


Splinter'd Realities

by kanna37



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 479,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shikon no Tama curses Kagome for failing to find the right wish to destroy it, and sends her back in time, erasing her lifetime as Kagome from history - and her mind.  Instead, she is set as the crown jewel of the House of Setsuna - its Hime, Izayoi.  She comes of age and suddenly her mind wakes up, and her memories of herself as Kagome begin to break free - just as her new life and new love are introduced to her.   What she finally learns from her past as Kagome is that she must figure out the right wish to destroy the jewel - because this is her last chance.  And if she fails, she takes her new family down with her, as well as the mighty Lord of the West... the one male she comes to love above all others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Shikon no Tama

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I make any money from this story. Applies to all chapters.

Darkness.

Cloying and deep, there was seemingly no end to it, and to the young woman floating in the blackness, the only light to strain her eyes on was the oddly glowing round bauble pierced by an arrow from the bow she was clenching tightly in her hands.

Her fingers flexed nervously against the bow as she stared fixedly at the stone; it was the only thing in that empty space to hold to, to fill her fingers with so that she knew that she still existed, still lived, though buried in the soulless void.

“You must make a wish. Until you do, life and light do not exist for you,” an oddly androgynous voice lightly mocked the young woman-child barely lit by its tiny glow. “All of reality as you knew it waits for your wish. Is not the correct thing to wish to return home to your era, so that the continuity of events that have already passed not be compromised?”

Kagome lowered her eyes from it, a frown forking her brow as she searched through its deceitful words for the truth hidden within. She was weary; uncertain how long she'd been here in this tainted darkness, the Tama was trying to tempt her with what she wanted – to return home to the safety of her mother's arms, so she could recover from the shredding her heart and soul had gone through on her journey through the past.

But she was still aware that just because she wanted it, did not mean it was the correct wish. And there were other hearts that had been shredded in this story... perhaps the best wish was one to save another persons heartache at the expense of her own desires – what could be more pure than that?

Over the length of her travels in the past that history lessons had done no justice to, she had thought many times on what would be required to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama and it's unholy influence. What was really the right wish? It was impossible to know for sure. But it seemed to her that a wish that was as pure as possible was at least a step in the right direction. Because to do what she was now pondering would do nothing for her, and would actually most likely be detrimental to her.

But would it work?

To wish for Inuyasha's first love to return... it would cause her nothing but pain, and could very well cost her life, as well, for there was no telling what would happen to her once the jewel was gone and this void no longer existed. It was very possible that she would simply disappear along with the jewel, wished out of existence as much as it was.

It was certainly not a selfish wish – and so, supposedly, could not taint the Tama. Kikyou herself had always believed that an unselfish wish was what would be required, though her answer to it was selfish in the extreme, with her desire for Inuyasha to wish away who he was, merely to make him acceptable to humans.

To her.

It was a fallacy the older miko had never seen through, and Kagome was certain that particular wish would never have worked.

“I want to go home,” she replied after a few moments, looking back up at the jewel, “but I'm sure that's not the right wish.”

The jewel pulsed. “You want the hanyou to be happy, ne? Then perhaps you should wish for Kikyou to be at peace. Isn't that what he's always said he wanted? And then... his heart might finally be free to turn to you,” it said, something sly twisting in the undertones of its voice. “But since it is only 'might', and he still may choose not to return your feelings, that wish would not be selfish.”

Kagome thought about that, she really did. Much as she might have wished to believe what it was trying to say to her, though, it was too risky; because there was still a chance that she could gain her heart's desire from that wish, it was probable that would be enough to taint it.

“No. I can't wish for anything that would benefit me in any way – not even something that only _might_ benefit me,” she said firmly enough, though the weariness was beginning to show through in her voice.

“What will such a sacrifice gain you, little girl?” the jewel asked. “Have you not sacrificed enough for all those people? Is it really selfish to wish for the smallest thing for yourself? Surely,” it scoffed, “the kami aren't that demanding, as to force you to give up everything for their schemes. A wish for yourself is your reward for completing your quest.”

Head lowering, Kagome closed her eyes, a bittersweet feeling welling up in her. She had sacrificed a lot for her friends here, that was true. And she'd tried to do her duty to the kami, by reassembling the jewel she'd broken, hoping to keep it from being used by some power-mad being – like Naraku. There were times, like now, when she was drained inside, that she wondered; when would it end? Would the ultimate sacrifice truly be required from her?

She didn't want to die. And she didn't want to lose Inuyasha. She loved him, though lately she was just confused on that score – because she was no longer sure _how_ she loved him.

Perhaps that was just a reaction to the pain he'd put her through for so long. It was quite possible that her heart had grown tired of the anguish, and decided to change its vision of what it wanted from the silver-haired hanyou.

But with things as intense as they'd been these last weeks, Kagome hadn't had the time to really consider much, her feelings being pushed aside because it was taking all she had just to keep going, as her spirit became more and more drained of life and hope.

As much as she wished the jewel's words were true, she knew that they weren't. The kami could, indeed, be that demanding. Simply look to Kikyou for the proof of that – or even Midoriko. As bad as Kikyou's fate had been, Midoriko's had been worse, in her opinion. Being stuck fighting a never-ending battle, fated never to find peace, or be reborn – and all because they were servants of the gods... servants that had, perhaps, not triumphed against their particular foes in the way the kami had desired.

For that failure, they had received fates that most beings would not consider fair.

But that didn't appear to matter to the kami – the opinions of lesser beings than they could never hold any interest for them.

Bringing her mind back to her current predicament, Kagome opened her eyes and gazed down at the bow she had acquired at Mt. Azusa... she had passed the test there. Her eyes ran up and down its clean lines, the thought that that particular test had been much easier than this one flitting through her mind. She acknowledged with a teary sigh that she couldn't see her way clear this time, unlike so many times in the past.

This time, there was so much at stake. All of reality. And even after all this time, she still didn't know for sure what wish the kami were looking for – what wish was the correct one. She wasn't a kami, wasn't a wisewoman. She wasn't even really a priestess by training, merely by power. Why she had been picked for this task was beyond her – she was merely a young girl from another world that was terrified out of her mind, heartsick and tired, with far too much on her slender shoulders.

Bringing her eyes up once more to rest thoughtfully on the tama, she watched the flickering lights within it, the raging of the light and the dark as Midoriko's trapped soul battled the countless youkai held within the jewel with her.  _There has to be something... it isn't even just for a wish, no matter who gets the benefit of the jewel's power – it's to release Midoriko. She must be so tired... and here I am whining about how I feel when she's been stuck in that place for five hundred years._

That firmed her determination a bit, pushing back her weariness and desire to find peace at any cost.

“If I make the right wish, all of this will be over, Midoriko will be free, and perhaps I will find peace, too, if the kami are merciful. And you,” she addressed the jewel suddenly, “will be gone, unable to ruin anyone else's lives. It would be worth it,” she sighed finally. “Even if I have to let go of my life.”

A dark pulse came, then, from the tama, and Kagome could feel its sullen hatred; shivering, she hoped her fate wasn't to end in the jewel as Midoriko had. If she made the wrong wish, it very well could be.

“If you make the wrong wish, your fate will be just that,” it said, voice no longer even. “Only the right wish will free you. But you will never figure out the right wish. There is the other side of the matter, however. If you make a wish that is neither right nor wrong, I _might_ be destroyed – but not before being able to curse you with an ill wish of my choice.”

Kagome's heart beat out a rapid tattoo at that, fright widening her eyes as she took in the words of the shikon no tama. _Cursed? Is there truly only one way out of this intact?_ “Perhaps I should just wait... Inuyasha will come for me. I won't wish.”

“Inuyasha will try to come for you. But he will not succeed. The gods have arrayed us as they have seen fit, and it is in your hands alone whether I am destroyed, or not. Choose, then, miko, and cast yourself into the crucible of fate. Right, wrong, or neither – there are three paths out of this place, but only one is the right one. You cannot avoid the choice any longer,” it said with dangerous finality.

Tears lighting her cheeks with little flickers of fire from the dim light of the tama, Kagome lowered her head once more, everything inside her freezing in that one moment of time as she realized that the jewel was right – she couldn't put it off anymore. The time had come.

With no more chance to think over the matter, Kagome burst out with the only thing she had been able to come up with in all the time she'd spent thinking about it.

“I wish Kikyou would be returned to live the life she should have!” she yelled out desperately, terror clenching her heart with the fear that she had chosen wrongly.

A pulse of light washing outward from the jewel stunned her eyes, and she raised a hand to cover them, the brightness hurting her. Within a fraction of a second, however, the light disappeared, snuffed out as though it had never existed, and surrounded by darkness deeper than any she had ever experienced, she cried out in a panic, fearful at what it meant.

She could feel an oppressive hatred converge on her, and then a sibilant voice whispered to her as the black power of the tainted jewel tore at her.

“Your wish was neither right, nor wrong, wench, and I may now curse you for defeating me. Listen then, to your fate. For as much as you suffered for Inuyasha's love of Kikyou, now, you will know what heartache really is. I send you further into the past, to meet one who would love you like no other, and that you would love in return far more than any love you could ever have imagined. But...” here the voice became wicked, malevolence ripe within it, “you will be fated to lose it all after a very short time wrapped within each others arms unless you finally come to understand which is the correct path. You will have only one more chance to change the fate apportioned to you, miko.”

As the last words of the tama faded away, another voice spoke out, its words following her down into the darkness of unconsciousness.

“Like grains of sand, the possible paths of time are once more endless and unknown, and your fate has been tossed into the cauldron of eternity. There is, however, only one path that will lead you out of the darkness... this is your final chance for redemption, Priestess Kagome, as the Shikon no Tama told you.”

~oOo~

A/N: And welcome to my new Inupapa/Kagome. This one is going to be totally different than any of my other much more light-hearted action adventure romances. This is more of an epic historical romance, and as such, will have as much action adventure and romance as there will be angst and even some disturbing darknesses.

It's also going to be a LONG story, as well – just think of paperback historical romances of a thousand pages or even two thousand from your favorite authors, and you'll begin to get the idea. The plot is twisting and there is a lot of intrigue, and that is why I will be posting no more than once a week on this, and maybe slower as the plot thickens and develops. BUT – unlike most of those who have started such Inupapa/Kagome stories and abandoned them, I will NOT be doing the same – even if it takes me two years to finish this story. After all, a comparable story published in paperback form takes the author at least a year, and they are getting paid for their work, which I am not. I'm only doing this for my own enjoyment, and for the entertainment of those who enjoy reading what I write.

I'm also doing research on the backgrounds for this story so that it will seem more in keeping with a historical perspective, as you will be able to tell as we move through it, which takes time. So, all in all, don't get to thinking I'm abandoning this story just because I haven't posted in a bit – sometimes life happens, or even writer's block, and I refuse to rush this story – I think it's going to be what some would call my opus. (Although, on that line, I am not only going to write this, and then stop writing – I have many, many partially written stories to keep me going almost to my deathbed.) But that said, this story is probably my favorite so far that I've written, and I want it to be the best I can make it.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story in the way it is meant – for entertainment purposes only. I will go ahead and post the prologue, and then the first chapter, so that everyone can get a good idea of at least part of the plot, and then, for at least a while, I will be posting once a week thereafter for as much as I already have written.

And special thanks and appreciation for TruGemini – she has been wonderful helping me out with reading over things as I get them done, sort of like a sounding board for ideas and plot twists and turns, and I couldn't be any more thankful to her, so I want to share the spotlight with her – thank you, love!

 Ja!

Amber

 


	2. The Return

****“Kagome! Kagome!” came the cheerful voice of Chouko, and the young girl so addressed turned on the path, her bow clutched in her hand as she watched the servant girl run towards her energetically in the bright morning sunlight.

“What is it, Chouko?” Kagome asked, a smile for the girl lightening her fine-featured face.

“Miko Kiyoko is commanding your presence, Kagome,” the girl responded breathlessly as she caught up and stopped, bending over slightly while trying to catch her breath.

Kagome laughed as she tucked her bow back over her shoulder, raven tresses swirling around her in the gentle breeze. “If you didn't run everywhere, Chouko, you wouldn't be out of breath so much. Truly, your name was well-given, for like the butterfly, you flitter here, there, and everywhere,” she finished with a shake of her head.

A breathless giggle answered her, and Kagome asked with a sigh, “So... do you know what Miko Kiyoko wants?”

At that, the young girl sobered, and straightening, nodded. “Maybe,” she said slowly. “There was a message... from your father.”

Kagome blinked, then frowned a little, confused. Why would her father be sending a messenger now, while she was in the midst of her studies? Yes, she knew that she was never going to be a miko – as a daughter of royalty, she would be married off at her father's discretion, probably to cement an alliance. But... he had agreed that she would be allowed to train her spiritual powers – so that she wasn't a danger to any of his youkai allies.

It was a rarety in this day and age, that a human would claim youkai alliances – but her father did. And when her spiritual gifts had been discovered a few years ago, it had been necessary to send her away from his palace – her power was great, but uncontrolled, and it would not do for her to injure or even kill one of the youkai that frequently visited on political business. That was how she had found herself here, on shrine grounds, training her spiritual powers so that she could perfect her control.

It had been an exciting time for her – as a noblewoman, she had been trained to read, and that had given her a chance to learn something that very few others save noblemen like her father would normally know – she had been studying the Jinno Shotoki* that the most honorable Kitabatake Chikafusa* had written. It was most enlightening, and she was looking forward to continuing her studies on it that evening.

As she allowed Chouko to hurry her back to the Miko's small hut at the foot of the shrine, she could only hope that the messenger wasn't bringing news of something that would end her little bit of freedom, and interfere with her studies. This last three years had been the best of her fourteen years of life; it was much less stifling here than it was in her father's palace. There, she was a hime, protected, trained in court protocol, female duties, and little else.

Here, she was learning so much more! Besides the Jinno Shotoki, she had learned to control and focus her power, had been trained in youkai court protocols by a kitsune that served in the high court of the Lords of the West, and she had even been allowed to keep up her skills with a bow. Her father had never really approved of her fascination with the weapon, claiming that it was unsuitable for one of her station. But he had never been able to deny her much, and she had always had a strange affinity for the traditional weapon of a miko – which, once her spiritual powers had been discovered, had suddenly become understood.

With so much practice, she had become unequaled with a bow – neither male nor female could defeat her, and she was proud of that fact. As was her father – if she was going to learn such a thing, then she would be the best at it, he would allow nothing else in his children. He had always been a perfectionist, and Kagome always did everything she could to please him.

Still, despite the fact that she was a bit nervous about a messenger from home, it would be nice to hear the news, and as she reached Kiyoko-sama's hut, she rapped on the doorframe, then entered when bid. Bowing respectfully to her teacher, she knelt in seiza and murmured, “You sent for me, sensei?”

Kiyoko smiled slightly and nodded. “Aa. There is word from your father, young one. You are to return home.” At her dismayed expression, the miko held up a hand. “There are political considerations. You have been trained in youkai court protocols, and there is need of you.”

Eyes widening, Kagome's fingers picked at her chihaya nervously. “Really?” she asked, hoping it was true. How exciting if it were!

The miko nodded just as another rap came at the door, and the matting was pushed back, showing her maidservant, Mei, from home. Kagome looked up as she entered, followed by Chouko.

“Oh, Kagome, is it true you are to leave?” the young girl questioned sadly.

“Truly, you must not call her that,” Mei tutted disapprovingly. “Maiden of the bow* she may be, but she is the hime Izayoi-sama of the House of Setsuna, and you will address her as such. That nickname will not be spoken again.”

Izayoi sighed inwardly at that, knowing it would take some time to get used to her name again. After all, she had been answering to Kagome for three years... and indeed – somewhere inside, something insisted that she was Kagome, not Izayoi. In fact, that had been her nickname since she was a tiny child, given from the moment she had shown such fascination for the bow.

Somehow, she had never felt comfortable with the name Izayoi, though she'd always thought it a pretty one.

It just wasn't her... but she'd never been able to articulate that to her family, and she knew it wouldn't have mattered anyway – she would never disrespect her father by refusing to answer to the name he had given her.

And so, Izayoi she was, and would be.

~oOo~

Izayoi sighed as she watched the last of her things be packed away an hour later, bittersweet recollections surging gently through her mind as the items disappeared into baskets to be loaded into her father's carriage for the journey home. _So many memories! Please, kami, never let me forget my days here, and give me courage to face whatever comes next._

Dressed in the formal twelve layers of kimono her age and position required, she huffed discreetly, trying to get used to the heavy robes she hadn't worn before. When she'd come here, she'd been too young to wear the formal wear of a woman of marriageable age. But that was what she was now. No more children's kimono or chihaya and hakama for her.

“Do not pick at your clothing, Izayoi-sama,” Mei said firmly as she stuffed the last of her mistress' items in baskets, allowing one of the soldiers that were to escort them home to load them in the carriage. “You must comport yourself properly at all times. Since your lady mother's death those years ago, you are now the default lady of the house, and with your training, are a most valuable asset to your honorable father. You would not wish to tarnish your royal name with inappropriate behavior.”

“Yes, Mei,” Kagome said dutifully, stifling her spirit into acceptable formality with difficulty, but also determination. After all, she had trained hard with Kenji, the youkai tutor she had been honored to receive lessons from, and she was proud to be able to be of use to her father in his endeavors. Taking a deep breath, which was admittedly difficult with all those layers, she settled her nerves as best she could, and followed her maidservant out of the hut she'd lived in for the last three years with one last glance around. _I will miss this place..._

She smiled demurely at the companions she'd lived with for so long, now lined up to say their goodbyes, and she held back her tears with every bit of courage she had. These people had really been family for three years, now, and leaving them was painful. But like the hime she was, she held her tears in and her head high, saying her subdued goodbyes under her handmaid's watchful eye.

And then, in a blur of silks and dust, she was in the carriage and they were pulling away, a detachment of her father's soldiers surrounding the conveyance protectively.

It would be a tiring journey, taking two full days to reach home – barring any unforeseen circumstances, of course, such as bandit attacks, or rival clans out to start a war. As far as she knew, though, her father wasn't currently at odds with any other clans, nor any youkai, either. And as far as bandits went, her escort was large and well-equipped, completely devoted to making sure she remained safe.

Her father was most careful with his children – she, and her brother. They both had entire detachments of the army that functioned as protection anytime either of them left the protective confines of the palace. Most of her father's allies thought he was too protective – after all, if something did happen to one of them, he could always just have more children. But her father always insisted that he was perfectly happy with the two he had, and didn't want any others.

It had benefited the shrine, that was for certain – all the time she had lived there, her detachment had stayed with her, guarding the holy place from any who would attack. She could only hope that kami would protect them now that she was gone, along with the soldiers.

With a sigh, she put aside her worries, and addressed Mei. “What news of home?” she asked softly.

Mei lifted her head from her needlework, eyeing her charge mildly for a moment before returning her eyes to her lap. “There is a new Captain of the Palace Guard. He came a fortnight ago. A most handsome young man, and a worthy warrior. His name is Takemaru. I don't know how long he will last with your father, though – he has a most pointed dislike for youkai, and your honorable father has many dealings with them.”

“The palace guard?” Izayoi murmured, brow furrowed. “He must be related, then, ne? As father only allows those who are family to be so close.”

Mei dipped her head in agreement. “Yes. A distant cousin, I believe, several times removed, but nonetheless, a son of Setsuna. And your father has a new youkai advisor, sent from the court of the Inu no Taisho himself, much like your tutor, I understand. His name is Hikaru, and he is a fire elemental.”

Izayoi's eyes went far away at that; since beginning her lessons in youkai court etiquette from Kenji, she had found that she had a major fascination with youkai. She knew what the common belief about youkai was – they were evil, and to be destroyed. But she just couldn't bring herself to see it that way.

She was well aware that there were some that were dangerous, and she was quite capable of defending against such rogue youkai. But... she saw them the same way she saw ningen – they could be good _or_ evil, and should be judged on an individual basis, not a racial one. After all, evil wasn't a birthright, it was a choice.

“What's he like?” she asked, after a pause, and Mei slanted her a quick glance.

“Formal.” The maid kept a steady hand on her work, even as she answered her mistress' question. “He is polite, but keeps mostly to himself when not attending your father. I think he feels out of place. From what I have heard, this is his first time being posted to a ningen Lord's court.”

“Hm,” Izayoi said, thinking to her own tutor. “I'm going to miss Kenji,” she said, so softly that Mei almost didn't hear her. “He was most amiable, and very helpful.”

Mei cleared her throat gently. “You will see him again, Izayoi-sama. He has been assigned as your aide for any dealings with youkai you will have as your father's hostess. It was your father's wish, and the Western Lord was most amenable to the request.”

A brilliant smile crossed the young woman's face then, and she felt a little more comfortable. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, but she had been away for three years, and it would be comforting to have a familiar face to ease her return to palace life.

“I must remember to thank father for his consideration, then, when we arrive home!”

“Aye, that would be appropriate, Izayoi-sama.”

“Tell me, has father shown any interest in marrying again?” Izayoi's mind flashed to her lady mother, dead these six years, a bit of sadness echoing through her eyes as she realized that she barely remembered her.

“No,” Mei murmured, “he still holds to his fondness for your late mother, my Lady. I do not think that will ever change.”

Nodding sadly, Izayoi agreed. “But if anything should happen to Ichirou, what would father do for an heir?”

At that, an odd silence reigned in the carriage for a few moments, and then Mei spoke. “Your father has taken that into consideration. In case your brother is killed, kami forbid, he already has someone in mind to take his place as heir. But he will not name him, so that ambition doesn't cause any evil to your brother.”

Immediately, Izayoi took in her meaning. Political maneuvering had, indeed, taken many a life, and she could only agree with the precaution her father was taking in keeping his choice for alternate heir secret. “Father is most wise,” she replied, her voice subdued. The thought of losing her brother bit deep – she had always been close to him, and she had missed him a great deal during her sojourn at the shrine. At least she had gotten to see him once each year, though, since he'd insisted on making the journey to see her. She smiled at the thought of seeing him soon. It had been a long time since his last visit – nearly the full year.

“Aye. And there is another reason for your homecoming at this time – a bride has been chosen for your brother. You will be her mentor, teaching her all she will need to know as the wife of the Setsuna heir.”

Izayoi's eyes widened in surprise. “Really? Who is she?”

Pursed lips met her inquiry, and then, “A daughter of the Hojo clan.”

Izayoi was taken aback at that. “But... weren't the Hojo* family disgraced when they lost the Shogunate regency?”

“Yes. But your lord father believes that the Hojo family will at some point regain importance in the scheme of things, and to that end has decided to an alliance with them.”

It wasn't said, because Mei was nothing if not proper, but Izayoi could tell that she didn't approve of the wife her father had chosen for her brother. “Has Ichirou met her yet?”

The handmaid nodded. “Yes. They have met several times, and your brother seems most pleased with her. It remains to be seen whether she will do your father's choice justice. She does seem all that is amiable, I will say that, and is quite comely.”

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat as the carriage ran over some ruts in the road, Izayoi said, “So, it is just her clan affiliation you dislike.”

Mei stiffened. “I would not presume to judge my betters, Izayoi-sama,” she said repressively. “It is not for me to speak against your brother's bride.”

“Mei,” Izayoi said gently, “everyone has opinions. You don't have to agree with father's decisions, you simply have to abide by them. I wouldn't expect you to voice criticism of my father to others, but I am his daughter, and I can see very well that you do not particularly like this alliance.”

“Nonetheless, I would speak no ill. My opinions are my own, and can do no harm if not spoken.” The servant set aside her sewing and looked over at her mistress, deliberately changing the subject. “If you are too warm, Izayoi-sama, just say so. It would not be inappropriate on a long journey in such heat to wear a few less layers. Of course, you must become accustomed to wearing them on shorter journeys, which is why I dressed you that way.”

With a nod, she agreed. “Please. It is very warm in this carriage, and I find myself feeling a bit faint.”

Scooting over on the seats, Mei helped her mistress remove her top six layers, and Izayoi couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that even that much allowed. After a few minutes of silence while the woman neatly folded her clothing to keep it from being wrinkled, she once more addressed her mistress.

“Why don't you take a nap, my lady? The journey is tedious, and I am sure you have been awake since very early.”

“Yes,” Izayoi replied, “we were always expected to be up well before sunup, and I must admit, this morning's excitement has taken it's toll. A nap sounds most agreeable.”

With that, the carriage fell silent, the only noise coming from the soldiers outside, and the rumble of the carriage over the hard, dry earth of the road.

It wasn't long before the young hime drifted off to sleep, watched over carefully by her handmaid.

~oOo~

Izayoi woke a few hours later, jarred out of her sleep by the jolting of the carriage as they passed over a portion of the road that had been damaged by the heavy rains of early spring. Mind a bit foggy at first, it took a few moments for her to realize where she was, and then, with a heavy sigh, she straightened herself on the seat and met Mei's complacent gaze.

“Are you hungry, Izayoi-sama?” the older woman asked, and she nodded, realizing that she was, indeed, hungry.

“Yes, it's been a while since breakfast.”

The older woman rummaged around in a basket that lay next to her, and within moments, a solid repast of smoked meats, rice balls, and ripe peaches lay before the hungry young woman, along with a full waterskin. With a smiled thank you, the little hime started to eat, after which Mei joined her.

It was silent in the carriage while the two ate, both lost in their own thoughts.

Once the meal was over, Izayoi spoke.

“Mei, do you have any idea why father is sending for me _now?_ I mean, at this particular time? I know you said I would be helpful to father in his dealings with his youkai allies, but... there's something missing.”

It was clear that the question made the woman uneasy, and she frowned. “Your father has not given a reason to any, my Lady, so I cannot say for sure. But... it is possible that it has to do with something that is supposed to happen soon.” She flashed a sidelong glance at her mistress. “There is a rumor, and it's only a rumor, mind you, that the great Inuyoukai of the West, Touga-sama, is going to make a court visit to your father. Even though they are allies, they have never met, and since you have been trained most thoroughly on youkai court etiquette, it is possible that is why you are being returned now. To act as Lady of the House, and aide your father in dealing with such a guest.”

Stunned eyes of an unusual shade of blue opened wide at that announcement, and she gasped. “Touga-sama? _Truly?_ Oh, Kenji has spoken of him a great deal. It would be an honor to meet him!” she said, awed voice making the handmaid grimace. “I know many of his preferences from Kenji, so that would make sense for father to require my presence.” The young woman drifted off into thoughts of meeting the great Lord, her fascination with all things youkai kicking in and leading her off into her own little dreamworld.

Mei, however, wasn't so sanguine.

_So much intrigue swirls around the palace, now. This situation is strange – why would the Lord need to meet with the youkai Lord? They are allies, yet have never had to meet before now. Something about this visit doesn't seem quite right. And Izayoi-sama... I'm beginning to believe that the rumors of that youkai being assigned to train her in youkai ways by Touga-sama himself was correct._

_If it was... what was the point?_

She was very uncomfortably aware that there was some deep game being played at home, and that Izayoi, the poor child, was going to play a major role in it.

There was no peace in the thought.

_She is so young,_ Mei thought, as she surreptitiously watched her charge,  _too young for all these politics that are being played out. Not even quite fifteen... though that milestone is coming, and if I'm not mistaken, is the true reason for her return at this time. I think the other reasons are a smokescreen..._

_But what it looks like... I only hope I am wrong._

The maid was brought out of her worrisome thoughts by her mistress' voice once more. “Are we planning to stop in Kyoto for the night, Mei?” The young woman stretched discreetly, feeling cramped and sore from sitting for so long.

“As usual, my Lady. The inn knows to expect us.”

A nod. “Good. Would you signal to the guard – I need to step out for a few moments, and move about. I am stiffening most uncomfortably.”

“Yes, mistress,” the older woman murmured, following her instructions. Within moments, the carriage came to halt, the large detachment of soldiers milling around as the young woman descended from the conveyance followed by her maidservant.

Needing to relieve herself most desperately, the hime simply stepped into the underbrush that lined the side of the road, looking for some privacy, Mei behind her to keep watch. She paid no attention to the soldiers, not noticing that there were more than the normal contingent that went with her everywhere.

Needs taken care of, Izayoi stepped out of the trees a few minutes later. Looking around, enjoying the temporary freedom of movement whilst outside the carriage, she put a hand over her eyes to shade them from the bright sunlight as a still mounted soldier appeared before her.

She turned a little as Mei spoke, her voice showing her surprise. “Captain Takemaru! I did not realize you were with us,” she said respectfully, bowing. “Allow me to introduce you to my Lady. This is the hime Izayoi-sama, Captain.” She turned her head to address her lady. “This is the Captain Takemaru I was telling you of earlier, my Lady.”

Izayoi nodded politely to the soldier that was beginning to dismount. “Captain,” she murmured. _Mei was right,_ she thought, watching the young man step closer to bow to her. _He is very handsome. But his eyes hide him..._

Tall, slender but broad-shouldered, black as night hair just like her own but with deep brown eyes, his features were regular and strongly masculine, giving him an authoritarian air that she supposed would serve him well in his particular profession.

The man studied her for a few seconds, his eyes opaque, then bowed correctly. “My Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said, his voice even and well-modulated. “Are you ready to continue on?”

With an inward sigh, Izayoi nodded in the affirmative. “I am. Good day, Captain.” With a last thoughtful glance, she turned and stepped back to the carriage, climbing inside with Mei's assistance. She could feel his eyes as he watched her, and shivered as though something were walking over her grave.

_There's something about him,_ she thought, concerned.  _His manner seems all that is proper, but..._ shaking her disturbed thoughts away after a moment, she sat down, settling her robes around her as Mei once more joined her, and with a jolt, the carriage returned to its rambling passage over the road to Kyoto.

“I wonder why father had the Captain of the Palace guard come to escort me?” she said, brow furrowed. “That seems odd, does it not?”

Mei said nothing at first as she went back to her stitch-work, and Izayoi watched her for several seconds before the servant chose to speak. “Perhaps it is because Takemaru-sama is considered a brilliant warrior and a great leader of his men. Your father spares nothing when it comes to you and your brother, you know that. He would want such a man to escort you home. Not many, with his reputation, would dare to attack anything he guarded.”

“Ah.” Izayoi nodded. “I see. Yes, that makes sense,” she said, as she leaned back against the wall of the carriage. As silence fell once more, Izayoi chose to take out one of the scrolls that Kenji had given her to study from and busy herself with that.

The silence in the carriage became comfortable, and the two women allowed themselves to wander into their own worlds.

~oOo~

Takemaru rode at the head of the large group, eyes peeled for any danger on the road ahead. But while his eyes were intent on the track before him, his mind wandered far along other paths.

_I had heard the hime-sama was most comely, but such words did not do her justice. She is beautiful, and her eyes... I have never seen eyes that color. Her father will have many suitors for her hand, I can already tell. And her comportment is all that is proper, though she has been on that shrine for so long._

He was well aware of the fact that the young hime had the spiritual powers of a miko, and thought it was a good thing with the way her father consorted with youkai. If one ever tried to force their disagreeable presence on her, she would be able to fight him off.

_One such as her should not be exposed to such wicked beings. But her purity will protect her._

Eyes flickering, he wondered what fate her father had planned for her. It was very possible a husband had already been selected for her. That thought annoyed him, for some reason. But it would not be surprising, after all, though young, she was most definitely of age, ripe and ready for childbearing.

_Perhaps he already has some fat Lord in mind for her. It would be a pity – to see her beauty wasted on one who was undeserving._

His mind flickered over possible candidates. There was always the middle-aged Lord of the Hojo clan. After all, his wife had died a few years before in childbirth, the child dying with her. He would need a wife soon to get an heir on, and with the little hime's beauty and sweet manner, he would be smitten quickly.

Or... possibly the young Lord of the newly risen Takeda* clan. They were very wealthy, and would most likely grow in influence and power. He at least was young and considered handsome. Her father could do worse for her.

There were actually several possibilities from amongst the Lord's allies, and Takemaru couldn't help feeling envious of the male that would eventually take her to wife. Beauty such as hers had often been the subject of battles and intrigue, destroying whole clans and bringing entire dynasties of rulers toppling down from their lofty pinnacles.

But for a chance to have such a flower for himself, he could accept such a possibility in his own life.

His mouth turned down bitterly, then. _But I am merely a minor son of the house, and any aspirations in that direction would never be allowed. I am but a glorified servant, after all._

 _If only..._ he shook his head, then, pushing those thoughts away. There was little point in considering something that would never have a chance of happening. Best just to turn his thoughts to those matters that were within his sphere of influence.

Slowing his pace just a little, he continued on the road, making sure any peasants on it moved aside for the hime's carriage.

That was part of his duty, and he would always do his duty – cold as it was.

He didn't let his thoughts dwell on the fact that a persons mind could choose to interpret their duty in a different manner than their superiors did...

~oOo~

By the time they arrived in Kyoto, Izayoi was ready to pay to get out of that carriage. And she didn't even want to _think_ of the fact that she'd be spending a good part of tomorrow in the conveyance, as well. With an inward groan, she almost wished she were just some ordinary, common-born girl – then she could have stayed on the shrine, and trained to become a miko.

The life of a priestess, after all, was the most freedom a woman in this time could expect, and Izayoi longed for freedom. She feared the day her father told her she was to marry and move away from everything she knew. But despite that fear, she would do as her father commanded, because it was her duty. She would not tarnish her family's honor with disobedience.

Straightening her weary shoulders as her escort and carriage clattered to a halt before the doors of the Inn, Izayoi waited for the matting to be pulled back, and then descended, helped from the carriage by a hand – a hand belonging to Captain Takemaru. He smiled enigmatically as she glanced at him; she nodded her thanks, withdrawing her hand as she gathered her robes to enter the Inn.

“Thank you, Captain,” came floating over her shoulder as she walked away. No one caught the expression of longing that flashed across his face for one second before disappearing as though it had never existed. As she entered the Inn, he turned and began handing out orders, taken from his thoughts of her with the responsibility of getting his men settled and everyone seen to.

Mei spoke brusquely to the Innkeeper's wife, and a whirlwind of activity burst out around the hime and her servant as maids appeared as if by magic to show them to their rooms.

As Izayoi moved with stately grace through the corridors of the Inn, she said to Mei, “Before dinner is served to me, I would like to bathe. Is the bathhouse available?”

One of the serving girls answered the inquiry. “Oh, yes, my Lady. I will have it prepared for your use immediately,” taking off down another hall when Izayoi inclined her head graciously.

When they arrived at their designated room, Mei entered behind her mistress and hurriedly gathered her bathing accoutrements, then led the young woman to the bath-house, knowing a yukata would be available there for her to wear after bathing.

Izayoi could hardly wait to reach the baths – it had been a few days since she'd had the luxury of a hot soak, and after all day in a carriage, she could certainly use the relaxation.

A few minutes later, she lay back in the steaming water with a happy sigh, eyes closed as she allowed the hot water to draw out the aches in her body. She'd always hated traveling in a carriage.

“Was it just me, or is Kyoto even larger now than it was when I traveled through on my way to the shrine three years ago?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

There was a rustling as Mei shifted on her seat.

After a moment... “Yes, Kyoto has grown. I was astounded when I passed through on the way to you. Even at night it is easy to tell how much larger it is. It is too bad we have not the time to visit and take in the sights. Your father was most specific, however, wanting you home as soon as it was possible.”

Izayoi hummed abstractedly. “Why the rush?” she wondered.

“I believe he wants you home before your fifteenth year begins, my Lady,” Mei said placidly, her earlier worries absent from her voice.

The young woman's eyes popped open at that. “Oh... that's right. My fifteenth year is soon to start. I had forgotten,” she murmured.

“Your father is eager to see the changes in you, my Lady. While he enjoyed your letters, he has missed you. I know that he was very upset when his planned visit to you had to be set aside over that political crisis between two of his allies. But he was needed here – it was only with his intervention that a clan war between the two was avoided.”

Water splashed a bit as the young woman sat up; reaching for her soaps, Izayoi began to wash up, enjoying the scent of the sakura scented soap that she had been using since she could remember. There was only one servant at the palace that made it this particular way, and her father had always had it sent to her while at the shrine, to keep her happy. It kept her skin so soft and sweetly scented, and it worked in her hair better than anything else she'd ever found.

Finally, refreshed and happy to be clean, Izayoi stood up and stepped from the tub, holding her hand out for the toweling cloth Mei had for her. Wiping herself down, she quickly slipped into the yukata provided, then followed her maidservant from the bathing room, now more than ready for her dinner and bed.

In the shadows, eyes watched the young woman in her intimate dishabille, knowing full well such a thing was forbidden – but not able to care. He couldn't pull his gaze from her supple form, and within the heart of Takemaru, an obsession was born.

He burned with desire... and he vowed in that moment that one way or another, she would burn, too, forbidden or not.

Just like so many beautiful women before her, Izayoi was destined to be the downfall of a man.

If she wasn't very, very careful, however, more than just Takemaru would be destroyed.

~oOo~

Morning came early, and to the eyes of the little hime, a little too brightly, proving that the day would be just as hot and fine as the one before. Shaking her head as she sat up, she looked to Mei, determined not to be forced into all those layers of kimono again. She just couldn't fathom another entire day dressed to perfection, yet locked away in a carriage.

She got her way, Mei dressing her in the minimum of layers allowed, and after a hearty breakfast, they got quickly underway. Travel that day went swiftly, Izayoi keeping stops to a minimum, halting the group only twice to relieve herself. As the day waned, the matting on the carriage was pulled back for a little airflow, and she watched, rapt, as the terrain became more and more familiar.

As the carriage came around the last turn of the road leading to her home, she looked out for the first glimpse of the palace, and her breath caught.

_It's been so long! How beautiful it is,_ she thought, wistfully.

Built on a hill in the middle of a bamboo forest, the road leading to the palace gave a magnificent view of it. It was one she hadn't seen in so long that it struck her speechless at the sight of the tiles of the roof glowing in the dying sunlight and casting the entire hill in fire. For a moment, her heartbeat stuttered in her chest, as it really looked as though the entire palace complex was on fire,* echoed hellishly in the lake that lay before it...

And then the illusion and uneasy moment disappeared, and she forgot it in her joy at once more seeing home.

“Oh, Mei!” she said excitedly. “I had forgotten how beautiful it was! I didn't realize how much I had missed it, until just now,” eyes alight as they took in everything with eagerness.

A horn rang out, announcing the hime's return, and the massive gates slowly swung open. “Is it just me, or has the palisade grown?” she asked.

“It has indeed. Your father has added to the palace since you've been gone. He added a wing for youkai visitors to his court, and added to the defenses. The army has grown larger, as well,” Mei responded.

As the carriage and its escort clattered through the gates, the courtyard became a hive of activity, soldiers dismounting from horses, and servants swarming to unload the hime's effects. Mei stepped out of the opened doorway, then turned to hold out a hand to steady her mistress as she exited the carriage, still looking around with wide eyes at all the changes.

When her eyes landed on those who had gathered to greet her, a brilliant smile lit her face and she moved forward with as much dignity as she could maintain at that point to embrace her sire.

“Father,” she whispered as he held her. Tears welled in her eyes, but she held them in.

“My daughter,” he responded fondly, tightening his hold for a few seconds before releasing her to step back and look at her. “You have become so beautiful, my Izayoi. You are as beautiful as your mother was,” he said, a sadness evident in his voice.

She blushed at the compliment, but her gaze softened with understanding as she caught the pain he tried so hard to hide. _He really loved mother, and he still misses her..._

And then she was being pulled away from her father by her rather exuberant brother, and a giggle broke from her as he lifted her and twirled her around, her robes flaring slightly around her. “How is my little maiden of the bow, my little Ka-go-me?” he asked loudly.

“Ichirou, you will put your sister down and do not call her by that moniker again,” their father reprimanded. “Remember yourself. You do your name no credit with such behavior.”

Her older brother merely huffed at his words even as he cooperated and set Izayoi back on her feet. Breathless, the young woman smoothed her robes, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, and a wide smile on her face, not really interested in all those watching their reunion from all over the courtyard.

“Oh, it is so good to see you, father, Ichirou. I have missed you both!”

“And me more than father, eh, brat?” her brother prodded with a grin, ignoring the look from his father in favor of linking arms with his sister and leading her inside the palace through double doors opened wide in welcome.

Their father followed them in, shaking his head in amusement at them, only too happy that his children got along so well – he'd seen far too many families where there was no bond at all save duty to name. He thought that was a sad way to live, and that was why he didn't insist on more formality in these circumstances.

There was plenty of time for that when more than family was witnessing their behavior.

He chuckled to himself at his daughter's denials of favoritism, not disturbed; he knew she loved him as much as her brother. Izayoi had always been an affectionate child, and had a hard time sometimes keeping to formality. She had an irrepressible spirit that he had never wanted to stifle, and so he had been a bit more lenient on her than some men were on their daughters.

It had paid off, he thought to himself, watching his children interact as they moved through the palace to the family room. She had grown in stature and beauty while she had been gone, her bearing regal, yet not haughty at all. He was immensely proud of her, despite his discomfort with the knowledge that she could be classified as a warrior with her mastery of the bow.

Not to mention her spiritual powers.

He remembered with clarity the day they had discovered that she had them – it was the same day her eyes had changed inexplicably from a light brown to the bright blue they now were. No one had ever been able to explain that to him, but he no longer even cared. It just made her already almost extravagant beauty even more noticeable.

She had been sitting with him in informal court, when an imp servant of one of his visiting allies had tripped and fallen on her, startling the rather drowsy young girl. With a shriek, a pink glow had surrounded the child, blowing the imp back and leaving him suffering from some minor burns.

He had immediately sent for one of his advisers, a Buddhist monk, who had tested the girl and then recommended that she be sent away to a shrine for training as soon as possible. Apparently, her powers were shockingly strong, and if not trained soon, would erupt all out of her control.

Within days, she had been gone.

He would have her demonstrate her control over her reiki on the morrow. He needed to be sure that she would not be a danger to youkai, especially with the plans that had been made on her behalf. Not that he didn't know anything about her progress; Kenji had kept up a constant flow of reports to both he and the Western lord, as was proper as the Inu Lord's vassal. Still, he wished to see for himself what she had learned in her three years' absence.

Once they were settled in the family room, he sat back on a thick cushion and just took her in, a smile lingering on his face as she waited for him to speak. Finally, just as he could tell that she was about to explode with impatience, he chuckled, and shook his head.

“So, little one, tell me of your days at the shrine. What things you did, and your studies.”

And the sum of her days at the shrine burst from her, keeping her family entertained far into the evening.

~oOo~

Finally, late into the night, the Lord of Setsuna looked over his now drooping daughter, and smiled. She was obviously exhausted, the excitement of her homecoming wearing off to leave her barely able to stay awake.

He glanced sideways at his son, catching his smile at his sister, as well, and chuckled. “Call for her maidservant, son, it is time for our little flower to sleep,” he said, waving off Izayoi's protests as she struggled to wake back up. “Do not naysay me, child. You can barely keep your eyes open. There is yet plenty of time for you to tell us everything your little heart desires – it need not be all done tonight.”

With a sigh, Izayoi bowed her head obediently to her father, falling silent as her brother stood and left the room. While he summoned Mei, she let her eyes drift around the room, finally taking note of the differences from when she had last seen it.

Delicately painted rice paper walls gave the room a warm glow. Sakura trees in full bloom and drifting petals set the tone, and the welcoming pillows scattered throughout the room in complimenting shades of greens and whites and pinks beckoned the visitor to relax. The slightly silly thought that the way she always smelled of sakura made her fit right in, made her giggle lightly, and her father watched her, entranced with her sleepy, yet happy face.

She was so precious to him... and he hoped that the future he had chosen for her would keep that happy smile on her face. In his mind, it was a better fate than any other he could think of...

He stood as Mei entered the room, nodding as she bowed to him, then took his daughter's hand and helped her up. Wrapping her arm around his own, he escorted her out, and headed towards the family's sleeping quarters. He didn't demure when Ichirou took his sister's other arm, and surrounded by family and feeling loved, Izayoi beamed sleepily at both of them.

“I am so glad to be home. I'll miss the shrine, and my friends there, but... there's really no place like home. I love you, father, Ichirou,” she said softly, hugging their arms to her as they walked.

Both the Setsuna males smiled down at her, murmuring their own affections, and Mei smiled inwardly, watching. She knew they loved the girl, and only hoped that fact would temper any political maneuvering using her as the prize. She deserved better, though that was the life allotted to hime of any house.

Taking over her charge at the door to her room, she soon had the tired young woman stripped down to a yukata and ready for bed, and sleepily smiling at her, Izayoi bid her goodnight, turning over to cuddle into the thick pillows that lined her futon.

They were both luxuries that she had missed while at the shrine – there, she'd only had tatami mats to sleep on, and one pillow that she had brought from home.

Within moments, the little hime was fast asleep; Mei covered her over, and then turned and left the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Tomorrow would come soon enough for her, and she needed all the sleep she could get, for it would be a very busy day.

Izayoi slept peacefully for several hours, but deep in the darkest parts of the morning, her dreams turned to nightmares, and she tossed and turned, whimpering and frightened as their vividness kept her paralyzed and unable to escape them.

A bright pink jewel skewered by an arrow, its living captives warring inside it endlessly. Flashes of people she knew she should know, but couldn't identify, twisted and turned through her mind, taunting her with forgotten fear.

Burning its way into her mind's eye was the face of a young woman who looked oddly like her, yet didn't, a woman who carried a bow that looked exactly like the one she'd been found clutching as a young child. No one had ever been able to figure out where it had come from, and she couldn't remember, either. She was wearing strange clothes that for some reason seemed as familiar as the robes of a hime, and Izayoi could feel her fear and the weariness in her slumped bearing.

She was tied to that jewel, that much Izayoi could tell, but why she felt as familiar as her own skin she couldn't say.

But that wasn't all the sweat-damp'd young woman saw in her dreams that night. Fire ran through them, chasing her wherever she fled. She watched as her home burned, lighting up the night sky for miles around, watched as her father twisted and danced in the flames, her brother as well.

And she saw two men in her dreams, somehow knowing that it was these two that would bring this fate upon her house if she didn't find the very narrow path that existed through the danger and walk it with courage.

One was Takemaru... and the other...

She didn't know yet, because she'd not been able to see him clearly.

But he wasn't human.

With a frightened gasp, she sat up, finding herself twisted up in her bedding. Unable to think her way through the dreams she'd just had, her face lowered into her trembling hands.

That had been a dream of foretelling... but the first dreams, the dreams of that girl that looked so like her, and those flashes of people her heart recognized...

Those had been memories.

How that was possible, though, she had no idea.

Lifting her head up after a few moments, she untangled herself from her bedding and stood. Slipping on a heavier yukata, she stepped daintily over to the second set of doors into her rooms – doors that led out to the private family gardens, and let herself out. She needed the cool early morning air to calm the heat from her body after those nightmares.

_What was all of that? And why was Takemaru in my dreams? I don't even know the man. Nor will I ever – after all, father will offer me in marriage to someone that offers something worthwhile in return, such as a profitable alliance. Takemaru cannot offer anything like that._

_And the other one? Someone not human. I wonder why I could not see him? He was the only part of all those dreams that was unclear._ Even so, unclear or not, something about him had tugged at her heart. 

Izayoi was fourteen summers, and within a few days, would be fifteen summers. She had been considered a woman for two years, since she had started her female cycle. Woman or not, though, she had never met anyone who made her heart beat fast with tender feelings most hime were not allowed to be familiar with. Love was, after all, not a factor when politics and power came into play.

That wasn't to say that she didn't wish for love – what woman didn't? But she had been determined to be practical, after all, her probable fate had been drilled into her from a young age. The fact that her parents had loved each other as they had was considered nothing more than luck – their marriage having been as arranged as any other nobleman's would have been. It had been done to cement an alliance.

They found love in each afterward, not before.

The most she could hope for was an amiable husband, one who wouldn't stifle her, and would treat her kindly. She had a good chance of that, actually – she knew her father treasured her, and would do his best to find a match for her that was optimal on all levels, not just for political gain. She was sure that he would not force her to marry one who would break her, or harm her in any way.

It was the best she could expect.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her waist length hair, then brushed the short locks framing her delicate features back, enjoying the cool air on her skin and the even cooler grass beneath her tiny bare feet. She looked around at the beauty of the garden in the moonlight, her eyes coming to rest pensively on the moon bridge in the very center of the garden.

She contemplated it silently for some time.  _They say that the moon bridge connects your past and your future, that walking it takes you from one into the other. Perhaps the kami are trying to tell me something, because that certainly wasn't here before I left those three years ago._

It gleamed darkly in the moonlight, almost beckoning her, and still with that pensive expression in her eyes, eyes washed to black by the icy quality of the available light, approached it slowly.

_A bridge between my past and my future, eh?_ She stepped closer, a little wary, but unable to back away from the wooden bridge.  _But which past... and what future?_ **s** he wondered, a shiver skipping down her spine as she remembered her dreams. 

It made her leery of taking that step onto the bridge, and yet...  _If I don't, I will never know the answer to my question. And as a daughter of this house, I cannot be so craven as to turn away from what my fate is to be. So... I will meet my destiny head on and unflinching. I will bring honor to my house, though fear pierces my heart with sharp talons._

With that, she drew in a deep breath, and put a foot onto the cool wood before her, and then another, and then another, until she found herself standing in the middle of the bridge. The symbolism of that did not escape the young hime – it was exactly where she was now in life – standing in between her past, whatever that had been, and her future – whatever that was to be. One more step, and she would set in motion the wheels of time, and her fate would then be free to find her.

With tightly clenched hands and a deep breath, she lifted her foot, and stepped along the arch of the bridge.

She didn't know for sure what she was expecting, if she was even expecting anything at all, but what happened certainly caught her off-guard.

As she set her foot over the center line of the moon bridge, a pink pulse of power flared around her, her reiki apparently reacting to something there. It was answered by another pulse... a pulse from something far off in the distance – something that lay north of her family's lands – a long way north. And then another pulse came from the bridge itself, though the color of this power was a bright blue, something she'd never seen before.

Gaining speed, she hurried the rest of the way over the bridge, turning to stare at the now silent and quiescent structure in uncertain awe as soon as her feet hit solid ground. Had that really happened?

It had to have, to have pulled her powers from her. They were definitely hers – no miko before her had carried reiki the color of hers.* As Miko Kiyoko had explained upon first seeing her reiki break free of her body, Miko had powers that were a light blue, or even purple – but not pink like hers. It marked her as different. And at this point, she was beginning to believe that there was a definite reason for that.

Disturbed by the events of this night, Izayoi frowned and pulled her yukata closer around herself, suddenly chilled. Turning away from the bridge, she set her feet on the path back to her rooms, for some reason now wanting walls around her – ever since those pulses of power, she'd felt as though eyes were on her.

Perhaps it was time to put the strangeness of this night aside and go back to sleep – hopefully not to dream again.

No... dreams like those she'd had this night could stay far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this allows me to post new chapter notes each time... so here goes:
> 
> All information taken from Wikipedia, except the meaning of Kagome's name.
> 
> First annotation: Jinno Shotoki-This chronicle emphasized the importance of maintaining the divine descent of the imperial line from Amaterasu to the current emperor, a condition that gave Japan a special national polity (kokutai). Besides reinforcing the concept of the emperor as a deity, the Jinnōshōtōki provided a Shinto view of history, which stressed the divine nature of all Japanese and the country's spiritual supremacy over China and India. 
> 
> Second annotation: Kitabatake Chikafusa-author of the Jinno Shotoki, and the chief commander of the Southern Court forces.
> 
> Third annotation: I have seen several meanings ascribed to the name of Kagome, but the one cited by Takahashi herself, if I'm remembering rightly, for it was some time ago, was Maiden of the Bow. I chose that meaning here, since it pins a bit of the story together. I apologize ahead of time if I'm wrong, and the reader can take the meaning as meant for the purposes of this story only.
> 
> Fourth annotation: The Hojo clan-According to Wikipedia, the Hojo came into prominence by marrying a daughter of their house to Minamoto Yoritomo, and then seizing power from the shoguns. When Yoritomo and his heirs were assassinated, the shogun became a hereditary figurehead, the real power resting with the Hojo regency. Their influence lasted for almost one hundred and fifty years, from 1192 to 1333. An attempt by Emporer Go-Daigo to restore imperial rule in 1331 was unsuccessful, but weakened the shogunate significantly and led to its eventual downfall. 
> 
> Fifth annotation: Takeda-I have no knowledge for sure that this clan existed at this point for certain, for they are not mentioned in what I have read, but if anyone has noticed, I am incorporating a great deal from canon universe into this story. The Hojo's, the Takeda clan, Kagome's blue eyes, (from the manga), her age at the time of the manga. There will be others as we go along. That is because this story will be in some ways paralleling the canon universe.
> 
> Sixth annotation: The scene I painted of her return – the seemingly burning palace – is taken from a scene in the third movie, when Inu no Taisho dies in the wreckage of the burning Setsuna palace fighting Takemaru.
> 
> Seventh Annotation: Kagome's reiki-In canon universe, every miko we see has powers that are either blue, or a light purple. Only Kagome's powers are pink. Most believe it is due to the influence of the Shikon jewel, but Takahashi-san never states her reasoning for making it that way for sure either way. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> All that said, welcome to my new Inupapa/Kagome story – be prepared for a long haul, however, and a tale much different in style from my previous ones for this, or indeed, any pairing. 
> 
> I hope you all take it as meant, for entertainment purposes only, and enjoy!
> 
> Amber


	3. What Tangled Webs We Weave

**Chapter 2: Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave...**

Morning came with bright sunlight and happily chirping birds, and Izayoi let herself be pulled up from the depths of sleep slowly. Mind curiously empty, she enjoyed the peace of the moment, eyes flicking around her room to take in the sight of the once-comforting area. She had been too weary last night to really take it in.

It looked as though her father had taken her letters to home, filled with her likes and dislikes, and put them to good use, refurbishing her room. It was beautiful. She smiled absently as she looked around, still feeling that mellow contentment that was being fed by her surroundings.

_ The paintings are so beautiful,  _ she mused idly, her eyes taking in every detail. Delicate handpainted scenes of Mt. Fushi in all its springtime glory were scattered around the room, the softly glowing colors accented by the furnishings. Shades of green, velvety browns, and small touches of bright color in deep pinks and a bit of red rounded the area out.

After a little while, however, a thought came to her mind, and she frowned slightly – why had her father had her rooms redone, if she were going to soon be married off? It seemed such an...  _ odd _ thing to do.  _ Would he tell me if I asked him, though? _

Her introspections were broken by the sharp rap at her door announcing Mei's presence, and bidding her to enter, she sat up and met the maidservant's gaze.

“It is time to rise, my lady. You father and brother are expecting you soon to break your fast with them.”

Izayoi merely nodded, that peaceful feeling she'd woken with slowly fading as she took notice of the peculiar feeling of tension that seemed to permeate the palace. She frowned as she stood up obediently so she could be dressed, letting her aura spread out softly.

_Why does it feel like this? I don't remember ever feeling the palace flooded with such tension before. But then again, I was so young when I left..._

'Has something happened, Mei?” she asked after a few moments, trying not to fidget as she was wrapped in several layers of kimono, though not the more formal twelve, for which she was ultimately grateful.

“These are important days, my Lady. There is much turmoil in the ranks of the powerful, and a person with a clear head, steady hand, patience, and forward vision can rise through the ranks to positions of great respect and influence. Your father is such a one; he has already raised the position and respect of your house even from the days of his father. There are things... he is working on, that, while risky, if they pay off, may elevate your house even further,” Mei replied slowly, in her own way, trying to warn her little mistress.

“Risky?” Izayoi asked with a bit of trepidation. “What do you mean?”

“Are not all politics risky, my Lady?” she responded lightly. “I am just saying to be careful who you speak to, and what you say.”

Izayoi stiffened, and her voice carried a sharp note in it. “No, you were speaking of something specific, Mei. You opened your mouth, you cannot sit on the fence now. Answer me.”

The maidservant, realizing that she'd angered her mistress, bowed, turning her face to the floor. “My Lady, as a servant, that is exactly what I am expected to do. Sit on the fence. I am not supposed to have an opinion either way. But... if you want to know what I was speaking of, I will tell you,” she continued reluctantly. “Your father has reached far in his bid, not so much for power, but for safety. He wishes to make his house as safe from attack as it can be, by allying himself with the most powerful in the land. But... they are youkai, and too many will not like what he has done. If he can pull it off, he may win his desires... but the way is dark and dangerous. That is all I am saying.”

Pondering on Mei's words, Izayoi allowed her to continue readying her for the day. She sighed deeply as she took in what the woman had said, and realized that she was right. Politics was a deadly game, but her father had gone one step beyond, and things could go either way. Right now, as far as she was aware, her father's human allies were following his lead willingly, wanting to see where it would all go.

And that was fine... but if anything went wrong, she was aware that they would then back out of their alliances with her house, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

_Father... I hope you know what you are doing. I agree with you – there is no reason for youkai and human not to get along, but I wonder if you are not a visionary too far ahead of your time. There is still so much hatred and fear..._

In her studies, she had come across the legends of an island. Those tales had filled her mind, and made her wish with all her heart that such a thing could be true, and that the rest of the world could find their way to living the way the inhabitants of the island were.

It was called Horaijima, and it was an island where peace ruled between youkai and human – where youkai and human even married, and lived in love together. There was no hatred, and there was no fighting.

But reality was that places like Horaijima could only exist as enclaves – areas that were set aside and protected from everyone else, because the majority of people had too much hatred, mistrust, and fear of each other to live in peace. The people on the island had to use great magics to protect their home, rendering it into another world for fifty years at a time. The whole island only appeared in their world for one day out of those fifty years.

Even then, it had not been enough – the island had been besieged by youkai looking for power, and the islanders' paradise had become a prison, instead. It made her heart bleed at the thought of the suffering of those who had only wanted peace.

She clasped her hands together for a moment in prayer... _Kami, protect my family and my people, for the way ahead is dark, and the path not easy to see. My father's heart is in the right place, but there is so much danger with the choices he has made. Please,_ _please_ _, watch over us all._

Mei tugged on her sleeves a little, and Izayoi opened her eyes and glanced back at her, pulled back to the here and now. “You are ready, my Lady. Is there anything else you need from me at this time?” she asked, not really expecting a positive answer, and not getting one.

“No, Mei, that is all for now. I will go and join father and Ichirou for breakfast.” Her brow furrowed for a moment thoughtfully. “Although... are we dining formally this morning, or not?”

“Breakfast this morning is informal, it will be only family. Dinner will be formal, though, and all members of the court will be there – including the Lord's youkai adviser, and your own,” Mei provided, and Izayoi smiled a little, glad that she would be seeing Kenji soon, and meeting her father's adviser. Despite the dangers of what her father was doing, there was no denying that it was interesting days to be alive in, with so much happening in the world.

After Emperor Go-Daigo had been rebuffed by Ashikaga Takauji, who had become Shogun in 1336, the supporters of the Emperor in both the Northern and Southern courts had continued to resist the Shogun, causing much upheaval. Still, the Shogun had the support of the Samurai, and because of that, the Emperor and his supporters weren't really getting anywhere. All the whole mess was causing was an incomplete authority – the Shogunate was constantly busy fighting to maintain its power base, and the Emperor's people were attempting to regain theirs.

It left a vacuum of power, though, especially out in the countryside – and it was this that her father was attempting to maneuver around. That sort of atmosphere had many powerful families attempting to become more powerful – and that meant wars, and fighting. By allying himself with as many powerful clans as possible, he gained more backing for his clan, making it less likely they would be attacked.

But by going for an alliance with youkai?

Youkai paid little attention to the political maneuverings of their human counterparts, mostly sticking to their own courts and intrigues. But the current Western Lord, the Inu no Taisho, was a bit different. He felt that two races could not live in one land, and both rule it separately, especially as humans were multiplying much faster than youkai were. So, he felt that political unity would be a good thing – it was time to begin allying with those of power and vision, who could see the future that could be shared between the races.

He had found just such a person in the Lord of Setsuna. Izayoi was proud of her father, proud that he did not let fear of the unknown cause him to hate unjustly. That was why, though she feared the way ahead, she was willing to walk it behind her father, all the while praying for a favorable outcome for his endeavors.

As she entered the dining room, she bowed respectfully to her father and brother, and then moved to sit down, smiling happily in return of their welcoming smiles.

“And how did you sleep, my daughter? Did you enjoy your refurbished rooms?” her father asked, and Izayoi remembered her earlier thoughts on that matter.

“Well, yes, father, they are beautiful... but I must confess,” she said with a faint questioning frown, “I'm a bit confused.” She stopped for a moment, and her father nodded encouragingly at her as the servants placed the food on the table.

“It struck me as strange, why you would go to such lengths to redo my rooms, when I am now of marriageable age. Are you not making arrangements for a suitable alliance?” she asked, brow furrowed.

She didn't miss the sharp looks exchanged by her father and brother, though they didn't realize she had noticed, and her eyes narrowed at that, wondering what that exchange signified.

“There is no rush for you to leave home, my daughter. Are you tired of us already that you look to the day you leave us?” he asked lightly, picking at his rice.

Izayoi looked down at her own bowl, not wanting her father to see the expression in her eyes. _There's something going on, here... and it has something to do with me, and who I will be married off to._

“No, father, of course not. I was just surprised, was all. I mean, I am of age, and have known that I would be married off once I was to a husband you felt was suitable since I was a little child. You can't hold off on choosing a husband for me forever, that's all I meant.”

Her brother spoke up, then. “Come, little one! Why the worry about marriage and the like? Don't you know that father needs you here for other things at this time? Not to mention-” here, Ichirou smiled, “-my bride has already been chosen, and will be arriving soon to learn her duties from you, my dear sister. You are too valuable to us all for us to just toss you to any old clan for an alliance, you know. For many reasons,” he finished softly at the almost insulted look on her face at his words.

She nodded after a moment, letting that topic go, though it didn't leave her mind _. I bet they already have a husband in mind... I wonder who, though. Oh, kami, please, do not let it be someone disagreeable..._

“So, tell me about your bride, then, Ichirou. Who is she, what is she like, and when does she arrive?” she asked, well aware of the relief in the room that she had not questioned the previous topic any longer.

“She is from the Hojo clan, and her name is Airi. I have met with her a few times, in company, of course.” He waved his chopsticks in the air as he spoke, and Izayoi smiled faintly. “She's rather quiet – not at all like you,” he teased, “and very pretty – though she's not as beautiful as you. Of course, I haven't seen anyone that is, so that doesn't say much.”

Izayoi blushed as her father and brother chortled. “Why so embarrassed, love?” her father teased. “It is but the truth. I have not seen one daughter of any family that compares to you.”

Setting aside her rice, she glared reproachfully at her father and brother. “I hope you haven't said such things to the poor girl, Ichirou! How perfectly horrid a thing to hear from ones future husband!”

He looked affronted. “Of course not, baka! I am just pleased that the bride chosen for me wasn't unsightly, and she is far above that. She knows it, too, unfortunately. That was one thing I noted – she _is_ a little bit vain of her looks. I think it will be a good thing for her to be tutored in her duties by you – it might bring her vanity down a notch. That can only be to the good.”

Their father broke in at that point. “Everyone has faults. A little vanity on her part isn't that much to be worried over,” he sighed. “It could, after all, be much worse.”

“One thing I don't understand, father,” Izayoi began slowly, uncertain what her question would bring. “The Hojo family has lost much face since losing the regency. Why would you choose to ally with them... now?”

With a startled blink, the patriarch of the clan of Setsuna looked at his daughter intently, a pleased light in his eyes. _She is sharp,_ he thought. _Very few females would think to question such a thing._

After a moment, he broke the silence that had fallen. “The Hojo family did lose some respect and position when that happened. But it has been years, now, and they have regained much of their former prominence. I believe that they will continue to be a force to be reckoned with, if their loss of the regency only set them back so far. That is why I have chosen to ally with them.” He fell silent again for a moment, eyeing her, then said, “The head of the Hojo clan had inquired into gaining you as a bride, but I declined, saying that your husband had already been chosen. It was a good excuse,” he chuckled. “He couldn't take offense to such a reason, whether it was true or not.”

After that, an agreeable silence fell as breakfast was finished, and then their father rose, and held his arm out for his daughter. She stood and accepted it, a questioning look on her face, as her brother fell in beside them.

When her father didn't respond to her look, she went back to the previous topic. “So... when does Airi arrive?” she asked.

Ichirou spoke up. “In three days time. She will take instruction from you for one week, and then the marriage will take place.”

“So soon?” she asked, a little astonished. Usually, marriages such as that, ones that united clans, were much more elaborate, and longer in duration.

Again, she intercepted an odd look between her brother and father.

“There are... other considerations,” her father finally said. “We are... expecting a visit very soon – a state visit. Our youkai ally, the Western Lord, Inu no Taisho, will be arriving for a rather... _extended_ visit, soon – within the month. It was decided that it would be best to push your brother's nuptials ahead, rather than wait 'til this visit is over.”

Eyes wide, Izayoi looked up at her father ingeniously. “Truly? The Inu no Taisho? Oh, what a perfect time to come home! I would be honored to meet one such as he,” she said, a high blush taking her cheeks at the thought. “Kenji has spoken of him most often, but I never thought I would have the chance to meet such a high youkai.”

_So... she isn't frightened by the thought of meeting such a powerful youkai. That is all to the good,_ her father sighed inwardly, even as he smiled at her. “Well, you will have many chances to speak to him, my daughter. For now, however,” he looked up as they entered the main audience hall, “it is time for court. Come, and sit near me, my child. You must become familiar with protocol and some of the matters that come before me on a daily basis, as you will be most involved with such once Inu no Taisho arrives.”

Settling a calm expression on her face, she bowed her head to her father, taking a seat in seiza near him on thick, comfortable cushions and folding her hands in her lap properly.  _Ugh... this is going to be a long morning,_ she sighed to herself.  _Seiza is so uncomfortable, and when you have to sit in it for so many hours! Hopefully, there will be enough of interest to keep my mind occupied._

It didn't escape her attention that such a thing – a female, being part of court dealings, was very, very odd. Most women were to be seen and not heard, and had no part in governing anything – not even just as witnesses. The fact that she was not only being _allowed_ in the court, but was expected to take part, was completely unheard of...

At least, in the courts of humans.

It was, perhaps, telling, that it was _not_ a strange thing...

In youkai courts.

She watched silently, but with interest, as each petition or problem was brought before her father. As every person bowed before him, they were treated cordially and she was proud to see him treat everyone with honor. Not one person, no matter their position or importance, was overlooked or made to feel less than any other.

Most of the things brought before her father in informal court, she noticed, were things to do with the household or those within it. More important matters were saved for formal court.

The morning went by slowly, but interestingly enough, and she was well entertained – until late in the morning, when the Captain of the palace guard appeared through the shoji and strode proudly into the room, shoulders squared and head held high. He bowed when he reached her father, and she didn't fail to note the quick glance he sent her way – nor the frown that flashed across his face.

She shuddered inwardly as his eyes met hers for those few seconds, that feeling that someone was walking across her grave hitting her again. She may have been young, and uncertain of all that passed between men and women, but she didn't miss the hot look in his eyes before he veiled them, and her fingers clenched tightly where she held them in her lap.

There was something very wrong with the man, and her instincts were practically screaming that he was a danger. She considered, briefly, as the young warrior spoke to her father, of telling him of her misgivings on the Captain, but then decided against it, at least for the time being. She had nothing concrete to go on, and her father wouldn't hold much stock in a feeling, even from one with her power.

Still, she decided that she would keep her eye on him, as much as she was able to, anyway. She had no idea why she felt so about the man, but she wasn't about to ignore her feelings.

She came back to the conversation between her father and Takemaru when she heard her name.

“-visits, I feel, for Izayoi-sama's sake, that we should up the guard around the palace complex, and assign more specifically to her. A bodyguard, if you will,” he was saying, and Izayoi's eyes sharpened on him.

_Why would I need more guards because we are expecting a state visit from the Inu no Taisho? What has that to do with me?_

Her father looked grave. “Are you implying that she needs protection from our most honorable ally, the Western Lord? Why would you think such?”

“My lord, danger might not perhaps come from him, specifically, but those who are under him. The hime-sama is very beautiful – and powerful. They may feel threatened, or they may feel desire...” he trailed off, his meaning clear and not needing to be named.

It was then she decided to speak up, protocol or no. After all, in this subject, her powers, she was the final authority.

“I assure you, Captain, I am more than strong enough to defend myself against any youkai that would attempt to harm me – what you suggest is not really necessary. I do not believe that one of the caliber of the Western Lord would have such dishonorable beings within his ranks, however, for he is no fool, to be taken in by fair words and lying eyes,” she said coolly.

Her father turned thoughtful eyes on her, and she was not really surprised when he said, “I would see you demonstrate your proficiency and control of your reiki, my daughter, after the mid-day meal.” He looked back at Takemaru, who was watching with opaque eyes, and dismissed him, saying, “I will take your suggestions into consideration, but Captain? You will show my honored ally every respect when he arrives – dislike youkai as you prefer, but keep it to yourself, are we clear?” he asked pointedly.

The man bowed, but Izayoi clearly felt the rage behind his respectful demeanor. _He really hates youkai. I wonder why his hatred is so virulent?_

She allowed her brother to assist her to her feet as her father dismissed court for the day, and they moved back to the dining hall for the mid-day meal. As soon as they had finished with that, he excused her to go to her rooms and change into miko clothing, as that would be more appropriate for the demonstration he wished for. Normal clothing would be impossible to work in, after all, and her father was smart enough to understand that.

Hurrying Mei through the change, she actually smiled once back into the hakama and chihaya she had worn for so long, feeling oddly relieved to be wearing them again.

“Oh, I do so wish I could just go back to wearing these clothes everyday. They are so much more comfortable than all that formal mess of layers, and not near as hot!” she sighed.

“Unfortunately, my Lady, your status does not allow for that. Though there may be times, like now, when you will be allowed to wear them, so count yourself lucky – most normal hime do not have such luck,” Mei replied. After one last tuck, the maidservant stepped back and nodded. “There. You are ready now. Your father is awaiting you on the training grounds. I will escort you there.”

She nodded, moving over to the chest she stored her bow and quiver in, and lifting them free, she smiled at Mei. “I'm ready.”

The woman nodded, then turned and led the way from the room, sliding the door shut behind her mistress, before once more taking the lead and guiding her charge through the palace towards the training grounds at the rear of the complex.

Izayoi squinted her eyes for a moment as they stepped out into the bright sunshine, and looked around with interest. As a female and the protected hime of the clan, she'd never been out here where the soldiers of the army trained, and she was certainly receiving enough strange looks now, she noticed with humor, a smile lighting her face as she caught sight of her Lord father and brother awaiting her.

Ichirou grinned when he saw her. “Look at my little miko-sama!” he teased. “Have you come to save us all from the big bad youkai?” he asked playfully as he pointed at the targets that had been set up at differing distances.

Her father chuckled as she laughed. “Oh, most certainly, Ichirou! I will take care of the big, fierce oni for you, little brother,” she mocked lightly. “Leave it all to me.”

“Children, children,” her father sighed, “playtime is over. Now it is time for a demonstration. I would see your skills in action, daughter.”

The laughter disappeared from her face, and instantly, she was serious, her demeanor changing as she nodded and stepped forward to the line, setting her stance and nocking her bow with professional smoothness that instantly impressed every male around. It was apparent that she was quite well able to handle the weapon in her hands before she even fired.

Drawing a bead on the first target, Izayoi held her position for one long moment, and then fired... and before the men could even take note of the first arrow to leave her bow hitting its target, she had already sighted and fired at three more targets.

Not one arrow landed anywhere but dead center – even on the target furthest from them, and her speed was most impressive. Silence reigned over the yards as everyone stared in awe at what she'd just done.

There was one last target to go, one set to a tree at the very edge of the grounds, and Izayoi targeted it smoothly. Drawing in a breath and then holding it, she poured her powers into the arrow this time, and then fired, and everyone in the entire area watched, fascinated, as the arrow, trailing pink fire like a comet, landed dead center in the target... just like the others.

There was silence for a heartbeat, and then the thing exploded – and when the dust cleared, there was no longer a target – or a tree, either. It was all just _gone_. She nodded with satisfaction, and turned to face her father.

“Very well done, daughter,” her father finally said, turning to look at her. “You do me proud with your proficiency with the weapon. However, I would like to see you demonstrate your control of your reiki – I need to know just how good it is, before our honorable ally arrives.”

She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, her bow held casually in one hand and quiver over her shoulder, and had no idea how much a powerful, competent miko she looked in that moment – none seeing her there for the first time would have ever thought her to be a sheltered hime of a powerful clan. She looked dangerous.

“If you would send for Kenji, father, I can show you what you need to see,” she finally said, voice firm and confident.

He nodded, and shortly thereafter, a runner was off to summon the youkai in question to the field.

“Tell me, Izayoi... how far along in your studies were you?” he asked after a few minutes of idle silence. “If you were to have remained there at the shrine to train as though you would be taking up the duties of a miko, how much more training would you have needed?”

Eyeing him with curiosity, Izayoi answered his query slowly. “I cannot say for certain, father, as that would have been up to Miko Kiyoko, but I believe... most of what learning was left would have been finishing my training in healing and herbal lore. Maybe a year more,” she said finally, looking at him seriously. “Because of my rather... unique circumstances, I was trained differently than most would have been. The miko began teaching me to control my reiki immediately, rather than building up to it as other miko-trainees are.”

Her father frowned. “But are not most miko trained from early childhood? How could you have learned so quickly?”

Ichirou nodded; he'd wondered the same thing.

“Because of the reasons I was sent to her, she was able to focus on only certain portions of the normal training, and it was very intense from the moment of my arrival at the shrine. The very first day, she began teaching me to meditate, and once I grasped that, learning to keep control of my powers in pretty much any situation came easily,” she replied.

Her father looked thoughtful, but nothing more was said as Kenji appeared in that moment, and Izayoi smiled widely, quite happy to see him.

“Ah, Kenji-san,” her father greeted, “thank you for responding so quickly.” The youkai male smiled back at Izayoi, and bowed correctly to her father, then waited for him to speak. “I have requested a demonstration of my daughter's control of her reiki, and she asked that you be summoned.”

At that, Kenji turned to Izayoi with an impish grin, and inclined his head. “My lady... you wish to go all out, then?” he asked, mischief clear in his voice.

She nodded, an answering smile lighting her eyes. “Oh, hai – what better way to show him that he need not fear my power doing any harm to those undeserving of such?”

“Very well, my lady, do your worst!” he said playfully, and Izayoi grinned, calling her power to hand easily. Stepping towards the grinning kitsune, she moved to touch him, even as her father and brother – and everyone else around them, incidentally, gasped – and touched him with her glowing pink hands, allowing her reiki to cover both of them from head to toe.

And Kenji just smiled, not showing any discomfort at all, leaving her father, and everyone else, awed and astounded. After a few moments, she allowed her power to sink back into her skin, and turned to her father. “I hope that relieves your mind. I can control it enough that it can either help, hinder, or even, as you just saw, do nothing to anyone of youkai blood,” she said, rightly proud of her accomplishment.

Her father blinked, then blinked again, before regaining control of himself and asking, “Help? What do you mean?”

“Just that, father.” She looked at Kenji, who was smiling cheerfully, pleased to help her demonstrate her power, enjoying the shock on everyone's faces way too much. “Would you cut yourself, Kenji? Just a scratch on your hand will do.”

He nodded, and using the tip of one claw, pierced his hand deeply, then motioned the Lord and his heir closer. “Watch,” he said, tilting his head towards Izayoi as she took his hand in her own and ran a glowing finger over the cut.

It sealed completely, and within a second, there was no evidence that he'd ever been cut, save for a drop of crimson left behind on the tip of one claw.

The entire area was silent as everyone there took in what they'd just seen, her father and Ichirou not the least of them.

The silence was broken by Kenji's chuckle. “Amazing, is she not?”

After glancing at the kitsune, her father asked, “How is it that you are able to do such things, Izayoi? Never have I ever heard of a miko doing what you have. It is unheard of.”

Izayoi sighed, then shrugged lightly. “We don't know for sure, father. But miko Kiyoko surmised that it has to do with the difference in my reiki, compared to any other miko.”

“Difference?” he asked, intrigued.

“Yes. Apparently, a miko's power is always blue or purple in color. But if you've noticed, mine isn't. It's pink – and that, according to my mentor, has never been seen before, at least, as far as she knew. She believes that my abilities are different, due to my powers being different. We don't have any idea of why that is, though,” she responded.

After a moment of considering her answer, he motioned for the soldiers to return to their training, and then turned and began walking slowly back to the palace. As she stepped up to walk just behind him, with Kenji at her side, as well as Ichirou, he spoke again.

“How did you discover your ability to heal youkai, my dear?”

Izayoi's mind flashed back to her second year at the shrine at that question, and a rather sad smile crossed her face. “About a year ago, I came across a small kitsune kit, apparently orphaned, and terribly injured. He was dying. I just couldn't let that happen, and without even thinking about it, I just... healed him.”

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Hm. And what happened to him?”

Kenji answered that query. “I took him in, my lord. He is now in service to my lord Inu no Taisho.” He winked over at Izayoi and smiled at her. “He sends his greetings, as a matter of fact, Izayoi-sama,” he said, pleased when she smiled again.

“He is doing well?

“Oh, yes, very well. Growing and happy, though he has shared his desire to see you again with all and sundry,” the kitsune laughed. “It is very possible that Taisho-sama will bring him when he comes, just to get him to stop asking.”

“He will be welcome if he comes,” the Lord said. “You have given me much to think on, daughter. Go, take a rest, as this heat is most unpleasant, and I will see you again at dinner. Kenji, Ichirou, attend me.”

Izayoi bowed to her father, and watched as they moved away, heading for her father's private study. After a few moments, she turned and headed for her rooms, quite content to take the rest her father had ordered. It had already been a long day, and would be an even longer evening.

She did not notice the eyes of the Captain of the palace guard follow her as she left the training grounds...

Nor did anyone else.

~oOo~

_How is it that her powers can actually heal the hell-born scum? It is not possible! Unless... no, she cannot be a dark miko. Her purity is almost visible. But then... can she truly be a miko, if her powers are not even the same as one?_

Takemaru had damn near felt his hair stand on end as he'd watched from a little distance her demonstration. He'd at first been most impressed at her mastery of the bow – he'd never seen such a display of speed and accuracy before, and watching her powers completely destroy that tree had been almost thrilling.

But then... when that damned kitsune had appeared, and he'd seen her power enfold the beast without harming him in the slightest, he'd wanted to kill something. _It wasn't supposed to be that way._ Her powers were supposed to be deadly to any and all youkai.

He'd felt betrayed as he'd watched her heal the bastard – how could one of his own kind reach out with anything but hatred to the beasts that walked among them copying their human forms? He knew full well how most youkai viewed humans, and he'd stated his own opinion of their beliefs quite openly before. How convenient to claim to despise humans, and then hide your own true form away while emulating the form of the very beings you claimed to so loathe.

They were hypocrites, nothing more than soulless beasts.

_The hime-sama – she is being corrupted by her father's disgusting beliefs. I cannot understand one of power and influence such as he leading us all down a path of death and destruction. They are youkai, and not to be trusted!_

Takemaru allowed his thoughts to flash back to his childhood – to events that no one knew of anymore except he, himself. Blood and death, howls on the wind, icy fingers of death reaching for him, and all those around him. He'd met the devils in the night as a child, and he'd never forgotten the sheer savagery, the cruelty and horror that he'd witnessed.

He _still_ dreamed of the events of that long ago night...

And the Lord of Setsuna would invite those very devils into his home.

He was a fool, and would fall to those evil beasts, as would his entire clan.

Except Takemaru. He would _not_ fall – and neither would the little hime, he would make sure of it. And when the inevitable finally happened, and their house was destroyed by those same devils, he would become the new lord, take the little hime to wife, and rebuild the clan, making it stronger than ever before.

Good things came to those who waited, and he was a master at waiting.

_Soon, Izayoi. Soon, your father's foolishness will lead the way for a new order in our clan – and you will stand by my side as my bride as I become the new Lord._

_All that is required is patience._

Takemaru turned back to his men and ordered sparring to begin for the new recruits - and watched as those who would one day be _his_ soldiers trained in the heat and dust.

~oOo~

Izayoi whimpered, tossing in her sleep as she lay upon her futon.

“ _Your wish was neither right, nor wrong, wench, and I may now curse you for defeating me. Listen then, to your fate. For as much as you suffered for Inuyasha's love of Kikyou, now, you will know what heartache really is. I send you further into the past, to meet one who would love you like no other, and that you would love in return far more than any love you could ever have imagined. But... you will be fated to lose it all after a very short time wrapped within each others arms unless you finally come to understand which is the correct path. You will have only one more chance to change the fate apportioned to you, miko.”_

She cried out in fear, those words hurting her more than anything she'd ever known, though she couldn't remember why. But that voice... it was so wicked, so full of hatred and malice. It frightened her, and she knew that she should know whose voice it was, though she couldn't remember it, no matter how hard she tried.

Undone, she ran, trying to escape the whispers and cruel laughter, down endless echoing halls and over barren downs, yet never able to escape. Once again, faces that she knew, yet didn't, mocked her, derided her, _debased_ her.

“ _Failure! You failed, and this is the price. You will burn, your entire family will burn, and it will be your fault.”_

“ _No!”_ she cried back in anguish. “ _I haven't done anything! Why are you taunting me?”_

And then one final voice, powerful and echoing, underpinned by a brilliant pink jewel glowing in the darkness...

“ _Like grains of sand, the possible paths of time are once more endless and unknown, and your fate has been tossed into the cauldron of eternity. There is, however, only one path that will lead you out of the darkness... this is your final chance for redemption, Miko Kagome, as the Shikon no Tama told you.”_

With a gasp, Izayoi flung herself from her bed, tumbling to the floor tangled in her blankets as that name echoed inside her with an anguish she couldn't understand.

“Kagome,” she breathed into her silent, dim room. “Who are you, and why do you haunt me?”

She pushed back the panic at the thought that came from somewhere within...

_I am Kagome. Kagome is... me._

_Maiden of the bow..._

Her face dropped into her hands and she shuddered.

_What did I fail at, that I am being given a final chance to correct that failure?_

_And why does that name... Shikon no Tama, fill me with such fear?_

She stood up, pushing aside the blankets, and moved towards the small stand in one corner of the room that held nothing but a small basin and an ewer of water. Pouring a small measure into the basin, she dipped her hands into the cool water and splashed it on her face, trying to wake herself up, so she could actually think.

_Shikon no Tama. That name... it means something. But what? And why do I know it, yet not?_ After a moment, she dried herself on a small cloth, and moved to slide open her door out into the gardens. Staring blankly out at the late afternoon sunshine, her mind took note of nothing her eyes were seeing, instead, brow furrowed, she thought of her nightmares.

_Father has an extensive library. Perhaps I should look through it and see if I can find mention of any such thing._ She sighed, then, a shiver running up her spine.  _Except that would take too long, and I have the feeling I need to know soon. Maybe... would Kenji have some knowledge of such a thing? It is a name of power, that much I know, and since youkai crave power, it is possible he would._

_I will speak to him tonight. I don't know why, but I feel as if time is running out..._

Other things from the dream slid through her mind, then. Names and faces, _Inuyasha and Kikyou._ She had no idea why, but just thinking those names hurt. And then all that about a wish. _A wish? A wish that went wrong... and one last chance to fix things. But it all makes no sense! I am Izayoi – I was born and raised as the hime of the clan of Setsuna! I could not have been this Kagome..._

_Nor know all these people that I keep dreaming of._

Frustrated, she stared with confused, frightened eyes into the family gardens, wondering at what fate was thrusting upon her.

_How will I traverse this divide? I cannot fail, the dreams tell me as much, or all that I know will cease to be._

_What do I do?_

That question stayed with her the entire afternoon, and still rang inside her mind even as Mei came and dressed her for dinner.

And still, no insight came to her.

She could only hope that Kenji could give her some knowledge of the Shikon no Tama, for she had no idea where else tostarteven _looking_ for answers.

~oOo~

Seated on her father's right, with her brother to his left, dinner was quite different than what she'd become used to at the shrine.

Kenji sat to her right, while her father's adviser, Hikaru, sat next to her brother and across from her. He was a most interesting person, and she quickly realized that Mei was correct – he was unused to ningen, and uncertain in his manner because of it. But she also found that he wasn't hiding hatred – he just didn't know how to act within a ningen court setting, as he'd had no experience of such.

It made her wonder why Kenji hadn't been given that position, instead, as he had experience with humans, and functioned easily in a youkai or ningen setting.

_Perhaps to gain the experience,_ she decided, that being the most obvious answer. She glanced at Kenji, who was answering some query or other of her father's, conversing easily and knowledgeably on diverse topics, while Hikaru was formal and hesitant. 

With a smile, she attempted to ease his manner. “Tell me, Hikaru-san, about the court of the Inu no Taisho. I am most curious about youkai politics.”

Kenji smirked in her direction as he caught that question, and flashed a startled Hikaru a mischievous look. “Oh, hai, Hikaru, do tell Izayoi-sama what she asks. If you have not noticed by now, she is treated here much as she would be in youkai court. Her father is more advanced than most ningen, and sees his daughter as a valuable asset, rather than a being that is good for only one thing.”

The fire elemental glanced at the Lord, who nodded. “You may answer any query she has, Hikaru-san,” he encouraged, and with that, a relieved expression crossed his face as he turned back to Izayoi.

“Forgive me, hime-sama, but I am not used to ningen courts, and do not want to offend,” he said, his voice rather deep, with a faint crackling sound to it.

She smiled wider. “None taken, Hikaru-san, I understand quite well that most ningen courts would be very different to my father's,” she said easily.

He bowed his head and returned her smile slightly. “So... as to your question... politics in the courts of youkai are very different to ningen ones for the simple fact that as youkai, we carry so much  _personal_ power. It is a very dangerous thing to insult another youkai, and we are all very careful to keep track of those around us – and just how powerful they really are. We learn at an early age to master the language, and use it very well as a weapon. There is much maneuvering for power, and schemes and plots abound. Those who rise to the top are those who are best at intrigue, and the Inu no Taisho walks a fine line between all those who have power in his court, keeping them all fighting each other to gain favor with him – so that they are too busy with each other to turn against him.”

Izayoi shivered. “It sounds a very stressful life,” she said after a moment. “Is there any relaxation for him at all?”

“Very little, my lady. It is simply the way of things. And that is just within his own court. That does not even speak to his dealings with other courts. One of his most dangerous... opponents, I suppose you could call him, is Lord Ryukotsussei of the dragon courts. He is very powerful, and there is much competition between the two.”

“Hm. Does Touga-sama have a wife? I have not heard such, but I would think that, with his position, having an heir would be necessary, ne?” she asked.

There was a momentary pause, while a rather odd feeling settled over those at the head of the table, and Hikaru exchanged glances with the Lord of Setsuna, before saying slowly, “Touga-sama does not have a wife at this time, Izayoi-sama, though there are those that would love to see him choose a wife from amongst their clan.”

_And again, more hesitation. There's some deep game being played here..._

“Ah,” she said lightly after a moment, “well, I am sure he will choose an appropriate bride when he is ready – one of great power to augment his own. After all, is that not what it's all about in the youkai world? Truly, it isn't so different in the ningen world. Just different sources of power, really. For youkai it is more to add personal power, and for us ningen, it is for political power.”

“There are also political considerations in our marriages, as well, my lady. But it is not always necessary to marry to conceive an heir. With youkai, ofttimes the bond is very deep, and cannot be broken by anything less than death, so we are reluctant to tie ourselves down to one we have no care for,” he said slowly, idly tapping his chopsticks against his bowl as he thought about his words. “Especially as our lives are so long.”

Izayoi was distracted from the conversation for a moment by the feel of an aura absolutely coursing with hatred – hatred _very_ directed to the youkai guests seated at the table with them, and surreptitiously looked towards the aura, not surprised to see Takemaru at the bottom of the long table.

_His hatred is so virulent,_ she thought,  _and also fully noticed by Hikaru – and Kenji. Maybe we all three should speak to my father about this..._

She met Hikaru's gaze. “You feel it, too, don't you?” she asked quietly, not at all put out at his surprised expression, or that he looked to Kenji for an explanation.

“She _is_ miko, Hikaru – she can feel auras as well as any youkai, perhaps even better. Ningen hime or not, she is very powerful, make no mistake,” Kenji said in answer to his questioning gaze. He then turned to bow to the lord, who was looking a bit confused at the turn the conversation had taken. With a rapid glance at Izayoi, who nodded slightly, he said, “Beg pardon, my lord – we speak of something that Hikaru, I, and my lady Izayoi can all sense. It would not be well to enlighten you here – after the meal in private would be best.”

Her father's eyes flared with concern, but he nodded, motioning for everyone to continue their meal. “If you feel it is best to be private, then by all means, I will wait,” he said, glancing at his daughter with an odd expression before continuing to eat.

 _I think a change of subject is in order,_ Izayoi thought, and set her chopsticks down atop her bowl, finished with her food.

“I've a question for you, Kenji-san,” she said, waiting for him to nod his attention before continuing. “Do you know of something called the Shikon no Tama?”

She was startled when her adviser, as well as Hikaru froze, turning to stare at her in shock.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, a frown creasing her brow.

It took a few moments for Kenji to get himself under control, but when he did... “My lady, how did you hear of such a thing as the Shikon no Tama?”

 _So he does know of it... “_ Ever since arriving home, I have had dreams,” she said slowly, “of the Shikon no Tama, and people I don't know, but should. And of a curse, and a wish. I wish to know of this artifact of power, because I am well aware that it is such a thing.”

Kenji exchanged a troubled look with Hikaru, then cleared his throat and set his chopsticks down, suddenly no longer hungry. “My lady... that's a very... _dangerous_ topic,” he finally managed. “The Shikon no Tama is, indeed, an artifact of power. It is a small, pink jewel,” he frowned, “rather like your miko power, come to think of it, formed from the soul of the warrior priestess Midoriko, and several youkai that she was battling.”

Ichirou, who'd been quiet through most of dinner, broke in at that point. “Well, if Izayoi is dreaming of it, then it's important. When she dreams of things... they always are.”

Hikaru turned to look at her. “What is it that happens in these dreams, my lady?” he asked, worry in his voice.

Her eyes bleak, she answered.

“Death. Fire, blood, and death. Unless I can figure out the right path, the right wish, according to my dreams.”

Suddenly, no one at the head of the table was hungry any longer as they all stared at the little hime with the powers of a miko with trepidation.

How would the advent of the Shikon no Tama into the drama about to be played out in the house of Setsuna affect things?

Kenji decided this was something the Inu no Taisho needed to be appraised of.

Immediately.

~oOo~

After dinner was over, the Lord of the house led the small group towards his study, concerned with the things he'd learned over the course of the meal.

Now was not really a good time for random things to be cropping up – too much was riding on what was soon to happen.

As soon as they were all inside and the door shut, he motioned silently for Hikaru to place a barrier, and then looked to his daughter first. “Explain.”

“It is Takemaru, father. He doesn't just dislike youkai, he has a virulent hatred of them. Since meeting him, I have had a very bad feeling about him – he's a danger to this house. You must pay very close attention to him,” she said instantly.

“Why didn't you say something earlier?” he asked.

“Because I had nothing to go on, save what I felt. But now, with Hikaru-san and Kenji-san also feeling the same from him, I feel more comfortable telling you of my misgivings.”

He nodded, then looked to first Kenji, and then Hikaru. “And you both agree with her words?”

Hikaru answered. “Most definitely, my lord. He is a threat.”

After a moment, he looked at Izayoi. “My dear, I believe it is time for you to be in bed. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, daughter.”

Knowing she was being dismissed because her father didn't want her to know what they were about to discuss, she shook her head and sighed, then acquiesced. “Goodnight then, Father, Ichirou, Hikaru-san, Kenji-san,” she said, a polite bow towards her father accompanying her words. To the accompanying tune of murmured goodnights, she let herself out of her father's study and headed to her rooms, relieved that she would soon be out of her ridiculous layers.

Ichirou met his father's eyes as Izayoi slid the door shut. “What are you going to do, father?” he asked. “Dismiss Takemaru?”

The man was silent for a time, and then shook his head, a shrewd look in his eyes. “No,” he sighed. “Keep your friends close – but your enemies closer. Do you remember Hayate?” he asked his son, and waited for him to nod. “I believe it is time to set him up in a new profession – I will assign him as Takemaru's assistant. With certain instructions...” he trailed off for a moment, obviously still thinking.

A throat cleared. “My lord Hiraku,” Kenji said slowly, “what have you planned, if this one may ask?”

A rather sinister smile crossed the lord's face, and the two youkai males, who'd never seen such an expression on his face were startled at how dangerous he suddenly looked. “Hayate is my most experienced spy – and my most loyal. If Takemaru tries anything, Hayate will find out, and then we will know.”

“Clever, father,” Ichirou smirked. “Nothing remains hidden from Hayate for long, and if Takemaru indeed has any plans to wreak havoc on us in any way, he will find out.”

Kenji nodded. “I will inform my lord Taisho of this development so that he is prepared when he arrives. It would not do for him to be caught off-guard.”

Hiraku inclined his head. “Indeed. His arrival in two weeks is important to all our plans – any information that Hayate finds, if it in any way pertains to him or his visit, I will pass on so that you may inform him. I would not have my honorable ally kept in the dark. However, I do not believe there will be much to pass on to him before he arrives. Even Hayate will need time to ingratiate himself with Takemaru, and I do not believe the Captain will make any move so soon in whatever he is planning. He is too new here.”

The two youkai exchanged glances, nodding agreeably. It was highly unlikely that whatever was brewing would come to a head so soon. Both bowed to the will of the Lord of Setsuna.

“Ichirou...” Hiraku trailed off for a moment, then said, “I would have you spend some time with the good Captain training, as well – I want you to see what he does and says, and report everything to me. Whatever he is planning, I want to know beforehand. If, indeed, he is planning anything,” he said, a troubled expression crossing his face as something occurred to him. “It is possible, after all, that nothing is planned – he may be a danger in another way entirely.” Passing a hand across his face, the tired lord waved his son and the two youkai away. “Go to whatever pleasures await you this night. We will speak more of this later. And on the morrow, of the Shikon no Tama, as well.”

The three bowed and left the room, each one wondering what this nights discoveries would lead to.

 

 


	4. When First We Practice to Deceive

Touga, Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, felt the youki of his most trusted ambassador to the court of his human ally, the Lord of Setsuna, approaching, and instantly, his eyes narrowed.

_Kenji... he would not have come this distance if there weren't a matter of great importance to be discussed._

Immediately, he motioned for silence in the audience room, and without explanation to any within, dismissed everyone with little patience. As his youki flared, the room cleared, no one daring to stay and challenge one who was unarguably alpha.

Within minutes of the rabble's withdrawal, Kenji entered, and Touga immediately threw up a barrier around the room. He eyed his vassal's serious expression. “Speak.”

“Yes, my lord,” Kenji said, bowing deeply. He straightened, then said, “There are two matters that need to be brought to your attention. First, the hime, Izayoi-sama. She is more than we knew – and her fate is cloudy. She spoke to this one this evening at dinner... asking of the Shikon no Tama.”

Touga's eyes widened slightly as he took that in. _The Shikon no Tama? That troublesome thing? What is her connection to it?_

“Continue,” he said curtly.

“She has had dreams of the jewel since returning home from her training, she said. Dreams of fire, and death. She mentioned a curse, and a wish. It was easy to tell her dreams troubled her greatly, and according to her brother, her dreams should be taken as good as a bond – what she dreams, comes to pass. I am concerned with this, I will not deny it – the timing is too strange, and what with Ryokotsussei...” he trailed off.

Eyes narrowing in thought, Touga considered the information, then nodded at Kenji. “Continue – you said there were two things.”

“The second also involves the hime-sama in a sense. There is a new Captain of the Palace Guard, and she took note of his virulent hatred of youkai. Hikaru and I also felt it. But she also warned of danger from him. She did not say it, but I believe she fears him... or what he may do.”

Silence fell as Touga considered what he had been told, and Kenji waited patiently, knowing his lord's moods well. After a time, the Inu no Taisho spoke.

“You did well to come to me with these concerns. Return to Setsuna, and keep your eye on Izayoi. Encourage her confidence. It need not be said that she is to be protected at all cost,” he said, a warning note in his voice that the kitsune easily picked up on. Kenji bowed, then turned and left, his mind turning over everything he knew of Takemaru of Setsuna... and that wasn't much. It was time to dig into the man's past.

Touga stood after Kenji left and made his way to his private wing of the palace, taking no note of the females or courtiers vying for his attention. He had much more important matters to consider.

_The Shikon no Tama. Damn that jewel,_ he thought, irritation seething through him.  _I have never been able to fathom what Midoriko was thinking when she created that blasted thing. She would have been better off leaving those foul youkai alone and letting others join her in killing them. No... instead she has burdened the world with something that far too many youkai crave. Her mistake has already cost much – and most likely will cost more before it is destroyed._

That didn't tell him anything of Izayoi's connection to the jewel. Although... it occurred to him suddenly that Midoriko's power had manifested in a pink color... as did Izayoi's. Which was something that no other miko, before or since, had done. All others bore purple or blue reiki. And with that realization came the knowledge that Izayoi was much more than she appeared to be.

_But what? She cannot be Midoriko's reincarnation, because the jewel is Midoriko's soul. But there is something there, apparently... some connection._

He reached the doors into his personal quarters and slid them open, perfectly well able to see though the room was dark. Entering, he slid the door shut behind himself, then stood there for a few minutes, mind still lost in ruminations of the complications to what had once seemed so simple.

Of course, what he was planning might just become easier in _some_ ways with this new information. After all, the more powerful Izayoi was, the better chance she would have in the youkai courts, since youkai only respected those with power.

According to Kenji, Izayoi was most likely the most powerful miko since Midoriko herself – and there wasn't one youkai alive in the courts today who'd dared try anything with her. They'd known better. That was why they had set a large amount of lower-youkai onto her – they were cowards.

But the Shikon no Tama... its involvement worried him immensely. _Is it still being held in safety in Midoriko's cave? Or has it been taken? No... if it had been freed from the barrier around the cave, I, and every other youkai around, would have felt it._

_Though... there was that odd pulse the other evening. I would have sworn it came from the Tama... but then it faded almost immediately, and there's been nothing since._

_Perhaps I should take a quick trip to the cave, just to make certain it is still there and intact within the barrier. It would not do to let someone such as Ryokotsussei get ahold of it..._

He sighed, then moved further into his rooms, allowing his youki to light the candles settled around the room. He was just about to slip out of his clothes when he felt a swell of youki at his door, and sighed, rather annoyed.

“Come, Sesshoumaru. You may enter.” _What is he in need of at this time of the evening?_

The door slid open to reveal his heir, looking as stoic and cold as ever. He stepped into the room and closed the door, allowing the barriers around the room to close behind him. After a moment of staring at his father, he said, “Kenji was here.”

Touga shrugged, turning away to continue readying himself for sleep. “For a few minutes. Is there a problem with that?”

Sesshoumaru didn't bat an eye at his father's tone. “You still intend to go through with this plan of yours, then? Is there nothing I can say that will change your mind?”

An irate snarl tore through the room, and Touga cast reddened eyes in his son's direction as he rounded on him. “Do not question me again on this topic! It is not your concern what I choose to do with my life! What hardship does this plan put upon you, Sesshoumaru? You are the heir to my lands. That is not threatened by what I am about to do. So what is your problem?”

“You would disgrace our house with this. She is a ningen, beneath us in every way, hime or not. How long do you think she will last in our courts? _Weakness_. That is all she can bring to us!” his son retorted, his stoic visage fading as his anger grew.

And Touga calmed, laughing. “That is right... you do not know. I have kept it secret. She is far more than just a ningen hime, Sesshoumaru. She is _miko_. Miko of the caliber of Midoriko,” he said, amusement leeching into his voice at his son's sudden uncertainty. “Yes... even you, my son, would not be proof against her power if you chose to confront her – not that I would allow such,” he finished, a warning note taking over the amusement. “Mind you do not say anything to anyone of any of this.”

“Why are you really doing this, father?” Sesshoumaru asked after a moment of silence, his eyes narrowed. “There is more here than meets the eye.”

With a nod, Touga finished readying himself for bed. “There is. You know what is going on with that damn dragon. I strengthen our hand with this plan. He will have nothing to counter us with once I am done. And it will get his horrid daughter off my case, as well. As if I would lower myself to wed and bed one who reeks of so many males she could be one herself,” he snorted in disgust, his eyes flashing red again at the thought. “I will never ally with those deceitful dragons. I am well aware of his plans to overthrow the West to his own rule through his daughter. I move to counter him, and what I choose to do is not for you to question, Sesshoumaru. You are my heir, but _I_ am Lord. Remember that.”

“For now. But tell me – what, exactly, are you going to leave me with once you have passed, and I am forced to step forward and take over? _What will be left for me to be heir to?_ ” With that, he turned and left, and Touga stared after him for a long moment.

With a sigh, he said aloud, “Hopefully, more than what there is now, my son. At the very least, you will be Lord of all that your forefathers once held. Despite that damn dragon.”

He allowed his youki to douse the candlelight.

_Yes... I will hold your inheritance, my lands, Sesshoumaru, no matter what Ryokotsussei tries._

_The West will always rise above._

~oOo~

Awake before dawn the next morning, Touga dressed quickly, girding himself as though for battle in heavy armor. He had no idea what he would run into at Midoriko's cave, and wanted to be prepared. Going over to his weapons stand, he picked up Tessaiga, running his hand over the newly forged sword.

_I will take you with me, Tessaiga, and you, Tenseiga,_ he decided. He pushed Tessaiga through his obi, and Tenseiga as well, then drew Sou'unga and slid him into his over-the-shoulder sheath, leaving the sword pressed against his back. The sword was too big to be carried at his side as most were.

The blade growled at him, rage evident in its vocalization, and Touga pressed his youki into it, demanding its submission. While powerful, the sword was nowhere near strong enough to control him, and after a few moments, it sullenly settled down, quieting and falling back into its normal doze.

Both Tenseiga and Tessaiga pulsed in disfavor of the other sword, and Touga tapped both with his palm to calm them. They did not like the sword that had been created to dominate and destroy humanity, when they themselves had been created to protect and restore it.

When he had taken the first steps in his plan with his ally, the Lord of Setsuna, he had gone to Totosai and ordered him to begin work on two swords – the Fang of Heaven, and the Fang of Earth. Created from his fangs, the two swords had similar purposes – protection of ningens. One that could be used to defend life, and one that could be used to restore life.

He had been well pleased when Totosai had called for him a mere week ago to give him his swords. They were everything he'd requested – and then some.

With one last glance around the darkened room, he stepped to the outside doors that led into the gardens, and let himself out. Spreading his senses out, he was pleased to find that most of the citadel was still sleeping, and then, forming his light around himself, he flashed away into the still-dark sky, heading north.

He was unaware of the regard of one who was a danger to everything he was fighting for as he disappeared into the distance...

Flaming red eyes flared as she watched him fade away.

~oOo~

He landed before the taijiya village just as the sun crested the horizon, and waited patiently enough before its gates. They were well aware he was there, and the headman would be out soon enough to inquire into his purposes there.

Sure enough, within five minutes, the gates opened, and a middle-aged male appeared, accompanied by a younger male. Touga waited politely for the two to reach speaking distance.

Both taijiya bowed as they approached. “Touga-sama. To what do we owe this visit?” the older male asked.

Eyeing the two shrewdly, he relaxed slightly. Neither male showed any upset, which they would if anything had happened to Midoriko's cave. After a few seconds, he responded.

“There are portents. The jewel has been woken. I have come to make sure all is still well with the cave,” he said, being deliberately vague.

The two, eyes rounding, shocked, nodded. “You felt it, too, then, Touga-sama?” the younger asked, by name Masaru. “The pulse from it, some few nights ago?”

He nodded curtly. “Aye. Fortunately, it was fast, and then faded away. Most probably do not realize what it was, if they even noticed it. Still, I wish to check things with my own eyes,” he responded.

The two taijiya nodded, and Touga strode past the fortified walls of the village, headed to the cliff walls behind it. His destination lay there, protected behind the home of the youkai taijiya clan.

He could feel the barrier, still intact, as he approached, and something within relaxed. Whoever the Tama had been calling out to, and he was beginning to suspect that Izayoi had been that someone, nothing else had changed that he could tell, as he probed the barrier before him. It was still strong, and the Tama did not react to his presence, indicating that it had returned to its slumber.

_No..._ he thought, with a frown,  _it is not asleep any longer – only dozing. It has awakened. It seems your destiny is greater than I had guessed, Izayoi. But what exactly is your connection to this thing?_

So many questions and not enough answers.

He turned to the two who had accompanied him. “The Tama is no longer asleep. It has woken, and is only dozing now. You must be vigilant – it could begin to attempt to entice those who seek easy paths to power. I will send a trusted companion of mine, a neko mononoke by the name of Kirara, to you. You will treat her well, and if anything happens, you are to send her to warn me immediately. _Anything_ that happens, are we clear? We cannot afford for it to fall into the hands of any who would use its power.”

The headman, who'd been silent for the most part, nodded. “We understand, Touga-sama. We, also, know of the ambitions of the dragon Lord who seeks conquest and power. She will be sent to you immediately should anything occur.”

Touga nodded curtly; taking one last glance around, he said his goodbyes to the two and, forming his light orb once more, headed towards his borders, intent on patrolling along them. He had a very uneasy feeling...

He could smell the stink of dragon almost as soon as he neared the border with the northern lands.

A growl slipped from his throat as he realized that their stench didn't stop at the border – some of those treacherous beasts had continued on into his lands. A vicious smirk lit his face... now that they had breached his territory, he could slaughter them, and their Lord couldn't say a thing. In fact, he would make out as though they were renegades, at least in public, so that he, as Lord, wasn't brought down with them.

Swiftly following the cold, reptilian scent of what appeared to be a small party of four, he chose to bring out Tessaiga – it was time to blood it in battle. The dragons were a threat to all those living in his lands, ningen and youkai alike, and he would defend his lands, and those on them, to the death.

Dropping out of his light orb right in the midst of the group, he slashed out immediately at the one that appeared to be the leader, taking him deep in the gut, carving a fatal wound into his flesh within milliseconds, then turned to catch the claws of his next opponent on the blade. Before the dragon could compensate, he kicked out, knocking the hissing beast back.

Another one came from behind, and he leaped out of the way, landing several yards away; spinning to face two of the remaining lizards, he called on the power held within the blade, and swinging it in a great arc, cried, “Kaze no Kizu!” He was pleased beyond measure as the two completely disintegrated, to the shock of the only one left.

Instantly, the remaining coward tried to flee, but he chased him down and sliced him damn near in two, and just that quickly, the little battle was over. Swinging Tessaiga several times, he cleaned the blood from its blade with nothing more than air, then sheathed it. He stared at the body for a moment, and then grinned, a most vicious grin, before heaving the carcass over his shoulder and forming his cloud under his feet, headed for the border.

He arrived within minutes, and dropping his burden, drew Tenseiga for the first time. He nodded in approval as it pulsed, then pulsed again, a cyan blue light coalescing in the air around it. He was somewhat surprised to see the imps of the underworld suddenly visible in its light, but he didn't hesitate in slashing through them with the Fang of Heaven.

As the sword swiped through them, they disintegrated, and the body of the dragon that had moments before been lifeless, healed before his eyes, and began to draw breath once more.

It only took a few seconds for his eyes to open, and when he did, he panicked, seeing his enemy standing above him with a sword. Hadn't the Western Lord already killed him?

“I thought I was already dead,” he croaked, throat severely dry, for some reason, and eyes haunted.

“You were,” Touga answered. “This sword, forged from my fang, has power over death. I brought you back.” He narrowed his eyes on the stunned dragon. “You will take a message to your master – do not invade my lands again, or it will precipitate actions he will not like,” he said coldly, ice in his voice and eyes.

He stared at the male for several seconds, imparting a silent warning, then formed his orb once more and flashed towards home, many thoughts running through his mind.

His hatred of Ryokotsussei was first and foremost, however.

_Damn that wretch and his infernal scheming! Perhaps it would just be easier to meet the bastard in battle and finish this once and for all!_

He wouldn't do that, though, much as it might appeal to him – Sesshoumaru was not ready to lead the lands, yet, and he had no desire to leave the West in so much turmoil if the battle went ill for him.

_No... I will just have to beat that cold, hell-born dragon at his own games._

~oOo~

Takako watched as Touga, the Western Lord, disappeared into the distance, her red eyes flashing for a moment with a wicked light.

_He goes somewhere to defend something, as heavily armed and armored as he was. And he heads north... Father._

Clutching her yukata closer around herself, she stepped out of her room and onto the cool wooden floor of the walkway , then stepped carefully down the steps into the garden. For several moments, she considered attempting to follow the powerful male, but then decided against it; she wouldn't get very far, not knowing his destination for certain. It would be wasted effort, and she hated wasting her energy on anything that wouldn't pay off for her – or her father.

_One wonders if the puppy knows anything useful of what his father's plans are – since the big dog himself is so close-mouthed. It is apparent that he plays a deep game, and none of these useless courtiers I have been forced to keep company with can give me anything useful._

For all her stay here in an attempt to coax the powerful inu to her side, she had been unable to manage it – he had not once given in to any of her very blatant attempts at seduction – and that angered and frustrated her greatly. She was beautiful, and she knew it. But he didn't appear to think so....

Long hair of silver, much like Touga's own, ruby red eyes, beautiful, even features and a shapely body kept her quite happily in bed partners, and she'd never had any problems seducing anyone... except the Western Lord, and his son.

Oh, yes, she'd tried her charms on the young Sesshoumaru, as well – after all, young, or not, he was sexually mature, and a very handsome male. But he was cold - he had merely stared at her with disdain, and then turned on his heel and walked away, not even deigning to speak to her.

She could not wait for the day her father destroyed the Western House – she hated the dogs with everything within her. But she was a dutiful daughter, and she was here to carry out her father's will, no matter what it took.

_But even father has not been able to get him to agree to take me as his wife. I begin to wonder if the mutt prefers males – hell, he didn't even wed the mother of his heir, and he dismissed all his concubines months ago._

However...

_Lately, rumors abound, and whispers of negotiations with some ningen Lord spread widely. But no matter who I speak to, or where I listen, I can find no information that would help our plans at all. It seems for all the talk, none know anything useful._

She had decided in the beginning that the best one to seduce would be Kenji, as he was the Lord's most trusted adviser – but for some reason, he was hardly ever around anymore, and whispers said he had been posted to another court by Touga-sama himself. As had Hikaru. That left her with little access to the Lord's innermost circle, giving her almost nothing to work with.

Growing more frustrated by the minute as her thoughts ran in circles, Takako turned blind eyes from the garden, and headed back to her room to prepare for another day of trying to find out anything useful – or seducing the Lord of the place into her bed.

While she dressed, she managed to calm herself – after all, it would not be fitting for a daughter of Ryokotsussei to give anything away to the enemy...

When she finally left her rooms for the day, no one would ever guess there was anything on the woman's mind save her own amusements.

But she was a _dragon_ – and that should have given the clue to everyone in the palace.

Dragons were not to be trusted...

… Ever.

~oOo~

Staring out the window of his private study later that morning, Touga shifted his shoulders to release some tension, and considered the female languishing in the gardens beneath his window.

_Takako. That wench. I know why she is here, and what she attempts. Now, I simply need a way to counter her. She is extremely promiscuous... _ a very evil smirk crossed his face as a certain idea came to him, and without another thought, he turned to summon a servant.

When one appeared, bowing lowly before him, he spoke. “Send someone to summon Arata,” he ordered shortly, and the servant disappeared to carry out his orders immediately.

Arata was perhaps his best asset when it came to spying that called for seduction as part and parcel of the scheme. He was simply unstoppable. Another kitsune, he was a very beautiful male that no woman could seem to resist. Indeed, many  _males_ could not resist Arata, and the kitsune used every asset he had when it was needed for his Lord. 

He would be most amenable to using seduction to get what his Lord desired from Takako, and since the woman had never seen Arata, she wouldn't know the first thing about him. Most did not know that he was actually bound to the Western Lord's service, merely thinking him a childhood friend of his.

And that suited him well...

One hand idly raised to stroke his pelt as he considered the implications of the Shikon no Tama awakening at this time – and calling out for Izayoi. He needed to find out what the connection between the two was, quickly – before Ryokotsussei found out what was about to happen. And he would, obviously, if not beforehand, once the deal was done, then, of course,  _all_ would know. 

That was when the danger would be greatest.

There would be many who would be enraged at what he was about to do, and he would have to be very careful that all did not fall into ruin. It was a very dangerous course that he had chosen, but if he could bring it off... the rewards would be _immense._

_I suppose it is a good thing that the little hime is as amenable as she is – at least, according to Kenji._ His mind flashed back to that particular meeting between he and his adviser, after he'd first been sent to the shrine to familiarize himself with the girl, and begin her training. He had been most surprised to hear Kenji say that were she not bound for something greater, he'd have wanted her for himself, as Kenji was notoriously hard to please.

An avid artist, the kitsune had done a likeness of the hime in color, and sent it to him, and he had been well pleased – the girl was indeed a beauty. But according to Kenji, she was also beautiful inside, where it counted.

Spirited, intelligent, caring, but fiery when angered, beautiful of face and form, she was perfect for the role she was about to play – and Touga counted himself lucky that he wouldn't be stuck with someone he would be unable to stand.

_No... being tied for life to a female that was less than pleasing in form and personality would indeed be a steep price, though I would have paid it to gain the power she carries against Ryokotsussei. For the fact of the matter is, with her power, the dragon will be forced to back off. She gives the West the edge we need against the North. She is something they cannot counter._

It was a good alliance all around, as far as he was concerned. He gained a most powerful, beautiful wife, and Setsuna gained a powerful ally turned relation, one who would be bound to aid him if he were ever attacked.

He sat down at his desk again, and, reaching into a secret area of his desk, uttered a small charm, then pulled the drawer open that appeared once the spell was spoken. Pulling out a small stack of papers, he began to read through them as soon as he closed the drawer, which once more disappeared.

“ _The hime is a most pleasing young woman, eager to learn and highly intelligent. She is quick, and curious, having a desire for knowledge of all sorts. She is very comely – there are few, even amongst the youkai courts, that are more beautiful, yet she is not vain in the least. When asked to list her best points, her looks are never mentioned, and she is always genuinely surprised when someone compliments her face or form, blushing and becoming uncomfortable.”_

Touga smiled grimly to himself at that... _She certainly is unlike most youkai bitches, then, as they all seem to be unaccountably vain._ He continued to read.

“ _She carries a great deal of power, though, as I have spoken to the miko here, it is a strange power, very unlike most miko. For instance... she can flare her power over a youkai, and it does nothing to harm them at all – it simply feels warm. We also recently found that she is able to heal youkai, and that is unheard of. She has a gentle heart... she came across an orphaned and badly wounded kitsune kit, and healed him instantly and with no hesitation. As I said, a gentle heart. It did not matter that the child was youkai, she simply saw him as a child in need.”_

That was something that made her unique – even over Midoriko. While she had been aware that some youkai were not evil, she would never have been able to bring herself to treat a youkai as no more or less than any other being as Izayoi apparently was. She would take the youkai courts by storm...

He flipped through a few of the letters until he came to the one he wanted, and pulled it out of the stack, setting the rest back down.

“ _I have found out several things about the hime's past which I think you will find interesting, my Lord. When she was a very young child, she disappeared from the palace compound for several hours – none could find her. When she was finally found, she was just outside the gates, unconscious, clutching a very powerful bow. It was larger than she was, apparently, and was infused with reiki. Her father, not believing that females should bear weapons, tried to part the bow from the girl, but when she woke, she quickly became hysterical until the bow was returned to her. He finally allowed her to keep it in her room, and she has kept it close always since that day.”_

That was a very strange thing... where had she gone, and what had happened to her in the several hours she had been missing? Nothing was said of any injuries, so there had been none... but how could a small child, a protected and pampered hime no less, escape outside of the palace compound, especially when the whole palace was surrounded by a huge retaining wall?

“ _Nothing strange happened after that for some time, and most of it was forgotten, until she began showing a marked interest in archery. By the time she was ten, she could fire the bow she had with remarkable accuracy, and with almost no training or practice whatsoever. And then, in her eleventh year, her reiki suddenly manifested. Perhaps the strangest part of that was the change in her eye color. Everyone who has known the hime since birth swears that she had light brown eyes until that day. But from the instant, apparently, that her powers rose up, her eyes changed to the brilliant blue they are now. No one can account for such a thing... but I have seen a portrait, done of the hime and her mother when she was no more than four, and indeed, she was portrayed with brown eyes in it.”_

Touga set the letter down and closed his eyes, meditating on what was said in it. It seemed the little hime was, indeed, much more than she seemed.

_But her disappearance as a child... that concerns me. Nothing was noted about her being any different when she was found, save for her having and being so drawn to that bow... but could it be that this young woman isn't really Izayoi? Is she, perhaps, a changeling?_

_No... according to Kenji, in one of his earlier letters, I remember, he says she looks a great deal like her mother, who was also a beauty. A changeling usually looks nothing like those they are given to._

_And yet..._

It seemed to him that something was very different about Izayoi, compared to her family. From what he'd been able to find out, no one in their family had ever shown any type of spiritual powers whatsoever, going back generations. That made it very odd – though not completely unheard of – that she herself had them. And even stranger – that she was so _powerful_.

_The soul is the source of her reiki... so what is so different about her soul?_

It was frustrating in the extreme to have so many unanswered questions, and he was finding himself curious about another facet of this whole situation...

Just what, exactly, was she seeing in these dreams of hers?

If, as her brother claimed, her dreams were to be believed, then the way before them was much more fraught with danger than even he had suspected.

_As if there were not already enough things that could go wrong with this..._

He opened his eyes, frowning as a pulse ran through him... his instincts warning him that there was, indeed, great danger ahead.

_But where does the most danger lie? In Ryokotsussei..._

_Or Izayoi?_

~oOo~

Mei rapped on her mistress' doorframe, then stepped inside when bid to ready her Lady for the day ahead.

“Good morning, my lady,” she said, cheerfully enough. “You have a busy day today, and then tomorrow, as well, to prepare for the arrival of your brother's bride.”

Patting her hand over a wide yawn, Izayoi nodded. “Oh, hai, I know. And that in between more lessons from Kenji-san, ne?”

Mei nodded. “Aa. As a matter of fact, you are to spend the afternoon with him. Breakfast first, of course, then morning court again with your father. After lunch, you will join Kenji-san for study.”

Izayoi sighed, then stretched and stood up, moving to gather her things. “But first... a bath!”

With a shake of her head, Mei chuckled. “It is not natural to love water so much, my lady! People will think you a water elemental or something, I swear.”

“Oh, who cares what others think,” she said as she stepped out her door and headed for the bathing room. “I enjoy being clean, and as to that, there is nothing like a hot soak when the muscles are sore. And even better,” she enthused, “when it is hot, to cool down in cold water!”

Mei slid the door to the women's bathing rooms open, and tutted at her mistress. “Well, then, hurry along, Izayoi-sama, or there won't be time for you to bathe before breakfast. At this rate, I will have to wake you two hours before the meal so you have time to be ready!”

Izayoi laughed at her maidservant, and entered the room, dropping her yukata and immediately going for the hot water in the huge tub. With a happy sigh, she dipped a finger into the water, and then climbed in, finding it the perfect temperature. After a moment, she laid against the side and smiled as she closed her eyes to just soak for a few minutes.

_Oh, I wish I could just stay in here all day,_ she thought to herself.  _Just soak away all the stress and worry. Especially with all my dreams lately... and Takemaru. That man..._

She frowned, and shook her head slightly. _He is dangerous, I know it. But I don't know_ _why_ _. It is more than just his hatred of youkai..._

 _Though that is_ _dangerous enough. Bad timing, for him to come here at this_ _particular_ _time. He mustn't be allowed to cause any problems with father's plans. Whatever they are..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mei as she moved to hand her the soap. “Come my lady, 'tis time to wash. If you wish a longer bath next time, we really will have to wake you earlier.”

The young woman nodded as she sat up and began to bathe herself, her mind flitting here, there, and everywhere, picking at all that she had learned since leaving the shrine, and wondering just what her father was really planning. Because it was obvious that whatever was going on with the Western Lord and her father, it was more than just simple alliance talks. They were already allies... what more was needed?

With so many questions on her mind, Izayoi phased out most of the rest of the morning rituals, not coming back to reality until breakfast was mostly over.

It was her father that called her out on it.

“Tell me, Izayoi, what troubles you?” he asked, waiting patiently for her to answer.

She didn't even notice until her brother reached over and nudged her, and her father repeated his question.

_What should I say? He will not answer me, I know this, if I ask him the questions that are on my mind. Perhaps..._

“My dreams trouble me, father, especially the parts about the Shikon no Tama,” she said finally, not really lying, as that was also a major part of her worry.

He eyed her for a moment as he finished swallowing. “Yes... I must admit, it is troublesome, what Kenji said last night on the subject. He did not seem to be best pleased to hear that name from your lips,” he mused. “I intend to speak to him this evening on the matter.”

Ichirou frowned at his father, then glanced uneasily at his sister. She looked so hopelessly young right then, her shoulders burdened by such matters. But she was an adult, and one of power that no one in their clan could lay claim to. It was certain that such power would come with great responsibilities – the kami did not give power such as that away to just anyone. There was always a purpose.

“Father, if you do discuss this subject with anyone, I believe that Izayoi should be there, or at least, be told. She is the one the kami are warning... there's a reason for that, and we should respect it,” he said, his eyes lingering on his sister with worry warring with pride in them.

Hiraku turned a considering glance on his son, holding his gaze, then looked back at his daughter. She was so young... but certainly, she was of age, and highly intelligent. It was also becoming obvious that the kami had great things in mind for his brilliant little daughter, and he found that his son's words were correct.

“Agreed,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “I would not naysay the kami. It is apparent that something is coming that you, my daughter, must deal with. Perhaps, in this instance, you should speak to Kenji, and then relay his words to me, instead. This does seem to be something in your purview, and not my own.”

Izayoi bowed her head to her father in gratitude and respect. “Hai, father. Thank you for your consideration in this matter.” She glanced at her brother and smiled at him. “And thank you, Ichirou, for thinking of me.” She settled her chopsticks atop her empty bowl, and sat back to await her sire and brother, her mind once more going to thinking over her dreams, and the feelings she was getting from them.

She sighed inwardly.  _And all of this on top of Ichirou's bride's arrival the day after tomorrow... and then, the Western Lord! So much happening all at once. How will I ever weave my way through this tangled mess? If I step wrong once, it could mean the end of everything..._

Once again pulled from her uneasy thoughts by her father's voice, she stood to follow him from the room, once again heading for informal court, and another morning of listening to endless petitioners. Her father only held formal court once a seven-day, and she was glad of that... she had too much on her mind at this time to give it the full attention necessary.

Ichirou tapped her on the arm. “Lost once again in dire thoughts, little sister?” he asked quietly. “Father was speaking to you again,” he chuckled.

Blushing, she gave her father her attention. “I'm sorry, father. I simply keep trying to decipher my dreams, so that I may know what is happening.”

“It is alright, my little flower. I am proud that you take your duty to your family, and the kami, so seriously. I was simply speaking of the start of your fifteenth year on the morrow. It is sometimes so hard to believe that your mother gave birth to you so long ago. The years... they have flown,” he said with a rather wistful sigh as he took in the somewhat sad smile she sent him at mention of her mother.

“Hai,” she said. “I know. And you, Ichirou! Soon to see your seventeenth year!” She sent him a sly look, obviously trying to lighten the mood. “I often wondered, when watching the results of yet another one of your endless escapades, if you would live to reach such an old age,” she teased.

The men chuckled, and that's how they walked into the audience chamber, smiles in place of the sadness of moments before, thanks to Izayoi. The smiles lingered as they all took their places, and court began. Once again, she simply sat and watched, taking in the things that were brought before her father, and the input that Ichirou also added to the proceedings.

Her father had already told her that at the next session, she would be asked for her input. He wanted her to have a good grounding in what governing was all about – especially as, once she was introduced to the youkai courts as the wife of the Western Lord, she would be expected to be very involved in the day to day governing of the West.

Not that she knew this yet, of course...

Still, it would be good experience, and he wanted to see just how she would use the obviously bright mind she had in solving some of the dilemmas that came before him on a daily basis.

Izayoi was most pleased when morning court came to an end, and lunch came around. Not that she was particularly hungry, but she was looking forward to her afternoon with Kenji – it would give her the chance to grill him on the Shikon no Tama, and what its history was. She _needed_ to find the link between it and herself...

… and soon.

~oOo~

Kenji had woken that morning, and the very first thing on his mind was Takemaru. It was time to dig into the good Captain's past.

With that in mind, he hurried through his morning ablutions, and then sought out one of the soldiers he'd befriended since his arrival. They normally sparred together a little, so his attention would not seem strange.

“Oi, Gorou!” he yelled cheerfully as he arrived in the army training yards. Fortunately for him, the army trained away from the palace guard, and Gorou was not under Takemaru's command in any way. However, the palace guard and the army soldiers had a great deal of competition and disdain for each other, and always seemed to know a great deal about the other – which was why he was pretty certain he could find out at least something about Takemaru from his friend.

“Oi, Kenji!” Gorou shouted back. “Come to fight a _real_ warrior again, eh?”

Kenji flicked him a rude gesture to the tune of snickers and laughs from the other soldiers around them, and drew his sword. “Well, I would... if you could _find_ me one amongst all you pathetic, lowly pitchfork wielders!”

More jeers and laughter, course insults and loud curses filled the air as Gorou sauntered out to meet him, and the other soldiers also chose partners and began their own spars. Kenji grinned, even as he slashed his sword through the air with a wicked sound.

“Really, I just decided to come out here and get a decent spar. I was watching the palace guard yesterday after Izayoi-sama demonstrated her abilities for her father, and I couldn't see much that I thought worthy of my skills. That new Captain... Takemaru, I believe?” he asked innocently, waiting for the other's nod and snort of disdain before continuing. “He has his work cut out for him, that's for sure. Of course, that's if he's any good, either.”

“Oh, he has a reputation,” Gorou laughed good-naturedly as they crossed swords, “but the man isn't right in the head, if ya ask me,” he continued. “I heard that he refuses to sleep without his sword to hand, and that he carries hidden weapons on his person at all times. _And_ that he has refused all consort with females since arriving here, and yet, he's not married, either.”

Swipe, parry, riposte, and then, “Perhaps he bends the other way. It's not unheard of.”

“Naw. From what I heard, it's not that he doesn't like women, it's just that he doesn't trust anyone. I know someone who knew the guy a few years ago, and apparently, he has lots of nightmares or something, and wakes up screaming at times. That's why he doesn't allow anyone near him in his sleep, and if he laid a woman, she might fall asleep with him, and then she'd know about him screaming like a bitch,” Gorou shot back as they went through another flurry of blows. “It's worth your life to mention that to him, though,”

“Nightmares? Of what? What would make a hardened warrior, for he is that, no matter what the rest of the palace guard is or isn't, scream in the night like that?” he asked, even as he leaped away from a thrust.

Eyeing each other carefully, the two stopped for a moment, Gorou swiping a sleeve over his sweaty forehead. “Well... I heard tell a couple of different stories, but the one I believe is about a youkai attack. Especially as the Captain hates youkai with a passion, as I'm sure you've noticed, since you seem to notice everything,” he finished wryly, before engaging him again.

_A youkai attack? That would explain it... hmm. I need to find out more._

“That's funny, coming from you,” Kenji laughed as he dodged another blow. “Seeing as how the man hasn't even been here a month, and already you boys know more about him than Hiraku-sama probably does.”

Dropping to avoid a thrust, Gorou grinned. “Hey... what can I say? Not like there's much else to talk about around here,” he snorted. “But really, we don't know that much about the guy. His past seems kinda odd if ya ask me. It's too... secretive, I s'pose. I mean, what's he got to hide? Makes me wonder,” he grunted, “if he's really a member of the house of Setsuna like he claims to be.”

Kenji blinked at that, not having even considered that before. _And what if he isn't? I must ask Hiraku-sama about Takemaru's provenance as soon as possible. “_ What would give you that idea?” he asked, frowning, ducking a kick.

“The way I heard tell, the Captain gets mighty uneasy when people start askin' 'bout his family, know what I mean? From the way I heard it, the last man to question him about his parents got skewered. Like I said... makes me wonder what he's got to hide.” Gorou tumbled onto his back as Kenji caught him on his side and knocked his feet out from under him, giving in with a laugh. “Alright, already, you win – _this_ time.”

Kenji laughed as well, holding out a hand to help his friend up as some of the nearby soldiers jeered lightly at the downed soldier. “You mean I win, _every_ time. Maybe you should spar with the palace guard – they might be more your speed!” he teased.

An offended expression crossed Gorou's face. “Hell no! Then I'd have to answer to that crazy man,” he grumbled. “I'm perfectly fine right where I am, thank you very much.”

Bowing, Kenji grinned. “I thank you for the spar, and I'll come attack you again in a day or so – I'll be kind and give you a chance to prepare for your next beating.”

Gorou just waved him away with a disgusted look on his face that everyone could tell was fake. That was why Kenji liked him – he was always cheerful, and got along with just about everybody. It was telling, to him, that Takemaru _wasn't_ liked by the man... he was, so far, the only one that Gorou openly did not care for.

_And for the man who likes everybody, that really does say a lot. I wonder how the palace guards feel about Takemaru?_

_Perhaps I should look into that at some point._

He headed back inside the palace to clean up for his tutoring session with Izayoi, everything he'd learned that day being neatly filed away in his mind.

~oOo~

Green eyes sparking with mischief, Kenji bowed lightly to Izayoi, who smiled back, and waved his bow away. “I hate it when you do that, Kenji-san, you know that,” she chided, and the kitsune chuckled as he seated himself across from her.

“But you should get used to the formality, my lady,” he parried. “After all, you are no longer at the shrine, living as 'Kagome'. You are Izayoi-sama, hime of the clan of Setsuna. It is expected.”

A light pout settled on her lips for a moment, and then she burst out laughing at his expression, waving his surprise away. “No, no, it's okay, Kenji-san, I am just teasing you. At any rate,” she said, sobering suddenly, “there is much to speak of, ne?”

He studied her for a moment, and then nodded. “Oh, aye, I believe so, my hime. The Shikon no Tama being the foremost thing on your mind, I am certain.”

The young woman sighed, a troubled expression in her eyes as she looked at him. “Aa. That accursed item, for so it is, lies heavily in my thoughts. It is dangerous...” she trailed off.

“Hai... it is. Most dangerous.” He looked away, considering things for a few minutes, than asked, “What have you seen in your dreams, my lady? You were rather vague last night.”

“Deliberately.” She leveled him with a serious look. “What I have seen so far is not for everyone to hear.” He nodded agreeably, and she continued. “Truly, at this point, there is not much. I see faces, people that I feel I should know, but cannot remember. And a voice, one that makes me shiver with cold fear... it tells me that the wish was not the correct one,” she frowned as she called to mind the words, “and that it is cursing me, sending me back to someone who will love me, but then be taken from me.” She shook her head, a frustrated light in her eyes.

Kenji frowned. “Is there anything else?”

“Oh, hai. It says that I only have one last chance to figure out the right wish... and then there is another voice that comes, and reiterates and expands on the first voice. And always I see a pink jewel, shimmering with light yet filled with hatred as that voice speaks.” She quoted its words verbatim to him, and Kenji's frown deepened.

“ _Like grains of sand, the possible paths of time are once more endless and unknown, and your fate has been tossed into the cauldron of eternity. There is, however, only one path that will lead you out of the darkness... this is your final chance for redemption, Miko Kagome, as the Shikon no Tama told you.”_

Troubled, he met her eyes. “Miko Kagome...” he said, then his voice trailed off for a moment. “Maiden of the bow.”

“Somehow, the 'Kagome' the voice is speaking to, is me. I am this Kagome,” she said, confusion clear in her voice. “But I don't know how I'm her. Perhaps in a past life?”

There was silence for a few moments, and then Kenji said, “That does not feel right... after all, did you not say that one of the voices tells you it is 'sending you _back_ '?”

“But... surely you aren't saying that it is the _future_ I must look to?” she asked, shocked eyes wide as she stared at him.

“I do not know,” he said, uncertainty clear in his expression. “But it is a possibility. And with the Shikon no Tama, it is _definitely_ possible. It seems to me that these dreams are telling you that there is a right wish to be made on the jewel, and that you must find it. But it is the 'failures' that it speaks of that concern me. And that it is a 'final chance for redemption'. Those words worry me greatly, I must confess.”

She nodded, her eyes dropping away to look down at her hands. “Me, also. And the timing couldn't be worse,” she sighed, “what with everything that is happening right now.”

_Little does she know,_ he drawled inwardly. “Tell me,” he said aloud, “does your concern about Takemaru have anything to do with the jewel?”

Izayoi blinked, a little startled, but then her brow furrowed as she thought about it. After a few moments of thought, she shook her head. “No. It is a different feeling that I get from him.” She closed her eyes, then opened them again. “When I see him, I see my death,” she whispered, “and fire. The destruction of the palace, and of my family.”

Expression grave, Kenji watched the little hime's face, and considered her words.  _So... she was speaking of him when she spoke of fire, and death, and not necessarily the jewel._

“But,” here she frowned deeply, “there is a link between the jewel and Takemaru... it is almost as though what I see from Takemaru is what will happen should I fail to make the right choices... and the right wish,” she sighed again, frustrated. “But I don't understand... what does a wish have to do with the jewel?”

Kenji stood and moved to open the shoji that opened onto the formal gardens, letting in a sweet, cooling breeze as he thought about what to say. Finally, gathering his thoughts, he returned to sit near her again. “The Shikon no Tama was created when Midoriko forced her soul from her body to capture the souls of the youkai she was fighting. It carries great power, and can grant the one who holds it whatever they wish. But,” he cautioned, holding up a hand as Izayoi moved to speak, “there is just as much bad as good inside the jewel, and no one has ever figured out what the correct wish to destroy it would be. And if the wrong party were to get its hands on the jewel, they could conceivably wish for anything at all... which could be very bad.”

At his words, she heard a name, and a flash of a face... one of great evil that left her shivering in its wake. _Naraku..._

“My lady? Izayoi-sama?” She blinked, focusing once more on Kenji as he waved a hand before her face. Blushing, she smiled a little. “I'm sorry, Kenji-san. It's just... when you said that about someone wrong getting their hands on it... a face and a name came to me, like a memory. Naraku.”

After a moment, Kenji shook his head. “I've not heard the name before, though it in itself is enough to cause concern, ne? Hell. But if it is indeed the future you are seeing, then it is possible this being does not yet exist.”

Izayoi nodded, her hands knotting together in her lap as her worries overwhelmed her. “I... I'm frightened,” she admitted quietly. “I don't know what I'm doing, really. And there's so much riding on me if these dreams are true. I don't dare fail. But how do I negotiate my way through dangers that I cannot see and do not know?” she asked, in that moment looking like a small child rather than a young adult, and Kenji couldn't help but feel for her.

_Adult she may be, but she is still so young, with no experience of life. And so much is about to be asked of her. I only hope she can weather the storms..._

“You will do what you must, my lady, and I have faith that you will find the way. Perhaps, as your dreams reveal more to you, the path needed will be illuminated.”

“I only pray you are right, Kenji-san. At any rate, perhaps we should move on to other topics for now, unless there is anything else you can think of about the jewel which might be helpful to know?” she asked.

He shook his head, then frowned as something came to him. “The other night – there was a pulse of power from the gardens, and then an answering one from far away,” he said, as Izayoi nodded. “That pulse... it came from the Shikon no Tama. What happened that it did that?”

“That was the first night I was home, and the first time I'd had the nightmares,” she answered. “I woke and stepped into the gardens to think, and found a moon bridge. It wasn't there when I left,” she sighed, “when I saw it, I couldn't help but see the symbolism in it, and decided to cross it. When I reached the middle, and then took one step over it, well... my reiki reacted to something, I don't know what, and flared around me. And then... that pulse that came from far away to the north. After that, the bridge flared blue – as though something was wrapping around me to protect me. The strange thing was... I'm sure that blue pulse was youki – but it didn't feel familiar.”

_So Touga-sama's youki reacted to protect her. But I cannot tell her that..._

“Ah... I see. Well, it seems that the Shikon no Tama and you do share a fate. You must be very careful, Izayoi-sama – there are others who search for the jewel, and would not hesitate to destroy you and everything you hold dear to get to it,” he warned, though remaining vague. “I'm sure I need not tell you to keep all that you have been told today to yourself, though your father should also be told.”

Nodding agreeably, she straightened her shoulders a bit, and prepared for a long afternoon of learning more of youkai court protocols.

_You don't need to worry about that at all, Kenji – I don't want to talk about any of this to anyone, not really even father. But I know that I must..._

_Much as I might wish to forget all of it, I don't think the kami will allow it._

_I only pray that I can find the correct path, and keep everyone safe, as well._

 

 


	5. The Intrigues of Courtly Houses

The hour before dawn came far too early for Izayoi on the day her brother's bride was due to arrive, and she was shooed out of bed and into the baths with little time for soaking. At her brother's request, Mei was determined that she outshine anything less than one of the kami, and so she was chivied into her best and most expensive clothing, then her hair brushed until it shone.

Very little in the way of color was used on her face, as Izayoi herself did not care for it, and truthfully, with her perfect skin, it wasn't really needed, nothing more than a little dark kohl lining her eyes, and a light brush of color to enhance her lips. Finally, an hour and a half after she was woken, she was deemed ready to face the day, and with a rather annoyed huff, she left her rooms to meet her family for breakfast.

She could sense her brother's nervousness and excitement the moment she stepped into the room, and she smiled at him a little absently as she attempted to hide a yawn. Her dreams were still haunted, and because of that, she wasn't sleeping well – at this rate, she'd be making herself ill.

“Just a few more days, Ichirou, and you'll be an old married man,” she teased after a moment as she took her seat, before yawning again.

Her father looked at her with concern, easily noting the shadows in her gaze that her teasing tone was attempting to deny.

“My little love, what is the matter? Are you still not sleeping well?” he asked.

She sighed when she realized that they could both see through her attempt to hide her worries, and nodded. “No. Every night, the dreams come to me. But now isn't the time to speak of these things any further. I've already told you all that I know, and rehashing the same things won't do any good. We must focus on other things, ne, big brother?”

His cheeks warming a little more, Ichirou ducked his head and applied himself to his meal, only nodding at his sister's question. She chuckled, as did her father.

“Come, my son, surely you are not embarrassed? What is the use of such a thing?” Hiraku asked, amused despite himself.

Still not meeting anyone's eyes, the Setsuna heir simply continued on with his meal. After a few bites, he asked, “So... little bit – what are you going to teach her, anyway ?”

Pulled from her own thoughts on just that, she looked up at him and shrugged. “Mostly I will acquaint her with your likes and dislikes, and show her around the palace. I will also assign her a maidservant. I assume her rooms are connected to yours?”

Ichirou nodded, but didn't say anything.

“I will also assist her in settling in, then she will learn what her duties will be,” she finished. Her brow furrowed. “Though I don't think she will be attending court...?” she trailed of in a questioning voice.

Shaking his head, their father answered that question. “No. While she is not simple, she does not have the head for such things that you do, nor has she been trained in anything but how to please a husband. She is not you, my little love.”

Flushing with pleasure at her father's words, Izayoi smiled a little. “Okay, then that's one thing I don't need to teach her about. That's a relief. This won't really take long, maybe a couple of days, really, and most of that will just be learning to navigate _this_ place,” she sighed, waving a graceful hand to indicate the palace around them.

“Yes, it is quite the pile, isn't it?” her father agreed, looking around with fondness. This particular palace was their summer palace, and had been part of their family's holdings for generations, and only the ancestral palace that they adjourned to at the end of fall was older. Izayoi had been born here, as had Ichirou, though he, himself, had been born in their other palace.

Izayoi sighed, and then said, “Of course, once we relocate for the winter, I suppose I'll have to acquaint her with that place, too.”

She missed the looks between her father and brother. “I would not worry your head about something several months off. I'm sure that by that time, Ichirou can show her around himself – or her maidservant can,” her father opined, and Izayoi tilted her head in that funny way she had at times when her brother nodded.

“I suppose that's true,” she replied, before setting her bowl and chopsticks down. “Although I don't know what I'm going to do with her for a week – as I said, it won't take that long for her to be ready.”

“Worry about the first few days, my dear, and then we will go from there,” her father said, just as a commotion was heard from the main entrance of the palace as a servant came in to announce the arrival of the young woman. “Ah... Shall we go welcome our new family member?”

Both of his children nodded, solemn expressions settling on their faces as befit the occasion, and both fell into line behind him as he swept from the dining room, heading for the main doors.

They arrived at the entrance to the palace just as the young woman was being helped from her carriage, and Izayoi smiled welcomingly at her. She appeared to be her own age, maybe slightly younger, and scared, though she was trying to hide it. _I can't blame her, really. I'd feel the same way, and I know I'll have to go through the same things eventually, when I get married off. The men have it easy – they don't have to leave their homes and go live in some new, strange place, and learn how to please their wives._

She shivered a little, her smile dimming a bit as she thought about what she did know of what went on between spouses... mostly the fact that it was embarrassing, and it hurt. The men got the good end of the deal, there, too, from what she'd heard – they enjoyed it, but for the woman, it wasn't much fun at all.

_And soon, it really will be me in her place, though who knows what sight I will be stepping from a carriage to see. Or who..._ she thought, not realizing that her fate was going to be much, much different than what the young woman, Airi, was going to receive. 

She listened as her father welcomed the girl, introducing himself, then her, since the girl already knew Ichirou's name. She smiled a little wider at the girl, hoping to ease her, but wasn't expecting her to stare at her with wide eyes, and then look dejected.

“Izayoi-sama,” the young woman murmured, bowing a little. “My name is Airi. I am most honored to meet you.”

“Welcome, Airi-sama! I am sure you are weary from your journey and glad to feel solid ground under your feet again; from what I understand it has been several days, has it not?” she asked, waving several servants over to assist in carrying the girl's belongings to her new rooms.

“Hai,” the girl said, softly, not quite meeting her eyes as though she were timid. She bowed to her soon to be father in law, and husband. “Hiraku-sama, Ichirou-sama,” she said softly.

_Oh, Ichirou did say she was rather quiet._ “Well, let's get you settled in, first,” she said, bowing to her father and brother. “Father, may I see her to her rooms, now?” she asked politely.

He nodded, watching his daughter chivy the obviously overwhelmed girl into following her through the halls of the rambling structure.  _Izayoi will have her settled in no time..._ He clapped his son on his back as they turned to head back inside. “Shy, isn't she? She barely even looked at you, and she was blushing the whole time,” he teased.

Ichirou shook his head at his father, a bit of a blush covering his face, as well.  _All the smirks and knowing looks... it's really embarrassing. And I can only imagine it's worse for her. I can only be thankful kami didn't make me a girl,_ he thought with an inward sigh. “Hai, she seems to be, father. But can you blame her?” he asked rhetorically.

Hiraku glanced at his son, chuckling. “Hm. I suppose not.” Then his features straightened again, and his eyes narrowed. “Come. I think we should seek out Kenji and speak with him. I have several questions.”

Ichirou nodded, not saying anything as his thoughts lingered on his bride for a few moments, and then turned to deeper matters.

There was much of importance happening soon, and all of it required clear thinking and a lot of patience.

His wedding was definitely not the most important of those things, and he knew it.

~oOo~

Sliding the doors to Airi's new rooms open and escorting her inside, Izayoi directed the servants to settle their burdens down, and moved towards the doors facing the gardens, sliding them open to let in a bit of the breeze.

Gesturing for Airi to sit down on the provided cushions near the doors into the gardens, she allowed the girl to look her fill at the rooms that were now hers, and waited for her to say something.

Finally... “The rooms are very beautiful, Izayoi-sama,” she said as she met her gaze. A shrewd light in her eyes for the briefest of moments, the girl said, “You are a miko.” It was a bald statement, definitely not a question, and Izayoi was surprised.

“Not quite,” she said slowly, a frown creasing her brow. “I have reiki, but, due to my position, I will never take up the robes of a priestess on a permanent basis. But how did you know?” she asked.

“I have no reiki of my own, but I do have a latent sensitivity to auras, if I am close enough to the source,” she responded to the question. “Yours is... very strong... and controlled.”

“I've had three years of training to make it so,” she replied. “In fact, I just returned home from the shrine I studied at a few days ago.” She smiled pleasantly, then sighed, and indicated the room around them. “I don't know how much you've been told, but this is our summer palace. We return to our ancestral home just before the winter snows set in, and stay there until the spring rains have passed. These are your rooms while we are in residence here, and that door,” she indicated the shoji on the left side of the room, “leads to Ichirou's rooms.” She grinned inwardly as the girl blushed again.

Airi looked like she was going to say something, and then she hesitated, her expression turning uncertain. After a moment, she blurted, “I've heard that your family is different... is it true that your father makes you endure court with him?”

Izayoi nodded placidly. “It is no hardship. I find it interesting, and, most likely because of my training, I am used to dealing with the problems of others.”

“Will I... be expected to do the same?” she asked, the look in her eyes stating what she thought of that idea. It wasn't a happy look...

“No. As I said, it's mostly because of my miko training. Oftimes, the miko is the de facto head of a village, and rules right alongside the elders.”

The girl looked relieved, and then her voice lowered, and she asked, “I've also heard that your father... well... consorts with youkai. Is that true, then, too?”

At that, Izayoi began to look a little stern. “There is no 'consorting' about it. Yes, my father has several youkai allies, and you will be expected to treat them with respect. Very shortly, as a matter of fact, his highest ally, the Western Lord, the Inu no Taisho himself, will be arriving for an extended visit.”

“B-but... aren't you afraid?” she whispered, eyes wide.

“Why would I be?” Izayoi asked. After a moment, she sighed and said, “Listen. Lower youkai are indeed pretty mindless and dangerous. But higher youkai are different. They are just like humans in one fundamental way – evil is a choice, not a state of being. I've seen some pretty evil humans... and known some very great youkai. My adviser on youkai court protocol, for one. His name is Kenji, and he's a kitsune. I am very fond of him – he's a great friend. So... if you wish to have a peaceful life here in this house, you will have to get over your unreasoning fear of youkai.”

Airi looked a bit dubious as she asked, “Your father is allied with one so high? Even I have heard of Touga-sama.” She tittered a little. “I've heard that he's more handsome than any other being, and that he can make a woman swoon just by glancing at her.”

Izayoi looked taken aback. “Where did you hear such things?” she asked, curious. She had never heard tell of what he looked like, come to think of it.

“I had a friend, and she said that once when she was traveling, her carriage was attacked by bandits within the boundaries of his lands. He came and drove them off, she said, then returned to make sure she reached her destination safely,” she replied.

“Oh. Well... I do not know what the Lord looks like, but he is a most honorable youkai, and as I said, you will show all due respect to any youkai you see in this house. Right now, there are two – my adviser, Kenji, and father's, whose name is Hikaru. He is a fire elemental, and a bit on the formal side – he is unused to ningen courts, as this is his first appointment to one.” Izayoi looked up as several female servants entered the room, and then nodded at Airi. “You may choose one of these women to be your maidservant.”

The young woman looked the servants over carefully, and finally chose a middle-aged woman by the name of Akatsuki. Izayoi was a bit surprised at her choice, thinking she would choose someone closer to her age.  _Did I just see that cunning look in her eyes again?_ she wondered.  _This girl is more than she seems..._ “The rest of you may return to whatever duties you have,” she said after a moment, dismissing the rest of the women.

Once they were gone, she looked at the remaining servant, and said, “This is Airi. She is to be Ichirou's bride. You will be her maidservant from now on. I think,” she said, glancing around the room at the trunks and baskets of Airi's belongings, “that you might want to begin straightening things out in here and get your new mistress unpacked.”

“Yes, Izayoi-sama,” Akatsuki replied, bowing and moving to discharge her assigned task.

“Her name is Akatsuki, and I think you've made a good choice. She will serve you well,” Izayoi said, dismissing that part of things from her mind, and going over in her mind what she still needed to see to.

She closed her eyes for a second, and then stood gracefully, motioning for the girl to follow her. “I will take you on a bit of a tour so that you can begin to familiarize yourself with the palace.” She pointed out the doors still standing open into the garden. “The wing we are in is the family wing, and it surrounds the garden you see through the doors. That garden is only accessible from this wing, and is strictly for family or honored guests.” When the young woman nodded, Izayoi led her from the room.

She glanced at the girl over her shoulder, and found her looking around with obvious curiosity. “The summer palace can be rather confusing until you figure it out. Fortunately, the Winter palace is not as confusing. For now, I'll just show you the important places, and let you get used to them, first.”

Amused a little at how Airi, who'd moved up beside her, was craning her neck to see everything there was to see, Izayoi tried hard to keep the laugh that was struggling to get out, in. She didn't want to offend the girl... and despite her status as an adult, she seemed more child in that moment than anything else.

“If you do not mind me asking, Airi-sama, how old are you?” she finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“I just turned fourteen summers,” the girl answered somewhat absently, continuing to look around at their surroundings with awe. “Your family must be very wealthy, to have two palaces,” she said after a moment. “And ones of such rich appointment.”

Izayoi shrugged. “I suppose so,” she said. “It doesn't much matter to me. I would have been content to become a miko and serve out my days at the shrine I trained at – or even a village in need of a miko.”

That got the girl's attention, and she stared at Izayoi wide-eyed. “You would have chosen a life of hardship over the ease of a hime's life?” she asked, astounded. “You would give all this up?”

“If that had been my fate, yes. But, unfortunately, it's not,” she said, with no little regret.

“How old are you, Izayoi-sama?” Airi asked then, and Izayoi answered easily.

“I have just turned fifteen summers,” she said, drawing the girl's attention to their first stop. “This is the informal dining room – we use it for breakfast most mornings unless there is a reason not to. When Touga-sama arrives, we will be dining formally at all meals, but for now, this is where you will come in the mornings. Do not worry about getting lost, your maidservant will escort you around until you figure out where everything is.”

Airi looked around and nodded, then asked, “Why have you not already been married?”

Shrugging, Izayoi left the informal dining room and escorted the girl down another long hallway. _She is awfully curious, isn't she?_ “My father will arrange such when he feels it is time,” she said coolly, some sixth sense warning her about the girl. _She's not completely trustworthy..._

She sighed inwardly as she continued escorting Airi around. _It's not as if there isn't already enough intrigue swirling around here..._

_We really didn't need any more._

~oOo~

Hiraku led Ichirou once more to his private study after having a servant go track Kenji down, and the two males settled comfortably on the pillows scattered across the room to await the youkai's arrival.

“What do you think of all of this business with this Shikon no Tama happening now, at this particular time?” he asked his son, wanting to see what he would say.

Ichirou blinked at the question, then frowned, obviously thinking about it. After a few minutes of silence, he said, “I think there's more here than meets the eye. With the way Kenji reacted, I'd say that there's a lot more to this whole thing than we have even begun to guess. And I'd bet it has something to do with the _real_ reason that Touga-sama wanted Izayoi as a wife.”

The older man nodded, well pleased with his son's clear sight. “Indeed.” While there was more than one reason for the Western Lord to take Izayoi as a wife, what his son said was true – there was, indeed, one major reason – and none of them knew what it was. “She is an asset to him in some way... some way that we do not understand yet. Perhaps when he arrives, he will be more forthcoming about such things.”

Ichirou looked doubtful, but simply nodded, as he could hear someone approaching, and did not want to give anything away.

Sure enough, within a few seconds, there was a sharp rap on the wooden frame of the door, and when his father called out to enter, Kenji stepped in with a low bow as the servant behind him slid the door shut once more.

“You wished to speak with me, Hiraku-sama?” he asked.

“Please, sit,” he said, indicating one of the pillows nearby. He waited for Kenji to do so, then spoke. “Izayoi told me some of what you spoke about. I am concerned, I will not lie. Does Touga-sama know of these recent events?”

Kenji nodded. “Hai. It is my duty to inform him, especially of anything to do with that accursed jewel. I also informed him of something else – Izayoi-sama's concern of Takemaru. He needed to be aware of possible problems from that direction before his visit.”

“I see,” Hiraku said, looking thoughtful. “Tell me, what do you think of Takemaru?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“My lady is right – he is a danger. In what way, remains to be seen. I have learned of some odd things of the man's past, and I have a question,” he said, looking at the Lord of the province to gauge his willingness to answer. When Hiraku nodded, he continued. “Are you absolutely certain he is a son of Setsuna?”

Ichirou sat forward at that question, interest in his eyes. _It is a good question – I've not liked the look of him, though I had nothing to take to father to convince him. I like the look of him even less now, after our two spars._

“As certain as I can be. He is a lesser son, true, but still, a son. Why do you ask?” Hiraku questioned.

“From what I was told, he is very secretive about his family, and it's worth a man's life to ask him of his past. There has to be a reason he hides such things. Perhaps you should delve deeper into his past to find out what he could be hiding,” Kenji said. “It may be sincerely innocent, and he is just an intensely private man, but it could be something else entirely.”

“I will take that into consideration,” Hiraku finally said, a troubled look on his face. “It seems that every day, something more comes to our attention. Plots within plots. I begin to long for the days when things were still simple,” he sighed.

Ichirou cocked a brow at his father while Kenji chuckled. “I have heard Touga-sama say the same many times. But for those in your position, things are never really simple.” He turned to look at Ichirou. “Ichirou-sama – I've heard that your bride has arrived. When is the wedding to be held?”

“In a week,” he said. “That was to give Izayoi time to instruct her in her duties,” he replied.

Hiraku spoke up, then. “Perhaps we will move the wedding forward by a few days – Izayoi says she doesn't need a week, and there is no point in delaying things. The more settled you and your bride are by the time Touga-sama arrives, the better it will be.”

Ichirou looked at him blankly for a moment, and then bowed his head. “If you feel that is best, father,” he said quietly, not really caring that the usual wedding proprieties were to be forfeited. He had not cared to have a huge wedding, in any case.

“I do.” He considered his son for a moment, then closed his eyes. “Have you sparred with the good Captain yet?” he asked.

“Yes, a bit,” Ichirou returned. “He is... closed, is all I can say. He looks at you, weighing everything, yet gives nothing away himself. He is a skilled and dangerous warrior, as well. If he chose to cause trouble, there is no doubt he could.”

“Hm.” The lord of Setsuna kept his eyes closed as he considered the problem Takemaru seemed to be becoming. Fitting all the pieces he had so far into their places in his mind, he thought about the picture that was beginning to take shape, and nodded. “Hayate will be taking his place as the Captain's assistant soon – we will see what he can dig up. Once we know more, we can decide what to do.”

Eyes still closed, he asked, “Tell me, Kenji – what is the real reason Touga-sama needs my daughter?”

Completely caught off-guard at that question coming out of left field, the kitsune male floundered for a few seconds – and that was all Hiraku needed. “I see. That will be all, Kenji. You are dismissed.”

Ichirou stared at his father as the kitsune left, and shook his head. “What did that accomplish but let them know that we suspect something?”

“It verified our suspicions. There is a reason beyond sealing our alliance that Touga-sama wants Izayoi. I do not believe it is anything reprehensible – but I do believe it ties in to this Shikon no Tama somehow.”

Frowning, Ichirou brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes and stared at his father dubiously. “How did you gather that? Kenji didn't even answer you – and you had your eyes closed!”

The older man chuckled, finally opening his eyes. “He did answer, Ichirou. He was very startled at my question, and didn't know how to answer. If there had been no ulterior motive in Touga taking Izayoi as a wife, there would have been no hesitation in him answering in the negative. Remember that, son. Sometimes, what people _don't_ say is more important than what they _do_ say.”

Sighing, Ichirou nodded at his father. _How am I ever supposed to step into his shoes once he's gone? He's far too clever for me to ever lead as well as he has._

Hiraku smirked knowingly at his son. “Do not worry, Ichirou. It comes with experience – one day, you will lead just as well as I have.”

With that, he dismissed his son, and sat back and waited for his next guest.

These were certainly interesting days.

~oOo~

The next days passed quickly, and before he knew it, Ichirou found himself wed, and, the following morning, the subject of a whole slew of knowing looks and teasing remarks. It was highly unsettling, and he could do little more than ignore it all, and pray that the Western Lord's visit would get everyone's mind's off he and his new wife.

Within a very few days, his prayers became reality, as the palace began to gear up in preparation for the arrival of the Lord, and people began to get very anxious around the place – not the least of which was his little sister.

Izayoi was beginning to panic. All in all, though she had wanted to meet such a high personage, with that now about to happen, she couldn't help but be nervous, especially as her dreams were taking such a toll on her. She wasn't having them every night, thank the kami, but enough that they were definitely not going to be forgotten, that was for certain.

There was just so much that she was going to have to be prepared for, not the least of which was her role in court matters, which was still so new to her. She had, after all, just taken part in her first formal court the last week, and had been a little surprised at how much different it was to informal court. From her training with Kenji, it was much more like what youkai court was, and so she paid a great deal of attention to the details while her father dealt with all the issues with her brother's input. She had even been consulted on an issue dealing with a disagreement between two village miko.

Both women had been surprised to see her even in the room, let alone when she had been asked her opinion by her Lord Father. But when she had flared her aura lightly, just enough for them to take note of her reiki, they had subsided, accepting her decision with good grace when her father had left the matter up to her.

Surprisingly, the members of her father's court took her participation in stride with equanimity, her decision having been undeniably correct in that matter. However, what came next precipitated a quiet uproar that had her father smiling cynically.

Takemaru had once more come before the court, this time in formal court – it was easy to understand that he was hoping that doing so would force the Lord to give in to his demands.

He bowed before his Lord, perfectly correctly, though there was something almost insolent about his manner.

When he stood, though, his face was perfectly still and controlled, even his eyes guarded and dark.

“My Lord. Have you given my request for a bodyguard detail for the Hime-sama consideration as you said you would?” he asked calmly – as if he wasn't openly questioning his Lord.

The cynical expression in Hiraku's eyes only deepened, and his smile widened, though it was an openly predatory smile. It took the Captain aback, never having surprised such a look on his Lord's face before.

“Ah, the inestimable Captain Takemaru of the House of Setsuna. So devoted to his duty – and especially to my daughter,” he stated coolly, the merest hint of irony within his voice. He turned to look at Izayoi, and asked, “What do you think, my dear?”

Izayoi bowed her head to her father, then looked over at the surprised Captain. “I would remind the Captain once again that I have no need of a bodyguard detail. I am a much more dangerous opponent to a youkai than any of his guards could be,” she responded, just as coolly as her father. “And it seems to me that his devotion is most... _one-sided_ , father, would you not say? Where is his concern for you and Ichirou, who do not have the protection of reiki as I do?”

Kenji and Hikaru exchanged knowing glances. The girl was sharp and clear-sighted – and not easily fooled or intimidated. She would do well in the youkai courts – she was proving herself every time she opened her mouth.

Hiraku's amusement showed clearly at the Captain's discomfiture. “Well, Captain? My daughter brings up a good point. What is your answer, then?”

“My Lord,” he began, thinking quickly, “despite the knowledge that the Hime-sama is powerful in her own right indeed being within mind, it is still difficult to believe. She is delicate appearing, and I only wish to see to the safety of the honorable Hime of our house. As for yourself and Ichirou-sama, I did not offer extra guard because I know you are both skilled warriors in your own rights.”

_He thinks quickly on his feet,_ Izayoi thought...  _but not quickly enough._

When her father once more turned to her, she spoke again. “Ah, but Captain – had you not considered, then, that even a skilled warrior could be overcome if enough enemies were thrown at him?” she asked archly. “And even more so, since the enemy, _in your mind_ -” she emphasized pointedly, “-is youkai, and therefore naturally more powerful than a human – in most cases, at any rate?”

The stillness that fell in the court as they all listened with fascination to the verbal spar between the Captain of the Guard, and the Hime-sama was absolute – who was this young woman who could hold her own with men in their own domains?

Takemaru was left floundering in her wake, with no other recourse but to bow to her as the winner of this little skirmish. Inside, though, he burned with powerful and conflicting thoughts and feelings.

_She is skilled, and powerful – but she should not speak so to a male! And yet, this only makes me want her more... Damn her hold on my mind!_

“I had not considered that, my Lady,” he said after a moment as he bowed to her. “You are correct, however. My Lord? Should I assign guards to you and my Lord Ichirou?”

Hiraku was silent for a moment, his eyes now blank as he considered his vassal, leaving everyone wondering what his decision would be, and then he spoke, his voice crisp and cold.

“No. The Inu-no-Taisho is an honorable ally, and it is _dis_ honorable to be so craven as to suspect him of duplicity and assassination, especially with no evidence of such. And there is this,” a flicker of laughter gleamed in his eyes for a moment, “Touga-sama is not known for doing things that will not benefit him in one way or another. Tell me, then... what benefit would it be to him to slaughter his ningen allies? Of what _possible_ benefit could our deaths be to him?” He paused for a moment, considering the man before him, and then motioned to a rather nondescript man to come forward. “Hayate, this is Captain Takemaru. You will be his assistant from now on. Anything he requires, you will assist him with. And you are to make sure that from now on, if the good Captain has a need to speak to me at any time, day or night, he is to be allowed access to me. Is that clear?”

Hayate bowed but said nothing, and took up position three steps behind his new master.

Angry at the Lord's dismissal of his request, and with the appointment of a new flunky, but with nothing left to say, Takemaru bowed and turned on his heel with military crispness and strode from the room, followed by Hayate, leaving it humming with intrigue. Izayoi's pointed observation about his seemingly overzealous concern for her safety, as opposed to his lack of concern for his Lord and the Heir to the House, left many people beginning to wonder about the good Captain.

Just what was his angle?

That was the last thing on the agenda for court that day, and with relief, Izayoi took her father's arm as he led his retinue from the room, headed for the dining room – lunch was a welcome reprieve from duty this day.

When they arrived, he led the group into the room, Airi quietly taking her position just behind her new husband's shoulder as they all took their positions at the table. She kept her head down, but Izayoi was quick to note that she listened to everything. She sighed inwardly.

“So, my daughter. What think you truly of the Captain's most prurient concern for your welfare?” he asked casually as he picked up his sake and took a small sip, allowing everyone to begin their own meals.

She paused, looking thoughtfully over at him as she considered his words. _What is he playing at? He already knows how I feel about the 'good' Captain._ Slowly, she said, “Captain Takemaru has his reasons for what he does. None here can tell what those are. But I will deal with the Captain with caution, for myself, father. He has yet to prove himself to me, or indeed, any other here.”

Ichirou smiled at her. “Very well spoken, my dear sister. You are, of course, quite correct. He has not yet proven himself. Perhaps he will... and perhaps he will not. But for now,” he picked up his chopsticks and dug in, “lunch calls!”

Everyone laughed at that, while Izayoi took note of Airi's quiet thoughtfulness. _She pays very close attention to everything being said... despite her stated desire to not have to participate in Formal Court, I have the feeling she will be quite involved in the court_ _intrigues_ _._

Her attention was once more drawn to her Lord Father as he spoke up again.

“Tonight's dinner will be the last informal meal we will partake in for some time to come, since the Western Lord arrives tomorrow morning sometime.” He turned to Hikaru. “What time might we expect our most honorable ally?”

Hikaru cocked a brow and then thought for a moment, his blue-flame locks almost dancing around him. “Perhaps mid-morning, my Lord. Normally, if he were traveling with more of an escort, he would arrive later, having to travel slower, but since he has changed his plans and is coming alone, he will most likely travel by orb and reach here much more quickly.”

Hiraku looked fascinated. “Orb?” he questioned.

“Ah... yes, my Lord. Touga-sama has the power to fold himself into an energy form and travel much quicker than any other method would allow.”

“Is this a common form of transport, then, for youkai?”

“Oh, no, Lord Hiraku. Most youkai do not have that ability. In fact, besides elementals, Touga-sama, and his heir, Sesshoumaru-sama, along with Kenji here, are the only other youkai I am aware of that can travel so.”

At that, Izayoi's attention was caught. “Heir? But I was under the impression that Touga-sama did not have a wife,” she said, confused. “Is he widowed, then?”

At that, Kenji spoke up. “No, my Lady. But with youkai it is different. We are too long lived to wish to be tied down to someone we cannot tolerate merely for heirs or political aspirations. It is not unheard of for there to be a contracted mating for the sole purpose of begetting an heir of acceptable – or even exceptional – power, but with no ties between the couple involved besides the infant itself. This is how Touga-sama gained his own heir.”

“Hmm. That is different,” she said slowly, obviously uncertain of how to take that piece of information. “And his heir... Sesshoumaru-sama? What is he like?”

Kenji laughed a bit cynically at that. “Ah... now that is a good question, Izayoi-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama... he is certainly all that is powerful – Touga-sama chose his mother well, for he will be a most strong Lord once it is his time to take over the mantle of Lordship. But,” he said slowly, “I pray that will not be for some centuries yet – he is short-sighted in many ways, and does not understand his Lord Father's decision to seek alliances with ningens. He has no liking for them – to him, those without personal power are unnecessary. He needs experience, and time, to temper his power with maturity and wisdom.”

Izayoi nodded, seemingly unconcerned with that information. “It seems so. That _is_ a very short-sighted position to take – especially as ningens are not going to go away just because he wishes us to. After all, we are much more prolific than youkai, ne? There are far more of us, then there are of you. It evens the balance of power somewhat... and then there are those like me,” she stated serenely as she continued with her meal.

Chuckles erupted around the table.

“That is very true, my Lady,” Kenji admitted cheerfully. “I would actually love to see Sesshoumaru-sama confronted with you. That would be a clash to see – a clash of titans, to be sure!”

After that, the mood became jovial, and good cheer followed through the rest of the meal, though Izayoi was left with much to think on, the advent of the Western Lord on the morrow taking up most of her attention, and setting her in a state of inner turmoil that she could not quell.

_Why am I so nervous about this visit that I cannot regain my equilibrium? What is this visit of his really for? Surely, for just a meeting between allies, such a lengthy stay would not be necessary. I was quite taken aback when Kenji let it slip that he would be spending the entire summer here, with only occasional quick trips back to his palace, if needed for urgent matters._

_What is father really playing at?_

~oOo~

The rest of the day went by in a concentrated blur to Izayoi, the only thing sticking out in her mind being the utter exhaustion that seemed determine to overwhelm her. Finally, in desperation, in late afternoon she went to her father and pleaded for the chance to go into the practice yards and work on her archery. She had not had the chance since the day after her arrival home, and the practice of her skills had never failed to soothe her.

Something she needed most desperately now.

Her father considered her thoughtfully for some time, then agreed. “But you will take Kenji with you, and Ichirou-” he turned to his son, “-you will also attend your sister. The practice yards are not really meant for females...” he trailed off.

“Thank you, father,” she said with some relief. She looked over at her brother with a tight smile. “I will go change and gather my bow and quiver, and then meet you in the hall leading to the yards.”

Concerned, Ichirou just nodded, watching her leave the room, her back much more tense than normal. “I worry for her, father,” he finally sighed. “Despite her high intelligence, and mature demeanor, she is still so young. Merely fifteen. And so much is about to be asked of her.”

Hiraku had also watched his beloved daughter leave the room, and was also just as concerned... though not for the same reasons. He had faith in her. “I understand, Ichirou, your feelings on the matter. I can see the toll this is taking on her already, and she doesn't even know the half of it yet. But... I believe in her. She resembles a delicate, easily crumpled flower, ne? But she is deceptive, my son. For this flower was forged with steel. She is much, much stronger than either you or I. Just you wait and see.”

Ichirou stared at his father for a moment, then nodded, and making his excuses, headed for his rendezvous with his sister.

_I hope you are right, father. She is strong, I know this..._

_But is she strong enough to bear the fate we have placed upon her slender shoulders?_

_Can she support the hopes of all of Setsuna, and not crumble beneath them?_

Shaking his head, he sighed, and continued on to his sister's side. _I know not the answers, but I will stand by her side and help her as best I may. I would not see her fall._

Izayoi hurried to her rooms, not noticing the concerned gazes of her father or brother, simply intent on getting out of her formal layers for a little while and allowing herself to relax in more familiar surroundings. While the palace's practice yards were not really what she was familiar with, still, they were not much different than the shrine's had been, and so it allowed her to pretend for a little while.

She was not surprised to find both Kenji and her brother awaiting her when she arrived in the back hall leading to the yards, and with a smile that was still tight with strain, though perhaps a slight bit looser than before due to the physical comfort she found in her miko robes, she followed them outside and towards the archery range.

They arrived to find Takemaru training some of his guards, and with a curt brusqueness that wasn't usually evident in Ichirou, he gave orders that they were all to clear themselves of the range so that Izayoi might use them.

Within moments, the men had all fallen back, and Izayoi thanked her brother quietly before smoothly drawing her bow and nocking an arrow, her finger the guide to her target as she settled into a trance-like state where nothing else could bother her.

She took no note of the oddly silent area, as all those around, not the least of which was Takemaru, watched her with bated breath. Even her brother wanted to see how she performed when under duress. The only one not concerned was Kenji, as he was already aware of how she performed under _any_ circumstances – even battle.

While her Lord Father and brother might have had fits if they'd known that she had participated in several battles against youkai opponents, and even once repelling a bandit attack, as well, as Touga-sama's bride, she would be expected to participate in them – with youkai, it wasn't just the males that fought to defend their lands and homes from attack, it was also the females. The only time they did not join in battle was if heavy with child.

And if the dragon of the North did, indeed, attack the West as Touga-sama felt sure he would at some point, then Izayoi-sama would even more be needed. She would be the one thing that damn backstabbing dragon could not counter – there was no other miko alive with her power – or dark miko, either. She was a weapon that would be able to decimate the North... and Kenji actually hoped the honorless bastard did attack – then they could simply get it all over with and have done with the whole situation.

All this went through his mind in an instant as he watched Izayoi inhale and hold her breath, and then release the arrow in a deadly arc towards the first target. He had no need to watch it impact – there was no doubt in his mind it would hit dead-center.

It did... but there _was_ one that wanted to see if the Hime could repeat such a feat with another arrow to the same target.

“That was a beautiful shot, Izayoi-sama,” Takemaru began, ignoring the irritated look Ichirou shot him, “but... could you truly repeat that shot into the same target?”

Also annoyed, Izayoi turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. “I can do better than that, Captain,” she said coolly, a slight chill to her voice that all could hear.

Turning back to face the target, she raised her bow once more and sighted along it, and with barely a moment to lock on her target, she fired, and turned back to face him, waiting patiently for her arrow to hit and the Captain to see how foolish he was to question her abilities. The astonishment didn't take long to appear.

With a rather demure, but satisfied smile, she turned back to the targets and continued on with her practice, ignoring the Captain thereafter.

Kenji wanted to laugh aloud at the look on the Captain's face as Izayoi's second arrow not only repeated the bullseye the first had attained, but actually split her _first_ arrow straight down its shaft to sink into the _exact same spot_.

_Now you might think twice before questioning the Lady's skill, Captain,_ he thought gleefully.

Ichirou appeared to be thinking along the same lines, though he made his comment out loud. “I wager you will not question my sister's skill with her weapon again, Takemaru,” he said rather pointedly, and the officer held his tongue, simply continuing to watch the woman shoot every target impeccably, no trace of her earlier tension visible as she fluidly drew and released repeatedly.

It was quite apparent to all watching that she had the stamina necessary to fight a good long battle against marauding youkai – or even ningen intent on death and destruction. Not one of Takemaru's guards, or any of the army's archers could compare – not even Takemaru himself, who prided himself on his mastery of a variety of weapons, would be able to best her, and that realization did not settle well with the officer.

He was not used to being beat out by anyone – let alone a young _woman._

It made him wonder, if, in the end, he would ever be able to conquer his heart's desire. It was at least certain that she would not go down without a fight...

And he suspected that he would not make it through that fight without being near death himself.

~oOo~

Touga stared out his study window into the dark of the night with pensive eyes.

Come morning, he would be meeting his future bride.

It was an unsettling thing, even for one of his years and stature. After all, he had never been married, had, indeed, avoided that state most assiduously. And yet... he found that, though he was a bit nervous over finally meeting the beautiful Hime for himself for the first time, he couldn't really regret the fact that he was about to give over his freedom to a woman.

Unlike most ningen, youkai took marriage seriously. Once wed, you were faithful. Youkai tended to be jealous and possessive creatures, and it would not do to entice the rage jealousy could bring on from one's husband or wife if caught cheating... and even worse, the problems with the offended spouse's family.

That was why so few youkai actually wed. Most of the time, a wedding was only for love, as youkai would not tie themselves down for less. And love, in the youkai world, was a rare thing...

He would have three months to woo and wed his chosen female... and he found that he was actually looking forward to the attempt. The more he learned of the Hime Izayoi, the more fascinated he became... and of course, her face and form did not hurt or hinder that budding attraction. She was fiesty, fiery, intelligent, and powerful, all things designed to draw his attention.

And to top it all off, danger surrounded her.

For the youkai, that was a siren's call... for youkai were not really like ningen in the desire for ultimate peace. The thrill of the hunt, of battle, of intrigue, would always beckon to one of youkai blood. Yes, he enjoyed peace – at times, it was nice to have time to just relax and even youkai needed rest. But the danger would always call a youkai back to itself...

They would always respond, too, falling willingly back under its spell.

Izayoi, just being who and what she was, would always be a catalyst, that was clear from events that were already shaping around her. So while there might be times of peace and contentment with her, there would also always be dangerous currents and intrigues surrounding her.

A woman who was a perfect match for one of youkai blood.

He grinned, then, at that. He could hardly wait to see what his uptight heir and only son would do when faced with the spitfire he had come to know through Kenji's letters. He would not miss that first meeting for anything in the world, and fully planned to instigate such a meeting – _after_ he already had her wedded and bedded.

Brought back to his current surroundings by a knock at the door, he caught the scent of someone he'd been just dying to talk to, and calling for them to enter, turned back to face the person now bowing before him.

“Arata... I wondered why it had taken you so long to respond to my summons... but with the scent coming from you, I need no explanations,” he said quietly. “What did you find in the court of the Eastern Lord?”

Arata snorted at that, wanting to laugh. “Court? If by that, you mean a smelly, dank cave, and even more primitive manners, then I would say that I found little to my liking – or little of significance. The only useful information I found was that the young heir, Kouga, has had a very bad run-in with dragons... and his entire clan has formed an intense hatred for the dragon clan, now desiring nothing more than their entire eradication as a species. Doubtless, if you were to go to war with the North, the East would fight with you, just for the chance.”

“Hm.” Touga thought about that. “Would their assistance be of any value?”

“Yes. Though they are not skilled warriors such as your own army boasts, they are quite fierce in battle, and there are many of them. They would make good infantrymen,” he replied calmly.

It was silent for a few minutes as Touga filed all that away, and then he nodded for his friend and vassal to take a seat, as he himself also did. Once comfortable, he poured them both out some sake, and got around to the real reason for his recall from the Eastern Lord's home.

“I have a... problem, here in the fortress, that I need for you to... distract, as it were.”

With a cruel smirk, Arata flicked his auburn tresses over his shoulder, his emerald eyes gleaming with glee. “Would it have to do with the stink of dragon here in a place one would never expect to find one?” he asked knowingly.

Touga chuckled. “As sharp as ever, Arata. Yes. Ryokotsussei's daughter, Takako, was sent here by her father to... seduce me into a marriage alliance. I am sure I do not have to say what would happen to me once we were wed – there would be some scheme to kill me and Sesshoumaru, thus taking over the West. I want you to seduce _her_. She makes her way through the courtiers always looking for information – but she would love to get her claws into one who was close to me. Play on that. Entice her... and then find out what you can from her. Take no risks, though – the main thing I need you to do is keep her attention off of me, and what I am doing, for the next three months.”

Elegant features tightening into a dangerous smile, Arata nodded. “A challenge. I will enjoy this, I believe,” he said, his eyes flashing red for a moment. “And even more so when I bring the bitch to her knees.” His voice was supremely confident in his abilities, and he had reason to be. There was no one that could match Arata when it came to seduction. As much as Takako played at the game, she was a child compared to the male now smiling so easily in front of Touga.

The Western Lord nodded, pleased. “Very good, then, my friend – I leave her in your more than capable hands,” he laughed. He had no doubts his friend would shortly be having the woman spilling her guts just to keep Arata's attention on her.

The friends spent a few hours speaking amiably of all the news, and then Touga took himself off to his chambers, ready for his rest.

Tomorrow would be a long, though interesting, day.

He was glad of the fact that Sesshoumaru was out leading the border patrols – he didn't really feel like having another argument with his cold heir over what he was planning. He sighed. When he'd chosen Satori as the bearer of his heir, he'd been assured of power in his son. But... unfortunately, the boy had also inherited her cold nature – and incredibly, was even colder than she was.

He could only hope that someday, something would happen to warm his son's heart – or he would never be a fit ruler for the West.

Touga would never leave his lands in the hands of anyone unfit to handle them... and that could present a very big problem later with his heir, for if the boy was deemed unfit in the end, Touga would have no recourse but to find another heir.

If he had to disinherit his own son to protect his lands and those who he was responsible for, he would do it.

Sesshoumaru's place as heir was most certainly not locked in stone, and the boy would do well to realize that.


	6. Rivalry

Upon waking the next morning, Izayoi could not but be thankful for the sleeping draught her father had ordered for her the night before, because as nervous as she was, she would never have slept at all.

As it was, she'd gotten a full nights sleep for the first time since returning home, and that left her feeling refreshed – though still highly nervous.

It certainly wasn't a feeling held by her alone, as even Mei seemed off-kilter and almost clumsy as she prepared her for the day.

With a slight pout, she took note of something she hadn't considered in all the excitement of the Inu Lord's visit – she'd have to wear formal kimono layers the entire summer. The thought made her want to cry. _Oh... the only times I'll be able to be comfortable is at night in my own rooms,_ she thought with a melancholy sigh. _I hate layers... whatever male came up with them should have been killed._

Silent, she simply allowed her maidservant to chivy her into the many layers, then brush out her hair 'til it gleamed. After applying a bit of color to her face, Mei deemed her ready to face the day, and with a sour expression, Izayoi slowly moved towards the formal dining area for breakfast, huffing inwardly at how hard it was to even walk, let alone breathe.

Her father was quick to note her discomfort when she appeared in the room, and motioning her to sit after she bowed respectfully, he eyed her with a knowing smile.

“A bit under the weather, daughter?” he asked.

She muttered under her breath for a moment, and then said, “It is these layers. It is extremely uncomfortable, father. They are so hot that half the time I feel faint, it's hard to breathe, and walking takes a great deal of energy. I really detest these clothes.” She sighed. “I miss my miko robes a great deal.”

At that, her father and brother chuckled, while Airi looked scandalized.

After a moment, her father's laughter died down, and he smiled at her. “You will only have to wear the layers for today, my daughter. Touga-sama requested that you be allowed to wear your miko robes, as that shows your status to youkai. They are more appropriate in these circumstances with youkai present than formal kimono, he says. I acquiesced.”

Looking startled, Izayoi stared at her father, then, when she realized he was not teasing, a wide smile broke out on her face. “Then I must remember to thank Touga-sama for his words. I am looking forward to this summer a great deal more already,” she chuckled, her expression brightening. “Now, I will be able to enjoy the intrigues and political maneuvering much more.”

Ichirou laughed. “It seems you should have been born a male, Izayoi – you seem to much prefer our pastimes to your own,” he teased.

“Well,” she said, waiting for her father to sip his tea before beginning her own meal, “you must admit, your pastimes are much more interesting than a woman's. The life of a sheltered hime does not appeal to me at all. I am no shrinking violet to hide away from danger, nor am I a mindless puppet to be chivied along to someone elses will. I have a mind of my own, and I do know how to use it.”

“That is very evident, my dear,” her father chuckled as he eyed her. “I am most proud to claim you as daughter, Izayoi. You will do our house proud, I have no doubt.”

No one noticed the acid glance Airi shot at Izayoi.

She flushed with pleasure at her father's words, dropping her eyes, she bowed her head respectfully. “I hope I do not fail you, father. I will do my best to please you.”

Breakfast over, the residents of the palace drifted to their own amusements to await the arrival of the Western Lord, and Izayoi chose to spend her time in the gardens, meditating on everything that had happened lately. Heading for the cool shade of the sakura trees at the center of the formal palace gardens, she paid little attention to what was around her, enjoying the breeze as she sat and began to clear her mind.

It was peaceful and quiet for a time, and her mind drifted, examining everything that had happened to her in the last few weeks without the burden of her emotional responses to those stimuli. It was a necessary vision, and very therapeutic – until her quiet was interrupted by voices speaking not far from where she sat.

At first, she ignored the noise, not thinking too much of it – until it occurred to her that the voices belonged to Takemaru – and Airi. Concerned, she lifted herself from her trance, and listened intently to what was being said.

“Tell me, Captain Takemaru,” came Airi's youthful voice, “do you really think the Western Lord is a danger to us here? Should I be afraid?” she asked ingeniously, and Izayoi almost rolled her eyes. _The girl is far too obvious_... _Takemaru will lead her around by the nose._

Takemaru was not oblivious to the girl's machinations – she was young, and had no finesse. But... she was undoubtedly an insider in the palace – and as such, he could make use of her if he played it right.

After a moment, he smiled charmingly at the pretty girl. “All youkai are to be feared, my Lady. But do not despair – if you see something that causes you to fear, come to me with your concerns and I will take up with your Lord Husband and Lord Hiraku on your behalf,” he assured her earnestly. “You should not have to live in fear in your own home.”

The two strolled by, unknowing of the witness to their words, and Izayoi stayed silent, listening for anything else. But it seemed Airi had gained what she was looking for, because she thanked the Captain prettily and then dismissed him back to his duties.

_I knew she was going to be trouble... but now, I actually have something to take to father._ Quietly, she stood up and moved back into the palace, quickly ferreting out her father and Ichirou's presences in her father's study.

Approaching the door, she knocked lightly on the frame, sliding the door open and bowing when her father bid her enter.

Her sire eyed her with a frown. “What is it, Izayoi? You look worried,” he said slowly, watching her carefully.

“I have just come from the gardens, father. I was meditating, when my exercises were interrupted by two voices. When I realized who they were, I began to listen, concerned.”

She stopped for a moment, and her father nodded encouragingly. “Go on.”

She cast an apologetic glance at her brother, then met her father's eyes. “It was Airi, and Takemaru. She apparently sent for him, and then asked him if she should have reason to fear the Western Lord's presence. She was very ingenious, but... she is a child compared to the Captain, and I believe he intends to use her as a spy of sorts. He told her that all youkai are to be feared, and that if she should ever feel uncomfortable, to come to him, and he would take up on her behalf with you both.”

Ichirou's face flushed as anger overtook him, but before he could rise to go take his young wife to task, his father waved him back to his seat. “Leave them,” he said thoughtfully, his eyes going to the windows leading out into the family gardens. “Now that we are aware that Takemaru plans to use her as his eyes into the palace, we can use her to feed him what information we want.” His eyes twinkled as he looked back at his son. “And I think this will be a good lesson for her – to avoid the machinations and power plays in this place. She has not the head for these games-” he glanced affectionately at his daughter, “-unlike you, Izayoi. You will be most dangerous very quickly, I think.” His voice was proud as he said this.

Before anything else could be said, Kenji rapped at the doorframe, and when bid, entered. He bowed. “My Lord, the Western Lord approaches and will arrive within minutes.”

At that, Izayoi's nerves burst into full blown panic mode, and she wrung her hands nervously as she attempted to regain her control. With the iron will her family was famous for, she quickly had herself back under control – though she was still wracked with nerves. She just didn't show it.

Hiraku watched her with amusement for a moment, then stood. “Come, let us go to meet our most honorable ally.” He held out his hand for his daughter, assisting her to her feet; she fell into step just behind him and her brother, as was appropriate, followed by Kenji. Just as they passed the threshold, Airi joined them, walking demurely behind her husband as though she had not just been troublemaking.

_This is it,_ Izayoi thought to herself, ignoring the younger girl.  _The reason father called me home – to assist in his meetings with the Lord Touga. I only hope I do not fail him._ Taking in a deep breath, she folded her hands as the group came to a halt on the front steps to the palace proper, and Kenji pointed out the streak of light crossing the sky as it neared.

Awed, Izayoi stared at the orb of light, finding it hard to believe that light was a living being – and one of immense power.  _But then again, this demonstration gives the meaning to that – he is immensely powerful, and there is no telling what other wonders I will learn in his presence._

Hiraku and Ichirou also watched with interest.

He turned to his children with a wry smile for a moment, before turning back with a calm face again. “It would be very convenient to have this ability. Travel would be much less... aggravating, and lengthy,” he noted dryly as his son chuckled, and Izayoi nodded ruefully, thinking back over her own recent lengthy and uncomfortable journey.

The orb of light came low to hover before them, then lengthened and brightened before fading, and Kenji moved to stand before his Lord, bowing. “My Lord Touga-sama, welcome to Setsuna.” He half-turned and bowed to Hiraku, who was studying the youkai lord calmly. “My Lord Hiraku-sama, this is Touga-sama, Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands of Japan. My Lord Touga,” he faced the inuyoukai, “Lord Hiraku of Setsuna.”

Hiraku stepped forward and offered his arm to Touga, who had been studying him just as intensely, and the youkai Lord took his forearm and clasped it. “I am most pleased to finally meet my honorable ally of the house of Setsuna.”

Hiraku inclined his head with a smile. He liked what he was seeing – this was definitely an honorable being, human or not. Releasing Touga's arm, he said, “Be welcome in Setsuna, Lord Touga. If I may, this is my son and heir, Ichirou, and his bride Airi.” He waited for Touga to greet his son and Airi, who both bowed politely, and then Hiraku met Touga's eyes knowingly as he stepped aside so that he could get a good look at Izayoi. “And this is my daughter, Izayoi.”

Izayoi bowed immediately, not even daring to meet the Lord's eyes. From the moment he had stepped out of the light, her mind had shut down, and she knew in a heartbeat – she would never forget the moment that she first laid eyes on him, no matter where her life led her from that moment on.

He was almost impossibly beautiful, golden eyes and silver hair shimmering in the sun, and his voice was enough to make her knees weak. It would always be completely obvious that he was _not_ human – no human could aspire to such perfection of face and form as this beguilingly elegant youkai Lord did – and so seemingly effortlessly.

“My Lady,” he said, his voice rich and smooth, and Izayoi drew in a deep breath before standing to face him. Steeling her spine, she responded, “My Lord,” in a calm voice that belied the turmoil she was feeling on seeing him. She would _not_ shame her house by acting the child before him – she gathered her dignity and turned to gesture into the palace. “Be welcome in our home, my Lord Touga-sama. Please, enter in if it is your will.”

Golden eyes measuring and narrowed, he bowed politely and stepped over the threshold. “It is my will to sojourn in the house of my ally. I thank you for your welcome, Izayoi-sama.”

Hiraku and Ichirou watched, both listening to the youkai ritual of welcome with interest. Hiraku smiled to himself – she had learned her lessons well, it appeared. Not that he'd ever doubted her – she was very intelligent, after all.

As they stepped into the palace, Izayoi motioned for a servant. “If it pleases my Lord, allow this servant to show you to your rooms, so that you may refresh yourself.”

Touga looked at Hiraku, who nodded. “Once you have done so, we would be honored if you would join us in the gardens. They are most pleasant this time of year,” he said.

“Very well. I will find you, then.” With a last piercing glance in Izayoi's direction, he turned and followed the servant from the entry hall, and Izayoi's lungs almost collapsed as she sagged ever so slightly.

“It is him,” she whispered to herself, not even noticing her father's sharp glance. _The one in my dream – the one I was uncertain of. Takemaru I knew, but the other I didn't... until now._ Her brow furrowed with worry.

Hiraku didn't miss her words. “What do you mean, Izayoi? Have you met the Western Lord before?” he asked with a frown.

Startled, as in her worry she'd momentarily forgotten the people with her, she blinked at him. It took a moment, but... “Oh! No, father, that's not what I meant.” She shook her head. “It is something entirely different.”

Noting her seeming reluctance to talk, and her flicked glance in Airi's direction, he quickly sent Airi off with orders to rest, telling her she looked peaked. With a pout, the girl left, and Izayoi sighed with relief. She'd been far too fascinated by the Western Lord, if the stunned look on her face said anything, though Izayoi could hardly blame her – he was, after all, magnificent.

“What did you mean, then?” Hiraku asked as soon as the girl was out of earshot, and Izayoi sighed, twisting her fingers together as she told her father of her dream the first night she was home. “The first man I knew as Takemaru – but the second I could not see clearly, I could only feel his presence. But I knew he was not human. The moment I felt Touga-sama's aura, I knew – he was the other one in the dream.”

They stepped out into the gardens, and Hiraku met his daughter's gaze solemnly. “Was Touga-sama a danger to you, my dear?” _Ally or not, I will not give my daughter to one who would harm her, though he does not seem the type._

Her gaze stricken, Izayoi shook her head. “No. But if I don't find the right path between he and Takemaru, our house will fall, father. What Touga-sama's part may be in this, I do not know, but our three fates, mine, Touga-sama's, and Takemaru's, are tied together in some way.”

Turning her face to the sky and missing the glance between her father and brother, she said, “I don't know what your true purpose is in having Touga-sama here for the summer, father, but whatever that is...” she trailed off for a moment, and then finished...

“There is no middle ground in this. We will either rise in power, or we will be utterly destroyed. There is no other fate open to us.”

Her pronouncement was met with stunned silence on the part of father and son, because both knew to take her words seriously.

Izayoi had never once been wrong before in her premonitions, and both were deadly certain she wasn't this time, either.

Things had just become a great deal more dangerous.

~oOo~

Touga looked around his room, quite pleased with his accommodations. This suite of rooms would not be out of place in his own palace. It was quite apparent that the Lord of Setsuna was a very wealthy man, not that Touga was surprised by that. But very few had homes of such grandeur as this one, even amongst youkai... and almost none had _two_.

From what his sources had told him, their Winter palace was even more grand than this one, though Touga was hard pressed to see how that was even possible.

While his own fortress was larger than either Setsuna palace alone, they were comparable in appointment, and it was with a grin that he realized that Hiraku of Setsuna might just be as wealthy as he, himself was.

He was impressed.

The human male was straightforward, and Touga was quite comfortable in his presence – he wore his honor like a cloak, and it was apparent that he was also very, very intelligent. Yes... he had chosen his human ally well... and Izayoi was a bonus he couldn't wait to snap up.

He wasn't unaware – she had hidden it well, and he'd almost missed it, but she'd been disconcerted by his presence for some reason, and he didn't think it was his form. He was quite curious to find out what that reason was...

But he was pleased by her poise despite her discomfort, and so far, with what little had passed between them, he found that Kenji's words had not done her justice. She would make him a powerful bride – one of beauty and strength that even his people in the end would not be able to deny.

Though he carried very little in the way of baggage, as it truly was not needed, still, he discarded his armor and Tessaiga and Tenseiga, retaining only Sou'unga, as that devil sword could not ever be left alone. Much more comfortable without his heavy armor, the daiyoukai went to the corner where sat a beautiful fired clay jar full of cool water, and splashed his face. After drying himself on the small cloth set nearby, he sighed, feeling quite excited – it was time to go out and further his acquaintance with a certain hime.

He was greatly looking forward to it.

But...

There was also trouble brewing in the palace. He'd felt the aura of hatred the moment he'd landed, and though he'd not once looked toward the bearer of that aura, he'd nonetheless been studying his rival. For it was apparent, that is what the human male felt he was...

A rival.

_He plays a deep game... but the question remains... what does he see me as a rival for? He feels threatened by my presence. Why? Captain Takemaru... just what do you think I am here to take from you?_

Shaking his head thoughtfully, Touga slid his door open, and then taking note of Izayoi's aura, made his way towards her, ignoring everyone's curious looks and murmurs as he passed.

On reaching the garden, he bowed to his host. “I apologize for coming into your presence armed,” he indicated Sou'unga, “but this sword cannot be left unattended. It is a sentient sword, carrying the soul of a youkai from hell, and can influence those around it. I am immune, and that is why I bear it. In my hands its fury is leashed.”

Izayoi nodded in agreement. “I can feel his evil aura from here. It is disturbing.”

He looked at her in concern. “Does it cause you discomfort, my Lady?” he asked.

“It is nothing that I cannot handle, my Lord Touga,” she replied softly, still eyeing the sword resting over his shoulder. Something about that sword called to her... she just didn't know why. It felt as though she'd seen it before, though that was hardly possible. Her eyes blanked for a moment. “Sou'unga,” she whispered.

Visibly startled, Touga stared at her. “How did you know it's name, Lady Izayoi?” he asked sharply, and Hiraku and Ichirou both turned questioning eyes on her.

“I don't know,” she said, her voice still whisper soft as she continued to stare at the sword hilt over the inuyoukai's back. “The name was just there... and the feeling that I have seen this sword before.” Then her eyes sharpened and flicked up to meet Touga's. “But not in your hand... in someone else's.”

It was silent for a moment as Touga studied her with narrowed eyes. “Interesting,” he finally said softly. “This sword has not been outside of my control in centuries. Sou'unga is a sword of hell, of destruction, and were he to fall into another's hands, he would drown the world in blood. I would never allow this.”

Eyes still mostly blank, Izayoi, seemingly almost in a trance, said, “It is her... my memories of her – Kagome. She knew the sword – _I_ knew the sword. _Inuyasha._..” she said harshly on a gasp, her eyes suddenly clearing as those in the garden studied her in fascination and no little amount of concern.

_Inu... yasha?_ Touga thought.  _It is a good, strong name. But who bears it – and how does she know them? And this Kagome? Maiden of the Bow?_ “Who is Inuyasha – and Kagome?” he asked calmly, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

“I do not know who Inuyasha is, my Lord, that name just came to me, as did Sou'unga's. But Kagome... she is me – somehow. It is through those memories, the Kagome memories,” she shrugged, knowing of no other way to describe it, “that the Shikon no Tama comes into play. But...” she looked disturbed, “Kenji has surmised, from what I have dreamed, that it is not the past we are dealing with – but the future.”

Touga's brow furrowed, and he regarded her for some moments in silence. “With that cursed jewel, it is always possible,” he finally said. “What memories do you speak of?”

She shook her head, frustrated, and put a hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy. Closing her eyes tightly against the feeling, she said, “They are just flashes in my dreams. Of Inuyasha, and Kagome. And Kikyou. And the Shikon no Tama. Memories of a wish, and a curse. But they are so vague, and I can yet make no sense of them.” She swayed, then, on her feet, and Touga reached out a hand to steady her, startled at the electric feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers.

“Are you alright, Izayoi-sama?” he asked, concerned. This seemed to be taking a great toll on her – but Kenji had been correct. Mysteries and intrigue swirled around the girl. He was completely drawn in.

She sighed after a moment, opening her eyes again. “It is these layers,” she said apologetically. “The heat... it makes me feel faint. I am not accustomed to being so constrained by clothing.”

Once she steadied herself, she stepped back from his grasp, bowing. I apologize for my moment of weakness, my Lord, father, Ichirou. I will be fine.”

With a glance at Touga in the silence that followed, Hiraku made a snap decision. “My dear, go to your rooms and call Mei to attend you. Have her dress you in your miko robes, then you may return here. I do not think we will offend Touga-sama by having you dressed less formally this day.”

Touga bowed. “Not at all. I would prefer to see her in her miko robes, as that shows her status. Youkai are more about status than formal dress. Those who have a uniform or warrior's kimono wear them proudly at all times – even the females.”

Izayoi managed a smile for Touga. “I must thank you, my Lord, for giving me the excuse to stay out of these robes for the summer. I truly will enjoy the season much more without them.”

The inuyoukai waved off her thanks. “Please, my Lady, it is nothing. I will be glad to see you comfortable.”

After a moment of studying him, Izayoi bowed to the three men, and with murmured excuses, made her way back to her rooms gratefully, sending a passing servant for Mei as she went. Arriving in her rooms ahead of her maid, she began stripping the layers off herself, needing to breathe and not inclined to wait.

When Touga had touched her... she'd never felt anything like the heat that had shot through her body from the point where his hand wrapped around her arm. Unused to the ways of males and females, still, she wasn't naïve, and knew that she was attracted to him.  _Of course, what living, breathing woman wouldn't be? s_ he asked herself sarcastically.  _He's almost too beautiful to be real. I mean, I knew most higher youkai were attractive as a rule, but he's... he's so far beyond just attractive it isn't even funny._

Stripped down to her last layer, Izayoi shook her head at herself. _No... I must hide that reaction away. He isn't here to pander to the likes of a silly little human, hime or not. I could be nothing more than a simple curiosity to one such as him. It's best to put such things out of my mind._

Her ruminations were interrupted by Mei's arrival, and she submitted quietly to the woman's tutting at her careless disregard for her kimono layers. “Father said I was to be attired in my miko robes for the remainder of the summer, at Touga-sama's request. If you would help me change,” she said half-heartedly, her mind still racing over her reaction to Touga – and the events in the garden with his devil sword, and the flashes of names and forgotten memories that teased and tantalized, but gave nothing away.

Touga watched her as she walked away, eyes narrowed thoughtfully, then once she disappeared from sight, turned to his host. “Would you send for Kenji? I find I have many questions for him.”

“Certainly, Lord Taisho,” Hiraku said, motioning for a servant and ordering them to retrieve the fox youkai.

“Please, just Touga. I find that the formalities get old, and I tire of them. There is no need of them between us, at any rate, ne?”

Hiraku, thinking on his words for a moment, wryly agreed, for if their plans came to fruition, then they would soon be related through marriage. “Very well, Touga, but the same goes in reverse. I also will enjoy dispensing with tireless formula and meaningless formality.”

Touga smiled agreeably, and with Hiraku's gesture, the three men seated themselves on the cool grass, speaking idly as they waited for Kenji to appear. Once he did, however, the mood sobered quickly, and as soon as Kenji had appeared and bowed, he was ordered to sit, and Touga began questioning him.

“We just had a very odd conversation with Izayoi,” he said immediately Kenji sat down. “She recognized Sou'unga, Kenji – and knew his name. When questioned, she couldn't provide much in the way of answers, but mentioned three names – Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou, and the Shikon. I want you to tell me of all your conversations with her since she has arrived home.”

Kenji frowned, surprised and concerned. “She knew Sou'unga? Did she say _anything_ about it?”

“Only that it was not my hand that held it, but another's. That's when she named this Inuyasha.”

He smacked his fist into his palm at that. “It is the future she speaks of, I am positive of it,” he declared, thoughts running rapidly through his mind. “She mentioned another in one of our conversations – connected to the jewel. Naraku.”

“Hell,” Hiraku said, concerned. “In what context was that word used?”

“As a name,” Kenji replied.

“A spider hanyou,” came a light feminine voice, and the the four men turned to look at a much happier looking Izayoi as she neared them. “I gathered nothing else from that one so far. But it was a hated name.”

Ichirou patted the ground next to him, and she sat gratefully with a small smile in his direction, before turning businesslike eyes on the rest of the group. “These things are not for others to hear, and there are far too many ears around. Perhaps we should find another locale to speak in?”

Touga looked around, then smiled slightly. “I will take care of that.” With little effort, he raised a small barrier around them, enfolding just their little section, so that no one could overhear their discussion.

Izayoi looked up at the shimmering dome above her head with fascination as she probed lightly at it with her reiki. “A soundproof barrier? Intriguing! I would love to know how that is done,” she said.

He nodded to her. “I will show you at another time, my lady. But for now...”

Kenji looked at her earnestly as she met his gaze, having felt it fixed upon her. “Lady Izayoi, my Lord Touga has told me that you recognized Sou'unga, and mentioned Kagome again, as well as Inuyasha, and Kikyou. Will you tell me about that?”

“Yes, my lady,” Touga said, “I would also like to hear whatever more you can say on this matter.”

Izayoi looked at the Western lord for a moment. “Please, my lord, enough with the titles, I get enough of them from everyone else. You are far above me, and have no need to address me so.”

“I am not far above you, Izayoi,” he said softly, looking at her strangely. “And if you wish me to call you by name, then you must do the same-” he held up his hand as she began to protest, “-I insist.”

After a moment, she nodded, reluctantly. “Very well... Touga. So... what do you wish to know, Kenji?” she asked, turning to look at her friend and adviser.

“You spoke of Sou'unga. What did you see?” he asked immediately.

Closing her eyes to better concentrate on her memories, Izayoi said, “That devil sword was not held by his current master. He was held in the hands of another, though I am not sure who the person was. But... the sword was attempting to overpower this person, that much I did get the feeling of. It isn't memories, per se, more impressions, as I don't see any faces, though I have the feeling that things will become clearer as time goes by.”

Kenji frowned thoughtfully and was silent for a few minutes. Then... “Did you get the feeling that Sou'unga and the Shikon were tied together in any way?”

A frown flittered across her brow and then disappeared. “No... though the name Inuyasha is linked to both. I do not know how – as is Kagome.”

“My lady, would you repeat those words for me? The ones you spoke of hearing in your dream?” he asked next, seemingly working his way through a great puzzle.

Izayoi nodded, and quoted the words that were now burned into her psyche like words of fire. “Your wish was neither right, nor wrong, wench, and I may now curse you for defeating me. Listen then, to your fate. For as much as you suffered for Inuyasha's love of Kikyou, now, you will know what heartache really is. I send you further into the past, to meet one who would love you like no other, and that you would love in return far more than any love you could ever have imagined. But you will be fated to lose it all after a very short time wrapped within each others arms unless you finally come to understand which is the correct path. You will have only one more chance to change the fate apportioned to you, miko Kagome.”

Touga's eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard her words. They opened up a whole new dimension into things... as if there were not enough complications already. But... his sharp mind grasped onto the words spoken immediately, and knew himself as the being she would love, and who would love her. It was too convenient to be otherwise, and truthfully, he wasn't far off such feelings – he was already entranced with her, and knew that deeper feelings would most likely not be long in coming.

His attention snapped to Kenji as he spoke suddenly, as did Hiraku's and Ichirou's, everyone watching the fox with fascination.

“It is obvious that it is the future we are dealing with, and not the past,” he sighed. “This complicates things immensely. It seems that at some point in the future, a miko named Kagome will make a wish on the jewel in an attempt to rid the world of it. She does not succeed... but she doesn't fail, either. It is apparent that there is not just a wrong or right wish, as we've always thought, but a neutral one, as well. It is this path she found. But there was another chance granted by a higher power to fix her mistake.”

He fell silent, his frown deepening for a moment, and then he fixed intense eyes on Izayoi. “My lady, you are that miko, Kagome, sent back in time according to the curse of the jewel itself. You must choose correctly the wish to destroy the jewel this time.”

“But,” her brow furrowed in distress, her fair skin paling, “does that mean that I am not Izayoi?” she asked, her heart beating frantically, suddenly afraid. Who was she, really, if she was not Izayoi?

“You may not have been before, my lady, but you are now. You are truly the daughter of Setsuna – the jewel only deals in absolutes. You were once this Kagome – but it erased that future and recreated you in this time as Izayoi. More than likely, you will never regain access to all of Kagome's memories, but that is probably for the best. You are no longer this Kagome, but Izayoi instead. You must find your way in this life and make the most of it, and you must figure out the correct wish to destroy the Shikon no Tama,” he finished slowly, watching her gravely.

“If you could rid the world of that jewel, Izayoi...” Touga trailed off.

“It shimmers so brightly, pink and beckoning so innocently to those who are susceptible to its call,” she said softly, her eyes sad and far away. “But it is deceptive... so _wicked_.”

“Do you have any inkling of what the correct wish might be, my daughter?” came Hiraku's voice, and Izayoi looked over at him, startled. She'd almost forgotten he was there, he'd been so quiet.

She wrinkled her nose as she shook her head, then answered, though hesitantly. “No, father. Not now, at any rate.”

“It is awake again, you know,” came a casual voice, and everyone looked at Touga with curiosity. “What do you mean?” Izayoi asked.

“Since its birth I have watched over this bauble, hiding it away from those who would covet and misuse it. Until recently it has been dormant... but not long ago, it awoke, and called out to someone.”

Izayoi thought back to her first night home, and what had happened on the moon bridge. “The night on the bridge,” she said to herself. “That pulse of pink power, so like my own and yet not. I bet it was then.”

“Bridge?” Ichirou asked, frowning in surprise. “Do you mean the one in the family gardens?”

She nodded at her brother. “Yes. My first night back I was woken from sleep by nightmares. I sought solace in the cool of the gardens, and came across it. I was intrigued... it had not been there when I was younger.”

Touga surreptitiously watched her run slender fingers through the short locks that framed her beautiful face as she spoke to her brother with fascination... and lust. It was undeniable – she was even more beautiful in person than the portrait that Kenji had sent showed, and he was definitely attracted. What male wouldn't be? And she was even more of a catalyst for shaping major events than he had thought... She was intelligent, from her scent she was clean and enjoyed being so, and she had honor, all things that were almost designed to draw the attention of a youkai.

No wonder Kenji had been so fascinated with her.

He looked away from her when Hiraku spoke. “I believe it is just about time for lunch, so perhaps we should adjourn to the dining room, eh?”

Touga stood fluidly and held out his hand to assist Izayoi to her feet before any other could do so, and surprised, she looked up at him in confusion before hesitantly taking his hand and allowing him to. He smiled inwardly with great satisfaction at the tiny shiver that moved over her at his touch. She was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

Dropping his barrier, he waited for the Lord of the Palace to lead the way, and walking near Izayoi, followed along at an easy pace as they moved indoors to partake of the mid-day meal.

Already, the day had proven quite full... and interesting.

He was certain he was going to greatly enjoy his stay in Setsuna.

~oOo~

_He looked on the Hime-sama with lust in his eyes!_

Takemaru slammed his hands down onto his desk, rage pouring through him at the memory. When the abominable creature had landed, Takemaru had been behind him. But he wanted to see the enemy's face, and so he'd moved around to view him from the side, at least.

Even from that position, there was no missing the interest in the animal's eyes. _How dare he soil her with his lust – even in thought?! If he wants a rut, he can have one of the bitch dogs that patrol the palace grounds,_ he ranted to himself. _At least they are the same species!_

Not for the first time, Takemaru wondered what possible interest a youkai would have for allying himself with a ningen. Normally, the two species interacted little, save for killing each other when their paths crossed. And how did the two even become allies? They had never met personally until this very day.

Perhaps it was time to make use of the 'assistant' that had been foisted off on him by Hiraku...

“Hayate,” he snapped, knowing the man, who sat at a small desk just outside his door, would hear. He waited impatiently for the nondescript male to appear, and then spoke.

“Tell me how the youkai and Lord Hiraku became allies,” he ordered. “I find myself... curious.”

Hayate bowed apologetically. “Ah, Captain, that I cannot tell you, for I do not know. The whole matter was conducted with great secrecy by my Lord. But I believe... the original circumstances surrounding what began it all were rather... accidental, sir,” he replied.

“Accidental?”

“Yes. Lord Hiraku has always had a rather open view on youkai. From what I have heard from around the palace, he was traveling once, and came upon an injured youkai who had been attacked by a group of enemies. He'd defeated his opponents, but had been greatly injured, and Lord Hiraku ordered him brought to the palace and given what assistance was needed. The youkai happened to be an aide to the Western Lord, and when he healed and returned to his Lord's fortress, he spoke quite well of my Lord to the Inu no Taisho. Thus began the contact between the two.”

Takemaru drummed his fingers on his desk thoughtfully as he considered what he'd been told. Precious little, but it was a beginning. He needed more, though... that tale said little about what could have caused the two to defy all tradition, all normal enmity between their races.

After a moment, he said crisply, “Find out what you can about this matter. I wish to know as much as possible about this alliance. What do they seek to gain from each other by it?”

“Yes, sir,” Hayate bowed.

“Oh... and Hayate?”

“Yes?”

“If Airi-sama wishes to speak to me at any time, you are to find me, is that clear?”

“Sir.” He bowed again, and Takemaru waved a dismissing hand, turning his mind to other matters.

Hayate glanced back once as he left the room, no expression on his face.

~oOo~

After the mid-day meal was finished, the women retired to their rooms to rest, though Izayoi chose to use the time to meditate some more instead of nap, leaving the men to adjourn to the Lord of the palace's study.

Hiraku chose not to beat around the bush.

“So tell me, Touga. Do you find my daughter suitable for the role we have planned for her?” he asked bluntly.

Touga met his gaze with an amused twinkle, liking this human Lord more and more. He was coming to think this man was his intellectual equal, and that was no mean feat for a human to pull off.

“From what I have seen so far, yes. She will deal well in the youkai courts, holding her own quite easily.”

Hiraku eyed him for a moment, then said, “And perhaps now that we are face to face, you will tell me what it is you really wanted my daughter for, Touga? You aren't about to take a ningen to wife for a simple alliance.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Touga burst out laughing. _Oh, yes, I am going to like this man quite well._ “How very astute of you, Hiraku,” he finally replied as his laughter died down. “Nothing much gets past you, does it?”

“I try not to let it,” he responded wryly. “It would not do for my people to think me senile.”

“Ah, yes, senility. One of a few ailments that youkai and humans both may suffer from,” Touga chuckled.

“Truly?” asked Hiraku.

“Oh, aye. I have a swordsmith – best in his field, but senile as any human could ever be.” He stopped for a moment and thought about it, then finished, “Though I suspect the senility isn't quite as entrenched as he tries to make us all think.”

Hiraku grinned, then prompted his guest once more. “So... the answer to my question, then?”

“And there is the proof that you are not senile,” Touga responded with amusement, before sighing. “The youkai political structure is diverse and murky, but there are four cardinal Lords. I am the Western Lord. The East is ruled by wolf youkai, and the South by Hawk youkai. But the North... the North is ruled by dragons – Lord Ryokotsussei being my northern counterpart. He, however, is not content with his rule – he wants the West, as well, and I will never allow that.” His voice had roughened a little on the last part, and Hiraku was made aware that there was no love lost between the dragon and the dog.

“So this dragon is attempting to take your lands from you,” he said musingly, turning the situation over in his mind. “Obviously, it has not gotten to outright war yet... so he must be trying subversion at this point.”

“Very astute of you. You are correct. For now, he has sent his rather... _promiscuous_ daughter to attempt to seduce me into a marital alliance, or barring that, to winnow her way through my courtiers to find out what I am doing,” he said, smiling darkly. “Needless to say, I would never bed one who was so free with her favors, let alone a dragon. But I have no doubts that once he gets tired of her lack of progress, he will simply challenge me by invading my lands.”

Over steepled fingers, Hiraku regarded Touga steadily as he listened to the male speak. He was beginning to suspect where this was going, and wanted to see if he was right.

He was.

“With Izayoi by my side, he will not stand a chance. She is something that he cannot counter, or defend against. I have searched far and wide, and there is not another miko of her power anywhere – neither light, nor dark.” With another tight smile, he continued, “As it is your duty to do whatever it takes to defend your own lands and people, so too, is it mine, and I would be remiss not to take the advantage having your daughter as wife would afford me.”

The room fell silent as Hiraku and Ichirou took in Touga's words and considered them. Hiraku was rather unhappy with the unsaid but implied fact that Touga would expect Izayoi to go into battle. She was his daughter, after all, and wars killed people. He didn't like the thought, though he could perfectly understand Touga's position. After all, he was correct – they were, in the end, in the same boat. They both had duties to their lands and subjects that could not be set aside for personal feelings.

After a time, he sighed, and flicked a glance at Touga. “I will not pretend to be happy with what you have told me. I would never wish to see my daughter in combat. But I understand your position, as I'm sure you knew I would.”

“You worry needlessly,” Touga said, a small smile on his face as he thought back to some of Kenji's letters. “Izayoi has already seen combat, you know. There were several times the shrine was attacked by lower youkai and even bandits, and like all the other miko and miko trainees, she was expected to defend the shrine. From what I have been told, she was unphased by battle, destroying her opponents with no hesitation. Wish it or not, but your daughter is already a warrior.”

Before Hiraku could respond to that information, a rap came at the door to his study, and in a curt voice he called for the person to enter. His expression sharpened when he saw that it was Hayate.

“Speak.”

“My Lord, Captain Takemaru has ordered me to find out everything I can about your alliance with the honorable youkai-sama,” he bowed towards Touga, who was listening unashamedly and nodded in acknowledgment, “he wants details. He has also made contact with Airi-sama, and wishes to use her as his eyes into the palace, giving me orders that he is to be notified at any time if she wishes to speak with him.”

“Is that all, Hayate?”

The man hesitated, then shook his head. “No, my Lord. There is... a mystery as to the Captain's background. It is very possible he is not who he claims to be. So far, all I have is suspicion, so I was not sure I should speak of it, but I will find out more, and then report back to you.”

Hiraku nodded and thought for a time, then said, “I will think on what I want the good Captain to be told. In the meantime, if he asks, stall him, and tell him you are trying to find someone who knows what he asks.”

Hayate nodded and faded out of the room at his Lord's command.

“It seems that there is, indeed, much mystery surrounding our good Captain,” said Hiraku mildly, and Ichirou, who'd been silent until then, snorted.

“I told you that, father. The man is not right. And I like not his obsession with Izayoi. He desires her.”

Touga's eyes sharpened on the Setsuna heir, and he asked, “What makes you think that?”

Ichirou glanced at his father, who was also looking at him questioningly. “The day I took Izayoi out to the yards to practice shooting, I caught him staring at her with longing. He was very quick to hide the expression, but he wants her, I am sure of it. It certainly answers his single-minded desire to put guards on her. He wants no other near her.”

Touga settled back and thought about that. _So..._ _she_ _is what he considers me a rival for... I wonder what made him think that I was here for her?_ Eyes narrowed, he said slowly, “I could feel his hatred the moment I arrived... and the fact that he saw me as a rival. But I was uncertain what he thought I was here to take. However, now it seems he suspects I am here for Izayoi. What would have given him that impression?”

Hiraku looked interested at that. “Indeed... it is not as if the details of this alliance are known. Only Ichirou and I are fully aware, as well as Hikaru and Kenji. Or does he merely feel jealousy of any male in contact with her? It is a question, that. How much does he really suspect?”

Shifting in his seat, Touga cast a rather mischievous look at Hiraku. “I know how to at least figure out if it is myself _specifically_ he feels threatened by in regards to Izayoi, or any males. I feel the need for a demonstration of Izayoi's skills with her weapon...” he trailed off as the light of understanding dawned in Hiraku's eyes.

“But how will you be able to tell just from that?” Ichirou asked, confused.

“By scent,” Touga chuckled. “I am, after all, _Inu_ youkai. Scent tells me much.”

Brows raised, Hiraku and Ichirou glanced at each other, and then matching wicked grins crossed their faces.

“By all means, why don't we have Kenji and Izayoi join us in the yards,” Hiraku chuckled as he called out for a servant to send for the fox youkai, and his daughter.

“Why don't we?” Touga asked urbanely as he stood, and all three men one in mind, they piled out of the room and headed for the training yards.

~oOo~

When Kenji and Izayoi finally joined them, both looking with curiosity at the three men, Hiraku said, “Touga would like a demonstration of your skills, Izayoi.”

She blinked, then looked over at Touga. “Skills?” she asked cautiously, wondering which skills he was talking about.

With a sharp smile, Touga responded, “Yes. Perhaps you and Kenji would give us a demonstration of your skills in fighting with a staff.”

Dead silence met his announcement, and Izayoi winced.

“You have been trained to fight with a staff, as well, Izayoi?” came her father's voice, and taking a deep breath, she met his eyes apologetically.

“Yes, father. It is considered best to train a miko in more than just the bow, which only works for distance combat. If a youkai got too close, she would then be unable to defend herself. It depends on the aptitude the girl shows which close-range weapon she is trained with.”

“And you showed affinity for the staff?” he questioned, his voice neutral, causing Izayoi to wince again.

She knew he was upset, just from that tone.

“Hai, father. I did not take as well to a katana, but a latent ability with the staff was found, and so I was trained with that.”

“I see,” he said, glancing at Touga. “And you knew this?

“Kenji reported this to me. I was not aware that you did not know,” he replied.

Hiraku looked over at Kenji. “And why did you not see fit to tell me of this, as well?”

Kenji glanced at Izayoi, but before he could answer, she did.

“I am sorry, father. Kenji usually didn't report to you, did he? I always told you what I was doing. It was my decision not to tell you of this,” she bowed respectfully. “I was uncertain of how you would react.”

With a sigh, Hiraku waved a hand. “We will speak of this later, Izayoi. For now, I too, wish to see your proficiency with this new weapon.” He looked around, then motioned for a soldier to approach. “Find Captain Takemaru, and have him bring two staves with him,” he ordered curtly, and the soldier bowed before running off. He left behind a stilted silence as Izayoi tried not to show her upset.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, an aura seething with hatred neared, and Touga watched Takemaru quite blatantly and almost challengingly as he approached. The Captain held his gaze daringly, letting him see his disdain, before bowing barely acceptably to his Lord.

“You requested staves, my Lord,” he said as he stood back up and handed over the two he carried. Hiraku hefted the weight of each one, and finding them acceptable and comparable, he handed one each to Kenji, and to the shock of Takemaru, to Izayoi.

“Clear a practice yard, Captain. I would see my daughter's skill with her secondary weapon.”

With crisp efficiency, Takemaru had a yard cleared, and as a crowd stood around to watch, Izayoi and Kenji took position in the center. There was stillness between the two for several seconds, and then...

Kenji exploded into motion, attacking with brutal efficiency. Hiraku and Ichirou both held their breaths, certain Izayoi would be injured, but were both surprised when she responded in a flurry of smooth movements that surprised the hell out of every male there – save Touga. He'd already been told of her mastery of the weapon, after all. She'd been training with it for almost three years.

The crack of the staves meeting time and time again kept the entire yard spellbound as they watched the delicate appearing hime defend herself quite ably and even attack her opponent, forcing him back.

But Hiraku's attention was divided, though no one would have noticed that, as was Touga's. He monitored Takemaru's scent, and caught nothing within it towards Kenji except hatred. Perhaps it was time to see what difference it would make were she to have a new opponent...

He spoke quietly to Hiraku, who did not respond except to clap his hands loudly to gain the attention of the two sparring, who broke apart and looked to him questioningly.

“My dear,” Hiraku said, glancing at Touga, “our honored guest has requested a spar with you. Are you up for such a thing?”

Izayoi froze, her eyes widening as she looked over at the handsome Western Lord. “Ah... my Lor-” she broke off as he cocked a brow at her, “-uh, Touga... I don't think that's a good idea. I am in no way in your class.”

He stepped forward and held out his hand for Kenji's staff, twirling it expertly as it was handed to him. “My dear, I doubt any here would be in my class, simply because I have been training with weapons for centuries. But you should know I would not hurt you. I will simply test your skills – and perhaps you will learn a few new tricks, eh?” he said, amusement shining out of his golden eyes at her. “Think of it as furthering your training.”

He flared his nostrils as he caught the scent of virulent hate and _jealousy_ from Takemaru. _So... it is indeed, me, that he feels threatened by. It would be interesting to know why he feels that way... what has given him that fear. Is it suspicion of what we are attempting, or just instinct?_

His attention was pulled back as Izayoi spoke. “Very well, my Lord,” she said reluctantly, setting herself defensively and watching him closely for movement.

Moving to stand opposite her, he studied her stance and then leapt, using only a tiny fraction of his speed to attack, and with that, the battle was engaged.

He was impressed with her, though there was certainly room for improvement, she was indeed skilled, and with more training, would become quite dangerous. He wondered what other weapons she might show aptitude for.

With a lightening flurry of moves and a loud crack, he disarmed her, the staff landing at her feet, and he stepped back with a charming smile. “On that last move, you took my blow too low on the staff, allowing me to twist it from you, Izayoi. Next time, meet me just a little higher,” he said, and frowning, Izayoi bent to pick up her staff and nodded.

“Hai.”

Stepping back into the ring, he repeated that same flurry of blows, just a little slower this time, and sure enough, she caught what he was speaking of, and did as he'd said. This time, he was unable to part her from her weapon, and after the series of blows was finished, he stepped back and lowered his staff with a pleased smile.

“You are quick, and indeed, talented with the staff, Izayoi. Very well done.” With a bow, he crossed the staff over his chest and then stepped out of the ring, letting Izayoi do the same. He once again twirled the weapon, and with a thoughtful expression, said, “It would be nice to begin the morrow with a good spar with katana. Is there anyone who would be willing to rise at dawn and accommodate me?”

Takemaru took the bait, just as he'd hoped. Barely polite, he stepped forward and said, “I would spar with you. Dawn, here. Is that acceptable?”

Touga met the man's gaze for a moment, looking him over with open amusement, then tossed him the staff, watching as he caught it expertly. “Very well, Captain...?” acting for all the world as though he did not know the man's name.

“The name is Takemaru. Takemaru of Setsuna.”

Touga smiled coolly. “Then, Captain Takemaru, I will meet you here at dawn. Til' then,” he said, turning and holding out a hand to take Izayoi's staff, tossing it to Takemaru as well, then taking her arm and following the Setsuna Lord and heir back into the palace.

He was very aware of the rage in the man he was leaving behind.

_You have bitten off more than you can chew, Takemaru. You cannot rival me._

_I will enjoy seeing you try, however._

A wicked smile crossed the face of the towering Western Lord.

_I am perfectly willing to be your downfall._

 


	7. Here there be Dragons

Takako was woken just before dawn by the flickering demand of her father's mirror, and turning to rise from her bed, she presented herself before the dragon mirror she'd carried with her from home. It was the perfect way to communicate with her father – it looked like nothing more than a fancy mirror inside her wardrobe, but in truth was anything but.

Patting back a yawn, she brushed her tresses back over her shoulder as her sire appeared in the mirror, and she bowed to him deeply. “Father,” she said softly.

“Takako,” came his deep voice. “Have you any information for me?” he asked.

She sighed, impatience lowering her brow. “Not much, father. Never have I found a Lord more close-mouthed than this dog. He gives nothing away. All I can say is that he left yesterday for an apparently lengthy stay at the estate of an ally. But who that ally is, and what his visit is for, I cannot find out. No one seems to know,” she said frustratedly.

Her sire's expression did not change, but she felt his displeasure even through the mirror. With nothing to say, she waited for him to speak.

“I have just been appraised of a situation that may change that, my dutiful daughter,” he said, an edge to his voice. “There is a fox youkai, by name Arata, who arrived at the palace yesterday. He is a childhood friend of the dog, and no one is more trusted by him. Seduce him. Do whatever you must, but whatever is going on, Arata will know. Get the information.” Or else, was the silent qualifier, and Takako's muscles tightened in fear. She knew her father's wrath, and did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

She bowed lowly again. “Yes, father. When will you visit me again?”

“I won't,” he said coldly. “I will wait for you to contact me with information. Make sure that you have some – and it had better be worth the time and effort that has gone into having you set up in that bastard's palace, Takako. I do not have to remind you of the price of failure.”

She shook her head, choking out, “No, father.”

“Good,” was all that came back before the mirror cleared and once more became an innocuous, innocent seeming item that would be found in any noble lady's room.

With a relieved sigh, Takako closed the wardrobe door and moved to her window to watch the sun rise.

_Arata, hm? A fox. This will not be easy – kitsune are not easy to trick._

_But I dare not fail..._

She shivered with fear at the thought.

_No, I dare not fail._

~oOo~

Ryokotsussei turned from the mirror with a scowl on his face, angered at his daughter's lack of progress. “Damn it! Can no one do what is required of them and actually succeed?” he rasped, his reddish-orange eyes swirling with angry fire.

His advisers cowered with fear, but one managed to ask, “My lord... why is it so important to know what the dog is doing? Would it not be easier to just invade and have done with it, especially if he is distracted at this time?”

He whipped around in agitation. “Do you take me for a fool?!” he hissed dangerously. “If it were just about taking his lands from him, then indeed, I would do so. But...” his voice turned smooth, pleasure causing him to almost purr, “... then there is the Shikon no Tama. I have information that the dog has it. Were I to attack his lands, however, I would never find it, for you can be sure he has not hidden it within his palace. I believe that his sojourn with this 'ally' of his, has to do with the jewel... which is why I am doing what I am doing,” he said, his voice going cold again.

As he named the Shikon, there was much hissing and whispering between his advisers, and he watched them, amused, as they all stewed over his revelations.

Then...

“But sire... would not the bastard dog use the jewel for his own purposes?”

At that, the dragon lord laughed, his voice sibilant. “You would think so, would you not? But he is weak, and instead, searches for a way to destroy ultimate power. _Destroy_ it! Can you _imagine?_ He should not dare to call himself youkai, for no true youkai would throw away such power. And that is why time is running out. I can not allow him to find a way to destroy it before I can get my hands on it.”

And his advisers were silent, left with nothing to say, for they could also not understand the desire to throw away ultimate power.

_What kind of fool was this dog lord, anyway?_

~oOo~

Takemaru cried out, shuddering in his sleep as his dreams overwhelmed him. Shooting up from his sleeping mat, he wiped the sweat from his brow with frustrated anger.

_Still! Still, after all these years, the dreams will not leave me alone. I can't find peace, and it's all thanks to those damnable beasts that walk among us wearing our own faces!_

His mind flashed back to the visions haunting his nightmares.

_They came so swiftly,_ he thought.  _We could never have had the time to find a defense – and none of us were warriors. We were nothing more than bloody sport for those creatures!_

He could still hear his mother's desperate screams as they'd split her husband apart in front of her, as well as beheading her infant daughter... and the desperation and horror that had infiltrated her screams as they'd stripped her and raped her. The beasts had used her for hours, her screams finally dying down as she'd slipped into death – though that hadn't stopped the filthy animals.

The only reason they hadn't found him, was because he'd been in the edges of the forest, gathering firewood. He'd been all of six years old... and when he'd heard the uproar, he'd gone running... only to run right into the lowest depths of hell. The youkai had been so involved in spoiling his mother that they'd never even noticed him, but with nothing left of his family's farm – or his family – he'd fled, frightened, grief-stricken, and alone, until he'd made his way to the village that lay a day's walk away, and been, fortunately for him, taken in by the headman of the village. Once they'd gotten out of him what had happened to his family, of course.

He hadn't slept a night since without hearing his mother's screams in his dreams... or seeing the tiny, headless corpse of his newborn sister where she'd been flung after they'd murdered her. His father, split in two, the horrible stench of death and bodily fluids.

That wasn't even the worst of it.

The village headman had insisted on going back to bury the dead...

What they'd found had scarred him for life.

The youkai, once done with his mother, had proceeded to _eat_ her... and his father. They hadn't bothered much with his sister, since she was so tiny. There was almost nothing left of either of his parents except bloody shreds. It was the most savage, disgusting field of death he'd ever seen... and as a warrior, in the years since, he'd seen quite a lot.

But nothing ever took away the horrors that he'd seen in those long ago days of his childhood, and he had not once since had a peaceful night's sleep.

Not in eighteen damn years.

The dreams were even worse, now, with the youkai auras in the palace and so close... he couldn't relax at all, something inside him wound up so tight that he knew it would never release until every tiny hint of youki was gone from the palace and surrounding areas.

_And these are the creatures that our Lord would have us in bed with._

_He should walk in my dreams for one night,_ Takemaru thought bitterly,  _and I bet he wouldn't be so eager to align himself with them afterward._

_No... he wouldn't be eager at all._

With a ragged sigh, he pulled himself from his bed and prepared for the new day...

And his dawn meeting with one of those beasts in human clothing that he so loathed.

~oOo~

Touga had been up for some time already as false dawn came and went, and he studied Sou'unga with a pleased look in his eyes.

For the first time in over three hundred years, he was about to leave the damn sword behind while he went off to do something else.

Thanks to Izayoi's assistance.

She'd seemed preoccupied over dinner, and he hadn't thought much of it – until she'd approached him and asked him why placing Sou'unga under a barrier of his power wouldn't be enough of a precaution against the sword gaining control over someone.

He'd explained that while his barrier would keep out humans, other youkai _could_ possibly get into it, and that chance was just too dangerous. She'd nodded as though that had been the answer she'd thought to receive, and then proceeded to offer her services. If he put up a barrier to keep humans out, she could put one up to keep _youkai_ out. With both of their powers in play, only one more powerful than them _both_ would be able to break such a defense.

He'd been taken aback... for all of five seconds, and then he'd thought about it, and agreed that it would work.

And so now, he could look forward to not having that evil sword against his back and whispering its hatred in his ear all day. He was _quite_ pleased with that.

Standing, he stretched, loosening his muscles and warming his body for the combat that was coming. He wondered just how competent the Captain was...

He had to be quite good to be said rank at such a young age... most did not reach Captain's rank until thirty at least, and he knew Takemaru had to be quite a bit younger than that.

_He couldn't be much past twenty-three summers or so..._

Touga found himself quite looking forward to his morning spar, as he hadn't in some time – back at home, most of the time his partner was Sesshoumaru. Not that his son was a poor partner, because he was one of the best – but after a while, a change was needed, and this was a good chance to measure the Captain's talents with a weapon.

_I wonder if Hiraku would be willing to give me a spar tomorrow... I know he is trained as a warrior – very few Lords are not. And from what I understand, he is much like a youkai in how he rules – rather than staying behind and leaving things to some General, he leads the warriors into battle himself._

Yes, he knew a great deal about the Lord of Setsuna.

For instance...

The reason he was so open to youkai.

Very few knew that Hiraku had, as a young child, been stolen from the palace by those determined to hold him for ransom. He had been quite precocious even then, however, and had managed to escape, but could not find his way home.

He had been found by a raccoon dog, who had graciously led him back to his family, leaving the young heir with a child's hero worship for youkai. At least some of them.

As he'd grown, that hero worship had disappeared, but in its place had developed a clear-sighted approach to the matter of the different species... unlike most of his kind, he did not believe that evil was a racial characteristic, but a choice...

Just look at the evil humans that had stolen him from his home, and the good-hearted youkai that had led him back to safety.

He had raised his children with that same clear sight, and that fact gave the hope that it was possible for the races to live in peace...

If only more people could see the same things.

Touga wasn't blind enough to think the fault for that lack lay with humans only, however. Simply look to his own son for evidence to the contrary.

He sighed. Sesshoumaru was so stubborn, and had no respect for anything that was less powerful than he, himself. Which was most beings, since his heir was quite powerful. It was frustrating to Touga to watch his son so isolate himself from everyone around him simply because he was stronger than they.

The boy was just asking for trouble...

And Touga had an idea that Izayoi might just _be_ that trouble, because there was no chance she would allow his recalcitrant son to walk all over her. Sesshoumaru would definitely be in for a surprise...

Chortling to himself at the thought, he turned to the ewer of water and splashed some on his face before drying himself, and then began to dress leisurely. He still had plenty of time.

~oOo~

“ _You have to find the shards, wench! You can't go home, unless you want Naraku to find them all first. After all, it's your fault the jewel got broken, anyway, you know!”_

_Naraku... evil, created hanyou... Onigumo and Kikyou..._

Izayoi whimpered in her sleep as a familiar but forgotten voice echoed through her dreams, whispering words she half-remembered – words that made her angry, words that made her sad.

“ _Kikyou wouldn't have put anything else before her duty. You're the shard detector, so get to detecting! Why can't you be more like her?”_

“No,” she moaned, still held in thrall to nightmares with no name. “I am not Kikyou! I am Kagome! Ka-go-me!”

Her brow furrowed and she thrashed in her bedding, flinging the covers from herself.

“ _I broke the jewel... I have to put it back together. It came from me...”_

Izayoi shot straight up from her sleep, wide-eyed at that memory in the guise of a dream, completely awake in a matter of a split second.

_The Shikon no Tama... it was born in my body – in me as Kagome... and then it was ripped from my side – Mistress Centipede! Then broken somehow..._

“I was searching for the shards...” she said aloud as certain memories became clear. “My companions. I had companions in the search. But who were they?” she murmured, deep in thought. _I... I can't remember!_ It was all there, hovering just out of reach, tantalizing and teasing, but giving away almost nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, she stood and walked to the little stand with her water pitcher upon it, and taking a small cloth, dipped it in the water and rubbed her face down with it, cooling her heated skin.

“I need to talk to Kenji,” she said to herself. Stepping to her door into the gardens, she slid it open slightly, actually glad to see dawn lightening the sky. _Mei will not be here for some time yet... no matter, I will go to the baths myself and prepare for the day. I do not need an attendant to dress myself in my miko attire._

Moving quickly, she gathered her necessary supplies, then left her rooms to head for the baths, determined to catch Kenji before breakfast.

Some might be surprised by her desire to go to the kitsune with her troubles and worries, and not her father or brother, but the truth was, while she loved her family fiercely, Kenji was her friend and a trusted adviser. Plus, he knew more of the circumstances and causes of what was happening to her than her family did.

Neither her father or brother could really help her with this...

But Kenji could.

Unlike most mornings, she didn't linger in the hot water, instead washing quickly and dressing, then hurrying from the room to find a servant.

Grabbing the attention of a passing house servant, she asked them to send Kenji to the main gardens, then headed for her favorite sakura tree to sit and await his arrival.

The cool, early morning air felt good against her cheeks, and she sighed deeply, trying to rid herself of the tension that came with her strange and frightening dreams.

She felt Kenji coming long before he would have been visible, and smiled as he stepped into her purview, though her eyes were closed. “I didn't wake you did I, my friend?” she asked, suddenly wondering if he'd been sleeping.

“No,” he said, sitting before her and meeting her eyes as she opened them, the pale light only deepening the unusual blue. “I was awake and readying myself for the day,” he replied easily, though a small frown made its way between his eyes at the hints of darkness in her own. “Something troubles you, Izayoi?” he asked informally. She had insisted that he always address her by name – at least, when alone.

“I had more dreams last night... about the Shikon no Tama, Kenji. They were... incredible, and I can't understand how what they revealed came to be,” she said slowly, meeting his eyes with a certain desperation in her own. “These dreams make no sense, and only deepen the mystery!”

Kenji settled a clawed hand over her own and squeezed, an understanding expression on his mobile, handsome face. “Tell me.”

She nodded, clasping his hand tight. “The Shikon no Tama, somehow, was within Kagome's body when she was born. She... _I,_ had more control of it than any other miko because of that.” She watched the stunned look take over his eyes, and continued, shaking her head. “That's not all. It was ripped from her body by a centipede demon, and then later broken into many, many shards. She joined several companions and journeyed to re-gather the shards because she felt it was her duty. That's where Naraku comes into play. He was a... created spider hanyou who was also after the shards. He wanted to complete it and use it, and I... and my companions were ranged against him.”

Kenji blinked at her as he struggled to take that all in. _How could it have been born within her? I don't understand that... it is certain that this future she was sent from must have been strange, indeed._ “Was there anything else?” he asked after taking that all in, still clasping her hand for comfort.

“Nothing of overwhelming importance. Just that the hanyou Naraku was created from the soul of a dying human named Onigumo, who offered himself to youkai. There was something he wanted... a woman...” she trailed off, her brow furrowed as she searched her memory for anything else, then shrugged in frustration. “No... that's it,” she sighed.

Kenji squeezed her hand once more then let go and sat back to think things through. Silence fell as both got lost in their thoughts, but the silence was comfortable, and neither was too willing to break it as they pondered on the events shaping around them.

A few sakura blossoms fell unheeded to the ground as they desperately tried to work their way through the future that was somehow shaping _this_ past.

~oOo~

Touga slid his door shut quietly as dawn painted the rice paper of the walls a beautiful shell pink, and made his way to the yards to meet his opponent. He could feel the Captain's shifting aura heading in the same direction, and smirked inwardly.

_Yes, Captain, come find your doom. For if you challenge me, that is what I will be._

Moving fluidly and silently, he made his way out of the rear doors of the palace and approached the practice yards, pleased to see Takemaru just making his way towards him. _At least the human is prompt,_ he thought.

“Captain,” he said coolly as he came to a stop in the center of the combat ring opposite Takemaru.

“Inu no Taisho,” he replied, his tone just this side of insolence. “Are you prepared?” he asked.

“I am always prepared, boy, remember that,” Touga replied easily, ignoring the disrespect as though it didn't matter – angering the Captain further. He drew Tenseiga, waiting patiently for his opponent to draw his own sword.

“And what magic tricks will that sword do against me?” he asked, staring at the pristine katana. “For it does not look as though it has seen true use as a blade would.”

Touga laughed as he held up Tenseiga, letting the light hit its edge and gleam in the early morning sun. “Tenseiga is a sword that cannot cut, Captain. That is why I chose it for today's spar – after all, I would not wish to truly injure my ally's man, now would I?” he asked.

“A sword that cannot cut?” Takemaru asked incredulously. “Who would forge such a thing?”

“Not anything of _this_ world. Tenseiga is the sword of heaven, created from my fang. It can raise the dead to life by destroying the pallbearers of the underworld as they come to take the victim away. So you see, Takemaru – you are in no danger. Satisfied?” Touga finished with a mocking salute.

_A sword... of life? In the hands of a youkai? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!_

Face going blank, Takemaru raised his own katana, and silence fell as the opponents watched each other for several seconds...

And then Takemaru attacked, coming in low and catching Tenseiga mid-blade. Pushing his shoulder into his opponent, he disengaged and rolled to the side, twirling to catch the blade descending on his head on his own sword as Touga moved fluidly from blow to blow. Metal screamed; Takemaru leapt back, giving himself some breathing room for a few seconds.

Touga raised Tenseiga, and beckoned Takemaru with his other hand. “Come at me again, boy,” he taunted. “Let me see what you can do – don't hold back!”

Teeth gritted and lips pulled back in a grimace of anger, Takemaru charged him again, bringing his blade up to catch the oncoming blow, only to be forced to reverse his sword as Touga switched directions mid-blow in a move that was extremely difficult to master, yet was made to look easy by this youkai. Nevertheless, metal once more screamed out as the two swords met again as their masters locked their arms and pushed against each other.

Once again, the Captain was forced to disengage and jump away; he was no match for Touga's youkai strength and could never hope to overpower him in such a manner.

But Touga's blood was now rushing with the high that combat brought, and he immediately pursued, swinging a mighty sideways blow that would have taken a true opponent and cut them in half. Takemaru just managed to block the blow, but he was pushed back and barely recovered himself enough to avoid the next swing.

Breathing heavily, rage and determination flooding him, he didn't let himself falter, instead meeting the next attack head on, and in a move that actually caught Touga off-guard, twisted around him, catching him on the side with the tip of his blade.

Touga withdrew, looking down at the slight bleeding along his side with a delighted grin. “I _am_ impressed, boy! That was a fine move. Now... let's see what else you can do!” he said, rushing at the Captain with a feral grin.

Takemaru grinned just as savagely. “I am no boy, youkai!” he snarled as their blades met again.

“Ah, but to me, you are just that. I have seen centuries, and you have seen, what, maybe twenty-three summers?” he taunted as they spun and danced around each other with blades singing.

“Close... twenty-four,” he growled out heavily. “But I have seen and done much in those years. If you wish to keep seeing me as a boy, however, that is fine by me,” he laughed disdainfully as they exchanged another flurry of blows, “because in the end, you won't see me coming,” he finished in an openly threatening voice.

Grin tightening, Touga decided it was time to show the little whelp just who he was up against. Changing his grip on Tenseiga mid-stroke, he went from a right-handed attack to a left-handed one in the blink of an eye...

Takemaru couldn't compensate fast enough, and suddenly found himself with a swordpoint to the throat.

There was silence for a moment, and then Touga said, “Remember this, Captain... I do not _need_ to see you coming to defeat you, I could almost do it in my sleep. You are nowhere near being my equal.” He held Takemaru's frozen gaze with his own suddenly icy one, and finished, “Hate me as you prefer... but do not attempt to challenge me – or it will be the last thing you do.” After one last glance, Touga removed his sword from Takemaru's throat and bowed mockingly before turning away and sheathing Tenseiga with a flourish.

“Thank you for the spar, Captain. It was... interesting,” he said dismissively over his shoulder as he moved back into the palace.

Takemaru stared after him with frustrated hatred churning through his gut, before swiping his blade through the air to remove the slight bit of blood staining the tip of it, then sheathed it and turned to walk away.

_One day... my blade will be covered in your blood, dog!_

~oOo~

Far across the lands, Sesshoumaru stopped his men with a raised hand, and instant silence fell as he listened intently to the sounds of the morning.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head into the freshening breeze and inhaled, his sensitive nasal cavities processing the scents he was picking up in an instant. Eyes narrowing, he stiffened and motioned silently to the rest of the patrol to follow him. Within moments, they'd all melted back into the forest, and no one that hadn't seen them would even suspect that anyone had just been there.

_The slayers village... and the scent of dragon,_ Sesshoumaru thought with disgust as he followed the cold scent of dragonblood.  _Disgusting vermin. But what are they sniffing around here for? For that matter, what are they looking for in our lands? They are sneaking across our borders too often to be just randomly wandering around. They are searching for something._

Again calling for a halt with hand motions, his men stopped silently, not a noise to give away their position passing. Sesshoumaru looked over the small arroyo drop off they had come to a halt on. Below them and just to the left, two dragons were watching the slayers village with intense eyes. Motioning his men to stay back, he leapt silently over the edge headfirst, his sword coming out in mid-air as he twisted and in a completely silent strike, one dragon lay dead with Sesshoumaru standing before the other, sword pointed at his heart.

“Speak, vermin. What business do you have in the West?” he asked coldly, his expression frozen in open disgust.

The dragon paled, but without answering pushed himself forward onto Sesshoumaru's sword, effectively committing seppuku. Sesshoumaru stared at the beast for a moment, then yanked his sword out of the male's body, swiping it disdainfully through the air.

“Pathetic. Fitting deaths for members of a weak species,” he said, then poured his acid over the bodies, watching coolly as they melted away.

Sheathing his sword after shaking the blood completely off it, he turned to stare at the slayers village, wondering what the dragons had been watching it so closely for.

_Father... what secrets of yours do the vermin hunt? And why do they watch a village of humans?_

Turning away after a silent moment of consideration, Sesshoumaru led his men on, continuing in his patrol. He would signal his sire later and inform him of what was going on when he responded.

Until then, he would continue clearing the Western borders of dragons.

~oOo~

Arata watched Takako surreptitiously, and caught her eyeing him again. Smirking inwardly, he settled back to wait, idly talking to the group of courtiers he'd attached himself to first thing that morning.

_It's only a matter of time before she seeks me out. I am certain that letting that spy know of my status as Touga's friend and confidante has been relayed not only to her, but the big bastard that sired her. She will be unable to resist what she thinks of as a direct route to knowledge of his plans._

He was well aware that the woman had some sort of direct link to her father here with her in the palace – there was no way she wouldn't have. But he would be interested in finding out what it was... and destroying it. He was certain he could do so once he'd reached her bedchambers...

Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. Being a kitsune, his sense of smell was as good as an inu's, and he wasn't looking forward to this particular job much – the woman was a whore, and that was putting it _mildly_. She scented of so many males even he couldn't pick out any one person's scent. _The things I do for you, Touga. You'd better be grateful._

By midmorning, Takako had finally meandered her way around to Arata's group, and began flirting with several of the courtiers lightly, playing demure until she was actually introduced to him. And then he poured on the charm, grabbing her attention and keeping it on him all day as he talked and laughed and spoke of his friendship with the Inu no Taisho...

Takako was hooked... and in return, she tried to hook him.

He let her think she was succeeding.

_Let the games begin, whore._

~oOo~

“-en having problems with mako hiding along our shoreline,” Izayoi heard her father's voice say as she worked on a portion of the garden. She had decided to take up zen gardening that morning, as it was a calming and spiritual occupation, and actually encouraged a light meditative state. With as much turmoil as was in her life right at that point, she needed anything that could help calm her and give her time to think things through without panicking.

_Pirates? s_ he thought idly as her father continued speaking to whoever his companions were.  _They must be led by a fool to hide in Setsuna lands, for father is notorious for his lack of tolerance for their like._

“What will you do?” came Touga's voice, openly curious.

As they stepped into her space, Izayoi sat back on her heels from her kneeling position and watched as her father grinned slyly. “Well, you see, I have rather good spies in my ranks... and just this morning after breakfast they delivered to me the area these rabble are hiding in. I plan to lead a patrol to rout them out and destroy them. Would you care to come along, Touga?” he asked, wryly amused because he knew the youkai lord would accept his invitation.

“I would enjoy such an outing, Hiraku,” he grinned.

They both turned to look at her as she said calmly, “One wonders how mako have managed to stay hidden on Setsuna land with the patrols that you set, father. Perhaps you should look to some of the army – might someone be turning a blind eye to certain activities for... certain _perks_?”

Hiraku froze at that, eyeing his daughter thoughtfully. “Indeed... I had not thought that far ahead, yet, Izayoi. What made you think of such a thing?”

She shrugged gracefully as she continued working on her gardening. “It made sense. Those thieves couldn't be hiding out unnoticed for long – so someone, somewhere, knows they are there. I bet I know where, too. It's that cove along the northern rim where the land dips into a cliff, and there's only a narrow entrance from land or sea.”

He blinked as Touga looked on with fascination at the young woman calmly trimming the flowering bushes she was currently working on as she spoke of matters most human women were too dull to understand, or even care about.

“How...?”

“Well, from the point of view of the mako, it would be a perfect spot to hide, ne? Especially as it has that rather deep cave just there to store their stolen goods,” she replied.

Hiraku's mind went back to years past when his children were still small, and his wife still alive. They would often take them to that small cove, guarded by a troop of the army, of course, to play in the water during the summer. He smiled sadly, his eyes reflecting that sadness.

“I'm not surprised you remember that cove,” he finally said, sighing deeply. “You always did have an excellent memory.”

“Who wouldn't remember pleasant memories of childhood spent with their family?” she asked softly, not looking at either man.

“But you were so young,” he replied. “Not many people remember things from such a young age.”

At that, she laughed, an ironic sound to it. “Father, I'm remembering things from a life I lived in the _future._ It's obvious that I am a plaything of the kami, and strange circumstances seek me out. Why should such a thing as the past be any different?”

Touga chuckled at her response. “Oh, hai, you do seem to be a nexus for important happenings. But is that really a bad thing? We youkai thrive on such excitement.”

A lovely peal of laughter came from her throat as she tilted her head into the breeze, eyes closing. “At the least, my life is not boring,” she agreed after a moment, eyes twinkling as she opened them again and met his gaze, then looked at her father. “So... when do you go?”

He didn't pretend to misunderstand her question. “Tomorrow morning after breaking our fast. It is only about a half hour to that cove from here. We should be back by that evening after clearing out the pirates.”

“How many are there?” she asked curiously as she went back to her trimming.

“According to my informant, about twenty.”

“No challenge for a squadron of your army, then. Are you going to take one that comes with us from the Winter palace?” she asked. “It would be less likely that they would have any contacts within the mako, unlike one of the squadrons that are here year-round.”

Hiraku looked thoughtful at that, considering her absently as he mulled over his options. “But then how will I find the traitor?” he mused.

Touga broke in, then. “If you bring together in formation the squadrons of your army that reside here year-round, and which most likely would contain your traitor, I can find him for you. Announce point blank that mako have been found in your lands, and you want to know who has been aiding them. I will do the rest,” he offered.

Tilting his head, Hiraku studied Touga for a moment, then said, “That sense of smell thing, again, eh?” he asked, a wry note in his voice.

He inclined his head in agreement. “Yes. My sense of smell. I will be able to scent out the guilt and fear in the one who has aided the vermin infesting your shoreline.”

Hiraku smiled widely. “You, my friend, are a most useful ally to have, do you know this?” he chuckled, and Touga grinned in return.

“I am pleased to be of service,” he returned.

“It is too bad that there are so few of us that are willing to see the similarities between our races, instead of concentrating on the differences,” Hiraku sighed, shaking his head. “think of the things that could be accomplished if we were united in our goals.”

Both men turned to look at the young woman still on her knees gently trimming the bushes before her as she spoke softly.

“Though a swift stream is

Divided by a boulder

In its headlong flow,

Though divided, on it rushes,

And at last unites again.”

Touga looked at her, fascinated. “Emporer Sutoku... but that poem is speaking of love between a male and female. Why do you quote that here?” he asked, not even noticing her father's interest.

“Do you not think that it could equally well describe what you are both attempting with your alliance? Our races, divided, nothing but strife, the boulder, between us... but there is the possibility of unification.” She shrugged again, a graceful, spare motion as she glanced at him over her shoulder. “It seemed to me to fit.”

Nodding, Touga had to agree. It could, indeed, fit. “You should quote poetry more often, Izayoi,” he said softly. “You have a lovely voice and do it great justice.”

She blushed and looked down; her father nodded. “Why don't you do that? Perhaps this afternoon in the gardens, you could quote a selection of poems for us, my dear.”

Short locks brushed her cheeks as she bowed her head in agreement to her father's words. “If you wish, father.” Sitting back once more on her heels, she looked over her handiwork, and nodded, pleased. “I believe I am finished here for now. I suppose I had best go look over our collection of poetry to make my selections.”

She stood up and bowed to her father and Touga and said with a light smile, “Please, excuse me, then. I will see you at lunch.” Turning as the two men nodded, she hurried back into the palace, ordering a servant to go clear the debris from her trimming as she went. 

Touga openly watched her walk away; Hiraku watched him for a moment with a slight smile. “It is interesting how you lead us in directions when we walk that will bring us to my daughter,” he said. “You seem to be highly aware of her at all times.”

Turning to look at Hiraku as Izayoi disappeared from sight, he cocked a brow, and asked, “Is that not what this is all about? I am here for the summer to woo and win your daughter's hand. Some would not care, of course, and simply take her as an alliance offering – but I would not take an unwilling woman. If this solution were to fall through, then I would simply have to seek Izayoi's assistance against the dragons as an ally.”

Hiraku tilted his head, curious. “But you do not think that will be necessary, do you?” he asked, eyes narrowed shrewdly on his youkai ally.

And Touga smirked, his eyes lighting wickedly. “No... it won't be. At the end of my stay here, Izayoi will leave with me as my wife,” he replied.

“And how can you be so sure?”

“Because she is as attracted as I am. It is only a matter of time.”

Hiraku simply laughed and shook his head, and beckoning Touga, headed for the army training yards.

It was time to find a traitor.

~oOo~

Under the heat of the late morning sun, several hundred warriors wearing the Setsuna colors were lined up in silent ranks as Hiraku stood at the head of the ranks and studied them all with a cold, blank expression. Touga stood just to the side, the same expression on his face.

“It has come to my attention as of this morning that there are mako operating off my shores, and hiding along the shorelines in my lands. Apparently, they have been here for some time, which means that some of you are traitors, as they could only have continued to operate in my lands if your patrols were turning a blind eye.” He swept his icy gaze over the men lined up before him. “We are about to find out just who has been involved.” He started to turn away, and then stopped. “Oh... and when the guilty parties are gathered before me, the punishment will be severe, do I make myself clear?”

He could almost taste the fear suddenly, and knew that there were a few that were guilty, and that Touga would have no trouble finding them – he could almost smell the stench rolling off the men himself.

Sure enough, Touga paced through the ranks; every person he indicated was pulled out of ranks by men Hiraku knew were not involved – those few troops that came with them from the Winter palace. By the time all was said and done, almost forty men had been found guilty, the highest ranking one a lieutenant named Yoshi. 

Once they were gathered, they were brought forward for sentencing, and Hiraku stared at them sternly. After a few moments of silence, during which the men sweated terribly, he began handing out sentences.

Yoshi received the worst penalty – death. As a ranking officer in Hiraku's forces, he had been given great authority, and had abrogated it and the trust given and turned against his Lord, subverting some of his forces. He was beheaded immediately.

Once that was done, with the rest of the squadrons watching on, the rest of the men were whipped, and by the time the whole thing was over, they had been well and truly cowed – it did not pay to turn against Lord Hiraku.

Once again addressing his men, he said, “Remember this day the next time any of you are tempted to break my laws. I will not go easy on you.” Dead silence met that. “Tomorrow morning we go to rout the miscreants from my lands. The troops that will be going will be notified this evening by their commander.”

With that, he dismissed the rest of the men, and had the injured taken to the barracks and their wounds treated. 

Clapping Touga on the back, he turned away and led the male that was quickly becoming more friend than simple ally back into the palace for lunch.

Neither man noticed the man watching quietly from across the courtyard... 

That man turned silently and headed towards the other end of the palace training yards...

The ones that the palace guard used to train.

~oOo~

Takemaru looked up from his desk as Hayate rapped against the frame of the door. “Yes?” he asked neutrally.

“Sir, there is a man here requesting to see you. He says his name is Taichi. Will you see him or not?”

The captain considered his aide for a moment, then, curiosity getting the better of him, said, “Send him in.”

Hayate nodded and left the room, within a few moments, a man attired in regular army colors stepped inside in his place. Takemaru showed nothing outwardly, merely eyeing the newcomer as he stepped forward and then bowed.

“What reason could you have to request to see me?” he asked after a moment, and the big man straightened, then knelt before his desk.

“It is a well known fact among all here at Setsuna that you have a virulent hatred of youkai, Captain,” he said obsequiously. “Are you aware of what just took place out in the army yards?” he asked.

A frown furrowed Takemaru's brow, and he became even more curious. “No. Enlighten me.”

“Some of the men were accused of being traitors that were aiding some mako hiding along the Setsuna coastlines. That youkai – the high one... he came with Lord Hiraku and when the men were all lined up, he went through and pointed out those he felt were guilty. Those men were whipped, while their lieutenant was killed.” He met Takemaru's gaze with a virulent one of his own. “I can assure you,” he said softly, voice barely audible, “that if you were to oppose the Lord and his pet youkai, these men would ally themselves to you.”

Takemaru stared at the man for some time, moving not an inch as he considered what he had been told. Despite his hatred for youkai, he wasn't blind – he knew enough of his enemy to know that inuyoukai could scent out things such as guilt and fear, and so he was pretty certain that those that had been punished had actually been guilty.

He was not a fool; allying himself with those that had already turned traitor was just asking to be overthrown – if they'd turned on one Lord, they would turn on another.

“I have no need to ally myself with those who would turn against their Lord for something as low as profit. I am not interested,” he said coldly. “Leave.”

Taichi flushed angrily; he hadn't been expecting to be turned down at all. “You would turn down men that would fight at your side against those beasts, and the Lord that brings them into our midst?” he asked incredulously.

“Turncoat once is turncoat twice. I will not ally myself with those who have already shown their lack of honor, not for any reason.” He didn't bother to deny that he sought to destroy the youkai here in the palace and take over Setsuna, because no one would believe him if he did.

Standing up and clenching his fists, Taichi snapped, “You'll regret that,” before turning and storming from the room.

Takemaru watched him coldly, then turned dismissively back to his work.

“I doubt it,” he said, not concerned at all.

_Good riddance,_ he thought.  _I have no use for disloyal men that are just as likely to turn on me._

_When I go against the Lord of this realm, I will have trustworthy men at my back that believe the same things I do._

_It's as simple as that._

~oOo~

After lunch, Hiraku led the court outside to the performance area of the gardens – a separate area of beautiful soft green grasses used for musical performances or for the occasions when a traveling troupe of comedic actors would come through.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Izayoi settled gracefully to her knees in kimono layers, which she chose to wear for this reading herself, though she wasn't wearing the full formal layers as was Airi, who was seated quietly beside her husband.

Into the silence, Izayoi spoke, her voice melodic and warm, pacing out the verses in measured cadences.

“Deep in the mountains,

Striding through red, fallen leaves,

A stag calls for a mate,

And hearing its plaintive cry,

I am struck by autumn's sadness.”

She stopped, and everyone pondered the meaning of the spare, stark words.

Touga's voice broke the stillness.

“What made you choose that one?” he asked, an odd light in his eyes.

Izayoi brushed back a lock of hair the breeze had pushed over her shoulder, and thought about it for a few seconds, her eyes far away.

“Last autumn, I was in the woods surrounding the shrine, and I heard just such a cry. It was so melancholy in sound,” she sighed. “When I found this poem, it evoked that memory.”

“I see,” he said, and as Izayoi caught his eye, she had the sudden unnerving feeling that he really did see. She dropped her eyes and continued with her next choice.

“Lifting my gaze,

To the broad expanse of the sky,

I see the same moon,

That once rose in Kasuga,

Over Mount Mikasa!”

Noting her father's expression, she said, “I can understand Abe no Nakamaro's words, for with everything that has happened to me lately, from the future to the past, I have been confused, storm-tossed and feeling lost in my own home. It was hard to find anything stable, anything that was the same, to comfort me. But,” she said slowly, “though my memories are shifting like grains of sand from the future to now, it is the same moon, and the same sky that presides over them, and in that, I can find solace.”

“A beautiful choice,” Touga said softly, and her brother nodded, a sympathetic look on his face as he watched her.

She smiled lightly at him, then at Touga, before moving on.

“The cherry blossoms

Have faded now in hue-

Gazing emptily

Upon the long spring rains,

I, too, know what it is to age.”

Without prompting, she gazed sadly at her father. “This one reminds me of mother. That she did not get the chance to gaze on the spring rains and ponder on the years that had passed. It makes my heart hurt when I hear it,” she sighed, blue eyes dull as she searched her memories of her mother. “And it hurts even more that I remember so little of her – mostly just her kind heart and how much she loved you, father.”

Hiraku's eyes had saddened greatly as the words of the poem were spoken; it also reminded him of his wife – that he was watching the time pass as he aged... alone. Without her. He met his daughter's gaze with approval, and nodded. “It is understood.” He ignored the murmurs from some members of the court at mention of his deceased wife.

Touga said nothing, it wasn't his place, but he noted the look in Hiraku's eyes – he still grieved the passing of his wife. _He must have loved her very much,_ he thought. _That must be why he has not taken another._

After a few contemplative moments, Izayoi continued with her next choice, a rather mischievous expression in her eyes that caught Touga's attention.

“Let the wind in the sky,

Blow shut the cloudy passage

So that I may keep

The forms of heavenly maidens

Before me a while longer.”

There was a nervous titter from Airi and a few of the other women, and Touga and Ichirou actually laughed. Hiraku raised a brow at his daughter.

“I thought the men might appreciate that one, father,” she said, laughter in her voice though she didn't let it out.

“What need have we of heavenly maidens when those that are earthbound here are already so fair?” asked Touga, a smile creasing his cheeks as he considered her.

She blushed charmingly as Ichirou laughed again. “I thank you for the compliment on behalf of myself and the other ladies here, then, Touga,” she said, eyes still sparkling mischievously. _Oh... he should smile more often... it's beautiful,_ she thought.

He inclined his head in a courtly manner, his smile still holding her captive. “That was an entertaining choice... and well delivered. I am eager to hear your next,” he prompted gently, and Izayoi nodded.

“I have chosen one last one,” she said. “It spoke to something inside me when I read it. Perhaps one of you will see the same thing I saw in it.”

“When I see the moon

A thousand thoughts conspire

To make me sad

Even though the autumn

Was not meant for me alone.”

There was a contemplative silence, and then Touga said, “Like the autumn, you realized that even though the situation you have found yourself in is upsetting, you understand that you are not alone.”

She smiled brightly at him, surprised. “Aa. Very astute of you, Touga,” she said softly. “I am not alone, and so I need not feel sad, no matter how much confusion seems to be around me.”

After a few moments of silence, Hiraku smiled at her and said, “That was well done, daughter. Excellent choices. Perhaps you will entertain us again with more at another time.” He looked up at the late afternoon sun, and finished, “Why do you not go rest a little before dinner, my dear?”

As the court began to rise and drift away at Hiraku's gesture of dismissal, Izayoi nodded to her father. “I would actually be grateful for the chance, father. For some reason, I am tired today.”

“Then by all means, my dear, go on. We men will entertain ourselves until dinner.”

She rose gracefully from the ground and bowed respectfully, then moved away. Once again, Touga's eyes were on her, as was his mind. He was finding her more and more fascinating. _She has so many facets! She can go from demure lady to warrior priestess in the blink of an eye, but she is not fake at all. No... all her facets are true to her. It is endlessly intriguing._

Hiraku once again watched Touga watching his daughter walking away with definite amusement in his eyes.

_My daughter has certainly caught the attention of a most powerful Lord. And she doesn't even realize it,_ he chuckled to himself. 

_I wonder if she ever will, or if she'll have to be told._

He shook his head, laughter gleaming in his eyes.

~oOo~

Touga glanced down and reached into his obi, pulling out a small, round stone, he eyed it, brow furrowed. After a moment, he looked up to meet his host's curious gaze. “I must take my leave of you for a short time – my son and heir is requesting an audience, and Sesshoumaru is well aware that only things of urgency are to be brought to my attention this summer,” he said apologetically.

Hiraku waved a hand, dismissing his concerns. “You are as much a Lord as I, it is understood that you have responsibilities. Go, do what you need to do, I am not offended at all. We will see you when you return.”

Touga nodded shortly and turned to leave the palace, reaching the front steps, he folded himself into his orb form and shot across the sky, heading for the agreed upon meeting place.

_What could have rattled Sesshoumaru's nerves so much as to contact me now? I doubt he would do so unless it was of the utmost urgency. He would be determined to take care of everything by himself if he could._

He scowled.

_I bet it's about dragons..._

Arriving at the meeting place, he folded himself out of his orb and landed lightly before his son. “What is it, Sesshoumaru?” he asked.

“You seem to have a problem with vermin, father. And _they_ seem to be interested in the slayer's village,” he reported.

Touga stiffened, his gaze going lethal. “I see,” he said slowly, thinking things through. _If I add guards, the bastard will know something is there. But do I dare leave it alone?_

“What did you do with the scum you caught there?” he asked.

“Actually, the answer to that is interesting. The first I killed – the second, when he realized he could not escape, committed seppuku by thrusting himself onto my sword,” he replied coldly.

“So they've been ordered to kill themselves rather than be taken captive,” he mused. “I am not surprised that he would discard his own men so. You have done well in bringing this to my attention.”

Silence fell while he considered the ramifications of dragons watching the slayer's village. _Obviously, they do not know, or they would have already attacked. They are simply looking still._

“You are to go to the headman of the slayers village and warn him that there are spies watching him. Mention Ryokotsussei. He will understand. Then warn him to step up local patrols, and to remember to send Kirara if anything threatens. You are also to step up patrols along all of our borders.” He glanced up at his human-hating heir, and narrowed his eyes. “Oh... and Sesshoumaru? You will be polite, even if it kills you, are we clear? You will not shame the blood you carry by acting less than your station, dislike humans or no.”

Sesshoumaru merely continued to stare silently at his sire, not saying a word. After a moment, Touga turned away. “Dismissed. Continue to do as you have been doing.”

Even as he folded himself back into his energy form, he could feel his son also disappearing into his.

_Do not disappoint me, Sesshoumaru. I am counting on you, and I_ _ will _ _be watching._

_Watching closely._

Within half an hour he was back in Setsuna as though he'd never left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. A Dangerous Game

Touga had to admit that he was impressed with Hiraku and the silence with which he and his men moved. They were apparently nearing the area that the mako had taken up in, and Hiraku had ordered silent movement.

But then...

Frowning, Touga reached out with his youki, noting the resonance that came from other youkai auras touching against his. He immediately pulled back, so that those others would not notice his youki.

Reaching out, he clasped a hand to Hiraku's shoulder, at which the human male glanced at him questioningly. Moving close, he whispered, “There are youkai ahead, along with the humans. Hold back, and allow this one to scout ahead – I would see just what we are dealing with.”

Hiraku considered him for a moment, and then silently signaled for his men to come to a halt. “Go ahead, my friend,” he whispered back, and Touga grinned tightly at him before disappearing in a streak of light into the narrow canyon ahead.

After about ten minutes, Touga returned.

“There are snake youkai with them,” he said, his nose wrinkled in disgust. “It appears that the youkai are their customers. It seems the entrepreneurial spirit can overcome racial hatreds quite well.”

Hiraku chuckled silently. “Of course,” he returned dryly. “Greed is apparently something that ningen and youkai alike may suffer from. How many of these snakes are there?”

“I saw two, but there was youki signatures of at least four, but not more than five.”

“Hm,” he said thoughtfully, eyes narrowed as he started planning his attack. “And their placement?”

Almost all of the humans are on the beach, along with the two snakes I saw. But there are about five humans in the cave, along with the rest of the snakes,” he replied.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Hiraku motioned for his captain to come forward. “This is what we are going to do. There is a little known second path into the cove from the cliff, though it is steep and narrow. Captain, you are to take twenty of the men and go in from the main entrance. The remaining men and I will come in from the cliff path, which opens out onto the other side of the cove. And Touga,” he grinned evilly, “there's a certain place that you, being able to fly, can reach that leads into the cave. You should be able to go right in and take those in the cave out.”

Touga grinned tightly back, his blood beginning to heat in his body with the promise of battle. “Say no more – it will be done. I will wait for the sounds of combat from outside. Does this suit?”

Hiraku nodded, his grin widening. “Then I and those coming with me will go first, as it will take us longest to get into position. Captain, follow me in a thousand count. When you reach the second turn before it opens out into the cove, hold your position and wait until you hear my signal. Then attack.”

The Captain merely nodded, and moving quickly, had his men divided. When they were ready, Hiraku motioned for his group to move out, and they disappeared into the scrub brush surrounding the area like phantoms.

Touga listened to the count being kept by a soldier in a whisper, and shrugged his shoulders, shifting his armor into a more comfortable position on his broad shoulders. He could hardly wait for the battle to be joined, and his muscles bunched and released in preparation for movement.

He truly lived for battle – as did most youkai. Youkai were, at heart, primal creatures, and they responded to the primal parts of life with every bit of themselves. Hunting, fighting... and rutting. A youkai always threw everything of themselves into those three things.

He grinned inwardly at the last one... very soon now he would have a permanent partner for that particular primal need, a very beautiful and powerful one, and his youkai blood burned even hotter at the thought.

After a moment, however, he pushed those thoughts aside for later consideration, and instead, concentrated on the here and now.

Battle.

He absently flexed his claws as the count began to near a thousand, his body tensing as he prepared to move.

Almost...

The moment one thousand was whispered, he was gone, lifting up into the air while those on the ground moved into the passage into the cove.

He was a little surprised to hear the sudden shouts and clashes of swords almost as soon as he was in position – _You move quickly, Hiraku –_ it appeared that the human Lord also enjoyed combat. _I still have to ask him about that spar,_ he thought idly as he leapt down into the hole that had been worn into the cave's roof over millenia underwater.

Still stunned by the attack outside and confused, the humans were easy targets, all of them falling within moments to his claws.

The snakes were a tiny bit more challenging, though not much.

Drawing Tessaiga for only the second time, he attacked the first snake, who just barely managed to parry that stroke, though he wasn't prepared for the second, and perished with barely a scream.

His speed put the rest of the snakes off, and they backed away, eyeing him warily.

“Come at me... or all of you snakes cowards? Isn't there one snake on the face of this earth with at least _some_ honor?” he taunted, and with that, the rest of the snakes charged, their reptilian hisses and cold blood smell turning Touga's stomach. He had no love for cold-blooded things...

Two of the sneaky bastards ran at him at the same time, and with a feral grin, he sliced one low across the belly, disemboweling him, and then whirled to catch the other's blade on Tessaiga. Pressing into the attack, he threw the snake away from him, not missing a beat as he crashed into the wall and slumped forward, dashing towards him and beheading the stunned youkai in a spray of blood.

One last snake remained – he must have come in from the outside after Touga had gone back to his ally's side. That one was extremely wary, and the daiyoukai was positive that if he thought he could escape, he would run.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't an option.

Touga waited patiently for the snake to come to the proper conclusion and attack, taking note of the large boulders that sat along the wall in this part of the cave. High ground...

The snake caught that at the same time as Touga, and leapt, landing on the largest of the boulders. He laughed, thinking he'd outsmarted the inuyoukai...

Touga just laughed back, and floated up to meet him, landing on one of the other boulders right next to him and attacking as though his maneuver had been for nothing.

He had him disarmed quickly enough, and with a fangy smirk, cut him in two with a mighty overhanded stroke.

Absently swiping his sword through the air to rid it of some of the blood, he leapt down from the boulder and headed for the outside of the cave, where the sounds of combat were still going.

Most of the fighting was, in fact, done, with the majority of the mako already dead, though a few had been captured. What caught Touga's attention, however, was Hiraku, who went from running one opponent through with his katana, straight into combat with the remaining snake youkai, who had apparently killed a few of his men already.

At first, his instinct was to offer assistance to his ally in this battle – but he hesitated when he saw that all the rest of Hiraku's men were watching the fight avidly, with no concern on their faces at all.

When he actually paid attention to the fight, he could see why.

Hiraku was an excellent warrior.

Elegant, clean, his movements carried power and he was extremely fast – for a human. Snakes were not really the strongest of fighters, though against humans they were often quite strong enough.

But not this time. The snake quickly caught on to the fact that he could not beat his opponent, and desperately began searching for an escape while trying to dodge Hiraku's sword. Within moments, he was dead – run through the heart in a move that Touga hadn't seen before – and that was saying a lot, because he was pretty sure he'd seen just about everything.

Leaping down to land next to Hiraku, who was now swiping his own sword through the air to rid it of blood before sheathing it, he asked, “That last move... where did you get it? I have never seen the like,” he said, interest flashing in his eyes.

Hiraku eyed him, then chuckled. “It is one I developed, that's why you haven't seen it before. My father was very... enthusiastic as a warrior, I suppose you could say, and he was strict with my training. I was trained to fight blind, with only one arm, or even just using my body and no weapon.”

A light dawned in Touga's eyes, and he grinned, his blood still up from the battle, short though it had been. “I meant to ask you yesterday, but I got side-tracked – would you be willing to spar with me in the mornings? I would love to see some more of your style of swordplay,” he said.

Chuckling, Hiraku shook his head wryly. “You would soon have this old man on his back, I am certain, but I would enjoy such sport, I must admit. Very well... one hour past dawn in the guard training yards-” he suddenly grinned nastily, “-where we may annoy Takemaru with our presences, yes?”

A deep-throated laugh of appreciation was his answer as Touga agreed. “Yes, I believe you and I will be great friends, Hiraku. I really like the way you think.”

Hiraku's grin turned sly. “I thank you, Touga – I do try so hard, after all.” Laughing once more, he sobered after a few moments as he turned to survey the battle site. Motioning his captain over, he quickly gave orders for those that had been captured to be tied up, and the dead to be gathered and then burned. The few of his men who had been killed were to be taken with honors back to the palace for proper burial. After that, any stolen goods that had been found were gathered up and parted out to a detail of soldiers with orders to carry the items back to the palace.

Within half an hour there was a foul stench as the funeral pyre burned strongly, and with one last look at the little cove, Hiraku turned his men around and they began the – thankfully – short march home.

Touga walked at Hiraku's side, regaling him with stories of battles and duels that he had personally been involved in over his lifetime.

It was a good distraction, and before he even knew it, Hiraku found himself walking through the gates of his palace, only to find his son waiting on the steps with a grave expression on his face.

Something had happened...

Hiraku curtly dropped orders for the captured pirates to be taken to the palace holding cells, and then, with a concerned Touga following, motioned for Ichirou to also follow him as he led them to his study.

~oOo~

“Speak.”

Hiraku wasted no time in chatter, demanding the news with a somber authority that Touga could well appreciate.

“Word came about an hour ago – there are more samurai the Shogunate is going to be awarding lands to.”

Hiraku sat back and considered those words and their ramifications.

Every bit of land that was given to the samurai as reward for victory in battle for the Taishogunate* was more land being taken from a noble house. So far, with his political maneuvering, he had managed to keep all his own lands.

He had long ago looked at the political situation, and decided to play the fence. He would keep his lands, his noble name, and his family safe by getting his fingers around as many powerful people as possible.

To that end, he had sent a tribute of one of his best army units to the Taishogun, headed by his most loyal man – his younger brother. Kohaku had never wanted to rule as Lord – he found it too confining, and was perfectly content leading the life of a warrior. He was an excellent one, too, having benefited from their father's single-minded training just as well as he had.

That was a perfect bonus for him, for if Kohaku was ever awarded lands for his service, which was likely, then those lands would immediately become Setsuna lands... under _his_ control.

“Do we know who is going to lose the lands this time?” he asked his son after careful consideration.

“No word yet, officially, but... it is believed it will be the Hojo,” he said, a wry acceptance in his voice as he thought of his own bride – a daughter of that clan. “They are still paying for losing the regency, it seems – many misfortunes are befalling them.”

Hiraku nodded almost absently. “Still – the Hojo clan is not finished, not by far. I still believe that they have a powerful part yet to play in the future of our country.”

Touga, who'd been silent all that time, finally spoke. “So... the warriors are once more taking the role of noble from their predecessors. It is ironic... if it is so easy to take the lands of the nobles now to gift to the samurai, what do they think will happen in a generation, when they have themselves become known as nobles, and another up and coming samurai wants land?”

Hiraku laughed dryly at that. “Verily, I have wondered the same thing myself many times over. Still... it is best to be prepared. Though I have done all I can to avoid being caught in this same situation, it seems as though every day there is a new samurai trying to gain someone elses lands.” He turned to the wall behind him, where there was a hand-drawn map of the lands under Setsuna control.

It was a fairly impressive chunk of land, Touga mused as he also studied the map.

Ichirou stood and moved closer to the map, pointing out a section of land near the southernmost portions of their holdings as his father glanced sideways at him. “Here, father. I think it would pay to strike first, so to speak. Why don't we offer that land to whatever samurai the Taishogun deems worthy?”*

Hiraku looked at his son for a moment, then back at the map. “Tell me, Ichirou – why? And why that particular part of our holdings?”

“For several reasons, father. That piece of land is one we really do not use for anything. It is empty and though it is relatively fertile land, with good water passing through it, there really aren't many natural resources there. But...” he smirked, “to a new man, one with an eye for looks... well, that part of our holdings looks most attractive. We pacify the Taishogun with giving up a piece of land before we are even asked, meaning we will have done our duty in also giving lands, while not losing anything of real value ourselves, since _we_ are choosing which lands to give, not waiting for the Shogun to do the choosing for us.”

A wide smile broke out on Hiraku's face and he clapped his son on the back. “You have done well, Ichirou. You will be most effective when it is your turn to rule. I will take your suggestion.” Taking up his writing supplies, he quickly penned a communique to the Taishogun, Ashikaga Takauji,* offering the southernmost section of his lands for whichever vassal he had deemed worthy. It wasn't a huge loss of lands for them, though it was nice enough sized to pacify the Taishogun.

Sending for one of his message runners, he soon had the message sent, and should have word back from Ashikaga in a few weeks. In the meantime, they would simply ignore the situation.

Touga once again broke his silence. “Ningen politics are so different, yet, oddly, there are similarities,” he said. “Our struggles are mostly about our personal power, though as a Cardinal Lord, I do have to contend with those that might wish to take my lands from me. Such is the fight with that damn dragon of the North. But we have nothing like this... you have to balance yourself so carefully between the Taishogun and the other noble houses that might not like your rapport with Ashikaga. You seem to handle it quite well, however.”

Hiraku nodded soberly. “It is a very delicate balancing act. I have managed to ally myself with quite a few of the more powerful noble houses, most of which side with Emporer Go-Daigo. Yet, I also have strong ties with the Taishogun. And now-” he smiled almost dangerously, “-I also have allied with you. I will do what I must to maintain my family's power base – as well as their safety.”

After a moment, he turned once more to Ichirou, who seemed lost in thought. “Were there any other messages?”

“Oh, hai, father. It seems that the samurai aren't just content to gain lands outright any longer – they are taking over the noble houses from within, using the stewardship excuse – which simply means that the noble family in question becomes little more than figureheads as the stewards become the real power,” he replied, anger sharpening his voice.

“Our country is becoming nothing more than a military state,” Hiraku sighed after a moment. He shook his head. “Ah, well, I can only do what I can do to avoid that fate for my own family. We have held these lands as the Lords of Setsuna for generations, and I will not be the one to lose them.”

“And I am bound by the terms of our alliance to aid you in such matters,” Touga said, eyeing Hiraku with a smile. “You are a formidable opponent – whether across a battlefield, or in the political arena, and it appears as though you are training up the next Lord quite well. I could only wish to have such luck with my own heir,” he sighed, suddenly disgruntled.

“Is not your heir most powerful in his own right?” Ichirou asked, curious.

“Hai, he is that,” Touga replied, a flat look on his face, “but he does not have the wisdom to go with that power. He is blinded by his own power, and sees little of worth in what does not equal his strength. He has not yet learned that not all power is the same,” he finished, frustrated once again as he thought of his only son.

“We can only hope that he gains that wisdom, then, as time goes by, or his time of ruling the West might be a time marked by much blood,” Hiraku said slowly. “I can only pray such a time when he might become the Western Lord is far, far in the future, however. You are, after all, by youkai standards, still fairly young yourself, and might expect a great many more years yet, ne?”

Touga nodded, his expression easing. “I am considered the equivalent of twenty-five in human years, I believe is what it comes to. For a youkai, that is still very young. We are not even considered middle-aged until we are around two thousand or so. Though you understand that is a round figure – each race of youkai differs somewhat. Inuyoukai are among the longest lived – along with dragons, unfortunately,” he finished sourly.

Hiraku chuckled. “You really despise them, don't you?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Touga shot back immediately, his dislike written all over his face. “Though... I have to say I do not like anything cold-blooded. The scent of one with cold blood is most displeasing.” He tapped his fingers on his thigh, shifting his armor a bit. It was getting uncomfortable – they had come straight here from the battle, and hadn't had a chance to even clean up and change.

Ichirou laughed aloud at that, while his father merely shook his head, amused. “You are not alone – I also, have an extreme dislike for snakes, though it isn't for the way they smell.”

The moment of levity was brief, however, and once more Hiraku looked at his son. “If there was no other news of import...?” he asked leadingly, and Ichirou sobered.

“There was one last thing, though whether you think it important or not remains to be seen,” he said slowly. At his father's nod, he continued. “It seems that Tadayoshi* and Tadafuyu* are at it again, trying to drum up dissenters against the Taishogun. And they seem to have scored big – they've gained the Mori clan* as allies. But there was no word as to why the Mori have changed sides so openly – and abruptly.”

Hiraku's brows had risen into his bangs at that. The Mori had always been firm backers of Ashikaga. It must have been something big for them to remove themselves as vassals of his Shogunate and turn to his brother and his brother's adopted son.

After a moment, he said, “I must have Hayate send one of his better spies out – I think I would like to know more about that. A division like that is potentially dangerous...” he trailed off thoughtfully. He shifted, then, seeming to remember his armor and bloody state for the first time. He looked down at himself ruefully, then over at Touga, who still looked pristine, though uncomfortable in his heavy armor.

“Perhaps we should withdraw for a little while to refresh ourselves after a morning and afternoon of battle, and then political maneuvering,” he chuckled, as Touga agreed wryly. “Since it is near dinner, we will meet again then,” he finished, and Ichirou and Touga both nodded. The daiyoukai was pleased with that – there would be about an hour for him to just do what he pleased.

The longer he was here, the more he liked what he was seeing.

And that didn't even have anything to do with Izayoi.

No... she was a completely _different_ matter.

All in all, his summer here was going to be most productive, in more ways than one – he was certain of it.

~oOo~

After a nice bath, Touga felt much more himself, and redressed quickly, though he did not don his armor again. Instead, he placed it back within his rooms, and left it under a barrier. After all, he didn't want some human – like Takemaru – getting into his rooms and tampering with it. Of course, he would be able to scent if someone had, but they might not know that, and attempt it anyway.

And since repairing such advanced armor was a lengthy and costly project, he preferred to simply avoid the chance.

Taking a few minutes, he looked around his rooms, just enjoying the simple beauty of them.

It was undeniably a room meant for masculine guests.

Dark woods abounded, though highly polished, offset by reds and deep greens. Tatami mats covered the floors, and the rice paper walls had various delicate hand-painted scenes of the natural beauty of the Setsuna lands around the palace.

The furnishings were of the highest quality, though done in a minimalist style – something that Touga appreciated – he was not a fan of the ornate or overly done. That was why he liked the haiku poetry so well – painting an entire scene in so few words. It was spare, and beautiful, to him.

_And Izayoi read them so beautifully, too. Her voice is perfect for such things. I will certainly enjoy her reading me poetry for many, many years to come._

He noted with appreciation that someone had taken note that he carried three swords, and had provided him with stands for all three. Going unarmed while inside the palace was simply out of respect for his ally, but normally he carried at least one blade on him at all times. He wondered who had noticed his multiple swords.

_Probably Izayoi herself. After all, she was the one who paid attention to Sou'unga. It was certainly no servant that thought of that._

His mind seemed determined to turn to the hime, and he idly wondered what she had done all day with them gone. Slipping out the door into the garden, he wandered through the beautiful area with a discerning eye. He had long been a fan of Zen gardening as a form of relaxation and even meditation, and it appeared that someone here was the same.

Though he had seen Izayoi working in the garden yesterday in just such a manner... there had to be someone else, as well, because she had just recently returned home from the shrine. He pondered on it for a time as he wandered, and decided it was probably Hiraku himself. He appeared to be intimately acquainted with meditation, and the concepts of Zen gardening – minimal interference, just enough to bring out the natural beauty to be found in the form of the plant, and a deft hand.

_It is a shame in some ways that Hiraku is not youkai...he will have too few years here before death finds him._ He remembered back to the references to his dead wife.  _Though... perhaps he would not see it that way... death might be a relief to him in some ways. If I had one I loved like that, I too, would not want to be separated from them by death._

Again, his mind went to Izayoi, and he had to admit – it was entirely possible it would come to that. The little spitfire was exactly to his tastes...

He sighed. She was still so _young_. Sometimes, it was hard to see it, though. She seemed so much older than she was... _she has an old soul – and a young one, if Kenji is correct and she was sent here from the future to try to correct what went wrong. She is such a puzzle._

But it was apparent that she was important in the plans of the kami, if her being sent through time in such a manner was any indication. For who else had been through such? Not even youkai could claim such importance in the schemes of the kami.

Danger swirled around her in strong currents, and she fought her way through them all with courage and a grace not many could lay claim to. His mind flashed back to Satori, the mother of his heir.

As far as inuyoukai went, she was the pinnacle of power, beauty and breeding. Elegant, absolutely beautiful, and her bloodlines were of the best, second only to his own. But there was no warmth in her – at least, not much. For all that she was everything that he had named, Izayoi's slender figure held more grace than Satori. She was so small for one with so much on her shoulders.

And yet she held herself with all the pride of her noble name – without being cold and arrogant at all. As far as he was concerned, she was much more to his taste, human or no.

Though... no normal human was such a cipher – she was, somehow, the crucible of events shaping themselves at this time. He wondered what she would become as she matured, as she grew into her stature.

_Something immeasurably powerful and beautiful, no doubt._

He was pulled from his thoughts by a clear voice singing – in a language he hadn't ever heard. Frowning, he took note of the aura – _Izayoi. But since when does she speak a foreign language that even I haven't heard?_

Careful to keep silent, he moved in on her position, then stopped to watch her from behind a few bushes.

Seemingly unaware of his presence, she continued singing, her face blank, as though she were in a deep trance, her movements of trimming the flowers before her mechanical and almost awkward. Concerned, he stepped out and knelt at her side.

“Izayoi?” he asked slowly, tapping her arm with a clawed hand. It took a moment, but she started and her eyes cleared as she looked over at him in some confusion.

“When did you get here, Touga? I don't remember seeing you a moment ago,” she said, her confusion deepening as he began to speak.

“I was not here a moment ago. I heard you singing in a different language – one I have not heard before, and wanted to see who was singing. But when I arrived you seemed... not yourself,” he replied, eyeing her carefully.

She blinked, her mind turning inward as she tried to push through the odd haze in it. _A foreign language?_ she thought. _But... where would I have learned such a thing?_

But just as she was about to give up and stop looking, her mind opened and was flooded by images that she could not understand, though she felt she should. One thing, however, stuck out in her mind – the language.

She looked up at Touga, stunned. “It is a language called English. Where it's from... I don't remember... but I can remember how to speak it now.” She hesitated, turning away from his intensely interested gaze. “It's another memory from Kagome's life,” she said softly.

“Fascinating,” he breathed lightly. “And what were you singing in this language called English?”

Her frown deepened as she searched her memory. Her eyes cleared after a moment. “It is called Reflection.”

“A most auspicious name,” he said slowly. “Tell me.”

“Who is that girl I see staring back at me, why is my reflection someone I don't know... when will my reflection show, who I am inside, when will my reflection show, who I am inside?” she sang slowly, only giving voice to the parts that seemed to speak to her situation.

_The division in her mind is truly great if her memories of her future life are being brought out in such a manner. A foreign language... so, in that future life, she is even more educated than in this one. It would be interesting to be able to see into her mind. The knowledge she must hold..._

Still, in this moment, she was a confused and troubled young woman that he was highly attracted to and beginning to care for already, and he reacted to that. Standing, he pulled her up with him gently and wrapped his arms around her stunned body. She stiffened, but as he pressed her face into his shoulder but made no other moves, she relaxed a bit and accepted the comfort for a precious moment.

“Do not worry at what lies within your mind, Izayoi. Let it come as it will. And don't forget your meditation. When some new, disturbing memory comes, use that skill to defuse the emotions and confusion it leaves swirling inside you.”

After he finished speaking, she pulled away rather awkwardly with a deep blush, and mumbled her thanks, obviously too embarrassed to look at him. He chuckled at her. “I merely offer comfort, Izayoi. I can see what this is doing to you, and I regret that there is not more I can do. But if you ever need a sympathetic ear and Kenji is not available, I will always make myself available to you.”

She flashed a quick glance up at him, and smiled shyly, before looking back down at her fingers, which were twisting in her hakama with nervousness. _I have to stop reacting like this to him - he isn't for the likes of me..._ “Thank you, Touga,” she said softly, a blush still kissing her cheeks, completely charming her companion, had she but known it.

Touga bowed his head to her with an enchanted smile. “It is my pleasure, Izayoi, make no mistake. I would have the company of a beautiful woman. What male with eyes would disdain that?” he asked smoothly.

At that, she actually chuckled, her blush receding a bit as she cast a speaking glance at him. “Flatterer,” she tossed out, and then she stared in wonder as he threw back his head and laughed in honest amusement. _Oh... I didn't think he could be any more gorgeous. I was wrong._

“Ah, my Lady, you bring me to my knees in shame that you would think my words mere flattery rather than humble truth,” he said after he regained his breath. “You are truly a breath of fresh air, Izayoi.” He gestured for her to walk with him, and with a glance at her work, she sighed and nodded.

“I suppose I can finish later,” she smiled at him.

“Is this what you have spent the day doing?” he asked.

She paused in her step for a moment, then sighed again. “Only partially. Earlier, I admit, I left the palace confines. I needed to get away. I went with the servants to pick fruit from the orchards. It allowed me something different for a time – to pretend to be a simple servant with no responsibilities to anyone but whatever chore I was assigned,” she said deprecatingly.

He cocked a brow at her admission, and then smiled, knowing what she meant. “I see... I promise I will not speak of this to your Lord father, my Lady. I understand what drew you out. Sometimes... we all need a taste of something different than what we have. It keeps us humble.”

There was silence for a few minutes, and then he smiled. “So... what will you do after the evening meal?”

She shrugged lightly. “Probably gather fresh flowers and arrange them. You've seen the huge decorative fired clay vases we have. They take a fine hand to fill in a manner that brings positive energy. According to father, I have that talent.” She smiled deprecatingly. “I'm not so sure I agree – I think that father is just humoring me, but I won't argue with him, as it pleases him.”

“You love your family a great deal, it is apparent,” he said, a rather enigmatic expression on his face.

Looking a bit surprised at that odd expression on his face, she nonetheless nodded. “Aa. Is there something wrong with that?”

He shook his head with a sideways glance at her. “Not at all – it is simply something not commonly seen. There does not seem to be much affection in many of the noble families. Especially for the daughters. I suppose it is because, from birth, they are seen as nothing more than something to barter away for alliances.” He wanted to see her expression at mention of the fate of most hime.

“Ah, I guess I can see your question, when taken in that light,” she replied lightly enough. “My fate will eventually be the same. I have known that since I was a small child. But I know my father loves me, and so he won't send me into a situation that will harm me in any way. He will look for the best match possible all around – one that will benefit himself as well as me. It is the best I can expect.” She turned her face into the dying sunlight for a moment, the pale glow catching her eyes just so, causing them to flash. “I would have been just as happy living on the shrine and training to be a miko full time if that had been my fate, but it is not.”

He chuckled inwardly. _No, that is not your fate, little woman. Your fate is much, much different. Priestess you may be, miko you will never be._ “In your position, that is understood,” he said placidly. “Who do you think you will end up being married off to?” he asked, suddenly curious. He wanted to know what she thought...

Izayoi glanced at him, surprised at that question, but answered anyway. “There are several candidates, I suppose. Father will choose the one that will benefit all of us the most.”

There was something in her voice as she said that.

“Do you fear such a fate?” he asked shrewdly.

Faltering in her step, she came to a halt and looked up at him uncertainly. “Why the sudden curiosity for something that surely cannot interest one such as you?”

“Why the hesitation in answering?” he countered gently.

“I... if you really must know, then yes, I do fear what is to come. After all, I don't know what to expect, and it is human nature to fear the unknown. But I will not shame my family's honor and name by behaving in a manner unbefitting of my station,” she returned.

“I did not mean to imply you would, Izayoi. I was just curious about how a female might feel about being sent away to another family, having to leave her own behind.”

After a moment of studying him, she nodded. “I suppose I can understand your curiosity. It is different for youkai females, ne?”

Having led her finally back to the steps back into the covered portico, he stopped and stared up at her as she halted on the top step. “Partially, yes.” He glanced up at the sky, then. “It is time to prepare for the evening meal, Izayoi. I will see you at dinner,” he excused himself, and Izayoi nodded with a sweet smile.

“Thank you for the pleasant conversation, Touga,” she said before turning swiftly away and slipping into her room.

He stood and stared at her door for a while, then turned and headed for his rooms.

For his first real interaction with the woman privately, that had gone quite well.

He smiled as he readied himself for dinner.

~oOo~

Airi whirled into her rooms, her hand over her heart as she breathed heavily in shock and the fear of getting caught. She'd been following Izayoi around, wanting to learn more of the girl's strangeness. She hadn't missed the things that were said between she, her father, and Lord Touga while she'd been reading that poetry.

There was something strange about the Setsuna princess, and she was determined to find out what it was.

But she definitely hadn't expected to come across the Western Lord, a _youkai_ , _embracing_ the young woman. Shocked, she'd stared for several seconds, jealousy turning her eyes a definite shade of green. Youkai he might be, but Touga-sama was the most beautiful male she'd ever seen. Who wouldn't want someone that looked like that paying attention to them?

And now that she knew the secret between men and women, she couldn't help but imagine what laying with someone like him would be like.

Narrowing her eyes as she stared blankly at her door, she clenched her hand. She knew how to put a stop to that... Darting over to her small mirrored vanity, she straightened herself up, brushing her hair out and putting a bit of color on her lips. She might not have the looks that Izayoi did, but she was certainly not ugly herself, and what man didn't like to look at a pretty woman?

Takemaru, despite his odd nature, was no different, she was sure.

Sending for her maidservant, she ordered for her to send Takemaru to the gardens, and with a last glance in her small, precious mirror, left her room, looking around furtively to make sure the daiyoukai and Izayoi were no longer around.

A few minutes later, Akatsuki escorted the Captain into her mistress' presence with a bow, then excused herself and disappeared.

The Captain wasted no time in speaking the moment the maidservant was out of hearing range.

“How can I serve you, my Lady?”

“Well, you know that you said if I was afraid at any point to tell you?” He nodded encouragingly, and she continued. “I'm not afraid for myself, but... I accidentally saw something a little while ago I wasn't supposed to see, and...” she trailed off, trying to sound worried, and succeeding, had she but known it.

“Yes?” he encouraged, beginning to frown.

“Well, I saw the youkai-sama out in the garden walking, and then he came across Izayoi-sama. At first he just spoke to her, his manner all that was proper – and then... out of the blue,” she said, lowering her voice rather dramatically, “he grabbed her and embraced her! She looked frozen with fear – as though she couldn't move, Captain. He let her go after a moment and she moved away from him a bit, but... I don't think she liked what he'd done, but was afraid to say anything.”

Takemaru had frozen the minute he heard the word 'embraced _'. The filthy animal! For him to put hands on the hime-sama! I wonder what her Lord father would say were he to hear this?_

Thinking quickly, he looked down at the young woman before him. _She will be easily led..._ “It is good that you have brought this to my attention, Airi-sama. I will do what I can to bring this to her Lord father's attention. As always, if you see anything improper or worrying, please, don't hesitate to call on me.” He bowed rather absently to the naive young girl, then excused himself to think over his next move.

 _This must be handled delicately_ , he decided, thinking over his Lord's refusal to hear anything negative about his guest. _So, do I wait and hold onto this situation, or do I go to him now?_

After some consideration, he decided to wait. The more he could get on the youkai, the better his chances to open his Lord's eyes on the true natures of the beasts he was trying to befriend.

With one last glance back into the private gardens, his lip curled in a rather human snarl.

_Your days are numbered, youkai. For putting your hands on Izayoi, I will kill you..._

_One way or another._

~oOo~

Hayate watched placidly as Takemaru finally took himself off to his bed, still muttering to himself as he had been since returning from the palace earlier.

Apparently, he hadn't liked what he'd been told too well.

Unconcerned, however, with the news Takemaru had come across, Hayate simply ignored most of the man's ranting, since that was what it was.

Oh, there was no doubt he was enraged, but really – what business was it of his what went on in the palace?

And that was where Izayoi-hime came in.

Hayate was now convinced that the Captain was obsessed with the beautiful daughter of their Lord – and was reacting with jealous temper over anyone who got to interact with her - but _especially_ the Lord's youkai ally.

It was time to go to Lord Hiraku again...

Once seated in the Lord's dim, candle-lit study, Hayate wasted little time in getting to the point.

“Airi-sama has passed Takemaru his first bit of information – and he was most displeased. Apparently, the youkai-sama embraced Izayoi-hime in the gardens this evening, though the contact was admittedly chaste, she said. Still, Takemaru ranted for hours once he found out.” He stopped and met his Lord's eyes. “He is obsessed with your daughter, and wishes her for himself.”

Hiraku's eyes narrowed dangerously. “So... he thinks to take something that is so far out of his reach, does he? My Izayoi will never be for him. Anything else?”

“Actually, yes, my Lord. Have you decided what information you want fed to him about your alliance?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he almost purred. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he said, “Tell him that I have allied myself with Touga for political reasons. With the political situation what it is right now, I felt that having an ally none of them can touch, or beat, would benefit us greatly. And... we are bound to do the same for Touga. Keep it simple, and don't go into too many details to him – he doesn't need to know everything. Besides... if you gave him too much information, he would become suspicious.”

The spy bowed to his lord and stood, letting himself out of the study silently as he disappeared back to his new quarters in the barracks – right next to Takemaru's room.

Perhaps he would hear something of what made the man scream at night.

It had to be something important to make him scream like that _every night,_ after all.

~oOo~

Touga did not sleep that night, instead choosing to spend the quiet, dark hours in meditation. Despite not sleeping at all, he was refreshed and ready for the day when he roused from his trance to prepare for his spar.

He was looking forward to it – he was actually going to learn some new moves. That hadn't happened in centuries. He idly wondered how good Ichirou was – he was certain Hiraku had undertaken his training in much the same manner his own sire had done with him. While still fairly young, he'd still have many years of training under his belt – so he was probably a fairly skilled warrior already.

_And even Izayoi, though she only has about three years of training – with her bow she is unequaled. Even I could not beat her with it, I am betting. Her staff she needs to work on, though she has much talent with it, and much better than average skill for a mere three years._

_It seems the warrior blood in the Setsuna lines is most strong._

_That bodes well for me... but not for Ryokotsussei._

Finished tying his obi, he grabbed Tessaiga and Tenseiga, and left his rooms, heading for the training yards set aside for the palace guards, an inward smirk at the anger Takemaru would soon be feeling. _The man is an aggravation._

He arrived just as the Lord of the place strode into sight, his own katana sheathed and ready at his side. “Ah, good morning, Touga,” he greeted. “Punctual, I see.”

Touga bowed slightly, a touch of irony in his movements. “But of course, Hiraku. Always. I dislike being late for anything, let alone battle.”

“Hm,” Hiraku looked amused, then glanced down at his swords. “Two katana, Touga? Am I that formidable an opponent that you need two swords to defeat me?” he chuckled.

“Though I have been trained to fight with two swords at once, that was not the reason I brought both of these out here today,” he returned, amused at the banter. He drew Tessaiga. “This is the fang of earth, Tessaiga, forged from my fang. It can kill a hundred youkai in a single swing.” He resheathed it, then drew Tenseiga. “And this is Tenseiga, also forged from my fang. It can raise a hundred people from the dead and return them to full life with one swing – it is known as the fang of heaven.”

Looking completely fascinated, Hiraku looked Tenseiga over carefully. “The blade is so pristine,” he said wonderingly.

“That is because Tenseiga cannot cut anything that is of this world. It is only deadly to those beings of the spirit world,” he said, letting Hiraku look his fill. “The reason I brought both is because I normally use Tenseiga when sparring with humans – so they will not be harmed. But... you are a more than competent warrior, and I did not wish to insult you by simply choosing Tenseiga. I decided to leave it up to you.”

Wryly, he shot Touga a _look_. “Come now, my friend – I may be a competent warrior, to humans. But I am sure I am as a child to you. You could use any sword, I am certain, and refrain from injuring me.”

Shrugging, Touga grinned. “Do not be too certain that I am that much better than you. While I have had centuries training with a blade, I do not know everything. For instance, that move you did yesterday... I would have been taken off-guard with it. You said it was one you had developed?” he asked.

Hiraku nodded, drawing his weapon, he repeated yesterday's movements, showing the interested inuyoukai the move in slow motion. Touga's eyes lit up. “Ah... I see... that is most interesting! It would be extremely difficult to counter that.”

Smiling deprecatingly, Hiraku bowed lightly. “I am honored you think so. Actually,” he looked thoughtful, “there is a move that I also developed that you might like to incorporate into your own style – from what I've seen of it, this move would work well with the way you utilize a katana – and works just as well when using a larger sword like your Sou'unga.”

Touga's brows shot up. “I am eager to see this, then.”

He beckoned to him with one hand. “Come at me at a quarter speed, so that you can see the move,” he said, and Touga leapt, bringing Tenseiga up to catch Hiraku's katana mid-blade. Within moments, he'd been disarmed, and he blinked, stunned. “How did you figure out such a move?” he asked, eyes narrowed as he picked Tenseiga up and concentrated on Hiraku's explanation.

“I was practicing with a staff one day, for light entertainment, and my opponent, who was not overly skilled in staff fighting, came at me with it as though it were a battering ram. I flipped my own around in the same way and crossed weapons with him – and then it occurred to me, that with a barely there flick of my wrist, I could throw him off and disarm him.” He grinned. “It worked. Needless to say, it isn't really much of a move for real staff fighting, because no one is really going to use a staff the way that man did. But... as I thought about it, I realized that move would work quite well with a sword.”

“Show me again, slower this time,” Touga said, once again crossing swords with Hiraku. Again, Tenseiga ended up in the dirt, and the gathering guards hooted and clapped and took bets on the side as their Lord proved why he was considered a brilliant warrior. Until Takemaru stalked over and growled out orders for his men to leave. He sneered just slightly as Touga once again took up Tenseiga, then at the warning look from his Lord, turned on his heel and strode off to the other side of the yard.

Hiraku's eyes gleamed with laughter. “Somehow, that was rather satisfying,” he said, and Touga chuckled.

“I'm sure it was,” he returned. “I know I was satisfied the day I sparred with him when I put him in his place.”

Bringing his sword up, he signaled his readiness to begin the actual spar, and in a whirl of dust, the two crossed swords. The clashing of metal was heard all over the yard as the two danced the dance of the blade – and that's exactly what it was, as two masters pitted their skills against each other.

Takemaru was watching from the other side of the training yards, and he was stunned. He'd no idea that his Lord was so skilled with a blade. It was obvious he was a master, as was the youkai he was fighting.

Touga's mind was going along the same lines. “Once in several centuries, a human is born that becomes the equal of any youkai with a blade, despite his lesser years,” he said between clashes, “and I think you are that human, Hiraku. The sword sings for you.”

That was a mighty compliment, and Hiraku thanked Touga, even as he blocked another blow and opened into another set of complicated moves.

Neither male, as focused on each other as they were, noticed Izayoi step out of the palace doors, and eyes coming to rest on them, move slowly over to watch. She was dressed in her now usual miko robes, with her bow over her shoulder, and her staff in hand.

Her expression was also tight with tension.

But watching her father and Touga spar was taking her mind from her nightmares, and she watched, entranced, as the two moved almost faster than the eye could see, their blades singing, the sounds high and clear.

They battled for endless seeming minutes before Touga got the upper hand – barely, and landed first blow. Breathing a bit heavily, Hiraku stepped back and acknowledged the point with a grin.

Izayoi clapped in appreciation, a small smile on her face. “Well done, Touga, father. That was a beautiful spar.”

Hiraku frowned a little. “Izayoi... what are you doing out here with no escort?” he asked sternly, Hayate's words from the night before still circulating in the back of his mind. He cast a surreptitious glance toward the Captain, and indeed, the man was watching Izayoi with a certain intensity that had his hackles rising.

“I am sorry, father. I knew, however, that you and Touga were out here, so I didn't see the need to track down Ichirou or Kenji. Actually, I believe those two are out sparring on the army side of the yards.”

He shot a certain look at Touga, then turned his gaze on his daughter. “We must speak after the morning meal, Izayoi. There is a very specific reason you should not be out here unescorted again.”

Frowning, she eyed her father, then nodded. “I understand. But... since I am out here already, would either of you be willing to oblige me with a light spar with the staff this morning? I find I have some... tension that I need to work out, and aggression works well for that.”

“More nightmares, my dear?” her father asked sympathetically.

She hesitated, then said, “You could say that, father.”

Touga spoke up, then. “I would be willing to be your opponent, Izayoi.”

Nodding, she motioned for a guard to approach, then ordered a staff fetched for Touga. “I thank you, my Lord.”

“It is my pleasure, my lady,” he said, his voice smooth and deep, sending a shiver down her back.

Hiraku stepped back and watched as a staff was handed to the inuyoukai and he proceeded to spar with Izayoi, taking great care not to harm her.

It was clear that he would make her an excellent teacher – one who would make sure she remained unharmed.

So far, he was comfortable with Touga being the one to have his daughter. From what he had seen to this point, the male would take care of her, yet not stifle her.

That was the best that he could hope for in a marital alliance – though he secretly prayed that, as in his own marriage, his little daughter would find love.

He hoped for that for both of his children, actually. If the kami were generous, his prayers would be answered.

He was forgetting the Shikon no Tama, however...

~oOo~

After the morning meal, Hiraku pulled Izayoi away, escorting her to her rooms so that he could take the time to warn her.

“You must not go out into the yards again without your brother, I, myself, Touga, or Kenji with you, my dear. It seems that Takemaru has a... rather unhealthy obsession with you. He desires you for himself.” As Izayoi blushed, he shook his head. “You are a beautiful woman, my daughter, and he is not blind. But he overreaches himself... and there is no telling what he might do in his madness to have you.”

Izayoi simply nodded, too taken aback to really question her father on what made him think such a thing, and within moments he sent her into her rooms with a gentle push.

“It is time to prepare for Formal Court, my dear. Did you forget it is to be held this morning?”

No more was said as she rushed into her rooms and began to prepare, knowing she didn't have much time. She had, indeed forgotten – and this was the first Formal Court since Touga had arrived.

“Oh,” she closed her eyes nervously, trying to gather herself. “I will not shame my house by failing,” she said to herself firmly, and straightening her posture, held herself proudly and with confidence. “I am prepared for this... I have had enough training, after all, and Kenji will be there, too.”

Taking a deep breath, she held it, then released, and finally feeling a bit more confident, she brushed her hair back neatly, running her fingers through the short locks at her cheeks, and her bangs. Tying the length of her ebony hair back with white ribbon, she deemed herself ready, and headed out of her rooms towards the formal audience hall.

It was time to prove herself to all those who would be attending – because not only would she be responsible for Touga's welcome, but she would be expected to fully participate this time.

She would prove that she was every bit as capable as any man.

She _would_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All information in this chapter was taken from Wikipedia.
> 
> First Annotation: Taishogun. This is the proper form of the word, shogun being a shortened form, almost slang. Taisho, of course, means 'General'.
> 
> Second Annotation: Ashikaga Takauji – He was the first Shogun of the Ashikaga dynasty, taking power from Emperor Go-Daigo in 1336 after the Kenmu restoration that lasted a mere three years. He held onto his power, though barely at times due to the power struggles between the Northern courts (Shogun) and the Southern courts (Emperors).
> 
> Third Annotation: The Shogunate was responsible for handing out land grants for those Samurai that performed above and beyond in battle, and after a time, the freely available land began to run out. When that happened, one of two things would be done; either land was taken outright from some noble house, or the Samurai was appointed as a sort of 'steward' to the noble, basically controlling the lands and everything in them, and the noble simply was given 'rent'.
> 
> Fourth Annotation: Tadayoshi and Tadafuyu – Tadayoshi was the brother to the Shogun Ashikaga, though they never agreed on anything, and almost constantly fought. Tadafuyu was his adopted son.
> 
> Fifth Annotation: Mori clan – an influential clan that had backed the Shogun until switching loyalties to Tadayoshi in 1350 or so. They remained estranged from the Shogun until realigning with Takauji in the 1360's.


	9. Judgements of the Wise

Stepping with stately grace onto the low dais at the head of the room, she bowed respectfully to her father and brother, then took her spot to the opposite side of her father from Ichirou. Whispers passed back and forth through the great room as everyone wondered where the youkai Lord was, and what would be happening in this session of court.

The room was already full, and it was apparent that today's session would be long; there was much to be brought before the Lord for his consideration. No one missed the fact, however, that this time, Izayoi was seated much closer to the front and her father... which more than likely meant she would be participating in the judgments this day.

The murmuring swelled louder through the room for several moments, and then Hiraku raised a hand, and silence fell as all attention turned to the front of the room.

“This day's court is now open.” He gestured to Hikaru, and his assistant unrolled the parchment he held and began to read from it.

“To begin this day, your most honorable ally the Lord Touga comes before you,” he said, as the doors into the room opened and Touga stepped through following Kenji. Breathless silence followed him as he strode confidently to the dais and bowed his head lightly to Hiraku and Ichirou – as well as Izayoi.

Hiraku returned an equal bow of his head, as did Ichirou and Izayoi, and then, knowing what was expected of her, she stood and addressed Kenji. “What does the most honorable ally of the house of Setsuna wish of us this day?” she asked, her tone formal and cadenced.

“Izayoi-sama,” Kenji bowed deeply, “my Lord Touga would sit with you in court to learn more of your ways. It is his belief that allies should strive to learn as much as they can from and of each other.”

“We of the house of Setsuna then welcome our ally to sit with us and learn of our ways. We are honored that you have chosen to learn more of us,” she returned, gesturing for him to take a seat on the pillow placed next to Ichirou.

Touga ascended the dais and sank elegantly down onto the pillow, then spoke for the first time that morning. “Izayoi-sama, I return your assistant to you, and thank you for the use of his skills.”

Once again bowing formally, Izayoi said, “The pleasure was mine, my Lord. I am glad you were pleased with his assistance.” With that, Kenji moved to sit just to Izayoi's side as she once again took her own seat with a twinkle in his eye – it was clear he was pleased with her performance. She had, indeed, learned the youkai ritual of welcoming another into their court very well and performed it flawlessly as though she'd been doing it for years.

Now that Touga had been formally welcomed to participate in the Setsuna court, matters moved forward much more informally between the males on the dais as they easily awaited the first matter up for consideration that day. It was clear there was a certain camaraderie forming between the three males to everyone there that day, and there was much whispering about that fact.

They were clearly becoming more than just allies – they were becoming friends.

The first matter up for judgment was a feud over land. Two farmers claimed as their concern a certain field that lay between them, and since no one could come up with an acceptable compromise between the two in their village, the matter had been sent to the Lord, instead.

Hiraku considered both men for a moment, and then said, “Hikaru, bring forward the land grant records so that we may see who rightfully farms that parcel of land.” Both farmers looked surprised that there were records of their grant, but both looked interested. It was clear they both truly felt they had the rights to the land.

Touga looked intrigued. Most ningen Lords didn't keep records of land grants to small-time farmers within their domains, but it was clear that Setsuna was run a little differently than most. He glanced sideways at Izayoi... _Or perhaps it is run a great_ _deal_ _differently..._

It wasn't long before it was found that the particular piece of land in question belonged to both farmers; the field had literally been divided right down the middle. With that evidence, neither man could argue, and both left the room, not perhaps entirely pleased, but certainly with nothing else to argue and fight about.

Most of the morning was taken up with disputes of a similar type – arguments over water rights to several small lakes and streams, questions of proper tithes to the Lord, and a fairly serious notification of a rather large and strong group of bandits that had taken up attacking people along a certain stretch of road leading south out of Setsuna lands.

There were two landless and houseless samurai requesting the honor of joining Setsuna's army, which is where Touga came in quite handy; with everything that was currently going on, Hiraku was rightly leery of anyone attempting to gain proximity to his family. Touga was able to scent out quickly that both were sincere, however, hiding no ulterior motives behind friendly eyes, and both were sent to Hiraku's General for testing – he would not, of course, accept those who were inferior warriors. If they were to prove competent, they would be accepted into the ranks of the army.

Then came a truly different problem than anything that Hiraku had ever been faced with, and he was actually left at an impasse – he had no idea how to make a judgment between the two sides.

It seemed that two women had given birth on the same day, one to a living child, and one stillborn. However, the miko who had attended the birthings was killed along with her attendants by a bandit attack on the village within minutes of the last woman giving birth. Now, both women were claiming the living child, and there was no one to say who was really the mother of said child.

Touga was also uncertain; normally he would be able to scent the child's provenance, but because of the circumstances, the scents on the child were completely muddled, and it carried the scents of both the women, as well as another who had been nursing the child in the meantime.

The whole situation was about to cause a small war within the village as the two families fought it out, and the headman, having no other choice, had brought the problem here.

It was then that Izayoi spoke out, and everyone in the room, including those with her on the dais, looked at her in shock at her words.

“Take the child and split it in half, and give each woman a piece of the child,” she said, her voice cold.

But the reaction from the women was just what Izayoi was looking for – she wasn't interested in what the court thought of her words. One of the women immediately began to cry, begging for them not to harm the child, and to just give him to the other woman. The other woman simply looked at the first in disgust, and that was all Izayoi needed to know the truth.

Whilst everyone was still shocked at her callous seeming words, she addressed the woman carrying the child – the headman's wife. “Give the child to the woman who begs for its life, for she is the _true_ mother of the child,” she said, turning a stern gaze on the other woman, who was now staring fearfully at her, “it is unconscionable that you would try to steal another woman's child in such a manner.” She looked at her father, who was just as amazed as everyone else in the room as he understood that they had just witnessed her very unique way of discerning the truth. “I believe that there should be some form of punishment for this woman, father, don't you agree?”*

Hiraku studied the woman before him who was now looking even more frightened, and hummed thoughtfully. “Indeed,” he murmured. Letting his eyes wander for a moment, he considered different punishments, and then spoke, pinning the woman with a disgusted gaze. “For your dishonesty and the trouble you have caused, your family must provide this woman's family with two barrels of rice – one this season, and one next. I am most certain that your husband will punish you more than I ever could for being forced to part with such bounty.”

With a flick of his fingers, he dismissed the disputants, the woman who'd been reunited with her son thanking Izayoi softly with damp cheeks as they turned to leave. Izayoi smiled and tilted her head in acknowledgment.

Touga, meanwhile, had been watching and listening to her avidly, and had been stunned and pleased with her wisdom. Her cold-seeming words had hidden her true purpose, exposing the liar for what she was in a quick and easy manner. He was  _most_ impressed.

Then she surprised him even more when she turned to him and asked in a low voice, “I thought that you would be able to scent out which woman was lying, my Lord... ?”

He appraised her for a moment, and then responded. “The room is closed in, with many people within it. There is a smell of dishonesty and other intrigues already here, and with the group of people that were surrounding the women so closely anyway, the scents were too muddled to tell for sure. I would have had to have taken the women to a separate room to clear the other scents to know for certain.”

She nodded in understanding. “Ah, I see. Not to question you, my Lord, I was simply curious.”

“No offense taken, my Lady,” he smiled charmingly, and she blushed and looked away.

_For kami's sake, Izayoi, control yourself! He's beautiful, but out of your reach._

As if the last judgment hadn't garnered enough surprise in the court, the next group to come forward was completely in Izayoi's purview, and it was a serious matter.

It seemed that a small village on the edge of Setsuna lands had recently begun to falter under an extremely dark aura, and none in the village could break free of it. It was draining the life from them all, and finally, the headman had gone in search of whatever was causing the problem.

He'd found the cause, and even found an itinerant monk to place a sutra on the object to at least contain it – but it was too powerful for him to cleanse it, so he had been advised to take the object to a miko with strong powers. When he'd approached another village, one with a miko, she had also been unable to purify the dreaded object, but had recommended that he bring the thing to her, as she would be able to cleanse it.

Izayoi could feel the chill from the thing despite the sealing sutra as soon as the man approached the dais, and with a suddenly deadly serious expression, stood and approached him, ordering him to hand the object over. When she opened the pouch it was in, it was revealed to be a stone, medium-sized, and as soon as she saw it, she knew what it was.

She turned to face her father. “I must take this outside, away from everyone here. This stone is used by certain lower youkai to harvest the life force of human and youkai alike. I will need to place a barrier and then purify it.”

Concerned, Hiraku studied her for a moment, and then nodded. “Once you are done, return here.”

“Oh, hai, father, for this is a most serious issue. Simply purifying this stone will not solve the problem, for that youkai must be hunted down and destroyed, or it will simply continue to place such stones.”

She turned and moved out of the room, people moving back away from her in fear of what she held. Izayoi herself paid no attention, however, she was only concerned with the evil thing she carried.

She moved hurriedly out into the middle of the gardens, knowing that no one would be out and about in them at this time of day, and setting a barrier around herself, set the pouch down and removed the stone from it. Infusing her purifying energy into her hands, she stripped the sealing sutra, and immediately the stone reached out attempting to harvest her life force.

But it was no match for her reiki, and within moments, it was nothing more than a slightly melted rock, of no danger to anyone. She hefted it for a moment, studying it, and then sighed, and lowered her barrier. Heading back inside, she motioned for a passing servant to attend her, and tersely ordered him to dispose of both items.

With that, she turned back towards the audience hall, and re-entered, calmly heading back to the dais. She noted everyone's questioning looks.

“It has been purified and disposed of, there is no need to fear,” she said as she once more took her place on the dais. She looked to the headman of the village it had come from. “When did this begin?”

“About a moon cycle ago, my Lady,” he said, bowing deeply.

She nodded, her gaze going thoughtful. “And when did you find this and leave your village?”

“A quarter of a moon cycle ago.”

“Izayoi?” her father prompted, and she looked up to see he and Ichirou and even Touga eyeing her.

“Pardon, father, I am simply thinking.” She met his gaze and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. “Father... I am going to have to go to this village, and hunt down this youkai. It is a plague on the land, and must be destroyed. It cannot be allowed to continue to roam freely.”

At her words, an uproar broke out in the court – to allow the hime-sama, reiki-wielder or not, to leave the palace to go into battle? Unheard of...

“Silence!” her father roared after a moment, his anger palpable. He waited for the room to quiet, then turned to his daughter. “And why must you be the one to deal with this particular problem, daughter?” he asked, his displeasure clear.

“This youkai is strong, father, and not everyone would be able to purify it. I would not be able to live with myself if I hid behind those with less power and sent them to their deaths,” she replied calmly.

“And you think I will let my only daughter leave the safety of the palace at the side of some man, and go off into the wide blue yonder?” he asked again, though he could understand her feelings on the matter.

“No,” she actually smiled at him, a dimple peeking through to charm the so-far silent Touga, had she but known it, “but I am not mistaken that you will be taking a contingent of the army out tomorrow to deal with this bandit problem, ne?” She waited for him to nod slowly, and then continued. “The village in question is quite near the same area. What could be safer for me than to travel with you and the army to dispose of this youkai?” she asked winningly.

Her father sighed at her. “Izayoi – we won't be traveling in carriages at a leisurely pace. We will be moving at a rather quick march. This is not a good idea.”

She looked almost insulted for a moment. “I can assure you, father, I _can_ keep up with your pace. After all, when training, I did not use a carriage to travel – I walked, just as did the other miko and trainees. I am capable of walking many miles in a day with few stops, and of sleeping on hard ground. There was no favoritism in miko Kiyoko's training regimen.”

It was clear that Hiraku was taken aback, but Touga was quite pleased. After all, as his wife, she would be expected to be part of any combat effort, especially against the north, and he really wanted to see just how much stamina she actually had. It was clear she was no spoiled, pampered hime, but he needed to know just exactly what she was capable of.

That was why he had not offered to take care of the problem himself – he could have done so quite easily.

He caught Hiraku's eye, and said, “Perhaps it would be good for you to see just what she is capable of. So far, you have only seen a small portion of her capabilities. It would not do to underestimate her,” he said, his voice carefully neutral, so as not to seem as though he were pushing.

Ichirou, who had been silent up until now, surprisingly added his support to Izayoi's case. “You cannot protect her forever, father – and you know she is destined for great things,” he said quietly. “I am positive that she will face much worse in her lifetime than this rather simple task.”

His words were vague to those not in the know, but to Hiraku, and all those on the dais, human and youkai alike, they were quite clear – Izayoi's destiny had been chosen by the kami, and safety was not something she was guaranteed. All he could do was support her as best he could. At least this time, she would be surrounded by her father and brother, most likely by Touga, as well, as it seemed clear he wished to also go, and an entire unit of their army. It was as safe as he could make her, and Hiraku had to agree – her destiny was not one of being a pampered hime living out her life within palace walls.

She was destined for much, much greater.

Finally, though all could tell he was not happy about it, he inclined his head in agreement. “Very well - we will travel first to deal with the bandits, and then we will escort you to this village and track down this youkai.”

A stir of shock went through the court, though everyone was careful not to draw their Lord's ire by yelling, and it was clear that this day would be providing fodder for gossip and intrigue probably for years.

Hiraku looked to the bowing headman, then motioned for Hikaru. “Make sure to give this man a place to sleep for the night, and show him to the kitchen so he may have a hot meal.” As Hikaru bowed, he stood from his place on the dais and declared, “This day's court is over.”

With that, the room began to empty, and Touga stood and offered his arm to Izayoi, who rose gracefully and took it, both turning to follow her sire and brother from the room as they headed for the mid-day meal.

~oOo~

The rest of the day passed quickly, Izayoi retiring to her rooms after the evening meal to prepare a small traveling pouch for herself. She would carry very little, save a light cloak and her own travel rations and a small comb – and, of course, her bow and quiver of arrows.

She had considered taking along her staff, then decided against it, deeming it unnecessary – any close fighting would more than likely be done by the army. Her father would demand that she stay as far from actual combat as possible, and her skill with her bow allowed for that – she would be able to destroy the youkai without ever getting too near it.

With her things ready for travel, she disrobed and settled into a soft night yukata, and had Mei take her miko robes to be washed and then hung to dry, so that they would be ready by morning.

Her mind wandered back to the meeting she'd had with her very unhappy father after the mid-day meal. He'd given her his orders for what she was to do during the battle with the bandits – which was much of nothing but hide. She'd actually managed to talk him out of that, to an extent – if they could find her a good place, perhaps in a tree that she could see and shoot from, he would allow her to fire and pick off as many of the bandits as she could.

But he was going to bring an extra contingent of men whose only task was protecting her – and knowing that her father _wouldn't_ give on that one, she'd chosen not to argue and take what she could get.

During the march, she was to stay near he, Ichirou, and Touga at all times, or any one of them as well as the men that were there to protect her. And during the hunt for the youkai, she would take he, her brother, and Touga with her, or she wouldn't go, and that was that.

She'd sighed with relief at that one, glad he'd not insisted she take the whole army after the youkai – that would only endanger those men, as the youkai would attempt to use any stones he'd placed to suck away their energy.

That wasn't even mentioning how difficult it would be to hunt a youkai with an entire army unit tromping along with you – stealth and speed would be what would catch the beast, and she could do that better with a small group. It would have been easier, of course, to do it alone, but she knew he would never go for that, and so didn't even attempt to argue for such a thing.

At that thought, Izayoi sighed and smiled wryly to herself. _It would have been so much easier to have been born a simple farmer's daughter – then I could be a priestess, and deal with these things without all the hassle that comes with being a hime, instead._

But the kami had made her who she was, and with everything she had seen in her dreams lately, she was Izayoi because that was how it was meant to be. For some reason, this place, at this time, as this person, was where she was needed, and she wouldn't argue the point. Besides, she couldn't say that she regretted her place – if she wasn't in the rather unique place she was, she wouldn't know the beautiful people she did... Kenji, her father and brother... Touga.

She flushed as she thought about him and slid her door open into the garden, stepping outside quietly to look around – she really didn't want company. It was deserted in the moonlight, and so she walked daintily down the steps and sighed as her feet touched the cool grass. She knew she would get reprimanded by Mei for wandering around without shoes, but the coolness felt so good against her skin she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd just have to be careful not to stain her feet.

Touga... her mind wandered back to the powerful youkai, and she shivered. He was so beautiful and fascinating! And not at all arrogant towards those who were lesser than he – for even she and her brother and father were not his equal, in power or longevity of life, at least. And yet he treated them no differently than he did anyone else, even other youkai.

_If only more ningens and youkai could interact in the same way!_ she thought wistfully.  _The future could be so much brighter._ But prejudice and hatred was strong, and mostly, she realized, it was because they just didn't understand each other – they didn't take the time to  _try_ . That was the difference – Touga did, and her father was willing to reciprocate. 

So they had differences... that just made it even better, in her eyes. For who wanted everyone to be exactly the same? That would be endlessly boring. But suspicion was rife between ningen and youkai, and far too few  _were_ willing to try to look beyond.

She could only be glad that Touga was one who was willing to do so, for she could never regret knowing him. For the first time, she actually cursed her eventual fate of being married off to some human husband and being locked away as human wives were – her loss of freedom, as well as his company, and Kenji's, suddenly weighing heavily upon her.

She sat down upon one of the stone benches near the koi pond, fingers clasped in her lap demurely as her aura saddened. _But that is my fate, and I cannot escape it,_ she thought unhappily. _All I can do is appreciate the freedom I have at this moment, and keep these days bright in my memory to take them out and look at them when my life is no longer so happy._

A cool breeze brushed a lock of her hair over her shoulder and her fingers absently came up to play with it as she wandered through her own mind. As much as she was fascinated by the Western Lord, she could only wish she weren't also attracted to him, because that was something only doomed to cause her discomfort and pain. Her destiny was to be married off to some human Lord, probably one a great deal older than her, while his... well, he would probably find a beautiful youkai female one day and that would be that.

Allowing herself to think of him, to dream of him, was an exercise in futility for her, and she tried to force her mind into other pathways, determined to push him in all his attractiveness aside. It would have been so much easier if he were only physically attractive.

_He is not for the likes of me. I need to start keeping him at arms length, attracted or not. I would not embarrass myself mooning over one so high above me, nor leave my heart open for such heartbreak when I eventually meet the one my father has chosen for me._

But one small part of her mind couldn't help but think... _Oh, but if he were for me..._

She shook her head then in frustration, and put the gorgeous male out of her mind.

_He is like a star in the sky – beautiful, but never to be reached, only dreamed of._

With that last stern thought, she turned her mind to other things as she continued to wander the gardens.

~oOo~

Morning came early to those taking leave with the dawn, and Izayoi opened her eyes to Mei's voice exhorting her to rise and hurry to the baths if she wished to take one before leaving. Knowing she would regret it if she didn't take advantage of it, she rose silently and allowed the maid to slip her yukata over her shoulders, then followed her out of the room and down silent halls to the bathing chamber.

Hurrying through the bath she usually lingered over, she rushed back to her rooms and was dressed and ready to leave in less than an hour. Slipping from her rooms, she made her way to the dining room, knowing her father would have a quick breakfast ordered for them. Sure enough, when she arrived, she met her father, and was followed within moments by her brother and Touga, as well.

With barely the merest pleasantries exchanged, the small group ate the food the silent servants set before them. It was a swift meal, and Izayoi was actually the first finished, standing at her father's nod and gathering her weapons and preparing herself for the march to come.

She was actually looking forward to the physical activity; since returning home she had done little that could be considered really strenuous, and she didn't want to lose her conditioning – it would make things very unpleasant when she was inevitably forced to regain it.

As the three males finished their light breakfast of rice and soup and roasted fish, Hiraku looked his daughter over with approval – she looked competent and professional, and he had little doubt she would make him proud while proving her words about her training true.

After all, as he'd said before – she may look like a delicate flower, but she had tempered steel at her core.

With a glance at his companions, he straightened and led the way from the room, Izayoi following behind him with her brother and Touga in her wake. She had agreed to such, for protection's sake – at least while traveling.

The army was ready and waiting when they arrived in the yards, and with little ado and much shouting, they wheeled around almost as one man and followed their Lord and his companions from the palace, marching at a steady pace to leave through the wide open gates in the hei* and out into the waking world.

Izayoi had no problem with keeping pace with her father and the others, though she mused to herself that it was much different marching at the head of an army. It was actually exciting, raising her blood and leaving a delicate flush in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eye.

Touga watched her carefully as they marched, pleased with her actions and reactions – it was apparent that she was most definitely a warrior, her blood stirred by combat and the accoutrements of war as much as any other warrior there. She was so very vividly alive, color high and eyes wide and fierce and proud as they moved swiftly across the landscape.

The day passed quickly as they moved, Izayoi learning some of the songs the men sang as they marched, and listening intently to tales of battle and glory. So involved was she in the stories and tales that she was surprised to find that the day had passed, and that they were to make camp for the night as soon as a suitable site was found. She glanced at the setting sun, frowning a little at the idea of stopping so early.

“Father, how close are we to the bandits? If we make camp now, how long will it take to reach their position on the morrow?” she asked, her brow still furrowed in thought.

“Actually, we will hold position come morning, daughter, and send out a small contingent of men to track the bandits. We are not certain of their exact location, and cannot engage until we know for certain where they are,” he responded off-handedly, keeping his eyes peeled for good ground to make camp as they moved at a slightly slower walk after the long day.

At that, Touga moved forward and cleared his throat, gaining Hiraku's immediate attention. “If I may... I can search quite quickly while you all make camp,” he offered.

Surprise rose in Hiraku's eyes, but only for a moment, and then he recalled that his new friend could fly. He would indeed be able to track down the bandits much, much quicker than his own men could.

A thoughtful look settling on his face, he nodded, accepting Touga's offer immediately. “That would indeed, be greatly appreciated, my friend,” he intoned, then raising his voice he gave the order to move off the road they had been traveling on and make camp in the huge meadow to the left side of the road. It was a good spot – there was water, and they were not too far from the area the bandits had been said to be operating in. Once Touga found them, they could plan their assault and hopefully finish this particular task off.

As they found good spots and settled down to rest, Hiraku spoke to Touga, Izayoi and Ichirou listening closely.

“South of this place there is a small area of rolling hills where the land gently folds around itself, and the road winds around and through several narrow canyons. I have no doubt that this is where the bandits are active.” Brow furrowing in deep thought, he was silent for several minutes while the meadow became a hive of activity as the officers shouted orders and soldiers gathered wood for their fires, as well as for the Lord and his companions.

After a short time, he spoke once more. “If I recall correctly, about halfway from here to the next village along this road, there is a path that breaks off from the main road. It was used in times past by hunters and trappers, and it leads into the wilds where there are no villages or human habitations. Some ways down this path, it comes to an area of cliffs and rough ground. In that area there are a couple of larger caves. As I've thought over the lands around here, this is the only place I can think of that they would be hiding – it would provide the best cover for them, and really, for a determined bunch of bandits, it would not take long to reach the road from those caves when they feel the need to bestir themselves to cause mayhem.” He looked over at Touga with a small smile. “It is my best guess as to where they are hiding, and a good place for you to start your search. I hope that helps to narrow things down for you, my friend.”

Touga considered his words, impressed with the knowledge of his lands that this man had. Most Lords did not know their own lands half so well... especially not lands that were at their borders, and usually far away from their palaces.

He nodded after a moment, smiling over at the Setsuna Patriarch jovially. “Oh, aye, that sounds to be the best area to begin my search, I would have to agree.”

Izayoi, who had been listening silently as had her brother, frowned. “But father,” she began, looking around at the fires now beginning to dot the meadow as darkness fell, even as she enjoyed the warmth of the fire now burning merrily before her, “that terrain is not going to allow an army to be effective. How are we to draw them out to an area that we would have room to fight?”

At that, Hiraku chuckled, eyeing her warmly. “What is this 'we', daughter? I doubt you will have much to do with the combat-” he broke off abruptly, then, suddenly serious as something occurred to him. “Perhaps I should rethink my stance on that,” he murmured slowly, to everyone's surprise. It was clear that he was strategizing, and, immediately interested, Touga and Ichirou pinned him with gazes just as sharp as Izayoi's had become.

He nodded absently at his General as the man approached and bowed, then motioned for the him to sit.

“Father...?” came Ichirou's voice, and Hiraku stirred and looked over at his son questioningly.

“Hai?”

“What did you mean about Izayoi?” he asked.

Hiraku waved a dismissing hand at his son as he reached into his small travel pouch and took out his travel rations, as did most of the others around the fire. “It is just a ghost of an idea, my boy, and I cannot develop anything further than that until I know where the bandits are. Then I can begin to create a battle plan.”

Touga, finishing with his portion of rations quickly, stood and nodded to his companions before bowing elegantly to Izayoi, who flushed slightly, then gave Hiraku a small salute. “And that is my cue to head out and track a group of bandits. I will return, hopefully shortly.” With that, he lifted into the air, and with no further fanfare was gone, disappearing into the darkness as though he'd never been there.

Izayoi's eyes had followed his departure as though she could not deny her eyes their will until he could no longer be seen before jerking her gaze back to the fire and hoping no one had noticed her errant orbs. Her hope was in vain, however, for her father had noticed that... and much more.

He could not deny he was pleased; it was apparent that Touga had been quite correct when he said that he would, indeed, be leaving at the end of summer with a new wife. Izayoi was obviously fascinated by him. It was easy enough for him to see that she genuinely liked him personally, and even more easy for him to see the attraction she had to the inuyoukai lord, as well. It appeared that their plans and hopes would come to pass.

As a father, he could only be pleased that she was so moved by the one he had chosen for her; he knew his daughter's heart, and barring some unforeseen circumstance, he knew she would fall in love with Touga – she was already well on her way. He was even happier for the fact that the male he had chosen for her was also just as drawn to her. Touga made no effort to hide how he felt towards the woman who would soon be his wife, and Hiraku was willing to bet that he would also come to love his beautiful daughter in return of her own feelings very soon.

Not only that, but every day spent in the male's company set his mind and heart at ease more and more – he was an honorable, powerful, easy to like male that would treat his daughter better than any human man would. As much as he loved his daughter, that fact could only make him happy, and increasingly certain that the bargain he had struck with Touga for his daughter's hand had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. He was almost totally positive he would never come to regret it, no matter what the outcome of their time as allies was to be.

“So... tell me, Izayoi,” he began idly as he tore a strip of his dried meat off to eat, “what do you think of our most esteemed guest so far? He is different, ne? Does he conform to the ideas you had of him from Kenji before?”

Startled, Izayoi blinked at her father in mid bite, slowly finishing it off as she thought about his words, trying not to blush and give her true thoughts away.

Slowly settling her hands back in her lap, her traveling pouch held gently in one hand as she stared into nothingness, she considered her words carefully, not noting the interested gaze of her brother – or the rather curious one of her father's General, who was still carefully eating his own meal.

“I... think he is more than I had thought he would be from Kenji's words, father,” she finally replied in a low tone that they all had to almost strain to hear – as though she were speaking to herself. “He is larger than life, yes?” She sighed and shifted her position before looking up into the fire, the dancing flames mesmerizing her – reminding her far too much of the fiery golden eyes of a certain someone. “One cannot meet him and remain unchanged. It is my belief that we will all carry some mark for the rest of our lives as the result of this summer... and I can only hope that for the majority, it will be a mark of hope, of friendship and of understanding.”

Ichirou nodded agreeably before taking a long drink from his waterskin; the dried meat was salty and would dry your mouth out quickly. “Hai – your words are fair, Izayoi – I agree. He is... to be trusted. Even in such a short time, I have learned that his honor is all – he will never turn coat against one he has called friend and ally. He is a likeable being – youkai, or not. I will not be the one to break our alliance.”

General Hideyoshi listened intently to the talk of his Lord and family, not having had as much contact with the youkai Lord, though his instincts were not giving warning; he felt that the male was indeed trustworthy... at least so far. He had always trusted his instincts, and they had never failed him yet, so until they began to say differently about his Lord's highly unusual ally, he would say nothing and simply follow the lead of his commander. He had always trusted Lord Hiraku, and he saw no need at this point to question his judgment.

But he was curious, and if his Lord would be willing to answer...

Diffidently, he broke into the once more idle conversations between father and children. “My Lord... would you permit a question?” he asked slowly.

His tone obtained the attention of all three of the Setsuna family members, as one, they all stopped speaking and turned their attention to him. At his Lord's nod, he continued.

“This alliance with the honorable youkai Lord... it is... unusual. How did such a seemingly impossible thing come to pass – especially since I have gathered from the talk that until this visit, you had not met each other?”

The question was asked simply, with no edge or sound of fear or hatred at the mention of Touga, so Hiraku decided to answer. The more of his people that he could sway to his own opinion of the inuyoukai, the better things would be.

“It was simple providence,” he said, his voice deep with amusement as a chuckle broke from his chest at his memories. “And an unusual series of events, commencing from when I was a child. I never learned to fear youkai just because they were youkai, and so, when I came across a severely injured youkai male one day, I saw no reason not to help him. I am sure you remember – it was about ten winters ago, give or take a moon or two that I had an injured youkai brought to the palace and kept him there until he was healed.”

Hideyoshi closed his eyes in thought, then opened them again... ten winters ago he was serving under the previous General, and had been gone for leave to see his family. He did remember, however, on his return, the talk of such a thing. “Vaguely, my Lord. At that time, I had gone home on leave to visit family, but when I returned, I remember there was talk of such.”

“It turns out he was a vassal to Lord Touga. That is what began our correspondences. As time went on, it became clear that he was an honorable being, and I was pleased to find that he thought the same of myself, as well.” He tossed a piece of dried mushroom into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. “It was a slow progression from first contact to signed allies, I will admit. But I find I have no reservations in my alliance, and how many can truly say that, hm?”

Nodding soberly, Hideyoshi agreed, and the conversation once more became desultory as they awaited Touga's return.

No one paid any attention as Izayoi rolled herself in her cloak and prepared for sleep, though it did not come soon to her, and her thoughts were drawn into the darkness of the night as the stars mimicked the silver flashes of the inuyoukai's hair in her mind's eye.

_I will never forget any part of this summer... and in the years to come, I will carry memories of silver and gold close to my heart as I mourn my freedom to marriage._

_How I wish I... had been born youkai...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First annotation: For those who know any bible stories, you might recognize that judgment of Izayoi's. I shamelessly lifted it from a tale of King Solomon and his legendary wisdom.
> 
> Second annotation: Hei=low roofed defensive walls of a castle.


	10. The Pursuits of the Foolish

Arata paused, chopsticks poised as he listened to the gossip and murmurings making their rounds in the dining area used by the higher-ranked courtiers of Touga's court. There was much speculation on Touga's whereabouts at every table. He wondered which rumor was being given the most credence, and then thought that perhaps it was time to throw another idea into the mix, and see which way all the snakes scrambled.

He was fully aware of what his friend and liege was up to; besides Kenji, he was probably the only one Touga fully trusted. And it was one of his tasks to add to the confusion already present on their Lord's whereabouts. 

This would be fun.

Once more taking an idle bite of rice, he jumped right into the conversation closest to him, whose members were quite happy to hear from him - since he was known to have Touga's ear, most were very happy to listen to anything he had to say on the subject of their Lord.

“Touga has simply tired of the intrigues in this huge pile,” he said, gesturing with his chopsticks to indicate the whole citadel in an offhand way. “He decided to take a break, and one of his friends and vassals offered him a place to guest and get away from it all for a time. Do not think, however, that he is not keeping abreast of what goes on here – what Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't catch and pass on, he has others that do.”

One of the men listening to him opine narrowed his eyes on him. “And you would be one of those people, wouldn't you, Arata? As it is known that you are probably his best friend in life.” A hint of malice seeped into his voice as he added, “Who knows? Since Touga disbanded his harem, he must be getting pleasure from another source. Why not get _that_ from his 'greatest friend', as well?”

Arata snorted at that, casting the male an incredulous look. “And that statement shows your stupidity bright and clear, Seng – Touga does not swing that way. His desires are all centered on females, you fool. Which is why he has not noticed the come-hither looks _you_ have been casting his way since your arrival here from the mainland.”

At that, Seng flushed unbecomingly as titters broke out around the table. “And you have no room to talk, Arata,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “It is well known that you enjoy both sides of the bed!”

Shrugging, he yawned, still a bit sleepy. “So? Why limit myself to female or male only? There is pleasure to be had on both sides. Different from each other, true, but still pleasurable. I don't try to hide my nature, Seng, unlike you. Still, make no mistake – all those glances you've been casting Touga's way will bring you nothing except everyone _elses_ attention. There isn't a courtier here that doesn't know your proclivities, no matter how hard you've tried to keep them secret,” he grinned maliciously as he outed the other male, deliberately being loud as he added fodder to the morning's gossip.

Reddening alarmingly, the now humiliated male stood and left the dining room to raucous laughter and hooted comments flung at his departing back. That was one fool who wouldn't be showing his face for some time.

 _Idiot,_ Arata snorted to himself as he finished his rice. Setting aside his chopsticks, he picked up his tea and sipped it as the conversation at the table turned to a different topic. 

It seemed that Seng's comment about Touga's setting aside of his concubines had once again brought everyone's attention back to that fact. Usually, the only time such a thing was done was when a marriage was imminent. Since youkai tended to be very jealous of their mate's attentions, having concubines while married could be an extremely dangerous endeavor.

But Touga had shown no signs of favoring any female of any house. There had been no sightings of him courting anyone, or showing any female any attention whatsoever. It left everyone confused and very much trying to figure out what was going on.

“Come, Arata,” one of the courtiers said, giving him a knowing look, “while Seng's idea was admittedly foolish as to the _reason_ Touga-sama cast off his concubines, still, he didn't just do such a thing on the spur of the moment. We all know our Lord does nothing without reason. And as close as you are to him, surely you know said reason. Why will you not share it with us? Is it really so important that it must be kept secret?”

 _If they only knew,_ the fox thought to himself. _The citadel would fall down around our ears if his true reasons were to get out. But there is so much potential here for mischief..._

Making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard at the next table where a certain male sat, he said, “It's possible he has marriage on his mind. After all, he is getting older, and he's told me that he would like someone to curl up with at nights. Someone constant, rather than courtesans or concubines.” The fox shrugged casually, his voice becoming lightly mocking. “I personally don't see the attraction, but then, I'm a fox, not a dog, and dogs _do_ tend to like having one master.” He laughed derisively at the chorus of growls that erupted from different throats around him. “At any rate, last I knew, he had been invited to guest at the home of Lord Hayato. He _does_ have a daughter of marriageable age...” he trailed off, glancing idly at the one his words were an attempt to target.

The male was a highly placed courtier and member of the family of Lord Kaito, who was a fervent rival of Lord Hayato. Both struggled with each other for power at court and Touga's favor. With his words, he'd just lit a fire under Kaito's ass, and he would be left to wonder and fear such an alliance – while trying everything he could think of to cause trouble for Hayato and put a stop to any talks of a marital alliance between the two. The machinations on that score were about to add quite a bit of chaos to the courts, which was a good thing, because it would involve most of the members of the court in one way or another, taking more attention off Touga's plans and _true_ whereabouts. 

Still, he thought to himself as he chuckled inwardly at the panicked look on Kaito's cousin's face, this would not deter Takako. No... she would dismiss such talk as worthless, which it was. Touga would never ally himself by marriage to Hayato – and not to mention  the daughter was homely and not very bright. She would never survive being mated to such a person as Touga. No, she was better suited to marriage to a farmer or some such thing, where thought and intelligence were not required commodities.

At thought of the dragon female, Arata looked around as he cradled his cup of tea, wondering when she was going to put in an appearance, for surely she would. She was quite pleased with herself thinking that she had hooked his attentions, and would not want to let him languish for long without trying to sink her claws deeper into him.

He glanced at the male next to him as he was elbowed, frowning. “What?” he snapped, annoyed.

The other male chuckled at his reaction. “And what about you, Arata? We've all seen you sweet-talking that whore Takako. What possible reason could you have for sniffing after _her_? After all, even a bird youkai with no sense of smell could scent the many, many males she's taken to her bed.”

Arata rolled his eyes. “I'm rather bored right now, as it seems there is nothing of real interest going on around here. I decided that attempting to sniff out an accurate count of those she's bedded was about as much entertainment as I was going to find, that's all.”

The table erupted into laughter at his words. “And how far have you gotten in your count so far, eh?” someone called out from the other end of the table.

“Sixty-nine,” he answered, deadpan, and the laughter grew in volume at his clever play on words. Even the females present were laughing.

 _Does the bitch even know how much of a laughingstock she is?_ he wondered. _Surely she would be too embarrassed to show her face if she did. But then again, she is a dragon in a house full of canines. Dragons really have no sense of smell, so it is very possible she has no idea that we can all smell her bedtime activities._

“But she _is_ merely an overly large snake, as all dragons are, and everyone knows that snakes cannot smell well at all. She has no idea that the rest of us can tell what she's been up to,” he tossed out, chuckling. “And for curiosity's sake, I will sacrifice myself to gain an accurate count so that we may all know for certain how many times she's played the whore. One wonders if she's even perhaps bedded her own sire, as promiscuous she is.”

More laughter erupted at his mocking words, and shouts of encouragement for his 'sacrifice'. It seemed the female was even more of a laughingstock than he'd first thought, as someone called out the idea for a betting pool based on his final answer as to how many lovers she'd had.

He smirked as he thought of the reaction of the bitch were she to overhear the things being said of her. Right now he couldn't allow himself the pleasure of telling her, but once Touga returned with his new bride... oh, what great pleasure he would take in filling her in on just how despised she was – and not even just because of her species.

But it did bring one thing to mind - one question.

Ryokotsussei was known to have several daughters of marriageable age. So why had Takako been chosen above the others?

Was it just chance, or was there another reason?

~oOo~

Takako heard the ribald laughter and loud voices from the dining room ahead with disgust. Such behavior wasn't allowed in her father's palace – decorum was everything. Of course, most of those here were mangy canines of one sort or another with no sense of class at all, so she really shouldn't be surprised.

Still, it was pathetic, and she couldn't wait for the day she could go home. She glanced down at her clawed fingers and scowled slightly at the reason she was the one forced to dally here rather than one of her sisters. 

She was fully aware of what her father had wanted her to do – she was supposed to seduce Touga, get the location of the Shikon no Tama from him, then kill him in his sleep and return to her sire with the information.

But Touga was proving himself to be quite shifty, and much harder to get her claws into than any of them had thought. After all, weren't dogs supposed to be lusty beings that would rut with just about anything that moved?

Perhaps their beliefs on the canine nature weren't quite correct, though plenty of the courtiers had proven to be just so with their promiscuity. Maybe the higher inu were different in their makeup?

Takako ignored the stares of the servants as she passed, by now used to it. At first it had angered her, but then it was explained to her that none here had ever seen a dragon youkai before. It was amusing to scare the stupid servants – but she only did so when no one else was looking. It wouldn't do, after all, to call attention to herself in a way that underlined her differences. 

Striding confidently into the dining area, she was instantly struck by the deep lull at her appearance, and eyes narrowing slightly, she was almost positive she had been the topic of conversation amongst most in the room. There really was no other reason for all the talk to come to a standstill at her entrance.

Angry, but hiding it carefully, she looked around the room to see who was there, hoping to find her target in the room, and fortunately, he was, looking comfortable as he lounged at the table sipping tea and listening to the talk. She watched him carefully for a moment, and then, setting a light smile on her face, drifted to his table to take a seat. She motioned for a servant to bring her food, and then turned to the kitsune with a light bow of her head.

“Good morning to you, Arata-san,” she said pleasantly. 

“And you, Takako-san,” Arata replied just as pleasantly. “One hopes you rested well?”

She nodded easily as one of the hovering servants appeared to lay out her repast before her. “Very well, though it would have been more pleasant with company,” she sighed, flashing a glance his way. “I grow weary of sleeping alone.”

Arata snorted inwardly at that comment. Weary of sleeping alone, was she? How long had it been since she'd bedded someone – two days? “I agree, Takako-san – there is certainly something to be said for not waking up alone.” There was just a hint to his voice of something else, and Takako shot him another glance, not sure what it was. His face was pleasantly bland, however, giving nothing away, and she let it go, not wanting to screw up her chance to sink her claws into his brain and pick it for the answers she needed to gather for her father.

“I'm glad to find that we are of like mind, then, Arata-san,” she said, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously before taking a sip of her own tea. “Mmm... piping hot, just as I like it. It took the servants long enough to understand how I like my tea, that's for sure. Boiling and right off the fire.” 

He nodded. “Servants often have to take instruction more than once on fulfilling their duties, as I'm sure you know, Takako-san,” he said enigmatically, and once again, Takako was certain he was saying something that she wasn't catching, though... oddly enough, his words sounded just like her father's – he had many times said almost exactly the same thing, in almost the exact same tone of voice. Had Arata ever been in her father's palace? She had to wonder, because from the gossip around this place, the fox had been just about everywhere, and with his powers of illusion, it was perfectly possible that he had infiltrated her sire's lands at some point in the past.

“So what is the conversation this morning?” she asked brightly after a moment in between bites of her meal. 

Arata leaned back and spoke idly, as if bored. “Just more speculation on Touga-sama's whereabouts and his plans,” he said, his manner offhand and casual in the extreme. “The same as it always is, really, for the people around here are simple and cannot think beyond the Lord's life to their own.”

He watched carefully, though seemingly laid back and careless, her reaction to his words, and indeed, the look in her eyes deepened – she was _very_ interested in those same questions. Which meant that her father was interested. 

Arata, of course, already knew this – but the question was, _why_ were Touga's whereabouts of such interest to him?

Just what was the dragon after?

From what had happened with Sesshoumaru-sama's patrol yesterday – yes, he knew of what had happened on said patrol – it would appear as though the dragon suspected that Touga either had the Shikon no Tama, or knew where it was.

He would bet all he owned that the dragon lord was after the jewel, and thought that Touga's 'visit' with an ally was about that same subject. If so, it was a deep game the damned flying snake was playing...

_I need to be certain, though. For how would Ryokotsussei have found out about Touga's involvement in hiding that accursed bauble? Even Sesshoumaru does not know of his sire's guardianship of it. If he knows... it could only be because someone turned coat and gave him that information. But who?_

That was a very disturbing thought, because the list of those who knew of the jewel and its hiding place was very lightly populated. And the thought of one of those few being a traitor was disturbing and dangerous in the extreme.

With an inward sigh, he continued the light conversation with her as she finished her breakfast, and then stood and invited her for a walk in the gardens. He knew of a nice little place for a spot of dalliance and intrigue...

She was very quick in her acceptance.

~oOo~

From his study on the floor just below his father's, Sesshoumaru watched Arata entertain Takako with a cold eye. He was well aware that his father's oldest friend was seducing the disgusting female at his sire's request. 

It was not hard to figure out why.

He growled at the thought of his powerful sire mating such a filthy whore. Was the dragon really such a fool that he thought such a ploy could work? He had to have known that the great Dog General never would have fallen for such a low scheme – which meant that Takako was merely a screen. Oh, not that she wasn't reporting everything she heard and saw back to her father, but there had to be someone else here in the palace that was the real spy.

Claws almost glowing green with the urge to kill the female or anyone else affiliated with those cold-blooded bastard dragons, he turned from the window with a deeper growl and sat down at his desk. Steepling his fingers, he closed his eyes and calmed his blood until he could look at the problem collectedly. Anger would serve no purpose at this point except to distract him.

_Father is hiding something... and that something is what Ryokotsussei is after. That is why so many of his serpents are sneaking into Western lands – they search for whatever this object is._

He thought back to yesterday and his sire's instructions after he had reported to him. _And_ his reaction to said report. He had scented of deep concern, even worry. _Whatever this object is, it is being kept by the slayers. He was too concerned with their security for it not to be so._

_But why would he entrust something so obviously dangerous to the care of ningens... slayers or not? They could not hope to defend against an attack by dragons in force. Would he not have been better served to hide whatever it is here in the citadel?_

_Then again... if such an object_ _ were _ _hidden here, the snake would probably have attacked the West already. That may be the only reason he has not – because he does not know the whereabouts of whatever it is that father hides that he desires so badly._

For a moment, he wondered why his father had not stationed a garrison of his soldiers at the slayer's village... but then the answer came to him. _No... for then the dragon would know for certain that it lay there, and so far he does not. He is looking everywhere. Perhaps, then, I should give him several other places to concentrate on..._

Turning to the tidily sorted shelves behind him, he took out a map of the Western lands, and began to pore over it, looking for a good place – or two – to act as decoys to the spies constantly trying to sneak into the West.

 _Here... and here,_ he decided, a grim smirk twisting thin lips. Both places were garrisons that his sire had placed in unsettled regions, for reasons he had never understood – until now. _Clever, father... clever. Always thinking ahead..._

They could easily be fortified, making it look as though they were protecting something precious, while in truth, they were protecting nothing at all.

It would be interesting to see what reactions his own actions would precipitate.

Placing the map back in its spot neatly, Sesshoumaru summoned a servant and asked them to send in one of his father's Generals. 

Within an hour, two army units were under notice and preparing to deploy to new stations. 

And Sesshoumaru was once again standing at the window, watching Arata twist Takako around his little finger. He would have to drop a few words in the fox's ear about what he'd done, and tell him to make sure he passed it on.

~oOo~

Certain that his so-called master was about to meet with his spy in Touga's citadel through his scrying mirror, Kenichi used his most secret skill and entered the room just before the dragon Lord turned to close the doors and set a locking spell on them. 

Floating along invisibly behind the tall male, he waited patiently for him to seal the room with a soundproof barrier, and then open his mirror to call out to the one just like it that his spy held. 

He wasn't disappointed.

The mirror opened within moments, and the now incorporeal Kenichi watched silently as a robed and hooded male was revealed in the mirror. _Damn! Why'd he have to be hidden?_ Still, by listening carefully, he could possibly identify the traitor by voice alone. 

He tuned everything else out and concentrated only on the conversation going on before him.

“... what he is currently doing?” he heard Ryokotsussei ask.

“No, my Lord, not with any surety. However... the visit he is making has nothing to do with the Shikon no Tama, that much I _am_ positive of. It is some other scheme, one I do not think is of any importance to you or threat to your goals. If the talk here is correct, I believe it is simply more of the futile maneuvering for position between the houses of Lord Hayato and Kaito. Occasionally, Touga-sama does something to up the ante between the two, so to speak, to keep them from allying together and causing him more headaches,” the voice returned. “His friend Arata spoke of this same thing this very morning.”

There was a hiss, then the room fell silent for a moment. Then Ryokotsussei said, “Still, while he might not necessarily be somewhere dealing with the tama, keep your ears open. He knows of my forays into his lands. If he begins to move his soldiers anywhere for no apparent reason, that would be a good indication that the protection of the tama is involved. Continue to listen, and if anything comes to your attention, do not hesitate to contact me.”

The figure in the mirror bowed, and with a wave of his hand, the mirror cleared, flattening and brightening and showing nothing more than the dragon standing before it once more.

“I'm almost sure he knows I'm looking for the jewel. So he has it hidden somewhere he thinks I will never look. It must be that for him to be so cocksure that I will not find it.” The dragon turned from the mirror and ran an irritated hand through his scarlet mane. 

After a moment, though, his expression lightened, and he chuckled, an evil sound.

“Still... I cannot wait to face the fool dog with how high within his court's ranks my reach is – just before I kill him.”

Kenichi pressed every bit of what had happened in this room into his memory, and waited, still incorporeal, for the male to open the room back up and leave. Floating off in a different direction once the way was opened, he made it back to his rooms before allowing himself to form into his physical body once more.

Kenichi was an elemental with the ability to literally turn himself into little more than invisible molecules – though only Touga and one other knew of that ability. He was also Touga's most secret spy. No one knew of him _except_ Touga – not even his son, or Arata. It was a fact that was now serving him well, as he could sneak himself into the dragon's lair and said dragon had no idea that he had any ties in the West at all.

He let his thoughts drift to all he needed to pass on to his _true_ Lord... and then, afterward, his mind wandered to someone else – someone who had become dear to him, though such a thing was dangerous. Yet, it could also be most advantageous...

He hadn't been in the dragon's service for four months when his youngest daughter, a tiny female named Mine had begun to fall in love with him. And as odd as it seemed, as much as he disliked dragons, he had found himself returning her feelings. The girl was nothing like the rest of her family.

She was actively mistreated by all of them. Smallest of all his brood, Mine was, in his eyes, anyway, the most beautiful of his daughters... and shockingly, with a family and sire like hers, she had a good heart. She was soft and caring, and were she to linger in her father's house unmarried for very long, she would probably eventually be killed by one of the others.

Unable to see such a thing happen, he had gone to Ryokotsussei to ask for Mine as his bride – and had been accepted. The dragon had no use for her, and was happy to get her married off to someone. She was no longer his responsibility, and that was good enough for him.

But Mine knew what he was... and who he truly held allegiance to – he'd been unable to hide the truth from her, and he had been sure she would not turn against him, anyway. She hated her family with a passion, and her father most of all.

When the time came, Kenichi was sure that the sight of one of his own standing against him with his most hated enemy would certainly enrage the narcissistic Ryokotsussei. He was so certain that he had a stranglehold on all his children, his wives, and his court, that he wouldn't even have conceived of one of his own turning against him.

But Mine was his trump card. Because Ryokotsussei had a bad habit of gloating to all his children and wives about his various schemes, and Mine in turn told him everything that was said when he was not present. It gave him two edges – his ability to spy unseen, and his sweet little wife, who no one would ever consider as a spy, least of all her sire.

To him, she was just a useless female – but to Kenichi, she was his love, and his second set of ears, as well.

His attention was pulled from his thoughts by the object of them as long green hair with streaks of yellow whirled into the room. Flushed and pretty, Kenichi smiled at her and once again wondered how she could really be a cold-blooded dragon. She was always warm to the touch, and her cheeks were even now flushed with warmth. He shook his head and opened his arms to her with a deepening smile as she walked right through the permanent soundproof barrier he had placed around their rooms and into his embrace.

“What is it, my sweet?” he asked, holding her green eyes with his own silver.

“I overheard father a little while ago, love – he is raising the army bit by bit, but hiding his actions by conscripting soldiers and then keeping them in the mountains to the North, so that Touga-sama will not know he is preparing for war,” she said, worry in her voice. “I'm so surprised that he hasn't spoken of this at all until just now... usually, he brags about everything, you know?”

Her worries weren't idle, either. If it came to war, he and she would need to get away – to get back to the west, and such an escape would not be easy. He had suspected for some time that the dragon was slowly adding to his forces, but had no proof – until now.

Perhaps he needed to contact Touga sooner than he had planned – like tonight.

He looked back down at his wife as she gripped his arms tightly. “What are we to do, Kenichi? He could begin the attack much sooner than we had thought! It will be difficult for Touga-sama to catch up in gathering his armies since father has apparently been doing this for some time. He was quite happy to tell us that the army is far larger than it has ever been.” Her brow furrowed, then. “Although... he did say that many of the soldiers are really little more than fodder youkai, with no true combat skill. He thinks to overwhelm the West with numbers, it seems.”

Kenichi chuckled. “That is something that Touga expected, I think. But the truth is, the Western Armies are always kept at full strength – he never draws them down, peace-time or no. Many have wondered at this, and his councilors have even chastised him for the cost of it, but he has always ignored them all and gone his own way. Now I know why. He is a crafty youkai, Mine, but one with a good heart who cares for his people as best he can. I know you will like him.”

Her brow furrowed sweetly, and he was hard pressed not to kiss her, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. “But I _am_ a dragon, even though I hate my family and how horrid and violent they are... will he accept me?”

Pulling her closer to him, he held her firmly and comforted her fear. “He may be a little suspicious at first, but he will soon learn to love you, my sweet, just as I did. I once believed as he did – that the only good dragon was a dead one. But then you came into my life, and I learned that things are never so clear-cut. Touga is very wise. He will accept you, and you will be protected, my love, this I promise you.”

He smiled to himself as he felt her nod against his chest and tighten her arms around him, and he swore to himself once again – she would be safe. He would not allow her disgusting father to ever lay a hand on her again.

~oOo~

Arata lay sprawled with elegant disarray across Takako's bed, and sighed inwardly. 

_It figures. Even with as many males as she's laid with before, she's a terrible fuck. It's a good thing I have a very good imagination, or I'd never have been able to bring myself to finish. Gods... I hope I don't have to do this too many more times – although I probably will. Touga, my friend, you had better reward me greatly for this!_

He glanced at the female at his side, scooting carefully as far away as he could get and yet remain in the bed. Her body was cold, and it was giving him chills to be too close to it. Pleased that at least he had managed to wear her out, he took his time looking her room over carefully. _So... what is it she uses to keep in touch with her disgusting father?_ His gaze lingered on her vanity table, taking note of the bottles of scent she had. His brow furrowed. She sure had a lot of those scents, but then again, in a palace full of warm-blooded beings that didn't like her kind, she probably used those scents to at least take the cold edge off her personal scent.

Moving on from there, his eyes wandered to the very large wardrobe that stood against one wall, and his frown deepened... did she really need that many clothes? That wasn't the original piece for this room, he knew – it was too large and ornate to be to Touga's tastes. The smaller, plainer wardrobe sitting in a corner was the chest that belonged here. It was odd... 

And so was the fact that nowhere in the room did he see anything that could be a mirror. A noblewoman without a mirror? Unheard of... unless she kept it in that ridiculously large wardrobe she had. It was big enough to hide a floor-length model – which, as the daughter of a cardinal Lord, she may well have, expensive as all get out or not.

He knew for certain that the rooms meant for Touga's bride had such a mirror, highly reflective and large enough to show a woman from her feet up. It was a hugely expensive thing – but Touga was extremely wealthy, after all. He could afford a hundred thousand more just like it and blink off the cost.

_Our backgrounds are so different, he and I... it's a wonder we ever became friends._

His mind slipped back in time to the days of their youth. He was the son of one of the Lords under Touga's father, and though of noble birth, he was nowhere near Touga in station. But unlike many of higher rank, the young inuyoukai had not been snobbish at all and had for that reason not gotten along with most of those who could be considered his peers – or at least, as close as any could come.

As a youngster, Arata had been smaller than most of the others, and had perfected his magic and illusions much faster than the rest of his own peers, simply to escape being beaten all the time. 

One day, one of the other Lord's bratlings had cornered him in an out of the way corridor, and with nothing else left to defend himself, had used an illusion that was so good, he'd frightened the bully half to death. The male had been stricken dumb, and hadn't spoken for days afterward. Touga had by chance been hiding out in a room down that self-same corridor as a way to avoid afternoon lessons, and had seen the whole thing. He'd laughed himself silly before explaining to the parents what had occurred, thereby saving young Arata a good beating by a flustered father.

They'd been best friends ever since.

There wasn't much Arata wouldn't do for his friend, knowing that the favor was returned – Touga would stand by him through anything, no matter what it was, and had proven it many times. They'd had each others backs so many times in battle and other situations that there was no need to even ask on either one's part. It was just a silent, accepted part of their friendship.

And that was why, even though he found Takako to be boring, exceedingly arrogant, and a dead fuck, to put it bluntly, he would pretend otherwise as though the safety of the entire world hung on his convincing the wench that she had him completely in her claws. Because really, more than likely, it did.

He shuddered at the thought of that bastard dragon taking over the west. The lands would be plunged into a darkness that would rival the underworld for hopeless misery, and then the fool would rule half the country.

He wouldn't stop at that, either, for if he could take the west, he would then turn his eyes to the east and south. The entire country would be overwhelmed with bloodshed and suffering, affecting youkai and ningen alike.

No... Ryokotsussei must never be allowed anywhere near the Shikon no Tama...

Or the seat of power in the west.

Finally realizing that the female was going to sleep for quite some time, he rose gracefully and silently from the bed and redressed, casually dropping a tiny black blob on the table near the bed as he finished, then decided to go bathe the scent of cold blood from his body before it made him sick. Slipping from the room as quietly as a mouse, he headed immediately for his rooms to grab a change of clothes, before heading for the baths.

He squinted at the position of the sun out his windows before leaving – at this time of the afternoon, the baths would probably be empty, which suited him just fine. It would give him time to think over his course of actions with the wench. He didn't like to do things on the spur of the moment if he could plan ahead, though he was skilled at working off the cuff if it was needed, as well.

Deep in thought, he finished his bath and then headed for the dining room – dinner was about to be served, and he had worked up an appetite. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as his Lord's son suddenly appeared next to him. He blinked in surprise.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” he acknowledged, wondering why the heir to the west was walking with him. Sesshoumaru did not associate himself with anyone in the citadel at all except for when conducting business.

“You have begun _entertaining_ Takako, have you not?” he asked quietly. “I have some... information that you could let 'slip' to her.”

Straightening, Arata nodded curtly. “Hai? What is that?”

“Two army units are moving out at first light tomorrow. They are going to strengthen two garrisons in unoccupied lands. Does it not seem odd that it would be deemed necessary to add so many men to areas that have... nothing to protect?” he responded, not looking at the fox.

Brow furrowed, Arata processed his words, and then what Sesshoumaru was doing came to him, and he grinned maliciously. “Ah. I would be most pleased to spill such information into her ears, then, my Lord.”

With a slight nod, Sesshoumaru walked away, and Arata watched him for a moment, then continued on towards the dining room, chuckling inwardly. _Even Sesshoumaru cannot help but to dip his fingers into the intrigue that goes on in this place. I wonder how skilled he is in such games..._

Entering the room to knowing shouts and ribald laughter, Arata bowed mockingly to those in the room, then chose his usual spot and settled, motioning for a servant to serve him his meal. He had hardly taken a sip of his tea when one of the younger courtiers asked knowingly, “So... have you gained in your count any more, Arata-san?” to the backdrop of guffaws around the table.

He placed a hand across his forehead and languidly answered, “Yes, I have done my duty, as unpleasant as it is, and have added twenty to the count so far.” As those gathered round laughed and made sport of Takako, Arata straightened in his seat and began to eat – the day's activities had made him hungry, especially as he'd missed lunch. He had no doubt Takako would be along soon, as well, so he nudged the talk in other directions. 

“Oi, where's Haruko?” he asked leadingly, and just that quickly the talk turned to Kaito's cousin, who had overheard his planted – and false – story about where Touga actually was and what he was actually doing.

One of the females let out a particularly vicious laugh. “Oh... he ran for his rooms as soon as he finished his breakfast, Arata-san, and not half an hour later, he'd dispatched a message to his cousin. I've no doubt that Kaito's already read the message and is now stewing and panicking over what to do to put a stop to such an alliance.”

He eyed the female carefully, trying to remember who she was affiliated with. “Don't worry, I'm not part of either house – or most of the lying and backstabbing that goes on here. I am from the Southern house come to the West as a councilor,” she said at his searching look.

“Ah.” That was why he didn't recognize her. “And you are of what race?” he asked, unable to place what type of youkai she was from her looks alone. Tall, obviously graceful, she had fiery red hair and the strangest but most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen – they swirled orange and red like fire in her delicately molded face.

“Firebird,” she said, and he kicked himself inwardly – from another country on the mainland or not, her kind were seen here enough he should have recognized her. Especially as the Southern Lady was a firebird.

He bowed his head and smiled charmingly at her. “Then I say welcome to this cesspool of backstabbing, infighting and lying known as the Citadel, Lady...?” he asked leadingly.

“I am known as Kajiko,” she said, smiling back at him slightly. “I have the feeling that I am speaking to the one who stirs up the intrigue in this place almost more than any other, am I right?”

He smiled modestly and demurred. “Alas, no, Kajiko-san,” he said. “I am but a poor fox in a den of dogs. I do what I can to protect myself, that is all. And the name is Arata, if you were wondering.”

She eyed him with disbelieving amusement, and went back to her dinner with a nod of her head. Arata watched her for a moment, actually charmed by her. That was rare... not many succeeded in gaining his approval or actual admiration.

He would certainly be keeping an eye on her, but unlike the case with Takako, this time he would be doing it for himself.

_Things just might have gotten a great deal more interesting around here, that's for sure! But dammit, why did it have to be now, when I'm stuck dealing with that cold-blooded bitch?_

He picked up his teacup and sighed, listening idly to the talk around the tables nearest him, and watched as Kajiko finished her meal silently and then excused herself for the night. 

_At least she left before Takako came in._ For some reason, acting the lovers in front of the firebird bothered him, and he determined then and there to do his best to keep his game with the dragon female as far out of sight as possible.

His eyes turned towards the doors as the female in question slinked into the room with an intimate smile in his direction. Inwardly shuddering, he managed to smile back, though he absolutely hated it.

It was time to return to his job.

He kept a straight face as she sat down near him, moving proprietorially closer than polite company would normally allow, and smiled at him.

“You must have been hungry after such a busy afternoon,” she hinted heavily, obviously pleased at her 'conquest' and wanting everyone to know what she had been up to. “I find myself just as famished, I do say. Perhaps I should have the servants bring a tray of fruit or something to my rooms, you know, just in case.”

Smiling enigmatically, he agreed. “Perhaps you should, Takako-san. You never know when having such a snack around might come in handy.”

She didn't say anything else as she finished her meal, and with his next move mapped out, Arata stood from the table and asked her to walk with him in the gardens once more.

Not suspecting a damn thing, she agreed, and within minutes, the two were walking in the softly lit eastern gardens, the small lamps swinging lightly in the breeze of the early evening. These particular gardens happened to overlook the lower level of the castle and the yagura.* No one could possibly miss the activity taking place in those yards.

Takako most certainly did not. 

She stopped and gazed over the wall, a frown on her face. “What in the world is going on down there at this time of night?” she asked aloud, though it was clear she was really talking to herself.

He answered anyway. “Ah... from what I heard, two units of the army have been ordered to leave at first light to strengthen two garrisons.” He frowned artfully, feigning confusion. “But I can't figure out why... those two garrisons are in the middle of nowhere. Actually, no one has ever been able to figure out why we have two full garrisons stationed in the middle of nowhere to begin with. It is most strange,” he finished, eyeing her covertly to ascertain her reaction.

She was greatly excited and excused herself from his company with a most ridiculous excuse as cover as soon as she possibly could, leaving him to his own devices. 

_And she swallows the bait,_ he thought, grinning inwardly. _I almost can't wait for the day when she finds out just how badly she's been had._

Chuckling evilly, he made his own way back into the palace, headed for his rooms. Since she had left him, he had every excuse to go to his own rooms to sleep, rather than hers. He was quite pleased to be escaping the rather dubious honor of warming her bed again, at least for tonight.

_I suppose I must take such chances where I find them and be glad for them. Ugh._

With a sigh, he prepared himself for bed and tucked himself into the covers, dropping to sleep almost immediately.

After all, he'd more than done his duty this day, and deserved what sleep he could find.

~oOo~

Takako couldn't get back to her rooms fast enough, having to walk slowly and with decorum so as not to alert anyone to her excitement. This would be something to give her sire to lessen his anger with her.

That could only be a good thing for her continuing health.

Slipping quietly into her room, she hurriedly set the soundproof warding, and then opened her wardrobe and activated her mirror. She knew her sire would be alerted, all she had to do now was wait for his response.

In the meantime, she decided to go ahead and change into her night yukata, wanting to get comfortable. For some reason, she felt strung out and tired as though she'd run miles, and all she wanted now was to pass on the knowledge she'd gained to her father, and then go to her rest, hopefully with his approbation rather than his anger, as his anger was always to be feared.

Soon enough, her mirror flashed, and she knew her father was waiting. Moving to stand before it, she bowed deeply to him, keeping her gaze turned down from his own cold one.

“Takako. Since you are calling for me, I assume you have some information of importance for me?” he asked coldly, and she was very aware that he would hurt her badly if he was displeased with her words. But she didn't think he would be...

“Father. Yes. I have done as you instructed and begun to keep company with Arata. And sure enough, he seems to know most of what goes on in this place. While he has said nothing of Touga's whereabouts, I did manage to find out something else that might just be what you are looking for.” 

“Well, out with it, girl, don't make me pry it from your cold, dead body.”

With a shiver, Takako nodded hastily. “Hai, father. There are two units of the army that have been summarily commanded to leave at dawn to strengthen two garrisons that are, in his words, in the middle of nowhere. And he rambled a bit while talking of those garrisons. It seems that no one knows why these two garrisons even exist at all – they protect nothing in the way of towns or anything else of importance – or at least, of _visible_ importance.”

Her father looked thoughtful as she finished speaking. “You have actually done something right for a change, Takako, and pleased me. Did he say where these garrisons are?” 

She shook her head, a bit chagrined that she hadn't thought of that. “No, father, and I feared somewhat to ask, not wanting to give him suspicion of me,” she lied quickly, hoping that excuse would work.

It did.

He flicked his fingers dismissively, then. “Fine. I will get that information from my other spies. Still, keep on him. The fox is the key to Touga's unraveling. If you can get him to spill his guts while in the bed, then all the better for me – as I can then watch as an angered and wounded Touga _truly_ spills his guts for his loose lips and betrayals of his secrets.”

With that, his image faded, and with a sigh of relief, Takako closed her wardrobe, not noticing the tiny little insect that dropped from the side of the piece of furniture and scuttled under the door of her room.

No one else would notice the little bug, either, as it scurried along the ceiling towards its master's rooms. Once there, it would await his pleasure, showing Arata everything that had happened in the room after Takako had entered and set that barrier.

Intrigue and spying truly was a part of the lifeblood of this palace – even the insects had gotten in on it. It was really common knowledge among a few of the higher ranked courtiers that some of the bugs in the place were much more than just innocent insects – but what no one realized, was just how many of those tiny spies called Touga himself master.

And as for Takako, she had no idea that any of the nasty little bugs occasionally to be found in her rooms were anything more than what they seemed, as no such species of youkai insect existed in her father's lands.

It was an oversight that would, eventually, cost her her life.

~oOo~

Striding slowly along a softly illuminated corridor, Kajiko thought about the things she had heard so far since her arrival here in the citadel.

She sighed tiredly, rubbing a finger along the tight collar of her warrior's kimono, and shifted her shoulders to settle her armor a little more comfortably.

Ostensibly just another courtier from a different land, Kajiko was really anything but. She was the Southern heiress, daughter to the Lord of the South, and next in line for the throne, as her sire laughingly called the ornate seat in the audience hall of his palace.

Her true duty here at this time was simple – she was a spy set by her father and Touga to watch the comings and goings in the citadel while the Western Lord was away. Even more, she was there to watch how Sesshoumaru handled things in his father's absence. 

For that reason, she'd been assigned by Touga himself to Sesshoumaru's personal guards, those who went with him on patrols and were at his beck and call. As the Western heir, Sesshoumaru needed much work before he became a viable candidate for the Lordship, as Touga and her own father agreed.

He was much too cold and convinced of his own power and superiority to be a good ruler at this time.

Kajiko had to agree. True, he showed much promise of being just as devious and capable of running circles around the fools in this place as his sire, but with his narcissism, he would make no better a ruler in his own way than Ryokotsussei did.

So far, though, he seemed to be handling things well, and she'd caught on to his scheme with the army units. It was an excellent ploy, one she'd have been proud of if she'd thought of it herself. 

_Now, if only he could add a compassionate heart to those beneath him, he'd be perfect for the role,_ she sighed. _We will see where this road leads, sure enough. But it won't lead anywhere for him if he doesn't grow a heart, that's for sure._

She stepped out onto a small landing, then headed down it and into the relatively small 'moonlight garden' as it was called. In it was every type of pleasing night-blooming flower and bush, with a small waterway set amidst the garden and feeding into a pond, with many frogs to sing into the night. There were even a couple of moonbridges at different intervals throughout the garden, and it was her absolute favorite place in the entire citadel. She came here almost every night once her duties were done, and especially when the day had been long. 

The sweet smell of the flowers combined with the soothing water sounds, and even the croaking of the frogs always managed to ease the tension from her shoulders, and coming to her favorite spot at the little pond, her fingers moved up to undo the ties holding her bamboo armor in place. She sighed in contentment as the armor fell to the ground, and rolled her shoulders to work the kinks out. 

Once she had herself settled on her favorite rock, she took her boots off and her socks, and dipped her slender feet in the water with a pleased smile at the cool, wet feeling.

 _What a beautiful garden,_ she thought to herself, _mother would love this._

Kajiko smiled wider as she thought of her mother. A firebird from a country on the mainland, she had come here to this country as a young girl, bound for marriage with the Southern Lord, a greater hawk youkai. The fights between the two had been epic, from all the stories she'd heard, but love had come, and then their firstborn had as well.

To her sire's delight, she had taken after her mother in looks and strengths, although she was larger than most Firebirds were due to her father's side, whose hawk ancestors were much larger than most of the other predator birds in this land. 

Grinning to herself, she shook her head – despite her status as the heir to the Southern seat, Sesshoumaru had no idea she was his equal – and in more than just rank. But because of his standoffish ways, he had no idea she was anything more than what she claimed to be, leaving her free to do that which her sire and Touga-sama asked of her. 

As if she would turn her godfather down. She understood his worries about his heir quite well, and hoped for his sake that somehow, Sesshoumaru would be taught a little humility. It would do him some good.

_But I can hardly wait for the day Touga returns – and I can step into my true rank, if only to see Sesshoumaru's reaction._

She giggled softly to herself at the thought, and then after a moment to contemplate such a silly thing set everything aside and just let the night and the garden soothe her. 

She had the feeling that she would definitely need that sense of peace tomorrow.

It had been extremely difficult to hold her form and not attack that disgusting dragon female the moment she'd seen her. Even more than Touga-sama's despite of the dragons was her family's – they hated those cold-blooded flying serpents with a passion unequaled by anything else. They were, after all, responsible for her grandmother's death.

Tension tightened her shoulders despite her attempts to quell it as she thought back to that dark day in their lives. She'd been little more than a child when it had happened, but it had hit her hard, as she'd been very close to her paternal grandmother.

The female hawk had been out enjoying the warm air currents, flying high and stretching her wings, when she'd been attacked from above, the bastard dragon dropping on her and running his claws all the way through her. She'd barely managed to make it to the ground before she'd transformed, and she'd bled out within minutes before her son and entire family.

Her father, in his rage and grief, had immediately chased the bastard down and destroyed him – but it wasn't enough. The attack had been a deliberate order of the dragon lord, Ryokotsussei, for reasons none of them had ever been able to figure out, but with that single act, he had forever earned the enmity of the entire Southern house.

She lived for the day of their destruction, and actively worked for it. But having to coexist in this palace with a daughter of the son of a bitch who'd ordered her grandmother's death while leaving her alive and unbroken was extremely difficult.

However, for the sake of her duty, she had to put aside her anger. It was frequently that way for a ruler of a land – one could not always do what one wanted, Lord or no. You had always to think of others first.

It was a hard lesson to learn, and a bitter pill to swallow.

Soon, though. Soon, it would not matter, and she would be able to sink her claws into the female's gut, and then set her afire to burn agonizingly slowly. Though dragons were immune to most fire, they were _not_ immune to the fire of a firebird. And that was one big reason her sire had already decreed that when Ryokotsussei attacked the west, as he was sure to do, they, the Southern Realm, would go into battle on the side of the Western forces.

She could hardly wait.

But she couldn't help but wonder...

What was the trump card against Ryokotsussei that Touga had spoken of?

He had certainly seemed very confident that he would have a weapon that the dragon would be unable to counter.

_I can hardly wait to find out what that secret weapon of his is..._

_As long as it carries the potential to destroy those disgusting creatures, I'll be all for it – no matter what it is._

The fires in her eyes flared for just one moment, then went out, and the night once more closed in.

But the flame had not truly gone out – it had just been dimmed for a time.

Soon, it would flare back into life, and then the day of destruction for all dragonkind would be at hand.

Fangs flashed as she grinned.


	11. An Accounting of Battle

**Chapter Ten: An Accounting of Battle**

Moving slowly over the darkened landscape beneath him, Touga kept his eyes sharp and his ears open – and his nose busy as well as he searched for the hiding place of the pack of bandits that were operating in the southern reaches of Hiraku's lands. The scent was yet faint, but it appeared that Hiraku's guess as to their whereabouts was correct.

He had to say that the longer he spent in the man's company, the more he enjoyed said company. Hiraku was a man of his word with a strict sense of honor. You could bank everything you owned on his word and not lose a a single copper piece. On top of that, he was extremely intelligent, with a likeable personality and clever tongue.

He could only wish that the man was actually a youkai, for he would die far too soon by Touga's count, and he could already tell that when he did pass, he would be truly missed by himself. The only comfort at all in the situation was that his son and heir, Ichirou, was much like him, and he liked him greatly, as well.

Luck was definitely with him in this endeavor of his – for not only did he truly like his ally and his heir, but the woman who would be his wife if he had anything to say on the matter was more than he could have ever hoped.

In his mind, she was absolutely perfect. Beautiful, graceful, and just as highly intelligent as her sire and brother, she had a sweet and comely personality that had fire and steel hidden at the core of who she was. She would bend, but she would not break. And despite the fact that she was young, he knew without a doubt that she would be able to handle the position as his wife and Lady of the West quite well.

But looking within to his deeply buried heart, he knew completely, despite the truly few days he had spent in her company, that even had she not been a miko of extreme power, he would have wanted her for his own and his courts reactions be damned. He _would_ have her, and could only thank kami she _was_ a miko of such power that none would be able to touch her.

She _would_ take her place at his side, and he would keep her there through the rest of his centuries.

Moving slower and narrowing his eyes, he shook himself back to attention as he caught the glimmer of firelight and the faint sound of voices from back within a cave. Unable to make out what they were saying due to the echo, he searched out their sentries locations first, proving that they were, indeed, the bandits he'd been searching for.

Taking careful note of the layout of the area and where the guards were located, he turned and made his way back to Hiraku's side, eager for the night to pass and the light of day to open the way for their attack. He wondered what her father would decide to do with Izayoi while they fought; would he leave her at their campsite with her guards while they went into battle, or would he give in and allow her to accompany them all?

His ruminations were broken as a tingling sensation overtook his body, and knowing what that meant, he instantly morphed into his light form and turned in a different direction, heading north at a high rate of speed.

It was rare that the one calling for him now summoned him, as his position deep inside Ryokotsussei's council and marriage to one of his daughters, even, meant that it was difficult for him to get away. He was only to contact his _true_ lord when he had something of great import to pass on, so Touga would never refuse a summons – no matter what else he was doing at the time.

Finally reaching the small cove just his side of the border with the north that was their designated meeting place, Touga re-formed and landed, waiting patiently for his man to also draw himself back into his corporeal form.

“My Lord Touga,” Kenichi breathed deeply as he formed a solid body once more, “there are some things of import to tell you. I know with his actions lately that you suspect he has learned that you hide the jewel – you are correct. He has gained a spy set very highly in your court, though I have yet to find out who it is as names are never spoken, and the male always appears to Ryokotsussei robed and hooded.”

Touga was extremely angry at this, but not surprised – he'd already figured out that if the dragon truly was searching his lands for the tama, that someone high up in his trust had turned on him.

He nodded. “Go on.”

“One other thing. My beloved Mine found out just this day that her father has been building up his army greatly.”

With a frown, Touga said, “We have seen no evidence of a buildup on his part. Is she certain?”

“Aa. He is hiding his actions by keeping his new soldiers hidden in the Northern mountains.”

Touga inhaled deeply, then sighed and let it out, his voice going more serious as he asked, “How high are the numbers, do you know?”

“Not exactly – but she said they were great. But... Mine did say that many of the new recruits are lower level youkai with little knowledge of combat and that in the end, he was really trying to overwhelm the West with numbers rather than skill,” he replied.

“Hn.” He considered things for a few moments, and then, knowing that his man could not afford to stay too long, said, “Return to your post, my friend, and keep doing what you have been doing. But-” he paused for a moment, then finished slowly in an even more serious tone than before, “-do not place yourself or your wife in danger. If it looks like things are coming to a head, do whatever you have to do to make your way back to the safe-house that was prepared for you, then signal me. I will come as quickly as I may.”

Kenichi's eyes softened just a bit, thinking of the many differences between his Lord and Ryokotsussei. The dragon expected his men to stay no matter the danger – he considered them all expendable, where as Touga did not, and would rather lose an edge than lose his man's life.

That was why he would follow Touga into hell if he called for such.

Bowing deeply to his liege, he dissipated, and made his way back to Ryokotsussei's palace and his bed – the one where his beautiful wife lay sleeping, making it unlikely that anyone would discover his absence at this time of night.

Lifting his head into the cool night air, Touga scented it deeply, then looked over towards the border with the north, and narrowed his eyes.

It seemed that Ryokotsussei was determined to take the Shikon no Tama, and the West. It would come to war, there was no getting away from that – so someday, it was possible that he would end up being not only Lord of the West... but of the North, as well.

Wrapping himself in his light, he headed back to finish his interrupted trip to the place Hiraku of Setsuna and his forces camped.

_Of course, in order to win the Northern lands, I have to win the war, and kill Ryokotsussei. With Izayoi at my side, though, and my army, which is superior in training to his... I think we will be as strong as we could possibly be against him._

After everything he'd seen of her so far, her hardy nature that made her fully capable of functioning as part of an army, and the fact that she was truly a power unlike anything seen since Midoriko, his confidence in their chances against the brutality of the North had risen quite highly.

Still...

It would not do to be overconfident.

Unlike Ryokotsussei, he did not suffer from that particular malady...

Such overconfidence would surely be the dragon's downfall.

~oOo~

Dark eyes gazing thoughtfully into the fire took in how late it was getting, and began to wonder if perhaps he had been wrong in his guess as to where the bandits were hiding; if he had been correct, surely Touga would have returned by now.

Hiraku glanced around the now low-burning fire, taking in his son and daughter's forms, then glanced over to where his General was curled up asleep and yawned slightly, hoping his ally was faring well and that nothing untoward had happened. He couldn't think what could possibly be hiding in his lands that could harm the daiyoukai he was fast coming to call friend, though.

With a sigh for old bones, he stood and moved to the small woodpile that the soldiers had gathered for them, and picking up a good third of it, built the fire back up as he waited. Despite the season, it was a bit chilly this late – or early, depending on how you were looking at it.

Once the fire was blazing nicely once more, he moved back to his spot and sat down, drawing his cloak closer to his body and inching just a bit closer to the fire as the few trees around the edges of the meadow rustled gently in the slightly chilly breeze.

 _I am getting too old for this,_ he thought to himself wryly. _Yet there is truly no rest for the wicked – which is what many of my fellow Lords would think me for allying with youkai. It is too bad that they are so short-sighted and easily frightened by old wives tales and stories meant to scare children into behaving._

_Yes, there are many times I have killed youkai for leveling villages and destroying farms – yet for anyone paying attention, those are always low-level youkai – insects and boars with low intelligence. It is no different than bandits raping and pillaging – do we hate and condemn humanity as an evil race because of the actions of a relative few?_

He sighed once again and shook his head, propping his arm on a knee as he allowed his thoughts to wander.

_I wonder how Hachi has been doing. I have not seen him in what... four years now? He usually comes around every four or five, so I could see him at any time. Though he may not show up if he senses Touga here. He always did prefer to stay away from the more powerful youkai._

He chuckled softly as he thought that – tanuki weren't particularly powerful, and preferred to stay away from those who were for safety's sake. Touga would definitely make Hachi nervous.

But tanuki could be brave when it counted, as Hachi had proven when he had taken a lost human boy under his wing and helped him find his way home – bandits on their tails or not. And he would always be grateful for that fact, because without his intervention, he very well may have been killed.

He was drawn from his memories by the arrival of Touga, who set down gently a few feet away and then moved quietly to the fire after taking in the sleeping forms around it. Choosing a spot close to Izayoi, which Hiraku noticed with a wry smile, he sighed gratefully as he discarded his armor for the night, and then sat and held his hands towards the flames, enjoying the heat.

While youkai didn't feel the cold in the same ways that humans did, that didn't mean that they didn't enjoy a nice warm fire, and Touga let the heat of it soak into his form. After a few moments, he looked up and caught Hiraku's wry smile on him.

He tilted his head questioningly, and Hiraku gestured to Izayoi, indicating his proximity to her. Touga chuckled as he caught Hiraku's meaning.

“I already see her as my wife, so thought is no longer needed – you will find more and more as time passes that I will automatically take a place near her so that I can protect her.” He shrugged as he looked into the fire. “It is an inu thing, I suppose you could say. We protect what's ours to the death.”

“That... actually is a reassuring thing to me,” Hiraku said. “It tells me that I chose correctly when I agreed to give my daughter to you. Unlike a human husband, you will not stifle her spirit or leave her behind when danger threatens as some cowardly men have been known to do.”

He said that with a tone loaded with disgust, and Touga knew what it was he spoke of. The incident in question had become notorious – even in youkai circles.

A Lord of a lesser known clan had come under attack while on the road, and his soldiers had been overrun. Instead of attempting to protect the carriage that his heavily pregnant wife was in, he abandoned her to rape and murder, losing his child as well. When the woman's family finally found out, they had broken their alliance with him and instead attacked his lands, killing him most slowly when they took him prisoner at battle's end.

That such cowardice had masqueraded as a respected, though lesser, Lord, had disgusted the Shogun when he had heard of it, and he had ordered that all males of that line be conscripted into the army to prove their courage and honor in battle. Only once they had done so could they be freed from his service and regain their property and families.

Hiraku was certain that such things had happened before, many times in the poorer classes, and he could only be glad that Izayoi would always have Touga's great strength to depend on if she needed it. Warrior or not, she was still a female and there were some things she would not be able to defend herself from.

 _Like Takemaru,_ he scowled as the man's name went through his mind. _That is one I will be keeping a very close eye on._

“What thoughts are so heavy that they bring such a look to your face?” Touga asked after a moment, interrupting his ruminations.

Hiraku's expression lightened a bit as the inuyoukai spoke, reminding him that there was another there who would definitely protect Izayoi from the dangerous male.

“Your words brought Takemaru to mind. The danger he poses to Izayoi with his desire for her. That he would dare exalt himself so, thinking to have her... he must be out of his mind, although, from what I have been hearing from my man and gossip about him, I begin to wonder whether he really _is_ crazy.” Hiraku sighed. “With the way I've been told he screams at night, every night, I would hate to accidentally wander into his dreams, that is for certain. Such nightmares as must overtake his mind would overbalance anyone, I suppose.”

“Agreed,” Touga said, “but he is still a danger, no matter the cause. Though it would be interesting to find out what it is that makes a hardened warrior scream so at night. You say it is every night?”

Hiraku grunted. “Hai. My man sleeps near to him and has said that it is literally every night, and that the man does not sleep much at all. I'm surprised his health has not been affected by this.”

Touga was silent for a time, then said, “It being something of such long standing and severity, I would say it was something from his childhood. It would be most interesting to dig into his past and see for ourselves what monsters haunt his dreams.”

Hiraku nodded, but was silent for a minute. _With his more than average virulent hatred for youkai, I have the feeling that it has something to do with your race, my friend. Such hatreds can bring untold strength to a man when confronted with the object that is hated. I fear that there will be a final confrontation between you both. I can only hope that he doesn't take anyone else with him when you send him to hell, as I'm sure you will._

“Aye,” he said finally, “and such was also my thought. I am very interested in the past of the one calling himself Takemaru... of Setsuna. Mystery swirls around the man with deeply dangerous currents, you agree?”

Poking the fire and stirring it up with a long stick, Touga nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Indeed. From where in Setsuna lands does he claim to hail?” he asked slowly.

Shifting slightly as his bones ached with the chill, he glanced around with narrowed eyes. “He never gave an exact location, come to think of it, only saying that his family lived in the southern portions of Setsuna lands. Which we are now in.”

“Hn... well, as you say, more must be learned of his antecedents. Perhaps the answers lie there – but they definitely lay in his past, at least where it concerns his night terrors.” Touga blinked as the fire sparked, casting a glance over at his companion, then looking at the position of the moon in the night sky. “Perhaps you should follow your children into sleep, my friend,” he said softly. “You look tired. I will keep watch.”

A sigh broke from Hiraku as a small smile teased the corner of his mouth. “I probably should. It is just that my mind tosses and turns more than an old man on a hard wood floor trying to see my way through all the dangers that seem to be coalescing around us. I suppose I should meditate for a time to quiet my inner turmoil.”

Touga nodded as he watched Hiraku close tired eyes and position himself with folded legs and hands rested palm up on his knees. He closed his own eyes as well, sending his aura out, first in a pulsing pattern meant to summon a certain servant of his, and second, to cover the lands around the army, warning all others to stay away if they valued their lives. Once he perceived no threat and felt that his little servant had heard his call, he relaxed and lost himself to his own thoughts.

As the night passed in slow cycles above them, Touga watched over his companions and pondered the path the future was trying to lead the past down.

It was quite intricate, and dangerous in more ways than one, but the promise that lay in their victory was beautiful. He would do all he could to see that promise was realized, and that such a future was theirs.

~oOo~

Myouga sighed deeply, swiping a nervous hand over his little forehead as he scuttled high upon the ceiling of the citadel as swiftly as his little flea body would take him. As much intrigue as was already afoot in the fortress, there were plenty of others working on Touga-sama's behalf to find any traitors to him and the West, so he would really not be missed.

He was a bit surprised to receive the summons, but not inclined to make his master wait, he headed for a high window and slipped through the matting covering it. Pulsing his own youki, he called for his transport, and within minutes, a black crow appeared and swooped close, and Myouga jumped straight into the feathers, using his youki to take control of the bird's mind and direct him towards his leige's signal.

He wondered what could be of such import that his Lord would be calling for him – and now, in the middle of the night. He was well aware of where his Lord was, and knew some of what was going on, and couldn't really see where he would come in useful. But if it was for Touga, it didn't really matter what the reasoning, he would answer the call, and fulfill his master's will to the best of his ability.

Settling down into the feathers comfortably, he kept out of the wind and reasonably warm. But as busy as he'd been, and now being summoned with no warning, he was hungry, and wriggling a little further down, he managed to find a nice little place to get a bit of a snack from his ride, who wouldn't even feel the bite or the loss.

A few minutes later, feeling replete, warm, and knowing that even as the crow flies, he had a ways to go to meet up with his Lord, he allowed himself to doze off, his little mind following the thought that he hoped his new assignment would be interesting right down into sleep as the crow flew on into the endless-seeming night.

~oOo~

Lips thinning in displeasure as he glanced around at the pre-dawn army encampment that was just beginning to stir, Touga wondered what was taking his vassal so long just as he lifted his head and caught sight of a lone black crow beginning to circle its way in towards him.

 _Finally,_ he thought, a bit annoyed, though he knew it was a long trip, and that the old flea that was his loyal servant really couldn't have arrived any sooner. But he wanted to speak to the flea away from the others so he could pass on his instructions in privacy.

As the bird came in close, Touga could feel the tiny youki that presaged Myouga's arrival head for him, and holding out a hand, allowed the flea to land within it, then clasped it quietly closed and glanced around to make sure no one had noticed.

No one had, and making through the trees as though he were going to relieve himself, he stopped when he was far enough back that no one would be able to hear him, and held up his hand so that he could look on the tiny insect.

“Myouga,” he said softly, “you arrived just in enough time for me to impart to you your new instructions.”

“I'm sorry, master. I left as soon as I received your summons,” the tiny bug squeaked, and Touga nodded.

“Hai, that is fine. Listen.” And he proceeded to tell him everything of his plans, and of Takemaru, and the danger he could possibly pose to those plans. “... you to find out all you can about this man. He claims to be of Setsuna descent, but I have my doubts. He also claimed to be from the southern portions of Setsuna lands, which we are now in. Search everywhere, but get me some answers. I want to know everything you can find out about him, and as swiftly as you can.”

Nodding, the tiny flea bowed to his master, then hopped from his hand to the leaves of a bush. “I will do what I can, my Lord. Where will I find you?”

“I am guesting in the Summer palace of Setsuna's Lord.”

Myouga blinked. “Summer palace, milord?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes. He owns two, the Summer palace and the Winter palace.”

“Hm. That _is_ something, isn't it? Most ningen can't afford more than one palace,” Myouga mused.

Touga agreed. “But Hiraku is not most ningen. He is very wealthy – perhaps even almost equaling me. But he is more than that – he is an honorable man.” He glanced around at the deepening light, then said, “Go. Find out everything you can and then return to me.”

Calling his crow in once more, Myouga bowed again to his master and then watched him walk away before hopping onto his crow and disappearing, wrapping his mind around what he needed to do. He would begin his search in the nearest large trading town – perhaps one a group of samurai called home, hoping to hear something of the man named Takemaru.

He sighed. This would be a _long_ assignment.

~oOo~

Mind settled now that he had set his vassal onto finding information – which was his greatest skill, after all, Touga moved back towards the fire that was now simple glowing coals just in time to greet the slowly waking Hiraku. Ichirou was stirring, but Izayoi was already awake and looked as though she were ready to face the day.

Sitting down and opening his pouch, he began to eat his breakfast. Between bites he asked what Hiraku's plans were.

“Is the place still all rocky verge meeting suddenly with trees?” he asked, and Touga nodded.

“Hai. It is going to be difficult to battle them in such close quarters, but not impossible.”

Hiraku was silent for a time as he ate his own meal, lost in thought, then said, “It would seem that they could keep us off them indefinitely with that cave... but what if we were to smoke them out?”

Touga considered that, then nodded. “If you were to take a select force into the woods surrounding the cave and hide them in the trees and brush, and then smoke them out of the cave and attack from the verge above forcing them into the trees and the men hidden within them, I think it could work.”

 _Archer's work. I could take out some of them with my arrows as they ran from the cave. But..._ “For that to work, the wind would have to be blowing in the right direction – in other words, into the cave. And that will make it difficult for those stationed on the verge, because they would be trying to see around a lot of smoke. In some ways it would be better for it to blow into the woods, except that those trying to fight the bandits would then also be unable to see their targets.”

“True,” Hiraku mused, “but those on the verge really don't have to hit anything – they just have to seem as if they are. All they have to do is fire into the smoke and force the bandits into the woods. But how are we supposed to hope the wind will work in our favor?”

“We don't. At least last night, the air was calm near the caves, and I don't think that's changed today. Still,” Touga said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “we have to force those men out of the cave somehow.”

Izayoi frowned, thinking. “What of the area along the road they have been striking from. Would it not be a better battleground than trying to fight them on their home ground?”

Ichirou, who'd awoken during the conversation and followed it avidly, nodded in agreement. “Hai. I agree with her, father.”

“And how do you intend, then, to draw them out to the road?” Hiraku asked, amused as he eyed his children.

Silence fell as they took in that question and thought about it. It appeared that there really was no easy answer to the problem of the bandits, and reluctantly, Izayoi and her brother gave in to the fact that going straight to the caves was the only way.

“I agree that fire will be our way of getting them to leave the cave,” Touga said after a little bit, “but... perhaps we need to make the fire bigger than we at first thought, and wait to attack 'til later and closer to the road. There is a place where the path to the road narrows down through a ravine, and then suddenly opens up about halfway through before narrowing again. It is a perfect spot for an ambush.”

Hiraku blinked, then his eyes turned thoughtful as he considered that. “Hai, hai, that does sound good... but setting such a fire as we would need to force them from the cave will be difficult.”

At that, Touga began grinning quite wickedly, and surprised, the rest of the group eyed him askance. “Not necessarily. If you would give me but a small amount of time, I will go back to the palace and get Hikaru. He is, if you remember, a fire elemental...” he trailed off as everyone's faces cleared and grins broke out instead.

Hiraku nodded. “We will await your return most patiently, then, Touga, my friend.”

Wasting no time, Touga stood and formed into his light orb, disappearing quickly from sight. It was quiet as they all watched him go, and then General Hideyoshi, who had been listening to the conversation silently said, “He makes a most useful ally to have, does he not?” in a rather rhetorical manner; Hiraku answered, however.

“Aye, that he does. But he is above all things honorable, and I stand lucky to be considered an ally by one such as he.”

Hideyoshi simply nodded solemnly, Ichirou nearly copying his expression.

 _We all are lucky to have known him, father... in any capacity,_ Izayoi thought, still watching the sky as the turmoil that he was causing in her continued. Every moment spent around him was precious to her, yet conversely caused her discomfort that was quickly becoming pain as she thought of her future. She knew that she would forever cherish the days of this summer, and spend the rest of her life longing for them once they were no more.

Hiraku caught the yearning look on Izayoi's face, and with an inward smile, knew that Touga was correct – he would, indeed, be leaving here with her as his wife at the end of the summer. It was clear that already she was falling for the larger than life daiyoukai, though she did not realize her heart fully, yet. It was still early days, after all. But it was inevitable, really. Touga was quite the most beautiful male Hiraku had ever seen – even he, another male who most definitely did not swing that way, could see and admit that. He was honorable to the extreme, had a very warm and open personality with those he befriended and cared for, and he was strong – very possibly the strongest daiyoukai in all the lands. What was not for a young maiden to love?

But what pleased his heart even more was that it was obvious that the feelings Izayoi was developing for the inuyoukai were most definitely returned, as was shown by his words last night – and his actions. Inuyoukai did not bother protecting things they had no care for, but were very careful and loving with those they did. He would protect Izayoi to the death – and not just from physical harm. Anything that hurt her, in any way, would be disposed of immediately.

What more could a father who loved his daughter dearly want for her?

Just then, the ball of light that was Touga's fastest mode of travel flashed back across the sky towards them, and they all watched as it landed and two people emerged from the dying light.

Hikaru bowed to his Lord as Touga once more moved to sit near Izayoi, which she noticed with a blush of confusion, lowering her eyes to her lap. Hiraku laughed inwardly at her maidenly confusion, as did Touga, and then after a moment of watching his daughter with a fond air, he sobered and turned his attention to Hikaru.

“We find that we need your help, Hikaru,” Hiraku said, and the fire elemental looked intrigued.

“In what way, my Lord?” he asked, his body beginning to heat with excitement at the thought of battle, as most any youkai would.

To the background noise of the soldiers readying themselves for the day, Hiraku explained the situation, laying everything out in a quick and concise style that Touga especially appreciated.

Hikaru looked thoughtful afterward, then nodded. “I can easily set fire to anything I wish to burn. How am I to get to the place that I am needed?”

“I will carry you and attend you for safety's sake – so that you are not left alone in case there are more of the bandits than we are currently aware of,” Touga replied.

When Hikaru nodded in acceptance, Hiraku quickly set everything in motion. One third of the group would force march to the other end of the road that lay at the border of Setsuna lands to make sure there were no interruptions to the battle, and also for the safety of any civilians that might be taking that road. Another third would basically stay here, guarding this end of the road from the same, and the final third would set up the ambush while Hikaru and Touga set fires and hopefully smoked the snakes out of their hole.

The first third left immediately, and would be in place within an hour. By that time, the third going into actual combat would already be in place, and Hiraku made them ready to leave, surprisingly, at least to Hideyoshi, choosing to take Izayoi with them. She would be stationed along the rim of the canyon, having high ground that would hide her behind a hundred foot sheer drop – no one would be able to get up above from within the canyon to threaten her with any harm. Of course, her brother and several others would also be with her, while Hiraku himself would be leading the charge within the canyon walls.

Within minutes they were on the move, and Touga and Hikaru left them to head to where they needed to be. They could only hope that the bandits were smoked out fairly easily, or this battle could end up going through the night hours and into the following morning. Not a pleasant thought.

Izayoi was silent as they moved at a rapid pace, thoughts disquieted and bothersome though she could not pinpoint a specific reason it was so. She simply had a bad feeling, though it was not necessarily about the coming battle. Frowning, she pushed outward with her aura, searching the area for any threats of a youkai nature, but felt nothing strongly but Touga and Hikaru. Yet something still felt out of place...

_Ugh. I hate it when my senses are so vague. It does no good, does nothing but unsettle me, and I need all my mind on the battle to come. This is no time for outside worries._

Ichirou kept an eye on his sister, wondering if she would tire soon. It was so hard to believe sometimes, the strength she'd shown so far – she looked like such a delicate flower, yet his father was correct – she had a core of steel that would never fail.

But he would never have believed just how strong she really was. Every time it seemed just that little bit more was expected from her she always rose to the occasion, even when he would have thought she'd reached her limit. _It makes me wonder just how strong she truly is. What catastrophe will come that we will think she will surely fail in the face of... only to watch her once more rise above?_

In some ways he was proud that his sister displayed such strength of heart, mind, and body. But there was another side that felt that she shouldn't have to worry over such things – that she should only live a comfortable, easy life. A side that felt some anger at the kami for forcing his little bit to live a much more difficult life than she should have by right of birth.

He loved her, and wanted the best for her, always. In marriage, he felt his father had, indeed, chosen the best possible husband for her. He would protect her and keep her in the manner she was entitled to as a hime of Setsuna, without tying her down and destroying her spirit. But that was about the only thing in this incredibly convoluted conundrum that he was happy with...

Morose thoughts saw the two occupied quite nicely so that it almost seemed like no time at all had passed by the time they arrived at the chosen site, and rapidly dividing his forces up, Hiraku had the rims of the canyon on both side lined with archers, and those at the rear of the arroyo hidden so that once the bandits headed into the narrow space, they could close the trap, making sure no one could escape.

That left those who waited at the front of the canyon to settle in, and then the waiting began – the worst, and sometimes longest, part of any battle.

For Izayoi and Ichirou, it was right back to those morose thoughts, knowing that they had plenty of time before battle would come to interrupt them once more.

~oOo~

Hikaru and Touga traveled swiftly, and soon were within sight of the cave holding the bandits. It was large, and the opening was mid-sized – which was actually good for them, since it would be a good draw for the smoke.

There were a couple of sentries, and from their talk, it was apparent that this group of bandits was fairly well experienced – when they saw the smoke, they were sure to suspect that they were under attack.

Nonetheless, with the strength of the fire that Hikaru could call, they would be forced to leave the cave anyway – unfortunately, they would probably leave it in fairly neat ranks, instead of in an easier-to-destroy panicked stampede.

Looking the area over carefully as they moved around as quietly as only youkai could, Hikaru decided to set the fire on the left side, leaving the right side as an escape route, as that side had less to burn anyway. It seemed the bandits had cleared that side to make bringing back their stolen booty easier. After a hurried consultation with Touga, he moved into position and began to ramp up his body's energy and heat. Before long, anyone looking at him would see a shimmer such as is seen across the ground on very hot days – a mirage resembling water.

It only took seconds, and as his hand, where he sent the coruscating power, burst into flame, he reached out to touch a stunted deadfall, and just that quickly, the fire was set. Moving around his chosen area, he did the same thing to trees, bushes, and the old leaves and twigs on the ground, even.

Soon, Touga was forced to retreat from the smoke and heat, thankful that he was not trapped in that cave, which was beginning to draw the smoke towards it. It was only moments 'til the rapidly escalating fire was noticed...

Withdrawing swiftly, he and Hikaru disappeared into what undergrowth was still left, waiting breathlessly for the men to begin to march out of the area. Despite the fact that they knew it was a trap, they had no choice – the only way out was the way they were going, and all they could do was keep their eyes open for the exact spot the ambush they knew was coming actually was. After all, there were several possibilities.

Keen hearing listening to the men as they passed, Touga was interested to note that they were assuming that this particular attack was coming from another group of bandits that wanted this area. They had no idea that they were facing Setsuna's Lord and a hardened army, and that was a definite benefit for them, because they wouldn't be expecting the professionalism that they were about to meet face to face.

As the men passed, Hikaru and Touga followed, the fire elemental forcing the fire to also follow so that the bandits would be unable to simply halt or even backtrack. He was literally driving them into the trap, and despite the unusual nature of the fire following them, the men didn't seem to think anything of it.

Perhaps they were unused to youkai, and had never seen a fire elemental? It seemed so.

Before too long, they reached the area where the ravine was, and catching sight of some of Hiraku's men, Hikaru began calling the fires back to him so that they were all out, making sure that none of their allies were harmed as the bandits began to pass into the ravine. Within minutes, they were all out of sight around a small bend, and that was it – the men stationed there began to close in on them from behind, keeping just far enough back so that the ruffians were unaware they were there.

Definitely nervous now, the roughly dressed men of the gang of miscreants were moving close to each other with hands to weapons, suddenly realizing that this was actually the best place for an attack, and hoping that the other band of troublemakers they thought they were facing weren't militarily-minded enough to realize the significance of such a place. Slowing significantly, the leaders of the group became much more cautious as they came to the place the area widened out.

It quickly became apparent to Izayoi as she watched from the rim of the canyon that something was very wrong – the amount of men down in that canyon was far too small to be the full accounting of the large band they'd been told was terrorizing this area. Eyes widening, she leaned over and whispered to her brother her concern.

Startled, Ichirou thought back to the information they'd gotten on the gang, and quickly decided she was right – but there was nothing they could do at this point; the moment the last of the group had moved into the canyon, the battle became unavoidable. They could only try to watch for any others sneaking up on them from the road, since they definitely weren't back at the caves.

Izayoi nodded to her brother her understanding, and quickly had her arrows point first into the ground around her for easy reach during the fight. But her worry wouldn't stop poking her in the back...

Which was why Touga's appearance seemed like such a god-send. A hurried and whispered consultation with him, and he immediately took to flight heading for the road, knowing that if the other part of the group was coming back from it, Hiraku and his men could end up being caught in a vice with no warning, being attacked from behind as well as in front. That could be a very bad situation, and he could only admire Izayoi's quick memory for detail in noting the size discrepancy of the group from what they'd been told to expect.

It was soon apparent, however, that the other half of the gang was not going to be a problem – they had run into the third of the army that was stationed where they had camped last night, apparently having gone on a village-destroying spree. They were drunk and carrying a great deal of stolen items along with some of the women from the village, which made them an easy target for the hardened soldiers led by General Hideyoshi.

That battle was short and very much to the point.

Hurrying back to the rim of the canyon and Izayoi's side, Touga quickly had their nerves settled, although Izayoi's miko training came to the fore and she could only hope this battle finished quickly – the survivors of the attack on their village would need all the help they could get, and she was determined they would get plenty – after all, there was a whole cave full of stolen goods that could be very helpful in getting the villagers back on their feet in a timely manner.

Still, she knew that she couldn't be worrying about that while going into battle herself, and setting it aside, she once more focused on the bandits milling around down in the ravine, and waited for the signal from her father.

A small fire blossom arched over the rim of the canyon, and immediately arrows filled the air, arcing over the rim and landing down amongst the now panicking men. The leaders quickly realized that this was no attack by their arch-rivals, and with no recourse, battle was joined as the archers were signaled to stop firing.

With a loud yell, the trap was closed from both ends as the Setsuna soldiers attacked smoothly, swords clanging and even Hikaru's fire being used to set some of the men on fire.

That was one thing Izayoi couldn't stand, and she expertly picked off those men with an arrow to heart or head to kill them quickly, lessening the screams. Touga was most impressed at her speed and accuracy in actual battle – she didn't hesitate at all, she found the best shot and released immediately, smoothly moving on to the next one without fail and not once endangering any of their men.

“You are truly a fine shot, Izayoi,” Touga said, an admiring look in his eye. “Even I, with my senses, could do no better. I think, were we to have a competition between us with the bow, you would most definitely win.”

Izayoi flushed becomingly, but did not look away from the battle, her expression grim as she watched the last of the bandits fall to Setsuna swords. Only one was left alive – the one deemed the leader of the group, and he would be interrogated before being put to death.

Brushing her hakama off, Izayoi stood from her kneeling position and began gathering her unused arrows to put back in her quiver. Suddenly wondering, she looked up at Touga.

“I am surprised that you stayed up here, where you really had no purpose, rather than down there in the thick of battle,” she said, though it was clear it was a question.

Ichirou chuckled at his sister. “Hai, you beat me to it, little bit... I also wondered the same thing.”

Touga smiled at her and said, “I chose to keep close to you just in case, little hime. It would not be a good thing to allow you to be harmed, would it? Imagine how your father's court would react – you would never leave the palace again without huge escort and only for traveling. Would you lose your freedom so soon?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

Blushing slightly at his manner, Izayoi had to agree – that probably would be what happened, and she would not be able to stand it. Her prison was coming soon enough, she wanted at least this summer to enjoy the only freedom she would ever know. Eyes dimming as she looked away with a resigned expression on her face, she simply nodded, not catching her brother's laughing gaze as she turned away to begin the climb down to the head of the canyon.

“Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?” Ichirou said sotto voce, knowing Touga would hear him and that Izayoi would not. “You will never keep her in a gilded cage and you know it as well as I and father do.”

Touga chuckled under his breath as Izayoi moved ahead of them and glanced at Ichirou. “True – but she does not yet know her fate, and believes that after this summer visit of mine is over, she will be married off and that will end her little bit of freedom. She dreads that future.”

Ichirou chuckled in return, shaking his head as the inuyoukai pulled ahead to walk next to his sister, carefully lending her a hand on particularly steep portions of the climb down, his touch tender and gentle. He did not miss the shivers that would run through her practically every time Touga touched her.

_Oh, don't worry, little bit. You are not meant for the same prison that most hime inhabit... this summer just presages even greater freedom to come for you._

Still chuckling inwardly, Ichirou continued to follow his sister and her soon-to-be husband, though she knew it not, back down to the bottom of the canyon.

He conveniently put out of his mind the dangers that she would face as part of that 'freedom'.

~oOo~

Smoke still roiling slightly through the burned-out area near the caves made taking stock of what was stored there and carrying it out an uncomfortable chore, but it had to be done. Ichirou took charge of that endeavor, while Izayoi worked on taking care of those injured in the battle.

That included her father.

Upset to see him injured, whilst yet knowing it was relatively minor and would not cause him any lasting damage, Izayoi expertly had him cleaned and bandaged and resting at least somewhat comfortably as others took over the tasks he would usually handle himself. He'd been battling his own opponent when he'd been struck from behind when another soldier and bandit fighting behind him had gotten too close, and his left arm had received a somewhat deep cut from the edge of the soldier's katana.

It was something expected, however, in a battle in such close quarters, and there were several other injuries of the same type for her to take care of, keeping her relatively busy while her sire rested and watched her work with a proud eye.

After all the injured were cared for, she sat down with her father and relayed Touga's report on what had happened with the other half of the gang, and her thoughts on what to do with the recovered booty even now beginning to find its way to where they were.

“For any of the stolen goods that might be put to use in rebuilding the village or restoring some goods to the dispossessed villagers, I will give you free reign in deciding, my dear,” said Hiraku wearily, the blood loss tiring him more than anything else the day had brought.

Thankfully, it wasn't a dangerous loss, but still – if any of those bandits had been riding horses when General Hideyoshi had taken care of them, she was going to insist that her father ride one for the rest of this campaign – which still was only half completed, as they still needed to hunt the youkai down that was setting those life-force stealing stones around the area of those several small villages just to the north of here.

She wondered idly if any of those bandits had been exposed to any such stones and been killed because of it while raiding those same villages. But Hideyoshi was very thorough, and she doubted any of the bandits had survived the clash with him to answer such a question.

With a gentle sigh, she sat down for a few minutes near her father as Ichirou, Touga, and Hikaru also gathered to decide what to do next. The battle and subsequent cleanup, body disposal, and retrieval of the stolen goods from the cave had take most of the day, and it was quickly decided that they would return to last night's camp. A runner was sent to gather the other portion of the troops that had held the road into Setsuna lands, and with that, everyone gathered what was to be carried and moved out, admittedly slower than they had arrived, but at the least, triumphant.

There was a bit of controlled chaos when they arrived back at last night's camp, General Hideyoshi still dealing with the bodies of the bandits they'd fought, while making sure that the captured women from the village that had been attacked were given food and allowed to warm themselves around several fires that were already burning.

Izayoi, though tired from the day, immediately put her bundle down when she reached the area designated to hold the items taken from the cave and headed straight for the women to make sure none were injured or needing care.

One of the younger women, a girl of about her own age was pregnant, about four months along, and was in some distress with the upheaval of the past day and ungentle treatment by the former bandits. It turned out that her home was gone, burned to the ground, and her husband dead, as well. Izayoi's heart bled for her, as her only remaining family, as well, had died in the attack, leaving her with absolutely nowhere to go or any way to take care of her child and herself.

The other females, in good shape but for a few scrapes and abrasions, had also some tales of woe, but none were as unfortunate as the younger one, and once they had all been tended, she comforted the frightened teenager while giving her a soothing and relaxing tea. Once the poor girl had fallen asleep, Izayoi went back to her father, and brought the girl's plight to him, along with her idea.

“I would like to send her to the shrine, father. As it is a training center, there are always people needed to tend to the day-to-day activities such as laundry and cooking. She would be welcome there and could raise her child in relative safety. The only problem right now is her pregnancy. A carriage ride at this time would not be a good idea, as it could cause her to miscarry the babe. Can she not be cared for at home until the child is birthed and then we can send them on?” she asked. “I know it is not the best solution, but we cannot just abandon her and the child to starvation and death.”

Hiraku rubbed his chin thoughtfully; he agreed with his daughter – they could not abandon the young girl who had just been orphaned and widowed in the same day through no fault of her own. “How does her pregnancy seem? Is it stable or is she in trouble?”

Izayoi shook her head. “From all I can determine, she is fine, though in shock. She should probably take several days just to rest, but after that, she could do light work around the palace. As long as it did not require her to carry heavy loads or bend too much. At least until closer to the end of her term, of course, when she will have to rest more.”

“I suppose we could send a detail of those soldiers that were injured in the fight back to the palace, and she could go with them. They would be walking slower anyway, due to their injuries, and would stop several times for rest.” He narrowed his eyes. “However, I have what might be a better idea.” Motioning over Hideyoshi, he soon had the Captain under him who had been tasked to take stock of the stolen items from not only the village, but from the cave, there as well.

Curious as to what her father was thinking, she glanced at her brother, who shrugged, not knowing his father's mind, either. It wasn't long before they found out.

He was going to have his builders help the villagers rebuild their village. The young widow would have a new house built for her, as well, and would be given a goodly share of whatever was needed for herself and her child, as well as some things that would mark her as relatively wealthy in their little village. She could then choose to remain unmarried, or on the other hand, most young men could be induced to marry her, child or no, as a wealthy widow. She would have her pick if she so chose, and would not have to leave the people she'd known all her life making things even harder for her to bear.

Izayoi had to agree that was a better idea than hers, as the young woman would not have to travel at all, and could simply camp out with the others of her village as they waited for their huts to be rebuilt. Relieved for the poor girl, Izayoi finally took a break and sat down, taking a spot very near Touga without even realizing it. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, she let her own weariness take over, and sighed, ready to eat and then sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

“Are you alright?” came a low, rich voice, and Izayoi shivered as she heard it. She could never mistake his voice for anyone else – he didn't sound like anyone else she'd ever known. It wrapped smoothly around her battered nerves and soothed them, whilst also making her hyper-aware of him.

“Yes,” she sighed after a moment to get herself under control so that she didn't melt into a puddle right in front of him. “Just tired. It has been a long day.”

“It has,” he returned, his voice low as he ignored most of the talk going on around them both to concentrate on her. “And tomorrow will be just as long, if I'm not mistaken. Probably the next day, as well. We do, after all, still have to track down a youkai, ne?”

At that reminder, Izayoi looked back down at him with a quirked brow, and with a quick glance at her father and brother to make sure they were not listening, said, “True, though one has to wonder why we are all going to destroy a youkai I know for certain you could track and destroy probably within hours on your own.”

At that, he grinned and winked at her, enjoying the startled look on her face as he did.

“Oh,” he said gaily, “you are completely correct, my dear. But I find myself curious as to your capabilities. I have seen how you hold up in a combat situation, now, true – but not against youkai. I find myself absolutely dying to see you in action.  Despite his flippant manner, she could tell his answer was honest, and she was truly surprised that he was so curious about her. _Why does he seem to want to know how well I can fight different opponents? Is there something more to his visit here than there seems?_

“Why would it matter so what one small human hime who happens to have some spiritual gifts does in combat against different foes, my Lord?” she asked, her voice still low so as not to gain her father's or brother's attention. “It can make no real difference to one such as you, Touga-sama,” she added almost sadly, “for I am just a frail human who will die in so few years compared to your own that I am sure we humans must seem to you like ants that scurry across the ground one day, and are dead and gone the next.”

He tilted his head to look at her, his smile fading as he thought about her words. In some ways, she was right. Humans were so short-lived compared to youkai that sometimes, they seemed like little more than what a pet mortal dog must seem to a human with their even shorter lives –there one day and gone the next, as she'd said.

But... she was not destined for such, though she knew it not, yet. Her life would be akin to his.

After a few moments contemplation, he said, “Certainly, at times it seems so. But in truth, humans instead remind me to slow down and pay attention to the days, rather than centuries. Most youkai notice little the coming and going of the seasons, because we have seen so many of them, and will see so many more. But yet, when one does finally reach his or her deathbed, they cannot look back on their lives and remember anything that was really worthwhile – like the changing of the seasons, and the beauty that lay all around us that we were so blinded to. It is something that I have found-” he glanced at her fascinated face, “-is a gift that humans can give to us – to remind us to slow down, and truly _see_ what is around us – and even more, to _remember_ it.”

“Oh,” she breathed, her imagination captivated with his words. To see so many centuries go by that they all blended together and meant nothing any longer? “It must be a very lonely way to live. I never... thought of that before.”

Touga chuckled lightly. “You are right – it can be very lonely. I am becoming convinced that every youkai should marry a human, just so we can slow down enough to remember ourselves.”

Izayoi shrugged one shoulder, a graceful, spare motion that had Touga's eyes glued to it, and then sighed again. “But it would be a worthless endeavor for a youkai to marry a human, Touga,” she said, her expression sad. “For who would want to marry a person only to watch them fall old and then die while they remained yet young and full of life? Such a thing would be terrible,” she finished. “I could not go through such – I think I would die shortly after of a broken heart.”

“I gather from your words that such bonds among youkai were not part of your training with Kenji,” Touga said with a small smile.

She blinked, then shook her head with a light blush. “No... it wasn't really necessary for me to know about _those_ kinds of things.”

Leaning forward slightly to stir the fire back up, he took note of the sudden quiet around them, though he said nothing to draw Izayoi's attention to it. Instead, he said, “The bond between youkai spouses is deep. We are a jealous race, little hime. When a male decides he wishes to find a permanent partner, he gets rid of any mistresses or concubines, and a female will get rid of any lovers. Then the search for a partner begins. But when one has been found, a deep bond is formed. It is different than any human marriage. It is an actual spiritual bond – and if the partner happens to be human, the youkai partner's youki will bind itself tightly to the human's aura, giving them the same lifespan as their youkai partner. When we do choose a wife, or as some youkai say, a mate, we do not let even death separate us, for we are selfish creatures in the end, and what we claim, _stays_ ours, death notwithstanding.”

Eyes wide and pretty lips slightly parted in seeming awe, Izayoi took in his words, shocked. “So... you mean that the human half-” her brows furrowed as she worked his little speech through her mind, “-of the pairing, will gain the lifespan of a youkai? Of her husband's?”

“Yes. As I said, we are selfish, and when we claim something, we make sure it _stays_ claimed. I am no different – when I do finally take a bride, I will make sure she has my span of years. I have no room in my life for temporary things, little hime. And if my bride were to be human-” he added, an odd light in his eyes as he met hers, “-she would remain forever young and beautiful as she stood by my side through the centuries.”

“O-oh,” she stuttered cautiously, her mind whirling with his words as she forced herself to break his gaze. And the little thought, _I wish I was that lucky bride,_ slipped quietly through her mind, only to be buried. _I must stop such desires – he is destined for far greater than me._ But as true as she believed that thought was, it caused her nothing but pain to think it - and even more to acknowledge it.

Forcing herself back to reality, she nodded finally. “I see. Well, she is a lucky woman you will call wife, I am sure,” she said briskly. “But I have no doubt that you will not need to worry about her lifespan – surely one such as you will wed a youkai female with standing as regal as yours.”

A lighthearted sparkle in suddenly very golden eyes, Touga smiled widely at her. “Do not be too sure of that, Izayoi. For there are some very comely and strong human females I have seen in recent days. Who knows? Perhaps I will choose someone very much closer to your home than you think.”

She blushed deeply at his insinuation, not so naïve as all that; not daring to even let herself think over his flirtatious words, she stood quickly and nodded to the group. “I am going to check on the women once more before I turn in for the night. I will return shortly,” she said hurriedly before bowing politely and spinning on her heel to walk rapidly away.

A bit of laughter came from two throats and Touga turned with a grin to meet Hiraku's and Ichirou's openly amused gazes. “Well, that certainly got her attention, I must say. Not that I'm sure she believes you would really wed her, but she is not used to flirtation, and you made her blush quite fiercely,” Hiraku chuckled.

“I think it is time I start laying a few hints in her direction, you agree? And perhaps begin the pursuit. So far I have really done nothing, but there is only so much time this summer, and I would not want to waste any of it. After all,” he said, suddenly sobering, “I would like this summer to be one she remembers with happiness. One that will give her good memories of romance to look back on when things are tough and not so happy, for as much as I would wish otherwise, there are always bad times as much as there are good in any pairing.”

Ichirou met his father's eyes with a very slight nod showing his total approval of the one he had chosen for his sister, and then Hiraku turned to look at Touga with approbation. “If there is nothing else, this I can take to my grave for comfort in ageless sleep – that my daughter is in the best hands she could be in. It matters not one whit to me that you are youkai, save that your great strength will always be there to protect one who I love so much – more than any human could.”

Touga bowed his head in all seriousness and nodded. “Hai. When you go to the great sleep, you can go without worry for her. But that also extends to your son, as well. We will be allies as well as family, and I will always come to his call if he be in need of my help. I find nothing of shame in calling you ally... and family both.”

Goodwill firmly burning in every heart around the fire, comfortable silence fell as everyone drew into their own thoughts, and then later still, into sleep.

But Touga did _not_ sleep, instead watching over those he was beginning to care greatly for. And if his eyes lingered on Izayoi longer than any other, no one there would fault him for it.

It would only make them all the happier.


	12. And the Truth Will Out

The next day began warmly; it was immediately evident that it would be a fine, hot day – not, perhaps the most fun kind of day for marching.

Which made it a good thing that they wouldn't be doing so.

Since the next stage of operations in their plans was for Izayoi to hunt down the youkai that was somewhere in the area stealing the life from human and youkai alike, only her father, Touga, and Ichirou would be accompanying her. Trying to take an army on such an endeavor would get them exactly nowhere, as the youkai would simply disappear until they were all gone again.

No, for this endeavor, they needed stealth and speed.

It was still very early when Hiraku had his orders delivered to Hideyoshi; the injured soldiers would go back to the palace escorted by a small guard of those uninjured to act as escort for the builders on their way back, while the bulk of the remaining army unit would guard the dispossessed villagers until the builders arrived, and then would render their aid in rebuilding. With that many men to do the work, the village should be put to rights rather quickly.

In the meantime, an escort had been sent to the village with orders to bring back any and all survivors. Once they arrived, Izayoi would help any that were injured, and then begin apportioning the goods they had taken from the bandits out to the villagers.

This would take most of the day, and once all of that was finished, on the following morning, they would leave to hunt the youkai.

When Izayoi had questioned the women about any strange occurrences that might be attributable to the youkai, she had gotten an earful; apparently, the entire region was being affected by the stones this youkai was placing.

One of the women, an older, sweet-faced woman named Iriai* told her of finding the body of a peddler on the road into their village from the northeast over a week ago. His wares were untouched, yet he and his small horse were both dead – and looked as though they had been for months, their bodies dry and desiccated. She had been too afraid to touch anything and had immediately returned home and told their headman.

She herself, however, had not felt anything out of place when she found the body of the peddler – which told Izayoi that the youkai was actually hovering around and replacing the stones in different areas as he felt they were needed. By now, the youkai could be quite strong, as this kind of haunt was extremely weak at first, gaining strength by draining other lifeforms of their own strength.

Another odd thing that had been seen was that even the animals in the area were being affected. Some of the men were finding animals dead in the same manner as the peddler, simply laying where they'd fallen. Because of this, game had become scarce in the area, as the animals either died off or left the area for less dangerous places.

This was actually highly unusual for this type of youkai; they generally left the animal population alone, as they were overall rather weak to begin with. The more complicated the life-form, the more power, and this youkai appeared to even be taking small rodents and even insects.

Brow furrowed as she took that in, Izayoi thanked the women for their information, and then setting that topic aside momentarily, took the young, pregnant woman aside and told her of her new circumstances. The girl was overwhelmed and fell to her knees with gratitude that her worries for her life and her child's were no longer valid, knowing that she would now be taken care of.

After managing to calm the emotional girl, Izayoi escaped, and immediately went searching for Touga. She wanted to talk to him about the very odd behavior of this youkai and what it could mean. Priestess she might be, but Touga was youkai himself and had been around for centuries. He had a lot more experience than she did, and might have come across something like this before.

She found him close by, which was beginning to be rather a noticeable habit of his; setting aside her confusion as to why he would be hovering so near to her all the time, she begged his attention, and he took her aside immediately, curious as to her need.

Telling him everything of what the women had been telling her, she fell silent once done and waited for his answer, outwardly patient, yet inwardly fidgeting.

Pursing his lips, Touga frowned. “Even insects, you say?”

Nodding, she expanded on that. “Yes. According to all of them, fields of dead insects have been found all around their village and one a day further away to the north, as well.”

“It is a female, then, I believe. She has given birth and is taking every bit of power she can from any source of it, no matter how small. And with what you have said of the pattern of attacks, I would bet that she is somewhere in between the two villages.” His frown deepened. “Would you attend me while I ask the women a few questions? They may not be willing to speak to me without someone else at hand.”

That got a frown out of Izayoi, but she nodded and led him towards the women who were eating a small meal as they awaited the rest of the survivors of the attack on their village to return. As soon as they caught sight of Touga, they all stopped eating and stared, uncertain of how to behave.

In an attempt to ease their worry, he smiled lightly and bowed to them all as Izayoi introduced him, and his legendary charm worked once again, the women smiling and blushing as they all stood and bowed in return. Izayoi sighed – at least they hadn't reacted in instant fear. It was better than most youkai would be received by humans.

“Ladies,” he murmured, a twinkle in his gold eyes, “Izayoi-hime-” he took note of the stunned looks the women gave him as he named her hime, “-has been telling me of the youkai that has been plaguing your village and another village to the north. Could you tell me what the terrain between your village and the other is like? We are trying to decide where it might be hiding.”

Iriai, eyes wide as she bowed to Izayoi, spoke up. “First we must apologize for our less than proper manner with the hime-sama-” they all bowed deeply again, to Izayoi's embarrassment, “-we did not know who you were, my Lady.”

Izayoi waved her words off and begged the women to stop bowing. “I am not here as a hime – I'm here in my capacity as a priestess, that's all. Please, speak freely and do not worry about insulting me.”

Smiling, Iriai bowed her head and then turned her attention to Touga, who was watching Izayoi's manner with approval in his eyes. The woman speaking his name pulled his attention back to the topic at hand.

“The land north of here between the two villages is mostly open, pleasant forest. There is a fairly large river that runs generally parallel to the road. However, just the other side of the river a little less than halfway between the two villages, there is a rocky hill that juts up out of the land around. Most people do not go there, it is said to be haunted, but I have heard stories of underground caves there, my Lord, my Lady,” she finished.

Touga nodded. “That is exactly the type of environment this type of youkai would be looking for. That is where we will find our youkai, make no mistake,” he sighed as he thought over the whole thing. After a few moments with a far-away gaze, he once more bowed politely towards the women, though only Iriai had spoken. “I am grateful for this information, ladies. Peace and good fortune be upon you.”

The women all murmured the same in return, and then Touga took Izayoi's arm and began walking towards the area her father was resting.

He sighed. “This is going to be more difficult than we anticipated,” he said, glancing at her out of the corner of one golden eye as her hair swirled around in the light breeze. “I do not know if your sire will allow you to go into the lion's den, so to speak, Izayoi. Those underground caves will be a dangerous place to fight them – and it is no odds that your arrows will be useless in such close quarters.”

Thoughtful eyes met his. “Tell me... how many young are we looking at?”

“Could be anywhere from ten to twenty. Taking into account how widespread her predations, I would say closer to twenty.”

A frown touched her brow. “And father is already injured,” she said. “Nothing ever goes the way you think it will, does it.” It wasn't a question.

She came to a stop a distance away from her father, obviously deep in thought, and Touga stopped with her, wondering what she was thinking.

“So I need to figure out how to keep father out of this,” she said after a few moments, and Touga blinked, then blinked again, stunned at the direction of her thoughts.

“My dear,” he said incredulously, “surely you realize that your father isn't going to allow _you_ to go into such a battle? It is not a question of whether he will go, but whether you will.”

Ebony tresses danced in the sunlight as Izayoi shook her head. “No, father will not demure. He said I could go, and he will keep to his word, though it seems more dangerous than we first thought,” she replied.

Brow furrowed, he asked, “How can you be so sure?”

Laughing up at him as sunlight flashed in her eyes, she said, “Because you will be there. He has great faith in you, my Lord.”

“Izayoi,” he began, his voice at once concerned and yet pleased, “again, your arrows will not work in the caves. What will you do?”

“Did you think arrows are the only thing I can infuse my reiki into? I am not like a monk who's houriki is applied through sutra and other objects. I have more freedom with my own power. I can purify with just my hands,” she finished, letting a little of her power out to cast a pink glow around her hands as she held them out before her so he could see. “If they are far, I can kill them. If they are near, I can kill them just as well.”

Surprised, Touga just stared at her for a few moments. “You truly are a puzzle, Izayoi,” he murmured finally. “Not even Midoriko had that skill. She had to have something inanimate to infuse her powers into. She chose a katana, and was a truly skilled warrior with it. But you...” he trailed off, lifting a clawed finger to run it gently down her cheek, then smiled. “You are full of surprises, aren't you? What other things are you hiding away from us, I wonder?”

She blushed under his admiring gaze and gentle touch, not sure how to take it. “They aren't secrets... it's not like I'm trying to hide anything. If I were, I wouldn't have told you I could do this.”

“I know, my dear,” he said softly, “I merely tease. But come... it seems the survivors of the attack on the village are arriving. One thing, before we go meet them, however,” he said, frowning as though this had just occurred to him, “with what we have found out, I think we should speak to your Lord father and advise that the villagers and his men stay here until we have destroyed this nest of youkai. To have them head back before it is destroyed would be disastrous – so many life force signatures in one area would be immediately harvested.”

Calming her racing heart, she nodded and turned to follow him to her father, surreptitiously touching her cheek where he'd touched her with numbed fingers – his touch had ignited something deep within her that was burning very brightly. _Oh, he is truly dangerous to any one of a female persuasion. What am I to do? He will only end up breaking my heart, though through no fault of his own. It is hardly his fault that I cannot seem to resist him..._

_Perhaps it were best if I try to avoid him as much as possible save for in formal surroundings. If I keep to myself unless specifically needed, then maybe I can keep myself from becoming any more fascinated._

Somewhere deep inside knew, though.

Knew that it was already too late.

~oOo~

The day was busy, and indeed, Izayoi spent a great deal of it redistributing the wealth based on family size and need. Any who could claim the goods that the bandits had stolen specifically from them had their belongings returned to them, and then the things from the cave were brought out and distributed in a fair and impartial manner.

After all was said and done, the villagers could almost look back on the bandits' attack with favor; they were much, much wealthier than when they started out. Still, for some, like that young mother, the cost of their new wealth was far too high.

As the day had worn on, Izayoi had taken note of the headman of the other village hovering near and watching almost covetously all the goods that the villagers were getting. It was easy to see he wanted some of it for himself, and when he caught sight of the pretty young widow getting her share and heard how she'd lost her husband and family in the attack, interest flared in his narrowing eyes.

For some reason, that made Izayoi very uneasy.

Ever since they had left the palace on this journey, she'd had an odd feeling as though something was wrong – as though something evil walked near. But she hadn't been able to trace it – until now.

It was coming from that man, and she began to wonder if he'd been possessed somehow. But after studying him, she shook her head in frustration – that wasn't it. He wasn't possessed at all.

 _He_ was what was evil.

Sincerely concerned, she went back to the women she'd helped the other night and asked if any of them knew anything of the headman from the other village. Most said no... but one person apparently did know something.

This woman, one who had arrived earlier with the survivors of the attack, looked around almost fearfully and then practically whispered her story.

“I used to live in that village, my Lady, until I was married to a man from this village. Back then, he had a wife – a very comely wife. She was younger than him, but all that was proper in her manner, and soft-spoken and gentle.” She looked around again to make sure no one else was listening, and then continued. “One day, it was announced that he would be a father, and the village celebrated his good fortune with him. However, about two months later it was noticed that no one had seen his wife in some time. Whenever someone would go to visit her, he would claim the pregnancy was making her ill and that she was bedridden, and send them away.”

Izayoi glanced around at the rapt faces of the women, and frowned, suddenly uneasily certain where this was going. She listened closely as the woman finished her tale.

“... about six moons after she had last been seen, the headman came forward and said that his wife had vanished, and that he had been afraid to say anything, because he could find no trace of her and didn't want to frighten the other villagers with talk of a vengeful ghost stealing people's lives. It wasn't more than a couple of years later that this new haunt started being noticed.”

Frowning deeper, Izayoi said, “The headman told us this had only started in the last moon or so.”

Solemn eyes holding hers, the woman shook her head. “No... it started a long time ago. It's just that recently, it has gotten much worse. Now, that hill between the villages is cursed and haunted where it never was 'afore, and the taint has slowly moved from that village to this.” She leaned forward confidentially, and Izayoi listened, breath bated, “That village has also lost a lot of children since that time, as well. One or two here and there would go missing... and then a few months later, another couple. Many people have left that village because they believe it is cursed. Most believe the headman killed his wife and it's her come back for vengeance.”

Thoughts chaotic and extremely concerned, Izayoi thanked the woman for the information, and once more hurried after Touga. This could change everything...

If that story was true, they could be dealing with two things – a youkai infestation, and a ghost, as well. And her father would have to be told, because if it turned out that the headman had indeed murdered his wife and unborn child, then her father would have to pass sentence. Such a tale would sicken him.

After a hurried consultation with Touga, it was agreed that the matter should be brought to her father's attention, and Izayoi did just that, pulling him aside as well as her brother and filling them in on all that she and Touga had garnered from the villagers.

Eyes narrowing in thought, Hiraku was silent as the three with him waited to hear what he would say. After serious consideration for several minutes, he spoke.

“Come the morrow, when we go after the youkai, we will take this man with us, and see what we may see. For if he did commit such a crime, then he will not want to return to the scene of it, and may give himself away.”

Izayoi nodded but flashed a look at Touga, then said, “Father... I don't think you should go with us. Your injury-”

He cut her off. “I am fine, my dear. You know I can still wield a sword, so that is no excuse for me to stay behind. If I don't go, neither do you.”

Upset, but unable to do anything about it, Izayoi nodded reluctantly, and the group broke up as she went to sit near the fire and eat her rations, taking practically her first real break of the day.

Watching her sit near the fire lost in her thoughts, Hiraku shook his head. “She is sometimes too over-protective,” he chuckled, and Ichirou nodded, knowing what his father was speaking of. “But I am truly fine, the wound doesn't pain much, and I daresay will heal quickly.”

Touga didn't say much, but also returned to the fire to sit near Izayoi, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

This youkai... could very well be the ghost of the murdered woman come back to claim vengeance. And the stolen children from the village could be her 'young'. It was known that sometimes humans could become youkai in certain circumstances, and something like this could indeed have started the whole curse. But there was a lot of information missing – like, where did the woman's body go, and why had the man killed her and his unborn child to begin with? Something had to have happened after he had declared that he was to be a father to the village – he had seemed pleased and happy about such an event... at first, according to the story. So what had changed?

Still... with a quick look in Izayoi's direction, he decided not to mention his thoughts – he wanted to see just how much she'd been taught of such things while being trained on the shrine. It would begin to give him an idea of the extent of her knowledge so that he knew what kind of training she would need once he had taken her as his bride.

He was not concerned about her ability to learn – she was highly intelligent, and learned quite quickly, not needing to be told something more than once to have it cataloged and filed away in her mind. She would need that sharp mind to deal with the politics and intrigues in his palace, that was a certainty.

She was actually very much like Sesshoumaru, he came to the odd conclusion, just without the cold, better-than-thou attitude. He could hardly wait to see that confrontation, oh, he couldn't. He was quite certain it would be a meeting that no one in the citadel would _ever_ forget. His ice cold son meeting her unbreakable steel spine...

He couldn't help the chuckle that came from him at that thought.

Yes... that meeting would indeed be remembered for centuries, he was sure.

~oOo~

Morning dawned bright and clear, and Izayoi and the others were ready early to begin the hunt. When informed that he would be attending them, the headman paled and begged to be left behind, pleading weak nerves as an excuse.

Hiraku was unsympathetic, and in short order the group left the encampment behind, heading for the hill that the villagers had spoken of. It would be a march of several hours, and Izayoi strode confidently at the front, leading the way with her senses wide open. Touga chose to walk with her, as was becoming more and more usual, and Ichirou, Hiraku, and the cringing headman followed closely behind, not obstructing the bond that was beginning to form between the two, though Izayoi was yet unaware of it.

She was, however, beginning to notice his seemingly constant presence wherever she happened to be, and was very confused as to the reason he was spending so much time near her, when it was her father he was supposed to be visiting.

After much thought on the matter, she decided it was simply because of their journey; he was being protective of his ally's - and becoming friend's – daughter. She could really see no other reason for one such as him to waste so much time on one so far below him.

Izayoi had no false modesty. She knew her importance in the scheme of things, but she also didn't presume to place herself higher than that. She was the hime of the Setsuna family, and with that came some minor importance – namely, what alliance she could be used to seal. And then there was the added bit of authority that came with her powerful and commanding aura. But that was all – she was nowhere near in importance to a Lord, and especially not a youkai Lord of Touga's stature. Normally, their paths would never have crossed, the only reason they had being her father's far-sighted vision for peaceful alliance between human and youkai.

Truly honored to have had the chance to meet him and even spend time in his presence, she was under no illusion – she was simply the daughter of an ally he was forming a friendship with, and that was all. There would never be anything more than that – there couldn't be. And though something in that realization made some part of her ache, she was determined to force herself to acknowledge that fact. Her fascination with him could come to nothing except her own broken heart. She _really_ needed to begin keeping her distance from him, and with that thought in mind, could only wish that this journey would quickly end. Then he would stop feeling the need to protect her, and she could begin to keep herself separate from him. It was the only way to keep herself intact.

Touga could literally smell the emotions roiling off Izayoi's body, and was almost amused – he was positive that she was berating herself for her attraction to him, and trying to convince herself to avoid him so as to not let anything deeper form for him in her heart. He'd already decided it was time to start his courtship, and with this in mind, broke into her thoughts, shocking the poor woman at his perception of her state of mind.

“You are not beneath me, Izayoi. You are my equal.”

Startled, Izayoi blinked at him, taking a moment to catch on to what he'd said. Then she blushed deeply, yanking her gaze back to the trail. “It is kind of you to say so, Touga,” she said softly, “but we both know that is not true. You are a Lord, and a youkai Lord at that. I am a simple human, bound to time and death in a way you are not. Where, in that, is there any equality? I do not think to thrust myself into places that are so far above me.”

“Tell me, little hime – why do you question me? Am I not able to decide who is equal to me and who is not? You are far more my equal than any other female I have ever met. You would be an asset to any one who won your hand in marriage – human, or youkai,” he said quietly, though with a certain emphasis that Izayoi did not miss.

Blush deepening, she refused to look at him. “Why do you speak of marriage, my Lord?” she frowned. “What has that to do with the issue of my equality to you, or lack thereof?”

With an inward smile at what he was about to do to the poor girl, Touga said, “This one would only acknowledge a female as equal were she to be considered a suitable match as a wife. I am very picky, Izayoi-” he grinned as she actually stumbled in her shock as she turned to stare at him, eyes wide, “-and only the very best of the very best of females would hear me call them equal. As high in breeding, power, and stature as my son's mother is, still, I did not call even her equal. In fact, you are the _only_ female I have ever given that honor to.”

Heart pounding as she took in his words, Izayoi came to a stop, actually needing to catch her breath. She just stared at him, unable to think of what to say. _He couldn't mean what it sounds like_ , she thought wildly as she stared at him, something close to horror in her expression. Because if he did...

No. He was merely being kind... he had to be.

Noticing everyone's eyes on her, she abruptly shook herself to clear her mind and apologized shortly for her stop, then began walking again, trying desperately to get her thoughts back in order. After a few minutes of silence, she began to calm down, having pretty much convinced herself that what he had said was something other than what she'd thought she'd heard.

Touga chuckled to himself. Now was not really the time to expound on his previous statement to her, as she really needed to keep all her mind on what they were doing. But soon... oh, yes, soon, he would be informing her of why, exactly, he was spending so much time in her presence, even seeking her out when she tried to avoid him.

Forcibly calming her mind, Izayoi took note of the smoke coming from just ahead – they were nearing the village that had been attacked by the bandits, and she needed to keep her head about her, especially now – she needed to search out any of those stones that had been placed and destroy them. Just destroying the youkai wouldn't stop the stones from continuing to collect the life force of anyone that came in close enough contact. Once they'd reached their limit, and weren't harvested, they would simply explode harmlessly – still, the loss of life in such a wasteful manner was absolutely not acceptable.

There was no telling how long this would take, either, as she had no idea of how many of these stones had been placed. She figured they would be at this for at least two days, if not more. She sighed... _two days or more in Touga's presence in so close a manner._

_I'm doomed._

Her attention was drawn to those behind her as the headman once again began pleading not to be taken into the forest in search of the youkai, and she had to shake her head as her father ordered him to silence or risk being gagged. _What a coward. On the other hand, it's interesting just how afraid he is of being faced with these youkai... I wonder what he has to fear from them that his fear is so personal. Even I can almost smell the fear wafting off him. There is much more here than there seemed to be from his original story._

As they entered the confines of the damaged village, Izayoi had to hold down her anger – there was not much left. The bandits had been thorough – whatever they couldn't steal, they'd destroyed. The group, now grim, walked the length of the village to the other side and quickly found the road out of it towards the forest ahead, and they weren't even in the treeline when Izayoi began feeling the tug on her life force. Coming to an abrupt halt, she raised her hand signaling those behind to stop, as well, and turned to face them.

“You all must stay here. Touga can accompany me, as he can shield himself, but there is a stone near, and you cannot get any closer.”

Ichirou spoke up almost before she'd finished, his brow furrowed in concern. “What about you? How can you get this thing and still be safe?”

“My reiki shields me, Ichirou. I'll be fine. It won't take but a few moments to be rid of the stone. Wait here, please.” With that, she turned and disappeared into the trees ahead, moving swiftly towards the feel of the stone, Touga two steps behind and hand on Tessaiga as he kept all his senses on the beautiful and powerful woman before him. Every time she stepped up and spoke with authority, it only drew him to her more, and as fast as he was following his fascination with her, it was only a matter of time before his heart was engaged – in fact, it already was around the edges, and he had no intention of slowing his descent. He was letting himself fall in love with the little hime, and was quite happy to do so.

With that, came an unparalleled need to protect her in every way possible. Into combat she may go, when as his wife they went to war with the dragon, but he would protect her with everything within him – even in combat. Tessaiga thrummed happily at his determination to protect the seemingly fragile young woman ahead of him – after all, she was what the sword had been forged to protect, even more than just the general purpose of the sword as a protector of ningens.

Izayoi, oblivious to the thoughts of the powerful male behind her locked onto the stone with a single-minded determination that Touga quite admired, and within minutes, the first of the stones had been destroyed, nothing left but a smoldering pile of bubbling rock when she was finished.

Frowning as the stone before her died, Izayoi growled inwardly – she could feel another one, though a bit of a distance away, it seemed that the youkai had placed many of these things, and the duty now before her would be quite onerous and time consuming.

She sighed. “I think we are going to be out here for a while, Touga,” she said, turning to look at him with a rather tight expression, “as I can already feel the pull of another stone. It seems these youkai have been busy.”

He swept his arm out and bowed slightly. “Lead on, then. While tedious, it must be done, and I will follow where you go.”

Choosing to keep her questions on his exact meaning to herself, Izayoi smiled coolly and thanked him for his company and protection, then swiftly returned to the others to lead them on towards the next stone.

~oOo~

Airi watched as the massive doors in the hei swung open to admit a group of soldiers back into the compound, taking note of their injuries. _They must be some of those that went with my Lord Husband and his father – and Izayoi._ Her mouth turned down as her jealousy of the beautiful and powerful young woman spiked. _What is it about her that everyone is so fascinated with her? Sure, she's pretty, but so are others. What's so special about her above others that she is treated so highly by her family and even everyone else that she comes into contact with?_

Turning with a discontented pout from the sight of those returning, she moved back into the palace, attended by her ladies. The giggling was getting on her nerves as they winked flirtatiously at some of the men, and she snapped at them, ordering them to leave her be. In moments she was alone, and she wandered the halls of the palace feeling peckish and bored.

Her husband was gone, her ladies doing nothing to ease her loneliness, and all she could hear everywhere she went was the talk of how the hime-sama had been allowed out of the palace – and to go into danger!

_And maybe now I can understand why she said that the life of a hime doesn't suit her – I am bored out of my mind and with nothing to do. Even Takemaru is avoiding the palace proper and staying in his domain in the yards._

Her mind went back to his words – about how the youkai Lord was dangerous and should be kept under watch. While she still had fear of the word 'youkai', it was hard to put that word into practice around that one. He was just so beautiful – and quite the gentleman. He also seemed to be very fascinated by Izayoi... _And again, it all comes back to her! What can he possibly see in her? Sure, she is comely, but I've heard that youkai females are all beautiful. So why would such a shallow thing draw his interest?_

It occurred to her to wonder, then, just who it was that was supposedly already chosen for Izayoi as a husband. She was well aware that her brother, the Hojo Lord, had asked for Izayoi in marriage, and been rebuffed, the excuse being that her husband had already been chosen. And yet, there was no sign of her being readied for marriage, and no noble courting her. On top of that, she had learned from her handmaid that Izayoi's rooms had just been refurbished and the decorating redone to suit a woman rather than a child – but done to the hime's personal preferences.

Why would such a thing be done for a woman that was supposedly soon to be leaving to join her own husband in his home?

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about it all, not paying any attention to where she was wandering, ending up in the castle's formal gardens. She continued to stroll through the beautiful setting, occasionally coming across extended members of the family that served as ladies-in-waiting or as councilors in the Lord's service. There was much talk of events since the youkai Lord's visit began, and she had no shame in listening in to some of the conversations.

One couple, trysting in an out of the way corner of the huge formal gardens, had some interesting ideas.

Both related to the family, though the female not by blood, but by marriage, had quite a lot to say as they murmured to each other, laid out in the grass beneath two towering pines.

“... heard that her youkai adviser has a thing for the hime-sama,” the woman said. “It is also said that he's very protective of her, and nearly killed a man for looking at her wrongly.”

“It's only fools that see him as a danger to the hime-sama,” the male scoffed. “He wouldn't go against the will of his Lord, and _he's_ the one that seems overly fascinated with her. It makes one wonder – if the Lord is willing to keep an alliance with him, what else would he be willing to do for him?” he said suggestively, and the female with him tittered in shocked glee, even as Airi's eyes opened wide.

“Naughty!” she said, slapping the man's hand with her fan. “To think that the Lord would give his daughter to youkai. He would never lower her status to the level of a concubine for some youkai Lord, alliance or not,” she sighed, “though the youkai is most beautiful. Are all higher youkai like that?”

The man she was with turned insulted eyes on her. “Beautiful, is he? If such is your feeling, then I am surprised that you haven't offered yourself to him,” he said, a bit of spite in his voice. Airi moved away, not hearing the woman's answer as she shook her head. It appeared there was much going on around here – both the members of that little couple were married – to other people. As honor-bound as the Lord Hiraku was, she was sure that if he found out what was happening between the two, the punishment would be severe.

Still... their words lingered. _Would_ Hiraku give the youkai Lord his daughter as a concubine if he asked for her? Such things were not unknown, though usually only with those who were much lower in status than Setsuna stood, and were looking for ways to climb in power and influence. Many times their daughters were sold for even less than most hime – instead of being at least a wife, to be spoken of with honor, they were given as little more than whores with no name left to them.

But from what she'd seen from Hiraku and even her own husband, Ichirou, she didn't think they would ever do such a thing to their beloved Izayoi. Something was missing... they were _all_ missing something in this alliance the two had forged.

So what was it?

And another thing... why was the youkai Lord spending the entire summer here? For Lords such as he to take what really amounted to little more than a long vacation didn't happen often. There were too many duties to ones lands and house to simply take off on a whim. And especially for so long. It wasn't even as if it were to cement the alliance between them – they'd been allies for several years, from what she'd heard of the gossip amongst the court.

This whole thing was strange, and just got odder as you dug deeper. Whatever was going on, however, Airi was certain of one thing – everything that was happening right now had Izayoi at its heart.

Something else that bothered her – the things she'd heard in bits and pieces from her husband and his father and the hime, and even Touga and the other youkai here in the palace. Talk of dreams of portent, and of something called the Shikon no Tama. Oh, yes, she'd heard enough of their talk by remaining amongst the background wallflowers to gather that something much bigger was involved. And it was something that the youkai were disturbed by – something they were trying to hide.

She wondered if Takemaru had any knowledge of this 'Shikon no Tama'...

Perhaps she would mention it in passing the next time she saw him, just to see what his reaction was.

It might just be amusing to stir the ant hill that was the Summer Palace of Setsuna's Lord and see what came crawling out.

~oOo~

Evening came on swift feet, and Izayoi had not made much progress towards the so-called cursed hill that was supposedly the center of the youkai activity. There were stones placed practically every quarter mile – in each direction, and it kept her busy trying to track them all down and destroy them. True to his word, Touga followed her to every one on silent but deadly feet.

The headman became more and more frightened the closer to the hill they came, and a peculiar suspicion was beginning to enter her mind; could that hill be the very place that he had dumped his wife's body? Was he truly afraid of the youkai – or was it the fear of returning to the scene of his crime?

Back at the palace, he'd seemed so straightforward, but then something occurred to her; how had he withstood the power of the stone to begin with, before he'd found that monk to put an ofuda on it - thereby blocking its power?

Even though he'd not handled the stone himself until it had been sealed by the monk, even coming in close to the stone should have weakened him and then killed him as the stone played out its purpose by taking his life force.

As they all sat around a small campfire in tight-lipped silence later that evening, Izayoi looked up from her contemplation and asked just that.

“You say you found the first stone, and then went in search of a monk or other holy person that could seal it.”

The headman nodded obsequiously. “Yes, my Lady.”

“How then,” she asked silkily, her expression cool, “did you approach such a thing close enough to see it, yet live to tell the tale?”

The man's breathing hitched, and it was clear from his trapped expression that he knew he'd been caught out – but he wasn't aware of just how much of the story they knew. Trying desperately to come up with an excuse, he babbled out a story of going to a monk when the odd things first began happening and gaining a protective charm.

“... when I went near the stone, I could feel it pulling at something within me, but as long as I didn't get too close, I was safe. Then I went back to that same monk, and he sealed it enough to enable me to carry it to someone who could destroy it.”

He fumbled with his clothing, pulling a strange stone that lay around his neck out for them to see. “This is what he gave me. He said it would keep me safe from youkai influences,” he said, his expression ingratiating.

Izayoi said nothing as she probed the object with her reiki – it was indeed, sealed with houriki, so at least that portion of his story was true. But it showed his foreknowledge of what he was dealing with, because for such a charm, the ofuda would have had to be most specific. He obviously didn't know such things.

“I think it is time you stop lying to us. For such a charm, a very specific description of the danger would have had to be given to the monk who made that,” Izayoi said coldly as she gestured to the charm the man had let fall back into his shirt. “Which proves that you already knew what was out there when you went looking for the monk in the first place.”

The headman looked around anxiously as she spoke, hoping to find some sympathy on one of the faces of the men, but when he didn't, he slumped, and sighed.

“From what I have been told, this infestation also is nothing new. One of the women that was formerly from your village but married a man in the other, told us quite the interesting tale. So tell us – what happened to your wife?”

It was clear that the man was now terrified, shivering in his sandals at the looks on everyone's faces as they awaited his words. “W-wife?” he squeaked out as Izayoi nodded.

“S-she disappeared one night. I was never able to find her, and I think she must have fallen to these youkai and their energy stealing stones!” came the lie, and Touga made a sound of denial.

“No, I do not think so,” he growled. “I think what happened is that you killed your wife, for whatever reason, and then dumped her body at this hill that is now haunted. And now her spirit has returned for vengeance in the form of this youkai, stealing the children of the village in payment for the loss of her own child when you killed her. All that is left-” he leaned closer to the man, looming over him in threat, “-is for you to tell us _why_ you killed her and your unborn child.”

The man moaned in fear, his face giving away the lie – it was as they had thought. In disgust, Hiraku ordered his son to tie the man up so that he could not attempt to get away.

With the man tied up and out of excuses the true story quickly came out, and the disgust and sorrow that Izayoi felt once the story was told was enough to make her step into the bushes to retch. That such greed and murderousness masqueraded in the form of a respected headman made her and all those around the fire sick.

It was Touga that came up with the best punishment for him. “I believe I understand now. This youkai is stealing energy to overpower the protective charm this filth has. She wants him – she wants vengeance for herself and her child. If we give him to her, I bet that she will fade away once her vengeance has been had, and trouble the area no more. We will see,” he said as the man stiffened in fear at the thought of being left to the spirit of his dead wife for revenge for her murder.

“No wonder I caught him eyeing the young widow of that village earlier,” Izayoi said as she finally got herself under control and came back the the fire, her eyes disgusted and angry. “Just as you wanted to marry that wealthy woman from your village, enough to murder your own beautiful young wife, just the same were you lusting for this young girl's new wealth. I have no doubt that she would have shortly met her end as well had she married you. It is only fortunate that you never got your hands on that other woman. Whatever fate is in store for you, it is only one that you have earned. I can only hope that after she has taken you, that I can finally lay her spirit to peaceful rest. She should not be forced to wander in darkness forever for your evil act.”

Izayoi slept uneasily that night with sorrow moving through her dreams and a sense of loss echoing in her mind for that poor, unborn child. For once in her life, she had no sympathy or pity for the horrible fate the headman was facing – she was quite willing to give him to the spirit of his wife to ease her unending torment. Maybe then she could move on to her next life – and Izayoi prayed with her whole heart that her next life would be a good one instead of dark and tragic as this one had been.

Touga watched her toss and turn as the others all slept; he would not sleep until this whole sorry tale had been played out and he was sure that Izayoi was safe at home once more. It was clear that the story had hurt something deep within the young woman, and he could admit – the story had touched him, too. He could not imagine killing his own wife – pictured in his mind's eye as Izayoi – and especially for _greed!_ For the mere idea of more coin, he had killed one who should have been able to count on him for protection... and even his own unborn child.

To Touga, indeed, to any inuyoukai, such a thing was the height of heinousness, and the one who perpetrated such a thing would be hunted down by the greater inu pack as a weakness in the bloodline and destroyed. One such as this disgusting excuse for a thinking being would never be tolerated by his kind.

Despite her status as a warrior, Izayoi had a gentle heart, and knowing that she needed her sleep, he moved closer to her and began to thrum a deep cadence in his chest. It would calm her, allowing her dreams to dissipate so she could sleep peacefully once more. He hated the look of sorrow and suffering on her face as her brow furrowed, and with a gentle hand, he stroked her hair away from her face as he thrummed to her, and watched with a faint smile as she calmed beneath his hand. With a sigh, she relaxed, and the frown on her face dissipated as she echoed his smile.

“Touga,” she whispered, still asleep, and his heart melted... that proved her trust in him – she did not fear him, and knew that she was safe while in his presence – even in her sleep.

His smile became almost poignant, then – she was so young, and there was an innocence to her that he didn't think would ever fade, no matter what she faced in life. _And I will do whatever I can to make sure it does not,_ he sighed as he once more swept the area for any threats with his aura. _For something so precious should never be lost. It would only darken this world that much more – and there is already too much darkness in it as it is. We cannot afford to lose any of the light we have._

He knew that she had no idea what the true reason for his presence for the summer was, just as she had no idea that she called for him in her sleep. But it made something in him soften even more towards her – she was falling for him just as much as he was for her. In some ways, it seemed that his emotions, which were usually impermeable and buried deep, were being taken over by her all too rapidly – but the truth was that he had already been fascinated by her for several years.

Ever since the day he'd first sent Kenji to meet the hime at her shrine when her reiki was discovered to be so strong and he had begun sending him letters about her, he'd been enthralled with everything that the kitsune had written, and even more when he'd received the painting he'd done of her. So in truth, this was something that had been coming for almost three years.

In reality, it was that way for the little hime, too. Kenji had not missed her total and immediate fascination with his Lord the moment he'd spoken of him, and she had almost hungrily lapped up any information about him that he'd been willing to part with. Kenji had said once that it was almost as if she was fated to him, and that the kami had buried him in her heart all unknown to her so that it wouldn't take much to send her running into his arms with happy abandon when they finally met.

 _Perhaps that is true,_ he mused as the silent hours of the night spent themselves slowly. _Maybe we were meant to love each other. Even I cannot fight the will of the kami, and in this matter,_ he let his gaze linger on her, _I would not wish to fight, anyway._

Of course, the truth was a little different – it wasn't the kami that had set the two up as the lovers they were soon going to be – it was the jewel. But in the end, it made little difference to the beginning of things, only to the end of them. For if Izayoi was not able to figure out the correct way to rid the world of the jewel, then the beautiful fate that seemed to lay ahead of them now, would wither and die, burning to death in the flames that would destroy both of their worlds.

There was darkness looming on every side, and only a very small path of light ahead. It would be incumbent on both of them to find the path through the darkness...

Together.

~oOo~

Morning dawned on the last day of the headman's life with sluggish heat and a heavy atmosphere; it was clear that there would be thunderstorms at some point that day, and the group heading for the haunted hill was not best pleased with that.

The rain would make things difficult, and depending on the strength of the storms, they may have to take shelter until they blew over. However, it looked as though they had most of the day – there were no clouds in sight, meaning that the storms wouldn't be hitting until at least late afternoon, if not later.

The later, the better, Izayoi thought, a light scowl on her face as she melted another stone. _At this rate, it'll take us three years to get done._ Only to herself would she admit her weariness; true, she was capable of marching for days and living in the wilderness for just as long, but for some reason, this particular trip had worn her down.

Of course, it wasn't just this trip – it was everything that was going on in her life, as well as the upset she still felt so strongly over the fate of the poor woman and her child. The tragic and short life of the young woman, let alone the unborn child, was enough to make her want to cry, and it was with great difficulty that she held herself calm – and her knife from the man's throat.

Especially sickening to her was his begging and pleading as they moved closer to the hill that lay ahead; the hill that she could feel so strongly through her reiki. It swirled with hatred and pain and unending sorrow, its miasma so strong that she was beginning to have to shield herself from the torment that lay thickly over the tall hill.

Finally, at the end of her rope, she turned on him with a shout. “Enough! If you do not stop that sickening pleading, I will cut your throat just enough to permanently silence you! That you have the nerve to plead for your life with what you have done is disgusting. Did you listen to the pleas of your poor wife? Did you enjoy her tears and her fear – and the pain of her loss of not only her life, but her child's, as well?! You disgust me,” she finished, her eyes hard and grim. “You will not find mercy from any of us no matter how you plead, so man up and face your fate with silence – for you deserve every bit of what is to happen to you and I hold no pity for you.”

The men, who had been silent during all this, still said not a word, however, Ichirou, knowing what this was doing to his soft-hearted sister, took some of the binding they had brought to use as bandages and gagged the man, who was now whimpering as they drew closer to the hill where he would meet the end of his life.

They would need to cross the river soon to reach it and began looking for a shallow ford so that they could without getting too soaked. Finally, when they were almost directly across from the hill, they came upon a portion of the river that had stones placed in a deliberate manner so that one could cross without getting wet at all if they were careful.

With no concern for the soon-to-be former headman, they all crossed on the rocks while he was dragged through the water by Touga, who held him to his side as they crossed, he first and Izayoi directly behind him and her family behind her. It didn't take but a few minutes, and then they were at the foot of the large hill that simply jutted up out of the surrounding terrain like a dark sentinel.

Once all had crossed, Izayoi turned and met Touga's eyes. “I am going to take his protective amulet now – we are close, and she will feel him as soon as I do.”

Not bothering to argue, everyone with grim expressions as the headman continued to whimper and cringe, Touga pulled the disgusting coward forward and held him still for her. Reaching over, she yanked the cord from around his neck, and the moment that he was relieved of it, a strange, haunting cry broke over the whole area, and the group all put hands to weapons as they waited for whatever was going to happen.

“No,” Izayoi said, shaking her head, “we need to find the entrance into the caves. She will not come out here with all of us surrounding him.”

Her father stirred and spoke for the first time in hours. “Are you certain you will be safe? Can you handle what is to come?”

She nodded grimly, but Touga spoke up before she could say anything. “I will go first, Izayoi, and you will stay behind me.” He put up a hand as she opened her mouth to argue. “Do not. I go first or we do not go in at all.”

Eyes wide at the tone of command in his voice which he'd never turned on her before, she simply nodded, bowing before that authority as though it were natural to do so. Her father and brother were quite taken aback at that; they had expected her to argue when a male not related to her in any way gave her orders.

Touga was not surprised at all; she was already beginning to respond to him as a female youkai would to the male who would be her mate, her husband. Not surprised... but he _was_ highly pleased and he smiled briefly at her with affection, causing her to lower her eyes in maidenly confusion.

It did not last, within moments, a grim expression slipped over his face and he began to lead them into the darkness of the caverns, Tessaiga held ready before him and every sense on high alert.

Izayoi, as the darkness of the caves began to overtake them allowed her reiki to infuse her body, and a soft pink glow brought some light back to the world as they moved steadily forward - guided by the daiyoukai who could feel the youki growing strong ahead of them as anger began to permeate the very air around them.

Hatred too, came swiftly to the atmosphere, and Touga and the others were very aware that the entity had caught the scent of her most hated enemy – who was shaking like a leaf and crying like a baby, only his gag preventing him from more begging and pleading like the sniveling coward he was.

It quickly became apparent that the youkai made their home in the very center of the cave system, but that they traveled freely through the whole of them whenever they chose; just out of sight around them they could all feel what were probably the remains of the children she had taken – their youki weaker than hers but still strong enough to cause damage to humans.

And then they rounded a bend into a chamber that had a high ceiling and a deep ledge along the rear of it – they had found the home of the female youkai that had once been an ordinary village maiden married off to a greedy and murderous man who had not one whit of honor about him.

Light flared in the cavern as the youkai appeared before them, and Izayoi gasped as the female appeared and the light chased the darkness of the cavern away; for just beneath where she hovered lay the forlorn remains of her once mortal body...

Still clutching to the tiny skeleton of her poor, lost baby.


	13. Requiem

Izayoi choked as tears streamed suddenly, her hand over her mouth in horrified disbelief. “Oh, kami preserve us... the fear and the stress caused her to go into premature labor and she delivered a stillborn child just before she died.” She spun to look at the man who was now cowering on his knees and stared at him with disgusted, horror-ridden eyes. “How could you do that to your own wife – and your child?” she asked, a look of total confusion and revulsion on her face. “Have you no compassion at all? And then to just leave their bodies here, abandoned to wander with no rest?! There is truly no fate too terrible for you to face. I hope you suffer far worse than she did.”

Touga, disgusted in a way he could never recall being, threw the sniveling man to the floor before them and watched as the youkai's eyes locked on him. In a dry, desiccated voice, she called to the trembling man.

“What is wrong, Shun? Don't you recognize me anymore?”

After a moment of staring at the terrified man, she chuckled, the sound just as horrible as the visual. Then she raised her eyes to look at the four other people standing behind him, obviously weighing them. When her eyes met Touga's, she narrowed them just a little.

“So... what is your purpose in bringing this offal to me?”

Touga knew immediately that her hatred would have to be spent by her vengeance on her former husband before she would listen to anything else.

“After what he did?” he asked, brow cocked. “Because he deserves whatever it is that you are going to do to him – and probably a great deal more.”

The cavern reverberated with his words as energy built from the youkai around them.

Eyes alighting on Izayoi, who still had tears streaming down her face at the horrible fate the woman and her child had suffered, a little of her once soft heart came to the fore, and she said, “What I will do to him will be too terrible for the girl to bear. Take her from here. Once my vengeance has been had, my energy will dissipate, and I ask that you bury mine and my child's remains so that we may finally rest peacefully.”

Touga nodded. “It will be done.”

With that, he took ahold of Izayoi's arm, gently leading her from the cavern and back the way they had come, the light fading as they disappeared...

Leaving the former headman blinded and waiting in terror in the dark as he waited for the first blow to come.

Grimly, they all strode hurriedly from the area, wanting to get Izayoi away from what was about to happen and the horrific screaming that would soon begin; she had seen enough and her dreams, already haunted, would probably be even worse for some foreseeable time to come. They didn't wish to let it get any more disquieting for her than it already was.

Once again reaching the outside, Touga took them back across the river and a bit of a ways back from the road into a small clearing with dense growth that would provide at least some protection from the storms about to come. Quickly gathering as much wood as possible, the men let Izayoi just sit down and attempt to calm herself while they got the fire going and Touga quickly wove a bit of shelter out of the undergrowth so that they would stay mostly dry.

It was clear from the dark skies above that the storm could hit at any time, and indeed, they had barely gotten the fire going when, with a huge crack of thunder, the heavens opened and the rain poured down.

Izayoi, clutching her cloak around her, found it a fitting atmosphere for this place – it was as if the heavens wept with her for the fate of that lost woman and her child. She could not even fathom the last hours of that poor girl – for she had been little more than that when she had died. Just the thought was making her ill, and when her father, a sympathetic look on his face tried to encourage her to eat something, she shook her head.

“I can't, father. If I do, I will only heave it back up,” she whispered, unable to even speak louder than that for the grief she felt. If she lived to be a thousand, she would never forget the sight of that poor dead girl clutching her dead infant to her chest.

Touga was glad for the storm – as loud as it was, Izayoi would not hear the screams of the man as he was finally forced to pay for his crimes as he, himself, could. She was already disturbed enough because of this mess, and had he known how this would turn out, he would not have wanted to allow her to come on this hunt.

Still, once the youkai's rage was spent and her vengeance taken, Izayoi would be needed to bless the woman's new grave and purify the place, allowing the spirits of the dead mother and child, along with the other lost children to rest finally in a peace they'd so long been denied. It was horrible, it was heartbreaking, but as much as he wished that Izayoi hadn't had to be confronted with this, in truth he knew that she couldn't be protected from everything terrible. Life was sometimes... no, more often than it should be, horrible, and she couldn't hide from it. All he or anyone else could do for her was to stand by her and support her through the grief it would engender in her.

And he would, no question.

That night was one of the longest that Izayoi could ever remember living through – she didn't sleep a wink, too afraid to even try for fear of the horrid nightmares she just knew she would end up having. Even Touga's comforting thrum couldn't ease her completely, though it did eventually numb her, and she simply stared into the fire as the night passed, knowing that the morrow would not bring much relief. Not only would the mother and her child have to be buried, but she was certain that the other children that had been taken from the village would also need to be laid to rest.

Then she could purify the whole area, make sure that all the stones were either destroyed or inactive, and then the village would need to be told the true story of what the headman had done, and the reason behind all the bad things that had happened to both villages.

She was not looking forward to any of it.

~oOo~

Gray, sullen light greeted the four companions as they stirred the next morning, a thick heat already forming. Water dripped off of everything, and the ground was muddy and soaked.

It suited the mood of Izayoi as she stood and stretched wearily, dark circles under red-rimmed eyes underlining the forlorn mood she was in. Letting her aura sweep the area, she quickly noted the diminished youkai aura from the hill ahead, and knew that the woman had finally gotten her vengeance and that her fury was finally spent.

Still, she didn't think she could go back there until her body had been removed and laid to rest.

Embarrassed to bring the matter up, as she felt as though she were showing weakness, still, she just couldn't stomach seeing that again, and so, reluctant as she was, she opened her mouth to bring the subject up - only to be beaten to the punch.

“It would be best, I think,” Touga said, “if Ichirou and I went back and laid the woman and her child to rest, as well as the other children. Once that's done, we can return and lead you back, Izayoi, to bless the graves and purify the area.”

Hiraku, knowing that he would be little help digging graves with his injury, understood Touga's reasoning, and with an appreciative glance at him, nodded. “I think you are correct. I would not be much help digging graves in my current condition, but am fine to stay with my daughter. We will await your return.”

Oddly grateful, as she suspected that Touga had known what she was about to say, Izayoi inclined her head in gratitude and sent him a weak smile. “I will prepare myself for the blessing and purification, then. Thank you, Touga.”

His expression softened on her and he nodded in return as he waited for Ichirou to stand up and stretch the kinks from his body and shake out his cloak. “You are welcome, Izayoi. We will return shortly,” he finished as Ichirou nodded his readiness. With nothing further to say, the two males turned and walked away, themselves not looking forward to the duty they were about to undertake, but knowing it must be done, and that they were much more capable of handling such a thing than Izayoi was, and no shame to her for that.

It didn't take the two males fifteen minutes to make it back to the cavern entrance, and stepping inside cautiously, Touga held a hand up to keep Ichirou behind him as he let his senses sweep the surrounding area. A frown hit his brow at what his sense of smell was trying to tell him – the only things dead in this cave system were the woman and her infant, along with her former husband... there was no scent of any other dead thing anywhere near that he could make out.

But his frown deepened as he caught the scent of quite a few humans somewhere in the cave, and drawing Tessaiga, he looked over his shoulder at Ichirou. “The mystery here deepens, my friend – I catch no scent of anything dead here but the woman and her child – and the bastard that killed her. But I do scent quite a few living humans coming from somewhere ahead. Draw your weapon and be cautious.”

“That would work – if I could see in the dark,” Ichirou said wryly, unable to stop a slight smile from flashing across his face. “I have not your senses, Touga. I will be as blind as a bat in there without Izayoi here to glow for us.”

Touga chuckled a little; despite the serious nature of their work in this place, still, his words were true. “Do not worry so, Ichirou – I am just as capable of 'glowing' as your sister is,” he replied.

“Ah! Well, then, father has chosen her husband even better than we had thought,” Ichirou tossed back, the smile fading from his eyes as he caught the inuyoukai's gaze. “Lead on, then, and I will follow. I would dearly love to finish this and leave this accursed hollow far behind. As would my sister,” he sighed.

Shifting his shoulders to better settle his armor, Touga began to infuse his skin with his youki, and slowly, a soft yellow glow chased back the darkness of the cave as they entered it. “Hai, I know. That is why I spoke up before she could. I could see the fight the thought of coming back in here to be confronted by such a sight was engendering in her. She felt shamed to be unable to handle it again... but there is no shame to be found in her gentle heart. It is telling that even a youkai created by hatred and grief and a lust for vengeance was softened enough to delay its longed-for vengeance long enough for her to be taken out of here. So that her heart would not be wounded any more than it already had been.”

It was silent for a moment, and then Ichirou said, “And it is also telling that you protect her so easily now, as though it were simply a habit. You have softened to her very quickly.”

Paying no attention to the eerie surroundings, Touga chuckled at that, knowing that Ichirou spoke true. “Who could resist her? When this possibility was first broached between your father and I, I had no idea of what your sister was like. But I needed her strength to fight the dragon of the north and was willing to take just about anything. However, when Kenji began sending me letters describing her, I became fascinated almost instantly, and now I can honestly say that were she to be of no use to me against my most hated enemy, still would I want her. Even if she had no power of her own, it would not matter. I would still wed her.”

“You love her.”

“I am fast going that way.”

A sigh, then, “Good. Most in her position are never fortunate enough to find such in their marriages – but I could not see my sister being thrust into a marriage with a human man who would slowly leach her spirit and mind away with his simple use of her body for heirs and nothing more.”

About to reply, Touga came to a halt instead, the scent of humans getting stronger. It was coming from a separate passageway that veered off from the main cavern. Nonetheless, they hadn't been there last night, or he would have caught their scents then as well as now.

After a quick consultation, it was decided that they would investigate that cavern first to see why there were the scents of living humans in this place of the dead. Even stranger was that there was no movement or sound coming from them, and it put Touga's hackles up.

Moving swiftly but cautiously, they traveled the narrow passage to what Touga could tell was another large cavern up ahead, though not as large as the one the woman had been killed and her remains dumped in, still, it was sizable and could hold quite a few dangers.

Slowing as the passage began to open up into the cave, Touga whispered over his shoulder, “Shield your eyes for a moment – I am going to brighten our surroundings and I don't want your eyes harmed.”

Nodding his understanding, Ichirou closed his eyes and put his hand over them just in case, and as the light flared, he slowly pulled his hand away and then cautiously opened his eyes...

Only to stare in astonishment at what Touga had revealed.

Children... looking as though they were just sleeping. All were breathing steadily, but showed no signs of waking, and it didn't take a moment to know who they were.

So the spirit of that woman, filled with hatred as she had been, had still not been able to actually kill the children she'd taken. She'd simply put them to sleep and used their spirits as gatherers of the life force she needed to overpower her husband's charm and gain her vengeance.

It was a happy note in a sour story that would help Izayoi gain some sense of relief, definitely – if they could figure out how to wake the children. Both men sheathed their swords, glad they were not needed.

Ichirou watched Touga as he moved to the closest child, who looked about seven, and crouched down to examine him. “How are we to wake them up?” he asked, mostly speaking to himself as he looked around at all the children he could see. Not one appeared older than perhaps eleven. But there didn't appear to be any injuries on them at all, and he was certain that if they could wake them, their families would be overjoyed to see them again.

“I believe that once we have buried the woman and her child, that the children will wake on their own.” He frowned, then, catching an underlying scent of new death, and followed it to the back of the cavern, where he found a tiny girl child, not more than four, dead. He frowned... why her? Why just the one child?

Something made him reach down and pick her up, and turning back, he motioned for Ichirou to join him as they made their way back to the main cavern. He looked the child over, and noted bruising and signs of various other injuries in differing stages of healing, and his frown deepened. He was beginning to suspect why this one little one was taken...

“So there is one that's dead,” Ichirou sighed as he looked over Touga's shoulder as they walked. “Are you certain there were no others?”

“Hai. All the other children were fine. But this little one shows signs of abuse – I begin to wonder...” he trailed off as they stepped once more into the main cavern, not sure what to expect. Would there even be a body left of the former headman, or would she have completely destroyed every trace of the vile coward?

“All that is left are bones,” came a quiet voice as the spirit of the young woman appeared to them, this time as she had been in life. Her youkai fury had been expended in taking her vengeance.

Touga stepped forward and laid the little body on the ledge below the spirit. “Tell me. You left all the other children their lives – but not her. Why?”

Sadness passed over the face of the girl as she looked down at the tiny child. “Did you not take note of the bruises and other injuries on her? When I took her from the village, it was only a kindness. Her father did not want a girl-child, and he abused her terribly. Broken bones, blackened eyes... I looked into her future and saw a death no better than mine for her – and mayhap worse. I couldn't stand the thought... so when I released the other children, I simply let her fall into a sleep so deep that she just stopped breathing. It was peaceful, and there was no pain – not like the death that was otherwise waiting for her in far too few years. Even to be returned to a village where her father was not would have availed nothing – she was too damaged in her mind already to ever have a normal life. All I ask is that you bury her with my child and I.”

Angry at the tale, Ichirou, voice grim and cold, asked, “Can you tell us what her father's name is? If he would abuse one child in such a horrific manner, he would abuse another, as well. I would not see such on Setsuna land, nor would my father.”

The spirit tilted her head and looked at him, such sadness in her eyes that he, male or not, almost could not choke back the tears, and he was suddenly very glad that Izayoi was not here for this.

“Jirou. He is an ill-favored, squinting man, and his wife a cringing, terrified woman who has had a horrid life.” She fell silent for a moment, and then said, “I could only wish that the men she and I were forced to live with were more like you. But it is a fool's wish now.”

After a moment, Touga asked, “Where do you wish to be buried?”

Beginning to lose her last bit of energy, she sighed, “Outside, in the light of day. I died in darkness and fear, at least let the sun shine on my grave. Near the river.”

With that, the girl was gone, and keeping silence for a moment, the two bowed their heads and said a silent prayer for her and the two children.

After a few minutes, Touga looked up and sighed. “Come... let us get this done.” He stepped onto the dais. “I will carry her and her child's remains, if you will gather the little girl.”

Ichirou nodded, his face grim in a manner Touga had never seen it, and within seconds, the cavern was empty once again as they carried the remains back into the light of day, just as they'd been asked to do.

It didn't take them long to find a beautiful little spot near the river – a small, protected dell filled with flowers and sakura trees. It would be gorgeous come early spring when the sakura bloomed, and with unspoken consensus, the men placed their burdens down gently and soon had a grave deep enough to hold the three dug. Placing the woman and her infant down first, they gently put the little girl's body atop the other two, and then filled the grave in. Not wanting their final resting place to ever be defiled, the two then built a cairn over the top of the grave, and Ichirou scattered a few blossoms atop it.

With that, they were done, and both could almost feel the gratitude of the dead as they left - at least they had a place of beauty and peace to watch over them in their rest.

Now it was time to get the children from the cave – it would not do to have them wake in total darkness.

Once more leading the way with his youki glow, Touga moved swiftly back to the cavern they were in, Ichirou right behind him. They had no more than reached the entrance to the cave when both could hear rustling as the children began to awaken. Ichirou stepped around Touga with a wry, “If they see you first, glowing like a firefly, they might think they are dead, too,” at which Touga chuckled.

The inuyoukai watched with interest as Ichirou quickly calmed the confused and panicked children, and saw in the young man a fine father in the making. It made him think of Izayoi as a mother – he was certain that she would be just as good a parent as her own had been to her.

_Time will tell the truth of it, though I could never imagine her being a horrible parent. I don't think it is even possible with her loving heart._

Within minutes, Ichirou had gathered the children around him, the older's holding the little's hands, and just like that, Touga found himself at the head of a train of human children as he led them all from the cave. It was not what he had imagined from his visit to Setsuna just a few short weeks ago – but he couldn't say he was sorry, because one thing he was most definitely _not_ was bored.

On top of that, he was gaining very intimate and detailed knowledge of the family of humans he would soon call kin, and he could honestly say they were worth more than ninety-nine percent of his court. There were really very few in his courts that he trusted even a little, and it seemed he'd been wise there, since he now had a traitor to deal with – and one high in his council, at that.

Izayoi was most definitely startled when the now enlarged group reached the clearing they'd spent the night in, as was her father, but Touga didn't have to tell her where the children came from, her eyes tearing up again as she helplessly met his gaze. He immediately moved to take her arm and pull her away for a moment as Ichirou introduced his father to the children, determined to find out what was wrong.

“Izayoi?” he asked softly, his eyes a little confused.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes, she met his gaze with such a tormented look that he was beginning to get worried. “What is it?” he prompted, his eyes gentle and concerned.

With a deep sigh, she looked off into the distance. “Do you realize... with the fate that was given to her and her child, the betrayal, terror, and pain... and yet, she couldn't bring herself, even in her hatred and rage, to truly harm those children – her heart must have been so soft and tender in life. And to be abused in such a manner... gods, it's all I can do not to scream with the horror that must have been her last hours, and the hurt that was done to her heart. She was a _good_ person, and that she was lost in such a way....” she trailed off on a chocked back sob, simply unable to even articulate fully just how _much_ she hurt for what that poor girl had gone through in her last hours – dying and alone in the dark as she gave birth to a dead child, living just long enough to grasp her baby in her arms for comfort that would never be found.

“It sickens my soul,” she finally whispered, “and I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do to change what happened to her, and I hate that.” She chuckled mirthlessly after a moment, her eyes almost bitter as she glanced at him. “I'm sorry. I must sound so inane and foolish to you. And weak,” she said as she made to turn away from him.

He tugged her gently back around by the arm he still had in his grasp and tilted her chin up to face him once more. Golden eyes fiercely alight with something she couldn't name, he shook his head at her. “No. It is those that have no compassion that are _weak_ ,” he insisted, “for it takes a strong heart to open itself to the possibility of pain to show caring for others. That is why my son, though he has great power, is weak where it counts – because he cannot open himself to others. Tell me, Izayoi, who is stronger – the youkai that destroys, or the fragile human mother that fights the beast to defend her child? True strength is found _here_ ,” he touched a gentle palm to her heart as she blushed deeply, held immobile in his gaze, “and you are the strongest woman I have ever found. Do not ever apologize for your heart. Not to me. Not to _anyone_.”

Lashes fluttering helplessly over blue eyes finally settled on pale cheeks stained by tear tracks, and she nodded, sighing as she tried to find her center. “Thank you, Touga,” she whispered. After a moment, she dropped her head and smiled a little. “I need to calm down – after all, I have tasks to perform, and I can't do them with an unquiet mind.”

Reluctantly pulling away from her, Touga echoed her sigh with one of his own. “Yes. But I believe you will like the place we chose to bury her.” Then his eyes went flat. “There was one little girl that did not return to life. That was a deliberate thing. The child's father was horribly abusive, and the spirit of the girl couldn't even think of returning her to one who would have one day killed her savagely. So she took the little girl with her and her child – the little one died in her sleep, basically. It was peaceful and painless, at the very least.”

An angry light in her eyes, Izayoi's mouth thinned with temper. “What is it with this particular village? Are all of the men in it nothing more than vile savages?” She turned to go back to the others, and met the angry, set expression on her father's face, and knew that Ichirou had filled him in. It looked like there were going to be some changes in this village when they reached it this afternoon.

“It would probably be best if you and Ichirou waited here with the children for us, father, as Touga and I will go so that I can take care of the final things that need done to see this finished. I will try to be as quick as possible.”

Both men nodded at her, and with no further ado, she followed Touga from the clearing, ready to cleanse this place of its last bits of malevolence, bless the graves of the three tragic people buried here so that they could then return the living children to their homes – and take care of a violent, abusive coward. Never one for violence, Izayoi's loving heart had been strafed terribly by all of this, and she could find no pity within herself for the next man they would be dealing with anymore than she had for the former headman. She hoped her father sentenced him to death.

She said as much to Touga, who told her that in the end, that would probably be the only way to stop him from harming anyone else. If he were merely beaten himself and let go, he would only get more violent in his bitterness for feeling the violence turned against him. Ones like him just couldn't be left alone unless you wanted to see a lot of innocent people hurt or even killed. And if he would do such to his own flesh and blood, how much worse would he do to strangers?

He took her first to the gravesite that he and Ichirou had chosen for the three unfortunate souls, and tears in her eyes at the loveliness of the small sheltered dell, she moved to the cairn built over the top of the grave and knelt before it, her head bowed in prayer as pink light began to move from her tiny hands to encompass the entire grave. It became so bright that Touga had to actually shield his eyes, and when the light finally dissipated, he watched curiously as she finished her blessing.

By the time she'd completely withdrawn her power and stood back up, the whole feeling in the little dell had completely changed; instead of a feeling of intense sorrow, there was a sense of peace, and even lightness, instead.

He didn't know what she'd done, but whatever it was, it was powerful to have changed the feelings resonating from the past from sadness and grief to peace and a light heart.

It was a clear sign of her power – the power that dwelt within her heart, because that was where all of this had come from.

When she turned to face him again, ready to go purify the caves, he noticed that she appeared a little older, almost strained – there was an ancient look deep in her eyes, and it was one filled with the sadness that too often life is for so many of those with horrid fates.

And then he knew what she'd done, and he was simply astounded at the sheer depth of her heart. She'd cleansed the feelings of sadness and grief from the souls of those interred here and taken them within her own soul, so as to spare those here any more time spent in such grief as they'd never deserved.

He stared at her for some few minutes, assessing everything he could see in her eyes, and she let him.

When he was finished, he stirred and said, “How you could think yourself weak is beyond me. I have lived uncountable centuries already, and yet never have I seen before what I saw here today.” And then he bowed deeply before her, a measure of deepest respect, which to his amusement saw her back to herself, blushing and stammering at him to please stand back up, that she in no way deserved such from him.

_Hn. She will never see what I see, but I suppose that is part and parcel of what she is, for if she became anything other than what she is, she would not be so humble._

It didn't take long, once they'd reached the cavern interior, for her to purify the place of any lingering wickedness, hatred or rage, and as the atmosphere in the cave lightened, Touga sighed.

“Have you felt any more of those stones that were placed to steal energy from people?”

Her brow furrowed as they walked easily through the corridor leading to the outside. “Last night there were several in the direction of the village we will be taking the children back to. But this morning, they had all vanished.”

Thinking about it, he was not really surprised. “She did tell us that once her vengeance on her husband was satisfied, that her energy would dissipate. Perhaps she meant her energy which was infused in those stones, as well.”

Izayoi nodded. “Most likely. Still, on the way I will still keep my senses on full alert. It wouldn't do to be caught off-guard by one that was still active.”

As they exited the cavern, Touga caught her arm in passing, causing her to turn and look up at him in surprise. “When we reach the village, it would perhaps be best for me to stay in the forest and await you and your family to finish your business there. This village has suffered much for curses and youkai haunts, and may not take well to the return of their children if they see me. They may feel that the children are themselves cursed in some way.”

Brow furrowed in instant temper, Izayoi's face scrunched in anger. “I do not care to pander to anyone's misguided and ignorant beliefs. I feel no shame in walking with you, and they should not fear those who have done them no wrong.”

 _And out comes the hime,_ he laughed to himself. _Despite her humble attitude, there is still some arrogance there. It is interesting how both sides of her fit together so seamlessly. But then, no one is perfect – although she is as close as I have ever seen._

With that in mind, he gently chided her. “They are simple folk with simple lives. They believe the stories told to them, and sometimes life likes to allow things to mimic those stories to give even more credibility to them. If our two worlds are ever to live in peace, it will have to come from the top down – and it will take time. I am not insulted by their fear, Izayoi. Do not condemn them for believing things they have been taught for generations.”

Embarrassed as she took his words to heart, knowing he was right, she lowered her head and nodded. “You are right, and I apologize for my unseemly display of temper.”

He chuckled softly at that, eyeing the attractive color in her cheeks, and they continued walking. “Only if you let me apologize for my own sometimes unseemly temper in advance, because sooner or later, it will escape my grasp and leave me just as angry as you.”

Blushing, she merely nodded, not really taking his words to heart. Not that she wasn't one hundred percent sure that he had a temper – just not seeing why she, who was of no real importance in his life and would most likely be forgotten after this summer, would have cause to see said temper.

If she only knew...

~oOo~

Izayoi sighed as they marched along the road to the next village, but a smile touched her lips as she watched the children frolic along easily with them all. They seemed to have no fear of Touga, and instead, several of the smaller girls were walking surrounding him, casting admiring glances up at him every so often as they tumbled along.

She couldn't help the tug on her heart as she watched him interacting with the children – he was a natural, showing no scorn for mere human children at all, telling them stories and smiling and teasing them and even holding the hands of two of the smallest little girls. Envy struck a bolt through her heart at the sight.

_What a great father he will make someday. I know he has his heir, but from the things he's said of him, he's no longer a child. Still, whichever female youkai he eventually weds will be a most lucky woman._

With another sigh she looked down at herself and cringed – the last couple of day's adventures had left her feeling grimy and unclean, and suddenly, she couldn't wait to get back home. The very first thing she would do is take over the bathing room and soak for hours. Unable to do anything much about her less than clean appearance at the current moment, however, she smoothed her hands down her hakama clad thighs and tried to at least wipe off some of the dust and smooth out the wrinkles. After a moment, she gave it up as a lost cause and turned her attention back to the road.

She hadn't felt any more of the collecting stones since leaving the area of the hill, and was thankful for that – it would speed up their travel, not having to stop every few minutes so she could go off into the brush to melt another rock. The faster this trip was over, the better, as far as she was concerned.

Irritatedly brushing back another lock of her unbound hair away from her face, she frowned at having to leave it down; normally, her hair would be held back by a white ribbon, but it had gotten grimy way too fast, and she couldn't help but think she would be better of using a black ribbon instead. _Yes, but if I did that, then people would all of a sudden look at me in fear, taking me for a dark miko, instead. It is is silly how people take such minor changes in appearance and attach such significant – and erroneous – reasons to them._

Startled from her thoughts by her brother's voice, she turned a narrow-eyed look up at him as he chortled at her.

“Ha. Caught you daydreaming, didn't I?” he teased, and Izayoi just shook her head at him, a small smile playing about her sweetly bowed lips.

“I would hardly call any thoughts engendered by our last few days _daydreaming_ , brother dearest,” she retorted. “I was simply reflecting on human nature, that's all.”

At that, Ichirou's face went solemn, and he eyed her carefully. “Are you okay, little bit?” he asked, his voice low and full of regret. “Perhaps we should not have brought you on this trip, for I can see in your eyes a rather profound change. I never wanted to see your innocent heart so spoiled by such blackness as is found in life far too often.”

A surge of affection went through her at her brother's words, and she turned loving eyes up to meet his again. “We all have to grow up, Ichirou. No one stays innocent like a child forever, more's the pity. But how can I regret my life when I have been given such blessings as you and father, and even a chance to know beings like Kenji and Touga? Verily, for me to bemoan my life would be as a slap to those like that poor girl and her child, and even the other one, who had such horrid, short lives with little happiness and even worse luck in who they knew. I could never do so and be truthful, for I _know_ I have been blessed, and even more in that I know father will be most careful in choosing my future husband, so that I will not face a fate such as she did. What more could I ask?”

“Oh, hai,” he said after a moment, with a smile at her, “your future husband was indeed chosen with great care. You will never share the mundane fate that most hime do – even my own lady wife's fate is not as great as yours, my little love,” he finished, knowing that he was the first person to really let her know that her husband had indeed been chosen. Until now, they had all danced around that subject. But as Touga was ready to begin his actual courtship of Izayoi, she would know soon enough just who she was fated to, anyway.

He also knew that if she had shown no desire for the youkai Lord, or even a fear of him, their father would never have forced the issue, alliance or no alliance. But as Touga was such an honorable being himself, Ichirou was quite certain that had either circumstance been true, he himself would have bowed out and not pushed for the terms of the alliance to be honored.

After the time he'd spent with the male, and the things he had said, Ichirou was certain that he would always treasure his little sister, and that knowledge kept him pleased, because he knew that Izayoi would always be happy and well cared for.

His musings were interrupted as her voice called him back to his surroundings. “Yes, little bit?” he asked, frowning. He'd missed her question.

“I was just wondering how you and Airi-sama are doing. It's a big thing to find yourself married to one who you really don't know. And for you two, there was even less of a chance to get to know each other – since things were so rushed with Touga's advent into the palace. I was just concerned,” she said, setting aside his confidence that her husband had, indeed, been chosen. She could worry about that later. “I wish you to be happy in your marriage, too.”

Ichirou inhaled deeply, and then slowly let it out as he thought about his new wife. He'd had little time to really spend with her since their wedding, and so he still knew little of her. Of course, he knew she was dipping her little fingers into some of the intrigue around the palace, and he would soon after returning home be taking her to task over some of her behavior. But truly, that was nothing more than most noble's wives did, to greater or lesser degree, and it wasn't like she was really that great at it, after all, he chuckled to himself.

“It is difficult to say, my love, since I have had little time to spend in her presence with all that has happened lately,” he sighed.

Lips pursed for a moment as she thought about things, then she nodded. “Hai, I know. But to ignore your new bond could be dangerous, you know. A bored and lonely wife can cause untold grief to a clan. Perhaps when we return home you should set aside your afternoon hours to spend with her. I know she's already your wife, but maybe you should court her a little bit, Ichirou. It's not really fair that she never got that with you just because of circumstances. Believe me, it's not too late. I think you will find that you will have a very amenable bride and a happier marriage if you do.”

Unbeknownst to Izayoi, the two males following her and Ichirou were also listening, and both were wondering where she came up with her most excellent advice, seeing as she was an unmarried and – so far – uncourted young female.

Ichirou also wondered. “How do you know such things, Izayoi?” he asked, honestly curious.

She noticed the confused look on his face and couldn't help the little giggle that slipped from her lips. Men could be so clueless at times. “Well, first off, am I not a girl, too? I know how I would feel were I in Airi's shoes. And second, part of miko training is giving advice. Most miko, at least those who live in a village, spend more time giving advice on diverse topics to the villagers under their care than actually fighting oni and youkai. And the topic is not difficult – it is common sense, really. You will only get back what you put in, ne?”

After acknowledging her words, he cast a mischievous glance over his shoulder at Touga, who was most definitely listening, and then turned back to his sister. “So... then, if you've thought of such things, surely you've thought over what you'd want in your own courtship, eh, little bit? So tell me what would make you amenable to your own husband-to-be.”

He was surprised to see her face fall as she looked away from him to stare at the road ahead fixedly. “No... actually, I haven't. It really doesn't matter, ne? I will be married to whoever father has seen fit to give me to. It will be incumbent upon me to uphold the honor of our family by being an obedient wife to whoever that is. My feelings do not matter. My marriage will be for the betterment of our family, not for my feelings.”

Taken aback, Ichirou frowned. “And no different was my marriage to Airi. And yet you tell me to court her. Why would I do so if feelings do not matter?”

Izayoi sighed, still refusing to look at her brother, she admitted something to herself that she'd been hiding from for days. It would not matter if her husband tried to woo her or not, because she would never be able to love him. Not when her heart was already so close to giving up the fight over Touga.

“It would not matter if my own intended husband chose to woo me or not, Ichirou,” she finally said softly. “My heart would not be able to respond. It would be a wasted effort.”

And suddenly he knew what she was meaning, and with a little grin he shot a glance over his shoulder to catch a concerned look in Touga's eyes. He didn't understand quite yet what Izayoi was saying.

“And why is that, little bit?” he asked gently, carefully prying his sister's words from her

“Because no one that father could have chosen would ever be able to measure up...” she trailed off, then shook her head, blushing. “Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's talk about something else, please,” she finished.

When Ichirou again glanced behind at Touga, this time he was happy to see that the inuyoukai had caught on, and looked extremely pleased. After all, he'd already admitted that he was fast falling for Izayoi, so to know that she saw him as the perfect husband that no mere human husband could ever match was an encouraging thing.

A comfortable silence fell as the group continued walking along peacefully, though Izayoi's thoughts were now morose. Touga, watching her from behind, made his decision – the moment they returned to the Summer Palace, he would state his intentions to her and begin his courtship of the little hime.

She wouldn't be morose for too much longer.

~oOo~

Carefully penning a short poem in pretty hiragana, Airi sighed quietly as she listened to her ladies talking and giggling over some of the more naughty rumors that one hears in a large clan's court. Most of the names being passed around meant little to her, as she was still so new here. Only a few weeks now. It would take time for her to begin to fit in, but in the meantime she was so lonely.

It wasn't that she missed home so much, because she'd never been noticed much as one of the younger daughters of the many children of the last Hojo Lord. Of course, she'd had a few friends among some of the younger girls there in the court, but... drifting through life with nothing to look forward to just suddenly bothered her in ways it never had before. It was all Izayoi's fault; until she'd met the Setsuna hime, she'd never been discontented with her lot in life. But now, she saw the freedoms the other girl seemed to have, and she couldn't help but compare the other girl's life to her own.

Pulled from her thoughts by a servant entering the room and bowing, Airi waved the woman back up. “Speak.”

“My Lady, you are needed at the palace entrance immediately, where you will be met by the Lord's advisers. We have visitors – the Lord of the Takeda clan has come,” the servant rattled out.

Surprised, Airi frowned as she set aside her brushes and rolled her small scroll up. “To stay?”

“Aye, that is what he said. That he would remain until Lord Hiraku returned, as they have important business that must be dealt with. He also asked after the Lord Ichirou – and Izayoi-hime, as well.”

“Hm.” Frown deepening, Airi stood and made her way out of the room as her ladies followed behind, new whispers making the rounds between them as they guessed at why the Takeda Lord would be visiting.

_I wonder..._

Arriving on the palace steps just as two of Lord Hiraku's top advisers walked down to meet her, she efficiently fulfilled her duties as the wife of the heir apparent, greeting the Takeda Lord and getting him and his entourage settled into appropriate rooms. That was one of the only times her ladies were actually useful, helping her with assigning rooms since she was still new and didn't know the palace that well yet.

She was quite stunned by the Lord's appearance, he was young, probably her own husband's age, and almost eye-catchingly handsome, though compared to the youkai Lord Touga he was as nothing. Of course, with the perfection of the youkai's form no one could compare, and especially no human. Even the two youkai advisers, Kenji and Hikaru, were almost mesmerizingly gorgeous, and that had told her that human men would never be able to compete with the youkai for sheer beauty.

Still, he was certainly no hardship to look at, and she couldn't help but wonder when he again asked after the Lady Izayoi – was he then, the young woman's chosen husband?

True, as the gossip flared after the Lord was settled and she settled herself in the gardens for the nice breeze, the Takeda clan was a relatively new power, but they were very wealthy, and their Lord was ambitious and a force to be reckoned with. Although he wasn't as wealthy as the Setsuna Lord, most were not - Airi reluctantly concluded that even her birth family, the Hojo, did not hold as much wealth as Setsuna did.

The most impressive thing about that was that most didn't really realize it. Lord Hiraku did not have a tendency to flaunt his money, and so no one seemed to realize just how rich he was until they were actually faced with it – like Takeda's Lord now was. It was apparent that he was quite stunned at the richness of the palace, and then to find that they had _two_ such large and richly appointed dwellings... well, it was definitely an eye-opener.

The only thing Airi could do was keep the man occupied, her servants delivering an invitation to join her in the gardens at his leisure – it was, after all, her duty as the only representative of the ruling family left in the palace at the time.

It was a duty she was familiar with, and at least the advent of the handsome young Lord was a cure for some of that boredom she was suffering from.

~oOo~

Kenji watched silently as the Takeda Lord mingled in the garden with Ichirou's young wife and her ladies, his mind going over the various reasons he could possibly have for showing up as he had.

There were many.

All he could do was hope it had nothing to do with Izayoi – or Touga would not be pleased.

He wouldn't like his courting to be interrupted by another coming to beg her hand.

_Hurry back, Touga..._

Takeda's presence wasn't even the only reason for wishing for his Lord's return. He was still keeping a very close eye on Takemaru, and his uneasiness around the man was only getting worse. He was up to something, and it would be nothing good for his Lord, Lord Hiraku, and most definitely not for Izayoi.

He had participated in several more spars with his friend in the army, and each time, more rumors of the Captain were heard.

One that he found particularly interesting he had heard just today: apparently, one of the newly-hired samurai had gotten a good look at Takemaru and claimed to know him – despite the Captain claiming to be from the southern Setsuna lands, this soldier claimed he was from the _north_ , instead.

That soldier died the next day in a 'training accident' that coincidentally, no one actually witnessed – except Takemaru.

It was apparent that the Captain had no compunction about killing anyone who knew any of his secrets... which meant that they were very, very important, and that they really, really needed to know them.

If Takemaru reacted like that over someone claiming he was from the north rather than south, then it was because it was true.

And Kenji was interested in finding out just what it was that the man was hiding.

 _Very_ interested.

He was willing to bet that his Lords, _both of them_ , would be, too.

~oOo~

The adults of the group found themselves getting grim again as they approached the village, and as they reached the end of the forested lands, Touga came to a stop and reminded them that he would be awaiting their return there so as not to unnecessarily frighten the villagers any further than they already were.

Hiraku nodded and stepped forward to walk with his daughter, the children trailing behind with Ichirou to shoo them along. Izayoi would be openly welcomed as a miko, and he made sure that he had his seal with him for identification as the Lord of the region so there would be no demure when he passed his judgment on Jirou, and then called for a new headman.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for the villagers to notice Izayoi, and as a few of the less timid men came forward to talk to her, sudden cries of “Father, father,” from behind them could be heard as children ran after astounded parents, the commotion calling more of the villagers out to suddenly be presented with their missing children.

It took some time for order to be somewhat restored, and Izayoi and her companions, who the villagers took for simple samurai protecting the miko, to be welcomed into the village proper by the elders. As soon as the excuse was made for their headman's absence, Hiraku spoke up.

Showing his crest, he soon had his identity, his son's, and Izayoi's settled, and then told the tale of the former headman and just exactly why their village had become so cursed. Needless to say, there were a few people who were not overly surprised – it seemed that several families had suspected the headman of just such a crime, though not knowing the reason he'd done what he had - including the girl's family. Her mother, the poor woman, could not be consoled, and eventually she had to be escorted away by some of her other children.

Her father listened grimly, berating himself for ever giving his daughter to the bastard, and was only lightly consoled by the vengeance his daughter's spirit had exacted on her former husband. In his eyes no vengeance could ever be enough, and Izayoi agreed with him.

It was at that point that Hiraku made the call for a new headman, and then, figuring it only bitter justice, appointed the girl's father to the job, no one thinking to challenge the naming. Thus the village gained a new face, and it could only be hoped a more respectable one, at that, though Hiraku felt content with his choice.

Then came his next call – for the man named Jirou to step forward. As he did so, smiling ingratiatingly, apparently thinking some good fortune was to befall him, Ichirou was not surprised to note that the young woman's spirit had spoken truly – he was an ill-favored man, and his wife looked like she wished she were dead, instead of standing next to him.

“I am sure you have noticed all the children that have been returned; yet you do not seem curious as to why your own missing daughter is not among them,” her father said sternly, and abruptly, the man was cringing and stammering excuses that gave him away. It was only his wife who looked at them hopefully when they spoke, obviously wanting to know where her child was.

His face softening slightly as he looked at the tired, frail looking woman, Hiraku shook his head. “I am sorry. Your little girl the spirit chose to take with her, for she had been beaten and damaged too much to ever be normal again. Now she rests peacefully, away from the one who abused her so.” The woman simply folded in on herself and nodded before turning away and shuffling off into the distance. Hiraku's face hardened again as he turned to look back at the girl's father, not speaking, just looking at him with a grim, still face. Apparently, it scared the man into talking – and holding out every excuse under the sun, even claiming that he'd never laid an unkind hand on the child, that she was merely clumsy.

He let the man babble for a few, and then he yelled, “Silence!” He looked at the new headman and requested that Jirou be tied up, and waited with arms folded and that harsh look in his eyes as it was done, Ichirou just as grim, and Izayoi, as well.

Once he was suitably restrained, he made arrangements with the new headman for the care of Jirou's wife and remaining young son with the knowledge that Jirou would not be returning, and then forced the man to march before them as they finished their business in the village and began their trip back to the other village through the forest.

Izayoi breathed easier once Touga was back with them; she had been surprised to find herself feeling almost bereft without him near. While that bit of knowledge would have definitely pleased Touga, Izayoi only felt troubled for the path her heart seemed determined to take.

It was Ichirou who asked what fate his father had in mind for Jirou.

The man who was tied up and whining in fear fell just a bit quieter also in hopes of hearing his fate; his whining only grew in volume when Hiraku said that he would be executed.

“But where are we taking him, then? Couldn't that have been done there so that we wouldn't have to listen to him?” Izayoi asked, frowning.

“No. He will be taken to the palace cells just as the head of the bandits will be; when it is time, they will be hung and a sign made that reads their offenses off placed beneath their bodies so that others may get the idea as to what I take offense to and what I consider a crime.”

She shivered at his answer, but thought it only fitting, and with that, the group fell silent as they marched on, wanting to make it back to where the army was camped at before dark. If they pushed their pace, they would just make it.

That meant one more night – tonight – on the road, and then...

Home.

For once, Izayoi was going to be happy to be back indoors with the luxury of hot water and her soft bed. These last several days had felt more like several months, and she was more tired than she could ever remember being.

She would welcome the rest and the chance to put all the turmoil they'd met on this trip behind her.

 

 


	14. Courtship

To the disappointment of Izayoi – and her father – it was clear on their arrival home that there would be little rest for the weary. The sannomaru* was almost overwhelmed with people, many wearing colors Izayoi was not familiar with, though her sire was. The dust and noise all the soldiers milling around was causing was highly unpleasant, however, and Izayoi hurried after her father as he moved through the ninomaru* to the honmaru* and finally to the palace itself.

Moving briskly up the steps into the palace proper, Hikaru came to a halt, motioning for a servant as he nodded Izayoi on, and said, “Tell Takeda that he may join us for dinner in one hour and I will see him then.” As the servant bowed and left on his errand, he sighed and shook his head, annoyed. All he'd wanted was a quiet homecoming, some dinner, and then his bed. But no...

Waving off his son, he nodded at Touga, then the men separated and went their own ways, Touga managing to catch Kenji's eye despite all the confusion in the courtyard, and with a barely there snap of his head, ordered the kitsune to follow him to his rooms.

It was silent between the two until the sliding of Touga's door as it closed broke that silence open.

As Touga began stripping his armor, he said, “Takeda. Why is he here?”

“I am not certain, my Lord. He has said nothing definite to anyone as far as I am aware. And oddly enough, as Airi-sama has been entertaining him with her ladies in the afternoons, she has not mentioned my presence or Hikaru's, and not even yours. I am not certain why she is being so... circumspect.”

Taking his swords and setting them gently into their stands, Touga thought about things, absently setting Sou'unga in the barrier Izayoi had helped him create, and activated it once more, keeping the sword safe from anyone who would wish to touch it. 

It was a well known fact that Takeda was looking for a bride, as was the Hojo Lord, and Touga's eyes went red as the beast that all predator youkai were at heart stirred in anger at the thought of competition, causing Kenji to tense warily as he watched his Lord – it wouldn't do to draw his attention at this point. 

Touga growled low, power stirring sluggishly in the suddenly heavy air as he rumbled, “He had better not try to woo Izayoi, or he will leave here in pieces – Lord or not.”

It was a warning, and Kenji was well aware of it; if the Lord of the Takeda had come with thoughts of leaving with Izayoi, then things would get ugly very fast, and all Kenji could do was hope the man was here for something else.

He said nothing until Touga pulled his power in and shuttered red eyes, finally opening ones showing golden once more, though a tinge of red still lingered. He decided to tell his Lord of his other findings later – after dinner – he didn't want to anger the great beast that was Touga hiding in a human skin any further, or things might go very badly downhill.

Rapidly.

Wiping his hands over his eyes, Kenji sighed as Touga bid him go and prepare for dinner. With guests, it would be formal, and as members of the court, he and Hikaru would be expected to be in attendance.

With a final prayer to Inari that things wouldn't deteriorate any further this evening, Kenji disappeared, heading for his own rooms.

_Inari preserve us..._

~oOo~

Much more relaxed after her long soak in the baths, Izayoi stood wrapped in a thin yukata as she allowed Mei to choose her kimono to wear for dinner. After several days in her miko robes, they would need a thorough washing before she could wear them again, and she idly exhorted Mei to remember to have them laundered this night.

Stepping over to the doors leading into the gardens, she slid them open, closing her eyes and lifting her face into the breeze with a sigh, enjoying the feel of her unbound locks swirling around her in the aromatic breeze. She was so caught up in enjoying the fresh air, she didn't notice the admiring masculine gaze pinned to her.

Nori, Lord of the Takeda, had been enjoying a small walk through the gardens before dinner when he heard the sliding of a door as it opened; looking around, he was instantly enchanted at what his eyes beheld.

He knew immediately that she was the hime he was here to ask for permission to court, and he watched, simply stunned as her little face lifted into the breeze and her ebony hair trailed behind her as the wind played with it. She was _beautiful._

Most of Setsuna's allies knew of his daughter, and most also had heard of her beauty. But the rumors had not prepared him – she was gorgeous. Despite the fact that it was unseemly for him to be viewing her in her intimate dishabille, he could not turn his head from her, and he watched as her thin yukata blew against her, outlining her slender, lithe form as though she were wearing nothing.

 _I would give all my wealth to have her..._ he thought, mesmerized as he watched her open her eyes and turn her head to speak to someone behind her, and then step back and slide her door closed once more, before finally slipping away to his own rooms, desire for the little hime stirring his blood.

By the kami, she was truly a prize among women!

Izayoi, unaware of her silent watcher, turned her head as Mei called to her, and then with a sigh, slid her door closed and moved back into her room so that the handmaid could begin to dress her. Surprisingly amenable to the kimono, Mei chose to keep the layers down so as not to make her little mistress change her mind.

It wasn't often that she got to dress the girl to her station.

Izayoi, meanwhile, was pondering on the men she had seen in the sannomaru. She didn't recognize the colors... but Mei would know. “So tell me – who is it that is visiting, Mei? I saw his men down near the gates, but didn't recognize their affiliation.”

It was silent for a moment as Mei tucked and pinned, but as soon as the last pin was pulled from her lips, she answered. “It is Nori-sama, Lord of the Takeda clan,” she said, patting the last tuck into place before standing with a sigh.

Frowning, Izayoi thought back to her lessons at the shrine. Takeda was quite far away from Setsuna, so he had traveled a great distance. _But why would he..._

Her question trailed off as a horrible thought assailed her. Was he the one her father had chosen for her? It seemed odd that he had appeared _now_ , just after her brother had given away that her husband had, indeed, been picked out for her.

The tales of his wealth, handsome features, and kind nature did not calm her at all; her heart dropped into her feet as she became convinced that she would be wed to the man and have to leave behind her family, her freedom... and Touga. Suddenly, she had no mind for dinner and wanted nothing so much as to curl up in her bed and hide like a frightened child.

But she couldn't, and feeling as though she were being led to the gallows, she allowed Mei to chivy her into a little color on her face as she'd gone quite pale, and then send her off to dinner. Walking slowly, she kept her head down as she entered the dining room, ignoring the lull in conversation as she appeared. 

She approached her place at table, and took the proffered hand from Kenji with a murmured thanks, using it for balance as she sank down into her seat and waited quietly for the servants to serve the food and then for her father to begin his meal.

Izayoi was the last one to enter save for Ichirou and his wife; once they took their seats the servants began bringing in the meal. As soon as Hiraku had taken his first bite, everyone else began to eat, and conversations started picking up around the table. Izayoi, however, simply picked at her rice and roast boar and said nothing.

Touga kept his eyes on her, wondering at her mood; she was sad and frightened, and he could not understand why. But though he was watching her, he was also listening in to the conversation between Hiraku and Takeda.

“So, Nori, why is it that you have come so far to visit me? Is there some problem I should be aware of, or were you merely passing through and stopped to be polite?” Hiraku asked, his gaze shrewd on the much younger man.

He didn't miss the glance down the table at his daughter, and he sighed inwardly, annoyed. He was here to ask for Izayoi, it was clear. He hoped the man had the propriety to wait 'til after the meal to approach him on the subject.

“Ah... that is something for discussion in private,” Nori said, still very surprised to see the three youkai dining at the table with them. He'd known that Setsuna had a youkai ally, but he didn't know exactly who that ally was. But to have youkai here in his court – and even at his table? He couldn't help his overwhelming curiosity. “So... your youkai ally is visiting you, eh? May I be introduced?” he asked, his glance traveling over the three that were sitting around the table with them.

Hiraku grinned sharply as his eyes met Touga's for a moment, and he said, “But of course.” He motioned to Touga. “Touga, this is Nori of the clan Takeda,” he waited as the stunned youth bowed as Touga inclined his head regally, “Nori, this is Touga-sama, Lord of the West and Inu no Taisho.”

Even Izayoi, as upset as she was, could not help the small smile that bent her lips as the young man almost upset his dinner when he realized just who he was looking at, though she kept her head bent and stayed silent.

Touga, blood still running very close to the surface at his thoughts from earlier, smiled darkly at the young man. “Takeda,” he acknowledged, his smile pointedly showing razor sharp fangs.

The younger man swallowed hard and bowed, then turned back to Hiraku and introduced an innocent topic of conversation, refusing to look at the inuyoukai again. It was obvious that Touga rather overwhelmed the boy.

Touga, on the other hand, could care less – he _was_ concerned, however, with Izayoi's withdrawn and upset mien. She was hiding her emotions pretty well, but he could smell them, so she couldn't fool him. She also wasn't really eating, merely pushing her food around to make it look as though she had.

Paying no attention to Takeda, Touga watched her for several minutes, and then asked quietly, “Are you alright, Izayoi? You seem... upset,” he said leadingly.

Startled that he had addressed her for some reason, her eyes flicked up to meet his and he inhaled at the sheer misery in them before they dropped again and she said in a monotone voice, “It is nothing. I am just tired.”

It was clear that something had greatly upset her, and narrowed eyes settling on her, he decided to invite her for a walk after the meal. He knew the last several days had upset her, but he was equally as certain that it wasn't anything to do with those few days that was upsetting her _now_.

His attention was caught again as he heard Takeda ask where they had all been when he'd arrived, the boy obviously curious as to why not only the men had been away, but why Izayoi had been gone, too.

Hiraku once again met his gaze with amusement. “Ah... there were a couple of reasons. The elimination of a large group of bandits operating in my lands, for one.” He paused as he continued to eat, and then asked, “Did you know that my daughter is a priestess, Nori?” When the male glanced at the young woman in surprise, Hiraku chuckled. “Indeed. There was a certain problem in the same general area as the bandits that needed her particular... talents to be taken care of, so she marched with us. My daughter is no weak female unable to live without all the comforts of a palace around her,” he added proudly, glancing at her and noticing that she looked upset, though she was trying to hide it. He frowned for a moment, concerned, then looked back at his guest as he spoke again.

Takeda, very startled, asked tentatively, “You mean, she was not conveyed to the appropriate area in a carriage?”

“No. She marched with me at the head of our troops just as did her brother. You must understand,” he said, gesturing with his chopsticks as he spoke, “my daughter was trained as a priestess on a shrine for several years so she could learn to control her reiki, as she is very powerful. I could not allow her to wander around with power such as hers untrained – she could have been harmful to my ally and his underlings, and that is not acceptable. The miko of the shrine did not play favorites when training – she trained Izayoi as she did all her others, hime or not, and because of that, she is as capable of marching for days as any male.”

It was clear that the young man did not know how to take that; once more looking down the table at the young woman who had remained silent, he shook his head in confusion. “But to take the hime into a combat situation...?”

Ichirou chuckled at that, and Nori glanced at him, not understanding why. When he met Ichirou's gaze, the heir-apparent said, “Think you that my sister is helpless unless it is against youkai? You would be wrong. She is a warrior no less than any of us. Part of her training was with weapons, and any attacks on the shrine she was expected to help with defense just as all the others were.” He grinned. “My sister is unequaled with a bow – no one, not even a youkai, as Touga has said, could beat her with her weapon. And she has learned to fight with a staff, as well.”

It was obvious that the young Takeda Lord did not know what to make of all that, his confusion showing in his eyes, though there was also desire when he looked on her, and Touga was beginning to tense because of it. 

Hiraku was not oblivious to the undercurrents, and thought to make it clear to Takeda without actually telling him no that Izayoi's fate was an extraordinary one and that she was far above his touch.

“My daughter is an extraordinary woman, Nori, with a fate just as powerful. Even the miko do not know what to make of her and her power.” He met Touga's glance and smiled a bit. “She is destined to bring on great changes in our world, and there is no _man_ that is her equal.” He lightly emphasized the word man, hoping that the boy would get the point, but it was obvious that his words were too circumspect for him to understand, and with another inward sigh, he resigned himself to a much more blunt talk after the meal was over.

Discussion after that became sporadic, and as soon as the meal was over, Izayoi asked to be excused, pleading a headache. Hiraku shot his daughter a sharp look, and then flicked a glance at Touga, but nodded, excusing her. As soon as he had given his permission, she stood and began to make her way out of the room, not noticing that Touga also stood, and followed her.

Fortunately, Takeda did not either, as he was busy asking to speak to Hiraku on a matter of some importance, and without further ado, the Setsuna Lord escorted the Takeda Lord to his study, looking to get the coming discussion over with as quickly as possible.

As soon as the servant had poured them both some sake, Hiraku waved him away, and as the door slid closed, they both sipped the potent liquor, and then Takeda set his bowl down and sighed. It was clear he was trying to figure out how to lead into the topic he wished to broach, and with an inward sigh, which was beginning to become common with the young man around, Hiraku decided to speak bluntly.

“You have come to ask for Izayoi.”

The younger man blinked, startled, but then nodded after a moment spent regaining his composure. “Yes. I am no different than any other Lord,” he smiled, “in that I need an heir. I am sure you already know what you need to of me – my wealth and ability to care for her as she is accustomed to cannot be argued. I am also certain you know plenty of me personally, and that I would never dishonor myself by harming her, physically or otherwise.”

Hiraku nodded, taking another sip of his sake, he said, “You are correct that I know much of your circumstances and personality. I am careful to learn all I can of those I ally myself to. But you have already come much too late to ask for my daughter – her hand has already been given. I would not go back on my word and give her to another – that would dishonor me and my house,” he said as the young man suddenly looked extremely unhappy. 

“So there is no chance that you will change your mind...?” he asked, though it was clear he knew it was pointless.

Hiraku shook his head. “No. The one she is promised to is a very close ally and a good friend,” he said, thinking of the inuyoukai and the friendship they were embarking on. “I would never turn my back on our agreement, unless it came to me that he was the type to harm my daughter, which he is not. She could have no better husband and protector than the one I have chosen.”

Defeated, Takeda nodded. “May I ask who the lucky man is?”

Hiraku chuckled and shook his head. “Come, young man, it is not the end of the world. There are plenty of worthy young women for you to choose from. And no... at this point, I am not speaking of who her husband is to be. Before anyone else knows, Izayoi will be told, and she has not been informed yet.”

The young man simply nodded again, taking a large drink of his sake and letting it burn down his throat and numb his mind. After it was gone, he set his bowl down again and bowed his head. “I thank you, then, for your time, and your sake, as well. I should probably seek my bed, as my men and I will be leaving early.” The men both stood, and with another bow, Takeda showed himself out, following the waiting servant to his rooms, where he let his upset out, scowling angrily at his loss as soon as the door slid closed.

With what he had seen of her earlier, he wanted the little hime most desperately, and to know that he had in essence asked too late, made him want to throw things. He sat in the darkness of his rooms, plotting to find out who she was promised to and then declare war on them. If he could kill the man, then Izayoi would once more be free for the asking.

He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it, and thus he spent the night letting his petty thoughts entertain him as reality could not.

~oOo~

“Izayoi!” Touga called out as he followed after her rapidly retreating form. She'd practically fled from the dining room as soon as she possibly could after having not eaten a bite of dinner.

He wanted to know why.

As he'd watched her and scented her over the length of the meal, it was clear that she was extremely upset – she was completely miserable and frightened with it, and he wanted to know why. Had something happened that none of them were aware of? His eyes flashed red – had someone done something or said something that was causing her upset?

He caught up with her as she came to a halt and slowly turned to meet him, though she kept her eyes downcast, and with a sigh, he took her arm and pulled her gently along with him. He had in mind a small little alcove in the family gardens – it was quiet and private, and he wanted to speak with her with no interference.

She did not resist, and it only took a few short minutes for him to reach his goal. When they stepped into the little sheltered alcove, he motioned for her to take a seat, and she did, sinking gracefully to the ground as her kimono flared around her, making her resemble nothing so much as a gilded lily. 

He sank down next to her, and stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching the stars, as was she. The quiet was comfortable, and after a few he leaned back a little and looked over at her. The starlight limned her delicate profile, making her seem a creature of legend rather than something human, and he watched, enchanted, as her eyes, shadowed by the night, reflected the bright starlight.

_Beautiful... fair of face enough to destroy many an empire. And yet, she is so unselfconscious with it. It only adds to her appeal.._

Finally, when it looked like the earlier upset had calmed at least a little, he asked softly, “You are upset, Izayoi. Please, tell me what is wrong, little one. I promise I will listen and not interrupt...” he trailed off, and Izayoi could hear the hope and encouragement in his voice.

Her face fell, and she stared at her fingers, which had suddenly begun twining in her clothing as her earlier worries and fears came back to haunt her. _Why does he have to be so very beautiful... and so caring with it?_ she thought morosely, suddenly wanting to cry.

But she was a hime, and this was her fate – to be married off to someone, whoever her father chose, and crying wouldn't change it.

She glanced at him, her expression hopeless, had she but known it, then looked away. “It is the curse of the hime, I suppose you could call it,” she finally said, her voice so soft it was almost not there. 

Touga's brow furrowed. _Curse of the hime...? Of what does she speak?_ “I do not understand, Izayoi. Curse?”

“Hai. Are we not fated to be given to whoever our fathers or brothers choose? When Mei told me of Takeda's presence... Just yesterday, Ichirou told me that my husband has been chosen.”

And then Touga understood. She was afraid that Takeda was her chosen husband, and that he was here for her. It was obvious that she had no attraction to the young man, and the very idea had greatly upset her.

Perhaps it was time to enlighten her as to her real fate. After all, he had already decided to begin his courtship, and if letting her know that Takeda was definitely not her fate would ease her mind, then he would let her know of the true reason he was here right now, and hope that her reaction was more favorable than it had been to the idea of being Takeda's bride.

He chuckled a little, and then when her wide eyes met his, he spoke. “Ah. I comprehend your meaning now. But you should not be concerned – Takeda is not who has been chosen for you. He may have come here to ask, but your father will turn him away.”

A flood of relief cascaded through her, and she slumped lightly with the release of so much tension. After all, Touga would not say it if it were not true. But... why would her father have talked of such a thing with him?

“I cannot deny I am most grateful to hear it, but why would father have spoken of such a thing with you? It cannot be of any importance to one of your stature to listen to something so mundane,” she finished, her head tilted in confusion as she stared up at him.

It was adorable, and he felt his heart melt; he smiled gently at her and said, “You dismiss yourself as so unimportant, Izayoi, when nothing could be further from the truth.” A curious look passed over his face, and he asked, “I have heard many rumors of what people think my presence here is for. Tell me... what do _you_ think I am here for?”

Caught off-guard, she blinked at him, then shook her head. “I have absolutely no idea. I have wondered a few times. Is it not very strange for a Lord to leave behind his lands and go sojourn in an ally's palace for an entire summer? I can think of no reason for such a thing, but then, I am not involved with father's political dealings, and really could have no idea what you might be working on with him.”

“Did you not think to ask?”

Again, she shook her head, a bemused expression on her expressive face. “It is not my place to thus thrust my way into my father's business. I would not seem as though I was questioning him, you know. T'would not be seemly.”

He let his eyes wander over her, taking in her sweet lips and the expressive sweep of her brow, then lingered over her eyes – so many depths in the deep blue gaze that his heart ached within him. He smiled pensively after a moment, then captured her gaze and held it, his own golden eyes sparking intensely.

“Then I will tell you why I am here, little hime. I am here to court you. _I_ am the one that your father chose for you – I asked for your hand almost three years ago once you came of age, of course, and he agreed.”

Izayoi's eyes had grown wider and wider as he'd spoken, and she let out a gasp; it was clear she was _stunned._ And disbelieving.

“S-surely not!” she stuttered, horrified, her hand over her heart as it beat wildly in her chest like a trapped bird. “I am in no way a fitting bride for one such as you!”

Touga frowned at her at that. “And why would you think so? Should that not be for me to decide? I find you more than fitting. Did I not say to you already that I see you as an equal, and that you are the only female I have ever said that to? Did you not believe me?” he asked, his voice serious. “I can promise you, I do not say things that I do not mean one hundred percent.”

Mind whirling dizzyingly, Izayoi couldn't even think clearly as elation fought with terror that she would be unable to hold his attention, fear that she was not worthy, worry that he would change his mind, and another fear – could she, a simple human hime, ever truly handle one such as Touga? She couldn't even think of what to say as she stared into his glowing golden eyes – eyes that were holding her hostage, not allowing her to look away.

She watched breathlessly as Touga sat up and leaned closer to her, never breaking eye contact, and she completely stopped breathing as he leaned over her, his forceful masculine presence suddenly feeling very different to her – dominant. She, in response could feel nothing but feminine in that moment, in a way she had never felt before as her body and cheeks flushed and her lids lowered, as well. 

Enchanted, Touga carefully leaned closer to her and scented the air silently, his eyes flaring brightly as he caught the scent of newly born arousal; yet looking at the lovely young woman facing him, he could tell that she didn't understand what was happening to her. But he did, oh, he did, and as her lovely scent became even more heady, he pressed his luck and lowered his head to hers, stopping just before his lips touched hers to look once more into her eyes.

Barely breathing, eyes at half mast, Izayoi was still as a person faced with a snake, afraid to move, yet afraid not to move, as well, as she suddenly realized that he was going to kiss her. It would be her first, and she would be lying if she said she did not want this male before her to be the one to give it to her, so with a tiny sigh, she let her eyes fall closed and went limp against him.

She clearly welcomed his touch, and Touga smiled a little against her sweet, soft lips, barely touching his mouth to hers as he slowly rubbed his own against hers, before opening his mouth just a little and nipping at her sweetly bowed bottom lip with his fangs. Izayoi sighed again, leaning into him even more, a shiver tracing down her spine as she felt that nip; a tiny little moan escaping her set Touga on fire.

As that barely there sound drifted to his ears, he growled a little in response and deepened the kiss, his hands gripping her upper arms and pulling her completely against him. As their bodies met, she gasped, surprised, and he took that as an invitation, dipping in to finally, finally taste her sweetness for himself.

Her taste exploding over his tongue instantly muddled his mind, and he tilted his head to get deeper, a relishing sound rumbling from his chest. Still, he kept the kiss soft, gentle, knowing it was her first and not wanting to frighten her. 

Izayoi was not frightened, however – no, she was stunned, but in a good way. What he was doing to her felt right at a fundamental level. It was as though him touching her in such a manner was foreordained and exactly what he was supposed to be doing. There was not even a thought in her mind to pull away or deny him. 

It was nothing like she'd ever imagined such a thing would be. She knew little about what relations between men and women were like, save that she'd heard it spoken of in whispers that it hurt and was unpleasant for the woman.

This... did _not_ hurt. It was hot and lush, and his touch was making things inside her clench and move in ways she had never experienced. As odd as this kissing was, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever felt, and so, when he tilted his head and tried to get deeper, she followed his movements and allowed it, longing to feel more... for it to never end.

Touga was just as stunned, but in a different way. It was not as though he'd never kissed a female before. But he had never kissed a woman like Izayoi before, and that seemed to make all the difference in the world. They both moaned as he curled his tongue against her palette, and that sound from her sent a shiver down _his_ back as he was finally forced to pull away just a bit for air. He watched her eyes open slowly, languidly, and the soft, aroused, _innocent_ haziness of them caused his entire body to clench with vicious need.

Gently nuzzling his nose along hers, he asked, “Do you wish to deny my courtship, Izayoi?” in a low, husky voice that made her tremble before leaning in and capturing her plumped lips again as if unable to help himself. 

This kiss was quite different from the first – no longer gentle, it instead was passionate, speaking of desire and want, and Izayoi responded just as she had to the first – with a soft, uncertain ardor that made Touga's blood boil.

He stroked his tongue along hers, twining it around hers with an almost desperate need, and nipped her lips with his fangs as he pulled back just a little, trying to encourage her to come into his mouth and taste him. Uncertain at first, not sure what he was wanting; when he tangled his tongue with hers and then pulled it into his own mouth, Izayoi tentatively copied his movements and began to explore him.

It set his mind on fire – but when she touched her little tongue to his fangs and then did it again and a whimper came from deep in her throat as he growled, he lost himself to the passion and his eyes flashed red. He could feel her need for air again, and with one final nip to her swollen lips, he trailed his mouth along her skin, taking little swipes with his tongue to taste more of her as he went. He reached her rounded little ear and first sucked the lobe into his mouth for a moment, at which she inhaled in shock, and then nipped at it, as well, stunned pleasure chasing the air back out of her lungs as she gasped.

Completely unable to stop himself, Touga continued down her beautiful fair skin towards her neck, and when her head fell back in submission to his desire, he growled long and low, unable to keep the feral proclamation in – _mine!_ Any youkai within hearing distance would have understood immediately what was being said with that vocal announcement, but Izayoi didn't even seem to notice as she actually shook with desire as the growl rumbled through her body.

She had never known how sensitive her skin could be – or how glorious it would feel to have a male... this male... _only this one, gods_ , _please_ , she thought hazily, paying such attention to her neck. Her entire body was flooded with such desire that, innocent or not, she was fully aware that she wanted him. Whatever the mystery between males and females, she wanted to find out – with Touga. In one split second as he trailed those fangs of his down her neck, she developed what would end up being a lifelong fascination for those same fangs, and how they felt on her body; she knew that after this, he had totally spoiled her for any other male at all.

She whimpered again as he kissed her throat and then sucked at the skin, and then moved back up to take her mouth over once more, doing something with her upper lip and his fangs that had her actually crying out, totally unaware of where they were or what would happen should anyone find them. Her hands, mostly idle 'til then, slid up to his shoulders and then clenched, desperately holding him to her as he gentled the kiss once more, calming her blood and his own down before things went too far. As much as he wanted her – more than he had ever wanted anyone – he knew that it was not time for him to have her in all ways, and that if they were caught at this juncture, it could explode an unpleasant episode upon them all.

As soon as Izayoi verbally gave her acceptance to the betrothal, for he would never take her if she did not desire it, then he would tell her father and their betrothal would be announced, so that then if they were caught in a kiss, an uproar would not be the result.

Holding that thought fiercely in his mind to force his unwilling body into compliance, he finally suckled her swollen bottom lip sweetly for one more moment, and then reluctantly – more reluctant to stop than he had ever been with any other female – pulled away slowly, running his nose along hers once more and nudging her gently to get her to open her eyes.

When she did, he prompted her. “Do you?” he asked softly.

Swallowing, her throat suddenly a little dry as she frowned, trying to remember what he had asked her, she husked, “What?” her voice so sweetly confused that it wrenched a heated groan from him.

Clearing his own throat, he asked, “Do you agree with your father's choice for you, my princess? Shall he announce the betrothal, or not?”

She blinked up at him, still so hazy and caught up in her first taste of desire that it took her a few minutes to answer him. And then, as much as she wanted him, a thousand times more than she had just mere minutes ago, she still couldn't see why he would want her, a plain little human girl. 

So she asked.

Forcing her mind to function, she pulled away just a little and met his gaze bravely, though with a beautiful blush that almost had Touga kissing her again, had she but known it.

“Why did you ask my father for me, Touga? I'm not that naive. There has to be something you wanted me for. Some advantage I could give you, though I personally cannot see what you could possibly need from me, there has to be something that would make you choose a plain little human over one of your own race.” She looked at him with steady eyes, something in them pleading with him to answer her honestly. As if he would do anything but.

He smiled at her, then, a breathtaking smile that had her mind muddled again in short order – but not quite muddled enough to forget her question.

“You prove with every question, every answer, and every touch-” he gave her a molten look at that last that had her squirming, “-how right I was in doing so, Izayoi. You are correct. Before I had ever seen a portrait of you, or read a letter telling me about your personality and intelligence, I had decided to ask your father for your hand. I need your power, little one. As Lord, my duty to my lands and people are absolute, just as your father's, correct?” He continued once she nodded, obviously curious as to why he would need her power.

“The youkai rule is apportioned into four realms – West, East, North and South. I am the Western Lord. I have loose alliances with the East and the South – but the North is another matter. It is ruled by Ryokotsussei – a dragon who is greedy and cruel. He wants the Shikon no Tama and he wants my lands. I cannot allow him to have either.” He pinned her with his golden gaze. “Should he gain his objectives, this entire land would fall into a darkness so intense that nothing would survive, human or youkai alike. It will soon come to war. You, Izayoi, would give the West an advantage that Ryokotsussei could never match or defeat, and I will take any means that I can to protect my lands and the Shikon no Tama from such a fate.”

She was silent for a while as she turned his words over in her mind. They saddened her in a way – for what woman would not want to be wanted for herself? But she was also a realist, and knew that all marital alliances, even in the human realm, were for the advantage the wife could bring as surety of an unbreakable alliance between those who wished to be allied in such a manner.

This was really no different, save that she was needed _personally_ , rather than as little more than a guarantor of fidelity in said alliance. In this case, no other woman would do. In this way, she could understand Touga's choice of her over another, because no one else could do what she could for him.

It brought the reasons for his pursuit of her to a level she could understand – because there was no other reason that she could see that he would need her for. If it hadn't been for her power, he would never have even noticed her.

It hurt, but that was just the way of life.

Touga watched her as he waited for her answer, but was surprised; she kept her thoughts hidden and her eyes opaque so that he could not read her. While it irked a bit that she could do such, he was also proud and pleased – she really would throw his court into a tizzy and be more than a match for them all. “By all the gods, Izayoi,” he breathed, “you are perfect. In personality, in courage and intelligence and face and form, there could never be another that would ever suit me more – power or no.”

She blinked, stunned. “What...? Touga, what are you saying?” she gasped, blushing and eyes widening.

He smiled at her again, the affection, no, the love he was coming to feel for her clear in his eyes had she been able to understand what she was seeing, and said, “As I told your brother yesterday, had you no reiki at all, still would I want you for myself. I would kill anyone who tried to take you from me, my princess – I want you, and would take you whether you could help me against Ryokotsussei or not.”

Completely floored, Izayoi stared at him, her eyes bewildered. “But... but then what would you do against the dragon, Touga?” 

He cupped her little face and once more bent to kiss her sweet lips, though he kept it chaste lest he lose all control and take her in a dizzying whirl of passion that would set the entire palace complex afire. As he pulled back, he smiled into her eyes and said, “For the chance to have you, I would face the dragon alone and with no guarantee of winning, Izayoi. For now that I have spent this time with you, you are all I could ever desire in a wife – I could never accept another now that I have known you. Therefore, I can only thank kami that you are both everything I desire, and everything I need. It is the best of both worlds.” He grinned charmingly at her then. “So once more I ask, my lady love... will you accept the one your father chose for you?”

Flushing deeply, she lowered her eyes shyly and nodded, then looked back up, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a sweetly endearing manner as she forced herself to meet his eyes, wanting to see his reaction to her agreement.

Her heart beat swiftly in her chest at the fierce elation that filled his face as he growled hungrily at her. “I want you so badly, my joudama,* so badly. It is a good thing that your father and I had planned that if you accepted me, we would be wed this summer before I leave to return to my seat of power, for I do not think I will be able to wait any longer to have you as mine forever.”

She gasped at that. “T-this summer?” she stammered, surprised.

“Hai. We will spend some more time basically courting, getting to know each other in a deeper manner, for I would not have you uncomfortable and feeling rushed, though I desire you with everything within me.” He brushed the back of his hand across her softly blushing cheek, holding her blue eyes captive with his golden ones. “I wish you to be comfortable with me, however, more, and so I will wait, though it causes me pain, until you are.”

“Oh,” she breathed, watching him with still stunned, confused eyes. It was easy to see that she would need some time for all of this to sink in, so with regret, Touga stood and offered her his arm, lifting her easily to her feet as though she weighed nothing, and then setting her down carefully, waited for her to gather herself before letting go.

“Come, Izayoi, I will escort you back to your room. You need some time to think everything through, and also some rest.”

The little hime did not resist, simply allowing him to lead her wherever he willed, and when they reached her door, he turned to her, and using his hold on her arm, pulled her gently to him.

“Sleep well, my joudama, and know that you have made this one most happy with your acceptance of his suit. I will see you in the morning, yes?” he murmured, and as she nodded, he lowered his head and softly kissed her, not deeply, just barely tugging on her lower lip and then soothing the area with a careful sweep of his tongue. He lifted his head and smiled at her disoriented look; chuckling, he turned her towards her door and slid it open for her, shooing her inside before sliding it closed. “Goodnight, little love,” he said, before striding away, his soul practically howling in delight and satisfaction. Finally, he had spoken to the little hime of his desires, and she had accepted him.

It was all over for her, had she but known it. From here until forever, she would belong to him.

_She is mine!_

~oOo~

Triumphant feelings making his mood much calmer than it had been before dinner, Touga did not react badly to find Kenji waiting for him outside his door and simply beckoned him in with a raised brow and questioning look.

Kenji, carefully taking note of his Lord's calm demeanor, relaxed subtly when he realized that for whatever reason, Touga was no longer concerned about the Takeda Lord's presence. _Thank you, Inari-sama,_ he breathed inwardly.

With that realization, he answered his Lord's questioning expression. “I found out something quite... odd, I suppose you could say, while you were away. About Takemaru. You remember the two samurai who had applied to enter Setsuna's service recently?” At Touga's nod, he continued. “The younger one, when he caught sight of Takemaru, seemed surprised to see him, and reportedly told his companion and several other of the army men that he knew him, and that he was from the _northern_ portion of Setsuna lands. When the others told him that Takemaru claimed to be from the south, the young man scoffed and called him a liar, outright.”

Touga frowned, but before he could say anything, Kenji told him the rest. “When the talk got back to Takemaru, he denied it vociferously, and funny enough, that young samurai was killed very early the next morning in a 'training accident'... that only _Takemaru_ witnessed.”

Frown deepening to a scowl, Touga asked, “What was Takemaru doing anywhere near the young man, anyway? Is he not the Captain of the palace guards? He should have had nothing to do with training any army man at all. Has no one said anything about the circumstances?”

“The Captain left in charge when you and Hikaru left taking his General with you questioned things, and Takemaru said that he was simply there, doing some early morning exercise himself when the young man was killed and he simply witnessed it, but had nothing directly to do with it. Despite the other's suspicions, there is no one to say what really happened, and so they have had to let it go. Though the army Captain is clearly suspicious and does not like his explanations.”

“Hn.” Touga thought over that for a few moments. “Does anyone know how the soldier died? I mean, what were his injuries?”

“The man was sporting a knife in his chest when he died; according to Takemaru, the man had been practicing throwing it, when he all of a sudden convulsed and fell face first to the ground. Apparently, he'd just caught the knife, and it was facing into his chest when he hit the ground. It _is_ just barely possible such a thing could have happened, but according to the other samurai who came here with him, they'd been together for a long time traveling and looking for a decent Lord to swear to, and he'd never before had any kind of fit or convulsion, so it seems awfully odd – and lucky for Takemaru, if you ask me – that such a thing happened _now_.”

Removing his sash, he soon had himself stripped down to sleeping hakama, all the while thinking about what Kenji had said. The kitsune himself merely waited silently for his Lord's instructions, having served Touga for several hundred years, he knew his mind fairly well.

After a little time spent thinking, Touga sighed and said, “So Takemaru is really from the north of Setsuna Lands. One wonders why he would be so desperate to hide such information. The man is a mystery. What is to the North of here?”

Kenji opened a scroll he'd been holding and spread it out on the floor, then crouched over it, beckoning Touga over to see it, as well. “According to this map of Setsuna lands, quite a lot. His palaces are both in this southern section of his holdings, and the northern sections of his lands have several larger towns and even several mines. They are part of what makes him so wealthy. If you look here-” he pointed to another area on the eastern side of the northern reaches of Hiraku's holdings, “this entire area is nothing but farms directly owned by him and farmed by his men. Most ningen Lords do not have such, depending almost entirely on taxes to support themselves. Hiraku does not tax his people overly much, and most are very loyal because of that. The poor here in Setsuna are actually much wealthier than the poor anywhere else. So... there is quite a lot of ground to cover when it comes to searching out Takemaru's actual provenance,” he sighed, looking ruefully at the map.

Touga studied the map as well, taking note of the fact that all his wealth pretty much came from the northern part of his holdings. Ichirou's plan to donate some of their holdings to whatever samurai the Shogun was rewarding was actually very clever – it kept anyone from getting their hands on his important lands, and having already given up some lands voluntarily to the Shogun, kept anyone from taking any of it away later, as with the ties he already had to Ashikauga, and the fact that he'd already given lands without a fight, the Shogun would not look to Setsuna again for lands. 

Still... that left Takemaru. 

“It sets us back, true, on finding out his origins, and why he keeps them so secret as to lie and even kill to keep anyone from finding out. But it is a step in the right direction, at least,” Touga finally said after pondering on the situation for a little longer. “It is good that you brought this to my attention.” He looked at his right hand man, settling on his futon as Kenji rolled up the map he carried. “If you can get me a copy of that map, do so.”

Kenji nodded and then stood, preparing to leave, when his Lord's words stopped him. “And you, Kenji? How are you doing here? Truthfully. Have you found this post to be agreeable, my old friend?” He really wanted to know. Besides Arata, and Kenichi, Kenji was one of the only others to have his full confidence – he knew the fox, and knew that Kenji would sooner die than turn traitor. 

The kitsune turned green eyes on his Lord and friend, and smiled. “For the most part, yes. Izayoi is a joy to work with, and besides being my student, is a friend. And Lords Hiraku and Ichirou are a pleasure to deal with, as well. There are still a few people here that are uneasy in my presence, but not many, and most of the feelings of hatred and malice come from Takemaru. If one were to discount him, this post would be perfect, and even with him, is one that would be fought over, I believe, amongst those of us who serve as envoys from your court.”

Chuckling, Touga had to accept Kenji's words. “And not to mention the intrigue that goes on here, eh, my friend? It is enough to keep a youkai happy, is it not? I find myself constantly occupied and haven't once been bored since coming here,” he laughed. 

Joining in the laughter, Kenji nodded. “Oh, hai, there is that, as well, my Lord. I am glad to see you calm again,” he said, eyeing the relaxed inu. “Your instincts were greatly agitated earlier.”

“Yes,” Touga allowed, a smile breaking out on his face as he thought back to the reason he was in such a fine mood. “You noticed Izayoi's mood earlier? Well, it seems she thought Takeda was the one her sire had chosen for her and was completely terrified of that idea. I could not in good conscience leave her with such fear, and so I finally told her of my true reason for being here. She did not deny me, Kenji, and so I will be speaking to Hiraku in the morning – she has agreed to the betrothal. It will thus be announced tomorrow – her father will call a special session of Formal court to do so.”

It was easy for the kitsune to see his Lord's happiness at that fact, and Kenji bowed and congratulated him with a smile. He had never, in all his days serving the inu Lord, seen him so taken with a female, and had pretty much bet that he would be as soon as he'd gotten to know the little hime himself. If he had harbored his own soft feelings for the young woman, he had always known that he would never have her for himself, and strangled those feelings off so as not to cause any trouble for himself later. Still, he would always have a soft spot for Izayoi, and was glad that she had accepted his Lord – that way, he would never have to say goodbye to her. He was well aware that she saw him as a friend, and more than likely, he would be kept on as her adviser permanently, as she was used to his guidance and accepting of him.

He could live with that.

And then a wicked chuckle shook him as he imagined what she would do to Touga's court. They wouldn't know what to make of her at all. She would set them all on their ears. He mentioned that to Touga, who was looking at him in confusion at his laugh – until he heard why he was laughing – and then he joined him.

“She will, at that, won't she? Can you imagine the expressions on the faces of those toadies in my court if they'd heard her words about that situation with the child being claimed by two mothers? Some of those damn ass-kissers would still be choking.”

The two shared a moment of laughter between them, and then Touga dismissed Kenji. “Get some sleep, my friend – tomorrow looks to be quite busy. You know that there's going to be a huge explosion on the part of most of Setsuna's court when it's announced that I will be taking their crown jewel for my own.”

Kenji shivered at that even as he nodded and said his goodnights – it was quite possible the palace _would_ explode when this was announced. Some of Setsuna's people would not like what was going to happen, and that wasn't even including Takemaru.

The danger level was about to go up, and it would be his job to keep the betrothed of his Lord safe as he could from said dangers. Touga could take care of himself.

It was Izayoi that would be in the most danger, sadly enough. Some would rather see her dead than in a youkai's hands.

~oOo~

Just as Hiraku was ready to lay his weary head down to sleep, a soft rap came against his door, and knowing that there would be only a few that would disturb him at this late hour, he stood with a sigh and opened the door, beckoning in his spymaster as soon as he saw him.

Hayate bowed to his Lord immediately, then awaited his pleasure.

“You have something important for me, I assume?” Hiraku asked.

“Hai. My Lord, I know that Takemaru claimed to hail from these portions of your lands when he applied for guard work. That was a lie. I have found that he is from the North, instead,” he said, explaining the situation with the young samurai, and then finished with, “as Takemaru returned to his rooms this very evening, I overheard him muttering to himself about his bad luck in running into someone who could point out his lie. And he has said a few things over my time with him that when put together – my Lord, I believe him to be from one of these eleven towns or the surrounding areas.” 

The little spy pulled out a map, one not unlike a certain kitsune was showing an interested Inu Lord, and pointed to the northeastern sections of Setsuna land. “He has said some things over his time here that give away his knowledge of farming... he has a more than passing acquaintance with that particular skill.”

Hiraku's eyes narrowed as he considered what he'd been told, and then he nodded. Tired, he put it all away to think of in the morning.

“You have done well, Hayate. If you find out anything further, bring it to me as soon as you can slip away. Now go, before Takemaru becomes suspicious with your long absence.”

Bowing once more, the nondescript man slipped away and was gone so fast Hikaru blinked. Shaking his head after a minute, he put it aside, as well, and settled his weary form into his bed with a deep sigh. 

_I am getting too old for this. Soon, Ichirou will be ready to take over, and then I can go to my rest and find you again, my beloved nakidori.*_

With another sigh, this one tinged with weariness, he said slowly, “As soon as I have seen my little hime wed and safe, I will be that much closer to returning to my own love in her long sleep. I miss you still, my sweet Etsuko.”

With that, he finally closed his eyes and slipped into sleep, only to dream of his love and the happier days of their youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First annotation: sannomaru=third and outermost bailey of a typical Japanese castle.
> 
> Second annotation: ninomaru=second bailey
> 
> Third annotation: honmaru=innermost bailey
> 
> Fourth annotation: joudama=beautiful lady
> 
> Fifth annotation: nakidori=songbird, bird with a beautiful song.


	15. And Hell, I Have not Spoken of Thee

Ichirou glanced at his little wife as she watched the goings on at the dinner table, and caught the slightly jealous look on her face as she looked at his sister. Sighing inwardly, he decided Izayoi had been right, and that to prevent future problems with a wife who felt she'd been spurned or ignored, he'd best put some effort into courting her.

One day, she would be Setsuna's lady, and he really wished to be able to say that he loved his wife as his father before him had loved his own. Airi was pretty, intelligent, though not up to Izayoi's level, still, she was nothing to sneeze at even if she was still fairly innocent. And he wasn't blind – he'd caught her looks at him, and wondered – did she want love, too?

_Of course she does, you fool. What woman does not? And if she does not find it with me, I am begging trouble, for she will try to find it elsewhere. For the sake of peace in my home, I will get to know her, and hope that love grows._

After dinner, when he would normally head off with his father, he instead held out his arm to his little wife and, when she looked at him, sweetly confused, he smiled down at her. “I thought you would possibly enjoy a turn in the formal gardens, my dear. There is a section that is particularly beautiful at night.”

Airi blushed, her gaze uncertain as she looked up at the handsome man that was her husband. He had not before paid her this much attention, though she supposed she could give him the benefit of the doubt, since a great deal of things had been happening in the short time she'd been here and they'd been wed. He seemed quite sincere, and his smile widening made her knees slightly weak, so with a small smile, she shyly nodded her acquiescence, and the two headed out the doors, lost in their thoughts of each other.

Her husband's attentions had completely knocked her first intentions out of her head – to follow Izayoi and watch her.

It was a good thing Ichirou had chosen this night to redirect her attention from his sister to himself...

Glancing down at the little woman he was married to, Ichirou had to smile as he led her into the section of the gardens that not too many people bothered with during the day, the gently swinging lanterns providing enough light for him to watch her expressions as she looked around. After a few minutes, she looked up at him and smiled bemusedly. “It's like an enchanted garden, Ichirou-sama!” she exclaimed, her pretty face lit up with pleasure.

He studied her with serious eyes, though a smile was hiding in his gaze. “Hai, it is, at that. It is my favorite section of the gardens at night. I thought that you would enjoy it, as well.”

She beamed up at him, her innocence shining through in that moment. Sometimes he forgot just how young she really was, and though he was not that much older, in truth, he was not a sheltered hime, and his innocence had been lost long ago. He was pensive as he strolled the paths with her, watching her reactions to everything.

“You are my wife, Airi, and there is no need for you to address me so formally. Please, just call me by name – I get enough of the formalities from everyone else,” he said, his dark eyes pinned to her little face.

She flushed a little, peeking up at him through lashes thick and dark, before nodding. “Oh, o-okay,” she said. “I will try, though it will take some getting used to.”

He nodded down at her as he reached over and held up a low-hanging branch for her. “It is understood. But we are married, and that is for life. I would not wish to live in a home where we hate each other – or even simply just ignore each other.” He looked up at the sky, sighing sadly as he thought of his beautiful mother. “My father and mother had an arranged marriage just like everyone else, but they came to love each other more than anything, and father still grieves her death and refuses to take another. I would wish for such a marriage for myself, as well – without the grief, of course.” He looked down at her, then, seeing the interested look she was giving him, though she was still flushed. “I have decided, therefore, that I will give you what was missed out on due to the haste with which we were wed – I will court you, Airi. Does that idea please you?” he asked, meeting her gaze.

Airi was stunned, her eyes dropping. _Court me? Is he saying that he wants to... to... love me? Like his parents loved each other?_ She thought about that, glancing at her husband sideways. _It would be nice to be... loved. I do not know what it's like... no one really showed me such caring at home._ After a few moments, she looked back up at him and did not miss the honesty in his eyes. From what she had seen of him, and the little she had dealt with him, he was a caring person, honorable, and he was most handsome, of course. He was certainly someone she could come to love...

Shyly, she smiled at him and blushed deeper, her eyes falling away from the intensity in his in embarrassment. But she nodded... “I would like that, my l-” she cut herself off and her expression turned sheepish. “Sorry... Ichirou. It would be nice to get to know you as a person.”

He smiled at her. “I am glad to hear that. So... tell me about yourself. Something... I don't know, a good, happy memory from at home.”

At that, she looked a little doubtful and said, “I do not really have what you could call happy memories of my time with my family. I was told early on that I would be married off to someone when I was of age. It was like they didn't get very close to me, since I would be leaving them in such a few years. I mean, I had a few ladies-in-waiting, and the like, but no one that was really close, you know?”

Ichirou scowled. “Truly? I cannot imagine behaving thus. Despite the fact that Izayoi will soon be married as well, I could not even think of just ignoring her as though she were a simple piece of property – an asset to be traded away. Didn't your mother pay any attention to you?”

Sadly, Airi shook her head. “Not too much. She wasn't unkind, but she knew the fate that awaited me, as it had been her own. She said it was better for hime like us not to have attachments to people from our home clans, because we would only be asking for hurt when the time came to say goodbye. The last thing she said to me before coming here was to behave honorably so that she would not hear of me again.”

He blinked. “Hear of you again?” he asked incredulously. “What does _that_ mean?”

“In my clan, the only way a mother hears of her married daughter again is if she has behaved badly and brought dishonor on her clan – then her mother is usually beaten for giving birth to someone who brought such dishonor on all,” she replied, not looking at him. “That is why a mother does not wish to hear of her married daughters again. It only brings pain if she does.”

Ichirou was furious. “That is barbaric! And this is the clan who would ask my father for Izayoi's hand? Never would he be allowed to touch her. And if he had been allowed to wed her, and father were to hear of her mistreatment in such a manner, alliance or not, he would kill the one who would treat her so. It is disgusting.” He looked down at her. “Any daughter of ours will not be treated in such a manner, either. Any children we have will be loved. I would rather see a girl-child become an old maid than give her to some man who would use her like that.”

She stared at him for a few moments, an uncertain expression on her face. “Truly?” she asked, astonished at how different things were here in Setsuna. Izayoi had no idea how lucky she was to have been born into this clan than some other where she would have been treated much as Airi had been. If she did not have to fear being seen as little more than an object to be used for getting an heir on, maybe she could finally be... happy.

“Absolutely,” Ichirou said fiercely. “Do not fear to give any children we have your affections – boy or girl. I cannot even imagine not loving my sister and father, and it is abominable that you were treated thus. Do not expect the same from me.”

A bright smile met his words and Airi impulsively hugged his arm to her, a thankful expression on her little face. “I must confess... being here, with you, it is more than I had hoped for in my marriage. I had become resigned to living as my mother did. It was not a pleasant thought.”

Coming to a stop, Ichirou looked down at his – lonely, had he but known it – little wife, and slowly lowered his head to kiss her, not pushing it, leaving the contact chaste and gentle. He smiled down at her surprised face as he pulled away, and she smiled slightly in return. After a moment, he continued along the path, gently guiding her alongside him.

“Then tell me of yourself, Airi. Tell me of your dreams, your likes and dislikes. Then I will tell you somewhat of myself, too. We will muddle through this courtship thing together somehow, yes?”

Blushing but with a pleased, happy expression he'd not seen on her face before, Airi nodded and began slowly talking of herself, and he listened closely.

He would keep to his word – they would get to know each other and hopefully, love would come. At the very least, there would be affection in their marriage, that he vowed.

She would not be treated as she'd expected to be treated...

She would be treated well, and hopefully, she would be happy.

~oOo~

Izayoi heard her door slide shut behind her as Touga left, but could not seem to move. After everything that had happened in such a short amount of time, her mind was frozen, and her spirit subdued and feeling cautious of a sudden.

Had all that _truly_ happened?She was not unaware – the mind could sometimes be fooled into believing what it wanted, whether there was any real truth to the circumstances or not. Had her dreams truly been handed to her on what was in reality a silver platter?

Moving slowly towards a large tansu set against one wall, she moved aside the delicate lid as she began stripping her robes from her body, in no mood to call her maid to her side. Folding them carefully, she stored them in the chest before replacing the lid, then stepped over to the smaller tansu to the side of the larger one, retrieving a simple silk yukata from inside it and slipping it over slender, naked limbs.

After a moment, she sighed and glided over to the stand that held her water ewer and basin, and pouring a small amount of the cool fluid into the delicate porcelain basin, she splashed her face and then blotted herself dry with the drying cloth placed next to the ewer. It woke her mind up just enough from its tired and dreamy state that she couldn't help the blush that swept up her cheeks as she remembered his touch, and what it had done to her body.

 _So that is a part of the mystery between men and women,_ she thought. _It was... beautiful._ Nonetheless, there was a very deeply buried part of her that was screaming in fear right at this very moment – screaming that to give herself, heart and soul to a male, was just asking to be broken.

She frowned. _Where is that coming from?_

Weariness sneaking up on her with a suddenness that had her swaying on her feet, the little hime turned to look at her bed with wanting eyes, and shuffled forward, too tired to even lift her feet. Once there, she crawled into it and pulled the light sheets up over herself, that being all the covering she could stand in this warmer summer weather.

Within moments, the young, overwhelmed girl fell asleep, hoping for peace in her dreams so she could rest well.

Her hopes were not to be realized.

Silence lay over her room for some time, nothing but the stirring of the branches of the tree that stood just past the porch of her room sounding occasionally within, but slowly, whimpers and moans began to overtake the seeming quiet, and before long, words mixed in with the sad and restless sounds.

“Inuyasha...don't leave me. Please, come back!” she cried out softly. Visions of a sacred tree and a handsome being pinned to it flashed through her dreams, memories of reaching out and touching his inhuman ears. _So... soft._ Watching his back as he walked away from her, saved her life, sat with her, fought with her. And the sight of him always yearning, always seemingly looking over her shoulder at another. Pain flashing through her, the pain of a broken heart... her sad realization... _I'm in love with him, but he loves another._ The confusing feeling that the one he loved was not her – and yet was, as well. The same, yet not. One from a future incomprehensible to the little hime as it flashed before her eyes, and one from a past that was also unfamiliar. Confusion and sadness mixed into one, swirling inside her until she jerked awake, tears streaming down her face as she watched him holding the other in his arms as she died – and his grief and his wish that he could just die with her.

Still lost in the maze in her mind that was labeled Kagome, she could do nothing but cry, her heartbroken sobs not loud enough to wake anyone, yet so filled with sorrow and a soft anguish that if they had been, anyone who heard them would themselves be filled with sorrow and tears for the bearer of so much pain.

After a time, she came back to herself, and the tears dried, though her heart still lay heavy in her chest, and she could not help but stare at her hands, clenched in the sheets and pale with tension.

She knew herself a little more, now. She had been Kagome. Once upon a time. And before that, she had been the other... the shadow woman, Kikyou. But she was no longer either of them, and never would be again – she was Izayoi, because she had not wished correctly on the jewel and so had failed herself and the kami. This was her only chance to make restitution for that failure.

 _Inuyasha,_ she whispered. Loved by her in two different lifetimes, that love would never come again, and indeed, in this new reality, had never actually happened at all. That future lived on only in her memories, now. But the pain that they engendered still lingered, and she began to think it always would.

And as she sat there and tried to make sense of her memories of two different lifetimes, she did not notice as they began to bleed and blend in with her memories of _this_ lifetime. But as she began to think of her coming betrothal to Touga, she couldn't help but wonder...

_Can I really let myself love him? I have loved before, and found that it brings nothing but pain... yet were I to send Touga away, my soul would bleed and wither within me, I am sure of it. Is this what love is? A trap that tears you apart slowly but surely... a way to murder a person from within? Can I really give of myself in such a way again?_

But the truth was, she no longer had a choice. Because this particular present was picking up speed and moving right along, allowing her no chance to step off and choose a different path.

No... what was to come was not anything she could escape. Come tomorrow, she would be officially betrothed to Touga, Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands. And her now divided heart simultaneously rejoiced at and feared that fact.

~oOo~

In a different part of the palace compound, another thrashed and writhed in his futon, finally sitting up with a choked yell. After a moment to calm his breathing, Takemaru reached for the drying cloth he always kept within reach of his bed and wiped the rancid sweat from his forehead in disgust.

After a moment, he fell back onto his futon, too tired after so many days of little sleep to stay awake despite his desire to never sleep again, and soon was sleeping once more.

This time, his dreams took him to other places, places that weren't bad, at least not in the beginning, but were part of the past he'd tried so hard to erase.

After what remained of his parents had been sent to the flames, along with his infant sister's remains, he had been taken in by the headman of the village he'd run to. He'd been a strong boy, even then at such a young age, and the headman's only son had been killed years before. He'd never had another, and so Takemaru would do as an adopted son.

He supposed that he'd been very lucky, finding a decent family to take him in. Masaharu had been a good man, strict, but fair, and had raised Takemaru well. Finding early on that the boy had a more than uncommon talent for the blade, he'd found him a master to train under, and he had flourished, training with near single-minded determination. One day, he'd sworn to himself, he'd get revenge for his family's destruction – on all youkai, if he could.

It had been a good time, the years he spent there in that large village, almost large enough to be a town. But like everything else in his life, that good time was destined to end in horror, once more to an attack by youkai. Oh, most of the village had survived, but his adopted family had not, and he began to think he was cursed... and so did those in the village that remembered his real family's fate so many years before. He'd been driven from there before their ashes had even settled, and with bitterness unequaled by most, he'd sworn never to go back.

No... no one would know of the youkai taint that seemed to follow him wherever he went. And when he'd arrived here, he'd thought he'd finally found a safe place – what could be more safe than being protected by an entire army? Or so he'd thought. And then the Lord of the place had gone and invited those devils right into the palace, and Takemaru knew beyond a shadow of a doubt – if he didn't manage to destroy those demons, they would be his destruction, instead.

Especially _him_. The dog hiding his evil under a human skin.

Even in his dreams, his fists clenched and he swore to the blackness that hovered everywhere around him that he would not be the one to fall. The youkai, and those that called them ally would be the ones to go into the greater darkness of the other world.

He was patient, however.

All in good time.

~oOo~

Morning came much too early for several of the occupants of the palace, but not for Touga. He was up early and outside with Ichirou for a spar, and quite looking forward to when Hiraku showed up out here, as he knew the man would. He might be aging a bit, and so like sleeping in a little later, but he was definitely a warrior, and would not be able to stay away from the sparring he knew was going on.

He was enjoying his spar very much; Ichirou was indeed his father's son and a well-trained bladesman. Not yet his father's equal, still, he was not an opponent to be taken lightly, and that impressed Touga very much. He'd chosen very well – the House of Setsuna were all warriors at heart, proud, honorable and strong.

And now he was about to claim their crown jewel, their princess, for himself and his House. It was a good, strong pairing in his eyes, and he could hardly wait until it was time to wed his hime. He glanced at the doors into the palace proper, sighing inwardly. _If Hiraku would ever come out here, so I can tell him the news._ He frowned for a moment. _Perhaps something is wrong?_

Waiting for a natural pause in the series of blows he and Ichirou were exchanging, he stepped back, letting the other male know he wished to speak. Ichirou tilted his head in curiosity.

“Is it not rather late for your father not to have put in an appearance out here?” he asked, a fine line of concern between his brows.

Ichirou blinked, then looked up at the position of the sun, and frowned. “Come to think of it, it is. I wonder what has held him up?”

“Perhaps we should go look for him. If something has happened, he may need some assistance,” Touga said, pulling his clothing back on over his bare chest.

It didn't take the two long to track down Hiraku – all they had to do was follow the noise. By the time they arrived on the front steps of the palace, it had calmed some, but was still loud. In the middle of it all stood Hiraku with another man, looking like he wanted to do nothing so much as order everyone to whispers 

It became clear quite quickly why.

It seemed that Hiraku's younger brother Kohaku had come home for a visit, accompanied by one unit of the forces that he commanded under the Shogun. It had been some years since the younger Setsuna brother had been home, and while Hiraku was happy to see his younger sibling, the noise, so early in the day, was something he could have done without.

Of course, part of the confusion was the fact that while Kohaku and his men were arriving, Takeda and his men were just getting ready to leave. Once he and his men were gone, some of the noise level would naturally dissipate.

Touga chuckled inwardly at the already hassled expression on his friend's face – an expression that tightened even more when Kohaku caught sight of Touga, and instantly began to shoot questions at his elder brother.

“Peace, Kohaku!” Hiraku finally said testily, giving his brother a warning look. “We can discuss anything you like – _after_ breaking our fast and then retiring to my study.”

The younger male took in his brother's expression and then nodded. “As you wish, brother.”

Touga studied the man as he watched Ichirou speak to his uncle while they all made their way back into the main palace and headed for the dining room. He looked to be about ten years younger or so than Hiraku, and with the same fair features that the Setsuna family, males and females alike, seemed to be blessed with. His expression was guarded, but not hostile in any way.

 _Hn. I wonder if his presence here will set things back?_ The thought displeased Touga – now that he had Izayoi's agreement to the betrothal, he wanted to get on with it.

He was very aware of the uproar this would cause, as well as what could happen if others found out too soon. Despite what he'd said to Izayoi last night about giving her time to accustom herself to him before being married, there was only so much time that they could hide what was going on. If any outside Setsuna found out too soon, not just on Hiraku's end, but on Touga's side, too, there could be major trouble.

Once it was a done deal, there wouldn't be as much anyone could do except try to kill Izayoi – which he would never allow. She could defend herself from the youkai side, and he would protect her from any human danger. But right now, they were still vulnerable.

His attention was drawn to the object of his thoughts as Izayoi stepped into the dining room, and he frowned, concerned. Her eyes were bruised and shadowed, and her manner preoccupied and for some reason, she carried a deep sadness that hadn't been there before, and most certainly not last night.

It caused his former exuberance for the day to take a nosedive – was she regretting her words last night? He could feel his instincts and blood rise as his control over his humanoid form faltered for just a moment and his eyes flashed crimson. His blood was heating and his feral instincts were rising up in anger at the thought. He would not give her up. She had given herself into his keeping with her acceptance last night, and that was all there was to it.

Even catching sight of the new man at the table, her own uncle, did not liven her countenance, though she smiled politely when her father reminded her of who he was. It had, after all, been many years since she'd seen him, having been a young girl when he'd left Setsuna for the Shogun's court.

Hiraku was quick to note his daughter's upset. “Tell me, my little hime – what has distressed you so?” he asked as the meal began and the noise level fell. Touga's eyes fell on her quickly at her father's question, as he was most interested in her answer, as well.

Not sure what she should say with someone in the room who had no notion of what was going on currently, Izayoi shook her head slowly, then met her father's eyes reluctantly. “More nightmares, father. More dreams.”

He understood her right away and nodded. “Have you learned anything new in them?” he asked, quite aware of his brother's keen glance, but not concerned. His brother would not go against him in any decision he made, and Hiraku knew this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Izayoi hesitated, shooting a quick, troubled glance at Touga, and then sighed, looking back down at her plate. “Yes. If you wish, I will tell you about it after breakfast, father.”

It was clear that she did not wish her words to be for idle speculation from the court, and so he tilted his head in acceptance. “Very well, my dear, I will wait until breakfast is finished, and then we will all retire to my study to speak of affairs. But for now, eat, my child. I am not unaware that you didn't do so last night.”

She couldn't help the small, though tired smile at that. He rarely missed anything, and she should know that. “Yes, father.”

The speech went back to idle things after that, and Izayoi quietly finished her food. She had to admit, it did make her feel a little better physically, though she was still exhausted, and wished she could do nothing more than take a sleeping draught and go back to bed. For some reason, anytime she took Mei's particular remedy for sleeplessness, she had no dreams to keep her restless and afraid.

She knew the dreams were important and she couldn't hide from them forever, but sometimes she just couldn't take anymore and needed a good, healing sleep. Much like right now.

Still, she was aware that if she took one now, she'd sleep all day – but then be awake all night and her sleep patterns would be all messed up, causing her to want to sleep during the day. Resigned to feeling half dead all day, she finished her meal quietly and then placed her chopsticks neatly atop her bowl and waited, hands folded in her lap, for everyone else to finish.

Well aware that Touga was watching her, and that everyone else was watching him, she nonetheless kept her head down and avoided everyone's eyes. However, she would have had to be blind at the looks that Airi was occasionally shooting her husband. Every so often she would look up at him and smile shyly, then drop her gaze and continue eating. For his part, Ichirou would meet those glances with a smile of his own.

_I hope he took my advice. It sure looks like he did, though. I've never seen Airi look so content – well, at least, not since she's been here._

Feeling her arm jostled, she looked up and met Kenji's concerned eyes. He leaned towards her just a bit. “Do you need anything from me, my Lady? Is there any comfort that I can give you? I hate to see you in such a distressed manner, and I know my Lord Touga does, as well.”

Despite herself, his concern for her made her smile warmly at him, and it was a true smile despite the weariness behind it. “Just continue to do what you always do, Kenji,” she replied quietly. “Just be there. Your support means the world to me.”

His eyes softened on her for a moment, and then he looked up at Touga and shook his head minutely, letting his liege know that she was not giving anything away, and that he would have to ask her himself. Touga inclined his head just slightly in return, and quietly finished his meal.

Once breakfast was over, Hiraku stood and invited the group to follow him to his study. He reflected wryly that it was a good thing he'd expanded the room – otherwise, they would not all have fit. He was quick to note Touga catching Izayoi and taking her arm to keep her with him at the back of the group. He smiled to himself.

“Izayoi,” Touga said as she began to stand and leave the table, and knowing she could not put it off any longer, she nodded and waited for him, knowing he wished to speak to her. He caught her arm and held her to his side as they followed Hiraku and the others from the room. “I hope your withdrawn manner this morning does not mean you are reconsidering your answer to me last night.”

She could hear the upset in his voice that the idea caused him, and she couldn't stop the warmth that shot through her heart. And just as she'd suspected last night, even with what she know remembered, and the hurt and heartbreak she was now feeling from her time as Kagome, she could not turn him away.

After a moment, she exhaled deeply and shook her head, raven locks dancing around her and laying beautifully against the stark white of her chihaya. “No. It's just these dreams... they give me no peace. I think that I will request a sleeping draught this evening. I cannot go with so little sleep any longer – I am already lightheaded as it is.”

He frowned. “How long has it been since you've had an uninterrupted nights sleep?” he asked gently, glad that she wasn't reconsidering her answer to him.

“Since the night before you arrived. Father ordered a sleeping draught for me that night. It seems that is the only time I sleep well any longer. Even when I don't seem to waken with nightmares, the dreams are such that when I wake, I don't feel as though I've slept at all,” she sighed again, fighting just to keep her eyes open and on her feet.

Concerned, he decided to speak to her sire about this issue – she could not be allowed to make herself ill for lack of sleep. Though he knew the dreams were important, and they needed for her to gain all the knowledge of what they were facing that she could from them, there had to be a way to stabilize things. Perhaps a schedule of nights she would take a draught, and nights that she would not. It had to be better than this.

By that time, they'd all arrived in the study, and once the servant had left after pouring out sake for everyone – except Izayoi, who asked for water – Hiraku turned to important matters, bringing his brother up to speed on what had been going on around the palace and within the political scene. He listened quietly as the story was told, his eyes lingering on his niece as he listened.

And then he introduced Touga.

Kohaku studied him with clear eyes, and Touga returned the scrutiny. After a moment, a small smile brightened the younger Setsuna's face, and he said, “I am pleased to meet you, Touga-sama. I have heard much of you, most of it good – except what your enemies have had to say about you, of course.” The men all chuckled at that, as it was true – ones enemies rarely had anything good to say about one.

“I am also pleased to meet the brother of my friend and ally Hiraku,” Touga said in return, bowing his head politely.

“And soon to be more, eh, Touga?” Hiraku grinned, not sure if he'd finally spoken to Izayoi or not.

“Ah. As to that,” Touga began, a genuine smile on his face, “I spoke my intent to Izayoi last night, and she did not deny me. So you can announce the betrothal as official, Hiraku.”

Hiraku looked immediately to his daughter at that. “So you are not displeased with the one your father has chosen for you, daughter?” Touga took no offense at the question – were it his daughter, he would do the same.

Izayoi squared her shoulders and bowed to her father. “No father. I cannot think of a better place than with Touga. I had... greatly feared being given to a human man that would treat me as most women are treated at this time. I was greatly relieved to find that it was not so.”

He tilted his head quizzically at her wording. “Do you mean to say that things are different for women at a later time?”

She hesitated for a moment, casting an uncertain glance at Touga, and then nodded, her sadness of earlier once more tainting her aura. “Hai, father. I dreamed... much more last night. I have remembered much of my life as Kagome. Her tale... my tale, is extraordinary. She was born, or would have been born, far, far in the future – about seven hundred years.” She paused at the gasps of startlement from the room, and then continued. “She lived on a shrine, and one day, fell into a well on that shrine, thus being cast five hundred years back into her past – two hundred years from our time now. It was then that she found out about the Shikon no Tama that was inside her. I still don't know how that happened, but... there she found a young hanyou male, pinned to a tree by an arrow. He had been sealed, and she released the seal. His name was Inuyasha.”

Kenji nodded, not surprised, and Touga said, “So that is the Inuyasha you spoke of. A hanyou.”

Izayoi nodded. “He wanted the Shikon no Tama to become youkai, but once the jewel – again, this part I am not clear on, how it became shattered – was broken into so many pieces, he and Kagome began to travel, collecting the shards. Others joined them at different times, though I don't remember who right now. Still... in the time that Kagome was born in, women are just as powerful as men and are not property. They run their own lives, and arranged marriages are no longer done. Also,” she glanced at the men in the room, all of who looked fascinated at this peek into a time far beyond their own, “in that time, all children, rich or poor, are required to be tutored extensively – for twelve years, at least, though after the person may also choose to gain more advanced tutoring as well. That includes women. Kagome was very learned, though she was only my age when she, well... died, I suppose, for lack of a better word. Or... became me, instead. I don't know,” she sighed. “It is still so confusing.”

It was silent for a time as those in the room took in what she'd said, and then Hiraku said, “It is no small wonder that you are so spirited, then, my dear. You know of a time when you were free to do as you pleased with your life. It is a good thing I chose Touga for you, then – in his home you will be as close to that freedom as you could get in this time, eh?”

She nodded, subdued. “Yes.”

“And what of youkai in that distant time, my dear?” Touga asked, curious. She had made no mention of them, and that left him wondering.

Izayoi met his gaze reluctantly at that. “In that time, youkai and hanyou were mere myths and legends, Touga,” she whispered. “Kagome did not know they had ever been real until she fell into the well and five hundred years into the past.”

Rather than be perturbed by that news, Touga looked speculative. “Hn. One wonders if that will now change, since that future no longer exists, ne?”

It grew quiet again as everyone pondered on what had been shared, and then Kohaku spoke up. “Well, as interesting as all this is, I also have some news for you, brother.” He eyed Hiraku thoughtfully as he changed the subject. “The Shogun has received your offer, and was most impressed by it. He accepts on behalf of the chosen samurai, and swears on his honor that you will not have to give over any other land at any time due to the generosity of said offer.”

“Ah,” Hiraku said, smiling as he looked at Ichirou. “It seems that was a very good idea, indeed, my son. We must now get the scribes to redraw Setsuna's borders and announce the change.”

Ichirou nodded. “So those villages we just dealt with will now be on Setsuna's border, rather than the lands that the bandits were operating on. In some ways, that makes it easier – those lands were good for harboring those with less than honorable inclinations, and now it will be for this new Lord to deal with. But we may have to station a garrison of the army near the border, now, as it will put those villages at risk of attacks from across that new border. Anytime lands change hands, the resulting confusion seems to draw the dregs of humanity.”

“Hm.” Standing and turning to look at a map of their holdings that was attached to the wall behind his desk, Hiraku hummed as he thought about things. “Yes... but a small garrison only. It won't take a full squadron – perhaps seventy men should be enough. Most groups of bandits don't go over forty or so.”

“If I may,” Touga said, and the Setsuna men turned to look at him. “It is not just honorless humans that are drawn to confusion and turmoil. There will also be low-level youkai as well. It might be best to station _two_ garrisons along that border-” he stood an pointed at two points along the new borders, “-one here, and one here. That way, if there is any trouble with youkai, there are more than enough men to deal with them, and also, if I'm not mistaken, you have a few warrior monks that have shown allegiance to your sigil?” Hiraku cocked a brow but nodded. “Then it would be wise to have one or two also stationed with each group. This new samurai coming in as a Lord will have no notion of what he is doing. There will likely be confusion and even some chaos there for some time to come. You must protect yourself from that as much as possible.”

When Touga had first heard that Setsuna actually had some warrior monks in its ranks, he'd been surprised. That was a rarity – and he'd wanted to know how that had come about. It turned out that Hiraku had built a monastery on his lands that was under his protection, and in thanks, the monks took turns giving service to the Lord who was their patron. Touga had been most impressed – Hiraku had his fingers in just about everything.

Kohaku nodded thoughtfully. “Aye, Hiraku, that is a good idea. I know this man that is the new Lord. While an excellent warrior, he is originally from peasant stock, and has no idea of what he is in for. Yes, he will have advisers, but they are not always very good, themselves, and even sometimes dishonest.”

Everyone turned in surprise when Izayoi spoke up, since she'd been silent after telling her story earlier. “Maybe it would be a good idea to offer this new Lord a trustworthy adviser? Someone who will not rob him blind – but who will also teach this man everything he needs to know in a timely manner?”

A bit surprised to hear such a good idea coming from a female, Kohaku had to laugh to himself. She was, of course, no ordinary female. “That is an excellent idea, Izayoi,” he said. “To loan one of your advisers to this new Lord to aid in setting up his estate... I will mention such an idea to the Shogun. I believe he will take you up on that offer, as well, should you choose to make it, brother.”

Brow furrowed in thought, Hiraku nodded. “Hai... perhaps one of said monks? He could have use of his services for a period of one year to help get his estate up and running, and to train any advisers that this new Lord acquires. Hai... I will speak to Yoshiro tomorrow of this, and if he agrees, then you, Kohaku, can mention this idea to the Shogun.”

With nothing further left to discuss, Hiraku turned to Izayoi and smiled benevolently at her. “My dear, as tired as you look, perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to announce the betrothal?”

Wishing she could say that she was fine and could handle the uproar that was certain to follow said announcement, Izayoi finally nodded, unable to even think of dealing with any such upset today. She was simply too exhausted.

“Thank you for your consideration, father. I would prefer to announce it tomorrow. If it is possible, I think I would like to take a sleeping draught. By dinner it will have worn off, and then I could take one more to ensure a decent nights sleep,” she said, tired eyes dazed with weariness. She looked over at Touga, then. “That is, if it does not distress you too much to wait to announce the news until tomorrow.”

Touga, well aware that there was something about her dreams last night that she had avoided speaking of, but also aware that she was beyond tired and not up to any further questioning, inclined his head in acceptance. “It is fine, Izayoi. You need to sleep so that you are well-rested and fresh for the morrow.” _And I will get what you didn't say out of you tomorrow, too._

With both parties in agreement, Izayoi stood and bowed to those there and then left the room, catching a passing servant and asking them to send Mei to her quarters.

Once she'd left, the men all stood and left to their own rooms to freshen up before lunch. As they stepped out, Kenji gave the signal that he needed to speak to Touga, and the daiyoukai motioned for him to follow.

When the door slid shut behind them and Touga made sure no one could hear what was about to be said, he nodded at the kitsune.

“My Lord, I have received word of some things from the Citadel that I think you should know.”

Nonchalantly, the Western Lord relaxed atop his futon as he listened to what was going on at home.

“Sesshoumaru-sama has sent two army units to support the garrisons on the plains of Musashi. You know the ones I speak of. And if at first it seems a clever ploy to pull Ryokotsussei's eyes from the slayer's village, there is a danger inherent within that could end up causing the dragon to attack early.” Kenji sighed. “If he thinks he knows for certain where the Tama is, he could attack far before we are ready.”

Touga considered that and had to agree. “Izayoi will be sleeping most of this day and will have no need of you. Go. Tell Sesshoumaru to move army units to several other locations as well, it does not matter where – and to add three units to be spread out along the border with the North, also. Let's confuse the bastard, shall we?”

Kenji nodded and without further ado left to do as ordered.

After he was gone, Touga pulsed his aura again, gently calling his little flea servant to him – it seemed he was not needed in the south, but in the north, instead.

_Nothing is ever as straightforward as it seems._

His mind flashed back to Izayoi's story of Inuyasha and Kagome, again wondering what she was hiding, and he sighed.

_Not ever._

~oOo~

Touga let his thoughts wander as he headed for the border with the North.

Lunch had seen the easy camaraderie that he had with Hiraku and Ichirou continue even with Kohaku's presence. It seemed he was a true Setsuna – charming, intelligent, and dangerous when provoked.

That last had come into play just after lunch when Takemaru had met Kohaku for the first time. Ordered to the Lord's study to answer questions about the young samurai's death, he had not once shown any true respect to his Lord, and had also been quite cutting to those in the room with Hiraku.

Setsuna's Lord had not said a word about his manner, but had watched his brother from the corner of his eye with subdued amusement that was just waiting for a chance to get out as Kohaku's temper reached closer and closer to boiling point.

That chance came when a particularly insolent answer was given to a question, and Kohaku leapt to his feet and backhanded Takemaru to the floor before the good Captain could even react.

“You will never speak to the Lord of Setsuna so again, you insignificant little bastard,” he said dangerously, his voice like ice as he stared at the stunned man on the ground. “If you do, I will teach you respect by the sword, and you will not like that lesson at all.”

He stared icily at the Captain, then once more took his seat, paying no attention to Touga's fascinated gaze, or his brother's amused one as he continued to glare at Takemaru, who was regaining his feet with rage making his face burn.

“No man shall ever lay a hand on me in such a manner and not pay the price,” Takemaru snarled, and Kohaku took it as it was meant.

Standing once more, he eyed the fuming young man before him, and said, “Then I am sure you know where the practice yards are. I will teach you by blade why you will never disrespect my brother or anyone else of Setsuna blood again.”

Touga was quite eager to see this match-up – if he was right, Takemaru was about to be totally humiliated by Setsuna's second son. It was no accident that the man had been sent to lead a section of the Shogun's army, after all.

Hiraku was actually enjoying what was happening, and Ichirou was eager to see his uncle in action, so all in all, save for Takemaru himself, who was already bearing a red handprint across his face, everyone was looking forward to this fight.

A deadly silence fell over the yard as both men took their places in the combat circle, swords held low as they waited for the signal for the battle to begin. When it came, Kohaku let the Captain come to him.

Takemaru swung into action first, dashing towards his newest enemy with rage rimming his eyes and taking a swing with his sword. It was obvious he was not playing as he went straight for Kohaku's heart.

But Kohaku hadn't spent almost all of his life wielding a blade for nothing, and he caught Takemaru's sword on his own easily, barely pushing the man back before attacking, his blade moving so fast that Takemaru could barely keep up. One, two, three blows, and then move backward and pause; it was a dance of the blade, and Touga was very impressed once again with someone of Setsuna blood.

That flurry of blows had settled Takemaru's temper, however, and now he was once more a calculating warrior, watching his opponent with wary eyes. Kohaku, by contrast, seemed at ease, not like someone in a battle at all.

Hiraku could not help but smirk as he watched his brother lull the foolish Captain to sleep with his relaxed manner, many years of spars with his brother flashing through his memory. While his brother might be seemingly half asleep, in truth he was anything but.

Takemaru, not having the benefit of knowing this man as his Lord did, was completely fooled, and thinking to take advantage of his adversary's lack of focus, attacked. For those not in the know, it almost looked as though he were winning, but in truth, Kohaku was simply allowing him to _think_ he was winning.

He was toying with him.

A short series of blows came, then another pause as Kohaku grinned lazily at his opponent, then several more times the swords met, metal screaming as Setsuna's second son almost danced around Takemaru, grinning insolently at the man before him. “Not very fast, are you?” he asked, flicking a lock of his shoulder length hair behind him.

“Fast enough!” Takemaru gritted, bringing his sword around in a powerful blow meant to push through an opponent's defenses. He was taken aback when Kohaku met the blow one-handed and turned his wrist just so, throwing him off and sending him to the ground with little effort.

Not willing to lose this fight, Takemaru leapt to his feet immediately though he was completely stunned at that move, and he backed away, trying to give himself a chance to catch his breath and plan another attack. Kohaku allowed it, watching his opponent with complacency, in no way worried. While Takemaru was more than competent, he and his brother were gifted warriors that the Captain could not hope to defeat in a fair fight.

Black eyes pinned to his opponent, Kohaku waited for his next move, chuckling as the man came in low and attempted to cut through his lower legs. He simply leapt over the blow and brought his sword's hilt down on the back of Takemaru's head, knocking the man to the ground face first.

After a moment, spitting dust and wiping his sleeve across his face, Takemaru stood once more, trying to ignore the sudden pounding in his head from the blow and the rage he could not release. “So you like to play games and do not take battle seriously,” he spat, knowing he was going to have a serious headache for the rest of the day after that.

“Give me a decent opponent and I will,” returned Kohaku promptly, swiping his sword through the air in a forward arc. “The games I keep for those with the skill of children.”

Takemaru's expression did not change, a flat look showing none of his feelings, and said, “Humor during battle. How... droll.”

Kohaku launched an attack of his own, grinning ferally at the Captain. “What better time for it, eh? Seldom do I see more foolishness and idiocy than at that time.” He began a pattern of blows that Hiraku recognized immediately as one they'd created together, years before, and chuckled, knowing that Takemaru was about to meet the ground again – only this time, he'd be without his weapon. This fight was just about over.

Takemaru had never seen this particular pattern of blows before, and so was not prepared for the ending series – parry, block, attack, parry, attack, attack, block - and finish.

When it was over, he was once more laying in the dust of the yard, weaponless and stunned, his sword buried in a post and humming with the force it had hit the wood with, just as Hiraku had known would be. Takemaru stared up the blade that was point first against his throat with hatred in his gaze, and Kohaku studied him for a long moment before sheathing his sword faster than the Captain could blink.

“You lose, Takemaru. Remember this lesson. If you attempt to take on one of Setsuna blood, you will _always_ lose.” He eyed him for one moment more, and then turned away, headed back inside as though nothing of any significance had happened followed by three males that had quite enjoyed the fight.

Touga couldn't help the amused growl that came from his chest as he thought of the trouble he could cause the North just by dropping Takemaru off somewhere in those lands. As far as he was concerned, the two, Ryokotsussei and Takemaru, deserved each other.

Then he sobered as he once more considered whether he should unobtrusively add to the security of the slayer's village. It was such a tricky problem, but he finally decided to leave it alone, keeping things as they were for now. After all, there would shortly be many places for the dragon to suspect he had hidden the Tama, and since time was all he was trying to gain from the deceit, he was certain that enough could be gained by the current misdirections.

Once Izayoi was his wife, he would lead his army to the Northern border and the battle would be fought there – he was not willing to let that cold bastard anywhere near his lands. Let him fight inside his own borders.

With a trumpeting howl, Touga tossed his head into the breeze, enjoying the feel of the cool air through his fur – though the stench of dragon turned the moment from one of pleasure to one of annoyance. He was near the border, and soon that stench would befoul the air so much it would hurt to breath.

Still, his presence here was a reminder to any of those foul beasts that they were treading on thin ice should they step one clawed foot onto his side of the border, and he moved along the border regions laying his scent thickly over every inch of it – he wanted them to know that he was still watching this area, whether he was in his Citadel or not.

Finally satisfied that he had his scent freshly marked over the border region, he picked a spot atop a large promontory overlooking the North, and sat down, studying as much of the northern lands as he could from that spot.

All was peaceful for a time, and he simply allowed the breeze to flutter his pelt in enjoyment, knowing that it would probably be some time before he could really take his true form again – at least peacefully. It was a beautiful day, for once not too hot, and he grinned, lips drawing back from fangs that were easily the height of a man.

But as all such transitory things, the beauty of the day was soon marred and then lost forever – it seemed he was not the only Cardinal Lord out to mark his boundaries. Fur standing up, Touga snarled as he caught sight of his deadliest enemy flying towards him. Leaping from his perch, he made for the border, determined to make sure Ryokotsussei didn't put one claw over the line.

If he did...

Red eyes pinned to his enemy, Touga snarled in warning as the dragon also landed, his body coming to rest just his side of the border as he glared with inimical hatred at his most powerful foe.

For long moments, the dog and the dragon simply glared at each other, hatred so heavy it was thickening the air around them, and then in concert, both disappeared into swirling youki as they took on their humanoid forms.

“Ryokotsussei,” Touga growled.

“Touga,” Ryokotsussei hissed back.

Both eyed each other, wanting nothing so much as to plunge deadly claws into throat and heart, yet knowing that now was not quite the time. Touga had an agenda, and Ryokotsussei had a jewel to find before they could meet in battle.

Ryokotsussei hissed again, orange-red eyes swirling with a hatred so intense that the weight of it actually rippled the air around them. “So the weak dog thinks to spread his stink along the border, hoping the stench will keep me away from the West, eh?” he said in a tone of deadly insult.

His eyes reddened with rage as Touga simply laughed, dismissing his words as petty and not worth his time to argue over. “If I were so weak, _snake_ ,” he answered back just as insultingly, “you would already have attacked me. No... you know better, you foul cold-blooded mistake. You do not dare take me on in honest combat – which is why you look for baubles of power to augment your own.” He deliberately lifted his head and sniffed, then wrinkled his nose. “And when the Northern lands finally belong to me, the first thing I will do will be to get rid of every bit of dragon-taint that exists within them. Within six months, there will be no evidence that you and your pathetic kind ever existed in this country at all, be sure of that.”

Snarling, Ryokotsussei made as though to step over the border, and Touga thumbed Tessaiga's hilt, the sound of the blade releasing from the sheath calling the dragon back to himself. Pulling back with difficulty, the dragon glared at Touga, his youki attempting to press down on him in order to proclaim dominance. However, Touga immediately answered, his own youki rising to push back against Ryokotsussei's with a fierce power that the dragon hated knowing his enemy had. After a few moments, he leapt backwards, away from Touga and the border. “Soon, dog. Soon, I will find what I search for, and then you, and all your kind will be extinct. I will bring hell to you and yours, Touga. Mark my words.”

And as Ryokotsussei took to the air once more, Touga laughed. “You will never find what you look for, and even if you did, it would avail you nothing, for I will not see the lands fall to one such as you. I am already ahead of you in this game, and you will never catch up,” he called in a great voice that he knew the dragon could hear.

He chuckled to himself as he watched Ryokotsussei's writhing form disappear into the horizon, and then he moved to lay his scent over the area again to get rid of Ryokotsussei's stink – the more the area smelled like him, the worse the dragon would hate it.

By mid-afternoon, he was satisfied that his borders were appropriately marked, and with one last glance into the Northern Lands, he turned and made his way back to Setsuna so that he could refresh himself and get ready for dinner. After all of that, he was finding himself quite hungry, indeed.


	16. Of Betrothals and Hatred

Up before the dawn, Sesshoumaru considered his father's orders to station different army units in different areas, along with his orders to spread three units along the border. It was a good idea, but where to send the units was the question.

He would have to be very careful not to overplay his hand.

His brow furrowed with irritation as he considered once more that he still did not know what it was his father was hiding that Ryokotsussei wanted so badly. Did his sire truly not trust him? Did he honestly think that he, Sesshoumaru, would ever do anything to aid the enemy?

Closing his eyes as he felt the crimson begin to bleed into them, he choked his own anger and shoved it away into the darkness within his mind. It would not do to speculate – it was rare that the reasons his sire did anything were easily understood. Still, the thought that his father might not trust him upset him in ways he wasn't even sure he understood.

Slipping into his clothing, he prepared for a good hard spar – on this day he needed the fast-paced activity to take his mind off all that spun through it with little form or sense. A good heavy spar would help him to settle his mind and control his thoughts once more.

The first person he saw as he stepped from his rooms was Kajiko. Of all his guards, she was the most correct, never giving him anything he could use to take her to task or fail her at. And even now, she tapped her heels and bowed at the correct angle to him as he eyed her critically.

“Kajiko. You will spar with me this morning.”

She nodded. “Your will, Sesshoumaru-sama,” she replied calmly, her expression not changing in the slightest. He observed her with a raised brow. She was one of the most controlled youkai he'd ever seen, and he wanted to see what it would take to make her lose that control.

He was almost looking forward to seeing how she fought, as well. He had never observed her during a spar, and he wanted to see just what she was capable of.

“Come.” He spun on his heel and headed for the dojo, loose hakama swirling around his bare feet as he walked with perfect poise through endless seeming halls and past servants who bowed without once looking away from his chosen path or acknowledging anyone.

Kajiko followed behind him moving just as silently as he was, also taking no note of anyone they passed. She was well aware that almost all of Sesshoumaru's senses were turned on her - that he was curious about her. She wondered with a well-hidden smirk what he would think when he finally found out who she really was.

Knowing him, she thought wryly to herself, he would be angry that someone had put one over on him.

Still, for the time being, she kept her amusement to herself and followed along behind him calmly, all the while her body preparing itself for combat in a way only youkai could.

Battle, for human and youkai alike, called out to various things within a being. For humans, adrenaline began pumping, making the person hyped up and ready for the coming fight. One might start sweating, others might even go berserk. But for youkai, there was even more to it. Some, poison bearers like Sesshoumaru, the poison would begin to heat in the body, beginning to flow and pool in preparation. For all youkai, the body would begin to warm as it prepared to heal any injuries accumulated. Depending on the species of youkai, various physical weapons peculiar to that youkai species alone could begin to manifest. And that was not all by any means. Each species was different, and even between members of the same species there could be differences in weapons or power and ability.

In herself, she could feel the fire that was an intrinsic part of her being begin to flow through her veins. The body of firebird youkai were different than the body of any other kind of youkai, even fire elementals. The firebird carried a type of fire that no other youkai on earth had access to – one that was hotter and more powerful than even anything a dragon could claim. Even though she had no intentions of using that fire in this fight, still, her body prepared her own internal weapon for combat.

Sesshoumaru walked calmly ahead of her, hands in his sleeves as he moved. Just as her body was preparing for the coming spar, so too was his. He could feel his acid heating and moving through his system, and his mind begin to lock down on anything that was not directly related to the fight.

He loved combat. For him, combat was a mirror reflection of his innermost being – the constant fight between his humanoid form and his youkai soul.

He only hoped he would not be disappointed.

Once they reached the dojo, Sesshoumaru gave the order for the room to clear, and then gave her a moment to remove her boots.

“Swords, Sesshoumaru-sama?” she asked, hand hovering over her katana as she awaited his word.

He considered her for a moment, then tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Swords.”

With that, she removed her own armor, since he was without his, and within moments, she moved to stand opposite him with a short bow.

For a breathless second, they were still, and then both exploded into movement as katana met katana with a force that echoed throughout the huge dojo.

Sesshoumaru did not hold back, bringing his sword to bear with full force, and was actually a bit surprised when she met his blow without flinching, crossing blades with him as the high, clear tones of metal scraping metal told anyone nearby that someone was engaging in combat.

Parry, block, parry, parry, block, disengage; they both fell back, first blows exchanged.

Sesshoumaru eyed the calm female before him, becoming more curious by the moment. She was not breathing heavily, not showing any nervousness, nothing. She was as much a puzzle as he strove to make himself to others, and it annoyed him. He wanted to shake that infernal calm.

Badly.

“Kajiko. Child of fire. And yet, you seem so cold. One wonders what it would take to upset that calm facade,” he said as he darted towards her, an underhand blow sweeping up towards her chest – a blow that was notoriously difficult to block.

She didn't even try, simply flipping backwards, then bringing her sword up in a mirror of his own move as she regained her feet and came back upright that forced him to also leap back. He landed, his eyes immediately searching her out, only to find her already on the move.

Not waiting for him to attack, Kajiko decided to go on the offensive, and before Sesshoumaru was even aware that she was moving, she was streaking towards him, her sword held before her in a position that could either be aggressive or protective.

The inuyoukai decided to take her up on that offer, lashing out at her as she blasted past him, his arm tingling as his blow was met by her blade and she came out of her lunge, twisting over his head to land behind him, her foot sweeping out in an attempt to trip him.

Jumping over her foot, he leapt over her head, and in a parody of the move he'd used to kill that dragon several weeks before, he really tried to impale her on his blade. But proving just how lithe and naturally athletic she was, she threw herself backwards at the waist as she brought her blade up to block his once again. But catching him by surprise, even as she was absorbing the blow, she disengaged and slashed out at him again as she popped back up, catching his suikan on the tip of her blade, tearing it open.

He jumped away, his fingers flicking the now ruined garment away from his body, and glanced ironically at her as she landed on light feet across from him. “Is there a reason you are attempting to disrobe me?” he asked, an odd note in his voice that Kajiko quite easily caught.

The firebird cocked a brow at her opponent. “Did you wish me to? I thought that perhaps you would prefer me to ruin your clothes, rather than mark your flesh. Was I wrong?”

Flicking a lock of hair over his shoulder, he ignored her facetious tone. “It would not matter if you were to land a blow. It is not as if it would kill me.”

She shrugged in humorous agreement. “True.”

All of a sudden, he burst into movement, going so fast he couldn't even be seen as anything more than a flash of light. Kajiko moved as well, but not quite fast enough, as she heard the rip of her own kimono tearing and it slid over on her shoulder, leaving soft skin open to sight as she jumped into the air, hovering over the daiyoukai as he met her gaze and then jumped to meet her, once again engaging her sword in a series of blows, right in the air. Paying no attention to her damaged robe, she continued fighting with calm elan. The longer he stood against her, the more he became – unwillingly – impressed.

She had obviously been well-trained.

Neither noticed the growing crowd they were attracting, too focused on each other and their fight. But through it all Kajiko remained calm, despite all Sesshoumaru's attempts to knock her off-kilter. By the time they were finished, both were breathing a bit hard and half-dressed, their clothing hanging off them by shreds.

“Tell me, Kajiko... how long have you trained with a sword?” Sesshoumaru asked as he sheathed his own and straightened out what remained of his clothing.

She eyed him for a moment, then answered his question. “My father began my training when I was fifteen summers. That would be about two hundred years ago.”

“Hn. What other weapons did he train you with?” he asked quizzically.

“I am proficient with a bow, but my favorite weapon besides my sword is a kusarigama.* For the most part, my father trained me with just about any weapon you can imagine. I had to at least be what he considered proficient with it before he would move on to something else,” she responded.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched her finish gathering her belongings. “And I am sure you generally have weapons hidden in places one would not normally think to look, yes?” At her smile, he continued. “Meet me back at my rooms in twenty minutes, Kajiko. No later.”

Eyeing him sideways as he left the room, she shook her head and finished gathering her possessions from where she'd placed them before the fight. She was just about to leave when she heard her name called and turned to face whoever it was.

Arata had long since risen from his bed and headed for the dojo for a light workout when Sesshoumaru had entered the room and ordered everyone clear. Having no interest in watching the heir-apparent in yet another spar, he was about to leave the room when he saw who his opponent was to be – and then he was pinned to the floor by his curiosity. He was _very_ curious indeed about the beautiful firebird, and wanted to see her in action against Sesshoumaru, who had been trained by his sire from the time he'd been old enough to hold a sword. He'd been trained before _that_ by his mother – with knives, any small weapon that could be hidden on ones person.

Now that he was older and a powerful warrior in his own right, he did not bother with small concealed weapons, but when he was young his mother had been insistent that he be able to defend himself – from the time he'd been weaned, he'd had some kind of weapon on his person at all times, and been well-trained with it.

It was no wonder that he was a prodigy with weaponry of any kind, since he'd been exposed to them practically from birth. But most youkai weren't quite so zealous in training their young for battle, since most were not the heirs to Cardinal lands.

Kajiko, however, seemed to be just as talented with a sword as Sesshoumaru was as became clear very quickly into the fight, and Arata was completely impressed. He'd never seen anyone that could stand with Sesshoumaru as an equal with a weapon save his sire – and now this cool, collected firebird had proven that she could.

It pricked his interest even further. There was just something about her...

So when the spar was over, he made contact with her before she could leave the room.

“Kajiko-san,” he said, bowing lightly at her as she turned towards his voice. “I must say, I am most impressed at your skills. Never have I seen anyone save Touga-sama stand against Sesshoumaru-sama in battle. You are quite the puzzle indeed.”

Tossing her armor casually over her shoulder for the walk back to her room, Kajiko smiled coolly at the handsome kitsune she'd met the other day at dinner. “I thank you for the compliment, Arata-san, but if you will excuse me, I only have a few minutes to redress and meet Sesshoumaru-sama and his other guards at his rooms. Good day,” she said, then walked away, leaving a frustrated kitsune behind her.

 _She is so aloof... I am not used to having to actually try to charm a person, _he sighed to himself as he left the dojo, almost pouting. _What is it about her?_

He narrowed his eyes as he thought about the female while heading back to his rooms to change for breakfast. _There's just something about her, and I mean to find out what it is. My instincts have rarely been wrong when they whisper so loudly about a being..._

_I do not think they are now. Whatever her secret is, I will find it._

Little did he know that his Lord's son was thinking along the same lines. For Sesshoumaru, her skill with weapons and the fact that her training had begun so young was a tip-off – very few youkai began training at that age. It was possible, of course, that her sire had merely been of a very militant mindset, but he did not think that was it. Because on top of that, was her cool and composed bearing, even under fire. That was something that was learned over years of being trained to function coolly in any kind of situation.

No... Kajiko, that child of fire, was no ordinary youkai. And he would find out just what she really was, sooner or later.

One way or another.

The morning's activity, however, had done what he had wished it to do – it had calmed his mind and allowed a plan to form – it had given him ideas of just where he could send those army units to cause the most confusion to their enemy, and since that had been his goal for his morning spar, he was pleased that it had worked – even if it had given him something else to think about.

That was no surprise, however – for here in the Western Citadel, life was anything but boring.

~oOo~

Dawn in Setsuna's Summer Palace found Touga awake and for once not sparring – instead, he was meditating. At dinner the night before, he'd almost lost himself to his instincts and grabbed Izayoi before disappearing from the palace altogether.

She was entering her fertile time, and her scent was killing him.

He'd never been so aroused that he'd almost lost control of himself so fully – for a daiyoukai of his stature to lose himself to his bestial side and instincts was unacceptable. For the most part, a bitch's fertile time caused a certain mild discomfort in his mind – rather like an itch one couldn't quite reach. But that was all. How he was supposed to handle himself around the little hime with the scent that threatened to make him slip his human skin, he wasn't certain. And today was the day their betrothal was to be officially announced.

That made it even worse.

From now until the day he wed her, he would have to be at his strictest with himself, leashing himself to his humanoid form, because if he didn't, he would take her and be damned the consequences. He could only hope that she didn't keep him waiting for very long, because he had no idea how long he would last in this situation, never having been faced with it before.

This would also be a very dangerous time, because he was absolutely certain that anyone who pushed him in any way would end up _very_ dead if he wasn't very careful. He had no wish to go around killing Hiraku's people, his servants or soldiers, or even courtiers, but it could so easily come to that.

He sighed, once more attempting to force his mind into silence as he tried to calm his screaming instincts and his emotional desires. The beast that was Touga in human skin growled heatedly and deliberately blanked his mind, allowing nothing in to disturb his inner silence. It was a difficult thing to do, shutting off all his senses, so that nothing from the outside could reach him, and usually too dangerous, because that left you completely open to attack.

Here in the home of his ally, and with a barrier of his own making up for protection while he shut down his outward senses, he was able to let himself go to do what he needed. It was the only way to escape her heated scent, to reestablish control over his need.

Immersing himself in silence, he imagined floating down a river, the cool water caressing him and relaxing his physical tension. He could feel the rigidity of his body begin to relax as the scent of her dissipated and left him calm once again.

For a time, he just floated there in his mind, feeling more relaxed than he had in years, and decided that once he returned to the citadel, he would have Izayoi help him with this practice. While it was too dangerous for him to do such in that den of iniquity he called home with just his own barrier in place, using the same principal that had created the barriers around Sou'unga, they could also create a place for them both to do this together, and often.

It would certainly be beneficial, because he could feel the calm all the way to his soul.

The problem was that as soon as he woke himself and dropped his barrier, her scent would knock him right back into a stressed out mess, to put it bluntly. There was only one other thing he could do, though he hated to have to – he would have to dampen his sense of smell until her fertile time was over. He only hoped it did not last too long. On a side note, however, her scent had told him one thing – she was perfectly healthy, and would be able to give him many children, should he so choose to have her do so.

Finally, feeling as calm and rested as he'd felt in years, Touga allowed himself to re-surface, opening his eyes to the sight of the early morning dew lacing the garden with just as many beautiful flashing colors as any jewel ever had. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the earth and growing things and _life_ in all its complexity for a few minutes.

Finally, stretching, he eyed the sun and decided he'd best get back to his rooms so he could ready himself for the day. Immediately after breakfast formal court would be called, and he needed to be ready. With one last regretful inhale of the clean air of the garden, he scaled back his sense of smell to little better than a human's sense, and then dropped his barrier.

When he caught no scent of Izayoi's heat, he sighed deeply, relieved. That made it much easier to maintain his control.

Heading back in to his room, he very quickly washed and dressed himself, making sure that everything was perfect, from his haori's folds, to his hakama's fit – even his boots polished to a perfect shine, not a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. When the final tie in his obi was done, he looked nothing less than what he was – a Lord, one of power and wealth that commanded respect – and actually deserved it.

He was intimidating, and that's what he wanted, because he knew that this morning's court was going to get very, very loud – and possibly threatening. He was under no illusion - Takemaru would not take this well, and there was no telling what he would do. He wanted to be fully ready for anything, which was why Hiraku had told him the night before that he should probably wear at least one of his swords, because there was no guarantee that it would not be needed. Both he and Ichirou, as well as Kohaku, would also be wearing them.

The Setsuna Lord was fairly certain that he had enough control over his council and people that while there would be an uproar, no one would actually go against his wishes. But Takemaru... it was better to be safe than sorry.

They all knew that it was not unheard of for human Lords to sometimes give their daughters as concubines to various youkai, usually to keep the threat of attack from their lands and houses. But there had never been a case like this – where a hime was given as _wife_ to a youkai ally. And while that would probably appease some of the council members, as at least she was to be a wife, and not basically used as a whore, still, Takemaru wanted Izayoi for himself, and he would be livid that his most hated enemy was being given that which he, himself, coveted.

There was also what could happen as word spread to other houses of what Setsuna had done. And those that had wished for the hime for themselves, and asked, would potentially be very angry to be turned down in favor of a _youkai_ Lord. While those houses, most notably Hojo and Takeda, would be indeed very angry, they weren't foolish enough to think they could take on either Setsuna or the Western Lord in battle – but they might try a soft way of gaining their vengeance and perhaps a new chance at the hime by assassination. As long as there was no proof that they had a hand in it, their honor would not be tarnished, and if Setsuna's Lord died, perhaps his successor could be reasoned with.

Ready, and hearing movement through the halls as those honored enough to partake of meals in the presence of the ruling family began to seek their breakfast, Touga left his room and made his way to the dining hall, hoping that Izayoi was feeling better and had slept well. True to her thoughts, she had indeed slept through until dinner, and feeling too groggy to join her father and their guests for dinner, she had begged off for the evening. Directly after taking her meal in her rooms, she had taken another draught, and gone right back to sleep.

Surprisingly, she was already present when he arrived, and taking his seat opposite her, he ran his eyes over her, pleased to see that she looked much better, rested and fully awake.

She would need to be on this day.

She met his gaze with a faint blush and a small smile, and he couldn't help but to return her smile. “You look much better today, Izayoi. You rested well, I presume? No dreams to plague you?”

“No. The draught always pushes the dreams away, though I know not why.” She looked down, the smile widening just a little. “I do feel much better. It was nice not to dream.”

“I am certain it was. Are you prepared for what will happen later?” he asked, his words deliberately vague.

Still not looking at him, her blush deepened, and she sighed, then lifted her gaze back to his. “Yes, I am ready.” Her expression intensified. “My word has already been given, and I will not change it,” she finished, knowing that he was still concerned that she would change her mind.

Something in his expression eased a little, and he nodded, then changed the subject before they gave something away before it was time. “That last dream you had,” he began, waiting for her to nod before he continued, “there was something that you did not say. What was it?” he asked, watching her intently.

Ignoring the questioning look in her brother's eyes as he and Airi entered the dining room and heard Touga's words, Izayoi shook her head. “It was nothing of import, truly, Touga. It was just something personal – personal to Kagome.”

“And yet, it upset you,” he countered, his gaze steady and determined. “That means it was important.”

 _He's not going to let it go... kami... I really don't want to tell him, but he will only keep asking if I do not. I do not want to give him the wrong impression, though..._ Worried, she bit her lip and looked at him pleadingly. “Will you not take my word for it? It has no bearing on anything, really.”

He shook his head, looking at her regretfully. “But you cannot be sure that it does not play some part, Izayoi, for you still do not remember much of that life.”

“Very well,” she said, clearly not happy about his determination, but knowing she could not keep it from him for long. Eventually he would get it out of her. She looked away from him, trying to hide the little bit of hurt that she felt over the memories, not wanting him to see it and get angry. “Kagome... she was in love with Inuyasha. But there was another... he could not see Kagome for who she was, because all he could see is who she had once been. He was in love with her previous incarnation, Kikyou, though in a way, he also loved her... it was very confusing.”

Touga had not expected that; sitting back in consternation, he eyed her small figure, and he had to force a jealous growl back into his throat. Taking a deep breath to control his anger at the thought of her feelings being taken by any other, he asked, “Does that mean that you, yourself, are pained at his loss?”

She flinched, then, at his question, for she could hear in his voice that what she had said upset him. But she met his gaze, anyway, knowing this had to be cleared up – she did not want her past to influence her present or future. What had happened in her life as Kagome was gone, never to be retrieved, and in the here and now, she was Izayoi. It was enough. She couldn't keep a deep, bitter part of herself from the thought – _at least he sees me for who I am now, and not who I used to be._

Letting sincerity color her voice and eyes, she shook her head. “No. While I still feel her pain, her sorrow, it is in the same way you might feel sorrow for a close friend who has suffered a loss in life or love. Those emotions do not affect my present or my future, and are nowhere near as strong as the emotions I feel as Izayoi are. Kagome... she is who I once was, but that life is gone, and in this new reality, never will come again. Kikyou, Kagome... they will only ever exist inside my memories, now, and so will their lives and loves. Even the fates will not remember them.”

“Hn,” he said after a moment of searching her gaze. It was he who looked away first, respect for her strength making him bow his head to her in front of every interested gaze in the room. “I do not envy you the twisted and confusing fate that you have. The kami have certainly given you one that most could never even handle a fraction of. But at the same time, my respect for you grows for those same reasons. You are strong. Stronger than anyone I have ever known.”

A shy blush lighted her pale cheeks a pretty rose color, and she smiled at him, her eyes also dropping. “I thank you for your kind words, though I am sure there are many others that are far stronger than I.”

“I doubt it,” came her father's voice as he entered the room with his brother, the last two to enter. He motioned for the servants to begin serving as he arranged himself comfortably on his pillow. “As I have said before, you are deceptive, my little hime-” he grinned at her horrified look at being pinned with such a moniker, “-in that you look so fragile, like a beautiful sakura blossom. But you have steel at your core, and will bend to a point, but not break.”

Touga nodded, agreeing with her sire completely. “It is true. Have I not lived for centuries with youkai of all kind? I have seen some few humans that were honorable and strong in the extreme, your father being one of them, as well as your brother... but you have beaten them all out, for not one of all of them have had a fate as difficult as yours and borne it with a grace the gods themselves envy.”

Izayoi's eyes widened. “Touga, you must not say such things!” she breathed, waving her hands at him in denial. “I would not tempt the wrath of the gods.”

She couldn't believe it when he just _laughed._ “I hate to tell you this, my dear, but the kami are not as all powerful as they would have you believe. At least, not most of them. I, myself, have killed gods before. Many of the kami have less power than you.”

Shuddering back from the immensity of power he spoke of so very casually, she waited for her father to begin eating, then picked up her chopsticks and dug in, very aware that she was more than likely going to need every bit of energy she had, and that meant eating, even if she really didn't want to for all the emotions whirling around inside her and making her feel a little ill.

Most prominent at this point was guilt; when she'd said that her feelings for Inuyasha that were holdovers from her life as Kagome were the same as she might feel for a friend, she hadn't been entirely truthful. For while they weren't as strong as her feelings as Izayoi in the here and now, they were still affecting her. But she hadn't wanted them to cloud her present, and she had heard the anger in Touga's voice when she'd spoken of Kagome's love of Inuyasha. (Though she was confused a bit about that love, and what kind of love it had been, because her memory of Kagome's feelings were also uncertain of what those feelings truly were.) So she downplayed them a little, hoping that it would calm him, and it had worked. And while she did feel guilty for not being strictly honest, for shading the truth just a bit, she knew that it was better that way, because she remembered what he'd said of youkai and their jealousy over their wives, or husbands as the case may be.

It would not be good to start out making him jealous, and before they even got to the wedding! And she could also understand how she would feel were she in his shoes – she knew that she would feel terribly upset to find out that he had feelings for someone else - on the very day of their betrothal, no less...

On top of that, was the ache of a heart that had been so thoroughly broken – and the newly-born fear that it would happen again. Where before she had been awoken to her feelings in that past life, and the rejection of them by the one she'd loved, she'd had no fear of her heart being broken – it simply hadn't occurred to her. But now... now she knew what it was like – how it felt. And that knowledge brought with it fear – would it happen again? Would he at some point meet someone else and regret marrying her?

Still, she would honor her word. She'd agreed to accept his hand, the hand of the male her father had chosen for her, and she would not retract it. There would be no honor in such an action. And to deny him would also do nothing but cause her even more pain, and she knew it. No... it was too late for her to back out, for even without her honor, her heart was far too involved with the gorgeous male she was to be wedded to. In love? Perhaps not completely yet... but she was definitely well on her way in that direction, and more than halfway there.

It wouldn't take much longer to arrive at that destination, either, and she knew it. He would definitely have her in the palm of his hand by the end of the summer, and since that was when the marriage was to take place, she supposed that it was all working out perfectly.

Perhaps she would even wish to be wed sooner, for in her mind was his words about the dragon. She wanted as much time to learn what she could of this Ryokotsussei – because she was determined that she would not lose her soon-to-be husband to such an evil beast. She would protect him... no matter what would be required of her to fulfill that silent vow.

Feeling a bit better at her last thoughts, she finished her meal and settled her chopsticks neatly atop her bowl, before shooting a quick glance at Touga, only to find him also finished with his meal and watching her. She smiled a bit shyly at him, berating herself inwardly for acting an awkward ninny. But she couldn't seem to help it; ever since he'd kissed her, touched her, and held her the night before last, every time she thought of him or saw him, she blushed.

_It seems that no matter how foolish it truly is to blush so in his presence, I cannot convince my cheeks, for they inevitably redden anytime he looks upon me._

She sighed, shaking her head at herself as she forced her mind away from that night and the things he'd done to her... and the things she'd felt. It had been... nothing like she'd ever thought – when she'd even bothered to think on relations between men and women at all, which hadn't been often. Most of the time, it had been when the girls at the shrine had seen one handsome man or another, and giggled while breathlessly talking about what they knew of what went on between males and females when they were alone. And even then, she'd never been the one to talk, only listen.

But even the things they'd spoken of hadn't prepared her for what Touga had done to her, how he had made her feel, and honestly, because she saw little point in lying to herself, she wanted to learn more – but only at his hands. When she tried to imagine herself kissing anyone else as Touga had kissed her, or letting another touch her as he had, she felt nothing but nauseous.

Pulled from her blush-worthy thoughts by her father's signal that the meal was over, she started to slip out of her seat when he spoke again, startling her.

“I am calling a session of formal court this morning, for I have an announcement of great importance to make. We will convene in half a candlemark.”

She blanched a little, knowing what was coming, and somehow, she just knew there would be trouble. In fact, it appeared as though her father knew there would be trouble, too, for he did not normally come to break his fast armed. Peeking from between heavy lashes, she noted that Ichirou, her uncle, and Touga were also armed. Closing her eyes as the room emptied to loud and heavy speculating of what said announcement was, she brought herself under control and straightened her spine. She was a daughter of Setsuna and would not cower before anyone, no matter how nervous she was.

Touga had been watching her for some time, and he smiled inwardly as she squared her shoulders and took a deep inhale. _She is so proud, this one... and yet she is not arrogant with it. Such a strange, but beautiful flower..._ He stood and rounded the table, holding out a hand to help her up. He smiled as her eyes opened and traveled up his body to meet his gaze, and pondered a time when her eyes would travel the same path – for _very_ different reasons. Just like that, his body heated, and he had to forcibly hold himself back from tasting her once again.

His smile widened as she tried to beat back her blush. “Would you like to take a walk in the gardens for a few minutes – to cool down and prepare yourself?” he asked, his smile faltering as he wished that she could be spared the uproar that was certain to envelope Setsuna's palace as soon as the announcement was made. He knew that there would be dangers, things that would happen that would mar their courtship, making a mess of what should be a happy memory for her. That made him angry, and he knew that he would probably respond very badly to anyone whose actions caused her to be upset.

He sighed as she took his hand, coming gracefully to her feet and following him quietly from the room. These next two months were going to greatly try his patience and control, and he just knew it. He only hoped he could get through this without actually killing anyone – it would not be well to do so in his ally's home.

Shaking off his unhappy thoughts, he looked at her and smiled again. “You will be fine, Izayoi. You have faced worse, after all, and not been broken. Not even just a little bit. I have no doubt that you will stand your ground in the face of any detractors and naysayers. I have faith in you, and all you must do is trust my judgment of you to find your faith in yourself once more.”

His smile widened with delight as that startled a chuckle out of her. It was still a little weak, but it was there. “You think most highly of yourself, do you not, my Lord?”

“But of course, my dear! I cannot allow doubt in myself to make me falter, can I? Since so many lives are dependent on me for protection, I must always go forward with strength. Doubt only weakens one, ne?” he asked, still smiling though she knew that he was really being serious.

She nodded up at him, a small smile on her lips but a solemn expression in her eyes – an expression of trust. She trusted him...

He bent to nuzzle her temple affectionately after a quick glance around affirming that they were alone for the moment. “You should never fear when I am with you, Izayoi, for I will never let you fall. From now until we are parted by death, you need only lean on me, and I will protect you from any that would bring you harm. From the world, if need be.”

She met his eyes, her smile fading as she took in the fierce promise in his, and she nodded, knowing that he meant what he said, and that she would always be protected. For the first time in her life, she felt completely at ease in the presence of another, felt totally safe as she never had before, for her era was dangerous, even for one of her social standing, and one never knew who or what was lurking that would happily cause a person harm.

After a few moments of staring into each others eyes, he shook off the need to kiss her, and said, “I suppose we should make our way to the receiving room. It is almost time, and it would not do for the very reasons for the announcement to be late, now would it?” he smiled once more in a charming manner, trying to make her feel lighthearted and happy once more.

It worked for the most part; she smiled back wryly and shook her head at him. “No... it would look very bad, would it not? Everyone would most likely think we were off doing things we were not supposed to.” At his falsely shocked look, she giggled. “Oh, come now, Touga! I am not _that_ innocent! I've heard more than enough while wandering in the garden since I've been home and wishing for my privacy to know that most of those here have been caught doing those same things at one time or another.”

He paused in his step for a moment and looked down at her questioningly. “And just what have you seen, my lady?”

Blushing suddenly, she tapped his forearm in a teasing reprimand with her fan. “I would not compromise another persons privacy that way, Touga! When I stumble upon those who are doing things that are not for public consumption, I close my eyes and ears and leave the vicinity quickly. Truthfully, I have heard much, but have seen nothing but a little kissing. And I am honestly glad for that – though it has made me wonder,” she trailed off, her face taking on a look of question and confusion. He nudged her to get her to finish, and she said, “Well, I would wonder... from the things I would hear-” she blushed even deeper, “-it sounded like it felt... well, good... and yet, from what I have been told about relations between men and women, it hurts and is unpleasant for the woman, a duty one must deal with to appease ones husband and for heirs, of course.”

Touga couldn't help but laugh at that, though he stopped quickly at the reproachful look on her still reddened face. “Ah, forgive me, my hime, you simply took me by surprise.” He lowered his voice as they were near the receiving room, and there were others in the hall with them that had no business hearing what he was about to say to her. “A woman's _first_ time can be painful, for some it is merely uncomfortable – if the male knows what he is doing. But if there is any care for his wife, after that first joining, it only brings great pleasure and no pain.”

So red she was almost glowing, she kept her face turned to the floor so no one would notice her embarrassment. Touga chuckled again, his voice a little husky with desire this time as he whispered in her ear, “You should not fear, Izayoi – I promise that for you, whatever pain your first time brings, I will bring you a thousand times more pleasure after that – every time we are with each other in that manner for the rest of our lives together. You, my precious hime, will only know pleasure from my touch once your maiden barrier is breached.”

His words, spoken in that sinful voice, almost had her knees buckling though she didn't fully understand what he was speaking of, and it took every bit of her steel spine to straighten herself out and walk with dignity to sit at her accustomed place on the dais. Determinedly, she beat back the blush on her cheeks, but she couldn't help but remember the things he had done to her the other night. Innocent as it had truly been, when considered overall, still... her entire body felt tight and full, and she ached in places that had never ached before.

In some ways, it was frightening, but in others... it was exciting. Because she would be ushered into womanhood by the most beautiful being in creation – who would also be her husband for as many years as they were given together... and who could ask for more?

 _Kill me now,_ he groaned inwardly as her delicious scent of arousal was already doing, anyway, even with his sense of smell scaled back, and he suddenly decided it was a good thing that humans couldn't smell what he could – otherwise he'd be battling them all away from her right here in Hiraku's reception room. As it was, as Kenji entered the room and caught the scent, his eyes widening, he had to throttle the jealous, warning growl that wanted to rip from his throat, instead repeatedly reminding himself that Kenji would not attempt to take her from him – the same with Hikaru when he entered and swung his head to face Izayoi, surprise in his eyes. Neither was a rival, but his instincts had been tuned to a killing degree, and he had to force his own change back as his mind began to revert to his less... _calm_ , logical form in defense of the female that was his – or would be soon.

It was difficult. Underneath his calm, logical humanoid form he was truly a very dangerous, powerful animal, and one that saw all males as a threat to the female he would claim as his. It was in this one arena that his control of his humanoid form wavered as his instincts demanded he return to his true form and destroy anything that would threaten his slowly forming bond with the one he had chosen as his. For any male youkai it was the same – their females were their greatest weakness – although, conversely, they could also be their greatest strength. At any other time, he could think clearly and logically through just about anything, no matter what it was. This time was different, however.

It was that ability to think in a clear and concise manner that allowed certain youkai to take a humanoid form. Those who could not control their bestial blood, their instincts, were stuck in their natural forms, and were therefore lower youkai. And it was the ability to control even the most violent of their instincts, to control their forms no matter the provocation, that made certain youkai _dai_ youkai, instead. Like him. It took a lot of power and control to be able to do that.

Power and control... those things made him who he was, but make no mistake, he truly was a dangerous beast in human skin, Takemaru was right about that. But he was a dangerous beast with a high degree of _honor_ – and that was where Takemaru went off in the wrong direction. He also wasn't evil – he was simply powerful, and it was that power in the Captain's eyes that made him into the epitome of evil. Takemaru feared and hated him because he was stronger than he, himself was, and it was that attitude that would bring about his death one day.

It was too bad, because it would truly be a waste, but Takemaru was simply too far gone in hate to ever be saved. He didn't _want_ to be saved, and in the end, that said it all. It was his hate that would kill him.

Even now he could feel the waves of undisguised loathing that literally rolled off the man, and he knew that any real danger would come from that direction. He narrowed his eyes on the human male, watching as he stood stiffly, glaring back at him. _But will he really risk everything to attack me now? In his rage, he might... and actually, that would truly be for the best. Then I could take care of the problem now and have done with it. But somehow, I do not think it will be that easy._

He sighed inwardly as he watched Hiraku climb the steps up to the dais and take his seat, Ichirou to his side as heir apparent and Kohaku behind him. Hiraku, feeling his gaze, looked over and smiled grimly, touching lightly his sword hilt and nodding, tilting his head just slightly at Takemaru.

 _So... he feels it, too._ He inclined his head a bit, also touching the hilt of Tessaiga. _She will be safe,_ he mouthed, tilting his head towards Izayoi's quiet, proudly held form, and Hiraku smiled before turning to face the court. The room was packed; it seemed every person who had any right to be there at all was there, waiting to hear what was so important that a special session of court had been called to announce it.

Touga was amused to hear that most in the room believed that Izayoi's betrothal to Takeda was what was about to be announced; even though technically, if that had been the case, Takeda would have still been here, sitting beside Izayoi for the announcement. But not a one had any idea – he heard _not one whisper_ that it was actually he that was going to take their hime from them.

 _This will truly be a shock, then._ He grinned inwardly for just a moment - if only the surprise would be just as great once he took her back to his own palace. Then again, it probably would be. Sesshoumaru would never breathe a word of this to anyone, and Kenji and Hikaru were here, of course, and so could not confide in anyone. And Arata would die before he'd whisper a word of what his friend was up to, so chances were good that he would be able to totally stun the youkai courts in his home just as well as this court was about to be.

He looked forward to that day more and more... and especially her meeting with his son and heir. It would probably shock Sesshoumaru speechless – he definitely would not know how to handle a spitfire like Izayoi. _I hope her fire is enough to melt his ice... and somehow, I think she will, though it will take time, of course, since that boy's covered in more ice than Mt. Fushi's peak in deepest winter._

The murmuring in the room came to a halt as Hiraku held up a hand and called everyone to attention. Touga shook himself free from his thoughts and readied himself for the outcry to come. No one would be able to tell, but he had shifted himself just that slight bit closer to his bride-to-be. He would protect her, come what may, and if anyone thought to attack her to keep her from him, they would die, no questions asked.

He had foreseen that such a thing, while not probable, could happen, and approached Hiraku about it. He had been honest; he told the Setsuna lord that if anyone attempted to harm Izayoi, that one would die immediately, their lifeblood flowing from them as his claws opened them to death's dark embrace. Hiraku's eyes had flashed, and he'd assured Touga that he had no problem with him killing anyone that threatened his daughter's life in any manner.

“I have called this special session of court to announce that I have approved a match for my daughter. The one I have chosen is the best possible choice to protect and care for my beloved hime, and it will also strengthen our alliance.” Hiraku looked slowly over the room, taking note of Takemaru's silent snarl; he was furious that someone had been chosen for her – and it would only get worse once he found out who the lucky male actually was. Despite the chance of attack, Hiraku was going to fiercely _enjoy_ this moment – he wanted Takemaru to know his place, and that it would never be at the side of his beautiful and powerful daughter. _Too bad for you, Takemaru – you lifted your eyes higher than you had any right, for my daughter is above you in every way. You should have kept your gaze on your place._

He could feel the tension building as they all awaited his announcement of just who the chosen man was, especially as there was no other Lord on the dais with them. Most did truly think Takeda was the lucky man, though none could guess why he had left yesterday morning if he had indeed won Izayoi's fair hand.

So it was with great relish that Hiraku stood and beckoned for his daughter to join him – and then gasps and shouts were heard as Touga also stood and moved to stand next to Izayoi as her father put her hand in his. He turned to his horrified court and drew his sword, quickly silencing all of them except Takemaru, whose shouting was heard in the sudden silence like glass breaking upon a stone floor.

“ _Abomination!_ He would force the hime to marry an animal masking itself in human skin?? This travesty is no better than throwing the hime to the castle mastiffs that guard the yards!” he yelled into the stunned silence.

A shocked blush swept across Izayoi's face, but that embarrassment did not stop her from stepping down from the dais and sweeping up to Takemaru with rage in her eyes. Stunned gasps were heard again as she slapped him so hard his head snapped backward under the blow, and she pinned him with furious eyes as he slowly looked back around at her, enraged shock in his own gaze. “You would dare lay a hand to one who is trying to defend you from a fate worse than death?!” _Let alone daring to strike a male, who is above you in every way? You need to be taught your place, as your father has not done so, woman. This is what comes of giving women their freedom in such a manner!_

Touga and Hiraku both rushed down from the dais, Touga of course arriving first, bent on protecting the fragile seeming girl, but once again she proved that her seeming fragility was just that – _seeming._

“And so speaks the voice of ignorance and stupidity,” she spat, her voice bitingly mocking. “I can almost hear your thoughts, _Captain..._ you wish to hit me for my so-called impertinence, do you not? And that is why you are _nothing_. I am not some piece of property for you to own and strike at will. Sadly, most human men think just so, and that is why I am thrilled that father chose a youkai husband for me. A fate worse than death, you say? I say nay. A fate worse than death would be having to wed one such as _you_. Neither father nor Touga forced acceptance out of me; Touga asked, and I accepted of my own free will. I _will_ wed Touga, the Western Lord, and thank kami every _day_ that such a wonderful destiny was apportioned to me,” she hissed, her words bitingly direct and cold as hell frozen over could never be.

She could feel the rage and hatred in Takemaru, and knew that from now on he would be an enemy, but she did not care, and she would not back down. Holding his stare with her own for several long seconds, she only stepped back when her father ordered several soldiers that he had stationed just outside the room to come in and take custody of Takemaru.

Hiraku stood at his daughter's side with pride for her strength; when she finished speaking he had the soldiers come and bind the now former Captain of the palace guard. “Takemaru, your commission is stripped of you; you are to go to your now former quarters and gather your belongings. You are banished forever from Setsuna. You are to leave my lands; if you are ever caught inside my boundaries again your life is forfeit. Go.”

Takemaru said nothing as he was forced away, only stared at Touga with hatred as he was escorted from the room. Touga, quite happy with the way things had turned out, though he knew that Takemaru would be more a danger now than ever before, flashed his fangs at the human male as he was led from the room, grinning in a triumphant manner he knew the other male would understand quite well.

_Go ahead and hate me, plot to kill me and rage against the fates... but she is mine, and will ever be only mine._

Gods, he'd been so aroused when she had attacked that bastard so promptly! He'd been taken aback when she'd swept down from the dais only to confront the man. She had been both fierce and terrifying in her anger, and yet she had kept her head and spoken most eloquently, if angrily, to one who was so far beneath her. She was simply magnificent! More and more he could not wait to see her take his own courts by storm...

Touga was surprised, however, as Hiraku yet held his sword before him and swept his gaze over the entire, breathlessly silent room, a dangerous look in his eyes. “If there is anyone here that thinks to challenge this decision, do so now.” If it were possible, the room fell even more silent, a fear of Hiraku clear in many gazes. It was an earned fear; Hiraku was a fair lord, but dangerous when crossed. That was something he, Touga, could respect, because it was exactly as he was.

After several long, deadly quiet moments, he sheathed his sword, the motion easy and practiced, the sound sending shivers down many backs in the room. “Since that has been dealt with, are there any questions?” he asked as he led the way back up to the dais, watching with a smile as Izayoi's cushion was moved closer to Touga's as was appropriate now that they were officially betrothed. He didn't miss the slight blush as she noticed and knelt down at the inuyoukai's side, all without looking up at a proud, smiling Touga.

One of his older advisers nodded and shuffled forward. “My Lord, do you really think this is a wise idea?” he asked, his voice shaky and querulous. “Once it gets out what you have done, those that have asked for the hime's hand and been turned down will be greatly angered. There could be... consequences for this day's work.”

Hiraku met the old man's gaze steadily. “There are always consequences, Toshiro. But I will not put my daughter's happiness at stake just to make things easier for myself. Still, if Hojo and Takeda think to dissolve our alliances for such a petty reason, then good riddance to them. It is no different than if she had been betrothed to the Date* Lord or any other and one of them had asked. Her hand had already long since been given, and it matters not who it was given to.”

Another adviser, this one a monk, stepped forward, his eyes showing his consternation at this news. This was something that went against his religious beliefs... most especially because the young woman was a priestess. “My Lord... I thought you said the _hime-sama_ had accepted youkai-sama?”

“I did, Yoshiro. Touga wrote to me three years ago, when Izayoi's reiki bloomed, asking for her hand. I agreed. But as Touga has repeatedly stated, he would not take an unwilling bride, and he refused to finalize the agreement unless and until she agreed.” He glanced at a once more blushing Izayoi's face. “He spoke his intent to her two days ago, and she consented to the betrothal.”

It was clear that the monk was really uncomfortable with this, and not sure how to handle it. Being allies with the youkai was one thing... but having a priestess marry one was another. “My Lord... are you sure this is a wise path?” he murmured, glancing at the Western Lord, and then at the young woman sitting next to him. “No offense intended, of course, youkai-sama,” he said, bowing lightly in his direction.

Knowing why the monk was so uncomfortable with this, Hiraku did not get angry, though he could feel his brother's temper igniting behind him. “Peace, Kohaku,” he said quietly. In a louder tone, he said, “I am sure, Yoshiro. You know that she is destined for great things – and there is a reason that she is the only priestess with reiki that not only destroys youkai, but also heals them. The gods do not give power idly or without reason; if she were not going to have much _close_ contact with youkai, she would not have been given the power to heal them.”

Still concerned, but having no say in the matter, Yoshiro bowed to his lord and stepped back.

“Any others?” Hiraku asked, and with no one else choosing to say a word, he dismissed court with a relieved sigh that things had not been worse. After a moment of watching the members of the court leaving the room, the noise of all their chatter leaving with them, he turned to those on the dais and said, “Come. There is much to speak of now that this has been announced and become official.”

Ichirou followed his father solemnly, as did Kohaku, but Touga held back a moment, his mind obviously caught on something, and Izayoi watched him, a frown on her own face. When he turned back and motioned for her to follow as they hurried to catch up with her father and uncle, she wondered what the look she had startled upon his face was.

She just prayed it was nothing bad; she'd seen enough bad things lately to drown her. All she really wanted was a little peace for her betrothed to court her so she could get to know him... so she could grow more comfortable with him.

Every girl always remembered their courtship. It was usually the only time in her life that she had any attention paid to her in a positive manner. That was why she'd pushed her brother to court his own wife, though they were already wed – it would give Airi that same set of memories to look back happily on, and would also allow them to get to know each other in a more intimate manner.

She wanted to remember hers as a happy time, as well – when she grew to know and fall in love with the one that her father had chosen for her to spend her life with.

She could only hope that a benevolent kami heard her prayer...

… And granted it, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kusarigama-a small sickle or scythe on a chain with a balance weight on the end of the chain. It was not an easy weapon to master.
> 
> *Date Clan-The Date family was founded in the early Kamakura period (1185-1333) by Isa Tomomune who originally came from the Isa district of Hitachi Province (now Ibaraki Prefecture), and was a descendant of Fujiwara no Uona (721-783) in the sixteenth generation. The family took its name from the Date district (now Fukushima Prefecture) of Mutsu Province which had been awarded in 1189 to Isa Tomomune by Minamoto no Yoritomo, the first Kamakura shogun, for his assistance in the Genpei War and in Minamoto no Yoritomo’s struggle for power with his brother, Minamoto no Yoshitsune.


	17. A Mind Awakened

**Chapter 16: A Mind Awakened**

By the time lunch arrived, everyone in the palace had heard the news, from the lowest serving wench to the cousins and ladies-in-waiting that cluttered up the highways-and-byways of the palace. Every soldier in the army, every guard in the yamashiro knew what was to happen to their hime – and the shockwaves were felt all the way to the gates of the castle.

As Hiraku appointed a new guard Captain, he could not miss the constant glances at Touga and Izayoi, and he sighed inwardly as the peace they had all been enjoying became nothing more than a memory.

Once the new Captain had been dismissed, he sat back and shook his head, before summoning a servant to break out the sake. It would be needed, he was certain, as they all discussed the dangers they were now facing with the denizens of the palace aware of what was going on.

Most would not do anything, nor say anything. But there were undoubtedly some...

“Where do you think the most danger will come from?” Kohaku asked after the sake had been poured and the servant had left, leaving behind the jug of sake on his Lord's desk.

Hiraku sipped his sake, a thoughtful expression on his face as he considered his brother's question, not blind to the interested look on Touga's face – or the calm, unconcerned expression on Izayoi's. _I wonder why she is not worried..._ “From the higher ranked males of the court,” he finally said, absently swirling his sake as he stared out the window into the garden. “Our cousins, undoubtedly, will use this as an excuse to foment rebellion.”

“Do not overlook the females, father,” Izayoi piped up, her own sake slowly disappearing as she sipped at it. Her cheeks were already charmingly pinked from the warmth of the alcohol in her system, but her eyes were stone cold sober. “There were several that had designs on Touga themselves... and a spurned female is most dangerous.”

Touga turned a surprised gaze on her. “Designs on me?” he asked. “Who? No one has said anything to me, or made any attempts to gain my favor.”

“Not yet, you are right. But I have heard tell of at least three females of the higher court who have fought amongst themselves over who should have the honor of approaching you and offering to keep your bed warm,” she huffed , becoming annoyed as she thought about it. “They will probably target me with their schemes out of jealousy.”

Her father's eyes narrowed. “Names, my dear – tell me.”

“Michitose, Naoko, and Masako,” she responded, and her father nodded, not really surprised. They were very spoiled second cousins to him – ones he was not overly fond of.

“They will be watched,” he said, glancing at his son. “Have Sakura worm her way into their little circle. She will keep me abreast of whatever I need to be informed of.” Sakura was a plant in Ichirou's wife's ladies-in-waiting, a close member of the family that no one realized was really a spy for Hiraku to the goings on in the female's areas of interest. He knew too well the harm a spurned or otherwise angered female could cause, and he had no intentions of allowing his dynasty to fall to a jealous woman's spite.

Ichirou nodded as he held his bowl out to his father for a refill of his sake.

“How do you think Airi will react to this, and especially as her crony Takemaru is gone?” his father asked as he poured his son some more, and Ichirou shrugged.

“She will probably be shocked, but really, what can she do? And I am also keeping her busy, courting her as Izayoi advised me to do,” he said, smiling as he thought of his little wife's expression as he'd told her that was what he was going to do.

Hiraku frowned, as did Kohaku, and Touga looked interested. “You are courting one who is already your wife... because Izayoi advised you to?” he asked slowly, looking rather confused.

Izayoi blushed as the males all looked at her, but nodded. “Yes. It was not really fair that she was denied a true courtship, just because of circumstances. And it is something that will allow them to get to know each other – something that can only help make their marriage a more harmonious pairing. I want to see them happy together, don't you, father?”

He snorted. “Of course I do... but I am surprised at you understanding such a thing, when you have never been married yourself.”

“I am not blind, father – and again, miko are trained to deal with many things, and giving advice is one of those things. Besides,” she said, shaking her head at the obtuseness of men, “it is just common sense. The more you put into your marriage, the more you will get out of it.”

The men all chuckled, well and truly chastised, and the talk turned to other things as Izayoi slowly sipped on her sake and listened to everything that was said. She was quite content, she found, sitting quietly next to Touga, and she could feel his youki reaching out to her, wrapping itself around her and touching her reiki with deft, gentle touches meant to comfort and entice.

Like she needed any more enticement. The male was a walking enticement all by himself.

They finally broke for lunch, and just as they neared the dining room, Izayoi was startled to find herself being tugged into a small alcove nearby by a flushed Airi. She frowned. “What are you doing?” she asked, confused.

“I heard the news... is it true that your father has sold you to the youkai Lord?” she asked, her eyes showing her titillated shock.

Izayoi flushed angrily, yanking her arm away from her brother's wife. “I have not been _sold_ ,” she spat, “not any more than you were. You would do well to watch your tongue,” she finished, anger clear in her usually gentle voice.

The young woman didn't take the hint. “How can you stand the thought?” she asked, her eyes wide and filled with a delicious sense of horror. “To be forced to lay with a youkai? And you a priestess! Surely it is blasphemous?! I would sooner die than be forced to service a being who is little more than an animal,” she said, ignoring the thoughts she herself had had on what it would be like to bed a beautiful and virile male such as the Western Lord.

Barely able to stop herself from slapping the girl, Izayoi let her know that she wasn't fooled in the slightest. “Lie to yourself, but do not lie to me. I have seen your little sly glances at Touga one too many times to believe you when you decry your desire to lay with a youkai. This is none of your business, Airi, but just for the record, I am most honored to be chosen to be his wife. Now go to your husband and leave _my_ husband-to-be and our situation out of your thoughts!”

Airi's eyes narrowed angrily as she drew herself up. “Do not speak to me so, Izayoi – I am to be the next Lady of Setsuna, and you are merely a daughter of the house.”

Izayoi, who had turned to head into the dining room, spun on her heel and stiffened, looking every bit the hime she was in that moment as she said, “And I am to be the Lady of the West – which means that I will outrank you. Do not ever forget your place when speaking to me again. I will _always_ outrank you. Remember it.” With that, she made her way into the dining room, dismissing the younger woman from her mind as she moved to sit at her new place next to Touga. When he shot her a questioning look at her angry countenance and late entry, she shook her head and whispered, “Later.”

He nodded, watching as Ichirou's young wife entered the room behind Izayoi, her expression just as angry, and really couldn't wait to hear what had gone on. He set it aside after a moment, though, and began to eat as Hiraku did, signaling everyone else to begin their meal.

The meal took far too long in Izayoi's opinion, still fuming about her sister-in-law's words. _How dare she? As if she hasn't lusted for him – I have seen it in her eyes as she looked on him with speculation. And on the other side, if she ever dishonors my brother I will kill her! He deserves better than that._ She finished her meal and sat with hands folded as she waited for the rest to finish, wanting nothing more than to get away and go for a walk.

She was pulled from her heated thoughts by her father's voice. “Izayoi, my dear – I have just thought of something nice. How about for tomorrow's mid-day meal we practice a little hanami?* Just think... the warm sun and fragrant breeze. Do you think you would enjoy such?” he asked, smiling as he thought of the many hanami feasts they'd all shared when his wife was still alive. She had particularly enjoyed eating outdoors, and the children had, also.

But it had been many years since they had done so, for after the death of his wife, the thought of it just made his heart break that much more at her absence. Perhaps it was time to put that away, and allow the activity to remind him of the happy times he'd had with her.

“Hanami,” Izayoi said slowly, her own thoughts obviously flying to vague memories of sweet summer days outside under the sakura with her parents and a lot of good food. “That sounds like... fun, father. Are you sure?” she asked, and he knew she understood his pain at thinking of an activity his beloved wife had loved so much.

“Yes... it's time I look at the happy memories, and not just her loss,” he finally sighed, glancing at his son, whose face was solemn. It was clear he was also remembering long buried memories.

“Very well, father,” she said, bowing her head. “I will speak to the cooks and make the arrangements. Will this be a court event or just close family?”

“Oh, a court event, I think,” he said, his eyes sweeping the room and taking in all the eyes pointed their way. “We mustn't take away any chance for the members of the court to spy and gossip, now must we?” he asked facetiously, meeting Kohaku's amused gaze, and then Touga's.

“Indeed,” Touga intoned, his eyes laughing at Hiraku's words and how much they reflected his own court and the way it functioned. Youkai or ningen, in some things, the species just didn't matter.

Izayoi sighed as she caught the looks between the two. It was obvious that, though one was ningen, and one youkai, they were really two peas in a pod. It was quite interesting, actually, the ways in which they were alike, proving, at least to her, that in the end, species truly didn't matter.

“I will inform the cooks, then, father, as soon as we have finished here. Is there anything in particular you would like to be added to the normal menu?” she asked.

He thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. “The hunters brought in several boar just yesterday – I would have some of it cooked for tomorrow – roast boar sounds very good to me right now. As for anything else, surprise me. Is there anything you would like, Touga?”

Tapping his bowl with his chopsticks idly as he considered, Touga shook his head. “Boar sounds quite good – I am open to anything else that is chosen,” he replied.

Izayoi nodded and sat back, listening to the chatter around her but not really paying any attention as she let her thoughts wander.

It wasn't long after that lunch was finished, and she stood to go speak to the cooks of her father's plans for the next day's lunch. Touga, however, wasn't about to let her out of his sight, and stood as well, following her docilely out of the room as the gossip exploded behind them. She didn't stop, simply arching a brow in question at him.

“I wish to spend some time with you, so I will simply wait while you discharge your duty, my dear,” he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back tentatively, feeling a little nervous, but then smacked herself inwardly. _How silly can I be? It's a good thing that he wishes to become better acquainted before we are to be wed. Why now am I so nervous?_ But in truth she knew why she was nervous – it was because her body had been awoken by him, and she wondered when he would touch her in such a manner again – because he would, and she knew it.

Her business with the cooks was over quickly, and Touga, who had not really seen her interact with the servants on any real basis before, was quite surprised to see that she knew each of the cooks and their helpers personally, except a newer young woman who had come in while she was gone, and was obviously fond of them, as they were of her. He did manage to gain a few cute little stories of a tiny Izayoi sneaking into the kitchens and swiping some of the sweets prepared for the family's enjoyment.

Afterward, still chuckling at the mental vision of a little Izayoi with a big mischievous streak, he again followed her quietly as she led him to one of the rooms in the family wing that led out into the gardens and had the doors left wide open to let in the fragrant breeze.

He hadn't been in this room since he'd been here, and looked around, interested. There was no one in the room presently, and the feeling it gave off was peaceful and calming. Scattered around the room on the walls were several paintings of different people that he took to be members of the family, but his eyes were drawn to one in particular that seemed to be the center of the room, from its placement and the way the light just naturally seemed to highlight it.

Moving towards it, he came to stand right in front of it, and was instantly captivated. It was Izayoi as a child, probably no more than four or five, leaning against a seated woman who was quite beautiful.

“My mother,” Izayoi said softly, coming to stand at his side and looking at the portrait sadly. “It's been so long since she died that sometimes, when I begin to forget what she looked like, I come in here and just sit and stare at her portrait. It was done barely months before she died.”

Touga studied the portrait intently. She had been quite beautiful, her raven's wing hair long and lustrous, framing delicate features and black eyes that held a kind, gentle spirit in them. She had been fine-boned and elegant, and it was easy to see that Izayoi took after her a great deal. But the woman in the portrait seemed delicate, and not as strong as her daughter was. As he looked at the little girl leaning against her, he noted that what Kenji had said in one of his letters was true – her eyes were a deep, dark brown in the painting, and though they were still mesmerizing, they were no longer that deep brown, but a deep, true blue, instead.

Strange, that.

She had been a beautiful child, just as she was a beautiful woman now, and the softness of her little round cheeks and the open, happy smile on her face made his heart ache. It was an untainted smile, the smile of a child who had not yet been trapped by a complicated destiny – or had it ironed out of her by overzealous human males who did not like their females in any way but silent and almost unseen.

“She was beautiful... it is clear where you got your features from,” he said after a few silent moments. “Her eyes look gentle and kind – I can see why your father still grieves for her, and has no desire to take another. He would never be able to find another like her, I think.”

Blinking back sudden tears, Izayoi smiled at him gratefully. “She was... she was soft-hearted and kind. She couldn't stand to see anyone hurt or sad. When she died... I thought father was going to kill himself just to follow her. His grief was so deep and encompassing that you could feel it just by looking at him. For a long time, he just... existed, barely seeing reality around him. If we hadn't had a good steward and Ichirou's guidance at the time, we would likely have lost everything. It took a long time for him to wake from his grief.”

He nodded his head, remembering those years when their correspondence had become few and far between. He'd been aware that the Lady of the house had died, and respected Hiraku's grief enough not to pry.

“Such love is rare, and cherished for that. The pain he still feels... is just hidden. But I am certain that if asked, he would tell you that he does not regret the years he had with your mother, even though they were cut short,” he said after a moment, his eyes understanding as he looked at her.

“I know you are right,” she sighed. “But I don't think I could live through it as he has... I think such a thing would kill me. And that I would welcome the death to escape the pain.”

He didn't respond to that, taking her arm gently and escorting her to a group of overstuffed cushions near the doors into the garden. Sniffing appreciatively, he motioned for her to take a seat, and then followed her down as she did.

Eyes far away as she looked out into the sunlit garden, she asked, “Have you ever known such grief, Touga? You seem to understand my father's so well...” she trailed off, still not looking at him.

Shifting on his cushion, he looked at her with a slight frown between regal brows, wondering where her mind was. “Yes... in a way. When my father died, I did not grieve, per say, though I was a bit saddened. We had never been very close. But when my mother died...” he sighed, remembering his mother's beautiful face and her grace and power. “I felt lost. She had been my guiding light for so long, you see, and I did not know if I could really govern without her wisdom. But... it was her memory that gave me the strength to go on – I wished to do her proud.”

During his speech, Izayoi's eyes had moved from the outdoors to him, and she watched his expression sadden as he spoke of his mother. “I'm sure she is proud of you, Touga – how could she not be?” she asked rhetorically as she touched his arm in comfort. “What was she like?” she asked after a moment.

Smiling as he looked back into the past, Touga said, “She was strong. It seemed as though she knew what to do no matter the situation, and she did it with such panache. She ruled the court with an iron fist, and no one dared to naysay her. But as strong and cold as she could be when it was needed, she could be so gentle, too. I remember, once... she shocked the youkai courts speechless-” he chuckled at that memory, “-when, out on a hunt, she came across a badly injured human child, no more than a year old. She immediately called off the hunt and brought the child, despite vociferous protests, back to the citadel and looked after the little boy all by herself, just as though she were his mother. And if anyone even looked sideways at him, she about bit their heads off.”

“Really? What happened to the little boy?” Izayoi asked, obviously fascinated.

“She named him Miroku, and he became a monk, funny enough. He had quite a bit of houriki, too – enough to burn the strongest youkai for speaking ill. He adored my mother 'til the day he died.” He laughed, then, mirth flushing his cheeks a bit. “He was a lecher, though. Couldn't keep his hands off the ladies. But he finally met his match, and married her. They had a couple of children, and I check on his descendents once in a while to make sure they are well. All his male descendants have become monks, actually. The funny thing about it is that somewhere in their past they have youkai ancestors – mother said she thought he scented of kitsune. He wasn't told, of course, such a thing would only have confused him.”

Something had tugged on her memory when she heard the name Miroku, and even more so when she'd heard about his lecherous nature though she was surprised by the youkai blood mentioned, but she couldn't place it, no matter what she tried, so she finally gave up and chuckled at his obviously fond memories of his life with his mother.

“I think I would have liked her,” she said, smiling at him. “She sounds so fascinating.”

“I do not think you are wrong,” he replied, smiling in turn. “She would have liked you, I am positive. In some ways, you are both alike. Though I think she was a bit more strict than your nature makes you. But she was always fair, so I could not really complain. I still miss her.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” she said, and opened her mouth to say something else before she stopped, and frowned, looking around almost with irritation.

“What is it, Izayoi?” Touga asked, though he was almost certain he knew what was disturbing her. His little nomi servant had arrived and was pulsing his own little aura to alert him to that fact. As if he hadn't noticed the little prick on the back of his neck from the little pest sneaking a meal.

“I don't know,” she said, obviously puzzled. “I feel a strange... aura? Youki? I'm not certain what it is because it is, well... so _tiny!_ ”

He reached around and plucked the surprised Myouga from his neck and held him up to where she could see him, and he almost laughed aloud as her eyes rounded in surprise and she leaned back, asking him warily, “What is that?”

“That,” he chuckled as Myouga huffed, “is a nomi youkai. He is a servant of mine – a spy.”

Izayoi blinked rapidly, surprised. She leaned forward, this time, examining the little bug on Touga's hand avidly. “Oh! How interesting! I did not know that youkai so small existed at all.”

“Oh, yes,” Touga said, still chuckling. “As he is so small, he makes the best kind of spy there is, you see? He is most useful.”

It was clear that Izayoi was enchanted at the thought of such small youkai, and she listened raptly as Touga spoke to the little insect.

“I am sorry, my old friend, but it seems that searching for Takemaru's antecedents in the south was a waste of time. We have since found out that he is from the north, instead.” He named a particular town, and continued, “My belief is that he is from somewhere near that town, or one of the others on the eastern side of those northern limits of Setsuna land. He seemed to have more than a passing acquaintance with farming equipment and terms.” He paused, then finished, “Oh, and Takemaru has been cast from the palace and Setsuna lands. I have no doubts he will be off somewhere soon enough plotting his vengeance.”

Myouga sighed, then nodded. “Well, at least I know why I wasn't having any luck in the south finding out about that man.” He glanced over at Setsuna's princess and weighed her, then nodded at his Lord. “She is a very beautiful female, my Lord. Congratulations on your upcoming marriage.”

Touga cocked a brow, while Izayoi just blinked, obviously startled that he'd known something that had just happened recently – and while he wasn't around. “Well, my dear, I did say he was a spy, did I not? He would not be a very good one if he couldn't sniff out this piece of news that is being gossiped about all over the palace, wouldn't you say?”

She sat back and shook her head at him. “I suppose not... it is just a surprise, that's all.” Then a mischievous look crossed her face and she grinned at him. “It's perhaps a good thing that Takemaru did not meet your vassal, here, or I can just imagine what he would have said.”

Touga threw back his head with laughter as Myouga sputtered. “Aye, I can, as well,” he gasped out from between laughs. “Something about a dog bringing his fleas into the shiro, ne?”

Izayoi could not help the giggles that escaped her throat, especially watching a being that was barely an inch high stick his nose – or what she thought was his nose – in the air in high dudgeon. It just didn't quite have the... _impact..._ she was sure he was hoping it did. Poor little guy.

“So... you have him looking for what you can find on Takemaru?” she asked after a moment of calming her giggles.

Touga sobered at that. “Yes. He is still very much a threat, though in a different way, now. It will actually be easier for him to cause trouble now. I am almost betting he will go to either Hojo or Takeda with the news that they were turned down so you could be given to me. And from there... there's no telling what harm he can cause. In some ways, I wish your father had kept him here, though I realize that with his outburst, he couldn't. It wouldn't be accepted were your father to allow him to stay – it would only look as though he were becoming weak.”

She could not help but agree with him, since her dreams had already long since warned her that the man was a danger to her and her family. She shivered as she remembered her dream – the palace on fire and her father and brother dead. “He will gather men to his banner. I am sure of it.”

“Yes... he might. If he gets enough support, he might even challenge your father and brother for control of Setsuna. And there might even be some here in the palace that would support him, out of spite towards your father.” He paused, then said, “Though I have sensed far less hatred towards your father and his rule than most Lords can boast of. It seems he is well liked for a ruling clan leader.”

Izayoi nodded. “Father _is_ fairly well-liked. There are not many that would back Takemaru, though I can think of a few names. But I am sure father already has them covered. If I know about them, it's no odds he does.”

“Hn.” Touga looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then looked down at his still open palm. “The same orders apply as before, Myouga, the only change is in location. But the north is more heavily populated, and I am sure it will be much more interesting for you. If you find out anything of interest, simply call for me and I will find you.”

Myouga fingered the tiny grain of sand in his pocket, which was as a pebble to him, and nodded at his Lord, and soon-to-be Lady, before hopping from his master's hand and making his way outside to wait for his transportation. He glanced back once at his Lord and the woman at his side, and sighed. _She is surely beautiful, and even I could feel her strength. If he must marry a human, at least she will be able to defend herself from attack. Although... I cannot wait to see Sesshoumaru's reaction to his father's bride!_

His crow swooped in front of him, and he jumped on, not looking back as he guided the bird to head north, his mind on all the scurrying and scheming that would go on once Touga brought a human hime, a priestess no less, into the heart of his domain as his wife.

There would be many, many angry females, as well, he chortled. It would make for some great entertainment, he was sure.

~oOo~

Izayoi slid her door closed with a sigh, definitely needing the nap Touga had suggested she take before dinner came. Her mind was full of the things he'd told her, but along with everything already in her mind, was just whirling around in there with no sense. She needed to rest, to let her mind calm and file everything that had happened this day away where it belonged.

Slipping her miko robes off, she pulled her sleeping yukata on, and with no delay, lay down and covered herself in her light silk sheet, and within minutes, let the beckoning arms of sleep pull her under.

For a time, she simply slept, her sleep for once actually restful on its own without Mei's sleeping draught, and her body lapped it up; young and energetic or not, she still needed sleep.

But after a while, other things, and other people slipped into her dreamworld, and her brows furrowed as she moaned a denial – a, “Please let me be,” slipping from her mouth in a bare whisper. But the ghostly gliding figures in her mind did not leave, although this time, she did not feel the dread she usually did in these dreams.

Strange places that had frightened her in previous dreams became familiar once more, the great city of Tokyo shining brilliantly in the night as seen so many times from the window of her room in one of the few untouched places left near the city, the shrine that had given her shelter and the gentle, understanding love of her family with equal facility. It had also been this shrine that was the center and beginning of her unusual fate, with the Bone Eater's well sitting dark and quiet until the appointed time.

She remembered her family in that distant future and place – her mother and grandfather and little brother, and was unaware of the real tears that she shed as she realized that they were gone, and would never exist in the manner she remembered them again. She remembered many, many adventures with the hanyou she'd come to love... and she remembered why he hadn't been able to fully return her love freely – her own pre-incarnation had been the first priestess to care for the jewel – and hold his heart. She had failed, however, on both counts, caring for the jewel and Inuyasha - and it was that failure that had forced the gods to send _her_ back into that far distant past as Kagome to try again to destroy the jewel and remove it from the world.

Again, she'd failed, though as Kagome, she'd come closer. And as Kagome, she'd passed other tests the gods had given her, and that was why, in the end, they'd given her one last chance.

In all of that, she also remembered why the jewel had been inside her when she'd been born... and in that dream, more of Kagome's personality came to the fore, melding in with the personality that had formed in her life as 'Izayoi' and creating a true composite personality.

When she woke, more confused than she'd ever been, the awakening of Kagome's memory in her mind washed over her again, and, palming her face, she realized that she wasn't who she'd thought she was – at least, not entirely. Yes, she answered to a new name, now – Izayoi. And she had once been known as Kagome, even as she still sometimes was here, as that was her nickname. She had to chuckle as she thought about it... the name Kagome was so central to who she was that even in a new life, it had followed her somehow.

With her mind once more fully aware of who she truly was, it was going to be strange living in such a primitive past – she well remembered the comforts of her time – like plumbing, and instant food. Still, as Izayoi she was used to what was around her, and so she could put those memories away and continue on as she had since she'd become Izayoi. It made her wonder what the gods had done with the soul of the woman who had been Izayoi in that other reality when she'd been Kagome, and could only hope that she'd been given a good life in exchange for this one.

There was still a lot she didn't remember. Such as why the name Izayoi had been familiar to her as Kagome. Had someone in her past been named Izayoi? She shook her head, a little frustrated after a moment when nothing came to her, and sighed. It would come when it felt like it, and not a moment before, and so she shrugged it off and laid back on her bed, shaking her head at all the knowledge she'd held as Kagome and that she'd now remembered as Izayoi.

And inevitably, her past with Inuyasha came to the forefront, and she remembered her thoughts as she'd been lost inside the jewel for that dark time. Of her love for him... but how she was no longer sure _how_ she loved him. Was it really the love of a woman for a man any longer? And as Izayoi, she could at last understand that no, it hadn't been the love of female to male any longer, because if it had been, she would have known. There is a distinct difference in loving someone as a woman, and loving them in any other capacity.

She realized as she lay there remembering that dark time that Touga was who the jewel had been talking about when it had told her she would find a love like no other. And that fact pleased her even as it made her fear – because she remembered also what would happen if she failed this time to find the right way to get rid of the Shikon no Tama.

It hadn't occurred to her before that he was her fate – not even when she'd told Touga about what the jewel had said, because at that time, she'd not known that she was to be betrothed to him, and she'd also just met him and so had held no feelings towards him, though even then she'd been attracted. She realized that she'd been attracted the first moment she'd seen him – and then a beautiful blush swept over her cheeks and she slapped her hands over them as she sat up in shock, her eyes wide. Because her lessons in Health as Kagome were right there in her mind suddenly, and like a train wreck, suddenly she knew exactly what the 'mystery' between a male and female was.

 _Oh, my god!_ she thought, thoroughly shocked as her lessons in school came back, and she remembered the chapter in her health book that had shown her just what a guy's parts looked like up close when aroused. Of course she'd seen a male's parts, she had had a little brother that she'd helped care for, but it was totally different when it was full-grown and aroused, to boot. She remembered, too, the giggling and laughing that had gone on by a bunch of immature teens when they'd reached that chapter of Health, and realized that as Izayoi, raised in a time where she had become an adult as soon as she'd started her cycle, she felt differently about it.

Yes, it was shocking, and she was definitely embarrassed, but she really had no desire to look at Touga and start giggling. And then she remembered seeing Inuyasha one time in all his glory, though he wasn't aroused, either at that time. Still, it had not made her giggle, even then. She'd run screaming, instead.

Sitting up again and wrapping her arms around her knees as she'd done so often as Kagome, she thought of her betrothal to Touga, and her feelings for him. It was... complicated. Because now she remembered fully someone else who'd had her heart, and what it felt like to have it trampled on and then handed back. And though the jewel had told her that the one she'd come to love as no other would love her in return, she was still a bit leery of it all – because if she failed in her duty just once more, she'd lose something that she understood quite well would mean everything to her in a way nothing else ever had. He already did mean so much to her, and she knew that she would be broken-hearted were anything to happen to him.

She tried with all her might to search her mind for anything that could help her figure out how to avoid that mistake again, but still couldn't understand what the gods wanted from her in terms of destroying the jewel. If they hated the thing so much, why didn't they destroy it themselves? After a while, though, she sighed in frustration and gave up, letting it go into the back of her mind and simmer there. Hopefully, something would eventually come to her.

She wondered if she would change, now, because of her awakened memories of who she was. But as she thought about it, she could tell that her time as Izayoi had already changed who she had been as Kagome, because she suddenly realized that she could also be quite circumspect in a way that she, as Kagome, had not been capable of. On top of that, with the way her father had raised her, her status as a priestess and princess, and her betrothal to a youkai, made it certain that really, other than being mature in a different way than she had been as Kagome, she would change little with her awakened memories. Her father had always encouraged her to speak her mind, but to do so with proper manners. None of what she'd been taught as Izayoi, behavior-wise, seemed to bother her as Kagome at all. It seemed that her personalities as the two were melding quite well already, simply making her whole, rather than fracturing her further. It made her laugh a little – she remembered a condition known as multiple personality disorder in that far distant future time, and had to laugh – she had that disorder covered, and all thanks to the kami.

 _The psychologists would have loved me,_ she thought dryly. _I'd have built the careers of quite a few of them._

But at least she didn't have a cacophony of voices all babbling in her head and confusing her. No... it seemed her mind was adapting to her rather unusual situation very well. She almost wondered, in an odd kind of way, just what she would turn out to be in the end, though, and how different she would have been had she simply returned to her original time to live out her life.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep again, and this time, her nightmares were silent as her mind continued filing everything she'd remembered away... and somewhere deep inside, the division that had been hiding within her for so long, one she'd never known was there, began to heal. Because even though history would no longer know anyone called Kagome Higurashi, the girl now known as Izayoi of Setsuna _did_ remember her, and in her, she would live on, one woman with memories of two different lives and the character traits of both of them.

~oOo~

Michitose stormed into her room and _fumed_ , angrier than she could ever remember being. How dare he?! How dare Hiraku give Izayoi to the male she'd been about to invite into her bed? Letting the top layers of her hitoe slide to the floor, she ignored them, not caring for the wrinkles that would set into the cloth and have her maidservant remonstrating with her for her lack of care of them.

She slipped into a sheer yukata, and then slid open her door into the central garden, not caring if anyone was about and could see her body through her gown. Petulantly, she stuck her lower lip out and pouted as she wandered the small area near her room.

While she was angry at the news, though, it hadn't caused her to give up. The youkai Lord and Izayoi were to be wed as a political alliance. She was positive she could still entice Touga-sama into a dalliance. After all, though not quite as beautiful as Izayoi, a fact which had always had her on edge, she was still quite comely, and a widow, to boot. She was free to bed with whoever she chose, and she had chosen the youkai Lord. He was absolutely beautiful, and she was not going to miss out on this opportunity to experience what was spoken of in whispers – what it was like to welcome a youkai into your body. She had heard that if you once bedded with a youkai, you would never be able to enjoy a human man again.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and turning to look, her heart began to beat just that little bit faster as the very being she'd just been thinking of wandered into view, obviously enjoying the sweet, cool air in the hours before dinner. _Perfect,_ she purred to herself, _and I am even dressed for such activity, too. There is no way he will not see my body though this gown, and I am sure I can entice him to return to my room with me. After all, Izayoi never need know that I have had her betrothed, and before she herself even had a chance to._

Pretending to be caught up in enjoying a particularly beautiful specimen of lily, she kept an eye on his approach from under her lashes, and could barely repress the predatory smile that wanted to cross her lips when he moved closer, in a way that told Michitose that he was only vaguely aware of his surroundings and deep in thought.

Just as he strolled into her space, she turned and set a hand over her heart. “Oh!” she said, looking down and bowing demurely. “I am sorry, Touga-sama,” she said sweetly. “I did not see you there and didn't realize anyone else was in the garden.”

Touga, shaken out of his thoughts by a female voice, looked over and had to keep his mouth shut as the wave of arousal from the woman fed the scents of many other males right into his nose. It was hard, but he managed to keep his expression neutral and could only be glad he'd already toned his sense of smell down.

“It is quite alright, madam, I was simply walking and did not notice you. 'Tis my own fault, and not yours,” he said, bowing lightly and preparing to walk away.

Michitose, realizing that he was not paying any real attention to her, and had not reacted to the bits of her body that he could see through the sheer cloth, put out a hand to stop him, her expression ingenious. “There is no fault here, my Lord,” she said, still smiling sweetly. “But it is an honour to meet you, as I have not had a chance to have Izayoi introduce us. My name is Michitose.”

Touga stilled as she said her name, remembering what Izayoi had said of the females she'd heard were vying for a position in his bed. Had he come here for other reasons, and not to court his future bride, he probably would have found an amenable female to service him. But he was growing very deep feelings for his princess, and even if he had not been, he had more honor than to be disloyal before the wedding could even take place.

“Michitose,” he murmured, inclining his head. “I have heard my hime speak of you.” He said no more, and was amused at the slight narrowing of her eyes as she wondered just what Izayoi had said.

“Oh?” she asked after a moment, idly fingering the soft petals of the flower before her. “And what did she have to say about me?”

Hands behind his back to keep her from grabbing him again, eyes twinkling, he said, “Oh, I'm not sure I remember what she was saying. She merely mentioned you, another woman named Naoko, and someone else... now what was her name...” he trailed off, looking as though he was trying to remember when really, he never forgot, and then finished, “Oh, yes... it was Masako.”

He knew he'd hit dead on when the woman flinched, just slightly, and her expression turned a little sour. “Oh, those two,” she waved her hand dismissively after a moment. “They always want what they can't have.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” he asked, brow cocked.

Michitose turned away from the flower, giving Touga a full frontal view of her body, and said, “Why, things that are mine, of course,” she murmured, smiling, her face faintly catlike in that moment. “They are just jealous, that's all. I am widowed, and have the freedom to choose my own path now, and they hate that.” She brushed up against him seductively as she passed by him to finger another flower, bending just slightly to inhale its fragrance, gifting the inuyoukai with a view of her backside through the sheer fabric of her nightwear.

It was a view that Touga could have done without. The woman was little more than a whore, and he'd always been most picky in his dalliances with women. Though when taken on face value, she was attractive, he had no interest, and therefore did not rise to the bait, simply saying that he had other things to do and inclining his head politely before beginning to turn away to head back to his own rooms.

But before he could, she had turned and again put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“I would be willing to give you company in your cold bed while you are here, my Lord,” she said softly, finally speaking openly as he hadn't answered her come-hither expressions. “Izayoi need never know.”

Her brazen words gave him the opportunity to set her straight. “You must know little of youkai, to make such an offer, woman,” he said, his distaste for her words obvious. “When a youkai is ready to take a bride, he breaks off all contact with any other females in order to woo his chosen. We are a jealous race, and do not tolerate unfaithfulness in our joinings.”

Flushing unbecomingly, Michitose pulled her hand back as though she'd been burned and snapped, “You are not joined yet, my Lord. I wouldn't be so sure that your marriage to the hime is set in stone, either. Anything could happen to put a stop to the deal.”

At that, Touga laughed. “Go right ahead and take a slanted version of this story to Izayoi, and see what she says to you. You and your pathetic stories will not stop our marriage. I suggest you stay out of business that is not yours and find a being to entrap that cannot smell all the males on you, for I can, and it is a most unpleasant scent.” On that note, accompanied by her shocked and angered gasp, he turned and left the area, heading for his rooms. If he could find no peace in the gardens, then he would go look for Hiraku, and join him for whatever activities he, and no doubt his brother, were up to 

He left behind a deeply embarrassed and angered female with no care whatsoever, for he was not worried that anyone who actually mattered would believe her story.

Still, he was going to find that gossip could certainly leave one with a huge headache, as the scorned Michitose vowed to spread a different version of the very brief tryst through the court.

He would regret turning her down, _and_ calling her a whore, she would make sure of it, she vowed silently as she watched him walk away with an inimical expression on her face.

_Yes... you will regret your words and your denial of me greatly, I promise you._

She went inside and re-dressed before going off to find some of the members of the court to begin spreading her gossip, all the while unaware of the trouble she would be causing herself, in the end.

~oOo~

“What was said between you and my sister, Airi?”

The young woman turned her head, surprised, to see her husband standing in the doorway between their rooms with his arms folded. She eyed him for a moment, scowling faintly at the memory, then turned back to her needlework, straightening out her expression.

“It was nothing, my lord husband,” she said quietly. “Just... a difference of opinion, that's all.”

He slowly unfolded his arms and sauntered into the room, never removing his eyes from his wife. “Then explain to me this difference of opinion.”

Her hands clenched her sewing tight for a moment, and then she sighed and set it aside to look at him, knowing he wasn't going to leave until she told him what he wanted to know.

“I asked her how she could stand being sold to the youkai lord. How she could not fear being asked to bed him. She got angry, we exchanged words and then separated, and that's it,” she said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

Ichirou almost choked as he heard what his little wife said. “You asked her _what_?!” he asked, stunned. “How could you speak of something so inappropriate with my sister?”

“How could you and your father sell her to a youkai?” she shot back, suddenly angry again. “She's human, and should be married to a human man. Allying with the youkai Lord is one thing, but breeding between them shouldn't be allowed – he's nothing more than a beautiful animal!”

“And it is that attitude that keeps all of us at war with each other. One could take that silly belief and take it even further – those that live here in the south of the island should only marry other southerners, and not allow intermarriage with people from the north. Prejudice gets us nowhere but dead,” he replied, angry, but still a great deal calmer than his wife – until she spoke again.

“It isn't the same thing and you know it!” she yelled. “Takemaru was right in what he said – giving her to the youkai is no different than throwing her to the yard dogs!”

Her words were so enraging that he almost slapped her, pulling back at the last moment as she stared wide-eyed at his hand. He clenched his fist tightly by his side for a moment as he dropped the one that had risen towards her, trying to regain control of his temper, and then said, “I am sorry for almost slapping you. It was not well done of me. But I will not tolerate you screaming at me like a fishwife, nor will I tolerate such disgusting words in relation to my sister or her betrothed. The castle mastiffs are not youkai with two forms. He may be inuyoukai, but he is as much an intelligent being as you and I are, and has nothing in common with a mortal dog other than his base form – and even that is not nearly the same. Do not tell me that you have not found Touga attractive in his human form, for I am not your fool, Airi.”

She flinched in shame at that, knowing his words were true, and oddly embarrassed that they were. Because the truth was that she was glad she had been wed to Ichirou – despite his momentary rage at her, he had not harmed her, as she had expected him to do – as most human men would have. She would have, in truth, more than likely been _more_ than slapped by any other, and she knew it. She was lucky in her husband, and no longer wondered what it would be like to bed with the youkai Lord. He was beautiful, yes, but he was not her husband, and Ichirou was. And he was a handsome, caring husband who she was coming to care for a great deal, as well, as he made his way into her heart in his own, quiet, slow way.

“I'm... sorry for yelling at you,” she said after a moment, looking away, her cheeks flushed deeply in shame. “I didn't... mean it. I just can't understand how she can accept something that, especially for a priestess, is so unnatural.”

Ichirou shook his head; it was his turn to sigh as he lifted a hand and rubbed at the tension in his neck. “It's only unnatural because you've been taught that it is so. You call him animal – but do you not understand that humans are also animals? It is not so strange as you think. And as for Izayoi, neither my father nor I would ever 'sell' her,” he said with distaste. “She was given the choice, and she accepted Touga's suit.”

At that, Airi's head snapped around and she stared with shock at her husband. “She was allowed to... to _choose_?” she asked, her voice disbelieving.

“Yes. Neither my father nor Touga would force her. He said from the beginning that if she was not willing, he would withdraw his suit. But Izayoi is developing feelings for him, for he is an honorable, wise and protective being that is also developing feelings for her. You will say no more to her about it, Airi, are we clear?” he stated, his voice stern.

She nodded, still too stunned to really protest his words, not that she would. After all, the husband's word was final, and she wasn't about to question him again in such a manner and cause more angry words between them.

He nodded in return, oddly weary as he moved to sit near her and look at what she was doing. “What is it that you are making?” he asked, changing the subject at the same time as he offered a white flag, and she accepted the peaceful overture gladly, only too willing to put the ugly encounter behind them.

“I like to stitch flowers and vining plants on my linens,” she said quietly, her eyes firmly on her work in submission. “It also gives me something to do on long days where I have no other use.”

His eyes flicked over her at that, having detected a slightly bitter tone to her words. It gave the first clue that she was bored and had nothing to keep her busy. “Is there some activity that you especially enjoyed at home that you would like to do here?” he asked. “I don't want you to spend your days bored and unhappy.”

She glanced at him, once again surprised at his care of her. His gaze caught hers, and she blushed, but did not look away. “I... I did enjoy gardening. And... reading, as well. I was taught to read, of course, but then given little opportunity to do so. But I especially love to read poetry, and historical novels, too.”

A little surprised at her words, he nonetheless was pleased. “We have a library here, and at the Winter palace. You are more than welcome to read anything within its walls.”

She frowned. “Anything? Your father does not keep things in there that would be... inappropriate for me to read?” she asked cautiously.

“No. Anything that he considers to be inappropriate for anyone but he or I to read he keeps in his study. You may have free run of the scrolls in the library, my dear. Izayoi often goes there to find something to read, as well, when she's in the mood.” He reached out to brush her bangs back from her face, hesitating when she flinched, then slowly continuing his motion as she met his gaze with soft, slightly frightened eyes. “What are you afraid of?” he whispered as he brushed his fingers through her hair. “Your fear... it isn't of what almost happened, is it?” It was posed as a question, but was really a statement, and Airi knew it. She shook her head slowly, her eyes not leaving his.

“No... not really,” she whispered back, her gaze solemn.

“Then what is it?” he asked, his voice soft, as were his eyes. As angry as he'd been at her words, earlier, he was more upset with himself for raising a hand to her, even though he'd not actually hit her. He didn't want to hurt her like that – she was tiny and one with his strength could really harm her, if not kill her.

After a moment, she dropped her eyes to watch her fingers fidget in her lap. “I suppose... it's everything,” she finally said, a sad little smile on her face. “It's so hard to believe the differences between here and... my former home. If I had spoken so to my brother, he wouldn't have pulled the blow. I would have been knocked to the floor. And then... you already know of my mother, and the things we were taught as daughters of the Hojo clan. Here... to know that Izayoi was given her choice – it's almost unbelievable. Sometimes I think that I will wake, and find that this has all been a dream.”

He sighed. He could see her point, and with that understanding, he reached out and took one of her little hands, fingers tightening on them to stop their fidgeting, and she looked up at him shyly, still very easily intimidated by his closeness. After all, they hadn't been together as husband and wife but for a handful of times since their wedding, what with all that was going on in the palace.

Looking at her, Ichirou thought that perhaps it was time to remedy that, and, tugging her into his chest, he slowly kissed her, pleased as her fingers twitched and dropped her sewing to fall against his chest, where she clutched to him as he thoroughly explored her mouth.

Airi didn't demur at all, following him down whatever path he chose as he showed her what pleasure could be had in the hours before dinner between those so inclined.

Little by little, Ichirou was sneaking his way into his little wife's heart. There would always be hard times, but he was showing her that there could be good times, as well, between those that chose to care for one another.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Annotation: Hanami was basically a Japanese style picnic. The practice was very popular during the spring and summer.


	18. Welcoming the Storm

**Chapter 17: Welcoming the Storm**

Awake, but with nothing to do until the evening meal, Izayoi headed for the library, feeling peckish and unhappy, for some reason. So much had happened in the last month and a half since she'd come back from the shrine, and as busy as she had always been there, the lack of things for her to do here was stifling at times.

This was one of those times.

She had no idea where Touga was, and certainly had no desire at this point to find Airi – still upset with the girl for her words earlier. Her own ladies were doing nothing more than chattering on and on about her betrothal, and she was simply tired of it all, so she'd dismissed them.

A good book (she found herself using the modern word for scrolls and actually missing the books of Kagome's era, as they were easier to read) sounded just the thing – perhaps some poetry?

It didn't take her long to find what she wanted, and quickly gliding along the hall to her destination, she happened to pass by Airi's rooms – and flushed crimson at the sounds coming from them. Eyes wide with embarrassed horror, she hurried her pace until she was almost running – the thought of her brother doing... well, _that_ , was just _not_ something she wanted to have in her head. Ever.

She quickly evicted those thoughts from her mind and shuddered, determined to never think of it again – though she would probably blush crimson the next time she saw her brother and his wife.

Turning down a different hall, she made her way to a little used, rather small sitting room at the end of the family wing, and curling up near the open shoji into the garden, she unrolled the scroll with a sigh and began reading, the poetry suiting her rather melancholy mood perfectly.

Some indeterminate amount of time passed as she read, her attention firmly on the words she was reading and her mind in the world they created for her, and it took her some time to notice that she was no longer alone in the room. With a startled blush, she looked up over the edge of the scroll into Touga's amused eyes.

“Oh!” she said, looking around and noticing that Kenji was also in the room and watching her with laughter in his eyes, and she blushed even more, lowering her scroll into her lap. “Is something wrong? Why are you both watching me and smiling?” she asked almost petulantly at their amusement, her lower lip bowed in a tiny pout.

Her slightly grouchy attitude and charming pout made Touga laugh; he had to admit to himself just how smitten with her he was to find even her bad moods adorable. With a last chuckle, he said, “Peace, little hime. We just came to sit with you and enjoy the afternoon. Did you sleep well earlier?”

Dropping her face at his affectionate demeanor, she nodded, biting her lip in remorse for her attitude. “Yes. Forgive my peckish temper. I remembered a few more things about Kagome, and I'm simply feeling a little sad.”

Kenji looked interested at that. “Oh? Anything good?” he asked.

Izayoi shook her head, a small smile lighting her face at his eager expression. “Not really. But the more I remember of my life as Kagome, the sadder I feel. She was...” she sighed, annoyed, “ _I_ was the same age I am now – fifteen – when that life ended and I became Izayoi instead. And the last months of that life were full of heartbreak and pain.” She looked down into her lap at the scroll she'd been reading and ran her fingers over the gold-brushed edges. “I can only pray that this time I get it right, and can finally find the happiness I have been chasing through three lives, now.”

Both men's faces lost the amused expressions they'd had, looking at her with solemn eyes, but it was Kenji that spoke. “I know it must be confusing and upsetting, and maddening as well, to have all that you have hidden within the depths of your mind. And I am sorry that you must bear this burden. But I am here if you ever need an ear, and I know my Lord Touga is, too. You are not alone.”

Touga shot the kitsune a sharp look, then said, “Absolutely. I will always be there for you, no matter what you need; I would never turn my back on my betrothed.”

Nodding, though she didn't say anything, an awkward silence fell for a moment, and then Touga spoke again. A flash of temper went through her as his words reminded her of her earlier encounter.

“Tell me what happened earlier to upset you. It had something to do with your brother's wife, did it not? For she also looked angry when she entered the dining room just behind you.”

Gritting her teeth for a moment in a futile attempt to calm her temper at being reminded of those vile words Airi had spoken - _Is it true your father has sold you to the youkai Lord? -_ Izayoi finally got herself under control and said, “It did.” She shrugged after a moment as he looked at her, obviously waiting for her to finish. “She accosted me and spoke out of turn about our betrothal.”

He continued looking at her expectantly, and with a sigh, she elaborated. “She asked if it was true that I had been... _sold._.. to you.” She caught the beginnings of Touga's frown, and continued. “When I corrected her she asked how I could stand the thought of being forced to-” she blushed fiercely but continued speaking, “-lay with a youkai and that surely, as I was a priestess that the whole thing was blasphemous. And then she claimed that she would never be able to force herself to lay with a being that was little more than an animal.”

Her brow rose as she heard the growls from both throats. “I once again told her off, and then she tried to claim rank – as she will one day be the Lady of Setsuna.” She smiled, then, her smile shocking both youkai males into silence with its sharp, predatory edges. “I then pointed out that I would one day be the Western Lady, and so would _always_ outrank her. I also called her on her expression of disgust at the thought of bedding a youkai – I have seen her eyes on you and I know she has thought on just that.” She shrugged again, still smiling that jagged smile. “That was pretty much it.”

Touga and Kenji both were quite taken aback at the human equivalent of a youkai female baring her fangs. That the gentle-seeming, tiny woman could even make an expression like that spoke volumes to the fact that while she might have a gentle heart, she also had a fierce spirit. Touga was definitely pleased; more and more, he was becoming aware of just how able to defend herself in the youkai courts she was. Youkai would definitely be shocked to see a human (a race most youkai saw as spineless and weak) of such power – and indomitable spirit.

She would own the court before she was through, and the youkai within it, as well.

Deciding that a change of subject was definitely in order, as she had most decidedly handled that confrontation well and did not need consolation, he glanced down at the scroll in her lap and asked her what it was she was reading.

“Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. One Hundred Poems by One Hundred Poets. I felt the need for some poetry – it suited my mood,” she replied.

“Well, that work will definitely keep you busy for a time,” Kenji remarked – it was indeed something that couldn't be read in a short afternoon.

“I enjoyed that day on the lawns where you read some selections from them. You pitch your voice perfectly to deliver them with the proper spirit and energy.”

She smiled; this time it was soft. “Thank you, Touga.

Before anything more could be said, Touga and Kenji both tilted their heads as if listening, and then Touga stood and with a smile of his own offered her a hand as Kenji also stood and headed for the door of the room. “It is time for the evening meal, my dear,” he said, and she looked at him oddly even as he helped her up.

“How is it that you know-” she heard the chiming of the dinner bell, and paused, and then finished when the ringing ended, “-before the bell even goes?”

Touga and Kenji exchanged amused looks, and Kenji explained. “We are able to hear the head cook yell for the bell to be rung.”

Gently re-rolling the scroll in her hands, Izayoi smiled a bit. “I thought it must be something like that. It would be very annoying, I think, to have such sharp ears – too much noise to filter through.” She finished rolling the scroll and moved to the door to walk out behind Touga. “I need to stop by my room to drop this off before I go to dinner, so I will see you both there.”

“Never, my dear – I will attend you while you do this, and we will then go to dinner together,” Touga said.

She shrugged one slender shoulder. “If you wish,” she said, following at Touga's heels comfortably as Kenji followed right behind her – he smiled brightly when Izayoi looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Touga in front and Kenji behind, and Izayoi felt safer than she'd ever been.

It was a nice feeling – and one she had a feeling would be something that would not often be enjoyed in the coming weeks as the consequences of the day's events began to ripple through the ranks of those in the palace.

Instead, she was sure, she would more often feel danger ahead, and behind, as well, and she almost wished suddenly that the wedding was already over and done with. Then, she would most often be in Touga's company constantly in a way she couldn't quite be now.

She sighed. I wonder what rats will be flushed from the walls and rooms of the palace in the coming days and weeks?

~oOo~

Izayoi woke early the next morning and lay in her bed, letting her thoughts wander where they would. Her dreams had been silent for once, and she'd slept well, though she was in a strange mood for all that.

Betrothed.

A big, scary word, though not as scary as it could have been had her father chosen any other than who he had.

But being married was a life-changing event. Before, you were considered an adult, true, but really, nothing had yet changed in your life to signal such a significant change had taken place. And then you were married off, and suddenly, the word adult had a whole new meaning.

No longer were you the innocent daughter of a royal house, but a woman, an adult female with a completely different life and new family.

And here she was, on the cusp of just such a change, and she found that it was not just exciting... but terrifying. Was she really ready to leave behind the softly-remembered days of her youth?

With a sigh, she sat up and curled her arms around her knees, leaning her chin on them as she looked with pensive eyes at the walls of her room. That was another thing, she suddenly remembered, frowning. She'd never found out why her father had her rooms redone if she was getting ready to be married off. It made no sense.

Perhaps now that she was already betrothed, her father would be willing to tell her?

She pondered on that for a few moments, and then set it aside.

Marriage.

An even bigger, scarier word than betrothal, one that if she were to allow the betrothal to drag out to its longest allowable extent by her father's design, i.e. the end of summer, still only left her with about seven weeks.

And while that seemed a long time, in actuality, it was not.

She could tell that Touga hoped she would agree to the wedding sooner, but for what reason, she wasn't certain. Maybe if she asked him, he would answer. In fact, today would be a good time, when they had the mid-day meal out on the lawns.

She smiled a little. Hanami had always been a favorite activity of hers, and her mother's, as well. And even though she knew that it was usually a spring activity, her family had always done it during the summer, as well. After all, it was definitely cooler outside under the trees than inside – most of the time.

With a sigh, she stood up and slipped into her yukata just as Mei rapped on the door.

“Come,” she called quietly, and the door slid open as Mei bowed, then entered the room to help her mistress prepare for the day.

She watched silently as Mei gathered the necessary items, and then led the way from the room to the bathing rooms, not a word being passed between them. Izayoi sighed again; it was clear that Mei was highly upset with the news of her betrothal.

Once they were in the bathing room, she slipped off her yukata and stepped into the steaming water with a smile as she relaxed into the warmth of the welcoming bath. After a moment to enjoy the heat penetrating her muscles, she looked at her long-time maidservant and shook her head, not seeing any way around it.

“You are upset with my betrothal,” she said, making it a statement, not a question.

Mei stiffened, but did not look up at her. “It is not my pla-”

She was cut off before she could even really get started. “Whether you perceive it as your place or not, Mei, we both know you still have an opinion, and the ones on my betrothal are negative. Why?”

Startled out of her determination not to say a thing to her mistress, the maidservant jerked her head around to stare at her charge with dumbfounded dismay. “You can ask me this? For your father to give you away to a youkai for political gain – it is terrible!” she finished softly, wincing at her words, but unable and unwilling to take them back.

“Oh, come, Mei,” Izayoi scoffed disbelievingly as she cupped some of the water and poured it over her shoulders. “That is the fate of all hime – why did you think mine would be any different?”

“Perhaps,” Mei said, her manner more subdued, “but most hime are not forced to wed a youkai and leave her world to enter his. From the things I have heard in my life, such a fate is nothing more than a death sentence.”

Pausing in her bathing, she blinked at the visibly upset servant, and shook her head. “Let me settle your mind, Mei. I am not being forced, as you say. Father and Touga both gave me the choice, and I accepted his suit.” She almost wanted to laugh at her maid's stunned expression, but did not. “And as for his world being deadly to most humans, I daresay what you have heard is correct. But since when have I ever been most humans?” she asked gently.

There was nothing that the maid could say to that except, “But I am not, Izayoi-sama. I do not think I am cut out for a life of service in a youkai stronghold, and yet I do not wish to leave you. It is a hard place this has left me in.”

And then Izayoi understood most of Mei's fear – while she really didn't want her mistress to marry a youkai, even more did she not want to go live in a place where she would be basically defenseless and surrounded by predators that would be more than happy to devour her the first chance they had.

“That is not a choice you are being asked to make, Mei. You cannot follow me to my new home, for it would not be safe for you. A youkai maidservant has already been chosen for me – from what I understand, she is Kenji's sister. He told me about it a few days ago.” She sighed again at her maid's crestfallen look. “Father has agreed to retire you, as this is what I asked of him, instead of you going back into the pool to be given to another as maidservant. You will be given a new room in the family wing in both palaces and follow the family or not as you wish, you will have your pension for whatever takes your fancy, as all your needs will be met just as though you were family. For the care, faithfulness, and even affection you have always shown me, I could do no less.”

Mei looked stunned. Normally, a maidservant either followed her mistress to her new home once she married, or stayed behind and became servant to another, continuing to serve until she was no longer physically able, and then was pensioned off, being dismissed from the family's service and usually taking up residence in a small hut in the nearest village. She herself was still fairly young, being in her late twenties, and would normally have many more years of service ahead of her.

But what her mistress had just done for her was something that Mei could only go to her knees and thank her over and over for, because Izayoi knew that her maidservant suffered from a degenerative condition in her back and hips that would eventually leave her bent out of shape and unable to stand upright any longer, as well as in immense pain. She had already suffered years of pain, and had little hope of not suffering years more, but being retired out, she would no longer have to do anything but take care of her own room; she would be allowed to use the bathing rooms in the family wing, as well, though she would mostly be expected to take her meals in her room, that would actually be better for her, in the long run.

She would also be able to call on some of the servants for assistance if she needed it, or as she got older and was no longer able to move without help. That meant that not only would she have a much more comfortable life from here on out than she'd ever had any hope of having, but also her pension money to use for anything she might simply want, as well. As a most honored servant, which was what Izayoi had basically declared her with her petition to her father, and his granting of it, the very expensive tea for pain that she had been given at times, and the other powders for even worse pain, would be available to her as needed, meaning she wouldn't suffer nearly as much as she had always thought she would as she inevitably aged and began to suffer more and more from a body that was degenerating much faster than it normally should.

Tears streaming down her face, Mei thanked her mistress over and over, even as she finished bathing and slipped back into her yukata to walk back to her room and dress for the day. Embarrassed, Izayoi could do little to stop her maid's gushing gratitude except escape her room for the first meal of the day.

Truly, she was happy that her father had agreed to follow her wishes when it came to Mei, for she knew well how badly she hurt sometimes – in fact, more than once she had gone to the healers already since her return to the palace and ordered them to give Mei the tea, letting her maidservant sleep without pain under its influence and quietly taking care of herself – after all, she didn't need help getting in and out of her miko robes, or taking baths herself, and she really didn't like seeing her old nanny cum maid in so much pain – she was truly fond of her. Mei had been the one to comfort a young girl who had lost her mother, when her father had been so gone in grief that he had been unable to comfort anyone, not even himself, and Izayoi had never forgotten that, nor would she ever.

The day went by quickly, and noon found the court out under the trees and enjoying the breeze as they ate their fill of a delicious spread of food; after the meal, Izayoi once again read poetry from the collected works she had been reading earlier, all themed on summer.

By the time Izayoi finished her reading, it was late afternoon, and a summer thunderstorm was fast moving in. While most of the court scrambled quickly to get inside before it could hit, she instead stayed outside, walking back to linger near the rose garden as the servants quickly cleared the lawns of any debris left over from lunch.

For some reason, during the frequent summer thunderstorms, this section of the garden suddenly became gloriously scented, the mixture of the fertile soil, the rain, and the roses themselves giving off a scent that Izayoi so wished she could capture in a bottle – she would wear it all the time. And the odd thing was that very few save her father and Ichirou knew about it – the rest of the court being too afraid of the lightening and getting wet to stay outside and experience it.

She was perfectly fine with that; on most days dealing with the buffoons in the court was more than she could possibly like, so she was perfectly content to keep the secret to herself.

Her eyes avidly watched the black clouds crowd the afternoon sky, the blue of her eyes silvering to match them with a brighter hue as they swallowed the light blue reflection of the endless deeps of the sky beyond the spheres. They were so dark that the day looked almost as night, and she smiled into the first drops of rain as she watched what would be a very strong storm announce its entrance with a flash of light and a full-throated roar.

Almost immediately, the rain increased until it was almost coming down in sheets, and she tilted her head back and laughed as the rain washed the heat of the day from her skin, cooling her down almost instantly. Continuous flashes of brilliant argent chased darkness across the sky, and she watched it all with excitement at the crackle of sheer power that raised the fine dark hairs on her arms, sparking a response from her reiki that lit up the darkness in rebound.

That was how Touga found her, glowing a brilliant pink as her power mimicked the lightening flashing angrily across a furious sky, and he watched, stunned speechless, at the feral beauty of the woman he was soon to be bound to. Her display called to the wildness in him, and he could feel his blood rise, his youki answering the call and flaring up around him redly, only to dart after her reiki and wrap itself around the pink lightening rising from her in response to the storm, turning it instead a deep rose red.

Startled at that display, he watched the spectacle of their power mingling in ways that reiki and youki were not supposed to, and looked up at her just as she turned her glowing eyes to meet his. There was a wildness in them he had never expected to see in a human, and in another flash of lightening across the ebon darkness of the sky, he realized that Izayoi was unlike any human that had ever existed. Her soul was akin to a youkai soul, and through her blood ran the same animal fierceness that also ran through every youkai ever born.

She was a youkai, born in a human's skin.

In that moment, he could almost see what any child she gave him would be, a mixing of powers that should have instead destroyed each other and yet strangely fed off of each other and strengthened both, a new type of being that would carry power unlike anything else that had ever existed. It made his fierce youkai heart scream for her, and he held her gaze as his desire filled his eyes and then overran them, tightening his body with almost intolerable need.

He was never sure afterward who made the first move, but the next thing he knew, she was in his arms and kissing him in a manner that matched the wildness of the storm still unleashing its fury around them, and he could actually feel her power mingling with his and boosting it, giving him such a rush that he almost passed out.

But he couldn't, because she was his lifeline and holding him to awareness as they both rode out the much more powerful storm of their life energies as they mingled and caressed each other like lovers too long parted. And still she kissed him, running her tongue along his with a moan and exploring his fangs as her scent sharpened with excitement at the feel of them before she pulled back into her own mouth and let him explore her once more.

They may have gone on like that forever if Kenji hadn't come looking for them, drawn by the almost frighteningly powerful feel of their auras mingling. His words shocked both; without further ado, they ran into the palace for their rooms to change into dry clothing and then go to Hiraku's rooms.

Izayoi, her blood still running high from her encounter with not only the storm, but Touga, as well, wasted no time in brushing everyone aside as she entered the room to find her father barely conscious on his futon and surrounded by what seemed to be half the court.

“All of you, leave,” she ordered. “Now! My father does not need you all crowding his room like vultures waiting to pick at a carcass!”

Shocked, nonetheless everyone obeyed her, not daring to do otherwise as she fairly radiated power, save her brother and the palace's chief healer; those two stared at her still very wet hair, and the towering youkai Lord behind her with wary fascination.

She looked at the healer, her eyes dark and commanding. “Step aside; let me look at my father.” Ignoring everyone's confused looks, she knelt down at her father's side and took note of his pale skin and tired eyes with scarce-hidden sorrow. “How long have you been ill and hiding it, father?” she asked quietly, sadly; immediately, every eye in the room was plastered to her with astonishment.

He sighed, his breathing raspy, and fought to keep his eyes open. A shaky smile met her glance. “For a long while, my dear. I am getting older, and it is normal for older people to begin getting ill as death approaches them.”

“And yet you were able to hide it so well that you even marched with the army and have participated in several battles recently. How is that?” she asked, a frown marring her brow.

“The weakness comes and goes – most days I feel fine. It is only on some days that I suddenly feel ill, weak and tired,” he said slowly, his eyes drooping again as weariness fought to pull him into healing sleep. A pink glow suddenly encompassing gentle hands, Izayoi smiled at her father. “Sleep, and we will see you tomorrow, father. I promise that you will feel fine when you wake.”

Every eye in the room was pinned on the now gentle pink light as it covered Hiraku's body; immediately he fell into sleep, his eyes closing and his breathing smoothing out as her healing powers settled into his body and began slowly working to repair the damage of a long life in trying times.

Holding up a hand to indicate silence, she gestured for everyone to leave the room save her father's manservant; beckoning him to her, she gave strict orders that if her father was to stir at all or if he seemed to worsen, that he was to summon her immediately, no matter the hour. He nodded solemnly, eyeing her with great respect and bowed, then went to settle down on a cushion near his Lord's bed.

With that, she escorted everyone else from the room and bid them to follow her to one of the sitting rooms. Once inside with the doors shut, she sat down and awaited the questions she was about to be hit with, little expression on her face.

Ichirou spoke first. “What's wrong with him?” he asked, coming straight to the point; his fear was obvious in his eyes though he kept it well controlled. He wasn't ready to take over as Lord, nor was he ready to say goodbye to his last remaining parent.

As it so happened, neither was Izayoi. “He's getting old. His body is slowly breaking down just as everyone's does as they age. I think the stress lately has just worn him down more than usual and his body couldn't fight its need for some serious rest anymore, and so basically it forced him into it by swallowing any strength he had left leaving him too weak to do so any longer.”

“Izayoi-sama, if I may... what did you do to him?” asked the palace healer, Yoshi, in a nervous voice.

She sighed. “I settled some of my healing power into him. Basically, I'm rejuvenating his body, erasing some of the years from him. It isn't something that can be done indefinitely or repeatedly, but I have given him a few good extra years. But he will still need rest for the next few days; Ichirou, you will have to lead the next Formal Court.”

Her brother snorted. “Good luck with that, Izayoi. He'll never miss a Formal Court, and you know it. And since no one here can outrank him and force him to stay abed...” he trailed off, no one needing him to finish to know what he was saying.

Izayoi chuckled. “I don't need to outrank him. I can keep him asleep for the next week if I so choose, waking him only to relieve himself and eat. And you aren't going to tell me any different, Ichirou,” she said sweetly, narrowing her eyes on him, “or else I'll make you sleep for the next week, too – except for during Formal Court.”

“Rotten woman,” he groused, glaring at her halfheartedly as she yanked his hope from underneath his feet.

She smiled blandly and ignored him. “Any questions?” she asked the other two, and Touga nodded.

She met his gaze, brow quirked in question.

“How long are you planning to keep him asleep?”

Lips pursed, she considered that for a few seconds. “Two days, perhaps. I'll wake him up for meals and to relieve himself several times each day, and at the end of those two days, I'll reassess his condition and go from there. But I'm pretty sure two days will be enough.”

Yoshi seemed reassured and took his leave with a rather awed bow at his hime, and Ichirou also took the chance to skulk off, obviously not looking forward to having to deal with Formal Court the day after tomorrow. While irritated and feeling quite nervous about having to take his father's place, and without his sire's guidance, he wasn't really angry at his sister – he would never want to do something that would make his father's health deteriorate. But he'd temporarily forgotten in his sudden awareness of the duty that he wouldn't quite be alone – Izayoi and Touga would be there as well to assist him – and so he was worrying quite needlessly. He'd catch on sooner or later, and then he'd calm down.

Some might think it odd that the heir was so nervous over a duty he should be well acquainted with. And he was – as his father's assistant. He'd even led court a time or two, but it was always with his sire by his side for guidance. This would be the first time he would be discharging the formal duty of the Lord of Setsuna as de facto Lord. And coming in behind his father, he was left with very big shoes to fill. But while he was worried he would not do well, Izayoi and even Touga believed he'd do just fine - once his jitters had passed.

After all, he had been trained by Hiraku, and he was very intelligent and clever in his own right. Just look at the scheme to keep his family from losing any of their prime lands to the Shogun's reward program for samurai, while yet impressing said Shogun with his 'generosity'. It had drawn the Shogun's word of honor that he would not be called on again to give up any more of his land. It was something that no other clan had managed to do, and Touga, especially, was fairly certain once Ichirou's solution to the growing problem of losing lands to samurai came to light, every other Lord would be sick with envy at the slick manner in which Setsuna had come out on top of an ugly situation.

He would one day be an excellent Lord – but both siblings, and Touga as well, hoped that day was a long way off. It was only Hiraku himself that hoped it would come sooner, so that he could join his beloved wife on the other side and finally leave his grief behind.

Once all others were gone from the room, silence fell as the two left in it looked at each other, the evenings earlier events returning to the forefront of their minds. And both stared at each other, lightening still flashing in both sets of eyes... a promise that what had happened out there in the middle of the storm would happen again – and soon.

Before anything could be said, however, the bell for the evening meal rang, and Touga preceded Izayoi, leading the way to the dining room with a protective, possessive, and pleased air that could not be mistaken for anything other than the proprietary manner of a male that had been granted his heart's desire in the form of the woman behind him.

And Izayoi simply walked quietly a half step behind and to his left, an enigmatic half-smile on her fair face leaving everyone who saw it wondering.

Was she really happy to be betrothed to a youkai?

It seemed to all those who saw her with him that she was... and that sparked many different reactions in the people in the palace. Some simply accepted what was to come and shrugged their shoulders with indifference...

But others did not, and it was they that would line the path for the testing of Izayoi that was to come, and that would ultimately decide her final fate... and the fate of many, many others, as well.

~oOo~

The two days that Hiraku was down were hard on Ichirou; they were the first days that a taste of things to come had actually been given to him with his inability to access his father should he be uncertain about anything that came across his desk during his father's 'time out', as Izayoi had called his enforced sleep.

As far as she was concerned, and Touga as well, he did well with formal court, not showing any weakness or any of his apprehension. He rather disappointed the vultures within the court, thinking that he would be the weak link, someone so untried.

It was during that time that the Shogun's letter formally accepting his donation of land came; with it were the agreed upon changes already on a new map. That actually made things easier on their end, for they didn't need to hire a map maker to lay out the new boundaries of Setsuna land.

In the letter, the name of the new Lord was given; Kotsuna Souichi* was from peasant stock, but was a powerful warrior and had a firm grip on his men; it was said they would follow him into hell if he called them to do so. Powerful words to describe a powerful man, and Setsuna would have him in their debt, because although someone somewhere would have been forced to give up some of their lands to him, none of what would have been on offer was more attractive than what they'd offered him. Not to mention he would share a border with the powerful Setsuna clan, almost guaranteeing him allies that would keep other clans from warring against him, as they would not want a war going on near their borders and overtaking the land they'd gifted to him. If he were to lose said land, it would come back under Setsuna ownership, for they would not allow someone else to come in and destabilize the region and eat away at their landholdings.

On top of that, the man was well acquainted with Kohaku, and with this whole scheme coming into play now, Ichirou and the rest of the court became aware of just why the wily Hiraku had sent his brother and his battalion of warriors to the Shogun at all – it kept Setsuna atop the pile of those who were loyal to the Shogun, which was a growing number of clans, Kohaku functioning as an ambassador to any potential new Lords, while being a potential new lord, himself. It was, in fact, only a matter of time before Kohaku was awarded new lands, and he'd already told the Shogun that he'd prefer not to be awarded his own Lordship; rather, he'd prefer to remain in service to him, and any grants for service he would have been awarded, he wished to go to his brother, instead, thereby expanding the Setsuna landholdings and influence. Takauji-sama had been most amenable to his wishes.

The key to all of this was the fertile and rich portion of land just to the North of their current borders that was being wasted and mismanaged by a weak clan with little true power. It was all but in the bag that was the land that would be granted to the Setsuna clan – and they had wanted it for two generations already. It appeared that the genius known as Hiraku would finally be the one to maneuver his clan into position to get it.

Touga, watching all of this and catching on very quickly, was more impressed with Hiraku of Setsuna than any demon clan he'd ever ruled over. The man was a genius, sly, cunning, and dangerous to those who opposed him. And yet, for all of that, he was honorable and took his duties to his family, his lands, and the people on them very seriously, never turning anyone who he owed protection and service to away, no matter their social importance or wealth. And that was why anyone choosing to go against him would have an extremely uphill battle – his people were overwhelmingly loyal to him for the most part; those who would turn on him being the few that had no honor themselves and simply wished to be Lord over such a powerful clan in his place.

Still, the one weakness in all his dealings was the betrothal of his daughter to a youkai. This move was controversial; Izayoi being a prime possession for her clan in the possible alliances she could bring through marriage. Most would not consider an alliance with youkai a viable proposition, and it was in this arena that Takemaru would cause trouble. He would find one of the Lords who'd wished Izayoi as a wife and use him to foment rebellion against Setsuna, and he would do it claiming that he would depose Hiraku and become the rightful Lord of the clan – one who would not claim any youkai as an ally.

As a political master, Touga was well aware that his alliance with Hiraku in such a manner was really a weakness to the powerful man, and was impressed at his willingness to go through with the agreed upon alliance, for his daughter's sake. Because when it came down to it, he was willing to risk his life and his Lordship and all he'd built up for his daughter's happiness.

Touga's own power also factored into the deal, however, because should any of the human Lords rise up against him, he, as Lord of the West, was bound to aid Hiraku. But he found himself building a tight friendship with the man, and knew that, even had Izayoi demurred the hoped-for relationship, he would still have defended Hiraku as Lord of Setsuna on his own merits. He could only wish that the youkai Lords under him were half so intelligent and honorable as he was.

And with Izayoi's acceptance of him, even more was he bound to the house of Setsuna, and he would make sure that they never lost any of their power and influence; woe be unto anyone that turned an unfriendly eye towards Setsuna's borders, or its people.

Finally, on the morning of the third day, a well-rested and surprised man woke from his two day sleep and went to breakfast, feeling better and more energetic than he had in fifteen years. After the meal, he was up and into his office almost before anyone could catch him, and Izayoi received several sidelong grins of appreciation as a healthy Hiraku went over the business of the two days he'd missed.

He was very pleased at his heir's decisions, and let it be known with a clap on the back and a proud smile, his words of satisfaction and pride towards his son making Ichirou redden with embarrassed but pleased pride.

With the letter from the Shogun came the approximate date the new Lord would present himself to Hiraku for an introduction to the land that was now his and the people on it, as well, and though at first it seemed an onerous duty, in fact, it would give Hiraku a chance to assess the man and his potential for himself. It also gave him a date to have an idea of when the proposed adviser would be needed. He would speak with his own monk adviser and have a letter sent to the shrine to request an able man to be sent to the new Lord for a year to assist in a smooth transfer of power and to acquaint him with his new duties.

In the midst of all of the political maneuvering that was going on in the country that Setsuna was clearly caught up in, a powerful courtship was moving forward quite quickly; Touga spent almost every waking moment with Izayoi, even taking to sparring with her in the mornings with her staff so as to continue her training with said weapon. He also assessed her with other weapons, sais included, and found her to have a deft touch with those, as well as a smaller type of sword. It turned out when she'd been trained on the shrine, they'd used a rather outdated type of weapon to train her, and she couldn't find it in herself to become comfortable with it. So he spent much time during the mornings working with her on weapons training – which also had another side to it – he was getting her used to being close to him in tight quarters, and comfortable with his touch, as well.

It was working very well, if the way her desire for him was now simmering just under her skin; he meant that literally, as it seemed her powers answered to her desire, giving her skin an almost constant pale glow that was totally captivating. Many of the males in the palace began damning him in private for his luck in being the one to have her.

For her part, Izayoi was already pretty much smitten with the powerful and handsome youkai Lord, and she reacted a bit badly to some of the talk amongst the females of the court; far too many spoke of bedding him with growing desire, and she found a rather violent streak within herself that had never been there before. It decided to come out and play when one woman blatantly, with her standing right beside him, made a pass at him. She knocked the woman out with one well-placed punch, and the ladies in the court soon learned to keep their lusting to themselves, since Izayoi was dangerous, and the youkai Lord showed absolutely no interest in anyone save her, anyway.

Touga was very taken aback by her behavior, though in a good way. She was acting just as a youkai female would to those who would threaten her bond with her male, and it spoke to him, to his blood in a way no other human female could. It made him almost insane with desire for her, and between them, they were close to setting the palace afire with stifled passion.

But despite that, she hadn't yet given hint that she was ready to be wed, and Touga would not speak to Hiraku about the wedding until she indicated she was ready. _But_ , he thought as he adjusted himself with a painful wince, _if she doesn't hurry, I'm going to end up laid up in my rooms and unable to move. And she will soon find that after our wedding night, she won't be able to move, though perhaps she will not mind that. I know that I will not._

Despite the clear warnings from both ends that the couple did not have any desire for their courtship to be disturbed by anyone, there were those that were angered enough to begin looking for ways to split them apart – Takemaru wasn't the only one by a long-shot that wanted to see them fail, that wanted her for themselves and then to use the connection through marriage to take a rich prize as Setsuna away from its rightful Lords – had not the Hojo done just that as they'd ruled the country behind the scenes, leaving a puppet Shogun as a figurehead with no power?

There would be plenty of opportunities for just that type of coup, and it was this path that Izayoi had to walk most carefully, or fall to the jewel in the end. But it was a two pronged danger – because even if she managed to keep her house from falling into ruin, she still had to deal with the jewel, and find the right wish to be rid of it. If she failed in either venture, the results would be the same – the destruction of her house and the deaths of her father, brother, and Touga, as well.

It was a heavy burden for a confused young hime, just as it had been for Kagome. Kikyou had, of all three, had the best chance of dealing with the jewel, one would have thought – she had been trained for years in the use of her powers and had dealt with the jewel for some time, and should have been able to figure out what the kami wished of her with relative ease, even if through nothing more than prayer seeking guidance. She had also been the oldest of the three, being nineteen when she died.* One would have thought she'd have had more experience, as well, than her next two incarnations, who were both fifteen and had far less training to be prepared to deal with such a threat to the peaceful existence of Japan and all of those within it.

And yet it had come down to the last chance, resting squarely on Izayoi/Kagome's shoulders. Every part of her feared that jewel and its influence on all their lives – and she'd not even seen nor held the jewel as Izayoi. But it was one thing she remembered with crystal clarity. A deceptively beautiful, innocent looking round bauble, looking like nothing so much as a glowing pink-hued pearl. Something that would look good strung on a chain – as it had been in the time of Kikyou – and decorating the slender neck of a member of the Imperial court.

It, in and of itself, did not come across as evil. It was seemingly neutral, neither good nor evil. But that neutrality was a fallacy... it was extremely sensitive to its possessor’s true being. If you were of evil temperament, it fed off of that, and became blackened with malice, thereby swelling the destructive power of its bearer. If you were of tender temperament, it ate at your mind continuously until you were of evil mind, and became blackened with malice. Either way was a no win situation.

Only Kagome - or Izayoi, could hold it, and not be corrupted by it, because the amount of darkness in her soul was so minimal the jewel couldn't really get a hold of it and feed it with its own brand of potent malicious madness. Instead, she overpowered its hatred, purifying it and calming the evil tide within it, putting it to sleep. Sometime she wondered if she shouldn't simply take over as its guardian, thus keeping it pure and unable to harm anyone.

But deep down, she knew that wasn't the answer, because eventually, the jewel would find the weakness it needed in one near at hand, and then betrayal and death would come behind it, as Kikyou's story clearly showed.

No... much as she dreaded the idea, Izayoi/Kagome knew that a wish was the only way. The problem was figuring out which wish before it was too late. And she had a feeling that 'too late' was coming very quickly as the days of her courtship ran on, a potent threat that underlay every bit of enjoyment of the time she spent getting to know the male she would call husband.

There was only so much time left...

She had to use it wisely.

~oOo~

Sighing quietly, Izayoi stopped even pretending to listen to the chattering of her ladies, her eyes going to the sky outside through an open window.

It was a rather fine, hot day, and she was bored out of her mind. The men had all gone off to deal with a problem within the army, and then Touga was going back to his citadel to check in with his son and make sure everything was running smoothly. (Really, she thought he was going to make sure there were no dragons sneaking around his lands, because it sure seemed as though he was frustrated with something and looking to kill anything he could get his hands on that carried cold blood.)

All that did, however, was leave her with nothing to do except listen to the incessant gossiping of the ladies, and she had no interest in that, or any facsimile thereof. She wanted to be with Touga, or she wanted to be doing something interesting. It was funny – in a not funny way – that the future Kagome was from was practically the same. Incessant gossiping that she had not had any interest in then, either. At least, not after going through the well and finding out what life was really like. Once she'd had those illusions wiped away, she had changed.

Just then, she felt that odd feeling on the back of her neck that she'd felt only once before, and for a moment, couldn't figure out what it was. And then the fog of boredom lifted, and she realized what it meant almost with joy, because it gave her an excuse to escape the mind-numbing boredom she was currently being subjected to.

Without further ado, she dismissed her ladies, and once certain she was alone, she smacked a hand over the back of her neck, snickering when she heard the groan and felt the little nomi land in her hand. Bringing her hand around to face her, she asked, “What did you think you were doing, Myouga? You know Inuyasha's going to kill... you...” her voice trailed off in shock as she realized what she'd just said. And the little memory fragment it had awoken – which wasn't much more than she'd just said. She frowned.

“Who's Inuyasha, my lady?” the little nomi asked, obviously confused. She shook her head to clear it of the stunned feeling.

“Um, never mind, Myouga. I was just thinking of something and you snuck into the thought, don’t worry. But why were you making a meal out of me, anyway? Are you not here to speak with Touga? she asked, hoping to detour him. It worked.

“Ah, as to that, yes, but I figured that if I simply looked for you, I would either find him with you, or he would feel me here and come running, so that way I wouldn't have to go chasing all over this place. And it looks like I was right,” he said with satisfaction, as Touga entered the sitting room almost immediately behind the flea's words.

“Myouga. What are you doing? Did he bite you, Izayoi?” Touga asked, and Izayoi could tell that the flea was going to be in pain if she ratted him out, so she shook her head.

“No, we've just been talking, that's all,” she said, to the little nomi's great relief.

“Hm,” Touga eyed the innocent pair, and then said, “Good! For I would hate to have to squish him permanently. He makes a most useful spy, but if he were to suddenly get a taste for your blood, my dear, he would have to die. The only one allowed to taste you is me.”

Izayoi blinked for a moment before catching on, and then she blushed crimson. “Touga!” she exclaimed in shock. “Don't say such things! And in front of others, too! If you cannot behave then I will not come near you in any type of company,” she reprimanded primly. “I don't want such things being bandied about.”

Touga chuckled and then looked at his now nervous servant. “So, Myouga, you must have news for me. Let's hear it.”

“Well, I'm beginning to deduce that you are right about Takemaru's origin's, my Lord, but the thing is that anytime that name comes up in conversation, the conversation shuts down. People up that way refuse to speak that name.” The little flea sighed and shook his head. “And I don't mean the type of refusal that comes with anger. I mean the type that comes with fear. They all fear to speak of him, especially to outsiders, but interestingly enough, when I took control of one of their own, they still refused to really speak of him. All that was said is that to speak that name brings murder and worse down upon the one who does.”

Both Touga and Izayoi were taken aback and worried, as well, as to what could be causing such fear in an entire community. “Which town did you go to?” Touga eventually asked, after gifting Izayoi with a significant glance.

“Fudo town,” he answered obediently.

“And there are two smaller towns and several villages to the east of it,” he mused, obviously thinking of the implications. After a few minutes of sorting things through in his mind, he said, “Continue on in your search. It is even more imperative that we find out everything we can about this Takemaru. Stick to the towns, if possible, but if you don't have any luck there, skip the villages and seek out some of the farming families in their homes, and see what you can come up with,” Touga finally said, eyes narrowed as he thought over things.

“Why leave the villages alone, Touga?” Izayoi asked, confused.

“Because if those in the towns there are that afraid to say that name, so too will the villages. It would be a waste of time. But the farming families... while they would not be willing to discuss the subject with outsiders, what might be said within the family is a different matter,” he replied, and Izayoi understood.

“Oh. I suppose that makes sense. But I am concerned with how one man frightens whole villages. What has he done?” she asked, frustrated with the whole problem. “This one man seems like a whole pack of lower-level demons. If it were not for his screaming fear every night, and his hatred of anything youkai, I would wonder if he were indeed working with some group of youkai. But the questions he leaves behind just don't add up!”

“Indeed. And that is why my little friend here is going to do his best work with this assignment, isn't he?” he asked, shaking his hand a little and making the seated nomi glare up at his master.

“I always do my best work,” he sniffed, tilting his face into the air. Without further ado, the flea leapt from his master's hand before said master could say anything else, and with several large nomi hops, left the room for the outside and his nice, obedient crow.

Touga only chuckled at his little servants antics, and then looked over at a deeply frowning Izayoi. “Now tell me, what was it you two were speaking of when I appeared.”

At his question, a deeply troubled Izayoi said, “I remembered something, just a fragment, really...” she trailed off, her voice showing that she was heavily confused.

“Well, what was it?” he asked, now curious, as the look on her face was confusion mixed with concern.

“In that future time, Myouga knows Inuyasha – and answers to him as master,” she said, meeting his eyes. “He calls him Inuyasha-sama.”

Touga looked completely surprised at that.

Because the only ones that the nomi should be calling 'sama' and addressing as Master...

Were members of his bloodline.

Just who was this Inuyasha, truly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kotsuna Souichi-the Kotsuna name was a valid one during this period of Japanese history, however, I haven't really been able to find much in the way of any kind of clan registry or anything that spoke of specific clans or their origins and members. So, while the Kotsuna name is a historically known clan name, Souichi is my own creation. As well, I do not know the origins of the Kotsuna clan or the date that their progenitor was born, so I'm simply placing them in my story via creative license. I hope no one is offended.
> 
> *Kikyou's age at time of death-I am taking this from a timeline of the characters ages according to Rumiko Takahashi. According to Ms. Takahashi, Sesshoumaru was the equivalent of nineteen, Kikyou was nineteen, Miroku was eighteen and Sango seventeen. Inuyasha was, interestingly enough, two hundred years old, though the human equivalent of fifteen – the same age as Kagome. I can't remember Shippo's age, and I don't remember Rin's, either.


	19. With Love, Touga

Izayoi peeked around the corner, and, seeing no one, darted around it and down the corridor, slipping into a room at the far end of it and sliding the door shut before anyone could spot her.

Exhaling deeply, she moved into the Sakura room and sank onto one of the fluffy cushions and dropped her head into her hands. _Three weeks! Three weeks since my betrothal was announced, and I've not had a peaceful moment since during daylight hours! The only time I can get away from all of it is when I retire to my rooms!_

Her father had been right in his summation that their peaceful existence was over after the announcement had been made. Since that moment, it had been nothing but harassment from one person or another.

She looked up and sighed, wiping a hand down her face. Okay, so some of that had been an exaggeration. But not much. She was usually to be found in Touga's company, as he insisted on spending as much time together as possible, and when she was with him, people kept their mouths shut – they just stared, instead. Not a one would dare say anything to her when she was in his company for fear of what he would do to them, especially during their sparring sessions.

After a moment of contemplating murder, she smiled softly as her mind went to the _reason_ for all the uproar. He was so much more than she'd ever have believed, even to begin with, and she was falling under his spell more and more every day. He had been very circumspect so far, only kissing her a few times and nothing more, especially as she'd been keeping a fairly strict eye on her father after his collapse so soon after the announcement of her betrothal, but all that was doing was making her crave him even more, and all she could hope was that the wedding would come soon.

With her memories of whom she was, or partly was, i.e. Kagome; had come a more open outlook towards the relations between males and females; that combined with her maturity levels as an adult in this era allowed her to admit she wanted him, and she wasn't ashamed of it, or embarrassed by it, either. Still, she didn't want to shock her father or brother by openly admitting such a thing - though the thought of shocking Touga was becoming a much more attractive idea as time went on. She giggled at the idea of doing so, and imagining the look on his face were she to do so was quite funny. But she remembered from something Inuyasha had said once to Miroku that youkai were much less uptight about sex than humans were, and it wasn't unheard of for a mating to be witnessed by others. Wolves, especially, had relations anywhere they pleased, and that usually ended up with the entire tribe involved. The giggle turned to a full-throated laugh as she remembered Miroku's reaction to that bit of information – he'd openly opined that he wished he were ookami – or at least _youkai_. Sango had practically knocked him out for _that_ comment.

Her eyes softened as she thought about Miroku, and Sango. Over the last weeks, she'd slowly remembered her companions on the search, though there were still large holes in her memory, and she hoped that this diversion in history that the jewel had sent her into would provide for much happier lives for them when their time came to be born. For if she destroyed the jewel before Naraku was created, then none of those things would happen to them. And that young Lord he stole his body from... Kagewaki, that was it. She'd always felt so sorry for him, too. It was simply another reason among thousands to finally get it right. _Third times the charm, ne?_ she thought forlornly, desperately missing her friends in that moment as tears sprang to her eyes. She knew that she would never meet them this time, or at least, not in the same manner, and that thought hurt, but she wasn't selfish enough to wish that things would go back to the way they had been – her friends had all suffered much at Naraku's hands, and she would never wish them back into such a life if they had a chance for something better, miss them, or not.

But still, in that moment, as she looked around the room she was in, she couldn't help the tears that suddenly cascaded down her cheeks as she thought of all those she had loved – including her mother and brother and grandfather. _It hurts,_ she thought, a hand going to her heart as it skipped a beat with sadness. _I miss them, but they will never remember me. Because I really don't exist anymore – well, at least that part of me doesn't – not anywhere but in my own mind._ She shook her head, eyes not really seeing anything in the room with her anymore as she wandered through the memories of that other life she'd had – the one that only existed in her memories any longer. It was so confusing sometimes, and very hard to bear whenever she thought of it.

Anytime she thought about it, about herself as Kagome, she wanted to cry. And yet, despite her memories of her life as Kagome, she still had no memories of her time as _Kikyou._ Strange, that. But she didn't try to open herself to that life, because as far as she was concerned, remembering her life as Kagome was bad enough. Two lives – Kikyou and Kagome – and because of this stupid Shikon no Tama, both had been cut short and destroyed. She could really only be grateful that she _wasn't_ forced to remember her life as Kikyou, as well. That would just be too much, she was certain – if the kami had allowed those memories to surface, too, she was sure she'd have gone insane.

She was startled out of her morose and maddening thoughts by the feel of arms going around her from behind, and for just a moment, she stiffened, but then she realized who it was, and instead, allowed herself to lean into the embrace.

“What is wrong, my hime?” Touga asked, his voice soft and caring. It made a sob catch in her throat. He'd been so attentive and caring since he'd officially began courting her. It warmed every part of her to think of it.

It took a moment, but she was finally able to answer. “I was... remembering. We haven't really talked about it too much, but I've mostly remembered my life as Kagome, though I still haven't figured out the connection between Myouga and Inuyasha. But I was thinking on my friends and loved ones, and it hurts to know that I will never be a part of their lives as I was before. They're truly lost to me, and all because I failed to figure out how to rid the world of that cursed jewel.”

Touga tightened his arms around her as he sat down and pulled her into his lap, enjoying the sweep of color he could see from his view of her profile. _I wish you had remembered the link between the two, for I have not been able to understand it, either, and it worries me. But there isn't much I can do about it until you remember, so..._ “It is true that your life will never be the same as it was before. And I can understand how that would hurt. But for all that you have lost, you have also gained. For now you have new people to love, ne? Please, for me, stop crying? I cannot stand to see you so unhappy,” he finished, and was pleased to see a small smile through the tears.

“Hai,” she agreed softly, “I guess that's true, that I have more people to love. But it still hurts... I think that the only thing that will ease the pain is time. For me, it's almost like they've all died. And in a way, that's true. For they will never now exist as they did in the life I remember – though for most of them, that's a good thing. I can only hope that this time, I figure out how to get rid of that blasted thing, and change the bad things that Naraku did to them in order to gain the jewel's power. Third times the charm, as they say,” she said finally, echoing her thoughts of earlier.

Frowning, Touga thought over her behavior lately. He could see some differences in her since her personality as Kagome had begun melding with Izayoi. She was just a little freer with her speech, not as formal with those close to her, too. But they were minor changes, and hadn't changed how he felt for her at all. If anything, her more open passion for things near to her heart was even more of a draw to him.

“Third times... the charm?” he asked, somewhat mystified at her words. She'd also confused him several times with some of the things she'd said – which was to be expected, really, as they were vocalizations from a young woman who'd been born over seven hundred years in the future. This one, he thought he understood, but wished her to qualify her statement just to be sure.

She giggled and turned her head to look at him, the tears drying on her cheeks. “Hai. It just means that the third time will hopefully bring the luck I am needing to gain the end I am wanting.”

He nodded – his supposition on her meaning had basically been correct. “Ah. I see.” He looked at her for a second, his eyes running over her, and then, taking her little face in one hand he turned it towards him as she adjusted her position in his lap to face him and began licking her tears away, gently cleaning her face of any hint of her sadness. He almost smiled as she sighed and leaned into him even more, relaxing into his touch completely trustingly.

Nuzzling into her cheek after he was done, he pulled back and looked at her. She had a soft little smile on her face, with her eyes closed and lashes fluttering. Her cheeks were a pretty rose color, and he just couldn't help himself – he kissed her.

She didn't act virginal and frightened at all, and he'd noticed that her behavior towards him had changed just a little – she was a bit more forward in her responses to his advances. It made him wonder... He broke the kiss after a moment and pulled away slightly, his lips just brushing hers and asked, “Tell me, Izayoi... was Kagome a virgin when she... passed into you?” He didn't know how else to phrase it, and she understood what he was asking quite clearly.

Pulling away from him a little more, she looked almost insulted. “Yes...of course I was! What on earth made you ask such a thing?” she asked, looking like he'd better have a good answer – or _else_. He frowned – it was another Kagome moment, for her choice of phrase was again strange.

He smiled at her, soothing her little display of temper with a gentle pass of his big hand over her cheek. “Don't be upset, Izayoi. I simply asked because your comfort level with such intimacies has changed – you act as though you have knowledge of the actions between males and females now, whereas before you did not.”

At that, she blushed, and her eyes dropped. “I do. You see, in Kagome's time, what passes between couples is spoken of openly, and even witnessed at times. Not only that-” she chuckled at his surprised look, knowing she was going to shock him even more, “-but in that time, all children are tutored extensively in places called school, and in that tutoring, at a certain age, is a subject we must learn called Health. We learn about the bodies of males and females alike in it – including the-” here she blushed strongly and her eyes dropped, “- _parts_ of both. I know what they look like, and I know what happens between men and women.”

Touga was rightly shocked, but also interested. “Why do they teach such things?” he asked, not sure what to think about what she'd shared with him. “And how did you learn what the 'parts' look like?” he copied her phrasing, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as that thought occurred to him.

Bright pink, she cleared her throat and said, “They believe that it's better for males and females to know about the act, rather than leave them, especially the girls, unknowing as they are now and fearing something that is simply a normal procreative activity. Mind you, promiscuity is not looked well upon, but to be a virgin until marriage in that time is no longer a necessity. Although _I_ was still untouched, that was a personal choice. As well, in that time, a person is not considered an adult until they are eighteen, and marriage is not something people think of until _much_ later in life. As for how I saw each gender's 'parts',” she said, reddening even more, “there were pictures and diagrams in our books.”

_Books? Not adults until they were eighteen? Her former world seems so strange..._

He blinked, slowly taking in and thinking over what she had said. “Are marriages still arranged in that time?” he asked curiously.

She shook her head. “No... oh, some people, those who still live in small villages and the like still sometimes do, but it isn't common, and the couple cannot be forced against their will. There are no Lords in that time, anyway, so the need for heirs to a title in that sense is gone.”

“You say that Lords no longer rule their lands?” he asked, rather unnerved. _What kind of place_ _is_ _her world? Is she certain that perhaps she isn't only from the future, but another world entirely? For I certainly cannot imagine any Lord just giving up his lands and title – let alone_ _all_ _of them doing so._

Meeting his shocked gaze, she nodded. “Yes. In that time, blood doesn't matter – intelligence does, and money. Those who have money are the ones with the power, and the land is owned by the government, unless one purchases a portion of it from them. Lineage has nothing to do with anything at all anymore, save for pride in a name with mentions throughout history,” she replied.

After a moment of taking that all in, he shook his head. “I almost hope that your presence here changes that time a great deal, and what you remember does not come to pass. It is too strange. I do not think I would be too comfortable there in that time – or world.”

At that, she stiffened, and looked away, not knowing how to tell him that youkai no longer existed in that far away future that she remembered, and suddenly, she could only hope the same thing he did – that her being brought back even further into the past would change that distant future, as well – because she couldn't imagine a world without him in it. _Oh... I can only hope that if I don't figure out how to destroy the jewel, that I die, because I couldn't live knowing he was gone._

“Why do you look away, Izayoi?” he asked suspiciously. “Do not hide from me, please. Just tell me.”

“Touga... I... don't know how to say this, but... in that future that Kagome knew... youkai didn't exist,” she said in a low tone that diminished into a whisper. “People in that time don't even believe that youkai _ever_ existed – they're nothing but fairy tales and stories told to frighten children. I myself had no idea that they ever existed until I fell into the past and met Inuyasha.”

Completely shocked, he stared at her, not knowing what to say. No youkai? So long gone that humans no longer even believed that they'd ever even _existed?_ What had happened to erase them so thoroughly from history – and life? _No... that place she is from must truly be a different world altogether. It is simply not possible that youkai die off and humans prevail. And in so short a time..._

“I...” he trailed off hesitantly, and then continued, “I don't know how it's possible that youkai, who have existed since the beginning of time, could simply... disappear. Perhaps it is truly not just a different time, but a different world entirely? Are there any legends that tell of our fate?” he asked, trying to make sense of such news as she'd given him.

“Not really,” she said slowly. “There _are_ plenty of legends of youkai, but nothing that says why they just disappeared. As I said, no one even believes those old stories anymore, either. I had no idea I even had reiki until I fell into the past. Miko and monks still exist, but they don't have any power anymore, and those stories of reiki and houriki wielding monks and miko are also no longer believed. As to your idea that it is an entirely different world... I suppose that is possible. The well is powerful, and none still living know of its provenance, or how it works. A parallel dimension... yes, that's possible. ” Her physics lessons when she had lived in that world and answered to the name Kagome let her know that it was quite possible, in theory. “But I highly doubt it. The legends are too close to the reality of this time to be just legends.”

It was silent for a while after she said that, Touga trying to take it all in and accept that what she was saying was that youkai would, somehow, within the next seven hundred years, completely disappear. While to humans that might seem a long time, to youkai, that was a very short time span. Was there the possibility that her presence here as Izayoi would change the eventual fate of youkai? If she destroyed the jewel, would youkai continue to exist, and the future Kagome knew fade away into her memories, remembered by no one else but she and the gods, just as Kagome herself?

He could only hope so, for he had no intention of dying off – or giving up his lands, either.

Pondering on her revelations for a few more minutes, he was sincerely unnerved; however, after a moment's reflection, he set it all aside as a topic that could be addressed at another time. After all, it wasn't like youkai were going to disappear tomorrow – her memories of the hanyou Inuyasha proved that, at the least, youkai still existed for several hundred more years. There was plenty of time to consider that information later.

He sighed, and nuzzled her crown, inhaling her scent deeply to calm his blood. “I cannot deny that what you have told me concerns me, but it can be considered another time.” In an attempt to change the subject, he asked, “So, why were you in here alone?”

A frown creased his brow when she stiffened again, and he just knew he wasn't going to like her next words. “I came here for some peace. All the talk and the people harassing me constantly are getting on my nerves. Especially...” she trailed off for a moment, shifting in his lap, then looked up at him for a moment before looking away and continuing, “the rumor that Michitose has bedded with you. It is all over the yamashiro, and people are starting to laugh behind my back, thinking me foolish for being so naïve as to not notice your 'passionate relationship' with her. Especially as I already knocked out one female – some say I demur this time because it is true.”

He could feel her upset at those rumors quite strongly, and immediately his blood rose, a great snarl leaving his mouth as his temper heated and his eyes pink'd. Izayoi was surprised to see him lose his temper in such a manner, though from her memories of Inuyasha, she knew that it meant that his temper was overriding his logical, calm side, and unleashing the true form of the youkai – his more temperamental, instinctual side. She wasn't afraid, however, because somehow she knew that he would never hurt her, no matter how angry he was. No, he was angry at someone else – and she had a good idea of who.

She was rather mystified, however, when he stood, taking her with him, and strode out of the room, tugging her along behind him. She couldn't figure out what he was going to do – what could one do about gossip?

Touga seemed to be determined that she find out, however, as he ignored everyone he passed and continued on in search of something, gently pulling her with him; even in his anger, though, he made sure that he didn't move so fast that she couldn't keep up.

He came across the insufferable female he was searching for out in the gardens and surrounded by a large group of her cronies and other court members. _Perfect,_ he thought, his jaw tightening angrily. _I will humiliate her in front of all of these people. When I am done, she will want nothing more than to hide in her rooms for the rest of her life for the shame of her lies being thrust into the light of day before so many of her contemporaries._

Coming to a halt at the edge of the mass of people all seated on the lawns under a grouping of different trees, he let go of Izayoi's hand and turned to face them. Before he could speak, however, someone else did.

“Ah, Touga-sama,” Michitose said smoothly, smirking at Izayoi as she fluttered her lashes and her fan with equal facility. “Come to enjoy my company once more?” she asked archly, flicking her gaze over the group around her avidly listening to her and hoping for some more juicy gossip to pass around as they all knew what she was intimating with her words; they were all especially titillated because Izayoi was with the inuyoukai and would hear everything said. Most there wondered whether she would even understand what they expected to be a conversation mostly conducted in innuendo.

Touga was more than willing to give them what they wanted, though it wasn't at the expense of the person they thought it would be.

“Hardly, madam,” he said, his voice frigid. “I already told you the day you invited me into your bed that I would never touch one who smelled of so many other males. And I _also_ told you that youkai that were betrothed, or looking to become so, did not turn from their chosen partners to bed any other, as I hear you have been telling people falsely that I have.” He grinned savagely as her face turned an unbecoming fuchsia color and her breathing stuttered, stunned speechless at his audacity in confronting her publicly in such a humiliating manner. “And here you are, and I can clearly smell three males on you. _In one day_... if I were, indeed, looking for a female to bed, I would most _definitely_ not take one who was so promiscuous as to bed three males in one day – and all before dinner, no less. I must really talk to Hiraku – it is in such bad taste to allow the whores to mingle so freely with the members of the court.”

There were gasps, and choked laughter, and horrified stammers from the members of the court and the women surrounding them while Michitose herself looked as though she were about to faint, anger, hatred, humiliation, and most importantly, _fear_ swirling in her eyes as she stared at him, unable to look away from the danger in his.

“One more thing, woman. Never let me hear another false rumor from your mouth that I had anything to do with you. One would have to be a total fool, and blind to boot, to prefer you to my hime. _I am neither,_ ” he said, his words a clear warning that to push her luck with any further lies was to court a danger she had no way to defend herself against. With that, he turned, completely ignoring the cries of the few people in the group still capable of speech through their shock that Michitose had fainted, and headed in a different direction.

He needed some alone time with his female, because his temper was about to have him slipping his human skin and instead sprouting the fur and sheer size of his true form. And that wasn't a wise idea within the confines of the palace – he would completely wreck it if he were to do so, not to mention possibly harm his female. Reaching the wall around the palace, he pulled her into his arms and formed his cloud under their feet, hurrying across the sky towards an empty place where he could calm himself down slowly.

Izayoi was completely speechless. Nothing had prepared her for what had just happened. And while she couldn't deny that the look of horrified humiliation on Michitose's part had soothed her own agitation over the gossip she'd been spreading, she was still having a hard time accepting that it really had happened. She'd never in a million years expected Touga to react as he had when she'd told him of the rumor going around, and the pitying looks she'd been receiving because of it. For certain, this was a day that the people here would not soon forget – the gossip from this day would be passed around for years. She actually wouldn't be surprised to find that Michitose had retired from the women's court, which, even though it was not an officially recognized court, being as it was simply the females of rank in the palace getting together to talk and gossip rather than anything important, still, more than likely, Michitose would disappear, going back to her own small estate left to her when her husband died with no male family still living to inherit.

No great loss, true, but still, Izayoi couldn't help but feel a teeny, tiny bit sorry for the woman. She shouldn't have done what she did, true, because in the end she was impugning Touga's honor, and had she been a male, she would have been challenged to combat for her words. His reaction had certainly been quite harsh, however, and she suddenly hoped that she never angered him that much herself.

She had been so stunned over what had happened that she hadn't even noticed their flight. Touga had to chuckle to himself as he landed and let her step away from his hold a little, watching as she took in their surroundings. He'd brought them to the beach, and Izayoi looked around at the surrounding area – it was empty of people, of any sign of life save for a few birds... almost immediately, her stress level began to drop, and she smiled up at the daiyoukai, enchanted.

“I haven't been to the beach in a long time,” she said, even her voice smiling. “But why are we here?”

Touga shrugged, his human form feeling tight and constricting. He needed to change and relax for a time in his true form. He only hoped that Izayoi didn't shy away from his true form, letting it make her second guess her agreement to their betrothal – it would kill him if she did. But there was only one way to find out, and standing around staring at the water wasn't it.

“The stress has made my blood rise, little one. I need to let myself relax in my true form for a time – does this bother you?” he asked, holding her gaze, his own shadowed slightly by concern.

Her eyes widened. “Truly?!” she asked, excited. “You would show me your true form?”

He nodded, a little reassured by her seeming excitement. “You do not mind seeing my true form?” he asked, just to be sure.

At that, she pulled away from him entirely, an insulted look crossing her face. “Why would you ask me something so ridiculous?” she asked. “I know what you are. I have accepted it, and it does not bother me. What kind of future can we have together if you do not trust me?” she finished, the insulted expression turning to hurt, instead.

Her reprimand caught his attention, and he sighed, knowing that she was right. The knowledge of his lack caused his need to change to run even higher. “You are right, my dear. I won't question your trust again and I'm sorry I did even the once.” Motioning her to back up, he allowed his aggravated youki to flare up and out, forming a corona of light around him that became so bright he could no longer be seen. As he disappeared into the light, he streaked up and into the sky... and when he finally alighted on the ground once more; he was in a form so entirely different, and vast, that Izayoi was struck dumb.

Shining silver in the sun in a way that made her eyes hurt, she put a hand up to shade them a bit, and stared at him, enchanted. Crimson eyes staring down on her from so high above should have frightened her, but they didn't, instead, they drew her as he lay down in the sand and whined at her; lowering his head to lay it across his paws, he looked at her longingly and whined again, clearly pleading with her.

Understanding him surprisingly quickly, she walked slowly up to him, holding his red gaze with no fear and no little amount of awe as she approached. She came to a stop in front of his massive head, her own head tilted as she took him in, then she smiled, clearly happy that he was showing himself to her in this manner and charmed by him.

Pleased at the expression on her face, he gently nudged her with his huge nose, and she grinned, plunging her hands into soft silver silk as she stroked his huge paw that lay next to her with a happy squeak. “Your fur is so soft,” she murmured, laying her face into it and inhaling. Even in his true form, he smelled nothing like any dog she'd ever known, instead smelling of trees and cool streams and nature. With a great big sigh, she felt all the tension in her entire body just drift away as she leaned into him, her body going limp enough to nearly slide to the ground.

Seeing this, Touga nudged her again, and she sighed once more, allowing him to push her into his chest, where she lay back and practically fell asleep as soon as she'd landed where he wanted her. Contented as he'd never been before, not even when Sesshoumaru was still a trusting pup and slept with his sire in just such a manner, Touga growled softly and lay his great head next to her; with his huge paw on the other side of her, she was completely invisible to anyone who might stumble on them, and, sending his senses out and finding that it was safe, he exhaled deeply and allowed himself to follow his little female into sleep.

How long they slept there he would never know, but it was at least an hour, and carefully lifting his great head once he woke, Touga glanced at the sky and then yawned. It was time to head back – dinner would be soon, and he didn't want his little female to miss her meal – there wasn't much of her to begin with, she certainly didn't need to lose any of what she had. He smiled inwardly when he looked down at her – she was curled up and clenching handfuls of his fur with a happy little smile on her face. It looked as though she was perfectly at home with him in his true form, and that caused a pleased rumble to bubble up from deep in his chest.

After a moment of just enjoying the sight, charmed by her smile, he nudged her with his nose lightly and let loose a low, almost purring growl. It worked, waking her fairly quickly, though it didn't exactly make her want to move.

“Mmm, Touga,” she said, yawning, “don't make me move. I like it right where I am.”

Nudging her a little harder, she finally surfaced fully from his fur and glared at him a little, though she stood up and moved, understanding his growled demands pretty well for being human.

“I'm moving, I'm moving!” she huffed, still glaring at him, though there was no real anger in her scent. Once she was far enough away, he pulled in his now calm youki and wrapped himself in it, and when he settled before her again, he was once more in his human form.

“Now, my little love, do not be so angry with me. It is time for dinner, and if we are gone much longer, your father will panic and start sending out search parties.” He chuckled at the grouchy expression she shot him. “There will be many more times we will be able to nap in this manner over the years of our lives, Izayoi. Come,” he held out his arm, and she wrapped herself around him as he lifted them into the air again.

This time, though, she wasn't busy thinking about what had transpired earlier, and so she was able to take in the fact that she was _flying_. Knowing that he had a hold on her, his pelt wrapped firmly around her, she watched avidly, eyes everywhere as she took in what it was like to look at the earth from above it. Of course, in her memories of Kagome, she knew that man had learned to fly, but it wasn't the same as this by any means, and this was something she would never forget.

Touga was completely taken with her expression of sheer joy, the way her eyes couldn't stop moving as she looked at everything from a new perspective. It made him happy, to be able to do something to bring such a beautiful smile to her face, and wipe it clear of the shadow of fear and worry that had ridden her for so many weeks – since he'd met her, really.

“It's so beautiful up here,” she said, looking at him with shining eyes. “It's a good thing I cannot fly on my own, or I daresay my family would never see me, for I would not want to come down again.”

He chuckled at her, delighted and quite happy with the way the day had gone. Yes, that strumpet and her stories had upset Izayoi, thus upsetting him, but what happened afterward most definitely made up for it. She was not upset or disgusted by his true form, the thought of leaving him obviously not crossing her mind, he'd been able to sleep curled up with her for the first time, and he knew already that until they were married and he was able to sleep with her all the time, he wouldn't be getting much sleep at all. It had been more than he'd ever expected, the feeling of peace and complete happiness and contentment that had simply flooded his body, and he knew that from that day on, he would always yearn for her when she wasn't present.

They landed back in the shiro in the same place they'd left it, and thankfully, the area was clear of others. She looked up at him when they landed with a smile, and he gently tugged a lock of hair back into place that had become dislodged during their nap and subsequent flight. Finding himself lost in her gaze, his smile slowly faded away to something older, more primal, instead. With a groan of deepest desire, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, Izayoi not even needing to think as she opened to him, freely giving him access to anything he chose to take.

Touga knew quite well just what he wanted to take; unfortunately, now wasn't the time, and so he just kissed her very deeply, giving her a taste of what was to come, and then pulled back slowly, greatly enjoying the heavy-lidded look she was currently sending him. He sighed, and shook himself back to reality.

“Much as I regret it, now is not the time to take this any further. It is time for the evening meal, my love,” he said, the regret clear on his face for Izayoi to see. She blushed becomingly at the desire etched into his face, and nodded.

“H-hai,” she said, her voice making Touga shiver at its husky tone; she noticed and blushed a bit deeper, clearing her throat as he turned to head inside and she followed closely behind. _I wonder when it_ _will_ _be time, though,_ she sighed, not realizing she'd spoken aloud until the daiyoukai froze in his stride and turned his head to look at her, his eyes pink'd once more, though this time not by temper.

“When you agree to wed me, Izayoi. Then it will be time for that, and far more. I told you I would wait, and I will, though you make it more and more difficult every day.”

She didn't know how to respond to that, so he turned back and continued leading her into the dining room; he was not surprised to find that they were the last to take their places, nor that Hiraku was looking at them both with a twinkle in his eye.

Touga was not unaware of the absolute explosion of gossip that started the moment they entered the dining room, nor that he was unable to find Michitose anywhere within its confines. He smirked to himself – the insufferable female had deserved her fate. As if he would turn from a woman of beauty, talent, generosity of spirit, intelligence, refinement and a gentle heart to bed a common whore. She was lucky that humiliation was all she'd suffered at his hand.

As they sat, Hiraku took his first bite, and then the meal began, though the talk did not stop for all of that. The talk was loud enough that those at the main table could hear it quite clearly, and the Lord of the manor shifted on his cushion, quite amused at it all.

“So, Touga, I hear that you had a run-in with one of our rather less than savory family members today,” he said between bites, smiling a little at the look on the inuyoukai's face – and his daughter's. He'd heard the whole thing from Sakura, and had definitely had a hard time not laughing in a manner completely unbefitting the Lord of Setsuna. The little trollop had deserved every word, too, and he was pleased that the woman would be forced by shame to leave his palace and retire permanently to her own home. With her behavior, and the way Touga had publicly called her out on it, it was highly unlikely that she would ever find a man to wed her again – at least, not one of any property and good name, himself. Petty it might be, but she was the one of his cousins he'd most disliked growing up, and as far as he was concerned, she'd gotten her just deserts for her lies – lies that had upset his daughter.

Kohaku wasn't held back by his dignity – he wasn't Lord and was glad of it. He laughed aloud, quite enjoying the tale Sakura had told. “Hmph. Not as though the wench didn't deserve it, and we all know it,” he said between guffaws. “And I could name a few more that are just as bad.” His meaning was clear as he looked pointedly across at the table where Naoko and Masako were seated. “Perhaps we will get lucky, and they will be disposed of in a similar manner to that other ill-bred wench that even now prepares her belongings to leave the palace.”

The noise level in the room had dropped significantly as Kohaku began speaking, and so everyone there was well able to hear what was being said. Both females suddenly decided that speaking wasn't a wise idea and finished the meal in circumspect silence.

Touga watched all of it with an amused eye; every court had such family members that they wished would disappear. After it got quiet, he spoke up. “Yes. I think – or, at least, I hope – that I have made my point that I am not interested in importunate females seeking me out. I have interest in only one, and we all should know by now who that is.”

Izayoi blushed at Touga's words, her lips tilting just that little bit in pleasure at his clearly stated possessive interest in her, and only her.

Her father caught it, of course.

“I see that Touga's declaration pleases you, Izayoi, my love,” he said, smiling.

She nodded, but did not speak.

“Hm.” Her sire eyed her, and then changed the subject, looking at his son and heir, and his quiet but happy-seeming wife. “So, tell me, Ichirou – were Izayoi's words to you in regards to your marriage worth their weight?” he asked, taking note of Airi's sudden stillness and her blank face with interest.

Ichirou smiled at that, glancing at his sister fondly. “Of course, father – when is she ever wrong? Not that she is perfect, but nearly, I say,” he grinned as she shot him a narrow-eyed warning look. “And I'm sure Touga agrees with me, ne?” he asked the also grinning inuyoukai.

“Actually, no,” he began, his own grin growing as she looked up at him, a surprised, hurt look on her face, “because I _do_ see her as perfect.” As he finished speaking, she blushed and looked down at her small platter, a pleased but slightly embarrassed light replacing the hurt. She knew he knew that she wasn't perfect; just as he knew she understood that he was in truth meaning she was perfect, _for him._

The table fell silent for a moment in surprise when a voice that had never been heard during the banter at mealtimes spoke up.

“If I may ask, what did Izayoi-sama,” she hesitated just for a split second on the 'sama', “have to say about our marriage?” she asked her husband, looking up at him with uncertainty.

Ichirou, aware that there was some discomfort between the two women, said, “She was the one that gave me the advice to court you. She said that it was not fair that due to certain circumstances, you had been denied one. As a man, it was not something that had occurred to me,” he admitted, meeting his little wife's eyes. “But once she had spoken of it, I realized that it was a good idea, and practical, as well as giving you something to remember fondly. And it has helped, has it not? We have come to know each other much better.”

Very surprised, and not sure what to say, she glanced shyly over at the young woman, then back up at her husband and nodded. “Yes,” she said quietly, “I suppose that it has.” Taking a deep breath, she looked over at Izayoi once more and said, “Thank you, Izayoi-sama, for giving your brother such advice. I am grateful for the courtship he has given me these last weeks. It has, indeed, allowed me to know him much better.”

Izayoi nodded. “You're welcome. It is good advice for any male, truly. As I told them, you only get back from your marriage what you put into it.”

Airi nodded in return, and then fell silent, going back to her meal, as did Izayoi.

“Where did you and Izayoi disappear to after the... confrontation with Michitose?” Hiraku asked Touga as the women fell silent. Touga glanced at him, and could tell he wasn't concerned, simply curious.

“I was greatly angered at the upset that woman's words had caused Izayoi, and it caused my blood to become restless and surge in strength. Normally, when such a thing happens, a youkai takes his or her true form, as that allows the blood and youki to settle and calm once more. However, I needed to get away from here to do so – I would not have my form destroy your home. So I took Izayoi and flew towards the coast to a place that was open and where I could slip my human form with no damage to anything around me,” he finished.

“Truly?” Hiraku asked. “Are you really so large as to damage a palace were you to change?”

His gaze was drawn to Izayoi as she nodded rapidly, her eyes wide. “Yes, father, he is! It would seem as though he were as large as a mountain. I couldn't believe my eyes when he turned. In his true form, he could easily step on this entire palace with one paw and destroy it.”

Hiraku blinked, obviously trying, unsuccessfully, to imagine such a thing. Then he frowned. “Are all youkai so large?” he asked, clearly wondering about something. It could not be so – if it were, humans would have been killed off long ago.

Touga shook his head. “No. Size is equated with age and power.  Most youkai, when in true form, are perhaps the size of two horses stacked one atop the other. But daiyoukai, such as I, are much larger. Currently, the only youkai that is as large as I is Ryokotsussei. Even my son and heir, as powerful as he is, is only a quarter of my size yet.”

“How old is he?” Izayoi asked suddenly, something seeming to occur to her. “Your son, I mean?”

Frowning just a bit, Touga looked down at Izayoi, concerned with the sudden discomfort he could make out in her voice. “Sesshoumaru is, in human years, about your age, fifteen or so. In true years, that would put him just over two hundred years. Why? Does something bother you?”

She hesitated, then said in a low tone only meant for him, “I would rather not speak of this in the presence of others – t'would only spark more gossip, my Lord,” she said, not looking at him.

For a moment, he almost became agitated, his blood pulsing at her tone of voice. But then he set aside his worry. Whatever was wrong, he would find out and take care of it, assuaging whatever concern she had. He would not give her up, and wouldn't allow her to back out of her promise – not now. It was far too late for her – he was much too deep in love with her now to ever let her go.

His eyes widened a little as that last thought crossed his mind. It was the first time he'd actually allowed what his heart had known for some few days now into his mind – and his eyes softened as he looked down at her, not inclined to argue with himself at all. It was true – he did love her, more than anything in the world save for his son, and he knew that love would only continue to grow as they made a life together.

_I will tell her. She deserves to know how I feel. I can only hope that her feelings have grown as deep for me, though if what the jewel told her was true, then they have – or will come to._

He lost himself in thought as the meal and conversation continued on around him, and as soon as he and Izayoi had finished their food, he eyed Hiraku, who nodded, seeming to understand what he needed. Standing, he nudged Izayoi and offered his hand to assist her to stand, then headed out the door, wishing to take her somewhere special to tell her what he needed to.

“Would you like to return to the beach, Izayoi?” he asked quietly. “I believe it would be a beautiful night for it – it is calm and there are no storms approaching.

She was a little surprised at his question, but nodded eagerly – she would love to walk in the sand and dip her toes in the little wavelets as they washed up on shore. It was something she had missed since her long ago childhood – after their mother had died, they hadn't gone back to the beach again. And as Kagome, the last time she'd been to the beach was when the Inutachi had gone to get the shield breaking ability from the bat youkai – and instead, ended up saving a little bat hanyou and her mother, gaining the ability to break shields for Tessaiga in gratitude from the tiny hanyou.

Leading her outside once again, he pulled her to him, but this time, enfolded them into his orb of light...

And Izayoi, stunned, felt herself become energy. As Kagome, she understood what was happening quite well. Touga had the ability to turn his body, made up of mass, into light, or energy, instead, which moved much, much faster than anything else in creation. But he had a control that light itself didn't, as he could actually control his speed to an extent, moving faster or slower at will.

But to feel herself become nothing more than light energy was strange and, in a way, frightening, and she wondered how he was able to reconstitute himself, and whoever else was with him. It was definitely something human scientists in Kagome's birth era would have loved to study – Touga, and youkai like him, would have been nothing more than guinea pigs to the governments of the world in her time.

She was glad that would not happen.

Surrounded by Touga's essence, she felt warm and safe and happy, and she could literally feel his essence hugging her and surrounding her, keeping her safe. It was strange... but it was definitely a mode of travel she would enjoy trying again sometime.

As they landed and became solid again, Touga slowly let go of her, watching her carefully to make sure she was steady on her feet and not dizzy. When it was clear that she was fine, he let go completely and watched with a smile as she smiled at the water with pleasure in her eyes. After a moment, she slipped her shoes and tabi off, then ran forward towards it as it ran up onto the beach with tiny wavelets that swelled up over her toes and she smiled and twirled like a little girl. He watched her pensively, a small smile on his face at her absolute joy over such a small thing.

Most women wanted jewels, beautiful clothes, servants to wait on them hand and foot and a large, richly appointed home to boast about. Izayoi... just wanted to be happy.

It was something that he hoped he could give her.

Sitting down after taking his armor off, he waited in the sand for her to finish playing in the water and come sit next to him as he knew she would. They had a few things to discuss, and he thought this place was the perfect place to tell her – the cool breeze coming in off the ocean and the bright waxing moon rising slowly from the horizon. It was dark, though not too dark to see, peaceful and quiet – there was no one else around in this little cove that he and Hiraku and a squadron of soldiers had so recently cleared of pirates.

After a little while, Izayoi came and sat down next to him, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She looked around and smiled a little wistfully at the ghosts of brighter years and happier days that danced and floated through the cove in eyes that grew opaque with the memories. “This place hasn't changed much since I was last here with my family as a child. Of course,” she laughed at herself a little sadly, “it wouldn't have. The land ages so much slower than we humans – or even youkai,” she said, glancing at Touga sideways.

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked after several seconds of silence fraught with some emotion she couldn't quite get her mind around that began to make her feel awkward. “I mean, here, of all places?”

He was silent for a while; she'd almost forgotten she'd asked him a question by the time he answered, just leaning back and enjoying the slight breeze and the moonlight shining on the water.

“I wanted to bring you somewhere special, somewhere you might recognize. But as a sheltered hime, I knew that those places outside the palace walls would probably be few and far between. Then I remembered you telling your father that this place would most likely be where the pirates were hiding that day out in the garden, and that you mentioned that you had come here as a child with family.”

“Oh,” she smiled shyly, looking down and curling her toes into the sand, enjoying the feel of it.

“Izayoi,” Touga began after a moment's silence, “what... what was it that bothered you about mention of my son earlier at dinner?” he asked, turning to look down on her. Despite the darkness of the night, he could see her face clearly, and he watched her normally animated features become frozen with a bit of apprehension.

Her heart beating a little bit faster than normal, she stared rigidly down at the sand as she tried to sort her thoughts. She sighed. “It just seems awkward – that I'm basically the same age as your son. And it occurred to me... what about his mother?” She flushed with jealousy at that thought. “Will I have to deal with her, as well?”

Touga blinked, a little taken aback at the direction of her thoughts. “As for Sesshoumaru, my hana,” he said after a moment to assimilate what she'd said, “you have nothing to worry about. Despite his technical age, he has a long way to go before he gains your wisdom or maturity. And Satori...” he trailed off, turning his face to look out over the sea, his eyes shadowed, “she is of no concern in this matter.”

Taking note of his avoidance, her jealousy swelled and she scowled. “Do not lie to me, Touga,” she said, beginning to get angry, her temper flaring at thought of being placed in what seemed to her a rather familiar position once again, “I can see how you avoid my eyes when you speak of her. I know that she was never your wife, and that you had a contract with her to provide you an heir... but it seems as though there are feelings for her in your heart, since you can't even look me in the eye when you say her name.” Izayoi turned away, too; wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she stood and walked away from him towards the water again, memories of her life as Kagome overwhelming her with pain.

Too well she remembered the constant hurt of knowing that Inuyasha could never look at her with clear eyes, because they were always clouded by haunted memories of another. She would not put herself through something similar with Touga – especially as he'd told her that were they to marry, he would bind her to him and extend her life to match his. She couldn't even _imagine_ a nearly endless lifetime of going through the same pain that Inuyasha had introduced her innocent heart to once before.

She just couldn't.

As all of these thoughts ran through her mind, tears cascaded down her cheeks though she made no sound, her heart weeping for all the pain she'd been subjected to before – and what she was being subjected to now. For the truth was that she was in love with Touga, and she couldn't hide that fact from herself any longer. And worse, she loved him in a much stronger way than she had Inuyasha, because she was much more mature now than she had been then though her age was the same, and her heart was as adult as she was.

This was an adult woman's love, for an adult male. Not the first love of an innocent girl-child whose heart had just been stirred into wakefulness for the first time.

It knew who it wanted to cherish... but it looked as though there might be someone in the way, and that fact just about killed her.

She stiffened when his arms came around her, having to fight to keep still, because she was now almost afraid to let herself fall into him – afraid that if she did, she would look into his heart and find another woman's eyes staring back at her. She would never be able to withstand such a thing – it would surely break her, and then the kami would be disappointed, for she would never be able to destroy the jewel with her heart so tainted with pain.

Touga was surprised when she said what she did, not understanding what she could possibly be thinking. He watched her walk away from him with a furrowed brow, beginning to get a little angry himself – until he smelled the salt of her tears. And then he stood and went to her, unable to bear the thought of her beautiful eyes drowning in tears over something he had done. He just wasn't sure what that was. Did she really think he had hidden feelings for Satori?

Not hardly. She was beautiful, yes. And powerful, no one could deny that. But she was in love with someone else – and frankly, not really his type.

He was the only one that knew of her true heart; when she had agreed to bear him an heir, he had asked her why she, unlike every other female out there, did not attempt to get him to wed her. He had been surprised by her words.

She was in love with one of his generals, and he in was in love with her, as well. The problem was that when he was young, his parents had forced him to wed another – the daughter of a friend of his father's that had told her sire she wanted him. Spoiled beyond belief by her parents, they gave her anything she desired, and when she spoke of her desire for him, the match was instantly arranged and agreed to, without anyone even asking him. The sad truth was that he couldn't stand her, and he'd been enraged to be forced by his father to do such a thing.

Since his father had given his word of honor, Masao went through with the wedding, gritting his teeth at the female's flaunting of her supposed conquest. But though he'd agreed to wed the spoiled bitch, he'd never agreed to bed her... or breed an heir on her.

And thus the female was left alone on her wedding night, and every other, and, when confronted by his parents and hers when she went whining to them about his treatment of her, he calmly told them that though he'd agreed to wed her for honor's sake, he hadn't agreed to ever bed her. And he never would, he told both sets of shocked parents... parents who'd been gloating to their contemporaries of the children the pairing would produce. He'd let his own parents know in no uncertain terms that he despised them, bitterness growing in his heart towards them for ruining his life for their own desires.

He hadn't met Satori 'til many years later, and when he had, his hatred for his family and his wife's, and the wench herself, had grown to immense proportions and known no bounds. And so there they were, unable to be together unless his useless wife died.

A slight smile tugged at Touga's lips as he thought about the last time he'd seen Satori – she had seemed just a little too happy; he was almost certain she'd finally decided on a way to get rid of the wife in a way that Masao could not be blamed. He hoped, for her sake, that in whatever way she finally got her happiness. Masao, too – he was a good warrior, and a good male to have at your back. He hadn't deserved what his parents had done to him in any way.

All of that passed through his mind like lightening, and he sighed, tightening his arms around the tiny woman that had so quickly become his whole heart. Now more than ever he could sympathize with Masao – if his sire had attempted to do to him what Masao's father had done to _him_ , he'd have said honor be damned, and killed him. After all, it wasn't _his_ word that would have been given, and that would end up being broken. He could only be glad that his choice was exactly that – _his_ choice.

“Izayoi... my dear, you have jumped to conclusions. And they are completely erroneous conclusions, too.” He proceeded to tell her the story of Satori and Masao, and he could feel Izayoi's tense frame begin to loosen as he spoke. After finishing his tale, he turned her around in his arms and wiped her tears away for the second time that day, purring comfortingly to her all the while. “I would not have come to you with another woman in my heart – I am not so much a fool as to marry one, when I love another. To do so would be to subject myself and you to a very long lifetime of misery.” He met her drenched gaze and smiled softly, tenderly. “There has never been a woman to take up residence within the walls of my heart... until now.”

Hearing what he'd said clearly enough, still, her mind took a moment to take in the ramifications of his words, and when she did, her eyes widened as she looked up at him, stunned. “W-what?” she gasped softly, too shocked, and yet hopeful, to say more.

“Like the Minano, that starts its fall at the peak of Mount Tsukuba, my love has swollen on its course and now fills a deep, still channel,”* he quoted slowly, keeping his eyes glued to hers and willing her to believe him, for he knew she would know this poem and understand what he was saying to her. He watched her eyes widen even further as those words so familiar were quoted to her, so completely stunned she didn't know what to say at all. Eyes softening even further as he looked down at the dainty little female that had crept in and stolen his heart, he said, “I brought you out here tonight to tell you what I finally realized earlier this day. I love you, Izayoi, and I always will. No other woman holds my heart in her hands save you, and I will have no other, ever. It will always and only ever be you.”

Too choked up for several moments to speak, Touga continued to purr consolingly as he held her, giving her time to work her way through the shock he'd apparently given her.

Staring into lambent golden eyes full of the love he claimed to feel, she thought back over the weeks he'd been a guest in the shiro. All of that time had been spent mostly in her company, and though it seemed maybe a little fast to her, she couldn't deny her own heart. She loved him, and she knew she did. And now he'd told her that he returned her feelings with a heart that was free and clear to be solely hers. Even though there was still quite some time left to the summer, she found herself wishing to wed him now, rather than later, because she knew that her heart would not change – she would never turn from him.

She didn't need to wait anymore... he loved her, and she loved him, and that was all she needed to know. Blinking rapidly to keep from crying yet again, she pressed her face into his chest and gathered her thoughts. After regaining control, she looked back up and met his hopeful eyes and smiled, a smile touched by shyness and happiness and topped with love, and told him what was in her heart.

“I love you too, Touga, with all of my heart. I'm sorry for being jealous and saying what I did. I just... couldn't stand the thought of your heart being given to another when I wished it for myself. Forgive me?” she asked, tears breaking free of her control anyway at the look on his face as he heard her words. But as he leaned down to kiss her; she stopped him with a tiny finger to his lips. His confused expression was adorable, and she laughed a little watery laugh at him. “I wasn't finished,” she said, smiling at him through her tears. “I wanted to know... is there any particular reason that we are to be wed at the end of the summer?”

Touga blinked, then shook his head, not really taking in why she would be asking such a thing. “No... that time frame was simply to allow you enough time to come to know me, to be comfortable with me - if you accepted the betrothal, of course. The choice of date is up to you, for I would wed you now if I could.”

“Then why don't you?” she whispered achingly, not looking away, wanting to see his expression when he realized what she was saying.

She wasn't disappointed. It was like watching the sun rise in his golden eyes as they tinged with red; apparently his black blood, his instincts, the inu under the human skin was instantly excited at what her words were suggesting.

“Do you mean... Izayoi, are you saying that you are ready to be wed?” he growled out, his voice going deeper than normal.

Saying nothing, she simply nodded, and everything within him coalesced into an instant need so great that he literally pounced on her, kissing her senseless for several long moments; then he pulled away, determined to go notify Hiraku immediately of his good fortune – until he realized that he would have to wait until tomorrow, as it was well past time for bed, and her father had long since gone to his. He was disappointed – for all of ten seconds, and then the lovely, pouting, kiss-swollen lips before him beckoned irresistibly, and he once more gave in.

Just before he closed his lips over hers once more, he said... “I accept, my Izayoi, my love. I will speak to your father tomorrow, and a wedding you will have, and as soon as it can be arranged, at that.”

And with that, speech was forgotten as he took her down to the sand and gave her the merest hint of what her wedding night would consist of.

She decided very quickly that she couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *part of the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. One Hundred Poems by One Hundred Poets. This particular one was by retired Emperor Yozei, and was found in the 'Love' section of the collection. 
> 
> I found that it was perfect to use here, and I hope everyone agrees!


	20. Into the Morass of a Broken Mind

Takemaru slowed his horse as he came to the top of the ridge, and then came to a complete halt as he looked out over the small valley at the northern edge of Setsuna land. He sat there, staring at the empty land in the hellish afternoon heat, his mind years away... in a time when it was much cooler.

After a little while, he slowly cantered his horse down into the little valley and headed for a small bit of forest near the northern edge of the little, sheltered valley. As he drew closer, a dilapidated, half-burned hut could be seen drooping mournfully; just to the east of that hut were three small graves.

It was these that the mounted man made for, and when he reached them, he dismounted, wrapping the horse’s reins around the pommel of his saddle. Then he turned and looked at the graves with a stark expression; the next few movements he made as he stumbled towards them were off balance and jerky before he reached the almost overgrown graves, and knelt, bowing his head respectfully.

_Father, mother... little sister. I've come back, if just for a moment. I swear that no matter what it takes, I will destroy those wicked youkai. And I apologize that I have not come before this, to visit you in your long sleep. I... still dream of that day... I haven't slept peacefully one night since without hearing your screams, mama. All of it... I don't think I'm capable of sleeping dreamlessly anymore, but oh, what I would not give to do so. But honor will not allow me to – not until I avenge your deaths, for until then, you also cannot rest peacefully. It would not be right for me to do so when you cannot._

He reached up absently and wiped the sweat from his brow, and then looked around again. He could remember all of it with adamant clarity – he could even pinpoint exactly where the tiny body of his little sister had landed when she'd been thrown – and where her head had, as well. To him, the area still reeked of blood and spoiled flesh, and probably always would. It was a haunted clearing... no one in the region would settle here, despite the fact that it was a fertile little valley with plenty of water and other resources.

Shaking off the mind-numbing memories, he stood once more and promised again, inwardly, that he would gain vengeance somehow – yes, he would. Even though it would be impossible to find the low-level youkai that had done this to his family after all these years – in fact, it was even possible that they had been killed themselves – he would gain his vengeance by taking it out on one of the leaders of the youkai races... he would kill Touga, Inu no Taisho and evil beast hidden in human clothing. And all those that would ally with those beasts would die, as well.

All.

Taking one last glance around the area, Takemaru once more mounted his horse and moved off, determined not to be in that valley come dark; his dreams were haunted enough – he didn't need it made any worse through proximity to the origins of all of his nightmares.

Heading quickly north, he passed back out of Setsuna land and kept a steady pace, still planning what he could do to destroy Hiraku and Ichirou of Setsuna – and the youkai they allied themselves with. Izayoi... oh, she was even worse, one who would whore herself out to youkai...

At that point, his mind stopped, and a peculiar thought came to him. Was it perhaps _not_ her will to really wed the monster? Izayoi had been raised, after all, the same as other hime, despite some of her other training – you married where you were told. Hime had no choice in their marriages – they were married off according to what the head of the clan chose – for whatever reasons. And sometimes, he'd heard, some even gave their daughters to youkai as concubines – little better than whores, and the girls had no choice. Was that the situation here? Izayoi, despite her intelligence and reiki, was a dutiful daughter, and would be bound by the family's honor to marry where she was told, without hope of redemption... unless someone else saved her from that fate. He supposed that it was at least honorable of Hiraku to insist that his daughter be a wife, and not a concubine. As much as he doted on the girl, it was doubtful he would _ever_ give her as a concubine, no matter what was being offered for her in return.

Still... if he could stop the wedding, perhaps steal the hime away in the night so that she was not forced into such a fate? He was positive that she would never speak against her father, even if she were terrified of her husband to be, and would probably, for honor's sake, even defend his choice as the dutiful and honorable daughter she was... and in that way, he excused her reaction to his words in formal court as her refusal to dishonor her family, her father's word, especially in front of the one he had given it to. If he could save her from that fate, she would probably be most grateful. Because, even though she seemed to like youkai personally, that was still a far cry from wishing to _wed_ one.

But he did not know when that mockery of a wedding was to be. However, most betrothals were fairly lengthy, as weddings were a big ceremony uniting two clans together. Both clans were present, and there was much haggling over dowry and the like before the two were joined. So there was a good chance that he had perhaps a year... the wedding being set for next spring or summer.

That left him with a little time to plan what to do... and find allies. Although finding an ally might be quite, quite easy, as he thought back to the rumors he'd heard of Takeda's anger at Hiraku's refusal of his offer for Izayoi. He was fairly certain he could get the head of the clan to assist him, but that would, in the end, he decided, not suit his plans – because then Nori, the head of the Takeda, would expect the prize to be his... namely, Izayoi. And since he was determined that she be _his_ , that would not do.

No... it seemed his best bet to destroy Setsuna's current Lord, and the hell-born wedding he was determined to thrust his innocent daughter into, was to find men himself... ones he could gather to him with promises of glory and entitlement when he took Setsuna away from its current Lord, and set _himself_ up as its rightful Lord, instead.

After all, he was a Setsuna too... was he not?

That did not mean, however, that he could not let the Takeda Lord know why he'd been denied the hime's hand. It would certainly cause much trouble between the so-called allies, and anything that caused Hiraku of Setsuna trouble, was enough to make him quite, quite happy.

~oOo~

An old man sitting on a creaky porch watched with curiosity as a younger man walked slowly towards him, shading his eyes from the late afternoon sun with a dusty hand, and the elder, finally able to make out who it was, smiled in welcome.

“Ah, Yorio, welcome, welcome! Taking leave of the fieldwork for the day? It is most unpleasantly hot, is it not? Come, come, have a cup of water and sit for a little span o' time,” the elder said, offering the young man a dipper full of water from the bucket next to him. He waited while the young man wet his throat, and then patted the spot next to himself.

The young man, now known as Yorio, sat down with a sigh and drew his arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away. “Ah... 'tis such hot dusty work to ready the fields for the late plantings.” The young man, controlled by a tiny nomi youkai, though neither knew it, slanted a rather odd look his elder's way.

“Oi... I heard some talk of someone named Takemaru. Said he was bad news... what were they talkin' 'bout?”

The elder's eyes lit up. “Takemaru, eh? Now that's a name I haven't heard in years. Yes... that boy was cursed, it's true. Wherever he went, he brought death – death by _youkai_ , mind you, not just any kind of death.”

Myouga was quite interested in that. He prompted his host. “Eh? Death by youkai? What do ya mean by that, old man? He was in league with them, or somethin'?”

“Oh, no, no, no. Not at all. In fact, the boy had nightmares constantly about what them critters did to his family. No... he certainly weren't familiar with youkai. He hated 'em more than most people do.” The elder spat off the porch, then took a long drink himself. “But it were as though he'd been cursed... to draw them to him wherever he went.”

“But where did he come from? I mean... I ain't never heard his name 'afore. Was he from here?”

“Not to begin with, sonny. No, he came stumblin' in here one afternoon, dirty, bloody, and his mind were a wanderin' like sometimes happens with those that's seed bad things. It took a while, especially as he weren't but a little fellow himself, maybe seed seven or eight summers, but his family were farmers a few miles out up north in this little valley.” He looked over at his companion, eyes glinting with pleasure to have a willing listener to his old gossip. “Seems his family had all been killed off by a group of youkai... I was there, ya know, we went to make sure the little fella's family were taken care of decently, and it were the worst scene of carnage I've ever seed in my entire life.”

He stopped talking for a few moments, those far away days coming back to his mind, and he shivered. “Yes... I ain't never seed worse... not even when we were hit a few years later. But anyway, the boy - Masaharu, our old village headman, took 'im in. Trained him up in the ways of a samurai, since the boy showed talent for swordplay like I ain't never seed 'afore. But then... well, we got attacked by them youkai, and almost no one got killed – 'ceptin Masaharu and his wife. That's when people decided that boy weren't safe to keep around and they chased him out o' town. And I ain't never heard that name agin.” He squinted at the younger man suddenly. “What brought his name up, anyway? Seems kinda odd, you know, since ever'body here is kinda terrified to speak his name.”

The young man was silent for a moment, as Myouga processed everything he'd been told, and then the nomi prompted him again, and he said, “Oh, apparently some soldiers came ridin' through earlier in the day, escortin' some young man off Setsuna land. Someone popped up and said he looked like Takemaru, and talk started, though in whispers. Made me wonder.”

The old man chortled at the thought of the arrogant Takemaru bein' kicked off Setsuna land. “Well, well, now ain't that just funny. Especially seein' as he were a'raised as a Setsuna son. The kami sure have a funny sense o' humor, they do,” he mumbled, shaking his head all the while.

Myouga, pleased with what he'd learned so far, had the younger man nod, and then excuse himself. Sending him on home, he disengaged from the man's mind and jumped off his shoulder. Hopping hurriedly to the side of the path he'd landed on, he made his way up the closest tree, and called for his crow. It was time to make his way back to Setsuna...

He was sure his Lord would be _very_ interested in what he had to say. And perhaps he would even say it in the same manner the old man had. It was certainly interesting listening to the human commoners talk, sometimes, even when they didn't have anything particularly interesting to say.

_Seed? Afore? 'Ceptin? If I didn't know what was being talked about, I wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of what he was saying. But it sure does have a certain cadence to it... it's rather hypnotizing, in a way._

But knowing his Lord, he wouldn't even notice the way he was talking... not when he heard what he was actually _saying._

~oOo~

Mitsuhi looked behind herself to make sure she was not being followed, and then pulled her hood up higher on her head to hide her features. She wanted no one to know what she was about...

She couldn't believe it when the lady she'd served for years in the palace had been scorned so suddenly by all just because of the words of a youkai. So, sure, he was a handsome sort, but worse in her eyes was that he was a _male_. She did not like males – look what they did to females! She, herself, had been raped repeatedly as a young girl-child, and from those days until now she'd hated them all with a near manic hatred. And so, when she got a job in the palace and was given as a maidservant to Michitose, she was ecstatic, for the first time having hope that she would never be forced to service a male again.

Grudgingly, she would admit that there appeared to be some males that were not quite so horrid; Setsuna's Lord and his son being two of them, from what she had heard. Rape was not tolerated by either male, and those perpetrators of that act that were caught, were punished severely by being castrated. It was a place she felt safer than anyplace else she'd ever been... and then, her mistress, Michitose, had reached out to her and showed her what a lover should be.

And now, to find that her mistress had been driven off? She wasn't certain of the details, but she really didn't care what they were, the male who'd done it would pay, somehow. That was why she hurried to meet with her now supposedly former mistress in the middle of the day wearing a cloak and hiding her face.

She looked around cautiously as she entered the small stretch of woods near the edge of the bamboo forest surrounding the palace – the place where the bamboo met other types of trees, and penetrated deeply into the cool darkness beneath them, knowing her mistress was nearby. Finally, she heard the soft snort of a horse, and turned towards the sound, making her way quickly to the source.

Smiling with relief when she pushed through a sweep of bushes and caught sight of her mistress, she stumbled towards her and into welcoming arms. Lifting her face, she met Michitose's gaze.

“I came as soon as I could get away, my lady. I have missed you!” she gasped, and shuddered with pleasure as her lady met her hungry lips with her own and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away, Mitsuhi started crying softly. “Please, don't make me go back there, let me stay with you!”

Michitose smiled at her lover. “Calm your fears, Mitsuhi, my love. I will not abandon you. But I wish you to do something for me. To gain vengeance on the one who threatened me before the court and forced me to leave for my own safety's sake.” She grinned maliciously within; she knew Mitsuhi's weakness, her fear and hatred of men, and so hoped she could convince her to follow her wishes.

“Safety?” the young woman asked, confused. “You are not safe? Tell me how I may help you! I won't let him harm you, I won't, mistress!” she swore, tightening her arms around her mistress.

Feeling more and more certain that she could, indeed, convince the girl to do her bidding, she smiled softly at her and tilted her face up with a finger to meet the young woman's eyes. After a short kiss, she said, “Away from the palace, my little love, only call me by name. As for the youkai Lord... I wish to hurt him for what he did to me. Too many times the men hurt us, and we can do nothing to protect ourselves, and no one cares to gain vengeance upon them for us. First... we will gain vengeance on this arrogant youkai Lord for what he has done... and then we will return to your home and destroy your father for his rapes of you, my sweet love,” she swore, her voice fierce. Of course, she really didn't much care about the girl's past, and had no intentions of killing her father, but Mitsuhi didn't know that.

Once the poison was administered, the maidservant would return here, where she would actually take the direct approach for once and kill her. With no witnesses, no one would ever know it had been her, Michitose, to kill the princess of Setsuna, and she could gloat from afar for the rest of her life as she watched her cousins mourn the whey-faced wench – as well as that damnable youkai Lord who had dared to cross and humiliate her. He would regret it for the rest of his life.

But this girl was ignorant of her fate, and so she continued to smile down at her lovingly, running her fingers through her bangs soothingly as the girl shuddered at reminder of her evil father, and the things he'd done to her.

“What do you want me to do, my lady?” she asked, her small fists clenching as she determined to do whatever she could to help her mistress.

“I want you to take this poison, and make sure it gets into the hime Izayoi's food,” she said, knowing this was the dangerous part – the girl may not agree to harm another woman, and especially not the hime.

She was right; Mitsuhe looked at her in horror. “B-but... but why? How does that harm the youkai? Izayoi-hime has always been so kind to me! I do not want to kill her!” she said, her eyes bewildered and horrified.

“Calm, my love. I aim not to kill her, she will only be ill for a while. But the youkai desires her – he is to be wed to her, and this will make him fear for a time that she might die. It is the only thing I can do to hurt him as he hurt me,” she cooed calmingly.

“But why not poison the youkai Lord instead? Would that not be better?”

Michitose sighed and shook her head sorrowfully. “It cannot be done, my sweet. He is a poison master, and there is nothing that could be strong enough to kill him. His very blood is poison.”

“Oh,” Mitsuhi said, dejected. She really did not want to do what her mistress was suggesting but could see no way around accepting the vial of poison and going back to the palace. With a downcast heart, she nodded and took the small vial that was handed to her, tucking it away in her obi. With a final glance up at her mistress, she asked, “It will only make her sick? You are _sure_?”

“Yes, Mitsuhi, I'm sure,” she said, keeping the triumphant look hidden for just a little bit longer as the girl nodded and turned away. “Don't forget, my love – after you have added the poison to her meal, leave the palace and make your way back here. Then I will take you to my home where _I_ control the men, and we will be happy together.”

The girl nodded silently, her eyes sad, and continued on her way.

And Michitose began to gloat, knowing that by the time dawn touched the sky with rosy light tomorrow morning, Izayoi would be dead.

~oOo~

Izayoi, alone for once, as Touga and her father were finalizing details of the wedding and dowry – which Touga insisted was not necessary, and her sire insisted was – wandered out into the gardens near the entrance of the palace, inwardly excited and nervous and happy. So much had happened in such a little time!

Just weeks ago, she was just another trainee on a shrine filled with many girls, and daydreaming about meeting the great Touga-sama, the Inu no Taisho and Lord of the West. All her lessons from Kenji had tantalized her mind about the great Lord, but never in her life would she ever have thought that she would be so honored as to be his chosen wife.

Even had she not fallen in love with him, the honor of being wedded to him would have been overwhelming, but with her knowledge of him personally, of the male beneath the titles and the legends, had come love, and even more lucky for her, the love was reciprocated.

The catch was, it was only lucky if she managed to figure out how to destroy the Shikon no Tama... because if she did not, her love would be lost to her, and she couldn't bear that thought. Always, always, in the back of her mind, she wondered over the jewel, and the reason the gods would not face it directly.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the approach of one of the young maidservants... Mitsuhi, she remembered the girl was called. She was trembling fiercely, and crying, and she looked as though her entire world had come tumbling down around her. Izayoi frowned, concerned, and caught her trembling form in her arms as the girl almost fell into her, beginning to sob. Her frown deepened – the girl was almost hysterical.

“Mitsuhi, calm down. What is wrong? Tell me, and I will help you,” she soothed, running a comforting hand through the girl's hair. “Shhh, shhh,” she whispered, rocking the young woman slightly, “tell me what is wrong. I cannot help you if you don't tell me.”

The girl sobbed again, then cleared her throat noisily. “It's about you, Izayoi-sama – I have to save you! You have always been kind to me, and she promised, but I saw her grinning! She promised she would never hurt a girl, and she lied! I don't want to hurt you...” she trailed off, crying so hard her little form was shaking both of them.

Her words caused a cold shiver to run down Izayoi's back – she was well aware of whom the young woman had been assigned as a maidservant to. And it seemed as though there was a danger to her, personally, from that woman – which really was not so surprising. Tugging the girl with her gently, she drew her to a small bench and sat her down on it.

“Calm yourself, my dear, and tell me what is wrong. No one will hurt you, I promise you that on my word of honor. I will protect you.”

It took a few minutes, but finally Mitsuhi calmed enough to speak. “It is my mistress, Michitose-sama. She called to me, and then gave me this vial-” she pulled it from her obi and handed it to Izayoi, “-to put into your food. She swore it would only make you ill, to get back at the youkai lord that had hurt her so badly! Men are bad, they always hurt us women, and I wanted to help her punish the evil man, but I didn't want to hurt _you_!”

Blinking, stunned, Izayoi sat back, her mind rapidly skipping over what had just been said. “Mitsuhi... not all males are bad. Touga is very honorable, and has no patience for those who use their greater strength to harm females. He punishes those who do _severely._ What did Michitose tell you he'd done to hurt her?” she asked, curious, though very angry at the slandering of his good name and his honor, as well.

“S-she didn't really say, just that her life was now in d-danger because of him,” the girl replied, still shaking so hard that she was stuttering.

Izayoi shook her head, her lips pursed with displeasure. “She lied to you. Touga did nothing to threaten her life. I was with him when the incident that sent her from the palace took place,” she sighed. “Michitose wished to bed him, Mitsuhi, but Touga-sama has more honor than that, and he is youkai, besides – when they are betrothed or married, they do not stray from their females or wives. He told her that and turned her invitation down – and to cause me hurt and get back at him for his refusal of her, she spread rumors that they _were_ bedding together. When he found out, he confronted her before the ones she'd told the lie to, and faced her with those lies. That's all he did.”

Shocked, Mitsuhi looked broken-hearted. “You... you mean, she wished to bed with a male... _willingly_?” she whispered, horrified.

Izayoi, eyes narrowing, realized that there was something very wrong with the girl for her to be so stunned and disgusted and afraid, too, at the thought of actually wishing to be with a male. “Mitsuhi... why do you fear bedding a male so much?” she asked, her tone firm. This was the hime asking, and she expected an answer. Mitsuhi paled.

Her face dropped, and she closed her eyes, fresh tears of shame and remembered pain and fear running down white cheeks. “M-my father... he... he forced me to b-bed him,” she choked out, unable to even look at Izayoi with the shame of her past. “I would never wish to go through that again – it hurts and is horrid and disgusting!”

Izayoi paled at the words the girl choked out, so horrified that her mind froze as her hand covered her mouth to stop a shocked sound from escaping and upsetting the girl any further. She reached out and took her hand instead and squeezed it. “How old were you when this happened, Mitsuhi?”

“It started when I was eleven summers,” she whispered, still unable to face Izayoi. “It didn't stop until I escaped by getting a job here in the palace.”

“Oh, my gods,” Izayoi finally breathed. It was no wonder the girl was terrified of men, and couldn't understand why any female would wish to bed one. “Mitsuhi... what happened to you – that's not the way it should be. It hurts, the first time, for every woman, to a greater or lesser degree. But after that, it should not, unless the person is deliberately inflicting pain.” Shaking her head, she sighed, and then looked at the almost-forgotten vial in her hands. Mitsuhi had been damaged severely, and it would take time for her to learn differently, if she ever could. Right now, though, there was something else that needed to be addressed.

“You were supposed to poison my food... and then what?” she asked, shelving the other matter for now.

Mitsuhi finally looked up, peeking at her, her manner now numb from so many shocks. “I was supposed to return to her afterward.”

“It is good you brought this to me, instead, for if you had returned to her, she would have killed you,” Izayoi said, shaking her head with anger at the cold, murderous woman. She had sealed her fate with these actions. This was something that would have to be brought to her father. Touga would be furious... she sighed. He would want to kill her in a very public manner to frighten everyone into thinking twice before trying such a thing themselves.

The girl looked at her, horrified at her words. “K-killed me?” she stammered. “But why?” she wailed, her whole world crumbling around her.

Izayoi looked at her sadly, gently wiping her tears away. “Because you would be a witness to who had poisoned me. I can guarantee you that this stuff wouldn't have just made me ill. And then I would be dead, and you would wonder why she'd lied... and might say something. Come – we must go to my father. He will take care of this.” When the young girl began to look terrified, she smiled gently at her. “Do not fear, he will not hurt you. In fact, you will be rewarded for what you have done, I promise you.”

Gently tugging on the girl once again, she guided her grimly through the palace, headed for her father's study. And once this matter was dealt with, she would be speaking with him about what the girl's father had done – the man would pay.

She would make sure of it.

She tapped on the door to her father's study sharply, and when a voice bid her enter, she slid the door open and stepped within, still pulling the girl behind her. When she was inside, Izayoi slid the door shut again, and then asked a surprised Touga if he could once more raise the sound-proof barrier he had used once before. Without question, he did so, and she flashed a grateful glance at him, before turning her eyes to her father, who sat next to her uncle as they all spoke over the details of the wedding.

“Father, we have a bit of a problem. Okay, actually _I_ have a bit of a problem. This is Mitsuhi – she was assigned as Michitose's maidservant. Apparently-” she held out the vial full of a gray powder to her sire, “-the woman wants me dead. She ordered Mitsuhi to put that in my food, though she told her it would only make me ill. I highly doubt the veracity of that statement,” she said around the stunned silence from her family's side and the jagged growl from her betrothed's side that suddenly filled the air.

“Let me see the vial,” Touga rumbled, his eyes pink'd. “I will tell you if it's deadly or not by the scent.”

Izayoi let go of Mitsuhi, who was shaking and obviously terrified, and handed the vial to him, instead. Everyone watched as he unstoppered it and took a tiny sniff. The stark, angry look that settled on his face told the truth of the matter quite well, and Mitsuhi began softly crying again.

“Not only would this have killed you, it would have been a horrifyingly painful death,” he growled, his voice low and clearly enraged as her father's face clouded with anger, as well as her uncle's.

“Tell me, Mitsuhi,” her father began gently, seeing the fearful look the girl was giving him. “What were you supposed to do with this?” He'd heard what his daughter had said, but he wanted to hear it straight from her.

“I w-was supposed t-to put it in h-her food, my Lord,” she whimpered, clearly afraid and certain that she was about to be executed.

Hiraku, angry or not, was not blind to the fear the girl was literally covered in, even without Touga's sense of smell. “Do not fear, child, for all of Setsuna owes a debt to you for coming to us with this and thus saving the hime from a frightful death. You are a hero, and no one here or anywhere in this palace will harm you, you have my word.”

Mitsuhi nodded, though she still smelled of fear, it was much reduced; as much as she feared men, she had learned that the Lord and his son were at least fairly honorable and kept to their word.

“And after you had laced her food with that?” he asked after she had calmed some, glancing at his daughter with a sick feeling inside. If it weren't for this little serving girl's brave actions in going against her former mistress, he would be burying his daughter instead of watching her be wed. He flicked a quick glance at Touga, and it was clear that the daiyoukai was barely holding back his rage at the audacity of the wench who had plotted this.

“I was supposed to return to her where she awaits me still outside the palace a ways,” Mitsuhi said softly, her little heart broken that her mistress, who she'd loved, was nothing more than a lying, murderous whore. It would take her a long time to recover from the mess this day had become – if she ever could, she thought to herself sadly.

But it did occur to her... if not all women could be trusted, was it possible that it wasn't really true that all men were bad? Could it be that Izayoi-sama had been right in what she'd said – that some men were honorable and protective of those they should be? Obviously, the Lord had never harmed his daughter in the way her father had her... it wasn't something that had really occurred to her before.

It was a thought to put away for another day, however, as it seemed that she had missed another question by the Lord.

“Oh, I am sorry, my Lord,” she bowed low, cowering in fear, her face freezing again; she missed the frown of confusion and concern he gave her as she refused to look up. Hiraku glanced at Izayoi, and she mouthed to him that she would explain after Mitsuhi had been taken care of. He nodded, and then turned his gaze back to the little serving girl.

“It is quite alright, my dear,” he said. “It is clear that you have had a most terrible day. Please, stand and face me, I am not angry. I wish that I did not need to ask this, but I will need you to lead me and a detachment of guards to where Michitose is hiding and waiting for you.”

Mitsuhi stiffened in fear and agitation – she didn't think she could ever face the woman who'd lied and used her and broken what was left of her heart again. But before she could speak, Touga did. He'd noted her fear, and unlike the humans in the room, he could tell just how badly frightened she really was. It was off the scale, and he didn't want to do anything that could possibly kill her – her heart was literally pounding, and if this kept up, the small girl would keel over and die from the overworking of her heart from the fear and the multiple shocks she'd had this day.

“That is not necessary, Hiraku – if she can tell me a general area that the woman is in I can track Michitose down without having to force her back out there to confront the one who has wronged her so severely,” he said, looking soothingly at the small girl who looked back at him with wide eyes. She hadn't so far really seen the youkai Lord who was betrothed to their hime up close, and she was stunned; he was far more than just handsome, and he seemed to be very honorable in his words. She was extremely grateful for his offer, too, for she didn't want to see Michitose again. The staggering betrayal just hurt too much.

“I can tell you that,” she said, her gratitude clear in her voice, and Hiraku nodded.

“Go ahead then, my dear, and after, I will have Izayoi see to your comfort. You look like you could use a little rest.”

She nodded back thankfully with tears in her eyes, and turning to look at Touga, she said, “She is hiding where the bamboo begins to give way to regular forest, youkai-sama. She has a horse with her... she said that if I did this thing, she would take me to live with her at her home, where no man could ever hurt me again,” she added sadly, “but she really was going to kill me, wasn't she?” she asked, needing the final confirmation so that she could just grieve and let go. It had suddenly occurred to her that there was only _one_ horse out there with her mistress, and while they could both ride one, it would be severely uncomfortable, as well as tiring for the horse and just downright dangerous, especially if they had come upon a youkai, or bandits, and had needs for a swift escape.

All four people in the room with her nodded, and Izayoi sighed at the muffled sob that came from the exhausted and hurt young woman. “Mitsuhi,” Izayoi said, “step outside for a moment and wait for me next to the door, okay? I must speak to my father about something else, and then I will attend you.”

The little serving girl nodded shakily and slid the door open and stepped through it, then slid it closed once more. Once she was gone and could not hear what was being said, Izayoi faced her father and with anger clear in her eyes, snapped, “The girl's father needs to be apprehended and put to death for his actions against her, father. You see she is terrified of men? He began _forcing himself on her_ when she was but eleven summers! His _own daughter_!” she said, clearly outraged and disgusted, and was quickly joined by the males in the room.

“She told you this?” Hiraku asked, his voice raised in disbelief, and Izayoi nodded.

“Yes! This was how Michitose controlled her - through her fear of men. She told the girl that Touga had threatened her life and that was why she'd had to leave the palace, and it was that she used as her reason for attempting revenge.” Izayoi sighed and shook her head; closing her eyes, she pinched her nose between her fingers, beginning to get a headache, and changed the subject. “You had probably best go and get the wench before she runs, thinking something has gone wrong. But father? I want you to consider taking Michitose's holdings and giving them to this girl. She deserves it for what she has done, and it's certain the woman won't be needing them in the afterlife, anyway. And I think you are wealthy enough, too, father – Michitose's small estate won't mean anything to you.”

Hiraku eyed his angry daughter for a moment, then nodded. “Hai, that would be appropriate – there is no price too great for the one who saved my daughter's life despite her fear.” He waved his hand at her. “Go, my dear, and take care of her, while we go take care of Michitose. We will see you later.”

Izayoi nodded, then glanced at Touga and mouthed that she loved him, at which he sent her a small smile. He would be needing much private time with her later, after the happenings of this day, in his true form to calm his blood after the attempt on her life. He glanced at the vial of poison powder on the desk where she'd set it as she left the room, and his eyes flashed crimson.

Michitose would _pay_ for what she had attempted this day _._

The three men in the room all stood as one and left its confines without even having to say a word. All three were equally agreed in their determination that Michitose would be made an object lesson to all in the palace – this is what happens to those who plot treason and murder against those of the house of Setsuna – even if the plotter is of the same house.

There would be no mercy to the woman hiding in the woods and waiting gleefully for someone to die. Oh... someone would die, alright...

But it wouldn't be Izayoi.

~oOo~

Tugging her cloak around her shoulders with nervousness as a breeze filtered through the suddenly quiet woods, Michitose wished she could see the sky so that she could estimate the time before the evening meal would be taken. It would give her an idea of how much longer she would have to wait for the girl before she could kill her and then be on her way home once more.

She really didn't want to be out too much past dark, though there were very rarely any youkai in the areas near Setsuna's two palaces, or indeed, most of Setsuna lands. Rarely did they attack anything more than the edges of Setsuna controlled land, because the response was always most deadly – the Lord was quite adamant that youkai preying on his people were to be destroyed immediately. The same went for human predators, as well, as the bandits they'd destroyed just this summer had found – and the mako.

Still, for a woman alone out after dark, it could be dangerous. But she was determined to see Izayoi dead, the spoiled little bitch, and then to kill the not so smart serving girl she'd been given and manipulated so easily. She would leave behind no witnesses to point a finger at her.

She fidgeted again as the silence of the forest began to get to her; was not the place usually loud with birdsong and the rustling of animals scurrying through the underbrush? This silence was eerie, and she was getting more and more nervous as time went on. Perhaps it would be better to move around? Sitting in one place might not be such a smart idea, though she could not think what could be large enough in this area to cause harm to her.

Just as she stood to mount her horse, the animal began to roll its eyes and tremble, and suddenly very afraid, Michitose practically threw herself astride the now shying animal just as it tried to rear up, throwing her off as it took off into the distance, moving as fast as it could through the woods and heading for open country. Stunned, she lay on the ground for a moment, and then rolled over to try to stand back up... only to come face to face with red, glowing eyes and elongated fangs. With a terrified shriek, she threw herself backwards, and then realized that it was Touga when she was far enough back to take in his full form... but a furious, enraged Touga, one who was even now snarling at her dangerously.

It was then that she knew that Mitsuhi had betrayed her. The wench had gone to the Lord of the clan, instead of doing as she'd been told, and Michitose almost choked on her own fear. She was a dead woman, and she knew it, whether Touga killed her now or Hiraku did it later.

“You thought you were so clever to manipulate a terrified serving girl into doing your dirty work, whore, but now you see just how foolish you were, instead,” he growled at her, watching the terror settle in her eyes and her scent with satisfaction. “And even had you succeeded in poisoning my princess, bitch, it would have availed you nothing, for one of the swords I hold can restore life to the dead, or heal fully one who is ill or injured. But do not mistake matters – for your foolish attempt, I would tear you to pieces right here-” he held up his glowing claws for her to see, “-however, Hiraku wants to execute you in front of the entire court and all the denizens of the palace, as well, so that all know what happens to murderous, traitorous whores like you. I have given way to his wishes.” Letting his poison settle back into the tiny glands underneath his claws, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet none too gently.

Dragging her behind him without any care for her smaller stride, he quickly hit the edge of the forest and was soon surrounded by a contingent of the palace guards, followed by a mounted and stone-faced Hiraku. He stared at the now trembling woman before him, and then gestured to one of the guards, who immediately bound her. Then she was thrown over her own horse's back, as they'd caught the spooked animal as soon as it had stepped out of the wooded area, and without further words, the group headed back to the palace, not a one of them feeling sorry for the grunting woman that was having her ribs bruised quite thoroughly from the slow jog that they set.

They arrived quite quickly back at the palace, and Michitose was pulled harshly from the horse and hit the ground hard on her knees before the still mounted Hiraku. He stared inimically at her for several long seconds, and then said, “Take her to the stockade, and make sure she receives no food, only water. She will be executed at first light tomorrow.” With that, he turned and made his way back into the palace, ignoring the cries of the terrified woman. He felt no pity for her. He was determined that she would be executed at first light and he wouldn't accept any delays. He would make the announcement at dinner. All were to watch – from the members of the court, to the lowest servant in the palace.

It was a good thing the yards were so large, for they would be filled to capacity. And then, once Michitose was dead, Mitsuhi would be awarded her estates and all her wealth, in front of everyone, as well, so that they would all see the difference. Plot against the house of Setsuna, and you will die. Refuse to do so, and warn the Lord of the plotters, showing your allegiance to Setsuna, and you would be vastly rewarded, instead.

Most were intelligent enough that they would get the point immediately.

~oOo~

Dinner was subdued; though no one except the immediate members of the family, a detachment of guards, and a still upset serving girl knew what was going on, it was clear to all that something was up. The head table was almost totally silent, and that never boded well.

There were shocked gasps throughout the dining hall as Hiraku stood at the end of the meal, and with that same stone-faced expression, told the court of the day's happenings and the morning's execution.

“Every one of you will be there at first light. All the servants also, are to be there, as well,” he said, looking to the head housekeeper, who, white-faced with shock, nonetheless bowed in acquiescence.

“As you wish, my Lord,” she murmured.

As the room cleared, Hiraku motioned to a rather frazzled-looking Izayoi to follow him, and she nodded, quietly following behind him as Touga, wired, and determined that no harm would be brought to her, followed behind her, his youki roiling with agitation and anger.

Once they were all seated, a sympathetic Hiraku looked at Touga and said, “I will not take long, and then you two should go and spend some time together.”

Touga nodded appreciatively, and then Hiraku turned to his daughter's weary form. “How is the girl?” he asked softly.

“She's numb, I think,” Izayoi sighed. “I think that she should stay here in the healer's domain for a time after tomorrow, and she should not be forced to watch the execution, father. It would damage the poor girl more. As it is, she really doesn't need the object lesson.”

Hiraku nodded. “I agree. And as well, you do not need to be there. Perhaps you can sit with her while that business is taken care of.”

Izayoi nodded; thankful she would not have to watch, either. As angry as she was, she didn't want to watch someone die if she didn't have to. She'd already seen enough death, and with the things Touga had told her of the war that was coming, she knew she'd be seeing plenty more.

“As for the girl's father... I will send a detachment of guards also to her former home. Has she said where she is from?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“That is fine; I will get that information from the housekeeper.” Hiraku was always careful who he allowed to be hired into the palace; the housekeeper was only to hire those that had grown up on Setsuna land. He didn't want outsiders inside the palace and close to him and his family, as it cut down on people with other loyalties being within reach of himself and his children.

Kohaku, who had been mostly silent during the goings on of the day, spoke up. “I will lead the guards to go after the girl's father once you have gathered where she is from.”

Hiraku nodded gratefully at his brother, glad that he was here during all of this. Kohaku would be heading back to his station soon, and he would miss his brother's presence, though he'd been gone for a long time, already, he always missed him. They'd been very close growing up, and Kohaku always seemed to know when his brother needed him to step up and assist him with something without him even having to say anything most of the time. At times like this, that understanding was more appreciated than he would ever know.

“Then tomorrow, after the execution, you can go retrieve this man, and place him in the stockade. I will arrange his execution after the girl has left the palace, and once I have questioned him. Not that I doubt the girl's word, for her terror is there for anyone to see, but I wish to see what the hell he was thinking to perpetrate such an evil act,” he said, distaste heavy in his voice.

Touga nodded at that. “Oh, yes, that would definitely be an interesting questioning. For I can tell you with perfect certainty that the girl is telling the truth – lies produce a scent that is most unpleasant and that any youkai with a halfway decent nose can pick out. The girl told no lies. I also got the feeling that there was more that the girl didn't even say.”

Hiraku's face, as well as Kohaku's, went bleaker than it already had been at Touga's words. “As if that were not bad enough, there was more?” he asked, though it was more a rhetorical question. “And people worry over the so-called 'evil' youkai. There are just as many evil humans as there are youkai, and it sickens me that people can be so blind to that fact.” He sighed, then shook his head. “I will see you all here just before dawn, then, for I am weary and would seek my bed. Tomorrow will be evil enough to poison the day, and I need sleep to be able to confront it.”

No one said a word as he stood, and acknowledging Touga and his brother with a nod, left the room headed for his bed. The two left behind stood, as well, and bowing lightly to each other, went their separate ways.

Touga determinedly tracked down a weary Izayoi, then without much warning of any kind, took to the skies with her, once again needing her presence, and his own true form with equal depth. This day had been difficult, for the agony that she would have suffered from the poison that woman had attempted to have placed in her food enraged and hurt something in him at the same time. True, he could have used Tenseiga immediately she'd become ill, and she would have been fine – but just the fact that Michitose had even tried made him want to torture the woman. In his eyes, this execution was too easy – he would have fed her poison to her, instead, making her suffer that which she'd been so eager to force someone else to suffer.

But humans were different, and Hiraku would not like such a solution, and as it had happened in Setsuna, his will would prevail and Touga would respect that. But if anyone tried the same once she was his wedded wife and living in his citadel, vengeance would be his in any manner he deemed fitting. And he would be _most_ vicious in said vengeance, make no mistake.

He was glad that he could heal Izayoi, or anyone else of illness or injury with Tenseiga, any amount of times. But he could only bring a person back from death once... he hoped with all his heart that he never had to use it on his beloved little hime, because if he lost her, he didn't know how he would survive with his mind intact.

Landing in the now familiar spot from the last change of form, he set his little hime down and then stepped away, not even having to say anything, she just seemed to know and moved far enough back so that he could affect his change without harming her. Once he alighted before her in his true form once more, she rushed to him and hugged his huge muzzle to her, petting it tenderly as he snuffled into her belly and growled so smoothly it may as well have been a purr.

Just like before, his true form relaxed her completely, and within minutes, a daiyoukai and his soon to be little human wife lay curled together in the sand, peacefully sleeping. And not a thing in the area would have dared to disturb them, for the inu's youki was quite alert, though he was not, and would destroy any intruder without remorse.

Thus the two unlikeliest lovers the world had ever seen slept deeply and with perfect trust in each other on the sands of a beach deep in Setsuna lands.

~oOo~

A small fire crackled a little as a pocket of sap trapped within a piece of the burning wood overheated and burst, not drawing any response from the sweating and writhing form that it barely illuminated in its fretful sleep.

Takemaru, rolled up in his cloak and using his saddle as a pillow as horsemen had for centuries, moaned and cried out, his voice thick with fear and horror as he once again re-lived the nightmare he'd been having since he was but a small boy.

From experience, Takemaru had picketed his horse carefully, making sure he couldn't be spooked by his master's cries and attempt to escape. After all, it wasn't the first time a young man had been forced to sleep in the wilds, away from all other human contact because of the fear his name brought. So many were convinced he was cursed, and though he'd hated a great many people over the years for abandoning him to his fate for such a stupid reason, he was beginning to believe that he was cursed, as well. For who would continually draw creatures that he feared and hated more than anything the kami had ever created? Why was he being forced to continually end up in their presence?

He had never had any use for the gods. What were they to him? Why would they create a race that did such monstrous things to a race that was really completely helpless before them? It was as if the gods had created humans to be no more than cattle for youkai to torture, rape, and feed on. If the kami had cared for their creations, for humans, they would have given them all reiki to defend themselves with, and the youkai could go find other creatures to satisfy their need for prey. Or they would simply not have created youkai at all.

Sweating, yet icy cold, Takemaru once again re-lived the first terrified scream of his mother as the youkai appeared and immediately killed his father. He remembered running for the edge of the forest as fast as his small legs would carry him, his small load of wood dropped behind him and long forgotten as he ran. He remembered the even higher scream when they had yanked the tiny form of his newborn sister from his mother's arms even as she'd attempted to run... and he screamed, himself, as he hadn't done that infamous night, his voice frozen in fear, as he watched, once again, clutching tiny fists to the bark of the tree he'd hidden behind as he'd seen what was happening, as the youkai had torn his baby sister's head from her body, and flung both in his direction. He shot up in his bedding as the sound of her tiny head hitting the ground right in front of him ripped him from the nightmare, the last thing his horror-struck eyes saw was her own eyes, frozen in death, with her mouth open in the scream of pain that had been the last vocalization she'd ever made. He would never forget the expression on her tiny, blood-spattered features... nor the fact that when her head had landed in front of his hiding place, she'd still been trying to cry, her mind not having quite caught up with her death yet. And echoing on the night air, he could still hear his mother's screams as those disgusting beasts had raped her... all witnessed by a son too young to do anything to save any of them. It seemed that all he could do was be a continual witness to the horrific deaths of his small family. And people wondered why he hated youkai so?

Just like every night since it had all happened, he woke with tears streaming down his face and curses on his lips... because he knew that no matter what happened in his life, no matter how many youkai he killed in revenge, that visual would never, ever go away. It may as well have been painted on the insides of his eyelids for all the luck he would have in scrubbing it from his mind.

Trembling, he stoked up the fire, ice cold and feeling half dead himself as he forced his mind away from that night so long ago and onto his current circumstances. He let the numbing activity of gathering a bit of wood from the brush traps surrounding his small camp wipe the terror from his mind and the snorting of his horse drown out the memories of screams and taunting, slobbering laughter on the wind.

Once he had once more regained control of himself, he slumped a little, prodding at the fire as he sighed, remembering the words of an old yamauba* he had met a couple of years ago not too far from here. She'd heard his screams as his nightmares yanked sounds of terror from his psyche and had come to him, telling him of an herb she could give him that would calm nightmares such as he suffered from.

He could no longer fight the dreams on his own, could no longer deal with the effects they were having on him. He was exhausted, and he would need a clear mind to do what he was going to do – take down Setsuna and the Western Lord. He hated the thought of becoming dependent on some herb for sanity, as he'd always loathed those who used herbs to cope with life. But at this point, the nightmares were taking over his life and he could no longer continue to function without help.

Until this summer spent in a palace in close proximity to those with such powerful youki, he'd had the dreams once a night, and then after, he was able to sleep the rest of the night dreamlessly. But since Setsuna's Lord had seen fit to contaminate a human dwelling with youkai, he'd had the dream every time he closed his eyes, and he was close to losing it. If it didn't stop, he feared that he would end up taking his own life, even if it was accidentally, running from the dreams in his sleep.

Really, he thought, grimacing into the fire as it danced and writhed before his eyes in ways that reminded him of the desperate attempts of his mother to escape her attackers, he no longer even cared if he died. But he was determined to take the Inu no Taisho with him, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he was in a position to do so. Because he was positive that he would be cursed to listen to his family's screams even in the afterlife, for all eternity, in fact, if he died without taking a bunch of youkai with him – or even better, one who commanded them...

The Western Lord.

And he was so desperate now, desperate enough to seek out a yamauba to give him herbs he always disdained just so he could function enough to take his vengeance, that suddenly, he was willing to do just about anything to take the bastard down with him – even if it meant leaving behind his honor. Because he couldn't take much more, and he knew it. This all had to end... soon.

Then, finally, he could rest... rest in peace in his own grave and no longer hear the screams that were practically his constant companions. His family would be soothed in their need for vengeance, and would no longer drive him to provide it.

It was the best he could hope for.

_Tomorrow... at first light I am going to find that witch, and have her give me that herb for nightmares. Father, mother, little sister, please, understand – I will give you your vengeance, but I must have sleep, or I will not be able to do it._

_I need silence, relief from the memories._

_But I swear that I will not forsake you. And once the Inu no Taisho is dead, I will join you all in hell._

_Hell cannot be worse than this existence, after all._

No... hell could definitely not be worse.

 _Nothing_ could be worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yamauba-witch
> 
> Yes, I know that Takemaru says one thing at the beginning of the chapter, about wanting to take Setsuna and rule it in Hiraku's place, and now he's talking about dying and going to hell to join his family, but remember - these nightmares, and the severe PTSD that he has are slowly sucking his sanity away. From here on out, you're going to be seeing two sides of him - the side that howls for vengeance and to take Setsuna from Hiraku, because of his hatred of the one who would have consort with youkai, and the other side, that is slowly losing any desire to live, and simply wants to kill Touga, and then die.  
> Amber


	21. The Wedding of Two Races

Michitose's execution had placed the denizens of the palace on notice: plot against the Lord or his family and this was what would happen to you. The forced viewing had especially placed her two favorite 'rivals' in tight places; they were watched, and they both knew it. Their behavior cleaned up quickly, and Sakura stayed in place with their little group of cronies to keep an eye on them.

Most had been thoroughly shocked that Michitose had tried such a thing as poisoning the hime, and there was a great deal of scandalized gossip about the whole thing. But the one thing that had made the most impact was what had happened to the little serving girl that had shown her loyalty to the family by warning them of the plot, even over her mistress' wishes.

Hiraku had called the girl out in front of them all after Michitose's remains had been disposed of, and awarded the stunned girl her former mistress' estates. Shocked, the girl had started crying, and Izayoi had taken her back inside the palace to calm down. The poor girl had, after all, suffered a great deal in the last few days – if not her whole life. Later, in private, she thanked the Lord greatly; now she would never be at anyone elses mercy again. She could retire to her new home and live a peaceful, quiet life.

Kohaku was held off going for Mitsuhi's father until she was ready to leave for her new home. Hiraku had his own monk adviser, Yoshiro, follow as an assistant to get her used to her new duties as the head of household over the small estate that lay near to the family's palace. But once she was gone, her father was dragged in and questioned, and though he tried to lie his way out of his cruel and filthy deeds, he couldn't with Touga right there, and he was also soon executed quite publicly, as well, though he was simply charged with rape and torture without naming a victim, so as not to shame the small girl he'd harmed any further.

Once the ugliness of those few days was over with, however, the palace began to gear up for the wedding of Izayoi and Touga, and Izayoi finally got an answer to her question of why her rooms had been completely refurbished in her preferred style if she was about to be wed.

Touga was the one to tell her.

"If I am ever forced to leave our home for a day or more, for at least the first year or two until all the most dangerous and least trustworthy youkai have been weeded out of the palace, you will either go with me, or come here, especially if the stay is going to be a long one away from the citadel. While you are strong enough to fight off several youkai at once, no doubt, you could be overwhelmed, like Midoriko was, and I will not risk that."

Once the reason was stated, Izayoi realized that he was right, and no more was said on the subject – especially as she would not mind visiting her family at all, unlike most hime, who never saw their birth families again except during state visits between allies – and sometimes not even then.

That brought something else up.

"When will we be returning to your home, Touga?" Izayoi asked slowly, the consequences of her upcoming marriage suddenly sinking in... her leavetaking of her family. In all the excitement of the last days, she hadn't thought of it, and now, it was hitting her that she was going to be leaving her family... forever.

Sure, she'd just come home from the shrine where she'd been for three years – but she had known that when she left there, she would be going back to her family. This time, it wasn't the same. She would miss most of her father's last years, with infrequent visits here and there. And with her lucky to even get that.

But Touga cheered her with the knowledge that she would be able to see her family very quickly whenever she desired or needed to, as long as nothing serious was taking place and he could spare the time, since he could reach there by flight in a very short time, and that they wouldn't be leaving her family until the end of the summer, no matter the date of their wedding. The earlier they wed, the longer they would have to spend together in relative peace, along with her family. And that did help to cheer her up, because her situation was truly unlike any other hime's that had ever existed. She wasn't losing her family, she was gaining a husband, a lover. She was _so_ lucky.

Izayoi was happy to realize, however, that unlike most weddings, hers would be a great deal simpler, because no priestess or miko would lead the wedding, her father would, instead. As Lord, he definitely had the authority to declare a couple wed and already had done so for several servant couples in their service. No miko, priest, priestess, or monk would dare join a priestess and a youkai, anyway, so that option was out even had she wished such a wedding. Too may pointed out the fate of Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi to show that the two races should never be joined in such a manner.

But Touga would have none of that; marriage was what you made of it, and the race mattered not at all. The tragedy of Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi, he said, was in the seduction of Hoshiyomi by the evil in his new weapon, the Naginata of Kenkon. It was his _will_ that was weak, and that was what caused their relationship to also become weak and eventually fail.

He was not cut of the same weak cloth – witness that he had carried Sou'unga for centuries, a weapon that was much, much stronger in its evil will than the Naginata of Kenkon had ever been, and he had never weakened to fall under its spell in all the centuries he had carried it. In fact, _it_ bowed to _his_ will, and always would. He would never allow himself to fall under someone elses control. Never. (Except for his hime's, he admitted with an affectionate smile in her direction, greatly enjoying the blush his words coaxed forth as her father watched on with a pleased and indulgent smile.) So that particular argument, when brought up by others, was brushed aside by the strong-willed Touga immediately. He was not weak enough to fall to such a fate, and neither was Izayoi weak enough to fall to Tsukiyomi's. She could perform the same Seal of Doson that Tsukiyomi had several times over in one day and still be able to fight a battle without falling to her weariness like the other woman had.

It was very possible, Touga stated clearly, that Izayoi was stronger than even Midoriko had ever been, and Tsukiyomi, while somewhat above average power for a priestess, had been nowhere near as strong as either Midoriko or Izayoi.

Izayoi had simply blushed and looked away when the group of advisers trying once more to talk her father out of this course looked at her with awe. What could she say? She had not been alive when Midoriko was, and Touga had. He'd known her, as a matter of fact, and was able to assert to the group with confidence that Izayoi had shown power and control that Midoriko never had.

With all their carefully chosen arguments knocked away, the members of Setsuna's council no longer had anything to say, and it was finally accepted that their hime would be the Lady of a youkai house, and co-ruler of a great part of the entire island of Nihon. Touga was upfront about that; youkai did not treat their females like humans did, they ruled at their husband's side and even acted as regent if the heir was not ready to take over as Lord upon the former Lord's death. And if the firstborn child to a Lord and his Lady was a female, then as long as she showed the ability, she would be the next ruler of whatever realm was the one in question on her sire's death.

The human men on the council were all shocked when that was spoken of, there was no denying, since human men always looked down at females as basically useless except for warming their beds and bearing their children. Touga was quite quick to point out that oftimes, females were actually smarter than the males, and youkai were not afraid of their females and didn't need to keep them ruthlessly ground under their heels to feel superior as human males did. They rejoiced in their female's intelligence and power, and that was one of the things that youkai had trouble accepting in humans – the way they treated their females. They simply didn't understand it.

Hiraku listened with an enigmatic smile and said nothing, perfectly at ease with the decision he'd made to wed his daughter to Touga. The bottom line was that, ally or no ally, he would not give his precious daughter's hand to anyone who would treat her in the way that humans did. He would rather see her become an old maid in his household than see her spirit broken.

Touga would make sure she wasn't; she would be free to spread her wings and fly, and all he would do is follow along and make sure she was always safe. What more could any doting father ask?

And while his council couldn't understand why he was allowing such freedoms for his daughter - allowing her presence during court, and expecting her to speak and judge, as well, Hiraku was adamant that she do just those same things. They didn't realize that Hiraku had always been of the mindset that ones wife could be a much greater asset than just in the bedchamber. When his wife was alive, while she refused to actually sit in court with him, he always spoke to her about everything on the agenda for the next day's court, and listened to her wisdom on each of the cases. She had actually taught him much about how to judge correctly and fairly, and he would never forget her intelligent mind any more than her beautiful smile and lovely face and form and the pleasure and comfort he had gained from her over the time they'd been together.

He was pleased and proud that Izayoi showed every sign of being as close to a genius as he'd ever seen, and it didn't bother him a bit or make him feel threatened in any way. And so he would give her gladly to Touga and his council and everyone else be damned, because Touga would value her brilliant mind as well as her beautiful face and form, unlike any other human man would. It was as simple as that.

Once the council had finally accepted what was to come and left his presence, Hiraku sighed and shook his head, eyeing Touga wryly. "People are sometimes so foolish. But you are right. Men of our race seem to fear women, in a way, and that is why they keep their uses bound to nothing but the bedchambers."

Touga chuckled. "I have females in many capacities in my citadel. Some are spies, some run different sections of my army, many are warriors. And the Southern Lord's heir is actually an heir _ess._ She is more than capable of taking on the job, too." His brow furrowed, then. "Speaking of spies, what ever happened to your man Hayate that you had working with Takemaru?"

Hiraku leaned back on his cushion with a sly grin. "Ah, Hayate. I wondered who would ask me first about him. Do you remember what my son told us a few weeks back about Tadafuyu, and Tadayoshi?"

Thinking back carefully, Touga nodded after a moment. "Yes, as a matter of fact. That they had gained the Mori clan as allies against Ashikaga."

"Yes. I was quite interested in finding out what had caused them to split with the Taishogun, as they have always been firm allies of his." He paused, steepling his fingers. "Hayate is not just my best spy, but my spy _master._ So... I sent him to find out what is going on in that quarter, and if it is something I need to be concerned with, or can take advantage of in some way. In the meantime, he has another one of his better spies trailing Takemaru. Shinji is also trained as a warrior, and he will soon make contact with Takemaru, who has never seen him before and so will not suspect him, and become his companion. That way, I will always know what he is up to."

After a moment's consideration, Touga chuckled. "Ah. It seems that we are both thinking along the same lines, then. I, also, have one of my best spies focused on Takemaru... but he is actually looking for the man's past, instead. I wished to know the truth of his past, and where he is from, and I finally have some of the answers I have been wanting. My spy contacted me this very morning, and what he had to say, was quite, quite interesting."

Hiraku looked intrigued. "Truly? And what did your man find out?"

Laughter answered his inquiry, and Touga, still sputtering, said, "He would be insulted to be called so, and most likely, so would men. Myouga is a flea youkai, and for all his size, he is one of the most excellent spies – he can hide on a person's clothing, and then take mild control of a person's mind to guide the talk to the topic he is most interested in. It's a peculiar talent of his, you could say."

At that, Hiraku also burst out laughing. "A flea, eh? I can see where a tiny being like that would make a most excellent spy. But what is it that this 'Myouga' has found out?"

"It turns out that Takemaru has great reason for his hatred of youkai," Touga said, sobering. "When he was but a small child, his family, which had a small farm in a fertile valley on the edge of your lands to farm, was attacked by a group of rogue youkai. Apparently, they left behind one of the worst scenes of carnage the people of the area had ever seen. Takemaru escaped only because he was in the forest gathering firewood when the attack came, and was able to escape through the woods. But it seems he witnessed it all, and then wandered into a relatively nearby village." Touga paused, his face serious, and glanced at Hiraku, who had a questioning look on his face.

"Farmers? Hmm... if his family farmed on Setsuna Lands, then we should have record of it, whether they were family or not. You say it was a small valley at the extreme north end of my lands?" he asked, and Touga nodded.

"Yes. And after the family was killed, no one else has gone near it, though it is good land with excellent water and timber. So they would have been the last to have rights to that parcel," he replied.

Hiraku nodded and summoned his assistant and had him go into the room next door to his study, which was where all records were kept, and search out the pertinent data. "It will be interesting to find out what the land grant record says," he mused aloud, and Touga nodded.

"Yes... but at least we know now why he screams every night in his sleep, and why he hates youkai so. According to what Myouga found out, when he reached the nearest village and told his story, the headman took several people back there with the young one to lead the way, and what they found was the final straw to the boy's mind. Anyway, the headman took him in and fostered him, and seeing as he showed a marked talent for swordplay, had him trained as a Samurai, rather than keeping him in the village as another farmer."

Hiraku frowned, a faint something about that ringing a bell, but he couldn't mark it. "Hm. Something about that is bothering me, but I can't figure out what. Anything else your spy found out?"

Touga nodded grimly. "Oh, yes. Apparently, a few years later, another group of youkai attacked the village, and the only people killed, though many were wounded, were the headman and his wife. After that, the villagers became convinced that he was cursed and chased him from the village. From then on, they were afraid to even speak his name for fear of another attack. Myouga just happened to find an elder who wasn't as convinced he was cursed in the manner the others all did, and was willing to gossip, especially as Takemaru was escorted right through the village earlier that day by your soldiers that were showing him off your lands."

"Ah." Just then, his assistant returned with a bow and the requested material, and Touga moved closer, highly curious. The whole story had felt very familiar when Myouga was telling him about it, and he was beginning to suspect something, that if true, would show that the gods truly were capricious. Hiraku unrolled the scroll and quickly read through until he came to the pertinent dates. After a moment, he looked up and summoned a servant to find his brother and ask him to join them.

When Kohaku arrived, he frowned questioningly at the air of curiosity and concern. Hiraku motioned for him to take a seat and poured him some sake while refreshing he and Touga's bowls, then said, "We've been going over some interesting information that Touga's spy has found about Takemaru. But I have a question for you. My old mind cannot remember for certain, but was the headman of this village here," he indicated a small dot on the map above his head, "a relative of ours? A cousin several times removed?"

Kohaku looked at the map and then nodded after a moment's thought. "Yes, I remember father speaking of him. Masaharu, if I remember rightly. He died in some youkai attack, he and his wife. Why?"

Hiraku looked at his brother and Touga and said, "Then Takemaru is not truly of Setsuna blood. His true family are not related – they were refugees from, funnily enough, Mori land, trying to get away from the heavy taxes and lax protection that family ruins their lands with. He was merely adopted by Masaharu... and not even officially, because that would have had to be done through either father or myself, to put his name on the family rolls. And he is not, as all adoptees into the family are not on the regular rolls, but special ones that I looked through not but a few days ago to add Mitsuhi as an adopted daughter of the clan in Michitose's place. So if he is not a relative by blood... " he trailed off, and Kohaku finished, "... then he is not a relative at all. His adoption would not count, since it wasn't done officially."

All three men sat back and pondered that information, and the study fell silent for some time.

Takemaru was not truly a son of Setsuna – and what's more, he knew it. His claim otherwise was naught but a falsity.

After a time, Touga spoke up, having something equally as interesting – and strange – to add.

"I am almost positive that the fodder youkai that attacked Takemaru's family were a group of boar youkai that ran through this area about that same time destroying everything in sight. They attacked another group of people and did nearly the same things we have found that happened to his family. The ironic thing in all this is – I went after that group of boars and destroyed them all, as they had also attacked people on lands under my protection."

Hiraku blinked. "You mean, Takemaru is determined to kill the one who destroyed those who destroyed his family?"

"Hai. The gods do so love these little ironic twists of fate, do they not?"

The two in the study with him could do nothing but agree.

~oOo~

As the palace geared up for her wedding, Izayoi was nervous, happy, scared, excited, and so on and so on. Some days she just didn't know how to feel – especially as her time with Touga was almost nil now that preparations were under way. She spent a great deal of time standing for fittings of her wedding attire and her trousseau, as well. She'd never realized how much time went into such before – and she hated it now. The only good thing about it was that her father was providing her with eight miko outfits, though they weren't quite traditional – rather than the normal red hakama, she was to have blue.

There were several reasons for that, according to her betrothed. One, blue was one of his regalia colors. Two, while her outfit would proclaim her as a priestess with reiki, the difference in color would also signal her difference from other priestesses to his people. And three – he admitted that he much preferred her in the blue, as it echoed her eyes, enhancing them and making them seem even brighter than they already were. Plus, three were of a lighter silk, perfect for hot summer days, and another three were heavier cotton, which was very expensive, but much warmer, as well, for winter wear. Finally, two were to be of a heavier, more expensive silk, with silver and gold embellishments, for formal court appearances. This was what she would wear on first meeting his people.

Since she was already different from any other priestess living because of the color of her reiki and her much different abilities with it, she kind of found it fitting that she be slightly different in her attire than other priestesses and miko. And it made her feel good to be wearing something that openly proclaimed her affiliation with Touga. She was proud to be his wife, and wouldn't mind it being announced to the entire island of Nihon that she was, everyone elses opinions be damned.

 _Takemaru_ be damned.

Oh, she'd been told exactly what had happened in his childhood that made him hate youkai, and while she was horrified and felt badly for him, it still didn't excuse his behavior to her. Just because youkai had attacked his family and killed them didn't mean all youkai were evil. It could have been almost as bad a scene if _bandits_ had attacked instead, except that they wouldn't have eaten the remains, nor would they have killed his mother – they would have kept her to sell, after raping her themselves. But his sister and father would have been killed, just the same.

But she refrained from saying anything, as there really wasn't anything _to_ say – Takemaru was too far gone in his hatred to ever listen to anything else, and so there was no point in trying. Especially as he was gone and out of reach, anyway.

She was actually glad of that; though in a way his absence was not the most preferred outcome, her father letting her know that he would have rather allowed him to stay on as Captain under the well-known premise, keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer. But with his challenge to Lord Hiraku during the announcement of her betrothal with his inflammatory words, it would have left a bad impression of his strength on those of his council if he'd allowed the man to stay after openly challenging him as he'd attempted to, and could have led to problems. And so he was left with no choice but to throw Takemaru out.

Another thing that pleased her, was finding out that he wasn't part of their clan. She was more than happy to find out that they shared no blood, and that he wasn't even adopted. It brought something to mind, and she went to her father with the idea.

"You might want to make a big deal out of the fact that he's not related and has no Setsuna blood," she mentioned one day. "Announce it all over the place. That way, he cannot claim that he's a member of the clan coming to overthrow his insane relative and bring sanity back to its leadership."

Hiraku frowned. "But... what is the point of announcing it everywhere, Izayoi? What would that do for us?"

She smiled back chidingly. "Come, father, you cannot tell me you really don't know what I am aiming for with that. It will make it harder to gain allies for any attempted coup. Where some might back a son of Setsuna in taking over from someone who was advocating 'damaging and insane actions', they would be far less likely to back someone with no Setsuna blood at all."

Laughter greeted her teasing reprimand, and with a wink, her father nodded at her. "Yes, my dear, I grasped what you were saying. I'm not senile yet."

After a moment, her smile faded as something else occurred to her. "You know," she said slowly, "I hadn't thought of this before, but I'm glad the wedding is to be so soon. This way, anyone who would wish to disrupt it will not have the chance, since it will be done before anyone outside of Setsuna finds out." Her eyes flashed up to meet his. "And anyone who would strike at you to stop the wedding also will be left out of the chance because of the rapidity that it will be done with. Assassination is, after all, a viable way to clear the way for the heir to be bargained with once the Lord is dead."

Hiraku was a little surprised to hear her speak of the same thing he'd thought of already; he shouldn't have been, however. She was endlessly intelligent, and had a head for politics and political maneuvering like no other. He shared a glance with Touga. His daughter was one who great forces wrapped around – she was a world shaper, a world mover, and that it was his beautiful little hime that the kami had placed such a fate upon was something that made him proud. It was apparent that Touga felt the same way – that his little wife-to-be was so important, and yet so grounded. She didn't let her power, beauty, or even her high intelligence go to her head. And that was just as important in one that would shape the world around them as power and intelligence, for if she were arrogant, then she would shape the world to _her_ desires – but since she was not, she would shape the world in whatever way was best for _all._

In both male's glances was pride, but also worry, because to control such forces as the kami were piling on her was a difficult and wearying task. They could only pray that she would have the strength to overcome all that would soon be asked of her.

But whatever was to come, Touga swore that he would always be there to steady her, to give her strength if it were needed, and to love her, which was, after all, the most important thing of all.

And the day of the wedding drew closer, as the net of fate grew just a little bit tighter. Day by day, slowly, fate marched inexorably on towards the final day of reckoning. There was still some little time left... but it slowly slid through Izayoi's fingers like fine sand, leaving her worried that she would fail everyone who was counting on her – that there wouldn't be enough time to figure out what she needed to wish.

Yet... time meant nothing in this particular circumstance. For after all, a great deal of time was not needed to make a wish, which really required just a few small words and bare seconds.

That was what Izayoi needed to realize...

Just a few words, spoken at the perfect moment, would, in the end, be what saved everything she loved most and wanted to save.

~oOo~

Gouro glanced around the front portico of the palace, and then stepped up to the entrance, rapping softly on the frame of the huge sliding shoji doors. Within moments, a servant dressed in the colors of the house answered the soft knock and eyed him narrowly, obviously wondering what a samurai warrior needed from inside the palace.

But he wore Setsuna colors, and the servant was bound to ask him what he needed. It was the rules, after all. Any servant of the house, either inside or out, was to be given audience if it was asked.

"What is your need?" the servant asked politely.

Always surprised by the differences between Setsuna, and other places he'd hired his sword to, Gouro bowed lightly. "I need a message passed to Kenji-sama. Please, tell him that Gouro has news for him and would speak with him as soon as possible."

The servant nodded and slid the great door open further, beckoning him within. Once he had passed the threshold, he was escorted to a small ante-chamber and told to have a seat. After he was seated on a comfortable cushion, that servant disappeared, and another, a slightly taller than average pretty young woman entered, bowing politely as well.

"Is there anything you would like, good sir? Perhaps some cool water?" she suggested, her voice soft and a smile on her pretty face. Gouro was bowled over right then and there.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Oh, uh, hai. That would be pleasant. The army yards are dry and dusty. If it is not too forward, lady, may I ask your name?"

Her smile widened and her black eyes twinkled as she looked over the handsome young soldier. "Oh... I'm Kikyou. And you are?"

"Gouro, Kikyou-san. It is a pleasure to meet you," he added, and gave her a smile of his own.

"Then, Gouro-san, allow me to get you the desired water. I will return momentarily."

Gouro nodded his agreement, blinking when she disappeared from the room in confusion. He'd never been one to fall for every pretty girl that batted her lashes, but this one was different. She was comely, yes – but she didn't seem to have her nose in the air because of it. She was genuine, and he liked that. Immensely. Perhaps he should ask to visit her a few times, to see whether she was what he wanted, and if so, then maybe he would court her – as long as she wasn't married already. But he wasn't too concerned about that – she didn't have the air of a married woman.

She returned swiftly, just as she'd said she would, and set a cup down before him that he found was quite cold to the touch. His eyes widened, and suddenly he was so thirsty he couldn't stand it. He lifted it with a bow in her direction, and drained it. It felt excruciatingly good going down his rather parched throat, and he grinned once done.

"Oh, now that hit the spot! Nice and cold," he said, smiling at her again. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu,* Kikyou-san – it was much appreciated. But how do you get it so cold?"

"This palace, the Setsuna summer palace, was built over an ice cave. Water and other things are stored down there for a nice chill on hot summer days, and it is used to store food so that it lasts longer. If you would like more, I can retrieve some," she grinned. "It looks like you are quite thirsty."

"Oh, hai, very much so." He handed her back the cup, and she disappeared with a wink.

_Ice caves, huh? It makes sense that they would build their summer palace in such a place. What a treat, to have water so cold to drink in this heat._

Just as she stepped out of the room, Kenji stepped in and slid the small door shut. He took a seat across from the soldier, and grinned. "So... what brings army swill up to the palace?" he asked, his eyes twinkling, and Gouro waved a hand at him.

"Funny, Kenji. Although that new cook down in the yards seems to think that swill you're speaking of is food. I think the General is going to take a sample of it to the Lord, and let him see and smell it. I don't think he'll even have to complain – the stench should speak for itself."

Kenji chuckled. "Well, since the formalities have been exchanged," he said dryly, "what's on your mind?"

Just about to speak, Gouro paused as the door slid open again and the pretty serving girl entered. Catching sight of Kenji, she bowed low, and asked if he would also like something to drink. When he indicated that he was fine, she settled Gouro's cup before him with a smile and another wink, and then slipped out of the room. As soon as she was gone, he spoke.

"A couple days ago, I heard a rumor that one of the soldiers went to Takemaru after that incident with those soldiers getting caught for lookin' the other way and allowing those pirates to operate from Setsuna land. According to the rumor, he offered to swear to Takemaru, along with a bunch of others that were _supposedly_ discontented with what went down, and the men that got whipped, too, if he decided to lead a coup against Hiraku-sama. Well, from what was being said, Takemaru just stared at this soldier like he were dirt, and then turned him down, saying that _when_ he went against the lord, he would do it with trustworthy people behind him, not traitors." He took another sip of water with a happy sigh, then continued. "So, anyways, it's gossip. I don't usually pay no attention to it, 'cause half the time it ain't even true. But t' other night, I was put on guard duty over at the stockade, and the soldier I was paired with started talkin' 'bout the same thing. When I asked him how he knew it were true to go passing around, he told me that it were him that went to Takemaru. I was pretty startled, but he told me that it were all true, that Takemaru is plannin' to overthrow Hiraku-sama, and even though we all know he's been tossed from Setsuna lands, that don't mean he ain't still a danger. Hell, he's probably madder now, what with the youkai Lord getting what we _all_ figured out that he wanted _and_ him bein' kicked out of here, on top of it all. Far as I'm concerned, that news means he's probably gonna come back sooner or later with a bunch of swords behind him lookin' to get rich. So I figured I'd better come on up here to the big house and let you know. It probably ain't nothin' you all hadn't thought of by now, but still, thought it was my duty, you know?"

Kenji sat back and considered what his friend and said. It wasn't surprising, but for Takemaru to actually even _hint_ aloud that he was aiming to take down the Lord of the house was bold. It probably meant that he planned to do just that at some point or another, and even more so now, with having been cast out. He would be looking for houseless warriors that he could buy with promises of wealth and riches once Hiraku was overthrown.

He sighed. "I like not what you've said, but I'm grateful for you bringing this to me." He eyed Gouro curiously. "Were you not offended with what Hiraku-sama did to those assisting the mako?"

A glint of anger showed in the young man's eyes. "No. And neither weren't no other soldiers, no matter what that one that went to Takemaru said. What those men did was they sold their honor for money. If they had wished to work with those pirates, then at the least they should have resigned from the Lord's army. It's his lands, and he can do what he wants in them, and his law is that he doesn't like bandits or mako operating in them. Some Lords allow it, and take a portion of the profits, but Hiraku-sama has more honor than to steal from his own people. They pay their taxes, which I've heard are pretty low already, and he protects them as he's supposed to. That's the kind of man I want to follow."

Kenji nodded, and then stood and clasped arms with Gouro, who also stood. "Well, my honorable friend, I'll be taking your words to Hiraku-sama, and don't be surprised if this doesn't earn you some reward."

The tall samurai shook his head. "That ain't why I did it."

"Doesn't matter. Hiraku-sama rewards those who do right by this house – or did you miss what happened to the little servant girl that gave up her mistress' plan to kill Izayoi-sama?"

"No... I didn't miss that. But I ain't some soft indoor type servant that the Lord sees frequently around his palace. I'm an outside type of guy that the Lord probably won't ever actually see," the young man responded. "Like I said, that ain't why I did it. The Lord is an honorable sort, who does what a Lord is supposed to do – and that very few actually do anymore. I'd give him my sword even if he didn't have any money to pay me – we'd all be hungry together, in that case."

Kenji chuckled and headed for the door, sliding it open. "Don't worry about that, my friend. The Lord of Setsuna is probably wealthier than any other ningen Lord in Nihon. I thought my Lord Touga was the richest of all by far, but now I am not so sure."

Gouro chuckled and then finished his cup of water in one long gulp as Kenji disappeared, setting it down for the servant girl to pick up later. Stepping out the door, he grinned as he caught sight of the pretty girl, and she blushed, but grinned back. "I left the cup within, Kikyou-san." He paused for a moment, his smile slowly fading, and with a slight blush, said, "Can I visit you sometime, when you have a little free time?"

His heart beat a little faster as a pleased expression settled on her face and she nodded. "I'd like that," she said, a light blush on her own cheeks. "I have a free day the day after tomorrow, if that is okay for you."

He thought it over for a moment. "Hai... I can get away in the afternoon. How should I find you?"

"Go to the back kitchen entrance, and ask for me. Someone will come and find me."

Grin restored, he bowed to her and said, "Then I will see you in two days in the afternoon, Kikyou-san. I look forward to it."

She blushed again and bowed, then escorted him to the doors and let him out. With a small wave, she watched him disappear into the bailey, and then giggled behind her hand happily. She hadn't seen such a handsome man anywhere within the ranks of the palace servants, but that young samurai was most handsome, and seemed very nice. Maybe her luck was turning... or maybe there was just romance in the air, what with the hime's betrothal and marriage – which all knew by now was not strictly based on politics.

Gouro was _certain_ his luck was turning as he made his way through the baileys to the army barracks. Heck with some kind of reward for doing what he felt was merely his duty. That pretty girl was plenty reward enough. He'd get married and have a little family of his own.

Yes... that was more than enough of a reward. He'd always wanted a family of his own.

Maybe with Kikyou-san, he'd get his wish. He couldn't keep the excitement down, and he found himself being ragged and teased almost as soon as he stepped foot in the barracks with that big grin on his face.

But if it worked out... it would totally be worth it.

~oOo~

Kenji went straight to both Lords with his information. No, it wasn't something that was life or death, but it was still important, in that it showed exactly what was in Takemaru's mind, and that he was so bold as to even mention it to Setsuna soldiers, even those who were supposedly disaffected.

He was the type who was dangerous, because he was intelligent, though mad and getting worse, and he was a supremely confident man that would attract followers.

He rapped lightly on the open shoji into a sitting room where the males were sitting and enjoying light conversation and sweets. One thing about his Lord – Touga had a very large sweet tooth, or should he say fang?

"Ah, Kenji, come, come!" Touga invited jovially as the conversation paused for a moment. "What have you been up to?"

He bowed to the assembled group, then straightened and took a seat as he was invited to do. "My Lords. I was just summoned to the front of the palace by a friend of mine that is in the regular army, by name Gouro. He is a good warrior, very honorable, and firmly loyal to you, Hiraku-sama. At any rate, he told me a tale of attempted treason by a soldier that was oddly enraged over the whole mako episode, and the soldiers that were disciplined over the issue. This particular soldier took himself to Takemaru, and offered his sword, along with the swords of the men you had whipped, if he chose to attempt a coup against you." He watched the easy-going expressions in the room begin to become serious. "It seems that Takemaru threw him out after refusing his offer – but not because he isn't planning to overthrow you, for he hinted plainly to the man that he was planning such – rather, because he didn't want to have known traitors at his back. Gouro felt we should know just how confident Takemaru is to be openly admitting such a thing. And even though he's been cast from Setsuna lands, that doesn't mean he no longer will attempt such a thing." Falling silent, he waited for one of the others to speak.

After a moment, Hiraku did. "Hmm. So he hints of his plans to my soldiers." He narrowed his eyes. "I am not surprised. Still, at this particular moment, I am more interested in the man who offered to turn coat. You say it was also those who were disciplined?"

Kenji nodded. "Hai. But according to Gouro, those were just words from the one soldier to Takemaru – no one else agreed to any such thing. He probably made a blanket offer, thinking they would also swear to such in anger at their discipline. So those men may not even know what was said."

"Well, at the least, then, I still have one man that would likely turn if given the chance. Why don't we do just that?" he said, and Touga and the others all looked interested.

"What do you mean?" Touga asked.

"Let him hang himself."

Instantly knowing what he was meaning, the group thought about that, but after a moment or two, Kohaku spoke up. "As amusing as that would be, brother, do you not think there is enough going on right now? Do you not have a daughter to wed in two more days? We can have the man identified, and then put in the stockade for now until we've gotten the wedding over and settled your daughter's life. Then you can deal with him and decide his fate."

Hiraku sighed and nodded. "Hai, hai, you are right. Sometimes I have too much fun with making simple matters much more... detailed and intriguing. Ah, well, maybe another time," he said regretfully as the rest of the males chuckled at his chagrined sigh. "My brother being the voice of reason is actually disturbing in a way – when younger I was always the voice of reason over my trickster brother, and that we have now seemingly traded places is somehow... wrong."

After a few moments the laughter quieted down, and with more sake poured out around them, the easy atmosphere returned, though Hiraku remarked in closing, "Kenji... do remind me after the wedding to think of a suitable reward for this Gouro. He is a good warrior, you say, and loyal?" At the other male's assent, he finished with, "Perhaps he would do well in the place of the Lieutenant that was executed over that situation?"

Kenji nodded. "I believe so, my Lord," he replied, and then the conversation went back to other things, and Kenji sipped his sake and enjoyed the peace and camaraderie. _Gouro will be flabbergasted to receive such a promotion._ And then his thoughts turned to the coming wedding, and the people that it would be binding together – not just Touga-sama and Izayoi-sama, but two families, two different races.

_If only others could see the potential between races as My Lord Touga and Lord Hiraku. There is so much we could learn from each other._

He sighed. _Maybe... I am witnessing a small precursor of the future right here in this room. And if so, how much happier a land we will have._

In his mind was the vision of two hands together, in love and acceptance.

Touga and Izayoi...

One of one race and one of the other, brought together in love – proof that the two _could_ live in peace, and even mingle...

With hatred, rage, and murder nowhere to be seen.

_Take that, Takemaru!_

~oOo~

Two days passed very swiftly for the nervous bride, and when Izayoi woke on the morning she was to be wed, it was nowhere near dawn. In her nervousness, she had awoken earlier than expected, but she simply took the chance to go to the baths and, making sure they were indeed empty, she climbed in to the still very hot water with a sigh.

It was so hot that she was barely able to stand it and figured that it had just been filled so that by the time the family and/or guests came to bathe, the water would be nice and warm, but not too hot. But Izayoi had a habit of nearly cooking herself anyway, and she couldn't help but giggle as a memory of her life as Kagome passed through her mind. She smiled, a little sadly.

"Inuyasha always did hate hot water. I'll never forget when he asked me how I hadn't managed to cook myself, always getting in water so hot," she whispered to herself. _I thought it was so funny that his skin was so sensitive to hot water and he acted such a baby over it, and yet he could stick his hand into the fire and not even flinch. Is that not much hotter?_

That thought brought on a slightly melancholy mood: today was a big day – the biggest day she'd ever had in either remembered life, or even her unremembered one, she was sure, because she'd never been married before. She hadn't lived long enough as Kagome, and as Kikyou, her life was bound to duty, and her one attempt to escape that duty had backfired, leaving her dead and her prospective husband pinned to a tree. This time, though, things were different, and she was finally going to get to be what Kikyou had always wanted to be. It wasn't that she had really wanted to be an _ordinary_ woman – it was just that she had believed that being a woman of power precluded being a married woman. What she had really wanted... was love, and to be wed to one she felt so for.

Kagome... Kagome had wanted the same. What woman, deep down, didn't? But Kagome's life had been cut short by her failure to destroy the jewel, and it had finally come down to this life as Izayoi. And while she really didn't feel anything from her life as Kikyou except for a formless regret, from Kagome's life she felt a great deal – because she was still Kagome in so many ways.

Yes, she spoke more formally than Kagome did, and even differently, because the language had changed so much. She'd have been a Professor of Japanese, were she still living in that far distant era she'd been born in with her command of the language spoken in what she recognized from her history studies as the Muromachi period. And she behaved a little differently, because after all, when the Shikon no Tama had placed her soul within the person known as Izayoi of Setsuna, she'd been a small child, barely able to walk, after all, and she had grown up in a different time and place with a different family.

Something occurred to her then, and she chuckled sadly as she shifted in the water, her pale skin red as a lobster from the heat of the water that had cooled only a little. But her sore muscles from strain and tension the last few days, and especially yesterday, were being soothed greatly by her bath, and she knew that her skin would fade back its normal pale color soon after she left the water.

_In all three lives I have had an incomplete family... as Kikyou, I remember Kaede mentioning that their parents had died, leaving Kikyou as Kaede's guardian, though when Kikyou passed, an uncle took her in as she trained to be the next miko. And as Kagome, my father was gone for most of my life. And now... finally, as Izayoi, my mother is dead. Although, for a while, when I first remembered who I really am, I felt so guilty – like an imposter hiding in Setsuna clothes._

And then she smiled reluctantly. When this had occurred to her, she had felt horribly and didn't know what to say to her erstwhile father. She had fumbled her way through an apology and explanation, feeling as though she'd killed his real daughter thanks to the jewel, and he had just laughed and cut her off. As far as he was concerned, she _was_ and would always be his daughter. She had been changed when she was very little and had yet developed almost no relationship with the man who was her father. He had watched _her_ grow up, seen _her_ spirit shine, and she was who he loved.

It was strange, he'd said, when they had first spoken of it. But he really remembered nothing about the child's personality that had existed before she, Kagome, had been placed inside her body, instead. All they could think was that the jewel had made them all forget that there had ever been any difference, and he saw no point in worrying about it. A soul was a soul, and she was who he knew, and that was all there was to it.

She had been so relieved that he felt that way, she couldn't deny, and she felt so much better. It had been a frightening thing to wonder what her place here really was. _Am I really who I think I am, and am supposed to be?_ Those doubts had been laid to rest – it was _her_ , as she was, that her father and brother loved. And as for Touga, there was no question. He didn't know Izayoi in any other way, and it was who she was in the here and now that he loved so much.

She shifted again in the tub, and sighed, beginning to bathe herself with the accoutrements that had been laid out the night before by Mei. Special scentless oils and soaps, a request from Touga. Scented oils and soaps tended to bother his sensitive nose, and though he had liked the special soap that she normally used, the sakura-scented one, on this, their wedding day, he had asked that no scent be upon her but her own, natural one. After, she could return to using her normal soap, and she'd looked pleadingly at her father at that. He had agreed, laughingly, to have soap ready whenever she needed it. She had only smiled and said that with Touga's nose, she was lucky that her favorite soap in all the world did not bother him, and she wasn't about to lose her favorite luxury. That had caused Touga to rib her – her favorite luxury was soap? Most women wanted expensive jewelry - even youkai females loved jewelry.

She wasn't one for a lot of jewelry. She had a few, favorite hair ornaments she wore at certain times, and a few other pieces, but that was it. And they all knew how she felt about the normal human female love of finery. She preferred her miko robes – although... she found that she didn't mind the type of clothing popular with most youkai females – it was almost exactly like what modern (as in Kagome's birth era) kimono looked like. She wouldn't mind wearing those, and quite a few robes in that style were being made for her for when she finally removed to her new home.

With a sigh, she finally finished her bath just before she began to prune, and stepped from the tub carefully, especially as her skin was nice and oily from the water. A fall on this day would not be very auspicious. She wanted everything to be just right, so that the naysayers would have nothing to point out and predict bad luck over. While she didn't believe in all of that, thanks to her knowledge from her life as Kagome, she did know that sometimes you could convince yourself right into bad luck.

She pulled her drying cloth in front of her as the door slid open, then continued drying herself when she realized that it was Mei coming in to assist her. She couldn't help the chuckle at her maid's chagrin when she found her mistress all bathed and ready to go.

Izayoi cut off her scolding with amusement. "Stop, Mei. I couldn't sleep anymore, and woke hours before anyone else. I decided to soak in the heated water to help the soreness in my muscles from stress, and it has helped me greatly, indeed. So don't fuss. You still have plenty of opportunities this morning to torture me to your heart's content – after all, there is still the hair and the little makeup I will actually wear today, and then dressing..." Izayoi sighed, wrinkling her nose. It was going to be a _long_ day.

The accompanying thought of the even longer night ahead of her made her shiver and ache and made her toes curl, too... but she would be glad to see Touga later. She had been kept to her rooms and not allowed to see him the entire day before the wedding, and she hadn't liked it at all. Besides being kept captive in her rooms with only a few carefully watched jaunts in the gardens was missing the contact with him. She hadn't realized just how entwined with him she'd really become, but even though their courting had been short... she stopped, and then she corrected herself. It hadn't been short. He had really been wooing her since the moment he arrived. Soft gestures towards her, his constant presence – _he had been seeking me out! -_ even the time during the conflict with the bandits and the aftermath. He had been courting her in secret all that time – it was just the time since he'd told her why he was here and asked to make it official that had been relatively short. _But in truth, he had already fascinated me, and I was so close to loving him already, that by the time he asked me, there was no way I could have turned him down._

She had to smile at that realization. Of course, he'd come here with one reason – her – and so he had really had most of his formidable attention on her from day one, even while becoming friends with her father and brother. And that was why it was a physical ache to be separated from him now. She searched her memories of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha – and though they had been strong and full of anguish, most of that had been the circumstances of her love – the tragic triangle that she was a part of. She had loved Inuyasha – but in the end it was nothing like this love - though of course she'd known that since the moment she'd realized that the Shikon no Tama's curse was referring to her and Touga. And in order to beat its curse, and make this joining a long-lived blessing, she had to figure out the key to destroying it.

Every single part of her clenched in agony at the thought of losing Touga, and something inside her firmed in determination – she _would_ figure that bloody jewel out. She would. Because there was no other acceptable fate.

All these thoughts flew through her mind as the hours wore on and she was prepared for her wedding. She was actually happy to be dressed this time, since she wasn't wearing the ridiculous layers. Instead, she was dressed as was popular with most youkai females, instead. She'd almost broken down laughing when Touga had described it – most modern era kimono were exactly the same. He'd not been too surprised, though he did say that there were some that preferred the layered look. But he himself would be happier to see her in the much more elegant, in his eyes, anyway, two layer style.

She really, really loved that male. She giggled a little to herself as she thought of what the people she'd known in the modern world would make of her soon to be husband. She would have had to beat the women off him with a stick. And the men... would probably be terribly intimidated – or try outrageous things to outdo him, which of course, would never work. She thought of Houjo, and laughed for many reasons – including that the simple little girl he'd known would have a lifetime spanning hundreds of years in the past and even know of his ancestors. Even personally know some of them – Airi was a Houjo, a great however many times removed aunt to her old schoolfriend. He would have been stunned stupid to hear of her life, but so would they all have been.

Sighing, she looked to the position of the sun... soon, now – she was tired of all this introspection. She'd already been through a couple of hundred years worth of them just this morning, and would rather get on with it.

That was not to say that she wasn't nervous. The chattering of her ladies, along with the assistants that Mei had commandeered for the morning was enough to make anyone nervous on any normal day – let alone the day one was to wed someone like Touga. Her belly was churning, and her body was humming – and she wouldn't lie to herself and deny that the thoughts of what were to happen tonight were not exciting her at the same time. For the first time in _three lives,_ she was going to lose her virginity. That was a very big deal. She had been a serial virgin, you could say, though not because she'd chosen such a thing. No, that fate had been chosen for her, and finally, she was going to break that trend in her lives. It was literally her last day of virginity, and even though she had all the knowledge, thanks to Kagome, of what was going to happen tonight, she was actually more nervous for it.

More nervous... but less afraid, because while most young women heard enough talk in this time to know that it would hurt for them, they didn't realize until afterward that it was only the once – unless their husband was a sadist, of course. She _did_ know, and so wasn't really afraid. And that caused talk. She came out of her musings as the time for the wedding to take place arrived, to hear her ladies whispering that she wasn't acting like a normal bride, and she almost doubled over when she realized that they were speculating that all the affection between she and Touga that had been witnessed in the palace was a smokescreen and that she really was merely a political consideration by a male that perhaps preferred other males. They figured that was why she showed no fear – because she was not going to be deflowered that night. It also made sense of him turning Michitose's offer down – if he enjoyed males, they seemed to think it would answer to all of their idiotic ideas.

"Such gossip is totally ridiculous," she snapped suddenly, startling the ladies in the room into stunned silence. "I am not afraid simply because I already know what is to happen tonight between he and I. I love him, and I know he will not hurt me."

That answer, of course, forced shocked gasps from the ladies, and even Mei, with the wavering question of how she knew of such things being delivered by the bravest of the ladies. Izayoi allowed herself to do something Kagome had done frequently – she rolled her eyes. "Because of all of you and the insane amount of gossip in this place," she said curtly. "I am not deaf, you know, and none of you are particularly discreet. Now get out of here before I have the lot of you thrown out. To speak of Touga in such a way – it is not to be borne," she hissed as the now thoroughly chastened 'ladies' filed out of the room, the last one barely escaping the door before her brother arrived at it to escort her to the audience hall, a huge smile on his face, though it softened when he saw her.

Her insides clenching with excitement now, she managed a smile for him, and he squeezed her hand. "So... are you ready, my love? It's a big thing, to be married. And especially to one like Touga, who is so much larger than life," he said, offering her a bit of comfort.

She smiled a little more, definitely nervous, but in a good way. "I know." She laughed softly. "When he told me why he was really here, the day that Takeda was here and I was so frightened that _he_ was my fate, I could hardly believe that someone as simple as me, a human hime, was to be his bride. I could barely take it in."

Ichirou frowned at her as he reached up and let his fingers tug at her short, face-framing locks. "You always think so little of yourself, little bit," he scolded lightly. "You are a perfect match for Touga. But why were you 'afraid' that you were to be wed to Takeda? He is not unkind."

"I know," she smiled, "but I was already well onto the path of love for Touga, though I fought it with all my might, believing that I was destined to heartache for feeling so. But when he told me... though I couldn't believe it at first, it was only because I couldn't believe that everything I could ever want was being offered to me with a _question!_ As if I would turn him away!"

Tugging those locks once more, he turned and began walking, and Izayoi fell into step just behind, her smile widening as her brother teased her for the last time as simple siblings. After this, destiny would step in, and begin separating them as fate took over and she followed her new husband into it, leaving them, her father and brother, behind. "Of course not – and tonight, you will be an old married lady, rather than a young, single beauty!" He flinched in mock fear as she slapped against his shoulder in playful reprimand. "But, dear sister – didn't you know that marriage is what gives a woman gray hair and wrinkles?"

"No," she giggled, "I thought it was obnoxious brothers!" He slowed as they neared the audience hall, where Touga and her father and the members of the court and family in residence awaited, and smiled down at her with affection, and a bit of sadness. This was it. After this, she would be married, and come the end of summer, which was in a few more weeks, she would be gone from their daily lives. They would not often see her after this, and he was more saddened than he'd realized he'd be. 'Til now, he hadn't really thought of what it meant for her to wed Touga - or anyone, for that matter.

He looked down at her with that sadness peeking out, and Izayoi knew exactly what it meant, because she'd thought of it a lot through her life – most hime did, since it was always their fate to marry and leave home. She reached out and smoothed the light frown from between his brows, ignoring their escort, who all looked away and respected this quiet moment between loving siblings.

"Don't be sad, Ichirou. We all knew this day would come. And I am not leaving right away. Oh... and Touga already promised me that whenever I desired to return home, unless there was something serious occurring, I only had to tell him, and he would bring me." She smiled and stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "And remember, anytime he must leave home for more than a half day, he will bring me to visit and stay here until he has concluded his business. So we will see each other a great deal more than most families see their married daughters."

Ichirou couldn't deny her words were true, and that eased him somewhat; with a smile, and a last, sad, sigh for the changes that were to happen within moments, he nodded. "Hai, you are right, as usual, little bit. Come... we should go, before Touga begins to fret and comes looking. He did not like not being allowed to see you yesterday," he teased one last time before smoothing his expression out into the appropriate seriousness and motioning for one of their escorts to open the shoji for them to enter the room. "Just remember, little bit, I love you," he whispered, and that was how Touga's first look at his bride on the day of their wedding found Izayoi with a bright smile and damp, shimmering eyes.

He was captivated with just her smile, and then he took in all of her, and he actually hurt, his desire for her almost escaping his control. _Just a few more hours, and she will finally be mine in all ways, and I will no longer have to endure the pain of unfulfilled desire. I hope she slept well last night, for I fear I will be unable to let her get any tonight. I have waited too long._

The last day had been especially difficult, not being allowed to see her, and now, seeing her this way? He hadn't seen her dressed up so since her first day here, and this was entirely different.

Her hair had been brushed until it gleamed, and then piled into an intricate style that he had never seen before, accented by the jeweled sticks that he'd presented her with two days before. Her beautiful face had been just lightly accentuated with make-up, a little kohl lining eyes already framed by thick, inky, long lashes that accented and brought out the blue of her eyes in ways that made him shiver inside. A tiny bit of color applied to high cheekbones, and a pretty rose gloss made her lips beckon to him.

Her gorgeous, perfectly curved body was shown off to perfection by what would be considered the height of youkai fashion. Her under-robe was a simple gleaming white, and over that, a robe in a shade of blue that perfectly matched the blue of her eyes. From the right shoulder down around the gown in a swirl of pink and white was a cascade of sakura blossoms with pretty green leaves trailing with them. The colors perfectly complimented each other in natural spring shades, showing Izayoi's expert eye for color. The obi, which was very wide and a silver to echo Touga's long hair, showed off her neat waist and accented her high bosom, something that surprised the people there – it was very different from the human style of the times, which pretty much consisted of so many layers that, in Touga's opinion, anyway, they made the females look overweight and frumpy and hid every aspect of the normally attractive female form.

But the entire effect was so beautiful that the murmurs sweeping the room were mostly approving, only a few older females being shocked, and Touga smiled inwardly, thinking that perhaps, this had just inspired a change in styles – at least here in Setsuna. Perhaps the youkai style of feminine clothing would catch on?

Izayoi, finally catching sight of Touga as he strode towards her to take over as her escort to her father, where she knelt before him as Touga did the same, caught her breath at just how gorgeous and pristine he was from head to toe, silver hair pulled into a topknot, his boots spotless and his white hakama and haori gleaming in the early morning light. For this day he wore no swords nor armor, as they were considered bad luck at weddings. She watched him breathlessly for a moment before facing her father as they both settled and the room quieted as everyone craned their necks to see the two, Hiraku smiling in welcome to them both.

It was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "We have come together this day to join not two people, not even just two houses, but for the first time ever, to join two races. It is a joining that is long overdue in my opinion, and I am proud that it is my daughter who will lead the way, lighting the path ahead for us all to a better world." He paused, then continued, "Touga, as my ally, and dare I say, my friend, you asked to wed my daughter. I agreed. Is it still your wish to take her as your only wife, and forever cement your ties as family to the House of Setsuna?"

There were some surprised murmurs from the gathered court – most humans were not monogamous, especially higher ranked Lords. In that, Hiraku himself had been an oddity, despite his council trying to get him to take a second wife for years, and then just _a_ wife once his first had died. He had been adamant that he would not, and was just as adamant that he wanted Izayoi to also be the only wife a man had. He was all too aware of the hurt and anger and jealousy that were stirred the more wives a man took. He had asked his own wife, once, when the council had been pestering him more than usual, what she thought of the idea, and he would never forget the hurt look she gave him. She had been silent for a moment, and then asked him how he would feel were the circumstances reversed and he had to share _her._ That had been all that was said, but it was enough, the answering rage and pain her words had sparked in him telling him everything he needed to know on the subject, and after that day, he had silenced his council with the promise that the next one to pester him about it would be dismissed from his service.

Touga, perfectly well able to hear what was being said in the audience, answered loudly enough so that even those with poor hearing could hear him. "Yes. I would take Izayoi as my only wife. Never would I dishonor her by taking any other female – as wife or concubine. She will rule by my side and be honored as is her due as the hime of Setsuna, and I will gladly acknowledge those of this house as family from this day forward."

Hiraku, understanding why he was speaking so loudly, chuckled inwardly though he kept his solemn mien outwardly. He turned to his daughter, which openly surprised everyone. It was unheard of for the female to speak – her opinion usually did not matter. It appeared that in this, as in so much else, Izayoi was different. People all over the room strained to hear what was going to be asked of her, and her answer.

"Izayoi, daughter of the house of Setsuna and my beloved little hime, do you choose to accept the husband I have chosen for you, knowing that you will be taking the honorable position of Lady of the West, to stand by Touga's side as his only wife?" he asked, though once the question was heard, she did not even really have to answer, since her answer was known to all after her confrontation with Takemaru before he'd been thrown out those weeks ago.

She bowed to her father as deeply as the seiza position allowed, then straightened. "Yes, father, I accept Touga-sama as my husband and will carry with me all the honor of the house of Setsuna. I will not tarnish my honor or the honor of my house as I take on the title and duties of the Lady of the West, and Touga's only wife."

Hiraku nodded to his son, and Ichirou took the jar of sake that had been set to the side and poured it out into four bowls – one for him, one for his father and Uncle, and one for both Touga and Izayoi to drink of, both drinking from the same bowl signifying their new union as husband and wife... as one being.

"Then take this offering of sake as a seal to the promises that have been made here today, and in celebration of the coming together of our two races, youkai and ningen, in hope and-" he glanced at his daughter with a twinkling smile, and then at Touga with the same, "-love. Let this wedding of both our races be a sign of the beginning of a lifetime of peace for all of us."

Shivering inwardly from excitement, nervousness, and a trace of fear, Izayoi barely held on as Touga sipped from the bowl, and then, with a speaking look at her, gently began to assist her in lifting the bowl to her lips. This was the final step – with the drinking of the sake between them, she would be his wife.

His.

And then he stilled as her reiki began to manifest, and the audience hall became silent enough for a whisper to be heard as everyone watched in awe as her pink reiki rose from her in a dazzling swirl of color, and his blue youki lifted from him to join her power. Every single person in the room froze in shock as the two combined, joining together as the two who were their sources were now joined. Yoshiro, especially, required to attend as a councilor of the Lord Hiraku though he had not felt that this marriage was right, was shocked speechless; what he was witnessing in this instant was something that all monks, priests and priestesses were taught was impossible – youki and reiki could not join in such a manner, since they were opposing forces. Apparently, the religious figures of the day had forgotten the once known principles of yin and yang, as the Chinese named them. Or as people in Kagome's day would say – opposites attract. It was the same for their power, or least his and Izayoi's, as they formed one power above everyone's heads and danced and swirled together, to every person's great astonishment – including Touga's and Izayoi's. Kenji, it seemed, was the only one not too surprised, and that was because he had surmised that such a thing just might happen, considering Izayoi's completely different form of reiki. The silence continued until the reiki and youki finally separated once more and died back down into their respective wellsprings, and then Touga helped lift the sake bowl to Izayoi's lips once more to finish the ritual drinking of the sake.

Sending him a grateful look as he helped her steady the bowl as she took her drink, Izayoi heard her father's voice lifted in celebration as he announced that they were wed, and that the marriage should be recorded in the huge family scroll that was being handled very gently by her father's scribe. There was a buzzing in her ears as she looked up at her new husband and got caught in his eyes... it was done, and they were finally wedded, and the whole thing finally sank in as she shivered at the heated look in his eyes.

"Soon, little wife," he whispered, smiling at her gently, his voice pitched entirely for her, no one else hearing what he said. "Soon."

She swallowed heavily at those words, nodding. But the buzzing in her ears cleared as the sake hit her mostly empty stomach; she had been too nervous this morning to eat much of her breakfast. The sake now burned through her system lightly, calming her. She was most grateful for it. _In years to come I will look back on this day and wonder why I was so nervous, but right now, it is my only reality._

Her thoughts were pushed aside as Touga stood and held his hand out to assist her to her feet, and she stood up, smiling at him happily now that her nerves were settled by the alcohol. The entire room had broken out into gossip and conversation, since none had known how the wedding would be conducted. Most had doubted that the simple exchange that was usually performed for the servants and common people would be used for this wedding, and so everyone had been very curious about what would be said. As with everything else that had happened this summer, the wedding, and what had happened during it, would be talked about for years to come.

As suited a joining of two races, nothing about this wedding would ever be forgotten by anyone that had witnessed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally! Wedded and the true story is just about to begin!  
> *Domo arigatou gozaimasu- more formal phrase Thank you very much. For words and phrases I use the online Japanese dictionary Denshi Jisho – it is probably the best resource out there for anything from names to words and some phrases, it gives spelling in romaji, but it also gives kana as well. And for each word you input, it usually comes up with many, many instances for that word, including slight variations of it. For instance, when I found this word, I merely typed in thank you in the English box, then hit enter, when it brought back results, the information was all in kanji and kana forms with the option box appearing to change it all to romaji. If you check the box and hit enter again, it brings back all the results in romaji with the kana as well. As I said, I typed in thank you, and it brought back 55 results, words ranging from thank you polite, to more formal versions, and even things such as the version of thank you that would be used at a party – shaonki. There are even versions of thank you that are used towards people of different nationalities, such as sankyu for English speakers, to merushi, for the French merci, and gurachie for the Italian grazie, and even shieshie for the Chinese xiexie. This Japanese language dictionary is just the best resource out there for writers or any other who is looking to learn Japanese, as an accompaniment to a language course. It will even tell you the meaning of Japanese names, and is one of the few resources that will even bring up more archaic or rare usages, such as dialect versions of the word. It even gives you the part of the language the word is, such as verb or irregular verb, noun, and so on and so forth for each word that it lists.


	22. An Interlude Elsewhere

“... flurry of activity along the border, Sesshoumaru-sama. It seems as if the dragons are confused, and don't know which way to look,” reported Kazuaka, one of the Western Citadel messengers.

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge his words for some time, turning everything he'd been told over in his mind as he considered the takayoukai's* report. After a few minutes, he said, “Return to your commander. Tell him to continue to guard the border, but to allow a couple of the dragon's spies here and there through the lines. His _smaller_ spies, mind. It would look ridiculous were a heavily guarded border to be so porous as to let large dragons and other cold-bloods through.”

Kazuaka bowed, then saluted and left the room, knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't one for many words, and would not be offended by his lack of verbal response. That he had heard his orders was enough.

After the messenger had departed, Sesshoumaru stood from his desk and turned towards the window into the gardens below. He could only be too glad that Arata had gotten that whore, Takako, to quit languishing beneath he and his sire's windows – the stench had been most abominable. He scowled, then. Her very existence was abominable, as was anything with cold-blood, dragons were just the worst representatives of that race. He would be happy to see the day the last dragon perished from the face of the earth.

Irritated, though no one would ever know it from his lack of expression, he left his study, once more heading for the dojo. He needed another spar to stop him from driving himself crazy wondering at the machinations of his father. And the fact that he obviously had secrets that he hadn't shared with him, his firstborn son and heir. The thought that his sire did not trust him kept picking at him, and his temper was becoming dangerously inflamed.

Something would have to give, and soon, or he would blow, and then who knew what would be left of all the cronies and toadies and hangers-on in this great pile he had lived in all his life.

As he strode down the hall, surrounded by his guards, he kept part of his senses turned on Kajiko.

She was another mystery he had still been unable to unravel. The only thing he'd been able to discover is that she had a particular hatred of Takako – though that was not much in the way of news, since everyone in the Western Citadel hated the bitch. He almost felt sorry for Arata, knowing the male also detested the wench, but was stuck with her for some time – long enough for his errant sire to return – dragging a human bitch into the palace. As if the dragon wench wasn't enough stink. Although he had to admit to himself that he would rather smell a rancid human than a coldblood any day. There was just something about their particular stench that thoroughly offended an inu's nose.

Still, the thought of what his father was really off doing had him gritting his teeth. Now that he knew that the woman was a miko of the caliber of Midoriko, he understood what his sire was doing. Ryokotsussei would never be able to counter a miko of that power. But why his father couldn't just negotiate her as an ally, instead of a wife, he just did not understand. He dreaded the day he would have to be faced with the human filth, and forced to hold his tongue. But he knew exactly what would happen if he didn't – his father would destroy him in the dojo, leave him hurting for days for the rude words he would so desperately wish to speak.

His powerful father – being reduced to defending a helpless human wench? So she was a miko. But she probably had no kind of combat skills, and would need constant protection. And as for marching with the army to face the dragons in battle? He snorted inwardly. She would probably complain and whine the entire time, and gods _forbid_ if she had to do any physical work.

Even more aggravated by the time he reached the dojo, he motioned for Kajiko to join him on the mats again, and with a raised brow, she stepped forward and removed her boots and armor. She didn't even have to ask about her sword at this point, since he'd been calling her out for spars regularly in the last few weeks.

She wondered what had him so aggravated that he was constantly needing to release stress through fighting. She didn't think it was really the situation with the dragon Lord. That had been going on for some time, and Sesshoumaru was quite ready to go to war with them at any time. No... this had something to do with his father, and his reasons for being away from the palace for so long, she was sure of it.

But whatever was going on, unlike the rest of the palace, she wasted no sleep in attempting to find out what the powerful Western Lord was up to. She had no need to. She would find out when he returned, and that was good enough for her.

No... her only stress here was that bitch Takako. The sooner she would be allowed to kill her, the better.

In the meantime, a good spar with the Western Heir worked just fine to relieve _her_ stress.

However, it didn't seem as though she would be getting that spar; there was the sound of pounding feet as a second messenger opened the shoji and ran into the heir's presence, a look of panic barely concealed darkening his face. Sesshoumaru turned to him, ready to reprimand him severely for his actions – until he heard the male's words. “Lord Sesshoumaru, Ryokotsussei has invaded the border by himself – he seems maddened, and we cannot hold him back!”

In the sudden noise that followed that announcement, two beings regathered their armor and slipped on their boots much faster than they'd taken them off, and then Sesshoumaru and Kajiko, along with the rest of his bodyguards and any nearby that could fight, took to the air.

Just as his feet left the ground, Sesshoumaru barked orders to those left behind to grab Takako and throw her in a cell. With her sire attacking over their border, she became an official enemy and a prisoner of war. But they were warned to say nothing to her of why she was being locked away.

He would do so when he returned – with great enjoyment.

~oOo~

In the suddenly terrified silence, the heavy thud of a body hitting the ground was heard loudly, and then the stench of innards overpowered the air in the dragon Lord's throne room. As his remaining counselors cringed in abject fear, Ryokotsussei flicked a drop of blood from one deadly claw, and ordered the servants to come clean the mess he'd made in his frustrated rage.

Terrified and trembling, several servants scurried into the room, barely keeping from gagging at the sight of one of the oldest of Ryokotsussei's counselors laying in a widening pool of blood, having been very messily eviscerated.

“What the hell is that damn dog doing, and why can't anyone seem to find him?!” he roared in a temper. “Are all those in my service as incompetent as Takako? He should be easy to find what with that disgusting stench of his – it brings a being near to passing out – even those who do not smell well, as we dragons do not!” He slammed a great fist into the wall behind his throne, and the stone shattered beneath the force of the blow, leaving a great rent in the wall of the room.

With a disgusted snarl, he stormed out of the room with an admonition to get the hole fixed immediately – or else.

Reaching the roof of his palace, he took to the air in a sudden rush of strong magic and intense hatred, and every being in the palace breathed deep in relief – and a great many of them wished that the Great Dog General would finally eliminate the vicious Dragon Lord, before there were no more people left alive in the North at all.

It was a litany that was constantly going through his mind: where was Touga, and where was the Shikon no Tama? He could no longer sleep for the need to know the questions to both those answers, and even his spy high up in the counsels of the West had no news. It was like both had disappeared from the face of the earth. He was beginning to think that all the maneuvering going on by the army units was nothing but a cover, and that Touga – the damn bastard – had the jewel with him wherever he was. And maddened finally by a summer spent finding nothing, Ryokotsussei's blood slipped his control and he burst across the Western borders, attacking everything in sight and hoping to either get well into the western lands and track down Touga himself, or force the Western Lord to come to him to defend his borders.

The field was a madhouse, because, even though none of the soldiers were of the caliber of Ryokotsussei, they were all fiercely loyal to Touga and chose to die defending their realm from being plundered by the bastard dragon; and even though they were all fighting one who was far above their level of power, they held on long enough, to Ryokotsussei's fierce rage, for rescuers to appear.

An orb of light shot across the sky, nearly blinding Ryokotsussei; out of it appeared Sesshoumaru, and just behind him came Kajiko, who, though she did not have the ability to form the orb as could the Western heir, really didn't need it, as she could fly almost as fast as the orb could move. She let out a fierce scream of challenge to Ryokotsussei as soon as she arrived, turning back into humanoid form literally in mid-flight to hover just behind and to the left of Sesshoumaru.

Faced with Touga's heir, Ryokotsussei also turned, his dragon form folding into his human form to hover just across from Sesshoumaru and Kajiko and the rest of his guards, along with the remnants of the army also forming up quickly behind them.

And even though neither Sesshoumaru nor Kajiko was quite up to his standards, since he was so much older than they, still, together, along with their backup, they would be able to stop him, since he had come alone. But he was just so damned frustrated that still, even with such provocation, Touga had not appeared. It would almost seem as though the filthy dog were dead, but he knew better, wishes nothwithstanding. There was nothing in this realm that could kill Touga but he, Ryokotsussei.

That frustration pushed him into attacking the two that stood so calmly against him, and made incautious by his frustration and rage, he was soon injured, blood pouring from strong strikes from the pup and the firebird chick. Still, he pressed on, and the battle soon became a dangerous dance that the soldiers and the rest of Sesshoumaru's guards watched with interest and awe.

Going back into his dragon form with one last challenge to Kajiko, “And you, the South's precious little heir, think to defeat me and gain vengeance for your pathetic grandmother? Come then, and draw blood on me again!”

Kajiko was too angry to really care that she'd been made, and in front of Sesshoumaru, no less. She attacked, her claws making great rents in the dragon's hide, her fire quickly burning those wounds and making the dragon scream in pain. Sesshoumaru, while a little surprised at the information on who Kajiko really was, was more annoyed at himself that he hadn't figured it out – and not about to be outdone by the Southern heiress, took his true form and clawed his own hole through the dragon's hide with his poisonous claws, seeping said poison into the system of a dragon that hadn't known that the western heir was a poison youkai. With a great cry, he heaved his body mightily, shaking them off of him and disengaging.

While he would never admit it, Kajiko's fire and Sesshoumaru's poison, which he was not immune to, were steadily weakening him, and drawing his jyaki in, he opened his great maw and targeted the both of his opponents with a blast of it. It was so strong that it vibrated the air for miles around, but it was unwieldy, and both Kajiko and Sesshoumaru were able to dodge it, though by the time they recovered, Ryokotsussei was gone, back across his border trailing blood, poison, and fire, his screamed, “This is just the beginning!” ignored as the Western troops regrouped under Sesshoumaru's approval of their loyalty to their Lord. He ordered the dead buried, and then reordered the remaining troops to best be able to hold their section of the border until reinforcements arrived. It would not be long, as he had one of his guards with the most speed head for one of the other units with orders from him to reinforce this depleted group with all haste. They would arrive within a couple of hours.

First blood, to the West.

Finally, after thinking it all over, Sesshoumaru turned and made his way back to his citadel, completely aware that had been the prelude to war. Ryokotsussei would go home, lick his wounds, and then regroup. But _when_ the attack would finally come, he was still not certain, though he did not think it would be too soon.

Landing on the front portico of the citadel, he motioned for Kajiko to follow him and headed for his study, calling for the remainder of his father's Generals to attend him. When he reached his study, he had his guards remain outside in the corridor as usual, except Kajiko, who he had follow him into the room.

He took his seat and motioned for her to take one also, and then without wasting any words, asked, “Southern Heir?”

She shrugged gracefully. “So?”

“Why are you following me around as a bodyguard, which is largely a ceremonial position, since I can defend myself quite adequately?”

“My father and yours thought it would be a good idea, since one day we would be forced to work together as Cardinal Lords in their places.”

“Hn. An... adequate answer – for now.” Looking away, he smoothed his torn garments, courtesy of Ryokotsussei's claws, and closed them as best he could, the light wounds he'd taken already healed – as had hers. He glanced up as his sire's Generals entered the room, exclamations of surprise from them at seeing his condition waved away with barely held impatience.

His words were spare, and right to the point. “Ryokotsussei has attacked across the border. He was by himself, but it is only a matter of time before war comes to us. You are to prepare the soldiers, but keep them back in these positions here, here, and here, and await word. I do not think it will be soon, however, we cannot take the chance.”

Not one General said a word; they knew what was involved and what was coming – and they also knew better than to question the heir in the Lord's absence. If he had made the wrong choices, his sire would deal with it and change things as he saw fit. But considering what had just happened, they didn't think he would be changing anything his son had seen fit to do. With no questions, they all filed from the room and began to make preparations to move the army towards the border and hunker down until the attack came.

They had no doubts that it would.

As soon as they had left, Sesshoumaru turned to Kajiko. “You are no longer a bodyguard, but the representative of your House here in the West. Come. We will go see to Takako's comfort.” That was said with very little inflection, but Kajiko had been around Sesshoumaru long enough to have learned to read him, and that was definitely sarcasm.

She smiled, a smile full of fangs and spite.

“Why don't we?” she purred.

~oOo~

A bored sigh sounded in the room, and the few Ladies that had been assigned to her in the last few days watched her with well-hidden dislike, wishing that the female would just go home. If she weren't the Northern Lord's daughter, and untouchable because of that, most of them there would have slit her throat gladly any chance they had.

She was boorish, boring, stupid, though she thought she was not, and she had a sharp, unpleasant odor that was part and parcel of most of those youkai with cold blood. There were a few, kame* and umibouzu* youkai, that did not carry that smell, but most did, and were therefore not favorites of warm-blooded youkai – or at least not those who had strong senses of smell.

Pretentious, as well, she always held her nose in the air as though she were better than everyone else, and considered herself a skillful seductress as well as the most beautiful woman in the palace. Sure, taken in her human form, she was attractive – but so was almost every youkai female out there. The only ugly youkai were oni. Even when youkai females were hoary with age, they little showed it, unlike humans.

She also had no conversational skills. It appeared that her sire thought of women as good for only one thing, and that was so much like humans that they all had long since begun to wonder if he was part human himself.

So when several guards and one of the citadel's Generals walked into the room they were all in and ordered Takako to come with them, the other females watched with glee and scarce-hidden curiosity. What was happening? They expected to find out, since Takako was demanding the same answer, but not one of the guards or the General made a sound as they quickly bound her in youki-binding manacles to keep her from transforming and attacking or attempting to flee.

Every one of them watched avidly as she was dragged down the corridor shrieking threats and imprecations, and every single one of them just couldn't wait to see Arata's face when he found out he was no longer going to be forced to keep her company so as to keep her attention on him instead of his Lord. They all knew the situation – he'd been ordered to keep her busy, and he'd done just that, even though it was becoming common gossip that after every boring encounter he was forced to have with her, he would go and steam himself before bathing, using the strongest soaps he could find to erase her stench and touch from himself. This had obviously been the most distasteful task he'd ever been given, and most in the palace would be quite happy to pass on the news that he no longer had to sacrifice himself for his Lord.

The gossip swiftly followed the group as they marched down to the cells beneath the palace proper; as was appropriate for a political prisoner that may actually live to see the outside again, though not likely, in her case; she was placed in a fairly well appointed cell, with an actual futon to sleep in and clean blankets. Once escorted in, the manacles were removed, though a neck ring was placed around her to keep her youki subdued to much smaller levels, and she was left alone in the cell to rant and threaten them all with things that would never happen.

The Captain of the guard stayed behind and had his assistant attend him. “She is to be given her meals in a timely manner, and allowed to have as much water as she desires. Beyond that, no one is to have any congress with her, and she is to be kept away from the younger, more inexperienced guards.” He watched her now sullen form watch him, and then said, “Anyone that speaks to her is to be reported to Lord Sesshoumaru right away, are we clear?” he asked, and the guard nodded.

“Certainly, sir. I won't allow anyone to speak to her, and will keep her isolated from all contact as much as possible.” The guard bowed, and his Captain nodded, looking at the angry female once more, before turning and heading up the wide, well-lit stairs from the equally well-lit dungeon – at least, when there were prisoners down there. When it was empty, most of the lamps were allowed to go out. No point in wasting light just to impress the dark.

Once the room was quiet, Takako sighed, and sank down onto the surprisingly soft futon, wondering what the hell was going on. Was she being thrown in the dungeon for spying? But how would they have known what she was doing? It wasn't like anyone knew the secret of her mirror, so how would they? Had Sesshoumaru achieved a coup against his absent father, and that was why she was down here – because the younger dog was about to attack the North? It couldn't be, though... while the dog was a brat to everyone else, he worshiped the ground his father walked on, though as of late they had obviously had some kind of disagreement, it hadn't seemed to be important enough for the son to overthrow the father, especially as, while he was indeed strong, he was nowhere near the strength of his sire yet, and was still far too young to rule unless there was no choice. _Perhaps that was it,_ she thought with sudden glee – had her father finally killed the bastard dog?

She actually found that idea amusing, and smiled widely as she glanced over at the guard. “So that's why I've been thrown in here... my father finally killed that lowly dog Touga. If so,” she said, looking down at her claws, “it's only a matter of time before he takes over this citadel and kills every trace of _dog_ off. I will not be down here long.”

Her words surprised laughter out of the guard, and suddenly, she was not so sure that was the truth. If Touga had indeed been killed by her father, the guard would not be laughing at her. Still, he followed orders and didn't answer any of her heckling, simply ignoring her completely as she ranted.

It fell quiet again after a while as she tired of trying to make the guard talk, and she laid back on the futon and sighed, wondering at what was going to happen to her. Death seemed to loom all around her, and she slumped, her only thought that at least if she was executed by Touga, it would be quick. If she did something to give everything away, though, her father would take a good long time to torture her to death. Suddenly, she wondered why she hadn't sued for asylum as soon as she'd appeared here in the West – but she knew why. Because she could never escape the reach of her father. If she'd done such a thing, he would simply have slipped an assassin into the Citadel, and had her killed that way. While Touga and Sesshoumaru were far too well protected and strong for an assassin to gain access to them, she was not so lucky.

“Damned if I do, and damned if I don't,” she finally said to herself. “If I turn against father and help the dogs, or simply fail in his instructions to me, he will kill me, but if I don't turn from him, Sesshoumaru or Touga will kill me. I was doomed as soon as I was born, and simply because of who sired me, a circumstance I could do nothing about. It didn't matter whether I had Western blood on my hands or not.”

Silence fell again for a time, and she dozed, since there was nothing else she could do. A chittering and scurrying was heard, waking her from her doze and causing a distasteful expression to cross her face... rats. It seemed that was why they'd allowed a little of her youki to remain accessible – just in case. But just as she sparked her youki to shock the rat, it disappeared, and a feline yowl was heard – it seemed that the dog kept cats in the dungeons to keep the rats down.

 _How... clean of him,_ she thought acidly, letting her youki fizzle out.

Just as she went to lay back down, wondering if she would ever find out why she was in that cell, a disturbance was heard as she made out the footsteps of two beings, and she could hardly wait to see who it was – perhaps it was the mid-day meal? She had lost track of time down here, and wasn't sure what time of the day it was.

She looked over just as the beings rounded the corner from the stairs into the upper parts of the citadel, and caught her breath in confusion as Sesshoumaru, followed by that firebird hawk female that was always trailing him, headed towards her. If they were here, then maybe she'd finally find out what was going on. Maintaining her silence with difficulty, she waited for the pup – which he still was, at least to her - to speak.

He studied her with those cold, cold eyes of his for long moments before finally speaking.

“It seems your sire is most impatient to know where my sire is. So impatient that he attacked across the Western borders by himself in a temper for his failure – meaning at least partially your failure – to find out what my sire is doing.” A smirk partially curled his lip as he stared at her. “So I will tell you what my sire is doing – what your sire was so eager to find out about that he has given you away as a political prisoner, and soon to be a prisoner of war, as well, since he is building an army to attack and try to take what my sire guards so closely. My sire is courting a female, and is soon to be married. I hope that information was worth your imprisonment,” his smirk widened as her jaw dropped, “though I would think it a rather mundane thing for your father to so stress himself over. After all, marriage is nothing earth-shaking, is it?”

Takako was so stunned that she couldn't even think of anything to say. _That_ was what all the secrecy was about? The dog was getting married? His disappearance from the palace really _didn't_ have anything to do with what her sire was seeking? She wanted to scream in frustration. All of this time spent here was a complete waste. And now she was in the dungeon because her sire had lost his formidable control because he hadn't managed to find out that the dog was getting himself a female to rut on.

“What? The information not to your liking, wench?” the firebird-hawk asked sarcastically. “That _is_ too bad, since it is most likely going to cost you your life to gain it. But that is the fate of those that play at these games... and lose,” she said, her expression going cold. “And I will be petitioning the Lord of this place for the right to be the one to kill you. I think he will be amenable to my request.”

Takako paled, but glared at the female, wondering why she hated her so. “What have I done to _you_ for you to wish my death so badly?” she asked tartly, pushing her fear to the back of her mind.

“Your father is the one who ordered my grandmother killed – for no reason other than he felt like it, near as we can learn. So, you will die in payment for his murder of my grandmother,” Kajiko hissed, obviously still very angry and clearly wanting revenge.

At that, Takako's shoulder's slumped, and she laughed, though it was a sound without any amusement in it whatsoever. “If you think to kill me in vengeance for your grandmother, then you may as well not even bother. My father won't care if you kill me at all. You could kill all of us, all of his children, and he would probably thank you for ridding him of the 'pests haunting his palace',” she said sadly. Turning away from the two, she sat down on the futon and tuned them out, now at least knowing why she was down here and probably staring her own death in the face.

The only question now was _when_ the killing blow would land.

She wasn't aware of Sesshoumaru and Kajiko leaving the dungeon – or the faint look of surprise and curiosity, mixed with suspicion in Kajiko's eyes as she took in what Takako had said to her.

Perhaps things weren't so cut and dried. If they couldn't get their vengeance killing one of his own, then the only option left was to get it by killing the sire, himself. And maybe, those in the North wouldn't be upset with that loss.

It was a possibility that neither she nor Sesshoumaru had ever considered.

Maybe it was time to.

~oOo~

Hayate slipped from amongst the horsemen gathered in the center of whatever town they were in demanding to be taken to the nearest inn and headed out, ready to report to his Lord on the matter he had been so curious about.

Tadayoshi was still fomenting rebellion against his brother, the Shogun, which was hardly news, since it had been going on for years. The thing that had caught the attention of his Lord, however, had been the reason behind the Mori clan's sudden change, from solid allies of the Shogun, to new allies of Tadayoshi and his adopted son Tadafuyu, instead.

It hadn't taken much to find out the truth of what had happened, despite all the gossip and misleading talk. And it was truly nothing more than a bunch of silliness, a fight over words spoken that had gotten out of hand, and the current Lord of the Mori, a small-minded man that was easily offended, had withdrawn his support and turned and given it to the Shogun's estranged and trouble-making brother, instead.*

Just a bunch of pettiness that his Lord had no need to be concerned with.

Making his way out into the wilderness, the strangely different looking Hayate straightened in his saddle and put his hand to his sword, his senses tingling – there were youkai near. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his senses as he swept the area, trying to pinpoint where the youkai were, and if they were a threat.

It was not known by anyone, but he had a small amount of houriki. Not enough to really use much, he could kill smaller rodent youkai and some of the insect youkai, as well, but for the most part, it was just enough to tell him when there were youkai around, and with a bunch of already blessed sutra that he always purchased whenever he had a chance, he could charge them just enough to add to the effect of them, using them to make a barrier over himself if needed, or sometimes, if the youkai was just a little stronger than him, the charged sutra would be enough to kill what he couldn't alone.

This time, however, he'd stumbled on a small band of ragged hanyou, several of them still very small children. Shaking his head as the older ones growled fiercely, trying to frighten him away from them and their small campfire, he put his sutra away, and said, “Calm down, youngsters, I'm not going to attack you. I'm a little too old to be attacking children. What are you all doing out here like this?”

One of the older ones, eyeing him suspiciously but sensing no ill will from him, answered him cautiously. “We're from a village of youkai n'humans that got together. So, to be safe, they went and created this hidden village, and we all lived there for a long time without bein' bothered. But somehow, someone musta found out, 'cause a few days ago, our village was attacked, and... and we're all that survived. Our parents stayed behind to give us the chance to get away.” His voice had hardened over the last few words, and it was clear that he and the other two older ones were trying to keep themselves together to take care of the littler ones, who were shivering and obviously still in shock.

He sighed, then dismounted carefully, taking out his supplies and giving the self-appointed leader of the group most of his travel rations. It wasn't the best food, but it was much better than anything they'd probably had in days.

After the littler ones had settled down with the food, the older male ate the little bit he'd taken for himself and asked, “Why are you giving us your food, anyway? Most humans try to kill us.”

Figuring he'd spend the night here with the kids, and then lead them to his Lord, he said, “My Lord has taught us differently, I suppose you could say. His daughter is about to marry the Western Lord, the Inu no Taisho, as they call him. My Lord Hiraku believes that the only way is for us to combine our fates together, I guess just like all of your parents thought. And it's obvious he means it, since he's giving Touga-sama his most precious possession – his daughter.”

The young male, who was named Hoshi, scoffed. “Human Lords don't care 'bout their daughters, so that don't mean nothin'. They give them away as concubines all the time.”

Hayate chuckled a little. It was obvious that he knew quite a bit about life outside his village. Their parents must have taught them about it. “Most are like that, you are right. But Hiraku-sama is not. He loves his daughter and his son more than anything else, even his great wealth. He loved their mother the same way. When she died... for a time, we all thought he would die of a broken heart and follow her into the other world. But he managed to hold on, and his daughter... well, that's basically why he won't give her to a human Lord. She's very beautiful, and there have been many requests for her hand, but he refuses them all. She is very intelligent and also is a priestess, though, for some strange reason, her reiki is different than any other priestess ever seen – she can actually heal youkai with it. She did, once. She came upon a dying kitsune kit, and healed him. He was eventually taken into Lord Touga's service,” he smiled, watching the wide eyes of the children with amusement.

After a moment, the boy shook his head, a frown on his face. “Yeah, maybe such a fairy tale is true, and maybe it ain't, but you're talkin' full youkai there. We all aren't, and youkai hate us as much as humans do.”

“If that is so, then why does Touga-sama wed my hime Izayoi-sama? If he is youkai, and she is ningen, then what will their children be?” he asked the boy gently, not surprised he didn't believe such a tale could benefit him or his charges.

It appeared that such a thing hadn't occurred to the youngster, who couldn't really be all that old himself, and he looked uncertain at that. “She's marrying Touga-sama? Truly?” the boy asked, obviously knowing the name.

“Hai, hai, Touga-sama. He has spent the summer in the summer palace of my Lord Hiraku. They have been allies for years, you know. It is too bad your village was not on Setsuna lands – if such an attack had been made against your village in Setsuna, those responsible would have been hunted down and killed.” Hayate looked around the small fire and tried to make out what kind of hanyou each child was, but it was just too difficult in the low, flickering light. “Look, kid, I think you should follow me home. You can't just wander around out here, you know, and Lord Hiraku would not wish to see you all homeless; even less Izayoi-sama, who has a soft heart, would wish such a thing. If you can show me where your village was, we will look to see if anyone else survived, and then take you to my Lord. If there were other adult survivors, I think that he would help you set up a village in his lands, where you would have the same protections as any other village he protects.”

The youngster, looking over his charges with a weary, smut-smudged face, finally nodded, not knowing what else to do. “But what if we come across more people that attacked my village? No offense, but you couldn't beat them all off yourself.”

“Perhaps not, Hoshi-san, but I have some more of my men that are within a few miles of here that were to meet up with me in the morning, and I think that would be enough. We are near enough to Setsuna lands now that were I to show my pass as Hiraku-sama's man, none would bother me, hanyou children or not.”

Hoshi thought about it for a few moments, and then sighed. “Okay. I don't know what else to do, and you don't smell like you're lying. Thanks for the food, and help.”

The boy's words surprised a soft laugh out of Hayate, and Hoshi looked over at him. “Keh. What was so funny 'bout that?”

“You youkai and hanyou and your noses. Many times this summer Touga-sama's nose has proved quite valuable to his new family.” He shook his head, amused as the young boy tried so hard to stay awake. “Listen, kid, get some sleep. I'm gonna need you awake and sharp tomorrow if you're going to show me the way to your former village. I'll keep watch.”

“But you can't s-sense things like I can,” Hoshi yawned, barely awake.

“Oh, yes I can. I'm going to tell you somethin' even my Lord don't know, little Hoshi-san – I've got a bit of houriki myself. Not much, mind, but enough to sense youkai and danger. How do ya think I found you kids? Let yourself sleep. I'll wake you up for second watch, how's that?”

The boy finally nodded, and seconds later was deep asleep. Hayate shook his head again – the poor kid probably hadn't slept since the attack, taking over care of the smaller children with little help but the two other slightly older children. He looked to be the oldest, perhaps ten in human years, while the other two older kids, one boy and one girl, looked to be about eight. The rest of the children seemed to range from around two for the youngest, to six for the oldest. It was sickening what had been done to them.

Hayate himself had never grown up hating youkai. He'd had a neko youkai, a mononoke as a friend when he was younger, and though the idea of hanyou hadn't really ever occurred to him until the first time he'd seen one, he just couldn't find it in himself to hate them. It seemed to him that there was enough darkness already in the world, they really didn't need to make more. His gaze sweeping over the youngsters, he really couldn't understand the kind of hate that had left these children orphaned, frightened, and alone. It was just ridiculous.

And so he would bring them along with him, as well as any other survivors they could find, and let his Lord deal with the issue. But he certainly didn't envy anyone responsible for this atrocity – if his Lord ever found them, they would be paying for their actions in blood. Hiraku-sama was a fierce protector of those on his lands or that swore to him as Lord, and he had a feeling that no matter what they found tomorrow, whether there were adult survivors or not, Hiraku-sama would find a safe place for these children.

He spent the rest of the night thinking over everything that had occurred over the summer, letting the boy continue to sleep past the time second watch should have taken over – he was obviously much more tired than he'd let on, because he was still deeply asleep, and Hayate had caught sight of some blood on Hoshi's clothes. Apparently, he'd been injured, and his body was probably still trying to heal. He would need sleep to do that, and he didn't begrudge giving it to the kid – he was used to going for two or three nights with little to no sleep.

Yes, he'd let the youngsters sleep, and he could catch up on his own sleep when he made it back home.

He'd be fine until then.

~oOo~

Morning came quickly – too quickly for the kids he was watching over, and with sleepy yawns and solemn faces, the kids all looked to Hoshi, who was surprised that he hadn't been woken up to keep watch.

“Oi, why didn't you wake me up?”

Hayate shrugged. “It's no big deal, Hoshi-san. I'm not that tired, and I'll have plenty of sleep comin' to me when we get back to my Lord. Anyway, we'd better get going, if we want to find your village and see if there are any survivors.” He frowned, looking at the other kids. “Though I think we might want to leave the littler ones with one of my men somewhere outside the village – these kids don't need to be seeing what's left.”

Hoshi nodded, his face grave, and Hayate had to give him some respect – the boy was obviously still weary, pushing his grief for his parents away to take care of the other kids, and now was faced with going back to the scene... and he was being strong for them. He decided that he'd have him stay with the little ones, too – he didn't need to see any of that, either.

They were ready to head out in short order, the three youngest sitting astride Hayate's horse as he led him by the reigns. It helped them to move a little faster, as well, as they couldn't move very fast with their little legs. He surmised that the village they'd come from couldn't be too far away, since the kids had probably only managed to get a few miles in the last several days, tops.

It was mid-morning by the time he met up with his men, and once apprised of the situation, they soon were on the trail to this village that had managed to remain hidden for so long. Once they arrived in the vicinity, though, they could all see why the village had succeeded for so long – it was truly well-hidden. It was in a rather remote area, deep within a huge, truly massive cavern. Even if you'd come upon the opening to the cave, which was rather small compared to what it opened up into, you wouldn't know there was a village there unless you explored inside and found it.

Once they reached the entrance to the cave, from which a thin trail of smoke was still lazily weaving, Hayate managed to convince Hoshi to stay with the others with the excuse that the younger children might become frightened and try to run from his men without him there. He reluctantly agreed to stay, although his eyes seemed to say that he understood the real reason behind his words, and was thankful for the understanding.

Face grim as he led two of his men into the cavern, leaving the other four outside protecting the children in a little hidden dell a quarter of a mile away, Hayate was quick to pick up the smell of death and burned bodies, and was pretty sure that Hiraku-sama would be leading a group of his men to this place to take care of the remains of the people here. Though they hadn't been on his land, still, they deserved a decent burial, and though he didn't have enough manpower at the moment to take on such a large job as it would turn out to be with the size the village seemed to be, he would make sure that something, at least, was done.

They made a thorough sweep through what was left of the it, surprised at how large it had been. The group that attacked must have been quite large – fifty or sixty men at least, and it looked as though the villagers had made them pay for the attack, as there were some, dressed differently and carrying swords, that were obviously the attackers. Those bodies wouldn't be buried, they would be left for carrion animals to dispose of. The clever idea of having the village hidden in such a place, became a not so bright idea once the place was detected, because really, even though there was another exit, it was a small one, and allowed for only a few to get away, like the children. The rest were basically sitting ducks.

It was the corpses of the children, some mere infants, that offended him the most. It angered him so much that he decided to ask his Lord for leave to look into who had carried out such an attack. After all, that was his job – finding out information. He was pretty sure Hiraku-sama would agree to his request.

To their surprise, they found several older teenage youngsters and several more younger children, including one infant, still alive, along with five adults, two human, and three youkai, and in short order, Hayate convinced them that they were not there to harm them and already had taken the other children that had escaped under their protection. Thankfully, that sense of smell struck again; the adult youkai, two inu and one neko, could smell the children on him, and that they were unharmed. One of the inu and the human females were husband and wife and were Hoshi's parents. Hayate was pleased to tell them of their son and his bravery and honor in taking care of the younger children to the best of his ability. Overjoyed to hear that he had even survived, they were very proud to hear of how he had taken care of the children that so many adults had died to help escape.

Of course, the inuyoukai knew of their clan's great leader, Touga-sama of the West, though none had ever even considered that he would accept their human spouses and hanyou children under his protection; they were considerably stunned when told of his choice to wed a human hime – not only for her strengths that would be needed against the North when war came, but just because of his affection for her. They were even more amazed to hear tell of her father and his stance on human-youkai relations, and that he would be performing the wedding himself - and also that she was a priestess with the power to heal youkai of deadly injuries.

Amazed, weary, and still healing, the survivors of the attack soon organized themselves to follow Hayate and his men out of the cavern, and were soon reunited with the other surviving children.

Sadly, only two of the other children had a surviving parent, but many of those in the village were related in one way or another, and so all the children were soon taken in and placed with an adult who would accept responsibility for them and raise them. Once again placing the children on the horses, the group got under way, Hayate figuring that it would take them about six days at their current rate to reach the Summer palace of his Lord.

Each day was spent in bouts of walking interspersed with stops for water and food, or relieving oneself. But surprisingly, they moved quicker than just humans could alone, and they made good time, Hayate's men taking it upon themselves to hunt for the group's meals when they would stop in late afternoon and make camp for the night. Though excellent hunters, the youkai adults were also still healing, and not able to move at their normal speed.

Needless to say, though they trusted what their noses were telling them, that the human men were genuine and not leading them into a trap, it was hard for them to believe everything that Hayate was telling them, and they were very cautious in following him. The Inu no Taisho... wedding a _human?_ It was so difficult to believe, for everyone knew of his heir's hatred of the species. The only thing he hated more than humans was dragons. Of course, when that was brought up, it gave Hayate a good laugh, and when asked, he explained his hime's fiery personality, and that she would never allow Touga-sama's heir to intimidate her.

“I daresay he's in for a big surprise,” he chuckled upon mention of that particular topic. “Your Taisho has said several times that Izayoi-hime is as strong as, or even stronger than Midoriko-sama ever was. And she's proved it. I'll never forget the day her father had her show her control over her reiki, and she called her kitsune adviser and friend out to demonstrate exactly what she was capable of. I watched her power spread all over the both of them – and it didn't harm him at all. And then she had him cut his hand with his claw, and she healed it just like that,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Pretty much astonished the entire group that had gone out there to see. But there ain't no doubt she could just as easily kill a youkai that got on her bad side, like this dragon Lord Touga-sama keeps talkin' about. She's just that strong.”

Finally, arriving at the Summer palace a little early, just after evening had settled in on the fifth day, Hoshi's father, Yozei, who seemed to be the spokesman for the group, told Hayate that the group would wait outside the palace while he went in and talked with his Lord. If Hiraku-sama was truly the benevolent lord Hayate claimed, perhaps he and this Kenji, the hime's adviser, would come out and speak with them – to reassure them that this was not all some trap. “I mean no disrespect, and you have been kind and honorable, Hayate-san, but I must be certain that I do what is best for us, and I wish to be as certain as possible that we will all be safe.”

Hayate waved away his concern. “After what you have lived with, having to hide yourselves away to remain safe, and then surviving such an attack merely because of your mingling of the blood, I understand your hesitance. I would do the same. I will go and talk to my Lord. I don't know if Touga-sama and the hime-sama will appear, as I believe their wedding was held just this morn, but Hiraku-sama and Kenji-sama, and possibly even Hikaru-sama, who is Touga-sama's ambassador to this court, will appear and speak with you.”

Yozei and the other adults bowed to Hayate, who was leaving his men to stay with the group, since they were familiar to them, and Hayate bowed back, and then turned on his heel and entered the palace, the giant gates swinging open upon those inside seeing who was there.

With hopeful glances at each other, the group all settled down to await this Lord of Setsuna's coming. If he was truly as compassionate and as unprejudiced as Hayate-san claimed, then perhaps...

Weary souls almost begged the kami that all that they had been told would turn out to be true.

~oOo~

Tired, Hayate awaited his Lord's pleasure outside the sitting room the wedding celebrants had found themselves in, wishing to get this all done. He was quite tired, but even more so were the littlest children outside, and they would need to seek their beds soon.

When he was beckoned inside, he was surprised to see the newly wedded couple looking happy and content just to sit near each other, and surmised that before they went off to enjoy their 'wedding night', they would probably be involved with the group sitting outside the gates, helping to soothe their fears.

He bowed in a general direction to everyone in the room, then spoke. “My lord, on my way home from finding out what you requested of me, I ran into a group of young children, some with minor injuries, and they told me a chilling tale. It seems that they are-” he glanced with a serious expression at the newly married couple, “-hanyou children. Their parents had created a hidden village so that they could all live in peace, but were recently betrayed and attacked. When the children led me back,” he continued into the sudden shocked silence, his face hard, “the scene was one I wish I had never been exposed to. It was as savage as any field of battle I've ever seen. We did discover a few more survivors, along with five adults, two of which are inuyoukai. I brought them with me, for I could not countenance leaving them as I found them. But, not surprisingly, despite all that I have told them of you and your alliance with Touga-sama, and his wedding of Izayoi-sama, with all that they have lived through, they fear to just accept my words, and the leader of the remaining villagers, Yozei, asked that if you are truly willing to offer protection to youkai, and their human spouses and hanyou children, that you come forth and speak with him. I was thinking, myself, that perhaps they could be helped to build a village somewhere on Setsuna lands, where they could be safe, my Lord, though of course I made no promises of what you would choose to do,” he sighed as he finished relaying the pertinent information.

Unsurprisingly, it was Izayoi that spoke first, her voice outraged. “You are telling me that there are mixed race children outside the palace, tired, hungry, and even injured?” At his nod, she stood from her place near her new husband's side, and exhorted the males to get a move on. “Come on, this is no time for dallying! These people need to be taken care of!”

Within moments, Hayate found himself following the entire wedding party back out of the palace doors, and through each bailey as the soldiers and people of the palace watched in confusion. This summer would truly be talked of for many, many years to come, hopefully as the year when the first peace between the races began.

When the group of dispossessed villagers saw the large party heading their way, they were at first quite wary, though the fact that none of them were soldiers eased them somewhat, but when the inuyoukai males caught sight of Touga, their eyes widened and they submitted to him instantly, eyeing him in awe.

Once everyone had taken seats on the soft grass across from the palace gates, Hayate introduced Yozei to his Lord, and then let the talk wash over him as he once more took a backseat – the place he was most comfortable being.

Yozei, eyes wide, took in the group before him, unable to believe that what Hayate had been saying all along was actually true. Finally, he said, “When Hayate-san told me of this place, and the people that lived here, I was reluctant to believe him, though I scented no lies. Is it true, Touga-sama, that you have wedded the hime-sama of this house?” he asked, though it now seemed as though it was true.

Touga eyed the inuyoukai, and then growled lightly, beginning an exchange that continued on for several seconds in the inuyoukai language. Afterward, he turned to Hiraku and the other members of the party, a smile creasing his face as he took in his wife's interested face, and said, “Yozei has confirmed what your man has explained.” His expression darkened then. “He says that they are all that is left of a village of almost two hundred. Many of those dead were little more than infants – around forty or so.” He sighed. “It is up to you, Hiraku. Right now, with the war with the North coming, and the fools still in the West who would hassle these people, they would be safer here. My own heir doesn't like humans, let alone hanyou, and while he would not actually attack these people, he would not defend them, either. Until and unless he changes his attitude, he will not inherit my lands – if I must go outside my line to find an heir that I would find fitting, then I will, though I would hate to do such a thing. I can only hope my little wife can knock some sense into him,” he finished. “Still, until the dragons are taken care of, I can commit to nothing else, for in facing him with my army, I am keeping him from destroying all of Nihon.”

Hiraku surveyed the group of people for a moment, then turned to his own heir, wishing to hear his thoughts on things. “What say you, Ichirou?”

Izayoi looked over at her brother with an expression urging him to hurry, and with a quick smile in her direction, said, “If they are willing to swear to you, father, then I see no reason not to take them in.” He met the male inuyoukai's gaze. “What skills did your village have? Farming, hunting...?”

Yozei answered readily enough, though with a tired look that gave away the thought that they would be turned away for not having the wealth to pay no doubt high taxes. This Lord had not gotten rich by giving up income, of course. “Living in a cave gave us little chance to farm, though we had a few small garden plots. We hunted. Though we would probably not be able to give much in tithe for the favor, since there are only the five adults, and of course our human females don't hunt, doing the cleaning of the kills, instead.”

Ichirou smiled at him, seeming to understand his expression. “That wasn't why I asked. I wished to ascertain where you would best be able to make your home. But really, you need many more people with differing abilities to make a viable village.”

“What are your taxes, if I may ask? If they are too high, then there is little point in continuing, since we would be unable to pay them,” Yozei asked bluntly.

Hiraku shook his head. “Until you are able to be a viable village able to pay taxes, nothing. Once you are, then five percent of the village's take – for hunters in meat and skins, and farmers, rice and wheat.”

At that, there was a frozen silence for a moment, and then Yozei managed to sputter out, “Five percent?” in disbelief. “You must be joking – I have never heard of a Lord taking less than thirty percent. _Five_ percent?” he asked again, uncertain that he had heard correctly.

Smiling, Hiraku nodded. “Five percent,” he reiterated, and watched Yozei as the inu looked around at the group sitting around the human Lord and the Inu no Taisho.

After several moments, he sighed and shook his head. “I guess what Hayate-san said was true. Five percent. It is unbelievable.” After a moment, he straightened. “There are two more villages, hidden, of mixed families. They are small, but with the residents of both, and what is left of us, we would be able to create a viable village. I can find them, and inform them of the offer to live here in peace. It will take a bit of time, but we should be able to become viable in two years.”

“Then,” Hiraku said, “as long as you are all willing to swear to me, it is agreed. Come,” he said, standing, “you all should be seen by healers, and I am sure you need food and sleep. Anything else can be discussed later.”

And just that quickly, the first openly mixed village was created – even if only in the minds of its creators and proponents and prospective inhabitants. It would take a little work to get it off the ground, but one day soon...

Setsuna would have a population of youkai and their human spouses and hanyou children.

It was the very beginning of a wonderful future...

With Setsuna at its epicenter. Depending on the outcome of Izayoi's wish, of course.

Everything always seemed to come back to that damn jewel.

She wished, suddenly, that it had never been created...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takayoukai- falcon youkai. 
> 
> *kameyoukai- tortoise or turtle youkai
> 
> *umebouzuyoukai- sea monster turtle – sea turtle youkai of great size 
> 
> *Mori clan's reasons for changing alliances-I couldn't find any particular reason that was noted, just that after about 12 or 13 years, they returned to their alliance with the Shogun. So I just made one up for the purposes of this story, one that was vague enough to cover multiple possibilities.


	23. Wedded Love

With the new mixed-race residents now sworn to uphold and obey Setsuna laws and their injuries seen to, they'd bathed and been given new clothing, then been fed and shuffled off into quarters in the guest wing of the palace. It was empty at this time, leaving plenty of room for them until the other mixed race villagers could be contacted by Yozei and the new village be built and ready for occupancy. They had decided on a place that lay basically in between the Summer and Winter palaces, as that would be the most protected area for a group of people that it would take time to be accepted by the mainstream villages and towns that existed in Setsuna.

Hiraku would soon have a proclamation drawn up to be posted in every village and town on his lands – attack or otherwise hassle the residents of the new village, and the consequences would be swift and severe.

Finally, the hour grew late, and knowing glances were sent the newly wedded couple's way by Hiraku and Ichirou both – to Izayoi's sudden embarrassment. The interruption of the celebration's final hours by the arrival of the survivors of the massacre and her father's man had put her own pending encounter with her new husband out of her mind – and the looks her father and brother were sending an abruptly impatient Touga were very disconcerting for the new bride. That they – and everyone else in the palace - knew what she and Touga would soon be doing was... extremely uncomfortable.

She could only be thankful that they would be staying in her rooms, a larger and brand new futon having been moved in by the servants while the celebration was taking place, as had Touga's few personal items along with a few extra storage chests. The several low tansu fit just fine against the wall next to hers, and the only thing he would need to retrieve from his former room himself was Sou'unga and his other weapons, which no one else would touch.

It was her father that precipitated the end of the evening by standing; motioning for Ichirou to do the same, he clasped Touga's arm. “This has been a day I am pleased has finally arrived, and now I may say, welcome to the family, Touga. It has been a long time coming.”

Touga clapped Hiraku on the back, smiling over his shoulder at Ichirou and then back at Hiraku. “Indeed, and I am also pleased to be able to call you and Ichirou family. It certainly has been a long time coming, and what we have worked toward is now finally coming to fruition. May what we have started here, shape the rest of our world for the better.”

Hiraku nodded, and then he and Ichirou made their excuses, heading for their own rooms, and at least in Ichirou's case, his own fairly new wife. With their absence, Izayoi found her tongue tied, and blushed as he looked at her, her eyes dropping, unable to hold his.

Her new husband couldn't help the besotted smile that crossed his face; there was no one to see it, after all, and it expressed what he was – in love with his little bride, and _quite_ eager to consummate the marriage. But he knew she was like every other virgin out there – even though she knew what was to come, unlike most other young women, she was still very nervous, and actually, the knowledge made her almost more nervous for it.

He reached out and took her cold little hands and rubbed them, smiling down at her sable crown. “Come, my love, do not be so nervous. Why do you not retire to our rooms and change out of that beautiful kimono into a sleeping yukata, whilst I go retrieve that damn devil sword and my others? I am sure you are ready to relax after such a long day.”

She couldn't do any more than nod, though inwardly she was thinking, _I don't think I'm going to be relaxing anytime soon, Touga,_ rather tartly. It was certain that sleep was nowhere on _his_ mind, and neither was relaxing. No, what he wanted to do took a lot of energy, and she decided it was a good thing she was so keyed up, because if she did let herself relax _,_ as he was saying, she'd fall straight to sleep. Her new husband, knowing quite well what she was thinking, had to try very hard not to laugh.

He didn't want to spend his wedding night sleeping outside, after all.

He escorted her through the sleepy and softly-lit halls of the palace to the family wing, then separated from her with a soft kiss as she went into what would now always be _their_ rooms, and he continued on to the rooms he'd slept in since his arrival in Setsuna. Eager and as excited as a young pup, he forced himself to calm down as he took his weapons up and began walking back to the rooms he would now share with his wife whenever they were visiting in the summer. He had not really seen what either of the rooms looked like, the sleeping room and slightly smaller private sitting room beside it and separated by a moveable fusuma.

Arriving at the door to the room, he took a deep breath and took firm control of his eagerness. He was no young pup with his first rut, however he felt at the moment; he was a mature and experienced adult with his bride – his new wife, who he loved more than he'd ever thought possible. He didn't want to add to her nervousness and fear of what was to come by rushing her in his eagerness.

Once he'd regained his calm, he slid the door open and stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him as he deliberately kept himself from looking directly at her for the moment, instead looking around the room for the first time. He was pleased; while it was slightly more feminine, that did not bother him, as her style seemed to match his very well. The room was simple, with clean lines and relaxing colors. He was feeling quite comfortable already.

“Is there somewhere you would prefer I put my weapons, my love?” he asked, finally looking over at his nervous wife, who stood towards the back of the room dressed in a thin silk yukata. He had to viciously clamp down on himself and throttle the growl that threatened to fill the room as he awaited her reply at the way it molded to her slender frame.

“Uhm...” she looked around for a moment, her face blank as his conversational gambit took her by surprise, “do you want them in here, or would they be okay in the sitting room?” she gestured into the other room, and he walked over to the fusuma and slid it open.

It was done in much the same colors, just in more muted tones, and there was an empty standing shelf that would work perfectly for the swords, with a low shelf, and a higher one above it. “Hm, I think this will be perfect for the beautiful stand you readied for my swords after I arrived.” The higher shelf was empty, though the lower shelf held her bow. The height was as if it was made to hold his swords; some people would not even be able to reach his weapons, even were they not shielded. He set his shield, and then she whispered something, and her translucent, vaguely pink barrier shimmered into life around his.

“It looks good, like that,” she finally offered, a shy, uncertain smile on her face and a rosy flush decorating the beautiful, fine bones of her face. Every inch of her looked delicate and feminine, as though she would break if a stiff wind blew over her. But he had learned just how strong she really was over the weeks he'd been here, despite her deceptively tiny person.

“It does,” he agreed, then said with a sigh, “I suppose I will change for the night. I would enjoy something loose and cool in this heat.” He moved back into the sleeping room, and going over to one of the tansu holding his thin silk sleeping hakama and yukata, he took them out and began to change, noticing with soft affection that Izayoi had turned away with a deep flush to go over and open the shoji into the garden just a little, then sit on a plump cushion near the opening to enjoy the cool night breeze as it slipped in the door – all while carefully not looking his way.

Leaving off the yukata at the last minute, he slipped on the hakama, and tying them loosely, walked softly over to slide the shoji open all the way, breathing in deeply as the deliciously cool air slid almost erotically over his bare and very sensitive skin. Taking note of his wife's seeming inability to look at him, he sighed lightly again and sat down behind her, pulling her stiff and frightened form to him. He knew that she loved him, and that she wanted him. But she was untouched, and was afraid of what she'd never felt before. He would have to soothe her, gentle her fear until she was relaxed and receptive to the pleasure he longed to give her.

Tucking her into his lap, and forcibly relaxing himself, he smiled and said softly, “Do you remember my first day here, when we were speaking in the garden, and I put up a sound-proof barrier?” he said after a moment's thought on how to relax her and drown the fear she was feeling.

The topic seemingly surprised her, but it also did what he'd hoped it would, her tense frame immediately relaxing as she smiled up at him, a little perplexed at what he was getting at. “Aa,” she said slowly, her voice questioning.

He smiled back at her. “Would you like me to show you how I did that?”

“Uhm, okay,” she said, her voice still perplexed, but amused with it.

“Then close your eyes, my love, and clear your mind.” When she indicated that she was ready, he said, “Create your barrier, oh, say, around our room, just on the inside of the walls.” As he felt her power wash over him, leaving him warm and tingling, every bit of his skin sensitized in a way he'd never felt, he said, almost breathlessly from the unexpected sensation, “now, simply imagine the sound hitting that barrier and bouncing back, not being able to penetrate through your energy to escape the room's boundaries.”

It was immediately evident when she had succeeded, though he was intrigued when her barrier seemed to function differently than his. Most sound-proof barriers that he had seen, and even his own, created a little bit of an echo, as the sound bounced back from the barrier it was hitting against, like he'd told her to imagine. The effect could be very loud, and so most that could create such barriers learned to accompany such a barrier with a small spell to muffle the echo sound. Izayoi's seemed not to be solid, as his was, but rather soft, as though it absorbed the sound, as a piece of cloth absorbed water. It was different, but he liked the effect better, because there wasn't that somewhat annoying under echo at all, and sound within the dome seemed as normal as it did outside it. He was surprised.

“I'm impressed, Izayoi,” he smiled down at her, his pride shining in his eyes. “Your barrier is different – but I find I prefer it, as it doesn't have that echoing property that every other sound-proof barrier I've ever come across does. You'll have to explain how you did that some time.”

It was then that she realized what he'd been doing in showing her how to create that barrier - he'd been calming her down, and also taking care of one of her unspoken embarrassments; thin rice paper walls. While her rooms were a bit away from the others, still, loud enough sounds could still be heard, and it was bad enough that everyone knew what they would be doing this night – she definitely didn't want to chance anyone hearing them. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face accompanied by the rosy cheeks of another blush. She'd been doing a lot of that today, she thought to herself.

Touga couldn't help but to kiss her when that lovely smile of appreciation lit her face; that was when he knew that she'd caught on to what he'd been doing, teaching her to put up a barrier. Sure, he could have done it himself to give her the privacy she so wanted, but teaching her to do it had helped to calm her, too.

The exercise had served a double purpose, she recognized, but now it was time to set it from her mind. It was time to give herself to her new husband.

She bucked up her courage while enjoying the soft kiss that quickly became something much deeper, and when he pulled away to allow them both to breathe, she slipped out of his lap with a shy smile and walked over to kneel on the futon. She looked over and took in his bemused expression and lit him on fire with her gentle scent of arousal as she took in his unclothed upper body. After a few moments of looking at him, her lashes fell to shadow her cheeks. “I await your pleasure, my Lord,” she breathed softly.

For a moment, he froze; it seemed as though he'd been waiting forever to hear those words, and he could never have imagined how good they would sound. Bemused and bewitched, he stood and moved over to the futon, kneeling across from her and pausing to just look at her for a few moments. He wanted to remember this moment – the moment when she surrendered her body to his love and attentions, as she'd surrendered herself to his care with her vows during their wedding. She was his, now; but for just a short time longer her innocence would remain, and he wished to savor it.

Finally, just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he smiled at her and held out his hand. “Come to me, Izayoi, my love. It is time to combine _ourselves_ as our lives and even our powers already have been.”

She blinked at that reminder of what had happened that morning during the wedding, and even as she put her hand in his, she looked up at him with curiosity. “Did you know that would happen, Touga?” she asked softly.

He paused in pulling her slowly towards him to answer her, his own brow furrowed as he thought over the morning's display of their supernatural strength rising above the gathering and combining for all to see. “No, as a matter of fact, I did not.”

Surprised, she tilted her head and a bewildered Izayoi peered up at him. “No? You _didn't_ know about that?”

At that question, he chuckled and completed his move, wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked up at him, settled easily in his lap. “No, my love. I do not know everything; after all, there has never been a miko of your power who wed and truly combined her life force with her youkai husband, let alone one with the strength that I carry. We are a first in so many ways, sweet Izayoi.” His heart melted at the quietly adoring look on her face and he hesitated, then said, “Though your dreams have told you that the Shikon no Tama sent you here as a curse, I can only see it as a blessing – I believe that bringing you to me is the only good thing that evil bauble has ever done. But no matter what happens from this day forward, I will never regret meeting you, or loving you. Even were our lives to be shortened, I would still count myself blessed for being given _any_ amount of time with you – to love you, and be loved by you.”

Tears welled up in Izayoi's eyes, and in that moment, had anyone that had known Kagome seen her, they would have seen Kagome in her gaze, for his words healed so much of the hurt she'd suffered for so long, and as Izayoi remembered once again that time inside the jewel before she had lost that body and her memory had gone dark, his words washed away the bitter anguish she'd felt at being forced to be the one to bear the burden of the Shikon no Tama. In that instant of time inside the jewel before she'd been torn away from yet another life and cast further back into the past, Kikyou had surged into her mind, and for the first time since Kagome had fallen down the well, the two women were one in their bitterness towards the kami and the jewel. They had both lost everything, and it seemed to them that the kami had to hate their soul to have bound them so strongly to a hateful and malicious force that had destroyed so many lives, and theirs twice; but in the instant that Touga spoke those words to her, her heart was eased... and that included every part of it that had suffered first as Kikyou, and then as Kagome. The words the jewel had spoken were made true in that few seconds, for he was indeed a love above any other love for her – for _all_ of her. Her soul finally, _finally_ knew peace, and for the love that he was giving her, the love that had healed her, she would worship him _forever._

But for all of the emotion, the feelings he had dragged from her with the love he was offering, she was too choked to speak, tears the only voice she had.

To Touga, it was enough. She had told him of those times as Kagome, what she remembered of it, anyway, for there were still great holes in her memory of her true self; and though he hadn't truly experienced it, still, the emptiness and loneliness that the duty that the kami had thrust onto her soul had caused was something that she spoke of so eloquently that he could imagine just what this day, and the love that they had found between them, meant to her. And so he simply held her to him as she cried, only too happy to give her the means to heal what duty had darkened of her soul. If he could have, he would have taken her burden from her and carried it himself, for he never wanted her to ever suffer an instant's pain or sadness again. Not for herself, and not for anyone else, either.

He knew full well that the nightmares of her past weren't the only ones haunting her; she had told him of the dreams of the young woman and her doomed child, and of the other little girl, as well. He hoped to be able to soothe them from her mind now, being able to sleep with her and having access to her when she was dreaming would allow his youki energy to flow over and calm her. It would only work between those who trusted each other, but he knew that was not an issue – she trusted him completely, as he did her.

After a little while, the sweet, soothing thrumming he was doing calmed her, and Izayoi finally smiled against his skin, breathing in and realizing that he smelled the same in human form as he did in true form. Pulling away to look at him, she smiled wider, her tears finally drying as the emotion she had released lifted so much pressure from her. She felt light, happy, almost weightless for the first time that she could remember. She no longer had to bear it all alone...

“You are eased, my little love?” Touga asked softly.

“Yes. You make it all better,” she answered immediately, a soft, intimate expression on her face for him; she reached up and ran a finger across his cheek tenderly.

“I do?” he questioned, brow in his bangs, wondering what he'd done. Sure, he'd purred to her and held her, but surely that wasn't enough to calm the storm of emotion and the heaviness of such responsibility as that which lay on her shoulders.

“Just by being yourself, and being there for me when I need to get it all out, as you just did.” Her smile turned rather shy. “Just your presence is more comfort than I think you'll ever know. Because I know you won't make me face what's to come all alone. I can face anything as long as you're with me.”

“Then you will never have to fear anything, as I will _always_ be with you,” he returned, smiling down at her. He found himself caught in the intensity of her gaze, and he stared down at her as her hand fell back to lay against his shoulder, his smile dying as he watched her. The feeling in the room changed, as comfort began to turn to something else – something deeper.

“Izayoi,” he murmured huskily, his gaze dropping from her eyes finally to land on her lips; without another thought, he lowered his head and his gaze dropped to half mast as his lips closed over hers. Izayoi's eyes fell closed as he touched her lips, but she didn't make him work for it, opening trustingly to him and going weak as he kissed her. Touga wasted no time in going deep, tilting his head to take the kiss as deep as it could possibly go with a groan of pleasure breaking free at her taste. His little wife pulled away and gasped for breath after several long moments, but Touga was having none of that and pulled her back with an impossibly deep growl and plundered her again. This was it; nothing would be able to stop what was about to happen again. It was time.

Hands clenched tightly on her husband's shoulders, Izayoi felt dizzy, as though she were going to pass out from his possession of her mouth. He did something with his fangs and her lower lip that had the edges of her vision going dark, her hands spasming and her whole body shivering at the feel of it.

Touga couldn't help himself; he reveled in her sweet taste and shyly passionate response to him. Still growling, he ran the tip of his tongue over her palette, his growl turning to a purr as she hummed deep in her throat and followed his tongue back into his mouth, running hers over his fangs with fascination.

Again, she pulled away, needing air, but Touga did not pause in his exploration, because she was his now, and he could finally take her body and make it his, drown her in pleasure and satisfy his blood – the youkai blood that had so _craved_ her for what seemed such a long time. And so he nipped at her lips, then soothed them with an erotic pass with the tip of his tongue. When she moaned, he growled again, encouragingly, and nipped his way across the delicate line of her jaw, to the soft, rounded little ear that proclaimed her human status.

When he reached it, he tugged at the fleshy lobe with his fangs, then licked at it and purred, pleased, when she shuddered and inhaled on a gasped, “Please, Touga,” her tone openly pleading with him to give her more pleasure – to take what she was offering.

As if he would ever turn her away.

“What is it you wish, my love?” he murmured in return as he continued his exploration, using his fangs as he made his way down the chord of muscle that was exposed as her head fell back and she turned her face away, opening her neck. Submitting to him.

His demon blood surged at the sight and he snarled lightly, accepting her invitation and taking a good bite of the most soft flesh he'd ever touched. He didn't break skin, but he definitely marked the delicate flesh, and she jumped a little, arching into him.

Izayoi was barely aware of his question, or his hands, as they came up and wrapped lightly around her proffered neck, or even when he slid them down, parting the yukata she was wearing as his plundering mouth followed his hands. She was so busy concentrating on the feelings that he was evoking in her, that her earlier nervousness, her fear, was completely gone. All she felt was want, passion, desire. Need. _Desperate_ need.

Her mind was hazy and dazed at what was happening to her, unable to understand the sudden desperation to feel him joined with her, taking her body over from the inside out. The eroticism, the openness of the thought made her blush, but she couldn't regret it or hide from the desire. She allowed her hands to begin to pick at the knot holding his hakama up, embarrassed at the thought of seeing him naked, but too hot and needy and her body too swollen inside to truly care – she needed him, and she needed him without his clothes.

Touga was just as hot, just as needy; he wasn't however, embarrassed at all. He'd been waiting for so long to have her to himself, to hold her and love her – to take her body. To _see_ her body without clothing, open to him and wanting him. He knew exactly what he wanted from her, and how to go about getting it – and the tie on her yukata was nowhere near as knotted as the one on his hakama, and so, it was little surprise that he had hers open and off first...

And he stared.

Izayoi stilled, realizing that she was nude and that he was looking, but all embarrassment had disappeared in the awe of watching his reaction to her. He was trembling, his eyes slowly going crimson as his eyes ran over her heatedly, and his gaze was so strong on her she could almost feel it as though he were actually touching her. His breaths came in pants, and she watched, fascinated and unable to understand how she could effect him so much, as his hands clenched. He growled, low in his chest, and it became clear from the fierce shivering of his body that he was fighting for control.

 _He's_ _really_ _fighting himself!_ she thought, her own body answering his and trembling, as well. _I didn't think it would be like this... “_ I thought you would be calmer,” she whispered as he reached for her, shaking hands closing gently around her arms as he pulled her into him, then sliding down around her waist, then down again over skin that was softer than silk to cup her rear and pull her closer into him.

“Does this feel as if I should be calm?” he rasped, pressing his burning, hardened flesh into her thigh; the wave of heat and desperation that washed over her shocked body and mind sent her backwards, and though he slowed her descent, he didn't stop it, both of them coming to rest, her on her back on the futon, and he atop her, his eyes feral and fierce. Without waiting for an answer, he plundered her sweet lips again, rendering her unable to answer, unable to think, unable to even breathe.

Shuddering, Izayoi cried out and arched into him as his hand found her high, up-tilted breasts, the nipples set in such a way as to make them look pouty; when he pulled away from the kiss to allow her to breathe, he looked down and another growl rolled from his chest – he had never seen such pretty, rosy, _tiny_ nipples before, and without thought, he lowered his head and closed his hot mouth over one, his hand still caressing the other.

A keening cry pierced the air around them, and Touga suckled harder at the sound of it, his manhood stiffening and growing even more, so hard now that he thought he was going to explode. He had never felt desire this harsh, painful, or poignant ever before. He never would again, either, for any other, and he knew it – she was his other, just like his mother had told him that he would one day find.

He would never forget the day she had told him of his other, telling him about how he would just know, how his body, mind, and soul would respond to her unlike he would to any other. He'd asked her why some youkai seemed so much more than happy with their partners, while others were miserable, and yet others seemed indifferent. And so she had told him of a person's other – the part of each person missing due to a curse by the oldest gods – the ones that had originally created all. They were the forefathers of the kami, and when they had been overthrown, they had cursed their children, and their children's children, and even all of their creations to wander, forever missing half of themselves, unless lucky enough to not only find each other, but realize who the other was, as well.

He would never doubt that Izayoi was his. While he had never been promiscuous, he was no virgin, obviously. But though he'd bred Satori to gain himself an heir, there hadn't been many others, simply because the act had seemed so oddly empty to him. Even getting himself an heir had been a duty, nothing more, and one he hadn't really enjoyed at all. He'd almost been unable to perform. _This_... was anything but. He literally wished he could truly recombine them, be so deep within her that they would never be parted again. It hurt him in strange ways to know that it couldn't be, that because of that curse (if his mother was right, and he didn't doubt that she was) they would always be apart, except for the times he could take her and feel her body cradling his within it.

“T-touga,” she whimpered, begging him for something, though she didn't know what. Sanity, maybe, or... more of what he was doing to her. In desperation, her hands that had been clasped tightly around his upper arms began to move – she needed to feel him, to feel all of him. “Touga,” she repeated, her voice a bare whisper. She ran her hands down his shoulders, her eyes following; enchanted by the slashes of color in his skin, she blinked, stunned, as they lengthened, wrapping around his shoulders and stretching down his arms. Her eyes flashed up to meet his crimson ones, only then noting that the normal marks across his cheeks were also lengthening slightly, going more jagged than usual. “What..?” she began, too confused to know what, exactly, to ask.

“They grow and lengthen when my body is stirred, when desire comes upon me.”

She blinked at him, then looked back down, her fingers following the jagged blue marks as they writhed beneath her touch. “They are so beautiful, just like the rest of you,” she finally said deeply, as though it were wrenched from the bottom of her soul. “So beautiful,” she murmured again, then reached up and nipped the deep blue marked skin, following after with an open-mouthed kiss that made him shudder above her as his head dropped back and he groaned in pleasure. _He tastes so good, so clean, like a pristine, untouched spring._ Captivated, she continued kissing and licking him, moving from tinted flesh to unmarked skin without care. He tasted just as good, no matter where she tasted him. But when she reached a tight male nipple and bit down, he snarled and forced her hands away and her head back down as he took over again, his mouth plundering her breasts as his hands skimmed over other bounties.

He could only be supremely glad in his hazy mind that his hands were so large; he was able to touch so much at once as he slid his hands down her sides and over the bewitching curves of her hips. Her skin was so soft and delicate that he was astounded at how resilient it also was. So much like she, herself. _Gods,_ he wanted her. He surged upward and took her lips again.

She surrendered to his possession of her mouth, responding fiercely with everything within her.

His kiss was wild and hungry; in some ways, it was almost more than she could bear. But she took it, took him, and relished in the taking, allowing him to plunder everything that she was. Allowing him to own her. And he answered her surrender with brutal satisfaction, in the same way giving himself to her. This possession was, after all, mutual. They belonged solely to each other.

Izayoi whimpered as he kissed her so desperately; she could feel him grinding himself into her almost unknowingly, as though he could not help himself, and with a groan of deepest desire, she arched up into him, increasing the force he was pressed against her with. Her whole body shivered at the growl of desperation-laced desire, and his growl deepened impossibly in response to her reaction.

Touga had taken all he could. There was only one more thing he wanted to do in the little bit of time that her innocence would still exist; he needed to taste her as she had been upon her birth, sweet and unopened and untouched by any other.

And then he would take her, for she was already more than ready for him.

He grabbed her still exploring hands and moved them to her sides. “Keep them there for now,” he ordered huskily, and Izayoi's eyes shifted down to his, though they were still dazed and unseeing. He knew that she'd heard him, however.

With her hands out of the way, he once more began kissing, licking, and nipping his way down her soft flesh, watching with pleasure as little red marks darkened the skin, small proclamations that she was his given without voice. “Mmm,” he got out, little growls of pleasure making the hairs on her arm rise and gooseflesh ghost over her skin. “You taste so good, Izayoi. My little bride. Mine. _Mine,_ ” his voice deepened and his chest rumbled almost threateningly on the last words. “I would _kill_ anyone who tried to take you from me,” he finished fiercely, the sound of his voice muffled against the skin just above her womanhood. The feeling of his breathe and lips teasing such sensitive flesh made her entire body shudder once more; his words did the same and she gasped at the liquid pleasure that dumped through her system as he nuzzled into her short curls. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes rounded with shock as he moved lower, pushing her legs apart almost roughly as the overwhelmingly strong scent of her arousal mixed with her male-chaste flesh drew him in like a bee to nectar.

“Touga, what are you-” her voice broke and she choked in shocked pleasure at the feel of his slightly rough tongue on her in a place that had never really been touched in such a manner; the only time she'd ever even touched herself there was to clean herself. Such a thing would never have occurred to her before; even though Kagome knew of such acts, her memories as Kagome had only started wakening the night before she'd met Touga, and so such things as giving yourself pleasure had never occurred to her until it was too late, because when it finally had, she had wanted no touch in those places but his.

And now she was receiving just that, and the feel of it, while shocking, was so, so pleasurable that she couldn't even think straight.

Meanwhile, Touga had quite simply found the one place forbidden to youkai – heaven. Her scent had always struck him as perfection, nothing he could imagine could possibly smell any better than her. But now? Aroused, her scent was a million times more potent, and he was completely drugged, blinded to anything but the scent and the taste of the woman beneath him. And he knew just what to do to make her scent spike even higher and send her over the edge in what he was almost positive would be her very first orgasm.

Feeling her husband's tongue against such sensitive, thin flesh had blown her mind – she didn't think anything could be any better. Until his mouth closed around a certain little bit of her that she quickly identified from her memories of Kagome as the one spot on her body with the most nerve endings – the most sensitive place on the outside of her body, anyway. That little knot of flesh rich with nerve endings hardened as he suckled it, and she arched into him, a scream catching in her throat and tears leaking from her eyes as her overwhelmed body suddenly began drowning in a pleasure she'd never even imagined could exist. Within moments, her body, already arched and tensed unbearably, tightened even further, and she gasped as though she'd been shot, before wailing in a bliss so deep it bordered on pain.

Grinning ferally, Touga took in everything she gave him as her body shuddered beneath him, her softly-scented pleasure tasting so sweet to him, the taste of her innocence the most amazing thing he'd ever known. He almost regretted knowing that it would soon change, that her innocence would be gone. And then he scoffed at himself as he pulled away from the body of his young wife as she collapsed back onto the bed, panting as though she'd just run miles. She would never truly lose her innocence, it was an indelible part of who she was, despite the fact that he was about to breach her maidenhead. She would be an innocent, but she would be all woman, too. She was truly a prize, for he had never known another like her in all his centuries. She was all he could ever want, and as he made his way back up her still shivering body, kissing her quivering flesh softly and gentling her, he let her know that, telling her of his love between every kiss.

By the time he had made his way back up to her sweet face, she was crying weakly, her heart as open to him as it would ever be. It was now, this time, when their joining would be perfection, this time when both their souls were open to each other and the love that literally flowed through both of their veins, that he would bind her to him. That love was their life-blood, always and forever, it would be what kept them alive and going for the rest of whatever lives were allotted to them. This... was perfection.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, then pulled back, and making sure she was aware of what he was saying, he said, “I am going to bind you to me, as I told you I would, my love,” his voice deep and husky with unspent passion.

Izayoi blinked, knowing that this was serious, she forced the haziness back. “H-how do you do that?” she asked, her own voice just as husky.

“I have to inject my youki straight into your heart. It strengthens your body to match mine. It won't hurt, but you must close your eyes and hold still. Can you do that?” he asked, his voice deadly serious; Izayoi's eyes widened at his tone, knowing this was it – this was what it all came down to. This was where he took her into forever and shared it with her – with her, and no other.

She held his gaze with her own solemn one and nodded. “Hai.” She said no more, but she didn't need to, everything he needed to see was there in her gaze.

“Then close your eyes and let me bind you to me, my Izayoi.” Her eyes fell closed and her hearing heightened; she could hear the rustling as he moved, and then she felt something sink into the flesh of her left breast above her heart. Before she could even think, shock stilled her body as a deadly, poison-tipped claw sank into her heart, and then she felt... _him._

It was him, all of him, and she could actually feel as his claw sank into her heart – but instead of pain and death sneaking up to claim her, she felt warmth as his youki sank into her heart, and from there, spread through her veins with every beat of that organ. It made her tingle, his power flowing through her, and she could say in that moment exactly where every artery, vein, and capillary in her body was. Her entire circulatory system was soon bursting with his power, and she almost felt drunk with his essence within her.

After a while, she felt him pull his claw from within her, and lean down to lick the small, but deep puncture wound, to clean and heal it. Her entire body was singing with his youki, and she no longer felt human. She felt... strong, as though her body was actually glowing with health and power was skipping and fizzing along her veins. It was incredible, and when he finally pulled away from the wound that didn't feel like any other wound she'd ever had to look at her, she felt his gaze like a physical touch.

“You can look at me now, love,” he said deeply, obviously overcome by what had just transpired. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes so dark with desire that they were almost black, and lock on his own darkened gaze. When their eyes met, she felt the impact all the way down to her soul. Forever now belonged to both of them.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to her, her eyes warm and welcoming as she opened her body to him; she settled herself more comfortably and opened her thighs so that he could once more lay were he needed to be.

“I'm ready,” she said softly, looking up at him and blushing softly at her knowledge of what was to come, and the feel of his heavy manhood laying across her mound. “I do not fear, though I know it will hurt.”

His eyes softened at her words, and he smiled slightly, a pensive expression settling on his face for a moment as he ran a contemplative finger across her lip. “I think you will find that it is far less painful than you had thought it would be, little beloved.” He chuckled a little at her confusion. “When I loved you below, you were numbed somewhat; my saliva can numb as well as heal. You will feel very little pain at all, if any. I could never wish to hurt you in any way, Izayoi – not even in this.” He hesitated, then shook his head. “No... _especially_ not in this.”

Surprised, she nodded after a moment, though her cheeks maintained their color; she reflected distantly that they would be permanently marred so if she weren't careful. But right at that point she felt him shift and take hold of himself to guide himself into her, and widening her thighs as much as she could in welcome, she moaned as she felt him begin to slide within. Yes, he'd just told her there'd be little or no pain... but she hadn't realized the enormous pressure that she would feel as he slowly forged his way into her body. He was quite large, and she was small and petite; she would have to open up a great deal to make way for him.

He could not complain, however – it felt better than anything had ever felt as her warm, wet, _lush_ body wrapped around him tighter than anything even his own great strength could have provided. He groaned, a sound that mixed with a whine as the immense tightness only increased as he slid within, but despite the fact that she was so tight, there was no resistance whatsoever. He had taken virgins before; Satori had been one before he had bred her, and even she had not been so tight. But there had been more _resistance_ to his entry, and now he knew it was because she was doing just that. Resisting. It made him realize that he hadn't been the only one having a difficult time performing his duty, that she was just as much because her affections were already taken by another. He wondered, in a distant corner of his mind, how she had managed to make herself go through with it, but then the thought passed out of his mind as the continuation of his old one slid through; Izayoi was not resisting him at all because she wanted this, wanted him just as desperately as he wanted her, despite her virginal status, so she was opening herself to him in ways that most females didn't to the male that ended up conquering their virginity. It probably only helped matters in this case that he had kept her from feeling the actual pain of penetration; most people fought against pain, tightening up, even though that was actually counterproductive and only made the pain worse.

She responded to his sound of pleasure by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him as close to her as he could get, her own soft sounds of pleasure just so damn sexy that with another intense groan, as if he were in pain, he sank the rest of the way within her, her maidenhead parting before him as a veil in the wind and that was all the pain Izayoi felt – a slight, winking sting that disappeared almost as soon as it was felt. She didn't even have time to wince. She blinked, then, and took stock of what her body was telling her; she felt full, stuffed to the brim with him in a way that told her if he were any bigger, he wouldn't fit at all. But that fullness felt exquisite, and she blinked again as she realized that she could feel pleasure hovering just out of reach, just waiting for her to reach out and grasp it with both hands and pull it in.

So she did just that; looking up at her husband, she could see the strain on his face as he held still within her to allow her to adjust, and, her own eyes falling closed, she tightened her thighs and pushed up into him just a little, letting him know that it was okay to move – that _she_ was okay.

Apparently it worked; Touga gasped explosively above her and relaxed his tense posture as he pressed into her and ground himself against her, his hips moving in a circular motion before he pulled out... and then sank within her again, and she cried out softly, tears leaking from between her clenched lids at the highly erotic, beautiful feel of him moving inside her. “Oh,” she moaned, “oh... Touga,” she whispered achingly. “Oh... is it always like this?” she managed to pant out as he settled into a slow, indolent rhythm, his hands not idle, and his tongue lovingly cleaning her tears from heated cheeks.

Touga, his mind in a daze unlike it had ever been in before shook his head, the action more as though he were answering her question to himself, then managed to get out in a growly, deep voice, “It has never been like this before, but it will always be this way between us, Izayoi. Always.”

She hummed and arched into him at a particularly delicious thrust, her blood flowing slowly through her body like thickened honey, and she could feel his energy rising within her body in answer to her pleasure, stroking nerves within every part of her flesh just as he was stroking them physically with his own body in certain areas. It was so intense that she wondered hazily how a person could withstand this kind of pleasure with their mind intact – she felt as though her mind and body were about to fly apart, and he had only just started, as he growled out to her, letting her know that this was only the beginning.

Slowly, oh, so achingly slowly he increased his pace, every so often giving that little twist of his hips, and each and every time it wrenched a moan from her, and a growling groan from him. They were perfection together, even their sounds complimenting and enhancing the other's, until they sounded like a symphony – a symphony made of the sounds of pleasure, sounds as old as time and the earth. And as the tempo increased, so did the sounds, until silence was chased from the room.

The still rather slow pace was finally more than she could stand, and Izayoi cried out, begging her beloved to go faster, to thrust harder, and eagerly, finally unable to hold back any further, Touga obliged with a great snarl, his head thrown back and his body thrusting mindlessly now, without any control as he raced her to the edge of ecstasy. She cried out just as mindlessly, her hips arched hard up into him so as not to miss a single beautiful inch of him.

It hit her between one second and the next, a startled scream wrenched from her that was suddenly cut off as she stiffened as her orgasm washed over her, her husband still thrusting madly within her, unable to stop even as she tightened up around him holding him firmly within her body. With a maddened howl, he came just after she did, her body's grip on him _forcing_ his orgasm. It wasn't something that had ever happened to him before, and it was painfully, even agonizingly exquisite. His vision inverted, and he felt as though he would pass out for a few seconds as his body emptied into hers.

Izayoi was in no better shape, her body milking his for everything it could get, and her orgasm so intense, she actually did lose consciousness, her vision darkening slowly from the outside edges in as she felt him empty into her.

It was several seconds before she regained herself, doing so just as his orgasm finally ran its course and he collapsed above her. She watched him fall, panting, still dazed, and completely awed at what had just happened, her eyes falling closed again as she tried to regain her sanity. And though she felt completely drained, she wanted to do it _again_.

So did he.

Even as his head was still whirling with the aftermath of an orgasm unlike any he'd ever experienced, he was still hard within his new wife, his beloved and eternal bride. He raised his head from her shoulder where it had fallen in his post-coital bliss, and looked at her as his silver hair fanned down over her naked flesh, mixing with her black, a beautiful medley of moonlight and moonshadow.

After a moment of scanning her expression, he smiled, her eyes fluttering open to look straight into his with a happy flush just as he looked at her, the softness in the deep center of her eyes tugging at his heart as she looked back up at him and smiled in return, still a little shy. His smile widened; her manner was so endearing, and he chuckled, the besotted expression from earlier in the evening returning to his face.

“Are you okay, my love? I did not hurt you?” His brow furrowed, then. “I was rather rough, was I not? I am so sorry... I have never had it happen that I lost all sense and cont-” he was halted abruptly by a gentle finger against his lips.

“I'm fine, Touga,” Izayoi said softly. “You did not hurt me. I..” she trailed off, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked down, “I... it felt... better than I'd ever dreamed it would.”

Reflexively, he pressed into her again, and her eyes widened as she felt him still hard within her. Breathlessly, she thought that perhaps she would be getting her wish to do it again sooner than she thought. Raising eyes that were hazing with a film of passion again to look at her husband, she smiled mistily. “Again?” she asked hopefully, and with narrowed eyes and rapidly heating desire, he nodded.

“Again. Only this time... I wish to try something different.” That said, he pulsed his hips within her one more time, making her moan, and then pulled from her, kneeling and pulling her up, only to rearrange her on her knees before him. It took her a moment, but then some of her knowledge as Kagome kicked in, and her eyes widened and she blushed deeply, squeaking as Touga instantly re-entered her body. She gasped at the feel of it; it felt completely different than their first bout – it was deeper. Rough and rapid, his touch excited her terribly and she rocked back into him in rhythm as his hands caressed her everywhere, eventually grasping her hips and pounding into her with alarming speed.

Faster this time than last she felt the build up, and her arms went weak and she fell forward, her hips still held up in his grip, but the angle she was now on causing him to go deeper, making her call his name in adoration-laced tones that only egged him on. Fervently, she chanted his name between cries of pleasure, and was answered by his own pleasure sounds, just as before. And as she once more reached for the pinnacle with every bit of her strength, her husband managed to ground out that this was most definitely not over... the night was long, and he would use all of it. By the time morn came, she would be too sore to walk, and too tired to wake.

And as yet another orgasm washed over her, she knew he'd meant every word he'd said.

By the time morning came, she _was_ completely unable to even move, just as he'd said...

But ecstatically happy for all that.

~oOo~

No one said a word the next morning when the newlyweds did not appear for breakfast, though the smiles were large. Hiraku's was bittersweet, however; his baby, his daughter was now a woman grown with a powerful husband to offset her own terrible and wonderful power.

It was the dawn of a new day – a day he'd known all along was coming, yet now it was here, and his heart was sad. He would miss her when her husband inevitably led her away to face their destinies. As always, he kept his bearing, but all noted the slight sadness in his eyes, and knew that he had begun counting down the days until the inevitable tides of life swept his daughter away. Ichirou, too, carried a sadness in his heart to know that soon, his beloved sister would be gone, yet he couldn't keep the pride he felt in her great destiny from also shining from his eyes.

As the occupants of the palace waited for the newlyweds to join everyone again, fate, which was quiet for one last small bit of time, began to count down the sands until the summer's end...

And the tides of war began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long ass wedding night, lol. Nine thousand words worth, taking away the little bit at the beginning about the end of the last chapter. I never thought I was going to get through this thing, either. But I hope it was enough to keep people interested.
> 
> Amber


	24. And Time Will Sweep Us Away

Izayoi sat staring pensively into the garden in her private sitting room, not wishing any company at that moment. She'd even dismissed her ladies, not wanting anyone to see her with her emotions so disordered and disheveled. Her new husband, along with her father and brother were busy meeting with the Shogun's newest Lord. He would be staying in Setsuna for a couple of months as his own palace was being built. It would be ready for occupancy just as winter swept in. While here, he would be learning how to be a good ruler from her father and brother.

Her sire had felt that meeting Touga as an ally was enough for the new man at first, deciding to have her join them later so he could take Touga's presence in increasing increments so as not to shock him all at once. And that had suited her just fine – her days here in her home were soon to end, and she was feeling very sad... and afraid.

Touga had really told her very little about his home, or the youkai in it; all she knew was that he had a son, and that he wouldn't like her. There was also the little fact she had gleaned from the need to keep her rooms in her own ancestral home – more than just Sesshoumaru would not like her, and she would be in danger there. She wasn't afraid of being killed; no, her own power was potent and more than enough to take on many youkai at once. Even if all she did was shield herself, she could hold a shield in place for hours, even days, if she had a need to, until her husband could come for her. And then there was Touga himself. His power was too great for those other youkai to face him head on. No... her fear was simply of the unknown. It was already upsetting to know you wouldn't be liked, simply because of who and what you were, let alone having to live with that hatred day in and day out. She'd never had to deal with that – she was fairly popular in her own home, being a kind-hearted person, and besides Michitose, no one had ever raised an unkind hand to her.

Oh, she knew there'd be at least one person there who would be happy with her presence, the young kitsune boy she'd saved would be ecstatic to see her, as Touga had told her more than once. Apparently, he spoke of her a great deal, and a small smile crossed her face for a moment at the thought. And she would have Kenji, as well, who would not only function as her assistant, but as a bodyguard – he was a very experienced, powerful warrior, and also quite good with his native kitsune magics, too. She only hoped that others there would be amenable to her presence and at least give her the benefit of the doubt, allowing her to prove herself to them.

The hardest part, though, was something that hadn't really occurred to her until after an offhand comment by her new husband, something said in passing in conversation that had caught her attention.

Now that she was bound to him, she would outlive pretty much everyone she knew. Her father, her brother... they would pass on, and she would be separated from them by hundreds, if not thousands, of years. By the time she _did_ die, they would have moved on into other lives, and would no longer be a part of her, would no longer remember her. That thought pained her tremendously, especially as she'd already lost one family, as Kagome, and it was then, in her own private room, that what she had done in taking Touga as her husband truly kicked in. It was a bittersweet feeling, for while she loved him with all of herself, and couldn't see ever living without him, it was a trade off; because of the way things were, she couldn't keep both him and her family. It was one or the other, and the choice had already been made.

Tears slowly ran from opaque eyes as she thought of uncountable centuries with only memories, memories that would slowly grow more vague as immense spans of time blurred the edges of her mind, taking the furthest memories from her and washing them away, bit by bit. _I wish there was some way,_ she thought desperately as she cried, _to keep them new in my memories, forever fresh so that I won't ever forget. Oh, father, Ichirou... mama... I'm going to miss you all so much._

She wept soundlessly as it all sank in and settled into her heart and mind; her bond to her family had been severed, and slowly yet, but still noticeably, they were drifting away from her, as a river sweeps a fallen leaf away from its birthplace, taking it far, far away before allowing it to find a small niche along its banks and finally pass away into memory. There was only another week or so before they would be forced to leave, and Touga was already showing signs of impatience; not so much to leave her family, but to get back to his citadel to deal with the coming war with the dragons.

Even she, who had never seen a dragon youkai, nor been anywhere besides her homes but the shrine, felt some sort of tension entering the very atmosphere around them as war drifted inevitably closer, and she shivered; wrapping her arms around herself, she hugged herself tightly and tried not to fall apart completely. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she managed to keep from making a sound, not wanting to let anyone else know of her intense grief, and the tension that went with it.

Shaking harder, then, she remembered that the coming war wasn't even the worst of it. No... the worst part was her own battle with the jewel. She had to find the right wish, or everything would be lost, and even her loss of her family to the wide river of time would all be for naught; hatred would continue to rule between the races, with the destruction of all youkai becoming the final end of a proud race, leaving them as nothing more than children's horror stories, more consequences of her failure.

She stood up and moved to the door, staring blankly out at the garden, once again seeing her home burning as she had seen in her dreams, and even on the day of her arrival home from the shrine, as they'd crested the hill and she'd seen the bloody red light of the setting sun illuminate the palace in such a manner that it had seemed to be burning. The sight had given her pause even then, before she'd known anything of her _true_ past as Kagome, or what Touga would come to be to her... or about Takemaru's hand in all of it.

 _The jewel stirs up the hatred around it, and has sent madness to the house of Setsuna in Takemaru's form. How can I possibly stop it all from coming to such an end? Will one wish truly end it all?_ She sighed in despair as she took in all that was arrayed against her – the dragons, the hatred of one race for the other, Takemaru and his madness... and the Shikon no Tama itself, the ultimate form of hatred and madness to guide it all from behind the scenes. And she was supposed to stop it – by herself, because, in the end, no one else could take on this burden. If she failed... then _all_ was lost; even if Touga triumphed in his own battles, the end would still come for them if she did not find the right path needed to destroy what even the gods seemingly could not.

There was no other explanation in her mind. The gods must not be able to rid the world of it for whatever reason, since they seemed so bent on its destruction, and yet raised no hand against it _themselves._ What could the jewel truly be that they feared to try their own power against the Shikon's power? They wouldn't fear the souls of a miko, a servant of the kami herself, and some youkai, which is what the Tama was supposed to be... so what was really behind it, that they left it to a young human girl to try to destroy? And why wouldn't they just come out and say what the wish needed to be, if they were so intent on its destruction? She just couldn't understand the role of the kami in all this, nor their seeming waffling on the matter. It made no kind of sense.

She sighed again, then turned away from the view. The gods never made sense, so who could tell? She certainly couldn't, and in the end, her questions really meant nothing, because they wouldn't be answered, and even if they were, she doubted those answers would give her the ultimate answer she needed – what was the right wish that would destroy the Shikon no Tama.

Impatient suddenly with herself and her morose and painful thoughts, she wiped her tears dry, then went to her basin and gently splashed her face with cool, clear water, drying herself afterward with the soft cotton cloth provided for just that. She didn't want Touga to realize she'd been crying – that was all she needed – the extra stress of a very overprotective inuyoukai demanding to know what was upsetting her so he could destroy it. She shook her head, then... she loved him more with every day they spent together, but sometimes, he could be just a _little_ overboard with his devotion to seeing anything that upset her either permanently removed from her presence – or better yet, in his eyes, dead.

 _He can't save me from everything, though he thinks he can,_ she thought idly as she looked peckishly around her sitting room. _I'm glad he's there, and I know he'll keep me safe, but... he really needs to calm down a little bit._ She rolled her eyes as she thought back to the thorn she'd gotten in her foot while walking barefoot in the garden the afternoon after their wedding – he'd growled at it the whole time she'd been delicately picking it from her flesh, and the scent of her tiny drop of blood had him snarling, muttering about destroying every thorn-bearing plant here _and_ at his citadel so it would never happen again. He'd taken her foot in hand after the evil enemy was gone, tossed into the small stove for heating her rooms contained so it could burn, and gently rubbed and massaged it, acting as though the pain she'd felt was akin to having a sword thrust through her. She'd been unable to do anything more than stare at him for several seconds... and then curl into herself with laughter. He'd get agitated at even the smallest of hurts, and gods forbid someone say anything that could be taken in the _least_ way as derogatory or mean-spirited towards her – he'd scared more than one person in the courts away from her permanently because of his temper.

Finally, unable to stand her own company any longer, afraid she'd burst into tears again, she swept out of her and her husband's rooms – perhaps some time in the formal gardens, wandering where there were others, at least, would calm her scrambled emotions down. She absolutely refused to break down and cry in front of anyone else, so hopefully, wandering around and listening to the gossip the palace denizens seemed so addicted to would numb her mind and heart enough to allow her to regain her normally even temper.

She wandered for a little time, and sure enough, the stupid gossip that always went on around the place heard as she wandered between groups of people calmed her, and after a while, she was feeling nothing more than annoyed at the idiocy of half the talk she'd heard. Some of it was a little more than annoying; though there was much speculation that she'd lost her reiki because of her wedding to Touga, exposing her purity to his taint. She really, really wanted to show those fools that she hadn't lost anything, and especially not because she was wed to Touga.

 _I think I'm going to have father call another court moment out in the yards, just so I can demonstrate the fact that I'm not tainted by my association with Touga at all. Tainted. As if. I'm more tainted by listening to such idiocy! Let them all come out looking like fools as they see their mistake,_ she thought vengefully, her fists clenched and eyes narrowed in temper, taking particular note of those talking about that subject.

But before she could do more than set that subject aside for further action at a later time, she heard several voices approaching her, and easily recognized her husband, father, and brother, along with the voice of a man she didn't know. Straightening herself out quickly, she rearranged her scowl into a calm expression and then turned to meet the group of males that had spotted her and were now heading in her direction.

Her gaze glanced over her husband, then her brother and father, to land on the stranger with curiosity. He appeared to be between twenty-five and thirty, and while not exactly handsome, there was something that drew the eye. He seemed to be mostly calm in Touga's presence, though she could feel a little reserve, as though he weren't sure what to make of the inuyoukai ally of the Setsuna Lord, but apparently he hadn't thrown a fit about someone 'consorting' with youkai. The overall mood between the men seemed comfortable, with the normal reserve between strangers meeting for the first time.

She smiled politely as her father stepped forward and took her hand, turning to the new Lord. “Ah, Souichi, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Izayoi,” he said, smiling at his guest.

Izayoi nodded and bowed correctly to the man. “Souichi-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you,” she said, righting herself and meeting his gaze firmly only to find a suddenly calculating look in his light sherry eyes. “You are a miko?” he asked, his voice light and smooth.

She shook her head. “A priestess, Souichi-sama. With my rank as hime, I would never be destined to be a shrine maiden, of course. But I do possess reiki.”

“You would be a most useful wife, then, for someone who wished to keep youkai at bay,” he said after a moment of studying her, before he turned and bowed slightly to Touga. “No offense, of course. But with as much trouble as lower youkai make..” he let himself trail off, and Touga nodded.

“It is understood,” he said in response, smiling gently at his wife as he looked past the human Lord. “Most higher youkai also do not tolerate lower youkai, and I have destroyed my fair share in my life, as well.”

“I'm sure,” Souichi murmured, before turning back to Izayoi. “Perhaps your father would allow me to get to know you a little better later on,” he said suggestively, and she flushed, catching on to the fact that this Lord was thinking that he could possibly win her for himself.

He was far, far too late, of course.

Hiraku chuckled, inwardly rubbing his hands gleefully together at the thought of telling this man just who his daughter's husband was. “Ah, I'm afraid you'd have to ask her husband if that was acceptable to him,” he said, pretending that he didn't realize the man was showing interest in his daughter in a personal manner.

That caught the man off-guard; he stared at Hiraku, startled. “She is already married?” he asked.

“Oh, yes,” Hiraku nodded, smiling again. “Quite recently – it has only been a few weeks.'

“Ah,” Souichi-sama responded, obviously disappointed. “They are visiting, then? May I meet your husband?” he asked Izayoi, and she smiled gently.

Izayoi sneaked a peek at her husband, and his eyes were twinkling with mirth. “Oh, but you already have, Souichi-sama,” she replied. Just as she was about to respond to the question in his eyes, Touga motioned for her to come to him, and she complied, allowing him to answer the obviously confused human male.

“Izayoi is my wife,” Touga said after a moment, his voice deep and with a slight note of warning in it. “She is the lady of my heart and of my lands,” he finished, smiling a little at her in return.

The man froze, completely shocked. Allying with the powerful Western Lord that even he knew of was one thing. He could even understand it, and admire the Lord of Setsuna for being far-sighted enough to arrange such an alliance. And he was even well enough aware that many human Lords had given their daughters as concubines to youkai Lords. He gave credit to Hiraku that he'd at least made sure that his daughter was no concubine, but a wife; but to give one with reiki, a priestess, to a youkai – that, he did not understand. There were already so few with the power to defend humans from youkai, that to lose one in such a manner...

“Surely, wedding your daughter, a priestess, to a youkai, was unwise?” he finally asked, keeping his cool, though they could all tell that he certainly didn't understand. “There are so few with the power to defend our race from those youkai that would destroy it, and for her to lose her power to such a marriage – I do not understand your reasoning in this, I will admit.” He once again bowed slightly towards Touga, not truly wishing to offend someone so powerful, but simply unable to not say... something. “Again, no personal offense is intended, Touga-sama,” he repeated in his deep voice.

But Izayoi was now annoyed again. After the talk she'd heard earlier, and now this... why did everyone assume that just because she'd been bedded by Touga, that she'd lost her power?

A warning note now in her voice, Izayoi met his gaze quite firmly. “I have not lost any of my power, sir,” she said tartly. “Why would you think that I had? What is so hard to understand about the fact that it isn't bodily purity that matters to ones reiki – but the purity of ones _heart_ and _soul_? I can assure you that if a rogue youkai attacked, I would be able to take care of it very easily.” She looked at her father, then. “Would you call the court to the yards again after the noon meal, father? I wish to show every last one of them that I haven't lost anything. I will prove my strength still exists, married to Touga or not.”

Touga placed a comforting hand on her arm as her father frowned slightly at her words. “What has brought this upset on, my dear?” he asked, knowing that the new Lord's few words hadn't been what had set her off in such a manner.

She sighed. “Apologies, father, Souichi-sama, Ichirou.” She looked up at her husband. “And you, Touga,” she said, smiling a little in an effort to calm herself again. The idle thought that she'd spent a good part of her day trying to calm herself wandered through the back of her mind. “I have overheard some of the members of the court speculating on just this same topic, and it upset me.”

Touga wanted to immediately go track those people down and rip out a few tongues, but he inhaled deeply and kept a tight control of his temper. Smiling affectionately at her after he'd regained his calm, he said lightly, “Do not worry about what fools say, my love. Those who are important know the truth.”

Ichirou spoke up for the first time. “Hai, little bit, ignore those idiots. Most of them couldn't find their way out of the formal gardens without servants to show them the way, let alone have enough power to even raise a sword in their own defense. They are hangers-on who only survive because of our army protecting them. You are above them in every way.”

Souichi listened in amazement to the banter between the members of Setsuna's ruling family, and their youkai member, as well. It was unheard of for a female to speak her mind so openly in front of males, though he supposed he could understand it a little, since she did hold reiki; priestesses and miko were the exceptions to the rule of women being silent before the men. Still... he was wise enough to know that it wasn't his place to say anything about how a Lord as powerful as Hiraku of Setsuna ran his home – or to a youkai Lord that ruled a greater portion of the island of Nihon. He _was_ curious, however...

“It does not offend you? A woman involving herself in the talk and affairs of men?” he asked Touga.

The inuyoukai scoffed. “And that is why so many youkai do not understand human males in the slightest. You lose so much potential when you silence your females and keep them as little more than playthings meant to warm your beds and bear your heirs. Do you not know that they are just as intelligent as any male? Sometimes more? We youkai are not intimidated by a smart female, and in fact rejoice in the intelligence and power of our females. I've often wondered why anyone would want to breed with a woman if they think them stupid and incapable of wisdom. It would merely make your own heirs foolish.” He shook his head as he eyed the surprised Souichi, still totally unable to understand human males. “We youkai males purposely search out the most intelligent, powerful females there are, for the better the female you marry, the stronger and smarter your young will be. And I, for one, could never marry a woman who was a fool, or one with no spirit left in her. A mousy, frightened female with almost no personality left to her is most certainly not to my tastes,” he smiled down at his practically beaming wife. “My Izayoi is as far from such as it is possible to be, thank the kami. And were any man to raise a hand to her for speaking her mind, they would face my very considerable wrath.”

Souichi blinked, then blinked again, before taking in the effect of that little speech on the Setsuna males; they were smiling, obviously pleased to hear the youkai's words. It was apparent that things in Setsuna were very different than they were anywhere else in Nihon. The thought that such a thing might be good crossed his mind and he sighed, then sketched a quick bow to all the family.

“I confess, I had not thought of it in such a way before,” he said to Touga, “though it makes sense that you would wish to find a woman with intelligence and power, to make your own heirs stronger. I... hadn't ever thought to question the way women are treated in human households, but perhaps I should have. I certainly will from now on.”

Nodding, Hiraku looked down at his little daughter. “Still... if you wish to have a demonstration and show your detractors that they couldn't be more wrong, then I will call the court to the yards as soon as the noon meal is finished.” He squinted up into the cloudless sky, and then turned towards the doors into the palace, motioning for the others to follow him. “Speaking of which, it is time to head inside – I believe the bell will be ringing momentarily.

They hadn't taken three steps when Touga chuckled and said, “You have an exquisite sense of timing, Hiraku – the cook has just ordered the bell rung.” He spoke just as a delicate, airy chiming was heard, and other members of the court stood from their groups and began to make their way inside to the dining hall.

“Just many years of hearing said bell,” Hiraku returned. “I imagine anyone else could probably do the same after a few years of such. The meal schedule has always been kept as precisely as possible since my sire's day.”

Izayoi followed along behind her husband quietly, not really paying attention to the conversation as it wandered into easy topics. She had been surprised by the new Lord's words and attitude. Yes, he'd been shocked at first that she was married to Touga, and so outspoken, but he'd truly listened to the inuyoukai's words, and actually thought about them, agreeing after a moment that perhaps he should look at the other side of the traditional beliefs and treatment of women. That was a very surprising thing, and suddenly, she had the feeling that he would make a very good ally for her father, and later for her brother, as well. He was intelligent, and had just proved that he was not averse to change – even over something as ingrained into the Japanese male of the time as their treatment of their females. And she could tell by his aura that he was being honest, not just saying whatever he thought he should to pacify the group of males walking with him.

She smiled, then. Her uncle had said that Souichi was a good man, and she trusted Kohaku to know what he was talking about. Her smiled dimmed a little as she thought of the goodbyes she'd said to him only a few days ago as he'd left to go back to his station. She'd been sad and cried, even though she wasn't as close to her uncle as to her father and brother simply because he'd been gone most of her life. She just didn't know him as well, but now, with her marriage, she probably wouldn't see him again, though she hoped she was wrong. He was family, even if she wasn't as familiar with him as other members of the family.

Quiet throughout the meal, she was busy thinking over all that had happened in the last weeks since her wedding, sorting it all out and filing it away in her mind. Thoughts of her uncle led to remembrance of the soldier he'd executed himself – Touga had, rather reluctantly, told her the story of a turncoat soldier going to Takemaru and offering to become traitor and help him overthrow her father. She'd been thoroughly incensed, and demanded that they all be sure that soldier was the only one willing to turn before they left the palace for his home. And so she'd stood by Touga's side as all soldiers were brought into the yard and ordered into ranks so that certain questions could be asked, and then Touga could – no pun intended - sniff out the truth. She was quite pleased and much happier to find that no one else had scented of guilt.

She had also insisted that she personally be allowed to give the soldier that had proved his loyalty the reward her father had deemed appropriate. So it was that after Touga had finished testing the scent of all those soldiers gathered in the yard, she had called out Kenji's friend Gouro, and had presented him his new rank before the gathered squadrons of the Setsuna army – along with a kiss on the cheek of gratitude that had her husband growling faintly. The man was, needless to say, quite astonished, but as she told him pointedly, those who proved their loyalty and honor would be highly valued members of Setsuna's forces, and that kind of loyalty would pay off for them personally, as well, as proven by his nice jump in rank - and pay.

A pretty sparkle lit her eyes as she remembered what she'd found out afterward. Apparently, this Gouro had been seeing a servant girl here in the palace, and his advancement in rank, along with the perks that came with being an officer, had decided him, and he was now officially courting her.

The sparkle dimmed, though, as she thought back to her meeting with the girl, who she'd never seen before, named Kikyou, and sighed inwardly, not wanting to disturb the meal that was still going on around her. It seemed that the kami had allowed the Shikon no Tama to separate Kikyou from her and give her her own soul – and now she was being allowed to live another life – a normal life, like she'd always wanted. After meeting the girl and feeling her soul, she'd known immediately that she had once shared the same soul, and hadn't been able to stop the bittersweet feeling of watching Kikyou as she could have been the first time around... had things been different. It was clear the girl was happy, her personality entirely different than it had been in her first life as Kikyou. She was bright and open, cheerful in a manner that she hadn't been allowed to be in that other life, simply because of her duty to the Shikon no Tama.

She softened as she thought back to her life as Kagome, and Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyou – if he had met her as she was now, he _really_ would have loved her, and she felt badly that obviously, Kikyou and Inuyasha had never been meant to be – Kikyou would live this life, and they would never meet. All she could hope now was that Inuyasha would be allowed to meet someone that would love him, as he was. She wondered about his parents... who had they been? She couldn't remember anything about them, and wasn't sure she'd ever known anything about them. She knew that Inuyasha was a very private individual, so it was very possible that he'd never mentioned them. But all she could do was wonder about who they could be... and suddenly, she wanted to ask Touga about hanyou, and their aging. She remembered that he'd been pinned to the tree for fifty years, and that he hadn't aged or changed while he was up there, meaning that he'd looked the same when he'd been pinned. But that didn't really tell her anything, except that he had been at least fifteen or sixteen when he'd been pinned.

But with the way youkai aged, she couldn't believe that the weaker blood, i.e. the human blood, weakened the youkai blood so much that it left the hanyou child aging completely like a human. Perhaps they aged slower than humans, but faster than full youkai? Could it be that Inuyasha might already be alive? The thought made her shiver, but she set the whole thing aside to ask her husband later, when they were alone, and turned her attention back to the meal that was finally beginning to break up. Just as she looked up at the rest of the table, her father stood and made the announcement for the court to meet in the yards for a demonstration in half a candlemark.

Excited to be able to show all her detractors that they were fools to think that something like loving someone would strip a person of their power, Izayoi followed her husband from the dining room and hurried through the halls to their rooms to gather her bow and quiver of arrows. She paid little attention to her husband's fond expression as he watched her, her mind all on business, though he did manage to scramble her thinking for a few minutes by stealing a sweet, deep, though fairly quick kiss. By the time she'd readied herself and made her way outside accompanied by Touga, most of the higher court was already in the yard, and wondering what was going to happen out there this time, since in the few months of this summer, they'd all seen those yards more than any of them had in the preceding ten years.

With a professional eye, Izayoi looked over her bow carefully, testing the tension on the line, and then inspecting her arrows themselves to make sure there were no flaws. She found one arrow with damaged fletching, and set it aside to be fixed later. Finally, just as her sire and Hikaru, his youkai adviser, who had just returned to his duties after a month spent at home visiting his family, arrived, and after he'd carefully checked the time, he gave her the go-ahead with a smile, wondering what his sweet little girl – who was no longer a little girl – was going to do. He positioned himself deliberately to watch Souichi's expression, who was standing with Ichirou just to his right. He wanted to see what the man would make of his daughter's demonstration.

Izayoi, meanwhile, had turned to address the crowd standing back from the archery range with angry eyes. “I have been hearing a rather upsetting rumor circulating the palace, lately, and, after talking it over with father, have decided to show all those who are ignorant enough to spread such nonsense just how wrong they are.” Her eyes, hard and cold in a manner that was very unlike her normal personality, flickered across the silent ranks of the court warningly. “After I am finished this day, I had better not hear the ridiculous idea that I have lost my reiki due to my love of, and marriage to Touga. I have lost nothing, and neither has the purity of my reiki changed. It isn't the purity of the body that matters – it is the purity of the heart and soul that counts when standing before the gods, and it is those individuals with a purity of heart and soul that is not matched by others that they gift with supernatural strength. Chastity has nothing to do with it.”

With that, she turned her back on the few murmurs heard through the crowd, and sighting down on her first target, she immediately began firing, each arrow encased in a brilliant corona of the same bright pink reiki that she'd always had. In fact, to those astonished people watching on, including the new Lord, Souichi, her power seemed bright and overwhelming – and even those who had no sensitivity to power or auras themselves could tell that her power wasn't tainted at all. It was pure Izayoi, all warmth and strength in a brilliant pink aura.

And as each target was hit dead center, and exploded from the sheer force of her power, the whispering grew behind her; how could a woman, a priestess, who had wedded and bedded a youkai, still maintain her power – and more importantly, her purity? For so long, the public at large had been taught that a priestess had to remain pure of body to maintain her power – and if they couldn't even take a ningen to their bed and keep their reiki, then obviously, they certainly couldn't take a youkai!

But yet... there stood Izayoi, a young woman who had done just that – and was proving with each twang of her bow that she certainly still had control of her still- _pure_ reiki. Of course, it had already occurred to a few of the smarter ones that perhaps Izayoi was just different from most other priestesses by a design of the kami themselves – after all, she was the only one any had ever heard of that could _heal_ youkai. That could heal in such a manner at all, really, because healing wasn't usually a priestess' province – at least, not healing with reiki. Reiki was normally only a defensive or offensive _weapon_ for use against youkai, and not effective against humans in any manner at all.

One of the older members of the court brought that up as soon as she'd finished her demonstration, and Izayoi had to smile at that, for once, before she'd remembered her life as Kagome, she'd thought the same. She'd been taught the same by Miko Kiyoko on the shrine, but the truth was...

“Actually, that is untrue. Reiki can be effective against ningen as well. It purifies evil, does it not?” she asked the flabbergasted councilor, and he'd nodded tentatively as the rest of the court was dead silent, every last one of them straining to hear what was being said. “Ningen can be just as evil as any youkai, and reiki purifies them of the evil. While it doesn't purify _them_ , as it would a youkai, it does purify the evil _intent_ from them.”

It was Souichi that spoke up next. “Then why does it purify the youkai _entirely_ , if not because they are entirely evil?” he asked, obviously trying to think the whole thing through, and genuinely curious.

“It is simply because a youkai is made up of different energy than a ningen, and reiki is an opposing energy. But when it is used against a ningen, the energy is the same, so it only purifies the evil intent, and not their being,” Izayoi answered.

He nodded after a moment, clearly thinking over what he'd learned, and Izayoi turned, intent on dismissing the group when another question rang out.

“If all that you are saying is true, then why have we been taught all this time that ki – reiki or houriki – is useless against ningens? And how did you figure out that what we had been told was wrong?”

Izayoi turned back, her bow held to her side and her quiver over her shoulder, and met Yoshiro's eye as he stepped out from the rank and file, followed by another monk – the one who had been sent to advise Souichi for the next year. She looked them both over, and then smiled.

It was silent for a moment, and then she sighed. “The kami have given me a soul that has seen much that most would not even imagine. The soul I carry has been closely entwined with the Shikon no Tama, which was created when Midoriko cast out her soul to capture some youkai she was fighting. This soul has lived through the future already, Yoshiro-sama – in that future life, I was known as Kagome, and lived seven hundred years in the future. I was cast back to this life as Izayoi after the fact, by a curse of that damned jewel,” she said, the shocked cries and questions and expressions on faces all around her phasing her not at all. “In that future, people are people. Beings are beings. Racial hatred and violence as there is now is not tolerated. Kagome... _I_... held no prejudice because of growing up in that time. To me, a youkai is just another being, created by the kami as much as any human is. And so it occurred to me, in that life, that what miko and priestesses, and even monks,” she bowed almost mockingly in their direction, “were taught in this time was wrong, and painted in such a manner simply because of the prejudice of this era against anything that was not human. So I tried it – and I was right. Someone who attacked me, a human with much evil in their soul, was purified of all that evil at the touch of my reiki upon them.”

Both monks looked stunned, pale, and as though things they'd believed all their lives were being overturned. “If that is true, then why does it not work for others who wield power?” Yoshiro challenged. “I have never been able to purify a ningen.”

She smiled gently at him. “It's because you don't believe that you can. You know that ki won't work if a person does not believe in it. There are always acolytes that end up being dismissed from holy training, because, though they carry power, they can not bring themselves to truly believe that they do, and so their holy ki will not work for them. It is the same principal.”

Yoshiro looked troubled, as did many of the members of the court as they began to file out, but the other monk looked angered, instead, and Touga tensed at her side as he spoke, his voice shrill. “Insanity! I say this woman is possessed, and demand that she be taken to a shrine to be made to repent of her false words!” And then he looked around at the dangerous looks he was getting from the family, and the youkai lord, and quailed back. “This family _must_ have been possessed by that youkai to believe such things, and for the Lord to wed his daughter to him! Yoshiro, we must send for our brothers and cleanse the youkai taint from this house. Surely you agree with me,” he pleaded, gripping the other monk's sleeve tightly.

Shaking his head, Yoshiro denied his brother monk's words. “No. They aren't possessed. They act no differently, _believe_ no differently than they ever have – even before Touga-sama arrived on the scene. Yes, I have had many beliefs challenged in my time here, but learning new things is a good thing, and should not be feared. And hatred is not something that we, as servants of the Buddha, should be teaching,” he said sternly as the other monk shrank back. “I do not know how you reached a status of trust with the leader of our sect with your obviously backward beliefs, but you will pack your bags and return to our brothers immediately.” He looked over at Hiraku and bowed lightly. “Please, excuse this ones words, my Lord. I will ask to have another monk sent in his place.”

Hiraku merely nodded, and with a sigh, beckoned the group back inside the palace, the demonstrations now over, and Izayoi's point proved. To most, at least, though there would always be those who could not accept what she was saying – because their hatred was whispering too loudly into their ears for them to ever hear anything else.

 _It is a problem with far too many in this day and age,_ he sighed inwardly, _and that makes what we are trying to do, Touga and I, so much more difficult than it really has to be. I have always wondered, though, why is it that hatred has a voice that is so much louder than the one that love has. If only it were the other way around..._

“If I may ask,” Souichi began, pulling Hiraku's attention back to his surroundings, “how came you to be so open and accepting to youkai?”

Hiraku chuckled. “Ah, that is a question, certainly.” After a moment to gather his thoughts, he began the story of his kidnapping and eventual safe return to his parents with the assistance of a raccoon-dog. Souichi listened intently, and after hearing the tale, had to admit that he could understand the Lord's acceptance of youkai. After all, he'd had a completely different introduction to youkai than most people, and it had given rise to a very different way of seeing and doing things in the area controlled by Setsuna. Perhaps there was wisdom in this Lord's way of doing things – he was willing to watch and see how things turned out. If this very large gamble paid off for Setsuna, then he would be willing to throw his support behind Hiraku, and maybe, just maybe, he would live to see the beginning of a new world for human and youkai alike.

“Actually,” he was pulled back to Hiraku's narrative as he continued speaking, “I'm rather surprised that my friend has not shown up yet. He usually visits every so often, and I've been expecting him to visit sometime this summer.” He frowned. “I hope nothing is wrong; mayhap I should take a trip to see him and make sure he is doing alright. If he hasn't visited by the time Touga and my daughter leave for his home next seven-day, then I might just have to do that, I think.”

The mention of their looming leave-taking from her home had Izayoi once more struggling to maintain herself; Touga, catching on to her upset almost immediately, frowned, and excused them from the group so that he could take his little wife off for some time alone.

He wasn't blind to the fact that she was dreading their coming departure from her home, and wished that there was something he could to to lessen the pain. But there wasn't, not really, it was just something that she would have to deal with, and he knew that she would settle down once more after they had removed to his home and gotten her settled in there. It would always be a sadness, he knew, but one she would not become depressed over – not as she was right now, struggling to maintain her cheerful demeanor when she knew that the hour that she would have to say goodbye was inching closer with every beat of her heart.

Frustrated because his little wife was hurting and he could really do nothing to eliminate that hurt, Touga decided to tease her out of her upset by giving her something else, something pleasurable to focus on, instead. With that thought in mind, he drew her out of the palace, and then took flight to the spot they'd gone to before, when he'd changed into his true form and they'd slept together so peacefully. He knew that just getting away from the palace would perk her up a little, and sure enough, when they touched down on the warm sand, she smiled; though it was still tinted with sadness, it was a great deal calmer, and for that, he was glad, because his wild blood was definitely screaming at him to eliminate what was making his beloved so unhappy.

He watched her closely as she slipped her geta off and dug her little toes into the sand, the salty breeze making her smile a little as it tugged at her hair and sent little strands sweeping back over her shoulders. The coolness of the air made her smile widen, and she felt much better for getting away from the stifling air in the palace. She glanced back over her shoulder at her husband, then back out over the waves, and sighed, her shoulders loosening as some of her tension drained.

“It's so beautiful here, and yet so peaceful. I'm surprised that no one has ever settled here. Is there any human habitation even close, I wonder?” she asked quietly; Touga barely even heard her over the surf and the breeze, and he knew she wasn't really speaking to him – he answered, though.

“No. There aren't any living beings larger than a few deer anywhere near here,” he said, still watching her now pensive form. “It is a beautiful area, but there really isn't any fresh water anywhere close by, and without that, no reason for any human village to rise in this area.”

A soft chuckle made him smile a little at her.

“I see,” she said. “I hadn't really thought about that. I suppose I was blinded by the beauty. Still, I'm glad that is the case, then, since humans would just ruin it if they built here.”

“A place doesn't need to be a good place to live to be worthy,” he agreed softly. “Sometimes, just being beautiful is enough. It eases my tension to come here – the peace it gives is priceless. Perhaps I will mark this area as mine, and make certain it is never despoiled. That way, when we need to get away and gain some perspective and peace for our souls, we can visit this place.”

She glanced at him again with a slight smile and hitched her hakama up above her knees to step into the oncoming wavelets. He watched her wiggle her tiny toes in the wet sand and smiled a little, in return, before stooping to remove his own boots and tabi. Standing back up, his hands went to his sash, and he untied it and removed his haori* and his yukata, leaving nothing but his hakama behind, riding low on his hips as his little wife caught his movements and blushed to see him so. He smiled again.

“Why don't you take off your hakama and chihaya and just keep on your yukata?” he asked. “Enjoy the cool air and the water without the excess cloth. There is no one here to see,” he teased as she blushed lightly.

Watching him disrobe and the enjoyment on his face, she could do little but agree, and within moments, she had joined him above the waterline and was stripping off her top layer with satisfaction. Once both were down to their underclothes, Touga caught his wife's little hand in his own and tugged her down towards the little wavelets again.

They spent some time just playing in the surf and splashing each other in the early afternoon sunlight; the cool feel of the water and the air a calming counterpoint to the warmth of the sun. After a little while, Touga swung his wife into his arms and carried her back up to their clothes as she giggled, and after having mokomoko curl up on the soft sand, he placed his slight burden down on the soft fur and watched her smile happily as she snuggled into the softness.

Izayoi smiled as she felt Touga's pelt caress her; holding her arms up to him, she silently begged her husband to come to her, and sighed contentedly when he did, wrapping his arms around her and smiling down into her face. She smiled sleepily back, and he chuckled at her. Rearranging their forms, he rolled to his side and pulled her back into his body.

“Sleep, my love. A nap sounds a good idea.”

She hummed at him drowsily and snuggled back into him; after that, there were no more sounds save the soft crash of the surf and the cawing of the gulls as they both lay there and let it all lull them to sleep.

Some time later, Izayoi slowly blinked open her eyes and yawned sleepily; with a relaxed smile, she snuffled into her husband's skin and inhaled his beloved scent. _I could be in a room with a hundred different people, and I could still pick out his scent,_ she sighed drowsily. After a moment, she lifted her head and looked around – early afternoon had given way to late afternoon, and she knew that it would soon be time to return to the palace for the evening meal.

She felt much calmer, however, and couldn't help but be grateful to her husband for his caring and his need to keep her happy – she had really needed this time away from everyone and all her terrible thoughts, as well. Her eyes softened with deep affection as she looked upon his still sleeping form. He always took such good care of her and was so careful of her thoughts and feelings, doing everything he could to keep her happy. It felt so good to know that she was totally safe with him, not just physically but emotionally, as well; he was her safe harbor in a world that had long ago gone crazy around her – from the very day she first fell down the magical well on the Higurashi shrine a far seven hundred years away in time.

Lovingly, she smoothed her hands over the pale perfection of his chest, her touch gentle and reverent, as was her expression. She loved him so much, and as he shifted beneath her, she leaned down and followed her hands with gentle, wet kisses, her eyes heavy-lidded as she gazed upon him with desire.

It didn't take but a few moments before her loving touch woke him from his own sleep, and Touga watched his little wife touch him so sweetly through heavy eyes. He wanted to touch her in return, but decided in that moment to lay back and let her explore for as long as he could stand it – she was obviously enjoying her exploration, and who was he to deny her that which she seemed to want so passionately?

Flicking her eyes up to meet his, she smoothed a soft hand across his abdominals, easily displayed by his low-lying hakama, taking note of every dip and line and running her tongue behind her hands as she tasted what she was touching. Her eyes fell closed as she savored his taste.

“You taste as good as you smell,” she said softly, barely more than a whisper.

He quivered just a little as her heated breath hit the damp flesh left behind by her tongue. “And what do I smell like?” he asked in the same soft tone as his hands came up finally to smooth over her back, leaving tingling waves of pleasure to follow his sweeping touch.

“Like nature, and pine, and everything that I love the most,” she returned, her voice still soft though her eyes now blazed with arousal. “No taste could ever please me as yours does.”

Unable to withstand her any further, Touga rolled them over, coming to rest perfectly between her spread thighs, and lowered his lips to hers to kiss her, something about the reverence she was showing towards him wrenching feelings of desperation from deep inside him.

He couldn't get enough of her, his touch only getting more and more passionate as her tongue willingly twined with his, then tasted his fangs, a shudder slipping down his spine as she did; it never failed to excite him when she did so, showing her attraction to a part of him that was so openly non-human, proving once again that she accepted him, loved him, whether he was human or not.

Suddenly needing her in much deeper ways, he twisted his hakama around until the opening was in the front, and then lifted her yukata just until she was uncovered. He smiled against her lips as she opened more to him and he settled into the cradle of her thighs with nothing but flesh to touch flesh between them.

Not even needing to test to see if she was ready for him as he could feel the heat and the damp against his turgid flesh, Touga positioned himself and thrust forward, easily sliding home and wresting a beautiful, low sound of pleasure from his desirous wife.

“I always want you so much, Izayoi,” he breathed against her lips as he settled into a swift, deep rhythm. He knew they didn't have much more time as the final meal of the day would be soon, and they would need to get back to the palace and clean up before it; but he also knew he wouldn't be satisfied by this tryst. No... he would want her again, and knew that they would be retiring soon after the meal to their rooms, where he would spend the rest of the night sating himself in his beloved's body.

Sating her reciprocal need for him.

And if his need of her caused his wife's morose thoughts to get lost in the maelstrom of their shared desire, then all to the better, as far as he was concerned.

~oOo~

The rest of the week passed quickly, as it always does to those that wish it would never pass, and before Izayoi knew it, it was the night before their departure, and she was suddenly coming unraveled. Barely able to keep her dignity before others, she retired to the family wing with her brother and Touga, waiting for her father to also join them.

She'd said her goodbyes to everyone in the palace that she personally cared for, including Mai, and tomorrow's waking notwithstanding, would not see her nursemaid for any length of time again. That had been hard enough, but saying goodbye to her beloved father and brother? The agony couldn't be soothed, and in the last few days she'd become nearly inconsolable, which of course greatly upset her husband.

He'd never fully realized the difficulties she would have in leaving her family behind, but he also wasn't as blinded to her full sadness as some might think, and as soon as they were all sequestered away together, with the excuse to Souichi that Hiraku was taking this evening to spend time with his daughter and her husband as they were leaving on the morrow for their home, Touga helped to calm what was really incipient hysteria with an offer of comfort.

“My love, do not fear! They are not lost to you forever, as you are thinking. Do not take on the future before it even arrives, my sweet. I promise, that as soon as we can get away, war or not, we will stop for a visit with your family, alright?”

Tear-drenched eyes met his. “Truly, Touga?” she asked from the circle of her father's arms, her voice a little hoarse from the storm of her weeping.

“Hai, Izayoi. You know I do not lie. I would not keep you from your family, and I am also fond of them, and will enjoy any time that we can get to visit. Since I am not dependent on normal modes of travel and can arrive here within a short time by orb, there is no reason that we cannot visit frequently.” He shook his head a little in frustration. “Of course, the next little while such chances to visit will be few and far between, Izayoi... but the war will not last long. I will not accept a war of attrition with the dragons of the North, dragging the lands into years-long chaos – I will break their invasion swiftly, and be done with it. And then we will come visit bringing tales of our victory to share with your family.”

Her weeping stopped, though there were still tears, and the rest of that final night was spent in fond reminisce of her younger years, and affectionate hugs between family members that would not be seeing each other for a while. By the time the two retired to their beds to prepare for the morrow and all that would happen during it, even Hiraku was having a hard time not crying, and he knew that in the silence of the night, once his beloved daughter was gone, he would also give way to tears as time swept his little girl away from him, and into a different life.

He knew that the pall that hung over the palace would be around for some time to come as they all tried to become used to a life without Izayoi in it. And though one would think it was no different than when she'd gone away to train at the shrine, they would be wrong – for when she'd gone off to the shrine, the knowledge had always been there to comfort that at some point, she'd be coming home to stay.

And though she'd still come for visits, the difference was that now, Setsuna was no longer home.

Home for the new Lady of the West, was the Western Citadel.

A place she had never seen.

~oOo~

The final goodbyes between Izayoi and her family were done before the court, and true to form, she kept her dignity, refusing to cry before anyone else. That had actually made it easier, and she silently thanked her father as she watched the Setsuna palace and all those standing on its steps to witness her departure fade away beneath her. She had at first not wanted the court to be present at such a personal moment, but her father had insisted, and now she had to admit she was glad for it.

She watched silently until Setsuna was no more than a dot on the horizon, and then slowly turned her face forward, holding tightly to her husbands arm with mokomoko wrapped around her to keep her warm. Kenji, traveling off to the side with her bags watched her carefully, and sighed, relieved, when she kept calm, and her aura remained stable.

Izayoi refused to look behind again for the entire trip, though she yearned for her home with every beat of her heart. But she had never been one to hide from what was to come, not even when she knew that it would be unpleasant.

And while she wanted to see her new home, and a part of her was definitely excited, a much larger part of her was worried and scared. Scared of the reception she was going to get in this new place filled with youkai... and scared of stepping out of place, causing embarrassment for Touga.

It wasn't long, really, before she could see that they were seemingly heading for a mountain, and she watched, curious and breathless, as the mountain got closer and closer...

When her eyes were finally able to see what they were heading for in all its glory, she couldn't help but gasp, Touga glancing down to see her reaction.

It was stunning.

Huge, built right into the mountain and seemingly hanging right over a precipice, the Western Citadel rose magnificent and proud above the clouds, and Izayoi suddenly felt very, very small.

Touga caught her eye and nodded solemnly towards the gleaming palace that was looming closer with every second.

“Welcome to your new home, my dear. Welcome to the Jewel of the West...”

“... KangetsuYamajiro.”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *KengetsuYamajiro-Castle of the Winter Moon
> 
> *Haori-I have looked up the style of clothing Rumiko Takahashi drew Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho with, and could not find anything that looked exactly the same, but I did note this-both of her characters are drawn with two layers, an under yukata, and an overcoat. I know that many people have called their clothing suikan, but when I looked that up, I found a page that had pictures and descriptions of every kind of suikan around, and none of them look like what the two are pictured wearing in the least, nor do any of them look like Inuyasha's outfit, which is also composed of only two layers. The thing with suikan is that they all consist of MANY layers, the least I counted being five layers. So, while haori did not look exactly like what they wore, either, it was close, and at least from what I could find, is worn with two layers, the yukata, and haori itself, so that's what I'm choosing to call it.
> 
> And the first part of Splinter'd Realities is officially finished! Part two, A Song of War, opens up with Izayoi facing her new role as Western Lady, even before those that look upon her with derision, and also remembering more of her past. 
> 
> This story tied for Second Best Drama at the FA last term! Thank you to all the readers and those who nominated and voted!


	25. First Skirmishes

 

**Part II**

  **A Song of War**

**Chapter 24: First Skirmishes**

Izayoi watched, uneasy, as they drew closer to the huge palace, actually surprised to see that the main citadel hovered almost warningly over what looked like a small city. It was huge, and placed as it was atop the mountain, there was only one way to reach it besides flight, and that was a wide switchback trail that led to the entrance to the valley, in which there was a huge gate with the city behind, and then through the city to the huge and daunting gates in the hei. The citadel and it's companion city took up the entire valley that it sat in, and was surrounded on all sides by straight cliffs that led to the mountain's top, save for one side that was a drop of several thousand feet down. The entrance to the place was the only road in or out and was hemmed on one side by sheer cliffs, just like the rest of the city, and the other by a terrifying drop, as well, though that was walled on the city side to provide additional protection.

It was easy to see that such a place would be almost impossible to ever invade or destroy, unless by air. It was a high, puissant city, with its higher reaches surrounded by the clouds that hid the top of the mountain from sight.

Unusually, for most hei walls were even, one side of this particular yamajiro, the side facing the sheer drop, had a much higher wall than the rest of the hei, and it was made of a strange stone she couldn't quite place that glittered slightly in the sunlight. It looked as though the roof of the palace was made of the same glittering stone, shaped into tiles

“You said it's called Kangetsu? Winter moon?” At Touga's nod, she finished, “Why?”

“For two reasons. I'm sure you can easily see that it took many centuries for this place to be finished, ne? When it was finally ready for initial occupancy, it was Mid-winter, and the moon that night was uncommonly large and bright. Also, that odd-colored retaining wall on the side with the drop, and the roof tiles? When the full moon shines next, I will take you for a short flight, and show you the other reason for its name. The stone that was used glows in a most beautiful manner when hit by moonlight, and of course, is at its best when the moon is full and bright,” he replied in answer to her question. “And especially the high, cold moonlight of winter.”

“Oh,” she breathed, her imagination supplying her with a glimpse of what it might look like, and she had to admit, she would love to see it. Still...

Touga had not missed the fear and uncertainty in his little wife's voice, and he tightened his grip on her as they came in to land. With his other hand, he motioned for Kenji to move closer, and said, “Fear not, my little love, for I will not allow you to be harmed, and you know this. And while there are some, like Sesshoumaru, who will be less than happy to meet you, there are others that will be merely curious, and at least a few that will even be welcoming. I know it is much to shoulder, but you will soon come to love it here, I promise.” He glanced down to see who had gathered, and said, “But for now, stay close to me.”

He could see Sesshoumaru standing before the few that had gathered on the steps, his eyes hard and cold, and Touga tensed, his own eyes narrowing and filling with warning as they clashed with his. He landed softly, letting his cloud dissipate and making sure that Izayoi had gained her balance fully before he let her go. Knowing that there was no way this was going to be overly pleasant, he immediately ordered everyone but Kenji and Sesshoumaru from the entrance, and then softly asked his little wife to put up a sound proof barrier.

As soon as she did so, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, silver hair swinging behind him as he approached his sire and the human female he had dared to wed and bring into their midst. As prejudiced as he was, even he could not deny her beauty, but that mattered little to him when the females of his race were all beautiful.

He came to a halt before his father and the female, surprised to find that the stench he had expected did not materialize. Instead, her scent was soft, singing of sakura and touched by several motes of things even his nose could not quite place. Still, she was human and therefore unworthy – beautiful and sweet-smelling or not.

“Father,” he acknowledged coldly, refusing to look any further at the female standing at his side.

“Sesshoumaru,” Touga returned. “As I'm sure you can gather, this is Izayoi, hime of Setsuna, and now my wife. You will treat her respectfully,” he said, his tone hard and full of warning.

The younger inu scoffed. “You may have seen fit to low-” he was cut off by his father's heavy youki pressing down on him as his eyes narrowed and faded into crimson.

“Silence!” he snarled, ready to rip out his own son's throat for one long, dangerous moment as Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide in surprise.

A gentle hand lit upon his arm and pulled his attention from his son, his youki softening in response to her. “It's okay, Touga,” her sweet voice said calmly. “Let him speak his mind. His words may be spiteful, but they cannot hurt me and should mean little to either of us.”

In the moment that she had seen the youkai Sesshoumaru, she had been hit with more memories of her life as Kagome, and realized that she had known this deadly youkai. He had been an opponent of Inuyasha, though she couldn't quite remember why, as her memories of him were still foggy and unclear. But she could certainly remember that he had hated humans, even in the distant future. It was a shock to her system to come into direct contact with someone she actually remembered from Kagome's life, and she had a hell of a time hiding her reaction, though she managed. He was much younger than she remembered him, but it did not change the fact that she did, indeed, know him, as Kagome. She would have to tell Touga of this matter later – when they had a moment alone. But she hadn't allowed herself as Kagome to be intimidated by this youkai, and she wasn't going to now as Izayoi.

Touga sighed at his wife's words; casting a speaking glance of warning at his son, he released his youki's hold on the boy's throat and waited to see what the brat would say.

“Mind your own business, and learn who you speak to, wench. I am above you, and you will address me with respect, for I am not like my father, and will not tolerate you thinking you are my equal,” he hissed icily the moment he could, his eyes colder than any winter storm Izayoi had ever lived through, despite his somewhat raw throat from his father's momentary hold on it.

“Respect,” she said musingly, looking him over thoughtfully, her memories of the future, and what was happening now clashing fiercely within her. After a moment, she straightened and said, “Yamatakakigayuenitattokarazu.*1 Just because you are my Lord's son, does not mean you are worthy of true respect – or any respect, for that matter. For that, you must prove _yourself,_ not rest on the laurels of whose son you are or what name you carry. When you have proved that _you_ are worthy of it, then I will give you my respect – but not before. But just a tip – respect is something that needs to be reciprocal to be worth anything. If you cannot respect me, then I cannot truly respect you.”

 _A mountain is not to be honoured just because it is high?*1_ Touga wanted to laugh at what his little wife had just said to his overly proud son. He couldn't believe the nerve she'd shown, but she was right – Sesshoumaru had not earned her respect, and she wasn't one to blindly accept abuse and then bow to the one who had abused her.

He could see the fight in his son's eyes – he wanted to attack her, to kill her, and it was clear that he was having to exert more control over himself than he ever had before to keep his hands to himself. Almost certain that the boy wouldn't dare, still, he allowed his own youki to build up, letting Sesshoumaru know that if he tried, he wouldn't succeed, and would only end up in a world of hurt for his attempt.

“I will never respect a weak human!” he growled angrily, his eyes flashing red with temper.

Not expecting for Izayoi to respond with a show of force, as that was not normally her personality, Touga swung his gaze towards her as her aura suddenly flared brightly, building into a blinding corona around her – one that did nothing to him but tingle in a most delicious way – but that he could see was definitely _not_ having the same effect on his son from the way the boy's eyes widened once again, and he winced.

As Sesshoumaru unwillingly flinched back from the massive purification power that had suddenly encased the female's form, Izayoi locked gazes with him and said coldly, “Weak is one thing that you will find I am not, son of the Taisho. If you think that I am, then you will find out the hard way just how wrong you are. Do not challenge me.” Her eyes flashed silver, and then returned to their normal blue, and she pulled her aura back in, the wind that had surrounded her as her power played around her settling down, and she smiled sweetly at the now growling inuyoukai. “Now, if we are done wasting my Lord's time, perhaps we may continue on and allow him to do what must be done? Or do you instead wish to waste more time with pointless and boring shows of power?”

“Drop your barrier, my love,” Touga said, speaking right over his son and ignoring his growls. “You are right, and there is much to be done.” He glanced at Sesshoumaru. “Be quiet, and follow. And if you feel the need to beat your chest and boast of your strength like a first century whelp trying to intimidate other children, then do it later, on your own time. For now, you will remain silent.”

Thus chastised, Sesshoumaru stiffened, a wave of anger sweeping over him at being spoken to in such a manner, and in front of a human, no less! But knowing that to speak now would only anger his sire more, he stayed silent, a deadly glare in his eyes for the woman whose fault he felt it was. He actually found himself hoping that the bitch would get herself killed in the coming war. Many beings would die in the coming weeks, so why not her, as well?

It would be a perfect solution to ridding their family of the human taint his sire had been determined to introduce to it, and he could only hope that things worked out so fortuitously for him. But if the wench thought that she could hide behind his father, and thus bait him without consequence, then she had best think again. If she spoke to him so disrespectfully even once more, he would attack her, and then take the pain his father would undoubtedly heap on him with satisfaction for teaching the bitch her place, despite the price he would pay in harm to himself.

Izayoi could feel the hatred literally oozing from her husband's son, and wondered how such a wonderful male as Touga could have sired one like Sesshoumaru. Though his name should have given her warning, still, it spoke of his aristocratic heritage, and his status as the perfect assassin, the perfect killer. It didn't speak of his attitude of hatred and contempt. And it was too bad he was that way, because he was almost as beautiful to look upon as his sire. She sighed inwardly and fell into step at her husband's shoulder as he sent Kenji off with her belongings with orders to join them in his study as soon as he was finished delivering her things to Touga's suite of rooms, ignoring the glare from Sesshoumaru when she didn't fall to walk behind him as he walked at his father's other shoulder. But that was one thing she refused to do – she was not going to subordinate herself to him; she would only submit to her husband's power, and no one elses.

Determined to ignore Sesshoumaru completely, she watched quietly as Touga led them through endless halls, through different wings and beautiful rooms, and even up several floors. She couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the place, and ruefully knew that she was going to need a guide to find her way around for probably a year or more. _Good thing Kenji's with me._ She couldn't help but be highly aware of the reactions of those they passed, and though she was used to being watched, as all royals were, it was still a little unnerving, knowing that many of those watching would dislike her just because she was human.

But in this, as in everything else, her husband was aware of what she was feeling at the sideways looks and even outright glares she was receiving, and she felt him elevate his youki and wrap it around her, protecting her and warning all those that would think to threaten her that she was under his protection and that if they wanted to maintain their status among the living, they would leave her alone.

Finally, after making their way through what seemed like it just had to be half the fortress, they entered a room, one that looked much like her father's study in the Summer Palace except it was larger, and Touga moved around behind the heavy wood desk to take a seat on the thick cushion. He reached over to his side and looked through the pile of cushions settled there, then chose a nice, soft, fluffy one; setting it beside him, he smiled up at his little wife and motioned for her to take a seat.

“Come, my dear, sit near me while I take care of calling an assembly of the court so that I may introduce you,” he flashed a smile at her and then called for his assistant with a flick of his wrist, who had been awaiting his Lord's arrival at his own small desk on the other end of the room, to attend him.

The male, silver haired and golden eyed just like Touga and Sesshoumaru, approached his Lord, easily taking note of the heir's temper – and the human reason for it in the beautiful female sitting next to his Lord. But why would Touga-sama have a human female, a miko, from the look of her clothing, though they weren't the traditional colors, and were also much richer looking, sitting so near him, and be treating her so familiarly and... proprietorially?

He bowed to Touga, keeping his eyes respectfully lowered, and awaited his will.

“Shiisaa,* you will call an assembly of the court. But as well as the full court, the head of the servants will also attend,” Touga ordered. “I have an announcement to make, and I wish all the denizens of the palace and the city below to learn the news as soon as possible, so-” he reached for his ink and quill, and took up a new piece of parchment and began to write upon it, “-once I am done writing this up, I wish you to make several copies and have them posted here and in the city below, as well.” He wrote quickly, but beautifully, and after several moments, handed the announcement to his assistant after signing it with a crisp sigil.

Just then, a knock came at the door, and Touga called for Kenji to enter. As soon as he did, he motioned him forward. “Kenji, you already know your duties as assistant and bodyguard to my Lady-” he ignored the gasp from his assistant, who had just read through the proclamation and realized who Izayoi was just as he said it aloud, “-and I trust that your sister is already in place and awaiting her new mistress?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Kenji replied, “Nami is ready to attend Izayoi-sama, and has chosen a personal maid for my Lady herself, one she knows and trusts and she has already briefed her on who her new mistress is to be. At this moment, she is directing the servants to bring in several tansu for my Lady's belongings and will have her things unpacked and put away in short order. Should I send a servant to her and have her attend us now for this court appearance?”

Touga thought about it, then nodded. The more trustworthy people he could have in place around his wife, the better. “Yes, do that.” He stopped and eyed his assistant, who was now busily copying his proclamation, and said, “Sesshoumaru, since Shiisaa is busy, you will call the assembly, and I want everyone in the audience hall in half a candlemark. You are not to say why the assembly is being called, but make sure the head of servants is there, as well, for I wish her to know of her new Lady immediately.”

Sesshoumaru bowed icily without saying a word and with his face absolutely frozen, then turned on his heel and left the room, taking his heavy and angry youki with him, at which point Touga grimaced. “That boy is such a trial sometimes with his terrible attitude.”

He turned to look at his wife as she spoke up. “If I may... where did he get such hatred of humans from? It was certainly not from you.” She remembered wondering the same in her life as Kagome.

He sighed. “I'm not sure, to be honest. I've spent literally years trying to break him of this hatred, but to no avail. I am sorry for the unpleasantness that he is subjecting you to, my love, especially as this is now also your home,” he finished regretfully.

“Well, I won't lie, it is unpleasant, but I'll just have to deal with it,” she smiled. “After all, no one is liked by everyone, and you certainly can't please everyone all of the time. I will simply focus on other things.”

Touga returned her smile. “That's the spirit, Izayoi. And I have the feeling that if anyone can turn Sesshoumaru on his ear, it will be you. I must confess, I look forward to seeing you put the boy in his place some more, as you did earlier. I had to laugh when you said what you did to him – I doubt anyone has ever spoken so to him besides me in his entire life. But it will be good for him, for he must learn that he is not a god, and not better than anyone else, either, despite his power.”

Shiisaa listened carefully to the banter between his Lord and his Lady wife as he dutifully copied his Lord's words, surprised to see the easiness between them. It was apparent to him now that this was what his Lord had spent his summer doing – courting and then wedding a female. He looked over his Lord's words once more. Hime of Setsuna, eh? And apparently, a priestess – his eyes had widened considerably when he'd realized her claimed status, though he didn't feel much power from her, he figured she was merely hiding it – but with the situation the way it was at the moment, with Ryokotsussei and the war that was coming, he was pretty sure he knew why his Lord had chosen just such a female as his wife.

But unlike what he would have thought, that his Lord had sacrificed himself to ally with such a woman for his people and his land's sakes, it was clear from the expression on his Lord's face and the way his youki and her reiki were twining together that this union was no sacrifice for his Lord. He had to admit, the woman was quite comely and her scent oddly pleasing, and it seemed plain to him that the little hime had stolen his Lord's heart. Normally, such a wedding would be cause to throw the entire citadel into an uproar, and it never would have been allowed to stand without challenge. But his Lord was wily and knew that while there would still be those who would be angry and not like what he'd done in wedding a human, with the war to come, and the fact that they now had a weapon that the dragons could not fight, it would mostly be tolerated and the fact that he held feelings for his little wife would just be shrugged off by many in the court as a lucky break for one who was willing to sacrifice himself for his people and wed himself to a human.

Still, there would be those, mostly females, that would be unbearably angry that a human female would sit at Touga-sama's side as Lady of the West, and would try various nefarious schemes to be rid of her. He could name a few females offhand that would be very angry, and thought that perhaps he should speak up with his concerns to his Lord, as was his duty.

As he finished off the last needed official copy, he stood and strode to his Lord's desk, then handed the copies over for inspection and the official sigil, and while he waited, well aware of the new Lady's interested gaze, he said, “My Lord, if I may have a moment of your time?” and bowed as Touga looked up at him questioningly. “The thought came to me that perhaps it would be wise to put spies to watching Chiaki, Yukie, Rika, and Teruko. You know they will not take the news of your marriage well - neither will their fathers.”

Touga cocked a brow, but then frowned as he thought about it. After a moment, he slowly said, “You are correct that this news will not please them. Set some of Myouga's kin on them, for slipping another female into their circle won't work. It will have to be the silent spies. Bring anything they find to me, immediately, night or day, it does not matter. It should not be necessary to say that my wife's safety is of the highest priority.”

Both males turned to look at Izayoi as she laughed ruefully, shaking her head. “This reminds me of what happened at home,” she said, still chuckling. “It seems that I will have to spend my days looking out for those who hate me for being human, and those who hate me for being not just human, but your wife, as well. Though I suppose I can understand, after all, you are all that is most beautiful, caring, loyal, and intelligent – who would not want you?”

At that, Touga's expression turned, and he said dourly, “It is not me that they truly want, my dear, it is the position as Lady of the West.”

She shook her head. “You underestimate your effect on us poor females, Touga. While I have no doubt you are correct, and they would love to hold said title, I don't believe that's _all_ they want. Not for a minute,” she said wryly.

“Well, be that as it may, little wife, the position is already taken and I am quite happy that it is so. But enough banter-” he looked up, his expression tightening, “it is time to head to the audience hall so that we may be in place in good time.” He stood and offered his hand to her, helping her to her feet, and then the group headed from the room, Shiisaa at the back carrying the now signed proclamations so that they could be distributed to the appropriate places as soon as the assembly was over.

He watched closely as Izayoi walked just behind her husband's left shoulder, with Kenji taking up a position immediately behind her. It was clear from the kitsune's actions that he was being very careful with the hime's safety – and not just because Touga had assigned him as her bodyguard. It was obvious that he was fond of her, if that smile was anything to go by. She must be the person Kenji had been assigned to when he'd disappeared from the court here, which meant he'd been with the girl for several years, now. So... that meant that Touga had been grooming her for her place here for at least that long.

 _He has always played things deep, with one plan on top of another and another behind that, just in case. And that is why he has never been defeated,_ Shiisaa thought with satisfaction. _Neither will he allow his lands to fall to that damn dragon. For that reason I will follow him into hell, and I wouldn't care if he chose to marry a_ _thousand_ _human women and brought them all here to live – though with the way he looked upon her, and she returned it, I doubt he will ever look towards another. He is a typical youkai in the matter of marriage, and I bet he will be more jealous of his wife than most youkai even are. I would pity anyone who dared to look upon her with desire – and even here, in a place of youkai, there are those who would._

His musings came to a halt when they arrived before the Lord's doors into the huge audience hall, only to find several people waiting for them. Nami was there, as well as Sesshoumaru and the Southern Heiress, Kajiko, who was looking curious to see this female that the Western Lord had married. Arata also stood to the side, knowing exactly what his friend and liege had been up to this summer and eager to see the coming backlash over it – as well as get a look at the female his Lord had chosen.

Kenji motioned for his sister to attend them, but instead of introducing her and Izayoi immediately, he simply murmured that he would take care of that after the assembly was over, and had Nami walk by his side so that Izayoi's back was protected. Nami nodded, though she cast a small smile at her new Lady as she took her position, one that put Izayoi in mind of the many such smiles she'd received from Kenji, and that put her at ease – here was one person that had no hatred for her, as all she sensed from the female was curiosity and a hopeful friendliness. She smiled brilliantly back, and Nami blinked several times, before her own smile widened. Kenji couldn't help the inward grin at watching yet another person fall to Izayoi's beautiful, open smile. He was positive that his sister and Izayoi would soon become inseparable, and that meant that he would also get to spend a great deal of his time with his sister, a very welcome thing.

Arata also joined the procession, falling back to walk near Shiisaa, and wondered what the scrolls rolled in his hands were, though he could guess. Their Lord would wish to get the word out of his marriage quickly.

Touga strode into the audience hall commandingly, his aura radiating his full power and authority as a warning to any and all gathered that he was there as their Lord, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone challenging that authority. Izayoi was rather taken aback; in all the time that he'd spent with her at her home he'd kept his aura mostly subdued, and she'd had no idea that he carried so much terrible power. It literally radiated out from him in waves, and the little she could see of the room, surrounded as she was by those so much taller than herself, showed the youkai gathered there all submitting to him, pulling in their own auras. Even Sesshoumaru did so, not daring to truly challenge his father when confronted by the shimmering truth of the immense power he wielded so effortlessly. As strong as she could feel that the son was, he was nowhere near the stature of his father – and he knew it.

 _He hates that fact, too,_ she thought, able to feel the anger within the younger male. She wondered why he was so angry, and wishing he could challenge his father, which anyone could read in him if they paid attention.

She set her thoughts aside as they reached the dais at the head of the room and everyone took their appointed places, Touga motioning for her to sit at his shoulder in the same position she had walked behind him, Sesshoumaru taking his place at his father's other side. Kenji and his sister, who she still did not have a name for, quickly settled behind her, and the others settled behind them on the huge dais. She could feel all eyes turn to her as she moved to sit at her place near her Lord and her small form was brought to light, and the sudden keen edge of danger had her fighting to keep her reiki subdued, letting Touga's youki expand to protect her from any chance of attack.

At precisely one half candle-mark, Touga stood and flared his youki even higher, and Izayoi's mind almost numbed at the power he was displaying. Everyone in the audience hall, from those on the dais, to those in the audience themselves, bowed before the alpha, Izayoi following their lead, already knowing about this from her lessons with Kenji. When Touga stood to address the room and flared his aura in such a way, he was demanding submission, and only one who was wishing to challenge him would refuse to submit. She didn't miss that Sesshoumaru paused a split second before doing the same... as though he wished to challenge his father, yet knew that he could not.

When Touga scaled back his aura of power just a little and finally began to speak, everyone sat back up to listen to what he had to say, the sense of breathless anticipation in the room so strong that even a person with no sensitivity could have felt it.

“I have called this assembly to notify the court and my council that I have taken a wife.” Ignoring the deadly and shocked silence, Touga held out his hand to his side for Izayoi to take, and she accepted his hand, standing at his side with her spine straight and her chin up, not letting anyone see her nervousness in any manner; had she but known it, she was even hiding it from those who could usually scent such things. “This is Izayoi-hime of the house of Setsuna, my bride, and a priestess of great strength, as well.” Shocked gasps and growls could be heard throughout the room, but Touga flared his aura again, and silence fell once more. “Make no mistake – to attack her in any way is to buy your own death, for I will not wait to spill the blood of any who thinks to take away what is mine,” he growled loudly, his eyes flashing redly for all to see.

“My Lord, I must protest!” came a loud shout, and a tall youkai stood, outrage literally spilling from him. “You would not only bring a weak ningen into our midst, but a priestess? And even worse, as your bride, expecting us all to bow to her as Lady of the West?! _Have you lost your mind?!”_

“I have not lost my mind, *Hisashi,” Touga snarled, “but you are about to lose your head. Do you think to challenge me?”

“No, my Lord! But... but a _human_ , and a priestess? _Why?!_ ” the male cried, obviously highly upset over this matter.

“There are several reasons for my choice, Hisashi, and most are between my wife and I. I have another reason, a less private reason, however, one that all of you will see soon enough. But _I_ am Lord here, and I will not be questioned in my own realm. If any of you do not like what I have done, then go swear loyalty to the damn dragon and remove yourself from my lands, or challenge me now and have done with it!” he shot back, his voice icy cold and deadly in the extreme. The shouts, hisses, snarls, growls, and anger apparent in the room instantly ceased, and a dangerous silence fell as the snick of Tessaiga being thumbed from its sheath echoed loudly around the cavernous room, Touga's youki rising to hitherto unseen heights. Once again, everyone instantly submitted, including the now trembling Hisashi, and not one person said another word.

“Every last one of you had best remember my warning, because should any attempt to harm what is mine I will not stop until you are _all_ no more than a smear on the landscape.” Touga's expression tightened, and he laid a terrifying gaze on a female youkai that was near the front of the room, blatant anger in her eyes. “And should any female get the idea to harm my Lady, thinking that they will gain her title as Lady of the West, then be warned now – I will have no mercy on any scheming bitch. If you attempt anything, you _will_ die,” he finished, warning thick in his still cold but now dangerously soft voice. “And your death will be most... unpleasant.”

Izayoi watched closely the female he was blatantly warning – the one who was holding his gaze with defiant, angry eyes. _So... here is one that I will have to take great care to watch out for. Obviously, she had hoped to gain him for herself._

A vicious smile swept across the female's face. “Is this bride of yours unable to speak for herself, then?” she asked cattily. “All we have heard so far is you threatening death to any that thinks to try their hand against her. She is human. How long do you think she will last here in the courts if she cannot even speak for herself? Is she so afraid that her voice chokes in her throat to be faced with those so far above her?”

Izayoi put a hand atop Touga's as his claws began to glow green, her soft touch instantly calming the poison. She stared at the female coolly, her eyes opaque – and then she returned the dangerous smile with one of her own. “I fear many things, but you are not one of them,” she said, her voice calm and clear, easily heard by everyone in the room, causing the female's eyes to narrow and her smile to fade. “And I do not see anyone here that is above me, save my Lord Husband. Make no mistake – I will never submit to any but him.”

She was very aware of the hiss that came from behind her, and knew without a doubt that it came from Sesshoumaru. She ignored it to continue holding the female's cold eyes. After several long seconds, the female looked away, her spite flaring around her, but unable to hold Izayoi's steady gaze any longer.

“Do any of you have anything further to say?” Touga snapped out, his eyes narrowed, but when he was met with silence, he motioned for the head of the household servants to attend him, and when the female approached and bowed, he said, “You have heard my announcement this day. As of tomorrow, you will begin to report to my Lady for two hours every day to acquaint her with the running of the palace. You will show her every respect, is that clear?” The female bowed again, and stepped back to her place.

He looked out over the assembled courtiers and females slowly, taking the time to meet every set of eyes that dared to look directly at him with a challenging expression in his own that caused every pair that had dared to drop, and once he was satisfied, he said, “The full council will meet after the midday meal. This assembly is dismissed.”

As the noise level rose to the accompaniment of all those gathered leaving the room, Touga placed his hand over his wife's on his arm and smiled down at her; though it was still tight with tension, she could see the proud light in his eyes, and blushed. “You have done me proud, Izayoi. I could not be any more pleased with how you handled Teruko* than if you had been born here and dealt with these importunate bitches all your life.”

She looked back at him thoughtfully, then glanced to where the female had sat, before looking back at her husband. “Teruko, eh?” she hummed. “An ardent candidate for Lady of the West, it seems, and not liking the fact that the position is no longer open. Well, at least enemy number one has been identified for me.”

Touga scowled. “As I said, importunate bitches.” After a moment, his expression lightened, and he squeezed her hand before letting go and beckoning her to follow him. “Come, my dear – I will show you to our rooms, so that you can become acquainted with them before the meal.” He glanced over his shoulder, dismissing everyone else save Kenji and his sister, who still had yet to be formally introduced to her new mistress. Touga would allow Kenji to take care of that once in their quarters, but for now, he walked out of the room with his wife in tow, her protectors behind her, fully aware of every eye that was plastered to them as they moved through the halls.

He could hear the talk, spreading through the citadel like wildfire, almost sweeping them along in its wake as whispering followed them through the corridors and halls. He carefully examined the bond with his wife, and his pleasure in her, his pride, threatened to overflow his control as he took in her emotions. Yes, there was a little nervousness – but not much, instead, there was much more curiosity, followed by some caution – and she kept her chin up, not allowing anyone to intimidate her, those who tried as they moved past getting their stares returned in full measure.

In that instant, he knew once and for all that his belief in her had been well placed. She was more than able to withstand this place, and deal with his court and people without breaking or faltering. He could feel his ever-present want for her flare up in needful agony, gripping him with vicious claws at the fierce pleasure he felt in his little female and her unbreakable spirit. She was ever so perfect a match for him...

He fought back the need with all of his control, as now was not really the time, but it was apparent that his desire had been scented by those in the halls they passed through, and more shockwaves followed in their wake as his people began to realize that this was not a cold political alliance... at all.

Their Lord fiercely _wanted_ this little human female that followed so trustingly along behind him with no fear in her scent.

And it made them all wonder...

Did she have no fear because of his power...

Or her own?

Just how powerful _was_ this tiny woman, clearly just over the cusp of adulthood and yet already so seemingly fearless?

For Kenji, following behind his charge, it was a clear vindication of his belief that she would be able to handle the challenge of being Lady here. His eyes also sparked with pride at her unbowed spine, despite the tension following them from all those they passed. And his sister was getting a very good feel for her new Lady, as well, as she walked behind the tiny woman that actually seemed so tall. For a single human surrounded by hundreds of youkai to show no fear whatsoever was unheard of. And especially a priestess? Even Midoriko, for all her power, had been unable to be so calm when surrounded by so much youki.

Nami was impressed, and she couldn't deny it. Now she understood what her brother had been doing for the last several years, and why his letters to her had been so glowing when speaking of this girl. He had been grooming her for just this position – which also told her what her Lord had been up to. She wasn't sure why yet, but she knew eventually she'd figure it out or just find out, so she could put aside that aspect of things and simply watch her new mistress.

Touga slowed, finally nearing his quarters, which were several floors up from his study and the audience hall; he turned and smiled at his wife, motioning for her to step up and grasp his hand. “We have arrived, my love. These are our rooms,” he came to a halt and gestured at the hand painted shoji before her with a proud smile.

Izayoi's eyebrow rose into her bangs as she took in the doors to the rooms she would now share with her husband. Unlike most shoji, these were much larger, making for a bigger entrance, and they were... much sturdier. She looked up at him questioningly, and his smile widened, knowing what she was wondering.

“They are reinforced magically.” He tapped a clawed hand against the doors, and the paper of the door may as well have been heavy wood or metal for all the give it had to her surprised eyes. She nodded after a moment, though, understanding the need.

“I see,” she said. Her eyes changed, then, glowing, becoming almost eerily blended with Kagome in that moment, had Touga known it, as she said, “You've changed the structure of the paper into something much different... almost like making glass that is as hard as steel,” the fading glow carrying her words to those before the doors.

He blinked, and Kenji stiffened, hearing in her voice the difference – she was remembering things from the future she knew...

“Is that possible, in the world you came from?” Touga asked, seeing the same question on Kenji's face. At her questioning glance, he added, “Making glass as hard as steel?”

She tilted her head and thought about that. “Well... almost. You know of guns, as they already exist in this time. In that future time, they are much more powerful – some as large as a horse, and some as small as my hand. But they are deadly accurate, not like the clumsy weapons that exist now. And there is glass that can withstand a direct hit from the expended shot. It is called bullet-proof glass.”

While Touga and Kenji looked fascinated, Nami looked stunned and confused, not sure what to make of what she was saying. _Another... time? The future? What does my Lord mean, the world she came from? Is he saying that she is... from the... future?! s_ he thought incredulously, suddenly feeling uneasy, as though her feet had been pulled from beneath her. Just who was the woman her Lord had chosen as his wife?

Kenji caught sight of his sister's face, and shook his head sympathetically. It was a great deal to take in, after all – to meet face to face a woman who had been born in the future, and brought back in time to this place. He could literally feel the confusion and uneasiness coming from her, as could Touga; casting a serious look in her direction, he slid the doors into the room open and motioned them all inside.

“Worry not, Nami – the questions I can see in your eyes will be answered momentarily. But first I would show my Lady our rooms.”

Nami nodded slightly, breathing deeply and pushing aside her uneasiness. Despite her questions, she sensed nothing but goodwill from the small woman in front of her, so she simply stepped into the doors behind her brother and the others, and closed them after the group, Touga's barriers closing at the same time behind them.

Izayoi looked around the huge room that the doors opened into – a sitting room, several shelves with stands obviously meant for his swords lining the walls, along with a special stand for his very intimidating armor. There were scenes of the citadel during winter, and ones during the rather short spring and summer weather painted on the walls at varying intervals. At this height, the weather never really warmed up that much, the highs never reaching above what she would recognize as 18.3 degrees celsius* in Kagome's era. But what caught her immediate attention was a huge portrait, much larger than most Japanese paintings of this type tended to be... of her father, her brother... and even her mother. She gasped, tears instantly flooding her eyes as she ignored everything else to go to it.

Touga watched with a soft smile as she stared up at her family, glad that he'd thought of having Kenji do this piece for her. He was quite skilled, able to take and copy the painting of her mother, take Izayoi's small form from it, and add her father and brother in behind, instead, that way making it look as though a single portrait of them had been done.

Tears gathering in her eyes she stared up at it with a smile. Even though she'd seen her brother and father just that morning, still, seeing them there before her somehow eased her well-hidden discomfort, allowing her to relax just that much more. A sob burst from her, and she put a hand over her mouth, then looked over at her husband.

“Thank you, Touga,” she managed to get out around her choked throat. “I was already missing them. But... how did you...?”

“Kenji,” he said, and Izayoi switched her gaze to her also smiling friend with gratitude.

“You... it's beautiful, Kenji. Thank you so much!” she said, once more turning to look up at it.

Nami also looked it over, noting the beauty of the woman in it, and that her new Lady looked greatly like her. She looked over and nudged her brother, and then tilted her head in Izayoi's direction.

He nodded, tugging on her elbow to guide her closer to their Lady. “My Lady,” he said, his eyes understanding, “this is my sister, Nami. She is to be a Lady in waiting for you.”

Izayoi took one last look at the portrait and then turned to look at the beautiful woman standing before her. Nami was taller than she by a good three inches, with almost mahogany colored hair, deep, forest green eyes, and pale, smooth skin. She inclined her head and smiled again. “Nami-san,” she greeted. “I am most happy to meet you.”

Nami bowed and reciprocated the greeting, then stood. She gestured at the painting. “Your family?” she asked, looking the men in the picture closely. Both were quite handsome, though the older held a tired look deep in his eyes that her brother had captured quite clearly. The younger male, though... she was surprised. He was _very_ handsome – and that was the first time she'd really thought something like that over a human male. It was clear that her Lady's entire family was blessed with good looks, but it had reached a new height in Izayoi. Nami considered her Lady for a moment, and could honestly say there was no one really any more beautiful than she even amongst the youkai. But her eyes... they were not normal for a human denizen of this land.

“It is clear that your whole family was blessed with comely looks, my Lady, but I can't help but wonder, well...” she gestured at the painting, “their eyes... are not like yours,” she finally said, though it was actually a question, and Izayoi knew it.

Touga stepped in. “That is just a part of who she is – what marks her as different than any other human alive. Come, sit, we can talk this out now, before it is time for the mid-day meal,” he pointed to the cushions, and they all moved to sit down, Izayoi sinking down next to her husband with a small smile in his direction. He caught Nami's eye. “You wonder, do you not? About what you heard at the door?” he asked knowingly.

Nami inclined her head respectfully. “Hai, my Lord.”

“I will let her tell you, then, for it is her story to tell,” he responded, nodding down at his little wife's questioning look.

She nodded back, then drew a breath, and let it out, an almost helpless little laugh breaking free from her. She sighed wryly. “It is such a task to always be telling this tale. I was... am... Kagome. Because of the Shikon no Tama, I was taken from my home, seven hundred years in the future-” she paused at Nami's sharp gasp and widened eyes, “-and sent back five hundred years in time. You see... Kagome... _I_ was born with the Shikon no Tama inside me, and it was ripped from my side and then shattered in a time that would be about two hundred years from now. That is an entire story in itself, but suffice it to say, that though I, with help, succeeded in making the jewel whole again, I failed to find the wish that the Kami wanted in order to destroy it. So... I was sent here, to become Izayoi, and given one last chance to find the right wish to destroy that evil bauble.”

At mention of the Shikon no Tama, let alone the fact that she had been born with it inside her body, Nami had stiffened so much that Izayoi almost winced for her – that had to have hurt.

“The Shikon no Tama?” she asked carefully, as though unable to believe her ears. While she did not know of Touga's guardianship of the jewel, she wasn't entirely blind, and had suspected that the reason that the dragons were looking in the West so hard, was for it – and that her Lord had perhaps hidden it.

Izayoi nodded. “Hai.”

Nami stared at her for a moment, then turned to look at her Lord. “So... what does this mean?”

“It means that if she can figure out the correct wish to rid us of that evil thing, we will no longer have to fear others, like that bastard Ryokotsussei, getting their hands on it and plunging the world into endless night,” he replied shortly. “Long have I warded that deceptive jewel, without hope of finding a way to destroy it. And then the Gods give the one I had chosen as my own the chance to do just that. I would no longer have to fear it being discovered in its hiding place...” he trailed off.

Glancing back at her Lady, she blinked, and then asked, “So what is your true name, then? Kagome, or Izayoi?”

At that, Izayoi sighed. “The name given me by my father is Izayoi. But inside... I am Kagome. Even before I remembered any of this, I always felt that Izayoi wasn't really my name – that Kagome was. I... thought the name pretty, but just not... me. But for respect and love of the man who raised me, I have worn the name he chose. However, I actually prefer to be called Kagome, and indeed, it has been my nickname in this life since I was young, so please... when we are not in formal company, call me Kagome. I would feel easier.”

Nami nodded thoughtfully at her, then glanced behind her to where her bow lay on a stand. “Maiden of the Bow... I have heard from my brother of your mastery of said weapon, so I would say it is appropriate... Kagome-sama.”

Kagome beamed, a feeling of relief coming over her to be hearing her name said aloud again. Although she could honestly say that Izayoi had also become a more comfortable moniker for her to answer to, inside, she would always see herself as Kagome.

“She is more than a master of the bow, Nami,” Kenji said with a fond smile at his charge. “I doubt there has ever been her equal with it – not even amongst youkai.”

Eyebrows shooting up, Nami glanced at her Lord, and Touga nodded. “Indeed. Not even I can shoot as well as she can.” He paused, then looked sternly at Nami. “Needless to say, what you have heard here today about the jewel is not to be spoken of with anyone but those that are here right now, are we clear? Even Sesshoumaru does not know that I have it, and that it is what that dragon is after.”

Now that surprised Nami, and it showed, but she bowed nonetheless at her Lord's command. “Your will, Touga-sama,” she said automatically.

“You know... you should tell him of the jewel, Touga,” Kagome spoke up, looking at her husband. “This isn't something you should hide from him.”

Touga frowned at her, surprised. “I...” he hesitated, “it is too much a risk, my love. With Sesshoumaru's love of power, he might try for it himself. I cannot risk this.”

Kagome chuckled. “You shouldn't worry, Touga. I didn't have a chance to tell you this... but... in that time and place two hundred years from now, I also knew Sesshoumaru. He was an... opponent of Inuyasha, though I cannot remember why,” she said, well aware of the shocked stares from all three people in the room with her. “I recognized him immediately, but though my memories are still unclear and foggy, one thing I do remember – he had no use for the Shikon no Tama, nor any of its shards, completely disdaining it. He had no liking for gaining power in such a false manner, you see,” she explained to a fascinated audience. “He felt that the only power that mattered was your own, and that if you had to depend on a weak thing such as the Tama, then you were worthless, and he had no respect for any that tried so hard to get it. The jewel was never able to seduce him towards its power.”

Touga just stared at his little wife. _And the mystery only deepens. She knew my son in that future era? And he did_ _not_ _want the power of the jewel?_ “You are certain?”

She nodded. “Oh, yes. He was the only youkai I knew that did not want it. He completely ignored it. He hated Naraku, though, but I can't remember why right now.”

If that were the case, then that changed things. He had always worried that with Sesshoumaru the way he was, only wishing power and disdaining anyone without it, the jewel would be able to seduce his mind, and he had not wanted to take the risk.

“Perhaps I will tell him, then,” he finally said. “But for now, we should go, as it is time to eat.” He glanced at Kenji and Nami as they all stood to their feet. “For now, both of you are to stay constantly in my Lady's presence. I have no doubt that despite my warnings, there will be those that will attempt to harm her, and while she is perfectly capable of defending herself, I do not want her to be caught alone, is that clear?”

Both nodded, and without further ado, Touga led them all from the rooms.

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder at the portrait of her second family, the only family she had left, and then turned to follow her mate as the door slid closed, firmly donning the mindset of the princess of Setsuna, and Lady of the West.

_Father, Ichirou... give me strength!_

~oOo~

The meal was finished in the same manner as most in her home had been – with much discussion and banter at the different tables, though even without superior hearing, Izayoi was able to tell that she was pretty much the topic of conversation all over the room. Still, this certainly wasn't the first time in her life that such was the case, and she was able to mostly ignore the talk.

What was harder to ignore, was the hatred being directed at her from Sesshoumaru.

Even in the few memories she had of him from Kagome, he had exuded that same prejudice towards humans – a disdain that she hadn't come across before from anyone else. But she ignored him, as well, concentrating on speaking to her husband, Nami, and Kenji, instead, when she bothered. For the most part, she was quiet and simply listened to what she could of the talk around her.

She did, however, catch sight of a malignant gaze pinned to her from a few tables away – Teruko, watching her with death shining in her obsidian eyes. _She is most definitely a threat,_ she sighed to herself as she waited for everyone else to finish their meal. _But I have the feeling she won't be direct – she'll try subterfuge. Poison, assassination, but not direct confrontation. Unless she loses her temper..._

Pulled from her thoughts by the end of the meal and Touga standing to signal the council that it was time to meet, Izayoi waited to be dismissed to go off with Kenji and Nami, but was surprised when her husband instead told her to follow him. She blinked, but obeyed, looking at Kenji with a small shrug and a confused, questioning glance which he simply smiled at. Accepting that she would find out why her presence was seemingly required in Touga's council once she arrived there, she fell into step behind him, once again ignoring the icily glowering form of Sesshoumaru as he also fell into step with his sire, and continued to watch quietly as they made their way from the dining hall to the council chambers.

It wasn't too long a trip, and she was thankful for that – she would be getting plenty of exercise here in her new home just moving from one place to another, she thought with amused resignation as she looked around at the large, though not overly so, council room. Her father's council chambers were actually a little bit larger than this one, she was surprised to find, but it didn't really matter – as everyone took their seats around the long, low table, it was easy to see that it was big enough. Touga apparently had fewer councilors than her father did.

Despite the odd, mostly unfriendly looks she was getting, Izayoi ignored them and simply waited for her husband to start the meeting, bowing her head in acceptance when he indicated that she should take the seat next to him – which obviously had been Sesshoumaru's, since he cast her a deadly, speaking glare, which she again ignored, to his noticeable ire – and the interest of the others in the room.

Touga also ignored the byplay between his son and his wife, letting his own icy cold gaze – which Izayoi took note was much more alarming than his son's – wander over every person in the room, meeting each ones eyes with a dangerous expression.

“It has come to my attention that someone on this council has turned coat, and is now a spy working for Ryokotsussei,” he said bluntly, not paying the slightest attention to the gasps of shock and outrage. “Trust me in this matter – when I find who it is, their death will come, though not on swift feet. They will rue the day they chose to cross me.”

Over the noise that erupted from the throats in the room, one voice was heard clearly over them, as the same male that had spoken against her in the Assembly stood again and shouted, “And who told you this – the human wench? Who here would betray you? It is probably she, herself, that is a spy for that dragon! Everyone knows that humans cannot be trusted!”

A cowering silence fell as Touga snarled, his youki spiking dangerously, leaving a heavy, ominous feel in the room as his eyes bled crimson light and a breeze picked up, blowing and picking at everything around him save he and Izayoi, who was left untouched by the freshening winds of his anger.

“Izayoi has nothing to do with this, Hisashi, and if you speak negatively of my Lady once more, I will throw you out of this council, and the West!” he snarled into the thick silence. “She, her father, and her brother have more honor than the lot of you combined! Do you think I cannot scent the deceit rising from all of your skins? I am no fool for any of you. I have plenty of spies in this, and other, places, and it is _they_ that have warned me of the traitor in our midst.” He sat back and smiled, a slow, grim, deadly curling of his lips that more resembled a death sentence than a smile, and said, “I know much more than all of you think of what goes on here, and what you all are up to. And it is only a matter of time before I find who has betrayed me. A _short_ time, for I already have suspicions of who the problem is.”

Another babble of voices broke out, all vociferously defending themselves of the accusation, and Touga simply sat back and let them babble for several long moments, that same, grim smile on his face as he watched them all. Finally, when silence once more fell, he spoke again.

“Let's not mince words, here. The traitor turned because he wanted a chance at the Shikon no Tama-” he ignored the gasps from the males in the room at him so openly speaking of the jewel with Izayoi right there, and Sesshoumaru's sudden stillness to continue, “-but the truth is, this person is a fool. Not only would I never allow another to gain its spoiled power, but neither would Ryokotsussei – think you that you would be able to keep it from him once you'd turned on him to try to keep the prize for yourself?” he asked, speaking directly to who he suspected the problem was.

Another male spoke up as he stopped, an uneasy expression on his face. “My Lord... why would you speak of such with this woman in the room, here?”

Touga swept a slow gaze around the room, letting it land last on Sesshoumaru, who also looked like he wanted to know why a worthless human wench was even in the room with them, and then smiled predatorially, knowing that what he was about to say was going to blow the minds of the males, and looking forward to the explosion.

“Because my wife is the one chosen by the kami to destroy that wretched blight in our lives, Kenta. My Izayoi has been delivered to this place and time by the hands of the gods and she is the one who will finally rid us of that blasted jewel,” he said, his satisfaction at this fact evident to all in the room.

Stunned silence was broken by Sesshoumaru's cold voice. “What foolishness is this, father? Destroy it? How can one worthless human bitch do such a thing?”

A low, warning growl filled the room, but before Touga could speak, Izayoi did, shocking everyone. “It is your opinion that is worthless, Sesshoumaru. You know nothing of what you speak – you are merely finding excuses to insult me,” she said coolly, knowing exactly what she was bringing on with her words, and determined to get it out of the way. He'd been spoiling for a fight since she'd landed, and she was willing to give him one – right here in front of the council, so that they would know what she truly was.

In that life as Kagome, when she'd faced Sesshoumaru she hadn't had any knowledge of how to use her reiki, and so had been in great danger facing him down. But this time around, that wasn't the case. She was pretty much a fully trained priestess, she knew her strength and how to use it – as Sesshoumaru, and all those in the room, were about to find out.

Touga had stopped growling in surprise at her words to his son, and swung his gaze around to stare at her completely unconcerned eyes even as his son's youki picked up.

“I do not care who you are, bitch, you will not speak so to me!” he snarled, his eyes going red as his temper slipped his control. “Do not think that hiding behind my father will save you from my wrath!”

Youki rising in direct counterpoint to his son's, Touga was about to take ahold of Sesshoumaru when Izayoi once more stopped him, standing gracefully to her feet to stare in challenge at the younger inuyoukai.

“It is apparent to me that you will not cease and desist with your ridiculous posturing until you have faced me, Sesshoumaru, so then stand, and do what you will. I have no need to hide behind anyone, and you would do well to remember that,” she shot back immediately, her eyes closed doors and no expression on her face – even her scent was calm.

Standing slowly, Sesshoumaru's youki began to manifest, and it was obvious to all in the room that he was going to cut loose on this human woman with his deadly power. But everyone there also noted with fascinated and stunned stares that this tiny human female, standing no more than chin height to the heir, showed no fear of him or his power...

At all.

That fact angered Sesshoumaru even more.

The attack came swiftly, a youki attack of great power that moved towards the small, unarmed and seemingly unprotected form of the girl that was standing against him, and the waiting stillness in the room increased as it headed straight for her, all those there, save Touga and the so far silent Kenji, waiting breathlessly for it to strike at her delicate mortal flesh and send her to her death. Even Nami obviously expected the same, though when she glanced at her brother and Lord with surprise, her worry faded – they were both too self-satisfied at what was about to happen.

And then Sesshoumaru's youki surrounded Izayoi, and she disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed in this chapter I swung between calling her Izayoi, and Kagome. Get used to it, because that will continue. 
> 
> *Shiisaa-lion statues used as guardians against evil. 
> 
> *Hisashi-it means long time director, ruler. He is the head of Touga's council... for now. That may change.
> 
> *Teruko-means Shining Child.
> 
> *18.3 degrees Celsius. For those here in the U.S, who use the Fahrenheit scale rather than Celsius as they do elsewhere, that equals 65 degrees. For anyone who has ever lived in the mountains, they will understand what I'm saying there – at that height, it never gets all that warm, and spring and summer are very short seasons.
> 
> Another thing. I know that there are probably going to be those that complain that I'm making Izayoi/Kagome a little too big for her britches, facing Sesshoumaru in such a manner, and even having her be so adult for being merely fifteen. What you have to understand is that while she might be technically fifteen, she's lived three lives now, two of which she actually remembers. As Kagome, towards the end of the manga, especially after Sesshoumaru defeated Magatsuhi, she had really come into her power. As I point out in my Sess/Kag fic Ever the Lotus, when Kagome shoots that last arrow at Naraku's decaying body, purifying it and the Shikon, as well as all the shouki around the entire region with ONE ARROW, she was not only defeating Naraku's power, but all the power that the jewel was able to bring to bear, as well. By HERSELF. 
> 
> Now, she's Izayoi. She's been raised another fifteen years, as a princess, a part of a ruling family, with a formal manner and strength of will that she didn't necessarily have as Kagome – plus she's been trained as a priestess this time around. So... all that she learned as Kagome, and all that she's learned as Izayoi are coming together, making her an opponent that not even Sesshoumaru can defeat. Only Touga is stronger, and by extension, Ryokotsussei, though not by much, and as we will find, she will be able to damage the dragon quite well. Sesshoumaru will learn to respect her. On top of that, the fifteen years she spent as Kagome, and then the fifteen she's so far spent as Izayoi has really given her the maturity level of a woman of thirty, or even more, so she's a formidable presence, despite her small stature.


	26. Echoes of the Future

The entire room was breathless with anticipation as the Heir Apparent to their Lord attacked his sire's wife – and it was not missed by any there that not only did Touga not look worried, but that he had an enigmatic smile on his face as he watched his wife's little form disappear into the funnel of his son's power. Even Kenji showed no concern, his fangs revealed in the smirk he was wearing as he also watched what was about to happen.

For several long-seeming seconds nothing did – and then panicked shouts were ripped from throats as those in the room tried to crowd back against the walls to escape the massive aura that was suddenly revealed as Sesshoumaru's youki was snuffed out like a candle in a hurricane, pink reiki instead taking its place and swirling around the slender form of the girl now revealed standing at the center of the power storm in their midst.

Unharmed, Izayoi stared at Sesshoumaru's shocked face with hard finality. “Think you that weak attack would harm me? You will have to try much harder than that, son of my husband, if you wish to injure me.” Face limned in pink light, each feature highlighted by the power that revealed eyes that were silver storm clouds in her set face, Izayoi stared down the enraged but also now uncertain inuyoukai male staring with narrowed eyes back at her. “I know not where you got your high opinion of yourself, but it is unwarranted. You are not the most powerful here, and if you thought to make me submit to one who is lesser than I, then you have lost your mind. I said it in the audience hall, and I will say it again here – _I will not submit_ to any who is not my Lord Husband. You are not my equal, Sesshoumaru, whether I am human, or not. And certainly, in this subject, in the matter of the Shikon no Tama, you know less than nothing. Now is when the wise would sit down, be silent, and _listen,_ for outakonioshierareteasasewowataru*1, is that not so? Perhaps if you were to listen more than speak for once, you could also give your sire _true_ counsel.”

The awed silence was broken by Touga's chuckle even as Izayoi let her power fade away once more, her hair falling to settle down her back as the winds surrounding her dissipated, and she once more took her seat next to her husband at his signal, knowing that he would not allow his son to challenge her any further – at least not today.

“Even a fool may give a wise man counsel*1,” he said slowly, contemplatively, as his son scowled in anger. “How very true that is. Sit back down, Sesshoumaru, now.” He glanced down fondly at his wife as his son reluctantly did as he was bid, knowing that to argue with his father at this point would do him no good. “You are full of these little wisdoms, my dear,” he said softly, not paying any attention to the council members as they slowly crept back to their seats and watched with newly opened eyes the byplay between their Lord and his wife.

She shrugged, a spare, graceful movement. “A wise man, or _woman_ ,” she smiled jaggedly, “knows first and foremost that they know very little. It is truly better to be silent and listen, than to open your mouth and confirm that you are a fool by speaking loudly of nothing. As a woman in a world of humans, I learned early to listen to everything around me, while saying very little. And that is why, when I do not understand what is being spoken of, I stay quiet... but when I _do_ know the subject-” she shot a still stunned, though angry Sesshoumaru a glance, “-then I will certainly speak up. The Shikon no Tama is a subject I am... _intimately_ acquainted with, you could say,” she finished wryly. And then she turned to look at each member of the council with clear eyes. “As for the esteemed members of my Lord's council, know that you had no need for concern. I would never have harmed you.”

A sputtering was heard, and one male that had so far not spoken piped up. “You can say that to us with a straight face?” he questioned incredulously. “You would have purified us!”

Sighing, Izayoi looked at Kenji, and the kitsune, with a very malicious grin, nodded at her. “Go ahead, my Lady. By all means, let us show them all just what kind of power that you have, and the control that you also have over it, so that they no longer fear for their precious lives.” He also glanced around the room, an expression of spite on his face for the other council members. “My Lady has perfect control. Watch closely, and you will see.”

Repeating the trick that she had used at the beginning of the summer to show her father her control of her reiki, she reached out with her shimmering aura and covered Kenji in it, and the kitsune kept the spiteful look on his face as he sat back and stretched nonchalantly, then glanced at his Lady. “A touch of your healing power, as well?” he asked, an enigmatic smile crossing his face when she nodded. “I thank you then, my Lady. I was feeling somewhat tense, and that felt wonderful.”

The silence in the room as Izayoi tilted her head in acknowledgment of his thanks and drew her power back in was absolute.

It was Touga that broke into the tense silence. “As you can see, Izayoi is nothing like any other human who has ever existed. Not only is her reiki different in appearance than any other priestess since Midoriko, but she has a power and control that not even she did. Izayoi can not only purify youkai, but she can heal injured youkai, also. Or, as you saw, do nothing at all to them.” He turned a glare on his son. “As for you, Sesshoumaru, it is time you get over this unseemly belief that you are better than everyone else. It is apparent to me now that not only do you despise humans, you despise other youkai as well, because you see yourself as more powerful than they are. What you have yet to learn is that there are many forms of power, and one is not better than the other. My wife's father, for one. Hiraku of Setsuna is a warrior without equal. I have sparred with him myself – and he taught me swordplay, moves that I had never seen before. The sword truly sings for him – as it does for his brother, and even his son.”

“A... ningen Lord... taught _you_ swordplay, my Lord?” came an astonished voice, and Touga glanced at the male who had uttered the question. “Hai. Most definitely. Several moves, in fact – ones that he personally developed, Tsutomu.* I was most impressed during my visit to Setsuna. The whole lot of them are warriors at heart – even my wife. Not only is she unequaled with a bow, even by any youkai, but she is very skilled with a staff – she has trained with it for a mere three years, and yet carries the skill of one with three times that amount of training. And I have begun teaching her to wield a light katana, which she has taken to quite well. When we go to face the dragons, she will do me proud.”

Tsutomu looked at the demure and delicate-seeming female sitting next to his Lord, not sure what to think. Unlike most in the room, he did not automatically hate her just because of her humanity. But female humans, as all knew, were kept useless and brainless by their menfolk, so to hear what his Lord was saying of this one... certainly, her training as a priestess would have given her some skills, but... “My Lord... of what use would she be in a true battle? Especially as we all know that war is coming. In a matter of weeks, we will be marching from the citadel, and a carriage will only slow us down.”

Izayoi so wanted to make like Kagome and just roll her eyes, but truly, she understood where the male was coming from – for what human female was capable of participating fully in a war? Women were kept far from battle and coddled like children, considered incapable of dealing with such things. Priestesses and miko were only considered different because of the hand of the kami. She smiled, her eyes dropping to her hands as her husband laughed, his mirth obvious to all in the room.

“While in Setsuna, I had opportunity to participate in a few battles. There was a large group of bandits that had taken up attacking along the southern route out of his lands, and Hiraku took exception to their presence,” he said amiably. “At the same time, there came a need for Izayoi's intervention in a nearby area – so when her father marched out to battle with his men, Izayoi marched with us. We marched for one full day, then spent the next day marching again, then battling. She participated just as did every samurai there, Tsutomu. And then spent several more days on the march, dealing with a haunt, and then marching back home. No carriages, no coddling, no horses, and no slowing the army down. She marched at their pace.”

“For a human, a rapid pace is as nothing to a youkai,” Sesshoumaru said, finally speaking again after the showdown between her power and his, and his father's reprimand. “Just because she can keep up with a weak human army, means nothing to an army of youkai.”

Touga glanced at his son. “There are ways around that, Sesshoumaru.”

“Actually... I can keep up with you indefinitely. While I cannot fly-” she paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, “-or at least, I have not before considered the need for such a thing, and have not attempted to do so, I _can_ use my reiki to feed my own body healing power and almost unlimited energy, allowing me to move for long periods at higher speeds than would be considered normal,” she said neutrally. “You need not be concerned that I will hold you back.”

Touga looked interested at that. “Truly? How is that done?”

She looked at him, nonplussed. “Well, it is like what I just did with Kenji. As my muscles become tired and begin to wear down, I can heal the damage of it on a continuous flow so that it never has the chance to break my body down very far at all. And with my reiki to draw on, I can keep feeding myself that energy, allowing my body to use it continuously to keep myself going.”

He scowled slightly. “Will such a thing harm you in any way?”

Shaking her head, she patted his arm comfortingly. “No.”

He beamed at her. “You surprise me more and more, my love! What is there that you cannot do?” he asked expansively. He was surprised by her serious answer.

“Many things, Touga. I'm not a kami, and I don't want to be one. And in the end, the jewel is a problem that I may not be able to solve.” She sighed, then, irritation showing through. “It occurs to me to wonder why it is that the kami have forced me to deal with that hellborn jewel through three lives in an attempt to find the correct wish to rid the world of it and free Midoriko's soul. Why, if they are so eager for its destruction, do they not do it themselves? I have lost two lives already to its evil power, and though I was born with it inside me in my second life, as Kagome, and that fact gave me a control over it that none other has had, still, I cannot see my way clear to what it is the kami are looking for,” she said, her tone frustrated, not realizing that she'd just astounded and confused all those in the room with her save her husband and Kenji – and a very silent Nami, to an extent, since she had a basic idea of what Izayoi was speaking of, after their little talk earlier.

Sesshoumaru was the most stunned. _What is this nonsense she speaks? It isn't possible that the Shikon no Tama was..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Hisashi, who was echoing them quite well with his loud voice.

“What is this falsity you speak, woman?!” he exclaimed, coming to knees and slamming his hands down on the table. “What you claim is not possible – our Lord has had possession of the jewel since Midoriko created it! Born inside you...” he huffed. “Touga-sama, really, I must protest! Surely you don't believe such nonsense!”

Face oddly blank, Touga met Hisashi's gaze with swirling golden eyes. “I think perhaps that you need to take the advice she gave my son, and sit down, shut up, and listen. She tells no lies, nor speaks nonsense. My wife, as I continue saying, is nothing like any other human alive. The kami have tasked her, for whatever reason, with destroying the Shikon no Tama, and the life she speaks of... where the jewel was born within her – was in the _future_ , not the past. When she did not find the right wish at that time, the jewel sent her back in time to live in this time and place,” he said, no kind of emotion in his voice except endless cold.

“So she has failed to find the right wish, twice so far,” came a voice that was also cold. “Of what use is she, then, in this endeavor?”

Touga turned slowly to look at his son, every eye in the room widening at his stiff movements. As his youki began to rise, pressing heavily down on him once more, Izayoi sighed and shook her head. And then she laughed, startling Touga out of his rage.

“I must say, Sesshoumaru – you are certainly just as stubborn and determined to hate me in this life as you did in the one I lived before,” she said, completely shocking all those in the room once again, and watching with interest as the younger inuyoukai stiffened. “The only thing different about you is of course your younger age – and your clothing. In that era, you wore white, with clusters of cherry blossoms, white on red at the shoulders and sleeves,” she said, relentlessly naming off the end of the world as those in the room knew it with her words. “And of course the same armor you wear now, though your obi was purple and gold in that time.”

Without realizing it, she'd just set the entire room on its ear, and the silence was suddenly taken over by the babble of voices all shouting at each other, though Touga was sitting calmly once again with an enigmatic smile on his face that for some reason, Kenji was also sporting. Sesshoumaru did not miss this.

“You must have mentioned this subject to her, father, for her to truly know about such things,” the heir said, the voices in the room calming for a moment at his words, then raising in support.

Slowly, enjoying disabusing them of their determination to believe her false, Touga shook his head. “No. We never spoke more than in passing, twice only, of you – and never of your clothing. What she knows, she knows from that future time.”

The room fell quiet again as all eyes landed on a still smiling Izayoi. Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up. “In that future time you speak of, you knew this one?”

She nodded.

“How far into the future was this?” he asked, unable to help his curiosity. _It has to be some time from now, for those clothes she describes... they are only to be given to me on my majority._ A chill struck him. _Or if I were to become Lord in father's place._

“It was quite some time in the future,” she replied easily enough, “two hundred years, give or take a few.”

“How did you know me?” he asked then, his voice still cold, though no one in the room could mistake the intensity of his gaze for anything other than the utmost curiosity.

Interested gazes didn't miss the frown that crossed the young woman's face, nor the thoughtful expression in her eyes. “I still remember very little of your part in that life, though I know that I knew you fairly well. We were... enemies, at first, though later we became... allies of a sort against a being that we both had cause to despise. Although I'm not sure of all the details of why you were after him, I certainly remember why _I_ was.” She shivered. “But I do remember this – you hated this being. He was a hanyou – a created spider hanyou, formed when a dying human bandit gave his soul to a horde of lower youkai so he could live on. He wanted a certain woman, a miko, though she did not want him.” She chuckled mirthlessly. “It's the same fate Midoriko faced, is it not?”

“Weakness,” he hissed. “It is a _weakness_ to desire a _human female_ so.”

Izayoi looked at him, her eyes considering as they wandered over his tense form. After a moment, she shook her head. “No,” she said musingly, “you see it as a weakness to desire even a youkai female. It's the desire that you fear, not the person behind it. You have shut yourself off to everything save your quest to become greater than your father, Sesshoumaru – but until you learn the one thing he has tried to teach you, you never will. You will never even equal him, let alone surpass until you stop fearing to open yourself to the flame. Emotion might burn and sear you, but it also tempers. And that is something that you sorely need.”

He snarled at her, his hackles rising. “You know nothing, woman!”

“I know that it isn't really even about surpassing your father – not at its core. No... the truth is, you want to _be_ him. And more than anything, you wish for his respect – because he is really the only thing on this earth that _you_ respect,” she said softly, not even flinching as she took everything that was inside him and tossed it out for all to see.

Enraged, stunned that she could see so well into him, that she'd known him so well in that other future, and devastated to have his deepest desires, ones he'd hidden even from himself for so long brought into the light of day, he stood, and with an glare of icy disdain he swept from the room, not even able to say a word in answer to her reading of him, leaving a heavy silence behind.

One thing was for certain, however – he no longer doubted her story.

Neither did anyone else – and for one person in the room, the new bride of the Taisho was a panic-inducing personage whose presence would need to be passed on to Ryokotsussei as soon as he could possibly get away.

She was a danger to all their plans in ways he wasn't even sure Touga had contemplated. Or at least, it was to be hoped not, because if he had, then the Inu Lord was way ahead of the game they were playing, and suddenly, things weren't looking so good to the traitor in the room as he listened with barely held worry to the conversation still going on around him.

He hadn't noticed Touga's icy gaze directed his way due to his worry over the female sitting next to the Lord he'd betrayed, but others had, and the speculation would soon grow. The noose would begin to tighten very shortly...

Touga was indeed, watching the one he suspected of betraying not only him, but every citizen of the West, and easily took note of the male's worried expression – and for once wished he could be a flea on the wall for that conversation, for he had no doubt that the male would be contacting Ryokotsussei quite shortly in a panic for being faced with his little wife - and her potential.

He smiled smugly deep inside as he imagined the overly large snake's expression when confronted with the information not only of how he'd spent the summer, which Ryokotsussei had been so desperate to find out as to precipitate the war, but also the havoc that the object of that information might play on his coming attempt at taking the West away from its rightful Lords.

And that wasn't even talking about Izayoi's involvement with the Shikon no Tama... the whole reason for Ryokotsussei's attempt in the first place.

Allowing the babble to continue for some time, Touga simply sat back and listened as his councilors debated amongst themselves about the things they'd so far learned this day, and waited for them to once again quiet down as the need for further answers became evident – which it would. Izayoi followed his lead, sitting quietly with her hands clasped in her lap and her eyes closed off so as not to give away any of her own thoughts on what she was hearing. Nami also said little, though Kenji himself interjected several comments in order to keep the discussion going for as long as possible – one never knew just what might fall out of mouths loosened by startling circumstances and shocking allegations such as what had been heard in this room already this day.

Finally, though, the noise level died down, and Hisashi spoke up.

“My Lord... if what you are saying is true, and there is, indeed, a traitor here in this room with us, then what are we going to do about current events? Surely, it is too dangerous to allow this traitor to speak of our meetings to Ryokotsussei.”

Touga grunted. “We will do what we must, Hisashi. We will go to war.”

“But my Lord! We risk giving all away! Surely there is a better way than speaking of our plans in council, knowing that our words are being passed right on?”

“And what do you suggest, then? Should I temporarily disband the council?” he asked, a sly expression coming onto his face as he waited for the reaction to what he was actually planning to do anyway. “That is the only way to avoid such a thing, is it not? Would you actually advocate such a... _drastic_ action?”

Again, an uproar broke out, with most voices echoing the sharp dissent. However, tellingly, there were several there that had troubled looks on their faces – looks that presaged those males doing something they didn't like the sound of, because it was necessary. Those were the ones that would be returning to the council when Touga reinstated it, because they were willing to lose their position for the greater good.

It was Tsutomu that spoke for that faction of the council after exchanging looks with those he led. “We agree, Touga-sama, that such a thing is most likely our best chance to keep the traitor in our midst from learning any more of our top secrets.” He grimaced. “While I do not like allowing myself to become blind, which is what this amounts to, there is no choice – the needs of our homeland must come first for those who truly serve.” Those males that followed his lead all nodded, ignoring Hisashi's and several other faction leaders voices that were raised in dissent.

Turning to look down at his little wife, who'd been quite silent so far, Touga asked, “What do you think, my love? Is there perhaps something you might wish to add to the discussion?”

Izayoi was silent for so long that he almost didn't think she was going to answer, so when she did, the room fell silent once more so everyone could hear just what she was going to say.

“Are you sure there is only one traitor?” she asked in return, her voice falling like glass into the heavy silence.

Frowning, Touga looked at her sharply. “What do you mean, Izayoi? My spy told me that Ryokotsussei has one male high in my trust now working for him – someone that knew of the Shikon no Tama, and my guardianship of it. Which means someone on this council. But only one person was spoken of. Why do you ask?”

She met his gaze for a moment, then looked thoughtfully around the room. “It occurs to me that just because there is one traitor who is answering to the dragon Lord, does not mean that there were not others who were answering to the traitor, without realizing that he had gone outside of these lands in its pursuit. They may have thought to work with this male to gather the location of the Tama and then take it for themselves, not knowing that this other male had already sold his hand – and by extension, the jewel - to Ryokotsussei. Of course, it goes without saying that you were right in your words earlier – that this male probably thought to double-cross the dragon when it came time to actually _take_ the jewel... since wherever the jewel is, there are plots within plots to cross and doublecross, leaving friend fighting friend, and family killing family... and all for the false promise of power it gives off.”

Someone snorted, and Izayoi turned her eyes to see one of the heretofore silent members looking at her with irony and quite a bit of arrogance. “It isn't a false promise of power, you foolish woman. It definitely has power to bestow on whosoever gains it.”

For some reason, that answer, in that tone of voice, set fire to her usually calm temper, and she came to her feet, staring at the suddenly wary male with angry eyes – to her husband's and Kenji's definite interest.

“You are the fool. Think you that the Shikon is easy to subdue and use? The Shikon no Tama is a living thing – with a will of its own-” her voice gained in intensity, leaving the male completely spellbound by her, “- _and a wish of its own._ But it cannot wish on itself – and so it needs those _foolish_ enough to fall for its false promises to make the wish for it. You would become little more than a puppet to its will were you ever to take it and in your arrogance think to use it for yourself.”

This was something that Izayoi hadn't ever mentioned to Touga, nor Kenji, and both looked fascinated – and concerned.

“What is it that the jewel wishes for, my Lady?” Kenji asked, a frown on his face as he thought over her words.

“What else?” she asked, her own voice loaded with irony now. “To live forever. It knows the kami want it gone, and it knows that I am supposed to wish it away. It, like everything else, does not wish to give up its life, such as it is, and so it would wish for eternity – to defeat me and the kami. If it succeeded...” she shuddered after a moment, “the world would become a desolate place, indeed,” she finished bleakly as apocalyptic visions of such a future played out behind her eyes.

All there were able to hear her actual fear of such a thing happening, but it was a lot for them all to take in – conventional wisdom on the jewel was that it was simply a power source with little or no will of its own. For them to acknowledge her words... some on the council, those who were indeed, just as she'd suspected, hoping to get their hands on it and use it for themselves, were unable to accept her words, because if they were true, then their dreams of power and domination were all in vain.

“I don't believe it,” the same male mocked her after glancing around at the rest of the council. “It's just a jewel – how could it have a will of its own?”

Izayoi's eyes had flicked up to meet his again as he started speaking, her own darkening as he continued to speak. Incensed at his continuing stupidity, she snapped, “Is it not the soul of Midoriko? It is not a simple receptacle that some baka used to house their power ages ago – it was born of a human miko, and the souls of many evil, lower level youkai, you fool. It is a living thing, a living being, trapped in a crystalline form!”

A skitter of uneasiness passed through the room at the passionate response from her, leaving more of the group wondering just what fate the girl feared. But those who wanted the power it held continued to scoff, and with a sudden dangerous smirk, Izayoi eyed the four males that were continuing to insist that she was either lying deliberately in order to keep the jewel for herself, or was just a foolish human woman, and so didn't know what she was speaking of.

Izayoi watched them from under her bangs, making a note to have Touga set spies to watching those males – they were far too enamoured by the thought of the jewel to be entirely innocent of plotting to get their hands on it. But she didn't want to give away her suspicions, so she fell silent and let Touga take over, allowing him to chastise the males for their disrespect towards her.

He wasted no time in lashing out against the most vocal male with his whip, sending a massive shock through the system of said male and disintegrating him while everyone else submitted, hoping through their stillness to avoid suffering the same fate as his. Within moments he had disappeared into the lightening of Touga's whip at half power, and into the once more shocked silence he spoke, his words cold and quite clear.

“I will not say this again. Do not disrespect or mock my wife. Next time, there will be no warning – I will react as though you were disrespecting and challenging me. Is that clear?”

Murmured assent rose from the group, though Izayoi could tell they were all still shocked at what had just happened. Truthfully, so was she. She hadn't expected him to _kill_ someone over their words, but with the scent of ozone and burned hair still permeating the room, she certainly couldn't deny what had happened. But after a moment of uneasiness, she shrugged, and sighing inwardly, once more took to heart that her husband was youkai, and they did things, and saw things, differently. In the end, though, even some human Lords would react to disrespect in the same manner, so it wasn't even just a youkai thing, and after that realization, she let the subject go and moved on.

Touga sat back and stared at each person in the room with a grim smile, knowing that this day's work was going to be the impetus for retaking his council and kicking the corrupt beings off of it. By the time he was done, there would be far less members, and Tsutomu would be leading what was left of it. He was a much more trustworthy sort than any of the others, as were those following him, as they had just proved this day with their willingness to give up their posts for the good of the Western Lands.

“It seems that my spies and my suspicions were correct in their assessment of most of this council as corrupt and power-mad. It is clear from this day's events that a complete changing of the guard is necessary, so to speak. From this day forward until the day I know for certain who the spy – and other traitors-” he sent an ironic glance around the room again, “-are, this council is dismissed. Each of you are to leave your rooms here in the palace and instead go to the city below to stay until this war is over.”

Anger spilled from many in the room, as well as fear and apprehension, but Touga ignored it, and Kenji's heckling of certain of the council members as well, calling out to Tsutomu, instead. “You will attend me, Tsutomu. We must speak, you and I.”

The male sent a piercing glance at his Lord, and then nodded, motioning away his faction's concerns. “It is fine. Go. I will speak to you all later.”

It was clear from the expressions on several of the faces that they were thinking that it was Tsutomu that was under suspicion, but they couldn't have been more wrong. And while they were busy speculating on that matter, they weren't noticing some of the other things going on around them... but Kenji _certainly_ noticed the several furtive looks that were being sent between four of the now ex-council members, and immediately set his little friend Imoshinai,* who had so far been hidden in his sleeve, on to those males – he was positive that they were the traitors, and was determined to find out for certain as soon as possible. This was war, and it was a bad time to be worrying over what some damn turncoat might be giving away to the enemy.

That wasn't even mentioning what those who were simply after the jewel might do if they were to find out where Touga had it hidden. There was danger all around, and unfortunately, not all of it was at a distance, like Ryokotsussei. Some of the creeping evil was right here in the citadel with them, but hopefully, they could soon have it rooted out. As long as they got the head, the rest of the snake would die, as well. And it would be even better if Izayoi could rid the world of that blasted jewel – then perhaps they wouldn't have to worry about betrayal from within any longer.

As the room emptied, Kenji caught sight of Arata, and cocked a brow at him – the male cocked one back in question, and Kenji shook his head and then turned to look at his sister, who was not used to sitting in on council matters, and quietly asked her thoughts on what had occurred, curious to see what she, as someone new, might have noticed. Her first words were of the traitors, and who she thought they might be – and a mention of just how intelligent Izayoi really was to pick up on things so quickly.

After she finished speaking, not surprisingly pointing out the same four he had noticed, Kenji once more met Arata's gaze; the male had moved closer as the doors into the room were closed as all those that were normally there left. “You were awfully quiet, Arata, hiding there in the back of the room. What did you think of this day's events?”

“I agree with your sister – the new Lady is very smart,” he said immediately, glancing over at Izayoi, who was listening intently to the conversation between her husband and Tsutomu. “She isn't like any human wench I've ever met, that's for sure.” He slowly perused her form, making sure to keep his Lord from seeing the look. “She's also quite beautiful – though she doesn't seem to be aware of that fact.”

Kenji let out a bark of laughter. “Oh, she's been told often enough, but it embarrasses her. She's... modest – at least, about her looks. But I wouldn't ever let Touga-sama catch you ogling her, Arata, or old friend or not, you're going to find yourself without eyes to ogle anyone with again.”

“So... as I suspected, this alliance isn't about the war at all, is it?” he asked, leaning back and idly flicking his claws as he watched the recently wedded couple from under heavy-lidded eyes.

“No, not really. It may have begun that way, but... if you attempt to come between them, you will find an inu who is much more jealous and insane than even a typical youkai. They love each other,” he said blandly, though something in his voice caught his sister's attention.

She frowned, suddenly concerned. “You... Kenji... you didn't... did you? Want her for yourself, I mean?” she stuttered, completely blindsided. Her brother had always been notoriously difficult to please... surely a human, even an extraordinary one, wouldn't have caught his attention in such a manner.

He turned his gaze on her and after a moment he smiled. “If she hadn't been meant for something far greater, yes, I would have wanted her for myself. But I knew from day one what her fate was, and I deliberately strangled any such feelings. I love the girl to death, but it is as another sister, Nami, so do not worry for me,” he finished, his voice low so that Izayoi wouldn't hear. He didn't want such a thing making things awkward between them.

“She must be something else again, then, for her to be so high in your esteem, Kenji,” Arata remarked idly, his fingers playing with a fold of cloth across his knee, his gaze speculative as he met the other kitsune's. “The entire citadel knows how impossible it is to please you – even your parents have given up on ever seeing you marry.”

Kenji bowed at the waist mockingly. “Ah, but it is as you said, Arata – I am kitsune, and like variety, I am not inu, wanting only one master.”

Arata blinked, then burst into laughter even as Nami scolded her brother. “And how did you hear of that comment, and so soon after returning, Kenji? You were nowhere in the citadel when I made that statement.”

“I would not be much of a useful servant to our Lord if I could not ferret out such things, Arata,” he murmured, buffing his claws on his hem and looking them over critically.

The playboy of the kitsune race shook his head after a moment, an enigmatic smile on his face. “It is too bad you don't enjoy the pleasures to be found on the other side of the bed, Kenji. You would be an excellent lover, you know. Lots of fun and intrigue as well.”

Nami choked and looked at the errant kitsune with wide eyes. “That is far too much information, Arata! I didn't really want to know your proclivities!”

“It's not as if the entire citadel doesn't know,” he shrugged. “And truthfully, are not most kitsune the same as I? We even have such a reputation amongst humans. It is just the ones that are like your family that are against such things.”

Nami humphed. “And it is a good thing, too – if we left it to you weirdos, the kitsune race would disappear, since male and male cannot produce young!”

“I am not against procreating with a female, Nami – I love females as well as males. And some day, when I choose to marry, I will take a female, and have my own young, as well. But right now I am not married, and so free to take my pleasures where I find them.” He cast a sideways glance full of mischief at the bristling female. “What about you, pretty little Nami? Would you like to have a good romp in the bedchambers? I promise you won't regret taking the time!”

An indignant expression crossed her face, but before she could respond, Touga interrupted their small talk.

“Such talk is not for the council chambers, Arata – this is serious, and it is time to act that way,” he reprimanded, and blushing slightly, Nami gave Arata the cold shoulder as she turned and scooted to sit behind her new Lady, while an ironically smiling Arata winked at her, before being elbowed by a disapproving Kenji.

Touga almost rolled his eyes at his amorous friend's antics, before bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

“These others on the council that you felt might be working together to gain the location of the jewel from me, Izayoi... any ideas as to who they might be?” he asked, wondering if she had perhaps noticed something that might help identify for certain those who would overthrow the West to their own control.

She looked troubled. “I don't know the names of all of your councilors,” she began slowly, “but I _am_ certain the one you killed was part of the scheme. He could not accept my words about the jewel and its will, because to do so would be to realize that his dreams of conquest and power were never going to happen. There were several others who might also be part of such a plot, but it is hard to be certain, especially as I am just meeting these males for the first time.”

Touga nodded, but before anything else could be said, Kenji offered up three other names. “I have put one of my spies on them. I noticed them, as well as one other all exchanging glances – worried glances. But one other thing I noticed, was that when you mentioned a spy that was working with the dragon, those three looked at the fourth with narrowed, suspicious eyes. If nothing else, I think your accusation has spurred a possible division in that group. It is something we might be able to use.”

Izayoi nodded, drawing everyone's eyes again. “It occurs to me, though... this spy working for Ryokotsussei? It might be best to leave him alone for now... and allow him to be fed certain carefully selected false information. You might be able to control where and when the first attack comes if you do so,” she said, flushing a little at the admiring looks the males were sending her.

Tsutomu watched her from under beetling gray brows, his eyes cautious but thoughtful. “Hai... that is not a bad suggestion at all. One wonders how you became so devious, especially as a child of man. It is well known that humans think females useless, and to find one like you is a... rarity,” he said carefully.

Touga chuckled, catching Kenji's eye. Both males smiled. “Hiraku of Setsuna is different, Tsutomu. I already told you that. He is more akin to a youkai than most youkai I know, oddly enough. He never stifled his daughter, though he did not like the thought of her becoming a warrior, that was more for the dangers she would face than because he didn't think her capable. Izayoi was raised much as any youkai female would be, so though she is human, you must instead think of her as a youkai. You will be more comfortable doing so, and not spend so much time underestimating her because of your preconceptions of humans.”

The male continued to contemplate her, and after a moment said, “And you are certain, my Lord, of her loyalty?” He bowed lightly to Izayoi. “No offense, my Lady, but I must be sure.”

The inuyoukai frowned, obviously displeased, but Izayoi smiled at him and shook her head. “Don't be mad, Touga. He is only wishing to protect his homeland and do right by his Lord. One cannot fault him for that, and he does not know me. It is simple, natural caution to suspect those one does not know.”

Meeting her sincere gaze, Touga nodded after a moment. “Hai, I know. I just do not take well to those who question you, my love.” He smiled at her for a moment, which she returned, and then looked back into the assessing gaze of Tsutomu. “Izayoi is more trustworthy than anyone else. We truly are bound, and were she hiding any falsity within, I would be able to feel it. She is loyal to me, and that is all that counts.”

A brow quirked. “Bound?”

“Yes, Tsutomu, bound. Our powers bound us, in the same manner that the closest couples of our kind find themselves bound. I can literally feel all of her within me. And there is no blight of falseness within her,” Touga responded.

The male seemed to be very surprised; looking between the couple with widened eyes, he struggled to take in the fact that his Lord, a youkai of immeasurable power, was bound to this human woman – a miko of also immeasurable power. The two powers should not have been able to combine in such a manner at all...

Kenji knew exactly what the male was thinking. “It has to do with her power, Tsutomu. It is different from other miko. Very different. So... while she can purify evil youkai, she can also heal those who are not, and even, as you saw earlier, do nothing at all to one with youkai blood. Her power was... made by the kami to be able to blend with a youkai – I know of no other explanation for it except the hands of the gods... I saw it for myself at the wedding. It was beautiful, and so powerful,” he sighed.

“Evil youkai?” Tsutomu frowned, thinking of the words that humans were always spouting in relation to youkai.

Izayoi smiled gently at the male, her eyes softening. “Yes, Tsutomu-san. Evil youkai. As opposed to those youkai who are good and honorable. Just as there are evil youkai, there are evil humans – and I can also purify them. Oh,” she said, in answer to his surprised expression, “they themselves don't die, because my energy is too much akin to humanity to do that – but it purifies the evil from them, leaving them cleansed of it. Youkai _are_ completely purified by my energy, when I allow it, because the energy of a youkai is opposite to that of a human. I have thought, lately,” she said then, looking over at her husband, “that it is even possible that I could take an evil youkai and purify the evil intent from them, as well, without purifying the _youkai_ – if I were to do it in steps, perhaps. You know – purify as much as possible one time, stopping short of purifying them completely, then waiting for a little time for their youki to recover, before exposing them to my reiki again.”

All those there looked intrigued by what she was saying. “You have not spoken of this before, my dear,” Touga said leadingly, wondering when such a thing had occurred to her.

She chuckled ruefully. “Truthfully, with everything that has happened this summer, there wasn't really time to even think on the idea much. But I could not help but wonder... of course, it need not be said that I've never tried such a thing, and it is a thought, a possibility only.”

“Still,” a critical voice came, “it is more than most have done – to acknowledge that just because you are youkai does not mean you are evil. That youkai and evil are not synonymous terms. And then to take it a step further and postulate that even one that has been steeped in evil thoughts could possibly be saved? You are truly a unique young woman,” Tsutomu said, appraising her again, “and I begin to see what so fascinated my Lord in you. Besides your beauty, of course,” he said with a bow from the waist.

An instant flush of discomfort crossed her face, and Izayoi clasped her hands in her lap to keep them still. “I thank you for the compliment,” she sighed, inwardly wondering why she'd never managed to become more comfortable with compliments on her looks. She always wanted to blush and demur, but she knew Touga would not like it if she were to do so – of course, he was always and forever telling her how beautiful he thought she was, and that was embarrassing enough, but to have others doing it? Why couldn't they compliment her mind or something, instead?

Touga beamed at Tsutomu, pleased at his words. “She is both beautiful and intelligent, is that not so? I could not have done better if I had made her myself, for she is perfect for me.” His smile faded after a moment, though, and a serious expression took over his face. “For now, you are to remain here in the palace. But the group of councilors that you lead, have them stay in the city with the others – have them keep their ears open, and watch the others closely. Even though we are already on to the ones we think are the danger, there are other things that are just as dangerous, though different, that we may not know of or foresee that some might become involved in. If we do not say anything about your circumstances officially, the rest of the council might think you are being watched, and this might loosen their tongues.”

The elder councilman nodded with a small smile. “Indeed. I know for a fact that Hisashi will absolutely revel in the thought that I am under suspicion and being watched so closely. Shake that tree,” he said in an aside to Touga, “and you have no idea what might come falling out. But I cannot help but wonder what other rats might also try to desert what looks like a sinking ship.”

“Indeed. Perhaps by the time this little war is over, we will have managed to rid ourselves of most of the vermin in the palace, eh?” Touga agreed with a chuckle.

With murmured agreement all around, Touga stood and pulled his wife to her feet and led them all from the room, Tsutomu breaking off almost immediately to go speak to his faction and give them their instructions. It would not do to seem too cozy with their Lord at this juncture, after all, so he wouldn't be seen in his company often, though he would be with someone their Lord trusted – probably Arata. Those seeing him with such company would only be more convinced he was under watch, which would help their cause.

Touga looked down at his little wife with a discerning eye and noted the tired lines around her own eyes with concern. It had already been a long day for her, and he was proud of how she had held up. But with nothing pressing at this time, he could afford to take an hour or so and nap with her, before meeting with his Generals after the evening meal. So with a quick glance and a few quiet words he dismissed Kenji and Nami to their own devices, letting them know that they should be waiting at the doors into the couple's rooms at a quarter candlemark to the evening meal. Both bowed and then made themselves scarce as their Lord took his wife's hand and held it as he led her through the corridors and up stairs to their rooms.

Izayoi was truly grateful for her husband in that moment - she was, indeed, very tired, almost wilting; she smiled tiredly at him as he dismissed the others.

“Come, my love,” he said quietly as he led her down a silent hall, “we will go take a nap, for I know it has been a long and difficult day already for you – and the evening is still to come, with dinner, and then more meetings with my Generals. Yes, you will attend them,” he said in answer to her silent query. “You will be involved in all aspects of the war to come, Izayoi. For you are a helpmate for me, one who I can share the heavy weight of ruling with, so that it is not so heavy. I have longed for such for a long time, indeed,” he sighed as he slid their door open and led her inside. “It is nice to no longer be alone.”

There was a note of such loneliness in his voice as he said that, that Izayoi couldn't help but frown up at her husband in concern. She could hear just how lonely he had been, and the thought of it saddened her deeply, though...

“You were not truly alone, Touga – I'm sure you had plenty of onname.”* She frowned at the thought, a powerful surge of jealousy slitting her eyes with temper all of a sudden. “Men speak plenty after pleasures have been had of things that are on their mind, and I'm sure you were no different.”

Touga frowned in return, not liking where her thoughts had led her. “That was long ago, Izayoi, and even then, I did not speak of things in the manner you are thinking. Why do you worry about such things?”

“How would you feel if I had been the one to know other males?” she asked tartly.

A dangerous growl rolled through the room at that, but after her nod and knowing expression, he sighed, understanding what she was saying.

“It truly was not the same, my love. They were not my equals, not my wives, and I could not and would not share the rule of these lands with them. I did not even have that many, truthfully. Concubines are dangerous, and have destroyed many a house and ruler. You are different.” He moved closer to her and took her upset and tired form into his arms, a loving look on his face that had her pausing in her vengeful thoughts. “You are my wife, my helpmate, the love of my life, Izayoi, something that no one else has ever been, nor could ever be. I tell you this now... if death were to take you from me first, I would follow you, for I could not do as your father has done and stay behind for so many years. I would always be longing for you with such depth that I would be of no use to my lands any longer. I have to give him respect for his strength of will... I would not be as strong faced with surviving the loss of you, my aisai.”*

Flushing, Izayoi sighed inwardly, certain that the jealousy that had surged through her at the thought of his concubines would never dissipate. But it was not something she could do anything about, so there was little point in worrying over it.

“I understand what you are saying, though I cannot help but be jealous of them,” she said finally, looking away from her beautiful husband. Then something occurred to her, and her eyes narrowed again as she looked up at him. “They _are_ long gone, are they not?”

Touga looked almost insulted at that. “Of course they are! Did I not tell you that youkai are jealous beings, and that it is not considered very good for ones health to have mistresses, or for the female to have lovers, while looking for a husband or wife? When a youkai decides they wish to find someone and settle down, they dismiss all lovers or mistresses beforehand. When such happens, it is a clear sign that the youkai in question is about to start looking for a spouse. I was no different – when I chose to approach your father about gaining your hand, I dismissed my concubines, and have had no other females since then.”

Izayoi looked surprised at that. “You mean... you dismissed them... _three years ago?_ ” she asked breathlessly.

“Hai. Though I knew it would be some time yet before you were of age, I became so fascinated by you so quickly through Kenji's letters and his portrait, that I had no room for any other female in my mind, and did not miss those females in the slightest. Truly, between playing that damn dragon's games, and learning of you, I was plenty busy, and I am glad that I waited. And of course, it was only honorable – how could I take out desire for one female, on another? I grew to want _you_ , my love, and was perfectly willing to wait for you to finish growing.”

Though her heart softened with love for her handsome youkai husband, Izayoi still couldn't stop the hurt and jealousy that came with thoughts of him touching another woman, and she had to forcibly fight off the feelings that came with such thoughts. It wasn't really something that had occurred to her before, and she wasn't too thrilled that it had occurred to her now, either. Jealousy was a darkness in one's soul – something that the Shikon no Tama would be able to use against her, just as it had used jealousy of Kikyou against her as Kagome.

“Come, my love,” her husband chivied her towards the bed with an encouraging smile, “think not of such matters. Those days are long gone and will never come again – and I am happy it is so.”

She allowed him to pull her into the actual bedroom, which she hadn't yet seen – but as she caught sight of the truly huge, thick futon in the center of the room, she couldn't help the direction of her thoughts, and her eyes narrowed again. Touga caught her expression, and the direction of her gaze, and seemed to understand where her thoughts had gone once again very easily.

“No, Izayoi,” he said, his voice going slightly stern as he attempted to put a stop to this whole crazy conversation, “I never brought any female to my futon. One's bedchambers are only to be shared with a wife. When one has concubines, they are kept to certain rooms and areas, and one visits them there. Now stop thinking of those things, little wife. Since the moment I chose you, I have remained faithful, and not touched, nor thought of another. And though it was strange having to wait for you to grow up, I could not be more content and joyful that I did. Now,” he said, his fingers going to his own obi, “undress and slip into your sleeping yukata.”

With a sigh, Izayoi turned away and searched out those chests which held her clothing, pleased to find them set against one wall, while Touga's were against a different one. Quickly pulling out her light silk sleeping yukata, she began to disrobe, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sudden stillness of her husband – nor his bleeding eyes. She did, however, notice quite well when large, warm hands came from behind to caress her now undressed form, and warm breath heated the skin of her neck, causing a responsive shiver to slide down her spine as her head fell back against his chest.

“Mmm,” he mumbled as he nuzzled into her warm flesh. “You always smell so delicious, my love.” He licked at her skin, that relishing sound coming again and making her flush hotly at the decadent sound of enjoyment he was releasing. It made... _things_... ache, deep down inside, and as he openly scented her, she knew he could smell what his nearness and touch was doing to her. “You have no idea how much I just wanted to haul you away and take you, earlier today. The strength you showed towards my people as you walked beside me, refusing to be intimidated – it made my ever present need for you flare to new heights.” He chuckled wickedly as another shiver went down her back and then nipped her shoulder, grinning at the gasp that wrenched from her throat. “All those around us could sense my desire for you, and I've no doubt the gossip is racing like wildfire throughout the citadel – that I carry such obvious passion and desire for my new wife, who is a small, human female. The scandal will no doubt rock the palace and city below,” he finished, sounding quite pleased that it was so.

And as he increased the passion, sweeping her into their new bed for an afternoon of loving, all thoughts of other females were forced from Izayoi's mind by the openly adoring touch of her husband.

Though neither got too much sleep that first time together in their bed, neither one really missed it all that much, and the talk was fueled to even greater heights as the two made their way through the palace to dinner by the scent of what had so recently occurred between them. It was becoming quite clear to everyone they came in contact with that their marriage was no cold alliance for politics and war...

But an alliance of warmth and passion...

Affection, and even... love.

It truly was scandalous.

For one pair of eyes, though, it was more than that – it was rage and hatred born into the plotting of a death.

Teruko watched the two from the shadows, and vowed to make Touga regret choosing anyone but her as a wife. While the other females like Chiaki would be angry, they would be too afraid of his wrath to actually _do_ something about this kami-forsaken marriage.

She was... _not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tsutomu-diligence.
> 
> *Imoshinai-unseen, invisible
> 
> *onname-mistresses or concubines.
> 
> *aisai-beloved wife


	27. The Hand that Rocks the Cradle

**Chapter 26: The Hand that Rocks the Cradle**

Stifling air finally getting to him, Ryokotsussei dismissed his councilors with a flare of anger and watched with a grim smile as his throne room emptied. Just as the last of the useless males exited the room, he motioned for a servant, and when the female bowed before him, gave curt instructions for her to summon his newest allies – twin dragon sorceresses called Koume and Kotake.*

He had known of them for some time, but had never really bothered with them before now, however, going into war as they were, he figured they would come in handy. One was fire, and one was ice, and they could combine and become a truly fearsome enemy when called on to do so. The more, the merrier when it came to taking everything away from that bastard dog, as far as he was concerned.

But now it was time to see just what other uses he might put these females to...

It took some time for them to respond to his call, which didn't have his temper in the best shape, but he also knew that while he was still more powerful than they were, it wasn't by much, and it wouldn't do to anger them. So for now, until he no longer needed them, he would have to grit his teeth and be polite, much as it jarred.

When the time came, though, that their usefulness outlived itself, he would take great pleasure in destroying them.

As the two females finally appeared, he smiled grimly and motioned for them to take seats near him so they could speak. Though, as they did so, both sleek and beautiful and graceful, he thought that perhaps their usefulness might extend itself to other... matters. They could be most pleasurable for a nice long dalliance... he'd heard it rumored that the two shared everything – even lovers. That might actually be... interesting.

Koume, all red fire in a human form, with pale skin, fiery red tresses and flaring reds and oranges and yellows for her eyes, and Kotake, sleek icy blue hair, even paler skin, and sapphire eyes. Yes... the boredom he'd been feeling lately with his wives and concubines could possibly be alleviated with these two – at least for a time.

But that was for another time; right now, he wanted to know more of what they were capable of. Perhaps they could be used in some manner that he hadn't thought of. He wondered whether they had a way to help him hide his soldiers as the time to attack grew closer and he began to move them all down from the mountains. He didn't want Touga to get an accurate count of just what was facing him.

“I wish to discuss certain possibilities with you both. I am not certain what you are capable of with your sorcery, but something has occurred to me to wonder – is there a chance that you would have a way to hide the true size of my army from any who might be looking as I move them into position for the start of the war?” he asked, his voice actually marginally polite.

Kotake idly considered her delicate looking but deadly claws as she thought about it, then she inclined her head. “There are several possibilities. Which method we will be able to use will depend on the size of your army, where they are, and where they will be going – as well as how fast. Most illusions will not hold if the object of them is moving too quickly, so you will need to take that into account when you begin to move your army into position,” she said coolly, her voice as cold as daggers of ice.

Koume nodded, her hair floating around her as though it were made of living flame and hypnotizing a certain dragon Lord – which she was well aware of. She smiled dangerously, pleased. “Yes, there are certainly several things to take into account with such spells.” _Her_ voice crackled faintly like a fire, drawing Ryokotsussei in further; he was so caught up in his fascination that he didn't notice the faint predatory smiles passed between the sisters.

_'The fool seems to be attracted to these forms, Koume,'_ Kotake thought at her sister, and smirked inwardly at the agreement from her. _'I am sure we can use this to our advantage, my love, ne?'_

_'Absolutely, Kotake. Turnabout is fair play, after all, is it not? Since he is planning to use us.'_

What Ryokotsussei hadn't taken into account was that neither sorceress was a fool. Both had already figured out that he was merely intending to use them – in more ways than one – and then kill them when he no longer had a use for them. But... they had their own agenda, that being the acquisition of the Shikon no Tama, and they had no qualms with working with Ryokotsussei to get it – until they reached the jewel, and then all bets were off. And once the jewel was in their clawed hands, then _they_ would be the ones to rule this world, and Ryokotsussei would be sitting in hell amongst all the others he'd already sent on to that destination.

And they certainly had an advantage that no one even knew about – they were telepathic between each other, as they really were one mind, heart, and soul split between two opposing elements, and in them, both elements combined, becoming one when needed. They were a truly dangerous opponent, as the so-called Dragon Lord would soon find out. Both scoffed inwardly at his title – soon, the world would be ruled by the Dragon _Ladies,_ and to hell with males. They were foolish creatures that were ruled by their urge to rut, whose only true use was for a female wishing to procreate, and they would not be missed by either sister.

Ryokotsussei's admiration of their forms was interrupted by a flare of power as Koume began playing idly with her fire, spinning it between her fingers as they spoke, followed by the same flare of power from Kotake, as she played with her ice, freezing and unfreezing the water that was at the core of her very being. And as he watched them play with their elements, his mind was caught by the thought that he wished he'd taken these females and had them breed him heirs – a son from each. He thought sourly of the weak, pathetic little monster he called heir at this time, and all the other brats he'd sired on his wives and concubines. They were all useless and weak, and suddenly, it occurred to him that he'd be much happier if they were all to die – the whole lot of them, bratlings as well as wives and concubines. And if they did... then he could start over – though he wouldn't be foolish enough to mate again, he could still breed heirs from these females. With his power and theirs, his heirs would be of awesome strength and power.

The West would tremble at their stature...

“With your strengths and mine, children born of our blood would be the most powerful beings to ever exist,” he said slowly, narrowed eyes meeting the arrested gazes of the two females. “Can you imagine the _power?_ ”

Koume and Kotake stared at him for long moments, and then turned opaque eyes to each other.

_'It is an... interesting thought, is it not? Perhaps... if he did not already have other wives and children. Though just because he has them now, does not mean he will always have them,'_ Koume purred inwardly, her sister's agreement coming in the form of a raised brow.

“You already have many wives and several sons,” Kotake said a moment later, her voice dismissive. “I would never agree to bear a child that would be forced to bow to ones weaker than he.”

A dangerous smile twisted Ryokotsussei's face, making him look devilish in the moment. “If you were willing to agree, you and your sister both to bear me a son each, then those other females and the monsters they bore me could easily be... taken care of,” he said, a sadistic gleam in his eyes at the thought of sinking his claws into those brat's bellies – as well as the females he'd been stuck with for so long. Their blood would taste _so_ good... and his freedom would taste even better.

Once again, the sisters looked at each other. It was quiet for a moment in the throne room, and then Kotake said, “We will think on this, and then return to you here two days hence to give you an answer. Is that acceptable?”

Thoughts of filicide* running through his mind in rivers of blood, Ryokotsussei inclined his head with a wicked smirk. “It is.”

The females rose gracefully and prepared to take their leave, Ryokotsussei standing as well to escort them from the palace. The room fell silent as the trio disappeared, but if anyone had still been around to watch, they would have seen an odd mirage effect ripple through the room and out the door.

That meeting had not gone unnoticed.

~oOo~

Kenichi barely made it back to his rooms before he reappeared, so horrified by what he'd just heard that he had barely been able to hold his invisible state long enough to get to safety. _That bastard would murder his own children and wives? Mine..._

There was no more delaying his departure. He would take his wife, his little Mine, and head for the safe-house his true master, Touga, had prepared for him, and signal him to come and get them. There was much he was willing to risk for his Lord, his own life included – but not his beautiful Mine.

He'd always had a hard time believing that his little wife was even related to that horrible monster, let alone that she was actually his daughter. But with what he was certain was now going to happen here within the next few days... Ryokotsussei might have no sense of smell, but he did, and those females were going to agree to his terms of bearing him sons. Oh, not that they were going to fall into line with his true desires, in the end, because he could smell cross and doublecross all over them, and Ryokotsussei, as well, but it would be the death knell of all the rest of his children, and their mothers.

And while he really didn't care about the others, as they were all spineless, honorless bastards, Mine was not, and he would never allow anyone to harm her. So, while his priority was getting his wife to safety, he would at least have the decency to leave a message warning them of the plot with Ryokotsussei's chief wife, and some of the children. If they chose not to believe him, then that was their problem, not his.

With all that in mind, he forcibly calmed himself and went looking for his little female. It was just about time for the evening meal, and it was a good thing he'd years of keeping a straight face in any circumstances under his obi, because he would need every bit of the control those years had given him to be able to look at the dragon Lord during dinner without wanting to kill him. After dinner was over, he would be retiring with his wife, and unbeknownst to the rest of the denizens of the palace, they would be making their way out of the place that was truly little more than a prison and heading for the Western borders while everyone else was still sleeping. He hoped. He really didn't want to be making for the borders while being pursued. He couldn't just reach the borders and sue for asylum from the soldiers – their only chance was for he and his wife to reach Touga's safe-house and then call for him.

He reached his wife just as the bell for dinner sounded, and with a tight look he expressed not only his concern, but that she would have to wait for them to be alone after dinner to find out what was bothering him. But she knew him well, and knew that he wouldn't be acting as he was unless something was really wrong, so, ignoring the jeering look from her oldest brother, as well as the elbow he thrust into her side as he passed her heading into the dining room, Mine simply smiled in acquiescence and followed along behind her husband.

Kenichi hadn't missed the elbow to his wife's side, nor her pained, almost silent gasp, and he glared with inimical hatred at Ryokotsussei's heir. Still, while he wished nothing more than to run his sword through the bastard's gut, he would leave warning of the Dragon Lord's plot. He wasn't about to tarnish his own honor by silently aiding Ryokotsussei's plans. Plus, anything that interfered with what the dragon was wanting to do was a good thing, as far as he was concerned.

_Just one more candlemark of dealing with these glorified snakes,_ he thought to himself, managing to smile pleasantly enough at some of the others as they all entered the dining room. And suddenly, though he'd been years in this place, now that his freedom was looming before him, he was so impatient to escape that he could only be glad that no one else with a decent sense of smell lived in this place – or they'd have made him almost immediately. 

The room, already fairly silent, fell totally quiet as Ryokotsussei entered and took his seat, draining his cup of sake to indicate that everyone else could begin the meal. His hackles rose – the dragon was highly excited, barely containing himself, and Kenichi just _knew_ he was imagining killing everyone in the room. _Sick, disgusting bastard,_ he growled inwardly. _I can hardly wait to make it back into the West – I will be able to breathe deeply and freely for the first time in years, and not catch the disgusting scent of that depraved monster – or any other foul thing._

His mind almost fried out, however, when he detected the faint scent of _arousal_ – and realized that it was coming from Ryokotsussei himself. It wasn't hard to deduce, from the expression on his face, just what was exciting him in such a manner, and Kenichi had never had a harder time keeping a straight face – the male was actually being sexually excited by the thoughts of killing his wives and children. He watched covertly as Ryokotsussei's orangy eyes hovered over his oldest son, and he actually flexed his claws as his eyes fell closed – it was clear that the male was so excited that he was close to orgasm. He'd never been so horrified in his life, and he'd seen some pretty terrible things – but when the bastard's eyes opened and fell on his little Mine, Kenichi's eyes narrowed and his hackles rose; the disgusting bastard smirked faintly and actually licked his clawed fingers, openly imagining the taste of her blood - to anyone in the know of his plans. That was all she wrote for him; he stood rather abruptly and pleaded feeling ill to excuse both he and his wife from the table.

He could feel Mine's curiosity and fear as he led her from the room, but she held herself calm as they made their way through the palace to their rooms. He was so proud of her, and determined; he'd see that monster dead before he'd allow him to lay one disgusting claw on her again. He'd already abused her enough when she was a child; it was, indeed, a miracle she'd ever survived her childhood, as her mother had not.

Mine was Ryokotsussei's youngest and smallest child from his youngest and smallest wife; he'd seen her when she was just barely at the cusp of adulthood and had forcibly taken her as his wife. She'd hated her husband, and not for nothing; Ryokotsussei was a sadistic monster who enjoyed causing pain to his wives and concubines. Mine hadn't been more than one hundred – about eight or so in human years – when the bastard that had sired her had abused her mother so badly during sex that she had died.

It was also fortunate that the little girl hadn't been of a physical type that attracted the insane dragon – he'd been known to rape his own children... and not just the females. Mine had been spared that, though eventually, in anger he might have forced himself on her anyway, attracted or not; it was just fortunate that he had come to serve in this place and had fallen for her, asking him for her hand in marriage before any true harm could be done to her – by her sire, or her brothers, who were just as depraved as their sire, for obvious reasons. He could only be grateful that it seemed that kami had been watching over his little dragon princess until he could arrive and do so himself – she was the only one of the bunch that was worth anything at all.

How she had grown up with the personality she had he would never be able to understand, because he couldn't trace anyone that might have been a good impression on the little girl in any way. It was not an understatement to say that the entire palace complex could burn down, taking everyone that lived within its confines with it, and none would be missed or mourned – none of them would be any great loss. The few servants that _were_ worth anything would not have been in positions to help form her personality, so even a kind servant didn't present an open avenue of influence for the soft heart and kind nature she so obviously had.

In the end, however, it was a mystery that wasn't really that important; what _was_ important was that she was sweet and warm-hearted and kind, and he wasn't going to allow her to ever be harmed again.

The moment they were back in their rooms and he had raised the sound-proof barriers, he went searching – he was going to make sure their rooms were spy free before he said a word. Raising a finger to his lips to indicate that she should maintain her silence, he waited for her now frightened and confused nod, and then opened up all his senses to their limits – his sense of smell, and his ability to detect even the smallest auras the most important of them.

It didn't take long for him to feel the faint heat of a new interloper; tracking it down in short order, he wasn't surprised to find a small firedrake buried at the foot of the double futon on the bottom layer, curled up as though it were still in the egg. But it was not a baby, as the hissing threats that came from its jaw as its tongue flickered, tasting the air, could attest to – with not one bit of remorse, Kenichi snapped its neck, then ordered his wife to use her fire to completely destroy its body, leaving no trace of it behind for anyone to find.

Once he was satisfied that there was nothing else left in the room and that their soundproof shield was still intact and hadn't been compromised, he sat her down and told her what he'd found out earlier that day, holding her tiny body in the shelter of his arms as she cried with the horror of what her evil father was about to do.

“Have no fear, my little love, for we are leaving this place tonight and making for my Lord Touga's safe-house that he prepared for us. You will be safe, Mine.”

She pulled away from him to look up at him with drowned eyes. “Will he be angry, though, that you've run away from your post now, when so much is at stake, just to protect me?” she asked, her voice wavering and so very concerned. She couldn't imagine that he wouldn't be; someone in her father's service faced with just such a dilemma would be expected to stay and sacrifice himself and his wife to his duty to her sire.

Kenichi shook his head with a coaxing smile. “No, Mine. Touga-sama isn't like that. He puts the lives of his people before anything else; he would rather us run now and save ourselves than stay behind for any reason. He isn't like your father at all, and that is why I would follow him into hell if such was asked of me, though he never would. And besides – if he's going to kill all of his children, including you, he'd have to kill me, too, and he would know it. So it's no longer even safe for me, and there would be no point in staying any longer, as I wouldn't be able to do my Lord any good, anyway, if I were dead. This is it, for after tonight, we will be safe in Touga's care, so what I need you to do now is gather a small pack of your possessions. We cannot take much,” he said regretfully, “for we will be on our own until we can reach the border, so we can only take what we can safely carry. But you don't need to worry – I have plenty of money, my love, and I will replace what kimono or other things you lose because of this.”

His pride in his wife doubled when she squared her shoulders with a small sniffle and nodded. “O-okay,” she sighed, and bent immediately to her task. Quickly and efficiently, she rifled through her tansu, pulling out two kimono and a sleeping yukata which she rolled up and stuffed neatly into a small leather traveling pack. Once satisfied with that, she moved to a small stand and picked up her little box of jewelry; she didn't have much, as she wasn't one to wear ostentatious things. Most of what she had were small jeweled hair sticks, as her hair was her one real vanity; it was thick, silky and lustrous, waving down her back like a living waterfall to a point just below her hips. She shoved the whole box into the bag, making sure it was packed in the middle so as to be as protected as possible.

Within minutes, she stood with a final glance around and nodded. “I'm ready, Kenichi. This is all I really need.”

He nodded, swiftly packing his own small travel bag; opening one of his smaller chests, he took out a waterskin, and two pouches filled with travel rations; he handed one to her, keeping the waterskin, which he would fill on the way out of the palace, for himself to carry.

Once he was finished he looked at her, her large eyes glittering in the fitful moonlight that filtered into the room, and motioned for her to join him on the futon; setting their small packs against the side of the bedding, he sat at the top of the bed and leaned against the wall, pulling her into his embrace as she climbed on after him.

That was how they spent their last few hours in Ryokotsussei's hell – curled up together, love their only comfort in the difficult hours of waiting – and in the frightening hours of running to come.

But Kenichi was determined as he fingered the hilt of his sword – they _would_ make it. They would get out of this place, get to the border and then over it to the safe place that Touga had prepared, and then, hopefully by morning, they would be safe in Kangetsu... the home he hadn't seen in years, now.

And as the hours counted down until they could sneak away, a deep, sudden longing for the home he'd been so long without washed through him, and he could barely keep down the excitement, the sheer joy, that it was finally time to return.

He would enjoy showing his wife the magnificence that was the city, the palace, that he'd been born in. And even more he'd enjoy making it her home, too – the first home that would actually signify safety to her, and not danger, and ultimately death, as this place always had.

“You will be safe, my little love, I promise you,” he whispered into the night.

Mine's fingers tightened into his haori, and she nodded into his chest.

_Safe._

_How strange... and utterly wonderful, it will be to feel so._

~oOo~

Light glistened on newly opened eyes and sharp ears listened to the sounds of the deep night; after listening so for some minutes, Kenichi nuzzled his wife's crown tenderly and with a near silent purr, woke her up.

“Come, Mine, it is time to go. We must be absolutely silent. I will go ahead, and you will follow behind, holding onto my hand,” he practically whispered, and sighed as she nodded against his chest. “Good. Remember – we will have a better chance of getting away if we are not seen or heard. The one good thing here is that no one will be able to tell by scent that we are moving around when we shouldn't be,” he grunted quietly as the two untangled themselves and stood up, Kenichi picking up the packs and handing his little wife hers.

She nodded; he caught the glint of light hitting her eyes again as she looked up at him, nervous, but so trusting. She trusted him to keep her safe, and his heart swelled. He didn't care how many people he had to kill to make it out of this place with her alive and unharmed, he would do it.

Pulling her to him for one last, comforting squeeze, he met her eyes, passing as much strength and determination as he could through their bond, and when she smiled at him just a little, he turned and led her to the door of their quarters, listening intently as he opened the barrier. He would leave it in place, letting it fizzle out naturally as its energies ran out and were not renewed – that would give them until morning, at least, before anyone would notice that it was gone.

He stood there gripping his wife's hand for several minutes, listening, taking in the scents, and when he was satisfied that there was no one out and about in the halls directly nearby, he slid the door open as quietly as possible and led her out, sliding it shut behind him and allowing the soundproof barrier to drop back over the room behind him as he chose a direction and set out, his wife moving silently behind him.

They made it through several halls before he heard the guards that littered the palace moving, and without hesitation, he slid open a door on the right side of the corridor and hurried inside, tugging Mine in and sliding the door shut behind him just before the guard turned down that hall and began to move through it. The lantern he carried as he muttered to himself, peering down connecting hallways as he passed helped Kenichi keep track of his progress, and finally, after about five minutes of breathless waiting, the hunchbacked guard moved past the room they had taken refuge in, the swinging lantern light making eerie patterns on the walls as he passed. He squeezed his wife's hand as he felt it tremble slightly, encouraging her silently.

Once again, he waited for a time after the hallway had fallen into darkness before slipping out of the room, letting his wife slide the door shut as he kept a lookout, then once it was closed again, he led her down more corridors, easing silently through the maze of Ryokotsussei's palace. They had to hide several more times, each one an exercise in keeping themselves calm and as silent as the grave, and it was definitely taking a toll; Mine would be exhausted by the time they had made it to safety – at least, emotionally exhausted.

Mine almost quit breathing as her husband came to a sudden halt, her heart rate increasing a little as she realized that they were in a corridor that had no real rooms to hide in if a guard came along. They were basically trapped, and thinking quickly, she motioned for him to give her his pack, and the waterskin, and shoved them into her obi in the back, which was covered by her cloak, and with a saucy wink, and a wildly beating heart, she boldly stepped out into the connecting corridor, coming face to face with the guard that was patrolling down that particular hallway.

“Who goes there?” came a harsh, though quiet voice; this was an area of sleeping quarters, after all.

“None of your business,” Mine answered, allowing a certain amount of arrogance to slip into her voice. “I can go where I please. My husband and I were enjoying... some time to ourselves. Now go about your business, and stay out of mine.”

The guard, taken aback but recognizing the Lord of the place's daughter, along with one of his councilors, muttered his apologies and hurried off, not wanting to displease any of that family. It was a dangerous thing to do, if you wanted to stay alive.

Kenichi was stunned but thoroughly pleased at his wife's nerve; her quick thinking had gotten them out of a tight spot. It did occur to him to wonder just what that guard had been doing; this wasn't one of the areas he should have been patrolling. But then he shrugged it off; the goings on in this place were finally no longer of any concern to him.

With a tight, but proud smile at her, he once again grabbed his pack and the skin, and then took the lead, moving quicker now as they were almost to the gardens, where he would be taking one of the biggest risks of this getaway.

For them to get outside the palace walls unseen, he would have to use his invisibility trick, and fly over the walls at the same time. Normally, that would not be a problem. But this time, he was carrying Mine with him, and while he _could_ also make her invisible, he was shaky with the skill at best – it was an extremely difficult thing to do, and he wouldn't be able to render them unseen for very long.

They made it to the place he'd found, a small nook of the garden that abutted the low wall, and came to a halt. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his wife and let it out, once more firming his determination to see her to safety.

“This part is the most dangerous part of our journey, Mine,” he whispered almost directly into her ear. “I will fly us over the walls of the palace-” he stopped when his wife jerked back to stare at him wide-eyed.

“Kenichi!” she exclaimed, her voice also a bare whisper. “We will be seen!”

He put a finger to her lips. “Shh, my love. I have learned of a way to also, as long as I am holding you, dematerialize you, as well as myself. But... it is difficult, and if I waver even once, someone may see something that makes them suspicious. We could be followed at that point. So I need you to embrace me, and hold on tightly, alright? Do not move for any reason once I have started to move us into the air.”

She looked at him with worried eyes, but nodded. “What about when we land on the outside of the walls?”

His jaw tightened for a moment. “That's when we begin to run – but silently. Once we get some distance from the palace, we may fly, but we will have to fly low, so as not to be spied.”

“The border region?”

He knew what she was asking.

“It is heavily guarded. We will be in great danger there, but I know of one place that for some reason, the guards avoid. That is where we will attempt to slip across.” He leaned down and kissed his wife's sweetly bowed lips quickly. “But we have no choice. We face death, yes, but we also have the chance for freedom and safety. If we stay here... you know what will happen.”

She nodded after a moment, taking a deep breath, she let it out. Then looked down. “I... I hate my family, but... I feel guilty that I didn't try to warn them of what... what...” she trailed off, unable to actually articulate the horror that was soon to fall on this place.

“Do not worry, my love,” Kenichi soothed, cupping her cheek with a tender hand, “four of the places we hid this night were in the sitting rooms of that bastard's first wife, and of several of your siblings. I let fall warning letters in each room. They will find them come morning. If they choose not to heed my warning, then that is on their head.”

A brilliant smile warmed her features, and her husband's heart melted. “Thank you, Kenichi! You know me so well,” she said, her voice barely audible. After a moment spent looking into each others eyes, she closed her own for a moment and nodded, clenching her husband's hand and then letting it go. “I'm ready,” she said, opening her eyes again. “We should go before someone comes.”

He smiled back at her briefly, his pride in her once more overtaking him, and then he pulled her to him, allowing her to get settled as she gripped him tightly; once she whispered of her readiness and fell still, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

Slowly, both beings began to disappear, becoming little more than a light haze in the air, and knowing that was as good as it was going to get, Kenichi launched them into the air, moving slowly and with the breeze so as to make it seem to anyone who did spot them as though the light cloud of haze was simply nothing more than kiseru* smoke.

It took a good little while to make it over the walls of the inner and outer baileys, and to both Kenichi and Mine, it felt like an eternity before they finally floated over the last wall, meandering lazily into the trees on the opposite side of the palace than they really needed to be. But it couldn't be helped; in order to maintain the illusion of simple smoke, he had to follow the breeze. Still, by the time they'd made it over the last wall, his control was faltering and the smoky appearance they'd been cloaked in was becoming thicker, rather than fainter as it should have were it truly just a small cloud of smoke from someone's kiseru.

Fortunately for them, no one really noticed, and Kenichi set them down inside the perimeter of the forest, far enough back so they couldn't be seen, and with an almost explosive gasp, released, allowing them both to reconstitute. Sweating, he held his wife tighter for several long seconds, trying to calm his own heart as she was hers before they attempted the next part of their escape.

The stress of this first part of their escape attempt already had Mine feeling tired, as though she'd spent days running, and she knew that they still had a long, long way to go. But as tired as she was, she would not allow it to stop her or hold her back. She knew that her husband was doing this to save her – after all, even though he would have eventually needed this same escape, if he were by himself, it would have been easy. This desperate run for safety in the middle of the night that was exposing _him_ to danger was to save _her_ , and she would not allow her fear or weariness to end with their capture and his death.

She would rather die herself then be the cause of his death – after all, the only happiness she'd ever known had been at his hands, and she loved him more than anything in this world or the next. More than her own life, and certainly more than anyone elses. He was everything, and she _would_ make it through this long and fear-ridden night – if only for his sake.

She would.

Once their blood had cooled a bit, Kenichi released his tight hold on his wife and looked down at her with a small smile. Speaking just above a whisper, he said, “This next part is the easiest part of the whole thing, little one. While we must still be careful, and I need you to follow me as you did inside the palace, holding to my hand and moving quietly, as long as we take care, we should be fine until we get close to the border with the West. When we do, we will stop and take a few minutes to prepare ourselves for the last part. Are you ready?”

“H-hai,” she forced out, her throat tight with worry – mostly for her beloved. She could feel his tension through their bond, and she was determined to ease it as much as she could. She smiled at him, then quickly bounced onto her tip toes and kissed his chin. “I'm ready.”

He looked her over, studying her face, and then his smile widened just a bit with pride. He returned her kiss with a hard but chaste one to her lips, and then turning, took her hand and led her back into the shadows.

Within moments, they had disappeared as though they'd never been there, just two more shadows in a forest full of them.

~oOo~

Touga rubbed his eyes wearily, taking note of the late hour and his wife's slightly wilting figure, then sighed and motioned impatiently for silence. The raised voices of his General's died.

“It is late, and little of import has really been said this eve. It is too soon to know for certain where Ryokotsussei will attack, so for now, we will leave the troops deployed where they are. But the borders are to be watched closely – I have information that his armies are much greater in number than they have ever been.”

One of the Generals frowned. “Are you certain your informant was correct, my Lord? We have been keeping a close watch on the movements of his armies, and have seen only minor buildups in his count.”

Touga nodded. “Yes, Masao, I am sure. He is hiding the extra soldiers in the mountains so that we will not see them. But I do know that they are also mostly fodder, not true warriors. We will have the Southern House with us in this battle, and as a matter of fact, the Southern Lord will be arriving soon, along with his armies to join us. We may also have the East with us,” he continued, filling them in on what Arata had found out about their hatred of the dragons. “Ryokotsussei is a fool – he has made enemies of all of us, thinking in his arrogance that he will be able to best all of the other Cardinal Lords and their armies. Of course, he thinks so because he thinks to gain the Shikon no Tama and use it against us all, but that is neither here nor there, as he won't be getting his claws on that bauble – ever.”

“There isn't much time – will you be sending an envoy to the Eastern Lord to speak to him on this matter?” the same male asked, and Izayoi looked him over discreetly, remembering Touga's tale of his son's mother – and the male she loved, but couldn't have.

Masao... she could see why the female would want him – he was beautiful, though not quite so much so as her own husband. Tall, broad-shouldered and with black as night hair flowing down his back and ruby eyes, a single blue slash above each eye only emphasizing the red of them. He had also not looked on her with hatred, merely studying her closely as Touga had introduced her. It would be interesting to meet Sesshoumaru's mother and see the two together, she thought.

“I will be attending to that matter myself in a few days,” Touga replied; there was a stir in the room at that. “But for now, that is not important.” Something seemed to occur to him at that moment, and he said, “I am certain that my heir had Takako moved to much more... _comfortable_ accommodations once her sire crossed our borders. Where is she?”

Another male answered. “In the dungeons under the main palace. We have kept her isolated, with no one allowed to speak to her, and only her guards and those who bring her meals allowed to even go near her.”

“Good,” Touga grunted shortly. “I will go visit with our prisoner tomorrow. For now,” he said, with another glance at his weary wife, “we will adjourn this meeting until I have further information and instructions for you. It need not be said – keep your eyes open, even here. Dismissed.”

The room emptied quickly as the few Generals still in residence in the citadel left for their own rooms – or other pastimes, and once they were alone, Touga stood and helped his wife to her feet, then led her from the room.

“Is that it for the night, Touga?” she asked softly as they made their way through the somewhat quieter halls. The later hour made sure that it was also much emptier in the ways and byways of the palace, and she felt a bit more at ease without all the eyes – especially the hostile ones – plastered to her.

He looked at her fondly and nodded. “Yes, my Lady, it is. You have had a long day, have you not? But you held up admirably, and I'm more proud of you than I can say. It will be much like this for some time, though – until this war is over, providing we win, of course,” he said with heavy irony, “but things will slow down again afterward. It isn't always quite this... tiring.”

Izayoi sighed as she thought about it, but then nodded again and squared her shoulders. There was little point in fussing about such things – it couldn't be helped. She would just have to take her rest where she could.

After all, it could always be worse – she had remembered some of her adventures as Kagome, roaming the territories of Japan with an impatient hanyou who had no true concept of human weaknesses always cracking a whip over them. She remembered sometimes weeks of rapid travel and little rest or food, and this was nowhere near as bad as that.

Thinking about some of the other people involved in this, she realized that it could also be even worse than that, as well, and that she should be thankful for the comforts she did have – like a soft bed to sleep in when it was time, and a loving, supportive, gorgeous husband to stand by her and help her through all the treacherous currents that abounded in this undoubtedly beautiful place.

They had just reached their rooms when Izayoi remembered something. “Oh! Touga... you promised to take me out to see the city from the air when under the full moon, and it is a full moon tonight,” she said, looking out the shoji and into the small, private garden on the large terrace adjacent to their room.

Touga glanced out the doors and smiled slightly. “So it is... are you certain? I know you are weary.”

“Yes! After all, it will only take a few minutes, true? I'm not so dead on my feet that I can't spare even a few moments to see for myself what you described,” she replied, her beautiful face pleading. “And if we don't go now, I will have to wait a month, by which time we won't be worrying about such things as this, we will be in the middle of battle, no doubt.”

Giving in to his little wife's pleading, as she was, unfortunately, correct, Touga followed her out to their garden, and then wrapped her in his arms and pelt to keep her warm, and lifted into the air, moving quickly out over the palace compound and then the city below it, heading for the steep cliffs and the tall retaining walls.

Within minutes, he was in good position, and with a quiet voice, turned and beckoned his little female to look. Even he, who had been born here and lived here all his centuries, never failed to fall in love with his home all over again when he saw it in such a way.

When Touga turned and the city and the palace above it came into view, Izayoi gasped with wonder, her eyes wide. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Under the pale wash of the cool moon, the city literally glowed. It was like a beacon, a lighthouse, a shimmering wonderland, almost seeming as though it were alive as the light moved in waves across the walls and roofs of the palace. Someone traveling towards this mountain, especially from the air, would not be able to miss the wonder of the city, and even those traveling down on the plains below, if they were to look up, would wonder what the glow in the clouds was, because it was enough to be seen even through at least a light layer of clouds. It was only too bad that it only did this on one or two days a month, and at night...

“It's... it's so beautiful, Touga,” she said finally, the wonder she was feeling clear in her voice. Touga was pleased with her awe, and smiled down at her.

“Hai... it is, is it not? I have always loved my home, and no matter the centuries I have spent here, I have never grown bored with this sight,” he sighed. “I do not think I ever will. This... _this_ is why I cannot let that overgrown lizard win, nor find the Shikon. For Kangetsu, for my people, not to mention the rest of the lands. The world would be dark, indeed, if my home were ever to lose its glow.”

“Yes,” Izayoi whispered, “it would truly be a terrible blow to lose something of such beauty.” She looked up at her husband, then, with a determination that surprised him. “And we will not. I will not stand to let darkness reign here, or anywhere else. We will win, and we will send Ryokotsussei back to his lands with his armies destroyed and his chances of conquering anything _gone.”_

With one last glance at the beauty shining before them, Touga slowly headed back to their rooms, his heart touched and fiercely rejoicing in his little female's unconquerable fighting spirit.

_They would win this war._

Failure was _not_ an option.

~oOo~

The night moved slowly for the two on the run through unfriendly territory, and Kenichi glanced back through the shadows at his wife's face as they moved through dense vegetation, too close to the border to risk flying any longer, and noted her weariness – but also her determination. She wasn't going to falter.

He was glad she was so determined; they still had a ways to go – and now the most dangerous part of the whole escape was approaching. They had to not only get across the border, but get across and make it to the safe place, without being caught.

By himself this trip would have been a bit tiring, but easy. But Mine along for the ride added a whole new dimension to things, and too much danger to count.

Sighing inwardly, he set it aside; there was little point in worrying at it, since there was no two ways about it – it was too late to go back, and there was no point, because it was death behind them and death before, but at least forward also had an equal chance of safety, as it had of death. To go back held no such hope.

Coming to a sudden halt, he listened closely, and then, motioning for his wife to move silently, veered off to the east, the noises coming from ahead letting him know that there were border guards and troops ahead, and that it was time to move slowly and silently.

Getting a good distance away, he came to a halt and pulled his wife around to meet his gaze. He ran it down her little bright-eyed face solemnly. “It's time. We've reached the border, my little love, and from here until we get to the safe place my Lord made for me, we are at great risk, although much more on this side, of course. If we make it across this side of the border to the West, we might be taken captive, but I can still summon my Lord, and he will come and set the matter straight. Still, these next hours are not going to be comfortable.”

Mine nodded, smiling up into her husband's concerned face. “I won't deny I'm tired, but I've been worse, and though I'm afraid, I know we will make it. I refuse to lose you, Kenichi, and I will fight to the death to follow where you lead me.”

Her eyes, so many beautiful shades of green, sparked with the fire she carried in her soul, and her odd scent, for a dragon anyway, of forest and green life and growing things, strengthened around her just a little, easing his troubled mind. It had always been that way – she smelled like no other dragon he'd ever met. It made him wonder about her mother, and he wished he'd asked more about her from some of those in the palace who'd known her. He'd never talked with Mine about her, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

He shook off those thoughts, setting them aside for a more appropriate time, and drew his little wife over to a small grouping of boulders set behind a small outcropping and hidden by trees. If anyone happened to stumble in this direction, they should be hidden there well enough.

“Come, little Mine. We will rest here for a short time, take a little to eat and some water. We have actually made better time than I thought we would,” he explained at her concerned query. They definitely needed to get across the border before daylight...

Actually glad to know that they had the time to take a bit of rest and food, Mine followed her husband into the small little glade, and within moments the two were breaking their fast and sharing the waterskin – still being as silent as possible.

It was deep in the belly of early morning, perhaps four candlemarks past midnight, and they still had about one and a half candlemarks until daybreak. Since they were sitting literally less then a quarter of a ri* from the border, they should have no problem getting across, and they were right where they needed to be – for some reason, the section of border just to the east of this glade was never fully guarded. At least on this side.

The other side, though... it was going to be a problem. The other side of the border was very close to the Taijiya village, and they were very strict about guarding the borders. Kenichi was certain that vigilance would be at an all time high under the circumstances, so their chances of getting across without being spotted were slim. Still, if things worked out right, he could use his trick once more, and get them past any danger of discovery. It would leave him severely exhausted, but the safe place Touga had set for them wasn't far past the border, and it was warded so that if they made it into its confines, the wards would go back up, and even if anyone were hot on their trail, they would be kept at bay by the defenses of the place until Touga could arrive.

The two sat quietly together for a time after finishing refreshing themselves, Kenichi keeping close track of time, and after about a half a candlemark, he squeezed his wife's tiny hand and sighed, barely audibly. “It's time,” he breathed, his worry coming back a hundred-fold – he didn't fear death for himself, so much, but he desperately feared death or harm to his wife. The only reason he could say he feared dying himself was because he would no longer be with his beloved, or be able to take care of and protect her. All his true fear was on her behalf, not his own.

Standing and pulling her up with him, he studied her little face for a few moments to fix it in his mind – his reason for doing this, and then kissed her.

“Listen, my love. You must stay totally silent, and follow my lead without hesitation. If I pull you into my embrace, go limp against me and do not move – I will be doing as I did earlier and making us invisible. We will get through this,” he said softly, reassuringly, though he couldn't say whether he was reassuring himself or her.

It didn't matter, it worked to do both, and with a final glance and kiss, he tugged her after him and set out carefully for the last barrier to their freedom and safety – the border between the North, and the West.

Unfortunately for them, the forest that they'd been hiding in during their trip began to thin out and then finally ended, leaving a seemingly great distance to cross right out in the open. Kenichi stopped just under the eaves of the last trees, looking across the plain to the Western border and all around for any enemy that would be in their way.

To his dismay, there were many fires on the plain – it was clear that the watch on the border had been upped – even more than he'd known. But those were, at least, still a little distance away – the area near them was empty of life. He studied the route he needed to take – that would lead him near the taijiya village, unless he went further around it, which might be a better option, though it would take a bit longer to get to his safe place.

But he could see that there was, indeed, a great deal of activity near the slayer's section of land, and though the village did not sit in sight of the border itself, they claimed that area all the way to the border, and he could see the fires from those on watch at the border – just as the fires burning in the opposite direction from Ryokotsussei's men.

Well, he decided, there was no help for it. He would aim for the darkest area between the opposing forces, and hope neither caught sight of them.

There was nothing else to be done – it was the moment of truth.

Crouching low into the somewhat tall, now brown and dry grasses of the plain, he took off at a slow and steady pace, stopping every so often to listen and to look around, making sure that their path was still clear. For a while, everything seemed to be going well – he smelled nothing nearby that could pose a problem. But then... a scent came teasingly on the wind, and he froze, Mine instantly following suit as he scented the air – only to find nothing. He frowned, worried.

“Stay down,” he whispered to his wife, and then stood up just a bit from his crouch to look around as much as he could – the full moon helped, but it also hindered, because just as it would help him see if someone was out there, it would also help them see him.

Unmoving, he continued to scent the air and search the vicinity, but for some time, he found nothing. And just as he was about to crouch back down and continue on, that same scent came again, and he froze – it was an odd scent, but one that instantly had his hackles up and he knew that danger was stalking them on silent feet.

Some of Ryokotsussei's slithering serpents had found them.

“Up, Mine,” he hissed, “take your true form - fly and make for the border!” At her distressed denial, he said, “I will be with you, I am not leaving you. Now go!”

Without further ado, she did as asked, a deep haze surrounding her body as she changed, and within seconds a beautiful dragon with varying shades of green and yellow scales stood before him, her eyes looking at him with fear before she took to the skies with a mighty heave, flattening the grasses of the prairie meadow with her power, Kenichi at her side.

Just as she launched herself into the sky, a high-pitched shriek sounded below them, and Kenichi looked down to see several scouts take their own true forms and follow them into the air.

_Damn! They were almost atop us! We're going to have fight our way out,_ he thought with dismay.

Sure enough, the three scouts immediately attacked, and before the two knew it, they were in a fight for their lives. Mine twisted around the first one to attack her, getting her coils locked around him and then squeezed, putting more and more pressure on until the scout died in a shower of blood, ruined flesh dropping back down to the meadow. Kenichi was too involved with his own opponent to pay too close attention to her victory, merely noting that she was okay, while continuing to fight his own.

The scout he was facing was larger and more developed, and with little option, he drew his sword and attacked, his superior skill with it soon having his own opponent on the run. Just as he turned from that opponent, already sheathing his sword, his wife cried out, and he rushed after her, terrified to see a bleeding gash along her side as the final scout went after her injured area with a vengeance.

With a terrible cry of fury, Kenichi rushed up to the heavy male attacking his little wife and grabbed onto him, dematerializing them as soon as he had him in a good grip... and then, when the struggling male stopped in horror at what was happening, he let go, re-materializing himself but leaving the scout trapped in an unnatural state for his body. Within moments, he died, becoming nothing more than a burst of energy and not a living being.

His mind was rather stunned at what he'd just done – he'd never thought of using his ability as a weapon, but it appeared that it was a very effective one... and then that thought went missing as his wife issued a tiny little cry as she landed once more and returned to her humanoid form. He immediately landed near her to see her examining a painful claw mark along one side, her kimono torn and red with blood. He was furious, worried, and pissed that she was in pain, but there was little he could do at this point, and as he carefully examined it, he found that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought, though it was no doubt painful, she would heal.

“Do not worry, Kenichi, I've had worse,” she winced after a moment, folding her half-torn obi down to at least tighten it around her kimono so as not to have her clothing falling open.

He watched her fix her clothing with open worry... they weren't even quite across the border...

And she was already injured.

_We're so close, yet so far,_ he fretted. _Still, there's no going back, only forward._

_Only forward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Koume and Kotake-does anyone recognize these names? Just curious.
> 
> *filicide-killing of ones children
> 
> *kiseru-traditional pipe with two bands of metal wrapping the stem.


	28. A Missing Piece of Her Once Future

It was now a race against time. Their battle had attracted attention, and Kenichi knew that the time for stealth was gone – it was the time for speed. Taking his now injured wife into his arms, he took to the air and moved as fast as he could for the border, not even caring if those on the ground, hopefully mostly slayers, which were human and wouldn't be able to fly to catch him, saw him. At the same time, he chose to activate the beacon he carried for Touga, knowing that the Lord would instantly know that his presence was needed.

Hopefully, though the hour was awkward, it would mean that he wouldn't be long in arriving.

He could feel his youki flood his body with energy as he increased his speed, pouring everything he had into making it to the border – he could feel the auras of the soldiers and guards of Ryokotsussei's army heading for them, trying to cut them off, and he couldn't allow them to get in front of him.

“Kenichi!” came his wife's breathless voice. “There is one – he is too close... I think he means to get before us!” she cried, fear permeating her aura.

Cursing, calling on every bit of his power, he surged forward, the border fast approaching, freedom beckoning with outstretched arms just a bit further ahead. He could make out the smell of the demarcation line, his Lord's scent heavy along it and getting stronger, but he could also now see, from the corner of his eye, the speeding form of the soldier attempting to get into their path.

Just as the soldier seemed about to beat them to the border by bare seconds, his little wife let him know in no uncertain terms that there were still things about her that he didn't know, as just as the male stopped, barring their way across the border, vines shot from the ground out of nowhere, enveloping the startled soldier, and keeping him immobilized for just long enough that Kenichi, despite his shock, was able to dart around him and finally, finally, pass over the border, his skin tingling as he broke the mild warning barrier set along it.

Once across, he turned to stare at the soldier being strangled by the vines, and then looked down at his wife, whose eyes had gone a dark green as her youki had spiked, a frown on his face.

“Mine?” he asked, confused.

Her eyes faded to their normal lighter color, and her youki once more stilled; she slumped against him, finally worn out and too tired to truly answer his query. The long night of running and hiding and fear, followed by the small battle and her injury, and now this, had finally taken its toll, and she was clearly needing a bed and some rest. But their journey wasn't quite over – the slayers had, indeed, come out in force, and surprisingly, were watching them warily from below, though they'd done nothing threatening... yet.

As he looked down cautiously, his eyes lighted on a small firecat sitting before one of the men, and he frowned. “Kirara?” he called, to the obvious surprise of the men on the ground. The firecat mewed in greeting and took her full form, hovering up to meet them. She mewed at him again when she reached his height, looking at his injured wife, and knowing his circumstances, she offered to take them to the hut prepared for them for safety's sake.

Relief flooding his body, he thanked her, and then floated both he and his still slumped wife aboard the cat, who promptly turned and made her way into the hill country surrounding this portion of the border, ignoring the calls of the taijiya she'd been with. She knew they'd be getting their answers soon enough, but her time with them was done – whether they, or indeed, Touga, knew it.

For the first time since he'd heard Ryokotsussei's plans, Kenichi felt safe, and the release of all that tension and fear had him going fairly limp, as well – he huddled into his wife's weary body and just held her, breathing deeply and normally for the first time in what seemed like years.

Kirara had them at the safehouse quite quickly, and she waited patiently as Kenichi gathered his strength and lifted his wife up to carry her within. He was surprised, however, when the firecat promptly went back to her smaller form and trotted into the small hut behind him with a dainty curl of her tails that said she had every intention of waiting there with them. He wondered at that, but then shrugged after a weary moment, thinking she had some information to impart to their Lord.

He couldn't have been more wrong...

It wasn't Touga who Kirara was waiting for – but the one who would be coming with him that she was wanting to see.

Purring quietly to herself, she curled up in a corner to wait – it had been a long time coming, and she was greatly looking forward to this meeting.

She'd waited long enough.

~oOo~

Startled from a deep sleep, Touga blinked, taking a moment to realize just what it had been that had awoken him. Still curled around his sleeping wife, his nose nuzzled into her sweet-smelling skin, he chased the sleep from his mind just as the signal he'd given Kenichi went off again.

Instantly awake, he knew it had to be bad for his vassal to be calling at this time of the morning, and with no choice, he shook his little wife awake. At this time, there was no one around to stay with Izayoi while he went after Kenichi, and he wasn't about to leave her alone so soon after their arrival here. The only solution was that she would have to go with him, so, as much as he hated waking her, for he knew how weary she'd been, he leaned over and nipped her ear.

“Izayoi,” he said, his voice low but not light, shaking her a little once more as she mumbled and her eyes fluttered. “Come wife, you must wake. There is a need for me near the border, and you must come with me.” He looked into her now bleary eyes that were peeking back at him. “Hurry – we must make haste.”

His manner and obvious concern had her wide awake in moments, and without question, she rolled out of the bed and moved to one of her tansu, quickly yanking on her warmer miko robes. She reached out and grabbed her comb, running it through her tresses quickly to get them into some semblance of order, and then let him know in soft tones that she was ready.

He looked up as she said that, sliding his swords through his obi. He'd foregone his armor – it would take too long to put it on, and he figured that between he and Izayoi, they could face whatever might come of this call for help.

“Grab your bow, my love – I don't know if it will be needed, but better safe than sorry,” he said crisply, and Izayoi instantly complied, then waited for further instruction.

Ready to go, he had her follow him outside and then grasped her tightly before taking to the air, once more wrapping his pelt around her for her own comfort. They rose into the sky and then he formed his light orb around them both, turning and heading for the safehouse, which he could feel now being breached.

_He was forced to call for me before even reaching the hut? His escape attempt must have gone wrong. But why did he flee now? Are things going to come to a head now, rather than later, as we'd thought?_

Worried that they might be caught off-guard by an early attack, Touga sped across the sky, his wife gripped tightly in his arms as he headed for regions unknown to her.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the small hut he'd set up to house Kenichi and his wife, and landing before it, he steadied Izayoi as she stepped from his arms for a moment until she was steady on her feet. He straightened, looking up the couple of steps to the shoji door which was closed - and would remain that way - until he uttered the correct word.

Staying that way for a moment, he studied the area to make sure nothing threatened. Though he could feel a great deal of activity along the border, and movement from the slayers, nothing was too near, and with a nod, he held out his hand for his wife to take, which she did with no comment, choosing to wait. Her questions would be answered soon enough, she knew.

Following him gracefully up the steps, she waited as he opened the door, muttering out a word she didn't catch and releasing the strong spell on it as he gripped it. With no resistance, the door slid back, and Izayoi stepped into the hut behind her husband, curious eyes flying to the two people in the room – not noticing the small firecat curled up near the wall... for the moment.

But when she heard that first little mew, Izayoi stiffened so hard it almost looked painful and her eyes widened as other mews along with battle roars echoed through her memory; she looked down at the tiny firecat now sitting before her and patting her leg with a gentle paw in disbelief.

“ _K-Kirara?_ ” she whispered, totally, completely shocked as she dropped her bow and quiver to the floor, the clatter catching the other's attentions. It didn't even occur to her that the firecat shouldn't recognize her, wearing a different body and in an earlier time.

Stunned, Touga stopped, mouth still open for the questions he was about to ask Kenichi, and turned to stare in incomprehension at his wife and the firecat.

The little neko mewed again and then looked at Touga, who stared at her, suddenly almost as shocked as his wife, before shaking himself and looking up at her with wide eyes. “Izayoi... Kirara knows who you are. She says she remembers that shared future that will never come again, remembers the girl that traveled through time named... Kagome.” Stone silence filled the hut, the two bystanders to the reunion completely in the dark, but fascinated and bewildered at what they were hearing, tired as they were.

Kagome, finally hearing her name said aloud again, and from one of her companions on that fateful quest, no less, fell to her knees before the little kitten and sobbed openly, picking her up and hugging her to her chest. “H-how does she remember?” she gasped, looking up at Touga in question.

Kirara mewed and purred, and Touga's eyes softened. “She says that the kami allowed one of your companions to remember the past you shared, as a boon to you. They know that they have asked a great thing from you, but it must be done, and no one else would even have a chance. Though you haven't found the right wish to this point, they know that at least your heart is in the right place since you do not covet the jewel for yourself. So Kirara was allowed to remember, so as to be a small comfort to you so that perhaps you would not feel quite so lost.” He paused as she mewed again, a dry sound, and chuckled, suddenly amused. “She says that she now understands how confusing it must have been for a young girl from so far in the future to be suddenly pulled to the past, and have to keep traveling back and forth and keeping track of the differences in each era. It's confusing to remember a time that hasn't happened yet, and now never will, as well as this current one. She's glad she's not a kami, for she thinks it would be too bewildering to keep track of all the knots and ties that dealing with time would bring.”

Kagome laughed, though it sounded little more than another sob, and just clutched at Kirara a little more, petting the purring feline with almost desperate fingers and cooing softly to her. It had been so long since someone had recognized her for who she truly was that the sheer feeling of relief inside was almost overwhelming.

After a few moments, though, Kirara butted her head gently against her arm and mewed up at her.

“She says that while she's glad to see you, and will more than welcome some more time together, right now someone needs your help.” He stopped and turned back to Kenichi and the female with him. “I apologize to both of you. As you can see, something greatly unexpected has happened.” It was then that he took in the smell of blood, an odd smelling blood he'd never noted before, and surmised it was coming from the small female that Kenichi was holding. “My love, I believe that someone needs your assistance,” he said as Kagome settled Kirara gently back on her feet, wiped her eyes, and stood to look at those in the hut with them.

“Settle your wife on the futon, Kenichi,” he said gently to the confused male, and without thought, the elemental did just that.

Kagome crossed the little floor and knelt at the female's side, gently moving aside the torn obi and kimono and wincing at the painful looking gash. It had stopped bleeding, but because the female had been busy using her strength for other things, hadn't begun to heal, and with a calming murmur, she let loose her aura into her hands, infusing them with her healing energy.

Kenichi stiffened in shock and lunged forwards as he recognized the feel of reiki, though it felt strange. “No! What-”

Touga stopped him with one hand. “Have no fear, Kenichi, my wife-” he recognized the male's shock at those words despite his fear with amusement, “-will not harm yours. She is merely going to heal her. She will be right as rain in moments.”

Indeed, before Kenichi's astounded eyes, Mine's features smoothed out as the pain left, and her eyes opened, once more sparkling with renewed energy as she looked up at the smiling face hovering above her with gratitude. She moved to sit back up and retie her obi as best she could with a heartfelt thanks.

“No thanks are necessary, but I ask forgiveness - I'm sorry I didn't realize your need sooner,” Kagome said softly, then opened her arms to Kirara, who once more climbed up into her friend's lap and nuzzled her as the green-haired female demurred sweetly. She looked up at Touga once more and mewed.

He sighed, though he smiled. “Well. I suppose I'm going to have to find someone to take your place with the taijiya, then, but it will be good to have another being to protect her, it's true.” He met Kagome's questioning gaze. “She said that I will have to find another person to stay with the slayers because she refuses to leave you again. In this era, this life, she says that she is _your_ companion, not Sango's, and will be remaining by your side permanently.”

Hugging the firecat in happy yet guilty gratitude, she looked down into the large eyes that were smiling at her. “I'm sure you miss Sango, and I'm so sorry I failed to find the right wish to get rid of the jewel that time, so that you could all be together.”

Kirara purred, and Touga shook his head. “She said that she does miss Sango sometimes, but that in the end, this way is better, because if you manage to find the right wish, then her friend from that time will have a much happier life, as will Miroku and all the others.” Touga looked intrigued at the mention of all these people he'd never heard of but from Izayoi. Not that he'd ever doubted her word, but to hear the future she'd spoken off being confirmed by someone else – someone he knew and trusted - added a new dimension to things that really brought home to him the reality of the woman he'd chosen to wed. He looked at her with a new understanding. It must have been a desperate relief to have one of her companions returned to her.

After a few moments, he shook his head again and sighed. As strange as all this was, there were other things that needed said, and he turned to Kenichi, who was simply looking confused and uncertain, though glad that his wife was healed and no longer in pain or weary. When he saw Touga meet his eyes, he said, “My Lord?” in questioning tones.

“It is a long story, Kenichi, and better told later. First... what has happened?”

The two men sat down at Touga's gesture near their respective wives while Kenichi began to speak.

“Yesterday afternoon, Ryokotsussei suddenly became irritated and threw everyone from his 'throne room', as he calls it, and so, while pretending to leave as all the others did, I instead hid myself and waited to see what he would do. I had noticed that he seemed preoccupied lately, and wanted to see if I could find out why... and I surely did. He has allied himself with twin dragon sorceresses named Koume and Kotake. Very powerful, and no male's fools. They have their own agenda in this, it's clear. Still, for now, they are allies. He wanted to know if they could help hide the size of his armies as he begins to move them into formation. They said that they possibly could, though there were many things it would depend on.” His face took on a disgusted cast, for most youkai were as Touga had told his wife – monogamous once wed. The disgust was for the dragon's serial promiscuity. “It was clear he was attracted to the two females, one which is fire, and the other ice, and then, after studying them as they played idly with their elements, a peculiar and disturbing look crossed his face.”

Kenichi paused to take a drink from his waterskin, his throat a little dry. Touga nodded encouragingly when he finished.

“As I was saying, this look was one that could presage nothing good. His next words were that with their power and his own, any offspring created between them would be most powerful, indeed. The females seemed to freeze, and looked at each other-” he broke off for a moment, then said in an aside before going back to the main story, “-I believe the two are telepathic between each other - before saying that perhaps that was true, but that they would never agree to bear children for a male who already had wives and children, when their more powerful children would be forced to bow to ones so far below them.”

Touga hummed at that. “Well, that is certainly understood. But what...?” he asked, still not certain why this would have caused Kenichi to flee.

The male grasped his wife's hand, exchanging a glance with her, then once more faced his Lord. “Ryokotsussei was silent for a moment, and then this truly evil, disturbing smile split his face, and he said that just because one had wives and children at one point, didn't mean that they couldn't be... disposed of. When the two females looked interested, he made a most hideous suggestion.” He noted the dawning expression of disgust on his Lord's face, and nodded. “He told them that if they would agree to bear him a son each, he would get rid of the worthless brats he already had, as well as all his wives and concubines. There was no offer made for the two to become his mates, and I truly think that once they have borne his young, weaned them and he has no more use for them, he means to kill them, as well.”

Touga was truly stunned, as was his little wife, whose eyes had opened wide as she shuddered. “What a depraved monster,” she whispered, and Touga patted her arm after getting himself under control.

“Now you know one of the reasons why I oppose him so strongly, my love.”

As she nodded, Touga prompted Kenichi to continue. “I could tell as the females left after requesting two days to think it over that they really didn't need those days – they were going to agree – but as I said, they have their own agenda, because all of them smelled of cross and doublecross. Why they would wish to breed young from that monster I don't know, but they do. At that point, I was thinking that it was time to leave – but it was what happened next, at dinner, that firmed my determination. I knew then that we had no choice but to get out immediately.”

“What was it that happened at dinner?”

At that question, Kenichi looked uneasy, and glancing at the two females, he said, “I would rather tell you that alone, my Lord. It isn't something our wives should hear.”

Kagome was surprised at that, but after what she'd already heard, she was pretty sure that if it was that bad that this male was saying that, she most certainly didn't want to know.

Mine, however, looked at her husband with a frown. “There was more that you didn't tell me?” she asked. “I don't remember him doing anything at dinner – except that he didn't eat, all he did was drink his sake.”

“Trust me, little wife” he said earnestly, looking down at her, “you don't want to know. I wish _I_ didn't know.”

She looked at him with worried eyes, but then nodded, acquiescing to his wisdom. With her sire, she probably _wouldn't_ want to know – especially if it was something that had upset even her normally imperturbable husband.

Touga glanced down at his already disturbed wife and nodded. Standing to his feet, he motioned for Kenichi to follow and then stepped outside, moving down the steps and off away from the hut a little so the females inside would not overhear. While his wife would not be able to hear with her human hearing, Kenichi's might, so they stepped a good distance away.

“It must be terrible to so disturb even you, Kenichi,” Touga said in a low tone, his eyes serious.

The elemental nodded, even as he shuddered. “Yes. While at dinner, I noticed his actions as he sat and watched his wives and children eat. He was imagining killing them _right there at the table._ But that wasn't even the worst, Touga-sama – he was being sexually excited by it! The final straw for me, however, was when his gaze fell on my Mine – and he licked the tips of his fingers with an almost orgasmic look on his face, imagining the taste of her blood. I am sorry I returned now, when things are so critical, my Lord, but... not only would it have been fruitless to stay at that point, as he would have killed me as well, but I could never expose my little wife to that level of depravity, let alone death, especially at his claws. She's been through enough at his hands already.”

Touga couldn't deny he was completely sickened by Kenichi's tale, and he shook his head, clapping the male on the back. “Do not apologize. As you said, there would have been little point in staying only to die, and I don't blame you a bit for getting out when you did. What went wrong in your escape?”

Kenichi pushed a lock of his hair over his shoulder. “We were fine until we got near the border – and then several of Ryokotsussei's border scouts caught our trail and attacked. Once we were flushed and had to fight, his soldiers knew we were there, and tried to cut us off. We had to fight a bit to get through, but we made it, and in this case, at least, thankfully, the altercation drew the attention of the Taijiya – and I saw Kirara. She helped me get Mine here.”

Nodding, Touga looked thoughtful as he led the way back inside the hut, sliding the door open to find their two females in light conversation.

He took a deep breath, wondering why the little dragon didn't have the unpleasant scent of cold blood– instead, Kenichi's female smelled of earth and growing, green things. Not at all unpleasant, and he was actually grateful; it was a very difficult endeavor for an inu to get past the dislike he would instinctively have for something that smelled bad to him. While her scent, at least to him, wasn't near as beautiful as the one his wife carried, he would not be forced to fight his own instincts when it came to dealing with this female. He wondered what her mother had been, because it was clear that she couldn't have been wholly dragon. Perhaps an earth elemental hybrid?

_Possibly... but those thoughts are better left for another time. The news he brings me of what that bastard plans..._

It was clear that this news would send shockwaves through the citadel, because there was no doubt that news of a bloodbath would soon be reaching them once those females agreed to Ryokotsussei's plans.

“Did you leave warning to his other children and wives that this was about to happen?” he asked as he stepped back inside and moved over to sit near his wife once more.

“Hai. As we escaped, I left notes in several of the children's quarters and his chief wife's, as well.” he frowned. “As much as I detest all of them, I tried to warn them... but I don't think my warning will do much good – I mean, even forewarned, what are they going to do when he comes after them? He is much more powerful than they are... I think they are all doomed.”

Mine's face dropped as she heard her husband's words, but she nodded. “Hai, I agree. I don't see how they can possibly get away from him. Much as I hated my family for the evil in their hearts... I can't help but feel bad that this is their fate.”

Kagome looked the male that followed her husband back into the hut over with a quietly weighing expression. He was beautiful as most youkai were, but in an... odd way. He looked nothing like any other youkai she'd seen, at least, in coloring. His hair was the strangest, but most gorgeous part of him – it was black, and yet not. It was like the black pearl that her father had given her one year, set on a pretty hair clip. She'd used to love to take it out of its little box and stare at it for hours, the shifting rainbow of color that moved across its surface when the light moved was mesmerizing to her. This male's hair was the same, and it was almost obscenely beautiful. His eyes were a lighter silver – but the rim was a charcoal gray that only emphasized their beauty. He had no visible markings except a four pointed star beneath one eye in a stunning shade of deep silvery-blue.

His aura, on the other hand, was what truly caught her attention. He was completely, totally loyal to Touga, and it showed – he came very close to actually worshiping the ground her husband walked on, and just that fact alone made her instantly trust him. As he glanced at her, she smiled welcomingly, the usual reaction of a blink, then a returned smile coming from him as he sat down once more next to his beautiful and friendly wife, and met her gaze. He bowed after a moment.

“My Lady,” he murmured. “Thank you for healing my wife. I'm sorry I doubted and reacted badly when you attempted to do so.”

Her smiled widened and she waved a cheerful hand. “Don't worry. I would have reacted badly had I not known, too. You only wanted to protect your wife, and no one can blame you for that.”

He blinked again at the brilliance of that smile, looking his Lord's new wife over. She was tiny, just as tiny as his Mine, with glossy ebon locks waving down her back and glowing with life. He was almost willing to bet that it was soft as silk, too – it looked it, the sheen it gave off practically screamed it. Her features were fine and delicate, and so far beyond just beautiful it almost made a person ache. Her eyes were the strange thing, however, for a ningen of this land – they were the most gorgeous shade of blue he'd ever seen, and in the shifting light of the hut, they almost looked like twilight, before changing to the deep, clear blue of fathomless lakes as she moved. Her nose was long and straight, and her lips sweetly bowed and plump. She had an oval face, set above slender shoulders and a truly tempting body and personal scent and Kenichi had to admit – he'd never seen a more beautiful human. She was the type of female whose beauty brought down dynasties – a castle destroyer, as they were called... if he'd not met his Mine, he'd have wanted her, too.

“The kami have blessed you in your choice of wife, my Lord,” he said after a moment, meeting Touga's gaze. “Congratulations on your marriage. How long...?”

“A few weeks,” Touga answered with a pleased smile at his bride. “Her name is Izayoi, and she is the hime of Setsuna. And yes... I have been most blessed in my choice of wife. Not only is she soft-hearted and beautiful enough to make a male cry-” he chuckled at his wife's deep blush and fierce denial, “-but she is highly intelligent, an up and coming warrior, and a most powerful priestess. She is at least as strong as Midoriko was – with greater skill and control.” He smiled quite fiercely, casting a glance towards the border and Ryokotsussei. “That hellborn snake won't know what hit him.”

Kagome elbowed him discreetly and gave him a disapproving glare, flashing her eyes at the pale face of Kenichi's wife, and Touga immediately began to apologize.

“I am sorry, Mine-san, for the enmity towards your father, but I am sure it comes as no surprise to you,” he said with regret. “I'm most positive you grew up hearing him yell and curse my name on a regular basis.”

Mine put a dainty hand to her mouth as her eyes sparkled with laughter for a moment, and she nodded. “Ah, yes, my Lord,” she said hesitantly, as this was the first time he'd directly addressed her. “I would never dare to repeat even the kindest things he said of you. And there is no need to apologize,” she said after a moment, her sweet voice sobering and her face saddening. “Ryokotsussei is evil, there is no denying that. I have no filial love for him – only a formless regret that I didn't have a family I could love as one should.”

At that, Kagome felt a thrill of guilt go through her – she'd truly been blessed, at least in her lives as Kagome and Izayoi, because she'd had wonderful families. This poor girl had been trapped in hell, it sounded like.

Touga looked sympathetic. “You are welcome in the West, Mine-san. Here you will find shelter and peace, and someday, you will be able to look back on your years there and feel little more than a mild sadness that you came from such a place.” He studied her blushing features for a moment longer, and then smiled at Kenichi. “You also, my friend, were blessed in your wife. But come... there is much to do. We must get you away from here, but first we must decide where you will go.”

At Kenichi's surprised look, his voice sobered. “Remember, Kenichi, this is war. I've no doubt that snake has spies in the palace, besides the one on my council. I fear that if you are taken to the citadel, that bastard may decide to send an assassin after your wife – just to make sure _all_ his children are dead, of course. And then there's Takako...” he trailed off.

“Takako,” Mine murmured, her face sad. “I'd forgotten she was here, in the West.”

“She was here to spy, of course,” Touga answered.

“Takako could be unbearable at times, and arrogant, but she was actually the most decent of my siblings,” the little dragon female said softly. “She wasn't really deliberately cruel – but she was terrified of our father. He... he abused her terribly, in ways I refuse to mention. I think she feared him more than she feared death – and she knew that if she failed in her ordered duty, which was to spy for father, that he would torture her to it. I know for a fact,” Mine almost whispered, “that if anything went wrong, and it looked as though father were going to come after her, she had planned to take her own life to escape such a fate.

That information changed his thoughts on Takako just a bit – perhaps he should just keep her safely in the dungeons until this war was over, and then let her go – she could disappear somewhere into the West, and maybe in that way, she could get away from the monster that had sired her, and then proceeded to make her whole life a living hell. She wasn't working for him because she really wanted to – it was a bit different when a being had been forced to do what she had been... and especially when the consequences for refusal were so dire.

But that was a matter for another time. “Worry not for your sister, Mine-san, for we will see what can be done for her later. For now... we must needs worry for you. It would be dangerous if you were to be found out as a daughter of Ryokotsussei's – but after all, we do have other dragons - those with earth elemental affiliations - living in Kangetsu, so your species alone would not condemn you. Your blood might, however, and I would not wish for anything untoward to happen to you. And if we were to place you in the palace openly declaring who you were, the spy higher up in my council would definitely let your father know where you were – and then you would be in danger.”

He stopped speaking as Mine looked nonplussed; she blinked at him, then turned to her husband. “You mean, you don't know who the spy my father seduced with promises of power if he were to deliver the Shikon no Tama is?”

“No... though I know his voice,” Kenichi answered. “Why?”

“Hm. Well, while I can't tell you the male's name, I can tell you what father offered to get him to turn coat, Touga-sama,” she said, turning to look at him earnestly. “Father bragged about it one day – not too long ago, maybe a week or so ago. He promised this traitor that if he could find out where the Shikon no Tama was, and deliver said information to my sire, when he had it in his grasp and had eliminated you, the West would be this male's to control.” She snorted delicately. “Not that Ryokotsussei would have kept that promise, but apparently, your traitor wants your lands. He wants to be Lord in your place, and he'd offer his soul to the devil my father is to get the chance.”

Touga's eyes rimmed red with rage, though he didn't react otherwise, and no one said anything, though Kagome encircled him in her aura to keep him calm. After a few moments, he said, “I will leave the choice to both of you, where you wish to go.” He glanced at Kenichi, his gaze sympathetic. “I am sure you wish to return home, after so many years away.”

The elemental nodded. “But Mine's safety comes first.”

Looking thoughtful, Touga stared at the floor for a time, then slowly said, “It is not as if you are not known in the city and even the palace. You are, after all, a lesser Lord in your own right. You could simply put it about that the coming war has drawn you back from your estates where you have been living. That your wife is a dragon will not cause much comment – it's not as if anyone there besides Takako would know that she was Ryokotsussei's daughter. You could return to the palace, and Mine could become one of my wife's ladies, as would be her right. There would be some danger, but there will be that no matter where you go as long as Ryokotsussei lives, unfortunately,” he said, looking at Mine once again apologetically.

Kagome didn't say anything, still petting a purring and content Kirara as she listened to the other three talk. She patted back a yawn, still tired after her long day yesterday, and then this morning's excitement already. Sighing inwardly, she ran Kirara's fur through her fingers affectionately, surprised when her husband addressed her.

“Hm?” she started when he nudged her. “I'm sorry, I momentarily got lost in my weariness, I'm afraid,” she blushed when she realized that they were all looking at her.

Her husband frowned, taking in her still tired state, and said, “I just wanted to know your opinion on that plan. Would you be willing to have Mine-san as a Lady, like Nami?”

“Oh!” she smiled sweetly at the other female, who was smiling hesitantly at her, uncertain of her ultimate acceptance. “Of course, you are most welcome! I think we will be great friends, Mine-san. And we can both be lost in the citadel together – I just arrived there yesterday myself, and it is a huge, though beautiful, maze.”

Touga looked at Kenichi, who nodded after a moment, his wife smiling just a little in agreement as well, and then he stood. “Good, then it is agreed. Come... we should get moving, for I still have to go to the slayer's village and let them know of Kirara's leavetaking, and that I will send someone to take her place sometime this day.”

Within moments, the little hut was once more dark and empty, and Kagome pleaded sweetly with her husband to allow her to ride astride Kirara. Despite his disappointment at no longer being able to hold her, he couldn't help but smile at her pleading face.

“If it pleases you, my love, then do as you will. I want only to see you happy.”

She beamed at him as Kirara once more took her large form, and when Kagome was once more astride, she purred, just as pleased as Kagome was to have her as a passenger again.

The meeting with the slayers did not take long; Touga was interested to find that Ryokotsussei's soldiers were still milling and roiling along the border in agitation, though they weren't daring to cross. He left them with the same instructions – to keep heavy watch and not let anything cross the border, and then after promising a new special messenger would arrive within hours, they took their leave and headed back to Kangetsu.

It took longer this time, as they were not moving at the speed of light, but it gave them time to firm their plans – Kenichi and Mine would go to an inn for a few hours, then, as the day at the palace officially began, they would make their way there, and he would present himself and his wife as though he really were just returning from an extended stay at his estates. In this way, suspicion would be alleviated.

Right before they arrived at the city, Touga landed along with the others. Just out of sight of the gates, he gave Kenichi a little coin, just enough to get by until he could once again access his own money, and then Touga and Kagome took to the air and went back to their rooms so that the gate guards never even knew they'd been near.

Once Touga and his wife were out of sight, Kenichi also took back to the air with his own wife for the short distance to the gates so the guards could see them coming. Landing before the humongous gates, noting with lighthearted amusement his wife's completely shocked awe, he showed his citizen pass to the guards and was waved through after claiming his wife. She would also have to get a pass from Touga so as to identify her as a citizen of Kangetsu and the West, but for now he was content – he was home, and as he looked around, he felt an ease and a happiness he hadn't felt in the almost five years he'd been stuck living in Ryokotsussei's palace.

He was finally free once again...

And home.

It was an unbearably wonderful feeling.

~oOo~

“I've been meaning to ask you, Touga,” Izayoi said as they came in to land in the private garden outside their rooms, “how you keep the temperature here so high on the mountain so temperate. It feels like early summer within the confines of the city and palace.”

Touga glanced at her distractedly as he entered their rooms, his mind already on the day's agenda, and what he would need to deal with. It took a moment for her question to penetrate, but then he said, “Oh. As to that, there is a barrier all around the city and palace. While youkai can withstand much colder temperatures than humans, hotter as well, it doesn't mean that we find it necessarily pleasant, of course. We prefer the same temperatures that most humans find acceptable. And there are humans that live here and there within the city and even the palace – mostly merchants and the like. This way, we can all be comfortable.”

“Well, that makes sense,” she yawned, bending to pick up a once more tiny Kirara and stepping inside the shoji to gaze longingly at the bed. “Should have figured that out on my own, so now I feel a bit silly.”

He chuckled at her as he moved to dress himself in his full regalia for the day. Looking at her, he took note that she was indeed still quite tired, and with an assessing gaze at a clear-eyed Kirara, he decided to let his little wife sleep in. Breakfast would not be for several candlemark yet, so she could easily sleep for another one and a half or so before she would absolutely need to be awake. And with the firecat in attendance, along with the barrier on the room, he felt much safer leaving her to rest. Once he reached his study he would send for two of his most trustworthy guards, ones who had protected his heir when Sesshoumaru had been but a pup, and have them also guard the outside of his rooms.

“So what will I need to do first, today?” he heard his little wife ask as she watched him dress.

He turned a smiling gaze on her and shook his head. “Nothing, right now, my love. You may still sleep for a little while before you will need to wake for breakfast. Kirara will stay with you,” he said, his smile turning wry as the firecat blinked at him, “as I get the feeling she will not be willingly parted from your side again anyway, and I feel much safer with leaving you here to rest with her by your side.”

Tired eyes brightening a little, she looked over at the futon longingly, then back at him. “Truly? I won't be setting anything behind were I to sleep a little more?”

He shook his head. “No, Izayoi. Go to sleep. If you do have need of me, I will be in my study, and Kirara knows the ways around. But I would prefer you to stay here until I come for you to escort you to breakfast.”

“But what about a bath?” she asked sleepily as she disrobed, slipping into her sleeping yukata.

“Your maidservant and Nami will attend you when it is time to wake and ready yourself for the day, love,” he said fondly as he watched her crawl back into bed.

“Oh, okay,” she said softly, already half asleep. “I love you...” she trailed off as her eyes fell closed, lashes laying thickly against pale cheeks, and Touga's heart melted as it always did whenever he looked at her.

“And I you,” he returned just as softly, before sighing; turning his mind to his duties, he left the room, making sure the barrier was up and at full strength before he made his way to his study, ready to start the day.

He wasn't surprised to find Kenji already awaiting him at the door to his study, and sliding it open, he entered, followed by the kitsune, who then slid the door shut and threw up a soundproof barrier. Touga took his seat and waited for Kenji to do the same, knowing that the male must have had something good to report if he was making sure no one else could possibly overhear it.

Still, he had something to attend to first. He held up a hand as the kitsune began to speak. “I need you to send for Dai* and Haru* and have them guard my quarters. Izayoi sleeps within, and though Kirara is with her, I would have additional protection for her.”

Kenji nodded, standing immediately and summoning a servant to have the two named sent to Touga's quarters to guard the doors.

Once that was done, he sat down, a brow cocked as he took his seat. “Kirara?”

“Kirara. It turns out that Kirara was also a companion of Kagome in her quest to gather the shards of the jewel, Kenji. She remembers her and knew who Izayoi was. When questioned,” he told the stunned kitsune, “she said that the kami had deliberately allowed her to remember that future that will never actually happen again, so that she could ease Kagome's heart and be her companion once more. So she is here with her, and told me point blank she will not be leaving her again.”

The kitsune sat back with a surprised look on his face that morphed into one of wry acceptance. “Well... that _is_ something, isn't it? Izayoi must have been so happy to see one of her former companions – and even more, to be remembered. Sometimes...” he trailed off, his expression going troubled, “I wonder how she has withstood such a terrifying fate. How horrifying it must be to not be remembered – to be forgotten by all those you knew and loved. I am glad that the kami at least gave her this.”

Touga nodded, a pang in his heart at the thought of what his wife had gone through since the day she'd fallen down that well she'd spoken of. It occurred to him in passing to wonder about that well... but he pushed the vague thought away after a moment and brought his attention to whatever it was that Kenji had wished to speak to him about.

“So what was it that brought you here so early?” he asked.

Kenji slid a small piece of parchment over to his Lord. “The three we spoke of yesterday, that I set my spy on?” Touga nodded. “They are indeed guilty of wishing to get their hands on the jewel. But they definitely weren't a part of the traitor's idea of going to Ryokotsussei – yesterday's revelations left them terrified and in quite the uproar. They met secretly by themselves yesterday, and were desperately trying to figure out a way to cut their ties to the true traitor so that they could distance themselves from him.”

“Did they give a name?” Touga asked, though he didn't really expect it to be that easy – if Kenji had truly found out for certain who they were dealing with, he would already have said so.

“No. But... they have always been part of the faction run by the one you suspect-” he smiled grimly at his Lord, who simply cocked a brow at Kenji's knowledge of his thoughts, “-and now they are trying to change alliances, aligning themselves with Fumio's followers, instead,” he named one of the quieter factions within the council.

Touga chuckled, his voice heavy with irony at that. “So they go from the loudest, most insular faction, to the quietest and most open-minded – those whose ideals are actually closely aligned with Tsutomu, to hide themselves. Keep watching them. There's no telling what they'll eventually let out – especially if we keep heat on them.” He sat back, frowning thoughtfully. “In fact, make sure they know they are being watched. Poke at that wasps nest, and we will see what comes flying out.”

Kenji nodded. “There is another matter, a more... _excitable_ matter we need to speak of,” he said next, his voice full of laughter when his Lord looked at him enquiringly. “There is a certain little kitsune that is dying of impatience to see Izayoi-sama,” he said, “and he is making a nuisance of himself about the matter, too. I fear he will drive your servants crazy if his wish is not granted.”

“Ah yes, little Aki. I am sure Izayoi will be pleased to see him. I think we can allow them a visit after breakfast.” Thoughts of his wife brought thoughts of her new companion once more, and the reminder to send a new messenger to the taijiya village – someone that could move quickly if something happened and he was needed there. He pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. “Send Shinobu* to the slayer's village,” he finally said after thinking for several minutes. “He is to stay there as a messenger between the headman of the village and I. He should leave immediately.”

Kenji nodded and stood to go take care of that just as Shiisaa knocked on the door, and as Kenji stepped out, Touga beckoned him in.

“Have you placed spies with the females you mentioned yesterday, and their families?”

His assistant bowed. “Yes, my Lord. So far there is no sign of anything, but of course, it is far too soon. Right now, shock is keeping them all from really acting on their anger, though I've no doubt that will change. But... just by watching for myself, I think that Teruko will be your biggest problem. She's not going to give up. She had always been so certain that since you had dallied with her, she would eventually be chosen as your lady, despite your warnings to the contrary. This whole thing has blindsided her, and she is dangerous, as I'm sure you know. But I doubt that she will attack outright... her style is more insidious, and therefore harder to protect against,” he sighed.

Growling inwardly, Touga once again, as he had many times over the several years since he'd bedded Teruko, took himself to task. He should have known better – and he had. But she'd been persistent, and he'd decided... why not? This was well before he'd decided to offer for Izayoi's hand – she'd still been little more than a child at the time, and this whole scheme hadn't even occurred to him yet.

And despite the fact that Teruko was skilled in the art of pleasure, he couldn't say it had been worth it. Especially not now, with circumstances as they were. His warning to her at the time against taking their liaison as anything more than it was hadn't sunk in, and really, it was a foregone conclusion that it wouldn't have. That was just the type of female the bitch was.

All that brief period of time had brought him was trouble, because now, she was going to do everything in her power to kill his wife – he was tempted to track her down right now and just run his claws through her to keep her from even trying. However, that wasn't truly an option, though his blood wanted to argue the point, and he growled aloud this time, irritated and with his eyes bleeding red at the trouble she was sure to cause.

“So how do we combat her attempts? What ways and means could she try?” he asked, his eyes narrowed, assessing.

Shiisaa blinked, then drummed his fingers against his thigh as he thought it over. “Poison, hiring an assassin – the demon ninja clan comes to mind, and her family certainly has the means for such – perhaps inciting another to attack her. Knowing Teruko, she would want it to be in some spectacular manner, but one that couldn't be _proven_ that she had a hand in. That way, others would fear to accept an offer of marriage from you, because they would know that they would also be killed, yet no one could actually touch _her_ for any blood spilled.” He sighed. “I'm afraid the dangers are just too numerous to name, my Lord. Or completely protect against.”

This issue left Touga with a dilemma. Normally, he was a fair and just ruler that did not care for assassination. But in this instance... Teruko _would_ try. There was no doubt about it, no two ways around it. If he chose not to act, not to take out the threat beforehand, then he was leaving his wife in terrible danger. The woman he loved, the one he'd sworn to protect. And that left him with only one answer.

“Trap her. You know what to do. Allow her to plan... but once she's committed herself to the attempt, come to me. At that point, her life is mine, and I will not hesitate to take it. I warned her, in public no less, so if she chooses to be a fool, she will be a dead one,” he said with finality, no remorse in his face or tone. She was just lucky he wasn't going to outright kill her – that he was at least giving her a chance to live. But inside, he knew... he would soon be cleaning her blood from his claws. All that really remained was to see just how she was going to go about her attempt – and who else she'd involve.

“Damn!” he slammed his hand down on his desk in anger. “With this war with Ryokotsussei, we really don't need this right now!”

“Ah, my Lord?” Shiisaa interrupted mildly, submitting immediately as Touga's aura flared.

“Speak.”

“I do not believe that she will act now. I think that she plans to watch – that she hopes this coming war will do the deed for her. Most of the citadel has figured out why you married a human priestess. I'm pretty sure that she will hold her hand until after the war has been fought. If the Lady survives, _that_ is when she will act. After all,” he said dryly, “why stick her own neck out to kill someone, when some nameless soldier in some easily forgotten battle may do it for her – and then there is no stigma attached to her for the death? If that happened, you would have no reason to be angry at her or suspect her of wrongdoing. She would be innocent.”

But that gave Touga an idea. He smirked, his eyes going dark and predatory. “Hnn... Teruko usually does not participate in battles, does she? She is lazy, and does not like getting 'dirty' as she calls it. But,” here, his face took on an almost devilish cast, “this particular war... it isn't some small skirmish. Everything is at stake. I wasn't really planning on doing this, but I think that we will make this a mandatory event for all those who are of age, healthy, and not whelping. And perhaps some nameless soldier in some easily forgotten battle will take care of _our_ problem for _us_ ,” he stole Shiisaa's words and turned them around.

Shiisaa couldn't help the matching smirk that hit his face. Such a thing _would_ be poetic justice...

He watched as his Lord took up his writing tools and wrote out a proclamation requiring that all those able to bear arms were to do so in defense of their city and homes. When it came time to march, all those not already in the regular army that would be joining the fight would answer to him as General. In truth, as drastic as this action seemed, though, it really wasn't. There were very, very few that were capable of fighting that would refuse to join in when the time came, anyway, so there wouldn't be much of an outcry against this – except by Teruko, and maybe Chiaki, and a few, insignificant others.

Once it was written, he handed it off to Shiisaa to make copies, and gave the order that it was to be posted all over the palace and citadel by the next day, and that he would undertake signing all the copies once they were finished later that evening.

With that, he stood and dismissed his assistant to find his way to breakfast, while he made his own way to his rooms to escort his wife.

Forcibly ejecting thoughts of Teruko and her infernal plotting from his mind, he moved faster through the halls to his rooms, eager to be once more in his wife's pleasing presence. Her aura always managed to calm his upset, and after dealing with thoughts of that bitch, he certainly needed her soothing aura around him.

Opening the barrier around their rooms with a deft touch of his aura, he slid the heavy door open and entered to find Nami already there, along with the woman who had apparently been chosen as his wife's maid, just finishing grooming her for the day.

He stopped, stunned.

She was...

“Beautiful,” he breathed, moving forward towards his softly glowing wife as though he couldn't help himself – and indeed, he couldn't. The kimono they'd chosen for her second day in attendance in her new home was one he'd had made for her before he'd ever left to spend the summer with her, and it suited her more than he'd even imagined.

The first layer was a brilliant white, over which a heavy silk in a deep wine was draped. The wine color suited her complexion and coloring so perfectly he made a note to buy more cloth in that color for clothing for her. When the kimono was fitted just perfectly and then tied with the black obi, the front of her kimono, from the obi down, showed him in his true form, slightly crouched atop a rocky promontory and howling at a silvery full moon whisped by clouds. This kimono was made of kumo-youkai silk, and dyed perfectly by its maker in ways that human clothmakers could never imitate. This wasn't a kimono that a human could have made – at least, not with this level of detail.

His instincts purred to see her wearing something that marked her as his to anyone with eyes, and a deep rumble left his chest as he came to a halt before her. “You are beautiful, my Izayoi,” he said softly. “Do you like it?”

A blushing Izayoi nodded, glancing down at herself and smiling. She really liked the fact that she was wearing something that proclaimed so loudly just who she belonged to, and the work on the fabric was beautiful – it looked just like him. Honestly, she wouldn't mind having more just like this in different colors.

“Yes,” she said shyly, blinking up at him after a moment. “It's beautiful.”

“I had it made for you as a welcoming present before I ever left to court you – in the hopes that you would agree to wed me, of course. It suits you more than I could have ever thought.”

The two were shaken from their preoccupation with each other by a rather demanding mew, and Izayoi, recognizing that mew from the many times she'd heard it on the quest for the shards, giggled. “I think we should go, Touga – Kirara's hungry and wants her breakfast,” she said, her face alight with happiness as she looked down at one who had been part of her missing and long gone future – and was now restored to her.

To Touga, it really was apparent that the two would not be separated again, and he was fine with that. Kirara was one part of Izayoi's stolen future that had shared it with her, remembered it, and could ease that part of his little wife that had been broken, lost, forgotten, and sad.

The part that was...

“Kagome,” he said slowly, letting the name roll over his tongue as he attempted to get used to it. He didn't miss the shock on her face as she looked up at him, and smiled with a wry twist. “It is who you truly are, is it not? I can understand your desire to honor your father by using the name he gave you, but... here, I will call you by Kagome if you so desire, when not in formal surroundings, as you asked Nami to also do. Or at least, I will try,” he offered, “since it has been your nickname in this life, as well, little maiden of the bow. It is certainly apt, at least.”

Tears of relief flooded Kagome's eyes, and she hurriedly wiped them away. “Every time someone calls me by my true name, it is as though I've been suffocating, and can finally breathe again. Thank you, Touga... for at least trying. I will welcome hearing my name spoken more often.”

He nodded. “Then come, Kagome – it is time to break our fast. It will be a busy day, so you will need your strength,” he smiled, and Kagome followed him from the room, Kirara curled up in her arms as she walked at his shoulder.

This day had already been one of the best she could remember since the darkness had swallowed her inside the Shikon no Tama, and no matter where it went from here, she no longer felt as though she were suffocating.

Finally, there was someone with her who knew who she was...

_Watashi no na-ma-e wa Kagome desu!*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been planning on bringing Kirara back in this manner since the time I first introduced her into the story, and so writing it finally, reuniting the two was quite satisfying. I hope everyone enjoys this little twist that I'm sure most weren't really expecting!
> 
> Also, a great big CONGRATS to HyperFoxChild, who was the first to guess the origin of the names Koume and Kotake! The twin sorceresses are from the Legend of Zelda series, and are the adoptive mothers of the evil Ganon. 
> 
> Amber
> 
> *Aki-bright autumn
> 
> *Shinobu-endurance
> 
> *Dai-great, large
> 
> *Haru-spring
> 
> *My name is Kagome!


	29. By Death Comes Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From here on out, quotation marks ' ' and italicized words are Kirara and Izayoi talking to each other inside their minds.

Izayoi's nose wrinkled as she stepped carefully down stone steps behind her husband; it was darker down here than it was in the shiro above, the cells gloomy and depressing – though much better lit than most other places of this type were.

“It is because this part of the dungeon is for political prisoners and those who might still gain their freedom at some point. Those condemned to death are held in a different – and darker - area,” Touga answered in response to his wife's question with a quick glance back at her.

“Oh,” she said, glad that she wasn't heading for those particular areas. But she was definitely interested in meeting this other daughter of the dragon that her husband so hated and opposed – her newest Lady-in-waiting being his youngest daughter, Mine. Not that anyone else knew that – or would be allowed to find out.

They'd only met just this morning, and already she liked the young female. She had a pleasing personality, polite and just a little shy, and it was hard to imagine her being related to the evil male that she was beginning to hear more than she wanted to about. _I think we will be great friends, and I hope we can give her a happier life here than she apparently had in that dark place she called home... though for some time to come, it will certainly be_ _busier_ _than that life probably was for her._

Already this morning had been busy, she sighed inwardly as she thought back over the few hours she'd been awake. After facing breakfast, Touga had led her off to spend her first bit of time with the head of the servants, so she could begin to learn some of what her duties would eventually be – once the war was over. Right now, the head of the servants, a female inuyoukai named Chiharu* was fulfilling most of those duties so that she herself could concentrate on the coming war. Still, at least this way she was getting the chance to learn her new duties slowly, rather than simply having them thrust on her suddenly. With a place this large, that was a _very_ good thing.

After that, Kenichi and his wife had appeared, and acting as though he'd never met the male's wife and as though Izayoi had never met either of them, Touga had welcomed him back to the city and accepted his pledge to join in the war to come - and his wife's pledge to him as her new Lord. He'd then made a show of asking Mine if she wished to take up her rightful place as a Lady-in-waiting to his own bride, and she'd accepted the honor with a bow and a shy smile. Touga had immediately sent his assistant for a citizen's pass that he had then spelled to her blood, making it clear that she was a citizen of the Western Lands, protected by Touga – and loyal to him. The poor girl had barely kept from crying, and Izayoi could sympathize with her, she really could. After everything she'd heard so far of Ryukotsussei, she felt sorry for _anyone_ forced to live with - or in close proximity to - him.

Kenji and Nami had simply sat through the morning quietly, both keeping their ears open as many people drifted in and out of the sitting room that they had adjourned to in order to meet with the head of the servants. All sorts of informal matters could and would be brought before them as they relaxed there in that spacious and open room, but because of its open status to any and all that chose to enter, the need to be watchful was high.

Kenji had been quite pleased to have Kirara as an ally in protecting his charge, as she was female and able to accompany Izayoi places that he could not – and was also able to be much closer than even his sister could be on a constant basis. He had the feeling that the firecat was going to be their most valuable asset in their Lady's protection – and he could not help but see how much her presence had lifted a weight from Izayoi's shoulders already – a weight that none of them had even realized she was carrying around. Kirara, it was clear, would be the one thing to heal the part of her that had been damaged and lost when Kagome'd been stripped of her body and sent back further in time to become someone else. Truly, her very soul had been slowly dying for a lack of recognition by anyone that she had known and loved in that lifetime. Kirara, simply by remembering who Kagome was and continuing to love her, different body or not, was saving Kagome's soul from much pain and grief. She'd lost her mother, brother, and grandfather in the future, and all her friends in Sengoku Jidai – but not Kirara. It was probably a relief to Kirara, too – Kagome being the only other person that _remembered_ the people and events of that other life for her, as well. They needed _each other._.. and as the years passed, he was absolutely certain that the two would only become closer – completely inseparable.

Kenji walked behind Izayoi alone, this time, as Nami had been assigned the task of helping Mine and Kenichi get settled back in here in the palace so that Mine could all the faster take up position with her new Lady. It had been decided by Touga and Kenichi earlier that it would not be wise for Takako to find out that her sister was here in the Western citadel – what she didn't know couldn't be forced from her. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that if Ryukotsussei was planning to kill all his children, then he undoubtedly had someone here in the palace of the West that could act as an assassin and would probably attempt to kill the imprisoned and pretty much helpless female. If she didn't know about Mine, then she couldn't let anything slip to anyone else. Not that Touga had any intention of letting Takako be killed; as much as the female was a boor, even she didn't deserve what her sire had planned for her, and Touga had become a little more sympathetic to her plight as Mine and Kenichi had spoken of Ryukotsussei and his use of his children. She had been forced to do the things she'd done, and the Western Lord wouldn't hold it against her. If she could be saved, then he'd certainly do so.

To that effect, only those Touga most trusted were to be allowed down in the dungeon at all, as guards or otherwise, and Kenji was certain that he would be adding his own very potent protective spells to surround the cell the female was held in so that an assassin would not find it an easy task to get in. On top of that, her food would be screened for poison at every meal, as well as her drinks. Yes... anyone trying to kill her would find it a much more difficult prospect than they were probably thinking it would be.

Smiling softly as they moved down yet another set of steep stairs, Izayoi couldn't keep from running soothing fingers through the little firecat's fur as she purred happily from her spot in who she stubbornly insisted on calling Kagome's arms. She'd also demanded that Touga pass on to her new mistress that she could learn to hear her mindspeech with a simple spell, then proceeded to look up at Kagome with wide kitten eyes and mew at her. Kagome had let out a joyous squeal – of _course_ she'd love to know how to hear Kirara for herself – and be able to actually _talk_ to her! And so it was set that after this visit to the dungeons they would be visiting a neko healer here in the palace that would be able to perform said spell. She could hardly wait.

A peculiar odor hit Izayoi's nose, then, and she wrinkled it, not enjoying the typical scent of dungeon. It was a cold, almost moldy smell, and it only got stronger as they reached a large area at the bottom of the last flight of stairs. She looked around as they moved further into the cavernous room; on one side there was a bunch of cushions and low tables for the guards to use while on duty down here, and on the opposite side several cells with solid-looking bars leaving whoever was in them in full view at all times – save for a small partition where a chamber pot stood in each cell. All but one of the cells were empty, and as the group came to a stop, she caught her first sight of Mine's sister and Ryukotsussei's other daughter – Takako.

This female looked nothing like her sister at all. Much taller than Mine, Takako had hair that, at least on the surface, looked like Touga's and Sesshoumaru's – silver. But unlike both those males, her hair was many different shades of silver, from a lighter, truer silver at the roots, to a darker silver at the ends. Her eyes were crimson, flashing like rubies, and her face quite beautiful and exotic looking – seductive without even trying. Mine, on the other hand, looked innocent, sweet and shy, like a young wood elf, and though she was just as beautiful as her sister in a different way, it was becoming clear to Izayoi just what their sick father found attractive in females. Mine was, indeed, fortunate that she wasn't 'up to his standards' so to speak.

The female watched them all quietly, a fine, bitter edge to her expression that no one could miss as she looked the group over, her gaze coming to rest on Izayoi last. She studied her, meeting Izayoi's gaze head on and with no sign of deception.

“So you are who Touga-sama chose, eh? I can see why... you are quite beautiful. Be thankful that my insane father, the bastard, never caught sight of you, for he, also, would have been attracted - human or no, no female he finds attractive is safe from his predations,” she said, ignoring Touga's outraged snarl at even the thought of such a thing. Izayoi simply shivered, a sick feeling in her stomach at what the female was hinting at. “And a priestess to boot... Ryukotsussei will never know what hit him,” she chuckled, the sound full of irony. She continued to exchange looks with Izayoi for several moments more, then turned her gaze on Touga. “Congratulations on your rather... _advantageous_ marriage, Touga-sama. You must have been planning this for some time. I almost wish I could be there to see my father's face when he realizes just how much further ahead in this game you are than he is.” She sighed. “But alas, I will probably long be dead by the time you defeat him in battle. So... when may I look for the executioner to visit me? I'd like to have time to make my peace with myself and kami as well,” she said, her voice suddenly tired and her demeanor resigned.

Silence fell in the room as Touga studied her; it was easy to see for anyone with any senses whatsoever that Takako was not being deceptive in her manner or bearing – she truly thought she was soon to die. Perhaps the most disturbing thing – and the one that convinced the inuyoukai that what he had heard from Mine of how Ryukotsussei treated his children was nothing but cold, hard truth – was that not only was she resigned to her own death... but that she was almost welcoming of it.

“You ask that so calmly – as though you actually wish to die?” Touga responded quizzically.

Another chuckle, dry this time. “Does that surprise you? Be glad that Ryukotsussei was not _your_ father, that you were not forced to live with him. I am resigned to my death, and can only pray that my next life is less... painful – and terrifying. And demeaning.” She looked away at that last bit, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

Izayoi couldn't help the rush of sympathy she felt at the older female's weary, resigned voice. And she didn't even know the worst of it, yet.

“You will not die at my hands, nor at the hands of anyone in the West, Takako-” he was cut off by the female's sudden panicked begging.

“Please, Touga-sama, do not send me back to my father! I would beg instead for you to kill me now, right no-” It was her turn to be cut of by a loud growl; to Izayoi's surprise, the female threw herself to her knees and bared her neck, submitting immediately to her husband's obvious demand. But she noted that Touga's youki wasn't threatening, in fact, it was soothing, and Takako couldn't help but respond to that, her posture loosening as she slumped to the floor in her cell, near tears.

“I have no intentions of turning you over to that bastard, Takako,” he said when she calmed enough to once more listen. “I am not that heartless. I have learned of a plot by your father – he plans to kill all of his wives, children, and concubines, and then sire two sons on two female dragon sorceresses – Koume and Kotake. For now, for your own protection,” he continued, despite her terrified – yet tellingly - not very surprised expression, “you will be kept here, and I will strengthen the protective spells around this cell. Only those I trust will be allowed near you. I will leave you with a small stone. It is spelled so that if you prick your finger and let your blood touch it, it will notify me of your need. If someone makes it down here and attempts to attack you, use it.”

Takako pulled her hand from before her mouth and asked, totally bewildered, “Why are you protecting me? I am your enemy's daughter, I spied on you, and conspired with my father to take your lands from you. I don't understand...”

Touga studied her for a moment. “Tell me... did you wish to do those things?”

She shook her head immediately. “No. With Ryukotsussei there is never a choice. You do as he says, or you die. Most of the time, you do as he says, only to die anyway.” Her laugh this time was totally bitter. “I had figured long ago that I would die during all of this, either at your hand or at his for failing in his wishes. Or...” she hesitated for a long second, then blurted, “at my own hand to avoid being tortured by my father.”

Glancing at his wife and then Kenji, Touga nodded as what Mine had said about her older sister was now confirmed. “That is why I am extending my protection to you. Because you were not given a choice. I am certain that your father has those here in my palace that he could use as assassins to try and reach you, thinking you helpless in this cell. For that reason, on top of the protections I am leaving you with, I will also have that collar released, so that if all else fails, you may at least try to protect yourself.”

“You... you would trust me not to run? Not to attack those around me to escape?” she narrowed her eyes at him disbelievingly as she slowly pulled herself up from her prone position on the floor.

At that, Touga chuckled. “No, Takako, trust is not what I would call it. Instead, let us say that I don't think you are a fool, and it is quite easy to see that your only chance for survival is under my protection. If you were to run, to try to hide, your father's assassins would only keep coming until they found you. I trust you to act in your own best interests – which at this time lie in you staying in that cell, with several protective spells surrounding you, a way to reach me in your hand, and your own youki at the ready, as well. Once this war is over, you may go your own way and choose your own destiny.”

“Y-you'd just let me... go?” she asked, stunned yet again.

He nodded.

“What about poison in the food or drinks I receive? I'm sure that will be one of the first things any assassin tries,” she said after a moment of studying the Western Lord in return – and finding him to be much, much different as a protector – however tentative – than an enemy.

“Your food will be prepared by the same cook that prepares Touga-sama's and Izayoi-sama's,” Kenji spoke up after his Lord turned to him and motioned him over; his own attention was suddenly taken by his wife, who looked confused, then a bit pale of a sudden. Kenji frowned as he glanced over at his Lord and Lady and wondered at her sudden-seeming malaise, then back to the still bewildered, but definitely thankful female in the cell. “And both food and drink will be carefully scented and examined by a healer – one who is particularly talented in the art of detecting poisons and potions.”

Takako nodded after a moment and then sat down on the futon, everything that had been said in the last few minutes finally hitting her. She shook her head, her eyes falling closed as she accepted the truth of what was about to happen to her siblings, and even her own mother.

No, she wasn't close to her mother. Like all of Ryukotsussei's wives, she was too taken up with trying to avoid the male's attentions – and death – to pay much attention to her offspring. As for most of her siblings... they were just as bad as their father in many ways, though even they didn't deserve what was about to befall them. But there was one...

“Poor little Mine,” she sighed, feeling badly for her youngest sister. Mine was the only decent one out of them all, and though she'd picked on her littlest sister some growing up, she'd often also defended the girl against some of the older bastards who'd thought it funny to torment the tiny girl. While they weren't close by any means, she still couldn't help wishing that Mine had also gotten away. “I hope her death is quick, at least, and that she doesn't suffer.”

_So... she does care for more than just her own hide,_ Touga thought as he looked over at her from Izayoi's side.  _Perhaps she isn't as much a boor as everyone thought. Still, it isn't safe to tell her yet._ Turning his attention back to his wife, he looked at her questioningly as she attempted to calm herself.

“What is wrong, Kagome?” he asked in a low voice not meant to be heard by the others in the room.

Her gaze flickered at hearing her true name coming from her husband, then her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to process the horror of what she'd... well,  _seen,_ for lack of a better word, in the female dragon's mind. She put a hand to her head, wishing she could wipe the disgusting visions away – and not sure why she'd even had them. Was this some new facet of her reiki breaking through and manifesting? Or was it something that Takako was doing?

“The things in her mind, Touga,” she whispered in answer finally, also not wanting the others to hear. “This Ryukotsussei – he is a _monster_ such as even you do not know. He must be utterly destroyed,” she breathed vehemently, her eyes flashing open just then and pinning him with the look in them. “What she has been forced to live through – what she has seen him do to others, atop what he has done to her... it would actually be a kindness to wipe her memory,” she finished darkly, despite her thoughts on her own loss of memory and her struggle to remember all of her life as Kagome. “Some things... are just too terrible to be remembered.”

“What are you saying?” he asked sharply, though still quietly, looking at her with concern and paying not one bit of attention to the murmur of conversation between Kenji and Takako as Kirara purred soothingly at her companion.

“For several seconds – though it felt as though it were hours – I saw... some of her memories.” She shuddered in horror, wishing she could scrub her own mind of what she'd seen. “The things she's been through... No. I cannot say. I will not name such terrors, for that only gives them more power – and they are her memories. I would not speak of such things, for it should be _her_ choice whether she wants others to know or not.”

After a few seconds of looking down at his paler than normal wife he nodded reluctantly, knowing she was right. It would not be honorable to speak of someone elses memories without their permission, so he wouldn't pry. He could only hope that she was able to forget them, for he did not want her suffering any more nightmares than she already did some nights.

“I will respect your reasons for not naming what you saw. Are you alright?” he asked instead.

Hesitating, she met his gaze and then sighed deeply and nodded, squaring her shoulders. “I will be.”

“Good.” Taking one last, piercing look at her, he nodded in return, then turned back to Takako, who stopped mid-sentence in her discussion with Kenji to await his next words. He moved over to her cell and took a small stone from his obi, whispering some words over it. He motioned for her to come closer.

“Prick your finger, and then allow the blood to drop on this stone,” he instructed, watching closely as she did as bid. Once the stone had absorbed the blood and flashed a cool teal color, he handed it to her. “Tuck this away in your obi, and keep it out of sight until it's needed. And if possible, if you _do_ need to activate it, keep whoever is down here from seeing it so they won't know I've been summoned. That way I might catch them in the act.”

She nodded obediently. “Hai.”

“Good. From what my spies told me, you have until the day after tomorrow – after that, an attack could come at any time, so rest now and be vigilant later. I have no doubt that an attack will come, sooner or later.” He flashed her an ironic look. “If you put on as good a show for the assassin as you did for me and all the others here in the palace, of a boring, arrogant bitch with nothing else in her head but seducing every male around then you should do just fine, and I will take care of your father's hired killers.” He grinned ferally at the notion. “And then I will take great care in sending them back – in pieces – to your father to inform him of his failure.”

She shook her head. “I never thought I'd see the day where I would be able to say that I actually like a dog.” She glanced at Izayoi with a small, ironic smile. “And congratulations on your wedding, Kagome-sama-” her brow furrowed at Kagome's surprise at her naming of her and she paused for a moment, then finished, “-is that not the name I heard your husband call you?”

“Yes,” Kagome chuckled after a moment, “he did. It is a... nickname, you might say. My name, given by my father, is Izayoi. Izayoi of Setsuna.”

“Ah. Apologies, then. Izayoi-sama. May kami bless your marriage.”

Kagome tilted her head, somewhat surprised. “You are not offended by my humanity?” she asked in clear tones that Takako actually found soothing and attractive.

“No. You are what you are born to be. Just as I could not help being born that bastard's daughter,” she said, that fine edge of bitterness back in her voice, “you also cannot help being what you were born to be. If nothing else, being Takako of the _North_ has taught me that.”

Nothing to say to that, Kagome merely nodded and then excused herself politely as Touga gripped her elbow and pulled her back towards the stairs.

Takako watched them all go with a bittersweet feeling of hope - and misery.

_I never thought I'd be stuck in a dungeon for my own safety's sake – let alone that it would be the dog I so hated that would be defending me from my own sire._

_Never thought anyone would defend me from him..._

_Except death, of course. Because once dead, I would finally be out of his reach._

_I almost don't know how to feel now that there's a chance of being safe from him, without being dead._

She couldn't help the guilt that flooded her at thoughts of her little sister, though. She might be a boor, an arrogant, gossipy female that had bedded far too many males – though mostly on her sire's orders and not because of her own desire - but she wasn't _all_ bad.

Maybe now she'd have the chance to prove that to everyone.

~oOo~

Touga could feel Izayoi's upset humming along their bond, and wishing to help wipe her mind of the visions she'd apparently seen, he chose to bring up a more lighthearted matter. “We go now to visit little Aki,” he said as they ascended from the lower levels of the palace back into sunshine and light. “He has been dying to see you again, and I've no doubt he's driven his teachers crazy with his excitement.” He looked down into his wife's arms at the demanding mew that came, then, only to see narrowing kitten eyes. “Do not fret, Kirara,” he chuckled, “we will meet him at the healers, I've already sent for him. Aki will have his visit with Izayoi, and then Koneko* will perform the spell, and you can talk to your mistress all you want.”

Another mew, accompanied by a little, almost belligerent hiss had Touga laughing outright. “Yes, I know you refuse to call her Izayoi. You may do as you please. For myself...” he trailed off and looked at his wife affectionately, “she will always be Izayoi, as that is how I have always known her, though I promised to use her true name sometimes, as well. But though we are using different names now, we are speaking of the same person, and she knows it as well as we do. _That_ is all that counts.”

It was clear that he was speaking more to Izayoi with that last part than Kirara, and she met his eyes with her own solemn gaze, his words easing her heart a little of the division she'd been striving to reconcile within it. She smiled after a moment.

“Thank you, Touga,” she murmured as he searched her eyes. He nodded after a few seconds, returning her soft smile.

The small group emerged onto a different floor of the palace than Izayoi had so far been on, and she looked around with big eyes, taking in everything as they walked. There didn't seem to be as much activity here – it was quieter and there was a calm aura that seemed to overlay the entire area. Touga watched surreptitiously as Izayoi's tense posture eased; smiling inwardly, he filed that bit of information away rather carefully for future use.

Koneko's aura had that effect on quite a few people and Izayoi seemed to be no different, which made things easier for him – if there came a time that she was too wound up to rest or her nightmares got out of hand, he could bring her here to the healer's section of the palace and let her bask in Koneko's presence for a while. That was the biggest reason the little neko made such a great healer – her aura. She was excellent with even the worst patients, as they couldn't seem to manage their usual contretemps when she was around, her aura soothing their tempers and calming them which in turn allowed their bodies to actually rest and heal.

“Is it odd for a youkai parent to name their child 'kitten'?” Izayoi asked after a few minutes as she followed her husband through a seemingly complicated maze.

“Usually, I'd say yes. It'd would be like me naming Sesshoumaru koinu,” he chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder at the so-far silent Kenji, who was trying to choke back his own laughter. The very _idea_ of naming Sesshoumaru 'puppy'... “But once you meet her, I think you will understand... she is greatly like a kitten even in her humanoid form. I don't think anyone, even a human, could mistake her for any other type of youkai.”

“Oh,” she murmured, her curiosity rising. “So is this the healer's room?” she asked as they finally began to slow as they approached an area that did not actually have doors, being open to the corridors and halls.

“This whole section that we've walked through since reaching this floor is technically the healer's domain, my love,” he responded easily, “this is just what you could call her main sick room. Most of the rest of the floor doesn't get used unless there are a great many injured – like in times of war. Koneko is readying everything for what is coming, I've no doubt. And there are whole rooms that are used to help those who are recovering from severe, terrible injuries – so that they can begin walking again, or retraining whatever part was injured for use. Small dojo, I suppose you could say, for those that are not ready to return to one of the main training dojo here in the palace.”

His wife's eyes lit up. “Oh! Like a physical therapy area!”

“Eh?” he asked, his brow furrowed as he took in the odd sounding words.

She blushed a little even as they entered the large room. “It's from the future. Those say who've been in a terrible accident, and they've lost the use of their body while healing for extended periods of time – or damaged parts of their body that then need to be... restrengthened. They need to retrain themselves, to regain the use of their body, so they are given physical therapy.”

“Hn,” he replied, “I suppose that is the same thing – or at least, it sounds so.” He ushered her to the front of the large room, presided over by a huge shoji which was open and overlooking a sizable garden terrace. It allowed for a great deal of natural light and pleasant air, redolent with the scent of pine and other greenery, to enter the room. Soft, earthen tones were prominent throughout in pretty, delicate paintings of different areas of Japan, and were echoed in the sheets and blankets covering the comfortable-looking pallets that were, at this moment in time, thankfully empty. All in all, it was a restful, peaceful sort of room, which was perfect for a healer's area.

She took all that in with one glance around as Touga led her to the front of the area towards a small group of people standing speaking just outside on the steps into the garden. As she looked ahead to take in those she was about to meet, she was taken aback at the shout that came from somewhere in the garden, but before she could even so much as blink in surprise, an orange canonball came flying from somewhere and landed right in front of her, silencing everyone there as Aki practically lunged at Izayoi, scrambling up her clothing to her shoulder and flushing a startled Kirara from her perch, where he proceeded to hug the living daylights out of a surprised young woman.

Izayoi was almost overwhelmed, then, with memories of a little Shippo doing the same thing so many times and tears immediately flooded her eyes as she tried valiantly to hold them back, not wanting to answer a lot of questions right then. As Kirara landed on her other shoulder after settling her ruffled fur back down, it was clear to Izayoi just from her mew that she was remembering the same thing. It actually helped to have her there – she, for once, when seeing someone that reminded her of that future that would never come again, didn't feel like she was so out of place and alone. It truly eased her sorrow, it was a comfort she couldn't ever express clearly enough verbally, and she raised a hand to pet the kitten with sincere gratitude just for her presence.

Once she had herself under control again, she smiled and reached up to pluck the kitsune from her shoulder. “Come here, you little scamp,” she said, affection rife in her voice as she held the kit out and looked him over. “You look like you're doing well, Aki-kun,” she laughed as he nodded rapidly.

“I am, Izayoi-sama!” he squeaked, his voice almost breaking in his excitement. “But I'm so glad to see you! When I found out that you were gonna marry Touga-sama and come live here I could hardly wait, and it's seemed like to take _forever_ for you to get here!” he chirped out, ignoring the laughter from the assembled adults.

She hugged the little boy, then set him down once more and asked, “So what do you do here, Aki-kun? Why don't you tell me about it?”

Touga just shook his head, amused, as the kitsune took his wife's hand and led her off towards one of the artfully placed benches overlooking the garden... and the rest of the citadel, as well, as this particular garden terrace was of a height to see most of the rest of the palace and city. It was breathtaking, and Izayoi knew she'd be coming here just to sit and enjoy the view many times over the coming years, but for now, beyond a single, awed glance, she set it aside and concentrated on the little kit she hadn't realized she'd missed so much – though she was sure some of that came from missing another kitsune, as well. It was difficult to separate the two out – now that she had remembered little Shippo, it was almost impossible to miss that Aki looked almost exactly like her other kit save for their clothes - it was heartbreaking. They could almost be twins...

She tuned back in to his hundred-mile-an-hour chatter to hear him talking about a little girl kitsune he'd met that was taking lessons at the same time he was. She chuckled as he blushed.

“Oh, it sounds like someone has a crush,” she singsonged teasingly, loving the blush that hit the little boy's cheeks as she said that.

“Shhh, Izayoi-sama,” he hissed frantically, looking around with a fearful glance, “I don't want anyone to hear that and tell her!”

She clapped her hand to her mouth and nodded. “Oh, forgive me, Aki-kun, then – I wouldn't want to give it away. So... what's her name?”

“Her name's *Aika,” he almost whispered, his eyes solemn. “She's really pretty, and her voice is so beautiful. I'm gonna marry her when we grow up.”

Trying very hard to keep herself from laughing, as the whole thing was just way too cute, she said, “She sounds lovely. I'd like to meet her. But what do you think her family will say? I mean, you _are_ awfully young to be talking about marriage,” she teased a little more, unable to help herself.

At that, Aki looked down, his little tail twitching sadly, and Izayoi's smile faded. “She doesn't have a family. She's like me – an orphan. Her family was all killed by a terrible oni, and she almost died, too. Touga-sama's guards were after the oni to kill it, and when they found her they brought her here to Koneko to help her get better. So now Aika helps Koneko and gets lessons like I do.”

“I see,” she replied. “I'm sorry to hear about her family, but I'm glad that she was saved. I bet you two are really good friends, having so much in common as you do. So where do you sleep?” she asked, wanting to draw his attention back to happier matters.

It worked. “Oh, we both have our own rooms here in the healer's section. They're pretty big, too. I'll have to show you some time,” he said, his eyes flickering over to see Touga stepping down into the garden. “But I think you have to go now,” he said sadly as his tail fluffed and twitched. “Touga-sama's coming after you, and I know you have a lot to do and are really busy.” He leaned forward and hugged her again before hopping down from the bench and bowing with proper manners. “I hope I can see you again soon, Izayoi-sama, and that you are happy here!”

He scampered off as Touga told him that his sensei was asking after him, and Izayoi waved at the energetic boy as he disappeared back inside with a rueful laugh. “I wish I had half his energy.”

Kirara mewed in agreement, and Izayoi stood up once more as her husband beckoned her back inside the healer's room. “Come, my dear, it is time for you to meet Koneko so we can get this spell done. We have much more to attend to and the mid-day meal will be soon,” he said as she sighed.

“I _really_ wish I had even half his energy. I have the feeling I'm going to need it.”

Curious now to meet this Koneko, she turned her gaze on the people her husband was leading her towards, and as they got closer and Kenji shifted position she was gifted with her first look at the female healer. She found that Touga was right – you couldn't possibly miss what type of youkai she was.

Chestnut hair with black and white patches hung down her back, restrained at her nape, and out of that lot of hair rose tiny cute kitten ears that reminded her of Inuyasha's little white puppy ears. She wanted to pounce on the little female and rub them, but she restrained that impulse, knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated. The female was tiny, barely higher than mid-chest on her, but she had an aura of authority that couldn't be denied – though it was a warm aura, sending out peaceful and restorative pulses to all around her, and she knew she was going to like this female. She couldn't help the smile that washed across her face as she came to a stop next to her husband.

Koneko wasn't shy despite her small stature; she was also examining her new lady with curiosity, and appeared to like what she was seeing, because a wide, feline smile echoed the one on Izayoi's face as she bowed to her. “Izayoi-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you,” she said, then looked at the deceptively small cat curled on her shoulder and mewed. Kirara mewed back, and they spoke for a few moments back and forth, before Koneko nodded, obviously in approval.

“Kirara is demanding that we set this spell so that she may communicate with you,” Koneko purred, her form of laughter, “and I have explained that it isn't so much a spell as a merging of auras. Is that something you are comfortable with?” she asked.

Izayoi nodded, grinning down at her little companion. “Yes. Do whatever it takes. I'm more than ready!”

Kirara purred and bumped her little wet nose against Izayoi's cheek affectionately at her answer, and Koneko's smile widened.

“Very well, then, Izayoi-sama, come, sit here on one of the futons. You might get a little dizzy for a moment, but it will pass quickly.” She took Izayoi by the hand and escorted her to the closest bed as the others all watched on curiously. Once she was settled she nodded her acquiescence, and Koneko inclined her head in return. “Okay. Izayoi-sama, hold tightly to my hand,” she instructed, before holding out one hand to Izayoi, which looked much like elongated cat paws, and then her other to Kirara, who placed her paw almost imperiously on Koneko's, and then said, “I will be using my aura to facilitate your own aura's merger, so simply close your eyes and relax, and I will do the rest.”

Once both sets of eyes were closed, Koneko nodded with satisfaction and then closed her own eyes. To those in the room with them, it seemed as though nothing were happening for several long seconds – and then they felt it. Slowly, little by little, that healing, restful aura that was always discernible as Koneko's was rising, but as it did it pulled Kirara's and Izayoi's with it. The two, with Koneko's in between began to become visible, and as the group watched on, fascinated, the swirling auras belonging to Kirara and Izayoi began reaching for each other, tendrils moving swiftly towards each other and beginning to entwine much more rapidly than anyone had expected – including Koneko.

Within moments she'd relaxed and withdrawn her aura; opening her eyes, she looked in curiosity at the two. She studied them for a few seconds, and then said, “Well, that went easier than I had thought it would. I've never seen two aura's so eager to bond in this manner before.”

Touga approached with a frown beginning to draw his brows down. “Why are they still like that?” he asked, obviously concerned.

“They are talking, I imagine. They seemed almost frantic to become bonded, and their auras-” she eyed the fading remnants with interest, “-are bonded tighter than I've ever seen before. The only tighter bond is her bond with you. It was almost like they felt incomplete without each other and now they are clutching at each other as though they were drowning and only now that they are together can they breathe.”

Not surprised at all Touga watched the two for some minutes, staying quiet until he caught the scent of Izayoi's tears – and then he was there, wiping her tears and rumbling a soothing cadence in his chest. He looked at Koneko with concern when Izayoi didn't respond other than to slump against him and continue to cry, Kirara still curled around her neck where she'd almost crawled during the binding.

“Look at Kirara,” Koneko murmured. “She is in the same state. I must say, I'm glad that you brought them here to do this – I think they need each other. They each heal something that was... broken... in the other. Just give them a few more moments,” she encouraged as he nodded and continued to hold his wife and soothe her tears.

Izayoi could hear them talking vaguely, though she wasn't paying any real attention – she was too busy wrapping herself in the comforting presence that was suddenly there in her mind – and offering that same comfort that it was suddenly easy to see that Kirara needed, as well. _'I'm so glad I can hear you now, Kirara,'_ she almost sobbed, having already taken in the firecat's own explanations of what had happened to her after Kagome's disappearance into the Meidou, and the confusion and loneliness she'd lived with all the years that she'd waited to see her again after the kami had spoken to her and then delivered her here, two hundred years earlier than the time she'd started in. And Izayoi understood that confusion and loneliness, because she'd felt the same way since her memories had begun to return. She couldn't miss the fact, however, that Kirara had lived with this for much longer than she had.

_'My Kagome,'_ Kirara purred. _'It has been a long wait but that is over, and we will never be parted again.'_

Kagome burst out into guilty tears as she looked at her feline companions form in her mind's eye. _'I'm so sorry I failed you all before... it must have been terrible, missing Sango and Kohaku and knowing that you'd been thrown into a time far before they were even born. I'm so, so sorry. So_ _sorry_ _you were all alone.'_

_'What the kami have asked of you is a great and terrible task, a burden that no living being should have been given. I don't blame you for what happened,'_ she soothed, purring louder and rubbing against Kagome's cheek. _'I am just glad to see you, and know that I'm not alone any longer. Please, do not cry any more, my Kagome. Touga-sama is getting most upset at your tears, you know,'_ she pointed out with a smile evident in her mind-voice, and Kagome reluctantly giggled, sniffling and trying to calm her guilt – and her tears.

_'We wouldn't want that, now would we?'_ she replied ruefully, thinking back to the thorn she'd gotten in her foot the day after her wedding – and Touga's completely out-of-control reaction to her 'injury'. Kirara purred in answering amusement at that mental vision and with that, both opened their eyes and focused on the outside world once again.

Taking her own weight back onto her feet Izayoi looked up at her husband and smiled weakly in answer to his questioning look. “I'm fine, Touga. It was just...” her voice faded, unable to really put into words what this meant to her.

She was pleased when her husband placed a finger over her lips and said, “You do not need to explain. Your aura feels so much happier – stronger, as though a part of you was missing and has now been found. I am more pleased than I can say that you both have been restored to each other.”

She held his gaze for a moment and then nodded before stepping back and looking over at Koneko, who had moved back and was watching she and Kirara with an appraising look in sharp eyes. “Thank you, Koneko-san, for what you've done. I can never thank you enough that you've allowed me to hear Kirara and understand her.”

“There are no thanks necessary, Izayoi-sama,” she returned with a bow. “But I think it is time for you to go – the bell for the mid-day meal will ring at any moment,” she said, flashing a glance at Touga as she did, who nodded.

“Hai, that is so. You have my thanks also, Koneko-san.” He looked over at Kenji, who'd watched everything avidly though he'd remained silent, and motioned for him to follow. “Come. I am hungry, and after the meal there is yet more to be done.”

' _Typical dog. Always in a rush. It would have been a lot nicer around here if you were a cat,'_ Kirara said, languidly blinking as she settled back into Izayoi's arms and began purring to herself, her eyes closing as she decided a nice snooze while they walked to the dining rooms was in order. She ignored Touga's sputter and Kagome's muffled giggle with the sort of grand indifference that only a cat could truly pull off.

_Oh, yes, I'm so glad to be with you, Kirara. I finally feel like I can breathe again..._

_I finally feel like myself again._

_Like Kagome._

~oOo~

Izayoi hadn't realized how much she had been drooping until after the meal – when the food managed to give her a boost. She felt much better afterward, but couldn't figure out why she had been so drained. After all, she hadn't been _that_ busy that morning – she'd had busier days. But then as she thought about it she realized that it was probably due to the fact that walking anywhere in the citadel took _forever._

Sure, she was used to marches and could go on for some time – but that was not normally an everyday thing, and here, she'd had two very long days already on top of all the walking around. Physically, emotionally, and mentally much had happened in these last two days since she'd arrived in her new home, and she hadn't really had that much rest last night.

Setting her chopsticks aside, finally feeling replete, she sat back and glanced at her husband, once more ignoring the glaring of Sesshoumaru, though she wondered at the feeling of almost... excitement... that was swirling in his agitated aura. _He's up to something,_ she thought, looking down at the table so as not to give away her knowledge to him. _Or he knows something that he thinks I will not like. But what?_

She was pulled from her thoughts by his voice speaking coolly to his father.

“... received notice that mother is coming to stay for the duration of the war. She will be arriving momentarily.”

_Oh._ She scowled inwardly at the acid look the male sent her way.  _Wonderful. His mother. Who will probably hate me on sight, just like he did. I wonder if she's where he got his hatred of humans from? And..._ a surge of jealousy caught her by surprise... it had never occurred to her before, either in this life, or as Kagome, to wonder about Sesshoumaru's mother – and what she looked like. Most of the time, Izayoi just didn't care about such things. But as she'd come to find out, jealousy was a very powerful emotion and the fact that she was about to meet a female that Touga had at one time bedded was enough to trigger that dark feeling in her. With all her might she pushed it aside and managed to look up at her husband as he addressed her...  _without_ green eyes.

“Yes?”

Touga narrowed his gaze on her for just a moment; it was obvious she'd been preoccupied with unpleasant thoughts there for a moment and had not heard his first call. He wondered just what had sent that feeling of uneasiness through their bond.

“We must go,” he said softly. “There are protocols; as mother to the Heir to the West Satori commands a certain respect, and her arrival is to be greeted by myself and Sesshoumaru – and you as well, as the Lady of my House.”

Inwardly flushing even greener, she just managed by herculean effort not to show anything; Sesshoumaru was watching her closely from the other side of his sire and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction she knew he was hoping for by some sign of upset from her. She inclined her head with all the regal grace she carried in her Setsuna blood and stood as her husband did – with an inward smirk at the slight growl of irritation that managed to escape Sesshoumaru when she didn't react as he'd hoped. He'd never shown so much emotion when she'd known him as Kagome, though there had been some, but he'd been two hundred years older then and in much better command of his feelings. He was still, after all, a rather young male in this time.

Barely paying attention to the trip to the front entrance of the palace she concentrated instead on tightening her own control, forcing her anger at Sesshoumaru and her extreme jealousy of his mother back down into their cages. She felt badly for feeling so about a female she'd never even met, but it was natural, she knew – she'd learned that lesson the hard way with Kikyou and Inuyasha. As for her anger at Sesshoumaru... that was also natural and she didn't berate herself for it too harshly – after all, while she was angry at him it was justifiably so, and she didn't hate him so there was no  _true_ darkness there.

She raised her eyes to the sky as they stepped out the open doors, the light breeze sweeping her ebony locks around her in a beautiful display as her kimono also flared just a bit around her, and that was how the mother to the heir to the West caught her first sight of the new Western Lady – with her tiny, graceful figure being lovingly caressed and perfectly framed by the winds that were normally capricious and disagreeable, forcing a person into disarray at the worst possible time.

Both female's eyes locked on to each other and there was an almost eerie silence, the breeze dying away as Satori came to rest on the ground; no one said a word as the two took each other in, though Izayoi could almost feel a fierce gloating from Sesshoumaru.

Satori was frankly surprised. She hadn't expected... this. She'd known the female Touga had chosen to wed would have power – with Touga, there was no doubt on that score because of the way things were with Ryukotsussei. And she'd known she would have at least some proper bearing, after all, the male had quite demanding tastes and would not put up with an uncouth wife. But she  _hadn't_ expected a  _human female_ that was as beautiful as any youkai female. It was not an attempt to be prejudiced on her part – it was just a fact: Youkai, male and female both were normally more beautiful in their human forms than humans were. Their beauty was a product of their flawlessness, as inhuman as their power was. But Izayoi was no less beautiful than any youkai Satori had ever seen... and it was clear that she was royalty, priestess or no; her bearing was completely regal, elegant and graceful no less than she, herself, despite her tiny stature. A Hime, she most certainly was.

This was not a woman that would  _ever_ be overlooked.

She was... intrigued.

For her part, Izayoi was feeling even greener. Despite the fact that she was always being told she was beautiful, she didn't see it. Like most other humans she was her own worst critic, and she didn't feel as beautiful or as graceful or elegant as the female she was now facing. Frankly, she felt like dirt right about then as she was confronted by the truth of Sesshoumaru's mother.

_How could he not have been completely bowled over by her? She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen – at least, in the female gender._ She sighed inwardly and slumped – inside, never outwardly where anyone could see – now the jealousy was even worse. But there was nothing for it; jealous or not Izayoi was not who she was in this life for nothing, and bearing was everything. Her father had been a loving, encouraging parent – but he was very conscious of his family's name and honor, and his children were raised with the knowledge of who they were and how they were expected to portray themselves to others. Her comportment was everything it should be in that moment – even her father would have been proud.

Just as she was about to step forward and welcome the female to the Citadel, which was now her duty, a swirl of strong youki surrounded the group on the steps and two beings set down amongst those already there.

It was apparent that the timing was contrived when Izayoi realized who it was that had landed there; Masao, Satori's love, and a female that it was quite obvious was his despised wife. She studied the female with curious eyes and could see what Touga was speaking of – the female looked spoiled and petulant, vicious and miserable in her life; it was clear that petulance and viciousness was so ingrained in her that she was miserable in her very person.

When she caught sight of Satori standing there amongst the others, her eyes narrowed hatefully, but before she could say anything Masao moved to bow to Touga and she, herself, after casting an enigmatic glance at the female he loved yet was unable to have.

“My Lord, my Lady,” he said rigidly, bowing respectfully, obviously trying very hard to keep from gutting his own wife; it was clear that he was horribly unhappy with her. Izayoi felt terribly, terribly sorry for him in that moment as the spoiled female he was tied so unwillingly to narrowed her eyes as her gaze drifted to her and she took in what her husband had called she, herself. Lady.

“Masao,” Touga replied in recognition, the undercurrents on the steps becoming quite strong as they swirled in the charged air; he narrowed his own eyes on the male's wife as she glared at Izayoi.

“Wench, bow to your betters and then move aside for those of more importance than you,” he said coldly, sounding icier than Sesshoumaru ever could in that moment.

“Betters?!” she hissed angrily, hatred oozing from her even in the face of Touga's warning tone. It was clear that she was barely holding herself under control, and Izayoi couldn't help but wonder what had set her off. “You would have me bow to a mere human _drudge_ dressed up in borrowed finery as though that could hide the truth of her disgusting origins and make her seem as though she were of any importance?! Never!” Before Izayoi could even blink, a wave of darkened youki flared out from the female towards her, and without thinking she reacted to the threat even as shouts and snarls and growls broke out around her; she counter-attacked, a wave of purifying energy meeting the youki of the female and overpowering it – leaving nothing behind but a pink shimmer that slowly faded in the clear air.

“Do not do that again,” she snapped, beginning to get irritated. As if there wasn't enough going on, she had yet another snooty bitch carrying on about her humanity. This was getting really old. “I am not some defenseless person to be intimidated by the likes of you.”

For some reason, the female seemed to be almost out-of-control in that moment as she did not heed her warning, or the rising youki of Touga and the others as she instantly attacked, claws out and eyes reddening in her lust for blood. It was as if she had gone mad. She would not be stopped by anything less than lethal force, and as Izayoi looked to Touga, uncertain what he would have her do in those endless seeming seconds before the attack struck home - what the protocol for something like this was - she quickly realized that he expected _her_ to take care of the problem – permanently. The female was challenging her, and in a place that was dominated by predator youkai and run by instinct, this was her fight. With no choice, angry that this female had put her in a place where she'd be forced to use lethal force she gathered herself and responded to the threat, a wave of reiki bursting forth from her and sweeping over the enraged female with devastating finality.

As the female – she hadn't even learned her name – was engulfed, her red eyes faded as her body was overwhelmed and began to disintegrate, and widened in shocked pain with the realization that she would never be able to survive this blow. Izayoi was stunned to see, in those seconds before the female faded away, that she almost seemed to welcome death in that last moment, her expression becoming peaceful for what Izayoi was almost certain was the first time in her life. Highly upset, her expression set, Izayoi bore witness to the female's death at her hands and cried inside at what she'd been forced to do.

She hated it.

And she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt as she glanced surreptitiously around at the youkai all standing around her with red eyes and heightened auras, that she would be forced into this same situation many, many more times. In that moment, all she wanted to do was find her room and throw herself on the bed and cry.

But she could not and she knew it, and as life came back to the frozen tableau on the steps, she drew the mantle of cool hauteur that she'd spent years learning to wear up around herself, knowing that she could not show any such emotions – it would be considered weakness to all those around her. She turned to Masao, and like nothing had even happened, returned his earlier greeting.

“Masao-san,” she replied coolly, inclining her head in acceptance of his greeting.

A sudden chuckle sounded then, and everyone turned to look at Satori. She appeared absolutely thrilled with what had just occurred and with a flash of insight Izayoi realized what she'd just done – she'd freed the two star-crossed lovers to finally be together. Without Satori having to lift a finger and bring down the enmity of the female's family by having gotten rid of her herself, the problem was eliminated, and Izayoi was struck by that knowledge as Masao stepped back into her field of view by moving closer to the female inuyoukai with a wide smile of happiness at so suddenly regaining his freedom. It left her feeling so conflicted – she'd brought happiness to several beings by taking a life. It was a terrible realization to make.

“For so long I have waited, pondered, planned and plotted on the best way to be rid of that heinous bitch without causing a war between clans – and in an instant you have taken care of the problem for me.” Satori's eyes were gleaming with pleasure. “I tried for so many _years_ to bait the bitch into attacking me so I would be justified in doing what you just did – but she wouldn't, knowing that she kept Masao and I from happiness by ignoring my slights. I think that you are my new favorite person, Izayoi-sama-” with a sultry glance at Masao, she finished, “-in fact, I think you will be my most favorite person of all time. We will be great friends, you and I.”

Blinking in surprise, she didn't miss Sesshoumaru's consternation at his mother's words. It was clear in that moment that he'd been hoping that his mother would be an ally in his campaign against the female he so despised, and now with her throwing her support behind Izayoi, instead, she had effectively yanked the rug from beneath his feet.

Satori picked up on her son's discontent, even as Touga began to relax beside Izayoi in the knowledge that the two would get along.

“What is wrong, my son?” she asked archly, a knowing look on her face. “Does her humanity offend you? Really, Sesshoumaru - I thought you had gotten past that unseemly dislike already.”

“How can you stand to submit to a mere human?” he hissed angrily, a confused light in his eyes that no one there could mistake for anything else.

She laughed again, tapping his arm with her fan almost condescendingly. “Come, little koinu – have you not learned yet that no matter how powerful you are, there is always someone stronger – or above you in status - that you will have to submit to, or show respect to? Amaterasu-kami-sama is the only one that doesn't have to submit to anyone, and you are not her. Even as Western Lord - when the time comes - you will still have to submit to fate, the kami, certain circumstances – and death as well, eventually.”

Sesshoumaru snarled at his mother as she called him puppy and she snapped her fan against his hand at that, her eyes hardening. “You will also submit to me, Sesshoumaru. I am your mother and still far stronger than you. Do not tempt my anger.”

Izayoi almost wanted to laugh at the look in the male's eyes as he turned and left the steps angrily, but something inside wouldn't let her, and for a moment she actually felt sorry for him. He was obviously at a place where he had some hard lessons to learn, and that was never an easy thing. Hopefully he would learn them and become a better being for having done so.

Dismissing him from her mind for the moment she turned her attention back to Satori and inclined her head with a small smile that she hoped no one realized was mostly forced. “Satori-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, be welcome in the palace,” she mouthed the ritual greeting – that had been interrupted earlier - by rote, having practiced these things for so long that she could probably do them in her sleep. The female inuyoukai completed the ritual of welcoming with her acceptance, and the party began to move back into the palace, leaving the entrance once more bare and empty of life.

But Izayoi couldn't help but feel the chill of a life lost in such a random manner – so suddenly and with so little meaning – even though the youkai with her did not seem to care. Kirara, who had jumped down from her shoulder when they had first arrived on the palace portico to sit by her side as was proper purred comfortingly at her friend from her spot in her arms where she had once more alighted, understanding her upset better than any other there, even Touga.

After all, only Kirara knew the _true_ Kagome – the one who abhorred taking life for any reason, though she'd proven she could if she was forced to do so.

But it always cost her something when she did it, and the firecat was the only one left that knew this.

And though it was in some ways cold comfort to Kagome for the life she'd just taken, as was the fact that said death had taken three miserable people and left at least two of them finally able to find happiness, it was the only comfort she could find and so she clung to it, clutching Kirara tighter to her chest as her fingers whitened with tension and upset.

Still, she kept her bearing, and no one really knew just how badly she wanted to cry.

Not even Touga.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I almost left a cliffie just before Masao and his wife landed, with Satori and Kagome staring at each other, but then I decided... no, I'd be nice. Especially as I'm not able to keep to my schedule anymore. But expect cliffie's, especially in this second part of the three, because there will be a lot of battle action to come, and those kinds of chapters tend to lend themselves to cliffhangers.
> 
> Amber
> 
> *Chiharu-Thousand springs
> 
> *Koneko-kitten.
> 
> *Aika-love song
> 
> Edited 12/19/13


	30. A Murderous Madness

Ryukotsussei awoke to the fluttering feeling that he got when his spy on Touga's council tried to contact him, and from the way it was making his flesh itch he had the feeling the beacon had been going off for quite some time – possibly even since some time during the night.

With a muffled oath he brushed his mane back over his shoulder and gathered himself. He'd let himself go last night; celebrating his coming freedom from his wives, concubines, and unwanted young had him lowering his usual limits, and he'd taken in very large quantities of demon sake. It had left him sleeping deeply once he'd finally fallen asleep, so it was not surprising he'd slept through the summons.

Growling, he stood and quickly dressed and then headed for the room he kept his mirror in so that he could hopefully find out what was so important that the male had been so desperate to contact him. Perhaps he finally had some good news? For instance... the location of the Shikon no Tama?

The palace seemed oddly quiet, though he only took that in peripherally at that point as his thoughts were all on other things, and so he ignored the faint twinge of uneasiness that jangled at his senses because of it.

Reaching his destination and sealing himself inside, he opened the connection and waited for his spy to appear; if he had, indeed, been waiting since last night, he may himself have gone to bed after not being answered for so long. He was prepared to wait a little bit of time for the male to respond, though he never liked waiting, of course.

What he _wasn't_ prepared for was the seeming panic the male was projecting as he appeared immediately, even through the rather ephemeral contact that this mirror allowed. Scowling, he snapped, “What is it?”

“Ryukotsussei-sama, we have major problems! I finally discovered what Touga-sama has been doing this summer – he returned to the citadel yesterday.”

“Well?” he growled. “Speak!”

“He left to court and marry a female, my Lord-”

The dragon Lord cut him off incredulously – and angrily - at that. “This is what has you so disturbed? This is what had _me_ so concerned? He tied himself to some bitch? Bah, who cares for such stupidity!” Ryukotsussei was beyond angry. The dog had spent the summer courting and rutting some useless bitch? Did he truly take he, the Dragon of the North, so lightly as to spend so much time doing something so entirely banal when he was breathing over his shoulder and threatening not only war, but the total destruction of everything Touga claimed as his own? _How dare that dog..._

“My Lord, you must listen!” came the shrill, panicked voice of his spy and he looked into the mirror again, rage pulsing through his blood at what he saw as Touga's slight.

“What?” he snarled. “What is so damned important about him marrying some inu bitch?”

“The female is not an inuyoukai, my Lord, nor is she even youkai at all. She is a priestess!”

At that, Ryukotsussei froze, confused. _A priestess?_ “Why would he wed some human? Even if she _is_ a priestess... what does that do for him?” he asked after a moment.

The male's image tensed in the mirror and the dragon frowned, knowing he wasn't going to like where this was going.

He was right.

“This female is a danger to everything we've planned, Ryukotsussei-sama. She is as powerful as Midoriko with a greater range of powers. She is a weapon of unimaginable strength... and she is even worse,” his voice came across, sounding suddenly weary. “She is tied to the Shikon no Tama by the kami themselves – they have sent her here to destroy it. They wish it gone from this world. On top of that, somehow Touga-sama's spies have warned him that he has a spy high on his council. How they found out I do not know, but he has responded by disbanding the council and sending us all from the palace.”

Stunned, Ryukotsussei staggered back a little, just managing to find his chair before his legs gave way. _Midoriko? A priestess with her power, or even greater? How..._ that thought faded and a new one came in. _And she has been tasked by the kami with destroying the jewel?_ “Did she say how the jewel was to be destroyed? I did not think that it could be,” he mumbled, confused and so stunned with this information he wasn't even sure what to think at the moment.

“She said that it is in the same manner as one would use it – by a wish. But it must be the _right_ wish. Not just any wish will do, according to her.”

“Does she know this wish?” he asked, almost panicking for a moment. That was the immediate thought that came to mind – if she knew how to destroy it then all his efforts were in vain, because it would be gone from this world before he could ever find it.

“Thankfully, no,” the male sighed. “She still does not know what the right wish is. But she did say this – the Shikon no Tama is not just some wellspring of power. It is a living thing, with a will of its own and a wish of its own. Apparently it is very self-aware and knows that the kami wish it gone. It, like all living things, does not want to be destroyed. But it cannot wish on itself, so it needs another to do it. According to her, anyone who gets their hands on the jewel will find themselves as nothing more than a puppet to its will as it forces that one to make the wish _it_ wants, instead. She seemed very certain of her words – and frightened of the results should such a thing ever come to pass. I...” he slumped tiredly then, “I don't know what to believe, anymore.”

Ryukotsussei, while intrigued, scoffed. “Perhaps someone with a weak will would be overcome by this jewel, but it could never overpower one of such power and strength as I.” He waved a clawed hand. “While interesting information that I am pleased to have so that I would not be taken by surprise at its attempts, it is of no true concern. However, this female – is she truly all that you have said?” he asked, skepticism audible in his voice.

“Yes. She is a terrible danger to us and all our plans. She is powerful, Ryukotsussei-sama,” he warned gravely, “I personally witnessed a display of just a _portion_ of her powers. When Sesshoumaru, who is angry that his sire wed a human confronted her and attacked, she didn't even flinch. She simply blew apart a very strong attack as though it were _nothing_. Her power... it is like nothing I have ever seen. She can not only purify youkai, but she can even heal them or spread her aura over a youkai and it does nothing to them at all. She demonstrated such yesterday. I could hardly believe my own eyes.”

Ryukotsussei's anger began growing again as he took in the ramifications of what he had just learned. This was a bad day for him, there was no denying it, and he was infuriated as he pondered just what it really was that his adversary had been doing. He had just secured himself a weapon of incomparable value – there were currently no other miko, light or dark, with that much power anywhere else in the lands. How the hell could he defend against this threat? How had Touga even found this bitch? His eyes narrowed... perhaps his alliance with Koume and Kotake was even more necessary than he had thought – they were immensely powerful, and that power would be needed more than ever now. Even if he managed to get his hands on the Shikon, he realized, this priestess could still manage to be a danger – if she figured out the supposed wish she needed to destroy the thing before he could decide exactly how he wanted to use it.

“Can we get someone near her to kill her?” he finally asked, his own claws itching to do so as the male in the mirror shook his head.

“Doubtful. Even disregarding her own immense power she has several very strong guards,” he replied.

“Find a way. Do whatever you have to, but find a way.” A dark look crossed his face then, and the cloaked male in the mirror shivered. “And what can you tell me of my errant daughter, Takako? She has not responded to any of my summons as of late.”

“Ah... Takako was taken by Sesshoumaru and put in the dungeons as a prisoner of war when you crossed the border and attacked earlier this summer, my Lord,” the male in the mirror stammered, uncertain what Ryokotsussei's reaction to that bit of news would be.

Deep down that information was amusing, and in different circumstances he would have enjoyed a good laugh over it. But right now, with this potentially devastating turn of events he really couldn't care less – after all, in a few days the little whore would be dead. He would have to contact his assassins in Touga's citadel. While not near powerful or skilled enough to kill high-profile targets like Touga and his little bratling, they were certainly good enough to kill a sniveling female – especially one who was imprisoned and constrained.

“Do not fail me. Find out everything you can about this female Touga has sold his soul for, and then kill her.” With that, not even waiting for an acknowledgment and not realizing that the male was trying to say something else to him, he waved a hand and dissolved the connection, very unhappy with the way his day had started. Heaving himself out of his seat he swept out of the room, slamming the door open and stalking down the hall towards his throne room.

He was very, very irritated to find that he had audience waiting when he arrived – it was already mid-day, as he'd slept in quite late, and apparently a scout from the borders had arrived earlier that morning with important news. He could feel his gut clench, rage clawing at him at the setbacks that were seemingly so suddenly in his way threatening everything he'd worked towards, and he just knew that what he was about to hear was not going to be to his liking, either.

Taking his seat, he stared coldly at the cowering male before him. “Speak.”

“My Lord,” the hapless male said, “early this morning several scouts tracked two youkai trying to escape across the border with the West. They intercepted but were unable to stop them. We were only informed second hand when we came upon the battle scene and found one scout still barely alive, you understand, so we did not see this for ourselves. Still, they were obviously strong – and determined to get across the border - to kill three of our scouts.”

“Did this scout tell you what type of youkai the two were?” he asked, his voice going even colder.

“No, my Lord, the scout did not get the chance to go into detail.”

“Hn.” Fists clenching and drawing his own blood, Ryukotsussei pondered the fact that it seemed as if some of those in the North were defecting to the West. Or that those that did not belong here were passing through his lands with who knew what goals in mind, though it occurred to him that they couldn't be good for him since these youkai were heading into the West. _Does he have spies where I have not learned, yet?_ Then he remembered something that his own spy had said. _I almost forgot in the anger at hearing about Touga's pet priestess – he said that Touga had somehow found out about him, though it's apparent that the dog doesn't know who the spy is yet – at least not for certain._

Temper ready to snap and really wanting someone to sink his claws into as it seemed as though all his plans were unraveling, he managed to hold back his rage and sent the scout from the room with instructions to up the guard on the border and to capture at all costs anyone else that tried to cross into the West. The scout was lucky – if he hadn't needed him to take his orders back to the border he would have gutted the lowly male to help settle his nerves.

_What else can go wrong? Has someone set a curse against me?_ He snarled with impotent rage as the throne room emptied of the few beings that had inhabited it, and it wasn't for some seconds that his earlier realization of the silence in the palace came back to him, stronger this time. He looked around the room, eyes narrowing in temper as he took note of its emptiness. Where was everyone that was normally on hand? Had he missed the bell for the mid-day meal?

Just as he thought that said bell rang, and with a feeling that something else was very wrong he got up and strode from the room and through the oddly empty halls of the palace towards the dining room. It wasn't that there was no one around, because of course there was – but it was mostly scurrying servants and the like. He hadn't seen any of his advisers... or any of those useless parasites he'd sired or their mothers, either, come to think of it.

Suspicious now, he entered the dining room to find several of his wives and children there – but conspicuously, there were several missing. His chief wife, his damnable heir – at least for now, he thought with satisfaction – and several of his other children were missing, as well as Kenichi and that little mouse Mine.

Taking his seat, he motioned for the servants to bring the meal and then spoke to his second wife, a once haughty female he'd broken quite thoroughly and that was now satisfactorily terrified of him. “Where is everyone else?”

Looking unsettled she shook her head, bowing fearfully. “I do not know, my Lord,” she replied softly, “though I did notice that Soraryuu-sama* called the heir to her rooms first thing this morning with urgency. The others I have not seen.”

_Now why would she call that spawn of hers to her rooms in such a manner? Her son or not, they rarely speak._ His eyes narrowed in concentration.  _They are plotting – but what?_ Then his expression cleared –  _Bah. After this morning's bad news I am simply starting at ghosts. I care nothing for the backstabbing and plotting that goes on amongst these fools here – it is doubtless just another of her petty wars with one of the other wives. Not that it is going to matter, soon – or at least I hope not. I truly hope Koume and Kotake agree to my... suggestion, for I would so love to rid myself of all these bastards. Still, that does not tell me where Kenichi is._

“Hn.” He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, signaling that the rest could also do so – after missing last night's meal he was fairly hungry, although right now he was wishing that his meal was raw and bloody – perhaps he needed to take his true form and hunt? That sounded like a good idea, he thought after a moment – what he ate here would be merely an appetizer.

The meal was taken in silence as it always was, and after finishing off his portion Ryukotsussei sat back, motioning for a servant to attend him.

“Find Kenichi. Have him attend me in two candlemark in the throne room.” As the servant bowed and hurried off to do his bidding, Ryokotsussei stood and left the table with no further words, headed for the outside world. He needed to hunt – to gorge on red, dripping, bloody meat – and killing his meal in a rather terrible manner would have the added effect of helping to settle his nerves after the information he'd gotten this morning.

Of course, it went without saying that if he received a positive answer from the twin females, he would soon be doing even more hunting – and that would settle his nerves even better.

Grinning savagely as he reached a courtyard, he began his transformation – with that much bloodshed he'd be calmer than he'd ever been in his life, Touga's priestess notwithstanding.

He could hardly wait.

~oOo~

Hisashi slammed his hand into the wardrobe that housed the mirror he used to communicate with Ryukotsussei in frustrated rage. _Why did I ever throw my hand in with that fool?_ he snarled angrily.

The dragon had just summarily dismissed him without even letting him finish – how the hell was he supposed to find out anything about Touga's new bitch, let alone kill her when he along with all the rest of the council members had been barred from the palace?

_Does the fool not listen? I told him we'd all been forbidden to return to the palace – what does he expect me to do?_

Not only that, but with Touga now on the lookout for a spy – he chuckled then, a moment of amusement interrupting his frustrated anger as he thought of his most irritating opponent, Tsutomu, being kept in the palace under watch – he would have to be very careful, because even though it _seemed_ as though Touga suspected Tsutomu the inu male was wily and he couldn't trust the tentative nature of the whole thing. Maybe Touga actually suspected Tsutomu, or maybe he didn't.

Normally Touga could scent out anyone lying to him in a heartbeat. It was a trait of Inuyoukai. But there were ways around that for those few that knew of them – ways to muddy the scents with potions and spells. And he'd made sure he had access to just such necessities before he'd ever contacted the Dragon Lord and offered to turn against the Western Lord in return for being given the rule of the West once Ryukotsussei had the jewel in his hands. Not, of course, that he was actually planning to honor his agreement with the dragon – once Ryukotsussei had Touga engaged in battle he'd planned to take the jewel for himself, and then all would bow to him instead.

However... so far his plans were not working out so well, because Touga was keeping the location of the jewel close to his chest and he had not been able to sneak his way into a position of close enough trust to be granted the knowledge of where the thing was hidden. It was frustrating... and now he was completely stymied in that goal, with Touga suspecting everyone and trusting no one. It wasn't even as if he could just track the jewel's possible whereabouts from the dog's reactions to Ryukotsussei's spies attempts at finding where it was hidden – because he'd shown little to no reaction at all.

And all the while the day of battle drew nearer. If he hadn't managed to find the jewel's location by then the whole plan would go down the tubes, because there was no way he could get his hands on the jewel without Touga being distracted in battle. That was his only chance – with Touga and Ryukotsussei fighting each other to the death, he could then sneak in behind and take it before either could do a thing to stop him.

He turned from the wardrobe with a sigh and made his way out of his room, heading for the mid-day meal he'd made sure his servants knew to prepare. It had been a long time since he'd actually stayed in his house in the city, since he'd always before stayed in his rooms in the palace. Now, being barred from them left him feeling like he'd been blinded and he didn't like the feeling at all.

It occurred to him as he sat down to his meal that perhaps he could take advantage of the fact that Tsutomu seemed to be under suspicion, while placing himself in a position to gain Touga's trust. Then maybe he could finally find what he'd been looking for all this time. And the satisfaction he would gain by setting up Tsutomu would definitely be worth the trouble.

It was certainly worth thinking about – especially as it seemed as if it all came down to him, because the dragon was an oblivious fool and certainly hadn't been all that much use so far.

Hopefully he could at least be counted on to engage Touga in battle – and keep him engaged, if not even kill him.

That would definitely make things much easier for him, because then all he would have to do is be rid of that little arrogant whelp Sesshoumaru – and the human priestess Touga had dared to wed and bring here amongst them all wouldn't even be a concern, because he was quite positive that Teruko would be taking care of her.

He could _certainly_ afford to aim as high as he wanted...

... with the power of the jewel of four souls at his command.

~oOo~

Stewing in impotent rage, Ryukotsussei slashed and clawed his way through yet more boar youkai.

After he'd gone on the hunt earlier he'd returned to his palace feeling a little bit better and calm enough to start trying to figure out how to counter Touga's new bride. But when he'd gotten back to the palace, he'd been given news that had almost had him razing the entire place - and everyone in it - to the ground.

Apparently, Kenichi had somehow found out about his plans to kill all the vermin here in the palace – and had not only taken himself and Mine and disappeared, but he'd left notes warning the others about his plans!

Because of that his chief wife and her little brat had removed from the palace and gone to stay with her family – a powerful clan that he needed to keep as allies if he was to have any hope of winning the war. They were both out of his reach for now, and he was over a barrel. The only hope for him was to deny all of it and claim that the letter was merely a way for the West to spread dissidence between he and his allies. Which meant he'd have to hold off on killing all those he wanted to kill – at least until the war was over and he held the Shikon no Tama in his hands.

It hadn't helped his temper when he'd actually thought it out and realized that he'd allowed his desires to be rid of his houseful of useless vultures to override his common sense – if he'd have gone on a rampage and killed his wives and brats, their families would have in turn turned on him. So now he was stuck with playing along until the war was over – and then he could destroy not only his wives and children, but their clans, too. The heads of them, anyway.

The bottom line was that he would have to continue to play nice until the moment he actually took the Shikon no Tama into his hands... _then_ he would finally be able to rule everything as he saw fit.

As for Kenichi... he cracked his knuckles, claws gleaming wetly with blood... he... he would _beg_ for death by the time it was all over. But first he would torture that little wench Mine before her husband's eyes. The male would suffer for betraying him in such a manner.

Of course... first he would have to find them.

Where could they have gone? It wasn't as if Mine really had any family, her mother having been a poor orphan until he'd taken her as his wife.

It was then that the earlier reports from the border came to mind, and suddenly he was absolutely certain that it had been Kenichi and Mine that had gone across the border and into the West – probably straight to Touga. And that just made his day much, much worse, because Kenichi had been high enough up in his council to do a great deal of damage if he were to take what he knew to the damn dog. Normally he would not concern himself with such, because most would be leery of taking anything a turncoat said as truth. But Touga could scent out those who were lying to him, and conversely could also tell when a person was not lying. He would be able to tell that Kenichi was speaking truthfully quite easily.

_Damn that infernal dog and his sense of smell!_ Ryukotsussei had often wished that he too could have just such a skill, but alas, being dragon he did not. And in this case it definitely gave – yet another – advantage to the inuyoukai. He snarled and clawed at a large chunk of bloody flesh, rending it into small shreds. Not that another one was needed after today – he was beginning to wish he'd never gotten out of bed this morning, because nothing had gone right since the moment he'd been awoken by that damned summoning spell.

If only the answer was as easy as having his assassins in Touga's citadel kill Kenichi and Mine before the male could really tell the dog anything, then he'd give up the chance to kill them himself – Kenichi defecting was truly a terrible blow to his plans. But he highly doubted the dog would be so foolish as to blatantly bring the two into his palace and install them there – he was quite well aware that he, Ryukotsussei, had assassins inside his palace, though he didn't know who they were. And so Touga had gained yet _another_ advantage, and all because of his desire to be rid of the females and their brats that infested his own palace. He should have waited... and now his impatience was going to cost him dearly.

Red rage chased his thoughts away as he slashed and clawed his way through the boar surrounding him, their squeals and grunts and terrified cries egging him on as they attempted to break away and run from him. Allowing himself to slip into his primal form he chased each one of them down and tore them to pieces – slowly. He only wished he could be doing this to every single being that had the nerve to oppose him, as well as all the beings he hated that dwelt under his roof.

But soon... oh, soon he would face that infernal dog in battle, and he would take the greatest joy in sinking his claws into the bastard and drinking his lifeblood straight from the veins.

It would be the best day of his life.

~oOo~

The gate guard watched the lone horseman approach the town gate with cautious interest. He was obviously a samurai of great standing, his horse healthy and strong and his weapons, tack, and even clothing of good, though not the highest quality.

“Your purpose here?” he asked politely enough as the man came to a halt before him.

“Is the Lord of this place in attendance?” Takemaru asked, his glance going to the small hill the town surrounded, atop which stood a small fortified estate.

“Aye – for a day more. After, he leaves to go to his own palace. If you wish audience you should make your way there soon – he will see no one else after mid-afternoon,” the guard replied easily enough and then waved him through.

Tossing the man a small token Takemaru rode on through the gate and headed for the fort, wanting to get this bit of malicious mischief done. It wasn't a major part of his plans to destroy Setsuna, simply because he didn't think that it would be enough to cause him to outright dissolve his alliance with Hiraku or even start a war. Of course, he could be wrong about that...

What it would _definitely_ do was cause Takeda to plot against Setsuna from behind the scenes – the Lord who had been denied Izayoi's hand would indeed be greatly angered to find out who he'd been turned down in favor of.

Once he was done passing on that little tidbit of information he would leave and go back to the men he'd gathered so far that were waiting in a meadow about two ri from the town for him to finish this day's work. He hadn't gathered many yet – it had only been a few weeks but there were a few, and it was a start.

Making his way steadily towards the hill while watching idly as people scrambled to get out of his path, he let his thoughts wander to the last weeks as he'd made his way steadily north from Setsuna lands. Right now he wanted to get far away from Hiraku, and so he'd headed straight north. He had planned to find a good place to hole up while gathering more warriors to his banner out of sight and reach of anyone bowing to Setsuna's colors.

Unfortunately, as he'd gotten further north he'd begun to hear disturbing rumors of a war – a youkai war. He hadn't been this far north before, and now he was uncertain about his destination – he certainly didn't want to get caught in between a bunch of youkai trying to destroy each other. He'd been warned yesterday by a bunch of humans fleeing the northern reaches of the land that the youkai Lord of the North, a dragon by the name of Ryukotsussei, who was known to be such a vicious killer that even his own children feared and hated him, was building an army and soon to invade the West – Touga's lands.

That information had actually unsettled him. One part of him almost hoped that the dog would be killed in just such a battle – but the other, greater part was angered at the thought. _He_ wanted to take the bastard's life. But there was not much he could do to stop a youkai war, and so he actually found himself wishing that the great General of the Inuyoukai survived the battle – so that he would have the satisfaction of being the one to bleed the dog and take his life.

He was so far gone in his own personal madness that it didn't occur to him to realize that there really was no possible way he could actually challenge Touga and win – let alone survive. If those he'd gathered to his banner already knew the truth of his plans, the _full_ truth of those he was planning to destroy they would have stayed far away from him, for going against a human Lord was one thing – but going against a youkai Lord the caliber of the legendary Inu no Taisho was an entirely different matter, and none of the men with him were suicidal sorts.

With the information on the war to come he had decided to head east instead, hoping to avoid getting caught in any part of the war or the backlash to it. He didn't need that kind of complication getting in his way – he had a lot of men to recruit, and the winter months ahead would make that a more difficult prospect already. He didn't need the added chaos that getting caught in the middle of a horde of battling youkai would cause.

His thoughts fell silent as he reached the gate of the fort atop the hill and was once again stopped by guards. He wasn't held back for long before he was waved through and given directions to the place the Lord Takeda was holding court, and within minutes he was tying off his horse's reins to a post and heading indoors to where he could hear the murmur of conversation and see a line of those needing to speak to the Lord of the region for some reason or another.

He took his place in line quietly and waited patiently enough, listening idly to the different things being brought to the Lord's attention. You never knew when you might stumble across something either helpful, like information, or even other people he could persuade to his side. It appeared that there wasn't much of interest being said, however, and after a little while he let his attention wander as he awaited his turn.

It wasn't long, thankfully, until those ahead of him had spoken their piece to Takeda and he found himself bowing before the Lord. He was surprised when the man looked him over and actually recognized him – he hadn't had much contact with him when he'd been in Setsuna.

“Takemaru, was it not?” Takeda asked, his brow furrowed. “Takemaru of Setsuna. What brings a Captain of Setsuna's palace guard so far north?”

Already having thought out his words, he said, “Takemaru, yes, but of Setsuna no longer. I was banished,” he said, taking the Lord's cocked brow and reserve in stride unconcernedly.

“Banished, eh? And why would Hiraku have banished you?” he returned, eyes narrowed. “Even I have heard of your reputation as a warrior, so it had to be something serious that would have precipitated such an action on his part.”

“I spoke out most virulently against the one he sold his daughter to. He did not take it well,” Takemaru replied easily, his own eyes seeming nothing but calm, though he was really anything but – anytime he thought of Touga putting his hands on Izayoi his rage spiked.

He could tell he'd surprised Takeda with his words – the young man, not much more than his own years under his belt tilted his head and studied him for several long seconds. “And what does that matter have to do with you? It is his choice who he gives her hand to.” He didn't himself like the fact that he'd missed out, but it was a father's prerogative to gift his daughter's hand where he pleased, and it certainly wasn't the place of a mere distant cousin to object.

“Normally I would agree, and never would I have spoken out against my Lord in such a manner under other circumstances. But in this case... what he has done is heinous in the extreme. He has turned his back on those he should be protecting to ally himself with the devils wearing our skin.” He met Takeda's confused eyes with his own burning ones. “He gave her to the youkai Lord of the West. It was this that I could not countenance, Takeda-sama. It's not as if there were not plenty of his human allies that would have been quite amenable to marrying Izayoi-sama. But instead he has sold her off to an animal in human skin. That's why I spoke out and was then banished.”

There was no denying that Takeda was astonished. Never would he have thought that Hiraku would have taken his ideas of allying with youkai so far – it was one thing to ally yourself with those of youkai blood, but quite another to bind yourself by marriage to one.

_And for this he turned me down?_ Angry, still, he wasn't a fool and it was clear that Takemaru had ulterior reasons for coming here and bringing him this information.

He frowned. “It occurs to me to wonder why you have come before me bringing such news.”

At that, Takemaru bowed lightly. “For the hime's sake, perhaps you can talk Setsuna out of this course of action. She is a dutiful daughter and has not spoken out against her father in this matter, but the fear in her was easy to see. Can you blame her? What must she be feeling to know that her father has sold her into such an unholy alliance – and her, a priestess!” he exclaimed. “Surely you can see my point?”

Nori, Lord of the Takeda looked thoughtfully at the samurai before him. Frown deepening, he shook his head. “I tried. He refused to consider giving her to another. Though I did not know who her betrothed was, he was quite adamant that his word had been given and he would not back away from it.” He eyed Takemaru shrewdly. “What is it that you do now? With your home forbidden to you, where do you go?"

“I have decided to take some time for myself – see what is out there. Eventually I will choose some other house to swear to, I suppose, but for now I simply wander and see what there is to see in the world,” he replied.

“I see. Well Takemaru, formerly of Setsuna, I thank you for the information you have given me. I hope you enjoy your... _freedom_ ,” he said coolly, watching as Takemaru bowed and strode from the room proudly, his shoulders unbowed despite his banishment.

_There is something not quite right with that man,_ he thought before his mind turned to what he'd been told. He couldn't help the anger that surged through him when he thought of that beautiful woman being given to a youkai. He'd wanted her from the moment he'd seen her. The memory of her in all her glory, unaware of him and simply enjoying the breeze that outlined her body in her thin silk yukata sent hot blood through his own body, and he gritted his teeth at the thought of her being wasted on what was truly – as Takemaru had said - little more than an animal.

_But what am I to do with this information? True, I could try to talk him out of this course of action, but one thing I know of Setsuna – once he has made a decision he does not often rethink that decision._ Still, even knowing that he could feel the tension and anger within roil as he stood once more, audiences done for the day as he left the room to go gather his things – instead of staying the night here as he'd originally planned, he decided to leave now and travel through the night to his home. The way he was feeling right now with so much anger and frustration flooding his body, he knew he would never be able to sleep.

With a curt order to the bowing servant that had heard his summons he sent for some food to be wrapped up for him and continued readying himself as another servant was sent with the command to his soldiers to ready themselves for more travel.

He slid his sword into his obi absently and settled his traveling cloak over his shoulders before stalking from the room to head to the courtyard, knowing his horse would already be ready and waiting along with the rest of his contingent of samurai. Quickly mounting his horse he settled himself into the saddle, then took the proffered food bundle from a waiting servant before wheeling around and heading for the gates to the compound with little more than terse orders to his steward to keep an eye out for more bandit activity than usual due to the people fleeing from the north.

_I had heard that Hojo had also asked for Izayoi's hand... I wonder what he would think were he to hear this news? Perhaps I should send a letter and inform him. If enough of us take Hiraku to task for such plans, surely he would be forced to rethink them? After all..._

_While Setsuna is strong... he isn't strong enough to stand against all his allies, now is he?_

_But I will have to move swiftly..._

Decided on a course of action Nori spurred his horse onward, determined to get home as quickly as possible so that he could get a letter sent to Hojo immediately.

_Hiraku won't have any choice but to pull out of such an alliance with all of us against him, and I'm sure Hojo will be able to pull several others into line to stand with us._

_And then we will see who will win Izayoi's hand, after we've made sure that this unholy alliance is broken._

_A priestess should never be given to a youkai._

Turning things over in his mind as he rode, he couldn't help but think that perhaps Setsuna had finally fallen to a feeble mind. Maybe it was time to push for his son to take over the Lordship.

He was definitely of age and more than capable of doing the job. He made a note to speak of that with Hojo, as well.

And if he played his cards right he was certain he could talk Ichirou into giving his sister to him rather than Hojo – for wouldn't he be a better choice for her? A young, virile, powerful and wealthy man who would cherish her rather than an older, middle-aged man who was the scion of a family who had already fallen into disgrace?

_Yes... if I play my cards right, I may still have a chance to win the fair maiden for myself._

His blood surged again at the thought, and he wore an enigmatic smile all through the hours of the night as he made his way home.

Come morning he would instruct his servants to begin a thorough cleaning and refurbishing of his already magnificently appointed palace. He wanted it to be in perfect condition to welcome his soon to be bride.

Too bad he was already far, far too late.

~oOo~

Satori leveled a measuring gaze on the little human female that Touga had taken to wife as they all sat in yet another receiving room listening to more residents of the Western Lands renewing their vows to fight in the coming war. Though no one else seemed to have noticed so far, it was apparent to her that the young woman was very upset.

Moving closer to her and settling down near her side, she ignored the speeches going on in the room as more people came to the call of war and, voice low, said, “Being forced to take a life, even one so bitter, has upset you has it not?” It was clear that it really wasn't a question though it was stated as such, and Izayoi turned surprised and hesitant eyes on the inu female sitting so calmly next to her.

After a moment Izayoi shrugged slightly. “It always does. I dislike killing. But I can and will do what is necessary, Satori-sama,” she replied, addressing her as 'sama' as a sign of respect between near equals.

“That is obvious,” she smiled approvingly. “I am surprised that Touga has not realized your upset, however,” she said delicately, not wanting to cause anymore agitation. She hadn't been lying on the steps into the palace – this young woman was her most favorite person in the world right at this point in time.

But she was curious as to why Touga hadn't seemed to notice his wife's upset feelings – normally he was much more aware of what was going on around him, and he should have already known ahead of time that something like that would have upset his human wife, even if he didn't share with her the closer bonding that youkai spouses did.

“I'm blocking the bond so that he doesn't feel it,” Izayoi replied after a moment spent thinking about the circumstances she'd found herself in. “He has much on his mind and too many responsibilities as it is, and this is something that is my burden to bear. I am a human in a city of youkai, and we see death and the dealing of it differently. I am very sure that this is something that will happen again many more times, more than likely. Knowing this beforehand I still chose to accept Touga as my husband, and so I must simply deal with it.”

Taken aback on several fronts, Satori eyed the woman with deepening fascination. _She shares the bond of spouses with him? How is that possible? And..._ “You accept that youkai see death in a different way than humans – and you do not think us 'evil' because of it?” She was definitely surprised on that front, she couldn't deny – Izayoi was the only human that she'd ever heard express such a sentiment.

“No.”

Nothing else was said, and yet Satori knew the girl meant exactly what she'd said. _She is different..._ Her gaze shifted; catching Kenji's eyes over his mistress' shoulder, she nodded inwardly after a moment - he was not surprised at all at the sentiment expressed by his Lady, and that was quite telling.

“Tell me... do you know why she seemed so... out-of-control? It just seemed as though she were almost looking for someone to start a fight with, and I just happened to be the unlucky one to cross her path first,” Izayoi said softly, meeting Satori's gaze with confusion in her own. “It was all so... sudden, with absolutely no warning behind it.”

At that question Satori sighed and looked away, a nod of understanding setting her silver locks dancing. “You are right – she was looking to start a fight anywhere she could. Earlier she had fought with Masao but he forced her to submit. She was a bitter female with much anger and rage trapped inside, and it was eating at her sanity. In a way, I think, she was almost hoping to run into someone stronger than her that would actually kill her once she attacked, and that is exactly what happened. So... in the end you actually freed her from a miserable life that she had grown to hate. Though it was one she brought on herself, and I have no pity for her even now.”

“I... see.”

Continuing to ignore the droning sound of yet more youkai coming forward to swear support for the war, Satori looked back over at Izayoi. “While I know that her death has upset you, I cannot help but to thank you for it. Know this – when her family comes screaming for blood, as they will, I will stand behind you.” She smirked then, seeming to notice something else that Izayoi hadn't. “I will also stand behind you when Teruko attempts whatever it is she is planning.”

Wishing in that moment that she could growl like an inu, Izayoi stiffened slightly and turned her head towards the aura that was raging with malicious hatred and returned Teruko's glare with an even deadlier one of her own.

“I gather you've had to deal with her yourself?” she asked Satori, it having just occurred to her that Teruko had probably had a fit about another female being chosen to bear Touga's heir, as well. She was absolutely certain that they were deadly enemies when she caught Satori's expression.

“She is a petty, spiteful, low bitch with no redeeming qualities. I must confess, when Touga chose to carry on a liaison with her I was most surprised; he could barely tolerate her himself, but he apparently decided that if she was going to throw herself at him then he would take advantage of the offer. After all, only a fool turns down a woman who offers herself,” Satori said, flicking her fan closed idly as she stared at the other female with challenge in her eyes until Teruko looked away.

Izayoi immediately stiffened. Touga had bedded that bitch, too? _Just how many females has he been with?_ she wondered to herself spitefully, jealousy once more rearing its ugly head and making her gaze harden on the other female, who was now looking elsewhere.

It wasn't until Izayoi stopped breathing for a moment in her ire that Satori realized that the girl hadn't known that little tidbit. “I did not realize you did not know that, Izayoi-sama,” she said, actually looking contrite for once as Kenji winced in the background, thinking that Touga was in for it. _Though I'm sure she would have soon found out in this festering cesspool of gossip and spite,_ Satori thought. _Someone would have told her, just to cause trouble._

“When was this?” Izayoi asked sharply, though Satori knew her ire wasn't directed at her and answered easily.

“Oh, it was many years ago. You would have been no more than a tiny child at the time, I'm sure,” she patted Izayoi's arm comfortingly. “And it didn't last long, even then.”

Izayoi looked over her shoulder at Kenji, pinning him to the floor with angry eyes. “You knew about this and didn't think to warn me, Kenji?”

He bowed in submission. “Forgive me, Izayoi-sama – I simply did not think of it. It was, as Satori-sama has said, many years ago and did not last long.”

“No wonder the female is angry he married someone else. She probably thought she had him all nice and tied up,” she snapped, temper getting the better of her though she was careful to keep her voice very low.

“Ah, no, Izayoi-sama,” Kenji piped up, “Touga-sama let her know in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to imagine anything more than what there was – he told her then that he would never be foolish enough to wed her. She knew from day one but she chose not to listen.”

“Do not fret over such a little thing,” Satori purred soothingly. “You must realize that Touga is much older than you and there have been many females that he has dallied with over the centuries. What you must focus on is that he did not marry any of them. He chose _you_ to fill that role, and all the other females are jealous of you over just that fact.”

The young woman sighed almost inaudibly, frustrated. This jealousy thing was getting out of hand and she would need to keep a firm grip on it. Even her days dealing with Kikyou and Inuyasha hadn't prepared her for the burning anger she would feel over her husband's former lovers. _Is this what the jewel was after when it cursed me? It must be, since it wanted me to suffer. But if I don't manage to get rid of this darkness in my heart it could potentially taint any wish I tried to make on the jewel..._ the realization came to her slowly, but was no less valid – _this_ was why the jewel had done what it had in sending her back in time to meet and love Touga.

She had wondered, after regaining her memories of that last confrontation in the void, why the jewel would do what it had. Sure it wanted to strike out and hurt her – but normally it wouldn't waste such power as had been required to rewrite history just for such a petty thing. No... there was something else going on. Something else it wanted from the circumstances it had cast her into. And now she knew what that something was...

It was hoping that the situation that it put her in would cause her heart to become so darkened with jealousy and pain that she would then be unable to wish on it and successfully get rid of it, even _if_ she found the right wish.

_That damn jewel!_ She clenched her fists angrily and determinedly began subduing the jealousy that still kept trying to flare up inside her, beating those feelings down until they were no longer claws shredding her heart but little pinpricks that she could dismiss, instead.  _I won't let that stupid jewel beat me!_ she thought belligerently.  _I won't!_

Her frustration overwhelmed her control for a moment and all her emotions, the jealousy, anger, frustration and pain she was feeling from the earlier fight flooded the bond with Touga causing him to stiffen in alarm as all these negative feelings hit him all at once, when just moments ago she'd seemed fine. It was then he realized that she'd been deliberately blocking the bond and though he couldn't do anything about it immediately, as he was still taking the oaths of those who'd come, as soon as he had a moment he'd make sure she told him what was wrong. He didn't like the fact that she was hiding from him, and wondered why she felt the need to do so.

He glanced discreetly at the line of those waiting their turn to swear their continuing fealty, and sighed with relief when it appeared that he would be able to get away soon – it was almost over for now. In the meantime he did the only thing he could do – he sent a wave of comfort and reassurance through the once more open bond.

Izayoi sighed inwardly when she realized that she'd slipped and that Touga now knew something was wrong with her. Feeling almost claustrophobic for a moment, she tapped her fingers on her fan softly and closed her eyes in an attempt to center herself and regain her control.

It didn't seem to help much, and overheated and wishing she could get some air she flicked her fan open and began waving it before her face, hoping it would help. After a few moments she began to feel a little cooler and calmer and she looked over at Satori, who seemed concerned.

“You're right, of course. It is silly of me to react in such a manner. After all, what man hasn't had their dalliances?” she said lightly, though Satori could tell that she didn't really mean it. “Touga chose to marry me for what I could do for him, for my abilities, and I should be grateful that he has chosen to honor our marriage with fidelity as he would have any youkai female.”

Satori chuckled at that, her tone loaded with irony as she looked at her new friend over the edge of her own fan. “Come, Izayoi-sama, you know better than that. Touga makes no effort to hide the fact that he is in love with his wife. I've known him for many years, and you have brought out a side of him I never even knew existed. Your jealousy, while understandable is truly unnecessary, for I have no doubt that the only female that he remembers in any truly intimate way is you. And there is no need to feel badly for your feelings; you are actually acting a great deal like a youkai in your reactions to your husband and marriage – we are, after all, a jealous and possessive race, and you act like any youkai would in regards to thoughts of their spouse with another.”

“Perhaps,” she finally allowed, “but with what the kami wish of me I cannot afford to have those thoughts. I must not allow anything to darken my heart.” At Satori's questioning frown, she shook her head. “I should not say anything more – you must ask Touga. But when all is said and done I must find a way to defeat this jealousy that has taken hold of my soul and begun to darken it, or much may be lost.”

Curious, but choosing to respect the female's reticence she simply nodded and hid a yawn behind her fan as yet another self-important male gave yet another flowery speech. As soon as this was over, she would go find her son... it was time they had a nice, long talk.

Actually, it was past time.

Feeling almost faint as she flushed with heat again, Izayoi once more began waving her fan trying to cool herself down. It was overly warm in this room with so many bodies packed in it and not much in the way of air flow, and the swirling of so much concentrated youki around her was still making her reiki try to flare, which meant that she was having to make more of an effort to quell it. None of that was helping her situation any.

She was never so glad as when Touga finally dismissed those in the room and stood and turned to face her, a frown of concern taking over his face as he took in her overly flushed features and glazed eyes. He reached down to help her up, nodding distractedly as Satori made her excuses after a sharp look at Izayoi.

“What's wrong, my love?” he asked as he touched a gentle hand to her forehead, wondering if she had a fever.

“It's nothing, Touga, I just need some air. It is rather hot and close in here, and was greatly crowded. I will be fine once I've had a few minutes,” she replied.

He nodded and took ahold of her arm, guiding her from the room with a peremptory wave to Kenji to follow as Kirara, who'd noticed her discomfort and had removed herself from her lap so as not to add to it, also followed along behind with her tails curled daintily behind her. Within a few short moments they passed through an open shoji onto a terrace, and Touga ordered everyone who was already outside to leave the area in a terse voice that brooked no argument.

Once the terrace was clear he guided Izayoi over to a small bench and gently settled her on it, watching with concerned eyes as she closed her own and inhaled deeply, his intent gaze not missing the tension that seemed to drain from her body as she did so.

“You are upset.”

Her lashes fluttered as she opened darkened eyes to look up at him; after a moment they fluttered again as her eyes fell closed once more. She sighed deeply.

“Yes.”

Nothing more was said for several seconds, and Touga frowned. “Why were you hiding from me?”

Her eyes snapped open at that; she knew exactly what he was asking.

“Because you have enough to handle right now, and this is my problem to deal with. I will be fine, Touga,” she replied with a wan smile.

His frown deepened into a scowl. “Your problems are my problems, Izayoi. I don't like you hiding from me. Now tell me what has upset you so much. You were quite happy earlier after bonding with Kirara.” He searched her eyes, his own gaze intense and focused on gaining answers, and after a few moments it occurred to him what the problem was – or at least what part of the problem was. “Killing Masao's wife bothered you, didn't it?”

It came out as a question but it really wasn't, and Izayoi knew it. “Yes. But it's something that I know I will have to do again. It's just something I have to deal with, and it isn't anything you can help me with. That's why I didn't say anything and damped the bond down – because there was no point in upsetting you over circumstances that you could do nothing about. I'll be okay.”

He sighed and took the seat next to her before pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her. She was right... and that bothered him. He hated the thought that she would be forced to do something that she hated so much just because she was his bride.

“I'm sorry,” he said finally, his voice soft. “I had not really thought on this aspect of things, I will admit, when the idea of asking for your hand first occurred to me, nor did it later after your father had agreed to give you to me. It should have.”

“In the end it doesn't matter, Touga,” she immediately returned, lifting her gaze to meet his, “because even knowing that I would have to do things such as this did not deter me from wanting to marry you. This is the price of being with you, and I would pay it a thousand times over to be by your side. While I may not like it, I accept it. It will just take time for me to deal with it, that's all.”

His eyes softened on her at her confession and he couldn't resist; leaning down he kissed her, a gentle and languid kiss that heightened the awareness between the two and left silent promises thickening the air between them to return into each other's arms when time allowed.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence as Izayoi rested her head against her husband's shoulder, Touga spoke again.

“Something else upset you, as well. Afterward, I mean. While we were in the audience room,” he said softly. “Tell me.”

Immediately he could sense her discomfort and pulled away to look at her sternly. “Tell me, wife. No more hiding.”

She sighed and looked away, a blush darkening her cheeks, and shrugged. “Satori was telling me that when Masao's wife's family-” she frowned at that awkward way of naming a person, _gods, I killed her and don't even know her name,_ “-comes demanding blood for her death that she would stand behind me, and then she caught Teruko glaring at me and said that she would also stand behind me against her, as well. Then she let something slip - I guess she thought I already knew that you had bedded her at one time. I... I got jealous again.”

She missed Touga's wince in her refusal to look at him, thoughts of him with that female upsetting her all over again. It seemed that jealousy was her thorn, her own personal demon – and one she would have to learn to exorcise or the world would suffer for it. Once again she forced those visions and feelings back down and tried to focus on the here and now, though she was only partially successful.

For Touga, hearing that she now knew of his short – and not very pleasant – liaison with Teruko was frustrating. He'd hoped that she wouldn't, though he'd really known that it wasn't likely to remain a secret for long, and the whole thing was leaving him terribly conflicted. On one hand he couldn't deny that her obvious jealousy and possessiveness pleased that more primal part of him, his instinctual side purring at that sign of her affection. His higher reasoning, however, was upset by it because he knew it hurt her to think of him with others. It was also becoming a bit irritating that she couldn't seem to let his past go. And yet again he knew he'd feel the same way if she'd had previous lovers, and his eyes flashed redly at even the _idea_ of such.

But it was a fact that youkai females were just as likely to take lovers as the males once they reached maturity, meaning that when a female finally did marry she was no virgin. That had never bothered him before... but even the _thought_ of another male knowing _his_ wife in a carnal manner threatened to unseat his sanity, and he actually had to clamp his iron control over himself in that moment in order not to give vent to the growl of fury he'd almost loosed at just the mere thought.

It was almost laughable because it meant that he had no right whatsoever to get annoyed with her jealousy, when she at least had a true reason to be jealous in that he'd had many lovers before her whereas he had no right at all, since she was completely untouched by any but him.

_Jealousy makes no distinction between what is real and what is not; even things that are imagined can cause it. It is ridiculous... and yet..._

He exhaled deeply, knowing from the look on her face and the consternation humming along the bond that this was a serious issue for his wife. She was really struggling with the hurt of it, and he deeply regretted that. But there was nothing he could do about it, and he felt helpless in that moment - and angry for it.

Angry at himself, because he was supposed to protect his female from harm, not be the cause of it.

“I'm sorry,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper of sound on the tag end of his exhale, and Izayoi looked up at him at the surprising sound, only to meet his troubled gaze. “I know... that my apologies mean little, but they are all I have to give in this instance. I cannot change the past. But if it will make you feel any better, I deeply regretted my liaison with Teruko... almost from the moment it started, and it did not last even a fortnight.” He growled a little. “It was most definitely not worth it in any way.”

Her eyes widened as she took in his meaning and she blushed again, a little surprised. “She is beautiful,” she began, but then stopped when he snorted.

“Forgive me if I disagree, my dear. She is so twisted and greedy inside that whatever physical beauty she might have been born with has been wiped away and it left a witch in her place. I cannot even _fathom_ what I was thinking when I decided to accept what she kept throwing at me, except that I was bored. I was even more bored after,” he finished dryly. “Bored and wishing I could kick my own ass, truthfully.”

Izayoi blinked, not sure what to make of that, staring at him doubtfully. _I think he's trying to make me feel better-_

“And no, I'm not just trying to make you feel better. She's a terrible lover, let's just leave it at that,” Touga said shortly. "You must put this out of your mind and not let it affect you. I do not wish for that bitch to affect my marriage nor thoughts of her to cause you pain. Put her out of your mind and think on other things.” He cast her a dry look from molten gold eyes. “It's not as if there aren't plenty of other things to think of at this time, after all.”

Agreeing silently she nodded and looked out over the terrace to the section of city that was visible from this vantage point, and after a moment she stood and moved gracefully over to the ledge, looking out over her new home and letting the view quiet her clamoring thoughts.

One thought was left behind, however, after all the others fell silent, and that was that she was going to have to find a way to beat her jealousy.

She would have to do it quickly too, for there was no telling how long they had left before she would have to face the jewel again. If she hadn't beaten this problem by the time she was to face the Shikon no Tama once more, then she would lose.

And so would the rest of the world.

 

 


	31. Sesshoumaru's Heart

“Sesshoumaru.”

The Western Heir stiffened, his already taut posture going even more rigid as he took notice of his mother. Clamping down hard on his rising hackles he returned her greeting with an icy one of his own, not moving his eyes from his perusal of the city below. “Mother.” He wanted to rage as he sensed her amusement. How dare she laugh at him, mother or not?

After studying his stiff back for a long moment, Satori moved forward to join him at the ledge and looked out over the great city of Kangetsu. She watched as its citizens prepared for the formal declaration of war they all knew was coming for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts.

Her son beat her to it.

“How could you have submitted yourself to a lowly human female, mother?” he asked angrily, the icy tones of his voice heating as his anger began to override his normal cold front. “You, a female of such power and breeding, a youkai, and yet you honor this human vermin father has foisted on us?”

“Is it that you are blind, Sesshoumaru – or merely a fool?” she asked, a brow cocked at him with amused disdain. “Have you not already found that this particular female is anything but weak? Just as there are weak youkai there _are_ powerful humans, and Izayoi is one of them. Railing against her species and your father's choice will get you nowhere but into trouble.” She smirked lightly at her angry son, then. “And besides, I like her. She's almost more youkai than most youkai I know.”

“She is human! Her power does not outweigh her despicable blood!” he snarled, baring his fangs at his mother with temper.

He was not prepared for the backhand that came out of nowhere and snapped his head back; but he knew better than to press when his mother turned bleeding eyes his direction, her crests jagged. “Do not think to challenge me, whelp!” she growled, baring her own fangs at her son in warning. “I will not tolerate your stupidity, Sesshoumaru. _Grow up._ Izayoi is more than a match for you, and her species is of no concern. She exists because the kami wish her to. _You_ are most definitely not a god, and so have no say in the beings that are allowed to exist. But it is attitudes like yours that foment hatred and segregation between the sentient beings that share this land. It is a prejudice a ruler cannot afford to have.”

“Humans have little intelligence, they scrabble in the dirt and live fewer years than a rat youkai,” he growled back, though he was careful not to challenge his mother this time. “Of what use are they?”

Becoming frustrated with her son, her eyes reddened a little more, making Sesshoumaru draw back a bit and subdue his aura in surprise.

“I refuse to believe that my progeny is so brainless. There has to be some other reason you hate Izayoi so much, Sesshoumaru – it cannot be just because she is human. She is as unlike any other human I've seen as you are, boy.” Satori looked away from him, turning her eyes to the cityscape again. “So what is it? Why do you hate her so deeply?”

“You are mistaken, mother. I hate her because she stinks of humanity, and I have no use for a weak race that lives in filth. I refuse to bow to such a female,” he declared icily, once more in control of his temper and refusing to admit, at least to her, that she was right. He _did_ hate Izayoi more for other reasons than for her humanity. He hated her because she knew his weaknesses – and could stand on equal ground with him. No youkai save his parents should be able to do that – and certainly not a mere human wench.

He didn't miss his mother turning an incredulous stare on him and turned his head to meet her gaze.

“Touga was right... it isn't just humans that you hate – it's anyone that isn't you or your father. You have no respect for anyone,” she spat, dismayed and angry at this flaw in her beautiful pup. “You think yourself so great and powerful... and yet you aren't. You never will be either, because you are too shortsighted and unable to see where true power lies.” She shook her head, quite upset. “Unless you change drastically you will never rule the west, for your father will not hand over his lands to one who has no idea of how to rule justly. You will forfeit your birthright with your idiocy.”

“Father would not dare to take away my inheritance,” Sesshoumaru hissed, stepping away from his mother in furious temper. “He would not dare,” he repeated as his youki flickered in agitation.

“If he does not, I will make sure he does not pass them to you, pup, make no mistake,” Satori said coldly, shocking her son into total silence. “You are little more than a whining whelp that is unfit to rule anything!”

Goaded beyond his ability to endure his mother's words Sesshoumaru's control snapped and he slipped into his true form in the blink of an eye, spitting poison at his mother as he took to the air.

Satori was only too glad to give the boy what he seemed to be spoiling for – a fight. She would teach him a sorely needed lesson on submitting to his alpha – and treating his contemporaries with respect and dignity. Leaping over the ledge she also took on her true form, speeding after her son as he led her away from the palace and city. She waited just until they were far enough from the city to cause it no damage, and then with a swiftness her son was not yet capable of she turned on him and attacked, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and throwing him into a cliff.

Snarling, she let him know that until he could defeat her in fair combat and learn that respect had to be not only earned, but reciprocal, she would not give him the respect he seemed to think everyone should just hand him because of who he was. As far as she was concerned he hadn't earned the right to be treated respectfully, and she barked mockingly at him as he shook off the blow he'd suffered and attacked. She easily evaded and danced around him, allowing him to tire himself out continuously leaping at her. Finally, after several minutes and dozens of blows Satori grew tired of his arrogance and overpowered him, clamping her jaws warningly around his throat, making him freeze and then submit.

Only after he'd submitted to her twice did she loosen her hold; still angry, she batted him over onto his back with one huge paw and then snarled at him to make her point. Transforming back into her humanoid form after several moments spent staring him down in her true form, she continued to glare down at him angrily. “If you think to cause your father's wife any injury or show her any disrespect, I will once more force your submission. Consider this your only warning, whelp. Either learn to respect others, or lose your inheritance.”

With that she turned her back on him and flew back to the palace, a certain frustration taking her over.

Who had convinced the boy that he was a god on earth? It was certainly not Touga, but she was going to find out who had so soured her pup and kill them for it. Whoever it was, they'd done a damn good job, for he certainly seemed to think he was – he showed nothing but contempt and disdain for everything and everyone but a select few. And she was almost positive he would lose respect even for those few quite, quite easily if left to his own devices.

He was not fit to rule as he was at this time, and if he didn't learn the lesson she was trying to teach him, that his father was trying to teach him, he never would be.

Satori was determined, however – no son of hers would ever be unfit for _anything._

He would learn one way or the other, even if she had to beat it into his thick skull one point at a time.

~oOo~

“ _You are most definitely not a god.”_

He snarled at his mother's words, knowing they were nothing but the truth. He was not a god. And he hated that fact. If he were a god he would not be ruled, plagued by his damnable emotions. One could not rule ones lands with emotion – one needed logic to be successful at such endeavors, just as his weapon's master had taught him.

Right?

His brow furrowed then as he took to the air, headed for a small outlook that he liked to retire to at times to be alone.  _ But father... father rules his lands justly, and yet he does not hide behind a veneer of ice, eschewing emotion for logic. He uses both emotion  _ _ and _ _ logic.  _ It was a truth that he could not get away from.

_ But this is who I am... is it not? I am not hot tempered like my father. _ He was Sesshoumaru, and could be no less than what he was. He was not an openly emotional being. He was cooler by nature than his hot-blooded sire, taking after his mother more in that respect. Satori was simply a cooler-tempered being. It was true, though, that he'd cultivated that part of himself assiduously, making himself into an even colder version of his mother – and it had not been an easy endeavor. He had been doing it for so long, though, that he did not think he could change it even if he wanted to. _ I am not like most inu, since I prefer solitude to being around a lot of other youkai.  _ And yet if that were true, if he were  _ truly _ a cold, unemotional being by nature...  _ If I  _ _ were _ _ naturally a cold-tempered being, why did I have to  _ _ teach _ _ myself to be so? Would I not have always been that way? _

Then again, now that he was thinking about it he  _ hadn't _ been that way when younger. No... once upon a time he had wanted to be a part of everything going on around him. He had been just as social as other inuyoukai were.  _ When did I change? _

But really, he knew when he'd changed. The memories still had the power to hurt, and he snarled faintly at them.  _ That bird and his damnable words... damn father and mother for making me a target of others... _

_For making me a bastard._

And that was really the crux of the matter. Despite the fact that he knew that many other youkai had been born into the same circumstances, an heir being needed but neither prospective parent desiring to be wed to each other, for some reason in his case it bothered him. He had only been born because his father had needed an heir – not because he had parents that loved each other, and not because his father had really  _ wanted _ a child. He was a simple means to an end...  _ And if he pups that female he wed, it will only be because he wants a child with her, not because he needs one. Once again I will be pushed out – heir to father's lands but otherwise not needed, not a part of their happy little family,  _ he thought angrily, dismayed at the thought of his father siring other children – children he would want just because he would want them. Children he would love... unlike his heir.  _ Hanyou _ children.

Landing a little clumsily on the ground as his leg protested his weight, he allowed himself to slip into his true form and curled up, slowly licking his few shallow claw wounds to heal them. He growled softly – his mother was no one to mess with – if he hadn't been his father's heir, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would have been in much worse shape, if not dead for his insolence towards her. The fact that he had attacked her first would have earned him a death sentence had he been anyone else, and he knew it.

Why could not his father have married his mother? They together were the most powerful beings in the land. And yet his sire had merely bred his heir from her without benefit of marriage, simply fulfilling a duty to his lands to provide yet another being in a long line to protect them. _He doesn't even trust me to do what I was born to do... he hides things from me and leaves me guessing, while telling others that are not even his blood all his secrets._ He couldn't strangle the whine that slipped out then, the sound a painful one that Sesshoumaru hated knowing had come from his own throat. _Years I have spent trying to kill these damned emotions, these feelings and yet still, still I am subjected to them! They are useless, doing nothing but bringing me down and yet I, Sesshoumaru, still cannot defeat them. Something as small and pointless as __feelings_ _have defeated me... mother is right. I am not fit to rule the West when I cannot even rule my own emotions, my own nature,_ he thought bitterly.

Why would his father care for such a useless son? Why would he trust him or have pride in him when there was nothing there to be proud of? _I am failing my only purpose, which is to one day be fit to protect these lands. I am less than nothing in his eyes, that bird was right all those years ago._ Another whine burst from the distraught young inu, and had Izayoi heard him she would have risked life and limb to try to comfort him, his sounds of upset and hurt breaking her heart and making her cry. Not that he knew that, of course, nor would he probably even accept comfort from such a source. No... the comfort he desired was from his great and terrible father, who he had always wanted to be, and yet he could not seem to measure up no matter what he did.

_No matter what I have tried to prove myself to him, I cannot seem to please him – yet he defends those useless humans with such ferocity, allying himself with them and even wedding one. Why are they so much better than I am?_

_If father had married mother, maybe then they would have wanted me just for me... maybe they would have loved me..._

And though he knew his mother loved another, he could not say he understood that, either. After all, while Masao was a strong youkai, he was not as powerful as Touga – was it not instinct to choose the strongest mate possible? Why then, had his parents disregarded their instincts and chosen others rather than each other?

An upwelling of hurt brought his attention yet again to the fact that it was just this very thing that had caused him to become so closed up and angry inside. For if they were speaking completely truthfully, he was indeed a bastard. He had been born outside of the bonds of marriage to two beings that had come together only out of necessity. Of course, such labels did not really apply in most youkai cultures – only those that lived closer to humans used such words. Yet, even knowing that did not ease his hurt. He wanted to be wanted for himself – and above all things he wanted his father's trust, respect, and yes, even love. He didn't feel like he had any of those things.

It was this that was at the root of his anger and disdain for most other beings... and it was – at least partially - this that was at the core of his virulent rage towards his father's human wife. The truth was, he would have hated anyone his father wed that was not his mother. Izayoi's humanity was really a secondary thing. He didn't really  _ hate _ humans, per se – as far as he was concerned humans weren't worth the effort needed to hate them. In his mind they were really of as little concern as a rat that scurried across one's path, and he would not normally bother with them unless they attacked him in some manner.

But Izayoi... at first he'd simply hated her because his father had wed her. And then that hatred had deepened because she'd dared to speak up against him. She'd showed no fear of him while taking him to task for his behavior, and that had angered him even more. Even worse, she'd not only survived his attack on her, she'd been completely unphased and unharmed by it. But by far the most damning thing was her knowledge of his innermost feelings – things he didn't even have the courage to openly face, and she had spoken what lay hidden in his deepest heart right in front of his father.

Another growl burst forth from his throat, then. He hated Izayoi because she knew him, knew him even better than his own parents did.

And he hated her because his father loved her. It was obvious, though his sire had not said such a thing aloud in his presence.

Letting out a gusty sigh, he laid his head down on his paws and let his eyes fall closed. He could admit, intellectually speaking, that his hatred of the woman was not  _ truly _ justified, for she had not really done anything to him, and it was not her fault that his parents did not love him. But he couldn't seem to stop the feeling. And while the fact that he was allowing anything to cause him to harbor such feelings – feelings of hate and hurt - made him angry, that anger did little to assuage the feelings themselves.

So how did he go about ridding himself of such useless emotions? It was useless to be hurt that his father did not love him. There was nothing he could do about that, and so there was no true point in letting it bother him. But somehow, he couldn't make his heart understand that and let go of the hurt and anger that fact caused.

He needed to find the answer, though, because he did not like being controlled in any way. Long ago he had chosen the path of Supreme Conquest. The stories told by his weapons master had fired his want and his determination – he would eschew emotion and become a mighty ruler, thus surpassing his father and becoming the most powerful being in all the lands. He _would_ – and thus _prove_ to his father that he should have loved him, should have been proud of him, and should have trusted him.

But in order to do that he would have to gain control of these damnable feelings.  _ Nothing _ must be allowed to control him – not even his own more primitive subconscious and damned heart. Feelings only dragged you down and weakened you.

Slowly, the heir apparent to the Western Lord fell into a troubled sleep, nightmares chasing him through the halls of his mind – nightmares where endless humans defied him and even defeated him, and his father turned his back on him and cast him out for being too weak to rule the lands their family had held for thousands of years. He did not need a son that could not even fulfill his only reason for having been bred from his mother in the first place.

He was useless.

Unbidden, another pained whimper broke from the young inuyoukai prince's throat as his dreams once more haunted him with his worst fears and his own personal demons added more scars to his already deeply wounded heart.

~oOo~

Izayoi was so deep in thought that it took her a moment to notice the sudden loud snarl coming from somewhere close by. By the time she noticed the sound and looked up, the source was apparent – Sesshoumaru in his true form was streaking away from the palace, followed by one who could only be Satori. They looked nearly identical in their true forms, save Satori's still slightly larger size and more feminine looks and build.

Both were snarling at each other and Izayoi, stunned, looked over at her husband who had joined her at the ledge at the first snarl questioningly.

“It appears that Sesshoumaru has angered Satori and his temper has overruled his intelligence – he has challenged her,” Touga replied calmly, watching as the two vanished into the distance. “They are going somewhere to fight it out. Perhaps she will succeed where I have failed to get through to him about his attitude,” he sighed. “I cannot understand his terrible outlook, I will admit. He wasn't like this when he was younger. It pains me to see how he has changed, and I cannot even understand why he has become this way.”

She still hadn't remembered too much of her past, but she _did_ remember a few things about Sesshoumaru. And she couldn't deny that in her life as Kagome she had come to feel sorry for the daiyoukai once she'd realized where most of his angst had come from.

For a male, his father was the most important, most influential person in his life. He would always look up to his father and strive to be like him, or even better. Sesshoumaru was no different.

“When was it that he began to change?” she asked, curious. She wanted to get to the bottom of the situation – there had to have been something that had caused him to change, if he truly had not always been this way.

Leaning on the ledge with one elbow, Touga really thought about it. When had his son started changing, becoming the angry, hateful being that he now was? “I guess it would have been about one hundred and fifty years ago or so that I first noticed this anger in him. Before that we had always been close – but one day he just started pulling away from me, and little by little he became... what he is now. For a while I tried to figure out what had caused him to pull away, but he would not give me an answer, and I finally just gave up asking.”

“Had anything happened that could have been what started it?”

Touga frowned. “Well... there  _ was _ an incident right around that time, come to think of it. There was a minor lord that had come to court, a peacock youkai. He had a son a little older than Sesshoumaru at the time – a vain, spoiled boy. One day guards had to separate the two – Sesshoumaru had attacked the boy after words were exchanged. The child nearly died, for even as a pup Sesshoumaru was deadly. It was not long after that incident that Sesshoumaru started pulling away from me.”

“Do you know what was said?” she asked, fascinated into this look into Sesshoumaru's past – and his psyche. If she could she wanted to help him, because even if he didn't realize he needed help, he did.

He was hurting deep down inside his deeply buried heart, and she could not fight her nature, which was to help and heal those in need – even one like Sesshoumaru who would fight her every step of the way.

Her husband scowled, still angered all these years later over what that brat had told his son. “Yes. He called my son a bastard, and told him that he had only been born because I needed an heir – not because I really wanted a pup. And he told him that he would always be a poor bastard dog that even his father could not have any true pride or trust in. It was then that I decided it was time to begin his training and assigned him a weapons master, and he had no more contact with that boy.”

Izayoi gasped, her heart going out to the little boy who had been subjected to such hateful words. But it all made sense. Sesshoumaru had taken that boy's words to heart – every action, every terrible thing he'd done since had been because he was striking out – he'd believed those words, and everything he'd done his whole life – the one she remembered from before and this one - had been about wanting his father's love, wanting his father to be proud of him.

She sighed, nodding as she took it all in. Yes, it certainly made sense.

“Touga, I was not just saying whatever I could to get under Sesshoumaru's skin in that council meeting yesterday. Everything he has done, it all goes back to what that boy said to him. If I had to guess I would say that was not the only time or person that has said similar things to him. He feels like he was simply a necessity to you, a means to an end - not that you really wanted  _ him _ , and of all things he wants your love and respect. He doesn't feel as though he has it.” She met her husband's shocked gaze. “And keeping secrets from him only fosters that image – by not telling him about that certain thing you guard,” she said, careful not to name the jewel, “you gave substance to those hurtful words from the past. You made it seem as though you didn't trust him, proving that boy's hateful words - at least to him.”

The daiyoukai didn't know what to say.  _ Have I truly been making things worse with my son by keeping secrets from him?   _ “But why would what that brat said make Sesshoumaru hate humans?” he asked, completely lost for the first time when it came to the subject of his son. He didn't know what to think anymore, because what Izayoi was saying made sense – painful sense. If she was correct, then it was his own fault his son was the way he was.

“If I had to guess I would say that it started out in a small way – perhaps he said something mildly derogatory about humans, maybe parroting another child and you took him to task for it a little harshly, making him feel as though you cared more for random humans than you did for him.” Izayoi sighed as she turned away from the view, her eyes solemn as she thought back to the things she'd known of Sesshoumaru in her other life. “If there was one thing I learned in my time as Kagome, it was that Sesshoumaru is very, very sensitive, even though he does not seem so. He hides his hurt behind an icy facade, and has even managed to convince  _ himself _ that his ice is actually who he is. But it isn't. Deep down, he's still that hurt little boy that doesn't think his father loves or wants him.”

Even though on the surface his wife's words seemed so ridiculous when it came to Sesshoumaru, somehow he knew she was right. She'd hit the nail on the head with all her guesses so far – even with her supposition on how the boy's hatred of humans had probably started. He had indeed had just such an encounter with his son as she'd described once when the boy was younger, and had been a little more fierce in his reaction than was probably strictly necessary. It had been after that time that his son's enmity towards humans had seemingly gone so out of control.

_ I can't believe all this time... I've been so blind. If I had handled things differently my son would not be the cold, withdrawn, and emotionally stunted being he now is.  _ “Is this why he seems to think himself better than everyone else, too? Have I somehow, without realizing it, fed his arrogance?” he asked, truly devastated at the truths that his wife was forcing him to see. Because Sesshoumaru was wrong – dead wrong – he did love his son, more than just about anything except his wife. Both of them, his wife and his son, were his world. But how could he make his pup see that – or was it truly too late for that? Were Sesshoumaru's beliefs set in stone now?

“No, Touga,” Izayoi said, turning to her husband and pressing herself against his chest, offering comfort as she wrapped her arms around him. She could see how her words had hurt her proud husband, and feel the same through their bond. “I think... his arrogance is his way of trying to prove to himself that it doesn't matter that you don't love him. He tries to make himself believe that he is better than everyone else, and it's just your loss that you don't realize how wonderful he really is. But... in truth, that attitude of his is built on a foundation of sand. Deep down, he really feels lesser than everyone else. His arrogance is his protection against being hurt, being forced to see himself as he thinks you see him.”

With a forlorn growl Touga dropped his head onto her shoulder and his own shoulders slumped. “It's all my fault, then. All of it. How could I have failed my son so badly when I love him as much as I do? I've been so inattentive...” he trailed off, terribly upset as the reality of his son's hurt slammed into him.

“You did not do the things you did to harm him, Touga. No one is a perfect parent,” Izayoi soothed, her heart hurting for her husband's pain – and Sesshoumaru's. “You are not kami and cannot read his mind. But now that you know you must decide on a different path – a different way of dealing with and reaching him. I know you love him – so you must find a way to prove that to him. And first things first – do not hide anything else from him. He is more loyal to you than you know, despite his belief that you do not love him or trust him – all of his actions are bent on proving himself to you. Above all things he wants you to acknowledge him, not as your heir, but as your _son_. A son that you love. So prove yourself to him, instead.”

Outwardly he accepted the comfort she was offering, but inside he could not accept that he hadn't failed his son terribly, that he wasn't at fault for all of his son's problems. He was.  _ And now all I can do is try to undo the damage I've done through the years and hope it isn't too late. I can't  believe I've been so blind...  _ “I've been so busy ruling and protecting a kingdom that I forgot that my most important title was not Lord of the West, but father,” he said slowly, tightening his hold on his wife as he raised his head and looked down at her, suddenly even more grateful for her presence in his life than he'd been before. He shuddered to think of the division between he and his heir that might have come about if she hadn't opened his eyes to what he was doing to his pup. “I promise you, Izayoi, that whatever children we have will not have to suffer their father's inattention. You have reminded me today of what is most important – and I will not forget it again. Thank you, my love, for opening my eyes to what my neglectful actions have done.”

Izayoi ran her fingers gently up her husband's back in the way she knew he liked, and blushed at the thought of having children with him. “It is not an easy task, being a father, even when you are a simple farmer. It is even more difficult when you rule a kingdom as well. And the gods did not give instructions on how to take care of children either, so we stumble along and do the best that we can. It will be alright. Sesshoumaru is not beyond reach, it will just take time.”

Her husband said nothing, just tightening his hold on her a little more, holding her pressed to him as he cradled her in his arms.

_I hope you are right, my Izayoi – for I do not wish to lose my son to my failings as a father._

~oOo~

A shadow slid past the open shoji, neither being standing wrapped in each others arms on the terrace noticing its passage.

Teruko peeked carefully around the door, watching with jealous and hateful eyes as Touga, the male she had set her cap at years ago, openly cuddled a disgusting human female to himself as though she were more precious than gold.

She scowled, furious. How dare he use her to sate his desires and then toss her aside as though she were mere garbage? She was a noblewoman, the daughter of a powerful clan. It should have been her sitting by Touga's side and ruling the West, not some whey-faced human child.

Her eyes narrowed in rage as the two spoke in soft tones, and she wanted nothing more than to rush out there and gut the whore where she stood. Her eyes actually fell closed for a moment as she imagined how the wench's blood would taste. How she wanted to bathe in her blood... but it would never happen. No, unfortunately... the only way for her to kill the female and get away with it was to do it in a way that would distance her from the death.

Actually, she was hoping quite ardently that Izayoi would die in the coming war. It would be perfect – Touga would have no reason to suspect her or be angry at her in any way if some dragon were to kill the wench. It was just a shame that she wouldn't be able to actually have the woman's blood on her claws, but sacrifices had to be made, after all, and what was most important to Teruko was placing herself as Touga's wife and Lady of the West.

Then again, war was chaos, and she might actually be able to sink her claws into the human if she did it right, and Touga would not have the first clue that she had a hand in the death. That idea excited her – if she was to be forced to fight in the war herself, as Touga had decreed everyone of sound body and mind was to do, then she would damn well get some satisfaction out of it.

Casting one last black, condemnatory glare at Touga and his wench, Teruko moved away, knowing better than to linger too long in the female's vicinity. It would not do for all her guardians to catch sight of her eyeing the female with hatred.

_But what if I am unable to kill her in the war, and no one else does, either? It will be almost impossible to poison her, since her food and drink will be monitored most closely. I suppose I could hire assassins... the demon ninja clan would probably be the best answer. But if she's as powerful as I've heard, if she really was able to dispel an attack by Sesshoumaru himself with no difficulty whatsoever, then even one of that clan would stand very little chance of killing her._

Frustrated, as it almost seemed as though she were too well protected to ever die, Teruko slipped through the halls of the palace, not paying a bit of attention to her surroundings. It wasn't until she passed a startled servant that she realized that she was in the family wing of the palace, where she definitely didn't belong.  _Yet,_ she thought fiercely.  _One day I will!_

But as she passed by a door she knew was the entry to the heir's rooms, an idea came to her – perhaps Sesshoumaru would be willing to help her? After all, it was no secret that he hated his father's bride, her humanity entirely offensive to him. He would make an excellent ally... but after a moment's consideration she realized that it was a dangerous thing to consider, because if he took offense to plotting against his father even indirectly, it would mean her life. She had no illusions – if she were caught plotting against the human wench by anyone loyal to Touga, it would mean her death.

_No,_ she decided, reluctantly resigned to waiting for the war to start, _it would be best to_ _wait. If the war doesn't take care of the problem for me, then I will find another way._

Another thing that was bothering her was that bitch Satori. As if it were not already bad enough on its own that _she_ was mother to the heir, that fact meant that even should she, Teruko succeed finally in making herself the Lady here, any child she bore would be less than nothing, merely another lesser son with no prospects. That idea didn't sit well with her, and it was even worse that it was Satori that was Sesshoumaru's mother – she hated Satori more than anyone else, even that human wench.

They had been enemies since the day they'd met. Teruko would have killed her long ago but for the ignominious truth that Satori was by far the more powerful of the two. She was nearly as powerful as Touga himself, and definitely the most powerful of all the females in the West – although, if what she was hearing about that ningen was true, perhaps Satori wasn't quite the strongest anymore. Either way, it made no difference to her, because the bitch was definitely more powerful than she was.

What was even worse was the fact that it seemed as though the Mother of the Heir had taken a strong liking to the Western Lady. Izayoi had killed Masao's wife, freeing he and Satori to finally be together. Apparently Leiko had attacked the wench with no warning and had died without even drawing blood on her opponent – and all right in front of Satori. That meant the bitch would certainly be watching Izayoi's back, making things even harder for her.

_I hope Masao gets killed in the coming war, just to make Satori suffer forever with the loss of her love – after waiting a lifetime for him and finally getting her chance, to lose him within a few weeks to war would be so devastating. How tragic..._ she thought snidely, taking great pleasure in imagining Satori's grief if such were to happen.

Finally making her way back into the public portions of the palace, Teruko found a private little nook in an out-of-the-way garden room and settled under the spreading branches of an elm, her thoughts still on the ways and means to kill those in her way – and those she simply disliked.

Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way. Instead of looking for allies wanting the Lady's death here in Kangetsu, perhaps she should be looking in the human world? It could very well be that she had enemies amongst her own race that would be willing to take her out. She was intrigued... yes, that was what she would do. Izayoi had been named the Hime of Setsuna. So she would send out some of her spies and see what could be found in Setsuna.

In the meantime she amused herself with visions of the wench's death, and Satori's devastation should she lose her beloved Masao. The daydreams were highly satisfying, and so she laid back in the grass and indulged her desire to watch that bitch's suffering, even if it was only in dreams right now. The gleeful vision of her reaction if her precious son were to also die had her smirking nastily. How perfect that would be – not only would it devastate that horrid bitch, but it would remove Sesshoumaru as heir, meaning that there would be no one in the way of her own offspring one day ruling the West.

She chuckled darkly to herself – it seemed her list of those that needed to be disposed of was growing – Satori, Izayoi, and even Sesshoumaru himself needed to die so that she could have what she wanted – Touga, the title of Lady, and the title of Mother of the Heir, as well.

How glorious to see all the other importunate bitches in this place forced to bow to her...

Her eyes fell closed and her smirk widened, twisting her face into ugly lines as she slipped into a light sleep, her dreams entertaining her with visions of what it would be like to rule the West. It would be so satisfying...

~oOo~

Arata slipped into Takako's former room and looked around for a moment before going over to the large wardrobe and opening it to study the full-length mirror attached to the heavy wooden door.

It was a clever way to maintain contact with a person, and he was not surprised that his previous supposition about how Ryukotsussei was keeping in contact with his daughter was correct. He hadn't yet spoken to Touga about it, but he would, and he was pretty sure of what his Lord would do with the mirror.

But first he wanted to try a little something he'd picked up years ago from the teacher his parents had hired to train him in every type of magic known to kitsune. He'd learned his lessons well and quickly, advancing through the ranks in the youjitsu exams faster than any other kit ever had, to his father's great pride.

The particular spell he was about to make use of was a very difficult one to learn and master – it had taken him many, many tries to finally do it. But he was proud of his mastery of it – very few kitsune could actually pull it off – in fact, as far as he knew, besides his own teacher only four others had also mastered this spell. (Although he had wondered at times if Touga was also capable of it – kitsune magic or not, no one knew for certain just how much Touga really knew, or just what he was capable of, not even his best friends - or former teachers.)

Basically, a mirror, once spelled to be used as a link between two people was useless to anyone other than the two it was keyed to. But this particular spell allowed him to subvert the mirror, giving him the ability to also use it. In fact, if he had enough power he could use it as more than just a link – he could turn it into a portal, whereby he could actually use it to take him to the place the second mirror of the pair sat. For an assassin such a tool was invaluable, and Arata smiled grimly, wishing he could use it so – sneak into Ryukotsussei's palace and then kill him. No one would be the wiser until it was far, far too late.

But alas, Touga would never allow such a thing – he would face the dragon in honorable battle. He had already marked Ryukotsussei as his prey, and anyone that interfered with that risked the inu daiyoukai's wrath.

He let his gaze wander the mirror, absently taking it in. It was a work of art. The frame was made from the sakura tree, and softened and polished until it almost glowed. And the glass itself... it was dragon-made, there was no doubt of that. Completely clear, it contained none of the imperfections of most mirrors – human-made mirrors were quite inferior, dark and tarnished looking even when brand new. It was one of the few things that dragons created that were of any value at all, as far as most other youkai were concerned.

_I think I will ask Touga to give me this mirror. Once I break its link to the second one I can use it as a portal to anyplace that also has a mirror, even if it is an inferior human made one. It would certainly make it easier to get in and out of places when on an assignment._

That was a secret that only a very few knew – he was an assassin, and he had even been trained in the ways of the demon ninjas by a former clan member that had been cast out for desiring the Lord of the clan's female.

Most people thought he was little more than a playboy, his most useful skill his ability to seduce pretty much anyone. And while it was a skill he had made use of many, many times, it was merely one of many skills that he had. It suited him however, to keep those things secret, and let people think him a being with little more than sex on his mind, because it kept people at ease around him and he found out a great deal of useful information for the very reason that no one really took him seriously.

Deliberately clearing his mind, he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Once his mind was completely free of any other distractions he began feeding energy into the glass a little at a time so that it would not trigger the defensive spells such mirrors always had. Normally, if a person tried to subvert the mirror's purpose by force the mirror would self-destruct, exploding into little more than fine grains of sand, no longer useful for anything.

But by feeding the glass only a little energy at a time, the defensive spells could be bypassed. It was slow going, however, taking a fine hand to keep the energy going into the glass at a constant speed. Finally, after a good quarter candle-mark, the glass was glowing with his youki, and he could move on to the next part of the spell.

Normally he would have completely destroyed the original spell tying it to the second mirror, but in this case he was merely subverting it for a time. Once Touga had been told of it and had a chance to do whatever he wished with it, he would then destroy the original spell and take it for himself.

Slowly, eyes closed, he used his energy to twine with the energy of the mirror's owner, allowing him to make the mirror show him whatever he wished to see or hear from its location by fooling it into thinking that he was its master. First things first... he directed the mirror to search for Ryukotsussei. He wanted to see what the dragon was doing – if he was lucky, he'd even find out something about the bastard's plans.

He watched with silent interest as the swirling energies in the mirror cleared, showing him a rather elaborate room with what could only be termed a throne at the front of it. He snorted inwardly – the bastard certainly suffered from delusions of grandeur. Ryukotsussei himself was sitting in it looking at two females with a barely hidden lasciviousness that caught his immediate attention. He leaned forward, quite eager to hear what was being said.

“-your proposal, and have decided that we will agree to your terms – with certain provisions,” one of the females was saying. She had icy blue hair and eyes, and her voice was clear and cold.

“What provisions?” Ryukotsussei asked her, the pupils of his eyes narrowing.

“We will be the ones to raise and train the young – they will, after all, have skills and powers that you will not be able to teach them about. Also,” Kotake said, watching Ryukotsussei closely, “we will only allow you to breed us after the war with the West is over, win or lose. It would not be safe to be breeding while in battle.” She paused, and Ryukotsussei nodded, not really bothered by anything she'd said so far. “One final thing,” she added, and he stiffened, wondering what this last proviso was. “You must first be rid of your other young. Our offspring will be the heirs to your lands or the deal is off.”

“Heirs?” he asked curiously. “The eldest will be heir, of course.”

“No. You do not understand fully what you will be receiving in asking us to bear your young. As we are, so will they be, carried by two different mothers or not. We truly are two different aspects of one being, and so will our young be. They will do everything together, including rule,” Koume said, glancing at her 'sister'. “This is the truth of who we are, Ryukotsussei – we are twins, two halves of one being, and yet we were also borne of different mothers.”

There was no denying that he was stunned. But the more he thought about it, the better he liked the idea – the two females before him were quite powerful even by themselves, and were even stronger when together. If his own young would be the same, would that not be even better? He could just imagine them taking over the rule of all the lands and grinding all other races beneath their clawed feet. Even if he did not succeed in defeating Touga and finding the Shikon no Tama himself, it would be his heirs that would rule all one day. He could deal with that.

The thought soothed something inside him – some ever-present need that was always churning inside his gut, and he smirked devilishly as he agreed to the two's terms. “We are agreed, then. Once this war is over, win or lose, I will destroy whatever offspring of mine haven't already been killed, and you both will bear me a son.” He narrowed his eyes for a moment. “However, I am not willing to just hand over my heirs to be raised completely away from me. I will install you both here in the palace and we will raise our sons together.”

Koume and Kotake looked at each other, communicating silently between each other while Ryukotsussei watched, cautiously optimistic. After a few minutes, without one actual word being spoken aloud, both turned and met his gaze. “We agree to your offer, with the proviso that we may at times go to our own home, as there are some things that we cannot teach our offspring anywhere but there. You will, of course, be welcome to come and see what they are learning.”

Ryukotsussei nodded immediately, and the deal was done.

“When do you march on the West?” Koume asked, eyes intent. “We need to know so we can decide how we may be most effective.”

The dragon lord stood and began pacing as he considered the matter. “I do not wish to attack before I find where the jewel has been hidden – it is, after all, what this whole thing is about. But so far I have been unable to ascertain where the damn dog has put it – he keeps the location close to his chest. From what I have gathered, even his own heir does not know where it is,” he exclaimed, once again irritated at the thought that this one thing had eluded him since he'd started searching. “And another thing I have just found out,” he said, glancing up at the two females watching him with little expression. “The fool has found himself a bride – a miko of incredible power. According to those who have seen her in action, she is as strong as Midoriko was-” he paused momentarily as the two female's hissed at that, then continued, “-with a greater range of powers. She will be a most dangerous detriment to our plans, especially as it seems the kami have tasked her with the destruction of the Shikon no Tama.”

Both Koume and Kotake appeared agitated at this news, to Arata's great interest.

“Your sources are reliable?” Kotake asked, the chill in her voice actually giving rise to a cooling in the air around her.

“As reliable as they can be. I have tasked my spy with killing the woman, but I don't think he will be successful – that would be too easy, as Touga has her quite well guarded, and that is not even taking into account her own power,” he replied.

“You are sure she is as powerful as you were told?” Koume asked, a peculiar sort of intensity in her voice that Ryukotsussei seemingly missed, though the eavesdropping kitsune did not, and he narrowed his eyes on the female with interest.

“From what I was told, Touga's heir, that little arrogant bastard Sesshoumaru dislikes his father's choice in bride since she is human. He attacked her – and she blew his attack apart as though it were nothing. While Sesshoumaru is not yet as strong as his father or I, he is still a powerful youkai, and she is apparently much stronger than he is at this point,” the dragon answered, seemingly preoccupied with something else.

Koume and Kotake exchanged displeased glances; they knew of the heir of the Western Lord, and he was indeed strong. If this female truly blew away an attack of his with no effort on her part, then this woman was truly a most dangerous opponent. They would have to consider this new information most carefully, for neither had any intention of dying for Ryukotsussei's aspirations. While they were very strong, they had one weakness that they could not be rid of – if one of them were killed, the other would also weaken and die.

“We will have to consider this information most carefully,” Kotake finally said, already deep in thought as her mind turned over various possibilities, her sister following suit.

Ryukotsussei looked over at them, his attention arrested from his own thoughts by the tone of her voice, but he merely nodded after a moment spent looking at them. “If you can think of some way to neutralize this threat, then by all means, do so,” he said darkly. “Her death would be a sweet victory; anything that I can take from that dog, any way I can make him suffer is an end most sought after by me.”

The two females inclined their heads regally, and without ceremony stood and swept from the room, intent on their thoughts.

Arata watched the two leave and then considered Ryukotsussei for some few minutes, waiting to see if he could gain anything else. But after a little while it was clear he would get no more information, and he allowed his energy to close the link, already pondering what he'd learned.

And though he'd never admit it, deep down he felt a bit sorry for Takako – it was clear that she was little more than a throw-away to her father. Really, it was no wonder she was such an unhappy, bitter female. What else could she be coming from a background like that?

He stood and strode purposefully from the room – it was time to search out Touga and tell him what he'd found out – especially the fact that Ryukotsussei had ordered his 'spy' to kill Izayoi-sama. While there was no doubt that Hisashi would not be successful, it was good to know that he might well try. Arata shuddered at the fate awaiting the fool should he actually be stupid enough to try such a thing...

Touga would make his death so terrible that it would be spoken of with fear for a thousand years or more, of that he had no doubt.

It was a very, very dangerous endeavor to target the spouse of an inuyoukai – they were vicious and very capable of things most beings would hesitate to contemplate when it came to making someone pay for attempting to cause harm to their spouse or young.

He smiled grimly at the thought...

_Go ahead, Hisashi – try to bring harm to Touga's bride. I'll enjoy watching him shred you into tiny pieces one strip of flesh at a time._

~oOo~

“We need to talk.”

Touga really hated it when someone said that to him – it was usually bad news when someone used those words, and he eyed Arata, now almost morbidly curious.

“The topic?”

“Ryukotsussei and his machinations. I have information for you,” Arata said tersely, not wanting to give too much away at the dinner table; there were far too many untrustworthy ears around, which was why he'd waited until the meal was almost over to even say anything.

Tensing, Touga nodded then glanced at his wife, who had already finished her meal and was petting a purring Kirara calmly. “Very well. I am finished here, and if you are also, Izayoi?” he asked after looking at her plate; he cast a glance over at Kenichi, and then Kenji and his wife's two attendants in question. All indicated their readiness to leave the table, and without further ado he stood and led them from the room, not paying any attention to the spate of talk that broke out at the group's abrupt departure. For a moment he dithered on where to take them, but then decided on his and Izayoi's quarters, as it would attract less notice than if he were to go to his office.

He had the feeling that what he was about to be told was information he wanted kept secret.

The group was completely silent as they followed the inuyoukai through the palace, each one intent on their own thoughts. Once they reached his quarters he led the group in – then paused; glancing enigmatically at his wife for a moment he turned to Kenichi and said, “Go find my son and inform him that his presence is required here.”

Both Kenji and Arata hid surprised looks, though Kenichi did not react with anything other than a nod before leaving and heading for Sesshoumaru's powerful aura.

Izayoi nodded approvingly at her husband. “I'm glad to see you're taking my advice,” she said softly. “But remember – do not expect miracles. It will take time for you to prove yourself to him, and until then there will still be strife between you both.”

He sighed yet nodded, knowing she was right but disliking the thought of yet more misunderstandings between he and his son. Still, he had to start somewhere, and it couldn't be at the top. It had taken time for this chasm to develop between he and his heir, and it would take time to close that gap and heal the wounds he had inadvertently caused his son.

“You're right, of course, my dear.” Ignoring the curious looks from Kenji and Arata he motioned for them all to find comfortable cushions and relax while they waited for Sesshoumaru and Kenichi to return. He glanced over at Izayoi as she sat down, taking note of her small smile as she looked up at the portrait of her family that presided over this sitting area. He was pleased he'd thought of it as contentment hummed along his bond with her. He may have failed his son, but at least he hadn't failed as a husband – so far. That didn't mean he wouldn't screw it up at some point, he thought darkly to himself. If he ever hurt Izayoi the way he apparently had his son... he stopped such thoughts there – he would not do so, and that was all there was to it.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Sesshoumaru, followed by Kenichi, tapped on the wooden frame of the shoji and then entered at his father's command. As soon as they were inside, Touga closed the barrier that was always kept around his room and then in a quiet aside asked Izayoi to put up a sound-proof one, as well.

Arata got straight to the point the moment the barriers were up and the two had taken seats with the group.

“Ryukotsussei is not happy about the bride that you have chosen, my Lord,” he began, ignoring Sesshoumaru's less than pleased expression at the topic. “Her presence has him jumping at shadows and in a panic – he has no idea of how to counter the advantage she gives us. His new allies, the twin sorceresses Koume and Kotake are also quite concerned with finding an answer to Izayoi-sama,” he informed his liege lord. “Ryukotsussei has ordered his spy to kill her, though he seems to have little faith that a certain someone will actually succeed.”

Touga's low, dangerous growl raised the hair on everyone in the room, Sesshoumaru's expression going closed as he watched his sire's reaction. “So we can expect an attempt of some sort then, can we?” he rumbled, his eyes bleeding red as his claws lengthened and began emanating green light as poison gathered beneath them. “Go on,” he ordered after a moment.

“The females have agreed to bear him an heir each,” he answered, and Kenichi spoke up, knowing more of this topic.

“They are the ones I spoke of, my Lord,” he said, worry clear in his eyes as he looked at his wife, who was sitting quietly behind Izayoi. “If they have agreed to his request then it is only a matter of time before he kills all of his children. I fear he will not rest until all are dead too, since if even one of them eludes death they would actually be next in line for the rule of the North, not the younglings these females plan to bear him. And there are some in his court that would not accept the spawn of those females as Lords if there were any other choice – the two have many enemies. If Ryukotsussei were to die and any of his children had survived his attempts at killing them all, most of the clans would back that one instead of giving power to those two or any child of theirs.”

“Hm,” Touga growled, his voice still agitated with the threat to his wife, who surprisingly enough didn't seem concerned at all. “Anything else, Arata?”

“Yes, my Lord. They are only willing to bear him these children when the others are all dead, as Kenichi has feared, and they also said that they will only agree to being bred after the war is over. They did tell him some things about their nature, and the nature of any offspring they give him, that I did find... odd,” the kitsune said, his brow furrowing as he thought back over their words. They were strange females – he'd never heard of anything like what they had said of their natures.

“Odd?” Touga prompted after a moment.

“According to the female, though they have two different bodies they are actually one being. They called themselves twins, yet from what they said they were born of two different females. Their offspring would be the same – one being in two bodies borne by two different females.”

Touga looked intrigued as did Sesshoumaru, who had so far been silent, merely listening to what was being said with a rather remote expression that neither his father nor Izayoi missed. “I have never heard of such,” the younger daiyoukai said. “Do we know anything more?”

“Yes,” Kenichi answered, and everyone looked at him expectantly. “One of the females is fire, and one is ice. But apparently, opposing natures or not, the two can combine into one being – a being much stronger than the sum of their two parts.”

The room fell silent for a few minutes as Touga considered that. The next voice to speak up, however, surprised everyone.

“They are a strain of dragon that is basically what I would call a genetic mutation,” Izayoi began, wondering how to explain DNA to youkai several hundred years before the concept was known. She sighed at the confused expressions on the faces surrounding her. “In other words, something in their inherited traits changes from the norm, and these so-called 'twins' are born. If the twins are males, then both will breed a different normal dragon female and those offspring are also the mutated 'twins'.”

“They are always a single line then,” Sesshoumaru surmised, for once surprisingly not speaking insolently to her.

Izayoi, though surprised, chose not to mention it and simply agreed. “Yes. Each set of 'twins' will only have one child each, creating the next set of 'twins'.”

“Where did you learn this, Izayoi?” Touga asked, definitely surprised that she'd known of something that even he hadn't.

“At the shrine where I was trained there was a decent sized library of texts on such subjects as magic and youkai, even sorcery. There was an old scroll that spoke about these dragons in some detail. This particular scroll was written by a youkai, but I'm not sure how the shrine came by it, or why it was even kept.”

“So what is their weakness?” Sesshoumaru asked, cutting right to the chase, his voice cold yet analytical as he turned his imposing intellect on to the problem these females posed.

Once again it was Izayoi that answered. “Ironically, it is the very thing that gives them more strength and power that is their weakness,” she said, her voice still carefully neutral so as not to antagonize her husband's son. “As said, together they are more powerful than when apart – but if one is killed then the other one will follow. So the trick is to make them feel safe enough to keep them from combining and then kill one of them. Once one is dead, it matters not which, the other is no longer a threat. So far, no one has managed to kill them – at least not before the next set of 'twins' was born, since if they had this line would have disappeared.”

“Hnnn,” Sesshoumaru's nostrils thinned as he took that in. “How strong are they individually?” he asked after a moment.

“They are not as powerful as say, my Lord Touga,” Kenichi said, his eyes narrowed as he weighed what he remembered of their youki. Individually, they are probably as strong as Takako, maybe a little stronger. Together they are at least as strong as yourself, Sesshoumaru-sama.”

While all of this was interesting to Touga and he filed all the information gained carefully away, he was more interested in the threat to his wife. “What is spoken of in this room is to go no further,” he said, his voice still rumbling deeply, and everyone immediately submitted to his will. “I want Hisashi watched even more carefully than he was before. If he decides to make any attempt on my wife, I want to know about it – and be warned, all of you – he is _my_ prey. If anyone takes his life they owe me forfeit.”

At that, everyone in the room save Izayoi bowed low, once more submitting – not a single one of them would dare to lay a hand on Hisashi except in self-defense, because none of them wanted to owe Touga what he would demand in forfeit. Not even Sesshoumaru.

“So he is the one you suspect as the traitor,” his son said after a moment of silence, meeting his father's gaze. “What is it that has made you suspicious of him?”

“Truthfully, many things. He has tried many times and in many different ways to get the location of the Shikon no Tama out of me.” Touga smiled dangerously, his fangs gleaming in the lamplight. “Not that I am foolish enough to give him such information.”

“And do you suspect me also of betrayal then, father? For you also hid such information from me, as well.” He kept his expression remote and cold, though it was obvious, at least to Izayoi, that it wasn't easy. He really believed that his father didn't trust him, and he was very hurt by that belief.

She glanced at her husband and tilted her head discreetly towards Sesshoumaru; Touga nodded and looked back at his son. After a moment, he dismissed everyone else for the night with orders to keep their eyes and ears open and mouths shut. Once the room was clear and the barriers back in place, Touga looked at his son, who was still sitting impassively watching him, though now that he was looking for it he could see the reticence towards him in his heir's eyes.

Izayoi, knowing that this was a subject that was not truly her business stood up and quietly excused herself, heading through the open shoji into their bedroom proper and sliding it closed behind her to give them at least some privacy. She was well aware that Sesshoumaru would be unlikely to open up to his father with witnesses, and especially not if the witness was her.

Once the room was clear Touga looked at his son, really _looked_ at him for the first time in a long time. It was amazing to him how much the pup looked like his mother – he was a masculine version of Satori though the shape of the boy's nose and mouth were just like his own. He was the pinnacle of thousands of years of careful breeding in the Western line, the promise of power in him enough to make Touga bristle with pride that it was _his_ son that would one day be the strongest inu Lord of them all.

But... he had damaged his son with his inattention, and Sesshoumaru's reactions to that had only fostered a sense of concern in him of his heir's suitability to rule because of his hatred of humans and his disdain of anyone not of his immediate bloodline. And yet... it was all his own fault that his son was reacting that way, and now it was up to him to fix it.

“I am more sorry than I can ever say for whatever I have done that has made you think that I do not trust you, Sesshoumaru,” he began bluntly, taking in his son's shock at his words in the widening of the boy's pupils and the sudden tension in his frame. “That couldn't be further from the truth. I would never think you capable of such dishonor as to be a traitor to your blood, to the West, to _me_. I am simply used to keeping things to myself. And I will admit – with your love of power, I feared what knowledge of the Shikon no Tama might foster in you.”

Sesshoumaru stiffened even more and actually managed to look insulted. “Power that is not your own is not worth the effort of gaining,” he snapped. “I have no desire for false power, father.” He paused and studied his sire with narrow eyes. “What was it that changed your mind about telling me of the jewel?”

“Izayoi. Remember, she told us she knew of you in that other life. She took me to task for not telling you, and told me the same thing you just did – about your disdain for power that was not native to one's person,” he replied after a moment – he hadn't been sure he should tell his son honestly who had changed his mind about the topic, but decided to be truthful. He needed to understand that Izayoi was not his enemy – that his only true enemy was himself.

“So it took the voice of another to tell you of your own son,” Sesshoumaru said quietly, and the inuyoukai could hear the hurt in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

Touga sighed then, his bearing slumping a little as he allowed his son to witness his own uncertainty, his weariness, and his sorrow. “I am not a god, Sesshoumaru - I do not know everything. And you have a tendency to be even more secretive about yourself than anyone I know. You make it difficult to know you. Still, I have failed you in some ways, and I am more sorry for that than you will ever know. But I do trust you, and I am proud that you are my son. No, you are not perfect, but then neither am I - as a certain female reminded me earlier this very day,” he said wryly, trying to lighten the heaviness in the room a little.

Sesshoumaru was uncertain of what to make of his father's speech, but suddenly it was as if he were a small pup again, running to his father to protect him from those things that were frightening to all small pups. He remembered in that moment that his father had always protected him, never ridiculing him even when his fears were foolish – he had never judged him, only taken him by the hand and even held him at times while showing him that whatever it was that had scared him was nothing to be frightened of. Cautious of, perhaps, but not feared. How he had looked up to his sire, wanting so much to be as strong and proud and unafraid as he was. He still did, he acknowledged to himself. He still did want to be like his father.

“Where is the Shikon no Tama?” he asked, his eyes weighing his father's sincerity, wanting to believe that what he had said was true.

Touga knew that his son would be watching all his actions from here on out, and that the time to prove his words to his son had come. He would do it, too – he would prove that he trusted his son, and that he was proud of him. That he did indeed love him, no matter what mistakes he had made in the past.

“You were not even born yet when Midoriko died, but do you remember from your lessons where her body is?” he asked quietly after meeting his son's gaze.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in the affirmative. “I remember what my teachers told me of where she fought her last battle – it was in a cave behind what is now the taijiya village,” he said slowly, obviously putting two and two together as he then asked, “It is there in that cave, is it not?”

Nodding, Touga said, “Up until recently it was dormant and kept hidden from prying eyes by a barrier.”

“Recently? It has been moved?”

“I stated that badly,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes, worn out from the strong emotions of the last few days and the business of the coming war. “It is still there, only now it is no longer dormant, merely dozing. It woke up and reached out to Izayoi. When that happened, it triggered her memories to begin waking within her. Her fate has been so completely entwined with the jewel that she can feel it in ways no one else can, and it can also feel her.”

Sesshoumaru's lashes swept down, covering his eyes and hiding his thoughts. “Why did you choose to wed her, father? And do not tell me it was because of Ryukotsussei. If you had simply wanted an ally against the dragon, then you could have approached her as such rather than wed her. I want to know the truth.”

At that question Touga stood up and walked to the garden shoji, sliding it open and staring silently out into the softly scented night for some time as he ordered and calmed his clamoring mind. Once he'd calmed and quieted his thoughts, he glanced over his shoulder and beckoned for his son to follow him, then headed out into his private garden.

As his son reached his side he breathed in deeply and then exhaled on a sigh, allowing a great deal of his tension to dissipate in that movement. “There are many answers to that question, Sesshoumaru,” he finally said. “I will not deny she fascinated me. From the very beginning, everything that Kenji reported to me drew me in deeper to the mystery that is her. And the more I have learned, the more fascinated I have become. Think of it, Sesshoumaru – she knows the future! I have heard her speak in a language even I do not know, and sing in that language, as well. She has so much knowledge locked away inside her mind! The things she tells me of, they are mesmerizing.”

“How far into the future?” Sesshoumaru asked, unable to keep himself from doing so, though he tried very hard to remain uninterested. But if he had one failing, it was his insatiable curiosity.

“Seven hundred years,” Touga breathed, and had to swallow his laughter as the pup's interest was unwillingly piqued.

“Still,” he said, reluctantly fighting off the desire to hear more. “Even that is not the answer.”

Touga chuckled then, though the sound was a bit strained. “No, in the end even that is not the answer, though it caught my attention. But the truth is, Izayoi was meant to be the wife of a youkai. She is everything that draws our kind – danger swirls around her in strong currents and riptides and she is a focal point of the fates. As I got to know her she drew more than just my interest. I love her, Sesshoumaru. I am sorry that this upsets you, but in the end I will not give her up, not for anyone. That has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not, though. You are my son, and I am proud that you are. That will never change. One day I will pass all that our bloodline has been charged with protecting on to you. It is a great trust, but it is one you must earn, my son, just as I had to. Things that are handed to you because of who you are mean less than nothing, and I will not devalue the West that way.”

It was clear to Touga in that moment that his son _wanted_ to believe that he trusted and was proud of him, but that he was extremely wary and afraid of being hurt again; the reserve in his eyes clearly stated such as he did not directly acknowledge his father's words, simply excusing himself and quietly taking his leave. But that desire to believe him was all the opening that he really needed. In time his son would once more know of his father's pride in him, his trust and his love, too. Sooner or later he would undo the damage that the past had done, digging his son out of the ice that he'd buried himself in out of a need to protect himself from anymore hurt.

Still, there were two very big problems with his pup that would have to be resolved, and that was his hatred of humans and his complete lack of respect for anyone _not_ named Sesshoumaru.

He sighed – those particular problems might as well have been one of those elephants that lived on the mainland for all their size – and they would need to be resolved soon.

_Why couldn't he reserve his hatred for something reasonable, something that all inu hate – like snakes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to write – and I wrote the parts about Sesshoumaru, then completely erased them twice before I got them right. I'm taking Sesshoumaru's character straight from canon. Throughout the manga, all of Sesshoumaru's problems were based on his mistaken belief that his father didn't love or respect him, that he had cast him away when Inuyasha was born and had instead given his second son all his love. That was really why he hated Inuyasha, not so much because of his blood. That was just a convenient excuse; though he did carry most youkai's disdain for things that were weak, Inuyasha did manage to prove to his brother that, while he wasn't daiyoukai, he certainly wasn't weak.
> 
> Now, some might argue that Sesshoumaru was never this emotional in the manga. But in the beginning he was. He even used profanity and showed a great deal of anger and rage. It wasn't until later on that he became so much more quiet and introspective. And remember too, in the manga he was the human equivalent of nineteen – and as we find out in the third movie, the events of Inuyasha's birth and his father's death happened two hundred years before the events of the manga. So Sesshoumaru is two hundred years younger in this story than he was at the time of the manga, still just the equivalent of perhaps fifteen human years. He's a teenager, and teens are emotional, often angsty beings – even youkai ones. 
> 
> On the topic of Satori's fight with Sesshoumaru – some might say she's being a terrible mother for fighting with him in the way she is. And while it is true that most of Sesshoumaru's problems are directly related to his father and that side of things, there is still the fact that he needs to grow up, as she told him. He needs to learn to respect his contemporaries, not run roughshod over everyone, and realize that he isn't a god. She's disciplining him in the youkai way. And while Sesshoumaru isn't completely at fault for his hurt at his father's seeming disdain of him, he isn't totally innocent, either. He's acting like a spoiled brat, taking things that were said by others and allowing those words to divide him from his father. That wasn't Touga's fault and in fact he tried to find out what was upsetting his son so much as to make him pull him away many times, and he refused to answer his father. Sesshoumaru is also refusing to see how his own behavior is widening the gap between them. That is Satori's reason for being so angry at him, and why she told him to grow up. She loves her son, but she isn't about to be ruled by an angry boy who's basically throwing tantrums.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this insight into Sesshoumaru's character – I worked hard on this chapter, and I hope it pleases.
> 
> Amber


	32. Love is a Battlefield

Touga leaned back on his cushion and growled, annoyed yet again with the dithering his Generals were engaging in.

They had been arguing over tactics for the last hour, and yet nothing had been accomplished so far except more arguing.

It had been several days now since Kenichi had appeared back in the West, and time was running short – too short for this kind of ridiculousness.

He knew that Ryukotsussei was still trying to find the location of the Shikon no Tama, and that was why he hadn't so far attacked. Touga was certain that the dragon's plan had been to find the jewel's location and then march on the West in order to defeat him and take possession of it, and Kenichi had confirmed it, as had Arata.

Things weren't working out for the bastard so well, however.

The thing was that Touga had long ago decided that he was not going to wait around for the fool to march into his lands and attack – nor was he going to give him the chance to find the jewel. He was going to attack first, especially as he really didn't want to be in the middle of a war when winter fully hit. Even for youkai, fighting in the midst of a blinding snowstorm was suicide, and Yuki Onna* didn't care if a potential victim was ningen or youkai – if she caught you out in a storm she would take you, and only those strong enough to resist her would survive. Even amongst youkai there were only a few that were powerful enough to resist her lure for any length of time. That wasn't even mentioning what the cold would do to his delicate-seeming wife – she wouldn't withstand the icy bite of winter for very long.

It was already autumn with the season inexorably marching on, which meant that they needed to get their battle plan together and prepare to march on the North. And they had to do it fast – he didn't want Ryukotsussei to find out they were coming and intercept them too soon. He wanted most of the fighting, if not all of it, done in the Northern lands – why let his own people suffer through a winter with damaged lands and no food? No... Ryukotsussei was the greedy bastard wanting to start this war, so it would be _his_ lands that would pay the price.

Tomorrow he would be leaving to go speak to the Eastern Lord, hoping that he would join with he and the Southern Lord, who would be arriving in just four days, in the attempt to destroy Ryukotsussei – or at least his armies. He was fairly certain that the Lord of the Wolves would do so, if only to gain vengeance on the dragons for their attack on his young son and heir, Kouga.

If the Eastern Lord did join them, then that would actually change their plans somewhat since the wolves weren't really warriors in a true sense, they were more hunters that could fight well on an individual basis but weren't trained in army tactics. They could only be used effectively in certain very specific ways.

He held up his hand for silence.

“Enough! There is little point in arguing over what to do with the wolves if we do not know for certain that they will even be joining us. Yes, they most likely will, but there are no guarantees until I speak with their Lord and gain an answer from him,” he said curtly. “For now, concentrate on battle plans that can be utilized without them. If they do join us, then we can add them into the mix as we see fit at that time.”

Mixed bows and murmurs of, “Yes, Touga-sama,” met his ears, and he flicked a hand, dismissing his Generals to go to their beds or pleasures – or both. War was coming soon, and when battle loomed every warrior knew the chance of death was high. For that reason many actually sought their particular vices much more readily before battle, and he would be no different.

He turned his head to look at his wife as the room emptied, a small smile crossing his lips as he took in her preoccupied expression. No, he would be no different in pursuing his pleasures – the only difference between he and most of his Generals was that he now had a wife to seek his pleasure with, and they did not. Most of them didn't even have a set lover, simply seeking a warm bed where they could find it. He knew that if he were of the same mind he could find many, many beds that would be open to him, but he no longer cared to seek out any other female but the one that belonged to him.

Izayoi.

His hime, his lover... his beloved wife.

She was everything he could want and more; though she wasn't perfect, her imperfections only served to endear her to him more, and he found it difficult to keep his hands from her at any time. He was always in a state of semi-arousal, and all it took was a look, a touch, to set him afire and incite his passion. Like now.

She was not even looking at him at the moment, obviously lost in thought, but the lamplight hitting her delicate profile and gilding her perfect skin made him ache, and his ardor surged, a heavy-lidded look on his face that no one could mistake for anything other than the desire that it was.

“Izayoi,” he called softly, his silky baritone rumbling with his want of her, and he knew she'd picked up on his need when the air around them suddenly flooded with her mouthwatering scent of arousal.

Jerked from serious thoughts to reality by the sound of her husband's beautiful voice, Izayoi knew immediately what he wanted just by the way he sounded; she couldn't help her body's instinctive response as desire flooded through her and she went weak in the knees. It was a good thing she was sitting down...

A chuckle rippled through the air as she flushed; Kirara had climbed to her feet at the first scent of arousal and pheromones in the air and taken herself off with a half-hearted grumble in his direction, her, ' _Is that all you can think about?'_ making him laugh. Izayoi's blush deepened to scalding as the firecat made mention of a certain hentai monk of their mutual acquaintance in that long-gone future, and how he had nothing on the dog in the room. She moseyed through the door with a haughty sniff for Touga and his lecherous behavior and into the hall with a sassy twitch of her tails, finally leaving her mistress alone in the room with the aforementioned lecherous 'dog'.

“Kirara!” Izayoi exclaimed, her hands covering her burning cheeks as she stared with shocked eyes at the open shoji the neko had just passed through, before turning a quelling glance on her husband, who was now laughing openly at them both. “Touga, really! Stop it!”

He shook his head with a chuckle at her blushing countenance, his eyes once again going hot and desirous as he stood and began stalking her around the long table he had been seated at while in conference. She had been sitting quietly near an open window just looking out into the night and listening to the discussion.

“Ah, but what if I don't want to stop, little mate, eh? What are you going to do, Izayoi? Will you run?” he asked, his voice deepening impossibly on the last word as her eyes widened and she tensed in delicious anticipation.

She shook her head tentatively, mesmerized by the predatory look that washed over his face even as his eyes flashed redly. “I don't think it w-would be a good idea for me to run, here - it might be d-dangerous,” she stuttered, her scent thickening with nervousness.

Touga blinked languorously at her at that; a frown creased his brow as he realized she was right. She didn't know the way to their rooms yet, and for her to just run randomly through the citadel at this point _was_ too dangerous, even with him hot on her heels.

But there was another option... one she didn't yet know about.

There was another valley on this same mountain, just a few ri away, that was basically a private preserve of his family. Only he and his son could even enter the barrier that was around it. It was a place that he could freely take his true form and hunt, relax, or do anything else he felt like doing. Like... chase down his little wife and then have his way with her. And she would be safe there, as there were no other predators that were allowed through the barrier. The largest thing in that valley were deer, so she could run anywhere she wanted and be in absolutely no danger, and the barrier kept the temperature there comfortable year-round, with no snow.

He knew for a fact that his parents had mated there many times... now it was his turn.

Izayoi swallowed heavily at the sudden glint in his eye and knew that she would not be getting much rest this night. Not that she'd gotten all that much since her arrival here several days ago. She could only be glad that Touga had promised her that she would be allowed to sleep in somewhat on the following morning, because she was absolutely positive she was going to need every bit of restorative sleep he would allow her to get.

“Come, my lovely wife,” he said, holding out his hand for her to take. “I have something for you, and then I wish to take you somewhere; there is a part of my home that you have not yet seen, and I wish to show it to you tonight.”

Izayoi took her husband's hand and let him pull her up, inwardly eager for what she knew was coming.

~oOo~

Masao left the conference room last of all Touga's Generals, and had to smile slightly at what he could scent Touga's mind had turned to.

He couldn't say that his mind had really been on that meeting either, despite the seriousness of the topic. No, his mind had mostly been on the fact that he and Satori needed to talk and settle what was between them.

With what had been happening in the last few days and Satori's preoccupation with her son and his little problem with the new Lady here, they hadn't had that chance, yet – but tonight he was determined that they would. Sesshoumaru was busy apparently thinking things over at this point, which was why he hadn't sat in on that meeting. Though he certainly hadn't liked his mother taking him to task over his behavior towards Izayoi-sama; they, he and she, owed so much to the new Lady, and Satori had been determined to make that point to her son.

After all, she was the one that had freed he, Masao, from his hated wife, which would now allow he and Satori to be together. After centuries of being trapped by that horrid bitch, he'd spent most of the last several days simply enjoying his freedom, while allowing Satori the space she needed to see to her son.

Turning down a specific corridor he headed for her quarters here in the palace, which were much nicer than his own fairly splendid quarters, what with her status as mother to the heir.

Tonight, the years of want would finally come to an end.

He wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd given her the time she needed to deal with Sesshoumaru, and now it was time for her to deal with him. He'd been waiting much, much longer, after all, and would be put off no more. He _ached_ for her, his body in pain with his desire, and he knew she felt the same.

Her door was open when he arrived and she was standing there looking at him, an odd light in her beautiful golden eyes that he recognized; it had been in his own eyes often enough in the last few days, as well. Hope.

They stared at each other hungrily for several long seconds, and then she stepped aside for him to enter, and still no words were spoken. The door being slid shut and the barrier going back up actually sounded loud in the room as he turned to look at her as she moved away from it.

“I wondered how long you would wait before coming to me,” she finally said, absently brushing several strands of her hair over her shoulder where they lay like sheets of liquid silver, glinting beautifully in the bright lamplight.

“We both needed time to take in what has happened; as well, I knew you were preoccupied with your son,” he replied quietly, his heart quickening as he looked at her. He'd loved her for so long. He'd wanted her for so long. But his honor would not allow him to kill the bitch he'd been forced to wed simply because he wanted another, and so he'd been trapped in a hell of his family's making.

She made a sound of amusement. “Sesshoumaru is so straitlaced – I have no _idea_ where he came by his hatred of humans – though I do plan to find out. While I normally have no use for the creatures, sometime their race produces an extraordinary being, and Izayoi is just that. More extraordinary than any one of the examples of such her race has ever thrown. The boy has yet to learn this, but I think he will, and at her hands, no less.” She chuckled as she turned away to go to her dressing table and remove her earbobs, setting them down with nary a sound. “I have spent a great deal of time with her, and I really do like her. She is intelligent and fiery and a force to be reckoned with – I'm positive Sesshoumaru isn't the only one she will change in this dusty old mausoleum. In fact, I do think she is almost more youkai in some ways than most youkai. Perhaps the truth is that she has a youkai soul.”

Masao pondered that, and had to agree. In many ways Touga's bride was just as fiery and passionate as a youkai. Maybe she really did carry a youkai soul. But there were differences...

“She does not like the kill,” he said, watching her move with spellbinding grace, most of his mind not on their conversation.

At that, Satori laughed. “No, she does not like the kill. That is the one thing I have seen in her that marks her as not youkai besides her form. At least, not a predator youkai. In every other way...” she trailed off and then looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. “But Izayoi-sama is not why you have come tonight, Masao,” she said almost flirtatiously, “and neither is my recalcitrant son. I can see your thoughts in your eyes.”

“While that is true, I am still curious as to what happened in your meetings with the heir,” he returned, and Satori knew why he was pushing for an answer to something that would not usually be his concern; he wanted to know just how much of a danger the boy was going to be to the new Lady. Not only was it his duty to his Lord to protect his Lord's wife, but he now owed a debt to the woman for freeing him from the hell he'd been bound to for so long. It was a gift that could only be repaid with devotion.

Satori turned away from his piercing gaze and moved slowly towards the shoji into the garden, pulling it open and gazing out as she gave herself a little time to think it over. Her son was, indeed, a most stubborn little brat, and she was proud of him. Usually. But in this instance she too also owed Izayoi a great debt and liked the girl besides, and she wouldn't allow her headstrong pup to harm the new Lady.

She chuckled. “Sesshoumaru is going to be a trial in this matter, I will not deny. But I would not worry too much, Masao – Izayoi is more than a match for him, as she has already proven. Actually, a great deal of his anger and hatred is actually more fear and confusion – he does not know what to make of her, and after all, he is still a young pup. In time he will come around. But he also knows that I will not tolerate him attacking her, and that not only would he have to deal with his father's wrath if he were to try, but my own – and all of that after _she_ has spanked him for trying his hand against her.”

“I think he hopes she will die in the coming war, since it is obvious that she will be participating, just as any youkai female would,” Masao replied. He scowled, then. “As is Teruko. I am _positive_ she is hoping for the same – that some filthy dragon will do her dirty work for her.”

Satori smirked dangerously as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through her pelt, her claws glinting dangerously in the candlelight as she removed it and placed it atop a low tansu. “I would gladly take care of that bitch myself,” she practically purred. “And I just might. If I catch her eyeing the Lady in a hostile manner and gut her, no one will really care save her family – and what can they say? She annoyed me and paid the price,” she shrugged as she turned away nonchalantly. “She won't be the first irritating wench to fall to my claws for such a thing.”

He couldn't help the chuckle that came, then. She could be such a bitch at times, and that had nothing to do with her species. But he'd been captivated by her from almost the moment he'd seen her, and proximity and time had only deepened that attraction. He loved her, bitchiness included. He stepped forward, drawing her eyes.

“And she won't be the last, I'm sure,” he murmured, affection warming his crimson eyes and deepening the color until they resembled blood rubies. Satori was caught and held by that look. “But enough about such things... those subjects can be spoken of another time. The moment we've hoped for and waited for - so many years we've waited, Satori - it's finally come. You know why I'm here. All that's left is for you to accept me.”

A thrill ghosted over the female inu's skin as his words stroked her need. She didn't say anything, just savoring the moment he'd spoken of. Because it was true – they'd been waiting for years, and she wanted to remember this one moment, this instant in time with crystal clarity for the rest of her almost immortal existence.

But... time does not wait for anyone, not even she; the moment slipped through her fingers and faded, and she smiled almost sadly as it did and met his gaze.

“Did you really think I would turn you away? Despite that heinous bitch, Masao, I've always seen you as _my_ husband, my mate, my other half. We will join as one tonight, and Touga can announce our union tomorrow, making it official. Then everyone else will know what I always have... that we belong together.”

An approving growl was wrenched from his throat, and Masao moved so fast he was merely a blur, pulling Satori to him as he bent to take her lips with his.

No more words were spoken as the night fell prey to two lovers who had been denied each other's touch for so many years...

But would be no longer.

~oOo~

Izayoi looked at her husband questioningly as he slid the shoji leading into their rooms shut.

A shiver went down her spine at the hot look he shot her and she waited patiently for him to show her whatever it was he had for her.

She was surprised, however, when he went to one of his tansu and opened it before taking out some cloth in a beautiful shade of twilight blue, and then beckoned her over.

When she reached his side and knelt next to him, he said, “I commissioned this a few days ago – the first day we arrived.” He set the cloth down and that was when she realized that there were two pieces. He held up one piece and shook it out gently, and she saw that it was almost like an early form of a Chinese qipao tunic, with the leggings still folded on her husband's lap.

She reached out and took it with a smile. “Ohhh... it's so soft,” she said quietly, looking at him with wondering eyes. “What is this material?”

“It's silk from a spider-youkai,” he said, smiling back at her. “This particular spider youkai is very rare, and the silk they spin is softer than any other. Because of that it is extremely expensive, though well worth the cost – it's virtually indestructible and it heals itself. It would have to be almost totally destroyed before it would be left unusable again.” He presented her the beautiful tunic and then passed her the leggings. “Try it on, my love,” he urged when she didn't move, staring at the cloth with wide eyes.

She couldn't deny she wanted to; she'd never felt anything softer, and just feeling it slide against the skin of her hands was making her want to feel it caressing her body. “It's so light, though... surely I would be better served wearing this in warmer weather?”

Touga shook his head. “This silk has many magical properties. It responds to the needs of its wearer, which is why it cannot be worn by another after being given – if you are cold it will warm you, and if you are hot it will help cool you. Come, my dear, put it on – I wish to see how it looks on you.”

Izayoi nodded jerkily as she stood and moved to her side of the room and began removing her kimono, gently folding it up as she purposely refused to look at her husband. She could feel his eyes on her, feel his desire, but she was so overwhelmed at the moment with the gift he'd just given her that she didn't even know what to say. As little as she knew about such matters, even she could tell that this was a princely gift. She was almost afraid to put it on, though she knew that there was little she could do to damage such cloth, still, she couldn't help the thought – it felt so delicate and light, as though it would tear at the slightest movement.

It didn't take long for her to finish dressing, and she moved to the wall where the full-length mirror stood, taking in her appearance. The outfit was beautiful; waves of silver shimmered throughout the silk, and it felt so light and silky against her skin that she never wanted to take it off again.

She turned and met Touga's gaze, then. “It's beautiful. Thank you.”

He smiled, obviously pleased that she enjoyed his gift. She looked devastatingly beautiful in it, and he made a mental note to commission a few more garments in the spidersilks for her. Though she didn't know it, he had already commissioned her a set of miko robes made from the same stuff, though those would serve a different purpose and would be what she wore when they went into battle. They would be better than any kind of armor she could wear, and he was taking no chances with this woman – he didn't care about the cost as long as she was kept safe.

“ _You_ are beautiful. The silks merely frame your beauty, Izayoi.” His smile widened, enchanted, at her shy blush, and he held out his hand to her. It was time to take her to his private preserve – he could wait no longer. Now that she was attired suitably in something that would allow her to stretch her legs and run, he could take her there and they could spend the rest of the night indulging in each other. But first...

Her hair slid softly against the silk as he removed the jeweled sticks holding her bun in place, and then he led her from the room and out of the palace.

“Where are we going?” she asked breathlessly as he pulled her into his arms and took to the air.

“Someplace private. There's a valley here on the mountain that is protected by a barrier. There are no predators – except me-” he grinned dangerously, fangs glinting in the moonlight, “-and the temperature is always comfortable. No one can enter but me and those I allow in, so we will not be disturbed there.”

“But why are we going at night?” she asked, having forgotten her husband's words of earlier. “Would it not be better to see it during the day?”

A deep growl rumbled through his chest, instantly setting her on fire; he tightened his hold on her and the hand that was around her waist slowly caressed its way upwards to cup a suddenly aching breast. “Did you forget, Izayoi? I want you to run... and there you can. You will run, and I will pursue you. I do _so_ enjoy the chase...” he trailed off as he ran the tips of his fangs up her neck.

Beginning to lightly sweat, Izayoi's entire body tensed at what Touga's thickened voice was promising. She could feel the excitement taking her over, and could hardly wait to reach this valley he'd mentioned as he flicked a finger over her now tight nipple; she flinched at the feel, and he withdrew, teasing her.

She whimpered, and he rumbled, pleased at her vocalization.

“Be patient, my love, we will arrive momentarily,” he said, nuzzling her ear and kissing the soft and tender flesh behind it. He could feel her go limp and smiled to himself.

“I don't know how you expect me to run when you've already weakened me,” she retorted breathlessly, clutching on to him for support.

A slow chuckle met her ears only making her weaker with want. “Don't worry, Izayoi – you will find that your strength will return to you when it's needed.” He tapped on her shoulder and then pointed when she looked up. “See there? That is our destination.”

He waited silently while she took in what she could see of it – the moon was still full enough to give plenty of light, and even with human eyes there was much to see.

Eyes roaming the valley he was pointing out, Izayoi couldn't help the gasp that escaped. “It's beautiful,” she whispered. And indeed it was.

It was a true valley, surrounded by peaks on all sides and undoubtedly carved out by glaciers thousands of years ago. Thickly forested along the sides and fed by a shimmering river that drained into a deep, glimmering lake, it was a jewel, and she couldn't help the ache that settled in her heart as they began their descent, Touga aiming for a spot near the lake on its northern shore. In Kagome's time such places were rare, and to see it as it was now, untouched by humans, really touched something inside her. She hoped with all her heart that this place would remain pristine, even into that distant future. For it to be tainted would break her heart.

Coming in low over the water, Touga skimmed the lake with his youki cloud, allowing a little of the cool – though not truly cold – water to splash and fling little fingers of water up at them, smiling when Izayoi giggled and reached out to catch the glimmering drops with tiny hands.

“Oh, it's not cold!” she gasped, wide-eyed. “It feels good!”

“As I mentioned before, the barrier keeps the temperatures here much more temperate than they would otherwise be,” he replied as the finally came in to land on the little sandy beach at the edge of the lake.

“It's just the most beautiful place I've ever seen,” she sighed, back on her own feet and turning in a wide circle to look at all of the valley. It was a great vantage point – you could see the whole area from this one point; as it was the lowest point in the valley, the rest of it unfolded up and away from the lakeshore. _Surely a place such as this in that future era would have been a popular tourist resort, and I don't remember such._ Of course, in that life she'd only been a fifteen year old middle school student, but she had been very well acquainted with her homeland's geography – she'd aced that class, and she didn't remember anything in these mountains that had drawn development. _Please let it be because Touga is still protecting it in the future... as well as the citadel. Let that be the reason youkai are mere legends in that time – because they hide in plain sight._

“What has brought that frown to your face, my love?” Touga asked, pulling her to him and holding her gaze.

“I was just... hoping that the world that I came from, that future world, doesn't destroy any of this. That youkai are still around, merely hiding their true forms, and that this place and the citadel are still thriving. That world I came from... so much has been lost and destroyed. It would hurt to see this go the same way,” she admitted solemnly.

He knew that she wasn't just speaking of the valley when she said 'this', and he smiled at her. “As long as I am alive, Izayoi, Kangetsu, her people, and this valley will always be protected. All of the Western Lands will be. But do not think on such things tonight, little one. Tomorrow can take care of itself – at this point, I've other things on my mind,” he said, a jagged rumble breaking from his chest at the thought of what was to come. “This valley is free of predators, and as long as you stay within the borders, it will remain this same temperature. The barrier ends at the top of the valley along the ridges, so stay below the snow line and you'll be fine.”

Shivering once more at the tone of her husband's voice and his words, Izayoi nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted of her. “Will you take your true form?” she asked, her voice wavering in excitement.

“Perhaps, with some modifications,” he said, his voice deepening and red beginning to leach into the whites of his eyes.

“Modifications?” she asked, mystified.

“It would defeat the purpose if I were my normal size, my dear. You would see me coming too easily.”

“Oh!” she gasped. “Yes... yes, I understand. I didn't realize you could make yourself smaller.”

“It is not something I do very often, for there is usually little need,” he said, though Izayoi could tell his mind was not on their words, but had already shifted to what was to come.

She swallowed hard and tensed.

“Run, Izayoi,” he growled as his nostrils flared; he'd caught her aroused scent once again.

Without another word she took off running for the trees, determined to do whatever she could to keep him guessing.

She could feel her adrenaline kick in, flooding her body with energy and even encouraging her reiki to spill to the surface, which she allowed so that it would spread her scent out over the area, making it more difficult for Touga to track her, at least by scent.

Breaking into the treeline, she glanced back over her shoulder to see Touga watching her with eyes glowing red in the darkness. He was completely still, the perfect predator just waiting to pounce, and she turned back to pay attention to where she was going, knowing that she only had so much time before he'd be after her.

_Think, think, Kagome... what can I do to make it harder for him to find me?_ As much as she wanted what would happen when he finally did catch her, she wanted just as much to make him work for it. She wanted to see just how long she could evade him.

_Water! I can use water to dissipate my heat signature and scent!_

Fortunately, she'd headed for the side of the valley that the river she'd seen from the air was in, and with determination nipping at her heels she went straight for it. She could hear it, up ahead, deep and slow-moving, meaning she would be able to swim against the current easily enough, heading away from the lake – and Touga.

She wasn't worried about the new clothes she was wearing – if they could repair damage to themselves she was certain cold water wouldn't bother them at all. But as light as they were, it would almost be like swimming nude, there would be so little weight and drag.

With as warm as she was already getting, the water would feel good, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be cold even after getting out.

Seconds later she burst out of the trees and found herself on the bank of the river. She paused for a moment, but when a sudden noise burst out in the distance behind her she started and waded into the water, relishing the cool feel of it as she made her way into the middle of the river before taking a deep breath and then going under completely.

Pushing forward strongly she swam for as long as she could stay under, and then when she needed to take a good breath, she stopped and tilted her head back so that just a little of her face and her nose broke the surface and inhaled deeply again before going back under and kicking off. In this way, there would not be enough of her scent left behind to give her away.

She swam like that for several minutes, making good headway – she'd always been a strong swimmer, and she had no qualms with using her abilities to give her extra energy and even augment her speed – after all, Touga certainly would be using his own abilities to track her. This just evened the odds a little. She was well aware that she couldn't elude him forever – he would catch her sooner or later. But she wanted it to be later, rather than sooner.

After a while she came to an area where the forest was thick, trees large and relatively close together. Looking around carefully, she noted that there were limbs close to the ground that would make it easy for her to climb up and into the canopy, making her way from tree to tree all while moving above the forest floor. She was certain Touga wouldn't be expecting that, and if she hid her scent then it would make it harder for him to figure out. Still pushing strongly against the current, she moved slowly until she found what she was looking for – a strong tree limb that came out over the water and that she could reach even with her short height.

Swimming over to it, she reached up and tested it, making sure it could hold her sodden weight. It didn't even budge, and with a thrilled grin she began the task of hauling herself up it and out of the water, shimmying along until she could pull herself up into a sitting position, and then a crouch as she moved from over the water back into the trees.

Reaching the trunk of the tree, she began making her way along the limbs, moving from one tree to another carefully, yet making good progress. She was careful to keep her body heat and scent as close to herself as possible by wrapping her reiki around her in a barrier that lay just over the top of her skin. It was a handy trick she'd figured out one day, and now she was putting it to the test – Touga shouldn't be able to smell her unless he was literally right on top of her position.

After spending about half an hour in the tree tops, stopping every few minutes for a moment or two to listen and search for Touga's own aura, which she was certain he was keeping subdued, she began looking for a good tree to once more climb down – it was time to go back to the ground. It only took a few minutes to find a good one, and she was quickly back on solid ground. Running once more, she tried to put as much space as she could between her husband and herself without leaving too much of a back trail.

Nonplussed for a moment when she came across a mid-sized rocky ravine, she began making her way down carefully – it wouldn't do to fall and get hurt now. It was a bit of a challenge, and she worried that she had lost time to Touga due to this setback, but eventually she reached the bottom and decided to follow it for a little while before climbing up and taking off again.

Nimble fingers brushed a damp lock of hair back over her shoulder as she hurried through the rocky canyon, though always careful for holes, not wanting to twist an ankle. It was a little difficult with the low light, but she managed, determined not to use her reiki to light the way, since that would just pinpoint her location for her pursuer. Moving far more silently than most humans and especially females could, she followed the winding path with almost grim determination.

She would make him work hard for this particular catch. She was no game animal to be hunted down swiftly and easily – but she was positive that her determination was providence for him, and that was fine with her – she wanted him to enjoy this chase as much as she was.

Touga watched his little wife take off running, and was surprised at first at her speed – he'd not really seen her run until just this moment, and she was quite swift for a human. A fanged grin split his face as she disappeared, his vision hazing red as her actions spoke to his instincts, subduing the more logical part of his mind beneath the pull of the wildness within him.

_ If she keeps running in such a manner, I will catch her easily,  _ he thought, and the thought both pleased and disappointed. Pleased, because he definitely wanted to catch her, and yet disappointed because he didn't want to catch her too soon. He was inu, and inu loved the chase. He was no different despite his humanoid skin.

He waited for some time, to give her a chance to get further and hopefully to lull her into a false sense of security before starting after her. Heading for the trees at a nice lope, he breached the line of evergreen sentinels and slowed, scenting the air around him to make sure she hadn't headed off in some other direction once hidden by the dense forest. His eyes narrowed and he came to a slightly confused halt, however, at what his nose was telling him – her scent was everywhere, seeming to come from and go in all directions, leaving him with no hope of being able to track her by scent.

Grinning again as his blood sped up and heated in his veins, he realized that she was most certainly going to make this harder than he'd first thought. The idea pleased him, and after taking a few moments to decide on a course of action, he began tracking her in the human way. Crouching low to the ground, he looked for signs of her passage – footprints in the loamy soil, bent blades of grass and broken twigs marking her path where scent did not. It was much slower going than it would have been if he'd been able to use his nose, but in this case he liked that, and his eyes only reddened more, glowing in the dark like crimson beacons.

_ I have to give it to her,  _ he thought as he came to yet another halt. She was fleet of foot, obviously, but she was also seemingly lighter of foot than most humans – signs of her passage had faded, and he had to search in a wide perimeter to finally pick up her trail again. It didn't take him long to realize she'd gone straight for the river, and he wondered who had taught her about evading capture in such a way. If he were merely a mortal predator after her, that move would have saved her life, as a mortal predator could not really think. It would have lost her trail the moment she went into the water and began swimming.

Moving slowly now, he stepped out of the trees and directly on to the bank of the river. He looked to the north, then south, trying to decide which way she had most likely gone. After a few moments spent pondering on the matter, he decided that she had most likely headed south – because they were already at the northern end of the valley, and she wouldn't have much room if she were to go much further north. But the entire valley lay open to the south, providing many ri of open space and dense forest for her to hide in.

Taking to the air directly over the middle of the river, Touga followed it for a little while, every sense open to the world around him looking for any trace of his little wife.

It took some time, and he almost missed it, but just as he reached a much denser section of forest, he caught just a tiny hint of her scent on a branch that hung well out over the water.

_So... this is where she left the water..._

Following suit, he landed on the bank and once more paused to try to catch a hint of her unique personal scent. He was surprised not to find any hint of her scent anywhere, and moving slowly in tight arcs, he moved through the woods searching for any trace of her.

After many minutes of finding no sign of her, he came to a halt and frowned, wondering how she'd managed to totally disappear. Had that trace of her scent on that limb been a false trail? Had she continued on in the water?

Frustrated suddenly with trying to make his way through the dense underbrush, he floated himself into the trees and landed on a branch. Sitting down for a moment, he mentally ran the terrain of the valley through his mind, trying to perhaps find a clue as to where she had gone in that. He was so deep in thought that it took a moment for what his nose was telling him to kick in. He blinked, startled, then laughed aloud, surprised and pleased with her ingenuity – if he hadn't gotten tired of lurking on the ground she would have evaded him.

_I can't believe she took to the trees and used them to move above that mess down there!_

But even now her scent was barely there, and he knew he would have to be careful not to move too fast, or he'd miss her trail. “She's slowing me down purposely – she knows that sooner or later I will catch her, but she's making it very difficult and time consuming,” he murmured to himself, more and more pleased with her choices.

Every sense on high alert Touga followed her dissipating trail, leaping nimbly from tree to tree. There were several times that he lost the scent and had to search again, putting him further and further behind her. Still, slow and patient would definitely win this chase, and he'd had centuries of practice at being patient.

Once more catching the merest trace of her, he threw back his head and howled, long and loud, knowing that it would alert her to his nearness and not caring. He would catch her, no matter what trick she used!

Head whipping up, Izayoi came to a halt at the sound of her husband's howl. By the sound of it he was indeed on her trail – but not even close to catching her. She grinned; it was time to do something new – something that he wouldn't be expecting.

Climbing back up the northern rim of the canyon, the same side she'd entered on, she reached the rim and crouched carefully to check out the terrain. From here, it was open grassland, the grasses about chest high on her if she were standing.  _ It'll be tiring, but if I crouch and stay low, I should be able to make it back to the lake. I bet he's not expecting me to double back...  _ She looked back into the ravine,  _ if I go back down and lay a false trail back up on to the south rim, Touga will think I'm still heading south. _

Decided, even though it would cost her some time, she descended carefully back into the ravine and moved back a good twenty feet from where she'd climbed up, then climbed up the southern rim, careful to leave just a little bit of her scent, and then continued into the scraggly trees that lined this side of the ravine for just a few moments before backtracking and going back to her original point on the north rim. That way, when Touga followed her trail in the ravine, he would reach the false trail  _ before _ her true one and would follow that, not even realizing that she'd even tried to go any other way.

Feeling a little tired by now, but nowhere near ready to give up, she crouched down somewhat and took off running as fast as she could. At this point, there was no point in worrying about trying to leave no trail – there was no way she could avoid trampling the grasses, though she did her best to keep it minimal so that it would be harder to pinpoint from the air. She wanted to make him follow her on the ground – that would make it infinitely harder than if he could just fly the entire time.

Slowing, Izayoi paused, breathing deeply but not heavily; cautiously, she lifted her head a little and looked behind, but thankfully, she saw nothing and heard nothing. There was no sign of Touga. Looking ahead once again, she could see the glint of moonlight on the lake, and in another quick decision, she decided to make straight for it.

It took a little while, but finally, the grasses began fading as sand took over, and she looked behind again, still seeing and hearing no sign of the predator on her trail.  _ Good!  _ Stepping right up to the lake, she waded in a little, trying to see how clear the water was.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, the water was clear and beautiful, no algae or debris choking it, and with a smile of pure pleasure, she breathed in – it even smelled clean; unlike any lake of her time, it didn't even have a fishy smell to it at all. Smile widening, she pushed off and dove down, down into the depths. When she reached the other side of the lake, she would stop and run no further. It was time to let him find her.

Touga was in heaven – but he was also getting impatient. When he'd challenged her to run, he'd never expected her elude him for so long. He wanted her, and the longer it took to find her the more he wanted. He'd tracked her through the ravine for some time, already, and he was beginning to wonder if she'd followed it all the way out...

Just about ready to give it up and take to the air he caught her scent just faintly leading up the southern wall of the canyon, and once again he was almost awed at her strength – this side of the ravine was almost straight up and down – she'd had a hell of a climb. He wondered why she'd chosen to go up such a difficult part of it. There had been several areas that would have been much easier to climb...

Hurrying now, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on her, Touga folded himself into his true form in a smaller size and howled again, trailing her into the few trees that were on this side of the ravine. Her scent was faint and spotty, large gaps in between, and so it took quite a while before he realized that he hadn't scented her or found any other sign of her passage for some time.

_Damn! She laid a false trail and I fell for it in my impatience! But where did she go? Did she double back, or did she continue on this side, just in a different spot?_

Fangs flashing in the moonlight, Touga sat down on his haunches and surveyed the valley, looking for anything off... instead of using his nose or ears or even his eyes, he used his aura. Spreading his terrible and powerful spirit over several ri, his tongue fell out of his mouth as he panted, a silent dog laugh at himself. She had truly fooled him – she had doubled back, dropping back into the arroyo and making her way back up the north side, after all.

Leaping into the air Touga flashed across the sky, not landing until he'd found the spot she'd climbed out over the rim. He growled in satisfaction as he got a whiff of her scent and found her path through the prairie grasses. Propelling himself into a slow run, he tracked her back towards the lake, his excitement beginning to overwhelm him as his arousal made it painful to hold back from just locating her through their bond.

He was determined, however, to find her this way, so that she could not say he'd cheated in order to be able to find her.

At the pace he'd set, it didn't take long for him to reach the lake once more, and he slowed, padding silently up to the very edge of the water before sitting down once more, his tongue lolling out as he narrowed his eyes on the calm lake.

She'd entered the water right at this point... and once more vanished from his senses, leaving no trail for him to find.

Left with no recourse he stood up, determined to circle the lake. It was his only remaining option so he took it, though his pace was much swifter now. He was gaining on her; her last little remaining scent at the spot she'd gone into the water was not very old.

He would never forget the vision he came upon when he finally found her, no matter how many centuries separated him from this moment.

In that instant she looked like a wild water tennyo, his perfect vision clearly able to make out the drops of water sliding down her skin and glimmering like precious diamonds. Her eyes were glowing as her ebony tresses ran down her back in a sheet of wet black silk, her cheeks were flushed with color and her lips pursed as she turned her head to look at him in a very sultry manner, her entirely nude form looking almost unreal – nothing that beautiful could truly exist in this world.

“It took you long enough,” she said huskily, her voice sending shivers down his back. Without a sound he flowed back into his human form and wasted no time in disrobing, flinging his own clothes to land atop the rock where she'd placed hers to dry.

They came together with equal wildness, both of them lost to their blood and totally without thought. Touga, finding himself more thirsty than he'd ever been decided to lick every bit of water off Izayoi's perfect skin, and as he hit his knees following the trails of liquid his wife cried out, the feel of his tongue on her just _there_ feeling better than it ever had before.

Touga, now completely feral literally devoured his wife, her cries and pleas only egging him on, inducing him to take her higher than he ever had. Unable to truly taste her as fully as he needed to with her still on her feet, he scooped her up and laid her out atop his fur. His eyes narrowed as an idea came to him, then, and within seconds, he'd surged his will into the soft fur and it was slithering around both of her legs, pulling them wide and leaving her totally at his mercy. Pleased and excited at the visual, he growled heatedly and drove his tongue once more into her secret places, hungry to taste her – hungry to taste her satisfaction.

Over and over he drove her up the precipice of passion and then knocked her over, relishing in the taste and scent of her pleasure. It was a godly ambrosia to him, whipping his need to dangerous heights as she writhed beneath him and called to him, begging him to join with her, to conquer her body and soul with his own flesh and powerful, powerful soul.

“Please, Touga,” she pleaded, her voice aching with her want of him, “come into me. I _need_ to feel you!”

Her words tugged at his consciousness, and he raised his head to meet her fathomless blue eyes with his own crimson-stained ones. Completely unable to deny her, he licked the remainder of her satisfaction from his lips and surged up her body, his own painful need of her obvious in the steely tension of his member as it lay across her feminine mound. He growled seductively as Izayoi tilted her hips into him, opening herself as much as possible for him and still pleading desperately with him to just take her. Obliging her with a long, powerful thrust, his eyes brightened as she arched into his hips with a delicious inhaling gasp that had him panting as he took in the visual of his beautiful wife spread out in utter abandon beneath him.

“That's it, Kagome, my love,” he growled as he thrust into her again with jarring impact, deliberately using her true name as her dazed eyes met his in recognition, “give me all of yourself! Open your soul to me as you have opened your beautiful body and let me in!”

Recognizing his deliberate use of her name even in the state she was in, Kagome did as he'd commanded, opening her soul and her aura, every part of herself to her husband, barely able to contain her excitement at the knowledge of what she would feel once opened to him.

She wasn't disappointed. As he drove himself into her over and over, penetrating deeply and striking that kernal of nerves hidden inside with every thrust, he enfolded her soul with his, twining his aura around her and drowning her in his love, his need of her. There was nothing else like this, nothing that could _ever_ compare to the feel of being joined with this male, and heart almost overflowing with love for him, Kagome began to cry, staring up into his burning gaze with adoration in her eyes.

“I... I _love_ you, Touga,” she panted, one hand moving from his back to touch his cheek tenderly. “So, so much. There are no words...”

He almost came undone, her vocalizations, the touch of her soul against his, and her body clenching tighter and tighter around his making his heart explode with his own desperate love and need of her.

“My Kagome,” he purred, his own hands cupping her face as he drastically slowed the pace and stared with burning eyes into hers. “You will never know just how much I love you, my sweet little miko. There are no words in _any_ language that could ever tell the tale. Even the words 'I love you' do not _begin_ to scratch the surface.” He stopped and wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, then lowered his mouth to hers, tenderly nipping her swollen lower lip, pleading for entrance. When she parted her lips, granting him access, he slipped inside slowly, languorously sliding his tongue along hers and twining it around her own before licking along her palette. The slow, deep strokes of his tongue matched perfectly the now slow thrusts into her body as his earlier frenzy drifted into a slow sensuality that only drew more tears from his now erotically and emotionally intoxicated wife.

“You feel so good to me, my adored one, no one has ever felt so good,” he rasped. “There is no need for you to ever be jealous of another, for you have wiped all others from my mind, and I can remember none but you, nor do I wish to.” He brushed yet more tears from her cheeks tenderly, a light in his eyes that held Kagome spellbound. “I wish that I could crawl inside you and live there forever, that I could always be joined thusly to you, never to be separated. You... are my world.” He punctuated each word with a slow, deep thrust, rotating his hips against hers each time, which caused his little mate's eyes to finally roll closed and left her unable to even speak.

Inarticulate by this time with the unspeakable pleasure Touga was heaping on her willing body, Kagome's fingers tightened against his back, echoing the tightening in her belly as she arched helplessly into him. As her hips tilted up further, he hit that spot inside her even harder, and she gasped brokenly, tensing and holding in that position as white light flooded her mind and her husband thrust even harder into her. Between one second and the next, her world fragmented and she went over the precipice, a broken cry ripping from her throat as she held desperately to her lover even as he roared and pounded into her clenching body mercilessly as he chased her over the edge and into oblivion.

It took some minutes for the both of them to recover from such an intense coupling, even Touga's youkai stamina drained. He breathed her in, nuzzling against her shoulder where his head had come to rest, shivering as her hands swept delicately against his back.

“You've never demanded so much, Touga,” Kagome said softly, still shuddering with aftershocks and her muscles still clenched tightly around his member as she continued to ripple around him. “I could feel you... your soul. What was that?” What had just happened between them was not normal copulation such as most people experienced, and her knowledge as Kagome told her that quite emphatically.

“That, my love, is how true love is made. With our bond, making love is more than just a pretty phrase,” he said after a moment, raising his head finally to look directly into her eyes. “With this bond, not just our bodies are involved. Our souls, are, also. Remember, our wedding night was almost the same.”

“But not quite,” she returned shyly. “This was... deeper. More consuming.”

He smiled at her, stealing her breath away. “Yes. And it will get even deeper and stronger as time goes by and our bond deepens and strengthens. We become closer every day, Kagome, our feelings for each other growing and developing. Our encounters will reflect that, becoming more consuming as our bonds bring us closer.”

Eyes widening, Kagome gasped. “How could anything be any stronger than what we just experienced? If it had been any more consuming, I think I would have passed out!” she exclaimed incredulously, unable to take in what he was saying.

“It has been called 'the little death' for just that reason, beloved. For those who are bound so strongly, making love is an experience that is truly beyond any other, and its intensity only induces even more closeness in the couple.” He lowered his head and nipped her earlobe, enjoying her shivery moan at his action. “It is a circle, love bringing physical intimacy, and physical intimacy bringing more love. Do you see, little one?”

“Surely,” she started, having to pause and clear her throat as it locked up with emotion, “such intensity is reserved for the gods, for nothing so perfect could possibly exist in this realm.”

“Do you doubt my love for you, Kagome?” he rumbled, peering at her with sated eyes.

“No. But you are also too perfect to exist on the mortal plain – this all must be but a dream, a precious dream. I almost fear I will wake to find myself back on the shrine training and wishing to avoid some cold political marriage such as most hime are subject to,” she replied almost sadly.

Sliding himself carefully from within her Touga wrapped his arms around her and stood up easily, then walked into the cool water of the lake and set her gently on her feet. Tilting her chin up with one hand, he looked intently at her for some time, not saying a word. Just as she began to shift nervously, he finally spoke.

“I am nowhere near perfect, Kagome, and this is very real. But whether I am perfect or not, my love for you _is_ , and you should never doubt either yourself or me. We are together because we were meant to be so. Remember this night, hold it in your heart, my love, and remember what I have said to you-” he smiled at her, “-for it will bring you strength in dark times, as the knowledge of your love does the same for me, shoring up my will when I might otherwise falter.”

Searching his eyes intently, Kagome nodded after a moment, and accepted his chaste but loving kiss. She opened her eyes when he pulled away and blushed as he winked at her. “Come, let me bathe you, my lady, so that we may return home and go to our rest.”

And as they rinsed each other playfully and then exited the water and redressed, then flew home, his words echoed in Kagome's conscious mind, filling her with serenity even in the face of the coming war.

Their love would conquer Ryukotsussei's hate, no question.

It _would._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yuki Onna-Literally, Snow Woman. In Japanese folklore, she was the personification of winter, supposedly a beautiful woman that would waylay travelers and those lost in the wilds during storms, freezing them to death.


	33. Toy Soldiers

Takako shivered, rubbing her arms at the feel of the air down in the dank dungeons that had housed her for weeks now.

It had been several days since Touga's warning about her father's plans, and she knew an attack could come at any time. She wasn't surprised at her sire's plan to kill his offspring and wives – he was a vicious bastard that had no redeeming qualities, and this was something he'd greatly enjoy.

But she had to admit – while she could believe he'd kill her and her mother, and a few of his other children, those whose mothers had no powerful connections, she couldn't understand how he thought he could get away with killing her oldest brother and his mother.

Soraryuu was the hime of her clan, a powerful family that Ryukotsussei could not afford to alienate. What had he been thinking? Had he perhaps had too much to drink and let his desires get the better of him? He must have... but she was positive that the heir would not be meeting his father's claws – at least, not anytime soon.

No... the insane male that had fathered them all would have to have the Shikon no Tama in his hands before he could actually get those hands on his first wife and her son and eliminate them.

She held no such illusions for herself, however. Her mother was just a lesser member of a small clan, and they wouldn't be able to rebel against Ryukotsussei, even if they actually cared about one of their lesser family members and her little bratling's deaths at her father's hands. No, they certainly wouldn't care – as long as he wasn't attacking them.

And being as she was now nothing more than a political prisoner, he would have even less compunction about killing her off. After all, she'd failed to gain the location of the Shikon no Tama, she'd failed at seducing Touga, and she'd failed at killing him. She knew the price of failure in her father's eyes. She could only be glad that she was here, in a dungeon under Touga's palace, because that meant that her father wouldn't be able to actually do the killing himself. He would have made sure she suffered greatly before finally dying. An assassin would simply get it over with, not bothering to waste time with torturing his victim. If she had to die, she'd prefer it to be quick and as painless as possible.

She leaned back against the wall next to her little futon and dropped her head back, staring up at the ceiling with frustrated boredom. She was beginning to go slowly crazy down here in this dank, cold, quiet dungeon, and wryly admitted to herself that if the assassin didn't show soon, her father wouldn't have to worry, because she'd have already died – of boredom.

_I wonder what Touga and his new bride are doing. Do they prepare for war? I'm certain that he plans to attack my father first, and since that bastard still doesn't know where the Shikon no Tama is, he's left frozen in place, unable to make the first move. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when he learned of Izayoi. I'm sure he was already angry enough over his impotent failure to find the location of the jewel as it was, without adding more bad news to it._ She laughed sarcastically. “Go ahead, father, and dream of dominating all the lands. That is all it will ever be – a dream.” She smiled with satisfaction at the knowledge of her terrible father's ultimate failure.

“I only wish I could be there to see his ultimate defeat. How satisfying that would be.”

She closed her eyes and extended her senses to their maximum, hungry for any contact with other living beings. She was almost welcoming of the person that would try to kill her – at least she would be able to interact with another living thing, even if it was in a combative manner. She needed the stimulation.

_Hopefully, Touga will defeat father soon, and my captivity will come to an end._

She sighed, and her head fell forward as a tear slipped down her cheek.

~oOo~

Entering the dining hall with Izayoi on his heels, Touga took his seat at the table and waited for the servants to serve the meal, his mind already mapping out the day. Breakfast, and then a quick meeting with his advisers and Generals, before he and his wife headed for the Eastern Lord's cave. He hoped to finish there and be back home this evening, or at least, no later than tomorrow, and was fairly certain he would be – the negotiations with the Ookami Lord shouldn't take very long, since they weren't really negotiations so much as an offer.

It took a few minutes for what his nose was telling him to kick in, but slowly, a certain set of scents hovering over Satori and Masao caught his attention, and his eyes widened. He looked at the two who seemed so very happy and more contented than he'd ever seen them, and a wide smile broke out on his face as he took in just what those scents meant.

“I will call an assembly directly after breakfast to announce your union,” he said, his pleasure clear to all as Masao bowed respectfully at his Lord from his seat and Satori smiled devilishly, ignoring the tight expression on her son's face.

“Union?” Izayoi asked, a little confused at the topic and wondering if she'd missed something.

“Masao and Satori have become a couple, my dear,” Touga replied. “I will pronounce them officially wed after breakfast at a formal assembly.” He turned and motioned for Shiisaa to attend him. “You are to call a formal assembly directly after breakfast. I will announce their union before my wife and I leave to speak to the Eastern Lord.” When Shiisaa nodded and went back to his seat, Touga motioned for everyone to begin their meal, grinning expansively and clearly pleased that the two were now an official couple. “It is about time, if I do say so myself, and I offer both of you my most sincere congratulations. Masao, in honor of your mating, you may take the next three days to spend with your new wife, and do not need to attend any meetings. I will fill you in later on anything that is decided.”

Izayoi was, truthfully, a little conflicted at the news; while she was happy for the two that simply radiated their own happiness, she couldn't help but think sadly of the female that had died in order to provide this chance for the two. Still, not wanting to dampen their joy, she pushed those feelings aside and smiled at them, echoing her husband's congratulations and adding her own wishes for many happy centuries for them.

Those around the table also congratulated the couple, the only one not saying anything at first being Sesshoumaru, and Izayoi could feel the turmoil he was feeling in light of his mother's news, but finally, he looked at his mother with a set expression, clearly not wanting to ruin her good mood and said, “I offer my congratulations as well, mother.” He slid his gaze over to the proud inu General. “Treat her well, Masao,” before going back to his own obviously dark ruminations, quickly tuning out the rest of the mealtime babble going on around them.

Unable to help the pulse of sympathy that went through her at Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil, she sighed quietly and sent a quick prayer to kami that they help him work his way through his troubles so that he could put them behind him.

Her own mind turned, then, to last night, and the extremely intense coupling between her and her husband. It had been so much more consuming than any of their other times together. According to Touga, they would only grow more powerful as time passed and they grew together. She could hardly imagine such a thing! Their couplings were already so strong, so incredible, that the idea of more was mind-blowing, and left her almost afraid to even imagine what he was speaking of. She just couldn't see how it was possible for it to be any stronger than what last night had been.

But it had certainly had a beneficial effect on Touga. He was simply radiating energy and happy contentment this morning, and she'd already surprised many knowing and approving smiles cast their direction – as well as some hateful, sour ones. While it was embarrassing to her that so many seemed to know just why her husband was so chock full of energy and power, she couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction that she had such a direct impact on him – and that others, such as that importunate female Teruko, would know that he was _hers_ completely and eternally.

“What is on your mind, little mate?” Touga's voice interrupted her rather vengeful thoughts of a certain female, and Izayoi blinked before looking over at her mate as he trained his eyes on her.

“A certain female that refuses to quite glaring at me. I'm about ready to simply challenge her and get it over with,” she grumbled quietly – though not quietly enough.

“Oh, I would not worry about that wench too much,” Satori said, glancing across the room to where the other female was indeed glaring at Izayoi – though she dropped her eyes when she caught Satori's acid stare.

Izayoi looked taken aback. “Why not?”

“Because I'm going to kill her,” Satori returned calmly between bites of her breakfast.

Stunned, Izayoi stared at her, turning her blunt announcement over in her mind in shock. “B-but why? I mean, what has she done to you?” she asked blankly, unable to understand the female's seeming need to kill the other female. Sure, she was aggravating, and she herself wanted to knock her around a bit and teach her to avoid her, but to kill her?

“Because she is annoying me and bothering you,” Satori said with grand indifference, obviously tired of the topic. “She is not worth concerning yourself with.”

Suddenly losing her appetite, Izayoi smiled weakly at Satori's inquiring glance as she put her chopsticks down on her half empty plate and pushed it away, not wanting to even look at food right at the moment.

She liked Satori, she really did, but for her to so casually announce her intention to kill someone else – and just because she was annoying her? She shuddered, completely unable to understand that mindset. She looked over at her husband as he spoke, missing the warning look he shot Satori.

“Come, my love, do not think on Teruko any further. I know you do not understand the ways of youkai, but I support Satori's wish to kill Teruko. She is plotting to kill you, there is no doubt, and I would rather have her dead before I would see you harmed.” He set his own chopsticks down and ran a caressing hand down her arm, his expression warm and sympathetic, yet unapologetic. “Remember Michitose, and what almost happened with her schemes,” he urged. “T'would have been better if she had died before she was able to attempt your death, for if it had not been for her maidservant, we would not have known of her plot, and you would have suffered greatly until I could have fetched Tenseiga to heal you of the poison.”

Izayoi shivered as she let herself remember the hateful looks Michitose had sent her way – and thought of the deep hatred the woman had towards her to wish her death in such a painful manner. In truth, Michitose hadn't just wanted her dead – she had wanted her dead, _after_ suffering horribly. And she knew, from the feel of Teruko's aura, that she hated her even more virulently than Michitose had. It was not hard to realize that the female would want to see her dead – and probably after suffering terribly, just as Michitose had.

Still...

“I don't want someone to die because of me,” she said softly, a pained look in her eyes as she met her husband's gaze. It was clear she was remembering a certain female that she'd already had to destroy.

“And what of the war, my love?” Touga returned, trying to get her to understand. “You will kill many there, just as you have already killed. How is that any different?”

“Because that's war!” she exclaimed, staring up at him earnestly, simply not seeing the connection between that... and _this_.

“And so is this, Izayoi. She is merely waiting for her best chance, the best opening to strike, to try to kill you. It is no different than an enemy soldier who will do the same,” he replied, not willing to give on the matter, though he knew it bothered her. Teruko was a threat to his mate, and so she would be eliminated. He would be more than happy to see Satori kill her.

Seeing that he was adamant on the subject, Izayoi unhappily deferred to him on the matter, knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind about it. And so Teruko was another female that would end up dead because of her. Two more stains on her soul to wear her down. She sighed and looked down at the table, folding her hands in her lap. She didn't move until she heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

“You cannot save them all, woman,” he said, but Izayoi's head shot up in surprise – there was no animosity in his words, he was merely stating a fact. “Teruko has chosen this path. She is aware of the possible consequences. What comes is only on her head - you are not to blame for her choices.” She blinked, then her eyes went far away as she considered his words. He was right. She couldn't save everyone. And she certainly couldn't save the ones that deliberately chose a path leading to death. Truthfully, this was no different than the circumstances with Michitose, her husband had also been correct on that matter. Touga was no different than her father, putting the woman to death for her foolish and hateful choices.

“Aa. You are right – both of you,” she said quietly, not looking up to see everyone looking with surprise at Sesshoumaru, too lost in unpleasant thoughts of her own.

But the heir to the West had nothing more to say and so he ignored everyone's expressions, including his father's, and tuned them all out, falling back into his own dark thoughts.

Satori caught Touga's eye and smiled slightly, then flicked a quick glance at their son which Touga understood. He nodded, smiling as well. It seemed as though the boy's hatred had been blunted somewhat, at the least. It was a small step, but a good one. He could only hope that his son continued making steps forward, and did not allow himself to fall back into the trap that hatred was, at its innermost core.

Refusing to let negative emotions ruin his good mood, Touga finished up his meal and looked around, noting that most were about done with their own food and quite a few were leaving the dining room in groups, probably already heading for the audience room, as Shisaa had announced the formal audience to all in the dining room so that all would know to attend.

“Are you finished with your breakfast, Izayoi?” he asked after a moment, though he knew the answer already, so was not surprised by her nod. With an incline of his head, he stood and offered a hand to assist her to her feet, which she took with a small smile.

Once his wife was on her feet, he turned and headed out of the room, moving with a steady stride towards their destination – he had much to do this day, and needed to get to the doing.

Izayoi sneaked a quick peek at Sesshoumaru as they walked, wondering at his less angry aura and his seemingly deep preoccupation. He did not seem too pleased with his mother's new husband, though she was certain it was less to do with who he was, rather than _that_ he was, at all. She was positive that Sesshoumaru would have been displeased were she to wed anyone at all that wasn't his father.

She could understand his angst, to a point. To know that your parents had no love for each other, and had merely gotten together to create you for a specific purpose? To be an heir to your father's holdings? It must seem incredibly petty to him, and she knew, being honest with herself, that she would be upset were she in his shoes, too.

Unfortunately, reality wasn't going to change because you didn't like it, and in the end, he would have no choice but to suck it up and accept the unpleasant facts. His father was a Lord, and must needs have an heir. If it hadn't been him, it would have been someone else.

She sighed inwardly as they stepped through the massive doors into the audience hall and went directly to the dais to take their seats. Just as she sank down gracefully onto her cushion, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a female, one she had noticed a few times before, but hadn't paid much attention to, also moving to the dais to take a seat near Sesshoumaru. Touga turned as she did so with an odd expression on his face, and she listened shamelessly to the conversation.

“Kajiko?” he said in a questioning voice as he looked at her, flicking his eyes towards his son, then back to the firebird female dressed in her full regalia as the heiress to the Southern House.

It wasn't she that answered.

“I figured out her true antecedents quite some time ago, father,” Sesshoumaru said, sounding bored. “When I realized who she was, I told her to take her true place and rank.”

Touga turned his full attention on his heir, though he noted the faint smile on Kajiko's face. “I am surprised, Sesshoumaru, that you did not throw that in my face when I first arrived,” he said coolly, his eyes narrowed as he tried to get into his stubborn pup's head.

“I was... preoccupied with other matters at the time,” he replied, glancing her way for a moment, “and this particular one was of little import, as it was not hard to understand why she was hiding herself the way she was. Truly, were I in your shoes, I would have most likely done the same thing.”

“Hn,” Touga intoned solemnly, watching his son's face closely for a moment, before turning to face the huge yet still crowded chamber once more. “I had not expected such... forbearance from you, my son. You have definitely surprised me.”

_Kajiko?_ Izayoi was a little confused at the conversation, truthfully, and she turned her head and looked at the female in question, and then looked back down at her lap. She was quite beautiful. But her clamoring thoughts must have been much louder than she'd thought, because Satori, sitting right behind her, leaned forward and said, “Kajiko. She's the heiress to the Lord of the South. She was disguised and acting as her father's and Touga's eyes to watch Sesshoumaru and see how he dealt with things in his father's absence. Apparently, he figured out who she was faster than Touga thought he would,” before sitting back as Touga stood and began to speak.

“We are here today to announce and archive a new union. Satori, mother to my heir, and Masao, general of one division of my forces have joined as one.” He motioned for Shisaa to come forward and present the beautifully written document he'd just finished for inspection. Once he'd scanned it and nodded in acceptance of its wording, he gave orders for it to be taken to his study for signing so that it could then be placed into the documents chamber – the chamber that held every document or order that had ever been written since the beginning of the Western Lands. When his assistant moved away, he nodded at Masao, and the male stood and helped his wife to her feet, and they both moved to stand before Touga, hands held tightly together.

“You have chosen to bind your lives together, as witnessed by this assembly of your peers, Masao, Satori. Let neither of you falter in your bonding,” he said, knowing there was no chance of that with as long as these two had waited to be together.

Both bowed to him with solemn faces and then turned and faced the assembled court, waiting for Touga to finish.

“Bear witness all here today that these two are wed, bonded, and acknowledged as so by their alpha. Does anyone here wish to contest their joining?” He looked right at Teruko as he said it, a warning glint in his eye, and the female, a nasty glower on her face, sullenly ducked her head, but remained silent. With no voices raised against the union, which was as he'd expected, since Masao's former wife's family wasn't at court, he grinned expansively and declared, “So be it. This union will be archived and acknowledged by all!” in a great voice. Those who were allies or friends of Masao and Satori cheered loudly as the couple bowed once again, this time to their peers with happy expressions of their own as the room rang loudly with cheers and some rather more boisterous shouts than Izayoi had expected. Then again, these were youkai – a more primal race than humans, and oftimes more emotional in some ways than humans, as she knew firsthand. She couldn't help but smile as Touga dismissed the assembly and motioned for them all to follow him as he retired to his study to sign the declaration so his assistant could file it away.

By the time the group arrived at his study, several of his Generals were already there, and Touga motioned curtly for them to take seats off to the side while he took care of the current business. It didn't take but a moment for Touga to sign the document with his beautiful, bold signature, and within moments, the record of Masao and Satori's joining was on its way to join the other documents in the Western citadel's records cavern, housed in the bedrock of the mountain below the palace itself. Just like that, their marriage was part of the Western lands history, and Touga looked back up at the two, smiling once again at them.

“I'm more pleased than I can say to see this day,” he said, meeting both of the two's gazes for several moments, and anyone could see that he was merely speaking the truth.

Satori hummed thoughtfully, glancing over at a so-far silent Izayoi. “And it is all due to your wife,” she said, knowing eyes catching the slight flinch the young woman gave off at that reminder. Satori knew that she was not against their happiness, it was just that she hated that said happiness had to be gained by blood.

Izayoi sighed inwardly, the melancholy thought crossing her mind that the male's now deceased wife was probably only being remembered by her in this moment – no one else would even give her a passing thought, and she knew it. Still...

She managed a smile for the couple, a small one, but an honest one. “Congratulations, both of you,” she said, her voice unwavering. “I'm pleased that you both are finally able to be happy.” _I just hate that it had to come at such a high price._

Touga flashed her a knowing glance that she didn't see, having looked back down into her lap after congratulating the couple and acknowledging their bows. After looking at her thoughtfully for a few moments, he looked back at the happy couple and dismissed them, reiterating his offer of giving Masao three duty-free days in deference to his joining. The two bowed once more after a sly smirk at that from Satori, and then they were gone, the door sliding shut pulling Izayoi from rather unpleasant thoughts.

“Come, my love, think on the matter no longer.” Touga met her sad gaze with warm understanding. “In the end, you gave the female a way out of a situation that had grown untenable. It was the only way she could gain her freedom from the chains she'd bound herself with, and that's why she attacked you with so little word or warning. She was looking for the fastest way out, and you gave her that. I don't think she would hate you for it. She was probably thanking you as she faded away, truthfully, as terrible as that might sound.”

Nodding, Izayoi said nothing, knowing in her heart of hearts that he was probably mostly correct, though she still hated that it had been her hand to take the other female's life away. Dropping back into her thoughts, she paid little attention as Touga consulted quickly with his Generals and Sesshoumaru. It wasn't until he offered his hand to help her up that she realized that his meeting was over.

“I must needs return to our rooms to put my armor on, my dear – you can help me,” he said as she took his hand and gave him a small smile and a nod. “Then we will leave for the Eastern Lord's cave.”

Izayoi frowned. “Cave?” For some reason, she'd thought that most higher youkai, especially a Lord, lived like Touga and most human Lords did – in grand palaces. The idea of visiting a cave was... not pleasing. _My robes are likely to get dirty, and then Nami will take me to task._ She sighed inwardly. _I will most definitely be wanting a bath once we return. I sincerely hope we do not need to stay there overnight._

Touga glanced over his shoulder at her in amusement, catching her slightly displeased tone. “Yes, cave. The ookami live closer to their bestial side than most other youkai, and usually have little congress with humans in any way – except as a food source.” His voice turned sour, then. “Most other higher youkai look down on them, for that and other things, truthfully,” he added at his wife's shocked look. “But do not worry, Izayoi – they will not dare look at you in such a manner, I am certain. They will probably all try to run and hide the moment they catch your full aura.”

“Oh,” she said, a surprised look on her face. “Perhaps it would be best for me to shield my aura, then. I would not want to cause you difficulties in your negotiations.”

“No,” he returned as they reached their chambers and he slid the doors open, entering the room as Izayoi stepped inside and closed the doors behind them, “leave your aura full and unbound, Izayoi. I want them to know of your power and learn to fear you. If they do, then they will stay away and not try to threaten what is mine. For if one were to do that I would kill them, and then we could very well be at odds with the ookami, depending on the rank of the one that died at my hand. This way we avoid those types of problems.”

“Okay,” she said, blinking at him in confusion, but nonetheless acquiescing to his words. She moved forward to assist him as he began putting on his heavy armor, and a comfortable silence fell as they worked to get him ready to face the Eastern Lord and offer him a place in the coming war with the dragons that had offended pretty much everyone.

Once the last tie was tied and all his swords slid into their appointed places, Touga turned to look down at his wife in her kimono and smiled, pleased with how she looked. “Let us go, wife, so that we may all the sooner return, eh?” he asked, his smile turning knowing as she blushed. “I'm certain you are not looking forward to visiting a rather dirty cave, am I right? So we will do what we have to do and return home so that you may bathe.” His expression turned wry, then. “Well, so that _we_ may bathe. I, also, dislike visiting the Eastern Lord in his den. I much prefer to live _away_ from the dirt.”

Izayoi didn't know what to say to that, so she just smiled uncertainly and followed him from their room out onto the walkway into the gardens and snuggled carefully into him so as to avoid the spikes of his armor as he wrapped his pelt around her and settled her into his side. As they lifted into the air, she finally realized why Touga had her wear the heavier layers today – warmth. The flight would have been cold for her, but she would be fine with her clothing and his pelt to keep her warm.

_He always thinks at least five steps ahead,_ she thought with wry affection.  _I suppose it is that which makes him so formidable - and so effective. It is no wonder so many youkai have chosen to swear fealty to him._

Wrapping his pelt more firmly around herself as he reached an altitude that quickly had her shivering, Izayoi let her thoughts wander as Touga also seemed preoccupied, and simply enjoyed the flight. The world and all its problems seemed oddly distant from up here, and she vowed to let it remain that way for now.

The world and all its troubles could just get along without her for a while. It wouldn't miss her, and she wouldn't miss it.

~oOo~

Even considering Touga's slower form of flight, it didn't take too long for the Eastern caves to come into view below them, and Touga pointed them out to his wife with a smile, knowing what was coming. After all, though the wolves lived in a cave, it didn't mean there was no beauty to be found there.

Eyes wide, Izayoi stared at the oddly familiar feeling place, that feeling mixing with her awe as she took in the view below them. The wolves had chosen a den high in the eastern mountain range, behind a huge waterfall that sent clear, icy cold water into a large basin just in front of the entrance to the caves. They would certainly never want for water, as it didn't look as if the water level ever lowered much, either in the heat of summer, or in winter, when a lot of the water was locked up in snow and ice.

But despite the beauty of the place, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been here before – and not under good circumstances. But no matter how hard she prodded, the memory stayed just out of reach, taunting her with its nearness, and its distance all at the same time. She sighed quietly and just decided to let it come to her on its own, which it would, sooner or later, she knew.

It was quickly apparent the exact moment that the wolves noticed Touga: the entire clan, it seemed, at least all the older ookami, the proven hunters, boiled out of the entrance to the cave, at attention as an older wolf, icy blue eyes visible even from their height, came out to stand at the front and await Touga's landing.

The leader, for that's what he had to be, looked oddly familiar as well, though not quite – like a picture done slightly wrong. His jet black hair waved down his back to his waist, and he wore armor similar to Touga's, though far less elaborate in design. His face was serene, however, and it was apparent he was not concerned with the more powerful male's arrival in his domain.

Touga, already knowing protocol for the ookami Lord, settled down a small distance in front of him. He made sure Izayoi had her feet under her and then motioned for her to fall back behind him, waiting while she did. Once she was settled, he turned his attention to the ookami, who was slowly drawing forward with a peculiar look on his face as he looked at Izayoi in all her finery.

“Did you bring me a concubine as a gift for something, Touga, Lord of the West?” he asked, looking slightly confused. “A human, no less?”

Izayoi bristled, her aura picking up in power a little as she narrowed her eyes on the ookami, though she didn't say anything, Touga's anger overpowering hers.

“You insult me and my wife, Tamotsu, Lord of the East. You do so at your own risk, for I know you can feel her aura. My Izayoi is no powerless female whether she be human or youkai,” he added, knowing what the male was going to say next. “Perhaps you should rethink your greeting.”

The ookami Lord looked surprised as hell, to put it bluntly, his eyes widening as he looked at Touga, and then back at Izayoi. “You... you married a human female?” he asked, almost unable to believe that one of the most powerful of the lords had actually married a human. Especially when ookami invariably saw humans as little more than prey – in no way different from the sheep mortal wolves fed upon.

Touga smiled dangerously, fangs gleaming in the light. “If any of you think to look at her as prey you will quickly learn just how wrong you are – and who truly is the prey, here,” he said silkily. “Seek not to insult me or my wife any further, Tamotsu.”

Bristling slightly with the feel of Touga's elevated aura, Tamotsu decided to let that topic go, and instead greeted his guest as he should have done in the first place. “What is the reason you have sought audience with me, Touga, Lord of the West?” he asked formally, growling in a low register to calm his pack, who were still standing behind him, tense and ready for action.

“I come to offer you a place in the coming war with the dragons. Ryukotsussei has insulted and aggrieved all of us in one way or another – whether it be directly, or by proxy through his subjects. It is time to make him pay for it. Also, he plans to attack my lands and then move on into the other lands. I will not allow this, and have plans to attack him first within his own lands.” Touga's still dangerous smile darkened heavily. “If he wishes to wage war, then war we will give him – but in his own realm. Let the Northern lands suffer for their Lord's greed.”

Izayoi watched the Eastern Lord's face carefully, and easily noted the dark look that overtook his face at the mention of Ryukotsussei. There was anger there, and hatred.

“You speak of a subject near to my heart, Touga. The destruction of the dragon would be a great boon to all the lands, I think. Come, enter into my home freely and without threat, so that we may speak further on this subject.” At his words, the wolves all dispersed, some back to whatever activities they'd been engaged in before Touga had landed in their midst, and some following along behind them as Tamotsu lead them into the Eastern cave.

Izayoi looked around, craning her head to see everything and completely ignoring the two males as they spoke. The feeling that she had been here before was getting stronger, and she could feel gooseflesh rising on her body at the warning her mind was sending her. It wasn't until they had all been seated on slightly dusty cushions, her husband's swords taken out of his sash to be laid at his feet showing non-lethal intent, that she took note of a relatively small area at the back of the huge cave. As soon as she saw it, a picture of Kagome and Shippo being thrown into it by a black-haired male flashed across her mind's eye, and she stiffened. The male was not the same as this one, however, though he looked greatly alike. The male in her memory wore a much less elaborate armor than even this current one, and his long black hair was pulled into a topknot. He had the same icy blue eyes, however.

A low hiss escaped her lips, and her brow furrowed as she tried to bring more of that memory to light. _Kouga... his name was Kouga. He wanted... the Shikon no Tama shards. And my help against an enemy of the ookami who had shards. That's right... he wanted me because I could see shards!_

Her little trip down memory lane was cut short when she felt her husband's hand touch hers, and she turned her head to look up at his inquiring gaze.“What is wrong, Izayoi?” Apparently, he had heard her small sound of surprise as her memories unlocked a little. The Eastern Lord was also looking at her with curiosity.

She blushed. “It was nothing, I will tell you later,” she said, shaking her head and looking at him warningly.

His brow furrowed lightly for just a moment, and then he nodded, catching the warning in her eyes. “Very well, if you are sure it is not important.”

“Not to your current negotiations,” she replied. “It is merely more memories.”

At that, Touga inclined his head understandingly, while Tamotsu merely looked more confused. Touga didn't enlighten him, however, instead going right back into the talk they'd been having after nodding at her. She knew that he would be asking her later about what had come to light from those memories, though. She only hoped that those memories would not interfere with his negotiations, though she did not think that they would – Touga was too much a ruler to let something like what had happened two hundred years in the future interfere with what was happening now. Still, it was of concern.

Letting herself listen in on the talk between the two males as she sipped the tea they'd been offered just moments ago, she was not surprised to hear that they were almost at agreement. From what little she'd gathered, it was almost a given that the Eastern Lord would be joining them.

“-insult to me and my line,” Tamotsu was saying, growling lowly at the memory. “His little errand boys attempted to kill my heir as warning to stay out of the coming war. For this insult they must be made to pay.” At this point, Tamotsu looked at Touga knowingly. “However... I would know what part you and yours plan to hand me and mine in this combat.”

Touga looked unconcerned at the wolf's intimation. “What part would you have me give you? Your wolves are proven hunters – but you have no trained warriors. The rest of the Lords have landed armies, while you do not. I have never understood your reasons for not doing so, truth be told – you leave your lands weak and open for attack and conquest by others. That is not my concern at this time, however. My thoughts on the matter of your ookami was that they would be mostly scattered amongst the warriors of the other lands. Some would be at the front, those you deemed most worthy in the ways of the warrior. This is just a loose plan, of course – I and my Generals would decide the final battle plan after I return with your agreement, or your decision not to join us, of course.”

The Eastern Lord growled. “There is no question that we will be joining you,” he said, anger in his voice. “The only question is in the part we will play. I would prefer to keep my wolves at my back as I lead them, keeping them as a coherent force. While we may not necessarily have been trained as warriors, we have years of combat experience fighting against the *Gokorokou-chou. I do not think we are as combat naive as you may believe, Touga,” he said slyly, sitting back on his cushion and sipping his tea, a bland look on his face that fooled no one. “If I am to be part of this effort, then I will be joining you and your Generals in deciding what part exactly me and my ookami are to play. We are not fodder for anyone to use as throwaway bodies.”

Touga sat back as well, rapid thoughts passing behind his eyes as he processed the Eastern Lord's demand. It was his right, after all, as a reigning Lord whose forces were going to be involved in a war effort to be part of the decision-making process. And truthfully, he was not all that surprised that Tamotsu was demanding such a role. He would simply have to push his battle plans in another way, was all. No true hardship. Although... having the wolves stay with their lord as one cohesive force was a decent alternative...

“Very well. That is your right, of course,” Touga acknowledged, inclining his head regally. “The Southern Lord arrives in the west within a few days with his forces, so you should prepare to move quickly if you wish to be a part of this. I plan to begin the march on the Northern Lands within a half moon cycle, or sooner. I have no true desire to be in battle in the middle of winter, after all, and that time fast approaches. Yuki onna, after all, distinguishes not at all between human or youkai when stalking her victims, eh, Tamotsu?” he asked slyly, knowing that shot would hit home. His father had been one of the Lady of Winter's victims, after all, and that had left his son, Tamotsu, to rule at his death – a son who was too young, in truth. It had been a hard time for the wolves, as all knew quite well. He knew that reminder would light a fire under him, because sometimes Tamotsu was known to procrastinate on some things. If his anger at his son's injuries at the dragon's claws was not enough to move him, this pointed prod would be.

Face darkening slightly at the slick words of the Western Lord, Tamotsu merely snorted, and then looked at her. “So, Touga... while we are all away bleeding and dying, what will your Lady be doing? Will she be left in charge of the citadel?” he asked, a pointed slyness of his own in the words, as he poked at the usual worthlessness of human females in combat.

At that, Touga smirked just as pointedly in return. “Not at all, Tamotsu. My Izayoi is not like other human females, as you are surely aware already. Or have your senses waned with age? I know you can feel her aura, and what you are feeling is only the merest taste of her power.” He turned to his wife. “Let your aura go, my love, so that all here may feel your power and tremble at its potency.”

Izayoi blinked at her husband in surprise, but then did as he bid. After all, he'd told her before to leave it unchecked, but she had been shielding a great deal of it so as not to cause a commotion. Letting her normally tight control loose, she let her aura literally move through the entire area like a tsunami, and the reaction it garnered was immediate and highly gratifying – at least to Touga.

Tamotsu at first stiffened in shock, and then jumped to his feet and leaped back as though expecting an attack. The busy cave became instantly deserted save for them, while Touga simply picked up his own now cooling cup of tea and took a drink, a bland look on his face that spoke of nothing and everything all at once.

“My wife is as combat ready as any of my other warriors. She will march with my army just as everyone else will, and when we arrive in Ryukotsussei's lands and wage war against the dragon she will be something he will be unable to counter. He knows of her, of course, though he doesn't know the extent of her power – as you now do.”

Touga was about to say something else when a disturbance made itself known at the front of the cave; a small whirlwind seemed to be heading into the cavern, and he watched, brow raised, as it approached them. The moment it arrived in Tamotsu's vicinity it dissipated, leaving behind a young wolf cub, growling and bristling at the seeming danger near what was clearly his father.

Izayoi, however, stiffened so hard when she saw the small wolf that it actually hurt, and at the sight of the male from her memories, though he was much younger now, of course, more memories unlocked, and she was held tense as they poured through her mind. The ookami's declaration of her as 'his woman', her original denial of such because of her feelings for Inuyasha, his continuing pursuit nonetheless, and Inuyasha's constant fights with the ookami.

She might have continued being locked in her memories if it hadn't been for who she know knew as a young Kouga's interference, however, as he took one look at her and his aggressive posture changed immediately. Striding forward with the same cockiness she remembered from that distant future, he stopped in front of her and looked her up and down for a moment, then said, “You're pretty and powerful. You are going to be my woman when I grow up.”

The cave went instantly silent at that, the few wolves that had moved back into the cavern, and Tamotsu, who had cautiously moved back to his seat, staring at the young wolfling in shocked surprise.

Touga narrowed his eyes and growled dangerously, not caring for the young wolf's words – his age notwithstanding. He was old enough to scent who she belonged to, and was ignoring that scent.

Izayoi's voice froze in her throat as Touga's youki rose.

~oOo~

The attack came swiftly and without warning, and Takako might have been taken off-guard from the severe boredom she'd been suffering from if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd just had her mid-day meal, and that the guard had actually stayed and talked with her for a while since the original no-contact order had been lifted.

It was an assassin from the ninja clan, and Takako was surprised her father had gone so far to kill her – she'd expected one of the several assassins her father had hidden here in the citadel to do the deed. But apparently, he'd wanted to be sure of her death as she opened up her aura and slashed at the surprised assassin, who flipped backwards and landed back outside the bars, which seemed to be no impediment to him.

It was obvious he'd been expecting a bound and helpless female, not a fully mobile and dangerous one, and now he needed to reassess the situation. Takako chuckled. “Rethinking your strategy, ninja, now that you find your mark less bound than you thought?” she asked mockingly as she pressed one hand inside her obi with minute movements and grasped the stone given to her by Touga, then pricked her finger and let her blood fall on the stone, just as Touga had instructed. She grinned as the spells set on the cell also hummed to life at that, flaring a deep blue around it. The assassin was now eyeing those protective spells, and so missed her hand's movement into her obi, fortunately.

“We were well aware of his plan to assassinate me, and Touga-sama made sure to make it more difficult to do so. After all, he wants to make sure any plan of my father's is much more difficult to successfully complete than he would wish,” she said, ignoring the silence of the assassin. The more she could make him rethink things, the more time it gave Touga to arrive.

She smirked at the male, trying her best to keep him off-center.

“Even now the alarm has been sounded, and someone comes to confront you. Someone even _you_ cannot fight.”

She could feel the ninja's aura flare, then, as he tried to determine if her words were true. And just as she'd said, someone with an extremely strong aura was heading at great speed for their position, and would be upon them in moments. He began to panic as he realized that he was trapped – there was no way out save through the being that was on the way down the stairs into this place even now.

However, it wasn't just the assassin that was surprised at who entered the room, then – Takako was also taken by surprise.

She frowned. “Where is your father?” she asked, rather taken aback as she took in Sesshoumaru in all his glory as he stepped down the last step into the dungeon.

“He is away, consulting with the Eastern Lord,” Sesshoumaru answered coldly, his eyes not leaving the ninja now crouched across from him. “He left me with the _duty_ of protecting you if the attack should come while he was out of the citadel,” he added sarcastically, ignoring the small growl from her at his words.

Truthfully, though, she was surprised he'd even answered her, since she hadn't honestly expected him to. Sesshoumaru wasn't one for explaining himself very often – especially not to people that weren't his parents. Even with them, he was known to be taciturn.

Silently, like a white sentinel of death, Sesshoumaru stood and waited the ninja's attack. He had already assessed and cataloged the male's probable weapons and tricks, such as flash powders to confuse and daze an opponent, shuriken, and poison tipped darts. Those concerned him not at all; as a poison youkai, he was immune to all other poisons, and so would merely slough off any such attack.

His father had not neglected any aspect of his training; he had been trained to fight ninja, and the assassins of their clan, as well. He had already killed one such who had been hired to kill him and had been less than impressed. While they might have been of sufficient power and skill to be a danger to others, there was little they could truly do to him.

The ninja knew he was staring at his own death. This male was already known to the clan as one who had killed one of their brethren before, and was on the list of those beings that they would not take a commission to kill again. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be an easy kill situation for them had just become deadly for him. He would not just stand still and wait for death to come for him, though – he would fight until he could fight no more and die with honor, at least.

Deciding on his best course of action, he tossed one of his flash bombs and drew his katana as he streaked toward the male blocking his way out of the dungeons. If he could get the Western Heir to move from his place, perhaps he could still make it out of this alive. However, that hope was destroyed as the stairwell behind the heir filled with soldiers, and finally resigned to his death, the ninja attacked, fully intent on fighting until he couldn't any longer.

Sesshoumaru was not too impaired by the ninja's traditional smoke grenade, and simply switching his senses from eyesight and scent to hearing and feeling, instead, easily picked up the air displacement as the assassin neared him, waiting until the last moment before moving. With impressive speed, he flashed his whip out and leaped over the head of the assassin, landing behind him as a pained gasp sounded within the cavernous room as his whip hit the male, drawing first blood.

Drawing his katana as the smoke began to clear and he could see that the other had drawn his sword, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air appreciatively as the scent of blood began to become noticeable, paying no attention to the encouragements of the soldiers as they jeered at the trapped assassin.

With little warning he streaked forward and engaged the ninja, the sound of steel striking steel loud in the room. Bringing his sword up he blocked the first strike, then pushed the male back and slashed downward, actually feeling approval as his opponent managed to block that strike easily. Perhaps here was a somewhat worthy opponent, then, and his interest in the fight increased dramatically from his earlier feeling of boredom. That was a strike that was notoriously hard to block and this male had done so easily.

“So... you are an accomplished warrior,” he said, stepping back for a moment and letting that approval be heard in his voice. “Perhaps this fight will not be as boring as I had thought. Come then, silent swordsman, and engage me in battle.”

It was an apt nomenclature, as the assassin, as was common amongst the ninja, had not spoken once since arriving in the cell area. The only sound he'd made had been the gasp, and it would stay that way until his death, no doubt.

The assassin moved forward cautiously, obviously assessing Sesshoumaru just as Sesshoumaru was assessing him. Once he was in striking distance, he initiated an easy pattern of blows that was part of that assessment and Sesshoumaru obliged him, playing along as he let the other see his easy command of his sword. It was a game to him, nothing more, and he let his opponent know that.

Once that pattern ended, however, he immediately moved to push his opponent, bringing his sword up with a speed matched by few and slashing at the other's arm, taking advantage of the opening the end of that pattern left. He hit and drew second blood, as well, though he was a bit surprised at the speed of the male as he ignored his injury and slashed downward with his own katana, taking third blood as Sesshoumaru's white attire bloomed with a small pattern of his own sanguine essence. The clash and screech of metal on metal then became extremely loud in that enclosed space as both warriors fully engaged finally in what was literally a fight to the death.

It wouldn't be Sesshoumaru's death, that was to be sure, for as well-trained as this assassin seemed to be, he was not in the Western heir's class. Very few were. It was merely to be determined which blow would end the ninja's life and they all knew it - even the assassin.

Sesshoumaru leaped back as a slash passed across his middle, and then jumped up to avoid another attack, flipping over the male's head and landing behind him as he brought his sword down. He was intending to slash his opponent from head to toe on his undefended backside, but was surprised once again as the other whirled with impressive speed and blocked the blow, catching his sword and forcing him to move back to avoid the counterstrike. Sensitive ears cringed at the scream of the swords as they fought it out, though not a one would leave off watching this show just because of that.

Recovering from the blocked blow, Sesshoumaru then went on the offensive again, leaping forward in a surprising move and whipping his sword from right to left before changing direction and coming back sideways to meet the other male's sword, knocking it from his hand with the strength of the blow. The assassin immediately leapt backwards after his blade, and Sesshoumaru pressed the attack, flashing forward after his opponent and thrusting, intending to impale his opponent and finish the fight.

But the male was not there to meet his blow and he was forced to whirl around with all speed as he was attacked from behind, bringing his blade up to catch the other's strike high up. Without missing a beat he kicked out, his foot contacting the male's mid-section and sending him flying across the cavern.

He landed in a heap against the wall and Sesshoumaru wasted no time in pressing his advantage, moving faster than the eye could see to slide his blade through the stunned male's heart. As the ninja slumped, his eyes glazing over with a sheen of death, Sesshoumaru nodded down at the male, no expression on his face. “You have fought well and your body will be returned to your clan for proper burial. The account of your last battle will be given to your masters.”

This was the highest honor that could be paid to a ninja who had died without achieving his objective, and the assassin's eyes flickered gratefully up at Sesshoumaru before fading completely, his lifeblood spilling quickly from his mortal wound as his heart ceased to beat, before finally slowing.

When he was completely gone, Sesshoumaru withdrew his sword and stepped back so the soldiers could come take the ninja's body to prepare it for the journey home, and slashed his sword through the air to remove the blood from it before sheathing it with an elegant flick of his wrist. He stared at the pool of blood on the ground for a moment, his eyes flashing redly, and then turned to look at a very quiet Takako.

“For some reason, father has decided that even your wretched hide has some value, or that would have been you dying on the end of my blade.” He turned and started for the stairs, then paused in his measured tread. “Be sure that you remain worthy in his eyes, or it still might be so.” And then he left the dungeon, paying no attention to the eyes at his back as he disappeared up the stairs.

Takako slumped against the wall of her cage, her heart pounding still from what she'd just witnessed. While she'd known of Sesshoumaru's training, since such was standard for the heir of a cardinal Lord, and indeed, most youkai learned early to fight, she had not realized his speed or his skill – which she was completely certain had not even begun to be unveiled in that fight. And that was not even counting Touga's new bride... or Touga himself.

Her father was doomed, whether he managed to get through Touga or not. He, and all his toy soldiers would be wiped off the face of the earth.

She smiled.

 


	34. Whirlwinds of Fate

Nori, Lord of the Takeda clan watched with hands folded behind his back as his messenger left, headed for Hojo lands with the message that would set both of them against Hiraku, Lord of Setsuna, and his plans to wed his daughter to a youkai, Lord of the West or not.

He had every expectation that Hojo would fall in line behind him on this issue, though it would be with the idea of then claiming her for himself. He was certain, however, that he would be able to sway either Hiraku, or the heir, Ichirou, to gift him with her hand, instead. After all, the Hojo clan weren't known for treating wives and daughters well, and he was young, handsome, wealthy, and would treat her much better – though maybe with not quite so much freedom as they had given her. No battlefields for her once she was his wife, that was for certain.

A little frustrated, though, at the slow pace of such things as messages, especially between two such distant daimyo as he and Hojo, he sighed and turned from his spot on the first wall of the keep and walked back towards the stairs to ground level without even seeing the salutes of his soldiers or the grandeur he was surrounded by.

_If only there were a way to move things faster! Perhaps I should make a visit to Hojo – and then we could both go and confront Setsuna of this blasphemy right away,_ he thought, beginning to be excited at the thought. If he left on the morrow, even, his messenger would only beat him to Hojo by a day, thus negating the need for Hojo to in turn send him a message back. They could simply both converge on Setsuna immediately, rather than the whole thing taking several moon cycles, by which time it might be too late. No... in this matter, speed was of the essence.

Decided, he hurried into the palace proper, motioning curtly for a servant to attend him as he stepped inside.

“Send a message to my escort to prepare to leave at first light on the morrow. Send my personal servant to me in my quarters as well as Naoya, and notify the cooks to prepare travel rations for me at once,” he said, impatient of a sudden to get everything ready to leave as soon as the first rays of the sun passed the horizon. The servant bowed and then hurried off to attend his master's commands, calling for other servants to assist in the given tasks.

_Hopefully, it is not already too late,_ he thought dourly as the castle and its denizens began gearing up to attend its master's wishes, for the first time wishing that Takemaru had given him this information much sooner.  _If we arrive too late and Izayoi is already wed to that youkai, I will end my alliance with Hiraku and look upon him as an enemy, instead._

_Yes... either I will gain Izayoi's hand as an ally, or I will not, and become an enemy, instead._

_There are no other options._

Takeda Nori swept through his palace, his robes swishing behind him as he prepared himself and his second-in-command for the long journey and absence from his palace this would most likely turn out to be.

But if he could gain the hand of the fair Izayoi, it all would be worth it.

_If._

That _if_ loomed over his head like a sword on a thread.

~oOo~

A frustrated mou crossing his face, Hisashi slumped back on his cushion, his clawed hands clenching and drawing his own blood in his angst.

He had been trying to get some spies into the palace for the last two days, and had no luck so far. Apparently, Touga was not allowing anyone unknown to him inside now, and had upped the guard on the gates so as to keep all those who could possibly be working against him out. The only spies left inside the palace were the ones already there – and they were unable to get any word out, as he was also keeping a tight rein on who _left_ the palace, as well. Even magical means of contact had been somehow cut off.

All that meant that he was unable to find out anything of what was going on, and that left him in huge trouble. It endangered all his plans, and that fact had him in what was close to a panic.

He straightened back up as a servant announced a certain person, one he could possibly use. With a curt gesture, he ordered the male to be escorted in and then waited impatiently for him to arrive.

No sooner had the male sat down than he began to speak, and Hisashi froze in shock at the topic he introduced.

“The others and I have all agreed – you are the spy working for that dragon. We would never have allied with you had we known who your... _benefactor_ was, and so, once I return to the others with the final word of your guilt we will be cutting ties,” he said, face set and cold as he watched Hisashi carefully for his reaction to his words.

_So the fools have finally figured it out. Damn. What do I do? Should I lie? No... from the look on his face, I would not be believed even were I to deny his claim._ That panicky feeling from earlier began to claw its way up his throat again and without even thinking about it, simply reacting to the threat, he immediately attacked the other male, carving a fatal wound across his throat with elongated claws before he could even react. He watched, almost in shock, as the male fell back and landed in a pool of his own blood, the same shocked look on his dying face. Hisashi watched in a morbid daze as the other male bled out and finally died, eyes still open and staring into nothingness.

Mind in a whirl, Hisashi tried to figure out what to do. There was no help for it, now – if the others suspected him, he would have to make visits to all of them and kill them all. And there was no time to be lost – it was obvious from the now dead male's words that the others were simply waiting on word from him. Mind now curiously blank, Hisashi called for his head servant to attend him, and when the male arrived he ordered him to dispose of the body, discreetly, of course, and then stood up and hurried to prepare himself to make visits to the others.

He was careful to take two changes of clothes that he rolled up in a small pouch, just in case he got blood on himself. It would not do to be caught out in the city in bloody clothing, after all.

Within half a mark of killing his former ally, he was heading out to visit the first of the two that were left.

Soon,  _none_ of his former allies would be left to be a danger to him.

He paid no attention to the house he left behind, nor the expression on the face of one of his many servants as he watched him walk away into the city, intent on his own goals.

He should have.

~oOo~

Takemaru looked at the abandoned compound his men had found with approval.

It was intact and not in need of any repairs, and he frowned lightly, wondering why it had been abandoned. But only momentarily – then his expression smoothed out and he shrugged. Truly, it did not matter – it only mattered that it had been and was therefore left open for him to take over.

The best part of it all was that it was near several rather large towns, giving him many possible prospects to add to his growing contingent of men. It was also a good place to obtain rations, as they would most definitely be needed. Raiding had provided him with much good coin, and every one would be used for supporting his growing army. Of course, sooner or later that coin would run out, and then it would be time to raid again. He would be careful to go far from here – he wanted those in the towns nearby and the smaller surrounding areas kept friendly to their presence.

Dismounting from his horse in the small forecourt, he tied the reins off to a post and entered the dwelling, intent on exploring and finding a good room for himself – one far and away from all his men. He had the herbs the yamauba had given him to help ease his nightmares – and they had so far, but he could not afford to have one and have his men hear him screaming like a woman. No, most definitely not, for then they might start to question his mental acuity, and that could not be allowed to happen.

Ever.

It did not take too long to inspect the entire compound as it was not really that big, and he was indeed pleased – there was a most perfect room at the very back of the compound and removed from all the others that would be quite suitable for his needs. Heading back outside with the rest of the men who had also chosen rooms for themselves, Takemaru quickly unloaded his horse and then had one of the men take and put his tack away in the room meant for such before turning his horse loose in the corrals that were inside the rather extensive walls of the compound.

It only took a few minutes to unpack himself, and soon he had gone back to the main room of the compound to start handing out duties. One of the men, a most excellent cook, took stock of what supplies were on hand and soon had a nice stew going with the meat the group had hunted while on their way. The fire roared pleasantly and the hum of life in a dwelling began to wash over Takemaru from his place near the fire, soothing the ever-present churning feeling in his gut and calming him as nothing else had since this whole nightmare had started.

_Izayoi. In some ways I wish I'd never laid eyes on you, for it was your advent into my life that started me down this path,_ he thought drowsily. _But I cannot in all conscience leave you to be taken by your mortal enemy, a youkai. Though you are a dutiful daughter and have chosen to obey your father as is seemly, t'would be cowardly in the extreme to leave you to such a fate._

His mind wandered even farther, then, to days long past, and surprisingly the nightmares stayed away.

It was the happiest and most calm he'd been since he was a small boy, before his world was torn apart and then reshaped with haphazard hands into what it was now.

He'd come a long way from his humble beginnings.

He had every intention of going even further.

~oOo~

A dark growl broke the frozen silence in the Eastern Lord's den as Touga looked at the wolf cub that had just trampled all over his claim on his wife and tried to claim her for himself, instead.

“Submit, boy, for I know you are more than old enough to scent my claim on her and know what it means,” he snarled, gold eyes bleeding red as he lost a bit of his normally formidable control and slipped closer to his true form and nature.

The young wolf prince turned away from Izayoi at the first growl, crouching and bristling fiercely as the older male's much more powerful youki became more apparent to him. But it was his father's reaction that had him truly cowering, as he reached forward and pushed his son onto his face before the angered Western Lord.

“Do as you were told and submit, boy,” he growled warningly, worry for his impetuous son clear in his eyes. He bared his fangs at the cub, and Kouga finally submitted as he'd been told, now near tears with fear of his father's wrath. The moment that Touga's eyes began to clear and his youki settled down again in acceptance of the boy's submission, he bolted into the arms of the worried-looking female that had hurried into the cave after the boy and whined his upset into her protective arms.

Izayoi, still frozen, watched as Tamotsu looked over at the woman angrily. “Can you not keep him contained for even a few minutes, Amaya? If he keeps doing things like this he will not live to rule the clan at all! Take him away and let me not see him again until my wrath has died down,” he finished warningly. The female, apparently his wife and Kouga's mother, nodded and took her son by the arm and began leading him away, scolding him in a soft voice edged with threat all the while.

Tamotsu turned back to a much calmer Touga and sighed. “I apologize for my heir's rather... impetuous actions,” he said tiredly. “Kouga is always this way, and I fear his nature is growing worse as he ages, not better.”

“Hn. You must find a way to reign him in, for if I were someone with less control I would have killed him immediately. My true nature is still calling for his blood,” Touga returned firmly, letting the other male see that truth in eyes that were still veined with crimson.

The Eastern Lord nodded in acknowledgment of that simple fact, accepting that truth. He would have reacted the same way were someone to try the same with his wife, and _he_ wouldn't have been able to stop his baser nature from taking blood for the offense. That Touga could do so spoke to his impressive amount of control – and he could only be glad of it. He didn't want to lose his son in such a way.

After motioning for new cups of tea to be brought Tamotsu sighed and directed the subject back to the original one, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Izayoi's silence. It was expected of her, after all. But that wasn't why she'd remained silent at all – she had been literally frozen in place as Kouga had done what he'd done, the past and the present clashing heavily within her and leaving her unable to even attempt to calm her husband down. Her mind was still whirling with all the memories of Kouga as he'd been in that future; the loss of his tribe, which was somehow, she couldn't remember how at the moment, all tied in with Naraku, the claim laid on him by the white wolf Ayame, and his claims on her, _Kagome,_ in return.

Through it all she had to acknowledge that his father's words were right – he was very impetuous. He acted first and thought second far too often, and it had almost led to his death far too many times – times when she'd had to beg Inuyasha to help him.

“-arrive at the Western citadel in four days time. That should give us more than enough time to hammer out all the details of this war before marching on that damn dragon,” Tamotsu was saying, and Izayoi realized she'd missed most of the intervening conversation while lost in her still-returning memories.

“How many warriors can you bring while still yet leaving enough to protect your females and cubs?” Touga asked, needing at least a round figure so he could go about coming up with a workable plan that they could then hash out the details on when all those involved finally arrived at the citadel.

Tamotsu put his hand to his chin, ignoring the female wolf that was bringing the pot of tea around to offer another cup to he and his guests, and looked thoughtful as he mentally tallied his grown ookami and the amount needed to protect the den from intrusion by any trespassers, especially as the Gokorokou-chou would love to take advantage of his leave-taking.

After a few moments contemplation, moments during which both Touga and Izayoi sipped their replenished cups of tea, he said, “If it weren't for those damn birds I could bring many more, but because of the threat they pose to my people I must needs leave a great deal of my wolves behind. Perhaps... a thousand wolves will be behind me when I arrive at your stronghold.”

Izayoi blinked in shocked surprise. Her memories of the wolf tribe in that other time showed that there were far less ookami then than there apparently were now – she looked around the cave and wondered how the hell they stuffed so many inside it. Yes, it was large – but not _that_ large.

Tamotsu caught the look on her face and chuckled, correctly interpreting it. “Oh, this isn't the only den here – there are quite a few more further back in the mountain. This is just the main one.”

Touga had been turning that over in his mind and finally nodded. “One thousand is a good number,” he said to Tamotsu, who turned his attention back to Touga and nodded in return. “I will admit I didn't think you would be able to field nearly so many, but that's all to the better. I've information that Ryukotsussei has been building up his forces on a massive scale in secret and hiding them in the mountains. The good thing is that they are mostly low-level fodder and won't pose much of a threat. Still, it will be tiring to get through them all.”

At that, Tamotsu looked a bit concerned. “Is your information reliable?” he asked, wanting to be sure.

“As reliable as can be. But do not worry too much – remember, he will be facing the Lords of all three remaining Cardinal points, and he can't have an army larger than we will be fielding. Normally, his army runs around five thousand. From what I've been able to find he's probably beefed that up to around ten thousand or so. I keep an army of over eight thousand, though Ryukotsussei does not know this. And the Southern Lord has about the same. All in all, we will have almost eighteen thousand, so I am not too worried about numbers – we have the advantage, though true, it is not as great as I would like - you should always strive to have half again what your enemy has, and half and a tithe more again is even better. Still, it is what it is. We have no choice in the matter, as he plans to attack us if we don't surprise him first.”

Sighing, Tamotsu agreed. “What you say is true, though I don't have to like it. It won't change my mind, of course. What those dragons did to my son is unforgivable.”

At that point, Izayoi broke into the conversation with a polite clearing of her throat, and when the two males turned to look at her, she asked, “What _did_ the dragons do to your son, if it isn't impolite of me to ask?”

“Not at all, Izayoi-sama,” Tamotsu replied with exquisite politeness. After all, even though he was a cardinal Lord, there was no question that Touga, and by extension his bride, were higher than he was. Touga had far more land and power than he, Tamotsu did. And Izayoi could rightly be called 'sama' simply because of her status as a priestess – and a hime in her own right. He was lucky his flapping tongue hadn't gotten him killed earlier – or at least maimed a little. “My son and a few of his guards were moving between some of the further caves one day when they were suddenly attacked by a contingent of five dragons.” He scowled at the memory. “That damn Ryukotsussei claims all the dragons hassling my lands lately are rogues, of course, but that is just an easy excuse. At any rate, my son barely escaped with his life and was severely injured. It was only thanks to the diligence of his guards that he even escaped at all – they were all killed defending him, though they managed to take down three of the dragons before they fell. It was the last two that assaulted my son, though they didn't have time to do much more before more ookami arrived and finished them off.”

Izayoi blinked, surprised. Then she frowned. “But...why did his guards not exhort him to run so that he could escape?”

At that, a resigned expression settled on the older male's face as he said, “It is that cursed impetuousness again. They did tell him to run. Instead of doing as he was told, though, he stayed and tried to help, convinced he could fight, too. And even with such a lesson as he got that day, he learned little from it – except to be very wary of dragons.”

Izayoi couldn't help the slow chuckle that escaped her throat – she almost wished she could tell the male not to bother trying to scare the cub's nature out of him, because he wouldn't succeed. But she couldn't, and so fell silent once again as the two males began to finish up their conversation. She looked out at the sky and was pleased to see that though it was getting later into the afternoon, they would still be able to make it home before night fell, meaning she would be getting a bath. It would certainly be appreciated, because even just sitting here in the cave, she felt coated in dust. Her robes would definitely need a thorough washing.

Keeping a small, polite smile on her face when her husband stood and held out his hand to help her up, Izayoi inclined her head when Tamotsu said his goodbyes and waited quietly as her husband also made his goodbyes. Before long they were exiting the cave and Izayoi stepped quickly into her husband's side, eager to get home. It had been, after all, a long, rather dusty day.

And stressful.

She knew that as soon as they were home her husband would be asking her about her earlier lapse, and she wasn't looking forward to telling him the whole story while still wrapped in dirty, gritty clothes and desperately needing the hot water to relax the tense, knotted muscles in her neck and back.

She would just have to put her foot down – he could interrogate her after her bath, after all, just as well as he could when they first arrived.

~oOo~

She wasn't wrong – as soon as they touched down back at the citadel, right in the same place they'd left from, he was gripping her elbow and leading her into their rooms only to turn her around to face him with a set look on his face.

“Tell me.”

She gently extracted her arm from his grip with a sigh. “Do you mind waiting until we have bathed? I feel like I have grit in every pore of my body. It isn't anything that will cause the world to end in the next half a mark if you don't hear it right this second, I promise,” she chided softly as he opened his mouth to speak. “Be tranquil, husband.”

He narrowed his eyes on her for a few seconds and then calmed himself with a short nod. “Very well, Izayoi, but as soon as you have bathed...” he trailed off, and she simply nodded agreeably. With her agreement he set the matter aside for a few and allowed her to help him off with his armor, and he in turn helped her out of the more complicated top layer of her hitoe, since he was well aware she wouldn't want to wait for Nami or her maid to come and assist her, and he really didn't desire to see anyone else, yet, either. Soon enough to see others at the evening meal once they were clean and comfortable again.

Once they were down to their yukata, he led her into their private baths and Izayoi smiled happily at the sight of curling steam. With a deep sigh she slipped out of her yukata and climbed into the water, letting the tension knotting her shoulders drain away. After soaking for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, she sat up and began leisurely washing, starting with her hair as she scrubbed away all traces of grit and dirt with her special sakura soap, while Touga used his personal herbal favorite.

The silence was maintained until the moment they both rinsed – and then her husband turned expectant eyes on her and waited.

With a wry, affectionate smile, Izayoi sighed. “I'll say this: Kouga will never outgrow that impulsive streak, though it does become tempered – a little.”

Brows rising into his bangs, Touga looked interested. “So you knew him in that other life. How?”

“He kidnapped me because I could see shards of the jewel and then decided to claim me as his woman,” she laughed. “His actions earlier today in doing the same thing froze my mind and my tongue. He certainly is consistent – and _persistent,_ as well,” she shook her head with a final chuckle, shaking it again as her husband glowered, not pleased with the reminder of the audacity of the young cub's earlier actions. “Stop it, Touga. It is funny how much you inuyoukai are all alike – Inuyasha did not like his claims, either, and fought often with him about the matter.”

“Hmph,” Touga huffed, his nose in the air arrogantly, “if he was any kind of inu he would not have _needed_ to fight the wolf often, because he would have taken care of the problem immediately – and permanently. There would have been no wolf prince left to claim anything again.”

Izayoi glowered at her husband as she lifted herself gracefully from the baths, catching her husband's undivided attentions, had she been paying attention to that fact. “And he would have done just that – if I had not interfered and kept him from doing so. Inuyasha was much, much stronger than Kouga. Attacking him in such a manner would have been the height of dishonor, Touga. To attack an opponent that is so much weaker than you is shameful!”

“Perhaps in most circumstances that would be true, _Kagome,_ ” he emphasized her name deliberately, “but not in matters of claims. I told you in the beginning – youkai are a jealous race, and claiming someone that has already been claimed and bonded, unless it was against the female's will, is _always_ a fatal mistake. Answer me this: Did this Inuyasha ever just attack the wolf prince for no reason? Wasn't it always when in relation to you?” he asked knowingly, waiting for her nod before continuing. “This shows that whatever this inu felt for the other female you have spoken of, he definitely had feelings for you. He wanted to keep you to himself, and _that_ is why he reacted as he did to the wolf's claims, whether you understood his feelings for you or not.”

Her attention had been completely arrested by his words, and Kagome stared at her husband with wide, blank eyes. _What?_ “Touga, Inuyasha wasn't in love with me,” she shook her head, knowing that for a fact. Yes, she knew that he'd cared about her, but it wasn't...

“I did not say it was that kind of love, necessarily, but nonetheless, he didn't want anyone taking you away from him and he felt threatened by the wolf.” He looked at her then, standing covered by little more than a drying cloth held clutched to her front as she stared at him with wide eyes. She looked like a wide-eyed doe in that moment to him, and he growled slightly with distaste at thoughts of her having anything to do with that wolf cub even in her former life, his eyes narrowing. “Tell me... what were your _feelings_ for the wolf prince?”

Kagome blinked, startled at the fast switch in questions. “Feelings?” she echoed blankly. “He was a friend. I wanted to see him be safe and live to marry Ayame as he had promised her he would do. Is that what you were asking for?”

A low, short growl was pulled from his chest, and she abruptly took in the fact that she was staring at her naked husband. She blushed, but couldn't pull her eyes from him. He was magnificent, with clothing or without, and actually even better without although she didn't think she'd ever have the courage to actually say that out loud.

Touga stiffened and was just about to respond to the slight scent of desire that was beginning to coil off of his wife's skin when his son's youki made itself known outside their chamber doors, and with a disappointed scowl he decided that he'd just have to have his way with his little wife once they retired for the evening. He sighed, knowing they really didn't have the time, anyway – the evening meal was about to be announced, and while he could go indefinitely without food, his wife could not.

“We will act on your thoughts later, my wife, be sure; but for now put those thoughts at the back of your mind and retire to our rooms to get dressed – it is almost time for the evening meal, and apparently Sesshoumaru is awaiting audience outside our rooms,” he said as he flared his youki a bit in answer to his son - and as a way to dry himself off. As his wife's blush deepened, he chuckled and entered their rooms and was quick to dress before going into their sitting room and sliding the fusuma closed so that his wife could dress in privacy while he spoke with his son.

Kagome hurriedly finished drying herself, all the while trying to calm the now raging blush at her husband's suggestive words. _He never answered me about that question about Kouga,_ she realized idly, and sighed, wondering why he'd even asked something like that. Picking up a clean yukata from the small chest that sat in the bathing area she wrapped herself in it and moved into their room, intent on dressing quickly. She had just realized how hungry she was, and dinner sounded wonderful.

Touga pulsed his youki as he moved over into the small sitting area over which now presided Izayoi's family's portrait, and settled himself down onto a cushion as his son entered the room and quickly sat across from him.

“What you were expecting has happened,” he said immediately. “An assassin from the demon ninja clan attacked Takako this morning not long after you left. I disposed of him.” He paused, then finished, “This one was actually a decent swordsman. Not my equal, of course, but he died with honor. I have sent his body back to his clan.”

Touga frowned. “It makes me uneasy that they would attack so quickly after I left the citadel. Just who do they have here in the palace that is spying for them?”

“I do not believe that the timing was deliberate – I am almost positive it was just coincidence. If they had known that much so quickly, then I think they would have known just as well that Takako was no longer bound and helpless to attack, and they definitely did not.”

“Hn.” He thought for a moment. “Still, I think it is time for a little more spring cleaning. I already got rid of several problems when I dismissed the council. Now I think we should eliminate any other pests.”

Sesshoumaru looked a little surprised. “You mean to eliminate all the spies?” Normally, his sire enjoyed playing with them, feeding them misleading information – usually with just a touch of truth to make it believable. He had always thrived on these games.

“Yes. It is time to make what happens here in the palace a blank to all those outside it. Get rid of them all – I want no possibility that Ryukotsussei will find out we are coming. Also... we have been _un_ officially keeping those in the palace in, and those out, out. Make it official. No one is to go in or out without my express permission.”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head as he and his father both stood at the same time, the bells for the final meal of the day ringing just as they did. Touga turned to the fusuma into their sleeping room but before he could take a step toward it, Izayoi slid it open and entered the room looking much refreshed and more comfortable back in her miko robes.

With perfect timing, the signatures of those he trusted to protect his wife, Kenji, his sister, and Kirara foremost among them closed with their location, and Touga strode toward the door, sliding it open and beckoning his wife and son to follow as they headed for the dining hall.

“Did the wolf Lord agree to join with us against the dragon, father?” Sesshoumaru asked coolly, his voice expressionless as his face when Izayoi flicked a glance towards him.

Touga glanced over his shoulder at his son for a moment and then looked away. “Yes. There was really little doubt that he would. He will be arriving here within four or five days with his wolves.”

It was only because she happened to be looking in his direction secretly, but Izayoi caught the slight curling of his lip at the news, and wondered at it. Did he just not like Tamotsu, or ookami in general? Touga had said that many youkai looked down on the wolves for the way they lived – perhaps Sesshoumaru was one of them. She smiled inwardly with slight cynicism. It seemed humans weren't the _only_ ones disliked by the inu prince. She lowered her eyes so as to keep her thoughts to herself.

They followed Touga into the dining hall, everyone fanning out to take their seats as they approached the table, and he waited 'til everyone was seated to motion for the servants to begin serving. As conversation broke in the room once he'd taken the first bite, he turned his attention to his son and assistant, beginning to consider where to house the ookami that would be joining their Lord under his roof.

“Izayoi-sama?” Nami said, a slight smile on her face as she watched her Lady feeding Kirara, who was glad that she was back. Though it was curious that she hadn't gone with them in the first place.

“Yes?” Izayoi asked, letting go her preoccupation for a moment to answer her.

Not liking seeing her Lady looking so introspective, she initiated an easy bit of conversation between herself, her lady and Mine, but it was apparent that Izayoi had much on her mind as her answers were desultory and almost monosyllabic. It didn't look as though she were going to be able to chivy her mistress into a more sociable mood, and after a while she gave up, shaking her head at the questioning look in Mine's eyes when she tilted her head towards Izayoi.

Nami's eyes then went to a purring Kirara drowsing next to Izayoi, and the firecat opened lazy eyes to meet hers, twitching her tails as she held the kitsune's eyes calmly, conveying that there was nothing seriously wrong with her lady. Nami sighed then and simply fell back into her own thoughts, seemingly not paying attention to any of the conversations going on around them.

She wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought, however, and was very busily listening into a conversation making the rounds – speculation on where Chiaki and Rika had disappeared to – they had not been seen out and about inside the palace at all. Apparently, the two had set aside their normal hostilities and gone missing together that morning after breakfast, and both were oddly absent for the current mealtime...

As were their fathers.

She glanced at Touga from beneath her lashes, noting that he seemed very busy with his conversation, talk of battle and other things between he and his son and several of the Generals. She couldn't be sure if he was paying attention to the talk around the room or not, but she was inclined to believe that he was not. After all, that was why she and the others were there – to help in the protection of his wife. Daiyoukai or not, even he could not do everything.

However, if Chiaki and Rika and their fathers as well had somehow gotten out of the palace, then she knew she would have to report this to Touga. After all, he'd had the guards turning away requests to leave for several days now, so if they'd gotten out just today, they'd had to have bribed someone.

Touga would be furious, and someone's head would roll. She could understand, too – this was a delicate time, and keeping Ryukotsussei from knowing what was going on here was of the utmost importance. One such breach could easily turn into another, much more serious breach. It was not to be tolerated.

She glanced from under her lashes at her Lady, who was still lost in her thoughts, to her Lord, whose conversation with his son and Generals seemed to have wound down, and signaled him that she needed to speak to him. She caught the gleam of curiosity in his eyes and his slight nod, as well.

Turning her attention back to her meal, she finished up and then set her chopsticks aside, waiting patiently for the Lord and his entourage to be done. Fortunately it didn't take long and as Touga stood and swept from the room and she, her brother, Kirara, and Izayoi all followed. She took note of the lull in conversation as they left, and decided to question a few of her confidants about what was discussed after they left, just to make sure she wasn't missing any good information.

Once they reached their quarters, Izayoi murmured her excuses and headed for the bedchamber, followed by Kirara, sliding the fusuma closed as she did. Once she was out of the room, Touga turned to her and nodded.

She bowed. “My Lord, I've been listening to the talk, and it seems that Chiaki, Rika, and both of their fathers have somehow managed to disappear out of the palace. The belief is that they have decided to join forces in some scheme against your Lady wife. Beyond that, however, was the thought that they shouldn't have been able to get out of the palace in the first place,” she finished delicately.

A menacing scowl broke out on Touga's face upon hearing her words. “So... I have a weak link in the guards, do I?” He turned away and began to pace. After a few minutes spent thinking, he looked at Kenji. “Notify the Captain of the Palace guard immediately that I require his presence, along with all the guards that were on duty this morning, in the practice yards in a quarter mark from now.”

Kenji bowed and left the room without a word, and Touga turned to Nami. “You've done well. Notify me immediately should anything else interesting come to light,” he said, and Nami bowed. “Also, I will need you and Mine to guard the doors into my quarters in a quarter mark. One of you in the hall, and one of you on the doors into the garden.” Nami bowed again, her long hair sweeping the floor, and then left the room to gather Mine.

Once alone, Touga turned and made his way over to the shoji into the garden, sliding it open only to stare out into the night, his eyes thoughtful and far away.

_So those two have somehow bribed one of the guards into letting them leave, eh? All the better for me in the long run. I find the weakness in my guards and rid myself of it now before it does true damage, and those two bastards and their repulsive daughters are now outside of my palace –_ he grinned ferally –  _and won't be getting back in... at least, not until after the war. We will see if they survive this effort against the dragon or not. And if they do, and still continue to plot and plan I will leave them to Satori and Nami's not-so-tender mercies._

Turning with a decisive nod, he slid the door shut just as his little wife peeked her head around the fusuma into their bedchambers, a light yukata clinging sweetly to her curves. Touga felt his body respond, but he had something to do first.

“Are you coming to bed, Touga?” she asked, her voice low and rather subdued; he wondered at it, but decided to ask when he returned – the quarter mark he'd given Kenji was almost at an end.

“Not yet, my dear. There is a small matter I need to take care of – nothing you need concern yourself with.” He leered playfully at her for a moment, surprising a blush and giggle from her, then finished, “Get a little sleep now while you can, Izayoi, for I have every intention of plundering you when I return.” He felt a flash of amusement at the deepening blush she was sporting, then turned and headed for the doors into their rooms, firmly putting his mask back in place as he set his mind back to serious issues.

Izayoi watched him go with a sigh, shaking her head just a little at her husband's constant-seeming readiness. He was literally always ready to take her, and if it weren't for other things getting in his way and taking his attention she was almost positive she wouldn't be seeing the outside of their chambers for days at a time.

She wandered out into the sitting room and sat down on one of the cushions to stare up at her family, wishing she had her father near in that moment. She was confused and worried, her slowly-returning memories still so out of focus and unclear. She had so many pieces of the puzzle that was her past, but it was all scrambled and out of place. It was so frustrating!

Something occurred to her as she sat there, and using her new link with Kirara she called the firecat to her. Once she trotted into the sitting room from the bedchamber and settled down into her lap with a quiet purr, she asked her question.

“Did you know about Kouga? Is that why you didn't go with me to the Eastern caves today?”

' _I did. But I did not want to push your memories of the wolf prince, and so I chose to stay away. It is good that you have remembered him, for every piece of your memories returning will give you more insight into what must be.'_

“Kirara.... if you already know everything about that past, why don't you just tell me?” she burst out after a moment, her frustration getting the better of her.

_'I cannot, Kagome. And even I do not remember everything.'_ Kagome felt the firecat sigh, and met her gaze, startled. _'You must remember on your own, because someone telling you, “this is what happened” does nothing for you – it does not make you remember. It is your memories of your once future life which will help you with this present, not mine.'_

Kagome sighed, then nodded reluctantly. She could see Kirara's point though she didn't have to like it. With nothing further to say she stood and cuddled the tiny firecat to her and headed for her bed. She was tired and she knew that her husband's words in regards to waking her when he returned were not just talk - he had every intention of doing so. She definitely needed every bit of sleep she could get.

The fusuma into their bedchamber slid shut with a small clack, and silence fell in the suite of rooms as she allowed her tired mind and body to let go of consciousness.

~oOo~

Touga swept through the halls of his palace with a grim expression that warned everyone that saw it to stay away – as if they had even needed to see his face, what with the heavy weight of his youki pressing on everyone and demanding submission as he passed. And they all gave it, too, every single one of them knowing that there was no way that they could do anything to harm him.

He was the Inu no Taisho, nearly invulnerable and with a power and intelligence that simply overtook them all. And that was why he was Alpha – because none of them could challenge him for said title.

That didn't mean that they didn't plot and plan in what they liked to think of as secret, though Touga was aware of ninety-nine percent of what went on around him. His lip curled as he passed certain beings as they bowed low before him, knowing it was a false submission, a false respect, done simply through fear of actually facing him in combat rather than trying to plot his death from the shadows.

Entering the lower levels of the palace he moved straight to the back entrance that led to the training yards for the palace guard, arriving in the midst of the gathered guards and their Captain right at the quarter mark he'd given. He came to a halt facing them, and then slowly moved his eyes across the gathered youkai, meeting the eyes of all those that dared to look back.

His youki spiked again, and all eyes abruptly dropped at the blatant warning, fear beginning to wend its enticing scent through the ranks. His nostrils flared as he inhaled that scent, and a very dangerous smile formed on his face – one that left his fangs glinting in the light of the flaring torches.

“It has come to my attention just this night that a certain group of people was... _allowed_ out of the palace sometime this morning,” he began, “despite my orders that _none_ were to be allowed out. Does anyone care to explain this to me?”

“My Lord,” the Captain approached him, his eyes appropriately downcast, “your information is reliable?”

“Very, Captain. It seems that the whole palace knows this particular group is gone. And that is significant, because this group of beings happens to be rather high-profile. Which means that I have a weakness in my guards... one which I mean to purge,” he growled low, his voice beginning to rumble with the sound of his more bestial side. Red was beginning to leach just a little into his eyes, and everyone gathered there in that yard trembled at the sight.

Someone would die this night.

It didn't take Touga long, wandering through the ranks, to find the one that smelled not just of fear, but of guilt, deceit, and dishonor, as well, and he knew immediately that he had his leak. But there was never just one guard on a gate...

Once he'd turned the first guilty male over to the Captain to hold for his justice he once again continued on through the ranks, looking for the second guilty party. This one was more difficult, however – he didn't sense anyone else with feelings of guilt or dishonorable intentions... but he did come across one guard – a very young male – that was near terrified, well beyond the levels of fear the others had. He grasped the boy's arm and pulled him from the ranks, striding back to the front of the gathered group.

Once there, he turned the boy's arm loose and motioned for the Captain to do the same to the one he was holding. Once the two were standing before him, he looked to the older one, the one smelling of guilt and deceit, and said, “Talk.”

“M-my Lord,” he cried in an annoying, rather squeaky voice, “I do not know what it is you speak of!”

Touga didn't miss the confused look in the younger one's eyes, and backhanded the liar into the ground. “You lie – I can smell your deceit on you,” he snarled, his voice rumbling even deeper. He turned his eyes to the younger one now trembling before him and gave the same order. “Speak.”

“M-my L-lord,” the boy stammered, bowing low, “a group of people approached the gate earlier this day – just before the mid-day meal, and one of the males, a haughty looking one, pulled him aside-” he tilted his head to indicate the male that was still on the ground from Touga's blow, “-and spoke to him for several minutes. I know not what was said, but when they returned he told me to let them pass, that they had permission. So I did. I had no reason to question him and no right, either.”

“You are of lower rank than this rat?” Touga asked, even as the 'rat' in question glared up at his companion with vicious eyes.

“Yes, m-my Lord,” the boy said as he bowed again.

“You may go back to your position in ranks – and for your truth this night you are to be moved up one rank.” He turned a stern face on those still standing frozen in their ranks. “I hope this goes to show you that veracity, honor, and loyalty to me will get you much – while deceit and greed will get you _dead_.”

With that, he turned to the scum that had finally managed to climb to his feet, and in a blinding move that no one even saw, Touga's suddenly elongated and glowing claws swept through the male's neck, severing his head from his body with ease that none there missed.

The silence was deafening as they all watched the now dead guard's body and head hit the ground, the head rolling a bit to face the file and ranks. Not one being there was able to keep their eyes from looking at the head of the male whose mouth was still moving even in death, his eyes frozen in perpetual pain and terror – and shock. Even he had not seen the deathblow coming.

Letting everyone there take in the circumstances of the evening for several long moments, Touga finally turned to the Captain and said, “Dispose of his body – I wish not to house a rat in my palace. As from now, the unofficial order to keep everyone here in, unless I give specific orders otherwise is now official. No one goes in or out without _my_ permission. Are we clear?”

“Aye, my Lord, you are quite clear,” the male said, bowing again.

“Good,” Touga grunted, sweeping the ranks with one more penetrating glare. Without another word he turned and made his way back inside the palace, ready for a nice relaxing soak once more - he did not wish to go to his hime's bed with blood on any part of his person, after all.

For one moment, his bestial side broke free, and his eyes reddened as he licked at his fingertips, savoring the blood of his prey. He rumbled in enjoyment at the taste, and then his eyes faded back to gold just as he passed into the confines of the palace, back in control of himself and his instincts once more.

But no one in that yard that night would ever forget their brush with the beast that was Touga in deceptively human flesh. That form was merely clothing for one such as him, hiding the beast within from those unable to clearly see.

Daiyoukai he was, and always would be. The Great Dog General, whose true form was so huge that he could destroy his own palace and most of the adjoining citadel with one huge paw.

More than one soldier there that night wondered if his oh-so-human wife understood just what it was she was sleeping next to.

Most there would have been surprised at the answer.

~oOo~

Izayoi stirred in her sleep, reluctantly wading back to full wakefulness. Her eyes opened slowly, squinting a bit in the bright light and she sighed, knowing it was time for her to get up – she had duties to discharge as part of her role as Lady here, and there was no arguing with the sun.

_I'm going to have to tell Touga to give me a break,_ she thought ruefully, stretching her wonderfully sore yet satiated body. He'd kept her up most of the night, for some reason in an especially affectionate mood. He'd pushed her over the edge so many times she'd lost count before taking her in a blinding whirl of passion and racing her back up that peak again. They'd fallen off together, and when they'd come down from their high he had been content and cuddly, wrapping himself around her and kissing and petting her until she'd finally succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep on him.

“Good morning, little wife,” Touga's voice, deep and husky with sleep, rumbled next to her sensitive ear and she shivered, her eyes going opaque.

“Good m-morning, Touga,” she manged to get out around a tight throat as she swallowed hard at the sensations that one little move had sent rushing through her body.

A deeper rumble in his chest made her blink; he was laughing at her, and she pouted sweetly at him. “Do not make fun of me, husband – I am still weary from the night and have many duties to attend this day,” she chastised softly, and Touga's eyes softened on her, his laughter dying down.

“I'm sorry, my sweet – I should give you more rest. It is just that you are irresistible,” he murmured as he nuzzled apologetically into her neck. “What are your tasks this day?” he asked, finally turning to a more serious topic, not wanting to overwork his still relatively new wife with his rather large libido.

“I must meet with the head of the servants and that will take a while, since I haven't had the chance but for once since getting here. I need to get a handle on all of that, since we will be leaving soon for battle and will not be here to oversee anything.” She looked up at him with a level expression, her eyes dark and serious. “Touga, are you really planning to force everyone but the injured or infirm onto the battlefield?”

He was silent for a moment, then shook his head, his magnificent and slightly tousled silver locks sliding across her flesh erotically in response.

She shivered, but forcibly kept her mind on what they were discussing, watching her husband intently as he thought about her words.

“You think that I should not?” he asked, his voice deep.

“Think about it, Touga! Women forced to leave their children behind and leave with their fathers – what happens if both parents fall in battle? You would decimate the houses and bring low your own people with this plan-” her eyes narrowed knowingly on him, and she continued, “-and I can hardly credit it that someone with your intelligence and experience missed such a thing. So why?”

He knew what she was asking.

“To stir up those same houses. Have no fear, Izayoi, I have no intentions of doing such a thing. I would destabilize my entire court, and despite the toadies that such things always attract it is a necessary function. I will only be requiring those the equivalent of seventeen human years, male or female, to join the battle. By that age, they should have been well trained for combat by their families. Young children, their mothers, servants and those with injuries that make them unfit for battle will be exempted.”

Izayoi nodded, relieved.

And then her husband spoke again.

“Be aware – as you hold your informal court this morning I may have soldiers coming in and out removing certain of the females that are sure to be there. I have decided it is time to sweep all the spies out of the palace – and their families. We do not need a leak getting back to Ryukotsussei – I do not want him to know we are coming.” His eyes were warm on her but she knew the killing edge that lay behind that warmth and otherworldly beauty. He would be ruthless in pursuing his foe – whoever that might be, the dragon – or a spy here in his own home.

“So you intend for the palace to become a blank spot to Ryukotsussei,” Izayoi mused, her eyes thoughtful. “Yes... I can see how that would be best. Keep him unsuspecting until the last moment. But perhaps its not just time to sweep the palace clean, but begin surrounding yourself with those who are trustworthy?” she asked, searching his eyes for his thoughts as if she could read them there.

“You mean, reform the council, but only with those I trust?” he asked bluntly, knowing her mind.

“Yes. Now is not the time for division between those who are loyal to you. We are more powerful together than alone, Touga, ne? And so it is for those who follow you.”

He nodded slowly, taking in her words. She was right... and with the other Lords soon to be joining him, he needed loyal youkai at his back. “I think you are right, my love, and so it is perhaps time that we got up and dressed, because it is almost time to break our fast. We will both be busy this day, it appears.”

Izayoi nodded behind him as he flowed onto his feet with matchless grace and began to ready himself for a long day, before following his example and getting up to get ready.

Yes, today would definitely be a busy day – her first day relatively alone, without Touga's direct support. They really hadn't been separated but once before since coming here, and she'd had Satori at her back then, which had kept the harpies at bay. She had the niggling feeling that she would end up having a showdown of some sort or another at least once today.

Maybe she should make it an overwhelming show of her power and just get it out of the way?

She stiffened her spine – she was the hime of Setsuna, royal by birth, and the miko of the Shikon no Tama reborn. She had never bowed to anyone who'd tried to intimidate her before, and she wouldn't start now.

They  _would_ respect her – or at least learn to fear her power.

 


	35. A Show of Power

“My Lord, I have interesting information for you,” Kenji said as Touga entered his study, not really surprised to find Izayoi's assistant there. He'd given silent signal during the morning meal that he needed to speak with him. Before he could begin to question him, Tsutomu appeared at his door and stepped inside, as well, and bowed to his Lord.

“I also must needs speak with you immediately, my Lord,” he said.

Touga cocked a brow in surprise as he sat down on his cushion, facing Tsutomu and Kenji and hitting Kenji with a direct look, as he'd approached him first. “Kenji?”

“Hibiki, Kisashi, and Masaki have confronted Hisashi with their belief that he is Ryukotsussei's spy and broken ties with him. He has already killed Kisashi, though for some reason he has not yet killed the others.”

Touga blinked, considering what he'd been told. And then he looked at Tsutomu, who was looking at Kenji with a wry smile.

“Tsutomu?” he questioned.

“Hisashi has become... desperate. He's been trying to get spies back into the palace, or at least get information from those still inside.” Tsutomu smirked slyly at Kenji, “When he killed Kisashi, my spy notified me, and I had my men that were still in the city catch him before he could... _finish_ his dirty deeds. They are holding him at my house in the city.”

Touga leaned back on his cushion and stared at Tsutomu. “And just how did you two get this information when I've closed the palace off?” he asked, pretty sure he knew the answer, but wanting to be sure.

That sly smirk remained. “Am I not a master of spells, my Lord? It was not hard to get word to my people in the city below, nor for them to pass it back to me.”

Kenji just said one word when Touga looked at him. “Imoshinai.”

Looking at them both just a little suspiciously, Touga waved that matter away, at least comforted to know that he didn't have another weakness in his palace guards. “So... Hisashi has pretty much announced his guilt. I wonder what his angle was? He would never have truly bowed to that bastard dragon, so he had to be playing us against each other...” his brows furrowed in thought, “... probably hoping to know the location of the jewel so that once I was engaged in combat with Ryukotsussei he could take it for himself. Yes,” he mused, rubbing his chin, “that sounds like something Hisashi would pull. Too bad for him he will never know where I have hidden the jewel.”

His eyes sharpened then, on Tsutomu. “By the way, my new head of the council, where is your 'guard'?”

Tsutomu chuckled, his fingers stroking his graying beard. It was full and luxurious, something he was proud of, as most youkai and indeed humans of their homeland did not grow much body hair. “You mean Arata?” he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Oh, he is still abed, recovering from his night of debauchery. I introduced him to someone who shares some of his... proclivities, and they took to each other quite... well.”

Touga frowned. “I'm going to have to speak to him. He's letting his duties slip for pleasure. I cannot have this in a person in a position of trust – especially now.” He sighed. “He takes the normal kitsune temperament to the extreme, and always has.”

A new voice spoke up from the door, which was just now being slid open. “Ah, but perhaps I wasn't shirking my duties, Touga, or did you ever think of that?” Arata asked as he slipped inside the door, startling everyone with his appearance. He was very good at illusions and hiding himself – with good reason. A kitsune's magic was often his saving grace, and in his position he'd had need of just that grace many times. He didn't have six tails for nothing.

“Oh?” Touga's brow slid up enquiringly. “Then what would you call seeking your pleasures and letting your 'captive' get away?”

“Catching a bigger problem, that's what. Tsutomu here could have no idea, but I came across the very same male that he introduced me to in Ryukotsussei's court some few years ago. A sly, slick trickster, he slithers through the fringes of youkai society and sells his... 'favors',” he said pointedly, “to whoever pays him. He's been in that dragon's employ for years now – apparently he pays quite well to those that please him, and Kokuei* _was_ very good at what he did.” He smirked as he sauntered over to the group and took a seat. “Just not as good as me. He won't be around to need any more of Ryukotsussei's money again, no worries,” he finished, smugly examining his claws and flicking a bit of dried blood from them.

Needless to say, this announcement stunned the three others in the room, and it took a moment for Touga to take in what his friend and vassal was saying. “How long was that male here, Tsutomu?” he asked, a dark look in his eyes.

Tsutomu cleared his throat and blinked, then looked at his Lord. “Four or five days, I believe. Certainly, he was here before your orders to seal the palace.”

“Hn.” He sat back and considered all that he'd been told, and then said, “Kenji, you are dismissed to your duties to my wife. Watch her back,” he warned, and Kenji nodded soberly as he stood and bowed, before leaving the room at a good clip. Touga turned back to the two still in the room with him and spoke again. “Arata, see if you can find Shiisaa and send him to me, and Tsutomu, take my sigil-,” he quickly wrote out a short command for passage into the city below and then back into the palace with his escort, “-and gather your faction. Bring them to the palace, along with any others from the former council that you feel are trustworthy, and find me when you are back. It is time to form a new council. While you are at it,” he said, quickly but neatly writing out his new orders, “take this proclamation with you outlining who exactly will be required to participate in the coming war. All those of age and good health are to begin reporting to the soldier's bailey outside the palace in five days, no later.”

Tsutomu's brow rose as he listened to his instructions, but after a moment's contemplation, he thought he understood his Lord's reasons for doing such a thing with the council now. He was not concerned with the orders on who was to attend the battle – he would be there, and that's all he cared about. “You have decided to gather all those most loyal around you,” he said, watching his Lord's face closely.

At that, Touga almost chuckled. “No, _Izayoi_ decided it was time I surrounded myself with those most loyal,” he said, to Tsutomu's surprise. “When she brought it up I decided that she was correct, and so you have your orders,” he nodded down at the small scroll the male now held even as he held out the second, somewhat longer scroll.

Tsutomu sighed and smiled as he stood and took the second scroll, preparing to depart on his errand. “Your wife is certainly intriguing, my Lord. I have never met another female like her, I must say.”

“That's because there is no one like my Izayoi, Tsutomu,” his Lord's voice followed him out the door. “And there never will be, either.”

Tsutomu shook his head as he headed down the corridor, and his smile remained with him all the way down into the city.

~oOo~

The women's court was rather more informal than the male's, and whilst Izayoi dealt with her duties, different females drifted in and out, and gossip was rampant even when they were in the room. That was why it was such a good place to listen to what was going on – half the time, the females knew the news before even the males did.

And so that was what Nami did, paying attention to the gossip drifting from different parts of the room to the small dais she sat on behind her mistress. She looked over at Mine and winked, and the small dragon female blushed shyly but smiled back.

While she was listening to the gossip, Mine was keeping close watch for any negative movements or surprise attacks. Coming from the background she had, she was actually very adept at this, since it had been a matter of survival for her to have the warning that an attack was coming.

So far, so good, despite a few spiteful looks that Izayoi had ignored completely, nothing else of moment had happened.

None of them were foolish enough not to realize that this was simply the calm before the storm. An attack  _would_ come, sooner or later. All that was left was to see what manner of attack it would be – and who would be behind it.

Already knowing that Touga's proclamation about who would really be going to war would soon be spreading throughout the palace and the city below, Izayoi merely waited for word that it had been posted before finishing her duties with the head of the servants. It finally came as a breathless female entered the room at a rather rapid pace and sat down near what were obviously her cronies, and began whispering to them. Before long, the very thing she'd been waiting for had come, as the gossip spread around the room and she was able to hear it.

Nodding to the chatelaine, which is technically what she was though the language was different, she said, “My Lord has decided that the servants, those too old or infirm, and those females with children shall not be forced to go into battle with us.” She didn't miss the female's quick inhale of breath as she said that, and looked at her questioningly.

“Pardon, my Lady... but as servants, we are not really taught to fight. Oh,” she added at seeing the look on Izayoi's face, “we are capable of defending ourselves as youkai, but that is a different matter than going to war. I have no weapon to defend myself with except my claws, and that is not nearly enough in a war.”

Izayoi nodded at that, understanding the woman's relief, then. “Tell me... who rules here in Touga's place in instances such as the coming war?”

The woman, whose name was Chifumi, answered hesitantly, looking thoughtful. “Depending on the circumstances, it could be one of several people, my Lady. If you were not going with your Lord husband when our forces march to face the dragon, you would. As it is, Touga-sama will appoint a Seneschal from those who are left. Since he has disbanded the council, however, I cannot speculate on who that might be, Izayoi-sama,” she said respectfully.

When questioned, even Nami could not be certain, but Kenji, who had just entered the room, threw out a couple of names and said it would most likely be one of them.

“Why so concerned, Izayoi-sama?” he asked, curious. “Touga-sama would never leave the citadel unprotected.”

She shook her head. “That's not why I asked. I was merely wondering on what he might do now that the council has been disbanded and with the fact that almost everyone else will be following him into battle.” Looking back over at Chifumi, she dismissed her to her duties. “If there are any concerns, come directly to me, Chifumi-san.”

The woman bowed to her and then left the room, and Izayoi looked around the room slowly, her gaze measuring as she studied each group of females. There were even some males, mostly lower-ranked courtiers, from their clothing, although... sitting towards the back of the room in shadows reclining almost regally on a cushion, idly watching her was someone she'd never seen before. Her brows rose and she narrowed her eyes just slightly.

“Kenji,” she said softly, not turning her gaze from the male that was holding it, “who is that male at the back of the room – the one who looks as though he owns it?”

Frowning just slightly, Kenji looked to the back of the room, but was unable to see who she might be speaking of from his position. “I cannot see anyone from here, my lady,” he began, getting ready to move when his sister spoke up.

“I can see who she speaks of,” Nami responded, her tone pulling Mine's attention to the lounging male, as well. “He does seem to give off the air that he owns all he is surveying, does he not?” she asked, her voice suspicious and distrustful. “I've seen him around the palace for a few days now – he appeared just before Touga-sama ordered all traffic into and out of the palace halted.”

Izayoi refused to be the one to back away from the male who was smirking faintly with a knowing expression that had her hackles up. After a few minutes of that, he finally looked away, responding to one of the nearby females that had apparently spoken to him.

“I do not trust him,” she said after he'd turned away, her senses screaming that he was trouble.

Kenji looked at her, then, very surprised at her words. Izayoi wasn't usually quite so mistrustful. “Izayoi-sama?” he asked slowly. “Is there some reason this male bothers you?”

She glanced at him, then looked back to where the male had just been lounging, only to find him now gone, and frowned uneasily. “He was challenging me, Kenji. I know not why he is here in the palace for certain, but his presence does not sit well with me. He is trouble.”

Kenji exchanged concerned looks with his sister and Mine, as well. “I will find out who he is and why he is here,” he said softly, “do not concern yourself, Izayoi-sama. But what you've said worries me – please, my Lady – never leave your escort behind. Kirara, myself, my sister, and even Mine-san. I would not like such a one as that to catch you alone.”

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered the look in the male's eyes. No... she didn't want him to catch her alone, either... though it wasn't her life she feared for in such a situation.

No, the look in his eyes hadn't spoken of death, that was certain.

~oOo~

“So, sister,” Koume purred as she rubbed against Kotake sinuously, “has our... _friend_ made contact with the tame miko that Touga has found himself?” She continued on past Kotake slowly, taking a seat in their dark hall with a sinister smile.

Kotake nodded shortly. “Yes. A little while ago. Let us hope that he can handle his end of the bargain – if he can take this infernal female out, destroy her mind, then we won't have to worry about facing her in battle. Also...” she smirked faintly, “... we will have Ryukotsussei in the palms of our hands, for he will owe us much if our strike hits true.”

“Then you are correct – let us hope he can handle the job. There isn't much time, so he will have to move quickly.”

“True,” her sister answered, her eyes glinting frigidly in the strangely hot yet also cold room. “And we still do not know the whereabouts of the Shikon no Tama – to Ryukotsussei's great chagrin.” Her fangs caught the light as she smiled jaggedly, the air around her becoming colder. “He is a petty tyrant with little finesse,” she dismissed lightly. “It is just too bad that Touga is not a dragon – his get would be powerful indeed – and much more intelligent than our current... _partner._ ” She said that word with amused contempt. “Well, my love, we will see what we can see, and since Ryukotsussei's traits won't affect the young we will get from him, it is a moot point.”

Koume's eyes flashed and little flamelets danced up and down her body as she agreed with her sister. “And once we have our young, we will simply kill Ryukotsussei and then we will rule the North. The lands will tremble before us, sister!” she purred loudly, the rumbling sound echoing in the great stone room.

_Yes... the lands will tremble before us as our young grow in power and strength... and then one day, we will rule all of this land!_

Kotake joined in her sister's guttural purr, and her ice flared up around her even as the flames dancing along her sister engulfed her, and when their elements died back down around them, there were two tremendous dragons laying curled around each other contentedly.

The rumbling sound in the stone room increased in strength as the two that were also one let themselves fall into a deep sleep, coils restlessly twisting together even as they slept.

~oOo~

Mine stiffened as she watched the room carefully; there was a heavy sense of antagonism and disgust, suddenly, and her eyes narrowed as she studied the people within signaling to Nami that she was aware as well that something was about to happen.

The air of anger and menace that suddenly pervaded the room was not missed by their mistress, however, and Izayoi had already allowed her reiki to rise within her, just waiting for her call to be used. However, she didn't give away that she knew anything was wrong, and continued on speaking to those who came as supplicants begging for some favor or other with a calm demeanor that actually managed to fool almost everyone there.

Nami, however, having learned quite a bit about her new mistress in just a few days, was positive that her Lady had already noted the swirling miasma of hate that had entered the room, even as the talk and gossip suddenly stopped, the entire room falling silent under the cloud of twisted emotions that one or more persons were broadcasting.

_Here it comes..._

In the blink of an eye, Nami found the entire dais being shielded as the attack that had come out of nowhere fizzled out against it, nowhere near strong enough to stand against the might of this priestess. Nowhere near.

A deadly silence filled the room, and then Izayoi stood gracefully, her body stiff with anger and determination. Her icy gaze passed over the assembled beings, weighing and judging them before moving on. She knew who had attacked simply because power leaves a signature, giving the lie to who it came from. But she knew that everyone there was judging her, even her attendants.

No one said a word as Izayoi parted her own barrier and walked outside of its protection, shocking both Mine and Nami, but she ignored their surprised cries, standing small and slender against an entire room of jealous bitches and greedy courtiers with no more than a still kitten-sized Kirara sitting calmly on her shoulder for protection. Even Kenji was concerned, though not as much as the others; he knew what his mistress was doing and applauded her – she was showing her strength to all those assembled here, so that the tales of her power would spread.

Izayoi stepped down from the dais calmly, a purring Kirara sitting on one shoulder helping her keep calm and not go overboard in her anger. If she did, she would regret it later, and Kirara didn't want her to be upset for one of these worthless jackasses. So she purred, though she kept all her senses open against the next attack she knew would come.

Sweeping the room with an angry glance, Izayoi smiled coldly as several of the females and courtiers tried to sneak out of the room. Before they could reach the doors they slammed shut and sealed themselves closed.

“Until the person who sent that attack steps forward and faces me in honest combat, I will not unseal those doors. So we could be here some little while, for a person that would attack in secret out of the blue has no honor and no courage,” she said, her voice icy cold and sounding a great deal like Sesshoumaru in that instant. “If you wish to kill me, then come forward and try.” She paused, and then pinned her gaze on one small knot of scowling females, her eyes going straight to the guilty parties and boring holes in their suddenly uncertain demeanors. “I do know who sent those attacks, so don't think that you are fooling me.”

Two of the females in the group pulled back, sullenly glaring at the Lady. In the middle of the group, reclining leisurely as if she hadn't a care in the world was one of the many noble ladies that spent their time here in the courts, defending their family's interests and trying to cultivate a relationship with the Taisho so as to further their own power. It was mostly her power that had been sent against Izayoi, and she tilted her chin up, gazing scornfully at the suddenly narrow-eyed female youkai.

“Are you afraid to challenge me, then? Afraid of a 'mere human'?” she bit out, her eyes beginning to glow with silver and pink light. “I must take this up with Touga... youkai with such little power and less sense should not be here in the Citadel. Weakness is not to be tolerated,” she finished as her hair began to blow around her as her power picked up, not noticing the being that was standing just outside the barrier in the shadows watching her thoughtfully.

His eyes flashed eerily as he heard her words, and then narrowed; that was definitely something he would say, and he was surprised to find her saying those same words – and so coldly. His frown deepened as he watched the confrontation, just so confused by this little woman who was and yet wasn't human.

The silence was broken by an angry shriek from the woman who'd attacked, and she stood, pushing aside her cronies to get out and face Izayoi. She had no choice now – she had to challenge her or risk shaming her family's name and honor. She wouldn't mind in the slightest being the one to kill the human...

“You useless human bitch!” she hissed as she pushed through the crowded room. “You would dare to face me? Who do you think you are?”

Eyes piercing and stealing the light from the room in an unnatural show of power, Izayoi spoke again as her eyes bled silver and white light, frightening a great many in the room. “I _think_ I am Izayoi of Setsuna, Lady of the West and wife to the Inu no Taisho. I _think_ I am also a priestess – with power far above your own. You will either submit to me now or be destroyed. Don't take all day deciding – I've got a lot of other things to do.”

As impossible as it seemed, the silence in the shocked room actually deepened, and Izayoi could clearly hear the sounds of fabric shifting as those there tensed.

Izayoi tightened her will, knowing that she was going to have no choice. If this female submitted to her, her family would be shamed and would probably kill her to be rid of the problem and try to placate an angry Touga.

No... the female had bought her death the moment she even considered trying to kill her, and Izayoi prepared herself for what she was about to do.

As predicted, the female, realizing she had been caught out and was being challenged snarled and with little warning attacked her again, a stronger burst of energy attacking the seemingly defenseless little human female. Izayoi allowed the attack to near her, and then formed a barrier around the youki, purifying it completely.

 _I'm getting tired of these stupid showdowns already,_ she sighed, and felt Kirara's amusement and agreement as she nuzzled the side of her face affectionately. With barely a fraction of her true power, she took hold of the female as soon as she stepped into striking range and held her there, captive and angry and suddenly afraid, knowing she was doomed to die because of her big mouth. For if Izayoi didn't kill her, her family would to purge the disgrace, and if they didn't get ahold of her, Touga-sama would... and she knew the kind of death she'd find at the hands of her family or Touga. If she was to die, she would prefer to get it over with and not drag things out.

Izayoi was amenable to her wish, surprisingly enough. With a gentle and beautiful shimmer, Izayoi's form began to glow softly, her aura causing the wind to pick up around her. Face set, she was truly beautiful in that moment as she stood against her enemy and waited for her to attack again, dropping her to the floor and waiting patiently for the female's decision.

When another surge of youki slammed against her, she formed another barrier and forced the swirling energies to merge, taking the female's power over and subverting it to her own use.

And in the end, it was her own power that killed her – power that Izayoi had stolen from her. It became very clear to everyone there that day that this woman had untold amounts of power – and wasn't afraid to use it. The battle, if you could call it that, didn't last long, and Kenji was glad this part of things was over – or was about to be, at any rate, he thought ruefully.

_At least for today,_ came the unpleasant acknowledgment.  _At least for today. Who knows what tomorrow might bring?_

As power in its most pure form rose in the room, he watched with knowing eyes as Izayoi of the West took the life of her second opponent with a stony expression which granted no forgiveness nor mercy to one who would challenge her strength – and then turned to those companions of the now dead female, for it hadn't been just her power that had been used.

None of them would leave this room alive without submitting – not that they would.

But despite her dislike of taking life for little reason, Izayoi would not be the one to back down, so death loomed in the room as everyone else scrambled to get away from the doomed group of women.

Kenji was fiercely proud of his charge in that moment – this showdown would race through the palace and city below like lightening, and everyone would be even more wary of her and her power.

Fear was always a good thing, useful for keeping beings in line, and there was plenty of it in this room at this moment.

He tilted his head back and inhaled the scent with evident enjoyment, a dangerous smirk on his face. It just smelled so good...

~oOo~

“My Lord Ichirou!” came a breathless voice, and with a questioning frown, he turned to see one of the servants bowing before him.

“Yes?” he queried, wondering why the servant seemed so out of breath.

“Your Lord father has summoned you immediately to his study, Ichirou-sama,” the man replied, and with a short nod and a deepening frown, the heir apparent of Setsuna turned from his previous path and headed for his sire's study.

He knew his father all too well – there must be something very important going on for him to call him in this manner. Normally, his father was quite placid and easygoing, but when he exercised his will you didn't argue.

_Mayhap he has had word of Takemaru's doings,_ he thought, scowling thoughtfully as he turned down a pillared hall to reach his father's large study. Knocking sharply on the door, he slid it open immediately on being beckoned inside and then closed it, meeting his father's gaze with rampant curiosity.

“You summoned me, father?” he asked with a respectful bow, and then took the seat his sire indicated. His face was stern and serious, and Ichirou's blood heated – something was coming.

“I've had word from Shinji, twice, actually. Apparently, Takemaru has done as I surmised and approached Takeda with the information of who Izayoi was betrothed to. From what he said, Takemaru seems to think that she has yet to be wed, probably expecting the more formal courtship and betrothal.” His brow cocked then for a moment. “Takemaru seems to have convinced himself that Izayoi's outburst in defense of my choice was merely the obedience of a dutiful daughter, and feels it is his destiny to free her from such a horrible fate – and take over as Lord of Setsuna, as well, of course.”

Ichirou thought about that for several minutes, his father not interrupting his ruminations as he ran the situation through his mind.

“I bet Takeda's next step will be to contact some of our other allies – probably Hojo, since he had also asked for Izayoi's hand. I think we should be watching – I have no doubt those two will descend on us to try to convince you to break the betrothal.” His face shadowed, then, as he met his father's gaze. “Once they realize it is too late, Takeda at least might break your alliance. Hojo probably won't, at least not right off, since they need as much support as they can get since losing the regency. Be careful, father... I would not put it past either of them to try to force you out as Lord, and push me into taking over.”

Hiraku nodded at his son, pleased with his insight. That was exactly what he would have figured would happen in this situation, and it was apparent that he'd taught his son well in the ways of politics and what greedy men may do to take what they willed.

“You are most likely correct. And when they realize that Izayoi is already out of their reach, they probably _will_ move to do such a thing.” He sat back a little, idly pursing his lips as he thought about it. “They will probably call for a conclave of all their allies who are also mine, and then come here to attempt to remove me from the Lordship.”

“So what should we do, then?” Ichirou asked, tensing. There was no doubt that they were treading a dangerous path – but then, they'd already known that from the moment Hiraku had given his blessing for Touga to court and marry his daughter. It was all a game... a game of intelligence and pitting your mind against your adversaries... and like his father before him, it made his blood heat and run swiftly though his body with excitement. This was where human power-plays were made – not in personal combat with inherent powers, but in games of wits and nerves.

Only those with the highest intelligence and nerves of steel would succeed in this battle of winner-takes-all...

There was a reason the Setsuna name was so well respected and feared, and now, the final showdowns would begin – against Takemaru, and against all of Nihon, as well, for their uniting in alliance with youkai.

Even the Taishogun was watching this situation with weighing eyes. Ichirou's determination strengthened – they would not falter, they would not fall...

They would rise to even higher prominence than they now held, and to hell with those who were too blinded to see what the future could be with peace between the races.

“What will the council say, do you think?” he asked musingly, beginning to gather all the information he could so that he could arrange it methodically in his mind just as his father had taught him.

“Doubtless there are a few which could be turned to support what Takeda and/or Hojo are sure to demand. You know who they are.” Ichirou nodded. “The rest will fall in line with my wishes – for now. They are watching no less than the rest of Nihon is to see how my plan turns out. So even though there would be a few on the council that would back a demand for me to step down, there won't be enough to make it happen.”

“Hm. So... we are most probably looking at a play for Setsuna's power, then. I almost bet that Takeda would think that I could be set in place as a puppet Lord controlled by his strings. He's young-” Ichirou smirked, since he himself was also young, “-but not well schooled in political maneuvering, since his seat of power is still relatively new. Perhaps we should spike his wheels a bit,” he said slowly, his eyes narrowing as he thought about it. “Send out an announcement to all our allies of Izayoi's marriage and new title – and the fact that Touga of the West is now bound to come to our aid if called. That will put a neat hole through their plan, because most of those we are allied with would not dare to incite Touga's rage. A human army, that can be dealt with. But a human army, backed up by a youkai one?” He shook his head. “No... I think that will keep them all bolted to their seats, save Takeda. He's hotheaded, and he really desires Izayoi. He's the only _real_ problem here – besides Takemaru himself.”

Hiraku's face, blank and studied until now as he watched his heir plot, broke out into a wide, proud smile. “I need have no fear when I leave this earth that I am leaving my lands in weak hands. You will do me proud, and hold all that is ours with a tight grip that no one will be able to pry open.” He chuckled as his son blushed a bit at the compliment – he didn't give them that often, but when he did, they were heartfelt and meant – because they'd been earned. Reaching across his desk, he opened a small drawer and pulled out his ink and brush, the small bowl to mix it, and the cube of expensive India ink, along with the little bottle of water to wet the little bits of ink he would shave into the bowl.

“I think that was a very good idea,” he began as he expertly mixed the ink and then reached for the larger drawer where he stored the parchment for writing, “and I will write that announcement out right now, then have my assistant copy it. I think I will have them readied to be sent tomorrow... that way the messengers have time to make it to each one of the Lords. We want to make sure we get the message out before Takeda opens his mouth if we wish this to work in our favor.”

“You might want to use some of the _other_ means at our disposal, father, to make sure the message reaches the farther daimyo in time, yes?” he asked, clearing his throat discreetly as Hiraku glanced up sharply at him, his hand pausing in his writing as he considered his heir's words.

“Perhaps,” he allowed slowly, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Yes... for some of the ones that are so far away, that might be a good idea. I dislike doing that, but in this case it is a game of timing right now, and we don't want to be caught out behind.”

Ichirou nodded and allowed his father to finish his proclamation quietly, the silence humming with the tension that came from trying to outmaneuver your opponent – whether it was on an actual battlefield or on the political one. It was just as exciting to him as battle and he was relishing the coming days, though he knew the price of failure quite well.

But they would not fail.

His ruminations were interrupted as his father called a servant to send for his assistant, and then looked back over at him with a curious expression.

“What?” he asked cautiously, his own eyes narrowing in suspicion of the look on his father's face.

A twinkle greeted the look Ichirou was gracing him with, and he smiled. “Tell me, my boy, how goes the courting of your wife? She has seemed much more content, lately, and a little less nervous, now that Izayoi is gone,” he finished sadly, obviously missing his daughter greatly.

Ichirou couldn't help feeling the same, missing her sweet laughter and mischievous eyes peeking at him with that little smirk that was just so funny. After a minute, he sighed. “It is fine, father. Airi is kept busy and has little time for trying to dip her fingers into the games around here, which is a good thing. She has not the head for it as Izayoi does. Oh, she's not stupid, not by a longshot, but any real potential she might have had was wasted, since she was 'merely a female' and so not trained by her family.”

“Yes,” his father hummed agreeably, “it is such a shame that so many houses ignore potentially brilliant minds just because they are female. There's no way to tell just how much untold talent has been lost to their foolishness,” he sighed. “Still, perhaps you should slowly teach Airi a few things, and see how she takes to it. You might be surprised.”

Ichirou shrugged. “Maybe. I don't think now is really the time, though. We've got enough to concentrate on for the foreseeable future.”

“True.” Hiraku leaned on his desk and steepled his fingers, obviously thinking about something, and Ichirou waited patiently enough for him to think through whatever had occurred to him. After several moments, he said, “We also have a new ally in all this, one that we should not ignore, since he seemed open to what we are trying to do here. The new Lord Souichi.”

A frown furrowed Ichirou's brow. “But what use would he really be, father? He has no political clout at this point, just having been given his title and lands.”

Hiraku smirked deviously. “Ah, but you are not quite correct. He has leverage with Ashikaga, as he is the one that just awarded him his estates and thanks to your idea, we capitalized on that by offering lands to him, also impressing the Shogun. You know as well as I do that Ashikaga is a shrewd man, and he is watching what we are doing. So... if Souichi is in our corner, as he owes us much support for what we have given him, and Ashikaga is behind _him_ , that bolsters us even more. As well, you know your uncle has that same clout with the Shogun – and he would never speak against us. There is more. Yoshiro. As a monk that is high in his order, he also has some authority to speak in this matter. And we both know that he will support me – even if he is still uncertain of some of what we've done.”

Blinking rapidly as he took that in, Ichirou followed that through to its obvious conclusion, and nodded. “I see. I must admit, I had not thought of that.”

“Oh, I have no doubt you would have eventually realized it, Ichirou. You are very shrewd yourself, and very good at catching angles in different circumstances that most would not catch. One person cannot know everything, after all,” his father replied complacently. After a moment's thought, he waved his son away, having a need for some solitude for more consideration of the situation now facing Setsuna. All the pieces were in place, and soon, he would know if his gamble was going to pay off.

He watched Ichirou step out the door as his assistant entered it and sighed, giving him the scroll to be copied, and then dismissing him.

_It's a good thing my son inherited my nerves. He's going to need them in the coming months and years, no matter what the outcome of my ploy._

_If we fail, he will end up Lord of nothing but ashes...watching his inheritance disappear like smoke in the wind._

_Kami preserve us._

~oOo~

“You – come with me,” a soldier ordered one of the lower-ranked courtiers, who stared in obvious shock and outrage when the soldier didn't even wait and simply took him by the arm and pulled him from the room he was in.

“How dare you touch me! I will have your head for this!” the discomfited male shouted, his voice echoing loudly down the corridor.

The soldier merely shrugged. “I'm simply followin' orders, mouthy, so you'll have to ask Touga-sama for permission to do that when you see him – which is right about now,” he said bleakly, stepping into the audience room and pulling the still shrieking courtier in behind him.

He shoved the male towards Touga, who was sitting watching with a stony expression.

The foolish male straightened once he was freed of the soldier's hold, and glared mightily with all his offended dignity at the soldier, who shrugged again and stepped back. He turned back as Touga's voice echoed in the room.

“You are a spy for Hisashi,” Touga stated bluntly, shocking the male speechless. Wide-eyed, he stared at the Western Lord. “You will be held in the dungeons until such time as this war is over, since I will not have my plans being broadcast throughout the lands by loudmouthed spies. Once the war is over and I have returned, you will leave the palace complex immediately and will be escorted off my lands. Do not attempt to return, because if you are seen again the sentence will be death.”

He jerked his head to the side with a stony expression on his face, ordering the soldier to get him out of the room and taken to the dungeons that had been prepared for a rather large influx of 'guests'. It wasn't like he was the only one, as he spluttered and blinked at Touga and the soldier, blindsided by being called out as he had been – he was going to be joining a whole group of people that had been spying for various factions. However, the ones knowingly spying for Ryukotsussei would be put to death – no quarter given.

The harder part was going to be getting rid of the tiny spies, the insects. There were probably a hundred or more scattered around the palace, some of which were his own – like Myoga. But they also would have to go – he wanted none but his own spies in the palace – even if that wasn't entirely possible. The insects were hard to catch at times, so there would probably be several that would escape the sweeps he was having his soldiers and some of his own spies make through the shiro.

_How to get rid of them all..._ he tapped his fingers impatiently at his desk as he waited for the next spy to be brought in for his judgment.  _I can not afford any leaks getting back to that damned slithering, overly large snake,_ he thought with contempt.  _I suppose the best we can do is continue having my people sweep the palace until all are caught..._

It occurred to him in that moment that perhaps there was another way... Izayoi had shown a very marked sensitivity to the aura of the tiny spies... it might be worth seeing if she would be able to sense the tiny youki signatures and find any that escaped his soldiers. It would be a tiring process, for her to have to walk through the entire complex, but worth it if it plugged the last of the leaks. He sighed, aggravated, as yet another spy was brought before him – sometimes, being Lord was such a tedious duty.

For now, he would finish sentencing as many as he could, and speak to his wife later on the subject, to see what she would have to say about it.

Just as the next spoiled female spying for her house was brought to him, he felt his wife's reiki flare strongly and stiffened, his eyes reddening and fangs lengthening, startling and scaring the female and the soldier as well, though he held his bearing. So... more of the importunate bitches in the place were trying their hand at harming his little wife. He could feel her, through the bond – feel her determination and strength of will, and smirked dangerously as he forced himself to stay where he was and continue with his duties.

His wife was well protected, besides being a dangerous opponent herself, and he had to let all those in the palace know that he had no qualms about the female he'd chosen to stand by his side – he trusted her and knew she could handle herself against anyone that tried her. And even if she was attacked at once by several, those that he had chosen to protect her would take care of the problem. As hard as it was in that moment not to fly to her aid and absolutely destroy those that would challenge her, he had to let her do it. If the feel of her emotions right now was anything to go by, she wasn't at all worried – simply angry.

“It would seem my wife is taking care of some of the other useless toadies and parasites that infest the halls of my palace. By the time we are both done, it seems the shiro will be damn near empty,” he growled out at the cowering female before him. “You will be returned to your family's house in the city, and forbidden access to the palace until this war is over.” He motioned for the soldier to once again haul her off, ignoring the female's pleas of innocence.

A tedious duty indeed – but it must be done, for by the time the other Lords arrived, he wanted the yamashiro completely locked down, a dead zone for anyone else.

He cocked a slender brow as Kajiko, the Southern Heiress, dressed to her station in battle dress frog-marched the next being in, her face a study in contempt as she shoved the male to the floor with little care for the dangerous-sounding growl the male let out at her handling of him.

“Kajiko?”

She shrugged. “I had nothing better to do, and this little spineless toady has been following me around for a while. Since it's time to clean the palace, I decided that he could go out with the rest of the trash.”

Touga frowned. “I find myself curious as to who he was spying for,” he said slowly, eyes narrowed on the male that was currently scowling at Kajiko from his place on the floor – as he'd attempted to get up, she'd simply pinned him down with a booted foot to the back, keeping him subjugated.

“That's a good question, Touga-sama,” she said tersely. “But does it really matter?”

“It might,” he replied absently as he stared down at the now silent and unmoving male. “If he is not affiliated with any of the clans in the West, that means he is an outsider – but from which seat? North, South, or East?”

“He isn't one of my father's, that I can tell you,” she responded, eyeing the youkai narrowly. “But... he does seem to be very interested in me...” she trailed off thoughtfully, obviously thinking it through. "My best guess is that he is from one of the Southern clans, sent to watch me and possibly even kill me. There are a great many pretenders to my father's seat that would love for me to drop dead, after all, since at this time there is no other heir from my father's line to take over my place were I to die.”

Touga nodded, pretty sure she was correct. He'd been watching the male as she talked, and he'd twitched a little when she'd spoken, his eyes flashing to the side to look up at her with surprise he'd not been able to completely hide.

“In that case, as your father's heir and the target of this particular insect, I will leave it to you to decide what you want to do with him,” Touga said, amused as the male's eyes widened in sudden fear.

Expression stony and brooking no argument, Kajiko simply doused the male in the fire of her family's line, the male barely getting out an agonized scream as he burned to a fine dust within seconds of being touched by it.

Surprised a little at her seemingly bloodthirsty actions, he cocked a brow at her in question.

She shrugged again before bowing correctly and turning to leave. “One less bastard for us all to worry about,” she said shortly over her shoulder. “I'll send in a servant to sweep up the little mess I made,” drawing Touga's amused eyes to the pile of dust sitting on the floor. He chuckled, then shook his head. She was a strong heir for the Southern Lord, there was no denying that. She was greatly like Sesshoumaru in many ways – his amusement faltered – or as Sesshoumaru could have been, had he not been such a terrible father. But there was still some hope of his son one day becoming the daiyoukai he knew he could be – his son had been much quieter the last few days, and much less aggressive towards Izayoi.

It was clear that she confused the boy, but that slowly she was gaining his respect... at least a little. He had always surrounded himself with the strongest, the most dangerous, having little time or patience for those who were weaker than he. But Izayoi was not weak, and his son could not deny her strength. It called out to him, to his instincts, and left him conflicted and confused.

Maybe that's what he needed, he thought as yet another being was escorted into his presence, someone to bring him back down to earth where all the rest of kami's creations had to live. If she could get his head out of the clouds and back to reality, he would be forever grateful. And so would the West.

He turned his attention back to his duties and continued sorting through all the spying and lying that was going on in his palace. It would be lunch soon, and he was actually quite hungry. Instilling fear in the rats that were absolutely infesting his shiro was hungry work, after all.

He grinned menacingly as the newest male to be brought before him by a bored looking Arata eyed the neat pile of dust on the floor near his feet, not needing to be told just what that pile was. He wasn't blind, and he'd seen the Southern Heiress escort someone into the Lord's study – and walk out tellingly alone.

It was not looking to be his day...

~oOo~

The Western Lady stood cold and remote before her current attackers, having already killed the strongest of them. The three that were left were already snarling, though fear was clear in their scents.

By contrast, Izayoi gave nothing away, simply waiting once more for an attack. This time, one of the remaining females took on her true form, that of a sleek black panther, leaping at Izayoi in the midst of her transformation.

Concentrating fiercely, Izayoi immediately formed the one close-quarters weapon she was yet comfortable with, a tall staff, from her reiki alone. This was a skill she was still working with because it was a very advanced one. Most miko never managed to learn it, and those few that did had been in training for years. She had only had three, so she had to concentrate a little more than she did for most anything else.

Still, as the female went for her throat, Izayoi brought the staff of light she now held up and smashed it into the female's throat, purifying her on contact. Her remaining friends were right behind her, and a snarling Kirara tore the throat from one, having leapt down from her mistress' shoulder as soon as the first female had attacked, while Izayoi dissolved her staff once more and simply infused her hands with her power, killing her opponent and turning to make sure Kirara was okay and that she had taken care of hers. She had; the final female lay on the floor, eyes blank and blood soaking the floor beneath her. With nary a word, Izayoi allowed her power to form around the body and destroy it, leaving the floor clear of blood, merely a coating of dust to outline where her attacker had died.

The room was completely silent as Izayoi looked up, her dangerous gaze sweeping the room and meeting every pair of eyes that dared to look directly at her. Finally, after looking over the entire room with danger in her eyes, she said, “You had all best take note of what happened here today. I have no desire to kill Touga's entire court to make my point, but I will if I am forced. Take heed to my power and my words, and you may yet live through the next few moons.”

With that, she allowed the seal on the door to dissolve and with a stiff wind blew them back open, at which point a slew of frightened and angry people ran from the room, leaving it barren and empty once more save for Izayoi's ladies, Kirara, and Kenji, who didn't immediately stand when she dropped the protective barrier she'd placed over the dais as the two females did. Instead, he watched her thoughtfully, wondering whether he should take her to task for leaving the protection of her barrier, as ultimately, it had left her in some little danger.

But after thinking about it for a few moments, he decided to leave the subject alone; his sister and the other female were doing a good enough job of that, and there was little point in him repeating their words – especially when he was completely aware that Izayoi would listen, smile - and next time do the exact same thing. He sighed. _She will be the death of me..._

Rising to his feet, he approached his mistress and bowed lightly. “I did not know you had progressed in your studies so far that you had learned to use your reiki to form a weapon. That is a skill that few miko have ever mastered, and not usually until they were old, having studied and perfected their control over a lifetime,” he said, looking at her curiously, but his voice a bit disappointed that she hadn't told him of such an achievement.

Izayoi smiled at him wryly. “It is because it isn't yet mastered. Or not to my satisfaction, anyway. It takes a great deal of concentration to do such, and that could be a danger in a place I might have call to use such a skill because it distracts me. But it was safe enough to do it in this instance, and the more I use it, the easier it will get, after all,” she said, shrugging just a bit, allowing her formality to lessen just a little while alone with her friends.

Kenji frowned, one finger idly tracing a cheek, then looked at his Lady. “What are you going to do after the meal?” he asked, knowing that the bell for the meal would be sounding within a very few minutes.

Shrugging again, she picked a thread from her sleeve, just then taking note of the fact that one of her opponents had actually managed to touch her – barely, and for a moment only, but still – she needed to move quicker when fighting youkai, since they had speed she normally did not. She stared at her arm musingly for a few seconds, then said, “I do not know for certain what my Lord has planned. If he has no need of me, then I wish to find a place and practice that skill. For as it stands, if I happen to lose my weapons in battle, my bow and my staff, then I would be left in a dangerous position. If a youkai loses their weapon, they still have claws and their youki based attacks to defend themselves. And while I could infuse my hands with my reiki, if someone were to come at me with a weapon that I could not get past, then I could conceivably be killed in that manner. If I can perfect this skill, then I would not have to worry about a weapon at all.”

Mine nodded as she heard her lady speaking, knowing from her experiences in her father's house that you needed a skill, a hidden weapon to defend yourself if you were caught unawares. She had developed a few such skills that even her husband did not know of. “It would be a good skill to have, especially as we are soon to go to war,” she agreed, Nami adding her voice to Mine's in approval.

Nodding, Kenji looked to his mistress. “Where would you wish to practice?” he asked, his tone of voice showing that he was already several candlemarks ahead of them in thought, planning.

At that question, Izayoi tapped a finger against her chin absently, running through the options in her mind. Finally, she said, “Practice yards. I wish to practice making not just my staff, but my bow and arrows, too.”

The meal bell sounded, then, and the group turned to leave the room, Izayoi in front with Kenji to her side and her ladies behind, Kirara still curled up on her shoulders purring. _'Practice is good, my Kagome, but your thoughts on being caught in battle without your weapons and alone will never happen because I will always be with you, no matter what. I have not waited for you for so long only to lose you so quickly. And I believe that Kenji and Nami and Mine, as well, will be there to guard your back, for Touga-sama would never leave you alone in a battle.'_

 _'I know,'_ Kagome returned, sighing. _'But anything can happen in the chaos of war, and being ready for the unexpected and the dangerous is what keeps you alive. We will all protect each other, and to do that to the fullest extent that I am able, I need to master this skill.'_

Kirara's purring increased in approval, and she felt a mellow contentment invade her system as Kagome's aura stroked hers, calming both of them down from the little contretemps they had just had.

That same contentment swept through Kagome as they walked, and she felt herself begin to unwind, her body calming from the surge of adrenaline that always came with combat. Even the eyes plastered to her from all around did not phase her, though she noted that many that had been more hostile to begin with were now projecting a neutral aura. It could not be denied that the new Western Lady was not weak – human or not. She had shown her power several times, even facing down Sesshoumaru, which was no mean feat.

Youkai only respected strength, and Izayoi was proving hers to them all.

 


	36. Dangerous Minds

Kenichi headed for the dining hall eagerly, wanting to see his wife and watch her interact with the Lady Izayoi. He'd never seen her the way she was here – though there was always an edge of danger surrounding youkai and she was well aware that she could be attacked even here, it was clear she knew that she was relatively safe - much safer than she'd ever been in her father's house. She didn't have to fear a vicious father raping or beating her, or twisted siblings doing the same.

She was almost a different person here.

He was fascinated and pleased with the change. Mine was more forward now and not timid and trying to fade into the background. It was clear that her new Lady had given her encouragement and her spirit, which had been stifled, back. She had told him that she really liked Izayoi-sama, who was strong-willed and honorable and caring. Touga had chosen wisely, he thought, entering the dining room and taking his seat to wait for his lord and the rest to appear. He'd beaten his wife to the table, and he could hardly wait to question her – he'd felt the flaring of an immense spiritual power, as had every youkai here and in the city below. He wanted to know what had happened and just who it was that had died. He knew it wasn't Izayoi-sama, for if she had been harmed Touga would have destroyed the palace and half the city below it to kill those that had done so.

His eyes brightened as the Lady and her companions entered the room, finding their seats just as Touga-sama also entered. The room fell fairly quiet as Izayoi sat down, everyone watching and weighing her. It would go on for some time, but eventually the youkai here would accept her, her power forcing them to bow to her superior strength.

Mine grinned the irrepressible little grin that he'd seen much more of since being here in the West as she sat down next to her husband, her eyes sparkling with excitement, then winked and turned to watch Touga, him picking up his chopsticks and taking the first bite the signal for everyone else to begin eating. Once the meal was underway, conversations picked up around the room.

“So what have you done with your day so far, my love?” he asked, looking down with a proud smile at his glowing little wife.

“Listened to a lot of boring gossip about people I don't know yet, and watched my Lady kill some females that decided to try their hands against her. It was so exciting, Kenichi!” she breathed, eyes wide. “She killed the first female by stealing the energy of her attack and harnessing it and sending it back to her. And then her cronies attacked, too. Of her four attackers, she killed three, while her neko companion killed the other.” She lowered her voice, smiling up at the head of the table where Touga's lady sat quietly, demurely eating her meal as if she hadn't spent the morning killing. “She is strong and will not be defeated.”

It was clear to Kenichi that his wife had gained a new role-model in Touga's bride, and he couldn't say he minded. If Touga had wed her then she was worthy, as far as he was concerned.

He smiled at her, and then she purred for him before dropping her face with a blush. After she took a bite of her food, she regained her equilibrium. “So what have you spent the day doing, husband?”

Finishing his own bite, he swallowed and then waved his chopsticks around for a moment. “Oh, you know, same kind of thing I did back in your father's palace – I wandered around spying.”

She giggled at his playful expression. “Find anything interesting?”

At that, a frown forked his brow and he said, “I think so, actually. I'm going to report to Touga-sama once the meal is finished.” He said nothing else, and knowing the secretive nature of his job she said nothing further, understanding that to push for information could be dangerous.

Both fell silent after that, just enjoying the meal and listening to the talk around them. Mine herself couldn't help that her gaze was pinned to her new heroine – and the heroine's husband. Things had been such a whirl since she had arrived here that she really hadn't had the time to catch up with herself yet, and she couldn't help her fascination with the ruling couple of the Western Lands.

Touga himself was almost impossibly beautiful, so much so that he easily stood out even amongst other youkai, which were usually universally beautiful. If she hadn't already had a mate, she would have been quite smitten with the Western Daiyoukai herself.

But she knew herself very well; she was in no way the equal of his wife, and would never have made a suitable match for Touga. Izayoi, however, was.

Despite her humanity, Mine could say with absolute confidence that no one more suited to the inuyoukai could have existed. She was powerful, confident in her strength and had been – strangely enough, for a human – well-trained to rule at her husband's side. And her beauty was a match for her male's – Izayoi, with all her physical perfection could have been a youkai female of the highest and most pure blood.

It was obvious to her and everyone else in the room that was openly and surreptitiously watching them that the bond between them was an extraordinarily strong one; even when not speaking to each other and seemingly preoccupied with their own thoughts it was clear that both were highly aware of each other – the fire between them was compelling and fierce. Her eyes lowered demurely as she smiled just slightly – it was like her own bond with Kenichi, and she was terribly glad that such was true also for the little miko, because she deserved it.

Izayoi was aware of the steady regard from her newest friend and lady, the pretty green-haired Mine, and she wondered what she was thinking – she had studied her, and then Touga, and seemed to approve of them as a couple if the sweet smile in their direction was any indication.

_I only hope that her new life here in the West is happy, for what little I've gathered of her life 'til this point was enough to make me cry. The stakes just keep going up,_ she sighed quietly, pushing her little bit of food around on the platter.  _For everyone here, Mine and Takako, for all these lands, Ryukotsussei must die. There is no other way._

Then another thought occurred to her and she frowned, falling deeper into her thoughts. _The dragon sisters..._ There was no two ways about it – the two would have to be neutralized... _But how?_

 “What causes such an expression, my love?” Touga asked softly, breaking into his wife's thoughts and leaving her shivering at his husky tone in a manner that was totally inappropriate to the moment, had he but known it of her reaction.

Fighting back the blush creeping up in her cheeks she drew in a calming breath and then smiled slightly at her husband.

“I was thinking on the subject of Ryukotsussei's new allies, the dragon sisters – and how to go about neutralizing them,” she replied just as softly, her eyes flicking up to meet his golden ones, the expression in them deadly serious.

Touga sobered at that; he considered her thoughtfully as he chewed and swallowed, and then brushed his knuckles over her cheek with a soft, pensive expression. “The kami have blessed me above all others in you, Izayoi, and I will spend the rest of our lives thanking them for their gift.” He sat back after a moment and inclined his head. “Tell me, then – what are your thoughts on them?”

Flushing becomingly at the loving look openly displayed in his eyes for all his people to see, she bowed her head obediently and began to speak. “You know that when we go into battle they will have to be my opponents, don't you?” she asked, her voice low but intense and gaining her the attention of most at the table – including a highly thoughtful and somewhat wary Sesshoumaru.

“I like not the idea of you taking them both on alone, Izayoi,” Touga growled, his protective instincts causing his aura to flare, which caught the attention of the entire room.

“And I like not the idea of you taking on the Dragon alone, my Lord,” she returned softly, her eyes not dropping from his. “But this is war and there is no choice. I have no doubts the females will see me as their target, without any interference from anyone else – after all, Ryukotsussei brought them into his plans to counter my presence.” She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recall every bit of information she could from the scrolls she'd read about the two and their ancestral line. “I am also positive that they do not know or even suspect that I know anything about them and their natures - especially that I might know what their weakness is... since it is the same thing that is their strength. This knowledge, especially since they are unaware of what I know, gives me an advantage over them and I intend to use it to its fullest extent. Do not fear for me, husband. These sisters will not escape me, nor will I fall to their schemes.”

Before Touga could respond to that, a tiny, reprimanding mew could be heard, and Izayoi giggled just a little as she listened to her companion taking her husband to task. _'Have you forgotten, you foolish dog, that I will be with her? I will not let her be alone to face_ _any_ _opponent, no matter who it is. You should be spending more time worrying about_ _your_ _opponent, and less about_ _ours_ _,'_ she hissed pointedly.

Touga chuckled at her words. “You are right, Kirara,” he allowed, “but it is the nature of the mated beast to fear anything that could cause them to lose their mate.”

_'Well, don't,'_ she snorted, one ear flattening to her head as she heard Izayoi's attempt to smother her amusement. ' _It's not like I will even be the only one around my Kagome – Kenji-san will be there with us, as will Nami-san and Mine-san. Who will be standing at your side when you face that snake Ryukotsussei?'_

That rather pointed observation stopped Kagome's amusement cold and she frowned, suddenly worried as she took in the reality of the coming war. Her entire body and soul went icy cold at the very idea of losing her husband, and she knew suddenly without a doubt that if he was killed she would stop at nothing to destroy Ryukotsussei before following her husband to the other world. She vowed silently to herself that no matter what it took, no matter what ploys her opponents tried, she would not be distracted and would stay as close as possible to her mate's battle so that she could assist him if needed.

She knew better than to say anything, however, because her husband was proud and would dislike the idea of having to have his wife's assistance in his battle. But this wasn't the time for such foolishness – for the good of all, pride had to be set aside. If it took both of them to kill the dragon, then so be it. After all, though he _might_ marginally be stronger than one of them, he wasn't stronger than them both. And even if he was perfectly matched with Touga, anything could happen in a battle – he might get in a lucky blow that would end the fight in his favor. That absolutely could not be allowed.

The background noise almost disappeared as Sesshoumaru's voice was heard since he rarely spoke; it was clear that everyone in the room wanted to hear what he was about to say.

His voice was cold and monotone, almost empty, and Izayoi couldn't help the surge of pity she felt for him, though she didn't acknowledge it knowing he would not appreciate it.

“Having a mate is a weakness, having _anything_ to protect is a weakness,” he said, not looking at his sire as he did. “You will be so concerned for the human woman that it will leave your attention divided and you will be easily defeated.”

The room was totally silent now; she had no problem feeling the animosity towards the heir those words caused. He was showing contempt for a very youkai preoccupation – a mate was a thing to be desired and treasured, not a subject to be ridiculed as a weakness.

“When is a female at her most dangerous, Sesshoumaru?” Izayoi spoke up after a moment.

His eyes met hers as he frowned. “What has that to do with anything?”

“If you will answer my question you will find out the answer to that all the swifter.”

His frown deepened as he stared at her almost mistrustfully, but she could see him turning her question over in his mind trying to figure out what she was getting at. She waited patiently enough for him to answer. Finally, he said, “When a female has young she is a most dangerous opponent,” curtly, still so obviously not catching on to what she was getting at.

“Very good,” she said softly, her eyes darkening with intensity as she continued. “It is no different for a male. There is no force more dangerous than someone who is protecting something that they care for, for whatever reason.” As Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned, she asked, “Tell me, Sesshoumaru. Do you feel any care at all for this magnificent place, the seat of power of the Western Lords and a most beautiful and shining city?”

Her question obviously irritated him, because his eyes began to show anger. “Do you question my loyalty to my father and the Lordship that I will one day inherit?”

“No, and you know I do not. But tell me; if this place were to be attacked, would you defend it?”

“Obviously, woman,” he gritted, hackles rising.

“Then you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru, just as we all do. Does the fact that you desire to protect your inheritance make you weak?” She closed the trap softly around him, her words carrying power none there could deny.

They could all hear the murmuring that picked up around the room as Izayoi's words were weighed and found to contain merit; but Sesshoumaru was so taken aback at what she had just pointed out to him that he could do little more than stare at her, the conversations breaking out around the room not even registering in his mind.

Izayoi said nothing more, content to have made her point and given him something to think about. She could feel her husband's approval echoing along their bond and hoped that he would leave the subject alone, because if he tried to add to it or expound on her words, it would only drive the young male further away.

Before she could fall back into her own thoughts, finished as she was with her lunch, Sesshoumaru addressed her again. “You told that wench earlier that challenged you that weakness was not to be tolerated.”

Izayoi sighed. “There are many forms of weakness, Sesshoumaru, just as there are many forms of power. That female's character was weak; she was untrustworthy and foolish and ill-suited to politics – those failings are dangerous in the political arena, as she found out today. There are just some beings that are simply not suited to this environment, and she was definitely one of them. And especially at such a time as this; we can ill afford to have such fools running the halls of the palace and making mistakes that could endanger us all in one way or another.”

Sesshoumaru's eyes sparked; to his carefully watching father it was clear that his wife's words had made a distinct impression on his heir, and he couldn't hide the approval that he felt at her words - though it was a begrudging approval, since it was clear enough that slowly but surely the new Western Lady was impressing him and he was loathe to admit that he'd been so very wrong.

“Hn.” _This woman... she should have been born youkai. It is a mockery that the kami clothed her in human flesh, for I have never met a human that held any worth at all. And yet..._ Too much on his mind to even care about finishing his meal, Sesshoumaru stood from the table after acknowledging his father and swept from the room, needing to get outside away from the stifling air in the palace and calm his inner turmoil, and the only way to do that was to focus on his battle training. When engaged in such a pastime there was no room for anything else, and he desperately needed to have his equilibrium restored in such a way.

The heir's leavetaking was the signal for others to do the same, and the room emptied fairly quickly, most beings also in need of some stress relief as this day had been quite confusing already - and was only half over.

“Do you have any need of me, husband?” Izayoi asked, having set aside her chopsticks and plate, no longer hungry.

Touga looked at her thoughtfully, then shook his head. “I will, later, but not for a while yet. Why? Is there something you need to do?”

Glancing over at Kenji, she nodded. “I have need to take over one of the practice yards for a time – there is a particular skill that I have been working on, but my control of it is still shaky and it takes too much concentration to be completely usable yet. The only way to master it is to practice,” she shrugged, “just as with anything else.”

Regal brow rising as he looked interested, he stared at her for a moment and then looked to Kenji, who simply nodded towards his mistress indicating that she should be the one to explain further.

“Skill?” he prompted.

Izayoi, distracted for a moment by a stray thought blinked and then flushed a little. “Oh! I'm sorry, my Lord. I did not mean to leave you waiting.” She opted to show him rather than tell him and, concentrating fiercely she slowly formed a bow, though she didn't bother with an arrow. Once she had stabilized the energy, she looked up at her husband, who looked astonished.

“I did not know you had learned this, Izayoi,” he said softly after a moment, the question as to why she hadn't mentioned it before more than evident in his voice.

“It is a recent development, one I had just begun to practice before leaving the shrine earlier this spring. And with everything that has occurred this summer, I had simply not thought about it.” She let the bow dissolve as her reiki faded back into her skin.

He sighed, pride and worry rising up within him. “Point taken. I am just surprised; this is a skill very few _ever_ learn, and to know that you can do it, even if it is still not an easy task is simply astonishing, since you have only spent three years training. I have begun to wonder just how much more there is to you, little wife – even Midoriko had not learned this skill, and yet... here you are, ten years younger than she was at her death and with almost sixteen years less training. Who taught you such a thing?”

“Miko Kiyoko told me of this ability that some few miko have had; though she herself did not, she was familiar enough with the concept and explained it to me. I began practicing on my own after that; such a skill would, after all, be highly desirable, even before I knew about the life awaiting me at your side. But I have only really been able to practice with it a few times, which is why I would like to step up training with it.”

“Then by all means, my love, have Kenji escort you to a practice yard and clear it for you so that you may do what you need to do. If I have need of you, I will send a servant to you,” her husband said, smiling at her with approval clear in his gaze.

Flushing slightly at the look in his eyes, Izayoi bowed her head respectfully to her husband and then glanced at her companions to make sure they were finished with their meals before standing and walking swiftly from the room, her mind already focused on her task to the exclusion of all else.

Touga watched his wife walk from the room with a look of concentration already on her face and shook his head, wondering just how many more surprises she was hiding within her small form. _Will we ever know all that she is capable of?_

He sighed again and then stood himself, setting the matter of his little wife aside as his mind once more returned to his own self-imposed duty for the day – ridding the palace of all those that were not trustworthy.

There were, after all, only a few more days before the other Lords would arrive and they prepared to march forth to war.

_So little time, and far too much to accomplish._

His blood began to race at the thought... since, of course, youkai thrived on such challenges.

~oOo~

Striding confidently down the halls of his palace, Touga's head was full of plans and details, things that needed to be done and things that needed to be addressed. That was why it took him a moment to realize that Kenichi was trying to gain his attention after having materialized practically right next to him.

Blinking, Touga shook off his preoccupation and addressed his vassal. “Was there something, Kenichi, that you needed?”

“Aye, my Lord, however-” he looked pointedly around the halls and rooms they were passing that were filled with youkai with excellent hearing and all of them with desires to hear what was occupying the Western Lord's mind, “-it would best be imparted to you in the privacy of your study, Touga-sama. This is... dangerous knowledge for several here in the palace.”

Touga's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, and they finished the trek to his study in silence that remained unbroken until the soundproof barrier went up around them and they were both seated.

With a curt nod, Touga indicated that Kenichi could speak.

Bowing his head respectfully, he did so.

“I have come across some rather disturbing rumors, my Lord,” he started, “and while I have not gained too much information as of yet, I've gained enough to know that there is a plot afoot in the palace to destroy your wife. I'm not absolutely certain how this is to be done, yet,” he said cautiously to Touga, whose eyes had just flared red, “but from the echoes I've heard, Teruko is going to play a part in the attack – though a silent one, so as to attempt to maintain her innocence.”

“Who else is involved in this plot, Kenichi?” Touga gritted out, angry.

“I have no other names for you yet, my Lord, but as soon as I do, you will know immediately,” he swore, clenching his fist in anger of his own at those who would dare to thwart their Lord's will in anything.

“Set aside everything else and concentrate on this plot. It need not be said that this is of the utmost importance to me,” an irate Touga instructed; he inclined his head at Kenichi's wordless acceptance and excused him so that he could once again haunt the highways and byways of the palace in his search for information.

Touga sat back a little as one of his most loyal males dissipated as he dropped his barrier, and clenched his own fist in aggravation. _We don't have time for this petty foolishness!_ His eyes narrowed dangerously. _Teruko, you have signed your death warrant. You will not live to see battle if you have one finger in any plot to harm what is mine._

~oOo~

Tired, Izayoi settled on her cushion for the evening meal, ready for her dinner and then bed – though she had the sneaking suspicion that her bed would not be greeting her anytime soon by the look on her husband's face. She sighed inwardly.

“How did the training go, my dear?” asked a strangely jovial Touga as he prepared to take his first bite.

Looking sideways at him, Izayoi couldn't help the small smile that touched her lips at the interested look on his face. “As well as any training goes, I suppose. Although it is getting easier to use that skill every time I do it, it does tend to leave me tired and drained afterward.”

Touga's expression sobered. “Do you think you will be able to use this ability in our coming confrontation with the North?” he returned, obviously already planning ahead – it was no wonder he was known as 'The General'.

Her shoulders lifted gracefully before falling. “In an emergency, yes. However, I am not strong enough with it yet to rely on it completely, so for now I will continue to use my actual weapons.” Her expression darkened a little. “Besides... I do not know if I would even be comfortable leaving my bow behind, no matter how skilled I become.”

Nodding, Touga once more concentrated on his meal. After a few minutes, however, he took note of the fact that his slender wife was not really eating hers, she was pushing it around her bowl, a weary expression in her eyes that he did not miss. “Come, little wife,” he said gently, eyes understanding, “you must eat, no matter how tired you are. You will need your energy.”

She almost wanted to cry, because she knew then that her earlier supposition was correct – he did indeed have something that he wanted her to do. _If this keeps up, I'll end up making it easy for Ryukotsussei's tame dragonesses and fall asleep during the battle._ After a moment, however, she chided herself. She knew that he wasn't doing this on purpose, but the leadup to battle was never conducive to gaining much in the way of rest. Closing her eyes for a moment, she concentrated her attention inward and allowed her own healing energy to seep slowly into her body, rejuvenating her enough so that she would be able to do whatever it was that her husband needed of her.

“What is it that you have need of me for?” she asked after opening her eyes again, perking up a little as her energy increased. She picked up her bowl of rice and began eating, her body needing the fuel even more now.

However, Touga's attention had been arrested at the changing energies of his wife, and he frowned. “What did you do that made your energy pick up?” he queried a little sharply, concerned.

Surprised, Izayoi blinked, then said blankly, “I fed myself some of my own healing energies so that I could do whatever needs done, that's all,” she replied, her question obvious in her expression. _Is something wrong?_

“Hn. And what price do you pay for doing such a thing?” he inquired knowingly.

Expression clearing as she realized what he was getting at, she shook her head. “I will need to sleep a little more tonight to recoup my strength; though normally I don't need to, because I used so much energy fighting that female and her friends and then training afterward, I will need to this night.”

At mention of her fight earlier, Touga's eyes brightened. “Ah, yes, your battle earlier. Who was it that challenged you?”

“I have no idea, Touga. She didn't exactly introduce herself first, you know,” she said dryly, giving her mate an ironic look as the light dawned in his eyes.

Kenji cleared his throat and then spoke up at Touga's nod. “It was one of Lord Ayumu's daughters, my Lord. She and a few of her hangers-on decided to try their hands at attacking your Lady. Needless to say, Lord Ayumu is less one daughter this night,” he finished with a satisfied expression on his face as he thought back on his charge's show of power earlier in the day.

_'One less wastrel hanging around the palace,'_ Kirara purred approvingly from her spot next to Izayoi.  _'Dogs always seem to draw the riff-raff,'_ she added, giving a sassy twitch of her tails in answer when Touga sent  _her_ an ironic look.

“Well I know your opinion of us 'dogs' as you say, Kirara – but here, _I_ rule, and certainly not a snarky 'cat',” he returned with a haughty sniff that had Izayoi stifling a giggle.

Kirara sniffed just as haughtily.  _'That is most obvious, dog – that is why things here in the West are run so haphazardly. If a cat ran things, common sense would not be a lost art,' _ she tossed right back, still purring away next to her companion and ignoring the dark looks of outrage from a certain Western Heir that was obviously not privy to the playful relationship his father and Kirara shared.

At that, Touga tossed back his head and laughed, and everyone in the room watched avidly the goings on at the head table. Still, as his laughter turned to chuckles, Izayoi once again broke in. “While all this one-upmanship is amusing, it still doesn't tell me what you have need of me for, my Lord Husband,” she said with a slightly chiding expression on her face.

Touga's expression instantly became serious again as he turned to look at his wife. “You have shown a marked sensitivity to the auras of youkai – even the smallest of us, like Myouga,” he began, and his wife nodded, curiosity shining in bright eyes. “I need you to make a sweep of the palace with me and ferret out all the 'small' spies here – as I've said, it's time to rid the palace of every spy that does not work for me and make this place a dead zone for everyone else. Do you think this is something you can do?”

Turning her head down to the table, Izayoi thought about what he'd asked of her. There was no doubt that she could, but... he was being a little short-sighted with his request – or at least, part of it. “I could,” she said slowly, trying to think of how to say what she needed to without seeming to be over-stepping her bounds. “But... Touga, have you considered... if I take out only those spies who belong to other people, then everyone here in the palace will then know who  _your_ spies are – meaning that after this is all over, they will have to be replaced – all of them. I'm sure you can see why I say this,” she finished respectfully.

At that, several people at the table looked thoughtful, not just Touga – and that included Sesshoumaru. He just could not believe the knowledge that this human woman seemed to have – despite her seemingly young age – and her undeniable human origins. Human women in this era just did not have the knowledge and training that she did. Nor the intelligence.  _And yet... perhaps the answer lies in the fact that she is truly a product of several eras and has learned the way of things through three lives now, if her story is to be believed. Although... father did say that her sire was very forward in his thinking, bringing his daughter up more in the manner that a youkai female would be raised rather than as other ningen raise their daughters._

Still, he could feel resentment towards her clouding his mind, though with every day spent in her presence it faded just a little more. As it stood, however, the thing he resented her most for was the fact that it took her interference, _her_ words to make his father truly _see_ him. His father should have been the one to understand, not some human female that had only just arrived in the citadel – whether she'd known him in another era or not. But that knowledge was skating along the edges of his mind and he wasn't really ready yet to face it and deal with it, because as hateful as he was to humans, in truth, he was fair-minded enough to admit that blaming her for his father's failure, resenting her, was not fair at all. And so he ignored his conscience and continued to lie to himself that it was her humanity that offended him – and not her understanding, when neither his father nor his mother truly understood his pain, his anger. Didn't understand _him_.

He was so conflicted by this bitterness towards his parents and the things his weapons master had taught him versus what his sire had taught him that he couldn't see his way clear of everything to the truth of the matter – any of them. Despite what Izayoi had said to him earlier in the day, and his knowledge deep down that she had been right – yet again – he gritted his teeth, he just didn't want to give up long-held beliefs – how could his weapons master be so wrong about so many things? No... he was not ready to accept her – no matter how many times she was right. He looked at her through his bangs, watching as she awaited his sire's next questions or comments quietly. _That should be me by my sire's side, not a human female,_ he thought, that bitterness biting him again. Though, this time some of it was definitely directed at his father, rather than her.

Shaking his head inwardly, his icy expression not changing one bit except for the tightening of well-molded lips, Sesshoumaru finished his meal and once more stood after an incline of his head to his father before sweeping from the room, headed the one place he always ran to when he was confused – the training room. Obviously, his earlier bouts had not cleared his mind sufficiently, so he would spend more hours training in hopes that eventually, he would either figure it out or he would exhaust himself enough that it wouldn't matter, anyway.

Touga watched his son walk away, still so conflicted and angry and bitter, and sighed, before turning back to the topic at hand as his wife sent him a sympathetic look in saddened blue eyes. His own flashed as he sent gratitude to her through their bond, and then he set that matter aside and concentrated on what Izayoi had said to him about the spies still infesting the palace.

“So... what do you suggest, then, my love?” he asked, curious to see what she'd say.

Her eyes dropped again and she thought about his question. After a few moments, she said, “Perhaps it would be best to rid your palace of _all_ the spies – including yours. If you treat them the same as all the others, then their cover won't be blown. You can get them the message as to what to expect and how they are to play along and then we can do this sweep through the palace that you wished me to do.”

Though some of her words were a little strange, he understood the gist of what she was saying, and asked, “But then what do I do without my spies to tell me what is going on around the palace and in the city below?”

“It seems to me that your network is already in place. Think of it – though Kenji is technically my assistant, he is very good at ferreting out information, as is Nami, I'm sure. And there are others, that, while not technically spies, are loyal to you and bound to report anything suspicious to you. Surely, this is enough, especially as you've got everything pretty well locked down?”

Seeing that his group was finished with their meals, Touga stood and assisted his wife to her feet, then turned and led the way from the room, this time heading for his and Izayoi's quarters. It was understood by all that nothing more of the matter at hand was to be spoken of until he gave the word, and everyone was silent as they trooped through the halls.

Once they arrived in the royal chambers and Izayoi's barrier went up, however, Touga curtly motioned for everyone to take a seat. He did not miss his wife's wistful glance upwards to the portrait of her family, but set aside that matter as it was not something he could take care of at that point. The coming war was too important and he knew his wife understood that until this matter was settled, visiting her family was not something that would be happening.

His brow lowered in thought just then, and he gestured for Kenji to attend his wishes. “Call for a servant to send for Arata – although, if he is engaged in anything important, he is to simply send word and I will share my orders with him later.” Kenji nodded and stood to obey, smiling at Izayoi as she opened the barrier for him to gain the attention of a passing servant.

After he returned and sat down he said, “You have given me much to think about, Izayoi, and I think that you are right. So... I will have Myouga stay out of the palace and send my other spies away – they can actually integrate themselves into the groups that have already been tossed from the palace and report back to me anything of note those groups plot. This might actually work better than my idea, in the long run,” he said with a pleased smile at his blushing wife. Then he looked back at those in the room with them. “Well, my new spy network, do you have anything of import to report yet, or no?” he asked with a smirk.

He was not expecting a positive answer, and so was surprised when Kenji looked at his mistress and spoke. “Izayoi-sama, I feel that you should tell Touga-sama about the incident today in the women's courts – the male that left you with very uneasy feelings of personal danger,” he added when she frowned, not sure which incident he was speaking of. Her brow cleared at his words, and she looked at her husband – who was looking back at her with a dangerous expression and crimson-laced golden eyes. “Well, wife? Is there something you should have told me of earlier?”

At that, Izayoi looked sheepish, Kirara adding her demands for her companion to tell her husband of her concerns. She sighed, then obliged. “Earlier today, before the females attacked me, I took note of a male lounging along the back, his manner as though he owned all he was surveying. It struck me wrong, and I watched him for some moments, my intuition telling me that there was something wrong with this male. So I asked Kenji-san if he knew him, but he couldn't see him to tell. Nami-san could, however, and she said that she did not know the male, but that he was a recent addition to the palace, one that had appeared just before you sealed it. The whole time we were talking, he stared at me – Touga,” she said, her eyes uneasy again just with the memory, “he was _challenging_ me. I don't know what he is here in the palace for, but it is nothing good.”

Touga turned to Kenji, but before he could even say a word, Kenji spoke up. “Already being done, Touga-sama. I've put out feelers amongst those still here in the palace – someone has to know who he is. I like not what Izayoi-sama said about him – and my sister confirmed. He was challenging my Lady – though in what manner, I do not know. I will bring anything I find out directly to you, of course, my Lord.”

Mind flashing back to his earlier meeting with Kenichi, he frowned darkly, wondering if that was the mystery player in Teruko's scheme – or if Teruko was merely playing along with this male. “Concentrate on Teruko,” he said slowly, still frowning, his instincts telling him that the two were, indeed, linked. “I have had word that she is involved in a new plot to kill my wife – although, from what little I have found out so far, she doesn't seem to be the instigator – merely an accessory.”

Kenji blinked, surprised at his master's ready knowledge of what was going on in the palace, even when it was in chaos and half the usual inhabitants were gone, tossed out on their proverbial butts. _I shouldn't be, though,_ he acknowledged wryly. _That is why he is ruler here, and we all serve him – in spite of Kirara's needling._

Nami took his orders with equanimity, aware that, as a female of high rank and a power in the female courts, it was her duty to keep track of bitches like Teruko – and it was one she took gladly – she did _not_ like the female under discussion and never had. She'd been a greedy bitch practically from birth, and she was too lazy to involve herself in battle. Imagine such a thing! “As you wish, my Lord,” she smirked, already looking forward to locking horns with the evil wench - metaphorically speaking, of course. She knew already that the Mother to the Heir had already called that kill, and she wasn't about to step on Satori's toes – that one was a dangerous and deadly opponent, and not one you wanted to end up on the wrong side of. She shivered.

Touga's attention had already moved on. “So, then, I suppose that you do not need to do anything more tonight, my dear – I will get word to my spies of what their new job description is, and then once they are all notified, I will have you do the sweep. We have little time, so be prepared to begin this duty tomorrow immediately after the mid-day meal – the other lords will be here within days, and I want no word of our plans to get anywhere outside my control.”

Izayoi nodded, glad she didn't have to look forward to doing such a thing tonight – it would take much energy to walk the halls of the palace so that she could indicate where she was feeling the auras... _Although,_ she frowned as something came to her _, it would be much easier if_... “Touga?”

“Yes, my love?” he asked, his brow climbing. He knew that look by now – she was about to come up with something interesting.

“Is there a complete and _accurate_ map of the palace here somewhere?”

His own brows lowered as he thought about that. “It is possible. If there is, it would be under the palace in the archives. Why?”

“Because if I had an accurate map, I could do it all from your study or anywhere else, simply pointing out where the youki signatures were originating according to said map. It would take a great deal less time than traipsing all over the palace to point out what rooms or halls they were hiding in.”

“Hnnn,” he said, interested. Even he wasn't looking forward to running all over such a large area - it would be extremely wearying, even for a youkai, because the winding halls and wings of the palace literally covered many ri. And that wasn't even counting anything but the ground floor! “I will set Shiisaa to searching for such a thing tonight. He was my father's assistant as well, for a time, and so might know if such a thing exists. If it does and he can get his hands on it before lunch, I will let you know.” He looked up after a moment and dismissed the group, nodding as Kenji, Nami, and Mine stood, bowed, and headed out the door as soon as the barrier was dropped. It was apparent to them all that Arata must have been involved in something that he could not get away from, so no mention of his lack of appearance was made.

“Do you have any other business tonight, Touga?” Izayoi asked as she stood gracefully to walk over to the fusuma that separated their sitting area from their bedchamber, sliding it open with a distracted smile on her face for him over her shoulder, she entered their room and began to disrobe, her maidservant having been sent into the room by Nami as she left to assist her. She barely took note of his answer in the negative, her mind on other things.

Touga watched his wife be stripped slowly by her maidservant, leaning back on the cushions in the sitting area with an appreciative eye as his wife's body was uncovered layer by layer. It was an erotic show, and before her maid could begin to dress her in her night attire, he stood and flicked his wrist in dismissal, ignoring the female completely as she bowed and left their quarters. His attention was firmly on his beautiful wife.

Once more looking at him over her naked shoulder, though this time with a sultry expression in eyes firmly locked on him, Izayoi smiled just slightly at the look on his face, which she had become well accustomed to seeing since her wedding night. “Was there something my Lord wished of me?” she asked softly, her eyes lowering in seeming coyness, though he knew she understood exactly what he wanted of her.

He growled erotically at her, his tone dropping into a lower register as he moved slowly closer to her, hunting her. Her smile deepened just a little and she moved away from him, enjoying the way that he watched her hips sway with a hungry, feral, almost desperate look.

All thoughts of spies and ruling and the war to come slipped from Touga's mind as he followed his wife's slender body towards their bed, and before long, sounds of passion were all that were to be heard from the royal bedchambers.

A certain being lingering in the dark shadows outside the couple's rooms took note of those sounds...

And hissed, before fading into those selfsame shadows and disappearing.

~oOo~

_So the Dog got caught in his own trap and fell for the mortal woman he married to try to outmaneuver the Dragon,_ Hitoshirezu* thought to himself with amusement as he made his way through the palace halls with the easy manner of one who had every right to be where he was – even if he did not.  _She is a delectable little morsel, even I must admit that, but even so... to wed a human?_

Looking as though he had nothing more on his mind than finding some 'recreation', he sauntered down a certain corridor – one that was little used and that even its master hadn't seen in many long years, he ignored the low, rather smoky lighting and continued out through an arched doorway onto an open, pillared walkway that led to a small garden – a small, rather out-of-the-way garden that most would definitely overlook.

He stopped just before the steps leading down into the grass and narrowed his eyes, searching the area thoroughly for the youki of the one that was supposed to be there – and any that were not supposed to be there, as well. He wasn't about to stick his neck out before he had to, no matter what he was being paid – or how much time he had to do the job.

When he could find nothing out of place, he stepped down wooden steps that creaked slightly, showing their age, and moved deeper into the garden heading for the exact center of the perfectly formed squared hedges. That was where his cohort was waiting to meet with him, and he hoped that she could deliver. He'd taken instant notice of the hateful spite in the female's eyes when looking upon the dog's bride, and had bet his last gold piece that she'd be able and willing to give him not only the information he needed, but the assistance he was going to require from her in this little scheme.

He didn't think he'd be disappointed.

Not flinching when a low level soundproof barrier went up, he made the last turn and caught sight of his co-conspirator waiting for him in the low light of the crescent moon and a billion brilliant stars. A smooth smile lit his handsome face and he came to a halt with a mocking half-bow.

“Ah, Teruko-sama, I see you were good to your word. I doubt many have even seen this part of the palace – it does give off such a good, lonely vibe, does it not?”

Dark eyes glittering with a bitter light, she ignored his words and got straight to the point. “In two days time after the morning meal the human bitch will once again hold court. It will be the last such before leaving for the North. Touga-sama will not be with her, so this will be your best chance. When she is finished with that, she is to go to the healer's floor to meet some kitsune brat she supposedly saved. I will be sure that the main path from the women's court to the healers is blocked off for 'repairs', forcing them to take an alternate path – one that is, like this area, little used. The rest will be up to you.”

“Straight to the point, are we not?” he said softly, studying her. It hadn't been difficult to find out her reasons for agreeing to join his plot against Touga's wife – she had imperial ambitions, and a Touga that was wed to another didn't suit those plans at all. Because of this, she was easily manipulated. Though he would have to be careful – she was no fool, and well-versed in double-dealing and backstabbing. “Well, all to the better, then. This is what I would have you do. I will set up an ambush somewhere along the path the Western Lady is to walk, to take care of her 'attendants'. Once I have taken her to my chosen place, you will play lookout so that I am not interrupted too soon.” When she began to shake her head in denial, his face lost its easy charm and became hard and dangerous. “This is not a request, bitch. You _will_ do this – or I will let it be known in certain quarters after I've done the deed and am on my way out just who was helping me. You won't take two steps after the Dog finds out before you're dead, and we both know it.”

Black eyes narrowing, Teruko glared haughtily at the male she'd taken up with. “Do not think to scare me with such threats, Hitoshirezu,” she said acerbically, “for there have been such rumors about me wishing her dead since the moment she arrived here and I found out who she was. Or rather, what she was. Touga's bride,” she snarled, poisonous hatred audible in her voice. “As if she has the right to prance amongst her betters and pretend that she is anything more than another insect to be squashed. And you, as well, had best remember not to cross me, for if you do I would have no compunction delivering you right to said 'Dog',” she spat, “immediately.”

Hitoshirezu's face once again gained its easy smile. “I'm glad we understand each other, then. Who says that there is no honor amongst thieves? Then again, we are not thieves, but still. Now that we've delivered our orders and warnings to each other, I think I will take myself off for a good smoke. Enjoy your evening, Teruko- _sama_ ,” he said, voice still soft but with a definite note of acid in it. Without further ado, he turned on his heel and moved away, not even waiting for her to dissolve her barrier – he simply punched his way right through it, smirking at the gasp from behind him as the female's energy was dissipated so violently. _I bet that stung,_ he chuckled, already pulling out his kiseru and preparing for his aforementioned smoke.

 _Oh well,_ he shrugged. _I'll only have to put up with her haughty ass for another two days – and kami willing, I won't even have to deal with her but once more._

He chuckled again, louder this time.

_Not that the kami would be willing to give me much of anything, really – well, except maybe Sosa, since he really is my patron god._

_I just love a good bit of chaos._

A curl of smoke drifted into the night air and dissipated, unnoticed and unseen by any other but the female sharing the garden with him, along with a last sound of amusement from Hitoshirezu before darkness crowded in around Teruko's hatred filled eyes and she lost sight of him as he turned the corner of the hedge they'd been meeting behind.

_Bastard... I'll make sure you get yours, too, Hitoshirezu. Just you wait and see._

 


	37. Tempting the Flame

Satori glanced at her new mate's side of the bed – the one she'd spent three days with locked in their quarters, and a sultry smile lit her features for a moment as a shiver went up her spine at thought of what they'd spent the time doing.

It had been better than she had hoped – much, much better. While Touga had prepared her before breaching her when breeding her and she had felt some pleasure, it had been a cold act, really – neither of them held any deeper feelings for each other and she'd been glad when it was over and she had found that she was, indeed, pupped. She could not regret her son, as obnoxious as he was being, but she was sincerely happy that she was now eternally tied to the one she'd loved for what seemed like forever.

Masao had already left, as it was his day to return to duty, and would be attending Touga already in his study. She, however, had decided to lounge in bed a little longer before getting up and joining Izayoi in her duties. _Although, I do believe that the little human that is more than a human is probably already hard at said duties. She is nothing if not conscientious about them._ Stretching her body in an almost feline manner, Satori finally rose gracefully from her bed.

 _I wonder who she destroyed yesterday? That flare of reiki was quite strong, though tightly controlled. Which is a good thing,_ she thought ironically, _since if she didn't control that energy, she might depopulate the palace entirely – and we_ _do_ _need some of this rabble around here._

Deciding not to bother with sending for her maidservant she dressed herself, eager to get back into the thick of things... and kill Teruko. Fangs glinted in the morning light as she grinned with the pleasure of that thought... _Oh, I can almost taste her blood,_ she mused, her grin softening into an almost whimsical smile as she shuddered with the pleasure the mere idea brought.

She couldn't help but wonder what the overwhelming aura of confusion and worry was, however, that hovered over the palace and its environs, and wondered what had been happening while she'd been otherwise occupied. As Touga was calm, it was obviously something he had instigated and she very much wished to know what had all the youkai here in such an uproar.

Her senses idly sweeping through the palace, she blinked in surprise when she realized that there were far fewer youkai here than there had been three days ago – and then she grinned ferally when she realized that Touga was sweeping the place clean.

“So that is what the fear and worry are over,” she murmured softly as she finished her morning ablutions and, fully dressed and ready to face the day, headed out of her quarters to find her breakfast – the morning meal would be served soon. After the last few days of activity, she certainly needed the food.

She completely ignored the speculative glances tossed her way as she headed for the dining hall, not interested in answering them – she didn't answer to anyone. Well, only two people, and none of this riff-raff staring at her were one of those, so she had no care what the looks were for.

However, she did frown as she noted that there was a certain tension also hovering around certain beings – only a few here and there, and wondered what that was all about – it seemed suspicious. _Perhaps I should stick closer to Izayoi for the next few days until we see whatever this tension is about dissolved. It would be a terrible shame if someone were to stick their neck out by thinking to attack the new Lady and not have that neck chopped off. And knowing the fools that I'm sensing the tension from, it could only be about that._

_Yes, if they are going to stick their necks out, I would be greatly remiss in not chopping them off, since they are being offered so freely and easily,_ she ruminated with a fangy smile that caused a passing servant to lower her head and scurry by while trying to fade into the background.

Satori completely ignored the serving girl, having no interest in the coming and goings of those here in the palace to serve, and continued into the dining room to take her seat at table. She was a few moments earlier than the rest of those that belonged at the high table, and she used the time to look around and begin to take a tally of those that were missing. When she got to the place that Madoka, Lord Ayumu's third daughter usually sat, and found it as empty as a tomb, she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face – she wondered if that were who Izayoi had eliminated, or whether she'd been booted from the palace. The girl's name suited her to a 'T' – she was quite round, almost what you could call fat for a youkai, and as lazy as they came. That's why she was still unmated – no youkai male worth his salt would want a fat, lazy mate. Lord Ayumu was probably quite glad she was off his hands, no matter how that had come about.

Just then Izayoi entered the room, her attendants behind her and took her seat quietly, her eyes far away and a tiny frown on her face as she paid attention to whatever sense was speaking to her. Satori watched her, eyes narrowing, and then looked up as Touga finally entered, a rather more normal look on his face as he spoke to her mate.

Masao looked up and caught her eye as he moved to take his seat near her and winked before looking back at his Lord. When Touga took his first bite, everyone began eating and conversation picked up, though the normally louder buzz was considerably softened by all the vacant seats.

“So,” Satori began after she'd taken her first bite, “who was it that eliminated Madoka, that fat, lazy dolt?”

Everyone looked at her, and then Kenj finally answered, “It was my Lady. She decided, along with her few friends, that it would be a good idea to try her hand against Izayoi-sama – and found out that it wasn't,” he finished complacently. He looked up at Izayoi, who looked a little confused, having been pulled from her preoccupation by the question, and said, “The female you fought yesterday, my Lady – that was her name. Madoka.”

Izayoi looked down at her plate and shuffled her chopsticks through her rice. “Oh. I didn't know. It seems such a shame that I didn't even know the names of those I killed.” She sighed, then, and shrugged. “But it's not like I'm always going to know who I'm killing, especially in war, so there's no point in worrying about it, I suppose.”

Touga looked down at his bride, knowing that he'd somewhat tired her out yesterday running through a portion of the palace that wasn't on any maps to ferret out any spies. It was unfortunate that the maps of the palace were early ones only, and that much had been added on since then. He determined to have a complete and updated map made so such a thing would not happen again. But the results of her sweep had pleased him greatly – she'd found every last single spy and they'd been sent from the palace. He couldn't be happier with the outcome.

“Are you still that tired from yesterday, Izayoi?” he asked quietly.

After a moment, she sighed and shook her head. “No, not really. I've marched much farther, of course. I suppose that it's simply the whirlwind of activity since I've been here – there's been no chance for me to just sit down and take it all in. I feel a bit overwhelmed, Touga, that's all.” She met his gaze with her own quiet one. “But don't worry, I'll be fine.”

“And what is on your schedule for today, then, my Lady?” he asked with a small, intimate smile that no one at the table missed.

Rolling her shoulders to rid them of her tension, Izayoi said, “Morning court again, and then a visit to my little kitsune friend. After that I am not sure.”

Touga nodded his head jovially at her, then finished his bite before saying, “After the afternoon meal, you may have a period to rest in our chambers – it would be good for you, I think, and then later I will have you attend the meetings with my Generals. You are very good at noticing holes in plans, and I'd like your input into what we are speaking of. Of course, nothing can be finalized until the other Lords arrive and agree to whatever battle plan we've come up with, but I don't think that will be too much a problem-” he frowned, “-except with the Eastern Lord. He's not going to like where his wolves will be, but we will have to see what he has to say when he arrives – which actually should be tomorrow. The Southern Lord will also arrive either tomorrow or the day after, so enjoy your break this afternoon, my love, because from here on out, it's going to get much more intense. We leave for the North in no more than three more days.”

At that, the room fell silent for a moment as all the youkai auras rose in excitement and Izayoi firmed her determination. She may not like what was to come, but it had to be done. There were no two ways about it – Ryukotsussei must die. Without a word, she bowed her head to her husband obediently and fell back into her own seemingly morose thoughts.

Satori, watching the whole thing, didn't think that Izayoi's unhappy reaction really had anything to do with the coming war – something else was bothering her, and she decided she'd get her aside after the meal as they moved towards the courts and ask her what was wrong. With her senses, she was a resource not to be ignored, and if she was feeling something that was disturbing her so greatly, then there was definitely something wrong. It just remained to see what that something was.

_Although... maybe she is picking up on the disturbed auras that are aimed at her. It is very possible that's it..._

As the meal was finished and everyone had acknowledged the alpha, Izayoi stood and smiled up at her husband as he brushed a gentle hand against her cheek, her heart clear in her eyes, just as his was in his own. It was an intensely private moment, carried out in front of everyone still in the room.

“Are you sure you are alright, my love?” he said softly, his tone low enough so as not to carry more than a few feet.

“I'm sure, Touga. I'm just tense with the coming war, as are we all,” she said, brushing aside her worry – though Satori knew she wasn't being quite truthful. “I will be fine, you know,” she said with a gentle smile as she raised her own hand and caressed his, interestingly enough to those still gathered not even seeming to be embarrassed at the very public showing of affection.

Touga smiled at her in return, desperately wanting to kiss that softly smiling mouth, but knowing that now was not the time – if he did, it wouldn't end with just a kiss, and he'd be forced to speed through the halls of his own palace for their chambers. Perhaps later, when they retired for the night...

He brushed that thought away as his body began to respond and slowly ran a finger across her lips with a longing look before just as slowly letting his hand drop from under hers, her hand falling to her side as he did. She had the same yearning look on her face that he did, and he sighed, lowering his head to run his lips across her cheek. He dared not allow himself more.

“Tonight,” he whispered, low enough that no one else would hear, and couldn't help how his body tightened as her voice caught in a little gasp of want and her body swayed towards his.

“Tonight,” she repeated in that same low whisper, knowing he would hear it and no one else. Her voice, husky with want left her mate hard and in pain and it took every bit of control he had to back away from his wife and head for the doors. He held her eyes until he disappeared, and he knew that she knew that she was in for a long night of passion when they retired. From the look on her face, he knew she did not mind.

Masao, sharing just such a look with his own very new mate, finally broke her sultry gaze and followed his Lord from the room, falling into step behind him. “I am surprised,” he said carefully after a few moments, “that your wife, who seems so shy in some ways, would be so open with the affection you share.”

Touga, still hard and hurting, spoke, his voice tense as he strode stiffly through the halls towards his council chambers – and temporary war room. “Izayoi cannot help her response to me just as I cannot to her. It matters not who is present or who is not,” he said tersely.

His General nodded, knowing to question things no further. Besides, he could hardly say anything, when he and Satori were no different. Mayhap even more uncaring of who saw them and who did not, though only time would tell, for it was well known that Touga and his bride made no efforts to hide the sounds of passion coming from their chambers almost every night – several  _times_ a night. And he certainly didn't begrudge his Lord the happiness that he had with the little miko who was no mere miko – just as he knew that he had her to thank for his own newfound happiness after centuries of misery.

Sometimes in the last few days he'd found himself almost wondering if he were dreaming – until Satori would touch the shimmering bond between them and soothe those fears with her touch. He would do whatever he could to protect his Lord's new bride, and he knew that his mate would, as well – they both knew who was responsible for their new bond, and he knew that Satori actually liked the young woman, too. He had to admit – she  _was_ easy to like, human or not.

He turned his mind away from such thoughts with an inward sigh, almost tentatively touching at his bond with his mate and feeling comforted at the sense of affection she sent down it. With that, he set aside everything else and began going over the plans that he and his Lord and the other Generals had been working on.

It was time to go to work.

~oOo~

“There is something on your mind, Izayoi-sama,” Satori said softly as she walked up to join the young Lady of the West as they headed for the women's courts. “It is not the coming war, either, is it?”

Izayoi looked a little startled as she looked over at her, but then shrugged after a moment, not really surprised the other female had caught on to her preoccupation.

“No, Satori-sama. There is some danger coming to me – and it feels as though it will be today,” she sighed, finally speaking of what had been bothering her all morning. “But had I told Touga he would have put a ton of guards on me and restricted me to our chambers – and now is not the time for such things. There is danger all around,” she added, shrugging slightly, “and one cannot be protected from it all.”

_'And I will be with you, anyway,'_ Kirara almost hissed into her mind, her own hackles rising at what her mistress had said – and what her own feline senses were telling her.

“I know, Kirara,” Kagome said, putting a hand up to pet her almost constant companion. “I know. Still, it would be best to be alert, because whatever is coming is coming soon. Today, definitely.”

“Hn,” Satori hummed in response, her own eyes narrowing as she sent her own senses out to test the air in the palace. There was a definite sense of very heightened tension invading certain auras, and she knew the little Lady was right. Something was coming... and she was determined that she'd have a definite part in what was to come – it had been some time, after all, since she'd had a good fight. Let the fools thinking to attack do so... she could use a good taste of blood as a warm-up to battle, after all, and there was no doubt that there would be bloodshed.

None at all.

“I do believe that you are right,” she said, haughty unconcern for what anyone else was planning clear in her voice. “But it matters not what the rabble plot – they will fail,” she finished, looking down at her pristine claws as she clenched a hand in enjoyment at the thought of the killing to come.

Izayoi glanced over at the other female wryly. “I wish I had your confidence,” she sighed. “But I hope you are right.” Straightening as they entered the court, she moved gracefully up to her seat on the dais, her face calm now and not showing her apprehension at all, to the approval of Kenji and Satori, and Nami and Mine as well.

It was clear she was more than capable of what was being required of her, and quietly, a few more of the youkai females in the room, also noting her manner, began to begrudgingly approve of the woman that Touga had chosen.

And as the first pieces of business were brought before Izayoi, they all watched as she showed them all once more just what she was capable of – and ignored the black eyes burning with hatred that glared at her from the shadows – though she did note the sense of excitement mixed with nervousness that hovered over Teruko, and knew that whatever was coming had something to do with her. It was amusing to note the way the female looked away, however, when Satori caught her glare and returned it with an icy, dangerous one of her own.

Inside, Izayoi giggled, even though she was still worried about what was to come.

And so the morning went...

~oOo~

Hitoshirezu sauntered past the central staircase that led to the healer's floor and nodded with approval – Teruko had been good to her word and the entire staircase was blocked off as workmen replaced several 'faulty' steps. He hadn't doubted she would be, though, not with as much as she hated the little human miko. He wondered idly as he moved past how she'd gone about getting that done, and then shrugged, brushing the thought off. It didn't matter – it only mattered that it _had_ been done.

He continued on down the corridor, which eventually narrowed and darkened, and then turned to the left to enter a small area where there was a secondary staircase to the aforementioned healer's floor. It was here that he had set his ambush, and he was pleased to see those he'd hired already in place and faded into the woodwork of the dark area. No one would see them until they were upon them. With a nod he turned to the right, which led to a small, out of the way room, one that was no longer even used for very much, and smiled... soon, he would be having a taste of what had so enthralled the dog – perhaps she was a good bed-partner? Well, within a mere quarter-candlemark's turn, he would be finding out, and luckily for him, though the female was human she was quite beautiful, so his part would occasion no difficulties for him.

His body hardened at his thoughts, and he laughed softly as he adjusted himself, reaching down into his hakama and stroking his hardened flesh as the blood surged quicker through his veins.  _Soon_ , he crooned to his now turgid and eager flesh,  _soon_ .

Taking a seat on the futon that had been thrown in the corner, he lounged back and put a hand behind his head, still stroking his hard on so as to soothe the ache until it was time, his eyes glued to the candle settled on the small table at the other side of the room.

He smiled wickedly, his eyes flashing as the wax melted just that much more.

_Almost time, my dear. Come to me here and find pain and horror enough to destroy your mind. Or mayhap you will actually enjoy what I am going to do to you... or would if I weren't deliberately trying to break you._

His smile widened, his fangs becoming visible as his time drew nearer.

~oOo~

Tense, Izayoi stood from the dais as morning court ended, her worry going ever higher as she felt danger drawing a noose around her. Her attendants seemed to feel at least some of that tension, as they all drew close around her and prepared for whatever it was that was coming.

With the room empty, she let go of some of her reserve and her head lowered as her hands clenched. “Well, shall we go and find out just what is in store for me?” she asked, her voice tense and stilted.

Kirara, fur standing on end and with a snarl on her usually sweet, kittenish face, said, ' _It does not matter – it will not succeed!'_

The others echoed her sentiments, but Izayoi knew better. Whatever was coming was something she was going to end up facing by herself. Somehow, she would be stripped of those around her and would have to face the danger alone.

Drawing every bit of cool hauteur from years as a royal around her, Izayoi straightened her posture and stepped out of the room, heading for her next destination – the healer's floor.

The first sign that something, was, indeed, wrong, came when they arrived at the main staircase – and found it under construction, the workmen's leader explaining that several of the steps had been found to be unsafe and were being replaced. Concerned, Kenji exchanged glances with his sister...they hadn't noticed anything wrong with those stairs.

Satori, also suspicious, glanced at Izayoi and then pinned the workman with a cold gaze. “Who gave the order to have this work performed?” she asked, her voice frigid.

The workman, falling all over himself with sudden worry, stuttered, “The head of housekeeping, my Lady! She said that she'd had complaints that certain steps were becoming unsteady.”

Everyone glanced at each other, sure that was a lie – but also sure that the workman and his crew were not in on whatever scheme was being played out, and so they all turned away from the stairs and drew around Izayoi, who was looking thoughtful.

“It seems this ploy has been well planned,” she murmured.

“My Lady, I suggest that you cancel your visit with Aki. He will understand,” Kenji urged, not liking where this whole thing was going at all.

Izayoi was silent for some moments as she thought about things, glancing up once more at the closed off stairwell. “Is there another way to the healer's floor?” she asked in a voice filled with pensiveness.

Kenji once again glanced at his sister, and then reluctantly said, “Yes. It is past this staircase and down that hall there,” he responded, tilting his head in the correct direction. “But it is rarely used, and I like not the thought of taking you that way – I feel as though we are being herded that way, my lady, for purposes that hold no good for you.”

“Oh, you are right – we are being led by the noses,” she agreed, that pensive note still in her voice as she looked down the somewhat darker hall they would have to traverse. “But if we don't go along with it now, they will just keep trying, and we don't have time for this. Battle comes soon, and there is much still yet to do. As much as my heart is screaming that I don't want to take this route, it must be done. We must spring the trap and face what comes,” she sighed, fear surging higher inside her, though she knew her words were correct and that there was no backing out of what was to come.

Reluctantly, she turned and inclined her head for Kenji to lead the way, which he did after motioning for the others to draw closer to their mistress. Satori did, as well, her stripes already going jagged and her claws glowing green as her body prepared for combat. She just knew it was her chance to get her claws into Teruko, as she'd been itching to do for a while now. Somehow, something else always came up and stopped her, but now... oh, no – if Teruko were anywhere around here, it would finally be time.

For some ways as the corridor narrowed and became darker, nothing happened.

But while others might have relaxed, those surrounding Izayoi did not, knowing that the ax was going to fall sooner or later and as the next set of stairs came into sight, they knew it was 'now', and not later.

While they were all tensed and ready for whatever was coming, it was still a shock when the corridor was suddenly filled with about fifteen youkai, all intent on attacking those surrounding the human woman – and there was even a male nekomata with black stripes all over his body and angry red eyes that leapt at Izayoi, startling her, even as Kirara jumped from her mistress' shoulder and transformed mid-leap with a roar, catching the younger and not quite as heavy male off-guard at her weight. The two tumbled to the ground and away, and Izayoi stumbled backwards, about to bring up a shield around herself as the fighting continued – although, interestingly enough, none of those there came anywhere near her.

But before her barrier could form, Izayoi tensed in alarm as hands grabbed her from behind – harsh hands, claws digging cruelly into her skin causing her to cry out as she was swiftly detached from her companions and dragged away into the darkness of the corridor. Although the others had heard her cry, they were unable to reach her in time and she disappeared, gone between one second and the next.

Struggling angrily against those clawed hands still dragging her backwards, she was stunned and taken off-guard when she was pulled into a small, dark room and thrown onto a thin futon. It was then she saw the face of her attacker, and suddenly she knew her worst fears were true – it was the male she'd seen the other day in court – the one that was challenging her. And now she was going to find out just what he had planned for her...

She could still hear the cries, shouts, and growls from her companions and their attackers, though it became faint as a barrier went up around the room, and pulling herself up onto her elbows, she stared angrily and with mistrust at the smirking male.

“Could not face me in honest combat, so you had to go and plot in the dark like a weak thing of little power and less sense?” she spat, knowing that insult would definitely get a reaction.

It did, and the smirk disappeared from the male's face as it turned to a snarl, instead. “I'm not here to fight you, woman, I've been commissioned to destroy your mind – and that's what I'm going to do. An honest challenge would be wasted on one such as you, a mere human, anyway,” he finished spitefully.

Izayoi laughed angrily. “Famous words from one who hides in the dark,” she hissed, slowly sitting up and preparing her reiki as she glared fiercely at the male who was once again smiling at her.

“Ah, but the dark suits such beings as me, as well as such acts as are about to take place here, little Izayoi,” he husked, beginning to loosen his haori as Izayoi's eyes widened in sudden comprehension – and rage.

Hitoshirezu had to admit he was impressed when her response to her sudden understanding of what was coming was not fear, but rage, and he felt himself harden even more as his haori and under-yukata fell open and his hakama slid low on his hips, perfectly outlining his very large erection. But he was very sure he knew why she wasn't frightened, yet... and that would change in just a few moments. He prepared himself for the unpleasant sensation of reiki crawling over his body as he approached her and reached out to push her back down onto the futon she'd half-risen from.

_What does he think I am?_ Izayoi was shocked by the flood of uncontained rage that went through her body with the realization of what he was about to try – did he think her a whore who would welcome the touch of anyone? As if she would ever let someone touch her that was not her husband, her mate – who she could feel at this moment racing for her position, summoned by the knowledge that was humming along their bond. Bringing her hands up, she pressed them to the male's chest and let her reiki loose, glaring angrily into the eyes of the one who had dared to touch her in such a manner.

But to her stunned dismay and shock, he did not fade into dust; instead, a grimace crossed his face and his features changed, and she realized then what she had not noticed before – this male was hanyou, not full youkai, so once his youki was purified from him, which was probably only temporary, anyway, he was still able to continue the attack.

Opening the eyes that had fallen closed as he'd gone through the discomfort of being purified, Hitoshirezu smiled with satisfaction at Izayoi's horrified features and began tearing at her clothing, knowing that he didn't have much time.

“And so you see now why your confidence was so misplaced, little human bitch,” he hissed as his eyes flashed with pleasure at what was about to come. “Once I am finished with you, you will be too damaged and shamed to ever face anyone again, and so will be no danger to those who are paying me.”

So stunned she was unable to move for several seconds, the feel of his hands trying to rip her clothing open shocked her back into reality and she began to struggle, twisting and turning and attempting to the knee the male that was becoming quite angry at her defiance. As one hand ripped her clothes down one shoulder, tearing the delicate fabric, she turned her head and bit him, spitting the blood she drew back at him, and then was stunned again as he backhanded her. Head ringing from the blow, she stilled for a moment, and that allowed him to rip her obi away, loosening her clothes enough that they began to fall open.

Shaking her head to clear it, she desperately summoned all her strength and wrenched one arm from where it was pinned beneath her and, with her lips drawn back in a snarl, drew it across the man's face, trying to claw at his eyes. She got one good blow in, and the beast drew back, blinking wildly as his eye watered, and then his own features drew up and he hit her again, harder this time.

She fell back, definitely stunned this time as he began to fondle her bared breasts, but the feel of another male touching her in such a forbidden zone woke her up almost instantly. Unable to do much more physically, she began to feel real fear. Still, she was determined to fight and began to desperately cast around for anything she could do until help could reach her.

Suddenly, she remembered something that gave her hope and she closed her eyes and went limp, fooling her attacker into thinking that she had given up.  _Let's hope I was right about purifying evil intent from humans,_ she thought, before once more bringing her reiki to bear, letting her purifying energy flood her whole body.

Beginning to glow brightly pink, she kept her eyes closed as she brought up the one hand the male had freed and elbowed him fiercely in the face as he brought his head down to lick at her neck, and the glow brightened as he flinched back at the blow.

Knocked slightly backward by the blow, Hitoshirezu again slapped her and then laughed. “You stupid bitch,” he rasped, even as a confused frown began to crease his face, “I'm human right now, so you can't purify me!”

Not answering his words, Izayoi continued to raise her reiki higher and higher, ignoring the embarrassing and enraging fact that her clothes lay open from her waist up, and that the now human man was seeing and even touching her. Her brow furrowed deeply and she opened her eyes as she watched the man become more confused and shake his head, almost as if wondering what it was he was doing. As he began to pull away from her in his confused state, she pushed hard against him and he fell over backwards, looking up at her as she struggled to her knees and pulled her torn clothing closed as best she could. She could feel the palace shake around her as Touga roared in anger, and she knew it would only be moments before he would break through the barrier surrounding her, even as some of her companions were nearing the barrier, as well. She didn't want him to see her in such disarray, but there was no help for it, and so she returned to the contact with the man, who was now almost unconscious and whose body had also lost its arousal.

Apparently she'd been correct about the ability to purify the evil intent from a being, but as the male finally fell unconscious she pulled back her reiki and sank down onto her thighs, the fear and horror over what had almost just happened suddenly striking her and sending tears down her cheeks.

That was how Touga found her when he punched through the barrier as though it weren't even there, his eyes red and stripes jagged as his fangs lengthened and he came very close to transforming. It was very clear from Izayoi's state of dress and her tears what had been going on, and in an instant he was hovering over the prone man, ready to sink his claws in and kill the one that had  _dared_ to touch what was  _his_ in such a way.

His little wife's voice broke through his haze and he stopped, turning to look at her.

Hands clenching her clothing tightly closed, she sniffled and shook her head. “I have purified him of his evil intent, Touga, but I think that we should h-hold him for questioning. I don't know if his evil will return when his youki does, b-but nonetheless,” she hiccuped, “I think it would be helpful to know just which quarter this attack came from.”

Kenji and Kirara burst into the room just then, both snarling with rage as they comprehended what had gone on there, and falling back into her kitten form, Kirara hurried over to her emotionally distraught friend and curled up in her lap, trying to calm her with gentle purrs. Without even realizing it, one of Izayoi's hands began petting her companion, and her emotions slowly calmed a bit.

Touga watched this with angry eyes, though the anger wasn't for her attendants but for the male lying at his feet unconscious. The one he wanted to kill – but that he would have to let live – at least for now. Kicking the unconscious man to the other side of the room in frustrated rage, he watched as his body bounced off the wall and fell heavily to the floor, and a growl rose from his throat as he released his displeasure that he could not simply kill his opponent.

After several moments he said tightly, “I want every being involved in this plot apprehended now and taken to the dungeons to await my pleasure. All of them, Kenji,” he warned, and Kenji bowed, immediately disappearing as his sister and Mine entered the room and went to their disarranged mistress to help her up and try to repair her clothes as much as possible. They moved away fast as did Kirara, however, at Touga's warning growl as he strode over and pulled his wife to him and looked her over. His face tightened with rage at the bruises evident on her fair face.

His heart softened at the drowned look in her eyes, and he lowered his head and gently nuzzled her damaged cheek, pain running through him at what she was being faced with because he had chosen her. But it didn't take a moment for him to realize that her life would have been even worse had he left her to a human husband, and after a moment of restoring his own equilibrium, which was extremely difficult to do, he wiped the evidence of her tears from her cheeks.

“I am pleased that you were correct about your ability to purify evil intent from humans, my love,” he sighed as he pulled her into his frame, relieved when she sank into him and did not shrink away in fear, as some women might have done after such an attack.

Clenching tightly to her husband's clothing she shivered, more tears falling from her eyes. While she was prepared to face anyone she had to in open combat, this was an attack that was very different – it was an attack against the core of what she was – feminine, and it was very damaging for all that. If he had succeeded, she surely would have been just as destroyed as he'd gloated she'd be, and she could only feel overwhelming gratitude to whoever had made the rules that her belief that she could purify evil intent from humans was correct... otherwise things would be very different right now. Closing her eyes, she held to him almost desperately, and Touga, without a second thought swung her up into his arms, carefully folding her torn clothing over her to conceal her state somewhat.

Nuzzling her comfortingly, he raised his head after a moment and looked at Nami. “Make sure he is given a very nice, uncomfortable cell beneath the palace. Where those who are condemned to die are placed,” he added harshly, once more looking down at the prone male with his lips drawing back in a silent snarl.

Nami bowed immediately, and without further ado he left that room, stepping over the bodies of the attackers as some of the guards that he'd summoned began gathering their remains for disposal.

Satori met him at the turn to the stairwell, knowing at a glance what had happened. Her features tightened.

“Was Teruko here?” Touga growled, trying to keep calm so as not to further upset his wife, who still had her face pressed to his chest.

A displeased snarl flashed across Satori's face. “No, or her body would be amongst those laying here in the hall,” she said, her voice deepened with disappointment as she flexed her clawed hands. “But they were certainly well-prepared – they had fifteen fairly strong youkai lying in wait here in the corridor. This took planning and authority.”

They exchanged knowing looks and then Touga began to move away, determined to take his wife to their chambers and help her calm down and get changed into something new. Once she had calmed somewhat, perhaps had a sleeping draught given to her, then it would be time for him to gain some answers – and revenge.

Izayoi shuddered, feeling her love's anger and hatred through their bond, and couldn't help but feel warm at his anger on her behalf, despite her shame at her own hatred towards the beast who'd hurt her – but she couldn't just forgive this attack – nor whoever it was that had planned it. At least not right now.

She snuggled deeper against her mate, her emotions still wildly fluctuating as he moved through the palace, a barrier up around them and taking a rarely used route so as not to expose his beloved to any curious eyes.

A small smile crossed her tear-stained lips as he purred at her, nuzzling her behind her ear.

“Be calm, little mate, and know that whoever was involved in this plot will not be around to try it again,” he soothed, and she nodded obediently, though she knew that he couldn't kill everyone in the world that might take issue with her – even though she also knew he would argue that point.

He would quite happily kill anyone and everyone that had any thoughts of harming his wife.

 _Quite_ happily... as that bastard now being introduced to the dungeons was about to find out.

~oOo~

Touga slid the doors to his chambers closed and his eyes immediately ignited, spilling red light across the floor as his anger swelled.

Now that his wife was sedated so that she could sleep off the effects of the attack and gain a little distance from what had happened, the rage that he'd been keeping tight control of so as not to upset her further was unleashed and he was very close to changing into his true form. After he was done punishing those that had dared to raise their hands to his beloved, he would probably have to go off for a little while and take his true form so he could truly calm down.

But for now his black blood was screaming for vengeance, to make those that had harmed his love suffer, and he was most eager to do so. Moving swiftly through the much emptier than normal corridors, he swiftly descended to the levels of the dungeons that even Takako had not seen, and smiled wickedly as he took in the full cells. He'd known he could trust Kenji to do as he'd been bid...

He turned his bleeding eyes and jagged, elongated fangs to the just as disarranged Kenji, who was also very angry at what had happened to the girl he cared so much for, and so looked just as Touga did, his own eyes as red and fangs as long. “What have you found out so far?” he growled out in a lower than normal register, showing again that he was very close to changing forms.

His own change close upon him, Kenji gathered what control he could and began to lead the Lord of the West around the various cells full of shivering beings.

“It began with this female here, as far as I have been able to make out. She complained to the head of the servants that the stairs were coming loose, thus forcing the housekeeper,” he motioned to the woman who was sitting in a cell with a bewildered but quiet look that showed her own innocence in any plotting, “to order them repaired.”

“So after complaints of problems with the stairs you ordered that the workmen come in and fix the problem?” he asked her to be sure, and was not surprised when the woman nodded.

“But my Lord, it was not just one complaint. There were a couple others, as well. I could not ignore them, as you know,” she said with a respectful though still somewhat confused bow.

Touga's eyes brightened, sending red light around the dim space and giving it the feel of hell. He had no problem with that – those who had plotted to harm Izayoi would indeed find this place was hell.

“Who where the others?” he asked, his voice still rumbling and angry.

She quickly rattled off a couple of names, and Touga frowned, not sure what to think. The few names mentioned, besides one, were very quiet in the courts and really did not involve themselves in the drama that surrounded so many of the other spoiled females, keeping their bearings and bringing honor to their houses. But one of those names...

“Nanami,” Touga mused, his red eyes blinking. She was a bit more of a player in the courts, though she usually put her own weight behind others, as she did not seem to enjoy being up front. She had joined with Teruko before...

He was absolutely positive that Teruko had been involved but so far had no proof, for it indeed looked as though the stairs truly had been sabotaged and had to be repaired. So who damaged them so that this whole scheme could move forward?

He looked at the head of the servants and then motioned Kenji to release her. With a relieved bow, the woman was led carefully out of the dungeon after being exhorted to continue her duties – but that from now on, any such damages were to be reported to him before anything else was done. With her nod, he turned from her and also motioned for the very frightened workmen to leave, as well as the small female that had first complained of the stairs. As soon as their cell doors were opened, the shivering males and the female disappeared quickly, somehow knowing that they had just escaped execution.

Touga's eyes darkened even more as his animal nature came to the fore; despite his humanoid disguise, his human skin, he _was_ an animal, plain and simple. And animals didn't play around like humans did sometimes when it came to eliminating a threat – they simply reacted, destroyed what they perceived as that threat, and that was it.

The beautiful animal that was Touga in human skin was just about to deliver said justice to the one who had actually laid hands upon what was his.

“The male that attacked her...?” he asked Kenji, his voice beginning to rumble so much in such a deep register that it was barely understandable as human speech, but the animal that was Kenji understood anyway, and shook his head regretfully.

“He is dead, my Lord,” he said, looking towards a particularly dark cell for a moment. “When you kicked him into the wall,” he explained to the very displeased inuyoukai as he looked back at Touga, “he was in his human form and you broke several ribs – one apparently punctured his heart.”

Now angry at himself, he was ready to break something to let out the great amount of rage that simmered and boiled within him – until a peculiar thought came to him. _I have Tenseiga... perhaps I should use it in this instance and return that bastard to life so that I can question him before killing him again._ He palmed the sword that lay quiescently at his side, and it responded, pulsing to let him know that what he was wanting to do was not right. He had already killed the man; it was his own anger that had taken his revenge away from him and if he did bring him back, torturing him to death a second time would not be right.

With a reluctant growl, Touga knew that what his sword was telling him was true – he was an animal, yes – but he was an animal of power – and more importantly, _control_. As much as he hated it, he knew that Tenseiga was correct, and since the sword was made of his own fang, that justice it was demanding from him came from his own sense of right and wrong.

_If I return him to life I will have to leave him alive. But he would be a danger to others..._ A thought came to him, then, pausing his gathering anger and narrowing his eyes.  _She purified the evil intent from him. Because of the levels of purity he was exposed to, his youkai blood is completely disintegrated, meaning he is simply human, now. So... perhaps it would be worth it to return him and get all my answers from him. I could decide what to do with him later._

Tenseiga pulsed again, then, and Touga let out a disgruntled growl; apparently, the man's soul had already passed on and could not be returned. Sometimes, certain souls fought the soul gatherers and so that kept them on this plane longer; others did not, accepting their death and going into eternity immediately.

Apparently, this being was one of them.

_So now what? Are we left with no answers? I cannot accept this!_

“Find Nanami and bring her here. I will have whatever answers from her that she has, even if I have to strip them from her one inch at a time,” he growled at Kenji, who bowed and left the dungeon at a crisp stride, wanting the same answers his Lord was looking for himself. He was very fond of Izayoi and extremely angry at what had been done – as well as angry at himself that he hadn't been able to stop it.

He felt it was a failure on his part; that others had managed to stop him from doing his job – which was protecting the Western Lady, was definitely a failure and one which would _not_ be allowed to happen again.

And so he would leave no stone unturned in his search for answers, and if Nanami had any, he would gladly rend those same strips off her hide until she gave them up.

His lip lifted as a fang glinted in the low torchlight; for Izayoi, he would do whatever he had to do to make sure she was avenged – and that she remained safe from now on.

No matter the circumstances.

~oOo~

It wasn't half a candlemark later that Kenji re-entered the dungeon with Nanami firmly in his grasp; she was quite angry, but there was a fear in her that wasn't hard to see.

He shoved her towards a still very angry Touga, watching as she fell at his feet with blank eyes, and smiled a bit with glee when he saw his Lord's still red eyes pour bleeding crimson light over the now shivering female on the ground.

“I want to know exactly what you know about the so-called 'damage' to the main staircase to the healer's floor – and how it _became_ damaged, now, woman,” Touga demanded, and even Kenji's hackles rose at the sheer force that was pressing down on the now-terrified female.

“I-I don't understand, my Lord... I know of only one damaged step to the stairs!”

“So... you do know somewhat of what I wish to know, then,” he returned, his voice deeply aggravated. “Who damaged the stair you speak of and why?”

“I-it was me, my Lord! But it was just supposed to be a chance to embarrass the human woman! There was no true danger to her!” the shaking female almost spit out in her fear.

“Who was it to suggest this 'prank', then, Nanami?”

“It was Teruko, my Lord.” The woman looked down, then sighed. “Well, not directly. It was one of her ladies that suggested that it would be a funny sight to see the so-called Lady of the West stumble on a broken step and fall on her rear. I thought so too, and so I damaged the one step. But it was only the one!” she insisted, not knowing at all why she was there, but not having missed the fact that the workmen that had been summoned to fix the staircase were fixing more than one step.

“I see,” Touga answered, glaring angrily at the female at his feet. So she wasn't directly responsible for planning the attack on Izayoi, nor for planning her death; still, for her to plot at all against his Lady was not to be tolerated. But the fact that the trail did, indeed, lead towards Teruko was satisfying to him; however, it wasn't enough – the link was still too tenuous.

All he could do for now was continue to watch her – sooner or later she would slip up and then he would have her, and her blood would satisfy Satori quite nicely. He would allow her to kill the arrogant bitch; she'd marked her as prey long ago, and he knew that she would take her time in the killing, too – the only downside for him was that he may not actually get to watch that wench get her comeuppance.

He sighed, some of his tension easing a little as his blood settled somewhat, allowing him to think more clearly. He pushed aside thoughts of watching Satori kill Teruko and looked down at the frightened female at his feet.

“You are hereby sentenced to thirty lashings for plotting against the Western Lady, whether it was as a joke or not; I will not tolerate any such behavior, and your punishment is going to show everyone here in the citadel just that.” As the female cried out and began pleading for mercy, he looked again at Kenji. “Take her and put her in a cell near the battlegrounds, as well as whichever one of Teruko's females gave her the idea – at first light tomorrow, every being in the palace is to attend their punishment. I want all to know of my displeasure towards those that would plot to harm my Lady – even in a peripheral way,” he finished, pushing the clutching hands of Nanami away from him as he stepped around her.

Kenji nodded, not even bothering to ask any other questions. Taking ahold of a now crying Nanami's arm once more and briskly pulling her up behind him, he led her away, leaving the dungeons behind with quick orders to one of the guards to dispose of the now human man's body that lay in a cell in almost solitary splendor.

He paid not one whit of attention to the pleading of the woman behind him as he led her away – she had brought her punishment on herself and he had no pity for her.

~oOo~

Red eyes closed in enjoyment as the wind of his passage ruffled his fur, and Touga sped through the air, heading with speed towards the Northern borders. He honestly hoped to find dragons attempting to steal across his borders and spy, because he definitely needed the violent outlet for his unabated rage.

Having allowed his temper to override his control had caused him to kill the fool that had harmed his wife far too easily – he'd already been unconscious when he'd kicked him into the wall and so hadn't even felt the deathblow. And his sense of justice was still intact, despite his rage; he'd been unable to simply bring the fool back, question him, then kill him again – very slowly this time, much as he'd wanted to. That ability to override his instinctual side was what made him youkai rather than merely animal, and it was his stature that made him _dai_ youkai.

But that meant that his instincts were frustrated and howling agitatedly within him, and he sincerely hoped to find someone to kill – the feeling of combat, of sinking his claws into an opponent was everything he could need at this time. Despite his ability to control his animal nature and appear almost human, he still felt the call of the wild blood within him, and it definitely took a toll for him to fight off such terrible rage.

He didn't think he'd ever forget Izayoi's wide, tear-stricken gaze when he'd burst through that pathetic barrier and into the tiny, dead-end room that bastard had taken her into, nor the wounds she'd received – when he'd gotten her back to their chambers, he'd discovered the claw marks in her shoulders to go with the bruises to her face. He growled, trying to put the matter out of his mind so that he could calm down. _My poor love,_ he thought, her peaceful slumber under the influence of the sleeping draught that Koneko had given her when summoned humming along their bond and assuring him that she was still safe. She should be – she was attended by Mine and Nami as well as Kirara, of course, with Kenji and Arata ranged outside the entrances to their rooms. No one would be getting in without his permission anyway – not with the barrier he'd put up over the area.

That was the only reason he'd allowed himself to leave and take his true form as he'd so needed to do – his knowledge that she was safe and sleeping deeply, which she'd needed, anyway. She would sleep for the rest of the day and into the morning with the strength of the tonic that Koneko had used.

His attention shifted as he neared his scent marks along the borders and he sniffed deeply, checking to see if any of the borders had been breached. With wild exultation, he realized that they had – there was a force of fairly strong dragons creeping slowly through a small valley near the slayer's village, and with a snarl, the gigantic inuyoukai changed his course, heading to intercept.

This was just what he'd wanted, and he didn't even attempt to hide his presence as he dropped out of the sky into the midst of the shocked youkai. Within moments blood was staining his silver fur to match the bloody eyes he was looking at the world through.

The valley turned red as well, and Touga howled, immensely enjoying the feel of their flesh separating under his claws.

_I needed this!_ was his last thought for some time as he lost himself in the fight and the taste and smell of blood.

 


	38. Danger on All Sides

“What news? Ichirou asked the servant hurrying towards him with a message scroll.

The man came to a halt and then bowed. After remaining down the correct amount of time, he stood and held out a tightly bound scroll to the heir of the Setsuna clan. “This has just arrived from my Lord's guards at the gates,” he said respectfully as Ichirou took the scroll.

He nodded dismissively to the man, who bowed once more and then headed off to continue his interrupted duties. Ichirou paid no more attention to him as he disappeared, looking thoughtfully at the bound scroll he held. After a moment, he sighed and headed for his father's study, excited and worried all at once.

_And so it begins,_ he mused.  _I wonder which of the Lords it is that has responded to father's decree?_ He frowned.  _It is awfully soon... father barely sent the news out a few days ago. Perhaps it is a notification of something else?_

His frown deepening as he walked briskly along, he lifted the scroll and looked at it, trying to see which Lord's seal was on it – but oddly enough it carried no seal, which was strange on the face of it. It made him more concerned, because if someone was trying to hide their hand in the game that his father had initiated, it could cause havoc in what was already an unstable situation.

Arriving at his destination to find his father already hard at work in his study, Ichirou tapped softly, then waited for his father's voice to beckon him in.

He lifted the scroll up as his father met his gaze with a questioning expression, his hand held paused over the set of scrolls that he was working over. After a moment, he put his brush down and held out his hand to accept the odd scroll, his brow cocked.

“This just came, I take it?” he asked with a wry twist of his lips as his son nodded. His brow rose higher as he looked down at it and examined the plain parchment. “Hm,” he said, opening it after a moment. His brow cleared as he read. “Ah... it is from Lord Souichi. He is letting me know that he will abide by our alliance and stand behind me no matter what happens.” Hiraku sat back with a satisfied smile. “His backing, despite the fact that he is new and has no real clout with any of the other Lords, will be a great help. It is simply another tie to the Shogun, which will give the other Lords pause when plotting to be rid of me,” he added, that air of satisfaction settling strongly around him as he smiled.

“But why was the scroll sent with no seal?” Ichirou asked, that question still bothering him. “Is he planning to be a silent ally, hiding his ties to us?”

“No,” his father waved a careless hand. “He simply hasn't chosen an official seal yet, I suppose. It doesn't matter. What matters is that he has thrown his hand in with us, and will let his fortunes follow our own. This is a boon, no doubt,” he added, looking at his heir with a pleased expression. “And it is all due to your ploy of giving up land so as to impress the Shogun while being able to control _what_ lands we gave up. That particular area does not hurt us at all to lose, and the gains definitely outweighed any loss we might have suffered in sheer area. I am extremely proud of that plan of yours, Ichirou – I could have done no better had I tried.”

Ichirou colored but said nothing, waiting for his father to continue.

Hiraku tapped the scroll he was still holding against his cheek, a highly thoughtful expression settling in his narrowing eyes. “I expect we will be receiving more of these from some of the other Lords as word spreads of what I have done. It will be interesting to see which of my so-called allies will stand behind their words and which will turn on me, seeing a chance to take our great wealth for themselves.”

Ichirou nodded quietly; he knew exactly what his father was talking about and there was nothing really to say. After a moment, his sire's eyes cleared and he waved dismissively at his son. “Go, Ichirou, then, and attend to your own concerns. I must complete this assessment of our holdings,” he finished, mind obviously already back in his statistics and numbers.

Bowing, Ichirou headed out of his father's study, and pausing for a moment, oddly hesitated over where he wished to go; he glanced down the corridor and then let his feet send him in the direction of the family wing and his little wife. He was coming to care for her more and more, and he knew she felt the same – she was not very good at hiding it. For some reason, he felt the need to see her, to talk to her.

Perhaps she would be up for a little afternoon dalliance? That thought had barely faded before his feet sped up and he pushed politics and everything else aside. _Airi... what are you doing, little wife?_

He didn't notice the narrowed eyes following his progress from the shadows... after a moment, those eyes shuttered and disappeared into the gloom of the hall as he hurried on his way.

~oOo~

“I'm fine, Touga,” Izayoi sighed as she once again reassured her hovering husband that she was recovered from her ordeal of the preceding day. Or at least as recovered as could be expected for someone who had nearly been raped not one day earlier.

She still felt a little shaky and it would take time for that to ease, but she was surprisingly recuperated for someone who had been assaulted in such a way. There was no odds, she thought, that it was because the man had not succeeded.

Still, there was damage control to be done.

Fortunately, she had already discharged her duties yesterday before the attack had come and so hadn't been missed in court or anywhere else, but she had not attended the mid-day or evening meals and there would be questions. There always was when it came to the lives of the Lord and his Lady.

Her wandering mind was brought back to her husband as he palmed her cheek tenderly. “If you are certain, beloved,” he said gently, a lingering question still in his voice, and Izayoi nodded. He sighed. “That is a good thing, then, since the Eastern Lord and the Southern Lord are within hailing distance of the city and will arrive with their forces by noon,” he added, his hand falling away as his wife nodded again in answer to the question still in his eyes.

“Time moves apace, then – and we need as much time as possible to plan our attack,” she replied, smiling at him slightly and then straightening her shoulders firmly. “But what will we tell those here in the palace about my absence yesterday from the meals?”

Touga frowned thoughtfully, watching his wife adjust her chihaya to lay better across her shoulders and brush an errant lock of shining obsidian back over said shoulder. “Hm. I suppose we could just say that you were overly tired after the excitement of the last weeks since our wedding and the excessive training, and took the afternoon and evening to rest quietly in our chambers,” he said, absently adjusting Sou'unga over his shoulder, ignoring the hissing complaints of the evil blade and then tightening his gauntlets while his mind plotted.

Izayoi shrugged gracefully. “I suppose that will work,” she replied, “it's not as if it were not true, after all. I feel much more rested and ready for what is coming for the extra sleep last night.”

With a nod, Touga moved away a little, his eyes narrowed as he brought his shrewd mind to bear on the problem. For it would not be good for anyone to think that Izayoi was weak or an easy target just because of one fool with a plan that had almost worked – others might be tempted then to try, and they really did not have time for such foolishness.

“Satori will back us up, and since you have healed your abrasions there is no evidence of anything else – except my rush through the palace to your side yesterday.” He frowned. “Hm. What of that?” he hummed slowly, head tilted to the side in a way Izayoi found very charming.

She waved a small, elegant hand dismissively. “That is not hard. We could always say that I had encountered a traitor and was holding him for you, which is why you were moving so quickly, since there is little I can do to keep a determined youkai held immobile without actually purifying him and we didn't want him dead before gaining whatever answers he held.”

Eyes brightening, the inuyoukai beamed at his bride of just weeks, approval simply shining from him. “That is a very good idea, my love! It answers to everything – and even gives the reason you were so tired and had to retire – you had been holding a youkai captive without killing him for some time so that I could question him, and such a maneuver takes great concentration and power as well as precision so that you do not accidentally kill the being in question. It's perfect!”

Izayoi nodded, a pretty cranberry color washing across her cheeks at the approbation coming from him and then turned away in charming confusion when he smiled wider at her. His smiles were dangerous – they always had an affect on her, and of course he knew it. She sighed.

“I suppose it is a good thing that I did not give too much detail this morning when I and the rest of the court attended the punishment of the two that we apprehended that were involved in the attack on you, at least minimally. I simply said that they were being punished for plotting, but left it vague as to what it was they were plotting over.”

“Well,” she said, pushing those unfortunately inappropriate feelings aside with determination as she met her husband's gaze, not answering to his last statement, “we should probably go, then, my Lord, since breakfast is ready.” The bell chimed just as she spoke, and Touga grinned as he swung around to lead her from their chambers.

“Already you know the way the palace functions and you've learned to keep the time here! You were meant to be right where you are, my dear,” he said expansively, ignoring the sideways looks from passing servants. His voice lowered, then. “Still,” he said lowly, almost to himself, “I will always blame myself for what happened... I should have gotten there sooner.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Touga,” Izayoi said sharply, though her tone was also low so only he could hear. “You couldn't have done anything more than you did – and it was enough. You protected me, came when I needed you most, so there should be no regret within you.”

Surprised by her sharp tone for a moment, he sighed inwardly as she spoke. _It's not that easy, Izayoi. I can't help feeling that I failed – no one should ever lay a hand upon you in such a manner. Your father would be most angry were he to know what happened. And here I promised him I would protect you... if I have failed so badly already, what is still to come?_

It made the great inu uneasy, that he could lose his mate so seemingly easily and right inside his own home. _What of the war?_

The reality of what was coming and the possibility that he could lose his bride suddenly sent a cold chill up his spine. He hadn't really considered what the coming war could mean... and now he couldn't seem to stop all the bloody scenarios that could come to pass from parading through his mind.

The thoughts began to affect his aura and all of a sudden the corridors of the palace emptied, everyone scurrying into hiding from the great predator in their midst. But Izayoi merely looked at her husband and frowned, wondering why he was abruptly so tense.

“My Lord, what worries you?” she asked, tentatively touching his arm as they walked to get his attention.

He actually started, his fearful imaginings so vivid that he'd almost forgotten where he was. He blinked as his mind cleared, then looked down at his tiny wife, really _noticing_ for the first time just how small she was. It didn't help his sudden concerns.

“I do not want you to participate in the coming war,” he finally murmured, his gaze skittering away from hers as she looked at him in surprise. “I fear to lose you...”

Now it was his wife's turn to blink. “Touga,” she said blankly, “do you not think I fear the same with you? I have no desire to go to war – I fear what will be lost to battle with every beat of my heart. But... I fear _more_ what will be lost if we do _not_ go to war. Ryukotsussei must be stopped - there is no choice – and I will not be left behind, so do not think to do so. After all,” she said wryly, “was this not why you married me in the first place?”

Touga sighed inwardly, knowing she was right but still not happy at all. He knew it would only get worse as they drew closer to battle, too, and he forced himself to put those thoughts away. He was the Lord of the West and he had a duty to his lands and his people. He could not spend the time he should be planning on worrying uselessly over his wife – who was very capable of defending herself. It was not as if she were helpless, as she'd proved once again yesterday.

Reluctantly he nodded. “You are quite right, my love. I know it – I just...” he trailed off.

Izayoi looked at him sympathetically. “I know... I have had many bad dreams... losing you... I could not survive such a blow, in truth,” she admitted lowly, a hand coming up to clench in her chihaya. “If you fall, my Lord, so will I,” she added, finally meeting his stunned but somehow understanding gaze. “I will not suffer the loss of you and try to remain behind. There would be no point – I would be too crippled to function in any way.”

Attention so caught up in his little wife that he did not even notice the splendor of his surroundings, he came to a halt outside the doors into the dining room, a clawed hand coming out to take the hand that had clenched in her top and gently pry her clenched fingers open. He smoothed them lovingly as he watched his actions as though he could not look away from his hand and hers. “As you say,” he finally said, his eyes flitting up to meet hers with an intensity she couldn't have looked away from had her life depended on it, “I also could not function were I to lose you. If you go, Izayoi, I will follow. From now until forever I will not suffer any separation between us. Where you go, I will go.”

His words echoed in the hall with power, and Izayoi knew them for exactly what they were – a vow. She allowed her fingers to twine with his for a moment as she returned the intensity of his gaze. “Then I no longer fear to go into battle, my Lord, for if we will never be separated then death holds no fear for me.”

He held her eyes for several long moments until a throat clearing itself broke the two from their world. Touga looked up and Izayoi blinked and stepped back, her hand falling to her side as he also let his hand fall. It was Satori and Masao, who were smiling knowingly at the couple, though Satori shot a sharp, measuring look at Izayoi. Kajiko, dressed as the heiress and warrior she was as was appropriate frowned just a little as she wondered at the odd undercurrents in the hall as she approached the group, but then her brow cleared as Touga inclined his head in acknowledgment of them and pushed the dining hall doors open for the gathered group. Izayoi avoided Satori's glance and quietly followed her husband into the room, settling gracefully next to him on her cushion and folding her hands demurely as she waited for the meal to begin.

It was quiet for several minutes as the normal dance of people finding their seats took place, and then Touga looked at Kajiko, who was seated across from Sesshoumaru, and forced himself to smile lightly as the servants began bringing in the meal. “I have heard from the outermost outposts. Your father and his forces are approaching and will arrive by noon. I am sure you will be pleased to see him,” he said conversationally.

Nodding complacently, she returned his smile with a small one of her own. “Of course it will be good to see father. I know that mother will be with him, as well – she has waited for this day for many years. As have I,” she said, her voice and smile sharpening with spite as she thought of Ryukotsussei.

Not at all surprised, Touga merely nodded, glancing at his own heir, proud despite the distance still between them at the calm demeanor and aura of power his son was putting out. He knew that his son loved battle and would enjoy the coming war quite a bit.

As soon as the servants withdrew he took his first bite, knowing that it would be some time before they would be able to eat again – since their allies would be arriving so near the normal mid-day mealtime, he and most of those at the head table would not be attending it, so it would be dinner before he would be eating again. Of course, a youkai had no real need for regular meals as they could go for weeks between feedings, but his wife might miss the food. There wasn't much of her to begin with, but then again... during the next few weeks there wouldn't be much time for sitting down for comfortable meals, either. He knew she would survive.

He sighed inwardly. _I need to stop thinking of all these things and get my mind back where it belongs._

The meal passed quickly with little conversation, the youkai gathered all letting out a sense of muted excitement as the time for combat drew ever nearer. Just two more days and the palace and city below would be nearly stripped of every available being, save for those who were left behind as a line of defense and those who were not participating in the war. Even Touga himself, his worries about his wife aside, couldn't help the excitement beginning to heat his blood as the time came nearer for him to finally and completely cross swords with his most hated enemy.

Finishing his meal quickly he sat back and awaited the rest of those at the table, his mind enumerating everything that needed to be accomplished before noon. He glanced down the table at his newly returned Head councilman and caught his eye. “Tell me of Hisashi, Tsutomu. Has he said anything to you, or does he hold his silence?” he asked curiously, wondering just what his previous head councilor was plotting from his place in whatever prison Tsutomu had devised.

At that question, an amused and cynical spark lit the older male's eyes. “Ah, yes, our good friend Hisashi. He is most... _displeased_ with his accommodations and loudly proclaims his displeasure, but he cannot break free of my trap and so languishes in unpleasant discomfort. Other than complaining and threatening me, however, he has said little of significance. I've no doubts he won't, either – he's well aware of the consequences of allying himself with the snake and he fears you quite strongly. It's a shame, really,” Tsutomu opined with fake regret, “as it means I must expend so much time trying to torture answers out of him. It is very aggravating,” he finished as Touga grinned wickedly and various knowing chuckles and laughs broke out around the table.

A small voice cut through the humor like a sharp knife. “What are we going to do with him when we leave to go north?” Izayoi asked. “I do not like the idea of leaving him behind – it is not wise to have enemies loose behind you. Is he in a place that you can keep him indefinitely, even if your attention is on other things?”

Tsutomu eyed her calmly. “That is something that we need to decide. I can keep him where he is right now because I am not using any power for anything else. However, when we go into battle I will not be able to concentrate on him and he could easily break loose at that point.” He turned a suddenly burning gaze on his Lord. “What say you, my Lord? Has he outlived his usefulness?”

Eyes turning contemplative as he considered that, Touga was silent for some few moments, though before he could speak, Sesshoumaru did.

“The time for games has passed. Kill him and have done with it.”

Several nods around the table agreed with Sesshoumaru's words, and Touga did, as well. But... “Yes... I think you are right, my son... however,” here he grinned wickedly, his fangs glinting whitely in the bright room, “I think that his body would make a nice gift to Ryukotsussei, don't you? That bastard would definitely be discomfited to see his spy dead and dropped on his doorstep; it would let him know that we are on to him yet would not necessarily give away our coming feint against him. The only downside would be not being able to actually see his face when he realizes that we know about Hisashi's ties to him,” he sighed regretfully, “but one cannot have everything, I suppose.”

Sesshoumaru actually looked interested at that ploy of his father's; it would indeed be quite amusing to do just what his sire had suggested. A smirk spread over his face as he imagined the dragon's face. “How amusing, father... would that I could witness his shock when he sees his bought and paid for traitor dead on his border.”

Izayoi's brow rose in surprise at Sesshoumaru's easy answer to his father – an answer without any of the anger or bitterness that had been there lately. For a moment, she felt almost jealous as she watched a matching smile wash across Satori's face; it was completely clear the tie between she and Touga as her resemblance to their son heightened. A peculiar and painful thought crossed the surface of her mind, then, and she had to restrain a small gasp as the claws of her nemesis, jealousy, tore great rents in her control; it was doubtful that she would ever bear a child of her own. Miko or not she was still human, and she didn't think that Touga would really desire to sire a hanyou, despite his previous words on the subject – especially when he already had a powerful full blooded son as his heir. Frowning at herself, she shoved that worry aside and turned her mind away from such thoughts; they were useless and could only bring her sadness. Now was not the time for such angst, anyway.

She forced herself to speak. “The shock factor would definitely give us another point against him, but I think that to kill him and deliver his body now would waste a chance that we've been given.” As everyone turned towards her with curious eyes, she continued. “I think that mayhap it would be a better game to wait until we are actually facing him in battle; when he thinks to gloat about his spy as I'm sure he will, _then_ would be the time to drop Hisashi's body in his lap.” She shrugged as everyone thought about that. “And it would have the added bonus of allowing you to see his face fall off, Sesshoumaru. What say you, my Lord?” she finished, meeting her mate's interested gaze.

She didn't notice Sesshoumaru's approving eyes because of that, but everyone else did, and Satori had to smile – slowly but surely the little human hime was winning her stubborn and icy son over and one day she would almost bet that he would end up being her most ardent supporter. She found that fact somehow very amusing.

“I second that idea, Touga,” she said after a moment, sharing a look with her son. “I would also love to see his face fall off, as your lady phrased it.”

Tsutomu had to laugh at the eager look that took over his Lord's face. “I see that I will have to keep Hisashi waiting for a little longer, then,” he said wryly, no one at the table really needing to hear Touga's answer – it was written all over his face as he obviously imagined the look on Ryukotsussei's own when the traitor's body was thrown at him. A very large smirk had stretched his cheeks and he almost looked like he wanted to purr. Kirara, who had followed her mistress from their chambers and was laying quietly at her side, cocked one ear and sniffed.

' _You look as though you have been rolling in my catnip, Touga,”_ she said coolly. ' _It is_ _almost_ _amusing.'_

There were muffled chuckles around the table as the inuyoukai turned an insulted gaze on the tiny neko. “I am no cat to have my mind clouded by an herb, Kirara,” he tossed back, turning up his nose and flicking his fingers at her. “I will leave that particular weakness to you felines.”

Before Kirara could reply to that little insult, Kajiko spoke up, quieting the verbal byplay and snickering around the table. It was unusual for her to speak much; she was almost what could be called taciturn – much like Sesshoumaru.

“Have you then decided on a battle plan, Touga-sama?” she asked.

Touga studied her for a moment and then said, “Yes and no. We have come up with three different scenarios, but which one will ultimately be used depends on two things. What your father and the Eastern Lord feel most comfortable with, and the circumstances that greet us when we arrive in the vicinity of the border with the north.”

Her brow shot up. “Circumstances?”

“Once we know whether we have managed to keep that bastard from knowing we are coming or not. If we have succeeded in keeping him in the dark, then there will be no more than his usual amount of soldiers at the border, but if we have not, we may be meeting his entire army.”

“Ah,” she nodded. “Perhaps I will take a nice, quiet jaunt towards the border and take a look for myself, then,” she added, before taking another bite of her meat.

Touga's face became stern. “I would rather you did not – or at least that you don't go alone. It is too dangerous – just yesterday I ran into a passel of the beasts that had slipped across the border. I am positive your father would say the same.”

“I will go with her, father,” Sesshoumaru said quietly in between bites. “I would welcome the chance to spill dragon's blood.” His hand clenched for a moment, his claws glowing, before calming his poison once more.

Before Touga could respond, Arata spoke up, and the daiyoukai didn't miss the quick glance that he flashed at the Southern heiress. “I will also go – I would welcome the chance to get out of the fortress for a little while.”

 _I wonder what that's all about,_ Touga thought, a faint questioning look in curious eyes – eyes he hooded quickly. “Very well, then I hope you enjoy your little outing. It need not be said that if you find him moving troops towards the borders that you inform me immediately.”

The three nodded and continued eating. Mine looked at her husband from the corner of her eye, wondering why he had not volunteered to go along. “I would have thought you would have wanted to go, as well,” she said in a low tone that wasn't meant to be heard by anyone else.

He flashed a glance at her. “I am needed here right now, though I would dearly have loved to go, you are right,” he returned in a tone that was just as low. Mine frowned, worried that he blamed himself for what had happened yesterday to Izayoi – he hadn't been able to find any information out beforehand to take to his lord, and was quite upset with himself for that.

But it wasn't his fault – he could only act if he actually overheard someone speaking of the plot, and he hadn't. Those involved had been very close-mouthed about it. She sighed inwardly and made plans to talk to him after they had retired for the evening.

While they had been speaking the topic had moved on, and when they once more began listening to the talk around them, Kenichi was not surprised to find that Teruko was under discussion – he hadn't missed the fact that she had not appeared for the meal, and neither had anyone else.

Was that a tacit admission of guilt in yesterday's attack on the Western Lady?

“Kenichi, you will attend me after the meal for a few moments,” Touga said, looking down the table at him as everyone else looked speculative.

He nodded, but didn't say anything else and the talk moved on as the meal came to an end, everyone finishing off their plates and then leaving the dining room to the servants for cleaning.

“Come, Izayoi,” her husband beckoned, “from now until this war is over, you do not go anywhere outside our quarters without me. We need to go down to the marshaling field so that we can make sure there are enough tents and provisions for our own people as well as those that are coming.”

Izayoi fell into step with her husband quietly, walking at his shoulder as those who were going off to the borders wheeled around and disappeared outside. Honestly, she didn't mind at all that Touga was keeping her near, she was still feeling very shaky inside after yesterday's near-rape.

_It came so close to succeeding,_ she sighed inwardly.  _Although I am pleased to know that I was right about purifying the evil intent from humans, it came too close for comfort._

_If Touga hadn't come when he had..._

Yes, she had pretty much already taken care of her assailant by the time her husband arrived, but the fact of the matter was that it could so easily have turned out differently.

It would take a while for her to come fully to terms with the attack, and until then she felt much safer being with Touga no matter what he was doing. It was apparent that he felt the same way; if she had still had other duties, as she would have if they weren't gearing up to march on the North, he would have stayed with her while she discharged them.

She knew that she was safe while she was with him, and right now she needed that reassurance, needed his presence to help keep her calm.

She could only hope that she would never have cause to purify another being because they were trying to force themselves on her. No one was allowed to touch her but her husband, and she had no problem killing anyone who thought to take what belonged to only him.

Her eyes went bleak and cold.

_So who was it that paid him? I doubt it was Teruko – she needs Touga free and clear to mate her, and that man said he was paid to destroy my mind, not kill me. No... that attack wouldn't have suited Teruko's ambitions at all. So it had to be someone else..._

“-you to track down Teruko and watch her like a hawk, Kenichi,” she came back to her surroundings to hear, and she listened to her husband's orders to the elemental with curiosity. “I want to know what part she played in the attack on my wife. If you even once hear her admit to anyone that she did, then I want you to grab her and bring her to me, is that clear?”

Kenichi bowed to his Lord. “Yes, Touga-sama.” When Touga nodded in dismissal he broke away from the group and turned down a different hall, headed back to the wing of the palace that had rooms for the higher members of the court.

Touga continued leading the rest of them, from Kirara, who was curled around Izayoi's shoulders, to Nami, Kenji and Mine towards the main entrance to the palace. The other two lords would arrive soon, and their forces would swell the ranks of soldiers that were camped out in the marshaling field.

It was a good think they were leaving in two more days to head north, because he didn't think the city could handle so many at once – room was going to be at a premium, that was for sure.

Still, that was a good thing when it came to this war they were about to start, because they would have need of every sword they could gather to defeat Ryukotsussei and his forces.

He could only hope that they didn't have to drown the lands in blood to do so, because their homeland had already seen enough of that.

More than enough, if the truth were to be told.

~oOo~

High noon greeted the residents of the city with soldiers marching through the streets to the huge marshaling field, which was the only place big enough to house the forces being brought by the other two Lords.

Once they were all settled into their tents for the next few days, the two cardinal Lords would retire to the palace to confer with Touga and his Generals so that they could come up with an acceptable battle plan.

Izayoi was getting tired of all the surprised and even hostile reactions towards her presence; they all assumed her to be merely human since she had been suppressing her aura so as not to make everyone uncomfortable, but with an irritated sigh, she realized that she was going to have to let her aura go so that everyone got the message that she was no weak being with no power or strength.

The moment that her aura burst into vivid life and flared dangerously around her the muttering and cursing came to a screeching halt and every person on the field turned to see where such a powerful, dangerous aura was coming from.

Tamotsu, already having met the inuyoukai Lord's human wife, simply watched with a faint smile as his Southern counterpart, Lord Atsushi, got his first whiff of the human woman's strength. After a few moments of watching him watching Izayoi, who moved easily through the milling soldiers at her husband's side, he asked, “Surprising, is it not?” wryly. “She is nothing like any other human I've ever seen.”

“So that is what Touga was up to this summer,” Atsushi murmured, his voice deep and his presence commanding. Even in humanoid form, he looked the bird of prey he really was. “Clever.”

“Oh, it was a clever ploy, all right,” Tamotsu replied. “But make no mistake – this isn't anything like an arranged marriage at all. Touga fell to the mortal priestess and she is just as fallen.”

Atsushi watched with a weighing look as Touga made his way towards them, his wife just behind him as was proper. He could not deny that the woman was beautiful, for she was, her delicate Japanese features drawn with a fine hand and her oddly blue eyes piercing a person right through their heart. Being a hawk, he did not have a very good sense of smell, but what he could scent out was surprising. She obviously had a love of cleanliness, which was a good thing when your husband was youkai, and especially _Inu_ youkai.

But it was her direct, open gaze that caught his attention the most – this woman, despite her still tender years, was comfortable with herself and her power and had no need to hide. He was impressed.

“Atsushi, Tamotsu, welcome to Kangetsu Yamajiro,” Touga said as he came to a halt and looked at his counterparts from the South and East. “I would like to introduce my wife, Izayoi, to you both.”

Izayoi bowed correctly and then straightened, looking up and meeting the gaze of the Lord she had not yet met. “Atsushi-sama, Tamotsu-sama,” she acknowledged. “We of the West are glad to see our allies. If it pleases you, rooms have been made ready for you and servants assigned for your comfort while you are here. Will you enter into the palace of the Winter moon freely and without strife?”

Atsushi's brows shot up, as did Tamotsu's – who had taught her how to greet youkai and invite them into your home? The words were really more formulaic than a true question of their intentions, but he was definitely surprised that this little human woman that had only been wed to Touga a few weeks before would know such a thing.

“I will enter into the house of my ally freely and without strife,” both he and Tamotsu answered, finishing out the small ritual. Looking at the tiny woman, he asked quizzically, “Who taught you that welcoming, Izayoi-sama?”

Touga answered for her. “I have planned to go against Ryukotsussei for many years, you all knew that. When I heard of the powerful hime of Setsuna, who happens to already be my ally, I dispatched Kenji to see if she would make a suitable bride, for with her strength on our side Ryukotsussei is at a distinct disadvantage. So I had Kenji train her while she was studying at the shrine she was sent to for training.”

“Ah.” Atsushi bowed lightly to her, then looked at Touga with eyes that had gone deadly. “We should go into council and decide on a battle plan, because we have little time.”

“Oh, hai, you are right,” Touga answered, his own eyes grim. With a gesture, Izayoi once again fell into step behind him as the two Lords walked at his side. “I and my generals have come up with three different scenarios. However, my heir as well as Kajiko and a few others are heading even now for the borders to see what they can see. When they report back, we may have to change things up.”

“So that is why my errant daughter is not here to greet me,” Atsushi rumbled, amused. “She is lucky that her mother didn't arrive sooner – or she would have been joining that little excursion.”

“Where is your lady, by the way?” Touga asked.

“Oh, do not worry, she is here. She has taken on the task of getting our soldiers settled.” He shrugged, looking a little sheepish as Tamotsu rolled his eyes at him. “Arguing with her would have done no good, so I just acquiesced to her demand. I'm sure she will be along later to disturb our council with her caustic tongue.”

Izayoi had to suppress a giggle; it was clear from the Lord's eyes that he loved his wife and was only playing.

The Lord turned his head to look over his shoulder at their entourage, then flicked a quick, thoughtful glance at Izayoi. “I see you have chosen the best of the best as protection for your wife,” he said, his tone irritatingly bland.

“And you do not do the same for yours?” Touga shot back, not at all put out at the insinuation.

Atsushi laughed and nodded. “Correct you are. And it only took me twenty years or so to get her to behave and stop trying to escape her bodyguards,” he sighed. “For my wife, that's a record. It usually takes forty to get through to her.”

At that, Touga laughed heartily, and Izayoi almost stumbled over her own feet at the beauty of it and her sudden, shocking desire that was completely inappropriate to the moment. “Ah, but you cannot deny, it is time well spent, eh, Atsushi?” he asked slyly.

Thankful that she was walking behind them, Izayoi put flustered hands to her cheeks to cool them as she listened to the banter – and heavy innuendo. As far as she was concerned, she would be glad when they arrived back in the palace and were seated in the council chambers. They would be all business then, she knew.

Still, she couldn't deny that she was curious about this Southern Lord. He was quite beautiful, as were most youkai, with hair that ran down his back in golden brown profusion. His eyes were piercing and sharp and golden, and Izayoi knew that not much got past him, though she was equally sure that many had tried.

It was a somewhat long walk up through the city to the palace, and then through the palace to the council chambers, so Izayoi let her thoughts wander as they walked, the three Lords bantering back and forth lightly as they would not even begin to speak about their plans until they were behind closed doors and soundproof shields.

Just as they reached the gates into the palace proper, Touga ordered the entire procession to halt, and then he moved a little bit away from them all. His hair and clothing began to whip around with the force of his aura as his power manifested, and everyone watched on in awe as a huge, blue kekkai* formed over the entire city and palace area.

“Touga?” Izayoi's sweet voice broke him from his trance as he allowed his power to die back down. When he looked over at her, she asked, “What... what did you do?”

“From now until we march, not only is the palace on lockdown, but so is the city. No one goes in or out without my express permission until we actually march for the North. We cannot afford any disaffected fool running to Ryukotsussei with tales of our plans,” he replied.

“Oh,” she said, still continuously surprised at how powerful her husband really was. “I see. But will such an expenditure of strength leave you tired?”

He shook his head as they all turned and once more continued on into the palace proper. “Only a little. I can adjust quite easily, my dear, since it really is such a small bit of energy. After a good dinner and some sleep tonight I will be fine in the morning.”

Izayoi looked a little dubious, but didn't say anything else as the males began to banter between themselves once more. It wasn't like she couldn't feed him healing energy if he needed it, anyway, so she supposed it didn't really matter.

_'Do not worry so, my Kagome,'_ Kirara purred from her now ubiquitous spot on Kagome's shoulder, wrapped around her neck.  _'Just as you were able to blanket the palace with your aura and track down all the little spies without particular harm, so Touga is also capable of doing this.'_

With a little, almost sad chuckle that the males didn't even notice, Kagome said, “I know. I suppose I am just being silly.”

“Caring for your mate is hardly silly, Izayoi-sama,” Satori broke in, a faint, lascivious smirk on her face as she thought of her own mate. “It is no different than the no doubt over the top ideas that came to Touga's mind when thinking of protecting you.” It was clear that though she did not know specifics, she knew Touga well enough to know that he would get a little crazy about protecting her.

“You are so very correct,” Kagome replied, thinking back to earlier and her husband's revelation of his sudden desire to keep her out of the coming war. “He wanted me to stay out of the coming fight, even though this was why he cast his eyes upon me in the beginning – for the advantage my skills would give him over the dragon lord.”

Satori rolled her eyes, somehow not surprised. “It is to be expected,” she said with a shrug of slender shoulders, “he is merely a male, after all. They get out of hand sometimes, and we must take them to task and straighten them out. It is a female's lot in life, I suppose.”

“It seems the caustic tongue isn't left to my mate,” Atsushi said, with an ironic glance at Satori, who merely smiled faintly at him, almost daring him to take offense to her words. “I'm sure you and she will get along famously,” he added, to Touga's amusement and Tamotsu's, as well.

“Most likely,” the female inuyoukai shot back, that faintly catlike smile still on her perfect lips. “She _is_ female, so of course she will have better sense than a male.”

“You are Sesshoumaru's mother,” he said after a moment spent studying her over his shoulder.

“Is it that obvious?” she answered drolly, actually wanting to roll her eyes again. “I had been so certain that no one would guess the relationship between he and I. What gave it away?”

While most of those present simply laughed, Izayoi stayed silent, suddenly feeling awkward, as though she were an unnecessary fifth wheel. It wasn't a very comfortable feeling, and she withdrew somewhat, almost trying to shrink into herself.

However, there was one person there that saw her reactions, and who could sympathize – Masao. He moved forward, coming to walk just behind the still new wife of his lord. “Do not feel alone,” he said softly, knowing she would hear. “I feel the same jealousy ripping at me when I am forced to acknowledge the bond between them. Even though that bond is restricted to Sesshoumaru, as they both insist is true, a child between them is a very strong tie nonetheless, ne?”

Izayoi stiffened at first when Masao started speaking, but as she heard his words she lost her bearing for one moment as she nodded in agreement, her roiling emotions visible on her face for one split second. “Hai,” she whispered, before locking those feelings away and forcing herself to think on other things. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about such petty feelings.

Tamotsu, looking over his shoulder at something else, caught that look and frowned, wondering. What could have such a look of pain on the lady's face? He glanced at Touga, who was still bantering with Atsushi, and was surprised that he hadn't seemed to notice. Was his wife blocking him, not wanting him to know that her emotions were in such an uproar? It was possible, he conceded to himself – she seemed the type to try to keep her emotions hidden from the masses, to keep her bearing no matter the circumstances. And as her face smoothed out once more, that flash of pain gone as though it had never existed, he had to hand it to her – young she may be, but she was strong - and not just in power.

Touga had gotten extremely lucky in finding her, there was no doubt. Still, he couldn't help but continue to wonder what had caused that look on her beautiful face. If at first he was inclined to think that it was because Touga's feelings were involved with someone else, he knew that was not the case – the inuyoukai made no effort to hide the bond he shared with his wife, or the fact that he loved her with all his heart and soul. That was why that expression had confused him so much, because it was just as obvious that she returned her husband's feelings.

After a moment more spent pondering on the matter, he shrugged it off and tuned back into the discussion, not wanting to miss anything that might be important.

As soon as the ookami's attention was off of her, Izayoi spoke once more in a low tone to the inuyoukai that was following behind them all. “You hide it well. You have impressive control,” she finished.

“Thank you,” Masao responded, before moving back to walk with his mate, letting the subject go, as now was not the time for such things – truthfully, it was never the time for letting such things out. Jealousy was never a good thing, and could very easily lead to huge problems in a mating.

And under the eyes of all the citizens of the city, the group of Lords and their attendants moved through the palace gates, heading inside to finalize all the planning for the war to come. Many eyes flared redly for a moment at the thought of the bloodshed and battles ahead...

Then they shuttered, and everyone turned back to their own tasks.

_Just two more days..._

~oOo~

“Open the gates!”

Nori, Lord of Takeda, watched coolly as the gates into the hei of the Hojo palace opened slowly and waited calmly for them to bid him to enter. As allies with Hojo he would be allowed entrance without question, especially if his messenger had already arrived which, baring unforeseen circumstances, he should have.

_So Hojo will know why I am here. It shouldn't take long to gain his agreement against this wedding that Setsuna has planned. I think we could probably leave as soon as tomorrow or the day after to confront him of this madness and force him to break such a hellborn agreement._

Takeda was so engrossed and determined to gain Izayoi's hand by fair means or foul that he was forgetting who he was truly setting himself up against; Touga, Inu no Taisho and Lord of the West – an opponent he could never hope to best in any way whatsoever. It hadn't occurred to him that the Western Lord would not accept the agreement being broken, and would challenge him for his interference.

It was, in the end, perhaps a good thing for Takeda that Izayoi was already wed to Touga and out of his reach. It could very well have meant his life, which would have left his clan leaderless and easy prey for some other ruthless and ambitious Lord.

But when a woman of such fire and beauty as Izayoi was involved, men ofttimes forgot themselves and even their responsibilities and that was why many an empire had fallen in the manner they had.

She was a castle destroyer, through no fault of her own.

Nori nudged his horse forward as his escort drew in closer to him as he was waved into the gates, and he wasn't all that surprised to see the Lord of the clan already waiting at the next set of gates. _I'm sure he's as outraged as I am at the news I sent him. To think, Setsuna would turn away two perfectly acceptable offers for the girl to turn around and gift her to a youkai. Even one with the stature of the dog general, for Izayoi is human and should never have been forced into such an alliance. It is the height of blasphemy for a priestess to be joined so to a youkai._

Once more gentling his horse to a halt, he shifted in his saddle and gladly swung his leg over, dismounting and landing on his own feet for the first time since his last night's camp. He ignored the cramping feeling in his legs and forced his tired body to cooperate, approaching the Hojo Lord and greeting him.

“Hojo.” He bowed correctly to one who was technically his equal as Hojo returned the sign of respect, and then Nori immediately introduced the topic of conversation that he had traveled so far to bring up.

“You received my messenger?” he asked as the older Lord turned and led the way through the baileys of his palace to the actual entryway.

“Last evening,” Hojo grunted. “Come, follow me to my study, where we may speak freely.”

Nori nodded and fell silent, striding easily along besides the older man despite his day in the saddle. It didn't take long before they arrived at their destination, and they were quickly settled on comfortable cushions and sipping from bowls of warm sake.

As the warmth of the rice wine spread through his body, Takeda sighed, and then opened the subject up again. “I am sure you were quite as surprised as I at this madness of Setsuna's. To give his daughter, a priestess, to a youkai as wife? I still cannot understand what he was thinking.”

Hojo looked studiously at his fingers as he steepled them, obviously lost in thought. “Tell me,” he said slowly, “what it is that you wish to do in these... circumstances.”

Nori looked surprised. “Surely that should be obvious!” he exclaimed, staring at Hojo with furrowed brows. “We must put pressure on Setsuna to force his hand in this matter. This blasphemy must be stopped!”

Under beetling brows, wise eyes nodded knowingly. “And what of the lovely Izayoi, then? Who would be the one to receive her hand? You would not be here if you did not wish her for yourself. Why should I stick my neck out to help you gain a bride?”

A bit taken aback to be called out in such a manner, Nori frowned, and thinking quickly, said, “I would be lying if I said I did not wish to have her as wife. But surely that is something that can be taken care of once we have stopped the wedding already planned for her. At that time, any who wish to vie for the hand of the fair Izayoi can then take up the matter with Setsuna in the same manner such things are always conducted.”

“Hm,” Hojo hummed noncommittally. After a moment of considering the much younger Lord before him, Hojo opened a drawer in his desk and took out a scroll – one that, to Nori's astonishment, carried Setsuna's seal. His eyes narrowed at that, a sense of unease rolling through him as he stared at it like it was a snake. “Your messenger arrived a little too late. I had already known of what Setsuna was doing.” He tossed the scroll down in front of Takeda. “I suggest you read that missive – it contains knowledge that you really need to see.”

Reluctantly, knowing instinctively that he wasn't going to like what that scroll had to say, he picked it up and unrolled it, beginning to read as soon as the bold characters were visible. It was quiet for several seconds as he read, until he reached the declaration of Izayoi's marriage and the fact that she had already removed to her new home and taken over her new position – as wife to the Inu no Taisho and Lady of the West.

Red rage overtook him and he threw the scroll back down onto the desk, his teeth clenched in a maelstrom of anger, disappointment, frustration and vengeful thoughts. It took him several minutes to control his temper enough to be able to even speak.

“So he has already done this evil deed. But I don't understand why a youkai Lord would desire a human wife – and especially not a priestess! This whole thing makes no sense! What am I missing?”

Hojo, who had watched the changing expressions on the younger man's face quietly, spoke up. “He needs her power,” he said, meeting Takeda's surprised look calmly. “He is about to go to war with the Dragon Lord of the North, a most vile youkai. Izayoi's power gives him something that the dragon cannot really defend against.”

Nori blinked as he took that in. “I see. But still – to take her to wife? Why did he not just call on Setsuna as the allies they are and gain Izayoi's assistance that way?”

“That is something that only the Western Lord knows. So you see, your arrival here is to no avail – it is too late to gain the hand of the Setsuna hime.”

“While it may be too late to gain her hand,” he returned crisply, “surely you see the implication! Setsuna must be mad to have allowed such a thing! We must remove him from the Lordship before he does something else even more damaging.”

“Such as what?” Hojo asked drolly, pouring them both out some more sake.

“Who the hell knows?” he burst out impatiently. “I had thought you would see the opportunity here. If we can force Hiraku to step down, then his son can be put in place as Lord – and through him, we can basically rule Setsuna ourselves if we are careful. It is not that different than your family's relatively recent regency of the Shogunate.”

Brow darkening with a bit of anger at mention of something that had caused his family's fall from grace, Hojo snapped, “Are you driven mad by desire, or did you not just read that scroll? Setsuna is no more insane than you or I, and he is a master of political maneuvering. He has far too much backing for any of us to try such a thing! He practically has the Shogun in his colors! If you were to try your hand against him you would fall and could possibly lose your own lands.” His voice calmed a little, then. “And you don't seem to realize that Ichirou, his heir, is a chip off the old block – never could he be 'controlled'. As it is, one of my sisters is his wife and we are bound by our alliance through that marriage and my own sworn word. You can continue to try to take vengeance on Setsuna because you did not get what you wanted, but you won't find any allies to help your case against him. No... with that announcement-” he indicated the discarded scroll, “-he has tied all our hands. Unless something terrible happens and the Shogun withdraws his support of Setsuna, we can do nothing without risking our own holdings. I will continue to sit back and watch this situation. You should do the same – for if Setsuna fails in what it attempts then it will fall, and there will be much wealth that can be gained in its destruction. But remember this – it is not just Setsuna you will be taking on... for the Western Lord is also bound to his alliance to render any aid Setsuna requires, and I don't think you want to face a youkai army. You would not have a chance.”

Face hot with frustrated anger, Nori drained the rest of his sake and then stood and bowed to the Hojo lord, who returned the short gesture. “Then I will take my leave of you, since there is no point in my presence here. I will return home... for now.” With that, he followed the servant that had been summoned to lead him back out to his men, and fuming, frustrated and angry and irritated that he would be back in the saddle immediately heading back the way he had come he arrived back out in the yards, and with curt orders for them to mount up, he watched stonily as the huge gates swung open once more to allow him passage.

_If I cannot have Izayoi, and I cannot convince any of his other allies to side with me, that leaves only one other option..._

_Takemaru._

_I am sure he would be most pleased to have my backing in his coup attempt._

_And because it is too late to gain Izayoi, I will instead gladly watch as Setsuna falls to the warrior he forced from his lands._

_Since vengeance is all that is left to me..._

_I will take it gladly,_ he thought as he listened to the booming sound of Hojo's gates shutting behind him with finality, his face stony.

_Yes... quite gladly._

He was already busy wording the letter he would be sending to Setsuna revoking their alliance as soon as he returned home as he led his tired group of men into the deepening gloom of dusk.

 


	39. Time Waits for No One

 

Ryukotsussei slammed his hand down on his throne, angry yet again as his plans seemingly unraveled from around him.

That damn dog had managed to seal off his palace and evict every last spy from inside it and the city below, and now he was completely blind to what that bastard was doing. But some sixth sense told him that he had better begin having his hidden troops amass in the fields surrounding his palace, because the time for battle was coming.

“Damn that dog!” he shouted, getting the feeling that control of the situation was slipping further and further away. “And I still do not know where the Shikon no Tama is!”

After a moment spent fuming, Ryukotsussei snapped his fingers at one of the servants at the back of the room. “You! Go find General Ryukenshu and send him to me immediately!” He slumped back on his seat as his vengeful thoughts turned to his traitorous daughter Mine and her thrice-bedamned husband. The spike they had placed in his wheel over the killing of his wives and children still sent rage pulsing through him, and his so-called 'heir' and the brat's mother were still in residence with her clan – just in case. They hadn't taken his attempt to calm their concerns at all well, and he couldn't do anything about it since he needed their support for the coming war with Touga.

If he had the Shikon no Tama... _I wouldn't need anyone's support._

His clawed hands clenched, digging deeply into his own flesh though he barely felt it, drawing blood to pool at his feet. It all came down to that blasted jewel – and his own inability to find it. He scowled. _It seems there is no choice. I will have to defeat the bastard dog first, and then once his lands have fallen to me I can take them apart until they give up their secret. I had not wanted to do it that way..._

Touga was a dangerous opponent. He was definitely his equal, and perhaps, though he hated the thought, was even stronger than he was. That was why he'd wanted the jewel in hand before he ever made a move.

Unfortunately, that hadn't happened.

He turned his attention to his General as he entered the room and bowed deeply to his master. “You have need of me, my Lord?”

“I would not have called for you otherwise,” he retorted sarcastically. “You are to begin moving the hidden soldiers from the mountains to the plains around the palace. Quickly, Ryukenshu, quickly. Don't waste any time. I want them all here within three days, no more, are we clear?”

Ryukenshu bowed again, not meeting his Lord's eyes, as he didn't want to push the obviously already enraged male into feeling that he was being challenged. “Yes, my Lord!” he said with military crispness, and then turned on his heel and left the room at a brisk clip.

 _I wonder what Kotake and Koume are up to? I have not seen them for a few days..._ Standing abruptly, to the startlement of everyone in the room, Ryukotsussei strode out of it without another word to anyone, to the ultimate relief of everyone there. The only time one was safe was when the foul-tempered brute was not around.

Touga had no idea just how many people in the North actually hoped he would win and defeat the insane dragon Lord that held all their lives in thrall to his nasty temper and need to subjugate all those around him in the most violent of ways.

~oOo~

“Stop quibbling just to do so, Tamotsu!” Atsushi shouted finally, his hand pounding into Touga's council table as everyone fell silent. “We all are going to have to do things we might not necessarily like! It's war! But I am not willing to leave my forces in more danger because you want us to allow your wolves to take a lead in this.” He rubbed his eyes, tired – they had been at it all morning, and that after being at it all day yesterday and into the night. “Your wolves are not dedicated warriors, and you cannot now expect us to use them as though they are. If you don't like what part you and your ookami are going to play, then go home and let the rest of us get on with it. We leave tomorrow, and there is not much time left to play your games.”

Tamotsu bristled at Atsushi's words. “And yet you expect me to allow my pack to be used as little more than throwaway bodies! Would you accede to such? I highly doubt it!” he retorted angrily.

Touga smirked as he took in the angered vibes of the room, and held up a hand before Atsushi could answer Tamotsu's words. “I had already taken into account Tamotsu's likely unwillingness to go with either of those scenarios. And so I have come up with an alternative, after receiving word from those that went to overlook the borders yesterday,” he indicated Kajiko, Arata, and his own heir with a wave of his hand. Interested, everyone looked at Touga curiously.

“And so?” snapped Naomi, Atsushi's wife. “Let's hear this new plan that you've been keeping to yourself while we all wasted time arguing!”

Satori cocked a brow at the sharp query and a small smile tilted her lips as she looked at the deceptively small firebird.

“It seems as though we have managed to keep Ryukotsussei from knowing our plans. While he has troops guarding the frontier and has begun slowly moving his 'hidden' youkai down from their mountain hideout, he is not yet prepared for war. So... we march. Once we arrive in the vicinity of the border, your wolves-” he smiled thinly at Tamotsu, “can cross the border first and attack those troops that are just sitting there. Once they have been routed, we will all continue to march until we reach the bastard's palace. And then we will see what we will see when we arrive there – because obviously none of us can make plans based on information we don't have.”

This time it was Atsushi protesting Touga's words. “So, what – are the rest of us just supposed to sit around while Tamotsu and his ookami have all the fun? That is not why I have joined this effort!”

“I did not say that we would not be participating, just that Tamotsu would lead his wolves against them _first_. Once he has attacked, we can sweep in behind and take advantage of the confusion and absolutely slaughter any forces he has guarding that border. It will cripple his ability to respond to us, because the more of his actual warriors we kill, the less he will have to face us with later.”

At that, the table fell silent as all those around it considered what had been said.

“And what of your wife?”

Everyone around the table looked up at that quiet query from Kajiko.

Touga considered her for several seconds, then said, “Izayoi already knows her part in this war and who her main opponents are to be. Worry not about that.”

It fell silent again for several long moments, and Touga smirked to himself. “So, are we then agreed?”

Slowly, nods from around the table indicated the success of one of his plans, and he nodded in satisfied return. “Then let us go to the mid-day meal and relax while we may – we leave at dawn tomorrow.”

It was a quiet group that stood from around the table and began to trudge from the room, solemn thoughts weighing heavily on more than one mind.

~oOo~

“He failed, sister,” Koume hissed, displeasure clear in her voice as she looked at her counterpart.

“We should not have expected anything else, Koume,” Kotake shrugged. “It was no odds that the dog lord would have many guards around the woman, and she herself is not helpless.” Her brow furrowed. “However... it is curious that he did fail, in a sense... he was hanyou,” she said disparagingly, “and so one wonders what could have happened, for even if she had purified him he would simply have reverted to his human blood and still been able to complete his task. I find myself very curious as to how his failure played out.”

Koume waved an impatient hand. “It does not really matter. It only matters that he _did_ fail. So much for keeping that wench out of the battle.”

“Yes,” Kotake purred thoughtfully, “we must accept that we will have to face her ourselves and destroy her. But it will be such a pleasure to do so that I find myself almost glad that our previous plan was a failure. My blood already races with excitement for the coming challenge!”

Koume's expression eased and became just as devious as her sister's as she thought about it. “Oh, hai, you are right about that. And it is not as if she could know anything of our natures to attempt to use them against usss,” she added with a sibilant hiss. “Perhaps I have been fretting over nothing – she isss just human, after all. Reiki or not, she can not possibly be a true threat to us, merely an inconvenience.”

A small dragon writhed into the room and climbed up Kotake's arm, slithering around her limb until it reached her ear, then hissed to her in the language of the dragons. The dangerous female smirked and then stroked the smaller dragon's head with a pleased expression. “Thank you, Ryuaoi. Beckon him in to our chambers, then, and we will see what the 'dragon lord'-” she snorted “-wishes of us.”

The small blue dragon immediately slithered back out of the room, and a few minutes later she was back, leading Ryukotsussei behind.

“Have you had any success in finding the hiding place of the jewel?” Koume asked as the little blue dragonlet curled around her proffered arm, and hissed in pleasure as her mistress idly caressed her scaly body with a loving hand.

Ryukotsussei's angry expression at mention of the jewel gave away his lack of information on its whereabouts; Kotake nodded thoughtfully, her eyes giving nothing of her thoughts away to the angry Lord.

“Wherever it is being held, it must be behind a very strong shield for it to have escaped the notice of all youkai; you know as well as I if any had sensed its resting place they would have already attempted to take it and then everyone would know of its whereabouts.”

His teeth clenched for several seconds as Ryukotsussei attempted to regain his temper; after managing to calm himself a little, he snarled, “And that dog trusts almost no one; even most of his council don't know where he has the jewel. If anyone does, it would be his two closest friends, Kenji and Arata. But both are far too powerful and sneaky for any of those I had in place in Touga's palace to apprehend, and now I can't even reach into the palace for he has closed it off and it may as well be a dead zone.”

Koume frowned. “He must be up to something, then, if he is clamping down on all those going in or out of the palace. But what?”

Ryukotsussei sighed. “I'm not sure, but knowing that damn wily dog, it could only be something dangerous for me. I am having all the extra soldiers I have been adding to my army brought down from the mountains to surround my palace. I think I will have to change my original plans; I am not going to be able to find the Tama first – I will have to destroy the dog and _then_ find where he has hidden the jewel once he is destroyed and I have taken over the West.”

Fingers still idly scratching the small dragon, Koume nodded. “It seems so; for once the guardian is gone, the jewel may reach out and then you will know where it is.” _Though it will do you no good when it is in our hands, right, sister?_

 _Too right,_ Kotake purred. Aloud, she said, “So you believe that he will be coming to war against you, then?”

“I'm not certain, but better to be prepared. And it is just what that bastard would do, anyway, so yes, I believe that he will be bringing the battle to us. He would only have closed off the palace and the city below for something very important, for he knows that such an action only announces that he is up to something.”

“I see,” she said, nodding to herself. “Then we will adjourn to your palace so that we may be in place for whatever it is that is coming.”

“That would probably be for the best,” Ryukotsussei replied after a moment; and while they were there in his palace, perhaps a bit of dalliance could be had as they waited for whatever was going to play out to do so?

The scent of arousal curling off of Ryukotsussei's body made both females eyes lower; until and unless he rid himself of all his other young from his wives and concubines they would not allow him to breed them.

No... with their plans to take the jewel for themselves and set themselves up as the new ruling house of the North, his haggle of wives, concubines, and young would only be in the way. Once they were all gone...

Then it would be time to breed their own young, just as their mothers had bred them.

Once this war was over and the jewel was in their hands, things could begin to be ordered the way they saw fit, and Ryukotsussei and his pointless savage barbarism would go the way of all their other opponents.

Killing was a necessary thing, and they didn't mind doing it at all. But to kill your own just because you felt like flexing your claws or because you were in a foul mood was simply ridiculous, and neither female was the type to do such. No... kill their necessary opponents they would, including this little human wife of the dog Lord, but one should only kill when it was needed, and not just randomly.

Both females smirked inwardly at the coming bloodshed – war was always so satisfying with the sheer amounts of that sanguine liquid that was spilled and spent and so freely available.

Yes... much better to enjoy the blood of one's enemies... just as they would one day soon be enjoying Ryukotsussei's blood, as well.

_Purr._

~oOo~

The mid-day meal was much quieter than most; while youkai had a particular love of battle and bloodshed, that didn't mean that they also did not fear it – for who wishes to die? And even more, who would wish to lose their mate and be left behind to continue on in such an agony of spirit and flesh? No... all those who were bound together by will, those that were considered to have found 'tamashii no awasemono', the entwining of souls, always feared the loss of their other halves for if one half of the entwined pair died the other would follow, either at another's hands in combat, or their own in a form of suicide.

This was what was weighing on Touga's mind – for despite his responsibilities to the West, he was all too aware that if his wife was killed and he could not save her with Tenseiga, then he would lose himself to reality and would fight until he died so that he could follow her.

And that left him in a terrible coil; what to do with his lands? Sesshoumaru was in no way ready to assume the rule of them, though he was his sire's heir.

There was only one thing left for him to do in case the battle went ill for him – he would have to declare a regency; while Sesshoumaru would be considered the de facto Lord, until he was deemed ready he would not actually have the rule of the West. Despite the fact that he knew his son would hate him forever for passing over him and giving the West to another even temporarily, and that thought hurt terribly, he was bound by his responsibilities to provide stable leadership for the lands he called his. After thinking over everything and considering every available person, he was left with only one possible acceptable person to be regent. One who would be assured of training his son and then turning over the control of the West when he had finally been deemed ready – Sesshoumaru's mother, Satori.

She would never keep the rule of the West away from her own son once she had decided he was fit as another might, and he knew she was more than strong enough to rule these lands with an iron hand as well as whip their son into shape. Of course, if she or Masao fell in battle, then that would leave him in a coil, once again with no one to take over the rule of the West until Sesshoumaru had straightened himself out.

_So... who else would I trust to leave in charge...?_

A muffled chuckle from further down the table drew his eyes to Kenji, and he nodded to himself; if both he and Satori were gone, then the fox would be regent. And while he knew that Sesshoumaru would probably challenge Kenji once his wishes were read, he knew that the fox was more than capable of defeating his son. Kenji was far older than Sesshoumaru and had been training for centuries, which was why he had felt so comfortable sending the kitsune to Izayoi to train her. Sesshoumaru, while strong, was not yet at Kenji's level of skill, and would not be for a long time yet to come. In fact, as long as Kenji continued training himself and growing in his power, it was very possible that Sesshoumaru would never be able to defeat him – they might well battle it out to a draw. While he knew that his son would one day definitely be strong enough to challenge the fox, he also knew that it was up in the air who would actually win such a battle.

But that was far in the future, and he trusted Kenji to keep the regency only until Sesshoumaru was ready – unless, of course, he never learned what he needed to learn to become the ruler he knew his son could be. In that case... then Kenji was still his best bet; if he was left to rule the West, though he would not be too happy about it he would rule it well, at the very least.

_After the meal, then, I will draw up a proclamation detailing my wishes if I do not return. Though I had best take Satori and Kenji aside and speak with them first, before anything else. It would not do to shock either of them in such a manner._

It was such a difficult thing to think of losing his sweet wife after having her for such a short time. He could feel her through the bond between them, and knew that she was thinking on basically the same things. He could feel the absolute horror she felt when the thought of losing him crossed her mind. Setting down his chopsticks, he turned his head and met her anguished gaze.

“Don't think on such things, my love,” he said, completely ignoring the fascinated gazes of all those at the table. “If it happens, then it does, and we will still be together on the other side. As you said the other day – I no longer fear to go into battle, for if we will never be separated then death holds no fear for me. But I have no plans to die anytime soon, and nor will I let you go so easily. After all, this is why I had Tenseiga created – so even if you were to fall I would be able to return you to my side.”

Neither paid the least bit of attention to Sesshoumaru's furrowed brow at mention of one of the two swords his father had given up two fangs for.  _So that sword... it can return a being to life who has died? What is the purpose of that? If they fell in battle then they were not strong enough to triumph, and what is the point of returning someone to life who is weak? At least if they died in battle it was an honorable death._

Izayoi, caught in her husband's eyes, could only nod. What else was there to say? None of them were planning to die. If it happened, then it did, and then whatever was to come would do so. “As you say, my Lord,” she finally murmured, lowering her gaze to her bowl and taking a bite, though she was really not feeling so hungry anymore. She knew she needed to eat, though – she would need all her strength to face what was coming.

Touga watched her for a moment, and then picked up his chopsticks and continued eating one of the last hot meals they would be having for the foreseeable future. “Satori, Kenji, I would have you attend me after the meal. I have some instructions to impart to you both.”

Satori, meeting his gaze with a frankly weighing one of her own finally nodded, pretty certain she knew what the coming discussion was going to pertain to. She glanced, then, at her son, and sighed inwardly.  _I can do nothing but accept Touga's trust if he does not return. Sesshoumaru is certainly not ready to assume the mantle of Lord, and I cannot in all good conscience simply leave the rule of the West to one who is not capable of doing so in an appropriate manner, whether he is my own son or not. And that is if he does not die himself in the coming war... no, I must not think that way. Sesshoumaru will not falter. There are very few beings that are as strong as he is, and most of those are here in the West._

_But oh, he will be so angry if it ever comes to pass that I must be regent in his father's place. Touga, you had better not let that dragon best you and leave this all to me._

Kenji, on the other hand, had no idea of what his Lord could have to say to him, never having considered that he would ever be put in the spot he was about to be, but simply bowed his head to his Lord and continued eating, his own thoughts heavy with battle and worry for those he cared for, as well.

He was well aware that his own parents would be arriving this very night to participate in the defense of their homeland, and Nami, of course, would be going into battle at Izayoi's side, as would he. His whole family would be involved, all save his younger sister, who was recently married and heavy with child. Her husband would also be staying behind since no one would be left to care for her if he left, let alone if he were to die.

Kirara was probably the only one in the room that was not worried about the battle to come; as much as she didn't know everything, she did know this; both Touga and Izayoi would be returning from this war. No... this war, while necessary and inescapable, was not the final showdown between Izayoi, Touga, the dragon, Takemaru, and the jewel. That would come later. But she could not say anything, as she'd been cautioned by the kami already; if Touga and the others felt too much confidence they would make mistakes and then things could most certainly fall into chaos and ruin.

And so she simply purred comfortingly into her mistress' mind as she dozed next to her, already having finished her meal. There would be little time for catnaps for a while, so she was taking advantage of the chance now.

Around her, beings steeled by heavy thoughts and the excitement of the coming battle continued eating almost mechanically, and the dining hall once again fell almost completely silent.

~oOo~

Touga studied the two people sitting in front of his desk looking back at him for several moments as he gathered his thoughts, then said, “I am going to be putting in place contingency plans in case... in case I do not return from this war.” Both Kenji and Satori's gazes were solemn at mention of such a possibility. “Satori, you are my first choice to take over as regent should I fall in battle. Sesshoumaru is not ready to take over rule of the west, and I cannot allow him to do so until he is.”

Satori nodded, her expression almost sympathetic; she knew how much this decision was hurting her son's father – he knew what such an action would mean to his already shaky relationship with Sesshoumaru, but as the Lord of the West, his duties to his lands had to come before his own wishes.

“You are going to draw up a proclamation of such and have Shiisaa keep it in a safe place?” Kenji asked, his mind already on the possibilities of what could happen if his Lord did indeed fall.

“Yes,” Touga replied, looking at his friend and vassal oddly. “Of course. But that is not why you are here, Kenji. In case neither I nor Satori return from this war... you will be regent in my place until you feel that Sesshoumaru is ready to rule.”

Eyes widening and rounding in shock, Kenji stared at his Lord, his mind racing. His first reaction was to ask to be passed over – he had no desire to rule Kangetsu and the West – not even for a while. But after a few moments spent pondering his Lord's serious face, he nodded – _very_ reluctantly.

“And if I also fall?” he questioned curiously, wondering who his lord's third choice was going to be.

Touga sighed. “Then Tsutomu will take over the regency.”

Kenji frowned curiously. “Why do you not have Arata do this?”

Touga looked at his friend like he had lost his mind. “Are you mad? _Arata_ , rule the west? No, he is not suited to such endeavors, and I've no doubt he'd tell you the same. No...” Touga's eyes narrowed, “Arata would run so fast if he thought such a thing was going to happen that I doubt any of us would even see him to chase him down and bring him back.” He chuckled at the thought of the playboy's shock at finding out about his possible advancement.

Really knowing that Arata's personality was completely unsuited to rule of a large territory, Kenji finally nodded – still very reluctantly.

Unhappy about it and not trying very hard to deny it, Kenji sighed, knowing his duties in this. “Very well, my Lord. I accept your charge, though under duress, mind. I've never wished to rule the West, and neither do I even want to do so in the relatively-” he smiled sardonically, “short term.”

“Noted.” Touga beckoned his assistant over and handed him the parchment he'd just finished writing on and signing. “This is to be sealed and kept in the secret archives until and unless I do not return from this war. Are we clear?”

Shiisaa bowed to his Lord. “Quite clear, Touga-sama. I will take care of this matter right away.”

Waving Satori and Kenji away, Touga sat back a bit and once more considered something he'd been thinking on for some time, and after once more affirming his decision, he stood and left the room, spreading his aura out to find a certain kitsune of his acquaintance. Arata had taken off as soon as the mid-day meal had ended, and the inu had no doubts he was using his new toy in probably very creative ways just on the off-chance that his Lord would, in the end, decide to keep Takako's mirror for himself.

It did not take him long to track the male to his own quarters, and surprised that the kitsune was not playing with the mirror, Touga tapped on the shoji, then went inside when beckoned.

He got right to the point, since he had other things to do.

“I have made my decision about Takako's mirror.” He eyed Arata's still form with slight amusement. “You may keep it – I have no need of such a thing, as I prefer... other... methods of scrying and travel. Enjoy.” Without waiting for his friend's reaction he turned and slipped back out of the door, closing it quietly behind him as he once more headed for the family section of the palace.

It was time to gift his wife with what he'd had made for her for their coming war with Ryukotsussei. It had taken some time, but the spidersilks he'd commissioned for her in the form of her miko robes were finally ready – and just in time too.

He couldn't stop the inward smile of relief about that – every little bit of safety that he could wrap her in gave her just that much more chance of surviving what was to come. She would have her entire retinue around her, Kirara with her as well, and the spidersilks were like armor – it would take a mighty blow indeed to truly harm her through them. Of course, there were places that the clothing would not cover, but nothing was ever perfect. And he knew that his wife's strength was akin to the most powerful of beings to ever exist; most injuries she would be able to heal herself from if they were serious. Yes, it would deplete her strength faster, but better that than dead.

Touga knew she worried just as much for him. And he couldn't deny that worry was appropriate; Ryukotsussei was a dangerous opponent who had no honor to speak of and would not hesitate to use any advantage to win, whether it was dishonorable or not. While he was confident in his abilities and strength, he wasn't a fool and knew the danger of overconfidence all too well and had no intentions of falling into the trap that such a thing was.

Turning the final corner into the corridor where he and his wife's private chambers were located, he nodded in dismissal as Mine and her husband looked up at his approach; from now until the battle was engaged he would not be leaving his wife's side, and so her attendants could go and spend their final evening of peace doing whatever it was they chose to do. Most would spend this time with family, though some, those who did not have much in the way of relatives would probably spend their day and night with a lover.

He would also be doing the same.

Sesshoumaru had chosen to spend his time in the dojo training, which had not surprised Touga at all; his son was definitely a hard worker, and if he could just overcome his few faults would be a fantastic Lord when his time came. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered the look in his son's eyes at the table as they'd spoken of Tsutomu and what to do with him, a small smile taking his lips at the knowledge that it had been the first moment between the two of them without any of the strife there usually was. After a few seconds of remembering, he put all thoughts of other things aside and entered his rooms, wishing to spend these last hours in Kangetsu with his wife. There would be little time for each other for the foreseeable future, after all.

~oOo~

Shinji shivered in the pervasive chill as he did his stint on guard duty at the small compound Takemaru had taken his men to so as to avoid the coming war in the North - and so they could hole up for the winter in at least some comfort as he slowly gathered more men to his banner.

He blew on his hands as he held them over one of the small heating stoves on the walls for those on duty, lost in his ruminations enough that his forbidding countenance kept the others out there with him from speaking to him and interrupting his thoughts. He was recalling the earlier conference Takemaru had called to speak to some new men who had heard of his need and wanted to hear what he had to say for himself. Not surprisingly, they now had several more men.

It had always astonished him how so many of those who were mad were also so entirely charismatic and could persuade so many into buying into their particular brand of madness. Take Takemaru, for perfect example. The man was insane, yet was able to so seemingly easily win men to his side that were honorable warriors and not simple turncoats, thieves, and murderers. Even he, if he were not already solidly Setsuna's man, would have ridden to the man's call. He could probably sell ice to Yuki Onna, he was that mesmerizing, that much larger than life.

Yet there was no denying he was mad – not to one who knew the man's background and knew what was really going on as he did. He'd even felt a distant sense of guilt with as close as Takemaru was drawing him, trusting him and giving him second in command status – because it was all a front, and sooner or later he  _would_ betray that trust – for the greater good. He could only feel sad that the man was so mad; if he had retained his sanity he would truly have been a force to reckon with and would most definitely have risen to much power and influence.

Unfortunately, he had not retained his grip upon his mind, and there were two reasons for that; his fear and ultimate hatred of all youkai – and his desire for the hime, Izayoi. Many a good man had been lost to such a woman, and if he didn't know the woman in question himself, know her gentle spirit, he would have been tempted to blame her for being a castle destroyer. But to be fair, it was not a woman's fault how she was born; some were beautiful beyond all reason and some were not. It was just the way things were, and he couldn't truly blame a woman for what was a simple accident of birth. Some women, though, knew that they were beautiful, knew what affect they had on the men around them and used that against them with spite in their hearts. At one time he had known just such a woman and had come to hate her – until he'd confronted her with the intention of killing her for being so manipulative, and she'd told him why she was the way she was with pride and scorn on her face and pain in her eyes. He'd been unable to deny her words, and after staring at her for some time he'd simply turned and walked away, his outlook on life and the relations between the sexes forever changed.

His mind still rang with her passionate, hard words anytime he remembered her, standing cold and remote in the ruins of his family's palace after the war she'd been the cause of had wiped most of his family from the earth and all of their wealth into other clan's hands.

“ _I only play the roll that men have forced me into, Shinji. I was born with looks that the male of the species finds attractive, and this is the only worth they will allow me. So I use what I have; it is the only way I can turn my hand to protecting myself and gaining what safety I can in this life, since a woman is useless, of course, for anything other than warming a man's bed.”_ Her words had been so bitter and angry; even now they hurt him and made him cringe inwardly _. “But when anything goes wrong it is a man's prerogative to blame a woman for it; so go ahead, crucify me for playing the role you and all others of your sex have cast me into too well! Blame me for the fact that a man cannot think past the head between his legs, but don't bother to curse me, because the kami already have. They made me a woman – and they made me beautiful. There is no more potent or deadly curse than that.”_

He'd been unable to deny her words or defend his sex from them, for she was right, and the foibles of men when it came to a woman with a comely face and figure were not the woman's fault. He had come to believe what she'd said – that beauty was a curse, and he'd searched his soul for a long time after that and had come to realize that too often, those that weren't necessarily the most beautiful were often the best women. If he ever decided to retire and settle down, he would look for a good woman – one that may be plain of face, but would have a beautiful, giving and loving soul.

It was just too bad that more men hadn't come to the realizations he had. Takemaru's hatred of youkai had been exacerbated into the madness he now suffered from because of his desire for a beautiful woman – Izayoi. She was a rarity in any species – beautiful inside _and_ out, but Takemaru didn't want her for her lovely heart or intelligence, only for her fair face and enticing body. Hell, the truth was he didn't even know Izayoi and like most human men he had no desire to look beyond her beauty to see her true worth. Her intelligence, kindness, caring heart and power would have held no value to him, only the pleasure he could have found in her body.

He could only be glad that the man would never have Izayoi, for he had known her since she was a tiny child and she was and always had been a sweet, loving person. The inuyoukai who had taken her as his wife, however, was worthy of the girl from what he'd been told - he held her intelligence in high esteem and did not treat her as nothing more than a bedwarmer.

She was treated as his equal.

He came back to his current circumstances as a chill wind sprang up and swept his clothing against his skin with icy, biting fangs and shivered at the fell voices and faint screams and cries he could hear in the gusts. He was surprised, however, when what he'd thought his own simple fancy because of his mood turned out to be real; the men around him also noticed the otherworldly sounds and were moving closer together with hands to their weapons. He frowned as he listened harder to what they could all now hear and with a curt gesture he motioned several of his bowmen forward as he turned towards the arrow slits in the walls of the compound to look out over the area before the small castle.

A brilliant red-orange glow met their eyes as the nearest town, several miles away, burned; it had been attacked and there was a possibility that whoever or whatever had done it would find their way here. With no hesitation he ordered the alarm sounded and had a runner go for Takemaru. It looked like battle might be finding them sooner than they had thought, though for a town of that size to be attacked and overcome Shinji doubted that those who'd done it were human.

While Takemaru had ordered that any who came for help from the nearby towns were to be given all assistance, in truth, there was little they could do against a youkai force. There just weren't enough of them to fight a group of supernatural beings. He wondered if Takemaru would let his hatred overwhelm his reason and try to fight a battle he couldn't win.

“What news?” the man himself demanded as he climbed the ladder and entered the walls of the hei.

Shinji motioned him forward and pointed out the fire on the darkened horizon. “An attack; for a town of that size to be ravaged so quickly I would say the force was youkai.”

Takemaru tensed as he stared out into the night, the wind faintly beginning to bring the smell of burning wood and flesh to them. He shook his head after a few moments. “Up the guard on the walls and keep strict watch; if any human reaches us and asks for asylum it is to be given, but there is little point in us riding out there now. The town is already destroyed and there's nothing we could do to save it. It is just one more thing the youkai must pay for,” he said coldly, still not having looked away from the glow.

Shinji nodded and soon had most of the men on the walls keeping a tight watch; none of them wanted to fight a battle against youkai in the dead of night, but if they were attacked they would have little choice.

He looked out the slit again at the bright light of the burning town as Takemaru himself took up a position as close to the gate as possible.

_I wonder what youkai did it... and why?_

~oOo~

Teruko watched from the shadows as Touga headed for his rooms at a good clip, a scowl upon her face – before a sly, satisfied grin crossed it and pushed the sour look away.

_It won't be long before that human that is so enamoured of Izayoi is ready to meet with me. But before I do I want him well and truly ready for what I'm going to feed him. He hates Touga virulently, and it won't take much to turn that hatred onto that bitch, as well. Then... when she is most vulnerable, perhaps after this war is over and they travel to Setsuna, Takemaru will kill her and my problems will be solved – and Touga won't even be able to pin this on me. How perfect is that?_

When her family's servants had come back from their intelligence-gathering, she'd been most interested – and pleased – to find out about the dissension in Setsuna's house over what he had done. Takemaru was absolutely perfect for her plan – all she had to do was soften him up, so to speak, and then she could feed him her carefully plotted lies.

_Enjoy that bitch for as long as you can, Touga, but I promise on my house's name that you will not have her for long._

After a few more moments of staring down the now empty corridor she turned and made her way to her own quarters so she could look over the map of a certain region – and plot which human village or town was to fall next. She had much planning to do before leaving on dawn's tide for the North.

Of course, there was no saying that the woman wouldn't fall in battle, and then those towns that had been destroyed would have fallen for no reason – but that didn't matter to Teruko at all.

They were merely humans.

And besides – the air smelled so much sweeter without their stench hovering like a miasma over the lands.

She chuckled slightly as she slipped into her rooms.

_I'm just doing everyone a favor in getting rid of the vermin that infest the lands, that's all._

_I should be thanked._

She grinned as her door slid shut behind her, already planning what to tell her servants now that she would be mostly out of touch while war was being waged. Servants were, after all, somewhat dim and had to be given their instruction in firm and insistent terms, and she wasn't about to have her beautiful plan destroyed by incompetent servants.

~oOo~

Touga stirred slowly and tilted his head down to look at his still-sleeping wife with a slight, pensive smile that was touched with melancholy – he was unable to fight off the thought that after tonight, he might never get to see his wife so comfortable in their bed again.

Nonetheless, he was not the type to hide from reality, and so he leaned down and brushed a gentle, loving kiss across her porcelain skin, knowing that time halted for no one and that the evening meal would be called soon.

Thick, sooty lashes quivering like butterfly's wings against her cheek for a moment, Izayoi sighed as she was pulled inexorably up through the layers of sleep and blinked unfocused eyes as she caught Touga's intense gaze on her.

“Hm... what thoughts are leaving such a gloomy expression on your face, husband?” she asked, her voice still hushed and husky from sleep.

It made certain parts of her mate's body tighten in ways that were inappropriate to the moment, and Touga gritted his teeth for a few seconds as he fought his always present need back. Once he'd regained some control, he answered her query.

“The same thoughts that have been running through my mind for days, now,” he replied with a sigh as he pulled away from the embrace they'd fallen asleep in and reluctantly stretched. “The same thoughts running through your mind – the minds of any youkai with someone to protect.”

Izayoi nodded solemnly as she watched her husband climb from their bed, heedless of his nudity, and brush his fall of silver hair back over his shoulder with a grimace.

“Come wife, it is time to ready ourselves for the evening meal,” he said as he strode over to his chest of clothes and began dressing. He flashed a suddenly amused look her direction as he was forced to push yet another lock of hair back. “I think I will let you put my hair back up, my love – I absolutely detest dealing with it sometimes,” he shrugged at her questioning glance.

Unable to stop the smile that formed, though it was small, Izayoi stood gracefully and slipped her yukata on so as to keep her husband from losing his focus. “I don't mind, Touga,” she giggled a little as he shook his head and continued dressing; as always when presented with her nudity, he lost focus until she was once again covered. “But only if you return the favor and do mine – I also get tired of dealing with it at times.”

“Done,” Touga replied instantly with a roguish grin. “There is no greater pleasure for me than touching you – in any way,” he winked, his grin widening at her blush.

“Behave, husband, or-”

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a frantic knocking on the frame of their door, and Touga growled, irritated. Setting his obi in place with one last twist of fabric, he snapped, “Wait, Hiroki,” recognizing the youki of his personal servant easily. He glanced at his wife, who was still dressing. “Let me see what has him in such an uproar and then we can finish getting ready, my lady.”

Izayoi merely nodded as Touga turned and left their bedchamber to go into the sitting room. She adjusted the fit of her hakama to be more comfortable as he slid the fusuma separating the two rooms closed so she could retain her privacy while he attended his servant.

“Enter,” Touga commanded curtly as he turned from the fusuma to look at the door that was already sliding open to allow a rather hassled-appearing male in. He bowed immediately he had closed the shoji behind him.

“Speak, Hiroki – what has you in such a panic?” Touga asked with barely held patience. Couldn't the drama stop for even one day?

“My lord, there is a disturbance in the city below. The family of General Masao has arrived, as well as the family of his former mate, and they are demanding entrance into the palace – and the heads of whoever killed his previous mate,” the man reported in a rush, and Touga stiffened, his eyes flashing with deadly light.

“Is that so?” he asked softly, a dangerous edge to his voice that oddly enough seemed to calm his servant.

“Hai, my Lord. Masao ordered me to inform you-” the male's eyes flickered towards his bedchamber and then back, “-because of the involvement of your Lady in this matter.”

“Very well. Return to Masao and tell him and Satori to meet me at the gates into the palace in a quarter candlemark.”

Hiroki bowed again and slipped from the room, and Touga stared after him with narrowed eyes for several seconds. The fusuma sliding open drew his attention, and he met his wife's now solemn eyes.

“Come, my love, let us finish readying ourselves so that we may attend to this... problem. We knew this would happen sooner or later, Izayoi,” he added as he caught the echo of her unhappiness humming along their bond.

“They have every right to demand answers, Touga,” she sighed as she motioned him to sit before her so that she could begin to comb his hair up into his accustomed topknot.

“They have _no_ right,” he said, that edge back in his voice. “She attacked you and _you_ had every right to fight back. If they wish to dispute the matter, then they will quickly find out just how much patience I have with those who attack my wife, and that is exactly none.”

Izayoi didn't respond; what could she say to that? The two finished grooming each other in a hurried fashion, as they didn't have much time before their quarter candlemark was up, and without further ado left their chambers and headed for the palace gates.

They didn't have to get very close at all before they could both hear the uproar at the gates, shrill female voices demanding entrance and their male counterparts demanding audience with Touga and calling for the death of whoever it was that had killed their daughter. They seemed to think it was Satori who had done so, as the uproar increased dramatically as Masao and Satori came into view, also making for the gates.

Eyes narrowing angrily, Touga snarled warningly as they reached the gate. “Silence!” he shouted dangerously, and an uneasy quiet fell as the guards fell back from the gate so as to allow him to confront those causing the disturbance. He motioned curtly for them to open the gates.

They had barely been opened before he was once again being subjected to shrill demands for the death of whoever it was that had murdered Masao's former mate. The female shot a malicious look at Satori as she said this, and it was clear that this was his former mate's mother.

Youki rising in agitation, Touga once more snarled out a demand for silence. “You will not come into my realm and demand anything of me! That nasty-tempered bitch you birthed attacked first, with many witnesses to her assault, and she paid for her impertinence with her life.”

“That wench,” the female pointed at Satori and shrieked back, obviously infuriated, “probably antagonized her! It is no secret that she wants Masao as hers!”

“Hai, Touga-sama,” Masao's father broke in, “it is widely known. I've no doubt the circumstances were brought about by her scheming.”

Satori's light, scornful chuckle sounded loud in the charged air. “Unfortunately,” she said with a regretful sigh, “I am not the one who killed that useless bitch. Oh, don't get me wrong – I would have loved to be the one to savor her blood, but alas, she attacked someone above her in every way and paid with her life for her impertinence.”

“You lie!” the female hissed back, hatred burning in her eyes.

A chilling growl followed those words as Masao's temper began to get the better of him. “She does not lie, bitch. But if you wish to keep accusing my mate-” he ignored the shocked gasps from his parents and his former mate's parents, “-then I'm quite sure she would enjoy taking your life.”

Touga had remained silent for a few minutes, just watching, but when the female demanded to know who it was that had killed her daughter if it hadn't been Satori, he growled again, the weight of his youki pressing heavily on all those in the courtyard and rich with aggression.

Before he could actually say anything, however, Izayoi stepped forward with her chin held high. “ _I_ am the one that killed your daughter. I had no choice, as she attacked suddenly and without any warning or even words exchanged.”

Apparently, those gathered hadn't noticed the presence of a human woman, because there was a furious silence that was almost immediately broken by a scream of outrage.

“You lie! You are a worthless human wench – how could you have killed my Leiko? She would have been bathing in your blood the moment you raised a hand to her!” She glared disparagingly at Izayoi, and then at Touga. “You actually allow this... this... _creature_ to speak so to her betters? What weakness is this?”

Now Touga was furious, and his swelling youki betrayed that fact, as did his reddening eyes and lengthening fangs. Even the shrill, arrogant female that had done most of the demanding and yelling was frightened into silence as everyone there bowed to the alpha.

“Silence, bitch! You dare to speak so to my lady? Izayoi is above you in every way, and if you wish to dispute my choice then I will gladly destroy you and your entire house!” he snarled dangerously, his voice loud enough to almost cover the shocked gasps of the four. “Your miserable daughter attacked my mate and Izayoi defended herself. It was your daughter's foolishness in attacking one so much more powerful than she or indeed any of you that led to her demise. Do you wish to follow her to hell?” he asked, raising elongated claws up in open threat.

Masao's father stepped forward slowly, clearing his throat and bowing submissively. “Ah, Touga-sama, perhaps we could be enlightened on the exact circumstances of Leiko's death?”

Touga was little inclined at that point to answer, but turned his head down to look at his wife as she touched his arm with her tiny hand. “My lord, they have the right to know what happened. If I were in their place I would also wish to know.”

With one last warning growl and threatening glare in Leiko's mother's direction, he subsided and allowed most of his youki to calm once more.

“My lady and I had gone to welcome Satori to the citadel as is her due as mother to the heir. While greeting her, Masao and his former mate appeared, and when Leiko immediately threatened Izayoi, I informed her just who she was and ordered her to show the appropriate respect. Leiko refused, attacking my wife without warning. Izayoi purified her.” His eyes flashed warningly. “If you wish to dispute any of what you have been told or challenge it, then I will gladly face any or all of you in combat right now.”

Everyone there blanched and there were no takers, though Leiko's mother glared sullenly at Touga, obviously still infuriated.

Voice overflowing with lethal threat, Touga turned the full force of his attention on the female, who looked shocked and then stepped back in fear.

“Know this: to touch my lady means death. If you attempt in any way to harm her you will gain a most painful demise. If you wish vengeance for a bitch that deserved her death, then you will challenge Izayoi to a fair fight. I will warn you, however. If you do, you will find yourself following your spoiled and selfish brat to hell straightaway. Make your choice now.”

Izayoi, hoping to frighten the woman enough to keep her from challenging her, as she didn't want to be responsible for yet another pointless death unleashed her full aura, which she habitually kept somewhat subdued so as not to make anyone too uncomfortable.

The reaction was immediate. All four of the youkai that had appeared at the gates demanding entrance jumped back with hisses and shocked gasps, all of them staring at Izayoi as though she were a viper that had just been revealed in their midst.

“Please, I ask that you desist,” Izayoi said, a tortured look in her blue eyes that had Touga getting angry all over again. “I do not wish to have more blood on my hands, but I _will_ defend myself if I am attacked,” she finished resolutely.

When no further words were forthcoming from any of the four, Touga spoke. “Remember my warning and take heed to it, for anyone who attacks my mate in any way will face my wrath.” He looked to Masao's parents, and said, “We leave for the north at dawn. I suggest you go down to your house in the city and rest while you may.”

“We didn't come here to go fight in support of one who would allow such an injustice on behalf of a wretched human,” Leiko's mother said sullenly.

A terrible smirk bared lethal fangs in her direction, and her mate yanked her back by her arm with a warning growl in her direction. “Ah, but you don't have a choice, bitch,” Touga answered silkily. “You _will_ participate, or you will be thrown from the West and will lose any wealth and standing you have. I'm sure Ryukotsussei will be most pleased to be able to sample inu blood, and you would make him a tasty snack.”

Now subdued in front of Touga's threats, Leiko's father nodded jerkily as he forced his wife to keep her silence. “We will be ready, Touga-sama,” he said with a hasty bow before he turned away and headed back down into the city, followed by Masao's parents.

Everyone looked over at Satori as she sighed lightly. “How disappointing. I had so hoped that bitch would attack. I would have enjoyed running my claws through her, but I should have known – Leiko got her cowardice from somewhere, and now I know where. What a waste.”

All the youkai present laughed at that, but Izayoi did not as she watched the retreat of the four with sad, knowing eyes.

She was absolutely certain that they had not heard the last of this particular subject.

 


	40. And We March to the Drums of War

Pennons and standards flapping gaily in the brisk pre-dawn air, Izayoi walked quietly next to her husband at the head of the long line of beings leaving the palace to walk through the main thoroughfare of the city below it. She was surrounded by the other Lords as well as Atsushi's wife Naomi and of course Satori, as her mate was already on the marshaling field forming up what remained of Touga's army here in the citadel in preparation to move out, and a silent Sesshoumaru, as well.

Despite the ugly truth of what they were all heading for, she couldn't help but feel the excitement at marching at the head of an army, just as she had when she'd gone into battle with her father's troops earlier in the summer.

However, she also couldn't help the warning thrill that flashed across her senses – this war would be a great deal different and much more dangerous than that fairly easy battle had been. There was no telling how many of those marching from Kangetsu would actually be returning when this was all over – if any of them did, for that matter. There were no guarantees, since Ryukotsussei was a very dangerous opponent and so were his allies and armies.

But she once again firmed her determination – they _would_ triumph. There was no other acceptable outcome.

Despite the awesome amount of beings on the field preparing to head North, she was well aware that most of the West's actual soldiers were already in position at the border, and that most of the ranks of those she was traveling with were simply citizens of Kangetsu and the West who were not only eager to go up against their nemesis, but also ordered to, as well as the warriors of the South and East. Touga would not use his soldiers simply to protect beings who were too lazy to fight for their homes, like Teruko. When it came down to a war between Cardinal Lords, _all_ that could do so would fight, for every last person would be needed.

Despite what seemed nothing more than uncontrolled chaos on the field once they arrived, Izayoi was interested to see that they took very little time to be ready to march, everyone falling into place quickly and fairly quietly. As the Lords arrived and readied their troops the noise level actually fell, unlike what would happen with a human army, and before long you could almost have heard a pin drop as everyone looked to the Lords for the word to begin marching.

Touga looked out over the field of combined armies for several seconds, and then raised his voice to a great roar to shout to the edges of the field the order to march. “We march! To the detriment of the dragon, we march!”

A swelling roar of voices raised in counterpoint answered him, and as the leaders of the great army turned away, the ranks of all those behind surged forward to close the gap and the greatest gathering of youkai to take the field in war in centuries began the swift march that would take them to the Northern borders – and the beginning of what would one day be known as the end of the once powerful race of dragon youkai.

Izayoi closed her eyes briefly as the pace picked up as the army made their snaking way through the edges of the city to the great gates, gathering her store of reiki and feeding it into her muscles in a careful, continuous flow, thereby giving her the energy needed to keep pace with youkai. It would feed through her muscles in a steady loop, making sure that her human body did not begin to break down as it was called on to do things it would not normally be capable of. She was well aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, and knew that he would be watching her as closely as possible throughout the coming engagements to see if all that she had claimed that she could do, she did. He would give her no quarter, and she knew it – if she faltered or failed he would close his mind against her permanently.

She vowed quietly to herself that she would not only vindicate her own words to him, but even outperform what he was expecting from what she had said she could do. She would not give him cause to continue to revile her.

It wasn't only Sesshoumaru, though; she was more than aware that almost all those here would be watching her performance, judging every move she made and even everything she said. She was on trial, now, and her future living here in Kangetsu and in the youkai world was at stake – if she failed, she would come under constant attack by all those that lived here or even anywhere else and would never be at peace again.

Not something she was willing to face, and so again, as in with the war itself, failure was not an option.

An odd grimace chased itself across her face at that; it was a good thing she was not very good at failing.

“And what has put such a look upon your face, Lady of the West?” a curt voice asked; Izayoi looked around and met the weighing gaze of the Southern Lady, Naomi.

“Merely an odd thought about failure, and how it is good that it is one thing I am not very good at,” Izayoi answered honestly, not seeing any reason not to.

“Hm,” the lady responded, eyeing her in a weighing fashion. “That statement could be considered very arrogant, could it not?”

Izayoi smiled tightly. “Ah, but then, saying such a thing in that manner simply makes me sound like a youkai, does it not?” she bantered back, the edge in her voice not missed by Naomi.

At that, a bark of laughter left the Southern Lord's throat, and Naomi looked at him with features softening fondly. “Right you are, little Lady of Kangetsu,” he replied, looking at his wife with open amusement. “And you cannot deny this, eh, wife?”

She shook her head, once again looking back at Izayoi, though the weighing look was not gone. “No, I cannot, for arrogance is a trait of most youkai, sure enough.” Her eyes twinkled briefly at Izayoi. “Although it seems that it is not just a province of youkai, eh, Izayoi-sama?”

Letting the edginess in her manner go, Izayoi laughed softly and shook her head ruefully. “Apparently not, Naomi-sama.”

Touga had listened carefully to what was being said; he was not unaware of the scrutiny that his little wife would be under now that the war was getting under way. However, he had no concerns; Izayoi would justify his faith in her, he knew it without doubt. He could hardly wait to be able to sit back and crow, “I told you so!” to all his doubters and her detractors – and that included his own son.

And just as he knew she would, she ended this little testing skirmish by the Southern Lady with the definite win, and he smiled inwardly, thoroughly pleased with his life as it was in that moment and his chosen bride.

There had never been another like his Izayoi, and there never would be.

And she was all his.

Atsushi looked across at his old friend with knowing eyes. “Mighty pleased with yourself, are you, Touga?”

“And why should I not be, Atsushi? My city is high and beautiful, my lands verdant and fair, and my wife beyond compare. The only sour note is the stench of Ryukotsussei on the winds, and we march to rid the world of that very stench right this moment. What would I have to be displeased with?”

The hawk's smile turned deadly and full of hate at the mention of the dragon, and he tilted his head in agreement. “And none too soon, I say. Would have been much better sooner, actually.”

Touga nodded and said, “I agree with you, but there were certain things that had to come to pass first – my little wife reaching her maturity being the most important of those things. I would not march against Ryukotsussei without the greatest possible chances of success, Atsushi, and now we have that. It's as simple as that.”

“Agreed,” the hawk grunted, tilting his head into the sky as the rising sun began to lighten the dark blue of the skies, wishing he could take to those skies and stretch his wings. But it was better to stick with the troops, and so he sighed and rolled his shoulders under the weight of his armor, which was almost as elaborate as that worn by the Dog Lord.

He glanced back at the so-far silent Tamotsu, wondering at said silence. He'd been more than loud enough in council, after all.

“So, Tamotsu, why so silent back there?” he asked over his shoulder.

The wolf, who had been lost in troublesome thoughts looked up at the Hawk Lord and bared his fangs half-heartedly at him. “Do not trouble me, Atsushi. I still like not the part some of my people will be called on to play in this war, and am not in the mood for pointless banter.”

“We cannot always like the way war plays out, Tamotsu,” Touga interrupted calmly, not looking back at him, his gaze on the twisting road ahead that led down from the heights of Kangetsu to the still verdant but slowly fading plains below. The definite chill of fall and the foreshadowing of the coming winter would quickly turn the green grasses a deep, dead gold color. “Even now, with what we have planned there will be trouble for all of our warriors, for war never goes according to plan. Surprises abound, especially with such a sneaky, backstabbing and honorless bastard as that dragon.”

“I know this, Touga,” Tamotsu growled, “but it still does not change my mind about what is to come. Let me alone with my thoughts and do not bother me with pointless banter.”

Touga just laughed. “As you say, then,” he returned easily, obviously not bothered by the Wolf Lord's ill-humor.

Atsushi simply shook his head and calmed his irritation with Tamotsu's constant harping and complaining and carefully pulled his claws in – it would not do to gut the foolish wolf now, before they had even made it to the plains, after all, let alone into the first skirmishes. But if the wolf lived through the war and continued whining about the part his wolves had been given to play...

Well, he would not be able to guarantee his continuing patience.

~oOo~

Hayate canted a quick look Yozei's way and then motioned for the group behind him to silence – there was a larger than normal presence of people just over the small rise he was peeking over, and he didn't want to give away the people behind him and end up in a to-the-knife-fight to protect those under his charge.

After seeing his people settled into Setsuna's guest wing of the summer palace and getting a night of sleep for himself, the dispossessed inuyoukai villager had been anxious to head out to the other two hidden villages and lead them to Setsuna, as well – before they were attacked as his village had been. To his pleasure, Hayate had asked his Lord for permission to go with him and it had been granted; Hayate was leading a small contingent of Setsuna men to go with Yozei and provide escort back to Setsuna lands just in case they came across those who were responsible for the attack on his village.

Listening carefully, Hayate's face went cold and bleak as he heard the rough voices of a group of men that was speaking of 'cleansing the area of youkai and hanyou taint', and he signaled his men forward. They would take the brunt of any attacks if those bastards caught them, while the youkai villagers would protect the females and the young.

“... some more of those tainted villages hidden somewhere in the mountains nearby, an' we just need to find 'em like we did the last one,” a scratchy voice was saying as the group made its way towards the mountains Hayate and the villagers were coming _from._ “Sure as Yuki Onna's touch is deadly those bastards are what's been bringin' the bad luck to our villages lately, and if'n we can wipe them out we can turn our luck back.”

A chorus of rusty voices broke out in support of the speaker's words, and Hayate made note of the men as they passed by below his vantage point. It didn't take much looking for him to place the group; they wore pendants showing that they were from one of the nearby towns – Akimori town. He made a mental note to have one of his men go take up residence there to see if this bunch was a town-sanctioned group or whether they'd just taken this atrocity on themselves. Once he knew, he himself would be paying a nice, quiet visit to the man that seemed to be leading this group on and getting a little vengeance for the murdered people for himself.

Thankfully, being mostly youkai and hanyou the group behind him was able to stay very, very silent, even the human spouses having learned over their years with their mates to move more silently than most humans could – or wait just as silently. Hayate waited until the men were no longer in sight or earshot before beckoning his group onward. They were not far now from Setsuna borders and once across them they would not be bothered – those under Hiraku's banner knew better than to go against his wishes in anything. It was a good thing Hiraku was intent on what was good and right and honorable, because if he hadn't been...

Quickly getting across the open clearing before them, the group slipped back into the trees and soon was well away from the area those men had been heading, Hayate only thankful that Yozei had been so insistent on going to those two other villages so quickly.

When they'd arrived at each village and had sat down and told their story, the elders of each had been rightly horrified and worried, moving quickly to accept Yozei's words and Hiraku-sama's offer and ready their people to leave the only homes some of them had ever known.

It was now apparent to them all that it had been a wise decision on their parts to do so, or they would have fallen to the same fate Yozei's village had.

Gathering those following him together once they'd made it away from the area that bunch of murderers was lurking in, Hayate quickly had everyone readied to make a controlled dash to Setsuna's border. The adult youkai would carry the children, taking their true forms if they had to, and then he and his men would take forward and rear positions as they hurried across the open ground that his Lord's lands bordered. Hopefully those men they'd come across wouldn't have any reason to come back this way, and just as much he prayed that there weren't any other murderous bastards running around out there and blocking their way to safety.

Grimly catching Yozei's eyes and then his own men's, Hayate nodded as everyone braced and then ran from the cover of the trees and headed onto the open plain, taking the several ri needed to reach Setsuna land as quickly as possible.

Even now, with danger all around and safety dangling just out of reach the children were silent, not one crying or fussing in any manner as most human children would have done. It made things easier, because at least this way they wouldn't draw any attention through noisy, frightened children.

It was evident to all, however, that just because the children were quiet didn't mean they didn't feel the fear of the danger they were currently in, because as Hayate glanced back, he caught several pairs of little eyes plastered to him with that aforementioned fear. He turned his head back around, determined to see those same eyes soon filled with contentment and calm, the knowledge that they were safe shining brightly from them as the fear was doing now.

They were paralleling the road that led southward into Setsuna but half a ri away from it for safety's sake. Catching signs of dust stirred up from the road, meaning there were people on it, Hayate signaled all those behind him to stop running and crouch down into the surrounding grasses so that he could watch and assess the road for danger from those on it.

Eyes narrowing, he hissed with irritation – it was near sunset and with the sun setting in the direction of said road he was unable to make much out with the glare. Impatiently he snapped his fingers, and one of his men hurried forward at the signal, still in a crouch.

“Have Masashi take a run closer to the road and see if he can make out who's on it,” he said in a low voice, and within moments he was watching Masashi disappear into the tall grasses heading for the road. He'd been picked for his speed; he'd been teased often enough growing up in Setsuna's palaces about his 'youkai blood'. He was the fastest runner they had, and it appeared even some youkai were impressed, because Yozei soon came forward and asked about the young man's speed himself, also thinking that he had youkai blood.

“No, he's strictly human,” Hayate informed him, grinning at the surprised look on the inuyoukai's face. “Well, while most humans are slow, some of us _can_ actually move pretty fast, though we don't have youkai speed.” The grin fell off his face, then, and he looked back at his charges, smiling a little at some of the children who met his gaze. “But you know... maybe neither youkai nor human are the right of things – maybe it's really only when we combine that the best traits of both come out.”

Yozei shot him a sharp glance at that, and then nodded, thinking about his own son. “And perhaps we will live to see more of our races joining, if what Hiraku-sama is trying to do works. We can only hope.”

Nothing more was said as Masashi made his way back, surprising even Hayate with how fast he'd returned.

“The ones on the road won't be no problem – it's just some peasant family returning home from market day, it looks like. As far as I could see there weren't no one between us and the border, so if we go for it, I think we'll be fine,” the young man said as he crouched down near his leader, speaking quietly so only he and those few with him could hear.

Hayate nodded and sent Yozei back to let the elders know that they were going to make their final run for it, and that they would be at the border soon. He waited almost impatiently for the signals from the villagers and his men at the rear that they were ready, and then he turned and once more led the group onward, happier to see that border than he'd been in a damn long time.

At the pace they'd set it only took half a candlemark to reach the border, and as soon as the last man had crossed the stream that drew that border he signaled the stop and stood up from his crouch, smiling as the people he'd been leading also stood, looking around cautiously as they did so.

“No worries any longer,” he called back in a pleased tone, “we have made it, and from here on out no one will dare to challenge us since I and my men wear Setsuna's token. We're safe!”

Ragged cheers went up from the adults and even some of the older children, and Yozei once more joined him up front and asked how much further they would be traveling before making camp for the night.

Eyeing the setting sun and then the terrain, Hayate looked thoughtfully back along their trail and then ahead on the path they needed to take. After thinking it over, he said, “We will head for that copse of trees ahead in the short distance and make camp there. I will feel safer once we are out of sight of the border, I will admit. Why don't you have everyone fill their waterskins here from the stream for tonight's needs, and then we will go on.”

Yozei nodded and clapped him on the back and then turned away and began exhorting all those with skins to refill them so they could move on to their night's camp all the sooner, while getting out-of-sight of the border.

Now that they were in lands controlled by Hiraku he felt a great weight fall from his shoulders. He had done what he had set out to do – save the rest of his people, for despite the fact that they had lived in different villages they had been the same, and that meant that they were brothers. And now they would have the chance to truly integrate and become one village, openly living on land given to them by the Lord of it and with all the protections that any other town or village in his control would be entitled to.

For the first time _ever_ he had hope for the future. Yes, he knew that what Setsuna and the Western Lord were trying to do might well fail – but it was a chance he was willing to take.

After all, if they _did_ fail he and his people would die, anyway. At least this way they had a chance.

Just at that moment something seemed to catch his attention; tilting his head to the earth below his feet Yozei listened intently. After a few seconds his expression became grim and he looked north.

_And so it begins..._

~oOo~

As soon as the last of the gathered army had left the narrow road that wrapped around the mountain Kangetsu lay atop Touga called a short halt so everyone could ready themselves to pick up the pace. It was now that speed was needed – the sooner they could reach the border and attack across it, the less of a chance that Ryukotsussei would be ready and waiting with his entire army behind him.

Izayoi blew her bangs out of her face and settled her bow more comfortably and stably over her shoulder, and then upped the amount of her reiki she was sending through her body. Now would come the first test of her words, for she knew that they would be moving at much faster speeds than any human could. They would basically all be running.

When the gathered youkai had all spread out enough so as to have enough room Atsushi shouted the order to move out, and the army of beings spread out across the plain abruptly blurred away as they moved with youkai speed towards the still-distant Northern Border.

Touga grinned with excitement as he looked to his side and watched his little wife running seemingly easily at the swift pace. He had wondered whether she would really be able to keep pace with them. Not that he thought she was lying, but he had definitely wondered whether she knew just how fast youkai could move.

It appeared that she did, and was prepared for it. He was so proud of her...

Something occurred to him then and he glanced over at his other side to see his son, curious as to what expression he might have on his face now that he was being presented with proof that Izayoi could, indeed, keep up with them. He chuckled internally when he caught the thin-lipped look – it was apparent that he hadn't believed her when she'd said that she would be able to, and was now being faced with having to swallow that disbelief.

He looked forward again and glanced up at the sky, calculating exactly how long it would take for them to reach the border at their current speed. _Mid-day, I think, or shortly thereafter. We could use a diversion when we arrive so as to cause as much confusion on their part as possible before the wolves go in. But what?_ He thought about it for a while and then came up with the perfect idea, and he couldn't wait to reach the border and put his idea into action.

It would be Izayoi who struck the first blow of this war, and he couldn't help but think how appropriate that actually would be – since it had been the very reason he had decided to seek her hand those several years ago.

With that in mind he turned just slightly, unconcerned; the rest of the army would have no problems following, and led them all towards the area of the border that actually was hidden from the Northern side by a low hill. They could come to a halt behind that, and then he could set his little surprise in motion and the dragons wouldn't even know they were coming.

Time passed slowly for Kagome as she ran with the wind at the head of an army that passed swiftly across the land like a rumor of death. Despite their pace it felt as though time itself had slowed down, and she made a note of that odd feeling so she could ask Touga at another time if that was something that youkai also felt.

That morning run was one of the strangest experiences of Izayoi/Kagome's young life. They traveled without stops or breaks of any kind, unlike human armies which could only move so fast and so far without stopping for rests and food. Youkai didn't bother with food when traveling for the most part, though if they chose to they could eat literally on the run, simply taking out some of their traveling rations, as she witnessed a few do.

Kirara did not seem bothered by the lack of stops or food, either, flying along behind Izayoi at about shoulder height with her red eyes focused on the route they were taking but her thoughts on her friend.

' _Are you tired, Kagome? If you are I can carry you,'_ the firecat offered as she felt her companion's thoughts touch on her.

' _No, I'm fine, Kirara,'_ the young woman replied. _'Just thinking on how it is so different traveling with a youkai army to the way humans are forced to do things._

Kirara let out a loud purr at that comment. _Of course it is different. Humans, as a rule,'_ she thought with some amusement at the realization of just how much Kagome's humanity was not the same as other humans, ' _are weaker than youkai. They do not have the sources of energy and power that we do, nor the stamina.'_ There came the feeling of a mental shrug. ' _That is why most youkai feel so contemptuous of humans. I don't – it isn't their faults they were born human or weaker than I was, and I could have as easily been born human instead of youkai. It is this thought that I think perhaps Sesshoumaru hasn't realized yet – that but for an accident of birth he could have been human, just as easily as anyone else.'_

Kagome thought about that as she ran. It was quite true; for who was to say what made one being born youkai, and the other human? Only the kami truly knew why one was born one way and the other born the other way, but in the end it didn't really matter. Because the one equalizer between the races was death. Youkai might not die of old age or disease very often – although it had happened, as she was aware from her research – but they could still be killed, and when death came for them they were just as helpless before it as any human ever was or would be.

This was something that she thought that perhaps Sesshoumaru hadn't really thought about, either. Perhaps someone ought to mention it to him at some point. It might make him begin to actually think about what was really important in life – and what wasn't.

Her thoughts blurred with the wind as more time went on, and she kept careful tally of her energy and how her body was feeling, making adjustments as necessary. So far her belief that she could do this and be just fine was being borne out and she felt perfectly comfortable, and after a careful check of her reservoirs of reiki she was quite pleased. Since she was basically just cycling her energies through her own body, she wasn't really using it in the same manner as she did when she used it for healing others or in combat. At those times she was using her energy and depleting it, since it was being sent away from her body, like when she fired a hama no ya. But since none of her energy was actually leaving her with this type of use, her reiki didn't need to be replenished with rest and time. Which was a very good thing.

She glanced up at the sky and took note that it was close to mid-day, and at least according to what Touga had said in passing a day or so ago they should be nearing the border soon. It wasn't long after she remembered that particular comment that her husband's pace did indeed begin to slow, and she looked around with interest as those following Touga also began to slow almost as one man.

They were coming upon a long, low rolling hill – it looked almost as though the land here had been water at one point and a wave had simply frozen in place and turned into soil and stone. She wondered at just how far they were from the border – and their enemies, and her blood began to heat and adrenaline kicked in as the realization that the first blows of the war were about to be exchanged.

By now the entire army had come to a totally silent halt, and Touga turned to those behind him and motioned Atsushi and Tamotsu to join him. As Izayoi went to step back, Touga shook his head and grasped her elbow with a tight smile, instead.

“No, my love, stay – you will be needed momentarily. I have had a most... interesting and entertaining thought while traveling, and I think you will like it as much as I do,” he said with a rather mysterious smile, and Izayoi blinked, curious.

“Alright,” she murmured, waiting with leashed patience for the others to join them and her lord husband to enlighten them all on his plan.

Once Atsushi, Tamotsu, Naomi, Sesshoumaru and Satori had all closed around Touga, he began speaking.

“The border with the North lies just at the base of this hill on the other side. The men the dragon already has in place along the border are very close, and completely unsuspecting – or they should be. I considered different ways to terrify and confuse them so that Tamotsu's wolves would have enemies that were already in disorder so as to lessen his losses, and I have come up with this: Izayoi will strike the first blow with her arrows. She is quick with her bow, and could shoot three volleys into the midst of the youkai gathered on the other side, destroying many and shocking the rest so as to heighten the disarray and confusion of the attack.”

“I can actually fire three arrows at once, Touga,” she piped up before anyone could say anything, although Satori and even Naomi had rather feral grins on their faces at what had been said, apparently approving of the idea Touga had come up with.

The group all turned to look at her with various weighing and even some amused expressions, and Touga said, “Three at once? How accurate could such a thing be?”

“As accurate as one arrow,” she replied, unslinging her bow from over her shoulder with a well-practiced motion and drawing three arrows from her quiver. With careful expertise she nocked all three in the bow and showed her husband and the others their positions. “Once I know exactly where the enemy is located and the distance that I will need between each arrow I can adjust their positions in the bow as required.”

Touga nodded. “That is perfect, then. We can have the ookami get into position and the explosions from the enemy's side of the border when your arrows hit will be their signal to attack.” He looked up at Tamotsu and asked, “Does this help alleviate some of your worry for your wolves?”

Tamotsu was actually smiling. “I am much more pleased with this idea than the one where we would just run out into the midst of the dragons and attack on our own,” he said happily. “With that kind of beginning foray the enemy would have been able to respond much quicker to our attack and that would have cost me many of my wolves. Your wife is a godsend, Touga,” he smiled at Izayoi expansively.

Touga looked proud and pleased. “I know,” he said, almost modestly as Izayoi blushed, to the amusement of the other females. Even Nami and Mine along with her mate Kenichi, who were hovering just a few paces away, looked amused at her embarrassment.

Izayoi's blush only deepened as Kenji added, “Izayoi is truly an amazing woman,” in total agreement with Touga on the matter. Kirara simply purred from her place at her friend's side and rubbed her head against her affectionately, obviously agreeing with the sentiment from the two males.

Sesshoumaru was watching her closely and seemed approving of how she had handled herself so far this morning. She had delivered what she had promised up to this point. “One wonders how depleted your energies are from the travel, and now to be firing three powerful hama no ya so as to confound the enemy...?” he murmured questioningly, his brow cocked.

“And the answer to that is not at all,” Izayoi replied, straightening her shoulders and forgetting her embarrassment as she put her business face on. “Because my energies were merely turned to cycling through my own body I did not actually deplete any of my reiki during the run. And as for the arrows... three arrows fired singly or together will make not the slightest dent. If they could, I would not be very useful in battle, for what kind of miko would I be to tire so quickly from such a short attack?”

“Hn,” the young male replied, eyes narrowed but not, as she had almost expected, with anger. Instead he seemed to be thinking about something, and as he lapsed back into silence Touga looked around at the group surrounding him and asked, “Are we agreed, then? Izayoi will begin the attack as soon as we have checked over the hill to see how the dragons are formed up?”

There were approving nods and murmurs from all those gathered, and Touga grinned tightly with gathering excitement. “Good. Then Izayoi and Atsushi will join me at the top of the hill as we look over the enemy's position. Once Izayoi has fired, Tamotsu, you and your ookami will attack and take out as many of the enemy as you can in a tenth of a mark. Then the rest of us will swarm over the border and clean up anything that is left. And then... then we will march on the dragon's palace and the war will truly begin. Agreed?” he asked once more, and with no dissenters, he turned to lead his wife and Atsushi up the hill in a crouch while Tamotsu gathered his wolves around him and they moved to near the top of the hill on either side of Touga and Izayoi's position.

They would attack from both sides, catching the enemy in a vise between them and destroying as many as possible in the time given.

When the small group reached the summit of the hill Touga motioned for the others to wait and inched his head up enough to see over it. He took in what lay before him calmly, interested to see that for some reason there was less of an army presence than he had expected or indeed than what had been reported by his heir and Kajiko. Was the dragon laying some sort of trap, leaving a smaller force in the open and hiding the rest just out of sight so as to incite, he, Touga, into attacking prematurely?

He carefully expanded his senses looking for any other traces of youki in the area, and was a little mystified and concerned as well not to find any. It was literally like Ryukotsussei had abandoned these beings to their fates and moved on.

But the dragon was not that stupid, even if he were truly that immoral and dishonorable to abandon his own to a slaughter – which he was. So what was the reason for these youkai to even be here along the border at all?

Touga thought about it for a few minutes but finally shook his head and set the matter aside; there was no time to wonder at what that mad bastard was doing. It would be best just to take advantage of the fool's mistake before he could correct it.

There were perhaps two thousand youkai below in a rather small camp setting, with a bonfire at its center and the youkai all moving around focusing on their various tasks.

_I wonder..._

Looking at that huge bonfire had just given him an idea. After one last look at the peaceful army encampment laid out just across the border he scooted back to rejoin his wife and Atsushi.

“Izayoi, is there anything you can do to a bonfire?” he asked in a voice little higher than a whisper.

His wife blinked blankly at him. “Eh? A bonfire? Why?” she whispered back.

“Because in the very center of the enemy camp is a huge bonfire. If we could somehow make it flare out of control it would add even more to the chaos.”

Izayoi shook her head. “If I were to do such a thing it would burn everything from here to the northern mountains. I don't think that's a very good idea.”

“Hm.” Touga looked a little disappointed; while he wouldn't have any qualms with burning the North right out from under Ryukotsussei, he and his race of dragons wouldn't even flinch at a fire, so all it would do was cause more trouble for Tamotsu and his wolves. He sighed. “Ah, well, it was a thought.” He idly played with a blade of grass as he considered things. “Well, since that bonfire is there and we can't make it explode, I think you will only need to use two arrows, one for each side of it. Come, and I will show you how they are positioned so you know where to aim.”

Izayoi nodded and followed her husband's low crawl to the top of the hill and peeked through the grasses at the encampment fifty feet below or so.

Her eyes quickly scanned the area with professional thoroughness and within seconds she had already calculated her trajectory and the angle and position needed for maximum effectiveness. When she'd finished making those calculations she nodded silently at Touga and scooted back down to a point down the hill enough so that she could stand up and not be seen by the enemy, quickly followed by a so-far silent Atsushi and Touga.

Sliding her bow from her shoulder she looked it over to make sure nothing had been damaged during their travel and that the line still had its perfect tension, and then she did the same to the two arrows she drew from her quiver. When she was satisfied that they were usable she nocked them both to her bow, carefully adjusting their position for equal placement.

Every eye on her side of the hill was on her in that moment as the little warrior priestess prepared to fire the opening volley of the war with trepidation mixed with excitement, and there wasn't even a breath to be heard coming from any of them as those arrows began to take on a pink glow as she drew down on the line.

Izayoi inhaled deeply and then held it, adrenaline and excitement circled distantly by worry suddenly devouring her body. _This is it... once I make this shot the war will officially start._ Determined not to falter, however, she drew back on the line as far as it would go for maximum distance, and then with a deep exhale she let her fingers slip almost gently from the taut line. She watched with everyone else as the line scraped her bracers, making a loud twanging sound, and her arrows arced high over the hill trailing pink fire in seeming slow motion before beginning to lose their height and heading for the earth below.

The twin explosions as they hit gave the counterpoint to the sudden screams from the enemy camp; Izayoi darted back the few steps to the top of the hill along with Touga and Atsushi just as a roar went up from the attacking ookami. With a satisfied glance at the strike zones Izayoi was pleased to see that they had landed dead on where she had planned, and that everything within those zones had been vaporized leaving nothing behind but a glittering dust that sparkled in the sunlight even as it, too, dissipated. Then there was _nothing_ left to show that just moments ago those areas had been filled with living beings.

Body heating as it prepared for battle, Touga watched the carnage below with eager, crimson-laced eyes – as did all the others around her. She was the only one not enjoying the chaos below and the sheer amount of killing going on.

Kagome knew, however, the difference between killing and murdering, and that difference was being played out below them in technicolor and surround-sound. A kill is the _justifiable_ taking of a life. Murder is the _un_ justifiable taking of a life. What she was about to be participating in was killing. These beings were planning a murderous spree in the Western lands so that their insane and psychotic leader could gain the Shikon no Tama and perpetrate horrors she probably couldn't even imagine on every part of Nihon. The warriors she was with were here to put a stop to his plans and the predations his army would spread across the West if they were allowed to cross the border. And so these deaths were justifiable because they had to be stopped for the greater good and this was the only way to do that.

That didn't mean she had to like it. As much as she'd killed, herself, in her three most recent lifetimes, she had never enjoyed it. She could say with perfect certainty that she never would, either. But she was more than capable of doing what needed done, despite that.

She watched as the wolves, some in true form and some in human, attacked relentlessly, scattering the remnants of the once neat camp all across the area. Just as a good portion of the remaining dragons and cold bloods broke towards the border like fools, Touga howled, and with a sound like thunder the army behind them surged forward... and just like that Izayoi was swept into her first _true_ battle.

Staff in hand and ready for whatever was coming she stayed fairly close to Touga, her bodyguards surrounding her and Kirara at her side as she took the first blows from her first opponent on her staff and blocked and parried with it just like it was a katana. The killing blow came swiftly and the youkai she'd just killed stared at her in shock and then down at the staff pressing into his stomach that was guiding her reiki into his body.

When the light in his eyes went out and he dissipated, she turned and caught another youkai's sword on her staff – one that had been harrying Mine, and the little dragon girl smiled gratefully at her Lady before finishing the other dragon trying to kill her, while Izayoi did the same to her opponent.

The next youkai to come against her eyed her staff with derision and sarcastic amusement as he moved to attack. “Think you to kill me with a stick?”

“Actually, yes, I do,” she shot back tartly as she blocked his underhand attack and then spun back out of reach just as he tried to impale her. But he had used so much force on the blow that when it didn't connect he stumbled, just a little off-balance.

That was all the opening she needed, and bringing her staff up to hit his male equipment, she flooded her staff with her reiki again. The male's mouth opened in a scream of pain that was cut off as he disintegrated. Before he could even finish purifying away Izayoi was already fighting another opponent as the combined armies of the south and west overran the enemy encampment.

By the time she finished that soldier off most of the enemy was dead and Izayoi looked around, first looking for her husband and when she saw him already bellowing orders at his soldiers, she looked for her companions and those she cared for – Kenji, Mine, Nami, Satori, and Sesshoumaru, as well as Kenichi. Relieved to find them all unharmed, she smiled.

Kirara she didn't have to worry about, since she could hear her inside her mind and knew that her friend was just fine.

As Tamotsu and Atsushi joined Touga near the still burning bonfire to survey the success of their first strike, Kagome moved quickly and carefully through the sometimes blood-slicked grass and met her husband's inquiring gaze – the one he'd turned on her after thoroughly scenting her to make sure she was unharmed – and asked if any of the Lords had any of their people that needed care for injuries received.

Surprisingly, it was Atsushi that sheepishly admitted that he himself had taken a wound, one gained because he was so busy watching his mate that he'd lost track of a series of blows and taken a sword through his upper chest on the right side. Kagome eyed his armor and figured that was why she couldn't see any bleeding.

“I can heal that for you,” she offered, “if you'll allow it.”

A wary expression appeared faintly deep in his eyes, and as he saw the knowledge in her eyes of his uncertainty, Kagome sighed. “It is your choice, my lord. But just know this – I would never harm an ally of my husband and cause him to be labeled dishonorable because of something that I had done. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“How is it that you are going to help me?” he asked, a little skeptically. She didn't even have a medicine bundle or bandages.

He leaned back in shock as her hands began to glow with her pink reiki. “My energy can heal _or_ kill, my lord. It is simply a choice.”

Still seeming to be a bit wary, Kagome nodded sadly and turned to Touga, who had a long scratch down his sword arm from a dragon's claw. Dark and getting darker, she hissed as it became clear that the claws of that dragon had exuded some kind of bacteriological poison into her husband's body, and though she knew that something like that wouldn't kill him, it would make things uncomfortable for him. Without even warning him she placed her tiny hands on his arm and brought her power to bear.

Within moments the pulsing black energy was gone, washed away in a flood of pink fire, and the wound was rapidly sealing itself and fading away, even as an astounded Atsushi and Tamotsu watched.

“Thank you, my love,” Touga said, his face and voice going serious as he turned to look out over the detritus and bellow out the order to anyone who had been injured to report to the bonfire and their lords for healing.

Thankfully the line that quickly formed was not very long – there had been very few of their people injured. As the line continued to swell, though slowly, Atsushi met Izayoi's gaze sheepishly as Naomi began scolding him for acting the fool and not letting the Western Lady heal him.

“Yes, my love,” he murmured with affection touched by a sheepish smile. “I know.”

When he uncurled his arm away from his side, he stiffened as the pain caught up with him.

Buried under his damaged armor as the wound was Kagome couldn't see it – but she could feel it and she immediately sent runners of rosy reiki into the wound, surprising the Southern lord with the comforting warmth that shafted through him with her power.

Within moments he was healed, the pain disappearing between one second and the next and he found himself feeling better than he had in years. If this was what the little Western Lady was capable of then he wasn't about to naysay her.

“Thank you,” he said with a courtly bow and Kagome smiled in return before motioning for the first youkai in the line to step forward.

“You are most welcome, my Lord,” she replied warmly, though her voice was now preoccupied as she looked her next patient over.

Just as she finished with the fourth one in the line a disturbance made its way towards them, and Touga was immediately on his feet, ready to strike and destroy should what was coming be a danger to his wife.

It was nothing of the sort; instead it was one of Tamotsu's wolves – one who should have already been dead from the condition he was in – being swiftly carried towards Kagome. Most of his innards were outards instead – if he'd been human he _would_ have been dead. However, though it was clear he was alive, it was also clear that he wouldn't be for long and that he was in excruciating agony.

“Set him down here,” Kagome ordered the two carrying him. “As gently as possible,” she cautioned shortly, immediately going to her knees and closing her eyes in preparation for this more difficult healing, her reiki infused hands glowing much brighter than they had been just moments before.

That light dimmed significantly as she touched the male and her power entered his body swiftly, heading unerringly towards the damaged portions of his body. A frown touched Kagome's brow and she gasped a little in her seeming trance at the same moment he frowned.

It was clear that this injury was one that would take effort and power to heal.

In her mind's eye Izayoi could see every bit of damage, every torn muscle, intestine, vein. It glowed like white fire in her mind and she began repairing what had been damaged so badly. First, the length of intestine pulled back inside his body by her power, the tears in it folding closed. Then she repaired the muscle walls that kept the internal organs in place, even regrowing some that had been shredded beyond repair. At the same time she surged her power into damaged veins and sealed them tightly, allowing his body to stop bleeding. And last but not least, his flesh itself; to Touga's extreme interest, as well as the other two Lords, they were able to watch her healing power at work as it repaired the great rent in the wolf's body.

It was astounding, and the implications were vast.

Tamotsu spoke up first. “Thank you, Lady of the West, for my cousin's life. His mate would doubtless say the same were she here, but she is heavy with their first pup, and so could not join us.”

Kagome's eyes softened for a moment on the still unconscious wolf. “All the thanks I need is knowing that his child will have the chance to know his father,” she replied, before standing and moving to the next injured person in line. “He will be fine; when he wakes make sure he is given food and water, for his body will need the food to restore his energy.”

Nothing more was said as Kagome worked her way down the line, her final patient a patiently waiting Nami. She had been struck from behind by one of those cowardly snakes and though the injury was minor, it would still be better to heal it completely so that she was at a hundred percent for the rest of what was to come.

Touga was definitely pleased with his wife's performance so far, and he could see that even Sesshoumaru hadn't found anything to complain about yet. But he was a bit concerned; was Izayoi tiring herself out too much healing everyone after fighting, and the long run, as well?

“How are you feeling, Izayoi my love?” he asked her as he pulled her aside for a moment just between them.

She smiled up at her lover, though it was slightly tight, that was to be expected with their current surroundings. He didn't see any signs of overt fatigue, which was good, but...

“I'm fine, Touga. Stop worrying so much,” she chided with softly-voiced affection. “I don't want you to get hurt because you were paying more attention to me than your own opponents.”

Touga sighed at her loving reprimand, knowing she was right. He just couldn't help it, but he'd have to learn to set it aside and let her do what it was in her to do. Despite his worries, he had faith in her.

“You are right, my love. We have yet more traveling to do before reaching the bastard's palace, and I want to be in place before dark. But this time, ride Kirara, for me? It would give me surcease to see you getting at least a little rest.”

It was Kagome's turn to sigh, though she didn't get angry at his persistence. “Touga, I'm fine. You know I can't do that.” Her voice lowered to a whisper. “All of those here are judging me against my words and their own capabilities. I cannot afford to take the easy way out, even were I tired, which I am not.” Delicate fingers brushed against his cheek with tenderness. “You should take your own advice-”

“Which was?” he interrupted her, his voice also low but filled with agitation at her denial of his wishes.

“Think of me as youkai rather than human,” she replied as she let her fingers drop away from his face.

He growled lowly at that, remembering perfectly when he'd said that and unable to deny her words. Dislike it or not, he was no hypocrite and she was right – he could feel her aura and she was only slightly tired from healing all those who had needed it. By the time they reached the northern palace she would be fine again.

“It is easier said than done,” he accepted wryly after a few seconds spent looking her over. “But you are right. So I will have to be content with you resting for the little time it will take for my own army to gather and join us from where they have been stationed along the borders.”

“How long will that take?” she asked, falling into step at his shoulder as he turned and strode towards the bonfire and the gathered leaders of the warriors.

Touga squinted up at the late afternoon sky and nodded to himself, pleased so far at their timing. If all continued to go well and favor them, the full might of the three cardinal Lords opposing Ryukotsussei would arrive upon his doorstep sometime after midnight – which meant that they would be in place to surprise the dragon with their gathered swords as soon as daylight fell. That would give them a huge advantage – they would be ready to attack, and he would be caught out in disarray.

A delicately cleared throat pulled him back to his surroundings and he glanced at his wife over his shoulder as they reached the fire. “By the time night has fallen we will be on our way, my love.” He paused for a moment, then added, “I wish for you to rest until it is time to leave.” His tone of voice alerted her to the fact that this was an order, not a request.

Demure smile firmly in place, Kagome nodded agreeably and beckoned for Kirara to join her; within moments she was curled up with her near the blaze and dozing off – as were some of the others, including Sesshoumaru.

She was satisfied by that – they could hardly judge her for something that they were also doing. And amidst those resting quietly in wait for the rest of the army to join them Kagome dreamed dreams of blood and fire - and behind it all a softly glowing jewel of great and terrible power that glowed with dark hatred and malice as it directed events from behind the scenes. Just as Naraku had in the end found out in that lost future, the jewel controlled, it did not bow.

It was the ultimate puppeteer, a grand master of marionettes, and time was merely its toy. It feared only one thing...

And that was Kagome herself.

 


	41. Second Blood

“Touga-sama,” the soldier saluted crisply, “I bring word ahead of General Akira. Ryukotsussei has a good-sized force hidden not far from here. He believes that the dragon means to trap you between two forces if you approach his palace.”

Scowling, Touga narrowed his eyes and motioned for the soldier to follow him. He made his way to the opposite side of the fire to where a table had been placed and covered with documents. Quickly sorting through the mess of parchment he pulled out a map of the northern lands and beckoned the soldier over.

“Where is this army stationed, and what is the terrain?” he asked briskly, watching through still narrowed eyes as the soldier looked the map over and then pointed to a spot about ten ri from their current position.

“They lay in wait here,” he said, his finger stabbing the map carefully. He frowned as he considered. “There is an escarpment there where the drop is a good five hundred feet to the plain below to their south, and on the north there is a forest. They are here-” he indicated another point, “settled in between the two in this field.”

By this time Atsushi and Tamotsu had joined Touga and the soldier at the table, and there were frowns all around as they took in that there were complications to their original plan, which was to head straight for Ryukotsussei's palace. Sesshoumaru stayed back a little, but listened quite avidly to the discussion, paying very close attention to everything that was said.

Touga looked up at the soldier. “How far away is Akira from joining us?”

“He will arrive within a candlemark, my Lord,” the soldier immediately replied.

“Excellent.” Touga glanced up at the setting sun and nodded to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Tamotsu's voice.

“It seems our previous plan will have to be put on hold,” he growled. “It would be the grossest mistake to leave an army behind us in unfriendly territory.”

“That goes without saying, Tamotsu,” Atsushi snapped, irritated at the fact that they were going to have to alter their plans. “The only question is how we are to go about eliminating this force.”

Ignoring the squabbling of the two other Lords, Touga continued to frown down at the map as he considered different scenarios. _Escarpment... hmmm. If we could somehow maneuver behind them and attack from the north of their position we could pin them between the rock and the hard place they had planned for us._ “It could be done,” he murmured to himself, “as long as we could take out his sentries so that they are unable to warn anyone. We could come through the woods in small companies and reform here once the sentries were gone,” he ran his finger over a symbol on the map, “and then attack at dawn when they would be the most vulnerable.”

“Do you know what this force is made up of? Are they dragons or other youkai?” Sesshoumaru asked the soldier suddenly, and Atsushi and Tamotsu fell quiet, listening intently, as was Touga.

“They are mostly low level youkai, my lord,” he said, bowing to the heir, “with a few lesser dragons thrown in. General Akira is of the opinion that this is a throw-away force.”

“That I can believe,” Touga said heavily. The bastard was just that – a bastard, and he didn't care who he destroyed or how many he murdered as long as his desires were fulfilled. He should have been strangled at birth. “But that is not our problem at this time. How many youkai are there?”

“As near as our scouts could tally, about three thousand, my Lord,” he answered promptly.

“Hn,” Touga grunted absently, thinking over everything carefully. It was certainly doable, but they would have to move silently and quickly to have the upper hand without being forced into a prolonged battle that could give Ryukotsussei time to then corner them with the rest of his armies. He moved his finger slowly from their current position to where the enemy was, noting the rolling hills between them and the opposing force.

He was silent for several minutes as he plotted, ignoring everyone though he was well aware that every eye was plastered to him. Finally, he nodded to himself and his eyes cleared.

“This is what we are going to do,” he beckoned Atsushi and Tamotsu over, as well as Masao and Sesshoumaru. “The bulk of the army is going to move to this point here, where this hilly section abuts the plain they are camped on, and hide within the boundaries of the forest. Six thousand of us will then split into small companies and make their way through this section of forest here and meet and regroup here-” he stabbed the map with an elegant finger, “-to await word. Once we are all in place and the sentries dead, we will attack just before dawn when they are at their most vulnerable.” He looked up at the soldier. “One more thing. Does Akira know where their guards and sentries are located?”

“Aye, my lord. He thought you might like that information,” he grinned, “and so he sent out an entire group of scouts. We canvassed the entire region.”

“Show me,” Touga returned, also beginning to grin as his excitement grew and his body once more prepared for combat.

The scout soon had every guard position marked on the map, and was then dismissed to get a little rest and food before the order to march came. Touga glanced around at all those gathered with him. “Anyone have anything to add?” he asked, not really expecting anyone to do so.

“One wonders why Ryukotsussei is wasting his soldiers in such a manner,” Sesshoumaru spoke up, meeting his father's questioning eyes. “What was the point of placing such small groups of soldiers here, and there? Did he really think that they would do any good?”

“Ryukotsussei cares not for his soldiers or indeed anyone else but himself. He would have had no qualms throwing away all these soldiers just as he has, whether they did any good or not. But there is also this; I don't believe he has any idea that all three cardinal lands are involved in this, and certainly no idea of the sheer numbers we have. Perhaps that was why such small forces were stationed in these areas – he might have thought that they would be enough. That lack of knowledge will be his downfall.”

“Hn.” Sesshoumaru considered his father for a few moments, and then looked away. “Ryukotsussei is an arrogant fool,” he finally said.

“There is no arguing that, heir of the West,” Tamotsu said in a low, dangerous tone. “But by the time we have finished with him, his arrogance will be broken – as will his hold on his title and lands.”

With little else to be said the group dispersed to await the arrival of the last of Touga's forces and the order to march.

Touga, once more alone at the table continued to study the map, his eyes going to the mountains marked starkly on it. The symbol almost seemed ominous, and he couldn't help but hope that Kenichi's wife was correct in the information she had given him about the numbers of her father's conscripts that had been hidden away in those mountains.

If she weren't, then things could get very messy, indeed.

~oOo~

 _'Are you nervous, Kagome?'_ Kirara asked from her spot curled up in her friend's lap.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes, dropping out of the half-trance she'd been in while trying to meditate.

“Not nervous so much as worried,” she replied after a moment, her fingers slowly scratching the purring neko behind the ears. “War is never without massive and sometimes devastating consequences. I fear just how high the cost for this will go – and whether we will even survive it.”

The purring kitten nudged her friend's hand comfortingly. ' _Do not worry so. I think you will find that the cost you are fretting over will not be as bad as you think. No... there is still much that has to happen and events that have to fall into place before the final confrontations between all those involved can happen. Just concentrate on your opponents in the here and now and push your worries aside.'_

She wasn't slow to pick up on Kirara's hint that this war wasn't the end of the matter, and thinking over things she had to admit she understood what she was telling her – after all, there was still Takemaru out there, and she was almost positive that they would be meeting him again. And even _if_ they won this war against Ryukotsussei, that didn't necessarily mean that he himself would be destroyed. He might well get away, only to return and fight another day.

' _It never ends, does it? The same events repeat and only the faces and names change.'_

 _'In some ways that is true, Kagome. But eventually the battles will all be done and the final tally between the light and the dark will come. And then we will see what we will see,'_ she purred, enjoying the rubs and scratches that would soon be ending as night fell and they took to the march once more.

“I hope so,” she murmured, her eyes far away as she tried to imagine a world where strife, murder, and war no longer had a hold. It would be so wonderful...

“Izayoi,” her husband's deep voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to look up at him, the slowly setting sun lighting his hair and making him glow. He was so beautiful...

She brushed such thoughts away and her eyes sharpened, once more gazing on the here and now. “Yes?”

Touga crouched next to his little wife and looked her over, pleased to see that she looked just fine, not tired at all. She would need that freshness, for there was much to be done this night and there would most likely be no rest for any of them.

“Our original plans to head straight for the bastard's palace have had to be changed.” She listened intently as her husband filled her in on current circumstances, and nodded as he finished explaining what was happening.

“Well, it's not as if we did not expect surprises,” she sighed and shrugged, “so this really isn't much more than a quick diversion. We will just have to beard the dragon in his den tomorrow night, instead.”

Her husband chuckled and ran the back of one hand gently down her cheek. “Aye, you are right about that. And as surprises go it's not too much of a danger, so we should be thankful for that, I suppose.”

“When do we leave to attend to this complication?” she asked, smiling up at him.

“We will still be leaving at the same time we originally planned, we will just be taking a slight detour to take care of the hidden enemy forces, that's all.” He eyed the darkening sky and took a good sniff of the light evening breeze and stood up, reaching a hand down to assist his wife to her feet and watched absently as she set Kirara down and once more shouldered her bow and quiver and picked up her staff. “General Akira and the last of my forces will arrive momentarily, and once they have joined us we will go.”

Kagome nodded and silently fell into step behind her husband as her bodyguards did the same with her, and Touga led them all to the table around which the other Lords and their seconds were still gathered to await the order to march.

It was literally only a few minutes by Kagome's tally before Touga's final General led the forces under his command into their midst, and within moments he himself was bowing before the Alpha.

“Akira,” Touga acknowledged. “I received your report earlier. Is there anything else you have to add?”

“No, my lord, nothing,” he answered immediately.

Kagome watched Akira with interest, since he had been out of the citadel and stationed on the border since well before she had arrived there. He was shorter than Touga but slender and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of youkai he was. His hair was white but mixed with a dark gray in places and even some black, and his eyes were a stunning blue, dark around the rim and then crystal blue inside. His eyes were accentuated with black lines, rather like Sesshoumaru's red-lined eyes, and Kagome wondered if he were indeed inu, because the only youkai that she'd seen with such markings, at least around their eyes, were inu.

“How tired are your forces, Akira?” she heard her husband ask, and she pushed all thoughts not related to her current circumstances to the back of her mind, listening silently just as her bodyguards were also doing.

“We are fine, my lord, the march to reach you was not long and so we have barely even warmed up,” the male reported, and Touga nodded, pleased. Things were coming together nicely.

“Good. Then head back to your command and await the order to march. It will come momentarily.”

Akira nodded and in a blur of movement disappeared, doing as ordered and going back to his place within the gathered forces.

Touga half-turned and glanced at her and her escort appraisingly and then swept up the documents on the table, rolling them and handing them to Shiisaa who was carrying a large pouch that was obviously meant for such things.

That was the first time Kagome had noticed his assistant, but she shook her head at herself after a moment – the inu was healthy and in the prime of his life, with a position that would guarantee that he would almost always be near his master, so she shouldn't be so surprised to see him.

Excitement was once more beginning to cloud the air so thickly that even her human nose could pick it up, not that she could exactly miss the electric feeling coming from all the youkai as they waited for the order to march once more. They knew a fight was coming, and the entire army was looking forward to it with red-rimmed eyes and tight control on their primal natures.

Even she herself, though she hated death and destruction could not help but shiver with that same excitement. There was such a surge marching at the head of an army that not even a peace-lover like she was could deny it. And while she hated killing, she enjoyed combat and testing herself against another opponent. The only difference between this and her sparring at home and on the shrine was that her opponents this time would be out for her death.

Once again the army formed up behind its leaders, she taking her place with Touga, her escort behind her and Sesshoumaru beside as Atsushi's heir, Kajiko, moved up to stand at the other side of the western heir. Kagome relaxed her tensing muscles and began feeding her energies through her body again just as complete silence fell, and a thin, high, quavering sound split the air. The army gathered itself as that signal sounded and then moved out as one unit. They gathered speed quickly, and once again Kagome fell into that peculiar state where time seemed to slow in direct correlation to her outward speed.

_Darn. I forgot to ask Touga about that... although now's really not the time to be wondering about such things, I suppose. I can ask that question another time._

And as the greatly enlarged army surged forward Kagome kept careful pace, throwing such useless questions and wonderings aside as she instead turned her mind to the two dragonesses who were her main opponents.

She needed a plan... some way to pull them in and then destroy them, and so far she hadn't really come up with anything concrete, merely vague ideas.

_So how do I go about lulling them into a false sense of confidence, enough so that they either remain in, or return to, their more vulnerable separate forms?_

~oOo~

Ryukotsussei growled with irritation, tapping clawed fingers on the hardwood desk he was sitting at as another forewarning of danger skittered down his spine. He was almost positive that the dog was on his way to make war against him in his lands. So far he had not received word from his forces that were stationed at the border, and although that _could_ be because there was simply nothing to report, he was certain it was instead because the damned canine had already eliminated those forces, leaving no one behind _to_ report to him.

He could always go and look for himself, but then he would be in danger, a lone dragon against an army. His forces were still in the middle of forming here around his palace, and so he wasn't even really ready for a battle, though they should all be in place by the morning.

Even worse, that fool first wife of his along with that misbegotten rat that was his heir were still not back in the palace; instead they were with her clan, and even though said clan was moving to stand under his banner as was their duty, they were keeping her and the brat safely away from him just in case what Kenichi had written in those letters of his was actually true.

That meant that all he could do was hope that the bastard and his mother ended up being killed in the war that was coming, along with all his other useless spawn.

However, that left him considering his own safety.

He could hardly wait to go up against Touga and once and for all destroy that dog, but if things _did_ go ill for him, he needed an escape... some way to spirit himself away if the danger grew too great.

It didn't take much thinking at all to decide on the manner of said escape, and within moments he was heading out of his study, going down into the dark shadows that lay in the lower areas of his palace. Before long he was alone, no servants or sentries anywhere near, and with a furtive glance around he tapped out a complicated pattern on the odd stone wall he'd stopped before.

The wall wavered for a moment and then faded for several seconds, during which he slipped quickly inside before making sure the wall reappeared in place as it was supposed to do. Satisfied that the spell was still working as it was supposed to, Ryukotsussei followed the new passageway he was in to a seeming dead-end. Once again he tapped out a series of strikes with claw-tipped fingers and smiled wickedly, pleased when that wall, too, wavered for a few seconds, just long enough for him to slip through and then reappeared in place behind him.

As the wall regained its solid state he turned and surveyed the room before him. Waving a casual hand and muttering a short set of words, he lit the candles placed at different intervals and hissed, pleased to see that this secret of his had not somehow been ferreted out by that damned traitor Kenichi.

The centerpiece of this tiny room was a tall, polished piece of glass framed in dark, plain wood. Currently, the piece was dark, simply reflecting the room it was in and nothing more. It was time to change that.

He had prepared this room long ago when he had first skirmished with the Western Lord. As angry as the fact made him, it was really up in the air who was the stronger between them, and having always had a craven care for his own carcass he had decided that just in case, it would be wise to have an out, a way of escape that Touga could not track him through.

This sheet of glass, so pure it almost looked liquid, was his answer to that need.

There was a place high in the mountains that lay at the northern edges of his lands that had been his place of refuge in centuries past. It had a mirror that was just as perfect inside it, one that he'd used to scry his enemies through ages ago when he was younger and not yet the lord of the North. With that mirror there, and this one here, he only had to link the two to have that perfect escape, because once he reached the other side all he had to do was shatter the mirror there once he was through – and Touga would be confounded, unable to track him any further.

And while the dog cursed him up one side and down the other, he could regain his strength in secret and then reappear to challenge the bastard again when he was ready.

But the magic needed for such a thing took no little time and effort, and so he needed to get on it now, because he could almost feel time trickling away and the feeling was making his fangs itch.

Folding his large frame into a cross-legged position before the darkened mirror, he studied its purity and beauty for a time, admiring the absolutely flawless reflection of himself and his surroundings that was reflecting darkly within it. After a little while he let his eyes fall closed and focused on that image, making sure that it was a perfect match for what he'd spent several quarter-marks staring at. Once it was, he unleashed his youki, funneling it through the mirror in his mind along the very delicate pathways of the glass, and thus into the mirror in front of him. The mirror itself guided his power as it began to glow softly with the same purple as his youki did, and slowly, oh, so slowly, he began to overlay the picture of his hidden room in his mountain hideaway onto the picture of the room he was currently in beneath his palace.

It was slow going, because if he forced the magic too harshly the mirror could shatter, and if he didn't get the image of his destination exact then the mirror would open into nothingness, rendering him null and void forever. It took a delicate hand to work with mirrors in such a manner and that was why this kind of magic was practiced by very few, because there were not many that had not only the power, but the patience and the fine hand that it took to work with the glass.

Most would probably find it highly surprising, with his temperament, that he was one of those few. And it was true that he was not a patient being – for most things. But when it came to magic, and especially the glass magic and the kind of patience and perfection that was required to wield it he had all the patience in the world – because it was useful magic, magic that could save his life one day. And anything that could save his life was something that was worth being patient for.

It didn't hurt that being dragon, mirrors and their magic came more naturally to him than most other breeds of youkai. After all, the only ones capable of making mirrors of the quality needed for such a purpose as he was putting this one to _were_ dragons. That was why dragon-made mirrors were much sought after commodities, and highly expensive, to boot.

This one and the one in his hideaway had been created by him, and had taken several years to finish. He hated that he might possibly have to destroy one of the pair, but that was a good part of why he'd created them to begin with and so what would happen would happen. If it saved his life then so be it.

He was perfectly still for several marks as he built the picture of the other room in the mirror bit by tiny bit, until finally the glowing mirror was reflecting another place entirely and not the room it stood in any longer. Once the picture was perfect in his mind he opened his eyes and looked at the mirror, and sighed, relieved – he'd done it right and the mirror was reflecting the chosen destination, which meant that the mirrors were now linked. If he ever needed to escape his palace he now had the way to do so, and he allowed the magic to settle and his youki to fall back into his body as he stood and stretched, allowing the magic of the mirror to fade and sleep until it was needed. Immediately the picture in it reverted to its actual surroundings and once again glimmered darkly in the starkly-lit hidden room below his palace as though it were exactly what it seemed to be – nothing more than a highly polished and beautiful mirror.

Ryukotsussei inhaled and then let it out, releasing his tension with it, and then stood up with one final look at the mirror innocently reflecting the sparse candle-light before turning on his heel and allowing the candles to go out as he tapped the wall in the required pattern to open it again.

As he headed for the upper portions of his palace once more, he set that matter aside and ordered a passing servant to have his General and Koume and Kotake meet him in his throne room.

It was time to make some battle plans against the dog he was absolutely certain was bearing down on him with every second that passed.

~oOo~

The youkai sentry growled subsonically with irritation as he stood watch hidden in the tall, golden grasses that swayed restlessly in the evening breeze. The only other sounds besides the wind in the grass was the occasional light clank of his metal-clad armor, and frankly, he was ready to fall asleep with the boredom. That fool dragon Captain was crazy – there wasn't no huge army of raving savages led by a bloodthirsty dog out here – there wasn't anything out here.

He was still thinking that when he was grabbed from behind and his throat was slit. His killer didn't even bother watching his face freeze in shock as he died, simply wiping the blood off his knife with a savage grin before disappearing into the dark as a single flash of light echoing off his sword gave the signal that this sentry was now dead to those waiting for such a sign.

 _That's two down,_ Arata thought as that same savage grin widened for a moment before disappearing as he targeted his next victim. _Only four more to go for my assignment._

Touga's army had reached the site of the next battle halfway to midnight, and he had decided to wait until just at midnight to send out his hand-selected group of assassins. That way, the sentries would be halfway into their shift on watch and tired and bored by this time, making it easier for his people.

Of course, those he had picked for this particular detail could have handled their opponents easily even if they'd been fresh and wide-awake – that was why Touga had picked them. Arata, Kenji, Kenichi, and several other kitsune and even a few earth and air elementals had been chosen because sneaking up on opponents was par-for-the-trade with kitsune, and elementals were also able to move unseen when needed, as well. And so a small group of youkai plied their trade in the darkness of the night and destroyed all the sentries of the hidden army, and all without their enemies even knowing they were there.

Arata moved swiftly and unseen across the hilly savannah, little thrills of excitement firing his blood and heightening his proximity to his primal youkai nature. For him, especially, being who he was and the uses that Touga had made of him over the years, assassinating these fools was too easy and a total thrill. It allowed him to stretch his legs, so to speak, and with yet another, even more savage grin, another sentry fell to his blade without even making a sound.

Like Kenji, who was halfway around the other side of the so-called 'army' they were going to be eliminating within a few hours, he had been trained into his kitsune strengths even more than other kitsune due to their status as nobles under Touga's command. They needed to be as advanced in their power as they could be so as to be able to serve the Western Lord as fully as possible.

And while technically Kenji outranked him, as his family was older and more powerful than his was, he'd never let that bother him; all that meant was that the slightly older kitsune would be stuck with the unpleasant duties were something to go wrong and Touga were to die. He didn't envy anyone that would be stuck dealing with Sesshoumaru – or who might be in line to rule the West if those ahead of him fell. While Touga had never said it officially, Arata was no fool, and he'd already surmised what the line of succession would be should those things go wrong, and Kenji would be third in line. The kitsune shuddered. _Better him than me. I've no desire to rule anything but my own nature._

Slipping into his fox form between one breath and the next he trotted carefully along in a direct line from his last victim towards his next, his fangs flashing in the night as his grin remained even in his true form. His assignment would soon be completed, and then it would be back into his place in the army just waiting to pounce and destroy those that lay in wait here.

_On with the entertainment!_

~oOo~

Kenji, also in a much smaller version of his true form, lay hidden in the tall grasses just feet away from his next assigned target, his own fangs bared – but in an irritated snarl. Despite the fact that there was only supposed to be one guard at each point, this one contained two, and now he had to decide how to best go about killing two beings so that neither would have a chance to sound an alarm.

The low-bred creatures before him were oni, so they were not very intelligent. But they were rather large, and with even bigger mouths. Which was proven by the argument that they were having.

Well, all that bellowing and grunting would certainly hide any noise he could possibly make, that was for certain, but he still needed to decide how to destroy his opponents, because they would still see him even if they couldn't hear him.

His memories flashed back, then, to one of his last training sessions with his elderly sensei. While most kitsune had some kind of multiplying illusion in their repertoire, his teacher had actually been able to split himself into many, and he had taught Kenji that skill. That, it appeared, was going to come in handy tonight, because he couldn't see any other way past these two. If they'd been mute then it wouldn't have been a problem, but since they most obviously weren't, different methods were called for.

Slowly slinking backwards out of sight of the two arguing oni, Kenji sat up when he was far enough away that he wouldn't be seen, his tongue hanging out in a slight pant. Dropping back into his humanoid form he crouched and concentrated, drawing his youki up and away from his body as he became blurry around the edges, and when the blur faded there were two kitsune crouching in the grass watching their opponents argue. The two kitsune looked at each other before slipping back into their fox skins with laughing, panting faces and then sprang in perfect unison at their opponents, ending the argument and their opponent's lives with ripped out throats and pooling blood. Sitting down for a moment afterward, both kitsune licked the blood from their jaws with relish, and then after also cleaning it off bloody paws the two kitsune became one once more and disappeared into the sighing grasses.

He tilted his head into the breeze and sniffed deeply as he ran, easily scenting the blood on the air from the other positions, and he could only be glad that the army they were slowly denuding of its warning system was made up of dragons and low level youkai such as boars and insect youkai – none of them had very good senses of smell. If they had been any other kind of youkai this foray wouldn't have been nearly as easy as it was turning out to be, and he was well aware that the next army they faced would not be in any way easy. While a great many of Ryukotsussei's soldiers - and he used the term lightly - were nothing more than low-level vermin with little combat skills, there would be a great many of them, and that could be a problem.

Still, he was youkai, and youkai were born and bred to the fight. While the higher youkai like kitsune and inu and neko, especially, were not usually indiscriminate killers like the vermin of the youkai world and they could live quite easily in peace they could also take the kill at the drop of a hat, and doing so did not bother them. Like the attack of Leiko, Masao's former mate upon Izayoi had come with no warning, any youkai could do the same just as quickly with no remorse. Izayoi was different, of course, with her warm heart. She did not like the kill, unlike youkai, but she was still very capable of doing so if called upon for whatever reason, and that was just another thing he adored about her. But he also loved her soft heart and empathic nature – it made her who she was, and he didn't find her lack of that killing instinct that was so strong within a youkai a true lack in any way. There were youkai without count, but only one Izayoi and even now, sometimes he wished that he had met her in a different way and that she hadn't been bound to the fate that she was, because he would have mated her in a heartbeat if she hadn't been.

But he couldn't really regret the place she did have in his life – he could only hope to one day be lucky enough to find a mate that was Izayoi's equal, because Arata had been right – he was notoriously picky and hard to please.

As his next victim came into sight he set aside those thoughts and continued in his job of shedding blood for the Western Lord – and Izayoi, because every kill made the world that much safer for his lady, and he wanted her to be safe forever.

If he could take the burden the kami had placed on her on his own shoulders instead he would, and gladly. But since he could not he would do the next best thing, which was stand by her and watch her back.

Another flash in the night and almost silent gurgle, and another opponent fell dead, its body hidden from sight by the high, sibilantly swaying grasses.

He wondered idly how his sister was faring in her assignment as he sniffed out his next victim.

~oOo~

Nami was doing fine as a matter of fact, her only injury a tiny scratch on one arm that hadn't even been received in a fight with her victim, instead having come as the odd-looking and rather small dragon had fallen into a puddle of his own blood, catching one of his claws on her forearm. It would be healed in minutes, and truth be told, she'd barely even felt it when it had happened.

In her true form she trotted slowly on toward her next and final opponent, stopping well away from the youkai and sitting down to decide how to go about taking him down. This sentry was not going to be as easy as her others had been, because he was a higher-level bat youkai and not quite as stupid as the others in this misbegotten army were.

She panted silently as she considered the problem, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she enjoyed the cool air of the night. And then her fox grin widened and she smiled – a smile that stayed on her face even as she blurred and shifted back into her humanoid form. Giving it a seductive edge, the beautiful kitsune slunk close to her victim with well-hidden disgust and cast her glamour on the male the moment his widening eyes landed on her - and his eyes flashed red at the signals she was giving off.

Fading in and out of his sight and promising things with her eyes that would have hypnotized the most hardened woman-hater, Nami curled her finger and beckoned the now almost salivating male to come to her. He blinked, a confused look forming on his face for just a second as his senses tried to warn him, but the kitsune female simply strengthened her glamour and after a moment the male's eyes fell blank again, and she knew he was only focused on her and that he'd completely forgotten his purpose in being out here in the first place.

The moment that he pounced on her and took her to the ground was his last on earth; blue-foxfire surrounded him and before he could even make a sound he was dead, burned to ash within a matter of the blink of an eye. With a pleased, vixenish grin Nami flipped lightly back to her feet and straightened her uniform before disappearing back towards the army and her lord to report her successful completion of her assignment.

 _Males. Always thinking with the wrong head,_ she laughed to herself with satisfaction. _That other head of theirs is always their fatal flaw. Makes me glad I was born female!_

~oOo~

Kenichi floated silently in the slightly breezy air, studying his final opponent. He had been given the most delicate part of the entire operation – this particular sentry was actually posted within visual distance of the enemy encampment, and while he was actually crouched in the grasses and out-of-sight of anyone else while staying down, all it would take was him standing up to blow Touga's entire plan.

But when Touga had been stuck on this sentry and who would have the best chance of taking him out without anyone realizing it, he had taken his lord aside and in low-tones that no one else could overhear, explained about the new way to kill that he'd come up with on he and his wife's desperate dash for the Western borders and safety. His lord had been very pleased and quite impressed with said accidentally discovered skill, and had given him the assignment without any further ado.

He was determined not to fail him or the rest of the army, and so he studied the situation carefully, taking note of his victim's behavior, the way the breeze was blowing, and even how fast. Once he'd made sure he had it all fixed in his mind he allowed the moving air to pull his almost completely invisible body slowly towards the guard. The air quickly had him out from under the trees, and it didn't take but a few moments to be hovering over the bored and muttering youkai. His only worry was the instant he had to reform – that was when he was most vulnerable, because he had to reconstitute himself in order to take ahold of his victim so that he could then dissipate him into nothingness.

Waiting, silently hovering over the sleepy youkai as he waited for the best moment to strike, he watched the male's eyes begin to droop. In the moment his eyes finally closed he struck, reforming faster than he ever had and wrapping his essence around the stunned male before once more dissipating, the youkai's frightened scream never making it out of his throat before he was dead.

He floated back to the cover of the trees and reformed his human guise and knelt there in the darkness, panting harshly. That had been a huge rush, the fear of discovery and thereby failure actually frightening him. Never before had so much ridden on his success or failure, and it took a few seconds for his heart to slow to its proper pace. Once it had he crouched and sped away, heading back to his comrades-in-arms.

_I can only hope all the others were just as successful!_

~oOo~

Eyes glowing in the dark Touga watched and waited with his entirely silent army for dawn with barely held excitement. His blood was burning within him at the blood scent trailing along the cool breeze from the dead sentries, and his barely leashed feral nature was frothing at the mouth to taste that blood.

But he wasn't daiyoukai for nothing and so he held himself still, counting down the time to the dawn with absolute attention. So far all those he had sent out to kill the sentries had returned – except Kenichi, and with no way to actually smell the air elemental unless he wished to be identified, he wouldn't even know he was on his way back until the male reformed before him. The only thing he could be sure of was that so far none of his assassins had been caught, since there had been no outcry from any sentry and the enemy army was still mostly silent and asleep.

He was fairly certain that Kenichi's late return was because of that last guard that was posted so close to the enemy army. The elemental would be absolutely certain he could take out the youkai silently before striking – he was well aware of what rode on his success. With the others all returned safely after successful completion of his orders, the tension in the air around the six thousand warriors at his back was rising, and he grunted out a muttered curse.

“Come on, Kenichi. Dawn is fast approaching,” he mumbled under his breath, eyes still pealed in the direction the elemental would most likely be returning from. By his count there was only about one mark until the enemy army would begin the switching out of the guards – which meant that it was about to be crunch time. There was only a small window of time still available for the missing Kenichi to finish off his final opponent and return.

He flicked a quick glance back at a silent Izayoi, a just as silent Kirara in her battle form crouched protectively in front of her companion. He touched their bond, wondering how she was holding up under the tension and was pleased to see that she was relatively calm and collected, slender fingers slowly caressing her bow in a manner which recalled to him other things she'd caressed just so. He was forced to push aside such thoughts with a low, subsonic growl as the missing elemental suddenly appeared before him.

“My lord,” he reported breathlessly, “it's done.”

“Then it's time,” Touga responded, a fierce grin flashing deadly fangs in the pre-dawn air. He motioned to Atsushi, who lifted his fingers to his lips and once more sent out the high-pitched, wavering call to move – and with a sudden silent speed that only a youkai army could call upon the six thousand beings following the Inu no Taisho flowed over the hill they'd hidden behind that lay just inside the field the enemy army was encamped in, breaking upon the shocked and dismayed army like a wave upon the shore.

The sound of first impact was an awesome, stunningly loud clash as Touga wielded Tessaiga in battle for the first time, sending the blade's bright power against their enemies. Behind him came Atsushi and Tamotsu, the wolves spreading over the field in rapid counterpoint to the flashes of youki from the Western Lord's blade. Even Sesshoumaru, his own sword flashing out in great arcs to take his enemies heads, however, wasn't prepared for what happened as his father's bride fired her first arrow into the battle.

The brightly glowing arrow swept across the field like thunder, lighting up the sky for many ri as one entire section of the armed males before them just disappeared into the explosion of reiki as the arrow landed amongst them, and a terrified moan came from many throats as the enemy youkai tried to flee the sudden rush of deadly purifying energy.

The field of battle became instantly even more chaotic as the frightened vermin tried to flee and those in command of this force tried to rally them, for the most part unsuccessfully. The backlash following Kagome's arrow brought a great roar of victory and excitement from Touga's army, and those participating in this battle loosed their bestial natures, reddened eyes spilling bloody light across the ground in counterpoint to the darker crimson blood that was quickly slicking the grasses beneath their trampling feet.

Youkai of every imaginable species and some even unimaginable were soon represented on that field as the clashing, screaming, and snarling created a din that was punctuated every so often by that same, thundering roar of Kagome's hama no ya streaking over the battlefield, arrows that she sent out at every available opportunity – whenever the personal opponents dissipated for a few moments. In between she simply fought with her staff, the length of it glowing just as blindingly pink as her arrows. Very few enemies actually took her on willingly, only those forced by the tides of battle into her space, most of the lower youkai there frightened by the bright strength of her purifying power. Not to mention the terror of those surrounding her, her guards and a full-grown nekomata in her impressive battle form.

Touga was quite pleased with how her perimeter guards were holding up in battle, as he took a moment to swipe the sweat from his brow and swing Tessaiga to rid it of some of the blood dripping from it. His gaze took in the field and he grinned, even more pleased – his forces had totally overwhelmed those that had been hiding here and his army, blooded and fully into the fight were wiping out those that still survived with joyous abandon. And then the tides of battle swept back over him and he went head on at his next opponent, his worries for his wife much calmed.

Silver hair glinting in the slowly fading starlight as dawn began to lighten the sky, Sesshoumaru for once allowed a tight grin to pass across his face as the fierce joy of battle sent his blood through his veins in powerful pulses. He had actually found an opponent that was a higher level youkai rather than the scum the army opposing them had been mostly made up of, and was enjoying an actual fight rather than a slash-and-kill, which was what most of this particular battle had so far been.

This dragon appeared to have been the commander of this force and a ranked warrior within Ryukotsussei's army, meaning that he had at least passable skill with his weapon. That was just fine with the Western Heir – while simply shredding enemies with his claws was certainly acceptable, Sesshoumaru was a true warrior born and bred and he lived to test his skills against the strongest opponents.

While this particular enemy couldn't be described in such a manner, he was the strongest here on the field so far, and Sesshoumaru was perfectly happy to take what he could get.

The dragon male, already aware that he had lost this battle was nonetheless determined to die here with the rest of what forces he'd had – defeat for any reason brought you nothing but a bloody death at Ryukotsussei's claws, and a clean death in battle was a much preferred death by any youkai. When he came face to face with Sesshoumaru, he knew he'd found that death, and raised his bloody katana to the Western Heir in a deadly salute.

Without any words the two engaged, swords screaming as they clashed time and again, the two spinning round each other and moving almost faster than the human eye could see as they danced their deadly dance. Katana flicking in and out with speed the dragon could not match, it wasn't long before first blood had been drawn, and the battle continued, Sesshoumaru twirling the hilt of his sword almost lazily as he changed a swing mid-way through in order to confuse and defeat his opponent. It worked, and he didn't even blink as his sword sank into the dragon's chest, smoothly impaling his heart and killing him instantly.

He didn't even pause as his next opponent was almost pushed into him by the fighting going on all over the plain, using glowing claws to gut the snake and then rip his head off in a finishing move that flowed gracefully from beginning to end.

There was a piercing snarl followed by a bellowing roar and suddenly those still in humanoid form raced to get away from the dog and boar suddenly revealed in their midst. Satori, coming against a huge boar with already bloody tusks arced up and into her true form, matching and even overtaking the other's size as she immediately went for the throat of the blustering boar. The clash as the two bodies met was titanic, and beings all over the field paused in their fights to watch the beautiful silver inuyoukai female tearing great rents in her opponent.

Kagome, swinging her staff in a deadly arc and ramming it into her opponent's face, cracking the bone and flooding it with purifying energy in the same moment glanced up at the massive yet dainty Satori and shook her head at the loud snarls, wiping a bit of blood that had splattered from somewhere on her cheek off. She looked around intently, trying to see what she could of what was left of the enemy, but the field was still too chaotic to tell much of any losses they'd suffered, though she was able to tell that they had definitely won the battle.

Her guards were still pretty much close by, forming a loose perimeter around her so as not to get caught in any attacks by accident. Kirara crouched snarling at her feet, warning any that thought to approach to find another target – not that any enemies were all that eager to face such a powerful miko, anyway.

“Looks as though this one is just about wrapped up,” came a female voice that was vaguely familiar, and Kagome looked over her shoulder and met Kajiko's assessing gaze. She watched for a moment as the female firebird studied Satori's fight, and then chuckled, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

“Yes, that's what I had thought, as well,” Kagome replied, taking the moment to brush an errant lock back over her shoulder and straighten her chihaya. Just as she moved to turn her head back around she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and without missing a beat flared her reiki into her staff again and reversed it, striking out behind Kajiko before the firebird could even blink. There was no mistaking the grunt of pain that came then, followed by a scream as the creature that had tried to sneak attack the Southern Heiress dissolved, and Kajiko's brow rose in surprise.

“Not that I wasn't aware of the little cretin,” she said drolly, “and could have taken him out easily enough, but I'm definitely surprised at how fast you just moved. Even I barely saw that strike,” she finished, approval clear in her voice.

This really being the first time Kagome had spoken to the firebird, she wasn't sure what to make of her too much yet, though she certainly could appreciate her seemingly dry, ironic sense of humor.

She lowered her staff as Kenji and Mine moved closer to her, the fighting on this side of the field, at least, mostly over, and gave a small smile to the female. “I do my best,” she replied demurely, then turned her attention to Kenji as he inquired into her state of health. “I'm fine, Kenji,” her smile widened, “barely a scratch on me. How are you, and you, Mine?” she asked, looking around and trying to find Nami.

Kenji shook his head at her with a return smile. “I'm fine, as well, my Lady.”

Mine, on the other hand, had received a small puncture wound when one opponent had slipped a long knife through her guard and managed to sink it a few inches in before dying on an angry dragon's claws, and she blushed sheepishly as she admitted to her injury when Kagome turned her inquiring glance on her. It didn't take but a few seconds for the little miko to heal the already half-healed injury the rest of the way, and Mine breathed out, her expression easing.

Before she could say anything Nami appeared before them in her true form, her fur flecked with blood and a vixenish grin openly showing deadly fangs. She sat down in front of her lady and then her power whirled around her like a cyclone, and when it faded she was back in her human form and looking none the worse for wear.

“Well, that was mildly entertaining,” she drawled laughingly. “I can only hope that the opponents we will be facing when we get to the Northern palace will be a little more... hmm, what's the word I'm looking for? Competent, perhaps? Interesting?”

Lighthearted banter broke out around Kagome then, but she was not really paying attention. As the sun rose and the battlefield became visible to her in its entirety she was able to make out more detail about how the fight had gone for them. As the din died down, the last opponents falling to claw and sword, Touga's army began regrouping - and the numbers looked encouraging. As near as she could tell, they hadn't lost more than a hundred or two. And while her heart bled for those that had died, she couldn't help but also feel glad that it wasn't worse – because it could have been. It _would_ be, when they finally faced the dragon lord.

She knew it.

A wry smile broke out on her face as a certain presence made itself known behind her, and she sighed. “I'm unharmed, Touga, so don't let your imagination get carried away,” she chuckled as her husband's arms came around her and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply to make sure she was not hiding anything from him – and to calm down from the fight, as well.

“Good,” he sighed after a moment, loosing his hold a little so she could turn around to face him. When she did, he met her gaze, his eyes drifting over her face slowly and noting the slight shadows under her eyes. “You are tired,” he stated, his narrowing eyes daring her to deny it.

“Yes, a little,” she replied softly, but shook her head as he opened his mouth to speak. “Don't, Touga. I will rest after I have seen to those that need healed.” Her expression became solemn, then. “Do we have any idea of how many losses we suffered?” she asked quietly.

“Not as many as you might think, my love,” Touga answered back, letting his wife step away. He turned and beckoned her to follow him across the field to where the leaders of the army were gathering. “And about to be even less,” he added, to Kagome's confusion.

“Less?” she queried, mystified, having forgotten about Tenseiga since she'd never actually seen the blade in action – at least in this life.

Her husband glanced at her over his shoulder and chuckled at her adorable look of confusion. “Yes, Kagome, less. You will see what I mean shortly.”

Shrugging the matter off after a moment more, Kagome quickly had the word out that she was available to heal those in need, and once again a line formed, keeping her quite busy. Touga watched her with a far away smile for a few moments as she got to work, and then sighed again and turned to face the other two lords.

“We should get our dead gathered for the funeral pyre,” Atsushi said, getting ready to order a detail to do just that.

“Yes, the dead need to be gathered, but put a hold on the funeral pyre – we might not need to make it as big as it might look like right now,” Touga interrupted. “Have our fallen laid out in rows of one hundred, and then you will see what I mean by my words,” he added, grinning at everyone's suspicious looks.

“What are you up to, Touga?” Tamotsu growled, eyeing his Western counterpart with a little irritation.

“As I said a few minutes ago to my beautiful wife, you will see shortly. As soon as all our dead are gathered and laid out as I requested, I promise you will understand.”

“Hm,” the wolf lord grunted, eyes narrowed, but he said no more, and Atsushi soon had a detail set doing just what Touga had said to do, laying their dead out in neat rows of a hundred each.

As it turned out, Kagome was relatively close in her estimations, there being two hundred and sixty-two dead from the combined armies, and it didn't take long at all for the bodies to be neatly laid in just over two and a half rows.

Touga watched those assigned to the task work with a careful eye, and when the last body was laid down and those still living had stepped aside, he nodded to himself, paying no attention to the silence that had fallen over the gathered youkai.

With a great sigh, he drew Tenseiga. “Carry out my will, Tenseiga,” he murmured, and obediently the fang began to glow, brighter and brighter as the power gathered; when the messengers of the underworld were revealed in its cyan light he swung, and those watching were left in awe at the power of the Inu no Taisho as those that had been dead began to stir.

Touga did not stop, however, and moved on to the next row, doing the same for those dead as he had for the first group, and then for the sixty-two dead in the final row. When Tenseiga fell silent he rotated his shoulders under his armor, a bit tired himself, and then sheathed the now quiescent sword.

There was a profound silence on the field as all those who had witnessed Touga's power over death stared in stunned shock – who _was_ this youkai that he had the power to return life to the dead, and so many all at once, no less? None but one of the kami had ever been able to do such a thing!

Those who had been returned to life were also silent, though their eyes were haunted a little with what had happened to them on the other side, now carrying knowledge that none living usually did. To have another chance at life was a blessing that none of them had been expecting, and as each one climbed to their feet again, they bowed deeply in awe at the majesty and power of the Lord of the West.

Atsushi was the first to break the silence; with a huge grin, he slapped Touga on the back and shook his head. “And now we have no worries! No matter how many we lose in battle, you can simply return them, which is something that Ryukotsussei cannot do. Our army may as well be infinite!”

Touga shook his head, his face and voice cautionary, making the other lord frown. “No, Atsushi. I can only return a being once to life – after that Tenseiga cannot save them again. I am not a deity, after all. And even with this power, not all souls will respond to return again, as you can see,” he pointed out, drawing Atsushi's eyes to the fact that six youkai had failed to rise. “Those who did not return had already accepted their deaths and dissipated into eternity. So you see... do not be arrogant in thinking such things, for it will be your downfall. Only the kami themselves can return a being to life repeatedly, should they so choose to do so, of course.”

“Still,” Tamotsu growled, “even that much is a mercy we would not otherwise have. I can only hope that I do not end up needing such mercy myself, however,” he noted, his own eyes not missing the expressions in the eyes of those who'd been returned to life.

“As do we all, Tamotsu,” Touga grunted, before giving orders that the six that had remained dead be burned. He looked around the field thoughtfully, and was pleased to see that they would be able to rejoin the rest of their forces hidden within the boundaries of the forest behind them within a few marks. While it was rather annoying to be forced to break ranks in such a manner, for safety's sake as well as secrecy's, it was necessary. It would not do, of course, to let Ryukotsussei know they were coming, after all. And while the sun passed slowly overhead the army could rest – for the last time in the foreseeable future.

From here on out there would be no more true rest until the enemy had been thoroughly defeated.

 _I will have Izayoi sleep once we make it back to the others. I only hope it's enough,_ the once more worried inuyoukai thought as the smell of burning flesh began to inundate his sensitive nose and the smoke from the pyre rose into the sky, leaving a bleary haze to cover the sun.

 


	42. Between the Hammer and the Anvil

Tsutomu looked up, disturbed from his thoughts by a summons from his Lord but nodded at the messenger his acquiescence calmly enough. Standing easily he headed for his lord's aura, wondering what he was needed for.

He wasn't left wondering for long, although he was a bit surprised by who actually began speaking to him when he appeared. Though, he admitted to himself with an inward smile filled with irony, perhaps he shouldn't have been.

“Tsutomu-san,” Kagome greeted with a small polite smile. “I was curious to know what you have done with Hisashi. You did say that you wouldn't be able to keep him where you've had him 'til now for very long once we began the march, did you not?”

At her question his face lightened and he grinned expansively. “Ah, yes... Hisashi. It _would_ be much easier to keep him where he's at if he were dead, my lady, my lord,” he said cheerfully. “If you like I could return him here and you could take your justice on the traitor now.”

Touga's brow shot up and he sat up from where he'd been lounging next to his wife in their particular little encampment under the trees as they waited for dark and the next march.

“You know, it probably would be a good idea to do it now while we don't have anyone else bothering us,” he mused, rubbing his chin with a solemn look that fooled nobody – he would be very, very happy to squeeze the life from the former head of his council for his act of betrayal to not only he, as the Lord of the West, but all the citizens of the western lands, as well.

Kagome dropped her gaze and rolled her eyes in a discreet manner that no one caught at her husband's ploy. “Yes, it would probably be too dangerous to do it once we are facing Ryukotsussei – not to mention that the dragon won't care that we've killed his spy, but the shock that we'd found out who it was would certainly throw him off. That's all we were really going for, anyway.”

“True, true,” Tsutomu agreed jovially. “And since you are both in agreement, I will return him here to stand before you so you may pass sentence-” his grin widened considerably, “-and carry it out.”

Everyone could tell that he was loving what was about to happen; Hisashi had always been a thorn in his side and he could hardly wait to see the traitor's expression when he was faced with his culpability and then sentenced to death.

Kagome watched with interested eyes as the councilor reached into his sleeve and pulled out what looked like a black pearl – and then another flash of memory overtook her, and she inhaled faintly in surprise. “Let me guess,” she said, eyeing the rather beautiful pearl with a knowing expression, “Hosenki-dono's work?”

The group surrounding them and watching with bated breath for Hisashi's death turned curious eyes on her. She sighed. “Another memory flash,” she replied to the silent question on everyone's tongue. And then she frowned. “It was Inuyasha – he had one hidden in his eye. But Sesshoumaru-sama-” she continued lightly with a small, ironic half-bow at the inuyoukai who was watching the discussion silently as was usual for him, “-wanted it for some reason and took it from Inuyasha. I wish I could remember more, but that's the extent of that memory,” she apologized regretfully.

“Interesting,” her husband said, looking at his son with a curiously intent expression which Sesshoumaru returned blandly before returning his attention to current circumstances. “Well, that's neither here nor there, at least at this time; Tsutomu, why don't you summon our... guest?”

“With pleasure, my lord,” Tsutomu grinned merrily, throwing the dark pearl hard against a protruding rock. Nothing happened for one swift second, and then the pearl pulsed and a portal opened almost too suddenly for words as the struggling form of Hisashi tumbled out of the portal and fell to the ground.

There was a thick silence as the male looked around with wide eyes and then scrambled to his feet, glaring at Tsutomu.

“What was the meaning of keeping me locked in that hellhole, Tsutomu?” he demanded, looking at the group surrounding him with affronted eyes and insulted demeanor – as though he were being wrongly abused. He wasn't able to meet his Lord's eyes, though, his gaze falling and his face paling as his current circumstances sank in and the fear that he'd been found out began to literally leach the scent of said fear into the air around him.

Touga sniffed appreciatively as the sweet and sour scent of that fear began to waft through the clearing, his eyes flashing redly, followed by the eyes of all the other youkai within scenting distance. Izayoi simply watched coolly as Hisashi quailed back from Touga, his weakly voiced, “My Lord?” falling into the suddenly voracious circle of youkai surrounding him with fanged grins.

“It would perhaps have behooved you to remember that fact a little earlier, Hisashi,” Touga purred, “for if you had you might have had a much longer life. But as it is, you forgot who was Lord and who was not and tried your hand at a coup – and failed, as it should now be obvious. You should never have turned on me and taken up with that damned dragon, but you did and now it is time to pay the piper for those actions.” Touga's already deadly grin widened as Hisashi's wide, terrified eyes and stuttering denials were immediately silenced as he stepped forward menacingly, crowding the horrified male back into a tree.

“You betrayed not only me but every single citizen of the West in your attempt to gain not only the West, but the Shikon no Tama.” He chuckled wickedly as Hisashi's eyes widened even further at the naming of the jewel he had so coveted. “But you see, there was never any chance for you to have what you aimed so high for because I would never have told you or any of your former backers where it is. I'm well aware that you have been hiding your true scent from me for a long time, but even with those scent-confusing potions of yours you always stank of betrayal quite clearly, and I am not your fool - or Ryukotsussei's.”

Tsutomu shook his head as the cornered betrayer tried to break and escape his fate, watching with that broad grin of his as the fool realized that he was now bound and unable to move. “Don't think so, Hisashi.”

Claws lengthening lethally Touga prepared to take his justice on the former head of his council, but paused for a moment and looked at his wife. “Turn away, my love, for I would not wish for you to see what I will do to this offal.”

Izayoi knew she should stay. She knew that if she didn't it would be a black mark against her in the eyes of the youkai she was surrounded by, a mark of weakness. And so she steeled her spine, raised her chin and shook her head. “No. I would see his punishment for betraying you and all the rest of us. I would see justice done,” she said, her voice going grim as she met Hisashi's wild eyes with unblinking and damning ones of her own.

Her husband sighed faintly, but he knew why she was doing what she was and he could not do anything but allow her to stay and witness the judgment he was about to eke out.

Striking swiftly and deeply, Touga sank one wickedly clawed hand into the struggling Hisashi's chest and ripped out his heart in a spray of blood he was very careful to keep away from his wife. Holding up the still weakly fluttering heart of the traitor for all those in the clearing to see, he cast it at his feet and crushed it beneath one booted foot. “And so just price has been taken from the one who would betray us all. Let everyone gathered here take note – for if you choose the path he did you will find your end in the same way,” he finished, voice steely as he met the eyes of everyone gathered.

Burning off the now dead traitor's blood with a burst of his youki, Touga turned and made to move his wife as far from the remains as possible as Tsutomu once more called open the portal and quite cheerfully tossed what was left of Hisashi back into it, waiting as it spiraled closed and drew back inside the pearl, then stuffed it into his sleeve.

“Ah... much better. Now that the fool is dead I won't have to expend all that extra energy to keep him sealed away until we need him.” He glanced at his Lord questioningly. “Was there anything else you wanted from me?”

“No, that was all,” Touga returned as he sat down once more, drawing Izayoi to him as he did so and cradling her to his chest as they resumed their patient wait for darkness once more.

And so the hours slowly ticked away as the combined armies of the three cardinal lands hid in broad daylight in the shadows of the thick forest, practically right on Ryukotsussei's doorstep.

~oOo~

Deep in the grasses of the former battlefield a small, silvery dragon stirred, his strength draining with his blood, but yet still aware and strong enough to move. Loyal to his lord, the small dragonlet gathered his remaining energy and lifted himself into the air, flying low to the ground and anxiously searching the area for any remaining enemies.

Fortunately for him there were none, only the still smoldering remains of the few enemies that had fallen.

Using every bit of speed he could muster the little beast flew swiftly, easily avoiding the forest and sticking to the open fields until he finally reached the area of the dragon lord's palace and was given quick entrance into Ryukotsussei's presence, where he was able to warn him about the dog lord and his army.

“How many were there?” Ryukotsussei barked, and the tired and dying dragonlet reported what he'd seen, giving his lord an idea of what they had faced.

With a sharp hiss he reached out to the little dragon and took his life. He looked up at those gathered as the little dragonlet shuddered and died and said, “Remember what failure brings, for if you fail as the force that one had been part of, you will also die.”

Standing from his throne, Ryukotsussei smirked wickedly.

“We must prepare a proper welcome for the dog, don't you think?” he asked pointedly, and his general and Koume and Kotake followed him from the room into conference to prepare a very bloody welcome for his deadliest enemy while servants were left to see to the sad remains of the loyal little dragonlet.

Unfortunately for him, what his little soldier had reported to him was what he'd seen – which was actually only a very small portion of what was coming. Ryukotsussei was surprised that the dog lord was leading such a small force against him, and was actually almost insulted. Did Touga think to defeat him with a measly force of a mere five or six thousand?

He scowled inwardly to himself at the thought – _I will be sure to make him suffer even more for that... that he would think so lowly of me. I will definitely enjoy teaching him his place, which is at my feet - and dead._

And so they planned and plotted as the day waned and time ran through their fingers like grains of sand.

~oOo~

“Izayoi,” Touga's voice washed softly across her and she smiled as she woke from her doze and looked up at her husband.

“Yes?” she asked easily, pretty much knowing what he was going to say. It was just after midnight and time to move on – the rest period was over.

“We will be moving out soon,” he said as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek gently. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I'm fine, my love, do not worry so for me. And I have even come up with a strategy to defeat my opponents – so be at peace. I have been fine through all that has already happened and I will be fine through the rest of what will take place, as will you. I know it.”

Touga's brow rose sharply at her tone of surety and he couldn't help but to ask, “You have dreamed something that has told you that this is so?”

She shook her head with a small smile. “No. But some things that my little furry companion here-” she stroked a drowsy Kirara's soft fur, “-has said to me along with some of my memories and the knowledge that there is still Takemaru and the Shikon jewel to deal with have told me so. So you see, this battle, while important is not the ultimate confrontation that we will have, and so we both must remain alive to deal with what the kami have appointed us to.”

“Hmmm,” he said, slanting her a slightly skeptical look that she just grinned and shook her head at again, her long locks brushing softly against his arm in the tight plait she'd brushed them into. “Well, be that as it may I will still worry, and you will still be carefully guarded, my dear wife. Come,” he added after a moment, lovingly affectionate looks flashing between the two as he held out his hand to help her to her feet, even as Kenji, Nami, and Mine appeared around her, all smiling approvingly at her.

Kenji was finding it quite difficult not to crow with glee – just as he'd known she would Izayoi had risen to the occasion, facing everything that had been thrown at her with a calm elan that even surprised him. He knew that the attempted rape had been her most frightening moment, and while she would definitely have scars from that attack she had come out of it still strong and with a fighting will he'd told Touga many times that he'd seen in her. She had a strength of will that was almost scary, and that gave her a determination to rise above whatever was thrown at her that very few had.

And she was proving his words to Touga and his own confidence with every breath she took. Already the gathered youkai were accepting of her in their midst, treating her just as if she were one of them.

Which was just as it should be, because she was.

“Sesshoumaru, Satori, you should go now and join Akira and Masao, and move your forces into place as we discussed,” Touga was saying, and Izayoi's gaze sharpened on her husband as she listened, “And you, Tamotsu, should take your force and also depart.”

“You decided your strategy whilst I slept?” she asked, needing to know what was going to happen as Satori and her son streaked off and disappeared under the trees in the direction of the aforementioned Generals, followed by Tamotsu and his wolves backed by a small contingent of Touga's own forces.

Touga glanced at her for a moment, a little surprised, and then nodded apologetically as he realized his error. “I'm sorry, Izayoi – I simply forgot to wake you when we discussed what is to happen.” She nodded in return in acceptance of his apology, and he quickly filled her in on the main points of what was to take place. “Does that sound like something you can handle? You said you had come up with a plan to defeat your opponents, did you not? Will anything I just said make that difficult?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

Izayoi shook her head. “Oh, no. It doesn't really matter what's going on around us, as the two of them will be focused on me and I on them. In fact, I'm almost positive that our fight will be conducted a bit away from the main troops, anyway. After all, the kind of fight we will be having isn't really possible while right in the middle of a raging battle.”

At that, a light frown touched her husband's brow and he met her gaze assessingly. “Please tell me that you are not going to be trying to escape your attendants, Izayoi,” he almost demanded as his eyes sharpened suspiciously on her.

He was soothed from those suspicions by a light laugh and a sweetly-voiced, “No, Touga – in fact, my attendants will actually play a major role in my stratagem against the dragon ladies I will be facing.” _And I'm pretty sure that once that 'major role' has played itself out, the dragon sisters themselves will find a way to scatter my attendants for themselves,_ she thought to herself silently as her husband nodded after one final sharp glance at her before turning away to face the terrain outside the cover of the trees they had spent their last hours under.

“Very well... then if there is no more to be said, we should be gathering our own forces and leaving,” he said, raising his voice to call to those he would be leading.

Without further ado, he gathered his youki and sped away, his force following swiftly at his back as they prepared to finally face the dragon himself.

~oOo~

The distance to Ryukotsussei's palace was not really that great, and so it was not too long before the lights of it and the forces he had arrayed a ri away from said palace were visible even to Izayoi's human eyes. She took a breath and blew it out as Touga signaled for his force to slow and they all did so.

There were a great many youkai arrayed against them. It was going to be a hard-fought battle, there was no denying that. But... she had some memories of her past life as Kagome, of facing hoards of youkai not much smaller than what she could see ahead of them as they slowed even more and finally came to a halt a good thousand feet away from the other army watching silently as they gathered, and with a much smaller force of just five people. This was certainly doable, but she frowned; turning her head to look over her shoulder, she looked at Mine's frightened but determined face.

“Did you not say the force he had gathered was... greater than this appears to be?” she asked softly, so that even those directly around her barely heard her.

Mine poked her head up over the shoulders of those taller than she was and – a little timidly – looked at the army facing them down across the field. Her eyes swept over them and though she wasn't able to know an exact count for what was there, it didn't look as though there were quite as many as what her father had boasted he had. She frowned uneasily.

“Yes, my lady. He boasted quite clearly that he had more than enough forces to destroy any amount of soldiers your honorable husband would be able to bring.”

“Could he have been lying, trying to talk it up, so to speak?” Izayoi asked, a flicker of amusement flashing through her eyes swiftly at Mine's slightly confused expression at her odd turn of phrase.

She finally reasoned it out and shook her head. “I don't think so, my lady. He is a braggart of the worst sort, and he had an iron grip on all those forced to bow to him – or so he thought. He would never have considered betrayal from within and so he felt safe in his bragging. But he was always honest in his self-aggrandizing, at least in the sense that he wouldn't have even seen a need to lie about the matter.”

Touga had been looking over the army arrayed against him with a frown marring his brow and listening quite openly to his wife's discussion with her newest lady.  _So the bastard then has other forces somewhere else. If what she says is true, which I don't doubt it is, then there's another army that he's going to try to smash us between, I'm almost positive. I'm going to have to slightly modify my plans... and hope that the others can hold their parts in this, or we might be in trouble._

As his wife's discussion with her lady finished, Touga motioned silently for two of his Generals to approach and quietly began speaking, the males nodding occasionally and then saluting silently as they faded back into their places with the modifications to the original plans echoing through their minds.

Touga went back to studying what lay before him in the dark as they also studied him and those he had gathered against them quite openly, as all could clearly see. What the western lord was interested in was the fact that neither Ryukotsussei or his pet sorceresses were to be seen – it truly appeared that they were gone back to the palace for the night and would arise to face him when they felt like it. He scowled for a moment, irritated at that fact. Well, he'd just have to take out the payment for this little game in blood when the dragon appeared and teach him the error of his ways, that was all.

_ Should I simply ignore his absence and begin the attack anyway?  _ After a few minutes thought he shook his head finally, frustrated a bit.  _ No. It is too dangerous, especially as I don't know for sure where the ambush is going to take place or in what manner. We will just have to wait for that fool to wander out here in the morning and then begin.  _ A thought occurred to him, then, and his frown lightened again.  _ Actually, now I come to think of it, it would be more interesting to throw Hisashi at him in broad daylight, so he can fully see how his attempt at spying and subversion of my council turned out.  _ The thought made him grin like a child about to get his greatest wish and actually rub his hands together in glee.

_Oh yes, I will really enjoy seeing that bastard's face when what's left of his little friend Hisashi is thrown at his feet._

Touga motioned for his troops to step back from combat formation and into a watchful at-ease position, since there was several house yet before sunrise and the fool's attack from the position in front - and likely from behind, as well.

_Oh, I'm sure that he will attempt an attack from behind – let's just hope that he doesn't have more numbers than we had estimated. If he does, then this whole thing is going to be a lot trickier than we planned._

But then he grinned – it was a good thing for his army that he enjoyed challenges such as this, because he was quite good at planning for the unforeseen events. Not that he couldn't be taken by surprise; after all, he was not an all-knowing kami. But that was where the fun lay, after all – in the unknown. Testing yourself against an opponent, not just in open combat, but in the mental game. There was a reason he was Lord of the West and Inu no Taisho.

He excelled at the game.

Now it was just left to see who was better – he, or the bastard dragon.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru paused and tilted his head for a moment as a very faint sound just taunted his ears with its barely there brush, and then turned his head and looked over the forces he held under his command. They were all on a watchful guard while they waited for the signal to advance to join his father and the rest. He and his forces were hidden away on the left flank at a distance of about two ri, and his mother and her new mate had the rest of their forces hidden an equal distance away on the right flank.

He was no fool. There was every chance that Ryukotsussei had forces hidden somewhere behind them all, and so he had scouts out to watch their own rear. But then there was also Tamotsu and his wolves. They were hidden even further behind all their positions... just in case. If this battle turned into the attempted rout his father had surmised that it might, then it was going to be a very interesting battlefield.

His father's own forces were going to be deployed in a very odd way for a traditional battle of youkai or even human samurai. It was an adaptation that Izayoi had mentioned to his father, who had immediately seen the brilliance of it and been quite intrigued.

Instead of lined up evenly facing each other across the field, his father's force of soldiers were going to be in an arc formation, with the sides closest to the enemy and the middle furthest back. The idea behind holding such a line was that as the enemy approached they would end up surrounded as the sides folded in around the attackers and they engaged the more distant middle section, trapping them.

He himself had been quite intrigued with such an idea, which Izayoi said had been an innovation of an ancient culture in another part of the world. They had apparently been an entire society of warriors, all male children being taken from their families and trained intensely as fighters from quite a young age. He felt a modicum of approval for something that was actually human for a moment. So far, none of the humans in his own land had shown such impressive battlefield acuity, at least in his opinion.

The wind shifted; for a moment another faint sound whispered across Sesshoumaru's ears and he turned his head, tilting it and closing his eyes as he focused all his attention on what his senses were reacting to. Of course, the noise was probably just something from his own forces, but there was every reason to be intensely cautious and pay attention to the least little bit of information that his advanced senses could give him.

After a few seconds the sound faded once again, and he turned around, looking to the rear of his own troops and lifting his nose into the air to filter all the scents and see if there was any cause for concern from that direction.

At this point, he decided after a few moments, there was not and so he relaxed just a little and went back to his ruminations.

Those at his back watched the heir quietly and waited for the call to battle with barely leashed primal natures reddening their eyes.

~oOo~

Satori, regal figure limned by moonlight as she stood with her still-new mate, General Masao, let her eyes fall closed as she listened to her other senses. A small smile fell over her lips as she inhaled deeply and appreciatively. It was so  _good_ to be alive! She could feel the excitement in the air, could already almost smell the blood that would be spilled soon, could almost hear the clash of armor and swords and power still to come.

Masao watched his mate quietly as a catlike smile stretched her lips, and smiled himself. He knew what fed that smile for he could also feel the coming battle in the air itself, and it was making his own blood run hot and heavy through his body.

“Our first true battle together,” a feminine voice came softly through the still air, and Masao's smile widened a little.

“Yes,” he agreed. “There is nothing that could make this better, save an overwhelming victory for us, of course.”

She slitted her eyes open and cast a side-long glance at him. “Do you doubt that we will win, then?”

“You know better, Satori,” he murmured. “But there are no guarantees, are there? If there were, then there would be no need to actually go through with the fight. It would be a neater solution, truthfully,” he added.

“But much less entertaining,” Satori returned.

Another faint smile washed across Masao's face as he looked at her, then turned his head up to look into the dark night sky. “True,” he agreed.

Silence settled between them again, and Masao turned his mind to once more studying Touga's battle plans. After a moment, a small sigh left his lips as his eyes fell closed and he visualized what was supposed to happen.  _I'm sure that this is the best plan that we could have followed with the information that we had. I suppose it will come down to who had the best spies, in the end,_ he thought ironically.  _I have no doubts that Touga-sama is the better tactician. In the political arena, on the battlefield, it doesn't matter. And so I, along with all those who are behind me, will bet our very lives on that belief._

“What are you thinking?”

He opened his eyes and flicked them her way, his face now serious and unsmiling in the faint light. “Of battle plans and politics and betting.”

“Ah,” she replied, cocking a brow at him as she slid a hand slowly through her pelt. “We have the best odds, Masao. From whatever angle we view this situation from.”

An odd flash passed through her mate's eyes, a slight frown following it. “I can't help but wonder, if you have so much faith in Touga-sama, why you did not choose to become his mate rather than just give him an heir,” he said with a little bit of bite in his voice that his mate did not miss.

It seemed to amuse her as well as stroke her pride, that bite.

“That was never on the table between he and I, Masao. But do you not also have faith in him? If you thought him a poor leader, you would not have sworn yourself to his service. Nor would any of the rest of us. There is a _reason_ he is alpha, and you know it.”

Feeling a little foolish truthfully at his little bit of jealousy, Masao nodded. “Yes, I know. I have no doubt that, whether Ryukotsussei is just slightly stronger than Touga-sama or not - which is by no means certain, of course - that our Lord is the smarter of the two, hands down. But it is not just intelligence, planning, and even numbers that decide a battle – but luck, as well. We have the first three – but do we have the last? This is what I ponder.”

Satori scoffed pointedly. “ _Luck,”_ she dismissed with a shrug of her shoulders. “There is no such thing. There is only intelligence, planning, and numbers. What most call luck is simply the capriciousness of the gods. Most times I don't turn a thought to their interference, for what are the gods to me? But this time... this time I think we have  _everything_ on our side, for this time we have Izayoi. And after all, has she not been tasked by those very gods to destroy the Shikon no Tama? She cannot do so if she falls in a battle with a waste of flesh such as that glorified snake,” she dismissed, contempt quite clear in her voice for Ryukotsussei.

“Hm,” her husband replied, glancing at her with amusement. “So it is not so much Touga-sama that you have the faith in, as it is his wife?”

“I suppose you could say that, in a way. Izayoi will not be defeated by such an opponent, no matter anything else. There is something within her that Ryukotsussei does not have, Masao, and that is an indomitable will. I do think that our dear, beloved new Lady is just about unbreakable. And it is that along with Touga's intelligence and planning that will win this war. Simple as that.”

Masao nodded, but before he could say anything she spoke again, her words uncompromising, sharp, and very clear.

“The smartest thing Touga has ever done is wed Izayoi. It is that _one act_ that will guarantee that we will rise above and conquer the dragon – and all his armies with him.”

Those that waited at their backs that were close enough to hear her words could not help but agree.

Once again silence fell as they all waited for the darkness to fade and daylight to come bringing the red horse of war with it.

~oOo~

Tamotsu growled low in his chest as his nose caught an odd scent for just a second, a continuous sound of warning to whatever was out there that they'd better stay away. The scent faded again, just as it had the last three times, but by now he was certain that whatever it was it was not just a random, stray animal or small youkai - but something bigger.

Growl changing tempo and pitch he ordered his wolves to the hunt, determined to find whatever was out there before it found them. Hackles raised he waited, crouched silently in the sibilantly hissing grasses in a smaller version of his true form, for word from one of his hunters that their prey had been found.

They were positioned midway between the parts of their army that were being led by Sesshoumaru and on the other side by his mother and her mate and about four ri south of them, putting them about twelve ri from the bulk of the army. They were a contingency force, stationed so far behind just in case there were enemies out here that Ryukotsussei had managed to outflank them with.

 _So Touga was right, and Ryukotsussei has more soldiers behind us in an attempt to ambush us._ He snorted gustily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as long fangs flashed as a glint of light hit them. _Soon now blood will be spilled and the carrion crows will descend to feed upon the carcasses._

He shifted a bit nervously; something was wrong. His hunters were not returning and nor were any calls to battle being sent. By now one or more of those ranging around the gathered pack should have found their mark. His ears perked and swiveled as he strained them to their utmost to catch any untoward sounds, and he sniffed the air currents for any telling scents of blood. The pack, gathered around him as they waited were becoming nervous as their senses also began jangling, and Tamotsu snarled lightly to let them know to keep still so that he could listen.

 _There!_ A familiar, loathed cold scent slipped teasingly past his sensitive nasal tissues before fading away but it was too late; he had their scent now – and their location. Heart beginning to race he commanded the pack to follow and he rose from his haunches, trotting off towards the south at a slower, more cautious pace – until he knew for certain exact location and number of enemies he would keep the pace slower despite the wish to run straight at the enemy and tear into their blood-filled bodies in a glorious rush.

Just then a strong scent of said blood hit the nose of every wolf in the pack; growls and snarls shook the air around them as the smell of the blood of one of their pack-brothers was immediately identified.

Now knowing that danger lurked close Tamotsu slowed and began to slink closer towards the scent, the pack at his back following his lead effortlessly and with anger at the spilling of one of their brother's blood. The enemy who had done this would pay...

If Tamotsu had still been standing up instead of slinking along low to the ground he would have been dead as the prairie grasses around them suddenly boiled over with a large force of enemies, mostly higher-level snakes and some smaller dragons.

Howls, snarls, growls and yelps suddenly surrounded him as he trumpeted a challenge and began tearing into any enemy close to him, his mind flooded with anger and even fear; it was clear from the scents and sounds that they had run into a much larger force than he and his pack.

_Damn! How many are there, and how did they hide themselves so well from our noses?_

Allowing himself to grow, he took on his true stature – that of a great direwolf as large as two horses and lifted his nose into the air; with a great, bell-toned howl, he sent the message across the veldt that an ambush had indeed been set. Afterward he once more tore into the enemy as more and more of his pack fell around him, outnumbered by far too many cold-bloods to get out of this fight without great losses. But if he and his pack were to die then he would take as many of these kami-forsaken bastards with him as was absolutely possible, and as his own blood began to flow from slashing wounds he gave himself over to the rage and let his higher consciousness fade into instinct, instead.

Ripping out the throat of his current opponent he took a quick survey of what they had run into, and every curse word he knew began running through his mind as he snapped a snake in half with slavering jaws. It was apparent that this force was almost the same size as the one that their warriors had fought yesterday, and he only had a thousand or so with him – which meant that they were outnumbered more than three-to-one. And while his wolves were smarter than their opponents and were fighting well, the odds were still against them.

This might just be his last stand, came the grim thought, and he was overtaken by a rush of sorrow as he thought affectionately of his wife and son even as his great teeth tore out the wing of one dragon, causing it to crash into the ground before him and take out several snakes as it fell. Outnumbered or not, he would make sure the pack gave a good accounting of themselves in this fight.

He could do little more than hope that the rest of their army faced better odds than what he and his pack had been given before he had no more time to worry about anything but the next enemy.

~oOo~

Bloody foam flying from deadly fangs, Tamotsu took note of the silence taking over the battlefield and the lightening of the sky to the east and then lifted his head once more. He howled, putting all of his last strength into the sound and then lowered his great head and continued the fight. He was faltering now and most of his pack was dead around him, but as long as he could still stand he would continue to fight. The ground wavered beneath his feet, and he accepted that this was his death – his strength was spent.

 _May the gods favor you more than they did me, Touga,_ was his last thought before darkness reached up and took him down with it, the body of his last opponent still clenched in his jaws.

~oOo~

The two dragons flying high above the battle twined together gleefully as they cast their enchantment over it, dulling all sound from within its circumference and making sure that Tamotsu's howl did not reach Touga's ears.

And so the first steps of the true battle began...

~oOo~

Eyes bleary, Shinji stared out over the veldt that was lit by the fires raging across it from the towns that had been destroyed. For two days now surrounding towns had been attacked, falling one by one to the invading youkai.

Takemaru had been at his persuasive best and had all the men under his command completely and totally on his side – youkai were evil and humans were pure, and it was through their leader that the world would be changed. He would gather the greatest force that their land had ever seen and then lead it on to destroy the youkai ravening across the countryside.

So far only a few people had made it out of those towns and villages alive, and most of those were from two villages that had gotten smart and come to them suing for protection before their homes could be destroyed.

Surprisingly enough those villages had even given him a few more warriors for his ranks, and with a smiling face Takemaru brought those villagers within his now much more cramped walls.

They had even learned from some of them what the place had originally been used for though most of those there had already pretty much guessed its origins and why it had been abandoned.

It seemed that the lord of this region had fallen in battle many years ago and the clan, wiped out almost to the last man, had no power left to retain their hold on their lands. This place had once been an outpost of that clan's army and had even been used a few times in the intervening years by others, which was why it was in such good repair, lucky for them...

He blew his forelock back out of his eyes as the smoke burned them, and sighed. _I wish I knew what has these damn youkai out here in such a furor. It's odd and almost unheard of that higher youkai even bother with human habitations._

_Could it be because of that war going on up north of here? It just doesn't make sense, though – there has to be more to it._

_But what?_

He was distracted from his thoughts by Takemaru, who appeared out of the darkness to stand next to him on the wall – the wall that was now surrounded by a fire-break so as to keep the fires from burning them out of their fort.

“Has there been any more villagers?” he asked as he clasped his hands behind his back and stared out over the darkly lit plain.

“No,” he grunted, passing a hand across his burning eyes and holding back a sneeze as his nose also revolted at the poisonous air. “I honestly don't think there's anyone else still living out there, either. If there were, they'd be bound to find themselves cut off and surrounded by flames, anyway.”

“Hm,” Takemaru breathed in agreement, his dark eyes catching the red of the flames and sending a shiver down Shinji's back.

_It's as if the fires of hell are burning in his eyes..._

The momentary flight of fancy faded as Takemaru glanced back over his shoulder and down into the yards where the villagers were huddled in quiet masses with their few effects. “If we are going to have more mouths to feed we are going to have to find a way out of that mess out there and 'forage' for more supplies,” he said, finally coming around to his reason for seeking Shinji out.

“And none to soon, either,” he agreed. “We're already running low and this bunch weren't able to bring much with them.”

“Not surprising,” Takemaru sighed. “But what's going to happen is that we're going to have to split our forces more than I had originally planned when going out. There will have to be more left here to guard the fort than would have been necessary before. I will lead those going out. You will stay here and watch over what we've gathered already – men and goods,” he smiled ironically as Shinji snorted.

“Got more of one than the other,” the mercenary grunted acerbically as he inhaled deeply of a cooling breeze that drifted past his face. He sighed tiredly and nodded. “Very well. I will take over here until you return.”

Takemaru clapped him on the back. “Good. We will leave at first light. May the kami guide and protect you from the youkai plague ravaging our fair land.”

Shinji just raised a hand in answer as the Captain leapt lightly to the ground to go gather those he would be taking on his 'foraging' foray.

_And may the kami have mercy on your soul, Takemaru. I can only be glad I don't suffer the same madness you do._

~oOo~

Still holding ranks though in a slightly more informal manner, Touga's forces glared across the field at their enemies, who glared back though no taunts were spoken. Touga himself stood at the head of his warriors, his wife and her entourage standing just to the side and a little behind. They waited with scarcely hidden impatience as the sky lightened by slow increments and the sun made its stately way up over the horizon.

As the light grew and touched the gathered armies Touga made a curt gesture with one hand and the combined soldiers snapped to attention from their earlier rest. He glanced over his shoulder at the new head of his council.

“You are ready?” he asked as Tsutomu nodded, holding up the pearl he was rolling absently between his fingers for his Lord to see. “Good,” he grunted, motioning for the other male to step forward so as to be in position as soon as he was needed.

They stayed that way as the new day brightened, waiting for their main opponents to show their faces. Finally, just as the sun touched the lowest part of Ryukotsussei's palace, the devil himself came sauntering out accompanied by his General and his officers.

Touga studied his enemy and his companions, a very slight frown washing across his face before fading away. _Where are the two female dragonesses?_ he wondered, but then nodded to himself as two massive dragons flared their fringes and came to a crashing landing before the enemy army just as Ryukotsussei and his entourage arrived. As Touga watched the two wrapped themselves in their youki and shimmered into their human forms.

 _And speak of the devil's compatriots. Powerful,_ his eyes narrowed as he studied their youketsu. He didn't even need to look to know his wife was doing the same thing, and he let his eyes fall to the ground and smiled slyly as he waited for the bastard to speak.

“So we meet in war at last, dog,” the dragon purred, smirking as he looked around the field at the forces arrayed against him – in an odd manner he'd never seen before. But he brushed that thought away for the moment – it mattered not how the dog deployed his forces – he would still be destroyed. “But did you perhaps forget to bring your army with you?” he asked mockingly. “This little get together would have been so much more enjoyable if you'd brought more to the party, don't you think?”

Touga, who had maintained his silence as well as his stance while Ryukotsussei spoke, began to chuckle. He raised his head and looked across the field at his opponent with scornful mirth.

“Oh, I think that I have more than enough here to entertain _you_ , snake,” he chuckled again, knowing that insult would bite – dragons did not like to be reminded of their kinship with those that they considered the dregs of their race. “Especially as you were not able to find where I had hidden the jewel you so coveted. I hope that you weren't _too_ disappointed with the help you had purchased from the one who tried so hard to insinuate himself into my trusted circle.”

Ryukotsussei's smug smirk faded and his eyes narrowed at that jibe. “What nonsense do you speak, mutt?” he snapped, not looking so happy now.

Touga motioned over his shoulder with a crisp twist of his wrist; Tsutomu, smiling blandly, stepped forward and once more opened the dark portal. As Hisashi's now rigid corpse fell to the ground, Touga picked him up and threw him across the intervening space to land before the dragon. “Why, this is what I mean, Ryukotsussei – did you really think I wouldn't peg your little spy? I am not as much a fool as you like to think.”

Ryukotsussei stepped back in offended shock as the smelly corpse landed before him, anger beginning to burn through him at the proof of his failure to steal the Shikon no Tama. He was well aware of the silence at his back as the dragon clans watched, their bright pennons snapping in the morning breeze. He knew they were judging him, and so far he hadn't come out looking so good.

It was time to change that.

He took another step back and hissed, “Get this smelly thing out from in front of me, one of you,” as he lifted his head up and smiled coldly, once more trying to get his feet under him as one of the junior officers whisked the corpse out of sight.

“So... I hear that the mutt has finally taken a mate,” he quipped snidely, “though I don't see her. I was _so_ disappointed not to be invited to such an event as the wedding of the wily Western Lord. But then again, from what I've heard she _is_ just a weak human, so I suppose it is not surprising that you feared to bring her. My friends here,” he motioned to the two females standing beside him, “are sure to be most disappointed, since they came quite a long way to meet her.”

That was Izayoi's call. Without pause and before her husband could even open his mouth to answer that bit of tripe, she stepped through those surrounding her and met the dragon's gaze herself for the first time. She weighed him and then dismissed him, turning her gaze to the two females standing with him. After a moment she smiled faintly and then spoke.

“You have no need to fear then, dragon, for I am here just as is my husband. I would not miss such an occasion as this and... disappoint you so severely.” While speaking in a cold, unimpressed tone, inwardly she was shivering at the look in the dragon's eyes as he ran them over her. She well remembered the little bit of memory she'd gotten from Takako, and she could understand the female's fear all too well.

This male was _evil_. He was the epitome of what humans always feared about youkai, the kind of being they would hold up as proof that youkai were bad, impure and nothing more than raving devils with a thirst for death and destruction on a _human_ scale. And they wouldn't be wrong – at least not about him.

Tall, he had orange eyes and red hair that waved like fire in the air, an odd thing that was strangely mesmerizing and was all in all a handsome enough male. But it was a lie, because once you got past the outer shell, you saw hell staring back at you.

Still, she would not let him see her falter at the expression he was now sporting as he looked her over, and she stepped forward to stand at her husband's side, reaching over her shoulder for her bow and an arrow with a crisp efficiency and even a deadly beauty to the move that drew the beast's eyes upward again, and she raised her chin.

“And so are you through with the ridiculous posturing, or must we stand here and listen to more of it?” she asked archly with an unimpressed overtone to her voice that none there missed.

Everyone could see the anger in the male's eyes but surprisingly he held it in and looked at Touga with a raised brow. “I had no idea your taste in females was so exotic, dog. It is no wonder that well-worn whore Takako couldn't entice you to play. It's too bad I didn't find this wife of yours first – I would have loved to break her. And there are so many pleasurable ways – at least for me – to do so, too,” he sighed with mocking regret as he watched his enemy closely to see what effect his words would have.

His words were a deliberate stab at what he knew of youkai possessiveness and jealousy. He was baiting Touga, wanting to sink the knife in first psychologically, and then physically.

This was where Touga would best him first before besting him in battle, as well. He would never allow his sweet Izayoi to be contaminated by that bastard's touch.

Though anger and rage burned within at the dragon's provocative words, at the fact that the fool was daring to look at her and imagine such... disgusting things, he did not allow his anger to show one iota, keeping it locked deep inside. He would most definitely make Ryukotsussei pay for what he was thinking about _his_ wife – shortly.

“You are not good enough to lick the ground my wife walks on, carrion, and your words hold no merit because never would you be allowed to touch her – if I don't kill you, she will,” he said with a dangerous grin as his eyes ignited hungrily. “And her words were most definitely to the point – the point that you do not seem able to make yourself. How much more drivel must we listen to?”

Face once more losing its dangerous smirk Ryukotsussei scowled and snapped his fingers for his General. When the male stepped forward, bowing, he asked in a quieter voice, “That formation he has his little army in. What could he be planning by lining them up in such an odd way?”

His General shook his head, frowning faintly. “I have been wondering the same thing, my lord,” he replied carefully, hoping not to lose his head before the battle even got underway because he didn't have an answer for him.

Fortunately for the General no one else had an answer either, and so Ryukotsussei's anger was directed once more at the waiting Touga.

“Well, then, my lowly opponent, why don't we get down to business since you seem so eager to die?” The dragon turned his head over his shoulder and yelled, “Attack! Let us teach the fool dog and his measly force to fear us! The dragons of the North will never bow to the dogs of the West!”

The front lines of Ryukotsussei's force broke into a run and Touga's warriors braced, waiting for their foes to reach them.

Izayoi, on the other hand, gathered her attendants and followed the twin dragonesses, who had veered off from the main force to a small rise about half a ri away from the main battle, riding a very ready Kirara for ease.

As she and those around her came to a halt facing the two females Izayoi had one last moment to worry about her husband before she was forced to turn her mind to her own fight.

_Be safe, Touga... and don't throw your life away just to kill Ryukotsussei!_

Her arrow glinted wickedly in the morning light as she drew it and held it ready for her first testing skirmish against her foes.

_Wait for me!_

 


	43. Beneath the Banner of a Tyrant

“Kill them.”

The order came from cold lips and immediately the group of dragons moved off into the field to do as ordered, destroying everything in their path – except the few wolves still living.

Tamotsu, still alive though heavily injured was stunned and suspicious as the dragons destroyed their own forces and tossed the stiffening body of his last enemy from his jaws before he blurred, painfully moving back into his human form as the leader of the 'rescuers' reached down a hand to help him to his feet.

Staring at the male with that suspicion clear on his face, Tamotsu eventually took his hand and allowed him to help him up, grunting in pain as his injuries caught up with him. He wiped some blood from his mouth and looked around, taking note that barely fifty of his wolves still lived. He glanced back at the so-far silent dragon male who was watching the slaughter of his own supposed allies with a calm face.

“So... why is _this_ happening?” he asked, gesturing around at the finally quietening battlefield as his few surviving wolves slowly moved to surround him.

The male met his eyes once more and said coolly, “Because Ryukotsussei isn't just hated by you all in the other lands. He's a ruthless, cold bastard that rewards loyalty with death just as well as treason. So some of us decided we may as well throw in with the rest of you and try to gain our freedom from him. Since we'll probably die anyway,” he added sarcastically, “at least we can die while taking him with us.”

“Hm,” Tamotsu growled, allowing himself to sit down as his body began trying to heal its very serious injuries. “Well, as long as you're telling the truth I can't say as I blame you, but forgive me if I remain skeptical for now. Not that I don't thank you for the assistance, and all, but you know... it's that treason thing – it always makes me nervous.”

“As it would any sane being,” the dragon male grunted. “By the way, the name is Ryuujin.” He looked around as his own forces finished the job they had been ordered to and the last of the attackers fell to the claws of their former brethren.

The injured wolf lord nodded. “I'm known as Tamotsu. So... what's next?”

“That depends on you,” Ryuujin said crisply. “What's left of your ookami are not in the best of shape, and I don't think you will be able to help the rest of your army out very much. We can escort you back to safety at the border if you wish it.”

Tamotsu shook his head after a moment's thought. “No. Much as I'd like to leave it at that, I have a duty. I at least must attempt to rejoin the rest of the army. My remaining wolves may leave and go to the border if they wish.”

“No!” one of the males barked, stepping forward and dropping to his knees to reach for his arm. “My Lord, we will not abandon you! If you stay, we will too. It is our duty!”

Ryuujin cocked a dark brow at the wolf. “My Lord? So... it is as I thought. You are the Eastern Lord.”

“Aye,” Tamotsu forced out of a dry throat, looking at the remains of his pack with grieved eyes. “Though it seems I am Lord of much less than I was,” he added heavily, happy to see that at least his cousin, who was the one who had spoken out about leaving his leader and had already almost died once, was looking healthy enough this time around.

“It doesn't matter,” his cousin insisted, staring him firmly in the eyes. “We knew when we came that we might all die. But it wouldn't matter if we hadn't come, because sooner or later that bastard Ryukotsussei would have brought the war to us. At least this way the rest of the pack, the females and cubs, are safe.”

With a weary sigh Tamotsu nodded, clasping his cousin's arm in return for a moment before letting go. “You are right.”

“He speaks true, for all of us,” Ryuujin spoke up. “We all have reason to take vengeance upon Ryukotsussei – you are not the only ones with just cause.” His voice darkened as did his face, obviously remembering something that caused him much anger.

“Oh?” Tamotsu asked, his own brow rising with speculation.

Ryuujin's fist tightened, drawing his own blood as red ignited in his eyes for a moment. “It does not matter,” he finally gritted out, forcibly returning to his cold demeanor after battling back his nature. “Suffice it to say that if Ryukotsussei were to fall I would rejoice, even if it was not my own hand that took his miserable life.” He motioned curtly at those who were under his command. “All those with me were chosen for this duty because of a need for vengeance against our so-called _Lord,_ ” he spat, the word 'lord' coming out with a virulence that Tamotsu could smell was quite real. For whatever reason, this male really did hate Ryukotsussei and wanted him dead.

That went quite a ways towards easing his natural caution of his current circumstances.

“Well then, I suppose the only thing left for us to do is to rejoin some of our other forces,” he said, standing up once more but still moving slowly. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a few seconds on those dragons standing with them. “Perhaps it would be best if we joined those of our forces being led by Satori and General Masao. They are less likely to react badly to your presence than say... Sesshoumaru.”

Ryuujin inclined his head shortly. “I have heard of the Western Lord's cold and dangerous heir, so I am sure you are correct. We will follow your lead.”

Tamotsu nodded in return and turned his head around, scanning their current whereabouts and then lifting his nose into the breeze to take in the scents. He bowed just a touch mockingly to Ryuujin after finding what he was looking for, and gestured in the direction they needed to go. “If you are ready, we go this way. Masao and his men are waiting.”

Ryuujin bowed with the same touch of mockery and smiled in a rather deadly manner. “Why don't we go join them, then?”

“Why don't we?”

~oOo~

“Soraryuu.”

The female so addressed bowed deeply. “Father.”

“Has there been any further sign of what that bastard Ryukotsussei is up to?” Ryuyama grunted sourly.

Soraryuu shook her head, a scowl crossing her beautiful face as she answered her father, Lord of their clan. She hated the bastard she'd been wed to more than just about anyone else on earth. “No, father. But I believe Kenichi-san's letter. It is just what that monster would do, and I've no doubt will if given the slightest chance.”

Lord Ryuyama turned and glared out towards the head of the armies gathered at the fool making himself look even more foolish against the obviously much quicker-witted Western Lord, and actually chuckled with sarcastic amusement at a riposte of the dog's. He, too, believed Kenichi's letter – despite Ryukotsussei's denials of Kenichi's words, he was a savage prick and almost every dragon in the clans hated him. Most would kill him if given half a chance, but true to their coerced vows they had gathered beneath his banner to fight the Western forces.

He stared absently at the brightening eastern sky, tapping one finger against his lips in deep contemplation. Why _now_ was the bloodthirsty bastard trying to kill off his own heir and all his other young? He was not unaware of Ryukotsussei's new companions of late, Koume and Kotake, and he wondered why those two, who were dragon but not like any other line of dragons that existed, had decided to support the fool.

After all, the two and their ancestral line had never sworn allegiance to Ryukotsussei, keeping to their own halls deep in the northern mountains somewhere and mostly ignoring the other clans completely.

No one knew for sure just what ends that line of dragons was working towards, but all were certain that they were aiming for power, as all youkai did. And those few dragons that hadn't been sworn in support of Ryukotsussei were kept protected and much more comfortable in their home in the mountains than anyone else that was tied to the madman leading the rest of them.

Yes, Kenichi's letter had stated that the fool wished to sire new heirs from Koume and Kotake. But if so, why was Ryukotsussei just now trying such a scheme if he'd wished to be rid of his current heir, _his_ own grandson? True, despite the fact that the male was his grandson he was a petty little tyrant brat and Ryuyama would love to kill him, too. However, in order to maintain his clan's status he'd had to leave the brat alone, unfortunately, though now it wouldn't matter if what he suspected was going to happen this day actually did.

 _Politics,_ he snorted. _I've always hated it and all the scheming that goes on behind it. Why can't it all just be straightforward and easy?_

He growled, and his daughter looked at him as they waited for the order to attack. “What is your will, father?” she asked, knowing that time was short and ready to do her father's bidding – whatever that was going to be.

“Stand fast, Soraryuu, you will know my will soon enough,” her father stated coolly as he dropped his gaze and snapped his fingers in a sharp command to his clan to be ready to attack – the order from Ryukotsussei would be coming any minute. “It will all be over shortly,” he murmured with finality.

Soraryuu bowed again to her father and then looked across the field at the dog lord's forces. Yes...

… it would soon be over.

She could hardly wait.

~oOo~

Across the other side of the field and just a few seconds after the order to attack had come from the dragon lord, Izayoi landed on a snarling Kirara's back across from the two female dragons, who had also just landed. They stared across at her and her guard weighingly, just as she was doing to them.

Izayoi could hear the first clash of battle from the field to their left as well as her husband's great voice calling forth Tessaiga's power but she determinedly chased those things away, forcing herself to consider only her own pending battle. After sizing the females up, she spoke.

“So. I have been quite interested in meeting the sorceresses I have heard so much about. You are definitely unique, nothing like most creatures in this realm. It is too bad you have chosen to join that raving lunatic Ryukotsussei, for I will not like having to destroy you.” With that she prepared herself for the battle to come, keeping her aura in check – making herself seem less threatening than she really was. It was all part of the plan she had come up with. She only hoped that if her attendants did indeed catch on, they would play along.

It seemed that at least Kenji had become suspicious of the fact that she was keeping so much of her power hidden, because he sent her a narrow-eyed look from over his shoulder – one which she met with a straight face. After a moment he looked away again and Izayoi turned her attention back to her opponents, who had apparently found her previous statement amusing.

All part of the plan.

Her eyes flicked back to the females as one of them, the hot-blooded one spoke, her tone full of condescending amusement.

“And yet it is not so for us, ningen. We are disappointed to meet the supposedly frighteningly powerful wife of the dog, for it seems the rumors of your power were greatly exaggerated. Your companions will no doubt be more entertaining than you yourself will. Still, we will take you on, and for your foolishness and bravery we will make your death swift.”

Izayoi smiled faintly, knowing with their words that so far her plan to seem less dangerous was working. The less the two felt threatened the easier it would be to keep them from joining into their more lethal combined form. From her own assessment, though, even if they did she would still be able to kill them – it would just be more difficult. The easier she could keep this fight the less of her own energy she would have to use. That would leave more if she needed to assist her husband with Ryukotsussei.

“Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I think I'd prefer to keep breathing. As for my attendants, only time will tell how dangerous they are going to be to you. But we accomplish little standing here and taunting each other, so why don't we take a page out of their books-” her smile widened a little at the confused looks the two were sending her as she tilted her head towards the now very loud battlefield, “-and just see who will walk away, and who will not?”

The cold female, frost curling from her mouth as she spoke said, “Despite your strange words, your meaning is understood. Come then, and fight!”

With that the two gathered their power and Izayoi and her guards braced themselves, also calling forth their own varying powers as their blood heated and flowed swiftly through their veins and their strengths rose to their commands.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru stiffened and lifted his head, pulled from his thoughts by the distant sound of weapons clashing and screaming – the usual din of a battlefield.

 _So it has begun,_ he thought, his own body heating as his poisons began to flow and his body readied for combat. He was glad that the tiresome waiting was nearly over.

With a short command to Akira the soldiers he was leading stiffened into combat readiness in preparation for an order to move out and Sesshoumaru turned away, his senses on even higher alert now. A passing breeze caught his attention; blood tainted its purity – a lot of blood. _Wolf... and vermin. Father was correct, then. There were others behind us. But that doesn't tell me who won and who did not. Or if the battle still rages._

He considered sending a few scouts that direction, but then decided against it – the other group had been stationed several ri away and the signal to move into place could come at any time. If the wolves had been unsuccessful they would find out soon enough.

Resisting the urge to pace he turned and stared towards Ryukotsussei's palace and the field of battle, tightening his control and refusing to let his nature overtake his mind with the wish to throw himself into the contest. Despite the fact that the desire to do so was making his skin crawl with need, he forced himself to the waiting stillness. His turn would come.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” Akira's voice came softly, “our outrunners have reported movement. There are indeed enemy forces behind us and they are marching towards the battlefield. A large force, lower and mid-level dragons. Their outrunners are snakes and other assorted vermin. They have not detected us.”

“Hn. Then it will soon be time to move. Make certain _everyone_ is ready at an instant's notice,” he ordered just as quietly, flicking a quick glance in a certain female's direction meaningfully, not responding as Akira bowed and moved away to fulfill his orders.

Sesshoumaru ignored everything else and continued to stare into the horizon with opaque golden eyes and stony expression.

~oOo~

The same sort of thing was happening a couple ri away, where his mother and her mate were awaiting the signal to move. However, Satori was much older than her son and so much more in control of her nature. She felt the same things her son did – the call to kill, to rend and tear her opponents – but instead of having to force herself to the shivering stillness she was rather enjoying the very different sensations as her will clashed with her feral desires.

Masao was in mostly the same state she was, as were pretty much all the youkai gathered at their backs – but none bled the sheer _joy_ that Satori did. She had always been that way – so much more vividly _alive_ than even most other youkai, and it was what had drawn his attention so strongly the first time he had met her. Satori was _life_ in its most free and feral form, and like the finest of opiums he was addicted to her. And that was why he wasn't even paying attention to his own clamoring blood, but drawing her excitement through their bond and enjoying it almost as much as he did mating with her.

Still, he could not let himself drown in the flow because he was in charge of this group, and he had to pay attention to his surroundings. So when a low, rolling growl came from out of the gray stillness in front of them, he snapped his head up and responded instantly.

It was the ookami. But canines are canines and the growl was quite well understood by he and most of those with him, so he wasn't taken aback when a small group of wolves boiled out of the twilit stillness and appeared before him – accompanied by a fairly large group of higher dragons. Eyes narrowing dangerously, his hand slid to his sword and he looked at a very injured wolf lord for answers, as it was clear that the dragons were most certainly not prisoners.

“Use your nose, General,” Tamotsu snorted tiredly at Masao's demand for an accounting. “We were overrun by a force larger than ours by three to one, and this is all that is left of my pack-brothers. If it weren't for Ryuujin and these others here, none of us would be left alive. Apparently, Ryukotsussei isn't just hated by everyone in the other three lands, but most here in the North, as well.”

Masao'a eyes were still narrowed with suspicion, but Satori simply listened with that faintly catlike smile she was known for, her eyes closed as she listened to Tamotsu speak.

“... so I decided to join up with you, rather than Touga's heir-” he glanced at Satori, whose smile grew just slightly larger though she did not open her eyes, “-because of his rather... uncertain temperament at times.”

Masao, who had indeed been using his nose as Tamotsu had told him to while the Wolf Lord had been speaking, couldn't deny that the dragons that were waiting with hard expressions for their next orders smelled of nothing but hatred at any mention of Ryukotsussei. Then again, he couldn't say that was really surprising – any sane being would hate that bastard.

 _Still_ , he sighed, that left him trying to decide what to do with this unexpected... gift... without benefit of his Lord's knowledge.

But that was why he was a General, and so he turned his thoughts to the best way to make use of this turn in circumstances.

~oOo~

The instantaneous din on the field almost deafened Touga and he grinned savagely as his opponent sped at him, beheading a dragon that got between he and Ryukotsussei in a single smooth move as the Northern lord's line reached the deepest point of Touga's own forces. Kicking him out of the way and at Ryukotsussei, his grin tightened as the dragon lord leaped nimbly over his own dead soldier and whipped his sword out, aiming to cut the inuyoukai in half.

The clash of their weapons was fierce, the blades screaming as Touga withstood the blow and allowed it to push his weapon into his chest, successfully locking Ryukotsussei's blade against his guard.

“And so we finally meet in battle, dragon!” Touga yelled with glee. “I have awaited this moment for centuries!” Gathering his strength, he threw Ryukotsussei away from him and then pivoted on his left foot as he tried to duck under the male's blade and take him low, bringing Tessaiga around in a lightening move that was almost too fast to be seen.

“As have I, bastard dog,” Ryukotsussei hissed in return, spinning around and then leaping to the side to avoid the blow. His own blade flickered out, catching on Tessaiga and as he braced the two exchanged a series of blows.

Around them the battle raged; screams, snarls, growls, and hisses along with the clash of weapons and flashes of power were enough to almost overwhelm all those on the field. But Touga wasn't distracted – despite the din and his own opponent he was still aware of the overall progress of the battle, as was Ryukotsussei, he was sure.

It was an almost painful rush, the influx of information from all his senses, and a lesser being would have been overpowered. But Touga was not – he had trained for centuries to be able to withstand the sweet, prickling torment, and so he did what he'd learned to do so long ago – he partitioned his mind, each part focusing on something different.

“You are good, dog, I'll give you that – but not good enough. Did you really think to take me on with such a small force?” Ryukotsussei said as he attempted to get in a sneak attack with a hidden blade.

Touga paid no attention to the fool's words whatsoever, pushing away from the surprise blade and letting it slide across his armor as he drew Tenseiga with his left hand and caught the sword descending on his head with it, twisting between Ryukotsussei and the soldier that had attempted to brain him from behind in a blur. Wielding two swords with the same matchless skill as one, he skewered the snake attacking from behind with Tessaiga and then sheathed Tenseiga while bringing its mate back around to catch Ryukotsussei's next strike.

“Nothing to say, bastard?” the dragon snapped, becoming annoyed as it seemed as though Touga were just ignoring all his taunts. Like most megalomaniacs, he could not stand to be ignored.

Touga knew this quite well. Cocking a mocking brow, he replied, “When you say something worth replying to then I might deign to do so. Otherwise I will simply allow my steel to answer for me, vermin.”

Ryukotsussei snarled at him for his taunt even as he killed one of his own soldiers that had the misfortune of stumbling between them, to Touga's disgust.

“You aren't worthy to breathe the same air as I, bakayarou!” he shouted, rushing forward into the attack again.

Touga merely chuckled and declined to respond to those words as well, angering his opponent even more.

Suddenly overrun by a group of battling youkai from both sides, Touga leaped across the back of a snake and over Ryukotsussei's sideways strike, reversing Tessaiga and thrusting backwards, just missing as the dragon lord used his own staggering soldier's body to shield himself from Tessaiga's fury. Spinning, he tried his own strike, attempting to take Touga from behind as well.

Blurring in movement, the inuyoukai whirled around the blow and thrust his own hidden blade out, taking Ryukotsussei in the side with a slashing move that did little to truly injure the angered dragon, but did draw first blood – and infuriated the reptile even more.

The more off-center he could keep the fool, the better...

“What's the matter, Ryukotsussei? Are you not enjoying our contest?” he laughed savagely at the snarl on his enemy's face. “What better entertainment is to be found than this? Or are you so _weak_ that you have lost your taste for the game? Has the inbreeding you seem to so enjoy cost you your youkai constitution?”

Ryukotsussei roared in fury at the criticism, that rage giving strength to his next blow. In an impressive move that Touga most enjoyed he managed to slip under the inuyoukai's guard and stabbed him in the shoulder, weakening the inu's grip on Tessaiga, which flew a short distance away and landed upright in the ground. However, as he attempted to slice downward through Touga's armor, his blade became stuck and the inu simply pushed him away and then pulled the sword from his own flesh, using it to behead another enemy soldier that tried to assist his lord before tossing it away.

The dragon gave chase after retrieving his weapon and Touga used the bodies piling up around them to somersault towards Tessaiga, grabbing the sword as he passed overhead and then catching the dragon's next strike low. As the swords connected Touga slid his down, locking Tessaiga with Ryukotsussei's sword and then twisting his wrist, disengaging before the dragon lord could compensate and then thrusting the blade through his upper thigh to temporarily hinder his movement. As Ryukotsussei gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, he ripped his claws across his enemy's face, raking a bloody path across the bastard's flesh.

A reptilian hiss burst from the dragon master and he disengaged and fell back, adopting a defensive posture as he tried to regain his rhythm. Blood dripping from his marred face and wounded thigh, Ryukotsussei was suddenly much more cautious and Touga took the slight breather to check the progress of the battle.

 _Izayoi was right,_ he thought, pleased. _This formation worked just as she said it would._ And indeed it had. Most of the fighting dragons and snakes were pretty much surrounded and he had to grin inwardly, wiping a stray drop of blood from his eyes as he bared his fangs at Ryukotsussei in a dangerous smirk.

He swept his arm out to indicate the field and watched Ryukotsussei take it in. “So what do you think of this little tactic, eh? Surprised? It is rather effective, is it not?” he shouted so as to be heard above the increasing roar around them.

“Who did _you_ steal such a formation from, dog? For I'm sure it didn't come from your own imagination!” the fiery-eyed male spat back angrily.

Touga laughed with the peculiar joy known only to the warrior and bowed almost mockingly, dancing away from more battling youkai on light feet. “You are right, for once. This one came from my wife. Brilliant, is she not? This is a tactic she learned from studying an ancient culture from a land far away. A warrior culture. It is very interesting what you can learn – when you can admit that you do not know everything. But it is, sadly, something you are incapable of.” He shrugged. “Ah, well, your arrogance is your own problem and an advantage for me besides,” he finished as a snide sneer was sent his way by the dragon, readying to attack once more.

He dashed forward into the fray, pressing his opponent as a wave of spiritual power washed across the plain, indicating his wife's own continuing vitality.

The thin, sour look on Ryukotsussei's face at the feel of it was just a bonus to the inu lord.

~oOo~

Arata flashed past one snake, slicing it in half as he passed, and looked rapidly around for another opponent – one more worthwhile than some of those he'd already fought. Within seconds his eyes caught and held the red eyes of a dragon – Ryukotsussei's standard bearer.

He grinned – this one would be a prize. To take the dragon lord's banner as a trophy would be quite the rush, not to mention that such a thing happening was a huge dishonor to the youkai the flag represented. Ryukotsussei would be mocked for it by all youkai, which was why one's standard-bearer was usually a powerful warrior - so as to be able to defend his Lord's pennant on the field.

And the best part was that it wouldn't even matter if they won the war or not – Ryukotsussei would still be mocked regardless.

The fox very much enjoyed the thought of that.

Coming to a halt before the other male Arata bowed mockingly and swept his sword through the air pointedly, his ears echoing with the swift sound of its passage.

The dragon scowled, slowly bringing his own weapon to guard point. Arata attacked instantly, sliding between seconds as time stilled, his katana swirling with power.

~oOo~

Izayoi was not fazed by the opening moves of the two females, well aware that they were really little more than testing skirmishes – just like what always came before the true battle began. As fire and ice spiked towards her from her enemies, she brought up a barrier and simply allowed the opposing energies to dissipate harmlessly around her and her guards. Kirara snarled at the two warningly as they set about trying to isolate Izayoi but refused to leave her companion's side, not about to be separated from her friend that way.

Kenji, Nami, and Mine, meanwhile, were busy keeping those enemy forces boiling around them from the rest of the battle away from the lone human woman, which would allow her a clear field for her own fight and was just what she'd hoped would happen, to boot. The busier they were with their own opponents, the better for her.

Without missing a beat she drew down on the cold-eyed sister, letting the arrow fly even as she dodged someone elses attempt at skewering her on a sword. As the random youkai closed with her she focused her power in her hand and thrust it into the youkai's face, ignoring the scream from the horrified reptile as he dissipated, and then brought her bow up to block the claws of one of the sisters.

Time passed with mind-numbing slowness as she battled the females, that same odd effect she had noticed when running with the army. It was strange on the surface that she should feel this way – she'd been in several battles before and not had this same reaction. As she danced and whirled around in the the now-familiar patterns of combat, she felt a strange division within her mind. She could see everything that was going on around her with one side of it and yet still keep track of her own opponents and her fight, as well. And it was so easy... easier than it ever had been before.

 _Training,_ she thought as yet another swirl of youki struck at her. She blasted the attack apart with a simple passing thought, and had to remind herself to keep her power in check as her body moved without any seeming volition. And then she understood... _Instinct. I have fought so many times now that I don't really need to think about what I'm doing. That's why warriors train for so many years – so that the moves become simply a pattern that is memorized and can be utilized without true concentration._

_I have... memorized the ways of attack and defense._

She truly wished that she didn't have to know how to fight – that bloodshed and hatred and tyranny were no longer existent in the world they lived in. But it was a pointless wish, because as long as their were living beings upon the earth there would be conflict.

A quick glance around as the sisters were forced to pause in their attacks on her to break away from a large group of battling youkai told her that crunch time was coming – the chaos on the plain had indeed separated her companions from her for the most part. Kirara was the only one left close.

As the battling youkai moved away again one of the sisters spoke, drawing Izayoi's attention from her perusal of the area. Her words were not directed at her, but were meant to mock her nonetheless.

“Well, my love? Who shall have the pleasure of spilling her blood? It is clear that she cannot last much longer. Her power is waning...”

“We could combine and thus both have a part,” Kotake replied doubtfully as Izayoi played to their words and allowed it to seem as if she were faltering, too tired to continue the fight much longer.

Koume scoffed at her sister. “Combine? There is no reason to use so much of our energy. We will simply continue as we have been – sooner rather than later our natures will destroy her, thus giving us both the thrill of the kill.”

“True,” Kotake sighed almost sadly as she shrugged and attacked again, pressing her seeming advantage as Izayoi deliberately fell back, staggering as she drew her web around the sisters.

It was almost time to strike...

_Just a little bit longer..._

Naraku came to mind, then.

_Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly..._

_How very fitting._

~oOo~

The very much enlarged force under Masao's command stirred restlessly as they waited almost breathlessly for the signal to attack. Still trying to heal enough of his injuries to be useful, Tamotsu sighed tiredly as his vision blurred and cast his mind about for something to take his attention from the energy he was expending.

The cold scent of dragon brought just such a distraction to his thoughts.

“Oi, Ryuujin,” he asked curiously, “if you don't mind the question – just what has that insane bastard you all are stuck calling 'Lord' done to you that has you so hateful towards him, anyway?”

The handsome male growled with barely-contained hatred, his fist clenching with his flaring rage at the very mention of Ryukotsussei. “What _hasn't_ that slime done is more the question,” he replied, something dark and painful flashing in his eyes, deepening the mystery surrounding his defection from the Northern forces. “He is a rapacious, ignorant, and petty tyrant who thirsts continuously for blood – even the blood of his own. Until the spheres collapse and time ends I will hate and despise him. Until the kami perish I will hunger for his utter ruin.”

Several brows rose from those nearby at the uncompromising malice in his voice. Tamotsu wasn't the first to notice that the male really hadn't answered his question – and after what he'd seen in Ryuujin's eyes, the wolf lord was not inclined to press. That expression was one of old agony. Whatever this male's beef with Ryukotsussei really was it was clear that he would throw his own life into the crucible just to take the other male with him.

He grunted. “We are youkai, Ryuujin. We all thirst for blood,” was all he said in reply before falling silent once more.

“Yes... but only a maniac lusts for the blood of his own,” the other male said pointedly. “I know of your son, your heir. Do you wish to taste his blood? Would you kill him or any of your... pack? And neither would the rest of us,” he nodded at the look on Tamotsu's face. “That is only one of the many differences between that mad fool and most other youkai.”

Tamotsu acknowledged the point with a small inclination of his head, a faint questioning expression still in his eyes as he tried to puzzle out the answers to such a strange turn of fortune as the thought of fighting alongside of a whole force of dragons.

Ryuujin turned away and looked to the horizon, the rage he'd had in his voice burning brightly in his eyes. _So long I waited...only to lose in the end. And it is all that snake's fault._ He shook his head and those eyes fell closed, shuttering their glow as old and still terrible anguish rushed through him painfully. _Wait for me, my sweet... I will soon be joining you in death, and we can fly together as we were never allowed to in life._

_Just wait for me, as I waited for you._

~oOo~

Almost maddened by his enemy's refusal to lay down and die, Ryukotsussei screamed in rage just as his weapon clashed once more with Tessaiga, its voice rising to join its master's. Tessaiga roared just as loudly, but not with the same insanity as the other blade – rather, its voice echoed Touga's own fierce joy in the battle and his determination to destroy his enemy and protect his lands – and his wife.

Tessaiga had been forged to protect, after all, and it had its own terrible and beautiful joy at being able to fulfill its purpose that its owner could actually _feel_. He purred at the feeling, strength and vitality flooding through him and his sword and he threw the dragon away from him, giving chase instantly as Ryukotsussei skidded to a halt and braced for his opponent's next blow.

The few wounds he'd received so far were pretty much already healed, the other male not having managed to blood him since the last hit through the shoulder. That one, too, was almost healed, and Touga didn't even feel any pain – there was too much heat flooding through his body for such things to make a dent in his mind.

He could still feel his wife's strong presence across the field, adding to his satisfaction, and knowing that she was fine kept him calm. If something were to happen to her, however...

The daiyoukai shoved that thought away. She would not fall... she was too strong to be felled by the likes of Ryukotsussei or his pet females.

Keeping a close watch on the battlefield with the senses not engaged by his enemy, he felt his blood surge as the time for the next phase of it all approached. It would soon be time to send the signal for his son and all the others to join the fight. His only concern now was the fact that Tamotsu had not signaled him a second time. That didn't bode well for the wolf lord or his pack.

Ryukotsussei was as aware of the pace of the fight as Touga and he grinned, a savage and feral slash of his thin lips. He could not wait to see the dog's face when the surprise he had arranged arrived – it would be so richly deserved, the pleasure he would gain from the bastard's realization of his foolishness.

Unable to wait anymore for just that moment he sent out a sharp, piercing call, one which lifted high across the battle effortlessly. Just a few more marks and the dog would be faced with his defeat.

Touga smirked inwardly with satisfaction – he'd been right in his belief that his foe would have other troops behind their line. And with the call he'd just sent out, he knew they were closing with those forces that he'd brought with him. It was finally time for the next phase of this little war...

Sheathing Tessaiga in one swift snap and reaching over his shoulder with his left hand he drew Sou'unga for the first time in the battle, the spirit of the hell-born dragon within it surging immediately to life with a scream of defiance and lust for blood. Touga allowed the sword to gather its power and then grinned as its ultimate attack twined up the blade. It was clear that its fell voice was at full strength as Ryukotsussei's eyes widened and he backed away in unforeseen hesitance.

“You are the one that took it!” he growled, eyes narrowing in caution as he stared at the blade in his enemy's hands with desire and anger. “That sword is mine!”

“Then come and try to take it from me,” Touga challenged, a little surprised to see the recognition in the male's eyes. He had not known that Ryukotsussei was familiar with the hell-dragon – though it made a bizarre sort of sense, he shrugged ruefully to himself. Dragon blade and dragon master...

But that was one alliance he would never countenance; Sou'unga and Ryukotsussei would be an even worse combination than the insane reptile and the Shikon no Tama.

Flashing away from his enemy with shocking suddenness, Touga aimed the fell energy imbuing the blade of Sou'unga towards the bastard's palace, watching with satisfaction as the Dragon-Twister wreaked havoc across the field and tore a huge hole in the large pile. The destructive wave passed through the outer baileys of the shiro and all the way to the honmaru, even despite the protective barriers surrounding the castle.

Without pause Ryukotsussei chased him, screaming in fury at the damage done to his palace. He threw himself into the next series of blows with dangerous fervor, almost foaming at the mouth to take Sou'unga away from Touga and wipe his adversary off the face of the earth.

“How did you get it?” he snarled at the inuyoukai, fangs flashing in the bloody light of the morning.

A dark brow rose at the question as the Inu no Taisho parried and blocked and slashed at the dragon with the all of the elegance he was known for. “How do you know this sword?” he returned evenly as that particular series of blows came to an end and he somersaulted over the other male's head, sheathing Sou'unga once more and drawing Tessaiga, instead. _And why didn't you notice it before now if you are so familiar with it?_

Ryukotsussei whirled around to face Touga warily but took the chance for the breather, inhaling deeply and forcing his body to uncoil and relax into the fight again – his rage had tensed him and that was not a good thing in a to-the-death fight. His ire could and would be his undoing if he didn't manage to control it, and he knew it.

“I created that blade! It was my hand that formed it and bound the hell-dragon to it, which makes it mine. I will bleed you even worse for keeping something that belongs to me!” Ryukotsussei answered hotly, still trying with marked difficulty to regain his temper.

 _So that is the provenance of this evil length of steel,_ Touga thought, his eyes widening just slightly with the revelation. He'd not known where the sword came from, but he'd instantaneously recognized its evil blight and the danger it represented to the entire world from the moment he'd come upon the human samurai wielding it.

He'd taken it from the man easily enough, aided by Sou'unga's own hubris – the dragon within the steel had betrayed his wielder quite quickly, thinking to take over Touga's mind and use his powerful youki to augment his own strength and drown the world in blood. But it had been his mistake, because the inu was much more powerful than he was – and his control of his considerable strength was impeccable. He'd subdued the demon within the blade and then forced it into sleep, only allowing it to wake when he chose to use it.

As a signal to his waiting forces it was perfect, because its youki and the destruction it caused could never be mistaken for any other sword's voice.

“I cannot say I am surprised,” Touga sighed, swiping Tessaiga through the air as Ryukotsussei's pause gave him chance, its song pleasing him far more than Sou'unga's mad howling ever could. “While its insanity certainly complements your own, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to have it back – there is already enough darkness and evil in the world without such a partnership. The thought is not to be borne,” he finished grimly, black flashes of his delicate-seeming wife being faced with such vile despite making him feel sick to his very soul.

“I _will_ have it back from you, you flea-infested mongrel!” Ryukotsussei snarled.

Touga snorted as he prepared to attack once more, shaking his head in disappointment. “Mongrel?” he repeated lightly, not at all insulted as Ryukotsussei had meant for him to be.

The dragon lord's answer was lost to the din, and the battle continued on as Touga danced around his rival tirelessly.

_Just a little longer..._

~oOo~

Ryukotsussei disengaged and jumped back just as a large force of dragons crested the rise behind Touga's forces and immediately charged the backside of the combined armies of the three other cardinal lands. He wanted to see the expression on his enemy's face when he finally realized that he'd greatly underestimated his own strength and chances of defeating he, the great Lord of dragons.

“You are a fool, dog!” he gloated fiercely as Touga glanced over his shoulder at what was about to happen. “Never could one such as you beat me!”

Unable to see Touga's expression with his head turned away, he was caught totally off-guard as the Inuyoukai merely howled two short calls, and with a crisp precision that would have awed a human Lord the rear ranks of the combined armies turned about-face and braced for those heading their way.

Turning back to his opponent Touga grinned, his fangs lengthening as his feral side surged forward. “That remains to be seen, Ryukotsussei. It isn't over yet.”

Confounded by the lack of worry in the manner and face of Touga, he suddenly scowled, wondering. _What is that bastard up to?_ He ran all sorts of possibilities through his mind rapidly as Touga once more attacked him, trying to figure out what was about to happen.

For some reason, though, it never occurred to him that the Inuyoukai had simply turned his own tactic around on him and even now had another force approaching the field. He was still stuck believing that what Touga had started the battle with was all the army he had brought with him because of what his little soldier had reported to him on their numbers.

And it certainly never occurred to him that some of his own army would turn on him and assist the Western Lord's attack because he was so sure he had his own people cowed enough to be too fearful to try such a thing.

But really he should have seen it coming, because those who languish beneath the banner of a tyrant will eventually break and turn on the one abusing them with lethal intent – as was seen over and over throughout history.

Just as was about to happen here...

~oOo~

“Report,” Sesshoumaru almost growled as the shockwave of Sou'unga's power washed across the land and whispered over the inuyoukai's flesh. If he'd been human, he'd have goosebumps at the feel.

“The enemy is well past our position and will engage your father's forces in less than a tenth of a mark, my Lord,” his lieutenant snapped crisply, his own body reacting to the Western Lord's signal excitedly.

“Then we move now,” the western heir replied icily, drawing his strength to hand for the battle to come. “When the enemy is fully engaged with my father's group we will attack.”

“Hai, my lord,” the male replied, his voice betraying his excitement. “We are ready.”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head as Akira moved forward, dismissing the junior officer back to his place as he did so. With no further ado he blurred and all those behind him followed, racing with marked fervor towards the battle they had been so impatiently waiting to join. Blooded by victorious battle twice over since entering the north, the combined forces of the other lands would no longer be held back; finally unleashed, their bloodlust was undeniable and an actual force that could be felt rushing across the earth.

It was finally time.

~oOo~

The breathless, waiting stillness just across the plain from Sesshoumaru and his force shattered as Masao gave the command to move out and the much enlarged force under his control blurred into movement at the exact same second that the heir's group had. Like a tidal wave the two groups closed on the field of battle, slowing just enough to give the enemy force ahead of them time to engage the warriors already there. It was all a matter of impeccable timing, something that would be much more difficult for humans than youkai with all their senses and strengths to give them a near perfect ability to use time to their every advantage.

That was why Masao was certain what he'd decided to do with Ryuujin and those under his command would work out just perfectly to cause the most harm and ruin to the Northern Lord. Ryuujin had been entirely eager to take on the task, more than amenable to causing Ryukotsussei as much shame and embarrassment as he possibly could before death.

A cry broke from his throat as the group of dragons turned from his force and wheeled away towards the Northern Palace, which he could see even from where he was approaching the battlefield was already showing great damage. _So that was what Touga-sama used the Dragon-Twister on to summon us,_ he thought with great amusement as his force and Sesshoumaru's reached their appointed places exactly on time and stretched out behind the now furiously battling line ahead of them to crush the enemy between two armies. It was what Ryukotsussei had attempted – but his Lord was much craftier than the dragon Lord and had foreseen just such a thing. He'd decided that using the same tactic and outmaneuvering his opponent would do quite well – and that was why he'd divided his army and hidden over half of it away to await his signal.

That it had finally come meant that this was it – the final part of this war had come and Touga had rolled his dice - and now they would see just who would come out the winners of this whole situation.

His force and Sesshoumaru's slowed and Masao raised his arm and then dropped it to point to the chaos on the field and with a mighty bellow, he yelled, “Engage!”

The noise level immediately elevated as the two forces crashed into the already fighting youkai on the field and Masao drew his weapon with a jagged, dangerous grin as battle fever caught him up in its fierce embrace. Throwing himself into the fray, he fell on his first dismayed victim as the warriors of the other three lands swept over the Northern army like a tsunami, battering those that had thought to do the same to those of their allegiance into so much bloody froth on the already crimson-washed earth.

It wouldn't be long now...

The end was finally in sight.

~oOo~

Just as the second half of Touga's army crested the ridge and broke upon the dragon's forces Ryuyama grinned savagely, pleased – he'd bet that the dog would have more warriors hidden somewhere because there was no way he was truly fool enough to think to conquer the North with such a small force as he'd seemed to have this morning. He'd been right.

And now it was time to put his plans into motion – all while hoping it would be enough to save at least some of his people from the disaster this day had turned out to be. Already it was apparent that well over half of the dragon clans that had existed at the start of this day were gone, and Ryukotsussei would not care because he was a self-centered bastard.

With a high, warbling call he gave the order that he'd been waiting all morning to give – and his remaining clan members immediately turned and began attacking their allies, forcing them to surrender even as Ryuyama made his way to the battle between Ryukotsussei and the Western Lord.

“... have you done, dog?!” Ryukotsussei was practically foaming at the mouth with rage and Ryuyama grinned as he approached; it was apparent from the sounds of battle and screams coming from inside the Northern Palace just what he was talking about.

The inudaiyoukai laughed mockingly, obviously greatly enjoying his battle and his opponent's rage. “I've defeated you, that's what I've done, dragon. It seems the fates favor me and I am quite grateful to them for their approval.”

Ryukotsussei was about to answer back when he caught sight of his first mate's father approaching and he turned his ire on him as he realized that the other male wasn't there to assist him, but the dog, instead – he'd just noticed the fact that those wearing Ryuyama's colors were forcing his own soldiers to surrender.

“Traitor!” he screamed, angrier than he could ever remember being. “Why have you sided against your own kind and allied with the bastard dog?!”

“I haven't,” Ryuyama said calmly as he came to a halt. “I am saving our people from your madness – what's left of them, anyway,” he said sourly. He swept an arm out to indicate the field. “You have doomed us, you fool – less than a third of our people still stand, and you would soon have us all dead. No more. No more will we follow a murderous bastard that cares nothing for his own. It is over, Ryukotsussei – you are the Northern Lord no longer.”

Touga chuckled and swiped his sword through the air, the swift sound of its passage making the dragon lord flinch just slightly. “A wise move, Lord..?”

“Ryuyama,” he grunted, not taking his eyes off a stunned Ryukotsussei. The dog posed no danger at this point in time, though he knew that could change if he felt threatened, but his former lord was most certainly a danger.

“Ah,” Touga replied. “Well, Ryuyama, do you then claim the Northern lands as your own?”

At that question the older male sighed. “I suppose someone will have to take it, and since my own clan is the most numerous after this day, it would seem I have little choice.”

He barely had time to get his sword in position as Ryukotsussei, broken out of his stunned stupor at his words attacked viciously, roaring his rage to the skies. He didn't make it too far, however, before he was taken down and bloodied by a glowing whip from the fingers of the Western Lord – the enemy he'd forgotten in his wrath at his former ally.

Leaping back to his feet as soon as the whip disappeared back into Touga's fingers, he looked wildly between the two males and then turned and fled, heading towards what was left of his palace with all his speed.

Caught by surprise at the cowardly move though he shouldn't have been, it took Touga a few moments to react but then he dashed off after the fleeing dragon, not wanting to let him escape.

He wanted to end this today...

His desire was not to be granted, however, for it was not yet time for Ryukotsussei to find his end.

~oOo~

 _Now!_ Kagome thought to herself just as both sisters encircled her for what they assumed was to be the finishing blow. They'd been drawn in just as she'd hoped by her seeming weakness and were hovering around her just like vultures would over a wounded and dying animal.

But it was they that were about to become the wounded and dying creature, not her, and with a swiftness that stunned the two dragon-sisters her aura burst into vibrant and powerful life around her as she grabbed the arm of one and allowed her power to inundate the now screaming female. Within seconds it was over, the wildly thrashing ice dragon in human form gone as if she'd never existed.

Shock held the other sister immobile as part of her very being was destroyed, and then she crumpled to the ground, all her strength gone as an immense pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced engulfed her. Wide eyes looked up and into saddened blue ones.

“How did you hide such power from us?” she whispered, slumping further as death reached out with cold hands and tugged at her soul.

“You only saw what you expected to see,” Kagome replied after a moment. “Your arrogance was your undoing. You could not truly believe that there was a simple little human that could be stronger than you, so when I held my aura checked within me you closed your eyes to the possibility that I was more than I seemed and took me at face value, instead, despite what you'd been told about me.”

“And you look so regretful,” the dragon said on a sigh as her eyes fell closed forever and she dissipated just as her sister had.

Kagome closed her own eyes for a moment and said a prayer for the departed, wishing she hadn't had to do what she had but knowing that it had been inevitable. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked down at a blood-covered but healthy Kirara, and then out towards the battle that seemed to be winding down.

She could feel her husband's energy flaring strongly across the field and was supremely grateful that he was okay, but she frowned as she took in the dragons that were seemingly attacking their own though not killing them, merely making them throw down their weapons and surrender. And then she gasped in surprise as she caught just a flash as her husband sped towards the Northern palace after the powerful aura belonging to its former Lord, and without even thinking about it she was on Kirara's back and directing her to follow Touga's trail.

She wasn't about to let him get hurt if she could help it, and chasing into a building filled with battling youkai while after a very dangerous daiyoukai of great stature and evil temperament was decidedly more perilous than she was willing to ignore.

The danger to herself she didn't even consider, for his life was much more important than hers – not only to her, but in reality as well. Because if she died she wouldn't be leaving behind a land whose only heir was nowhere near ready to take them over, no matter what he thought.

No... Touga could not be spared – he was needed, and Kagome was determined to make sure that he would still be there after this day was over...

No matter the cost.

But deep down she and Kirara both knew that today was not her day to die, either, and so she entered the partially burnt and destroyed Northern Palace without fear, merely caution, and ignored most of those fighting there unless they got in her way.

She couldn't help but wonder, however, where Ryukotsussei was so determined to get to – by entering the shiro's walls he'd seemingly trapped himself, and though he could escape said walls by taking his true form and breaking free from the building he would still be vulnerable to Touga while doing so and that just made no sort of sense.

_So what is he trying so desperately to reach?_

 


	44. Check, but not Checkmate

Sesshoumaru smirked at the wary dragons surrounding him and held up his right hand, elegant clawed fingers beginning to glow. Just as the males broke and rushed him he spun, the light from his claws growing into a glowing green whip that slashed all his opponents into little tiny bits. Coming out of his spin he snapped his wrist in one final motion, and the light pulled back into his claws as though it had never existed.

With a satisfied huff he looked around for another opponent. It was apparent from the sudden dearth of enemies trying to attack him that the battle was almost over and he frowned, disappointed for a moment. Combat never lasted as long as he'd have liked – it was continually frustrating that he could not seem to find a worthy enemy to test himself against.

A faint tremor from the ground beneath his feet gave away what was coming, and with a shocking suddenness Sesshoumaru leapt backward and up and slashed at the ground before him with his whip. Several dying screams of agony told him that he'd successfully killed those trying to sneak up on him as the ground practically liquidated and the body parts of four snakes gushed blood across the broken earth. He grinned at the sight, his eyes going crimson to match the sanguine liquid that was drenching the field of battle all around him.

He inhaled the scent of blood and death with eagerness even as his now glowing eyes fell closed with enjoyment of the smell of victory. _This is the only time that the scent of cold blood is agreeable – when it is drowning the land beneath it as the fools die._ His eyes opened again as an earthshaking snarl echoed across the battlefield, and he turned his head to watch his mother taking on her true form against a large dragon also in true form.

Striding forward with his sword held easily in his left hand Sesshoumaru simply separated the heads of any enemy that got in his way as he traversed the field towards the area his mother was in. There were several pockets of enemy fighters there, and his blood was still high and singing within him.

A dark, icy smile crossed his lips when he caught sight of Arata battling Ryukotsussei's standard bearer; it was obvious that the kitsune would soon have the dragon's flag as his trophy as the male he was attacking staggered and barely managed to keep the fox's sword from his body. There was no denying that this day had gone extremely well for them - and not so great for the dragon youkai of the North.

Darting forward when a heated black gaze met his Sesshoumaru immediately attacked, sudden excitement making his eyes flash. Here was an opponent that just might be worthy... this male was powerful as evidenced by the way his youki swelled and billowed around them and his blood-covered sword and claws glistened redly in the sunlight.

His spirit exulted fiercely as their weapons clashed, and neither one paid the slightest bit of attention to the earth shuddering around them as the mother to the heir of the West tore great rents in her own opponent's already heavily bleeding flesh.

~oOo~

Terrible snarl drawing her lips back from needle-sharp fangs Satori lunged at the dragon she was fighting, her youki swelling as she battered relentlessly at her opponent. The blue dragon shrieked and attempted to coil around her and squeeze, but with barely a flicker she pulled in her power and fell into her human form, slipping easily from the dragon's grip. Drawing her sword without missing a beat she whirled around, sword out and biting deep into scaled flesh, and the beast's shriek turned into a scream of pain as it tried to get away from her softly glowing weapon.

With a dangerous grin Satori pointed her katana at her enemy and almost whispered, “Dokugai-dammaku!”

The attack slammed into the flailing dragon with furious potency and the beast fell to the earth below, writhing in agony as the toxins from the katana burned at his flesh. Neither he nor she paid the slightest bit of attention to those their battle crushed as he plunged into the ground, the female inuyoukai attacking again as soon as he landed.

Hissing in rage and pain the dragon drew in his own faltering youki and switched back into his human form, blood pooling to the earth from several deep wounds. Satori was not uninjured herself, but she paid little attention to the wounds that were healing even as she pressed her advantage. While the dragon she'd been fighting was fairly strong he was nowhere near her in age or power, and so the injuries that he had managed to inflict on her were all minor.

The same couldn't be said for him.

Uninterested in toying with him any longer Satori darted in close; ignoring the claws that slashed at her and opened a swift wound from her shoulder to her thigh she somersaulted over him and plunged her katana straight down and into the dragon's head. With a shuddering cry the male stiffened - and then he collapsed, dead just that quick.

Landing with a chuckle she gathered her youki and allowed it to swirl around her, and when it faded she was once more pristine and elegant – and seemingly untouched by her previous battles. She sheathed her sword with a light sigh as she looked around and realized that the few enemy fighters remaining – besides the one her son was fighting - were all of a much lower caliber, and that she definitely wouldn't need to bother with swordwork again this day.

“Pity... I was just getting into the spirit of the battle, too,” she pouted with disappointment as she absently skewered a lizard youkai that was trying to sneak up on her from behind with brightly glowing claws. “Ah, well... the victory is most definitely ours, so I suppose I can't complain too much.”

She took the moment to study the battlefield and was well pleased with what she was seeing. It appeared as though approximately a third of their army or a little more had fallen in the fight – but that was far better than Ryukotsussei's forces had fared. Less than half those that had been on the field at the start of the battle were still standing – and it looked as though that was partially because one of the dragon clans had turned and was forcing the rest to surrender. Her lips curved up in scathing amusement at that, though she could easily understand the motivation behind what they were doing.

And while that clan's actions might save some of their race, the power of the dragons had been broken – they were now a decimated breed and with as slowly as they produced young it was not likely that they would ever recover from this day.

Ryukotsussei's blind hubris and desire for ultimate power without consequence had doomed his own people to virtual extinction.

 _How ironic,_ she thought, even as she watched most of the last of the enemy forces throw down their arms and surrender.

_How appropriate._

~oOo~

Kenji finished off his enemy with a snap of his wickedly fanged jaws, cleaving the youkai in two with little effort. Just as he tossed the body away he felt his Lady's aura receding rapidly away from the field, and with a dismayed snarl he darted off after her, determined not to be left behind.

He couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing; it didn't take him two seconds however, to realize that she was following their Lord's youki, who was in turn chasing Ryukotsussei. And the fact that the dragon was heading at speed for his half-ruined palace, from which the sounds of battle were coming, did not bode well.

It meant that he had some trick up his sleeve.

Calling forth more of his power he poured on the speed, worried. He had a bad feeling about what was coming...

~oOo~

Kajiko glanced around; taking note of the fact that the enemy forces in the area were all gone she turned her head as she felt the youki of the dragon she hated most flash past her headed for his palace, pursued by Touga. Without even thinking about it she followed, determined that she would at least see his end even if she couldn't actually take his life herself.

She used the damage caused by Sou'unga to her advantage, twisting and turning her way through the wreckage with such split-second precision that none of the castle guard could catch her. Not that too many of them tried – they were very busy fighting against each other, or at least that's how it seemed to her. Paying no attention to what she considered unimportant peripherals, she burst into the honmaru and paused for a moment as she caught sight of the Western Lady atop her firecat companion blasting her way through those opposing her entrance into the palace proper.

After she'd decimated about half of those that had been guarding the doors the rest of the cowards ran. The firebird snorted with derision at the sight, and then sauntered forward as the hime and nekoyoukai disappeared through the doors. Before she could enter them herself, however, a flare of powerful youki heading right for her caused her to turn to meet the threat head on.

Bemused, she watched as a kitsune youkai in true form dashed past her without even pausing, and suddenly deciding she _really_ didn't want to miss whatever was about to happen, she blurred and followed the still-strong signatures of those who'd already passed this way after Ryukotsussei and the powerful male fox who'd just run by her.

_I do believe that was Izayoi-sama's liaison and guard – Kenji. That would explain why he was following the Lady so swiftly and with such concern in his aura._

_But why is she following Touga-sama with such desperation? Does she fear for him?_ Kajiko had a hard time with that idea – Ryukotsussei was no true match for the Western Lord in her eyes. She just could not see the great General of the Inuyoukai falling to such vermin as the thrice-bedamned dragon. The only way she could see him losing to the bastard was if he was distracted and worried about something else to such a degree that he lost focus and was taken by surprise.

There were bodies all over the first few rooms and halls she passed through, but as she got deeper into the complex there was little left but blood-covered walls with no remains visible. Slightly surprised at this but not curious enough to leave the trail she was following, she trotted down yet another corridor after the fading traces of youki and reiki.

Eyes narrowing at that odd fact, Kajiko slowed down, suddenly cautious. Why was the trail disappearing? Izayoi-sama and Kenji's auras at least should still be quite evident, as they had just passed through the area, and yet... even as she came to a halt the last of the signatures of those she had been trailing faded completely away. She scowled and drew her sword – she wasn't about to be caught unawares by some sneaky trick of Ryukotsussei's.

Moving forward slowly she continued following the corridor she was in, carefully examining every room she passed for any signs of those she was searching for – or enemies. A few turns after the trail disappeared she came to the end of the hall she was in and was faced with stairs leading down. With no other options at this point as she was unwilling to give up she started down them, senses extended to their utmost in the dingy light.

It was that caution that saved her life. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to enter the hallway it led to a sword came at her in a flashing arc, and she leaped back while bringing her own katana up to block the blow.

The male dragon she was facing looked enough like her most hated enemy that she knew he had to be one of the bastard's sons, and that was enough reason for her to forget about the trail she'd been trying to find and kill him, instead.

As their swords clashed with a scream the male sneered at her. “So you think you can take me on? Your arrogance will be your undoing, female. I will be very pleased to teach you your place - which is at my feet as I pull my sword from your entrails. You will die here, wench.”

Kajiko burst into flames, the white hot tongues licking over her body and up her sword as she met the startled dragon's eyes with her own filled with hatred. She laughed darkly as she flung the male away from her, her sword slashing outward in an overwhelming display of strength and power. “You can try, snake, but you will not succeed. The only one to die will be you.”

Falling back, suddenly very wary, the male stared at the female firebird as she stalked him down the hall with the hottest of flames limning her body in an eerie blue-white and with a dark, wicked grin tilting her full lips at a dangerous angle.

He braced as she darted forward, eyes widening as the fire she was exuding roared anew, catching the walls and hangings around them on fire.

And it was thus that Ryukotsussei's heir watched his death stalk him on light and deadly feet, the inferno now surrounding him giving him no way to flee her wrath.

~oOo~

 _'The trail has disappeared, my Kagome,”_ Kirara said and Izayoi frowned, puzzled and leery.

 _'I don't like this,”_ she replied slowly. _These halls and corridors all look the same – it's as if... as if it's all an illusion! I think that's what's happening – Ryukotsussei must have set certain safeguards into place in case he ever needed to confuse and deceive an enemy chasing him inside his own palace.'_

Silently asking her companion to take her down so that she could stand on the seemingly normal floor, Izayoi allowed her senses to open as she touched the smooth wooden planks, hoping to be able to see the magic woven within and perhaps dispel it.

She probed at the energy that was literally drenching the walls, floors, and ceilings, but it was a confusing morass of twisting and turning power, ebbing and flowing with no apparent reason. It was clear that whatever it was that Ryukotsussei had done to the area, it would take some time for anyone to be able to figure the tangled mess of energy out and find the strand that held it all in place.

 _Chikuso!_ she swore silently, frustrated and worried. If she was entangled in this web of deceit that the dragon had spun then her mate probably was too, and there was every chance that Ryukotsussei might choose to use such an enchantment to his advantage, ambushing her husband and striking a devastating blow before Touga could even sense him. Closing her eyes she reached for the bond she shared with him and was relieved to find that, at least at the present time, he was unharmed. In fact, the high of victorious battle was still singing through his veins and he was actually enjoying the hunt that the dragon had initiated when he'd fled the battlefield.

Never run from a predator. It was a fact, because they enjoyed the chase, the hunt more than just about anything else - and her husband was definitely all predator.

With a sigh she opened her eyes again and once more began studying the energy around her, trying to trace it all back to the strand that held the magic in place so that she could then destroy it. Kirara, sensing that her mistress was going to be busy for the next little while, sat down and watched quietly so as not to disturb her friend's concentration.

The strike was so sudden that neither Kagome nor Kirara even had a chance to react; within a split second the miko's struggling form had vanished into the illusion, to an enraged firecat's dismay. Helpless to find her lady she roared in rage and headed back the way they had come, hoping to run into someone who might be able to help her find her charge.

~oOo~

Coming to a halt in stunned surprise, Touga snarled as he felt his wife's shock and fear through the bond. And when he realized what had happened to her, he howled so loudly with wrath that the frame of the palace rattled and shifted around him.

_That bastard! He has Izayoi... if he harms one hair on her head I will make him suffer rather than just killing him – he will beg for death but I will not allow it to find him. The peace of the underworld will be a boon he will never be granted, I swear this on the blood of my ancestors!_

The hunt he'd been enjoying just moments before promptly lost his interest, and with anxiety and a fury that could not be contained he gathered his youki and then allowed it to burst outward from his body in crippling waves, completely overwhelming the illusion that had surrounded him from the moment he'd entered the lower levels of the half-destroyed shiro.

As the magic wavered and then dissipated with an audible sizzle Touga tilted his head and inhaled deeply, and the moment that his wife's sweet scent mixed with that of his most hated enemy crossed his nose he was gone. A bright flash of light was all that could be seen as he vanished down the now even darker corridor that the dissolution of the illusory magic had revealed.

The trail led him to yet another set of stairs and he descended them in a flash, stepping so lightly that he barely even touched the ground at all. However, when he reached the bottom of the staircase he came to a temporary halt – there was yet more magic at play down here. But though it was also an illusory magic it was different from what had been in place on the upper levels of the palace.

He scowled. _Damn that bakayarou filth! Just exactly what is he hiding down here that he is so desperate to reach?_ With a snarl etched on his face he strode to the end of the hall and stared at the dead-end with narrowed and suspicious eyes. There was a way through it and he knew it – there was little reason to have a stairway lead you down to a corridor with no destination.

Now if he could only find the way past it he would be that much closer to getting his claws into the male that had dared to touch the one thing that was off-limits to everyone – his beloved and beautiful wife.

Sending a surge of reassurance and love through the bond he turned his formidable intellect onto the problem at hand – figuring out the puzzle before his eyes. He scowled at the seemingly impenetrable wall, and just for the hell of it put his hand out to touch it. When it went right through, his scowl turned to a grin, instead, and he stepped through it and continued on down the hall.

_I'm coming for you, you filthy bastard!_

~oOo~

Izayoi blinked tearing eyes as Ryukotsusse's hold on her throat eased up a bit and struggled to bury her fear. Surprisingly, or maybe not, her fear wasn't really for herself – but for Touga. She could feel his rage – he knew his most hated enemy had her, and she was deeply worried that he would become so distracted by his wrath that he would make some mistake that would give the evil bastard dragging her along through the dark lower levels of his palace an advantage.

_It's a good thing I had once more disguised my aura before he caught me – right now it's my only advantage – what he doesn't know will definitely hurt him._

She gagged a little as the dragon came to a halt at what appeared to be a dead end – she grimaced inwardly at the terrible pun – and tightened his hand around her already bruised neck.

“Now, don't make a sound, little human, or I'll be forced to make sure you no longer have a voice at all,” the twisted youkai drawled. “I would prefer for you to keep it – it makes it so much more entertaining when the bitch can scream.” He dragged her close to his nose and inhaled her scent; dragons may not have the nose that canine and feline youkai had, but it was still better than a human's sense of smell. “Oh, yes... I definitely want to hear you scream as I sample you – I am very curious to discover what that infernal mutt finds so attractive in a little human bitch. Although,” he added, “I can say this for the dog – you do smell quite delightful and are very beautiful. Apparently, the mutt has rather exotic tastes. I never would have thought it of him.”

“You are so lucky that I'm so drained from my earlier battles, you bastard,” she croaked, “because if I wasn't so tired I'd have already purified you.”

The dragon at her back stiffened for a moment in anger, and then he chuckled, flexing his fingers around her throat in warning. “So very fiesty. But foolish, if you think that your paltry aura would ever be enough to harm me – even were you at full strength.”

Izayoi scowled mutinously, but unable to say anything aloud due to his tightened grasp on her she smirked inwardly that her bluff was working once again. _And you just keep thinking that, Ryukotsussei. When I know for sure what you are up to, I will show you just how paltry I really am._

Pretending to be too angry and afraid to pay attention to what he was doing as he once more loosened his grasp on her, she watched furtively as he tapped a certain pattern out on several stones, memorizing it in case the information was needed later and then filing it away as the wall in front of them wavered for several seconds. Ryukotsussei stepped through quickly and the wall immediately solidified again, leaving no sign that there was anything of value in that corridor.

Pulling her along briskly Ryukotsussei strode along the hall they were now in, the darkness steeping the area not bothering him at all, though Izayoi could barely see. Not that there was anything _to_ see – there were no openings in the corridor leading to other rooms, and it was all fashioned out of the same dingy gray stone.

She could feel her husband's frustration; he had reached the wall they'd just passed through, and without even thinking about it she sent the knowledge she'd gained of the pattern needed to dissolve the false wall to him. When he realized what she'd done, she got back a sense of pleased pride – and worry. Before she could send reassurance through, the male holding her stopped once more and repeated his earlier actions, tapping out a quick pattern on certain stones. Once more Izayoi sent the information to Touga, who was almost upon them.

 _Now,_ she thought as she suddenly began to struggle against the one holding her, forcing him to pay attention to her... and not her husband's rapidly approaching aura.

Unfortunately that only worked for a few seconds, and then the male's head snapped up and he glared down the passageway at his nearing nemesis with insane hatred glowing in his eyes. “How did that bastard get through my illusion?” he snarled, even as he once more repeated the necessary pattern for this wall, as it had closed while she had struggled with him.

Stepping through it just as Touga came into Izayoi's sight he flung her down and snarled at her. “If you try to escape you will fail, and I will simply kill you and get it over with, wench. Remain silent and motionless if you value your life.”

 _Ha! Don't think I'm that stupid, you idiot. I'm quite well aware of the type of 'life' I would live were you to succeed in taking me hostage – and how long that life would last._ She shivered as that thought passed through her mind and forced the visuals that knowledge brought into the back of her mind. He would not succeed.

Keeping quiet as he'd ordered, Izayoi looked around at the plain, rock-hewn room they were now in, and when her eyes lit on the flawless mirror that Ryukotsussei was now standing before, she knew exactly what he was up to. For the image in the mirror was not of the room they were in, but of another place altogether.

She didn't get the chance to share that knowledge with her mate, because at that moment several things happened. The wall behind her wavered just as Ryukotsussei grabbed her again, pulling her into him as he held his claws to her throat and backed up slowly towards the now softly glowing glass.

Touga took in everything in the darkness of that room at a glance, and growled. So that was the fool's secret – an escape through a mirror. As much as the thought of his enemy escaping him angered him, his first priority had to be his mate – there was no way he was going to allow the dragon to get away with his wife, because by the time he was able to track them back down again, Izayoi would already be dead.

“How dishonorable and cowardly can one be-” he said tersely, glaring into the dragon's mad eyes, “-to hide behind a woman's skirts? I didn't think even you would stoop so low, but I obviously gave you far too much credit, vermin. Let her go and face me like a true youkai and warrior!”

Ryukotsussei snarled in anger at the taunts but merely dragged Izayoi closer to his body, slowly backing up to his portal without once taking his eyes off of his enemy. “I would dare anything to get what I want, dog – honor has no place in the battle for Supreme Conquest!”

Izayoi could feel as Ryukotsussei stepped into the mirror, and just as he was about to force her to step through, as well, she dropped her barrier and allowed her reiki to surge outward from her body in a concentrated rush.

The scream of agony from the dragon garnered a fierce grin from the young miko as she stumbled away from him and towards her husband and safety. She had to stop him from what he was about to do – he couldn't be allowed to follow the ryuyoukai into the mirror – it was far too dangerous. She didn't know as much about mirror magic as she'd have liked, but she did know this much – if Ryukotsussei reached the other side and shattered the second mirror before her husband could get through, he would be trapped for eternity in oblivion.

Too enraged at the threat to his wife and the bruising he could see around her neck to realize what he was doing Touga darted around her and stepped into the mirror, bound and determined to destroy his opponent right now. He couldn't be allowed to escape or this mess would never end.

However, Ryukotsussei had already reached the other side, and with a terrible grimace of hatred and pain he raised his sword and smashed the connecting mirror, just as Izayoi had feared.

The tinkling of glass shards was the last thing she heard from the other side as the mirror in front of her went dark.

_No!_

~oOo~

Kajiko danced backward on light feet as she continued to toy with the arrogant and ignorant bastard before her, the scream of clashing weapons echoing through the burning corridor. With a twist of her wrist she disengaged from the fool, and taking note of the fact that the fire was about to destabilize the floor beneath her feet, she thrust out a hand and called the fire back to her.

Instantly, with a wooshing sound that almost deafened her the flames raced into her hand and then dissipated. Within seconds there was nothing left of the burning blaze except blackened walls, light smoke, and the strong smell of charred wood and cloth.

Her opponent eyed her warily, his sword still held out in a defensive stance. Perhaps discretion was the better part of valor, and he chose not to taunt her again. “Why are you so determined to kill me?” he inquired, confused and fearful. Whatever was going on, this female was out to destroy him and it was a very personal rage that she was returning his scowl with.

“An eye for an eye,” Kajiko stated sardonically. When the male she was facing just looked more confused, she elaborated. “Your damn father had my grandmother murdered. I'm simply returning the favor. And since you are the only one of the bastard's spawn I have come across, you are the unlucky one that will pay the price for his treachery.”

Sinking back from the dangerous female, the male tried to think of some way to escape the firebird that was slowly stalking after him with a menacing grin. Honor didn't matter to him when the only option on the table was death, and if he could escape he wouldn't think twice about fleeing like a coward.

But Kajiko wasn't about to give the waste of flesh a chance to escape her and she darted forward the moment his eyes wandered, plunging her weapon through the bastard's gut and then following that with one clawed hand piercing his chest to crush his heart.

He was dead before he could even scream.

Watching the male convulse and then go limp with blank eyes and detached expression, Kajiko allowed her fire to erupt again as she pulled her hand from his body so as to burn away his filthy blood from her skin. The body slumped to the ground, sliding off the blade of her katana and she sheathed it after swiping it through the air several times to get the blood off of it, as well.

“Damn... that was hardly even a fight.” She shrugged after a slight pause and leaned down to pick up the remains of her enemy, heaving the carcass lightly over her shoulder. As soon as it was in place she turned and began heading for the upper floors – and the outside world.

She would be quite proud to display her trophy, especially to her parents.

They would have much to celebrate very shortly.

~oOo~

Eyes bleary from the heavy smoke, Takemaru reigned in his horse and coughed lightly to clear his throat. As heavy as the fires were they'd had to move much more slowly than he'd have liked – their horses couldn't go any faster with what the smoke was doing to them.

It was also very disorienting; while he was trying to head west in order to bypass the fires and find some intact villages and towns to plunder, it seemed that they were going in circles, instead. And that could be a very deadly problem out here on the plain with fires raging all around them. If the fire managed to encircle them it would all be over.

At this rate, he thought with aggravation, they would have to travel for days to find something that hadn't already been spoiled and burned by youkai. Damn those disgusting creatures!

Shaking his head to clear it, he squinted through the haze in the direction they'd been traveling. It almost looked like... trees! Without further ado he motioned for his men to follow, and they shortly found themselves beneath the eaves of a large forest. Pretty sure he knew where they were now, nonetheless he wanted to be sure and so he ordered his second to climb one of the taller trees to see if he could find where the fires were in relation to where they were.

While the agile young man scurried up the trunk and into the branches, Takemaru signaled the dismount, and the gathered men breathed sighs of relief as they dropped off their horses to stand and stretch. Most were also breathing in very deeply as the smoke was much thinner where they were – it was mostly just a bit blown in by an errant breeze here and there, only to dissipate as the breeze faded.

“Oi, Captain,” came the shout from above, and Takemaru shouted back. “The fires are behind us and to the east, and the wind is blowing them that way. If we follow the edge of the forest heading west, we will escape their reach. But I think it's going to rain soon – if the darkness of the clouds are any indication, it's going to be enough to put out those fires, anyway.”

Eyes narrowing in thought, the samurai waited for his second to jump down from the last branch and then asked, “Could you tell if the afternoon has already passed?”

“It's almost night, sir – the sun will set in another couple of marks.”

Annoyed at the havoc smoke played with ones senses, Takemaru nodded with resignation. “Very well. We will move further back into the forest to a place where there's no smoke and then make camp for the night. We will then set out at dawn heading due west.”

Turning around and leading his horse further into the trees, the former Captain of Setsuna's palace guards led his men to as safe a place to camp as one could find while still on earth.

The night to come would not be pleasant – and the day following would be just as bad.

~oOo~

Hiraku leaned back on his cushion and chuckled as he set the scroll in his hand down on his desk, the Hojo family sigil catching the light as he did so. He was not at all surprised by the missive and actually found it quite funny. For Takeda to be so much of a fool as to believe that he would leave his lands and family to a weak-willed heir just showed how naïve the young man truly was.

Turning the matter over in his mind, the Setsuna lord's brow furrowed as he did what he usually did so well – he plotted out just what Takeda's next moves might be.

_He will probably ally himself with Takemaru, seeing as how that one has already contacted him. So I can expect Takeda warriors interspersed with the ronin that have already flocked to his banner when he comes to confront me._

After a moment, however, Hiraku's expression became heavy and full of weariness. He looked around at the familiar walls of his study and couldn't help but to wonder if his palace would still be standing once this mess with Takemaru was finally finished. He could only hope so.

It hadn't escaped his notice that the man seemed mighty certain of his victory. It was almost as though... as though the prideful young man had a guarantee that he would win. But Setsuna was anything but an easy target, and he had all sorts of ways to outlast any siege the fool tried to lock him into.

So what could Takemaru be planning?

Scowl now spreading across his face he put the message from Hojo away and then stood and left his study abruptly, feeling the need to speak to his son – the one Takeda seemed to think would be easily controlled.

Making his way to the Sakura room, for some reason needing that link to his daughter, as slight as it was, he ordered the first servant he found to find Ichirou and send him along. As an afterthought, he also told him to summon Yozei – the inuyoukai had proved to have a brilliant mind for combat, and especially of defensive maneuvers.

Half a mark later Ichirou and Yozei arrived at almost the same instant and the Lord waved a hand, indicating for them to take comfortable seats. Another servant arrived with sake and cups, and once everyone had been poured out some the servant left, quietly sliding the shoji closed.

The silence was heavy with curiosity, but the two who had been summoned sat patiently enough, waiting for Hiraku to indicate why he'd needed to see them and sipping on their sake as they waited.

After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Hiraku spoke, bringing up the topic he wished to deliberate with them on.

“Takeda has finally learned that Izayoi is already wed to Touga,” he began, lips twitching just slightly as both Ichirou and Yozei leaned forward in anticipation. “He left Hojo as soon as he found out, apparently headed for home. I believe that he will attempt to ally himself with Takemaru after breaking our own alliance. But I am concerned...” he trailed off for a moment before continuing. “with what our former Captain of the guard could be planning. According to the man I have planted in the force he is now gathering, he seems absolutely certain that he will defeat us. It could be simply the foolishness of a man who has lost his mind, but... it could be something else. So... I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

Ichirou and Yozei exchanged glances and then the heir spoke up. “Takemaru wasn't here very long – and most don't know of the countermeasures you have in place should anyone attempt a siege of either of our palaces. So he could be thinking to starve us out, thus forcing us to surrender.”

It was definitely plausible, but Hiraku just didn't think that was what the man was planning. “While that is a possibility, for some reason I don't think that's what's going to happen.”

“Is the man honorable enough to challenge you and meet your army on neutral ground, thus allowing battle to settle the matter?” Yozei asked.

“At one time probably, but I believe any honor he had is now gone. He's become what he fears the most – a monster who will use any ploy, no matter how dishonorable or wicked, to win.”

Silence fell once more as the three in the room tried to put themselves in Takemaru's shoes. After a time Ichirou said, “It seems to me that what he is counting on is assistance from within, so to speak. Subversion. So who do we have that would be open to being bought?”

Hiraku blinked, then frowned. “Several, actually. Some on the council, and possibly even some of the army.”

“Then perhaps the next step would be to rout out those who are so inclined,” Yozei said deferentially. “Now would be a good time to get rid of the deadwood infecting your halls, since Takemaru won't be ready to attempt any kind of coup until next summer at the earliest.”

“Hm,” Hiraku intoned, nodding to himself as he placed everything in order in his mind. “I think that is a very good idea.” He looked at his son, and Ichirou nodded. He knew what his father wanted without him having to say a word.

“I'll find you when I've completed this task, father.” He bowed and then stood and turned on his heel to stride away with grim purpose.

“Did you have any further need of me, my lord?” Yozei asked respectfully, and stood and bowed when Hiraku waved him away.

“No, that is all. I will call on you again when I have need of your... specific talents.”

A wicked grin lit the inuyoukai's face as he bowed once more and headed back to his quarters, leaving Hiraku to sit in silence and ponder on the next move that he would make in the never-ending game of politics and power.

~oOo~

Izayoi never did know for certain if she'd screamed aloud or only in her mind, but the sound of it echoed loudly either way. Without pause she leaped forward and grabbed at the end of her husband's pelt, her heart thundering in her chest as she managed to grasp it.

Already being pulled away by the void, Touga was cursing himself for his moment of foolishness and was only interrupted by the tug he felt on his pelt. Surprised, he glanced down and then behind, and his eyes opened wide as he was surrounded by his wife's power. He could see her, determination and panic in her eyes as she forced her reiki through the mirror he'd so stupidly jumped through – and he could see the fact that her hand was what was tugging on his fur.

He was astonished and awed in a way he very rarely ever had been. _How in the hell...?_ He shook his head as he felt her pulling him closer to the flat image of the room in Ryukotsussei's palace – this was... unprecedented. What his idiocy and impulsiveness in jumping in after the dragon should have bought him was an eternity lost in the void. What his wife was doing to save him should have been impossible.

 _But then again... she seems to be in the habit of doing the impossible on a regular basis,_ he thought with a small, fond smile as he was pulled back through the mirror and stepped back down onto solid ground in a world he'd almost just cost himself.

The mirror shattered behind him as his wife's power made sure it could never be used again.

He could see the worry and fear in her face turn to anger, but before she could begin to yell and chastise him for his stupidity he raised his hand and placed a finger over her lips.

“I apologize to you, my beloved,” he said contritely, “I let my desire to end Ryukotsussei now so that he could never again harm you drown out my common sense. And I thank you for ignoring my idiocy and saving me from the consequences of my actions.”

Guilt washed through him in a torrent as Izayoi's lower lip wobbled as his finger fell away and she threw herself into him, her arms going around his chest to hold to him tightly as she ranted softly at him.

“Don't you ever do something like that again! I would rather Ryukotsussei live forever than lose you! What was I supposed to do if... if...” she broke off on a sob, obviously unable to vocalize the rest of what she'd been about to say. “Kami, you big baka inuyoukai! I should purify you halfway to dust for what you di-”

She was cut off before she could finish by her husband tilting her face up and covering her ranting mouth with his own and she went limp in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

The moment had all the potential to turn into something else with all the heightened emotions running through the both of them, but Touga had just enough control – and sense – left to call a halt before it could get to that point. This was hardly the time for such endeavors, after all, and with great reluctance he pulled away from his wife's sweet lips.

The heavy-lidded look she was giving him almost caused him to change his mind, but he shook his head and closed his eyes so he couldn't be tempted any further.

He could feel the sudden heat in her cheeks as close as she was to him, and when she cleared her throat with embarrassment and stepped out of his arms he knew she had returned to sense and he opened his eyes once more.

With a slow exhale he released his tension and then looked around the room they were standing in almost absently as he forced his mind back to the matter at hand. “Damn that bastard, anyway,” he finally said, frustration filling him with the knowledge that though they had won the battle this day, they hadn't won the war – as long as that mad fool was still on this plane, it would never be over.

Red rage began to take over his mind as he contemplated the reality that his failure to actually destroy his enemy was placing not only the West at risk, but his wife – and the entire world, as well, for if the dragon managed to find the Shikon no Tama, today's victory against Ryukotsussei's house would become void and meaningless.

Startled out of his escalating anger as his wife grasped the hand he'd clenched with gentle fingers, he looked down in surprise as she caressed it open once more and wiped away the crimson with a soft tut and sad eyes. He blinked – he'd been so angry he hadn't even noticed any pain.

“Don't, Touga. It's going to be okay. So the fool escaped today – he can't avoid his fate forever, though, and eventually you will take care of the threat he is, I've no doubt. There's no point in getting angry about it-” she coaxed gently, “-since it won't change anything. Put it out of your mind. There's enough to deal with after this day already, is there not?”

Forcing himself to calm down, he gave his mate a small smile as he nodded agreeably, wiping her cheeks of the remains of her tears. “Oh, hai, you are most certainly correct. I suppose that we should make our way back out to the battlefield and begin settling all the little details that need to be attended to after one has conquered a land.”

A weak but sincere smile crossed Izayoi's lips as she stroked his hand once more before letting it go. “How long do such things usually take?” she asked curiously.

Touga turned towards the false wall, throwing back over his shoulder, “It depends on a great many things. I believe that this time it will be fairly quick, however. I think we will be home within a few days.”

Izayoi sighed, slumping a little as her weariness finally caught up with her. But she didn't hesitate to follow him, mind already focusing on what she would be doing while her husband and the other lords spoke of affairs and settled the fate of the northern lands – and the dragons that still lived to call them home.

“I will probably need to have someone set up an area for me to use while I attend to the injured,” she said softly, brow furrowed as she thought. “I'm going to need a lot of help sweeping the field to sort through those who are dead and those who are simply terribly injured. That should be our priority for this day,” she added, looking up at her husband as he opened the way through the wall and pulled her through. “The rest of what needs taken care of can be spoken of tomorrow.”

The Western Lord looked down at his wife with smiling eyes, not surprised at all by her words, and not inclined to argue with her over them, either. Taking care of the wounded and the dead was indeed more important.

“You will have all the help you could ever need, my love,” her husband promised as he led her down the rough-hewn stone corridor to the next false wall. “And then some.”

~oOo~

Kenji, now back in his human form frowned, worried and unsettled by the conflicting messages his usually reliable youkai senses were giving him. He'd come across an enraged Kirara already, or rather, better to say that she had run into him, in a literal sense, but even though she'd just come from wherever it was that they'd been ambushed the trail was cold and no scent remained from her flight to guide their paths.

Growling low in his chest with frustration he looked both ways down the corridor they were in, trying to decide which way to take, when a large surge of reiki almost knocked him on his rear. His head snapped around to look in the direction the power flare had come from, and without questioning it at all he darted down that way, Kirara close on his heels and snarling angrily.

They had traveled for several minutes when they came to a set of stairs leading down, and both youkai almost flew down them – only to come to a halt facing none other than Touga and Izayoi. Kenji's breath whooshed out of him as he almost slumped from the release of so much worry, and Kirara immediately transformed and leaped at her companion and dearest friend, nudging her and purring, little nuzzles making Kagome giggle. “I'm fine, you know,” she said, addressing Kirara and Kenji both.

 _'Fine? And I suppose those aren't bruises around your neck then,'_ Kirara snapped, glaring up at Kagome before turning up her nose and hissing. _'Fine, she says. I'd like to get my teeth into that smelly dragon, oh yes I would,'_ she snarled vengefully as Kagome giggled again, highly entertained by a small and cute Kirara's bloodthirsty rant.

“Really, I'm fine, Kirara. It's no different than if I'd gotten them during the battle, ne?”

The kitten snorted, to everyone's amusement. _'It's not the same. And why haven't you healed them already? I know you can.'_

At that question Kagome's amused expression turned somber, and she shook her head. “These are just bruises,” she said, her fingers brushing over them as she spoke, “and barely even hurt. What kind of person would I be if I wasted my strength healing such a minor thing, when there are doubtless hundreds of injured from the battle – injuries that are much more serious than a few bruises?”

After a moment of thinking about it Kirara finally huffed and curled up in Kagome's arms. _'Your point is well-made, but I don't have to like it.'_ She unbent after a moment and blinked up at the miko. _'I'm just glad you are okay,'_ she flicked a quick look at an amused Touga and said, _'And you too, dog,'_ in a grudging manner everyone there could see wasn't really how she felt.

The inuyoukai chuckled and returned the sentiment, and then looked at Kenji as they all ascended the stairs. “Where are the rest of my wife's guards?” he asked.

“I'm not certain, Touga-sama,” the kitsune replied. “The battle separated us, and when Izayoi-sama followed after you, I followed her.”

“Then go and find them now – Ryukotsussei managed to escape, which means this is not over as I had hoped it would be, and he is a very large danger to her. She is to be guarded at all times, especially until we reach the citadel again.”

Kenji looked surprised. “He escaped?”

Touga nodded. “Apparently he planned ahead. He used mirror magic,” he said tersely as his mind turned to the serious matters still to be attended to.

“Ah,” Kenji nodded in understanding. “That is unfortunate.” He promptly excused himself and hurried off to do as he'd been bid without any further questions. He'd find out all the details soon enough, after all.

Izayoi sighed quietly to herself. _Check, but not checkmate. I wish I knew what further part he has to play for the kami to have allowed him to get away. And so the game will continue until a final winner emerges._

She shivered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who have been following this story, I am proud to announce that after the next chapter we will be beginning the third and final part of the story. Part three, A Culmination of Evil, will continue to follow the canon outline of the events that are given as the story of Inuyasha's parents in the third Inuyasha movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the tale, and how I weave the canon events together while still giving the story a happy ending.


	45. A Temporary Peace

Though the battle was over, his fight was not - and that fact pleased Sesshoumaru immensely.

Already he bore signs of the prowess of his competitor – his clothing showed several rents and tears and even blood that was his own. But that mattered not to the young heir to the Western throne – because his enemy was in similar shape, proving his own command of the combat skills he'd been taught since practically the moment he'd been old enough to hold a weapon.

Still, to the female inuyoukai watching the fight there was much room for improvement and she would make sure those improvements were introduced into his training regimen once they returned to the citadel. She frowned when her son made a wild swing – she knew he knew better than that – she'd taught him herself not to do such a thing.

Sesshoumaru leaped backward just in time to avoid the consequence of that mistake and scowled at himself for it, instantly rushing back into the fight and locking blades with his opponent. He was very aware of his mother's intent consideration and angry at himself for messing up in such a manner right in front of her – he knew that she would make him pay for that lapse when they returned home – and he was not looking forward to the paying. Satori could be a worse taskmaster than even his father when she felt that there was something he needed to learn – or relearn – as the case may be.

The black dragon, stronger than any opponent Sesshoumaru had yet fought in this battle, forced him back as his katana slashed outward in a brilliantly scintillating arc. Leaping backward yet again, the inuyoukai flashed his whip out in a wicked splash of glowing green light and it wrapped around the dark male's blade several times – at which point Sesshoumaru yanked the sword out of the startled dragon's hands. It went flying; landing some distance away and the inu took prompt advantage of that, a corona of deep blue light surrounding his own sword for a single moment before he flung it at his black-eyed enemy.

The blast connected with a stunning explosion of sheer power, the dragon unable to dodge it in time. He arched back in tremendous pain, screaming as he dissipated into death – and Sesshoumaru watched with a dark yet enigmatic look his mother found she could not discern. Once the male was totally gone he sheathed his katana and looked at his mother, who was running her eyes over him in a rather critical manner.

“Well,” she sighed after a moment, shrugging rather carelessly, “at least you defeated him. But it shouldn't have taken you so long – and you certainly shouldn't be this – this... _disheveled_ , either. And that wild swing of yours,” she tutted disapprovingly, “I know I and your father and all your other trainers have taught you much better than that.”

He did not break her gaze, staring at her coolly. After a moment of that he said, “No one is perfect all of the time, mother – not even you,” he added before turning away as though not at all perturbed by her chastisement.

Light, mocking laughter caressed his ears as his mother followed him across the battlefield. There was no more fighting, the dead, dying, and injured making all the noise now. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Satori paid any attention to the din since there was no sound of clashing weapons, continuing on their way towards the ranks of their own forces with no further words between them.

Sesshoumaru's glance around at the gathering youkai was finally met with Akira's blue eyed gaze and low bow, and the Western heir inclined his head. “My father?”

“He hasn't returned from chasing Ryukotsussei, Sesshoumaru-sama,” Akira reported crisply.

“Chasing him?” Sesshoumaru asked, one brow climbing into his bangs in question. “The coward ran, did he?”

“Hai, my lord.”

A coldly amused smile crossed the heir's face, accompanied by mocking laughter from his mother. “Hn. I cannot say I am surprised,” he added derisively before changing the subject. “Get a tent set up for the parley that is to come as my father decides what is to be done with the North now that we have conquered it.”

“As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama,” Akira bowed respectfully. After a moment he straightened back up and hesitantly met Satori's gaze with resignation and sorrow. “My lady,” he said softly as her eyes narrowed, “I regret to inform you that your mate has been seriously injured. Masao was attacked by several strong opponents at once, and though he destroyed them all he took too many injuries... to survive.”

Satori paled and her temper nearly exploded. “You lie! I do not feel anything like what you are speaking of through our bond!”

Understanding that her shock and grief was what was making her react the way she was Akira did not take offense at her words, merely shook his head sadly. “My lady, I would never lie to you about such a thing,” he began gently, then finished after a loaded pause, “he blocked your bond so that you would not be forced to suffer with him.”

Drawing herself up Satori glared at Akira with all the hauteur she was capable of. “Take me to him.” She glanced at her son, who was seemingly stunned and uncertain what to say to her, his own eyes wide with surprise and caution at her reaction to the news. “Go find Izayoi-sama now, Sesshoumaru.” She met his eyes with a fierce light in her own. “Do not fail me,” she added before turning to the waiting Akira and gesturing for him to lead the way.

Sesshoumaru watched his mother's stiff back disappear into the crowd of warriors with concern, because he wasn't fooled by her seemingly mild reaction to her mate's impending death. He'd seen the wild fear in her eyes just before she'd frozen up and began snapping out orders. And as much as he'd wished that his parents were together the truth was that they weren't, and wishing for it accomplished nothing. His mother loved her mate, and he didn't want to see her suffer the loss of such a new bond – nor did he wish to lose his mother herself, despite their differences of opinion.

Lifting his nose into the air Sesshoumaru sought out the scent of the only human in the region, and it didn't take long for him to find it since it stuck out, making his job admittedly much easier. Without a word to those still lingering around he streaked off, determined to find his father's mate and take her to Masao's side so she could heal him. And if that failed, there was always his sire and Tenseiga.

~oOo~

Though much of his bitterness and anger towards his father's wife had eased in the days since first meeting her, he still wasn't comfortable with her and that was his own fault, he knew. But that discomfort couldn't be allowed to rule him this time as it usually would have – because he would never be able to forget the look in his mother’s eyes with the news that her mate was dying. He couldn't possibly live with himself if that look became permanent – or worse yet, she died - because of his own personal problems with Izayoi.

Coming upon his father and the little human miko he'd wed just past the ruined outer bailey of Ryukotsussei's former palace he wasted no time in speaking.

“Izayoi-sama-” the pause before he added 'sama' was so miniscule that no one but his father noticed it, “-haha-ue sent me to find you. Her mate has been seriously injured and is dying as we speak.”

Paling, Izayoi's eyes reflected her worry. “Take me to them,” she said immediately without all the questions that others might have bombarded him with, and he couldn't help the approval he felt towards her in that moment.

Without further ado and relieved that his sire had not said a word, merely followed his wife's example and hurried along behind him, Sesshoumaru led the way at speed, knowing that there was no time to be lost. As they neared the area they'd been in when Akira had broken the news to them he inhaled and quickly latched on to his mother's scent. When her conflicted emotions and heavy fear, something he'd never smelled from her before, hit his olfactory senses he urged the already hurrying group along – if they did not rush now it would be too late.

“Come quickly, Izayoi-sama, or we will not arrive in time,” he said tersely before coming to a confused halt and staring at the disappearing strands of black hair fluttering in the wind. “What is she doing, father?” he asked, scowling after her.

Touga clasped his son's shoulder, understanding his tension and worry and not taking offense at the blatant note of anger in his voice. “Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, she has gone to take care of Masao. If he has the slightest chance of being saved, she will make sure he survives.”

Sesshoumaru looked almost offended at his father's statement, as if he could not believe what he was hearing. “How is that possible? She does not know where he is.”

“Of course she does. She may not have our noses, but she can find people, human or youkai, through their auras just as easily. By now-” his brows rose and he chuckled as a wave of reiki washed across the field, “-Masao is healed and probably already back on his feet and comforting your mother.”

Something inside the young heir to the West eased as he felt the purity of the reiki that passed over him, knowing then that his father had been correct – she had most certainly found Masao and healed him, for if she had arrived too late there would have been no reason to release so much power. Much relieved though he would never acknowledge such a thing aloud Sesshoumaru started walking once more, his father at his side as they both made their way to the area Masao had been placed by those who'd found him.

Seeing his mother embracing her mate so fiercely and with such joy flaring around her made her son finally accept the fact that his wish that his parents would one day become a pair was never going to happen. It had been a selfish desire, he could finally acknowledge, and though he was distantly upset that his hopes of just such a thing happening had been dashed so thoroughly he was resigned to the harsh taste of reality now.

His father smiled at him, a little sadly as if he knew his thoughts and then looked at his wife, who was still kneeling where she'd obviously tended to Masao, blinking as though dazed. His brow furrowed with concern when he realized that she was a little dizzy and he dismissed thoughts of anything else as he went to her side and crouched before her to look her over with worried eyes.

“Izayoi?” He shook her gently, trying to get her attention.

Satori chose that moment to pull away from her mate and look down at the young woman that had once again so deeply affected her life and said, “Do not be concerned, Touga. She is merely weary and will be alright in a few minutes. Masao's injuries-” unbidden, her lips tightened, “were quite severe and he was on the very verge of death when she reached us, that's why his healing affected her in this manner.” She glanced at her son and her eyes softened on him in a way they hadn't since he was a small pup, taking him aback but at the same time touching a part of him that had long since grown cold and hard. It made him once again remember long ago days when he'd been a small pup eager to please his mother, and when he had she had looked at him in just such a way. He knew that she would never say it, but she was grateful to him and that warmed another part of him whether he liked it or not.

He snorted to himself but acknowledged his mother's non-verbal thanks with an inclination of his head. _If this keeps up I'll start becoming soft, and I cannot have that._

_Being Lord of the West precludes any kind of softness._

Once again he attempted to ignore the fact that his sire could most definitely be soft with those he cared for, and yet was a powerful ruler that had so far been undefeated – and soft or not, he was not someone you could ever call weak and then survive the lesson he would give you on just how _not_ weak he was.

He glanced at his father - despite the fact that his 'soft' side was what was on display at the current time as he hovered over his small mate, anyone who'd seen him fighting Ryukotsussei earlier would be acquainted with his sire's deadly side without any need to question him on his seeming emotionality.

One obviously _could_ be deadly and yet soft at the same time, so his continuing questioning of such a seemingly impossible thing was simply a waste of time he could be using to understand the seeming conundrum.

Touga inhaled deeply as he held his wife's shoulders, wanting to make sure that she was unharmed. She'd had a very busy, dangerous day, after all, and there was no telling what injuries she could be hiding from him. A gentle hand cupping his cheek broke his intent focus on her scent and he blinked and exhaled, looking down to meet his mate's tender gaze.

“I'm fine, Touga. Satori already told you that – weren't you listening?” Izayoi asked in an intimately quiet tone. She smiled slightly at the sheepish look on her mate's face.

“I was just making certain – surely there is nothing wrong with checking something so important twice,” he returned weakly, all the while knowing that she wasn't fooled – the knowing, yet pleased expression in her eyes said it all quite clearly.

“Hai, hai, I suppose not,” she gave in after a few moments, letting him win and retain his faltering pride without another word. His dry look let her know he knew what she was doing, and she giggled a little, grateful for the touch of lightness he was making sure she got. With all that still remained to be done before any kind of rest could be had, she was going to need the brief moments of levity she was getting just to make it through with her sanity still mostly intact.

Their affectionate looks were interrupted by the arrival of a runner, who made his way to his liege's side as soon as he spotted him and bowed, then straightened. He waited for Touga to turn his attention to him and then spoke. “Touga-sama, the lord of the most numerous dragon clan remaining is requesting parley. What answer would you have me convey in return?”

Touga's eyes flickered when he remembered the male that had approached the final minutes of his battle with Ryukotsussei, and he nodded after a moment. He stood up from his crouch and offered his lady a hand to assist her to rise as well, though his manner now was absent, and it was clear he was deep in thought. He looked around assessingly after a few seconds and gestured to Masao, who was now separating from Satori, to attend him.

“We need to set up a tent for the meetings to come,” he said, but before the General could say anything in return Sesshoumaru spoke up, and Touga's eyes met his son's as he waited to hear what he had to say.

“I already instructed Akira to attend to that matter, father,” he reported quietly.

“Ah,” Touga said expansively, “good.” He looked at the runner and added, “Tell the one who requests parley that it is granted. When the tent is ready I will send someone to lead him to it,” before turning to his mate and asking, “I assume you will not be sitting in on the meeting but will instead be seeing to the injured?”

Nodding, Izayoi was already planning what she would need to have seen to in order to get started on that no doubt overwhelming task. “Of course,” she said absently as she motioned Kenji, who was watching her closely despite the fact that she was with Touga, to her side. “Kenji, I need you to get together any youkai whose affinity is healing in any manner, and a task force of those who are uninjured to set up tents for the care of the wounded. When that is finished they can begin carrying the wounded to them to be seen to.”

Kenji bowed and then motioned for one of the lower-ranked officers that were hovering around waiting for orders to attend him. Within moments the one who'd responded was off, dashing away to carry out the instructions given to him.

Something occurred to Izayoi and she frowned and turned to look at her mate. “Touga, you will have to deal with those matters of rule of the North and treaty terms tomorrow. We will have need of Tenseiga’s mercy towards those that it can assist.”

About to open his mouth and deny her words, he frowned as well, realizing she was right. _Damn it, there goes a quick resolution to all these tedious matters,_ he thought, displeased though he should have known better – war never ended easily even after the fighting was over and it wasn't going to this time, either.

“Very well, my dear,” he sighed after a moment. “But will this really take that long? Surely we may still begin the parley tonight.”

Izayoi shot her husband a look at the tone in his voice. “Most probably not, my lord,” she replied, “but I do not see why you cannot invite this dragon lord along to see you use Tenseiga. It would certainly leave him in awe of your power and disinclined to fight with you about much in response to that.”

Touga blinked as he listened to his little wife show just how well she knew him as she broached the very topic he'd been thinking of. Then he blinked again when he actually processed what she'd just said. “That's not a bad idea,” he smiled approvingly, pleased with her keen grasp of the game of politics - and manipulating an opponent into the best possible position for Western gain. “I will see to it that the Northern lord knows that he will be attending me forthwith, and as soon as the dead are laid out in readiness you will tell me.”

Izayoi nodded, and with no further ado turned to move off after Kenji with Nami following. There was an obscene amount of work to be done and not many hours in which to get it all finished.

It was a good thing that she was working with youkai, or this job would be taking days instead of mere hours.

~oOo~

Izayoi entered the main command tent with a weary sigh and immediately sat down opposite her husband on the soft cushions provided. Running a tired hand across her forehead she nodded in response to Touga's questioning glance.

“It's finished. All the dead have been laid out in rows. But Touga, there's so many of them,” she added worriedly, a concerned frown furrowing her brows. “I fear that even you won't be able to raise them all, and I don't want you to hurt yourself trying.”

The Western Lord reached over and took one of her hands in his, and shook his head. “Do not be concerned, Izayoi. I am fine. Yes, most likely such extensive use of the Tenseiga will tire me, but not enough to affect my appearance before my opponent. To do so would simply negate the impact of letting this lord watch in the first place. And to avoid my own weariness would be a poor excuse for not using my ability to save as many as possible from death's constrictive grasp, wouldn't you say?” he asked, an almost reproving note in his voice.

A blush touched pale cheeks and Izayoi nodded, dropping her face with remorse. “Hai, you are right, my husband. I apologize for not realizing such a thing for myself, but I cannot help my worry for you,” she added on an exhale, and Touga immediately nodded.

“I know, my love, and I am not angry at you,” he answered with no hesitation. “But I will be fine, and I can give no less to my people than you yourself would,” he finished knowingly, smiling a little as her blush deepened just that much more, proving his own knowledge of her and just what she would be willing to sacrifice to save other's lives.

When she didn't say anything else he crooked a finger at one of the scouts lounging nearby. “Bring Ryuyama-sama here,” he ordered crisply, and with a bow the youkai was off, disappearing as if into thin air. He then motioned for another, and when the next one approached gave instructions for Kenichi to be summoned. As someone Ryuyama would know, Kenichi would be further incentive to keep things pleasant – he would be unable to help feeling a little more comfortable in front of someone he was already acquainted with, even though in reality he should be reserved simply because it would be obvious that the air elemental had been serving Touga all along. Still, if there was any chance that Ryuyama could fall to this little trick then he would use it to make everything that much easier. 

Any outcome that involved gaining everything he wanted out of the mess and in less time than usually necessary was a good one, as far as he was concerned.

He chatted idly with his wife as they waited for the object of their coming demonstration to appear, seemingly unconcerned with the massive amounts of energy that he was about to need.

~oOo~

“Tamotsu-sama!”

Izayoi looked surprised to see him, and especially surprised to see him carrying an injured male dragon in human form into her makeshift healer's tent. She'd opted not to follow her husband around as he began raising what he could of the dead, as the injured but still alive would need her attentions immediately, and so she had left the males to their affairs and taken the reigns of hers. She didn't want to see anymore die, and for more than one reason. Every life she could save was one less her husband had to expend his energy to retrieve from death, and that was more than enough incentive for her to do everything she could to save every injured youkai before it got to that point.

“Izayoi-sama,” he bowed his head politely. Then he looked down at the male in his arms and asked, “Is there somewhere comfortable I could place Ryuujin?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” she blurted, embarrassed at having been staring at such a time, turning to search for an open spot. Finding one, she motioned the ookami lord to follow her and she led him to an empty area with a tatami mat covering the ground beneath. “Set him there, and I will see what I may do for him.”

Tamotsu could see the curious look in her eyes but she didn't question him, immediately kneeling down to examine her newest patient. _She has great presence of mind for one so young,_ he sighed inwardly. _As Touga's mate she will need it, no doubt._

She nearly jumped in shock when a clawed hand came up to grasp her own, and with wide eyes looked down into the male's glittering ones. “What...?”

“Don't waste your time on one who does not desire to survive,” the male rasped before looking up at Tamotsu. “I thank you for bringing me here, Tamotsu-sama, but I am ready to go. All I wanted was to see that bastard fall before I moved on to-” he paused for a few seconds, coughing harshly as he slowly drowned on his own blood, then continued when recovered enough, “-join my beloved in the next world.”

At that Izayoi looked faintly uncomfortable before turning her face away with a grimace. “I'm sorry, but Ryukotsussei still lives. He apparently had an escape route already planned, and we were unable to stop him from reaching it in time.”

For a moment the male's eyes flashed, but then he shook his head and relaxed once more onto the mat beneath him. “A temporary setback, I've no doubt. Your mate will kill him yet. He seems determined to do no less, and there are many that would help him, especially here in the north.” Ryuujin's voice grew weaker and his eyes fell closed for a moment as he gathered what strength he had left so he could finish all that he needed to say. “But to see him lose his station, his palace, and all the wealth he has stolen from others along with the knowledge that he will soon be dead... it is enough for me to find peace and move on.”

“To be with your beloved,” Tamotsu murmured, thinking he now understood Ryuujin's hatred of Ryukotsussei.

A short nod was his answer as the broken dragon opened his eyes again. “She was to be my mate.” His face darkened with old pain and long-held rage even as a thin line of blood began to trail from his mouth. “But that bastard saw her one day and took her by force, making her one of his wives. She suffered greatly at his sadistic hands, so much so that when he finally killed her I was almost glad that she was gone because at least this way he could never harm her again.” He looked up at Kagome. “I have heard that her daughter is one of your ladies now,” he whispered, growing weaker. “For my love's sake, please treat her well. She is greatly like her mother and not at all like the bastard that sired her.”

Tears came to Izayoi's eyes as she realized who he had been speaking of. “I promise you, Mine will have a happy life if I have anything to say about it.”

Ryuujin nodded as much as he was able, and finished with what he needed to impart he allowed his eyes to fall closed for the last time as his breathing slowed and then stopped. Looking up at Tamotsu's grim face, she wiped the tears in her eyes away and stood up. There was too much to do at this point for her to just sit down and cry. Later, though...

“If you would be so kind, Tamotsu-sama,” she said softly, “would you take him to await the pyres with the other dead? I would send someone to do so, but I have no one available right now.”

Tamotsu nodded and crouched down to lift the male's body back into his arms. “Thank you, Izayoi-sama.”

She blinked, surprised. “For what? I didn't do anything.”

“But you did. You eased his heart with your promise, allowing him to die at peace. I do believe it is the first peace he's known in several centuries, at least.”

Izayoi nodded but didn't say anything, and after a moment Tamotsu hardened his jaw and strode from the tent with his burden.

 _I hope... I hope he was right and you and your lady are both at peace now_. “Be blessed – and together – in the next world and even in your next lives,” she murmured sadly.

A single tear traced her cheek but she smiled nonetheless as the faintest whisper reached her ears as she turned to go back to helping those who could be saved.

_Thank you for your blessing, miko-sama – and for your tear._

~oOo~

The next morning dawned early, and Izayoi was up to meet it in all its early glory though she wasn't much concerned with its beauty, too surrounded by suffering and pain to even notice the gorgeous colors of the dawn.

The dead that had remained dead after her husband's judicious use of the fang of heaven were still laid out neatly ready for the funeral pyres that would eventually end up ruining the beautiful day even further with their foul smoke choking the life out of those forced to be in their vicinity.

The display had certainly impressed Ryuyama and his underlings – watching those who were just recently dead coming back to life was definitely not something one would see very often – and most certainly not in the sheer numbers that they had last night.

And despite the huge amount of dead that Touga had been forced to revive he didn't falter before the dragon, his weariness completely hidden until he had finally been alone with his wife. Thankfully he was feeling much better this morning after the sleep he'd managed to get, and Izayoi wasn't too worried about him anymore – he'd be alright, she knew.

She paused for a moment as the flow of injured being brought to her slowed and wiped a tired arm across her brow. Taking care of the injured from a battle so large was a vast undertaking, and she wasn't certain when she'd be able to get any more rest than the little she'd gotten last night.

Unfortunately she had been forced, due to the large numbers of injured, to use her healing abilities only on those who were gravely wounded, and even then she only healed them enough so that they were no longer at death's door. Then they would be treated the normal way any healer would.

As for Koneko, Kangetsu's healer, once the severely injured were stabilized they were sent back to the citadel accompanied by contingents of those who were still in fighting trim. Then those who had guarded the injured would return, and another batch of injured would be sent to their mountain home to recover.

That left Izayoi mostly those who had started the day on the other side of the battle – dragons. It was a good thing that they had learned to fear her power when the announcement was made that she had killed the twin sorceresses by herself. It made them much easier to handle – and she would take all the easy she could get right at this point in time.

With a weary sigh she glanced up as Nami approached and smiled a little for her. “How is she doing?” she asked softly.

“Mine-san will be fine, Izayoi-sama. Her injuries were not overly serious, and she will heal fairly quickly. I think most of what is upsetting her is the knowledge that her 'father', if you could call him that, escaped. She's terrified of him,” she replied just as softly.

“And rightly so,” Izayoi returned solemnly, her mind going to what she'd caught from Takako's thoughts. “He is a danger to all of us, and until he is destroyed there can be no true peace.”

Nami just nodded and then changed the subject. “Most of those that were seriously injured have already been brought to you – there is only a trickle still coming in from more distant areas. I tried to get my brother to help gather the dead, but he refuses to go anywhere where he cannot see you. He's like a mother hen – as is your neko companion,” she chuckled, gesturing at a Kirara in kitten form perched on her shoulder.

A faint hint of pink touched Izayoi's face and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. “I fear you are right – Kenji was not happy that I went after Touga and left all of you behind. And besides – there's plenty of others that can take that duty, especially as my lord bade your brother to make sure I'm guarded at all times.”

“Ah,” Nami said delicately, not pursuing the topic though she was very curious about what had happened inside the half-destroyed shiro. “Then I will not bother him again – we haven't had a chance to really talk, and so I didn't know of Touga-sama's orders to that effect.”

Just then another influx of injured were brought in, and with no further time to speak Izayoi set about triaging her newest patients, any further thoughts lost in the chaos they introduced. She would go see Mine herself as soon as she had a chance and make sure she was comfortable.

Until then, she had work to do.

~oOo~

“There is nothing more to speak of,” Ryuyama said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest and staring with affront at the hawk lord, who had just joined the parley a few minutes ago – and had given account of his daughter's slaughter of the dragon's grandson. No, he didn't care about the brat as family – he'd been too much like his bastard of a father for that – but it would show him in a bad light if he didn't demand certain things as part and parcel of his assumption of the Northern title.

Those things, such as having the boy's remains returned to his family, had to be taken care of before anything else for his clan's honor, though he really detested having to fight with the Western lord over such a petty thing. It was all about appearances, though, and with the events of this day he would have to prove his strength many times over to the remaining dragons.

That proving started now.

Touga sat back on his cushion and stared assessingly at the male sitting opposite him. He could most certainly understand his stance on the matter of his grandson's remains, and if he was being honest so could Atsushi. He just didn't want to give up his prize – he'd intended to take the body back to the South and display it to his court as proof that his family's vengeance on Ryukotsussei had been had.

“Well, what say you, Atsushi? I know you had planned something else for the remains, but I know you can understand Ryuyama's stance on this, since if it were you in his shoes, indeed if it were any of us, we would be demanding the same,” Touga prodded, inwardly annoyed at the intransigence of the hawk. While he knew it was a trait of predatory birds, it was still aggravating, since it was delaying necessary matters and making it that much longer before he could go home.

“And? Even if your supposition were so we would be bound to deal with whatever the conquering lord's demands were. His people were the ones that lost this war, so why should we be worried about giving this dragon what he wants?” Atsushi snapped, angry at the fact that he would most likely be forced to give up his prize. He didn't want to, and he was going to fight the inevitable for as long as he could, but he already knew what was to come.

“That attitude is the reason civil wars happen,” growled Ryuyama, glaring at the hawk lord angrily. “You defeated Ryukotsussei yesterday, not I,” he added stiffly, deliberately looking away from Atsushi. “This parley is really little more than a formal declaration of my intent to rule the north, and nothing more.”

Touga's brow shot up at that. Strong-willed, this one was. It didn't matter, however – despite his strong words the truth was that he was most definitely the supplicant here, and what was more, he knew it. Not feeling the need to outwardly state so and cause the dragon to fight him simply to maintain his dignity, he only noted that things weren't quite so cut-and-dried before moving on.

“Would you perhaps be amenable to taking the remains of Ryukotsussei's second son in his heir's place?” he asked Atshushi, remembering the body he'd seen laid out near the one who'd killed him.

Scowling, Atsushi sat back, a little pacified at the chance to take some proof back, but still not happy. “And what would I get in return for handing over the prize my daughter delivered to us?” he asked curtly.

“A quicker return home before the winter weather inundates us here,” snapped Tamotsu, unable to control his own irritation with the other lord's intransigence on the matter. “I'm willing to leave all this mess to Ryuyama here, despite the fact that my pack paid the highest price in this war. Even though Touga tried to revive them, by the time he was able to get to where they fell most of them had already moved on. But despite that, I'm willing to let it go in the greater interest of beating Yuki Onna to our lands. What you're being asked to partially give up is nothing in comparison.”

Atsushi paused in his planned harsh rebuttal; Tamotsu's words were true – most of the wolf pack would not be going home again. It did rather make him sound like a whiner, carrying on the way he was over an admittedly minor point.

“Very well,” he finally said grudgingly, somewhat of a pout settling on his lips. Touga was hard-pressed not to laugh. “I will take the body of his second born son to be displayed to my people. I will have your grandson's body delivered to you after this meeting adjourns.”

Ryuyama inclined his head politely to the hawk, not envying the male his coming duty – to explain to his daughter why he was taking her kill away. He would definitely not want to meet that female in battle – firebirds were the only youkai that dragons actually feared, because their fire was the only fire a dragon could not defend against. There was no denying that Kajiko, the hawk's heir, was most powerful – and the Firebird flames of her mother's heritage definitely obeyed her command, mixed blood or not. With the speed and ferocity of her powerful father and the fire of her mother, she was a very dangerous opponent for anyone, but dragons especially.

“I thank you. In that case, I am willing to accede to your 'request',” he said lightly, “to give up a strip of land along the borders with the other cardinal directions to be patrolled by a joint force of the troops of whoever is Lord of that particular area and my own. I believe that one ri along my borders should be sufficient, don't you?”

Eyes narrowed, Touga nodded after a moment's thought. “One ri should be enough,” he agreed, and the meeting moved on as they debated youkai law when applicable to the situation, and bickered back and forth over anything that wasn't already covered by law. Really, though, the only other thing the inuyoukai cared about was having all youkai know, including the new lord, that Ryukotsussei was _his_ prey.

If someone else got the dragon, he would be highly enraged.

“None of those little things concerns me,” he finally snapped, losing patience with it all. “The only thing I care about at this point is that you all acknowledge that Ryukotsussei is my prey. Anyone who takes his life owes me forfeit,” he said warningly to Ryuyama, knowing that the other lords were already well aware of what price going after the former dragon lord would incur.

Ryuyama opened his mouth to argue the point, and then frowned at himself and closed it. _Why should I care that he's marked Ryukotsussei as his prey? If he's so determined to take on the fool himself then more power to him and less mess for me to deal with._ “Very well, I have no problem with that,” he finally said slowly, meeting Touga's gaze. “I'll have enough to deal with trying to get this place at least marginally ready for winter.” That last was said with a sour face as he looked out the open tent side towards what remained of the Northern palace. “No... I certainly don't need to add anything else to my plate at this time. Ryukotsussei is yours.”

“Good.” Touga was pleased – other than Atsushi having to give up one body for another they had gotten everything they had wanted on their end. “Then if there is nothing else?” he asked leadingly.

When no one said anything he stood and strode from the tent without looking back once. “Then I will be assisting my lady mate should anyone need me.”

The rest of the gathered lords watched silently as the inuyoukai disappeared, then each stood up, bowing politely to each other before following Touga's example and heading off to take care of their own business.

The sooner everything was done the sooner they could return to their homes - and Ryuyama could begin rebuilding his.

~oOo~

“What did you say?” Takemaru gritted out ominously at the youkai captive being held between two of his men.

The injured youkai cowered before him. “I... I said that the reason that the towns and villages here have been attacked is because the Eastern Lord insulted Izayoi, the Western Lord's human wife, and she took angry offense. Since these are the wolf's lands, burning them down repays him for his words.”

“She is his wife?!” Takemaru hissed, beginning to pace in his agitation. His men looked at him oddly, and after a moment the samurai snapped out of his fit, though anger was written in his gaze and etched tightly on his face. “So she has become a youkai's whore, then. It is really too bad, because now she will have to die.” He glanced with cold, merciless eyes at the bloody youkai held before him, and then snapped his head at the two holding him. “Kill him,” he ordered, his frigid tone leaving shivers down the backs of all who heard it.

He turned and walked away, fuming inwardly at the fact that he was too late and that Izayoi had been bedded and corrupted by her youkai husband. She had been an innocent human hime, a miko, once. Never would she have considered destroying the lives of countless human villagers just because someone insulted her – at least not before. But now she obviously saw nothing wrong with it, and that proved his point that humans and youkai shouldn't mix. Youkai tainted anything they touched, and now Izayoi was tainted and evil and would have to be killed for the rest of humanity's sake.

The sound of a head and body hitting the ground separate from each other didn't even faze him, and Takemaru mounted his horse once more, ready to move out again. They still had a town to plunder and supplies to gain, and sitting around here wouldn't get them any closer to getting what they needed. As soon as the two men came back and mounted their horses he signaled them to move out and led the way, having decided to go for one more day to the south so that they would not be too close to their own area of operations. It would not do for his quest to begin under the mistrust of those that lived relatively close by. He wanted to keep those people as happy with their presence as he could get, though that had been hurt he knew, by being forced to do nothing more than watch the destruction the rampaging youkai had caused.

His mouth turned down at that shameful truth – that they had sat inside their fort and done nothing to kill the attacking youkai. All they could do was watch, because there was no way the small amount of soldiers he had already gathered would have been able to destroy the youkai responsible. They would have all been killed, and he had no intentions of dying so easily nor wasting the lives of those that had already sworn to him.

_Damn youkai, anyway. Impeccable speed and strength and a great immunity to injuries that would kill a human ten times over. For every single youkai we need ten men or more to compensate! The kami are no friends of mine, creating beasts like them to torment we who were made in their own image._

It never occurred to Takemaru that he would be considered no better than a youkai to those that he was about to target. For really, what was different in what he was about to do to some town or other than what the youkai had already done to those towns and villages near his new compound?

But the self-righteous are always blinded to their own hypocrisies and sins, and Takemaru was no different. Blind to his own folly by the insane fervor he'd fallen prey to, he continued to head in the direction of his target...

A small, peaceful town one more day ahead. For those who called that town home, the devils that were slowly growing closer wore human skin – and had no other. Because in the end, humans were just another species of animal – as were youkai - and evil was a choice, not a birthright, as Izayoi had once said herself.

Too bad Takemaru was too lost to his madness to realize that.

~oOo~

In the now silent spot that blood had just been spilled, a seemingly lower youkai body was suddenly covered in deep shadows, and when those shadows disappeared again all that was left of the youkai was little bits of paper shredded in the tall grasses and all but forgotten, even by the one who'd created it.

It had done its job, and that was all she cared about.

~oOo~

“It is done, Teruko-sama,” a female said in a low tone, her clothing denoting her status as a servant. She bowed as she spoke and then remained bowed, waiting for her mistress to allow her to rise.

Teruko smiled with so much sinister intent that even her servant shivered. “Good. Now it is a waiting game. I'm quite interested in seeing just what this Takemaru does with the information I sent him.” She looked at her surroundings with distaste, a thin lip curling with displeasure at being forced to stand around on a battlefield and wait for the lords to finish debating. She wanted to go home, where it would be much easier to plot the so-called lady's death than right out in the open here in front of everyone.

“You may go now. Return to Kangetsu and make sure my rooms in the palace are clean and ready for me. I will most likely be home tomorrow, though I will make an effort to arrive this evening, instead.”

The female servant simply nodded, knowing when the better part of valor was discretion. Once her mistress finished speaking the female left, quite glad to be going home and not inclined to deny it. Hurrying through the throngs of youkai she headed straight for the tents for the injured, knowing that a new detachment of soldiers would be escorting more of the wounded home soon. She intended to go with them – there was safety in numbers, after all – though she didn't think there was any place that was truly safe for one carrying the knowledge that she did. The knowledge that her mistress schemed to make herself the Lady of the West, to the current lady's no doubt painful and deadly detriment. It was dangerous knowledge, but then again her mistress played a dangerous game. The female had no doubts that sooner or later her machinations were going to get her killed, but that wasn't her business. _Her_ business was in keeping the female's schemes from getting she herself killed.

In all honesty, with as far as her mistress was willing to go in her determination to get Touga, the female was beginning to consider going to Touga-sama with what she knew and begging for asylum from the demented Teruko. It would most definitely be safer than what this scheme would leave her.

She settled quietly on the ground near the tents for the injured, waiting with the soldiers for Izayoi's orders to head home.

Yes... she would most certainly have to consider her options very carefully at this juncture if she wanted to keep breathing.

~oOo~

All Kagome wanted at this point was to find the nearest futon and collapse into it.

She was more exhausted than she could ever remember being, and there was still the march home to get through before she could really rest and come down from this whole mess. She blinked eyes that were dry and gritty trying to get her tears to lubricate them with little luck, and sighing wearily she nodded to the others trying to get her attention, letting them know that she'd heard their concerns and would think on them when she had leisure to do so. Which, she thought to herself, seemed to be right now.

Glancing out the open side of the now mostly empty tent at the night sky, she estimated it at about an hour after midnight or so, and hid a yawn behind her hand as her eyes drooped tiredly for a moment.

 _Gods I'm so tired. I don't think I've ever been so exhausted before. I don't know how I'm going to get myself home – not without some rest first, at least._ She looked around and sighed. _I guess I'm just lucky that it seems as though my job here is mostly done – there hasn't been an influx of anymore wounded for several hours, so I can only hope that it's over._

Perhaps it was time to send the last group of wounded back to Kangetsu. There was no current reason to delay them, and so she straightened her shoulders and put her weariness away. Snapping out a demand for silence from the beings surrounding her, she met several gazes sternly.

“Converging on me and yelling is not going to get anything done,” she reprimanded coolly. “Mine, would you mind passing the order for the soldiers to gather in preparation to send the last group home?” As the small female nodded and whirled away to do as bid, Kagome watched her delicate, leaf green locks flare around her, and had to smile. The little dragon was always so earnest! She was nothing at all like her insane sire – and Kagome could only be thankful for that. She turned her attention back to the others after a moment, her smile fading. “Captain Osamu, have those who are assisting me here gather the last of those needing escort to the citadel and give them over into the custody of you and your soldiers. And lastly, Rika, let General Akira know that we are finished with these tents so that he can have Ryuyama-sama's people take them down.”

Those spoken to nodded and headed off to do as bid, leaving Izayoi finally alone with just Kenji and Kirara still attending her.

She exhaled deeply as Kenji came forward and Kirara looked at her. _“You need to sleep, Kagome,”_ the neko said, a scowl hidden in her mind-voice, and Kagome chuckled very slightly.

“I know, Kirara. Believe me, I know. But I can't – we still have things to do and then there is still the trip home,” she said slowly, blinking to focus tired eyes.

Kenji eyed her weighingly as he stepped up to stand at her shoulder, seemingly well aware of just how exhausted she was and she flushed, looking away and refusing to meet his rather stern gaze.

“Izayoi-sama, Kirara is correct. You need to rest before you partake in any further activity. And I know that Touga-sama would agree with me,” he added, his tone clearly saying that if she did not go find a place to rest, he would be searching out her mate and dragging him into this.

She frowned. “Now, Kenji,” she began, but was halted by the shake of his head.

“No, Izayoi-sama, I must insist. Your duties here are finished now, and if I didn't pay attention to your needs Touga-sama would be well within his rights to kill me for allowing you to bring harm to yourself without notifying him of your actions. Please do not ask such a thing from me, as I dislike the thought of you suffering any discomfort, and that aside from my desire to keep my head where it is.”

That cut across all her planned arguments and she finally nodded, unable to find the energy or will to fight her friend and bodyguard on the matter any longer. “Fine,” she sighed, “then just where should I go to get this rest?”

Kenji smiled in acceptance of her cooperation as Kirara mewed her displeasure at her companion's former intransigence on the subject before sniffing slightly and nudging Kagome forgivingly with a cold, wet nose. The miko couldn't help the tired little giggle she gave off, and Kirara shook off the painful thoughts the familiar sound brought up. She'd heard a tired Kagome giggle in just such a manner many times – especially when she and Sango were both tired and trying to function through it by a humorous path. Sometimes they had gotten very, very silly, but Kirara never had minded, because it eased Sango's pain and Kagome's broken heart and uncertainty.

“Come this way, my lady,” Kenji said smoothly, touching her elbow just slightly to indicate that she should follow him. And that was when she knew that she'd been had – this wasn't a spur of the moment ploy on his part, this had been planned. Probably since her husband had shown up at her side and asked her what other assistance she might require.

“Touga put you up to this, didn't he?” she asked, resigned. If she was right, she would most likely be getting a lecture from him on the subject, and soon. _Lovely._ An amused glance from the kitsune had her giving up any ire and smiling tiredly up at him. “Am I going to have to listen to a speech from him on how I should be taking better care of myself before I'm allowed to take a good long nap?”

“I would not attempt to say what my lord will or will not do, Izayoi-sama,” Kenji replied with laughing eyes. “But I do not think so. He will probably-”

“-he will probably wait to lecture you until after you've rested,” came the bland voice of said lord, and Izayoi blinked at him.

“Well good, because I think I'm too tired to listen right now.”

An amused grunt followed her words, and Touga stepped back and put his hand out to guide his wife into the small tent that Kenji had led her to. As the kitsune came to a halt behind her the inuyoukai glanced at him. “Be prepared – once Izayoi has had some rest we will begin the run home, so be ready for an early-morning march. Inform my generals,” he ordered softly, then turned to enter the tent behind his little mate, dismissing Kenji with a nod over his shoulder in acknowledgment of the respectful bow.

He let the tent flap drop behind him as he watched affectionately as Izayoi headed straight for the futon and without further speech lay down and snuggled into the comfortable bedding, her eyes already drooping closed.

A sleek black brow slid into his bangs as he grinned. _I think I'll just save the lecture for another time entirely,_ he decided as he joined her on the bedding and pulled the blankets over her, his amusement deepening as Kirara kneaded the spot at Kagome's feet and then circled it twice, wrapping her tails around her as she laid down and nudging one of them up over her currently tiny nose. Within seconds she was as asleep as her mistress, and Touga lay back and watched his little wife sleep contentedly.

Things had, overall, gone well for the combined forces of the other cardinal lands, and Touga was pleased and quite happy at the current moment in time. Only one thing could make his day better, but with a fond smile at his already deeply asleep young wife, he shook that particular need off – there would be plenty of time for such activities once they were home.

His happy mood soured a bit as he thought back over the last few days. While things had gone well for the West and its allies, the fact of the matter was that things were not ended as he'd been hoping to do for so long. _Damn Ryukotsussei, anyway_ , he snarled to himself as his eyes trailed over Izayoi. Unfortunately, all deposing the bastard but failing to kill him had accomplished was putting her in greater danger. He hadn't missed the pheromones Ryukotsussei had been giving off when he'd had her in his grasp, and the very idea infuriated him. He had no doubts that if at all possible the bastard would go after her as a way to get back at him.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at his disturbing thoughts, and he mentally began to plan out ways to make things as safe as possible for Izayoi. The idea that the fool might get his hands on her had Touga mentally curtailing her movements so much that even within the confines of his own mind he cringed and was extremely glad that she couldn't read minds - or she'd be chewing his ear off for even thinking along such lines.

_She doesn't understand just how dangerous that monster is, though. Not truly. And I... I do not want her to ever_ _ gain _ _such understanding, either – so no matter how much she frets over her hopefully temporary loss of certain freedoms, I will just have to remain firm on the subject. Better her being annoyed with me than dead._

Finally pushing such displeasing thoughts away firmly Touga went back to just watching her sleep, allowing the peaceful moment to lull his worries for the time being.

Soon enough to worry over such things when they had arrived back home and things had settled down once more. For now he knew there would be a bit of peace while Ryukotsussei licked his wounds wherever he was hiding and recovered from the trouncing he'd received. There was no doubting that he would be planning an attempt at vengeance while doing so though, and Touga knew it, but for right now Izayoi was safe enough and he could concentrate on their relationship and the day-to-day running of the West – at least outwardly.

Inwardly, he would also be planning – planning just how he was going to absolutely destroy his most hated enemy for daring to place one clawed finger on his wife and even worse scenting of desire while doing so.

Perhaps death was too easy for such an affront...

Touga sighed and closed his eyes, falling into sleep while curled up protectively around his mate, all the while allowing his subconscious to imagine all the different ways he could pay Ryukotsussei back for his transgressions.

His thoughts and ideas were being echoed by another, though in reverse, and as Ryukotsussei lay in his cave hidden deep within the Northern mountains and suffered through the pain of the reiki burns he'd received, he vowed to get back at Touga if it was the last thing he did.

Nothing else mattered now but that revenge, and he would most definitely be pleased to take it at the Western lady's expense.

His last thoughts before his mind shut down so he could begin healing were of Izayoi...

And all the things he could do to her before he killed her.

_Enjoy your temporary peace, Touga, for once this one is healed that peace will be over._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And done! The second part of this tale, A Song of War, is finished, and now I can finally begin on the third and final part of this story. I'm so excited! Another twenty to twenty-four chapters or so to go and this one will be finished. Yay!
> 
> I hope everyone has continued to enjoy the story, and that you all will keep enjoying it as we move into the culmination of the tale.


	46. Catching Up

**Part III**

**A Culmination of Evil**

**Chapter 45: Catching Up**

A soft breeze wafted its way through the halls of Kangetsu Yamajiro, and the slender figure lifting her face into its fresh whisps closed her eyes for a moment, very happy that the barrier that protected all of Kangetsu kept the temperatures at their elevation actually fairly mild. A small smile lightened her face from gorgeous to sheer inhuman beauty, and it drew the male slowly approaching her like a moth to a flame.

"Izayoi," Touga said after staring at her for a moment as her face portrayed her pleasure in such a simple thing as a peaceful moment and a freshet of air rushing past her face. He cleared his throat as her smile widened and she turned in his direction, her eyes opening and glowing softly at him.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, contentment in that moment just radiating around her and captivating him.

He cleared his throat again, still taken with her beauty and the contentment she was just breathing, and dragged his errant thoughts into order. "Are you ready to leave?"

Her eyes sparked excitedly. "Oh, yes. I can't wait to see father and Ichirou!"

Touga just smiled and glanced down at her feet; a small packed bag was sitting there and he blinked, surprised. "Is that all you are bringing?" he asked, a little confused. Most females usually dragged half of their effects when traveling.

"Yes," she chuckled, amused at the adorable expression on her husband's face. Shaking her head she bent down and picked up her bag and then looked at him expectantly.

With a softening smile of rueful acceptance Touga held out his arm for his wife and once she was settled into his embrace he began to lift away from the terrace and into the air. He paused after a moment and looked down in sudden concern.

"Where's Kirara?"

Izayoi met his gaze and giggled softly, moving a section of her hair away from her neck to show him a tiny Kirara curled up asleep.

"That is fine, then. After everything that's happened-" his grip tightened unbidden as he remembered her being held captive in Ryukotsussei's damned arms and he scowled as flashes of her near rape haunted him, as well, "-I do not ever want you alone. It is not safe."

"I know." She looked sad for a moment as Kangetsu slowly vanished as they passed through the barrier and into the open air, and then shivered at the cold. Touga immediately wrapped his pelt securely around her and allowed extra heat to seep into it.

"Are you alright?"

She just nodded, having lost the inclination for speech as she took in the view around her and the warm pelt blanketing her in a lulling warmth. She woke from her haze in a heartbeat though, as a little, irritated hiss brushed past her ear and a tiny neko finally wriggled her face outside all the fluff around her.

 _"Was it really necessary to wake me from my nap by trying to suffocate me with all that-"_ she looked down from her perch on Izayoi's shoulder haughtily, _"-puppy fuzz?"_

Hand clapping over her mouth to try to strangle the laugh that was trying to force its way out of her throat, Izayoi looked up at her husband's face with mirth dancing in her eyes as she waited for his rejoinder.

He'd have one, she knew - he always did.

Touga cocked a brow at the currently tiny kitten and brushed a bit of cat fur from his sleeve. "I was simply returning the favor," he said haughtily as Kirara fluffed her fur and hissed at him again.

Breaking down into laughter, Izayoi pulled her hand away from her mouth as her eyes twinkled. "You two, stop it now," she remonstrated when she'd managed to get her mirth under control. She reached up and smoothed Kirara's ruffled fur. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet after the last few hectic weeks."

At her words the two subsided, knowing she needed the peace. Truthfully, it hadn't been just the last few were that were the problem - but the last year, really. So much had happened and changed for her, and with all the other added complications like Ryukotsussei, Teruko - he scowled at thoughts of that bitch - Takemaru, the war and her near rape she'd not really had a chance to just sit back and _breathe._

_She probably won't get much chance of that visiting her family, either. With Takemaru and his enmity towards her and her father and brother it is no odds that Hiraku has been having a great deal of excitement on the political front this winter, and it will no doubt get even worse as the weather clears and spring comes._

A gentle silence fell as Touga flew through the early spring weather - winter was still present but was beginning to fade and soon Yuki Onna would be asleep once more. And while he was enjoying the new year so far - for the most part - there was still an anxious pall over everything for him, because Ryukotsussei was still out there and probably well and healed by now.

Which meant that an attack could come at any time.

Izayoi had more than proved by now that she was perfectly capable of defending herself, but that didn't mean much to him at this point, because he wasn't going to take the slightest chance that the dragon could use to get her into his claws. He never wanted his beautiful and still so seemingly innocent wife to know the depths of depravity and horror that there was no doubt she would at his hands.

Takemaru was a danger, too, but at least he would simply kill Izayoi and not torture and rape her until she finally just died. It didn't matter, he decided as he clenched his jaw almost hard enough to crack - neither male would be getting a hand on her. He'd destroy them both before they had the chance.

And that wasn't even including Teruko and her machinations. It had been fairly quiet on that front since they'd returned from the war with the North late last fall, but he wasn't fooled - she was just biding her time. No doubt with the return of the warmer weather the bitch would get much more active and belligerent.

He was sorely tempted to simply let Satori kill her like she'd been wanting to for years and look the other way. It wasn't his business to get in between every dispute, and challenges and fights to the death were fairly common between youkai. Hell, Kajiko had fought and killed someone who'd had the nerve to insult her within hours of them returning to Kangetsu last fall! He actually kind of missed her straightforward no-nonsense style, but she'd returned to the south with her parents and wasn't due to return for several months.

His arm tightened around his little mate as his thoughts lingered on all those who wanted to murder her for no reason other than stupid, petty power plays. Teruko wanted her out of the way so he was free. She still hadn't gotten it into her head that even were there no Izayoi he would never, ever be stupid - or desperate - enough to mate her. She was a particularly stupid female but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

The others that wanted her dead were no better. It wasn't as if she'd done something to these fools that they wanted revenge for. It was all nothing more than politics – and prejudice.

"You know, it wouldn't matter if I'd married a human, the political scheming would still be the same. Plenty a wife has been poisoned by some other woman out of jealousy, and even by men for more power or money," Izayoi murmured sleepily, and Touga glanced down at her, surprised. She giggled at the look on his face as she tilted her head up and met his startled gaze.

He sighed and smiled at her; it was a small smile, but a true one nonetheless. He just couldn't resist her.

"Are you a mindreader, my dear?" he finally asked.

She winked at him. "Would that it were so - it would make all this so much easier. You are just easy to read, especially lately, and then there's our bond as well, to tell me what you are thinking. But anytime you start getting tense since last fall it's because you're worrying about me."

Inhaling deeply, he held it and then let it out after a few seconds, trying to let the negative energy in his body go and relax. He was only partially successful.

"I cannot help it. Would you not worry were the situation reversed?"

"I already do," she admitted quietly, to Touga's intense surprise.

He looked down at her with a frown.

"Why?"

Izayoi blinked up at him, taken aback at that response. Then it was her turn to frown up at him. "I'm not the only one in danger, Touga! I do not want to lose you. One never knows just what could happen, and taking your presence for granted is a fast way for fate to step in and take you from me as a lesson. Never take anything for granted, because there is one truth in life for every living thing - at some point that life is going to end. Even youkai, with their extended lifetimes, do eventually die."

Well, she was certainly correct there, he couldn't deny. "I did not mean it like that, my dear. I've just never had anyone worry over my safety before," was all he said in return and Izayoi's tension eased at his answer.

"Get used to it, husband," she replied, her eyes softening up at him with forgiveness, and he smiled again at her, a little wider this time.

"Very well, wife," he chuckled suddenly, his eyes spotting their destination. He tilted his head and pointed. "Look - the Setsuna Winter Palace is there."

She looked down eagerly to where he pointed and immediately tensed in excitement. "Oh, I cannot wait! I wonder what's been happening since we left?"

"More politics," he said dryly as he began to descend, heading for the palace towering over the nearby town and the surrounding area. This one was even bigger than the Summer Palace, and Touga couldn't believe how close in size it was to Kangetsu's palace. It would take days to explore it all, if not more.

Izayoi waved a hand at him. "Well, that's a given - but I want to know exactly what maneuvering has been going on. It's all so interesting, don't you think?"

He chuckled at her. "Yes, and you know it. If I didn't enjoy such things I wouldn't bother being a ruler. But it is different when those machinations threaten my wife's life. Then I just get angry."

She tossed him a soft look but didn't have time to say anything, because they were just about to land, and if her eyes weren't mistaken her brother and father had been notified of their arrival and were waiting on the palace's front steps for them.

As soon as Touga's feet touched the ground and he'd steadied her she was off, walking decorously enough but as swiftly as she could.

A great big sigh of relieved tension left her as her father hugged her, and she barely held back her tears.

_Father..._

~oOo~

“So I was right... Takeda was here to ask for my hand,” Izayoi said, frowning. She well remembered the fear that she'd almost drowned in when the man had visited her father at the thought that she'd be married off to him and would never see her home or Touga again. “I'm so glad that was not my fate,” she breathed, glancing at her husband with clear relief.

Ichirou grinned at his sister. He was so glad to see her, and looking so very happy. But he wasn't blind, and he could see the new shadows hidden in the depths of her eyes. She'd seen and experienced things that were haunting her, and while that saddened him deeply, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't protect her from life, and neither could her husband, though he could shield her somewhat from the worst of it. And he had done a good job of that, or else there would be a lot more than just shadows in her eyes, of that the young man was quite sure.

“Well, I certainly wouldn't have chosen him as a husband for you, little sister. And neither would father have done so. He is not worthy of you.” His smile darkened as he thought about that. “He would have stifled your spirit and ruined your life. Really – there isn't anyone worthy enough of you save your husband. I guess even fate knew that, eh?”

Touga chuckled as his wife blushed at her brother's words. “I thank you for the compliment, Ichirou,” he replied, smiling at him. “I'd like to think that fate knew what it was doing when it gave me your sister.”

“Yes, well,” Izayoi began, “so am I, but could we speak of something else?” _Thinking of such things while in the company of others is simply not a good idea,_ she thought to herself, feeling just a slight bit overheated. Those kinds of things made her think of her husband in ways that were not appropriate when others were around, and she really didn't need that right now.

Hiraku also smiled as he watched the byplay between the three, and then cleared his throat, his expression going serious. “So, tell me – what is the news on your front?”

Touga looked at him thoughtfully and then said, “The same thing as on yours. Politics. Youkai and humans aren't really that different, we just handle the situations differently in many cases. More directly, in a manner of speaking. But the last few months have been relatively quiet on our end,” he admitted softly. “I expect that to end soon as spring takes hold and banishes Yuki Onna back to her sleep.”

“What were the reactions of your court to my daughter's presence in your life?”

Brow rising, Touga chuckled. “About what you're imagining. But Izayoi has managed to silence almost all of her detractors, including my own son,” he continued, glancing affectionately at his wife before looking back at his father-in-law – _it is odd to think of him that way, since I am so much older, but then, much of my life is odd, so I suppose it simply fits right in,_ he thought ruefully. “You'd have been so proud of her. I begin to think there is nothing she cannot do if she but puts her mind to it.”

Izayoi sighed and sent him an exasperated look. “Touga, we have been over this before. I am not one of the kami, and I do have my limits.”

“Really?” he shot back with a grin. “Funny that I've not come across those limits, then.”

Hiraku and Ichirou both chuckled at the expression on Izayoi's face and the affectionate banter between them. “It will probably take you some time and effort to do so,” her father said, smiling lightly at his daughter as he made that statement so that she would see he was being serious in an easy way.

“Most likely,” was all Touga said to that. Changing the subject, his expression sobered. “And what of Takemaru?”

The two Setsuna males exchanged serious looks and Touga tensed minutely. _What was that about?_

“Takemaru is... he is doing what we thought he would do,” Hiraku began, looking between his daughter's face and Touga's. “He's gone into the east and has settled in an abandoned fortification. Although I believe he will be moving from there as soon as spring settles in, since his followers have grown and there is no longer enough room in the small compound he took over last fall.”

“You believe he will attack soon, then?”

“No, not at all. He still has nowhere near enough of an army to even be an inconvenience to me. But he will have to move to continue looking for warriors he can persuade to whatever lies he's been selling them.” Hiraku paused, and then said, “There is something that I wish to ask you, though. Last fall, just about the time you were fighting the dragons, a group of youkai began attacking towns and villages in the area that Takemaru was settling, destroying almost all of them and causing massive fires to rage across the area. What could have caused them to do such a thing? It seems odd to me, strangely convenient, if you take my meaning, that such things would be taking place only in the area a known hater of youkai was staying.”

Touga frowned. “What type of youkai?”

“Those with human forms but of much less power than you or Kenji,” Hiraku replied.

The frown deepened. “That does sound odd, does it not?” he mused. “I am not sure, but I have the feeling you were right to be suspicious. There's just something about it that is bothering me.”

Ichirou spoke up, then. “Well, it was right after Takemaru went out after some town or other to plunder it for supplies that our man reported something strange. Apparently, he had a run-in with a youkai and took him prisoner and then questioned him. The youkai told him something, Takemaru hasn't repeated what was said, and he warned those that were with him at the time not to speak of what was said, but he was very angry about whatever that was. And it greatly increased his hatred of you in particular, Touga.”

The inuyoukai chuckled, though he was troubled by what he'd just heard. “That upsets me not, Ichirou. Let him hate me. But it seems to me that whatever that youkai told him had to do with me and Izayoi. I'm willing to bet he told him about my marriage and that's why he's so angry. But why would my marriage be of interest to some random youkai – enough for him to mention it specifically when I doubt very much that Takemaru was asking for such information and probably was still operating under the belief that we wouldn't be wed for some time? Odd, that.”

“It seems to me that was part of whatever scheme that whoever set that up had in mind. Whoever did, it appears that the entire thing – the rampaging youkai destroying that entire region and the youkai who told Takemaru about it – was all a set-up to anger him even further. It seems that whoever this is, they want him more than just merely angry.” Izayoi looked thoughtfully at the wall, her mind far away. “He's a wild card. And this could only be a move against either Touga or I.”

“How do you get that, Izayoi?” her brother asked.

“Because youkai were used as bait. That means this is a youkai scheme that is meant to take advantage of the chaos that Takemaru would bring to our current circumstances.”

Touga blinked. “She's right. Now all we have to do is figure out what the goal is, who it is that's masterminding it, and how they knew so much of our situation.”

“Is the possible list long?”

“Very,” Touga replied to Hiraku wryly. Then he frowned, something passing through his eyes the others didn't understand. “Although not as long as it might seem at first,” he added cryptically, though he didn't elaborate.

“Hm,” Hiraku murmured after it became clear he wasn't going to. “Well, then that is something we'll leave in your hands.”

“That's probably for the best.”

“So... anything else interesting going on?” Izayoi prompted when it looked like nothing more was going to be said on that matter.

“Not really,” Ichirou said with a small smile at his sister. “But what about things on your side? What's your new home like?”

Touga and Hiraku smiled indulgently as the two siblings talked, Izayoi describing things and then answering the rapid-fire questions her brother shot her way.

The inuyoukai was pleased that he'd been able to bring his wife to visit her family, because with the way the year was shaping up to be he didn't think he'd be getting the chance again anytime soon, and she'd needed this.

So he simply reclined comfortably on his cushion and let his own thoughts wander as his wife described the palace and city and the youkai she'd met and befriended, as well as those she'd fought to her family.

~oOo~

Takeda Nori sat in his study, sipping tea and pondering on his next move.

He'd been considering the matter since he'd returned from the Hojo clan's holdings last fall after being informed of Izayoi's marriage, and here he'd sat for most of it as he'd tried to figure out just how to destroy Hiraku of Setsuna.

It hadn't really taken long to decide on his best chance, but with the winter came Yuki Onna, and he didn't feel the need to try to move from his seat of power to find the person he was going to be needing.

But the days of the Snow Lady's ascendancy over the earth and all those upon it were fading, drawing to a close, and by next week he knew he'd be able to send a messenger off to find his target. He was absolutely certain they'd be be able to come to an easy accommodation, and by this time next year the other man would be a puppet ruler over Setsuna and Takeda would be the real ruler, while having shown Hiraku and his heir why it had been a bad idea to refuse him his desires.

And especially to sell her to a filthy youkai.

It just infuriated him every time he thought about the situation – he'd wanted the girl from the moment he'd seen her, standing in the gardens with her hair down and the wind whipping her clothes against her body, showing the slender, delicate outline of it in almost full detail. That a youkai was being granted the privilege that he'd so desired – to be the one between the girl's pale thighs – just sent him into a rage that so far he'd not managed to calm.

Even now his hand trembled and his insides boiled, and he was forced to deep breathing while blanking his mind to control it. It took several minutes, but he finally managed to regain a calm demeanor and he looked down at the scroll he was currently working on.

It was an offer he knew Takemaru would be unable to resist.

But the wording had to be just perfect, or the madman it was addressed to would become suspicious. Or rather, more suspicious, because there was no way the man could _not_ be suspicious of his motives in offering his assistance and allegiance out of the blue as it were.

_So what do I say to convince him that I am sincere?_

Before he could get into any planning however, a servant knocked on the frame of the shoji and requested his attention, and with an impatient scowl he beckoned his man in, wondering what could be so blasted important that he would disturb his master's ruminations.

What the man told him destroyed his ire and left him with the perfect excuse to feed Takemaru. When the man left he immediately went back to his letter, and it didn't take long to craft it to say what he wanted it to say. He set his brush down and looked over the missive, smiling proudly at his skill with words.

Yes, this was just what he was looking for, and soon all of Nihon would know the name Takeda as the greatest player of the great game of politics that had ever lived.

He could live with that. And hell, if he played his cards right the youkai that had stolen Izayoi would die, and he could then take the woman for himself. No, she could never now be the lady of Takeda, but he could take her for a concubine. Either way, he'd have her and Setsuna, and that was all that mattered to him.

Folding the missive up and sealing it with his sigil, he summoned another servant and gave him instructions for its disposition, and the letter that would in the end bring them all together at the Shikon no Tama's bidding was on its silent way.

~oOo~

Teruko turned from her window with a placid expression that didn't fool her maidservant one little bit, and the young female cringed inwardly, waiting for what she knew was coming.

Even knowing didn't stop her from flinching though, a small cry escaping her mouth before she could stop it, earning another slash from the angered female.

“... just when my plans were about to come together that bastard takes her and up and leaves on some stupid vacation?” she grated, wanting to scream with vexation but knowing better. “Now I somehow have to change the entire plan around! Ugh!”

Paying no attention to the servant shivering on the floor, Teruko began spouting out orders and her little maid memorized every bit of them, not wanting to anger the volatile female any further. When dismissed she disappeared with alacrity, leaving her mistress to fume and pace and plot even further. It was time to go to Touga with what she knew and beg asylum from him, because Teruko was crazy and she didn't want to take the coming fall with her mistress. She liked living quite well, thank you very much, and she was only doing what she had to in order to survive.

With Touga and Izayoi out of the palace she would have to approach Kenji first with her knowledge, and then stand and face the inquisition that would surely come afterward. But that was better than she'd get from Teruko, and she knew it. Maybe it would be better to move back home and maid for one of the many small lordlings that didn't bother coming to court. This game of spying and plotting was not for her – give her the boring but safe life she'd have in the backwaters anyday over the tension and fear here in the citadel.

Trying not to draw any attention to herself, the young female flittered cautiously through the halls and rooms of the palace, maintaining an air of being on an errand to explain her presence in areas of Kangetsu she would not normally venture into. Most of the youkai paid her no mind, which suited her just fine, and she steadily made her way to Touga-sama's study with myriad thoughts whipping through her mind and fear just touching her scent.

In the end it was Arata that found her.

“What is it that you do here?” he asked as he slipped into the study, looking around and frowning when he didn't see Kenji.

The little female bowed deeply, keeping her face down with respect and fear for the much more powerful youkai, “My lord, I have been a maidservant to Teruko-sama for many years, and always followed orders as any good servant should. But now... I find myself in a place I had never thought to, and have chosen to honor my ultimate allegiance to the Western Lord as the alpha. Teruko-sama plots for Izayoi-sama's death, and she has tasked me with things that I find would violate my allegiance. And so I have come to speak to Kenji-sama and inform him of what she plans.”

Arata began to grin as he heard the female out, quite pleased with what was about to go down... namely Teruko.

She had finally overstepped herself and he was going to enjoy watching her fall just as much as almost everyone else in the palace would.

He settled himself on one of the cushions scattered before the Lord's desk to wait for Kenji and leaned idly back. With a disaffected voice he told her to take a seat and wait for the other kitsune to appear, and began a mental guessing game as to just what the stupid bitch might have plotted while they waited on the temporary ruler of Kangetsu to appear.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru swept regally down the halls of the palace heading for the dojo. The idle thought crossed his mind just as he entered the huge room that it would have been preferable to have Kajiko as a sparring partner, but since she'd gone home on leave from her duties here he'd been left with rather slim pickings for decent partners. That was frustrating, though he wasn't fool enough to always spar with one person, as variety was needed for a well-rounded regimen.

Kenji was always a good choice, but as he had been left in nominal charge while his father was out of the palace he would be too busy.

Normally that fact would have angered him greatly, that his sire had passed over him for authority during his absence. He would have taken it as a measure of his father's disdain for him and his bitterness would only have increased. But not this time, because before his father had taken his leave of the palace he had called him in and spoken with him, explaining his wishes and what was behind them.

While Kenji _was_ in nominal charge, final decisions on anything major that happened would be his. Touga had a good reason for that choice, and once he'd explained to his son what those reasons were, Sesshoumaru had been quietly pleased rather than angered.

First was Takako.

She had been freed from the dungeons after their triumphant return from the war last fall, but as her sire had escaped she was still staying in Kangetsu under political asylum. It was one of his duties while his father was gone to watch her closely, as well as protect her if need be. Now that she was free once again word might get back to Ryukotsussei somehow, and another assassin could be hired.

That was why as of this morning she would be wherever he was. Perhaps he should spar with her – while he had no doubts she was nowhere near his caliber, she _was_ a dragon and might pose him at least some small challenge.

His other task was to listen. His father wanted him to take the reigns of their spies and get his fingers wet in the great game of espionage that was always going on here in Kangetsu. He'd had little opportunity before this to do so, and Touga had decided that now was as good a time as any to initiate him into this facet of being a ruler.

Sesshoumaru had to admit he was intrigued. He had dabbled a little in such things, of course, while his sire was away last summer courting Izayoi, but it had been precious little and he'd gained nowhere near enough experience with it to please his sire.

His ruminations were interrupted as Takako and her bodyguards arrived, and he turned to study her as she came to an uncertain halt in the middle of the room.

After watching her for several long seconds that he was inwardly amused to see rattled her, he spoke.

“Tell me... have you any experience in sparring?”

Takako's eyes narrowed in anger; the insult was hidden under a mild manner but she didn't miss it, for what higher youkai was untrained in the ways of combat?

“Must you ask such an asinine question?” she returned coolly after a few moments, ignoring her guards completely. “If you wished to spar, all you had to do was ask.”

One side of his mouth turned up in a thinly disguised smirk, and he drew his weapon. “Then join me,” he rejoined, waiting patiently as she strode towards him after choosing a weapon from one of the many weapons racks in the gigantic room. He was interested to note that she'd chosen a katana that was one of the better swords here in the dojo. She had a good eye - perhaps he wouldn't be as bored as he'd thought.

The two stood there in icy silence for several seconds, and then both blurred as they sped towards each other and engaged, the high, clear ring of steel echoing loudly in the cavernous room.

~oOo~

“My lord, your tea?”

Tamotsu turned from his thoughts as one of his pack-brothers addressed him, and nodded at the young male. With that permission the male settled his Lord's morning tea on the small table at his side and then bowed and turned away when no further orders were forthcoming.

Picking up the cup, the Eastern Lord sipped it approvingly. It was perfect yet again, and he made a mental note to permanently assign the male to make his tea – he was excellent at it.

Now that winter was waning it was time to turn his mind to figuring out who had torched so much of his lands last fall. A great deal of the plains near the mountains had burned, and it was youkai that had done it. That meant vengeance on his part for someone daring to damage the eastern lands, because such a thing was a direct insult to the wolf clan and an affront to him personally.

So far he had little clue as to who it could have been, and that was quite aggravating. The only thing he could be sure of at this point was that it hadn't been the work of Touga or Atsushi. Ryukotsussei could just possibly have been the one to order such before the war began, but he doubted it. The youkai involved had been mostly lower-level youkai – and they hadn't been any that normally allied with the deceitful and dangerous dragon.

But that left a myraid of lesser lords in all the lands that could have orchestrated such an event... though somehow, thinking about it now, he was pretty certain he could take any that lived in the southern lands off the list, as well. So that left the West...

With a snap of his wrist some of his wolves hurried to settle his writing desk at his feet and gather his writing accoutrements. Once everything was settled to his liking, he began preparing a carefully worded letter to Touga asking for any information his spies might have gathered on the events in the East – as he knew they would have, just because Touga was thorough like that – so that he could then begin seeking justice for the damage to his lands.

His own wolves had gathered precious little when they'd gone looking – precious little about that particular matter, at any rate. They had, however, gathered a nice little bit of information about Takemaru, and since he was well aware of the interest the Western Lord had in that particular human, he offered an exchange of information.

He sat back when done with a small smile, knowing that Touga would be at least a little surprised at Tamotsu's knowledge of Takemaru, but though the wolves tended to be less structured than those youkai that lived in the West, he did have spies and he sometimes did use them to ascertain as much as possible about important events or things that might be of interest to him and his pack.

No, Touga was no fool, but neither was he. He was older then the inuyoukai, and though not as powerful as the other male he was no slouch, either. And it was time to remind the other lords of that fact...

His ruminations were interrupted by the arrival of his son, who scampered over to him and threw himself down at his father's side with a small, precocious grin.

“So what ya doin?”

Tamotsu sighed wearily – his son had far too much energy for an old male like himself to keep up with. Sometimes Kouga made him feel a million years old.

“I am writing a missive to the Western Lord, my son.”

The boy's eyes lit up for a moment and then he nodded, smiling a little slyly, which put his father on alert – the cub was up to something again, which was never good for his parents. “When the old dog dies I'm going to mate Izayoi-sama,” he said matter-of-factly to his flabbergasted father. “She's going to be my woman someday, just you watch.”

Unable to help himself, the old wolf smacked himself in the forehead and sighed. _Kami, please give me patience!_ Gathering himself, Tamotsu growled at his son threateningly. “Boy, did you not learn your lesson on that matter already? To challenge the Western Lord in such a manner is suicide for you, because you will never have his power! Why are you so insistent on mating a human female, anyway?!” he finally asked, totally exasperated with his cub.

Kouga slouched back a little but didn't back down. “I didn't say I was going to fight Touga-sama for her, father! I'm just going to wait until he dies. After all, he's much older than me, which means I'll outlive him.” He met his sire's gaze earnestly, big blue eyes meeting his fathers amazed ones with innocent zeal. “And of course I want to mate her, father – she's the most beautiful female I've ever seen, and she has so much _power_! Doesn't every wolf want a female like that for a mate?”

Very tempted to just slam his head into his desk, Tamotsu closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. Why, oh why had the fates given him such a son? The boy was nothing but trouble though he loved his cub, but he was just too old to be dealing with such an excitable and scatterbrained heir. He was beginning to think he should breed another cub from his mate and leave the East to him, and though doubtless Kouga would hate him for such a thing he couldn't leave his lands in the hands of one with no seeming self-control.

“Kouga, I will not warn you again,” he began sternly, opening his eyes and staring at his son seriously. “The Lady Izayoi will never be your mate. When Touga goes no doubt she will too, because she shares a great bond with her mate and would not choose to live on without him. And though you are right and all males wish a strong, powerful female to take to stand beside them, some are just out of our reach - and that includes her. You will find another strong female for yourself someday, so let me not hear another word about this matter, are we clear?”

His son looked properly cowed, but he was well aware that meant nothing when it came to the boy, and wasn't fooled. He knew the matter wasn't closed, and sooner or later he'd be hearing about it again. He shook his head minutely and sighed inwardly. “Why don't you go find Ginta and Hakkaku? I'm sure Ginta could use some cheering up – I have noticed him still grieving his father. It is a pack-brother's duty to protect and care for all his pack's needs, and this is something you must learn if you are ever to one day be Lord.”

His words were greeted with a saddened, chastened look. “Yes father, I know. I care about my pack, and I've tried to cheer Ginta up, but nothing seems to be working. He misses his father so much, even his mother cannot get him to cheer up. What do I do?”

Tamotsu's heart pinched at his son's sad eyes, and he exhaled deeply as he thought about the matter. The winter had been hard for his pack this year, with so many of the males dying in the war. They'd lost fully half of the pack to the dragons, and there had been much grieving, leaving the cave feeling claustrophobic and close. Especially for him, for it was of course at his orders that they had marched with the other lands. And while he knew that none of his pack blamed him – the dragons had needed to die, as far as all the pack had been concerned – he blamed himself for every death, and the burden was becoming harder and harder to carry.

He was tired. He'd seen too much in his years, done too much, and his spirit was now weary and beginning to look forward to the peace of death. But while he was weary, he wasn't ready to let go quite yet, and at this point he didn't dare let himself go even if he wanted to – because of the youth of his son. Kouga was nowhere near ready to rule the pack, if he ever would be – he was still a cub right now, and so Tamotsu would continue to hang on and hope that as his son grew he would sober and become capable of holding his birthright.

“Kouga, you will find that death is a youkai's shadow. We dance with it and flirt with it every day of our lives. This is something you will have to learn – as Ginta will also. His father died with honor, and no youkai can ask for more. Ginta should be proud of that.”

He smiled just a little as his pup nodded soberly for once and stood up and bowed towards his sire. “Yes, father. I will go find Ginta and Hakkaku. What should we do?”

After a moment's consideration, Tamotsu said, “Take your guards with you and go on a hunt. This should distract Ginta from his upset well enough, at least for a while.”

The wolf cub grinned then, and scrambled away with another, “Yes, father,” thrown over his shoulder as he disappeared into another part of the cave after his companions. His father chuckled a little at his son's eagerness and wondered if any of the cubs would manage to take any prey – they were still learning the intricacy of the hunt, after all. With a fond but still exasperated shake of his head he turned his mind back to his previous concerns and finished his letter to Touga, signing it and then sealing it.

Once done, he called for one of his messengers and handed him the scroll. “This is for the Western Lord. Take it to Kangetsu as quickly as you may and wait for a response.”

The messenger bowed and slipped the scroll into his pouch, then turned and made his way out of the cave before disappearing in a cloud of dust towards the west.

Tamotsu sighed as he watched the wolf fade into the distance, once more pushing his weariness away as he turned his attentions to other more minor problems within the pack itself.

~oOo~

A small breeze pushed playful fingers through the hair of the male standing on the compound walls and looking out over the still-bare plain with a pensive expression.

Takemaru pushed his locks back with a bit of preoccupied annoyance, his intent gaze not moving an inch as he stared into the distance. But he wasn't taking in anything that was before him, his eyes far away.

The fires of last fall had done much damage to this region. The once fertile plain had become dead and barren, everything burnt to ash in the flames. They had spread over a great distance, burning out several towns and villages and leaving many dead in their wake. Death hadn't stopped there, though. Most of the survivors of the fires had then died in the ensuing winter, their homes and food supplies gone with no chance of recouping those losses before winter's vicious grip descended.

 _Damn all youkai for their black hearts. I pray kami give me the strength to eliminate their threat from our world forever,_ he thought, a dark sea of hatred welling up from within him. He could hardly wait for spring to start and watch how the world repaired the damage that had been done, to see the sweet-smelling prairie grasses grow again and wave gently in the soft winds of the season of hope and renewal.

He sighed. Over the fierce winter he had gained many followers, but it was only a start. He needed far more men than he currently had to even begin to be a problem for Hiraku of Setsuna and he knew it. But where would he be able to find willing warriors in the numbers that he needed? Ronin were plentiful, but not that plentiful – not in the amounts he needed, anyway.

 _I need an ally. A powerful one._ But what could he offer? If he took Setsuna he would claim it for himself, so a promise of conquest with the chance of plunder was out as a bargaining tool. He had no personal wealth, and he certainly wasn't willing to be a puppet ruler that was under someone else's thumb.

_Of course, I could always offer such a thing, but then refuse to deliver. Once the battle is over and Setsuna under my control there are very few that would dare to stand against me with my own men added to the Setsuna army ranks – I would be untouchable._

A thunderous pain swept through his mind and he frowned, suddenly confused. Why was he worrying about holding Setsuna after he'd killed Hiraku and his heir and the Western Lord? He didn't plan to live through that – once his enemies were dead, let another worry about ruling a broken clan and its fractured assets. He would be joining his family in death... right?

Shaking his head as his eyes fell tightly closed, Takemaru's even features twisted as bewilderment went through him. _Why am I so confused? Was this not my plan – to destroy Setsuna and the dog they've allied themselves with and then die?_

 _No, no, no. Why would I do that? If I take Setsuna then I will rule it._ A sudden stillness halted the babble in his mind. _But such an idea... if I could approach another lord with an offer of wealthy new lands to rule with the only cost to him some of his men to assist in taking the prize, then perhaps I might persuade whoever I choose. And once Setsuna is taken I can simply refuse to hand over the lands._

His brow furrowed as he thought about that. It certainly was an idea... and as he lost himself in such thoughts he didn't even notice that his honor had truly deserted him, for what honor was left to an oath-breaker?

But Takemaru was too lost to notice such a thing, and he continued to stand and plot as the morning breeze freshened and swept the area with a chill, but also just the faintest hint of renewal and rebirth. Not that he noticed that either, too blinded by his increasingly evil thoughts to do so. He certainly wasn't aware of how far he'd already fallen – or just how much farther he was going to fall before all was said and done.

A throat being cleared behind him drew his attention outward and he turned his head to glance over his shoulder. He inclined his head slightly when he saw who it was.

“Shinji,” he acknowledged shortly.

“Sir. We've received a message from Akemai town. They say that they have a group of about twenty ronin that have begun cutting up and causing damage, and would like to know if we will come take care of the matter,” the older man said.

A brow rose in slight surprise and then he turned his head back around and a small smile crossed his face. _As if the kami are listening to my every thought and granting me what I need..._ “Have my horse readied and a group of forty of our men also gathered to attend me. We will most definitely go relieve the town of their ronin 'problem'. While we are gone make sure that we find a place for the extra men – we will soon be able to leave here, but it will be quite crowded for a little while. And look into our supplies and figure how long what we have currently will last with the extra mouths to feed – we may have to take out a foraging party one more time before we leave. Have the information ready for me when I return.”

The other man bowed even though his leader was not looking and said, “Yes, sir. When do you wish to leave?”

“As soon as possible.”

“I'll have the men ready in half a mark. Is that acceptable?”

Takemaru waved a hand in agreement and the sounds of Shinji's footsteps faded, leaving him once more to his thoughts.

_Little by little it's all coming together..._

~oOo~

The heavy thud of a large carcass hitting the ground pierced the stillness of the cave, and Ryukotsussei in true form began his meal, tearing at the meat savagely.

It had been months since the war and he was just finally finished with healing – mostly thanks to the severe reiki burns he'd suffered from the dog's bitch. They had burned and festered, leaving him weak and exhausted and too worn for more than a month to go looking for something to feed his body's fierce hunger. Even once he'd been able to move again he'd still been slow and unable to take his true form, reduced to going after smaller game like deer and the like in his human form and each time he had to leave his cave to hunt, especially in the dead of winter, it had set his healing back even further.

Normally the cold weather would not really bother him, but with his weakened body and the fact that he'd been forced to go far from his cave deep in the mountains to find any kind of sustenance, it had only made things worse and added more time to his healing.

But within the last week he'd finally felt his health restore itself and his power levels come back to normal, though this last month of healing had drained him greatly – leaving him hungering for flesh as though he'd been starved for a year. He could not _believe_ how that bitch's power had diminished him – and he'd been lucky, he knew, that he'd already been right at his escape point and she'd had little time to do more damage to him than she had.

The little wench had been playing him all along. From the moment he'd grabbed her she'd played weak, and he'd fallen for it. He was also fairly sure now that she'd somehow showed Touga how to get through his illusory walls, though he was uncertain how she'd managed such a thing.

He could be forgiven for his arrogance on the matter of the dog lord's conquest. After all, never had there been a human with anywhere near her power levels or skill, and even his erstwhile allies the sisters had been completely sure that her prowess had been exaggerated. Of course, it was no odds that they'd both died at her hands, or she'd not have been wandering around inside his palace for him to grab, so that said much for their own apparently overrated power.

Snarling at his enraging thoughts, he bit viciously through the carcass, the loud snap of breaking bone and cartilage sounding loud even above his growls and snarls as he fed and raged at thoughts of his most hated foes. Only Touga had ever engendered this level of hatred from him, but now his wife had garnered the same amount and he would enjoy making her pay more than he'd ever enjoyed anything else in his entire life.

And he would. The bitch would suffer more than any human had ever been made to suffer in history, he would make sure of it, and even once she was gone her screams would continue to echo from horizon to horizon as a warning to anyone who ever thought to cross him again.

The last of his small meal disappeared into his maw, and once finished swallowing the hunk of flesh he shimmered back into his human form and headed deeper into his hideout, ready for one last deep sleep before it was time for him to begin planning the Western Lord's downfall... along with his former first mate and her father's demise, as well.

No one turned traitor on Ryukotsussei and lived to tell the tale.

No one.

 


	47. False God

Kenji sat back and studied the little female cowering before him, carefully considering everything he'd been told. The thought occurred to him just how pleasant it would be to take Teruko, bind her power, and gift her to any of the humans that had survived their home's destruction over the winter. It would be simple justice, as he saw it, to let those people have her as payment for all the suffering they'd endured, and all at her orders. The orders she'd given for such a petty reason as to cause the death of one person. Teruko had no respect for life at all.

Yes, it was true that youkai didn't see life and death and even justice in the same way that humans did, but those allied with the Western Lord knew that he did not approve of taking lives for such petty reasons. There was no honor in killing innocent people, people that couldn't even defend themselves against you. And especially humans – humans who weren't even warriors, no less.

Oh yes, Teruko was in for it, and he was going to enjoy watching her get it.

A slight movement off to his side had him glancing that way, and he caught the very slight smirk on Arata's face. _And I'm not the only one that will, either. Almost everyone in Kangetsu will. Touga will be extremely happy to have her dead and gone from the citadel, and if her family wants to challenge whatever his decision regarding her ends up being, he'll be even happier to give them the satisfaction of a to-the-death match._

He let his gaze sharpen and looked at the maid trembling before him. “As of this moment, you are under protective custody. You will not be returning to Teruko. There will be at least two guards with you at all times, and we will have to move you to a more secure room than the one you no doubt have in the servant's wing.” He paused, turning his gaze to look out one of the windows, then glanced at Arata. “Would you summon the captain of the palace guard? I'd like this matter to be taken care of as soon as possible.”

The lounging fox rose rather languidly with a small bored-seeming sigh, though Kenji knew better. He was simply putting on a front for the female. _Never show too much interest._

“Certainly. I will return momentarily.”

Acknowledging that with a nod, Kenji returned to his perusal of the maid, once more considering what she'd reported. _However... all this does beg the question..._ “You told me that the attacks on the humans in the east during the winter was part of Teruko's plot – that she was responsible.”

Shivering, the maid nodded. “Yes, my lord.”

“Then why are you only reporting it now?” he finished softly, watching her very closely.

“Because I hadn't put it together until just today when my mistress began savaging me and yelling about her plan being ruined. She ranted for some time, and I couldn't help but to listen, since she would not allow me to leave.”

Kenji's eyes narrowed just slightly. “Put it together?”

“Well, yes. You see, this isn't the first time she's done something like this. She enjoys causing trouble, and so she's set youkai on humans before. I thought that's all she was doing. But with the things she said this morning, I finally realized what she'd _really_ been doing, and chose to come to you rather than follow her commands.” The young female shivered inwardly and hoped they bought her story. Yes, what she'd told them was all true – however, she was doing her best to try to minimize her own perceived involvement. The less complicit in the plot they thought her, the better her chances of avoiding any punishment herself.

“Your duty to the pack, and the alpha,” Kenji acknowledged, and the maid nodded, keeping her eyes lowered as appropriate. Still, the fox was almost certain that she was quite thankful at the moment that such a thing _was_ considered appropriate. It gave her excuse...

How much she _actually_ knew was questionable, however, so he chose to play along for the moment. If she was hiding any other knowledge, they would get it out of her slowly over time. If they were slow enough about it, they would be able to seduce (so to speak) the knowledge she held away from her, and all without her suspecting their motives at all.

There was a small commotion at the door as the captain of the guard arrived, and Kenji chose to wait until it was quiet again to speak, intentionally making the young female a little nervous. It would be best to keep her a little off-center, at least to begin with.

“Very well,” he began, his voice still just as soft and bland as it had been this entire time. He proceeded to give his orders for the disposition of the female to the captain, who bowed and took her into custody, leaving the room with her in tow.

When the door slid closed behind them, he looked at Arata.

“Thoughts?”

The fox grinned. “I almost couldn't wait for you to ask.” His grin widened, and Kenji sighed.

~oOo~

Izayoi sighed slightly, nuzzling into the bedding and moaning softly, her slowly wakening body stretching almost unconsciously as her mind drifted sullenly up from the depths of her sleep. As her awareness gradually returned, she groaned a little and rolled over, opening eyes that felt weighed down with lead to peek at her husband's side of the futon. She scowled lightly when she realized that he was not there, but as she squinted in the early morning light, she realized why.

“Mmm...” she mumbled, pushing herself reluctantly up on her hands and then from there into a seated position. Despite the fact that it was later than she usually woke to begin the day, she felt groggy and as though her head was stuffed full of wool. A headache was already knocking at her temples, and she frowned for a moment, wondering why she felt so exhausted and sad, as well. It only took a few seconds for her to remember her dreams, and then she understood.

She shook her head a little and rubbed wearily at her eyes, her lips turning down as she relived those terrible nightmares of fire and death howling angrily on bitter, frigid winds. Since she'd married Touga and moved into her new home with her husband, the nightmares she'd begun having after returning to Setsuna from the shrine had lessened greatly, though she still had them fairly regularly. But once again, as soon as she'd stepped foot in one of her childhood homes she'd had them every night, and she knew she was going to have to speak to her husband about once more taking sleeping draughts while they were visiting in Setsuna.

A faint echo of the voices in her dreams pricked at her mind, and her frown only deepened. _Once more, voices I feel I should know say things I think I should remember, and yet... it's just out of reach, taunting me with soft threads of foreshadowing and past knowledge. I feel like a pawn in some game of the kami. Why all this nonsense?_ Frustration surged up from within, and she huffed in irritation. _Why do the kami and the fates play such games, anyway?! Why couldn't they just lay it all out in a straightforward and concise manner, so that I could then accomplish their desire and rid the world of the Shikon no Tama? All this mess could have been avoided..._ she sighed and her face fell. _But then... if they had, I wouldn't have had the extraordinary life that I've had so far. I've been blessed to see and experience things that I should never have known in the normal course of things. And for that... for that, I can only be thankful. Though that doesn't take away the fear..._ she laughed, a dark, almost brittle sound.

Shaking all such thoughts off for the moment, she arose and readied to face the day, as breakfast would soon be served. If she didn't appear, she'd have three anxious males looking for her, and she didn't want to pass on her stress to her family. This was her burden to bear, for some reason, though she didn't know exactly _why_ she'd been chosen by the gods to be tied to the poisonous jewel that Midoriko had created in a foolish, last-ditch attempt to defeat the many youkai that had attacked her. It worked, but then it became the instrument that the darkness used to wreak more havoc and destruction over the centuries than the original youkai would have ever been able to.

Hands rather mechanically tied the knot in her obi as her thoughts wandered further down that particular path. She couldn't understand what Midoriko had been attempting at all, it just made no sense whatsoever. There had to be something that had been missed all these years. _Damn that jewel anyway,_ she thought. _So much trouble because of it._ She paused, her fingers stilling as a passing thought caught at her attention.

 _I remember... when I was in the jewel after we defeated Naraku..._ her brow furrowed as she struggled to grasp at the memory and keep it from escaping her... _what I realized then. That the jewel doesn't grant you your true wish. And then I wasn't Kagome anymore... instead I became Izayoi. But that would mean... if the jewel doesn't give you what you wish for, then there is no way to use a wish to deal with it, because no matter what I wish, it will not give it to me!_

She straightened in dismay at this, her expression freezing at the unexpected and unanticipated thought. This was a huge conundrum - one that she had no idea how to solve at all! _What am I going to do? I have the feeling that time is running out, and I have absolutely no clue how to fix this!_ She began to tremble as visions from her nightmares pressed in on her. But as she had already gathered, those nightmares weren't really bad dreams, but visions. Visions of what would be should she fail.

Thankfully, before she could unravel too far, Kirara interrupted.

_'Be calm, Kagome. Everything will work out, you will see. I can sense the energies that have tied your fate to that of the jewel now that we are bonded. And the dark energies of the others that the jewel has chosen as its champions. They are aligning almost perfectly – something that they did not do the last time. I understand your fears, but you must push past them and simply let yourself do whatever comes naturally. Your soul was created to deal with this situation, and the kami made you well. Just let yourself be, and go with your instincts. When it is time, you will know what to do.'_

Eyes falling, the young woman absently let her hands finish the task of tying her obi as she thought about what the firecat had said. Kirara was probably right, but the one thing still tying her to her humanity - her fears - kept her from truly _believing_ that. Because this was not just a private choice on her part. This would decide the fate of an entire land. If she were wrong... well, she had already glimpsed what would become of her homeland, and it terrified her.

_The jewel did say that there were three possibilities – a right wish, a wrong one, and one that was neither right nor wrong. It was that path I stumbled on back then, and it was what brought me here. So... in order for there to even be a 'right wish', there has to be at least one wish that the jewel has to grant in order for a wish to destroy it. Right?_

“I wonder why, though,” she mumbled aloud as her brow furrowed thoughtfully at that realization. “What could possibly make the consciousness of the jewel obey that _one wish,_ when it can warp any other to suit its desires? That seems awfully odd.”

 _'What did you dream that has you so much more upset and nervous than usual?'_ the firecat asked, her head tilted curiously.

Izayoi glanced at her, then went back to dressing herself. After a moment she sighed with evident frustration and blew a disobedient strand of hair out of her face. “It's not so much what I dreamed this time – it was mostly the same as all the others. It's just...” she hesitated, then blurted, “I had a very strong feeling throughout it that those possible events are much closer now. We're running out of time.”

Kirara considered what her mistress was saying. _'How long do you think...?'_

“I'm not sure... but I feel as if it will all end – for good or ill - by the end of this next winter, no later. So... less than a year,” she replied, her voice soft and worried as she met her friend's eyes.

There was nothing the firecat could really say to that, and so, after a momentary pause, she said, ' _Well, we had best begin heading for the dining room. Touga will come apart if you are not there when he arrives,'_ dryly, and Izayoi nodded, quickly brushing her hair into some semblance of order. When she was finished she washed her face with some cool water, grateful for its early morning chill, as it served to clear some of the last cobwebs of the night from her mind.

“Alright, I'm ready,” she announced a few minutes later, opening her arms as Kirara trotted over to her and then jumped into them, crawling from there to the girl's shoulders. Once she was comfortably settled, Izayoi headed out the door.

 _'You know... you should tell your mate of this as soon as possible,'_ Kirara said softly. _And your family, as well, since it is they who will bear the brunt of any move that Takemaru makes.'_

“I know. I don't really want to, though; they already have so much on their shoulders, especially Touga – I know he worries even more about Ryukotsussei than he does about Takemaru.” She ignored the odd looks passing servants and others were giving her as she spoke aloud to what looked to be nothing more than a cute kitten.

There was a momentary pause as Izayoi fell in behind others also heading for breakfast, and then Kirara replied, _'He's right to worry. Ryukotsussei is one of the worst evils besides the Shikon and Sou'unga this land has ever seen. But... Takemaru is just as much a danger in a different way. After all, it doesn't matter that one is human and the other daiyoukai – both are just as capable of murdering you as the other.'_

Reaching her seat ahead of her family and husband, Izayoi nodded as she sat down.

“I know. However, if Takemaru attacks, my family and I will be the ones affected. If Ryukotsussei attacks, everyone in Nihon will be affected. The dragon is a much worse disaster than one human madman could ever hope to be.”

Kirara found she had nothing to say to that, since it was entirely true.

~oOo~

Breakfast was just about to finish when a messenger rushed in and knelt by the lord of Setsuna's side, head bowed as he awaited his attention. When Hiraku's slightly more relaxed posture straightened, both Izayoi and Touga were intrigued. The young woman's brow rose sharply – it was rare that a meal was interrupted by business, as usually only dire emergencies were grounds to interrupt the family's mealtime.

The noise level in the rest of the room fell as all those gathered listened breathlessly in the hopes of catching any new gossip first, and all eyes were turned on the head table.

Hiraku took all that in peripherally, a jaded smirk just touching his mouth. _Vultures, all of them._ Then he looked back at the patiently waiting messenger and the smirk vanished.

“What is it?”

“My lord, a runner has just arrived from one of the outposts on the new southern border.”

Hiraku and Ichiro exchanged glances. “And?” the lord prompted after a moment.

“He would not say anything but that it was imperative that he speak to you immediately, my lord,” the man reported.

After a moment Hiraku nodded. “Very well. See to it that the messenger is escorted to my study, then.” He looked at his son and then Touga and Izayoi as the man bowed before standing and leaving the room. “Would you all care to join me?”

Touga simply nodded, and Izayoi and Ichiro both murmured agreeably. The four stood and promptly left the room, a buzz of conversation breaking out behind them as they disappeared out the doors.

The walk was accomplished in silence, but as soon as they reached the study and everyone was seated comfortably, all eyes turned to the man just being escorted into the room with curiosity.

“Report,” Hiraku demanded curtly as soon as the relatively young man knelt and bowed.

“My lord, I am come from Captain Seidaii,” the messenger began without preamble. “The border has been breached. The offender is a male youkai, humanoid and with great power. The outpost nearest the breach responded to the threat, but they have all disappeared. There is also-” for the first time the young man paused, seemingly in a little bit of shock, then blurted, “-odd damage to the area that we have never seen the likes of before.”

It was absolutely silent as each person there took that all in, and then Touga glanced at Hiraku questioningly, who immediately nodded and gestured for the messenger to answer his guest's queries.

“You said the unit stationed at the outpost have all vanished? Are there any signs that may point to what happened to them? Blood, bodies, signs of a battle?”

“No, sir,” the man responded, not sure how to address the obviously youkai male that he'd never seen before. “It's as if they all just vanished into thin air.”

“And the damage you reported to the surroundings?”

“It looks as though rocks, trees, even hills have had their tops sheared off, some parts seem as though large circles have been cut right out of the landscape leaving relatively shallow holes in the ground. I... hesitate to try to describe it any further – it's something that needs to be seen to be believed,” was the quiet reply from a suddenly weary-seeming courier.

“Do you think it could be... Ryukotsussei?” Izayoi asked Touga, speaking for the first time since leaving the dining room.

She was relieved when her husband instantly shook his head in the negative – she definitely didn't want that madman anywhere around her family. Takemaru was bad enough.

“No. Ryukotsussei would have gone straight for Kangetsu to challenge me. I doubt he knows or cares where you are from.” He sat back and rubbed a hand against his chin absently as he thought about the news. “The only way to find out what is truly going on – and more importantly, why - is to head there right now and see what we can find out for ourselves.”

“Ah,” Hiraku's rueful half-smile caused Touga to tilt his head curiously, “we humans aren't normally able to respond in quite such a rapid manner, my friend.”

The inu waved that off. “Do not be concerned, Hiraku. I can easily carry the four of us to the area in question, you know that.”

Hiraku nodded, pleased to be reminded of that, as Ichiro spoke up. “How did Captain Seidaii learn of what had transpired if the unit in question had all vanished?”

“The captain sent off a message to both other outposts along the border before leaving to attempt to contain the threat, my lord,” the messenger answered, and Ichiro inclined his head in acceptance. He glanced at his father, who indicated he had no further questions, and then dismissed the man to rest and eat.

All four stood at the same time.

“We'll meet you both in the entrance courtyard in fifteen minutes, father,” Izayoi said as they left the study to gather their weapons.

“Very well. I will have travel rations and waterskins delivered to us there, since we don't know what we are heading into or how long we will be gone,” he said in passing as the shoji slid shut behind them.

Within seconds the hall was empty as they hurried off to ready themselves for the coming battle.

~oOo~

“There.”

The tense silence that had fallen between the four as they flew was broken as Touga spoke, and his three companions all looked in the direction he had indicated. Of course, Izayoi could feel the powerful youki of their opponent for herself, but she was certainly very curious to see what the messenger that had come to her father was talking about when he described the damaged landscape.

“Can you tell what type of youkai it is from here, Touga?” she asked.

Gaze fixed in the distance, the inuyoukai shook his head. “No,” he said tautly, his mind already on strategy and how to defeat the being, whoever he was, that was heading deeper into Setsuna territory as evidenced by distant explosions of power. “He is most definitely quite strong, however,” he added.

“Hmm,” she breathed, her own senses extended as she felt out whatever she could about the youkai for herself. “Yes,” she agreed after a moment, “but not as strong as you. Though... his youki is... strange,” she added, frowning softly.

“Strange?” her father asked, and Izayoi nodded and looked back over her shoulder at him.

“But yet in some ways it almost feels... familiar?” she answered almost hesitantly, as though she weren't sure that was the word she was looking for but couldn't think of any other. She shook her head with frustration after a minute and looked back towards the odd aura they were rapidly closing with, trying to grasp just what it was that was poking so hard at that part of her that had once been Kagome.

“You recognize this aura?”

“Yes... and no,” she finally responded. “It feels familiar, but not to Izayoi... to Kagome,” she finished after a moment, shrugging tensely as all three males looked at her with interest and some caution. After all, the name Kagome had become almost synonymous with bad things since the start of this whole affair, and now was probably going to be no different.

“So you're saying that in that life before, you met this youkai?” her brother asked, and Izayoi nodded slowly, still a little uncertain about what it was exactly that she was feeling.

“I think so. Maybe it will come to me when we actually see him.”

“Which will be in just a few more minutes,” Touga inserted, beginning to lower the cloud of his power they had all been standing on. “We should take the time to decide how to approach this menace.”

Nothing was said to that, since there really was no need, and within seconds they had landed at the head of a large valley – one which was right in the path of the youkai aura. Apparently he had also sensed them, because his pace had picked up.

“Not a very cautious being, whoever he is,” Hiraku noted when that was mentioned by Touga, to which they all agreed.

“All the better for us,” Ichirou grunted.

“True. In this case I think that it would be best, at least until we know what we are dealing with, if I face him alone. Right now we just don't know enough about our enemy to make too many plans, but Izayoi, my love, you I wish to set along that ridge up there,” Touga relayed, his mind clearly only on the coming battle. He glanced at Ichirou. “I would have you with her, just in case.”

Izayoi was all set to protest, but after thinking it through she simply nodded and readied herself. When Ichirou also nodded, Touga flew them all up to the spot he'd chosen and settled gently to the ground. “Speedily, my love,” he rumbled at her when she paused to look at him. “The youkai will be here within seconds.”

Without argument Izayoi stepped down followed by her brother, and Touga met her eyes tightly, all the cautions he would have normally given verbally passed by sharp, liquid gold, instead. The young woman nodded, understanding him perfectly without need for words, and then he lifted away from her and her brother, heading back toward the head of the valley with her father.

Hiraku said nothing during this time, and when Touga once more settled to the ground beneath a thin line of trees and foliage, he simply inclined his head with a tense grin and stepped back, keeping hidden from view as much as possible.

Returning the grin, the daiyoukai took a long leap to stand atop a small promontory overlooking the entrance to the valley, and waited impatiently for the youkai to close with him.

Fortunately, he wasn't forced to wait long.

Nothing but the soft breeze of the day greeted the arrival of the male youkai as he alighted on a rock a little distance away and stared at the imposing figure of the inudaiyoukai facing him.

Izayoi watched carefully from her place high above and slightly behind Touga's position, still feeling that same sense of recognition as before. But her first sight of the male did nothing to trigger her memory any further, though her sense of wariness was rapidly increasing with every passing second.

 _Wait..._ Something occurred to her that probably should have occurred to her before – her firecat companion. _'Kirara... do you recognize that youkai?'_

The small two-tail poked her head out from beneath her mistress' hair, and then jumped down to the ground. She would probably need to be able to change into her battle-form quickly very shortly. _'His name is Shishinki.* That's all I really know, besides that he uses that staff to open a meidou to yomi,'_ she replied with a yawn. There really was no need to go into any further detail; the fact that the male youkai had faced Touga in that previous past and lost, only to return over two hundred years later to challenge Sesshoumaru over the matter really had no bearing on the current situation.

Izayoi felt odd the moment she heard the word 'meidou'. Odd flashes of youki and splashes of vibrant color against vast darkness whirled past her mind's eye, making her feel momentarily dizzy. _Meidou... meidou zangetsuha... why do I know those words? Portals..._ After a moment she shook her head and dismissed her preoccupation. “It doesn't matter right now,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Ichirou whispered, eyeing his sister when she stiffened, as though she'd forgotten his presence.

She had. Izayoi tensed when her brother's voice whispered past her ear, but then she brushed his question aside. “Never mind. Keep watching – I have a bad feeling about this.”

With a quick pulse she sent a warning along her link to her husband to beware of the male's staff, even as her eyes were pinned to said male as a warrior's tension filled her body.

~oOo~

“It seems my information was correct,” the youkai finally stated, apparently getting bored with waiting for Touga to say something. “You are Touga, Inu no Taisho and Lord of the West.”

Surprised that it seemed as though the youkai opposite him was actually looking for him, in Setsuna lands, he tensed inwardly but did not react outwardly. _Why would he come here if he were looking for me? Has the identity of Izayoi's family truly spread so far as to reach even those I have never seen before?_

“I am. And you are?”

The male bowed mockingly. “I am known as Shishinki.”

 _Shishinki, is it? Interesting..._ “Tell me, then, _death god spirit,_ why you are attacking these lands.”

“To draw you, of course, which I'm sure you had already gathered. To answer your true question, I am _here_ -” he smirked, “-because I have heard of your... _ties..._ to the human who plays at being lord over these lands. I deduced that causing trouble here would soon draw you.”

“Why did you not simply come to my seat of power if you wished audience with me?” Touga asked.

Shishinki shrugged, blinking red eyes almost sleepily. “Because this was closer, and I did not feel like wasting the energy to beard you in your den. Besides... I wouldn't want to destroy my soon-to-be-property. Kangetsu is too beautiful to send to hell, after all.”

 _Ah-ha,_ Touga thought to himself. “You wish to challenge me for rule of the West? So be it, then,” he agreed, his body heating as he prepared himself for the fight to come. He deliberately loosened his muscles and rolled his shoulders while he surveyed his enemy, looking for every bit of information his advanced senses could give him.

It was very probable that Shishinki already knew most of his strengths and his style of combat, since it was apparent that he had been planning this challenge for some time. On the other hand, _he_ knew next to nothing about the male, which was a decided handicap in a match like this.

_Touga, his staff. He uses a technique called a meidou with it. It opens a direct portal to yomi, sucking in everything in its path. I don't know anything else, though._

The inuyoukai heard his wife's thoughts loud and clear, his eyes immediately locking on the staff that the self-proclaimed 'death god' held casually at his side. _Meidou. I see. That was what he meant about Kangetsu going to hell. An interesting technique._

“So be it,” Shishinki echoed, the ritualistic words of challenge and acceptance not even out of his mouth before he was moving into an attack.

Touga grinned at the surge of power and energy coursing through his body, drawing Tessaiga in one smooth motion as he closed with his opponent.

Izayoi flinched at the first clash of Tessaiga against Shishinki's staff. She still wasn't remembering anything about the male, but the longer she watched the more leery she became, and the words _meido zangetsuha_ kept echoing through her mind. Each iteration of the words made it worse – until she was almost shivering with a fear she wasn't used to feeling. _What is this? Why am I so afraid? I don't have time for this!_

She could still hear the clashes of weaponry and vague explosions of power, but suddenly she could no longer see her surroundings; instead, she was being swallowed by darkness. It was an oddly familiar darkness... _I've been here before..._ Suddenly, her nightmares came back to her, and she knew where she was. _Inside the jewel! I remember..._

And she did. While Shishinki might only have the capability to use the meidou as portals to yomi, they could be used to open portals to other places. _Terrifying places..._ places much worse than hell. She shuddered. The terror that had blossomed inside her during her last days of life as Kagome swelled within her once more, almost choking her, and though inwardly she cried out for Kirara, Ichirou, anyone, no one answered – because no one else was there.

Except the Shikon no Tama.

It's final words to her in that life surged through her, reviving every second of the time she'd spent locked within its poisonous embrace. That was when true fear rose up and choked her.

“ _Izayoi!_ ”

Startled at the voice in her ear and the feel of being shaken, she was thrown out of the darkness of her memories and almost fell forward as Ichirou shook her again, desperately yet _quietly_ trying to snap her out of her odd fit.

With a silent gasp she tumbled back into the present, the darkness of the meidou and the jewel withdrawing, leaving her confused for several moments as she tried to calm her breathing and the fine tremors still raising goosebumps across her skin.

“I'm fine, Ichirou,” she finally managed to get out in a voice held just above a whisper. She wasn't certain whether Shishinki knew they were there or not, but there was no need to give in to the slowly dissipating need to scream with the horror and fear that her last hours of life as Kagome had left inside her soul. “Just more memories.”

Her brother gave her a deeply skeptical look but chose not to say anything about her lapse, too concerned about what was happening below them to be lured into thinking about anything else, at least at this point in time.

Kirara was not so sanguine, however. She was very worried – when whatever it was had reached out and grabbed her mistress, it had been enough to completely block Izayoi's mind from her, and she didn't like that the least little bit. She curled around her companion's arm, rubbing against her soothingly.

 _'Are you okay?'_ the small firecat asked. _What happened? I've never felt so much fear from you – not even when that male tried to force himself on you.'_

 _I was just remembering what happened when Kagome was trapped inside the jewel,_ she returned with a deep sigh as her breathing finally evened out. She looked over the ledge she and her brother were still hiding behind as Kirara told her about the male's challenge to her husband. “We need to get out of here,” she said aloud. “I don't know why Shishinki isn't using the meidou yet, but once he starts flinging them around, anything in their path is in danger. We can't help Touga in this battle, so the best thing we can do is get out of the way so that he doesn't have to worry about protecting us while fighting.”

“If we move now, we'll give ourselves away,” her brother protested.

“I know, but it doesn't matter. He won't attack us directly – that would go against the rules of a challenge such as he gave Touga. But father's closer than we are – and if a meidou comes at him, he won't be able to get away.”

“Challenge?”

“Yes,” she replied absently. “He has challenged Touga for his rule of the West. Because of that, we can't interfere.”

Kirara flared into her battle form and Izayoi immediately mounted her, urging her brother to climb on behind without delay. She couldn't see her father from where she was, but as soon as Ichirou was on, the now greatly enlarged feline leaped into the air and headed straight for the human male she could scent out quite easily.

As soon as the firecat landed before her startled father she urged him to get on, and Kirara took to the air as soon as he did so, now pushing her pace to get as far as possible from the fight currently taking place behind them.

 _'There, Kirara,'_ she said after a few seconds of flight, the firecat heading as fast as possible to the northeast to escape any stray meidou or other explosions. _'That section of forest there in the distance. We should be safe there. It's a good bit away from the fight, and Touga will know which way we've gone and lead his opponent in the opposite direction as much as he can.'_

Her father and brother were questioning her before Kirara even landed.

She shook her head, silencing both men, then looked back to where she could feel her husband's youki, as well as the power of the challenger. After a moment her eyes dropped and she turned back, her expression closed.

“No. There would be no point. In this fight, I cannot help him.” And though her features were still, both men could see hear the slight waver in her voice, and knew that she was more worried than she was letting on.

Hiraku touched her arm. “I cannot imagine this youkai is truly a danger to Touga,” he replied soothingly. “He is too smart to fall to a male that is so much younger and less experienced than he.”

That statement startled Izayoi, and she looked at her father with a confused expression taking over the blank one of moments before. “How do you know which one is older? They don't appear to be much different in age.”

Ichirou nodded, agreeing with his sister.

Their father chuckled. “It is apparent, if you know what to look for.”

Both his children tilted their heads at him, and his chuckle became a fond smile as he watched them.

“It is there in how he holds himself, and in his eyes,” he explained. “Though a youkai may appear forever young, it is in the eyes that a being's age can be seen most – and that holds as true for youkai as it does for ningen.” His own eyes darkened a little with weariness and sadness, and it was then that both his children could see what he meant. “I see that same telling expression in your eyes sometimes, my daughter. Your soul understands my words.”

The young woman nodded without saying anything.

Ichirou looked sympathetic and sad, since there was nothing he could do about the fact that her eyes did, indeed, give that impression. She'd seen too much, been through too much for even three full lifetimes, let alone the much-shortened first two she'd already lived, and her current one.

She would undoubtedly see much more over the span of her now immeasurably expanded lifetime.

A definite pause in the sounds of combat still detectable even by their human ears drew all of their attentions to the place they had left Touga, and all three waited breathlessly for any further hint of what was going on.

And then both men gaped at the sudden appearance of several fairly large, very dark orbs shimmering with odd lights and bright stars. Izayoi stared as well, though not in surprise; instead, her knowledge simply caused her to look on them with eyes dark with unpleasant and painful memories that still clamored at her through time-muted voices.

“Meidou,” she murmured, watching as the portals spread out and then eventually faded away, taking the tops off of hills and carving holes through everything they touched.

“You said they are portals to yomi?” her brother questioned softly, still staring at the damage those dark orbs had left behind.

She nodded absently in affirmation. “Shishinki is only able to use them in that way,” she began, though both men could feel that her mind wasn't really with them. “But they can be used as portals to other places... places you don't really want to know about,” she finished with a shudder when both looked curious.

A brow tilted slightly into his bangs as Hiraku carefully watched his daughter. He wondered what she truly remembered of these other lives... and even more... what she hadn't. What other dangerous and probably deadly secrets were still hidden within her mind? Inside her soul? He shuddered inwardly. _I do not think I want to know,_ he decided after a pause. _Her eyes have seen things hardened men twice my age have not seen... and her soul... it is haunted by those things. I truly think I am content to have known the comparatively easy life that I have. I could not have survived a fate like hers._ He had no problem admitting to that truth – Izayoi was much stronger inside than almost anyone he had ever met.

Several more explosions were heard followed by more meidou, and all three turned their attention from their thoughts to what they could each sense of the battle being fought not so far away.

~oOo~

In the bare seconds before Shishinki attacked, Touga thoroughly studied his opponent with all his senses.

First and quickest was eyesight.

Tall, bare threads beneath his own rather great height, the male was lighter of frame than he but not thin by any means. Violet hair that was short and rather spiky, and red eyes filled with the self-assurance and even arrogance that was typical of youkai, with pale, unmarked skin.

He carried no weapon besides his staff, which was not so surprising since it could send a being straight to yomi. Not many had weapons with such a dangerous, self-taught attack. He had some form of personal wealth, as his clothing and accouterments were of very fine quality and obviously well-cared for.

Next came scent; and though normally this would have been his most reliable sense, this time it was not. At least not entirely.

There was something strange about this youkai's scent. While it held traces of all the scents normally found in all living things, and even those that were unique to youkai, there was something else there. Something... cold. Foreign. It was something he'd never scented before in any being he'd ever come across – and that was surprising, because in his long lifetime he'd certainly scented most everything that existed in their homeland, and even outside of it. He had traveled the world, after all.

Then there was hearing.

Every beat of Shishinki's heart echoed in his ears, every twitch of a muscle, every inhale and exhale he took gave away much information to the inuyoukai. His heart was not pounding in fear, but nor was it completely calm, either. So he was not afraid, but he was nervous.

There were many tiny explosions of lesser energy as his muscles trembled minutely beneath his skin even as he tried to calm them. The youkai was an adult male with some life under his belt, but not as old, experienced, or controlled as he himself was.

His breathing patterns were smooth and cadenced to the ear but only somewhat accelerated; he was preparing to start with physical attacks rather than ones using his meidou ability. The rhythm of breathing was different during physical attacks compared to an attack that took youki. And those were different than when both were combined into one.

And finally... instinct. Instinct took everything that all the other senses gathered and bypassed the normal route from point A to point B, going straight to conclusions without all the time-wasting and tedious thought-processing steps in between. It was more hazy and less distinct in some ways than direct knowledge gained by long-term study, but it was often more correct in its conclusions because it drew on esoteric ways of learning as much as more physical means. It was more... balanced.

That balance of knowledge and senses was what had brought him here, to this bit of understanding.

Shishinki's weapon was powerful.

But it was also its own weakness – in more ways than one.

As those few seconds of stillness before Shishinki attacked wound down, Touga knew everything he needed to know about his opponent's weaknesses and strengths. Now all that was left was using what he had just learned in the battle itself to gain any tactical advantage necessary to win.

Thus it was with no hesitance that he leapt into the attack, smoothly drawing Tessaiga and countering each of the other male's blows with the ease of one who had been wielding weapons for centuries. He was curious to see how long this Shishinki would continue to fight him in this manner before losing patience and attempting to use his staff's youki attack to banish him to yomi.

It didn't take long to learn that the male was a more-than-competent warrior, though not quite in his class. At the very least, this one would give him a good battle, even an enjoyable one. However... he was a bit concerned by his weapon's ability. It was dangerous, and his wife was still far too close to it for comfort.

It would be a very good technique to take for himself, actually, the more he thought about it. And he might even be able to find new ways to use it, new uses for it. This chance was rife with possibilities, but there were a few things he was curious about before he brought this little tussle to an end.

As they flew into each other and locked weapons, Touga held his opponent's eyes. “You may be here to challenge me for rule of the west, but that is not the only reason. You would be attacking me even if I were not lord of the western lands. What is it that you hide?”

“Very astute of you,” Shishinki grunted, pushing back fiercely against the Inu no Taisho but not gaining much headway. _I didn't believe he was this strong, no matter what I was told. This might not be as easy as I had thought._ “It is more a matter of proving who is the strongest. You defeated this one's father, taking the chance for such from me. So I am here to prove that I am greater than you. It also regains the honor my clan lost when you destroyed him.”

Touga nodded inwardly, satisfied so far with the answers he'd gained. _Time to push him a little farther._ With flawless grace he sent a wave of youki out, and watched with opaque eyes as the other male was blown back into the rather sheer left side of the valley. There was an earthshaking explosion of rock and soil as he hit, the wind generated by the blow sending dust billowing upwards to obscure vision in every direction.

Nonetheless, Touga was already in motion even before Shishinki hit, and before he could do more than take a breath and shake his head to try to clear it the inuyoukai was wrapping a clawed hand around his throat as he slammed him back into the rockface again.

“Your father, eh? And just who might that have been?” he asked, loosening his grip just enough to hear whatever answer he received.

“Does it matter?” Shishinki gritted out.

A shrug of one powerful shoulder was his answer. “I suppose not.” And then he leapt back just as a dagger flashed at him, managing to actually strike him enough to draw blood, though it was a paltry wound for him that would heal in less than a minute. Touga grinned. “Your speed is impressive.”

Shishinki's eyes widened as his enemy disappeared from his sight, twisting his head rapidly in an attempt to find where the inu had gone. He barely managed to dodge the blow coming from above, though his hair wasn't quite as lucky as several locks floated to the ground far below them, flashing forlornly as they disappeared. In the same motion he twisted and spun, throwing out a wave of youki so black it was a darkness pure and perfect that would almost seem as if no light could ever illuminate it.

He immediately slipped away into the billowing clouds of dust, listening intently for his blow to make contact or for some other sound that would give away the daiyoukai's location, but cursed inwardly when he heard not a sound from the other male. There was not even any scent of blood anymore, the smell already gone as the wound he'd managed to inflict on the Inu no Taisho was completely sealed by now.

It was only the slightest bit of air displacement that saved him in that moment – and only because he'd moved far enough away from the center of the explosions that the agitated air currents had almost completely calmed. _Damn him! It's taking everything I can do just to avoid him!_ As much as it enraged him to have to admit such a thing, he knew that the longer this fight dragged on the less of a chance he would have. He just wasn't as strong as the blasted dog. _I don't have a choice. If I want to win I'm going to have to use the meido._

Silence had once again fallen, nothing coming to his ears except the normal sounds of nature. The air was stilling again, and Shishinki decided that the thinning dust cloud was no longer of any use to him. He shot high into the air, hoping to get above the inuyoukai so that he could strike as soon as the other male also lifted above the dust.

For several long seconds there continued to be no movement, no sound, and no sign of youki from the inu. Shishinki held his breath as he tensed, desperately extending all his senses to their utmost. _Just one little breath, Inu no Taisho... just one...._

When he felt movement directly below and caught a flash as something moved towards him at impossible speeds he surged his straining power into his staff, swinging it down towards the coming attack and releasing all the gathered power with pinpoint precision.

There was a terrifying pause in the very air as silence fell, oppressive youki weighing heavily all around...

And then a series of relatively small, perfectly round meidou sprang into being, spiraling outward at great speed. It was then that Touga realized what the morning's messenger had meant when he'd spoken of the odd damage to the terrain that Shishinki had left behind as the orbs crashed into trees and cliff faces, the ground and anything else in their way.

When the meidou winked out of existence, anything they'd touched went with them, forever lost in yomi's endless depths.

 _That explains that. And now for the rest of it..._ With an ease of movement and power that Shishinki simply did not have yet Touga pressed in, attacking in a relatively slow pattern so that his opponent could keep up. He needed to see the meidou performed at least a couple more times in order to gather everything he could about the technique and how it was fueled – so that he could take it for his own. It would be a powerful attack to hold in reserve in any battle – if used at exactly the right moment.

The younger male responded strongly though the inu was pretty certain he was becoming tired, sending out two more sets of meidou in two opposing directions in a blind attempt to hit his opponent in any way he could. Unfortunately, the move did little for the 'death god spirit' except give Touga exactly what he desired – a further chance to study the move.

And study it he did. It was an intriguing ability, there was no denying it, though it was incomplete and unstable in its current state. He was certain he could find other uses for meidou than as just gateways to yomi if given a little time to study and complete the technique.

But for now he had learned all he needed to know, and it was time to finish the fight.

Barreling in from right behind one of the expended attacks, he circled Shishinki in a blur, bringing his own heavy youki in to bear on the younger male as he raised the Tessaiga in preparation. Placing the potentially dangerous power under his own fang's sealing strength would keep it safely contained until he was ready to deal with it. As his youki built up, Shishinki countered by manifesting his youketsu in close to himself in an attempt to shield, but that was exactly what the inu general had hoped for. He jammed the Tessaiga into the other male's spiraling youketsu and began to _absorb_ the power that he was cutting through, the resonance between the differing energies increasing their strength exponentially and surging into the sword ever faster.

Moments or eternities later he felt a dangerous intoxication begin to seep into his mind; there was so much power, too much power and it was time to cap off the flow. With a savage twist he ripped the screaming sword from the now-faltering whirlwind of energy.

As soon as the end of the sword lost contact with what power was still left he broke away and disappeared, only to reappear at a suitable distance from the stunned and weakened Shishinki. He could now feel the meidou swirling through Tessaiga's energy, and with a considering hum, he savored that energy and all its nuances, looking for a way to finish its weaving so it would finally be a whole technique. He kept his eyes, however, on his enemy – weakened, he was ten times as dangerous as he had been to begin with.

“What have you _done?_ ” he hissed angrily, the red of his eyes bleeding to an even deeper crimson. He stabbed hatred through his opponent's heart with them, filled with impotent rage that did nothing to injure or destroy his enemy at all.

“You waste your breath asking foolish questions that you already know the answers to.” Touga's voice had now lost its generally genial edge and gone cold. If Izayoi were able to hear him at this second, she would be forcibly reminded of the iciness of Sesshoumaru's voice in Kagome's life. In this moment, the similarities between father and son were abundantly clear.

“Then wh-”

“You also know the answer to that. Power is power, and no youkai would turn down the chance to gain more, especially not in honorable battle.”

“Heh.” The still-panting youkai straightened. He knew this was it. This was the last chance he would have to escape with his life, for if he didn't, the Inu no Taisho would kill him. Since that was the case, there was no need to hold anything back. He would expend every bit of energy he still had left to get away.

From the deadly smirk crossing the daiyoukai's face, he knew it, too – and welcomed it.

Shishinki stiffened, bracing himself.

 


	48. Deed and Destiny

Have you ever had a moment where you suddenly, at the very last possible second, had your perfect confidence in yourself waver just slightly... where you wondered for just a _fraction_ of that endless second you were stuck in if you were about to crash and burn before all of civilization, all of eternity?

Touga hadn't...

But he was going through one right then.

As reality and the void began to warp and twist together as Shishinki threw everything he had at him and he countered with his own power, as he was in the very center of the ultimate moment... he wondered.

_Have I miscalculated? Is my energy enough to overtake his and force his meidou to close? Force them to my will?_

Locked into the final clash of weapons and power, Touga's energy and Shishinki's warred around them, each attempting to overwhelm and dominate the others. To make it submit.

Shishinki was a powerful male. Touga had known that as soon as he'd sensed him. His youki was incredible, even if he was still young and not as accomplished at the use and control of that power as he himself was with his own. So this was what it came down to. In the eye of the storm Touga gritted his teeth, his fangs lengthening and gleaming as he gathered every scrap of his invincible control and his indomitable will, thoughts of his son and his beautiful wife driving him on, and _pushed_.

Everything froze.

For one long and absolutely still second, time itself paused – and then an elegant, long-fingered hand came up and channeled the meidou from Tessaiga into his own flesh. As Touga forced the energy of the foreign technique through his body, one dry, clinical part of his mind observed and recorded all of the pain and pleasure of it as it flowed through his very veins, even as the rest of him was fully engaged in the physical encounter. It swam through every part of him, intoxicating and agonizing all at once...

And then he punched the other male right through one side of his head.

With an immediate explosion, all of the hurricane of battling energy around them pulsed outward and then sucked rapidly back in to surround that already deadly fist in a rising rush. Potent, hot, and eagerly seeking to overtake and _destroy,_ the youki ate through the stunned male's flesh and bone faster than even Touga could see. Shishinki convulsed, his face frozen in shock as almost half of his head simply vanished in less than an instant of time. The inuyoukai pushed his advantage, managing to throw the other male back into a cliff, which shuddered and fell apart as he impacted with it.

With a savage yell Touga swept forward, Tessaiga raised and ready for the kill. The sword sang a wondrous song of conquest and victory, its master's own energy rising in counterpoint, making the valley ring with the sound as he shot forward.

Just before he collided with Shishinki, perfectly poised to deliver the final blow, a strange pulse of something Touga could not but think of as _anti-_ energy blasted outward from his damaged opponent, knocking him back and into the ground, which fractured beneath him. And before he could shake off the effects of the blow, Shishinki vanished as another wave swept outwards from where he had been, this one comprised of energy.

With barely fractions of a second in which to react, Touga raised his own youki to surround him in a beautiful spiral of power and hoped it would be enough to keep the worst of the blast from him. In the same instant he drove Tessaiga into the earth beneath his feet, strengthening and grounding himself.

He held as he was tested to his very limits. His power indeed shielded him from the worst of the effects though he was pushed back, his sword still buried in the earth as he grasped it and twisted around the blade and hilt. The explosion of sound was enough to deafen him as his power battled with Shishinki's and again triumphed, and when it was over and the dust had settled, Touga was left on the battlefield completely alone.

It was enough.

He had won.

By fleeing the fight Shishinki had surrendered, and thus the challenge was satisfied and the inuyoukai was still alpha, still lord.

Straightening from his crouch, the Inu no Taisho raised his head and howled of his conquest even as his armor crumbled to the ground and his own blood scent tainted the air.

_I am Touga, Inu no Taisho, and I am victorious! My lands are safe and still mine! Let all acknowledge my feat and fear the name of the Lord of the West!_

His thunderous declaration rang through the air and rumbled the earth as his power whirled around him and sang with the fullness of its strength. The fight had ripped his most primal instincts right to the forefront of his mind, and his blood still high and singing of victory, he turned from the site of the battle and sheathed his sword. Tilting his head into the air, he locked onto his mate's delicate scent, and then disappeared.

Now his blood was _burning_...

Burning with the need for a very _different_ type of conquest.

The fact that his wife was currently with her father and brother didn't even occur to him.

~oOo~

_Oh, kami, please..._

Almost unaware of what she was doing Izayoi began praying, every sense turned towards the battle going on so close, yet conversely so very far away. Close, because both males that were fighting were powerful and thus extremely dangerous, yet far because _anytime_ that Touga was in danger he was too far from her.

That was what love did to a person. And she would never trade it for anything fate or the gods themselves could hand to her, even with all its painful emotion, its inherent difficulties. Because love was what mattered. It was what gave her strength, what kept her going no matter what was thrown at her or what she lost in protecting it.

Her thoughts stalled as a strange, heavy weight suddenly pressed in on her, as if the air itself had become heavier than water, and everything froze. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stuttered.

She'd felt her husband's confidence waver for that slice of eternity, knew he was not certain of his win, and that actually frightened her. Because part of being the master tactician that he was, was being able to calculate his own power against that of his opponent's to a fine point. He was usually very confident of himself and his choices in battle, so the fact that _this_ time he was questioning himself in such a manner – and at such a _time_ \- was in itself a dead give-away to anyone who truly knew him.

Incredibly even the wind died, and that weight pressing down against her actually increased, stunning her mind. It was impossible to breathe, impossible to think, to hear, to _hope_...

The pressure suddenly imploded, shocking Izayoi and her father and brother back to life as sound and breath returned and their hearts began beating again.

“Touga,” she choked in a broken voice as she tried desperately to draw in enough air to stay conscious. The power that had been released was incredible, and even more so as yet another pulse of pure energy washed across them. She was having to fight with everything she had just to keep from falling into the blackness hungrily waiting at the very edges of her vision to swallow her up.

“Izayoi?!”

The young woman managed to turn her head towards her father and brother, who both looked even more stunned than she did. Her father had actually hit his knees, and Ichirou wasn't much better off, trying to stay upright while half supporting their father as he tried to regain his feet.

“What... is this?” Hiraku gasped out painfully. “What's happening?”

She shook her head and closed her eyes as she tried to gather herself, still breathing heavily even though the pressure in the atmosphere had finally eased up. After a moment more of just sucking in air, she managed to say, “I'm not sure,” before her voice was once more stolen by the swell of triumph that almost swept her under yet again.

The air shivered around them as a howl unlike anything any of them had ever heard echoed across the landscape from horizon to horizon, and Izayoi was bombarded by the rush of her husband's emotions flooding through their bond and straight into her mind.

The upsurge of desire that next hit her shocked her, but suddenly she knew-

It appeared that Kirara did as well, as she stood from the crouch she'd been in and mentally prompted her faltering companion. _“Kagome! Your mate comes – I will take your father and brother back to their home.”_

“ _O-okay,”_ she stammered, blushing terribly as she realized what Kirara already had – she was in trouble, and she most definitely _did not want_ her father and brother to be a witness to what was coming. “Father, Ichirou, you have to go. Kirara will take you home, and Touga and I will follow later.” She shook her head as her father opened his mouth to question her, his worried expression not missed by either sibling – though in truth, Ichirou's expression was much the same. “I'll explain later! Just go!”

Both men allowed her to chivy them onto her companion's back against their better judgment, and within bare seconds of Izayoi's knowledge of her husband's victory, the firecat was disappearing back towards Setsuna at speed.

Izayoi didn't have time to worry about anything else any further as her husband's form came hurtling at her out of nowhere. She didn't even have a chance to inhale before she was in his arms and he was kissing her almost brutally.

The young woman knew better than to demur in any way; her mate was too far gone to his most instinctual, bestial nature to even hear her were she to bother to try. And truthfully, she could feel her own emotions being driven by his into a similar state. He was alive, dear kami he was _alive,_ and she wanted him as he wanted her – hard and fast and breathless and just _now._ Now, now, _now_.

Skin split and blood tainted the air as clothing was ripped and torn and flung away, weapons dropping unnoticed to the ground with little care as thin scratches bloomed on the pale and perfect skin of both.

Touga growled deeply, his ardor increasing to dangerous levels as he felt her yielding against him, giving in to his desires, his need. And she did so with so much passion and heat, as if she were an inuyoukai that had just won a battle herself. He hadn't been able to control the desperate want that swept through him as soon as he'd realized his victory, and apparently Izayoi did not want him to – she was urging him on with her needy little mews and cries as she attacked him with the same thoughts on her mind.

Mouths fused as naked flesh met naked flesh, and the heat in both their bodies only increased all the more with every burning touch between the two. Wicked, dangerous fangs nipped sharply at soft lips, and Izayoi yielded her ground and opened up her mouth on a broken wail of pleading urgency, welcoming her husband's conquering tongue with alacrity.

“I was so worried,” she managed to breath out between biting, sharp nips and sweet, deep sweeps as her husband tasted her and worshiped her all at once.

“I know,” he growled against her lips. But he said nothing else, his plundering mouth already moving on to her throat. She was so very sensitive there, and it pleased the inuyoukai greatly – when she tilted her head just so, exactly as she was now, it drove him crazy. With her submission acknowledged by his snarl, Touga tore his pelt from his naked shoulder and threw it into a pile on the ground for his mate to lay on, then took her down onto it faster than the surprised woman could even react.

The daiyoukai drew a fang lightly along his mate's neck, with just enough pressure to leave a red mark on her flesh. It was something personal, but at the same time others seeing it would know that this woman was taken – and by whom. That pleased his deepest instincts in the most satisfying ways, and with a low growl of pleasure he moved on, drawing his fangs lower along her collarbone. He couldn't resist swiping his tongue over the little hollow of her throat – she was so soft there, so sweet and vulnerable. The sight of it reminded him that his wife was human, not youkai. He needed to cherish her, love her passionately but not too roughly. It calmed his aggression just enough, and his wild behavior of moments before changed, something inside him going molten as his touch on his little mate became hot and sultry, slow and deep instead of desperate and fierce.

Izayoi responded immediately to his changing mood, crying out in protest at first as he gentled her back from the precipice. But when he let out a low, calming growl she went slack with a whimper, allowing him anything he wanted from her. He could take all of her and she would not resist, she would willingly give him anything he chose to take - and then some. She loved him, whether he was indulging his wild side or being taken over by a more contemplative mood. No matter the path, the destination was always the same, and it was one she would forever follow him towards with joy in her heart and an eager body. She could literally deny him nothing.

She tensed as Touga's wandering mouth flirted with the edge of a breast, anticipation driving her entire body taut. Hissing as his tongue flicked lightly along that sensitive flesh, she whimpered pleadingly as he continued on to lick and kiss all around her tightly furled nipple without once touching it. It hurt... oh, it hurt, but in the best of ways. Her entire body was bowing, arcing into him with desperation.

“Oh, please,” she moaned, begging shamelessly for what she knew her husband could give her. “Please, Touga...”

“Shh,” he said between nibbles, his hands rubbing along her sides gently yet firmly. He now wanted to savor this mating, not rush it. “Be calm, Izayoi,” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “Be calm and enjoy what I'm about to do to you.”

“But-” she began, that same desperate edge to her voice that her body was showing.

It made him smile inwardly with immense satisfaction. That his mate wanted him so deeply and fiercely, in the same way he wanted her, stroked something feral and ancient inside him. But it wasn't enough to stop his determination to have his way, and he put a finger to her lips for a moment.

“Hush,” he murmured, his rich voice low and deep in response to her need – and his own. “Let me.”

It was all he said, yet Izayoi knew exactly what he meant. She whimpered, her bottom lip peeking out in an unintentional pout that charmed Touga completely.

His lips quirked in a slight smile. “Good girl,” he said softly. It was as clear to him as it was to anyone who had seen them together – his wife would always give him anything he desired from her. It was the same for him. He would do anything for her, give anything just to see her happy. Many males would scoff at this, calling it weakness; he sinply shrugged, unconcerned. He was far from weak because of his love for his mate, as he'd just finished proving earlier most satisfactorily.

Now, on to the best part of a victorious battle – the need to establish his dominance over his mate, as well.

Oh, it wasn't the same sort of dominance he'd just taken in battle, and it was more to point out said dominance to _others_ rather than truly being about dominating _her._ After all, there was no need to – she had already acknowledged that he was her alpha, in more ways than one. Just as she was doing right that very moment as she writhed beneath his tender caresses, begging with the language of her body for him to ease her pain, to give her desire surcease by merging their bodies together.

“Now where was I?” he mused aloud. “Oh, yes... right about _here_ ,” he added before swooping down on her breasts and thoroughly taking his fill of them.

He suckled her in long, determined draws, teasing out her pleasure bit by bit. One long suckle, then a just slightly sharp nip, and his little mate was sobbing with the tension that was twisting her young body in ways she'd only recently – relatively speaking - become acquainted with.

But Izayoi wasn't the type to just lay back and leave all the fun to her husband, and she firmly reminded him of that as she reached down and took his hardness in her hand and squeezed. Touga lost his breath at the feeling; all sharp need and honeyed desire combining into one inside his lust-filled mind. _So she wishes to play, does she?_

Moving to hover just above her as she lay in ravished abandon across his pelt, the inuyoukai _purred_ into her ear. The subsonic sound vibrations nonetheless were evident to her in a way she would never actually be able to articulate, and she shivered in intense reaction to the deep sound. Her hand spasmed in reaction, and Touga broke off the purr on a snarl, which sound was quite well within human hearing ranges. But as Izayoi thought to smirk inwardly in mischievous pride, she was immediately drawn back under by the feel of her husband's claws lightly tracing over the extremely sensitive skin of her inner thighs as he moved lower, and promptly forgot her minor triumph in the pleasure that surged over her.

Tongue lightly tracing behind his claws, Touga drew ever nearer the one place he knew she needed him the most, yet did not touch her there. Instead, he licked a line up the crease in her thigh, lightly dragging one fang behind – a touch of pain with her pleasure. He nibbled his way over towards her navel, swirling his tongue in the tiny indentation. She was so frangible there, so soft and delicate-seeming, and it drew his every predatory instinct to see such a soft place bared to him. He nuzzled her there for a moment, worshiping at the altar of her fragility and power with a tenderness many would deny a youkai capable of.

_So delicate and so much more deceptively fragile. And yet she is the least vulnerable human I've ever known. And I love her so for the seeming-dichotomy of her very nature. It has become as necessary as air to me._

One last sweet swipe across her lower abdomen, and finally Touga approached that place both he and she had been wishing he were already arrived at.

With that first touch, Izayoi was lost to her body as an orgasm unlike anything she'd yet felt swept her under. It was more intense than the fire of a thousand suns, choking her voice in her throat as she exploded and melted into space and time. Nothing held any meaning anymore, nothing beyond the pleasure raging through her body, mind, and even her soul.

She was left sloe-eyed and trembling as a heavy lassitude crept into her behind the wave of pleasure.

Pleased with his wife's reaction to his lovemaking, still Touga was a touch surprised at _how_ receptive to his caresses she seemed to be. He certainly hadn't expected her pleasure to have already overtaken her, so early into the mating. There was so much more to come, after all. He watched her fall into oblivion with a rather enigmatic smile, his desire only strengthening at the sight of her in such disarray.

And so Touga set about seducing his wife all over again. It would be some time before they would make it back to Setsuna's palace.

~oOo~

Lethargic and almost too tired to stay awake as she lay wrapped in Touga's arms, nonetheless Izayoi couldn't help the thoughts that kept running through her exhausted mind. She had the strange, unshakable feeling that something of great importance had happened that day, something that tied her lifetime as Kagome and this one as Izayoi together in some terribly fundamental way. But what that was, she simply couldn't tell.

It was driving her crazy.

She watched a little blearily as what memories she had of that life drifted in and out of her mind, taunting and teasing her with possibilities while yet leaving her confused and frustrated at the lack of any real solid answers. She almost wanted to cry – since the day she'd been called home from her time on the shrine her life had spiraled so crazily out of control. Nothing of her life was as she had once thought it would be, and while most of the time she was truly thankful that was so, at times like these she just wanted to find whatever kami had done this to her and shout at them. Was it too much to ask to know your own mind? Apparently s-

Her degenerating thoughts were brought to a halt as reality intruded with her husband's voice, and she blinked in surprise when she realized that it was almost fully dark. Just how long had that dog of a husband of hers kept them out here with his over-inflated libido?

“What is disturbing you so, Kagome?”

The young woman's thoughts were once again derailed as his deliberate use of that name caused a new upsurge of frustration, as it exacerbated her earlier mental meanderings and the aggravation that her inability to just _remember_ was causing.

“The feeling that something important happened today, something that ties me to all of what my life has been. And yet for all that, I cannot grasp even a hint as to what that might be! What is the purpose of the kami sending me here, but without whatever memories might actually help me figure this all out? How can they expect me to understand their will, understand how I should rid the world of the Shikon no Tama without them?” she burst out as all her unsettled emotions finally began to overwhelm her normal even temper.

The inuyoukai's arms tightened around his wife. “I comprehend your irritation, little one,” he replied softly, pulling one arm up and settling a gentle hand over her mouth before she could say anything. “I truly do. But you need to let it go for now. There is nothing to be gained by stressing yourself out over the matter.” Then a wicked little smirk settled on his lips, and Izayoi felt her thoughts start to go hazy again. “And especially not after I spent so much pleasurable time earlier relaxing you.”

A slight flare of feminine pique settled her, and she harrumphed at him. _Cocky dog._ “Which reminds me, Touga,” she began sweetly as her eyes darted around for a moment before returning to his, “just how long have we been out here?” A stray evening breeze darted quick fingers across her back, and suddenly she was starkly aware of something she'd paid no attention to earlier. She pushed away from the now smugly smiling male with an outraged look. “And what on earth do you expect me to wear back to Setsuna, Touga? You shredded my clothes! I'll never be able to face my father or Ichirou again!”

Unable to help himself Touga started laughing, only continuing as his little wife took affront at this and began chastising him heatedly for his perceived infraction. He shook his head and then stood with her in his arms in a swift, graceful movement that halted the flow of words, settling her on her feet as she gained her balance after blinking several times to process the swift move.

“Fear not, little mate,” he said once he'd regained his ability to speak without laughing at her. “I can take us directly to our rooms, and no one will see anything. In that way I will protect your reputation, my love. It is the least I can do - I would not want anyone to think ill of you. Sometimes I forget how modest human females are compared to most youkai.”

He picked up his already repaired warrior's kimono and handed it to her, magnanimously ignoring the mock growl that came from her throat. He was too relaxed, too contented at that moment to take any offense to her not-so-irritated grumbling. He merely smiled at her, which had the effect of rendering her mute – as he was all too aware.

Rolling her eyes at her very complacent mate's rather arrogant thoughts, as she could just tell what they were without even needing to access the bond, Kagome took the cloth from him with an arced brow and knowing stare. “Hmm,” was all the sound she made as she drew her arms into the far too-large sleeves and tied the whole thing closed in a neat knot with what remained of her own obi.

Touga chuckled inwardly this time, not wanting to truly get his little wife's back up. It was rapidly getting cooler now, and he wished to get her back to the shiro so that she could redress out of the reach of the elements. As he tucked the last of his attire into place she looked at him, her expression oddly seeming solemn to him before moving directly into an easily seen weariness, and he thought that maybe she wouldn't need to redress once back in their rooms. Perhaps she would just go to their bed, instead. It wasn't as though she didn't need the rest after the day they'd had, and the inu sighed quietly as she looked up at him in the deepening dusk.

 _It's impressive that she manages to keep up with youkai as she does. Can she really flourish at our pace of living?_ His own mind took a contemplative turn, and he wrapped his arm around her as his orb closed around them and they began to move. With just a thought he sent his pelt to wrap her shoulders and body in his warmth.

It took mere seconds for them to reach their destination, and when they re-materialized, true to Touga's word they were inside their room with the shoji closed. Izayoi looked around and sighed tiredly.

Unraveling his pelt from around her, he clasped her upper arms and looked at her seriously. “Will you sleep now?” he asked.

The young woman nodded wearily. “Yes,” she said softly eyeing the futon longingly.

Touga smiled slightly at her. “Then perhaps I could have my clothing back?”

She huffed at him but was clearly too tired to think of anything clever to say in return, and simply slipped the kimono from her shoulders and handed it to her husband. As soon as he took the cloth from her she went straight for the bed, not noticing her husband's suddenly intent stare.

Touga reined in his wayward thoughts and ever-present desire for his mate, simply watching as she climbed into the futon and pulled the bedclothes over her.

“Will you stay up, Touga?” she asked him in a voice already heavy with sleep.

“Yes,” he replied. “I believe your father and brother are still awake and I should go quiet the concerns I'm sure they have after this afternoon's events. I will see you in the morning, love.”

Izayoi mumbled some sort of acknowledgment and within seconds was asleep, a soft sigh barely escaping her parted lips as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Touga watched her with a furrowed brow and slowly mounting concern. She'd certainly succumbed to sleep faster than he'd ever seen. What was making her so tired?

Concerned frown deepening just a little, he watched her for a few more moments, and then left the room. As he slid the shoji into the hall open, Kirara stalked inside and headed straight for her mistress.

“ _It's about time,” she hissed acerbically at him in passing as her fur fluffed up. “You dogs. You barely let your poor females breathe between ruttings. How they find time to do anything else, I'll never know.”_

Absently amused, Touga didn't say anything in return, simply slid the door closed and with one last glance at it he turned and headed for Hiraku's aura. He would see how she was feeling in the morning before worrying any further.

~oOo~

“You've returned,” was the first thing to greet the inu as he stepped into a room within the palace he had thus far not yet been in. The sound was greatly relieved, and Touga's brow furrowed a little with amusement, wondering just what Izayoi had told them before sending them back.

“Yes,” he answered, his quizzical expression calming certain fears the two men sitting in the room playing shogi had held. “Was there some cause for doubt?”

A relieved smile met his query, and the atmosphere in the room lightened immediately. “I suppose not,” Hiraku allowed with a rueful twinkle.

“What did Izayoi tell you?” he asked curiously as he moved to take a seat near the two on a comfortable cushion.

“Nothing really,” Ichirou chuckled, shaking his head at the worry that seemed like such folly now, though it hadn't earlier. They truly shouldn't have been concerned. “I think that was the problem. She simply pushed us onto her neko companion and said she'd explain later. But she did seem to be in a minor panic of some sort, so I suppose we picked up on that?” he finished almost questioningly, as if he wasn't sure that was the right way to describe the feeling they'd gotten from her, but couldn't think of any better way to put it.

“Ah,” it was Touga's turn to chuckle as he preened inwardly. So his little mate had known what was coming, had she? Aloud, he merely said, “I suppose she wasn't certain how you would take seeing me in a more primal state than normal. The challenge to my rule had been satisfied most gratifyingly, and such challenges are always of the greatest import to youkai. It brings out our most animalistic instincts, and it is not wise to have... others around at that kind of time.”

Both men blinked, looking interested, but Touga simply put up a hand with an enigmatic smile. “Perhaps we should move on,” he said simply, but with enough of a firm tone that the two knew prodding him further would prove futile.

Now very intrigued, nonetheless both father and son allowed a change of topic without protest as Touga made one last remark on the subject.

“Izayoi is safe and sound asleep in our bed,” the inuyoukai said with a smile. “She was very tired when we returned. Such things as we encountered earlier can be draining, especially for someone who is not youkai, and she has been tiring a little easier than normal lately, anyway.”

Hiraku chuckled and then grinned knowingly. “Are you certain that she isn't with child? Women seem to be perpetually tired during such times, I've found.”

Now it was the inu's turn to be surprised, and he blinked blankly. And then he laughed. “No. I do not believe that is the problem. Her scent has not ripened.”

“Ah, yes, that scent thing again,” Hiraku teased lightly as he waved a hand at the daiyoukai. “So you can even tell something such as that?”

Touga inclined his head. “Oh, yes. You would be surprised how many things can be told by scent alone to those with a nose for it.”

“But how far along would a woman need to be for her scent to alert you to her state?” Ichirou asked, clearly intrigued.

Looking thoughtful, Touga slowly said, “It would depend on the species of youkai. Some have more developed senses of smell than others. But speaking for myself, within the first few days certainly.” He remembered back to the time after he had bred Satori, as they both eagerly waited for her scent to change – and the gratification on both their parts when it had happened... and for more than one reason, if the truth were to be told. If he _were_ to get his little mate with child... he hadn't really thought about the matter, far too much going on since they'd wed for him to do so, but...

A slightly disappointed voice interrupted his train of thought for the moment.

“Hm. So, no grandchild yet, then? If you don't hurry I may not be around to see him or her,” he teased lightly. Although the thought was no less true...

A more somber mood settled over the occupants of the room, then.

“Truthfully, with all that is yet to be played out with Izayoi and the Shikon, as well as the matter with Ryukotsussei-” he growled lowly as his mind touched on that particular bastard, “-and a few other things besides, now would not really be a good time for her to conceive.” A frown furrowed the inu's perfect skin, and the two others in the room could easily tell that those dangerous circumstances were never far from his mind.

Hiraku cleared his throat and when Touga looked over at him, he said, “But would there ever really be a _good_ time for her to be vulnerable in such a way? In any way? Our politics and power plays may not be as... _direct_ as what would be found in a youkai court, but they still exist. Any member of a ruling family is in danger just for their position within the clan.” He paused, and his face seemed suddenly much more aged and tired than even a moment ago. “When... my wife was with child I worried, even though she was in much less danger than many women would be, as I did not take more than one wife and had no concubines. Still, even beyond danger from jealous females trying to curry favor, there are other dangers to a ruler's wife. There are _always_ dangers to a ruler's wife - and any children, as well.”

What he was saying was clear, and Touga acknowledged his words with a rueful shake of his head. “I understand you, but...” he trailed off, seemingly hesitant for the first time since they'd met him face to face. Surprise kept both Setsuna males silent as the daiyoukai struggled with his words, before finally exhaling heavily. “In this case, however, the danger is even greater. I do not know how Izayoi's body would react to carrying a hanyou child. Some women seem to do no worse than with a fully human child, but others suffer much more. She cannot afford to be weakened and possibly ill with a difficult pregnancy, especially right now.”

_And that's not even considering how Sesshoumaru would react to such a circumstance. I do not wish to drive him any further away than I already have with all my mistakes in rearing him. Yet if he reacted badly to the thought of a hanyou sibling and attempted to do anything to Izayoi because of it, we would be forever estranged, because I would not hold back my anger or instincts to protect my mate - even from my own son._

_We would become deadly enemies..._

Becoming even more troubled as those thoughts just added to the many disturbing ones already in residence, he growled with frustration as all his earlier good mood from his victory – on both fields of battle – faded and was replaced with yet more worry. “Why must everything always be so difficult? For once, couldn't the kami keep their problems to themselves and not involve those bound to the mortal coil, as we all are? There's enough trouble just dealing with the foibles of those that live on this earth – and then they saw fit to throw their problems at us, as well. I'll say again what I've said before – the kami are not kind.”

“Never have truer words been spoken,” Hiraku agreed in a low tone, his eyes far away as he looked into the past. Neither of the other two needed to be told where his mind had wandered.

Into this now somber atmosphere a servant intruded. He bowed and waited for his Lord's permission to speak.

“What is it?” Hiraku asked, his tone slightly clipped.

“My Lord, there is a message. The courier is awaiting your pleasure outside your study – or should I direct him here?” the man asked quietly.

“No, I will go to him there,” the lord of Setsuna said after a moment. He glanced at his son and Touga. “I will return after I've attended to whatever the matter at hand is.”

After the two had acknowledged his words he stood and left the room, his footsteps seeming heavier than usual. Touga frowned and looked over at Ichirou, who was staring at the once-more closed shoji with a worried expression that he didn't even try to hide.

“Is there something going on that I should know about?” Touga asked with a pointedly raised brow.

“Not really,” Ichirou sighed, glancing at Touga and then back towards the door. “I suppose it is simply natural as one ages to tire easier. But he had seemed so much better after Izayoi healed him last summer. And now, to see him like this again... it reminds me that he won't be around forever. I... dread the future,” he muttered under his breath, though the inuyoukai heard him clearly enough. He understood him, too.

It brought back memories of his parents, both long dead now. But he remembered feeling the same when he thought of the future, a future that would one day not include them. And worry for how he would do ruling, in relation to his sire. He'd had many doubts when young that he would ever be wise enough to hold his inheritance half so well as his father had.

Even now he couldn't say for sure if he had surpassed his father or not. Would he have been pleased if he could see what his son had done with what had been left to him?

“I... comprehend your meaning,” he said into the heavy silence slowly, his own countenance now as solemn as Ichirou's. “Every son feels the same at some point, I believe. But if I cannot quell my own concerns and questions on that topic, I can at least possibly ease some of yours. Hiraku is rightly proud to call you his son. I, as well, believe in you.”

“But how can you b-”

“Perhaps I should have said, I believe in your father,” he interrupted the young man. “He has taught you well. And you have learned his lessons even better than he could have hoped.” Touga smiled a little. “You will lead Setsuna to even greater heights than it now enjoys when it becomes your time to do so.”

Ichirou still looked troubled, but he nodded. And then he flashed a small return smile sideways at his brother-in-law. “You know,” he began slyly, “you should take your own words to heart.”

A curiously cocked brow met his glance. The inuyoukai looked confused, but then surprised as what was being intimated sank in. His smile became a rueful grin, then. “Ah. Perhaps I should take your most pointed advice,” he chuckled a little sadly.

Silence fell between the two then, and though it was a somewhat troubled silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable one as both lost themselves in their own thoughts. Time passed slowly, but finally Hiraku slid the door open and stepped back into the room with a questioning look at the contemplative expressions on both of the faces that met his.

After a moment, when nothing was forthcoming from either, he shrugged and his expression became serious. Both males perked up when they saw that look and exchanged interested glances.

“What has happened, father?” Ichirou asked.

“I've heard back from the man I have planted in Takemaru's entourage,” Hiraku said dispassionately as he sat down in his previous spot. He paused, waiting to see what reactions he would garner from his companions. He wasn't disappointed.

Ichirou sat forward eagerly, while Touga's expression became almost forbidding at the naming of that particular one of his enemies.

The inuyoukai was the first to speak. “And...?”

“And it seems that I was correct. Takeda has indeed been in contact with him. We already knew that Takemaru had audience with him early last autumn after he was ejected from Setsuna lands,” he said to Touga, with an incline of his head in his son's direction. “He was so kind as to pass on word of who Takeda's request for Izayoi's hand had been denied in favor of. As I'm sure you can guess, the man did not take the news well. We have had an interesting winter waiting to see what he would do, though I was almost certain this would be at least one of his reactions. He also tried to talk Hojo into siding with him openly against me.”

“So it would seem that Takemaru's very serious need for soldiers has now been answered,” Touga mused after a moment. “Has he managed to amass very many men of his own men?”

“About four hundred, so far,” Hiraku replied.

It was quiet for some little time as Touga thought about that, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He hadn't kept up much on the situation with Takemaru, since he had so many others that were more immediate than the disaffected human samurai. Truthfully, normally he probably wouldn't even be bothered with the man at all. He wouldn't have the reach necessary to be a real threat to Izayoi, especially not into youkai realms. But he believed his wife's words about Takemaru's danger to her and her family. And with the jewel all wrapped up in the matter, as well, that human samurai could become as much a danger to her as Ryukotsussei or anyone else.

“And how many do you think he will gain from alliance with Takeda? You would know more about the numbers he could afford to field for Takemaru while still protecting his own holdings than I.”

Surprisingly, Hiraku looked at his son. “Ichirou?”

The younger man straightened a little on his cushion as he pondered that. “At full muster he has a little over four thousand men that answer to his banner. I would say he would not loan out more than a thousand, though his terms would be steep for their use, I've no doubt.” He glanced at his father. “Still, it's not like Takemaru has much choice but to agree. It would take him far too long to gather enough men to his side to be any real threat to Setsuna otherwise. Though he'd certainly renege on whatever promises he'd made if they ever actually came due.”

The other two made sounds of agreement. Yes, neither had any doubts on that score – Takemaru had lost whatever honor he might have had when he lost hold of his own sanity. Takeda was a fool to ally himself with the insane samurai – though it was only fair to note that he had not really had any contact with the man before he'd become a slave to his own darkness, and so couldn't realize that he truly was lost to all sense.

Unfortunately, that meant that Takemaru was now a crazy man in charge of an army, because he had no doubts that the man would promise anything Takeda asked of him to gain those soldiers without any intentions of ever making good on his word.

That alliance was a foregone conclusion, Ichirou was right about that.

So where did that leave them?

“Is this a danger that Setsuna can withstand on its own?” Touga asked outright, startling the other two a little with his forthright question.

Hiraku recovered from his surprise first, and nodded. And then he chuckled. “You refer to Setsuna's numbers?”

Touga tilted his head. “Yes.”

“In numbers, then, we can,” the human lord inclined his head.

“And in other ways?”

Hiraku laughed aloud, delighted. “Ah, you question my phrasing, then. It is good that you do. But at least this time I only meant to point out that nothing in life is ever certain. Is there a way that Takemaru could possibly defeat us? Yes, I'm sure there is. It is not a very likely scenario, but anything is possible, after all. Am I not right, Touga?” he asked with a grin.

The inuyoukai carefully studied his human ally, friend, and father-in-law. And then he returned the grin. “You are. So perhaps I should be asking what you are doing to _counter_ those unlikely possibilities.”

The air in the room changed yet again as the three put their heads together and tried to out-think a madman. And if Touga and Ichirou noticed any further hint of weariness on Hiraku's part, neither said anything.

~oOo~

It was quite late when the three men finally decided to seek their beds and parted company amiably. Touga, however, wasn't really feeling tired. His mind was too taken up with one of its oldest pastimes - politics and plotting. Sliding the shoji into he and Izayoi's rooms open and then closed once more in complete silence, he stood still for a long moment as his gaze fell on his wife contemplatively.

She was sleeping deeply and at least for the time being, peacefully enough, Kirara curled up in the little hollow of her body as she slept curled up on her side. He was well aware of her disturbed sleep since their return to the lands of her birth, and wondered why she seemed to rest easier in Kangetsu than she did in either of the two palaces she'd grown up in. Was there something specific to Setsuna in the situation with the jewel? Something that would leave her sleep haunted and riddled with nightmares whenever she sojourned within its borders? But if there was... that meant that there was some other _, additional_ connection between Setsuna and the jewel besides Izayoi/Kagome... which there shouldn't have been, as far as he could tell.

He sighed deeply, the sound more a deep exhale than anything else and finally moved over to slide open the door into the gardens, settling himself down in front of it so as to enjoy the cool night air while thinking.

His previous thoughts continued on unabated.

_If Izayoi is not the only thing that links Setsuna and that damn jewel, then this whole thing is even more complicated than I'd originally thought. Far more. But what could that be? And why would whatever it is not have appeared already, since Izayoi has and things seem to be moving to some sort of final resolution at a rather rapid pace?_

It was odd to think of the last year as a 'rapid pace', but in this case it was appropriate. The game pieces had been arrayed on the board and were even now being maneuvered towards some as-yet unforeseen end. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the jewel itself were doing most of the maneuvering, and that was bad. It left them at a major disadvantage against an article that seemed to have as much power as many gods, and even more than some. The damned thing didn't need any more advantages than it already had.

That brought up the question...

Why did the kami seem so determined to insinuate themselves into this matter? Most of the time the gods stayed to their own realms and concerns, not really paying attention to much outside them except in a broader sense. They had always interfered with the mortal realms as little as possible. So why was a bauble that had been formed from the soul of a miko and the youkai she was fighting drawing so much of their attention, and even their enmity? That they had become involved at all was noteworthy, but going to the lengths they had to be rid of it - as far as to pull a young woman from an almost incomprehensible future a far seven hundred or so years away from the current era?

He was no kami and he certainly didn't know everything, but he could say with absolute certainty that he'd never heard tell of anyone else _ever_ having the same kind of story to tell. Kagome was the only one that the gods had needed so seemingly badly as to do the unthinkable and manipulate even time itself to deliver her where they wanted her.

It appeared that his wife was literally one-of-a-kind, though he'd really known that from the moment Kenji had started training her and sending him letters about her and status reports on her quick intelligence and almost mind-blowing power – as well as her loving nature. And yet she could be so fierce, too...

If anyone was able to conquer that blasted jewel, it would be her, he decided. The kami had definitely known what they were about in entrusting it to her, despite her first try as Kikyou not getting anywhere, and her second as Kagome not _failing_ , yet not really succeeding, either.

His brow drew down a little as his eyes lingered on the moonlit garden without really taking any of it in. He wondered why the fact that she'd not been able defeat it so far did not bother him, make him worry that she would yet again miss the mark. But as he looked deeply into his own mind he found that he truly wasn't concerned about those past misses. He fully believed that this time, in this incarnation, this _life_ , she would succeed. She would do it, she would find the right wish to end the Shikon no Tama forever.

Glancing back over his shoulder at her tiny form almost completely hidden by the blankets, his frown softened and he had to admit that he was completely thankful that she hadn't managed to defeat the thing in either of those past lives... because then he would never have known her, never been given the privilege of having her as his own. And even though it might be selfish of him, knowing the things she'd been through in those lives even in the peripheral way he did, he couldn't really feel badly for it beyond a fleeting, guilty regret. Yes, he was a selfish being. He would never deny it. And the only way to perhaps make restitution to her for the suffering she'd been through in those lives was to love her with all of the passionate nature of his soul with the hope that would heal her of all her past hurts. Love her intensely and forever, so that she would never come to regret either of those lives and where she'd ended up because of them.

He faced forward again, frowning once more at the memory of her disclosures to him following her acceptance of his suit about the truth of Kagome's attachment to this Inuyasha she'd told him of. He wondered if she'd remembered anything more of him, of what part he'd really had in the matter – and if he might yet have some further part to play in whatever was still to come. His frown deepened almost into a scowl as something else occurred to him.

Did some part of her, some deeply buried part, regret the loss of the male? Wish that he could have returned her feelings, and that she had defeated the jewel in that life as Kagome so they could have been together? A bit of jealousy flared up for a moment, and then he sighed and deliberately relaxed the muscles that had immediately tensed at even the possibility of such a thing. No. He knew better. While she might regret the past in some ways and the pain she'd gone through because of it all, he knew that she did not regret _him_ or the love they shared. With their bond he would have known immediately upon its formation if such was truly the case.

Lowering his head into his hands, he massaged his temples for a moment as a headache threatened. Pondering on such things that were usually the sole province of the kami could give anyone a sore head, even a daiyoukai such as he. And that brought his mind right back to the beginning of his frustration-inducing thoughts on this night – the advantages that damned tama had over the forces arrayed against it. It was the only other thing in this situation that had full knowledge of all the past moves made besides the kami.

So how do you defeat a source of such incredible power when it is so far ahead of you in the game?

He knew his wife thought about this same thing frequently, as her earlier lapse of control had told him most emphatically. Not that he'd not already known that, but still. It showed just how deeply the whole thing was affecting her, and all he really wanted to do was protect her from all of it, make the entire situation just go away. But he couldn't... the only thing he could do was support her through all of it unquestioningly and help as much as he was able – or allowed. He almost chuckled at himself as he realized his own slight hypocrisy from earlier in the evening, when he'd told her not to worry overmuch and just let come whatever would. And here he was, going against his own advice.

A yawn split his face then, and he stretched, carefully tensing and then releasing each muscle in his body. The movement felt far too good, and he surged to his feet as the need to really stretch his body kicked into high gear. With a final glance at the futon behind him to make sure his mate was still asleep, he stepped out the open shoji and then quietly slid it closed. He stood for a moment to let his senses take in the full measure of his surroundings, and finding nothing threatening or off anywhere within miles, he flashed away, leaping over the battlements and outer walls of the palace before allowing his true form to take him over.

And even though a joyful howl at the feeling of freedom to be found in the change wanted to rip itself from his throat, he waited until he was far enough away from the shiro so that his vocalizations would not disturb those resting there.

All of his earlier musings were pushed from his mind, and he allowed himself to do something he rarely got the chance to – hunt. Red eyes fairly glowed in the dark and he grinned, his blood and youki surging right along with all his instincts.

_I hunt!_

~oOo~

Far, far away across the land, a now only dozing jewel flared just slightly with darkness as destiny tightened its arms around all those involved in the game the kami had instigated with it.

The last stage of the entire business had finally arrived, and soon it would be time to fully awaken.

A bare whisper of a wicked laugh shivered the air in the cave that was its prison, and then all sound and awareness faded away into the cool darkness as it fell once more into a light slumber.


	49. The Quickening

**Chapter 48: The Quickening**

A sweetly scented wind sprite darted past the four people walking in the gardens of the Setsuna Winter Palace, causing Izayoi's unbound hair to be swept to the side and forward as well as her robes, and to the three males walking with her, she made a most beautiful picture. While her father and brother merely looked on with smiling eyes, Touga's were glued to her, a bright and shining golden gaze that made her heart beat faster just from its touch upon her.

He always had that affect on her, even here, walking in one of her childhood homes. He was just so much larger than life, so very powerful and virile and _male_ that she couldn't help it. She dropped her eyes as a blush washed across her face. She always felt so _awed_ when she looked at him, but it was inevitable, really. What else could she be when thoughts of his power and prowess, his loving, yet sometimes stern nature, and his personality and beauty dragged the accompanying information that he was _hers –_ all hers! - along behind them?

Nothing. And so she didn't even try to fight off the feeling, deciding to revel in it, instead. She looked up and caught her husband's eye upon her and smiled widely, her joy in him easy for anyone to see, even the blind. His smile and glittering gaze was just as happy.

For several long seconds the couple stayed that way, entwined within each other's eyes, and then the moment was past as a couple of chuckles drew Izayoi and Touga's attention to their companions. Izayoi's earlier slight blush darkened, while Touga joined the indulgent chuckles of the other two with his own beautiful laugh.

“She is my pride and joy, and I take much pleasure in seeing her this way,” he said to the others in explanation, his satisfaction increasing to almost euphoric heights.

For some reason, when he'd awoken this morning at dawn he'd felt better, more energetic, and just downright more pleased with life than he'd felt in months. Since his wedding, actually, funnily enough. It felt as though some dreadful weight - though it took no guesses to figure out what the aforementioned weight was - had been eased from his shoulders, and _life_ in all its glory was singing in his veins.

It was the way most youkai felt as springtime brought vitality back to the world... though the feeling was usually not quite _this_ effervescent. This time he felt so elated that it was almost primal, leaving his blood singing and high within him. The most odd part, however, was that the same thing seemed to be affecting his wife, and in just as great a way as it was him. It felt like... like some fundamental thing was just all of a sudden _right._

He had no idea what that could be, but the feeling was so intense that he met his mate's eyes with a grin. “You feel it as well,” he stated more than asked, unsurprised when she just nodded.

“Feel what?” Hiraku asked curiously, though he was still smiling.

It seemed to Touga that whatever it was he and his mate was feeling was so right that even those not normally as much in touch with their instincts could feel it. He could only hope that whatever it was, it was something that would give them the upper hand in all the dark things that were playing out around them.

“That something good has happened, though I have no idea what that might be. And a most powerful sense of hope, as well,” Izayoi said in response to her father's question, her eyes still held by her husband and that joyous expression just as vivid.

“Yes,” Touga responded, tilting his head into the breeze and inhaling with a deep sense of satisfaction.

“Is that what that feeling is?” Ichirou asked, his head cocked with a peculiar smile on his face.

“Mhmm,” Izayoi murmured, lifting her own face into the sun and closing her eyes, though she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, why any of them were, but she wasn't going to argue with it. After all the darkness they'd suffered through already, they needed the boon this glimpse of the light truly was.

“If I might offer an activity that will only heighten all the feel-good energies surrounding us?”

Ichirou, Touga, and Izayoi paused and looked at an oddly-smiling Hiraku.

After a few seconds, Touga answered. “I'm intrigued,” he allowed, one brow in his bangs as the expression on his face changed a little to add curiosity to the mix.

“I thought that perhaps you and my daughter would like to visit the new village being built on Setsuna lands, since you both have an interest in the matter?” Hiraku replied as Ichirou nodded.

Izayoi's face lit up even more, and Touga grinned. “I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we would be delighted to take such a trip.”

Hiraku's smile widened. “Very good, then! Do you wish to travel by human means,” he teased, “or by a youkai's much faster abilities?”

Glancing between the three men with her and then looking up to judge the time, Izayoi turned to her husband. “Perhaps if we flew together, and Kirara could take my father and brother, my lord, it would be much quicker. If we went by carriage, we wouldn't even arrive at the site until late evening, I don't think, and then we'd have to stay the night there.”

Touga paused, considering. Then he nodded slowly. “Hai, that is so. I think it would be easier if we flew. Then we could spend the day touring the village, taking in what they've accomplished so far and yet have planned, and still make it back here before the evening meal.”

The smile on her father's face become a very mischievous grin, and she giggled a little behind her hand at the expression.

“I was hoping you would say that, Touga, my friend,” he teased, looking almost like an excited little boy. “I find that I quite enjoy flying.”

The inuyoukai laughed genially, and Izayoi turned with a smile and an, “I will go get Kirara – she was going to the kitchens hoping for some fish.”

Her family and husband agreed and watched as she walked away, then fell into easy conversation as they waited for her return.

Hiraku glanced around after a few minutes, and finding a servant passing through the gardens, summoned his assistant to give him notice that they would be leaving for the day but would return by the evening meal. Once that was attended to, he tuned back into the talk Touga and his son were engaging in.

“-many survivors from the villages were there in total?”

Ichirou frowned a little, his mind going to what he'd been told by some of the displaced people about the attacks on their hidden villages. And even worse, he could still hear the report by Hisashi of what they'd found when they'd gone to assist those few hanyou children with finding any survivors of the first attack.

He'd rarely been that ill in his entire life.

Yes, life was tough. It was dangerous. There were bandits, dark miko, dangerous youkai, dangerous humans and animals, all sorts of terrible things that could and did happen on any given day. But some things were just so dark, so horrifying, that most beings couldn't even begin to understand how _anyone_ could be that unrelentingly _evil._ He was one of those. He didn't understand it at all.

He didn't want to, he realized, because if he _could_ understand it, then he'd only be giving himself away as something just as evil. And he never wanted to become that, ever. He was perfectly content to remain Ichirou, to stay himself. There was no need to be more than that, and truly no desire, either.

“Thirty-seven adults and sixteen children,” he said, his eyes far away as he succumbed to his decidedly dark thoughts for the moment.

Touga, realizing where the young man's mind had wandered off to from the look on his face, cleared his throat and decided that perhaps a change in subject was in order. This day was too right and _alive_ to allow darkness to cloud it.

“So, Ichirou,” he began, a small smile on his face, “where is your wife this morning? She was not at breakfast.”

“Oh,” he shook himself out of his upsetting contemplations and focused on his sister's husband, “she decided to remain abed. She said she was feeling a little under the weather and still tired.”

Looking a little concerned, Hiraku asked, “Has the palace healer seen to her?”

The Setsuna heir shook his head. “She assured me it was not necessary. I thought perhaps that it was her woman's time when she denied there being anything truly wrong.”

“Ah,” Hiraku said, while Touga merely nodded understandingly.

“It has seemed that you and she have grown closer since last year,” the inuyoukai inquired politely but vaguely, not wanting to seem as though he were trying to push his way into the couple's private affairs.

Ichirou's cheeks creased in a slight smile as his eyes dropped and went far away again, although this time to contemplate much more enjoyable things. “Aa. She is... not what I had been beginning to expect from some of her behavior last summer. I think... that we understand each other fairly well now.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Ichirou,” Izayoi's voice broke in to the conversation, and the three males turned as one to watch her approach. “I had hoped you would find happiness together,” she smiled.

He smiled back at her but his glance fell on his sister's companion with a bit of excitement. His father was right – flying was fun. He could wish that he had his own youkai companion that could fly, but since that wasn't going to happen, he informed them he would take every advantage of any offer his sister or Kirara put forward for him to get a ride. The firecat looked at him and then trotted over and rubbed against his leg through his na-bakama with a short, raspy purr.

Izayoi chuckled. “She says she's glad you enjoy flying with her.”

Bowing roguishly, the Setsuna heir grinned a little cheekily. “I most certainly do, my lady neko,” he said as the others laughed and Kirara rubbed against him once more with a delicate little mew before flaring into her larger form and presenting her back so that Ichirou and his father could mount.

Once everyone was situated Touga lifted from the ground, his cloud forming under him, and Kirara leapt into the air to follow him. Hiraku thought to wonder how the daiyoukai would find where the new village was located, but when he asked he was told - with a playfully smug grin - that Touga could already catch the hanyou and youkai scents on the wind and knew where they were located.

“I had never thought I would say this, but I wish I had been born youkai,” Hiraku chuckled. “It never occurred to me that I was missing so very much as a ningen.”

 _But then, while you might be missing much you're also missing less, since a human's gift is to love freely and without question. A youkai can rarely do this._ Touga chose not to say anything aloud, though. It would just be another way to make the day more somber than it had started. He wanted to keep this day light and joyous, as it hadn't been in so long.

It didn't really take too long for them to arrive in the vicinity of the new village what with their form of transportation, and far too soon for two of them the trip was over and Kirara was landing. Izayoi couldn't help but grin at the twin pouts on father's and son's faces. Touga just shook his head and smirked knowingly.

It had rained recently, the blustery, overpowering rains of spring leaving their marks on the ground even these days later. The mud had Izayoi stepping carefully as they headed towards the small village that was slowly coming to life. They didn't get far before they were greeted, Touga's aura reaching out to notify the villagers that he was there.

Yozei was the first to reach them, and he bowed deeply to his alphas, and then bowed equally as deeply to his lord, Hiraku, and his heir. While it might seem that he had a dangerous problem with his differing and split allegiances, in truth it wasn't so at all. Since the Lady Izayoi was both the alpha female of the overpack of the inuyoukai clan, and the daughter of his Lord, he knew he wouldn't be called on to betray his allegiance to either. And as well, the Setsuna Lord and the Inu no Taisho were allies and even friends, it was easy to see. No, Yozei had no fears in that direction.

“Hiraku-sama, Touga-sama, Izayoi-sama, Ichirou-sama, onegai-shimasu - be welcome to our humble village. We are honored by your visit.”

“Yozei,” Hiraku nodded in acknowledgment, the others following him split seconds later with their own nods – and in Izayoi's case, smile. “How are things here going?”

“Very well, my lord,” the inuyoukai reported, a smile breaking out on his face. “We've already got just over half of the huts finished, and the village's storehouse is almost done, as well. Would you care to take a full tour, or a shortened one for the lady's sake?”

Hiraku didn't even have to think about that one. He knew exactly what his daughter would say. “We would like the full tour, Yozei. There is no need to worry about having to coddle Izayoi. She is more than capable of marching ten times as much and still fighting a battle.”

Truthfully unsurprised by that confidence after meeting her the previous summer, Yozei's nodded politely and he gestured for the others that had followed him out to move aside so they could start showing their lord what they had begun there. With deep bows from all they did so, and the party moved further towards the village, finally breaching the perimeter and continuing on inside it.

~oOo~

_Pitiful._

Satori stared at the one in front of her as she followed silently along behind her. She was disgusted. This was the bitch that thought she was powerful enough to stand by Touga's side, and she couldn't even tell she was being followed. She had no doubt that Izayoi would have already felt her presence, whether she could be seen or not. And Teruko thought she was stronger than the Western Lady. _Hmph. If Touga_ _had_ _bothered to mate her back when he was having that affair with her, I would have killed her before the bond had even settled, no matter what war I started. There's no way I would ever bow to her as the Lady here. Never._

_It's a good thing for his sake that he has much better taste than that._

Of course, she'd never understood why he'd even rutted Teruko the few times he had. If he'd needed female company, there were plenty of much better choices in the palace. She snickered inwardly. It hadn't taken him long to realize that she was a poor bedmate, though. Most that slept with the wench once or twice never went back again unless they were desperate – not because she didn't know how to please a male, but because she was so cold even during such a time that she left her companion just as cold. Too bad that Izayoi was human and so wouldn't find amusement in sneaking in and watching the female make a fool of herself in bed. She'd done so once or twice when she'd been really bored, though mostly she'd been there because the ones Teruko had been rutting had been of interest for one reason or another.

Of the three males that she had personally watched Teruko dally with, the second had been the most interesting because of his 'imperial ambitions'. He'd been stupid enough to set himself against the alpha, though he'd done it in secret and behind Touga's back, proving he was nothing more than a coward. If he'd wanted to become the Western Lord, then he should have had the honor to challenge Touga to formal combat for rule of the West. That's how it was supposed to be done. And while she was not in love with her son's father, she cared a great deal for him. Touga was one of her closest friends, and she wasn't about to let the dishonorable cur plot something that could, by the remotest possible chance, kill him.

Not to mention the fact that he _was_ her son's father, and despite the attitude Sesshoumaru'd had for some time now, she knew he loved and revered his father. Besides... she would never have bowed to the bastard in that bed getting such a mediocre fuck. She'd as soon have ripped his throat out. And she wasn't remotely stupid. If he _had_ succeeded in killing Touga with his plotting, her son would have gone the same route right after, and there was no way in hell that she would ever allow that.

So, when she'd caught the very vague scent of betrayal and dishonor coming from the male that Teruko had been pursuing as a supposedly discreet bedmate, she'd decided to investigate, and when she'd gathered enough information she'd gone straight to Touga with all of it.

That had been the end of that fool... a most fitting and gruesome end. He'd been made example of as Touga had toyed with him, first verbally until the idiot had finally gotten the idea that the Lord of the West knew what he'd been planning, and then the alpha had challenged him to combat when he'd tried to run and proceeded to tear him apart piece by piece in front of every denizen of Kangetsu - slowly.

As she'd said, a fool. Touga was first and foremost a predator, and you never ran from a predator. They only pursued you all the quicker, as the bastard should have known, since he had also been a predator. He'd just been a really poor, weak one.

Her full lips pulled back in a self-satisfied grin, her fangs glinting in the soft firelight of the halls as she passed. She was most certainly a predator as well, and Teruko had been begging for her death for years. Her plots to kill Izayoi had just sealed the deal. She, Satori, was going to take much pleasure in killing that bitch as slowly as possibly, and as painfully as possibly, too.

Frankly, Teruko needed to die, and she was more than aware that Izayoi didn't enjoy killing. This way, she wouldn't have to. And the best part was that nobody would be able to scoff at the human Lady and her lack of killing instinct, they wouldn't be able to make anyone doubt her suitability for her position. Everyone knew she'd hated Teruko for years and even claimed her as her prey. The female's plots against Izayoi would just be taken by the rest of Kangetsu as her excuse to finally gut the bitch.

She'd been following Teruko almost every day for weeks now, hoping to get anything she could on her before killing her so that her family could in no way protest or have a right to seek vengeance. And anytime that she hadn't been on her tail, one of her littlest servants had been. Much like Myoga had for Touga, Meiri had worked for her as a spy for centuries, and she'd never had cause to regret her association with the tiny mite. She wasn't regretting it now, either – Meiri had already given her some very good information about some of those that Teruko was rubbing shoulders with, and though the uppity bitch she was now following hadn't given away anything concrete yet, it was only a matter of time before she did. She wasn't the smartest creature out there, though she was cautious enough currently because she knew she was plotting treason and the murder of the Lady. Yes, they all knew what she was doing... now all they needed was proof, and she was going to get that proof one way or another – and then destroy the wench.

She chuckled inwardly as she thought of Touga's probable reaction to Teruko's death at her hands. He would be furious, possibly even furious enough to force her submission publicly because there was no doubt that he would want to kill the female himself, to revel in her blood, pain, and fear. Eventually though, he would get over it, especially since she'd have no problem submitting in front of all of Kangetsu just to get the _chance_ to sink her claws into the bitch. Yes, she was a proud female. But she'd hated Teruko for centuries, and even more now, because she had a very large fond spot for Izayoi and would gladly kill anyone that tried in any way to harm her. She owed that young woman a great deal, after all.

Becoming intrigued – and a bit concerned - by the direction they were traveling in, Satori looked around with narrowed eyes. This was a part of the palace that she hadn't been near in centuries, and Teruko had no need to be here, ever. She shouldn't even know about this place. _Interesting,_ she thought. _Just what is she doing down here?_

Below the level of the dungeons, in places that most did not even know existed, was a secret area that went deep into the mountain that Kangetsu soared above. These caves and chambers had one purpose – they were areas for breeding of a certain type of dragon youkai. These dragons had never been under Ryukotsussei's rule, and in fact he didn't even know of their existence. They were not daiyoukai, but were somewhat lower in nature as they had no humanoid form and less general intelligence than one of his stature, and their dragon forms were... odd. They didn't look like the normal dragons of these lands, and that was because they were from lands far to the west, much, much farther than the continent. No... these dragons were from Europe.

Touga had been breeding them here for centuries. He'd come across them when he'd met with an old friend, an inuyoukai from one of the regions that these dragons called home, to negotiate a meeting sometime in the future between Sesshoumaru, and this other inuyoukai's daughter. There was to be no forced mating for politics, as some would have done. No, Touga would not allow his son to be forced into anything as permanent as a mating with some female he couldn't stand or was not attracted to. It was another reason that Satori would always be very fond of her son's father, even if she'd never been in love with him. She knew that he would always love their son, and that was enough. At any rate, upon the signing of the contract the inuyoukai, by name Durion, had given Touga two breeding pairs of European dragons, and thus, the West's first foray into breeding them had begun.

To begin with Touga hadn't been certain what he would use them for, but as time had gone on and the trouble with Ryukotsussei had gotten worse, he had decided that they would perhaps make a very good surprise for him if he ever tried to attack Kangetsu. And so the dragons from another land had become the secret guardians of the citadel and the city below it, always staying out of sight of the citizens and responding to no one's commands except Touga's – and the few that he had given his authority to. Even Izayoi didn't know about this place or the guardians, though Satori knew it was just because their alpha simply hadn't remembered to tell her about them what with everything else that had happened since their mating.

All that aside, Teruko certainly shouldn't know about this part of the palace, and Satori now _really_ wanted to know what was going on and how she'd found out. As well as why she would enter the area, anyway. What was she hoping to accomplish down here?

She hissed inwardly and her eyes widened a little as she passed through some sort of energy field and suddenly found her senses dulled. A very high-level barrier had just gone up around the area, and Teruko had continued on around a bend ahead and disappeared for a moment, seemingly unsurprised by the barrier or its effects – which meant that either she was its progenitor, or she was down here to meet with someone and that person had been the one to put it up. Either way, its presence was bad.

Slipping forward on silent and currently invisible feet, Satori slunk forward until she was pressed against the boulder which the path vanished around and peeked past it, extremely cautious now despite her cloaked form. Even with being rendered invisible to most, if whoever was down here with Teruko was strong enough, he or she could possibly detect something of her presence, and that wouldn't be a good thing. And so she fought off her natural desire for confrontation and kept herself hidden as carefully as possible – she was getting a very bad feeling about this situation.

A vague muttering ahead began to become clearer the more she tightened her senses and focused them, despite the barrier currently trying to render them down to a human's much lesser abilities, and Satori forced her power to push the effects of the barrier back as much as possible without giving herself away. She needed to hear what was being said by Teruko and whoever it was she was down here meeting immediately. Slowly she managed to press against the blanketing energy smoothly enough that it shouldn't be noticed, and the conversation taking place began to become clearer as the murmuring of a moment before coalesced into words.

“... you so determined to take one who discarded you in the manner he did and mate him just to gain the title? I have familial claim to Kangetsu and the west, as Touga is a cousin. Get your clan to back me, and then when Touga and Sesshoumaru fall, I will take you as my mate. In one fell swoop you would become Lady and mother of the future heir.”

“You may be a cousin,” Teruko said to the male, whose back was to Satori and who was hidden behind heavy robes and a deep cowl, “but you are simply one of more than a dozen. Why should I tie my hand to yours rather than one of them?”

The voice of the male, which was guttural and odd-sounding and clearly being disguised somehow, responded almost mockingly. “Because I have something that none of the rest of them do – knowledge of _this_ place and just what it is that my dear cousin is doing down here. _This_ is what will give me the edge to be able to attempt a coup – and succeed where others have failed.”

Satori's eyes narrowed. Just who was this? Touga had several cousins as Teruko had pointed out, most of which had seemed in good standing with him though he wasn't close to but a few. And how was what was down here going to help them? In fact, she wasn't aware that any of them had even known of what was beneath Kangetsu. Only the handlers, Kenji, she herself, Sesshoumaru, and Touga were supposed to know.

One of the handlers had to have turned traitor, and this being had become involved somehow. She would have to see if she could find out how the leak had begun, and with who. The handlers had been trusted by Touga for centuries, and had been loyal all that time. So why had one – or possibly more – suddenly turned on him? What had this _cousin_ offered to them?

Perhaps, she reluctantly decided, she might have to forego taking Teruko's life for the good of the west. At least for now. Later, though... once the bitch was no longer so full of useful information, then things could change. She tuned back into the conversation as the heinous bitch asked what in kami's name he was talking about, and why they'd had to meet down there in the first place.

“Suffice it to say that what is down here is enough to give me just the edge I need to take the west away from Touga. Take this offer to your father, and have him meet with me here in two days at this same time if he is interested enough in my proposition to be curious. If he isn't here then I will take it as meant that your clan isn't interested and I'll take myself elsewhere for an alliance. Fair enough?”

“Why did you contact me first?”

The male laughed in response, and Satori's attention was firmly grabbed; why _had_ the male contacted Teruko first of those that would possibly be willing to support a coup? Chiaki's clan and Rika's clan would be just as interested in the possibilities of what the male was offering, and were pretty much of equal standing with Teruko's family. Why not one of them?

“Oh, I felt as though your assistance would be a little more... how should I say this... _fervent_ , perhaps? The entire citadel knows of the hatred you have for the human wench that Touga brought in. You, more than any of the others, took a rather _personal_ offense to her presence. That, my dear lady, is _why_ ,” the male responded facetiously.

Satori huffed softly, the sound no more than a brief sussuration of air. _That's not all by far, though. There's some other reason. But what? What could Teruko give him that one of the others couldn't?_

It was apparent that the meeting taking place just ahead was about to end, and Satori set the matter aside for the moment so she could continue to follow Teruko – at least until she was back into the citadel above. She certainly didn't want the bitch to try to head deeper into the caverns and discover for herself what was down there. There was a barrier across the doorway into the caverns where the dragons were kept, but just in case, she wanted to make sure she couldn't force her way past it – though it was unlikely, as she wasn't that powerful. It was just too dangerous a chance, however, which even this potential ally of Teruko's family had obviously already figured out, since he'd not actually told the bitch what it was that was hidden there. There was no telling the havoc she could create if she chose to disseminate that information to others.

A few minutes later, as soon as the male had redirected another inquiry into the nature of his plan and what was down there, Teruko got tired of trying and left in a huff, sweeping past Satori's hidden form with inches to spare, and still not aware that she was even being watched. She followed, her features tight and irritated. The bitch's schemes would just never end. She'd been telling Touga for centuries that Teruko needed to die, but he'd been reluctant to take such a forward action against her and her family because of their standing for less than the most heinous crime. Either way, whether it was her recent suspected plots against Izayoi, or this, now he'd have no choice but to accede and either kill the bitch himself, or let someone else do it as soon as they had enough proof to appease any who might question things.

A candlemark later found her summoning Kenji and her son to Touga's study.

Time to let them in on what she'd already found out, and search for anything more that they could. Touga and Izayoi were supposed to be home soon, and she wanted to have as much information about what was going on as she could to hand over to them.

~oOo~

Two days later found she and Kenji back in the same place and hidden even more carefully than she had been the first time. Neither had any doubt that Teruko's father, Sen, would be there, so they had arrived early so as to be in place already when he and this 'cousin' appeared.

Kenji and her son had both been just as disconcerted as she had been to find out about what had been leaked, and especially to whom. And even worse, that it was at the current time! They still had Ryukotsussei out there somewhere to deal with, and he was enough of a danger even without his armies that they could ill afford something like this right now. That wasn't even including what was going on with Takemaru and Izayoi's family, as Kenji was most definitely aware.

 _Just when you think everything's as bad as it can possibly be, it gets worse. The universe is truly a capricious bitch._ Kenji knew full well that was usually the case, but it would be nice to get a break once in a while. Couldn't all these scheming bastards just line up and take their shots one at a time instead of all at once? _Of course not,_ the kitsune sighed to himself as he and Satori waited, silent and unmoving, for the traitors to appear. _That would be too easy._

It was even worse timing for the fact that no one had been able to find out anything about where Ryukotsussei had disappeared last fall after the war, and he hadn't been seen or heard from since. It was almost _too_ quiet from that quarter, but not a one of them thought the bastard dead. Izayoi had certainly damaged him greatly, but she hadn't had time enough or even the presence of mind what with her terror over Touga's badly impulsive move when he'd attempted to follow through the mirror, to make it fatal. And no one at all would ever believe that he would simply give up the fight and disappear permanently. No... something was definitely coming from that direction sooner or later.

All he could hope for was that this particular circumstance would be solved easily, and _before_ Ryukotsussei decided to reappear would be an added bonus.

His attention was sharply drawn by a slight noise coming from behind them, and he turned his head carefully and looked back, to see a heavily disguised figure coming around the bend. It would make sense that the schemer would wish to be in place first before Sen could arrive. Now all they had to do was wait for him, and Kenji suspected that it wouldn't be a long wait.

He was right.

Not even a quarter candlemark later, Sen strode into view.

“I am here,” he said peremptorily as soon as the one he was to meet appeared before him. “Although I do not know what you wish from me. It would appear that you are attempting treason. What makes you think that I would join such you in such an enterprise?” He huffed. “Then there is also the chance that this could be a trap. Why should I stick my neck out for you?”

There was a chuckle at that. “It could be, I suppose. So what guarantee would you like that this is not a trap but a genuine offer? What surety do you need to – as you put it – stick your neck out for me?”

It was silent for a moment as Sen eyed the figure before him thoughtfully. “Surety?” he murmured. “How about the knowledge of who you really are? Why would you need to remain hidden in such a way from one who you would ally with?”

That was met with sarcastic laughter. “Let's be blunt. This could also be a trap on yours or even Touga's part. How can I be certain that you aren't already working with him as one of his spies?”

“I would never work _for_ him in such a capacity... though I won't say that I would work against him, either. And it isn't I that needs to prove myself. I'm not the one bringing some traitorous scheme to the table. You approached my daughter, and thus myself. Prove _your_ words, then. Give _me_ surety by allowing me to see your face.”

“And how would that be assurance of fidelity in this matter?”

“Because then I would know who my clan needed to gain vengeance against if you betray us.”

Kenji couldn't help but exchange almost amused glances with Satori at the suspicious back and forth between the two potential plotters. And for some reason, his senses were pinging uncomfortably with something... he couldn't tell what, but for some reason something about this seemed... almost familiar to him.

He frowned, concentrating on that feeling, but couldn't get anywhere else with it. There was just a very faint familiarity in something that he was seeing that he couldn't put his finger on. He growled inwardly at himself in frustration. He'd have to think about this later. He didn't want to miss any of what was being said.

“Or maybe you could tell me just what it is that's down here that you think will allow you to succeed in your scheme, when all others have failed to outwit Touga before,” Sen added when the other male didn't respond to his first statement.

“Very well, then,” the disguised inuyoukai responded finally, his tone heavy with irony. “If that makes you more comfortable in considering alliance with me, I will. Since I had planned to already, it makes no difference to me.”

“You know you will eventually have to show yourself to me if we are to be partners.”

“I am aware of that. However, until we have a sealed pact as some guaranty for your part, I will not risk it,” the distorted voice stated calmly and very clearly. “Until then, I'm perfectly happy to remain hidden.”

Sen growled faintly. “Get on with the telling, then, before I lose patience and report this to the alpha, instead.”

The figure bowed mockingly and began his tale, and both Satori and Kenji were much more concerned after the meeting was over, because whoever the male was, he definitely did know what was down there, and Sen had agreed to assist in the plot if he was shown the dragons as proof. Even worse, the barrier that wasn't supposed to allow anyone but Touga or his agents through, responded to the supposed 'cousin'.

Just who in all the hells _was_ this?

After the meeting between the two was over, they had more information to give to Touga when he returned... but not nearly enough to identify the disguised being. Nor did they know exactly how he'd found out about the dragons, or just how he intended to use them. All they knew was that Sen was now definitely involved, and probably the only way to bring down his co-conspirator now. He would have to be watched constantly. Hopefully, they could quickly discover the identity of the one and then take all of them in one fell swoop – and even better yet would be _before_ Touga and Izayoi arrived home.

He didn't hold out much hope, however. This was probably going to take quite some time, because those that toyed and plotted with treason were usually very, very careful – at least at first.

The only good thing in this was that even though Sen now knew what was beneath Kangetsu, he wouldn't say anything to anyone else, at least not while there was a chance that whatever they plotted had a chance of succeeding. Maybe Touga would still be able to contain this leak before it could get out if they played it right.

_Dammit, Touga, hurry back. I hate the position I'm in as charged master of Kangetsu and the west until your return. Then you can do the ordering, and I can do the following, as it was meant to be._

He had to admit, though, he was definitely interested in finding out how Izayoi would react to what was now happening. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _Hmm... come to think of it, this might actually be fun._

~oOo~

“We should use Arata.”

Kenji and Satori blinked, then looked at Sesshoumaru.

“Why?” his mother finally asked.

“We do not want to alert any of the plotters that we have even an inkling of what is coming,” he replied coolly. “That means that we three must remain placidly in the places that father put us when he left. For one of us to start acting oddly would only tip them off. It's a risk we cannot take. Therefore, Arata is the only choice. He was not given any instructions before father left, meaning he was free to do as he pleased, and he has been doing just that. No one will note it if his motions are not always visible. He is also the only one currently outside this room that father trusts enough to investigate something of this magnitude.”

“But Arata doesn't know about what's below us,” Kenji began slowly, sitting back and staring out the windows at the mountains surrounding the city. “This means that we would have to take the initiative and inform him without your father's prior approval.”

“Bah,” Satori waved that aside, “the only reason he hasn't told Arata before this was because that playboy was always too busy working on other things for him. He will not mind if we do, especially in these circumstances, because Sesshoumaru is right about we three being unable to take direct action ourselves... much as I hate to admit it. And my mate is not even a choice in this, for the same reasons. He is a General, not a scout or spy.”

The heir gave his mother a cold look, and she grinned at him. “Oh, don't look at me that way, Sesshoumaru. I meant that only in the context that I hate you being right in this because it means I won't get to have anymore fun shadowing Teruko - or her father – around this huge pile.”

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly. His mother could be so childish sometimes. But at least she knew when it was time to be serious. He supposed he should be glad for that much.

“Then perhaps we should send for Arata now,” Kenji mused. “The sooner we get someone on Sen, the sooner we might begin to get some of our answers.”

“Agreed.”

They discussed everything they knew so far about what was happening while awaiting Arata. There were some very good conjectures put forth, but not enough information was available yet to really go beyond that, so by the time Arata arrived, the discussion had fallen off and all three were lost in their own thoughts.

Immediately on entering the barrier around the study and looking at the faces of the three waiting on him, his face creased into a mischievous grin.

“So what have we here?” he asked facetiously as he sat down after bowing to them. “Something exciting, from the expressions currently greeting me. Planning to let me in on the fun, are we?”

Kenji sighed almost tiredly. “Yes, Arata, we are. Now sit back and listen.” Sometimes the younger kitsune wore him out with his endless and boundless energy, even for a youkai.

Once the story was told, Arata sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hm. Interesting. So which one am I to spend my time following? Teruko or her father? And why didn't one of you follow this supposed 'cousin'?”

“I tried that first day,” Satori said. “Whoever it was, they were using high-level magic, because that male wasn't actually there. It was an illusion.”

“Which probably means a yamauba – or a kitsune,” Arata returned slowly, meeting the gazes turned on him seriously. “Kitsune magic focuses heavily on illusions, especially amongst certain clans.”

Kenji snarled faintly. “Damn. I hadn't even considered things from that light before. Now that you've brought it up, though... there _are_ several clans that live outside the west that could be involved.”

“As opposed to those that live in the west?” Satori asked curiously. “What makes you think that it isn't one of those behind this?”

“It's possible, but much less likely,” Arata claimed. “Kitsune prefer to keep their homes safe and stable, usually unleashing any mischief on those that live away from them. And I haven't heard of any bit of unrest amongst the native kitsune houses. For obvious reasons, I keep a fairly close eye on them, just in case. There hasn't even been a breath of any dissatisfaction with Touga's rule of these lands.”

“Hm,” Sesshoumaru voiced. “Perhaps our focus then should be on _any_ kitsune who might have a grudge against my father... or one who might wish to rule in his stead.”

“That would also be a rarity,” Kenji inserted. “Most kitsune do not wish to be tied down in such a manner. Even I, having tied myself to your house and thus to one place for the most part, do not wish to rule. It is too.... _confining_ for one of our playful and sometimes nomadic natures to deal with. That is why none of the cardinal lands were ever taken by kitsune. You must admit, the east especially would be vulnerable to us and would not be hard to take from the ookami.”

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at that, a faint scowl on his face at the mention of the wolves. “That is true,” he allowed. “They would not pose much threat to an army of kitsune – or anything else, for that matter.”

Satori sighed and shook her head faintly at her son's disdainful comment. While it was true that for the most part she didn't have any care or particular liking for the wolves, as they were rather barbaric compared to most youkai, prejudice was something a leader could ill afford. She glanced darkly at her son, who returned the look without expression. In this instance, despite his disdain, he was correct, however. The truth was that ookami were _not_ really warriors, they were hunters. They _could_ fight, as they'd proved last fall against the dragons, but the losses they'd suffered then gave that truth away clearly. Atop that, they were scattered around the eastern lands in pockets, and there was no coherence in how they operated much of the time. An army of kitsune bent on taking the eastern lands would meet little that could truly stop them.

As that had never happened, it looked as though Kenji was most probably correct on that score. However, the chance he was wrong couldn't be overlooked. It was possible, even if unlikely, that kitsune could be involved.

But... it was more likely that it was a yamauba working for whoever they were after. And that meant...

“We need to send someone to ascertain just where Touga's cousins are at the current time. There are always one or two in the citadel, or course, but most are not. If we can narrow the list of those that could be involved it would be greatly beneficial in at least determining if one or more of them might actually _be_ the ones behind this rather than someone simply _disguised_ as one of them.”

Kenji nodded at Satori, his fingers idly tapping against the desk as he thought about that. “I'm not even sure I know who all of them are.”

“I will provide names,” Sesshoumaru inserted, and immediately Kenji pushed parchment and ink across the desk to him. They were all silent as they waited.

Once he was finished Kenji studied it. There were fourteen names on it, only five of which he knew, and that was because they'd caused problems at previous times. He indicated the ones he didn't. “Does anyone know where any of them are supposedly at so that we might send someone to verify their locations?”

Satori leaned in and looked over the list. She nodded after a few moments. “The last that Touga had heard from Akihiro here,” she pointed to one of the names, “he was on the mainland adventuring around. That was a few years ago, but that is no surprise. Apparently he prefers wandering and getting himself into trouble to sticking around in Nihon, let alone the west.”

“Can we take him off the list of possible suspects, then?” Arata asked.

She shook her head, though it was just a bit hesitant. “No. It is not likely to be him, but there is no way to be certain right now. It is worth noting, however, that of all those on this list, he would probably be the hardest to find.”

“Then we'll focus on those most likely to be involved first, and leave that one for Touga's consideration when he returns. I'd like to have as much of the initial investigation done as possible before he and Izayoi-sama return.”

Arata looked over Satori's shoulder at the parchment. “Why is Kenomaru even on this list? Touga and he have always been close, though he's not often around, either. Still... it seems very unlikely that he would be involved in a plot like this. Or any plot, really.”

“He is one of father's cousins, that is why,” Sesshoumaru replied in a dry tone. “We cannot rule out any one of them at this time, regardless how close he and my father have been.”

None of them could deny that, and little more was able to be accomplished by further discussion at that point in time. After filling in every blank they could on the supposed whereabouts of all of Touga's cousins so that scouts and spies could be sent to ascertain the truth of things, the meeting broke up.

Within a candlemark, an entire group of those discreet and skilled at tracking and gathering information had left the citadel.

Now it was left to see just what they would all unearth.

 


End file.
